Le dernier Vœu de Harry Potter
by Thirael
Summary: Harry Potter est un jeune orphelin puissant et intelligent, ayant été élevé par Rémus Lupin. Désirant par-dessus tout sauver sa mère du coma, il s'apprête à rentrer dans un Poudlard revisité ou Neville Londubat est le survivant. Voici son histoire.
1. Chapitre 1 : La fin de l'enfance

**Résumé et Disclaimer à la fin du chapitre.**

Attention : une partie de l'œuvre est une libre adaptation de l'histoire aujourd'hui disparue : _'Knowledge is Power' _de Fettucini.

Merci à Bunny et Fredjs, mes deux Beta-Readeuse de charme, pour leurs conseils inspirés, et leur travail remarquable.

-

-

**Le dernier Vœu de Harry Potter :**

**Livre 1 : Potter, l'ascension**

-

**Chapitre 1 : La fin de l'enfance.**

Rémus Lupin était un homme qui, bien qu'un peu pâlichon, demeurait remarquablement séduisant et abordait la trentaine avec une sérénité que seul les sages semblent posséder. De taille moyenne, mais possédant une belle carrure, il se tenait en ce moment, debout, les deux mains enfoncés dans les poches de son long imperméable marron, et semblait remarquablement tendu.

Et pour cause, tout comme le reste de la foule, son regard ne lâchait pas d'un pouce la partie de football qui se jouait devant lui. Comme près des cinq mille autres personnes que la froideur de l'après midi n'avait pas réussit à décourager, il s'agitait donc nerveusement en suivant les différentes actions qui jalonnaient les dernières secondes du match.

En effet, cette partie n'était pas comme les autres, et ce pour une raison toute simple. Il s'agissait de la finale nationale du championnat des juniors et pour rien au monde Rémus Lupin n'aurait manqué une occasion de voir son fils adoptifs remporter ce match.

Ledit garçon était en ce moment même habillé d'un maillot bleu nuit absolument immaculé et courait avec grâce près du centre du terrain. Le regarder était déjà une expérience en soi, car son allure n'avait rien de comparable à celle de ses pairs.

Bien qu'il ait joué la totalité du match avec brio, pas une goutte de sueur ne maculait son visage, son uniforme semblait sortir du pressing et même ses chaussettes blanches soigneusement remontées ne portaient pas la plus petite tache...

Un vaste contraste avec tous les autres joueurs présents sur le terrain dont l'uniforme était plus ou moins recouvert de boue.

Ce garçon si soigneusement habillé qui maniait le ballon rond comme personne et faisait la fierté de son gardien n'était autre que Harry Potter, le plus intelligent et déterminé jeune homme que Remus Lupin avait jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer.

Se désintéressant un moment du match, Rémus songea au sombre passé de son protégé avec tristesse.

-

Rémus avait adopté Harry lorsqu'il avait huit ans, soit plus de quatre ans après que le père du jeune garçon ait été assassiné et que sa mère et sa sœur se soit enfoncées dans un coma sans retour.

Un passé tragique donc, cependant les malheurs de l'enfant ne s'arrêtaient pas là !

Effectivement, après la disparition de sa famille, le jeune Harry Potter, alors âgé de trois ans avait été envoyé dans le Surrey auprès de la sœur de sa mère, Pétunia Dursley.

Remus qui ne vivait pas en Angleterre, à ce moment-là, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé au cours des années qui avaient suivi, car Harry n'en parlait jamais…

Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre, c'était que, quelques années plus tard, des circonstances visiblement dramatiques avaient abouti à la disparition des Dursley et que Harry, alors âgée de sept ans, s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvé seul.

De retour en Angleterre après plusieurs années d'absence, finalement informé de la situation, Remus avait alors immédiatement décidé d'adopter l'enfant et s'était lancé à sa recherche contre l'avis général.

Le destin lui avait pourtant donné raison !

Après avoir découvert par hasard le pauvre garçon dans un club où il travaillait comme magicien pour subsister, Rémus avait pris une décision qui devait changer durablement son existence.

Peut-être était-ce pour compenser la longue succession de malheurs et de souffrances qu'avait traversé le garçon, peut-être était-ce simplement en mémoire de James Potter... toujours est-il que lorsqu'il avait finalement retrouvé Harry, Remus avait décidé de faire de sa vie une mission dont le seul et unique but serait d'offrir au jeune garçon tout l'amour et la joie que le destin s'était ingénié à lui arracher.

_-_

Regardant Harry recevoir la balle en souriant avant de se débarrasser de son adversaire direct à l'aide d'un crochet, Rémus Lupin secoua lentement la tête.

Bien de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le fils de James Potter…

Son enfance avait fait du gamin un survivant, un être au cœur froid qui appréhendait la vie comme un éternel combat, dont le seul but était la subsistance.

A ce sujet, nier que le gosse était marqué par son passé aurait été ridicule. Cependant, cohabiter avec Harry n'avait rien d'impossible.

Tout d'abord, le gamin avait visiblement développé un sens de l'humour sarcastique, perverti, et dérangeant, qui aurait certainement rebuté pas mal de monde, mais dont Rémus était rapidement tombé amoureux. Après tout, vivre avec Harry amenait toujours son lot de surprises, et prémunissait de l'ennui de manière durable.

Ce trait de caractère n'était d'ailleurs qu'une des nombreuses particularités du gamin et fréquenter Harry Potter était en soi une expérience unique. Sans parler de vivre avec lui et de l'éduquer.

Regardant le match qui progressait lentement, Rémus se frotta vigoureusement les mains afin de les réchauffer en songeant aux semaines qui avaient suivi l'arrivée dans sa vie de Harry.

-

Peu après son adoption, l'enfant se comportait comme un reclus ou un prisonnier ; s'asseyant seul dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et regardant les étoiles à travers sa fenêtre durant des heures.

Le jeune garçon refusait tout simplement d'adresser la parole à son tout nouveau gardien. Ce qui était peut être préférable, car le peu de phrase que l'on parvenait à lui faire prononcer était souvent si dures et si dénuées d'émotion, que l'on aurait souhaité ne jamais les avoir entendu.

Face à la persistance du mutisme de son jeune protégé, Lupin avait alors brièvement considéré l'idée d'emmener le gamin voir un docteur, afin d'obtenir de l'aide... Lancer une thérapie ne pouvait sûrement pas empirer les choses après tout...

Il n'en eut pas le temps, car avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin dans cette voie, une chose extraordinaire s'était produite...

Plongeant tout à fait dans ses souvenirs, Rémus Lupin ferma un instant les yeux et se remémora l'instant magique ou tout avait changé.

…

…

_Des bruits de pas… Une porte qui s'ouvre… Harry qui entre, un échiquier à la main, et commence à installer les pièces en silence… Une seconde de latence… Rémus qui comprend finalement ce que l'enfant attend de lui et vient s'installer pour commencer la partie en tentant de commencer une conversation…_

_-Alors comme ça tu sais vraiment jouer aux échecs ! C'est incroyable Harry, ce sont les Moldus qui t'ont appris ?_

_-…_

_-Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup parler n'est ce pas ? Tiens ! Amusant de commencer ainsi en bougeant sa dame !_

_-…_

_-Hum… je vois ce que tu veux faire… Tu n'es vraiment pas mauvais tu sais, mais tu n'as pas assez réfléchi pour ce coup là. Regarde, si tu continues je vais prendre ton fou…_

_-…_

_-Tu vois, je t'avais prévenu, maintenant tu vas devoir battre en retraite et…_

_-Echec et Mat, pauvre simplet._

_**-QUOI ?? Non ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur je…**_

…

_Rémus qui grogne d'un ton outré, scandalisé d'avoir perdu contre un gamin en moins de cinq coups. Et puis le silence… un silence absolu et magnifique…_

_L'homme, trop surpris pour émettre le moindre son, regarde avec stupéfaction le plus magnifique spectacle qu'il lui est jamais été donné de contempler… _

…

_**Harry Potter, lui souriait !**_

_-_

Revenant au temps présent et applaudissant avec les autres supporters, une belle action de l'équipe de son fils adoptif, Rémus se surprit à sourire.

Après cette partie d'échec, tout avait changé.

Souvent, alors qu'il buvait un petit verre de brandy en bouquinant au coin du feu, Rémus surprenait du coin de l'œil Harry lire des livres qu'il n'était pas censé ouvrir à une heure où il aurait dut être couché... Le garçon le regardait alors de ses yeux verts extraordinaires et tous deux restaient ensuite silencieux, en faisant semblant de prétendre que l'autre n'était pas là.

D'autres soirs, l'héritier Potter venait le trouver en silence et attendait tranquillement que Remus commence à lui parler. Harry, qui n'était que bien peu disposé à discuter de son passé, était en revanche avide de découvrir celui de Remus et la vie de ses propres parents. Lupin commençait alors à raconter des anecdotes et l'enfant semblait secrètement apprécier les longs monologues de son gardien.

Lentement, jours après jours, une douce connivence s'était finalement installée. Le temps s'était écoulé et alors que la confiance s'instaurait peu à peu, la véritable personnalité de Harry s'était finalement dévoilée : l'enfant désirait simplement tout savoir…

Ce qui remplissait son gardien de fierté.

En effet, lorsqu'il était plus jeune et énergique, Remus Lupin était arrivé à la conclusion que savoir et pouvoir ne font qu'un, et que les ignorants étaient inévitablement destinés à rester faibles et à échouer dans la vie, terrassés par le poids de leur propre médiocrité...

Avec surprise, il avait donc découvert que Harry semblait partager sans réserve cette vision manichéenne du monde...

Peut être le garçon avait-il adopté cette philosophie de son gardien, ou peut être que son enfance difficile l'avait poussé dans cette voie ; toujours est-il que rapidement, l'héritier Potter avait demandé à son père adoptif de recevoir la meilleure des éducations…

Autant dire que Rémus avait été plus que ravi de se plier au désir de l'enfant.

Ne croyant pas en l'enseignement offert par les établissements scolaires moldus, qu'ils soient publics ou privés, Rémus Lupin avait alors entrepris d'apprendre au jeune Harry tout ce dont il aurait besoin, secrètement ravi que le gamin s'ouvre finalement à lui.

Ceci constitua indubitablement les graines de la relation qui grandit rapidement entre eux, et que Rémus fut une fois de plus ravi de cultiver.

Pourquoi une éducation à domicile et non pas une des nombreuses excellentes écoles du pays ?

Et bien tout simplement, parce qu'en dépit de la quantité astronomique de matières que les différentes écoles classiques londoniennes proposaient, aucune d'entre elle n'était en mesure d'apprendre à l'enfant ce que ce dernier brûlait par-dessus tout de découvrir : **la Magie !**

-

Voyez-vous, il est indispensable que vous compreniez quelque chose à propos de Harry Potter et Remus Lupin : tous deux étaient des sorciers !

Par opposition aux moldus, les sorciers sont des gens appartenant à un monde mystérieux, regroupant toutes les personnes possédant le pouvoir d'utiliser les différentes forces spirituelles communément nommées 'magie' afin de réaliser ce que la plupart des gens comme vous jugerait impensable, miraculeux, voir même impossible et démoniaque.

Cela n'aurait pas dut, en principe, influencer l'éducation du jeune Harry, car les enfants sorciers avaient, au cours des onze premières années de leur vie, un apprentissage très similaire à celui des enfants moldus. Cependant Harry était tout sauf ordinaire et Rémus, s'était rapidement sentit obligé d'apprendre à son protégé tout ce que ce dernier voulait savoir

Abandonnant complètement le match qui avait beaucoup baissé en intensité. Rémus plongea une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs.

…

…

_**-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce livre de métamorphose, Harry ? Je t'avais dit de faire ton devoir sur Pythagore !**_

_-Je l'ai déjà finit._

_-Mais, c'est impossible, je te l'ai donné il y a moins de cinq minutes. _

_-Pfff, mon pauvre Rémus, tu as toujours un train de retard. Je savais très bien que tu allais me demander de résoudre ce problème, alors j'ai pris de l'avance et je l'ai fait la semaine dernière…_

_-Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir que je te demanderais de faire celui là et pas un autre ?_

_-C'est à cause de ton grand âge. En vieillissant les gens finissent par développer des manies et deviennent facilement prévisible…_

_**-Je ne suis pas vieux, sale petit insolent ! **__A présent repose ce livre de magie, je vais te donner un autre exercice._

_-Certainement pas l'ancêtre, tu m'avais donné une heure pour faire ce problème, et je compte l'utiliser entièrement… Ce qui veut dire qu'il me reste exactement 53 minutes de travail. A présent au lieu de me déranger, tu pourrais sûrement m'expliquer la troisième loi de la transfiguration des métaux…_

…

…

_**-Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore avec ce livre sur le langage des centaures !**_ _Je t'ai dit plus de cent fois que ce n'était pas un livre pour les enfants. Si tu veux vraiment t'amuser en essayant d'apprendre d'autres langues il faut commencer par..._

_- Tubula sasaleth, epzbig tatrom !_

_-Hein ??_

_-Ca veut dire : Tais-toi, je travail ! en langage en centaure… Tu devrais songer à réviser tes classiques, Alzheimer te guette mon pauvre ami…_

_-Mais comment fait-il ça ?… Grommela le Lycan complètement soufflé._

…

…

Secouant lentement la tête en songeant aux facultés mentales de Harry, Rémus retint difficilement un soupir. Le sale gosse était doté d'un esprit que n'importe qui aurait caractérisé de génial, et absorbait les informations à une vitesse faramineuse.

En fait, ses exceptionnelles capacités intellectuelles n'avaient d'égale, que sa soif insatiable de savoir magique et sa passion pour le sport.

Ce qui nous amène au présent évènement.

En effet, moins d'un an après son adoption à l'âge de huit ans, Harry avait commencé à s'intéresser au football. Remus, actif défenseur de la devise, un esprit sain dans un corps sain, n'y avait vu aucune objection. Après tout, l'enfant était si brillant qu'il avait déjà atteint le niveau d'étude d'un enfant Moldus de douze ans, et comprenait la magie avec une acuité presque inquiétante.

Pourquoi lui refuser un passe-temps dans ces conditions ?

Le lycan se souvenait d'ailleurs parfaitement du jour où, dans son infinie bonté, il avait daigné inscrire Harry dans un club de football.

Il revoyait parfaitement la manière dont l'enfant l'avait supplié, la gentillesse infinie et la grandeur d'âme dont il avait su faire preuve….

Revenant brusquement à la dure réalité, Rémus cessa à contre cœur d'affabuler et se remémora la manière dont s'était réellement passées les choses, en grinçant des dents.

…

…

_-Allez Harry, dépêche toi de manger ton déjeuné nous sommes en retard et… **Que...** **Qu'est ce qui m'arrive… Que... Glurk… Qu'est ce... Uerf... Petit Salopiot ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as encore fait ?...** _

_-Moi ? Mais rien du tout. _

_**-Tu as inversé nos assiettes, n'est ce pas sale vaurien ? **_

_-La mienne avait l'air plus remplit, alors j'ai voulu être généreux…_

_**-Ne ment pas insupportable petit Punk, comment as tu encore réussi à deviner que je voulais te faire une blague ?**_

_-Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles mon pauvre Rémus, mais si tu le prends sur ce ton je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse quelques heures comme ça, histoire que tu ais le temps de te calmer…_

_**-Attends ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner dans cet état. Tu dois absolument me décoller du plafond !!!**_

_-Voyons Rémus, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie à la maison… La loi est très stricte et…_

_**-Ca ne t'a jamais dérangé avant aujourd'hui misérable ingrat ; à présent attrape ma baguette qui est sur la table et lance un finite incantatem, exactement comme je te l'ai appris il y à une semaine.**_

_-Hum, je ne sais pas, ce genre de chose est si complexe…_

_**-Ne te paye pas ma tête, je sais très bien que tu es parfaitement capable de lancer ce charme !**_

_-Tu as raison je crois que je peux y arriver… Mais tout de même, j'hésite encore… Je suis sûr que si tu signais ce petit formulaire, cela pourrait faire pencher la balance et me convaincre de te décrocher du plafond…_

_**-QUOI ?! Tu essayes de me faire chanter ?!**_ _**Tu n'es qu'un vil Terroriste ! Après tout ce que j'ai…**_

_-Mais pas du tout Rémus, voyons tu dramatises tout. Tu devrais plutôt voir ça comme petit arrangement entre gens de qualité…_

_**-Serpent Visqueux !**_

_-Bon très bien, si tu préfères rester suspendu comme une chauve-souris…_

_**-Attends ! C'est bon, tu as gagné !**_ _Fait moi descendre et je signerais tes papiers._

_-Hum… je crois que je vais plutôt te léviter le formulaire et un stylo afin que tu signes tout de suite. Je te décrocherai après. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais tu sais, l'âge venant, on se met à oublier de plus en plus de choses…_

_-(A mi voix) Sale petit renard, ce gamin est trop malin pour son propre bien… (Plus fort) Voilà, tout est signé ! J'espère que tu es content !_

_-… Hum Tout semble en ordre. Merci beaucoup Rémus… _

_-A présent tu vas me…_

_-Finite incantatem !_

_**-Ouaillle !!!**_

_-Quel idée de te recevoir avec ta tête mon pauvre ami, à ton âge tu devrais pourtant savoir que les jambes sont bien plus efficaces pour se réceptionner…_

_-(A mi voix), tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je finirai bien par t'avoir… Dis-moi juste ce que j'ai signé, fils indigne !_

_-Tu viens de m'autoriser à rentrer dans un club de football. Le premier entrainement est ce soir, il faudra que tu m'y amènes pour 18h. A présent je vais bouquiner dans ma chambre. Bonne journée Rémus._

_-Merlin, je crois que je hais cet enfant._

…

…

C'est ainsi que trois ans plus tôt, Harry Potter avait rejoint le centre de formation des Lions de Ramsgate, l'équipe la plus proche de leur domicile.

Preuve ultime que la vie était décidément injuste, Harry s'était rapidement révélé aussi sportif qu'intelligent, et quelques mois seulement après son intégration dans l'équipe, il en était devenu le milieu de terrain vedette.

-

Revenant au moment présent, Remus se permit un petit sourire. Il ne se vantait jamais des performances de son fils adoptif, mais à ce moment précis, il était clair que Harry était de loin le meilleur joueur sur le terrain.

Peut-être était ce la raison pour laquelle il aimait tant voir jouer son protégé : chaque merveilleuses fois où l'enfant faisait agir son immense talent sur le terrain, Rémus Lupin avait l'impression de voir James Potter revenir à la vie.

Les quatre vingt dix minutes du match étaient à présent presque écoulées et le score était toujours de un partout : tout semblait indiquer que la finale se jouerait au cours des prolongations. Ceci n'aurait pas dut être un problème mais les cartons rouge qu'avait récolté les deux défenseurs centraux avaient déjà lourdement pesé sur l'équipe de Harry. Peut-être que ces gamins étaient les meilleurs jeune de leur génération, mais ils restaient malgré tout des enfants, des enfants essoufflés et fatigués par l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir, et l'équipe de Harry ne tiendrait pas trente minutes de plus à neuf sur le terrain. Toute l'équipe des Lion de Ramsgate semblait déjà à bout de souffle et Rémus doutait qu'il puisse tenir ne serait ce que cinq minutes de plus.

Brusquement, Rémus sentit son souffle se bloquer, Harry venait d'amortir impeccablement une passe de son goal au milieu du terrain et d'éliminer son adversaire direct à l'aide d'un crochet de niveau professionnel. Le gamin allait faire en sorte que quelque chose se produise !

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle son coach l'aimait autant. La capacité du môme à réaliser des exploits n'avait tout simplement aucune limite.

Après une rapide course en avant, le jeune Potter se retrouva rapidement encerclé par des défenseurs à quelques mètres de la surface de réparation. A ce moment précis, le gamin n'avait apparemment plus d'autres solutions que de faire rapidement une passe en arrière à un de ses coéquipiers démarqués. Imaginez donc la surprise de Remus et des autres spectateurs lorsqu'ils virent Harry poursuivre sa course effrénée en avant et s'engouffrer dans une brèche minuscule qu'avait laissé un des défenseurs, avant de réaliser une talonnade qui prit la défense complètement à contre pied.

Le une-deux rapide qui s'en suivit propulsa Harry en orbite et le gosse courait désormais balle au pied en direction des filets adverse. Le touché de balle du garçon n'était rien de moins que spectaculaire, et une seconde plus tard la balle disparue des pieds de Harry et réapparue dans les filets adverses.

Un tir canon !

Le goal n'avait eu aucune chance, et bien des défenseurs n'avaient même pas vu partir la balle.

Un bref instant de silence gêné suivit ce coup de génie. Les joueurs des deux équipes et les supporters regardèrent, pétrifiés, le ballon à présent immobile au fond des filets, puis le stade tout entier semblât exploser. Le sol trembla alors que tous les spectateurs se levaient d'un commun accord pour crier leur joie ou leur tristesse. L'arbitre siffla le but et déclara la fin du match et la clameur se déchaîna.

Avant d'avoir comprit ce qui était arrivé, Rémus vit Janine, une mère célibataire d'un autre gamin de l'équipe, lui attraper fermement la tête et lui planter un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres qui dura quelques trop courtes secondes. Si monsieur Lupin n'avait pas été aussi stupéfait, il aurait probablement ouvert les lèvres et laissé la langue inquisitrice qui lui chatouillait la bouche, entrer en lui, mais en l'état des choses, il resta parfaitement immobile et ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Dieu et Merlin bénissent les chaudes mères célibataires et sexys des jeunes footballeurs !_

S'arrachant finalement à son immobilité, Rémus vit son protégé s'approcher de lui sans tenir compte de ses camarades en liesse, une expression amusée sur le visage. Le monstre l'avait vu se faire bécoter par une groupie en furie et Rémus était certain qu'il était partit pour une longue après midi de railleries…

-

-

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry Potter s'assit sur son lit, serrant dans ses mains son trésor le plus précieux et se mit à gratouiller discrètement, la première des mélodies qu'il avait appris à jouer.

Cet objet, qu'il chérissait par dessus tout, n'était autre que la guitare de sa mère.

La même guitare dont elle jouait le soir pour aider sa sœur et lui à s'endormir lorsqu'il était petit. Il ne se souvenait pas parfaitement de tous ces moments, mais si il se concentrait extrêmement fort, certains flashs lui revenaient : quelques accords, la douce voix de sa mère, le rire de sa petite sœur, la chaque présence de son père, la douceur qu'il l'envahissait lorsque les doux accords résonnaient dans sa chambre...

Depuis que trois ans plus tôt, il avait reçu comme cadeau d'anniversaire la guitare qu'il croyait perdu ; il avait appris à en joué avec une furie impressionnante, car il y voyait là un hommage rendu à sa mère.

Au début, tout avait été difficile en l'absence de professeur, mais Rémus qui avait visiblement sauvé pas mal de choses de son ancienne demeure avant que celle ci ne soit pillée, lui avait trouvé le carnet dans lequel sa mère écrivait ses balades préférées. A partir de là, les choses étaient allé vite et Harry avait rapidement appris à maitriser la première des chansons du carnet qui était aussi la favorite de sa mère : Hôtel California, des Eagles.

Bien sûr, à présent qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement l'instrument, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas la meilleure chanson par laquelle un garçon de huit ans devrait débuter. Le morceau était après tout réputé pour son solo de guitare particulièrement difficile et ses doigts étaient alors à peine assez longs pour pouvoir produire toutes les notes...

Mais Harry n'était pas un génie pour rien et une fois qu'il eut appris qu'il s'agissait de la chanson préférée de sa mère, il en avait fait une croisade personnelle et avait appliquée sa détermination implacable à l'apprentissage de cette musique...

Cette même détermination farouche qu'il investissait d'ailleurs dans tout ce qu'il tentait, cette volonté implacable qui guidait chaque pas de sa vie qui le poussait toujours plus près de ce dont il rêvait.

Harry Potter était un homme qui n'aimait pas les demi-mesures, et ne tolérait pas l'échec.

-

Six mois après avoir reçut la guitare, il savait parfaitement jouer le morceau sans même avoir recours à la partition, et bien que beaucoup auraient pu dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une perte de temps ridicule, Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fier d'un de ses accomplissements. A force de travail et de volonté, il avait réussit à se rapprocher un peu de cette mère que le destin lui avait arraché.

Bien sûr, certain pourrait arguer qu'il aurait dut demander à Rémus un professeur, et aurait ainsi progressé plus vite. Tout aurait été alors terriblement facile pour un enfant aussi brillant que lui. Cependant pour des raisons qu'il n'expliquait jamais, Harry refusait catégoriquement de partager cette guitare avec qui que ce soit et voulait réussir à la maitriser par lui même, et sans aucune aide.

Il ne voulait pas non plus que les autres l'écoute jouer.

Non, il avait appris à créer la beauté, pour les seules oreilles de sa mère et de sa sœur inconscientes.

Après avoir maitrisé une chanson si difficile, tout le reste était venu aisément et Harry se demandait souvent si sa mère, elle aussi, avait appris ce morceau en premier.

L'héritier Potter se demandait d'ailleurs souvent si son désir insatiable de se rapprocher de sa mère et de sa sœur était obsessionnel. Si tous les interdits et toutes les règles qu'il s'était imposé pour atteindre l'excellence en leur honneur, n'étaient pas pure folie.

Cependant lorsqu'il y réfléchissait à deux fois, le sorcier réalisait immanquablement qu'il était fier de ses accomplissements, et ne voudrait pas qu'il en soit autrement.

L'héritier Potter n'aimait pas ressasser cette nuit tragique qui avait aboutit à la destruction de sa famille, mais son esprit désobéissant l'y renvoyait invariablement lorsqu'il jouait de la guitare.

…

_Le sacrifice courageux de son père qui était parti dans l'après vie en combattant. L'attaque injuste qui avait touché sa petite sœur Anita, et puis le sacrifice de sa mère qui l'avait protégé d'un sort de folie en se condamnant à ce même funeste destin à la place de son fils..._

…

Si son père était mort cette nuit-là, le sort de sa sœur et de sa mère était pourtant bien pire.

Prisonnières d'une prison de chaire vivante, à jamais enchaînées à un monde qui ne voulait plus d'elles, perdues dans une souffrance immobile et silencieuse…

C'était à lui, désormais qu'incombait la lourde tache de les délivrer, de veiller sur elles, et de les venger.

Peu après son adoption par Rémus, le dernier des Potter avait appris que sa sœur et sa mère résidaient toujours dans la section des affections magiques de longues durées de sainte Mangouste, et bénéficiaient des bons soins du personnel de l'hôpital.

Ce jour avait été l'un des plus triste de sa courte vie.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas malheureux de découvrir les deux femmes vivantes, mais il était révolté par la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient et parfois, il songeait qu'il aurait peut être mieux valu qu'elles meurent et rejoignent son père dans l'autre monde. Là bas au moins, elles auraient pu à nouveau découvrir le bonheur, ou savourer la douceur du repos éternel.

Au lieu de cela, celles qu'il chérissait plus que tout, étaient devenues âmes damnées, incapables de s'arracher aux mains glaciales du trépas ou de continuer leur chemin dans l'après vie, et condamnées à vivre un éternel calvaire.

-

S'arrachant à ces sombres pensées, Harry se concentra sur sa musique.

Le survivant de Godric's Hollow refusait de laisser le passé l'envahir et la culpabilité le détourner de sa voie. Il ne vivait que grâce au sacrifice de son père et à la souffrance de sa mère et sa sœur, et c'était la raison pour laquelle, il leur avait dédié sa vie.

C'est le visage de sa mère endormi qui l'avait poussé à forcer Rémus à lui apprendre le plus de choses possible sur la magie, et à l'aider à comprendre les livres d'école et les carnets de note que ses parents lui avait laissé.

C'est en mémoire du rire de sa tendre sœur était qu'il s'entrainait physiquement, mentalement et magiquement pour devenir capable de la protéger.

C'est uniquement pour sauver sa famille qu'il deviendrait le plus puissant de tous les sorcier : afin d'avoir un jour la force suffisante pour les protéger et finalement les venger !

Personne à part peut être Rémus ne connaissait les véritables raisons de ce désir de pouvoir, et de cette envie de savoir sans limite.

_'Savoir, c'est pouvoir'_ disait toujours Remus.

L'homme avait raison, mais s'il est vrai que Harry partageait la devise de son mentor, le jeune garçon y ajoutait sans bruit sa propre devise : _Savoir c'est pouvoir, et pouvoir n'est que le début !_

Le pouvoir vient du savoir, mais le pouvoir sans un but est inutile. Quel raison aurait-on de devenir puissant si l'on n'avait rien à faire de cette force.

Pour lui le pouvoir était un moyen, pas un but en soi.

S'arrachant une nouvelle fois à ses pensées futiles et écartant ses parents de son esprit, Harry se concentra sur les accords qui s'échappaient de sa guitare.

La douce mélodie emplissait sa chambre et enflait, en suivant le rythme de ses émotions. Il était dommage que jouer de cette guitare le mette toujours dans de pareil état...

Parfois, alors qu'il s'immergeait complètement dans sa musique, il lui semblait entendre la respiration de sa sœur et de sa mère accompagner les accords... et pourtant il n'y avait personne, cependant l'esprit de ceux qu'il aimait était avec lui, et c'est pourquoi il aimait jouer et jouait si bien.

Refusant une fois de plus de sombrer dans le sentimentalisme, le survivant se contraignit à penser à des affaires plus actuelles... comme la lettre qui trainait sur son bureau par exemple.

La lettre avait été délivrée une demi-heure plus tôt, par une grande chouette brune, ce qui prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle provenait du monde sorcier. Un seul regard sur le cachet de cire mauve lui avait permis de comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Poudlard, l'école de magie la plus prestigieuse d'Europe venait de l'accepter parmi ses élèves. La société britannique tout entière considérait qu'il s'agissait là d'un honneur immense que d'être accepté au sein de cet établissement, mais Harry ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle.

Pour autant qu'il le sache, presque tous les enfants d'Angleterre capable d'utiliser la magie y étaient admis, même les plus faibles d'entre eux !

La sélection y était donc totalement absente, ce qui faisait de l'endroit un lieu comme un autre aux yeux du dernier des Potter.

En dépit de son opinion réservé sur l'endroit, Harry avait déjà décidé que s'il voulait obtenir la liberté d'action nécessaire pour pouvoir aider sa mère, il était important qu'il sorte diplômé de Poudlard. Brillement diplômé, cela va s'en dire et…

-Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais vraiment à me faire à l'idée que tu es aussi doué avec cette guitare, peu importe le nombre de fois où je t'entends en jouer… dit une voix depuis la porte de sa chambre, faisant sursauter Harry et interrompant la douce mélodie qui s'élevait un instant auparavant de sa guitare.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Potter n'avait pas entendu son oncle entrer... ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant puisque l'homme avait été en son temps un sacré blagueur et savait se faire discret, si ce que disait le journal de son père était vrai.

Énervé d'avoir été ainsi surpris, Harry se retourna d'un air dégouté vers son oncle et cracha.

-Ce serait vraiment gentil de ne plus entrer dans ma chambre en douce, espèce de pervers pédophile, tu ne sais donc pas comment frapper vieil homme ?

Rémus laissa un rire rocailleux lui échapper et tourna son regard amusé vers son jeune protégé tout en souriant.

-Ttttt. En toute honnêteté, ton petit cul musculeux et maigrichon est bien trop attirant pour que je puisse résister, Veinard ! Mais tu ne dois le dire à personne sinon toutes les femmes de la région serait dévastées, susurra-t-il en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Harry se renfrogna en entendant son oncle utiliser son surnom.

Comment diable Rémus avait-il pu le surnommer Veinard en dépit de son passé ? Etait une question que se posait souvent Harry, et à laquelle Rémus refusait obstinément de répondre… Cependant le jeune sorcier était sûr d'une chose depuis qu'il vivait avec Lupin, il n'appréciait pas les surnoms.

-Garde tes remarques pour toi et utilise mon prénom lorsque tu me parles Touf-touf.

Rémus cacha admirablement sa grimace en entendant le marmot l'appeler ainsi, et prit un air dégagé avant de reprendre la conversation comme si de rien était.

-J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette chanson, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau souplement. Ta mère la jouait pour nous très souvent, et ton père adorait tout particulièrement cet air... Tu sais, ayant été élevé par des sorciers, il était toujours stupéfait par la musique moldu. C'est l'un des nombreux domaines où ils nous ont terriblement surpassé, conclut-il en s'appuyant tranquillement contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, pendant que Harry de son coté, remarquait immédiatement la sombre lueur qui avait effleuré les yeux de l'homme à la mention de ses amis, aujourd'hui disparu.

-Tu sais, repris tristement Rémus après quelques secondes. La musique sorcière est ridicule de simplicité à côté des compositions moldues, alors imagine notre surprise lorsque ta mère nous a dit en sixième année qu'elle savait jouer de la guitare et a commencé à fredonner des airs dont nous n'avions même jamais rêvé, expliqua l'homme avec un peu plus de chaleur. Ton père pleurnichait toujours pour qu'elle lui joue plus de morceau. Il était son plus grand fan, dit-il en rigolant finalement, alors que Harry laissait un mince sourire apparaitre sur son beau visage.

Le jeune sorcier adorait écouter des histoires se rattachant à ses parents.

-Est ce que tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? demanda presque gentiment le jeune sorcier tout en sachant que Rémus n'était pas du genre à parler à tord et à travers et avait presque toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire lorsqu'il s'exprimait... sauf bien sur lorsque le sale type lui jouait des tours et se payait sa tête !

-Oh rien de bien particulier, je venais juste m'enquérir de cette lettre qui traine négligemment sur ton bureau, répondit l'homme d'un ton badin qui ne trompa personne. Tu sais Harry, la plupart des enfants deviennent fou de joie en recevant cette lettre et commence à sauter un peu partout en criant. Tu n'es pas un tout petit peu excité au moins ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent.

-Bof, je continuerais d'étudier à la maison si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, murmura le jeune sorcier. Malheureusement, le ministère ne te reconnaitra jamais comme tuteur officiel, tout particulièrement si ton élève est le seul héritier d'une ancienne famille de sang pur particulièrement riche... finit-il en secouant doucement la tête.

Rémus était d'accord mais garda son assentiment secret.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Veinard, après tout peut être que tu vas finalement pouvoir te faire de vrais amis à Poudlard, des gens qui seront comme toi et auront ton âge, répondit le grand sorcier en souriant. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais me faire des amis là bas lorsque j'y suis allé pour la première fois, mais j'ai rencontré ton père et toute ma vie a changé, conclut-il en laissant une pointe de tristesse transparaitre dans son sourire.

Décidant d'alléger l'atmosphère, Harry détourna le sujet.

-Je serais sûrement excité si je n'étais pas déjà tellement en avance sur mes futurs condisciples et que je pouvais continuer de jouer au football là bas. C'est tout de même aberrant qu'on ne puisse pas y jouer à Poudlard vu le nombre de sorciers de première génération qui y sont admis tous les ans... Après tout presque tous les sorcier son fan de sport, ils devraient comprendre que les enfants nés moldus aient le leur...

-Bof, tu pourras toujours faire des études de ton côté sur ton temps libre, et ça ne fait pas de mal d'approfondir et de revoir ce que l'on sait déjà... en plus tu auras toute l'occasion de passer au côté pratique de la chose que tu n'as pas encore bien pu travailler... Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ça amusant, claironna Remus à un Harry relativement blasé qui concéda tout de même le point en hochant la tête.

Après tout, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore sa propre baguette magique, et connaissait essentiellement l'aspect théorique du problème…

-Pour le football, continua Rémus d'un ton enjoué, je dois dire que tu as raison. C'est un crime que tu doives arrêter, mais bon, tu connais l'opinion des idiots de beaucoup de ministère européen américain et asiatique, sur l'importance des traditions et le fait que les sports Moldus corrompent la jeunesse... Enfin bref, tu pourras toujours jouer au Quidditch, le concept de base est le même, tu as des cages et tu marques des buts à l'aide d'équipiers et d'une tactique... C'est juste un peu plus excitant, dit-il en ricanant ouvertement lorsqu'il vit Harry hausser un sourcil.

-Le football est un sport beaucoup plus civilisé que le Quidditch, il n'y a qu'a regarder le nombre de morts... en plus j'y suis beaucoup plus doué que pour le Quidditch.

-Voyons, tu n'y as jamais joué correctement, grommela Rémus en secouant la tête sous l'effet de l'exaspération. Tu es juste monté sur un balai une ou deux fois et tu étais excellent. De toute manière c'est dans ton sang, tu seras un grand joueur. Ton père était un champion tu sais, il a joué pour Gryffondor pendant six ans et de nombreux recruteurs l'ont approché à sa sorti de l'école. L'équipe de Gryffondor était invincible avec lui !

-Oh oh. Mais qu'est ce que ce que tu nous fais... De la propagande pro-Gryffondor.

-Je n'en prends plus la peine Veinard. Gryffondor est la maison des aventureux, des braves et des chevaleresques. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas ces qualités mais d'une manière ou d'une autre tu es juste beaucoup trop intelligent et curieux pour finir ailleurs qu'à Serdaigle.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il était déjà arrivé à la même conclusion après avoir lu un livre intitulé : _L'histoire de Poudlard._

D'après les informations qu'il avait pu recueillir, l'école avait un moyen de répartir les nouveaux étudiants dans chacune des quatre maisons représentants les différents fondateurs de l'école en fonction de leur personnalité. Gryffondor, comme venait de le dire Rémus, était la maison des courageux et des chevaleresques. Serdaigle en revanche valorisait le savoir et l'intelligence par dessus tout, Poufsouffle, quand à elle favorisait le travail et la loyauté pendant que Serpentard encourageait les rusés et les ambitieux.

Pour dire la vérité Harry se fichait complètement de la maison dans laquelle il finirait, mais la supposition de Rémus était probablement valable…

-Quant irons nous dans l'allée des embrumes* pour que je puisse acheter les fournitures nécessaires ? demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop impatient d'obtenir sa première baguette. Il avait déjà utilisé celle de Rémus pour s'entrainer au cours des années passées mais quelque chose avait toujours semblé profondément dérangeant avec ce bout de bois. Lorsque Harry avait demandé d'où venait cette étrange sensation, Rémus avait simplement répondu que c'était la baguette qui choisissait le sorcier et non l'inverse, et qu'il aurait donc de meilleur sensation avec sa propre baguette.

-Humm, je pense que nous pourrons y allez demain pour ton anniversaire. Tant que tu envois ta réponse à Poudlard ce soir, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, marmonna songeusement Lupin alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de son protégé en faisant mine de penser à autre chose.

Harry fixa immédiatement Remus d'un air dangereux. Toutefois, l'idée qu'il allait enfin avoir sa propre baguette et le sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire totalement disparaître de son visage gâchèrent en grande partie la tentative d'intimidation…

Le grand brun continua donc de lui tripatouiller les cheveux avec un air faussement innocence tout à fait hilarant…

-Vieillard lubrique, siffla le jeune survivant en écartant finalement les doigts inquisiteurs de Remus de ses cheveux d'un revers de main, tout en fusillant littéralement l'homme du regard.

Le trentenaire n'en tint pas compte le moins du monde et son sourire s'élargit considérablement.

-Bien, à présent, avant que nous descendions manger le dîner que notre merveilleux Elfe de maison vient de nous préparer, tu pourrais peut-être me jouer une chanson ? demanda le grand brun à son fils adoptif avec des yeux pétillants.

-Non, répondit tout simplement Harry. Je serai en bas dans dix minutes, je dois prendre une douche avant de descendre. A présent, dégage de ma chambre.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi non ? piailla immédiatement Lupin Tu pourrais au moins me jouer un extrait de ce groupe bizarre que tu écoutes en ce moment, John Bovin c'est ça ? Je peux te supplier si tu veux ? dit l'homme d'un air pathétique en ouvrant de grands yeux de chien battu. S'il te plaît ? Harryyyy....

-Tu es un adulte, par Merlin ! Montre un peu de dignité, gronda simplement l'héritier Potter avant d'ajouter après une brève seconde de réflexion. En plus, tu deviens indubitablement sénile ! Ca fait quatre fois que je te dis que le nom du groupe est 'Bon Jovi', vieux débris cacochyme.

-D'accord, d'accord. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, répondit Remus sans attacher la moindre importance aux propos de son protégé et en agitant sa main d'un geste dérisoire. Dans ces conditions je suis sûr qu'une petite chanson des Beatles pourrait égailler la soirée. J'adore les Beatles tu sais ! ajouta-t-il inutilement avec un air plein d'espoir.

-Moi pas ! Maintenant dégage de ma chambre, Touf-touf, Cracha Harry.

-Allons, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, dit Remus sans faire mine de bouger. D'ailleurs tu...

-Sors d'ici, vieux croûton, tu deviens insupportable ! grommela le jeune sorcier aux cheveux corbeau, en poussant résolument son oncle vers la porte de façon à pouvoir se préparer tranquillement.

Harry respectait peut-être l'homme parce qu'il avait eu le courage de s'opposer au ministère tout entier pour obtenir sa garde, en dépensant au passage toutes ses économies afin de se faire représenter par un bon avocat lors des trois procès qui avaient eu lieu ; mais il était juste tellement insupportable par moment que Harry avait des envies de meurtre…

-

**Explications diverses :**

*Lorsque Harry parle d'aller dans l'allée des embrumes et pas sur le chemin de traverse, cela n'est pas une erreur… A vous d'essayer de deviner pourquoi !

Sinon je rappelle à tout le monde que ceci est la suite de l'histoire Potter, la naissance, qui constitue en fait le prologue de ma saga qui sera très longue. (j'ai déjà écrit plus de 30 chapitres…)

Sinon je vous conseille vivement de lire les explications qui suivent et qui sont indispensables à une bonne compréhension de l'histoire.

_Pour les plus feignants je dirais en quelques mots que Harry n'est pas le survivant (C'est Neville)_

_En outre Harry à deux ans de plus que dans l'originale (la pierre philosophale interviendra donc lorsqu'il sera en troisième année et il aura le même âge que les jumeaux Weasley.)_

_Harry sera Fourchelangue (mais pas à cause du sort de Voldemort qui a bien évidement atteint Neville)_

-

-

**Disclaimer : **

Je possède absolument tout ce qui se rapporte à Harry Potter... Ben quoi pas la peine de faire cette tête... Vous êtes jaloux c'est tout ! Hé… Bon allez snif...

Tout appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, certaines idées sont librement inspirées de divers fan fictions dont je remercie les auteurs à la fin de cette page.

Cette histoire est écrite et ne peut être utilisé que dans un but non lucratif.

-

**Rating : M**

Comme ça je peux faire ce que je veux (et pof) !

Ps : un peu de violence, mort de certains des personnages, de beaux combats, des descriptions un peu crues, et certaines scènes chaudes sont envisageable.

-

**Couple :**

Trois possibilités semblent pour le moment prévaloir : Harry/Tonks ou Harry/Fleurs ou Harry/Autre personnage

(ce qui ne veut pas dire que Harry n'aura pas d'expérience avec d'autres femmes avant de trouver l'amour...)

_Dans les trois cas il ne s'agira pas d'un coup de foudre mais d'un amour qui se construira sur la durée... Il vous est encore possible de tenter de m'influencer car le passage de l'histoire ou tout commencera n'a pas encore été écrit..._

-

**Résumé détaillé : **

Humour, action, drame, amour, et crédibilité sont les maitres mots de ce récit.

_Découvrez avec moi la vie de Harry Potter, jeune orphelin de la première guerre. _

_Élevé par les Dursley dans l'ignorance et la brutalité, le puissant sorcier est pourtant sur le point de changer le à jamais le visage du monde sorcier..._

_Comment me direz-vous ?_

_Et bien grâce à sa volonté, son intelligence, son mauvais caractère, sa langue acerbe et aussi... un peu de magie !_

_Suivez le brillant jeune homme, lors de sa quête pour sauver sa mère et sa sœur de la folie._

_Regardez le échapper aux manipulations d'un ministère corrompu._

_Aidez le à résister a l'appel des ténèbres, à trouver l'amour et à se forger des amitiés qui défieront la guerre la souffrance et le temps._

Oyez, brave gens, Harry Potter s'apprête à entrer dans le monde sorcier et il a son propre agenda à compléter ! Que Dumbledore, le ministère, les Londubat et la prophétie en soit avertis, ils n'ont pas intérêt à se mettre sur son chemin car les foudres de la colère de l'héritier Potter pourrait bien s'abattre sur eux !

Pour conclure, disons simplement qu'un tout nouveau Harry Potter intelligent, vanneur et antisocial arrive dans un Poudlard amplement revisité et que pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le monde magique va changer !

-

_**IMPORTANT : A l'attention des anglophones connaisseur :**_

**Pour les connaisseurs et par acquis de conscience je dois vous dire que les 250 pages premières pages de POTTER, l'ascension : sont en fait la libre adaptation de l'histoire Knowledge is Power de Fettucini...**

(L'auteur original m'avait donné sont accord à l'époque.)

**Par libre adaptation, je veux dire qu'il s'agit presque d'une traduction dans laquelle j'aurais substitué mon style d'écriture à celui de l'auteur original, tant mon histoire est proche de la sienne durant un bon moment.**

_J'ai pris la liberté de Changer/Rajouter/Retirer des évènements de l'histoire de Fettucini, et j'ai bien sûr, réécrit l'histoire dans mon propre style sans chercher aucunement à respecter l'auteur, sa chronologie ou sa vision des personnages, (d'où le nom de libre adaptation)..._

_Cependant le plan et les évènements correspondent directement à l'histoire originale extrêmement souvent ! (Pour la simple et bonne raison que le début de ce récit est d'une telle qualité que toutes mes tentatives pour le modifier trop le détériorait terriblement.)_

**Par la suite, mon histoire bifurque radicalement et s'éloigne de plus en plus de la sienne.**

**-**

Le reste de mon travail a ensuite été partiellement influencé par les fanfiction,

de Jbern : _'The lie I have lived'_ et '_bundle in the jungle'_,

_ainsi que celle de lorddwar : 'the summer of change'. _

Toutes trois disponible dans mes favoris... (je ne m'en suis pas inspiré pour rien !)

-

_Pour plus d'information sur l'histoire, rendez vous sur mon profil ! Idem pour tous ceux qui découvrent cette histoire et n'ont pas lu le prologue !_

_Sinon sachez que je réponds aux Reviews à la fin des chapitres et que j'aime expliquer ce que je fais et ou je vais._

_-_

**Prochain épisode samedi prochain avec le chapitre 2 : L'allée des embrumes.**

Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, il s'agit d'une rue animé et dangereuse… Alors pourquoi Diable Rémus projette-t-il y emmener un enfant de 11 ans ?

**Merci à ceux qui prendront entre 5 et 30 secondes pour laissez une Review…**

_**BON WEEKEND.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : L’Allée des embrumes

Réponse aux Reviews en bas de page.

Merci à Bunny et Fredjs pour le Beta-Reading.

-

Il s'agit d'un Re-post : Fanfiction . net ayant bugger hier j'ai reçu plein de messages me disant que des gens ne parvenait pas à avoir accès à l'histoire.

Si vous avez déjà lu ce chapitre, il n'a pas changé d'un pouce.

-

**Chapitre 2 : L'Allée des embrumes**

Le premier jour de juillet, Harry Potter s'éveilla tôt.

En cette belle mâtinée d'été qui n'était autre que le jour de son anniversaire, il aurait très certainement préféré passer quelques heures de plus dans les bras de Morphée… Malheureusement pour lui, espérer être réveillé par des moyens naturels tels que : le soleil, l'absence de fatigue, ou encore un réveil, aurait été bien présomptueux de sa part…

En tout cas, tant qu'il habitait la maison de son gardien, il s'agissait là d'un rêve tout à fait inenvisageable puisque Rémus Lupin avait une réputation de blagueur à conserver et travaillait très fort en ce sens.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette obsession malsaine de Rémus pour les blagues, que ce matin là, Harry Potter se retrouva bêtement attaché par les pieds et suspendu la tête en bas, tandis qu'une petite cascade artificielle d'eau froide commençait à dégouliner le long de son dos… aux alentours de 6h30 du matin !

**-Attends un peu que j'ai ma baguette salle Bâtard pouilleux** ! gronda le survivant d'une voix sombre qui promettait souffrance et douleur à son aventureux gardien alors même, qu'il tentait péniblement de se détacher du rideau de son propre lit à baldaquin, qui lui entravait désormais les chevilles.

Rémus avait profité de son sommeil pour l'attaquer traitreusement !

C'était en fait, l'une des seules manières qu'avait trouvé l'ancien Maraudeur pour jouer des tours à son fils adoptif...

En effet, Harry n'était pas simplement un prodige d'intelligence. Il était aussi un jeune génie en magie, et ce pour une raison toute simple : il pouvait la voir.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore capable de décrypter tout ce qu'il apercevait, le gosse pouvait facilement voir lorsqu'un objet était enchanté, ce qui lui conférait bien sur, une capacité exceptionnelle à déjouer toute forme de traquenard.

Enfin, la plupart du temps, en tout cas…

Pourquoi pas tout le temps, me demanderez-vous ? Et bien tout simplement parce que Rémus Lupin n'était pas un homme qui se décourageait facilement.

Lorsque le blagueur avait finalement réussi à comprendre que Harry parvenait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à percevoir ses pièges, il avait immédiatement inventé de nouvelles techniques pour réussir à jouer des tours à l'infortuné gamin.

Attaquer son protégé dans son sommeil ou saturer les pièces de magie afin que Harry ne puisse rien y discerner, n'était que deux des innombrables stratégies qui avaient permises au vieux blagueur de montrer à son fils adoptif ce dont il était capable...

Pour le plus grand malheur de Harry qui continuait actuellement de grelotter, suspendu la tête en bas, et maudissait copieusement son oncle entre deux claquements de dents !

Après cinq minutes de lutte, alors que le sang commençait sérieusement à lui monter à la tête et qu'il était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre, Harry parvint finalement à se décrocher et tomba lourdement sur son matelas. Connaissant son gardien, le jeune sorcier roula rapidement sur le côté et se jeta hors de son lit, pour éviter toutes autres surprises.

De manière, on ne peut plus prévisible, la literie explosa une seconde plus tard, en envoyant voleter des plumes et du goudron un peu partout dans la chambre. Serrant les dents sous l'effet de la colère, le dernier des Potter se dit brièvement que cette blague là, aurait été particulièrement embarrassante…

-

Attrapant prestement sa lettre de Poudlard qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverte, le survivant se jeta finalement hors de sa chambre, peu décidé à tenter le destin plus longtemps en restant dans la pièce qu'il savait saturée de magie et piégée en profondeur.

Évitant un éclair orange d'un crochet rapide, il claqua la porte d'un coup de pied puissant et regarda longuement le couloir en se concentrant sur la magie qu'il voyait évoluer devant lui.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le survivant devait reconnaitre, (en dépit de sa mauvaise fois coutumière,) c'est que les blagues incessantes de Lupin l'avaient considérablement aidé à développer son don et qu'à présent, discerner avec précision les différents paternes magiques ne requérait plus qu'une concentration minimale de sa part.

_Sauf, bien sur, quand les pièces étaient saturées de magie… Maudit soit le jour où le vieux crouton avait eu cette sombre idée !_

Heureusement pour Harry, aujourd'hui, le couloir semblait sûr… en tout cas pour le moment.

Le dernier des Potter prit une brève inspiration et se rendit rapidement dans la volière, afin que Bartholomé puisse apporter sa réponse à Poudlard, avant qu'un nouveau sort de Rémus ne l'en empêche définitivement.

Le Bartholomé en question, n'était autre que la chouette postale de Rémus, bien que ce titre ne lui rende pas vraiment justice... En effet, le noble animale était en réalité un magnifique aigle qui possédait de longues plumes d'un brun sombre, de perçants petits yeux orange qui brillaient doucement dans l'obscurité et un bec peux engagent.

Le grenier, dans lequel avait été construit la volière, était une pièce sombre et spacieuse qui ne possédait qu'une unique fenêtre ronde permettant à Bartholomé d'entrer et de sortir à sa guise, afin qu'il puisse accomplir convenablement son devoir et partir chasser quand bon lui semblait.

Ouvrant la lettre qui était adressée à "_Monsieur Harry Potter, 14 Rue du temple, Ramsgate"_, le sorcier en parcouru rapidement le contenu sans grand intérêt.

-

_**POUDLARD ECOLE DE MAGIE ET DE SORCELERIE**_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore. (Ordre de Merlin première classe, grand sorcier, manitou suprême de la confédération de ._.. Rien à fiche de son pédigrée !

_Cher monsieur Potter..._ Blabla

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que vous avez été admis à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard..._ Non vraiment ? Quelle surprise...

_Vous trouverez ci joint la liste des différents livres et équipement nécessaire.._. Encore heureux…

_Le premier trimestre commencera le 1 Septembre, et nous attendons votre réponse au plus tard le 31 Juillet.._. Et patati et patata.

_Sincèrement Votre,_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe.._. Pff, on dirait des chiens avec leurs sales manies de marquer leurs territoires en brandissant leurs séries complètes de titres… Pitoyable, vraiment !

-

Harry renifla d'amusement en réalisant qu'il avait vraiment pas mal élagué la pompeuse missive. Continuant de parcourir la lettre en diagonale, il trouva rapidement la liste des objets qu'il devrait acheter.

-

_**Uniforme **_

_Chaque étudiant devra venir munis de :_

_3 jeux de robe de travail (noire)_

_Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_Une paire de gant protecteur (peau de dragon ou similaire)_

_Une cape d'hiver (noir et argent)_

_Nous vous rappelons que tous les vêtements des élèves doivent porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de leur propriétaire._

_**Livres.**_

_Chaque élève devra posséder son propre exemplaire de tous les livres suivant :_

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnet _Déjà lu...

_Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdes _Déjà lu et Inutile...

_Magie théorique, d'Adalbert Lasornette _Jamais entendu parler… Ce qui est mauvais signe !

_Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_Déjà lu et vraiment approximatif...

_Milles herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirollr _Jamais lu et décrié par presque tous les autres livres de la même branche...

_Potions magiques, d'Arsenius Beaulitron _Déjà lu...

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau _Bof…

_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble_ Oh la ! Je croyais qu'on l'avait retiré de la vente il y a longtemps celui là…

_**Autre équipement :**_

_1 baguette_

_Un chaudron en étain de taille2._

_Un jeu de fiole de cristal de taille standard._

_1 Télescope._

_Les élèves sont également libres d'amener au choix, une chouette __ou__ un chat __ou__ un crapaud._

_**NOUS RAPELLONS AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISE A AVOIR LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**_

-

-Pas de balai ? Murmura le survivant à voix haute, en relisant une deuxième fois le passage incriminé.

Damnation ! S'il ne pouvait pas jouer au football, il avait espéré au moins pouvoir faire du Quidditch…

A présent il semblerait que tout espoir venait de s'envoler !

Songeant qu'il pourrait tout de même, rejoindre l'équipe en deuxième année, Harry soupira et décida que pour l'année à venir, il devrait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et prendre son ballon de foot pour pouvoir s'entrainer un peu, au cas où il s'ennuierait trop...

Ce qui ne semblait pas improbable du tout, au vu des livres pitoyables qui étaient requis !

-

Écrivant une réponse courte et précise expliquant qu'il acceptait d'entré à Poudlard, Harry attacha le parchemin à l'une des pattes de Bartholomé, avant de s'adresser gentiment à l'aigle.

-Salut garçon, j'ai besoin que tu amènes cette lettre à Minerva McGonagall, aussi vite que possible. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça mon grand ? demanda le jeune sorcier en caressant le plumage soyeux qui recouvrait la poitrine de l'aigle.

Bartholomé glatit alors doucement et mordilla affectueusement le doigt de Harry avant de s'envoler de sa perche et de sortir par la fenêtre ouverte ; fonçant en direction de Poudlard à une vitesse exceptionnel.

A vrai dire, bien qu'il existe certaines espèces de volatiles plus rapide, très peu pouvaient prétendre rivaliser avec l'endurance et l'intelligence d'un aigle et si peu de gens les utilisaient comme facteur, c'est uniquement parce que ces derniers étaient à la fois, rares et chers.

Bartholomé était d'ailleurs l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que James Potter ait jamais fait à Rémus Lupin lorsque les deux compères étaient encore écoliers…

-

Restant un instant près de la fenêtre, Harry se retourna finalement et descendit l'escalier en direction du salon où Rémus l'attendait déjà en tentant vainement de cacher le sourire idiot qui s'étirait sur son visage joyeux.

Le crétin savait visiblement parfaitement, la manière dont son fils adoptif s'était réveillé ce matin là, et préparait sans aucun doute un nouveau mauvais coup.

Harry, qui était du genre rancunier, s'approcha de son oncle qui était toujours assis et lui donna une brusque et violente claque sur l'arrière du crane, obtenant ainsi un glapissement assez satisfaisant.

-Attends un peu que j'ai une baguette mon cher Touf-touf... commença le survivant avec du fiel dans la voix. Et surtout n'espère pas que cette stupide règle du ministère sur l'âge minimal nécessaire pour pratiquer la magie réussisse à m'empêcher de... te remercier comme tu le mérites pour ces longues années de blagues indigestes, susurra-t-il d'un air dangereux.

Rémus, de son côté et bien qu'il continua de sourire d'un air dégagé, ne put retenir un léger frisson en croisant le regard ardent de son protégé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était certain que Harry serait plus que capable de mettre en pratique sa menace.

Il n'était cependant pas question de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant le sale gosse !

-En attendant ce jour, je crois que je vais tout de même continuer à apprécier mes très amusantes plaisanteries, ayant pour sujet un jeune sorcier mineur et incapable de se défendre… Oh et au fait, Joyeux anniversaire ! répondit finalement Lupin sans que son sourire ne fasse mine de disparaitre.

Voyant que Harry toujours boudeur ne faisait pas mine de répondre, il reprit la parole après quelques secondes.

-Etant donné que nous allons bientôt partir pour l'Allée des embrumes, je crois que je te donnerais ton cadeau lorsque nous y serons... au fait ce sera la première fois que tu mettras les pieds dans cette allée n'est ce pas ? babilla le trentenaire, histoire de changer de sujet.

-Tu sais parfaitement que oui, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant oublier de se servir une large portion d'œufs brouillés et de bacon. Un jeune homme en pleine croissance avait besoin de manger après tout !

-Oh maitre Harry, Lizzy vous souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, pépiât une petite créature étrange d'une voix étrangement maternelle.

La propriétaire de la voix en question, en plus du fait qu'elle parlait un bien mauvais anglais, était d'une couleur vert sombre, ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre dix, et possédait de grandes oreilles qui ressemblaient à des ailes de chauves-souris.

Elle portait une robe propre et semblable à celle d'une femme de ménage et était en train de préparer avec soin ce qui ressemblait fort au gâteau d'anniversaire de Harry.

-Merci Lizzy, s'égailla Harry en regardant l'elfe de maison que Rémus avait obtenu du ministère le jour où il avait adopté Harry, en compensation pour toute les tracasseries juridiques qui lui avaient été infligées.

Un dédommagement très apprécié, puisque cette race de petites créatures nommées elfes de maison, qui servait de domestique aux sorciers, n'avait pas son pareil pour aider à élever les enfants et que Rémus, en dépit de ses bonnes intentions, n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

Techniquement, les elfes de maison étaient des esclaves au sein du monde sorcier, cependant le plus étrange de l'histoire était, qu'eux même refusaient catégoriquement qu'il en soit autrement, et appréciait par dessus tout de travailler et de servir…

Bien sûr, certains sorciers en profitaient pour traiter les créatures de manière monstrueuse, cependant, Harry pour sa part, avait déjà connu de sombres heures de servitude en dépit de son jeune âge et traitait donc Lizzy avec respect et affection…

Après tout, elle travaillait plus qu'assez pour le mériter.

-Le petit déjeuner est merveilleux, comme d'habitude, complimenta le jeune sorcier en direction de la petite créature qui rougit et se retourna pour continuer à cuisiner le somptueux gâteau au chocolat qui prenait rapidement forme.

Lizzy était une très jeune elfe puisque que sa race pouvait vivre plusieurs siècles et qu'elle n'avait que trente ans ; cependant, en dépit de la flexibilité que confère la jeunesse, elle ne s'était jamais habituée aux fréquents compliments que lui faisait Harry et continuait de rougir comme une petite fille… On lui avait probablement enseigné dans son enfance qu'elle n'aurait jamais à espérer de tel remerciement et ne s'habituerait donc sûrement jamais à la façon d'être du jeune sorcier.

-Vous êtes trop bon maitre Harry, mais Lizzy vous remercie quand même, dit elle finalement en rougissant de plus belle lorsque Rémus explosa de rire.

-Regardez donc cette jeune fille rougir, taquina gentiment l'homme en regardant la petite elfe. Tu sais que je suis impatient de voir comment les demoiselles de Poudlard réagiront devant toi ? lança ensuite Rémus en direction de Harry. A vrai dire je peux déjà imaginer les piles de lettres que tes groupies t'enverront pour la Saint Valentin, ricana-t-il en faisant fit de la grimace agressive que Harry venait d'esquisser.

Rémus adorait se moquer de son protégé à propos des réactions qu'il provoquait chez la gente féminine et en dépit du regard assassin qu'il lançait à son oncle, Harry savait qu'il y aurait probablement des sorcières née moldu qui l'auraient vu jouer au football, et qu'elles seraient foutrement capable de former un fan club... Ce qui le dégoutait au plus haut point et amusait énormément Rémus.

Lupin, qui continuait de se bidonner en regardant le visage de Harry passer par toutes les formes de colères, cessa brusquement lorsque qu'une grande pelle à tarte lui percuta violement l'arrière du crâne tandis que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte rose bonbon.

Glapissant de surprise, le sorcier se retourna rapidement en direction de Lizzy... qui semblait toujours occupée à cuisiner… Son air innocent ne trompait personne et le lycanthrope SAVAIT qu'elle était coupable, même si il n'avait aucune preuve.

Tournant finalement un regard choqué vers Harry qui le regardait d'un air parfaitement impassible, Rémus secoua lentement la tête.

Il avait lu de nombreux livre afin de devenir un tuteur acceptable. En fait il avait même lu tous les ouvrages qui lui avaient semblé adapté, depuis :_'Manuel à l'usage des éleveurs d'Hyppogriphes de combat' _jusqu'à _'Comment discipliner convenablement un sombral'_…

Cependant aucun de ces animaux n'étaient aussi retors qu'un Harry Potter ! Preuve en était, qu'il n'était marqué nulle part comment se défendre contre son propre elfe de maison après que ce dernier ait été endoctriné par son fils afin de lui servir de garde du corps.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Rémus, occupé à cogiter, ne vit pas non plus qui lui projeta une grosse cuillère à soupe dans le dos…

Au cours des minutes qui suivirent, différents objets de tailles variés vinrent ensuite le percuter, et le pauvre blagueur ne parvint malheureusement pas à prouver que c'était Lizzy qui causait le ramdam... pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry dont l'humeur s'égailla rapidement.

Pour mettre fin à son calvaire, Rémus décida sagement d'avancer l'heure du départ pour l'Allée des embrumes, et traina son jeune protégé en direction de la sortie, sans tenir compte de la grande spatule qui s'ingéniait à lui donner des fessées depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et des adieux larmoyants de la monstrueuse petite elfe que Harry avait perverti…

-

Une heure plus tard, monsieur Lupin gara sa voiture à proximité d'une sombre échoppe nommé _'La dent du vampire',_ dont le parking était pratiquement vide. Un détail des plus singuliers si on considère le fait que tous les autres parkings alentour étaient absolument bondés.

Capable de distinguer les effluves étranges qui composaient le charme chargé de repousser les moldus de la zone, Harry n'avait aucune peine à comprendre la raison de cet abandon.

Après s'être extrait de la foule compacte qui cheminait dans le coin, les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans l'échoppe sombre et délabrée, qui avait sans aucun doute laissé ses meilleurs jours derrière elle.

Tout comme le Chaudron Baveur et une douzaine d'autres tavernes, cet endroit était un des nombreux points de jonction entre la ville normale et le Chemin de Traverse, c'est-à-dire le principal quartier commerçant des sorciers anglais.

Cependant, ce lieu avait une particularité qui le différenciait de tous les autres établissements frontières : il donnait directement sur l'Allée des embrumes, la rue la plus dangereuse et mal fréquentée du Chemin de Traverse.

-Après toi Veinard, contente toi de traverser le bar sans regarder qui que ce soit et attends moi dans l'arrière boutique, expliqua nonchalamment Rémus avec une décontraction née de l'habitude.

Obéissant sans discuter, Harry se dirigea tranquillement à l'arrière de la taverne miteuse sans s'occuper des petites tables ou des sorciers à l'air moribond jouant aux cartes en fumant d'étranges mélanges d'herbes dans de grandes pipes sombres.

Remarquant un sorcier dont le visage était caché par une capuche sortir sa baguette, le survivant se tendit légèrement, et regarda avec avidité le mage inconnu taper sur une des briques du mur qui lui faisait face. Immédiatement le survivant écarquilla les yeux en voyant un étrange mécanisme magique se mettre en place, et un instant plus tard, le mur disparu instantanément alors que Rémus se plaçait à ses cotés.

Juste devant lui un chemin sombre et merveilleux serpentait entre de petites échoppes aux vitres sales.

S'il avait trouvé Londres agité, ce n'était rien à coté de l'animation fiévreuse qui régnait dans la ruelle ou des dizaines de sorciers couraient en tous sens sans aucun ordre apparent.

Juste à coté de l'entrée, un coin de la rue était entouré d'une corde noire qui délimitait des zones circulaires où des dizaines de personnes apparaissaient et disparaissait dans des Pops retentissant. Il s'agissait là d'un moyen de se téléporter nommé transplanage qu'utilisait la majorité des sorciers adultes.

-Dans le futur, je pourrais nous amener ici plus rapidement, mais je voulais que tu découvres l'Allée en passant par la taverne pour ta première fois, expliqua sobrement Rémus. Je me souviens encore de mon premier jour sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était il y a bien des années tu sais… A l'époque j'étais passé par 'Le chaudron baveur' et j'avais été stupéfait par le spectacle, récita Rémus d'un ton ému alors qu'il avançait lentement dans l'inquiétante allée.

-Bien sûr, reprit le grand sorcier, les lois étaient différentes alors et mon espèce était encore autorisée à se déplacer librement en Grande Bretagne... Les choses ont bien changé depuis, mais je suppose que découvrir l'Allée des embrumes à la place du Chemin proprement dit possède aussi son charme, conclut le sorcier avec tristesse alors que Harry repérait sur une sombre porte l'inscription _"Borg le Rouge : Baguettes et couteaux en tout genre"_

Songeant ensuite à la dernière phrase que son oncle adoptif venait de prononcer, le dernier des Potter retint difficilement un grognement. Les sorciers étaient décidément une race particulièrement raciste, puisqu'ils interdisaient désormais à son tuteur de fréquenter tout les hauts lieux du monde sorcier, uniquement à cause de sa maladie.

La lycanthropie n'avait certes jamais eu une bonne réputation au sein des hautes sphères du ministère, cependant la discrimination n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'aujourd'hui, et le pauvre Rémus ne souffrait cruellement

Son affection, qui faisait de Lupin un loup-garou les soirs de pleine lune, avait longtemps été le secret le mieux gardé du lycan et l'avait empêché d'adopter Harry à la mort de ses parents, puisqu'il était alors occupé à fuir la Grande Bretagne où sa race était alors massacré à vu…

Cependant, quelques années plus tard, un vice de forme dans la loi avait permis au lycanthrope d'afficher au grand jour sa condition au cours d'un procès retentissant, et de rectifier son erreur de jeunesse, en obtenant finalement la garde de Harry… Pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier qui se fichait totalement des petites indispositions de son nouveau gardien.

Depuis ce jour, les choses avaient peu changé et Rémus, dont le secret n'en était plus un, était désormais incapable de se rendre dans la plupart des lieux publics sous contrôle ministériel… Un sacrifice que l'homme n'avait jamais regretté, puisqu'il lui avait permis d'adopter le fils de son meilleur ami.

Les deux sorciers, unis par un passé obscure de souffrance et d'exclusion, remontèrent la rue en silence, laissant simplement leurs regards vagabonder entre les différentes boutiques qui parsemaient la ruelle malfamée qui n'était rien de moins que le seul endroit du Chemin de Traverse qui tolérait encore la présence de toutes les espèces magique.

Dépassant une vieille sorcière qui affichait un sourire édenté en tentant de rameuter des clients, l'héritier Potter songea qu'elle aurait sûrement plus de succès dans cette entreprise en évitant de montrer son visage et continua sa route en souriant.

Un peu plus loin dans l'Allée, Harry contempla quelques un des rares enfants présents dans la ruelle qui se condensaient tous autour d'une vitrine dans laquelle était aligné un série de balais de course et d'accessoires de Quidditch.

Les murs de l'échoppe en question étaient intégralement recouverts de photographies animées dans lesquelles différents joueurs performaient d'audacieuses manœuvres aériennes tout en souriant aux enfants attroupés devant eux.

La plus grande de toutes les affiches représentait un homme bedonnant et légèrement chauve, visiblement plus vieux que Rémus d'une dizaine d'année et qui n'était autre que le grand Albert Shearer, le génial attrapeur qui avait offert à l'Angleterre sa seule et unique victoire au championnat du monde, près de un siècle plus tôt.

-Bon où allons nous à présent Rémus ? demanda finalement Harry en tentant de masquer son impatience et de ne pas ressembler à un jeune enfant bavant devant ses cadeaux à la veille de noël… Sachant parfaitement que le lycan ne manquait jamais de se moquer de lui s'il laissait transparaitre une telle émotion.

-Ne t inquiète pas, Veinard. Tu auras très bientôt ta baguette, le rassura l'homme qui avait parfaitement lu ses intentions et émettait à présent un petit gloussement amusé qui irrita Harry au plus haut point.

-Contentes-toi de répondre à ma question, vieux loup dégénéré ! grommela le survivant d'un air sombre.

-Oh oh, quel caractère ! ricana Lupin avant de se décider à répondre lorsqu'il comprit que Harry ne dirait plus un mot.

-Et bien… Nous devons d'abord allez tirer de l'argent pour acheter tout ce dont tu auras besoin, expliqua le loup-garou d'un ton pensif. Comme le siège principale de Gringotts est au milieu du Chemin de Traverse et qu'il m'est interdit de m'y rendre, nous allons devoir allez au sein de la succursale gobeline de l'Allée des vents contraires.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête sans un mot. Parler d'argent n'était pas une bonne idée.

Le fait d'être un loup-garou et donc d'être malade plusieurs jours tous les mois n'aidait certainement pas à obtenir un travail et donc de gagner de l'argent.

Après tout, peu de patron vous permettaient de manquer systématiquement trois jours de travail tous les mois dans le monde moldu, et le monde sorcier était simplement trop raciste pour envisager d'y trouver du travail...

En fait, la vérité était que Rémus était incroyablement pauvre depuis que son avocat avait siphonné toutes ses maigres économies après l'adoption de Harry, et que le lycan n'avait donc presque plus d'argent de côté à la banque sorcière de Gringotts…

Comme il était désespérément honnête, il refusait en outre d'utiliser l'immense quantité d'argent que les Potter avaient laissé à leur fils et faisait toujours appel à ses propres économies pour couvrir les dépenses quotidiennes…

Ce qui enrageait Harry ! Pourquoi donc l'imbécile était-il aussi borné et refusait il son aide ?

-

Ils dépassèrent une librairie nommé _"Black's book"_ célèbre pour sa collection impressionnante de livres anciens, ainsi que son propriétaire insupportable, irrespectueux et peu désireux de vendre ses ouvrages...

Contrairement à la boutique Fleury et Bott qui trônait au centre du Chemin de Travers et fournissait la majorité des sorciers de Grande Bretagne en livres dûment approuvés par le ministère, la librairie Black's_ Book,_ elle, permettait au sorcier suffisamment aventureux pour oser y entrer, de trouver toute une mine d'informations sur de nombreux sujets obscurs, dont la simple évocation pouvait vous envoyez à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

Bien peu de sorciers cependant, avait le loisir de se plonger dans les obscurs manuscrits que l'on pouvait y trouver, pour la simple et bonne raison que la librairie était située au milieu du quartier le plus mal famé de l'Allée des embrumes, et que la plupart des sorciers se servaient du nom de la ruelle pour faire peur à leurs enfants désobéissant.

Harry ricanait toujours en imaginant les bonnes mères de famille déclamer à leurs marmots que _'si ils ne faisaient pas attention, les léprechauns les abandonneraient au milieu de l'Allée de la mort'_. Pour sa part, le jeune sorcier ne trouvait pas l'endroit particulièrement dangereux puisque, depuis qu'il s'y promenait, la chose la plus inquiétante qu'il y ai vu, était une prostituée unijambiste d'origine troll et habillée de haillons, visiblement volés à des elfes de maison hypertrophié... Peu ragoutant certes, mais pas si inquiétant que ça.

En plus, la bougresse avait l'air d'avoir du succès… Quelque chose qui prenait d'ailleurs tout son sens une fois que l'on avait compris que la plupart des clients du coin étaient tellement désespérés qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à culbuter des lézards.

Après avoir remonté une bonne partie de l'Allée, la paire s'arrêta devant une sombre façade dont la porte en chêne noir paraissait particulièrement solide.

Deux géants à l'air vicieux et stupide, armés de solides massues, se tenaient de part et d'autre de l'ouverture et jetaient des regards mauvais à tout les passants de la rue sans aucune exception.

Les deux monstres avaient visiblement l'effet désiré car la plupart des éventuels voleurs rasaient le mur opposé de la venelle lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de passer par là.

Harry, pour sa part, craignait une tout autre menace. Son sixième sens lui permettait en effet de voir un enchevêtrement de sombres lignes magiques qui s'entrecroisaient devant l'entrée, et bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de comment ils fonctionnaient, le survivant avait la puissante impression que les enchantements qu'il discernait, étaient particulièrement dangereux...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la banque, il aperçut in extremis une inscription gravée sur l'un des deux battants de chêne de la porte.

-

_"Entrez étranger, mais soyez avertit,_

_Que si vous prenez ce que vous n'avez pas gagné_

_C'est en ce lieu que vous finirez votre vie,_

_Torturé pour le reste de l'éternité !"_

…

L'inscription avait le mérite d'être clair !

A peine les deux sorciers avaient ils pénétré dans le lieu étrange, qu'un gobelin à l'air vicieux les escorta dans une petite pièce sombre et dépourvue de fenêtre, où une dizaine de sorciers aux visages masqués faisaient la queue d'un air tendu.

Laissant son regard analyser la pièce, Harry remarqua que plusieurs portes dérobées semblaient mener à cette pièce et qu'il existait certainement de nombreux passages secrets qui menaient sans aucun doute à différents bureaux ou coffres fort.

Les gobelins qui travaillaient ici intéressaient également Harry au plus haut point ; non pas à cause de leur apparence ou de leur race, mais simplement à cause de leur attitude.

Les petites créatures d'un mètre quarante étaient en effet extrêmement agressives et impolies, semblant détester jusqu'au dernier des sorciers présents dans la pièce…

Peut être agissaient ils ainsi pour leur faire savoir que bien qu'ils aient perdu les dernières guerres qui les avaient opposées aux sorciers, ils continuaient de les mépriser comme aux premiers jours.

Dans un deuxième temps, Harry se demanda brusquement s'il était vraiment capable de lire l'attitude des créatures. Après tout, avec leurs dents pointues ainsi que leur peau brunâtre et parcheminée, Harry était en fait incapable de dire si les gobelins souriaient ou tentaient d'intimider leur client.

En tout les cas, la race de financier paraissait éminemment consciente que la plupart des sorciers détournaient les yeux en voyant leurs dents tranchantes et semblaient s'en servir sans vergogne pour arriver à leur fin.

-

Après une courte attente, ce fut finalement au tour de Rémus et ce dernier s'avança en direction du bureau du Gobelin d'un pas tranquille mais décidé. Harry fut très surpris lorsque le banquier ne se mit pas à sourire de toutes ses intimidantes quenottes comme il l'avait fait pour tous les clients précédents.

-Comment puis-je vous aidez, monsieur ? demanda le gobelin en ignorant totalement Harry alors qu'il regardait Rémus d'un air définitivement plus respectueux et moins agressif que précédemment.

Les lycans devaient avoir la côte par ici…

-Bonsoir, monsieur Hachedur, l'apostropha aisément Lupin, après avoir lu le nom du Gobelin sur le petit badge que ce dernier portait à la poitrine. Je voudrais retirer un peu d'argent de ma voute et effectuer un transfert depuis Gringotts pour monsieur Potter ici présent, demanda-t-il poliment en désignant Harry.

Le gobelin, qui réalisa finalement la présence du jeune sorcier, baissa ses lunettes et regarda Harry par dessus dans un froncement de sourcil perplexe, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Rémus.

L'air étonné du gobelin sembla également surprendre le lycan qui s'était visiblement attendu à une tout autre réaction, mais avant que les deux sorcier n'aient pu comprendre la raison de son trouble, le gobelin hocha la tête et leur indiqua de se diriger vers une des salles attenantes dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir sans bruit.

Entrant dans un petit bureau cossu tenu par un conseiller financier à l'air particulièrement peu aimable, les deux sorciers prirent place et la transaction commença sans plus attendre.

_'Le temps c'est de l'argent'_, comme le dit le célèbre proverbe gobelin.

-

-Bien, à présent que le problème du retrait est réglé, j'aurais besoin de la clef de monsieur Potter pour réaliser le transfert nécessaire, expliqua le dénommé Gripsec qui venait de tendre à Rémus un petit sac de gallions. Est-ce que Monsieur Potter a sa clef d'accès ? demanda le gobelin à Harry, qui comprit immédiatement que sa présence était tout juste tolérée au sein de l'étrange banque… comme celle de tous les autres sorciers d'ailleurs !

Tout en hochant la tête, le lycan sortit une énorme clef en or incrustée de rubis de sa poche intérieure et la tendit au banquier qui fut immédiatement impressionné. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Cette clef appartenait à une ancienne et riche famille, et n'avait rien à voir avec les babioles d'argent que possédait la plupart des sorciers pour ouvrir leur petit coffre maigrelet.

Il y avait beaucoup de gallions en jeu à présent…

Le conseiller financier examina donc longuement l'objet avec une attention toute particulière avant de déterminer qu'il s'agissait bien la d'une clef valide et de conduire finalement les deux sorciers en direction d'une porte argentée qui trônait derrière son bureau.

Une porte qui était presque intégralement faite de magie, remarqua Harry avec une stupeur muette.

Contrairement aux sorciers, les gobelins étaient une race pragmatique et ils avaient compris depuis longtemps l'intérêt de la centralisation des biens et des ressources. C'est sans doute pourquoi Gringotts avait rapidement décidé de développer un ensemble de portes inter-dimensionnelles qui permettait à toutes les succursales gobelines d'accéder directement aux voutes de leurs meilleurs clients.

Les deux sorciers et le gobelin traversèrent donc ensemble l'étrange matrice et se retrouvèrent brusquement téléportés dans l'une des gares de la banque principale de Gringotts.

Juste devant eux, un nombre incalculable de rails s'entrecroisaient dans toutes les directions, et des cohortes de chariots similaires à ceux des mineurs moldus se croisaient dans tous les sens à des vitesses folles.

-Allons messieurs ne trainez pas ! gronda le gobelin qui ne paraissait pas impressionné par le spectacle alors qu'il s'approchait d'une des carrioles, qui venait étrangement de s'arrêter près d'un embarcadère en bois tout proche.

Rémus et Harry se regardèrent une seconde et sautèrent dans le chariot d'un même geste en souriant largement.

Tous deux étaient de grand fan de vitesse !

-

Quelques secondes plus tard, le chariot roulait à une allure folle et plongeait dans les entrailles de Gringotts dans un grondement de tonnerre... Harry Potter qui se tenait debout à l'avant du véhicule, juste à coté de son gardien, levait les bras en direction du plafond et riait aux éclats alors qu'il plongeait dans les entrailles même du monde magique en direction de la voute ancestrale de sa famille.

Le conseiller financier qui accompagnait les deux sorciers depuis le début de leur aventure n'était autre qu'un jeune gobelin ambitieux et intelligent nommé Gripsec. Marron, court sur patte, les dents pointues, le brillant Gobelin avait une tête à faire peur… et s'en servait toujours pour marchander, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu une récente promotion.

Bien qu'il ne travailla pas dans la branche mère de Gringotts du fait de sa pauvre naissance ; la place qu'il avait trouvé dans une des succursale de l'Allée des embrumes lui convenait parfaitement et le banquier appréciait tout particulièrement l'aspect de son travail, qui consistait à accompagner ses clients au sein de la maison mère afin de les emmener jusqu'au porte de leur voute familiale.

En effet, tous les membres de l'industrieuse race du banquier partageaient le même plaisir : faire peur aux humains !

Les gobelins appréciaient donc tout particulièrement l'idée d'une chevauchée à bord de leurs chariots enchantés en compagnie de sorciers terrifiés par la vitesse... Une façon comme une autre de se divertir me direz-vous...

Pas pour tout le monde en tout cas !

Et oui, le pauvre Gripsec, de son coté, ne prenait absolument aucun plaisir à ce sombre voyage et ce pour trois raisons.

La première était qu'il avait travaillé huit jours de suite et était fatigué. La seconde était que Lupin et Potter n'étaient pas du tout impressionnés par le voyage, et enfin, la dernière mais non des moindre, était tout simplement que le chariot était complètement hors de contrôle… Ou plus précisément hors de SON contrôle !

N'est ce pas extraordinaire de penser qu'après seulement une rapide analyse de l'enchantement de contrôle de vitesse, Harry avait réussit à en comprendre le fonctionnement et à s'accaparer le contrôle du charme de régulation de vitesse de la carriole, qui accéléra donc à nouveau après un virage particulièrement périlleux pendant que Rémus Lupin, inconscient du danger rugissait de plaisir…

Se ratatinant encore un peu plus au fond de la carriole, Gripsec pria une nouvelle fois le grand Gobelin Uk'rakok de survivre au voyage et jeta un regard terrorisé au jeune sorcier tandis que son esprit bouillonnait littéralement sous un trop plein de questions sans réponses.

_Pourquoi diable avait il fallut qu'il soit de garde et assure la permanence du bureau ?_

_Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'un client complètement fou décide de venir ce jour là en particulier ?_

_Et surtout, surtout, comment diable le maudit gamin et son tuteur avaient ils pu trafiquer la vitesse de ces damnés chariots ?_

**-Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Lupin ! Je vous conjure de ralentir, ces véhicules ne sont pas prévus pour aller aussi vite et nous risquons l'accident !** ânonna le pauvre financier sans jamais cesser de s'accrocher à son siège alors qu'une courte ligne droite lui permettait de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits.

Rémus, parfaitement stupéfait, tourna un regard étonné vers son protégé qui l'ignora complètement se retourna en direction du petit gobelin un sourire dément sur le visage. Une seconde plus tard, le chariot accélérait encore, forçant le banquier à recommencer à prier ses ancêtres et Rémus Lupin secouait la tête avec fascination...

Son fils adoptifs, qui n'était même pas encore entré à Poudlard, venait de réaliser une blague de rang A en trafiquant un enchantement gobelin…C'était tout simplement un rêve qui devenait réalité pour le lycan.

Dix secondes plus tard, le véhicule freina sèchement devant la voute familiale des Potter et le survivant sauta à terre sans perdre de temps, alors que Gripsec, surpris par le freinage, s'écroulait sans aucune grâce dans la carriole.

Le banquier, encore secoué, tenta ensuite péniblement de se relever dès que le sol cessa de tanguer sous ses pieds et leva les yeux pour voir où était le petit monstre qui avait osé le ridiculiser. Cependant, le temps qu'il parvienne à retrouvé son sens de l'équilibre, Harry Potter faisait déjà fasse à la voute une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

-Mais en quoi est il fait ce gosse ? gémit Gripsec en descendant difficilement de la carriole avant de rendre son déjeuné.

-Allez Harry. C'est ton coffre, ouvre-le, dit Rémus en s'assurant par dessus son épaule que le gobelin allait bien tout en se demandant comment diable son fils adoptif avait réussit ce tour de force...

Trafiquer un enchantement gobelin jusqu'à rendre un gobelin mal... Oups... faire vomir un Gobelin grâce à son propre chariot !

Le petit galopin ne cesserait donc jamais de le surprendre ! Secouant doucement la tête alors que Harry s'approchait seul de la voute, le lycan songea que James aurait été fier de son fils si il avait pu voir une aussi belle blague de son vivant.

Refusant de s'apitoyer sur le passé, Rémus fixa finalement son attention sur l'entrée du coffre qui était en train de s'ouvrir.

-

Lorsque le bâtant de la porte eu finit de disparaitre, Harry vit pour la première fois les piles d'or et d'argent qui s'entassaient un peu partout dans sa voute et dont la quantité astronomique aurait suffit à provoquer bon nombre de crises cardiaques.

Le survivant, de son côté, se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence devant la petite fortune qui lui faisait face et commença à remplir un sac spécialement conçut à cet effet qui était capable de contenir cent fois plus d'or qu'il ne semblait possible d'y faire rentrer.

Après avoir placé plusieurs centaines de gallions dans la sacoche, Harry referma ce dernier, le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche avant de sortir du coffre pour retrouver Rémus et le gobelin souffreteux qui avait visiblement mal supporté la petite promenade… Une infection alimentaire sans aucun doute…

-Je vois que vous avez terminé, monsieur Potter, lança Gripsec d'une voie éteinte et fatiguée en voyant émerger le jeune sorcier.

-Oui, c'est bon, répondit le survivant avec bonne humeur tout en souriant largement au banquier qui retint difficilement un haut le cœur.

-Allez, dépêche toi Veinard, nous avons beaucoup à faire ! lança gaiment Rémus avant de sauter aisément dans la carriole. Les lycans étaient tous désespérément agile.

Harry suivit plus tranquillement son exubérant gardien et tourna un regard inquisiteur en direction du gobelin qui se rapprochait en trainant des pieds, peu désireux de se lancer dans un deuxième rodéo.

Laissant un mince sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, Harry tourna les yeux en direction des fils de magie qui se croisaient devant lui et se concentra...

_Qui donc aurait pu penser qu'une simple petite traction sur celui là, déréglerait l'enchantement de contrôle de la vitesse ? _songea le survivant en tendant son pouvoir vers l'interrupteur en question, tout prêt à lancer le véhicule à pleine puissance.

-

Au moment de remonter dans le chariot, Gripsec, qui avait déjà fait plusieurs signes de protection à l'adresse de Uk'rakok, avait immédiatement fermé les yeux en grognant quelque chose à propos d'une jeunesse universellement corrompue. Ce qui avait déclenché un instant plus tard, le rire tonitruant de Rémus. Une autre seconde s'était écoulée et brusquement le chariot était reparti, forçant Gripsec à reprendre ses supplications.

Harry, pour sa part, venait de se retourner afin de mieux regarder le pauvre banquier tremblotant et se gratouillait le menton en souriant alors que le vent lui ébouriffait joyeusement les cheveux.

Contrairement à toutes ses attentes, il devait bien admettre qu'il appréciait le petit Gobelin.

Vindicatif et impoli, compétent mais peu serviable, extrêmement intelligent et relativement comique, Gripsec était en outre particulièrement grognon.

En un mot, c'était presque l'âme sœur du survivant qui se surprit a rigoler gentiment en regardant le pauvre petit bonhomme fermer les yeux de manière comique.

_Par contre il ne sait pas se faire plaisir,_ pensa le dernier des Potter tout en lançant le chariot à pleine vitesse pendant que le pauvre banquier recommençait à prier ses ancêtres.

Les invocations du banquier firent s'élargir une nouvelle fois le sourire du jeune sorcier et de son tuteur mais c'est peut être pourtant, ce qui leurs sauva la vie.

En effet, à mi distance de la surface, une puissante explosion ébranla la banque et une partie du rail s'effondra brusquement. La carriole, poussée par sa vitesse, s'envola dans les airs et s'écrasa violemment contre un mur qui trainait bêtement par là.

Par bonheur, Rémus Lupin n'était pas humain. Utilisant ses reflexes de lycanthrope, il saisit son protégé dans une main et le gobelin dans l'autre, et sauta du véhicule une seconde avant que ce dernier ne s'écrase.

Les enchantements de sécurité de la banque et les jambes puissantes du trentenaires firent le reste, et permirent aux trois accidentés de ne pas se faire mal lorsqu'ils s'écrasèrent près de six mètres plus bas.

-

Une fois le choc passé, les rescapés réalisèrent avec stupeur qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre égratignure et après seulement quelques secondes d'ébahissement, Gripsec se remit suffisamment du choc pour articuler quelques mots.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussit ce tour là, monsieur Lupin, mais je vous remercie et...

-Vous le remercierez plus tard, parce que, pour le moment je crois que vous avez plus important à faire, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton agressif.

-Comme quoi ? cracha le gobelin furibond en se tournant vers le jeune sorcier.

-Me dire ce que c'est que ça par exemple, répondit Harry d'un ton railleur en désignant les trois trolls qui approchaient en agitant leurs immenses massues et en grondant.

Gripsec, parfaitement remis du choc initial, écarquilla les yeux et s'avança de deux pas tout en se demandant comment ces créatures avaient pu échapper aux enchantements qui étaient censés les contraindre à protéger les voutes.

A voir la manière dont les monstres avançaient, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces bestioles devaient faire parties d'un des nouveaux contingents, et n'avaient pas encore été asservis. Bref, ils étaient dans une sacrée merde.

Décidant que les réponses devraient attendre, Gripsec se retourna prestement vers Rémus.

-Restez derrière moi avec monsieur Potter, je vais m'en occuper, ordonna le petit gobelin d'un air confiant.

Après tout, c'était son devoir de protéger ses clients et ceux là venaient en outre de lui sauver la vie. L'honneur d'un gobelin n'avait jamais été pris en défaut et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

En dépit de son assurance apparente, Gripsec savait pourtant pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans de sales draps. En effet, s'il était certain de pouvoir maitriser facilement un troll des montagnes en combat singulier, en vaincre trois simultanément représentait un défi qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir relever seul… et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce Lupin pouvait faire pour l'aider. Les sorciers humains étaient d'un pouvoir si inconstant...

Un autre grondement attira brusquement son attention. Sur leur gauche, trois autres trolls arrivaient en courant. A présent certain de mourir, Gripsec décida qu'il partirait bravement. Il se redressa, invoqua sa magie et lentement, il commença à luire dans l'obscurité.

Avec un peu de chance, son sacrifice lui permettrait peut être de sauver ses deux clients.

- Ecoutez-moi, je vais ériger une barrière et vous allez fuir sans vous retourner. Mes camarades ressentiront votre présence et viendront vous secourir au plus tôt, expliqua le gobelin sans jamais quitter les trolls des yeux.

Derrière lui, le banquier sentit l'homme se tendre et se rapprocher légèrement de lui.

Harry, de son côté, était tiraillé entre deux sentiments. Son esprit logique lui criait de fuir comme le gobelin l'avait suggéré, car c'est ainsi que ses chances de survie seraient les meilleures. Cependant, de puissants souvenirs de son enfance tournoyaient derrière ses yeux.

_La perte de sa famille, des années de souffrance, la mort de son meilleur ami..._

Il y a bien longtemps déjà qu'il s'était promis de ne plus êtres faible et de ne plus laisser mourir des gens innocents pour lui. Pouvait il aussi facilement oublier son serment à présent ?

-Nous allons vous aidez, trancha brusquement Rémus. Harry, mets toi derrière moi, gronda ensuite Lupin d'un ton sans appel.

Gripsec sentit sa mâchoire inférieure tombée. Un sorcier venait de lui proposer de se battre à ses cotés… Le jeune garçon, qui l'accompagnait ne semblait pas non plus particulièrement intimidé par les trolls... Les humains avaient ils vraiment décidé de risquer leurs vie pour l'aider, lui, un gobelin ?

Sûrement, Lupin jouait il la comédie. Oui, le sorcier allait rapidement mettre fin à cette folie et prendre le mioche sous son bras pour fuir.

-Reste bien derrière nous Harry, et cours si tu vois que nous perdons ou qu'une de ces bêtes a réussit à passer notre garde, murmura le loup-garou en dégainant sa baguette et en s'avançant d'un pas pour se mettre à hauteur du gobelin, qui était complètement sidéré.

Les humains allaient vraiment risquer leur vie pour lui !

Avant que le banquier n'ait pu se ressaisir, le premier troll arriva à portée, massue levée. C'est alors que juste derrière lui, Gripsec sentit un pouvoir sauvage se réveiller.

Rémus Lupin, quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux en comprenant brusquement que Harry Potter, sorcier non scolarisé de onze ans et dépourvu de baguette, venait de lancer la première attaque.

-

Concentrant son pouvoir dans l'une des massues, le survivant l'arracha des mains du troll à l'aide d'un charme de lévitation et lançant une puissante vague magique qui l'expédia ensuite en arrière où elle s'écrasa en plein dans la figure d'un deuxième monstre.

Rendu fou par la douleur et la cécité momentanée que le choc avait provoqué, l'immense troll se mit alors à balancer sa propre massue avec rage dans toutes les directions, et notamment dans l'arrière du crane de son acolyte désarmé qui s'effondra dans un craquement sinistre.

Harry, particulièrement fier de son idée, croisa le regard de son gardien qui semblait stupéfait et haussa les épaules innocemment. Il avait toujours songé à parler à Rémus de ses dons pour la magie sans baguette... Enfin il comptait le faire tôt ou tard... plutôt tard que tôt d'ailleurs.

En tout cas le point important c'est que dans un éclair d'intelligence parfaitement prévisible, le jeune sorcier venait de découvrir une stratégie de combat anti troll particulièrement efficace. _(Il se décida d'ailleurs à lui donner le nom de 'kaboum la massue' trois ans plus tard...)_

Rémus Lupin, de son côté, haussa un sourcil devant l'utilisation de magie sans baguette parfaitement contrôlée et ne put empêcher un mince sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres en songeant que James aurait été malade de jalousie. Le sorcier avait en effet tenté de maitriser cet art pour lequel il n'avait aucune affinité durant de nombreuses années, sans aucun succès cela va s'en dire. Son fils en revanche semblait visiblement plus que capable d'y recourir...

Un détail qu'il avait d'ailleurs omis de mentionner à Rémus jusqu'à présent... Ce môme ne cesserait il donc jamais de l'impressionner ?

Levant sa baguette, le lycan se concentra sur le combat et lança un puissant sortilège de décapitation en direction du troll le plus proche. Cette fois le vrai combat était engagé.

Gripsec, de son côté, ouvrit de grands yeux. L'instant d'avant, tout semblait perdu et un battement de cœur plus tard, deux trolls étaient hors d'état de nuire et Lupin faisait pleuvoir un déluge de puissants maléfices sur une troisième créature qui reculait en grondant.

Qui était donc ces deux humains ?

L'attaque d'une autre créature l'arracha à sa rêverie. Sans attendre, il leva les mains et commença à chanter dans la langue ancienne. Répondant à son appel, sa magie commença a crépiter dans l'air.

Harry Potter évita le coup de massue surpuissant du troll qu'il avait prénommé Vernon et se ramassa sur lui même.

La grosse créature verte, qui était parvenue à contourner Rémus, leva à nouveau son bras pour frapper le jeune sorcier, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

Répétant une stratégie qui s'était avérée payante, le survivant concentra tout son pouvoir pour léviter l'arme que le troll décédé avait abandonné et la laissa tomber brutalement sur la tête de son nouvel agresseur, qui s'effondra sur le sol, visiblement sonné.

Profitant du cours répit, le survivant regarda comment s'en sortait ses partenaires.

Lupin était visiblement en train d'en finir avec son adversaire qui était roulé en position fœtal et ne réagissait plus beaucoup aux différents maléfices qui le frappaient sans relâche. S'il devait bien reconnaitre une qualité à Rémus, c'est que ce dernier était puissant. Il était notoirement connu que la peau des trolls était extrêmement résistante à la magie, le simple fait que le loup-garou soit parvenu à la percer à plusieurs reprises, prouvait son grand pouvoir.

Bien sûr, l'imbécile avait utilisé la force brut au lieu de copier la technique de combat que Harry venait d'inventer, mais que voulez vous, les loups ont une intelligence limitée à leur disposition...

Gripsec, de son côté, était entouré d'une puissante aura de lumière rouge et des filaments lumineux issus de son propre corps venaient entraver les deux trolls qui l'avaient attaqué. La peau des créatures fumait sous l'action des fils de magie incandescents qui les paralysaient et détruisaient progressivement l'enchantement protecteur qui rendait leur peau partiellement imperméable à la magie.

Utilisant son don pour analyser le pouvoir du gobelin, Harry s'émerveilla de la complexité de la magie mise en œuvre. Le pouvoir provenait du corps même du gobelin et semblait prendre des configurations étranges qui paraissaient répondre au chant guttural qui montait de la gorge du banquier.

Comprenant qu'il lui faudrait probablement des heures d'observation pour comprendre comment le gobelin avait pu invoquer un pareil enchantement, Harry secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits...

S'arrachant de son analyse, le survivant remarqua ensuite que le premier troll qu'il avait simplement estourbit, venait de recouvré ses esprits et se rapprochait à présent de Gripsec par derrière. La bête était sans aucun doute peu désireuse d'affronter la fureur d'un lycanthrope surpuissant et avait préféré esquiver Rémus pour prendre le gobelin revers.

Comprenant que le banquier n'était pas conscient de la menace, le survivant intervint une nouvelle fois et expédiât une massue abandonnée dans l'arrière du crâne de l'immonde bestiole avec toute la force qu'il put rassembler.

Le crâne du troll s'ouvrit dans un craquement sinistre et sa cervelle grisâtre commença à se répandre lentement sur le sol.

Harry soupira en essuyant la sueur qui maculait son front et tomba à genoux. Les massues des trolls étaient extrêmement lourdes et ses efforts récents l'avaient totalement épuisé... La magie sans baguette n'avait vraiment rien d'une discipline reposante.

C'est alors qu'il perçu derrière lui la présence d'un danger.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, le survivant vit que le deuxième troll qu'il avait assommé s'était finalement remis du choc initial et avait entrepris de retrouver son tortionnaire, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

Le petit sorcier, qui avait perçut la menace, leva les yeux avec désespoir et ne put que contempler la massue monstrueuse qui fonçait vers lui.

A ce moment précis, Harry sut qu'il allait mourir.

-

Rémus hurla ! Et un instant avant que l'arme ne tue son fils adoptif, un bouclier diaphane s'éleva dans les airs.

L'arme s'écrasa sur la protection sans faire de dommage tandis qu'un puissant éclair rouge venait vaporiser le torse et le visage de l'immonde créature qui s'effondra, morte.

Harry Potter se retourna en direction de son sauveur et écarquilla les yeux. Le pauvre Gripsec était tombé à genoux, et semblait épuisé, sa main était encore tendue en direction du troll qu'il venait d'abattre....

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, énonça bêtement le survivant encore sous le choc.

-Vous aussi. Comme ça nous sommes quitte, rétorqua le gobelin d'un air revêche.

Derrière le banquier, les cadavres calcinés des deux autres trolls fumaient encore, et Harry se dit que le petit gobelin était vraiment un sacré gaillard.

Rémus, pour sa part, finit son propre troll et exécuta ceux qui étaient simplement assommés. Puis, il accouru en direction de son protégé pour vérifier par lui même que Harry n'était pas blessé.

Gripsec, quant à lui, était peut être un sacré gaillard, mais il était aussi mourant.

Regardant le grand brun prendre le petit sorcier dans ses bras avec dévotion, il laissa un mince sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres fatiguées et montra les crocs une dernière fois pour saluer la mémoire de ses ancêtres. Il allait très bientôt entamer son dernier voyage.

Le gobelin tenta ensuite de se relever une dernière fois, mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles et il s'effondra à nouveau. La puissance qu'il avait utilisée pour protéger le jeune sorcier et vaincre le dernier troll avait épuisé toutes ses réserves et déjà le banquier sentait sa vie le quitter.

Comme tous les gobelins et beaucoup d'autres créatures magiques, il vivait uniquement grâce à sa propre magie et son dernière effort venait de le tuer. Privé de son pouvoir, le jeune gobelin sentait à présent sa vie lui échappé et il sut qu'il ne regrettait rien.

L'homme lui avait sauvé la vie lors de l'accident du chariot, le gamin l'avait sauvé au cours de la bataille et un gobelin digne de ce nom rembourse toujours ses dettes, qu'elles soient d'or ou d'honneur.

Gripsec sourit faiblement et leva les yeux vers la créature qui se faisait appeler Harry Potter.

Il observa longuement les traits fins et aristocratiques du jeune homme, avant de laisser son regard bifurquer vers les yeux vert et intelligents du sorcier, gravant cet instant dans sa mémoire. Puis, il tourna la tête quelques instants pour examiner le visage fatigué mais séduisant de Rémus Lupin.

-Je suis fier de m'être battu à vos côtés monsieur Potter. Puisse Uk'rakok veiller sur vous... et puisse votre force... ne jamais vous faire défaut... Je...heureux… Ce fut... un honneur… puisse Balrogar… vous gardez… monsieur Lupin...

Le nom du lycan s'échappa de ses lèvres avec la force d'un murmure, et Gripsec Jal-Aranga sombra finalement dans les ténèbres.

--

--

**Informations et remarques de l'auteur :**

_Partie non Beta-Reader…_

-

_**1 Je suis un homme ! Si, si, je vous assure ! **_

_Je prends la peine de le précisé car certaine review parlait de moi au féminin…_

_Attention : j'en vois plusieurs qui ricanent ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! oinn…_

_**2 Réponse à Klaude sur le fonctionnement de la magie et du don de Harry pour la magie sans baguette :**_

Dans mon monde les charmes et les sortilèges sont différents même si parfois j'utilise un mot à la place de l'autre afin d'éviter de faire des répétitions.

Pour faire simple, un charme est une accumulation ordonnée de magie, et c'est la manière dont le pouvoir est agencé qui définit l'effet du charme.

Un sort en revanche est une décharge d'énergie magique particulière. C'est la nature même de l'énergie qui lui confère ses propriétés.

Harry était et restera capable de faire des charmes et d'interagir avec eux en l'absence de baguette. Cependant, tout ce qui est sortilège il devra l'apprendre comme tout le monde, car sa vision est incapable de distinguer le processus à la base de leur création, ce dernier étant en fait trop rapide pour être décortiqué !

**3 Pour l'Allée des embrumes, seul Gulian avait eu l'idée que la condition de Rémus pouvait y être pour quelque chose…**

Tous les autres 0, même fossoyeur, (qui en générale devine plutôt bien ce que je vais faire,) s'est complètement gourée !

(La puce qu'il avait implantée secrètement dans mon cerveau doit voir arrêter de fonctionner…)

Par contre comme tu avais fait deux hypothèses Gulian, tu passes a coté du 1er Titi Award de cette fic ! Disons simplement que tu en as un demi… retente ta chance la prochaine fois Héhé !

Impitoyable ? Moi ? Naaaa !

-

**MERCI a Bunny et Fredjs pour leurs Beta Reding de plus en plus inspirés,**

**et merci à tous ceux qui laisseront une petite review pour nous encourager.**

-

**Le prochain chapitre sera publié samedi prochain et s'intitulera :**

**La baguette, Harry, et le Lycan.**

Il racontera essentiellement la manière dont Harry et Rémus vont obtenir leurs nouvelles baguettes magiques...

_Et oui Rémus aussi est partit pour une séance d'essayage !_

_Quant à la baguette de Harry, je vous promets des surprises…_

_(PS : toute ressemblance avec 'le bon, la brute, et le truand'' est totalement fortuite… :P)_

-

-

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**37 Reviews pour le dernier chapitre !… Alors là, j'avoue que je suis soufflé et je pense que des remerciements s'imposent !**

Merci à tous de votre soutient ! Sachez que cela me fait plaisir et m'encourage à continuer, à ce titre j'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous à plus.

-

**Tout d'abord, je remercie donc sincèrement tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'encourager.**

**Merci donc à :**

bianka17, Myria Clara Tonks, DR Ciboulette, harrypottermanga, gaeldrech, Nemon, hiey, , TiPlouf, Bidou, PirateOfHogwart, Mademoiselle Mime, Snakeslayer, Tsar87, Kaelwin, Benjiman, Auctor, lyosha, akan, chotsala, Syana, lilly margot, Alexy Potter, klaude, delseroasn, mikamic, adenoide, Fredjs, Fossoyeur, ronald92, Gulian, Shuriken57, titmo, Bekky, L'ange demoniaque, Djiin, neilkal.

-

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

-

**L'ange demoniaque :** Je suppose que tu t'y attendais un peu mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question à propos de Lily. Ca tuerait tout le suspense !

Tout ce que je peux te dire ces que des personnages principaux de ma fiction seront amener à mourir tout comme j'ai tué Jack dans le prologue. J'essaye de monter une histoire crédible, donc les gentils comme les méchants peuvent perdre la vie et tous commettent des erreurs. Pour Fred et George, ils ne se lieront pas d'amitié avec Harry tout de suite. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Harry est asociale et qu'il ne sera pas dans la même maison qu'eux. Par la suite, Harry deviendra cependant ami avec bill et se rapprochera alors beaucoup des jumeaux lorsqu'il aura 16 ans.

**Shuriken57 :** Ahhhh ! traitre, tu as dépassé le temps limite ! Soit maudit ! Lol. Bon pour ton idée c'était pas mal tu étais tout proche. Masi Rémus est bel et bien le tuteur légale de Harry, grâce a une vieille loi sorcière il a réussit à obtenir la garde officiel de l'enfant. Cependant cela ne contrecarre pas les nouvelles lois qui l'empêche de travaillé ou de se rendre dans certain lieu public.

Pour le pairing, ton vote est bine noté et moi-même je penche plutôt pour celui la en ce moment !

Pour les supplications et le bouquet de fleur je n'accepterai que si tu es une femme magnifique et que tu as plus de poitrine que de poil aux pates… non ! Arf dommage, je savais bien que j'aurais du écrire du slash afin d'avoir le bon public ! lol

**Gulian :** Héhé (rire gêner) Bon ok c'est le même chapitre que dans mon ancienne intro, mais je l'ai beaucoup amélioré tout de même… non ?!! (sourire timide). Bon en tout cas j'espère m'être rattrapé avec ce long chapitre, et je te promets que le suivant est tout aussi massif !!

Pour Serpentard, je peux jute te dire d'en parler avec le choixpeau magique car lui aussi y songe fortement comme tu le verras très bientôt.

Pour ta réponse su la condition de lupin. Bravo, tu es le seul à y avoir pensé. Attention, à la prochaine bonne réponse c'est le titi Award, promis !! tu n'en veux pas ! Uerf tant pi tu l'aura kan même !

Pour Rémus pas de relation dans l'immédiat. Par contre si Harry ne finit pas avec Tonks, elle se retrouvera avec un lycan comme amant. Dans le cas contraire, je suis sur que Mumus trouvera chaussure a son pied dans mon histoire !! (ma source est fiable)

**Benjiman :** Bon courage, moi je pars enfin en vacance lundi. 7 jours de Vélo en direction du sud puis repos sous le soleil d'Italie… Le tour de France m'a donné des idées….

**Auctor :** Vade retro !!! MON Harry ne fait pas du Drunken boxing !! Ce n'est pas une petite folle toute mole en train de gigoter partout !! Il fait plutôt du Yung chūn ou quelque chose du genre : élégance, économie d'énergie, attaque et défense combiné… la classe quoi !

Sinon merci pour ta longue review, et ton vote est bien noté !

**lyosha :** Raté !!! J'espère que tu ne t'ais pas trop fait mal a la tête en lisant ma fic aujourd'hui… Et je te remercie pour ta review!! A plus et bon weekend.

**lilly margot :** Bonjour, merci de votre commentaire et je vous enjoins vivement à me tutoyer. C'est quelque chose de tout à fait normale sur ce site !

**Alexy Potter :** Merci pour ton long commentaire. Pour les couples, j'ai bien noté ton avis et une de mes betas readeuse le partage… (je crois qu'elle fera grève si je désobéis, mais pour le moment les Harry/Oc sont vraiment en minorité.) Sinon merci pour tes compliments, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Bon weekend !

**Klaude :** Le chapitre répondait en grande parti à ta question. Je vais rajouter une et j'ai rajouté une précision à l'intention de tout le monde… Tout ça grâce à toi !!

Bon Weekend t a samedi prochain pour un chapitre marrant et pas violent que je te dédicace tout spécialement!

**mikamic :** Hum, la remarque est bonne, mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'erreur sur ce coup la. Mon texte dit juste que :

1 Harry perd son père à l'âge de 3 ans. Et que Rémus l'adopte plus de 4 ans plus tard.

3+4 = 7 … Ce qui est bel et bien inférieur à huit !

Certes j'ai été imprécis, mais ce n'est pas une faute !! Héhé.

Sinon c'était tout de même bien vu j'y avais d'ailleurs pensé en écrivant le texte, mais j'ai été feignant et j'ai préféré joué la facilité au lieu d'être précis, d'où le + de quatre ans qui ne simplifie la vie et 'évite d'avoir à préciser les choses avec exactitude.

Sinon merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à me faire remarquer toute mes erreur. Si tu en trouve une grosse tu gagneras... Un titi Award ! Ok c'est de la #=&] mais c'est tout ce que je peux offrir… lol

**Adenoïde :** Raté mas je voulais quand même te remercier d'avoir reviewé !

**Fossoyeur :** Non ! C'est pas vrai !! Tu as un compte ?! Le père noël est passé par la on dirait Héhé !

Sinon merci de ta nouvelle Review, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir, d'autant plus que pour une fois... Tu t'es gouré !! Titi content!

Bon allez je te dirais quand même que pour le traçage de la baguette c'est une bonne idée qui sera développé plus tard.

Sinon j'ai lu dans ton profil que tu voulais te mettre à écrire, alors je te souhaite bon courage un seul conseil trouve toi un beta-Reader ou mieux Une beta Readeuse sexy. Je t'assure qu'à la fin on arrive à faire de bien meilleur chose à deux !

PS : Moi aussi je préfère le rugby, mis je ne voulais pas que Harry se fasse transformer les oreilles en choucroute alors je me suis rabattu sur le foot…

**harrypottermanga :** Bien vu pour Docteur House, il m'a pas mal inspiré…

En tant que personnage uniquement !

Je dis ça Parce que étant moi-même étudiant en médecine je peux te dire que sa pratique médicale, elle, ne m'inspire rien de bon ; d'autant plus que la série est en outre particulièrement invraisemblable et peu réaliste…

**gaeldrech :** Bon ok, me suis planter ! Un catch c'est moins efficace qu'un coach… Lol Va falloir que je corrige… Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir fait remarquer, je fouetterai Bunny ! (lol, just kiding ! Avec toute els saleté qu'elle doit corriger dans mes chapitre c'est normale qu'elle en laisse passer)

Sinon sa fait un bail que tu m'envoi de longues reviews alors je te remercie sincèrement. Maintenant pour te répondre, je dirais simplement que : Pour le Fourchelangue c'était une excellente idée, mais dans ma fic il s'agit vraiment d'un don qui n'est d'ailleurs pas limité au fait de parler avec des serpents. Soi on le possède, soit on ne l'as pas. .. Mais on ne peut pas 'apprendre.

Harry le possède. Les raison seront expliquer, beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, alors pas la peine de demande. Lorsque je répondrai tu auras déjà oublié avoir posé la question…

Pour la remarque sur le nombre de vote… Maudit soit tu encore une fois je n'y avais pas pensé !! Oinnnnn. Enfin je suppose que ce n'est que justice que ceux qui se donne plus de mal et review plus souvent puisse ôter plusieurs fois. Alors à présent je limite le nombre à un vote par personne et par chapitre !

Bon weekend, et merci de tes commentaires qui étaient pour le moins intéressant. Et désoler pour Fred et George tu devras attendre longtemps…

**Nemon :** L'idée de Regulus est Géniale ! Je n'y avais jamais songé mais je vais étudier le sujet et je te répondrais des que j'aurai un peu avancé !!!!!

**hiey :** Ok tu m'as coincé c'était la... Mais maintenant il est tout corriger tout beau tout propre…. Héhé ! et puis à présent c'est plus que du neuf du long et du lourd toutes les semaines, promis !

Pour le contrat je t'ai déjà répondu mais au cas où tu ne lirais pas ton courrier : pas de Pb !

** :** Fait comme Saint tomas, tu le croiras quand tu le verras… ou pas ! Héhé. Je n'aime pas vendre la mèche, il va falloir attendre !

**PirateOfHogwart :** Mes post sont régulier, à part lorsque j'avais des partiels !! Oinn …

Bon sinon merci pour ton commentaire, je suppose que tu as eu ma réponse en PV. En tout cas merci de tes encouragement et n'hésite pas à relever les fautes que tu vois ou à critiquer. J'aime progresser, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**Mademoiselle Mime :** Raté, et ce ne sera pas dans le suivant non plus !

**Snakeslayer :** parce que je suis un sadique… Enfin surtout parce que je voulais le corriger afin qu'il soit propre… voila désoler pour le doublon de la semaine dernière mais à présent l'histoire est lancé et il n'y aura plus de redite.

**Merci beaucoup et à samedi prochain.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : La baguette, Harry, et

**Salut à tous !**

**Désolé pour le retard, mais je suis parti en vacance de manière impromptue !**

Pas de connexion internet et pas de téléphone pendant deux semaines.

Juste moi, un pote, et nos vélos sous le soleil d'Aout pour un périple en direction de Cannes de plus de 1200 kilomètres, suivit d'un petit rallye (toujours à vélo) vers Collioure et sa féria, de plus de 700 kilomètres.

**Résultats : deux semaines de retard, et toutes mes excuses !**

**En compensation, deux chapitres condensés en 1 cette semaine !**

Maintenant place à l'histoire.

-

-

**Chapitre 3 : ****La baguette, Harry, et le Lycan****.**

_Gripsec sourit faiblement et leva les yeux vers la créature qui se faisait appeler Harry Potter._

_Il observa longuement les traits fins et aristocratiques du jeune homme, avant de laisser son regard bifurquer vers les yeux vert et intelligents du sorcier, gravant cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il tourna ensuite la tête quelques instants pour examiner le visage fatigué mais séduisant de Rémus Lupin._

_-Je suis fier de m'être battu à vos côtés monsieur Potter. Puisse Uk'rakok veiller sur vous... et puisse votre force... ne jamais vous faire défaut... Je...heureux… Ce fut... un honneur… puisse Balrogar… vous gardez… monsieur Lupin..._

_Le nom du lycan s'échappa de ses lèvres avec la force d'un murmure, et Gripsec Jal-Aranga sombra finalement dans les ténèbres._

_-_

Kulrach Jal-Korodin menait une équipe de dix guerriers gobelins dans les profondeurs de Gringotts.

L'impensable s'était produit : six trolls s'étaient échappés !

Un jeune apprenti brise-sort du nom de William Weasley, plus communément nommé Bill, avait accidentellement brisé l'enchantement de servitude qui contrôlait les bêtes, et à présent les monstres se baladaient dans les profondeurs de Gringotts en cassant tout sur leur passage…

Si par malheur l'affaire s'ébruitait, un crack économique monstrueux s'en suivrait !

-

Kulrach Jal-Korodin s'engouffra dans un tunnel accessoire, en direction des fuyards, tout en se concentrant sur les enchantements de pistage qui tapissaient les différentes galeries. Soudain, l'un des monstres disparu de son champ de perception magique au beau milieu d'une alcôve non protégée...

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en inquiéter un autre troll disparu, puis un autre !

Rapidement les six fugitifs se volatilisèrent tous, laissant Kulrach dans la plus affreuse perplexité…

La seule explication rationnelle au fait que les trolls ne soient plus perçus par les détecteurs était que les créatures soit mortes, mais c'était tout simplement impossible. L'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient était sensé être désert. Il s'agissait juste d'une zone de transite pour les clients qui... les CLIENTS !

Nom d'un petit pixie au caramel, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre !

Pressant sensiblement l'allure, le décurion gobelin entraina ses hommes vers la grotte incriminée, avec désespoir. Si jamais un sorcier se faisait assassiner dans les profondeurs de la banque, cela pourrait entrainer de graves répercutions économiques, surtout au vu de l'état actuel de corruption du ministère.

Après trois minutes de course effrénée, Kulrach Jal-Korodin déboucha dans l'alcôve en question et recula immédiatement de deux pas.

Les cadavres des six trolls étaient éparpillés dans la pièce !

Trois d'entre eux avaient été carbonisé par de la magie gobeline, deux autres semblaient avoir le crâne fracturé et un troisième avait littéralement été lacéré vivant par des sortilèges sorciers...

Quel genre de monstre avait pu massacrer des bêtes de trois mètres de haut à l'aide de leurs propres massues ? _(Une idée brillante au demeurant que le guerrier gobelin se promit d'examiner plus en détail ultérieurement.) _

Et bien, les coupables étaient probablement les deux sorciers qui se trouvaient agenouillés près d'un petit gobelin au fond de la pièce.

Kulrach vit brusquement une lumière vive entourer son compatriote blessé, puis un pouvoir immense déchira la voute.

-

-

Gripsec sombrait tranquillement dans les ténèbres. Il était mort en guerrier. Il avait connu une vie et une fin honorable et tournait donc déjà ses pensées vers les landes infinies qui l'attendaient très certainement de l'autre côté du voile, lorsqu'il sentit soudainement de puissantes vagues d'énergie animale s'écraser contre lui et commencer à régénérer son cœur magique affaiblit, l'arrachant lentement mais impitoyablement à la douceur de la mort.

Brusquement, une onde d'énergie plus grande que toutes les autres le percuta et le gobelin ouvrît les yeux.

Au dessus de lui, Rémus Lupin se tenait très droit et le fixait de ses yeux dorés, ses yeux de lycanthrope.

-Ly… lycan... murmura le gobelin d'une voix cassée.

Le grand brun hocha la tête et sourit.

-A présent, nous somme quitte... je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser mourir ainsi celui qui venait de sauver mon fils adoptif, n'est ce pas ? murmura le loup garou avec humour avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

Il n'existait pas de mots que ce soit en humain ou en gobelin pour décrire l'étonnement de Gripsec Jal-Aranga. Un gamin de onze ans, héritier d'une maison sorcière cinq fois centenaire, venait de se battre à ses cotés et de lui sauver la vie… Juste avant que le loup garou qui était devenu son tuteur ne l'arrache une nouvelle fois à la mort.

Un exploit extraordinaire soit dit en passant, car pour relancer la vie du gobelin il n'était pas seulement nécessaire de lui fournir de l'énergie, encore fallait il lui fournir la bonne qualité de magie... Un talent que le lycan semblait visiblement posséder.

La voix d'un de ses compatriotes le tira de son hébétude.

**-GRIPSEC, aux non d'Uk'Sirit, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici, et qui sont ces gens ?**

-Bonsoir Kulrach, grommela lentement le gobelin en se relevant difficilement. Ce jeune homme est l'héritier Potter, et ce monsieur ici n'est autre que Rémus Lupin, son tuteur. Ils viennent de m'aider à tuer les trolls...

-C'est impossible voyons. Cet homme n'est pas humain, comment peut il être le gardien de l'héritier Potter ? l'interrompit le guerrier.

-Je suppose qu'il faudra demander à monsieur Lupin pour obtenir une réponse à cette question, souffla Gripsec. En attendant nous devrions les emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie... Ils sont magiquement très éprouvés.

-Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez marcher ? gronda le décurion gobelin.

Il reçut en réponse un hochement de tête affirmatif du jeune homme qui était agenouillé à côté de son gardien et les fixait d'un air impassible.

-Très bien, dans ce cas vous allez pouvoir nous suivre, acquiesça Kulrach avec autorité. Arkanok, Kolkor emmenez monsieur Lupin dans la grotte de soin, Aarkun vient m'aider à transporter Gripsec. Exécution ! brailla immédiatement Kulrach.

-

_Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête s'enfoncer profondément dans l'oreiller de plume qui la soutenait en songeant que décidément, les gobelins savaient vraiment comment s'occuper dignement de leurs blessés._

_Souriant intérieurement, l'héritier Potter se concentra ensuite intensément sur la conversation animée de Gripsec et Kulrach._

_Son gobelbabil, n'était peu être pas très bon, mais il comprenait tout de même l'essentiel de ce que racontaient les deux gobelins… Un détail que les banquiers ignoraient, bien évidement…_

_-Fait un effort Gripsec ! Je te dis que nous devons trouver un moyen de rembourser rapidement cette dette d'honneur et de nous assurer ensuite que les humains ne parlent pas de ce qui vient de se passer._

_-Leur effacer la mémoire est impossible Kulrach, l'homme est un lycanthrope, sa race est immunisée contre presque toutes les formes de spirimagie…_

_-Je suppose que tu as une meilleure idée dans ce cas…_

_-En fait oui ! Ces deux humains ont un véritable sens de l'honneur. Leur parole est plus sûre que le meilleur des rituels… Il suffit d'acheter leur silence, et nous pourront être tranquille._

_-Cela pourrait marcher pour le lycan, mais comment comptes tu acheter le silence de l'héritier Potter, sa voute déborde littéralement d'or._

_-J'ai peut être une idée ; une idée qui me permettrait à la fois de rembourser ma dette de guerre, et de m'assurer de leur silence…_

_-Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends explique-moi !_

_-Nous pourrions offrir une place au jeune Potter pour le prochain tournoi des seigneurs de Gringotts en échange du remboursement de ma dette et de son silence…_

_-C'est ridicule, son tuteur n'acceptera jamais !_

_-Voyons Kulrach, monsieur Lupin est toujours inconscient et il n'aura pas voix au chapitre s'il ignore cette proposition…_

_-Ca pourrait marcher, susurra finalement le décurion avec un regard avide un instant seulement avant de se retourner vers Harry Potter en souriant et d'engager la conversation avec le garçon en anglais._

_Harry Potter pour sa part, sourit intérieurement… Les gobelins étaient des individus pleins de contradictions. Ils honoraient toujours leurs dettes et leur parole était sacrée, cependant leur faire confiance relevait de la folie car les petits financiers essayaient systématiquement de tirer le meilleur parti de chaque situation…_

_Ils ne le faisaient pas en pensant à mal d'ailleurs, c'était simplement leur tradition._

_Ricanant silencieusement en songeant que cette fois-ci les banquiers n'avaient pas été à moitié aussi malin qu'ils l'imaginaient, Harry sourit innocemment et fit de son mieux pour paraitre naïf alors qu'il commençait à répondre au gobelin d'un ton léger._

-

Une heure plus tard, Rémus Lupin et Harry Potter sortirent finalement de l'annexe de la banque en plein cœur de l'Allée des embrumes et commencèrent à remonter la ruelle d'un pas décontracté.

Visiblement, leur petit séjour à l'infirmerie et la compensation financière que leur avaient proposé les gobelins en échange de l'incident leur avait redonné le sourire.

-Je suggérerais bien que nous mangions tout de suite, étant donné qu'il est déjà midi, suggéra Rémus d'un air innocent tout en souriant à Harry qui le foudroyait du regard...

-Mais je suppose que nous pourrions peut être obtenir ta baguette avant, histoire que tu cesses enfin de faire la tête comme un petit garçon de cinq ans à qui on aurait refusé des bonbons, finit-il en pouffant.

Une seconde plus tard, son ricanement se transforma brusquement en glapissant lorsque Harry lui délivra un discret coup de pied dans le tibia....

-Rahhhh espèce de sale... gronda Rémus tout prêt à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au petit salopiot.

Cependant, il était déjà trop tard car Harry venait d'entrer dans la boutique nommé : _"Une baguette pour les dominer toutes et dans les ténèbres les lier, __Grégorovitch fabrication artisanal depuis 115 après Merlin__"_.

Passablement énervé, Rémus Lupin suivit finalement le jeune insolent d'un pas rageur.

-

Dès qu'il entra dans la boutique en faisant sonner une petite clochette, Harry laissa son regard erré sur la petite pièce poussiéreuse.

La boutique était étrangement petite, et parfaitement vide. Tant mieux, comme ça, il aurait sa baguette plus rapidement.

**-Bonjour mon jeune ami, je suis ravi de vous voir dans ma boutique, **dit brusquement une voix juste derrière lui.

Surpris, l'héritier Potter se retourna brusquement en tendant le bras dans un arc de cercle de défense classique qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il était jeune et suivait avec passion les aventures de Jackie Chan à la télévision.

De manière tout à fait logique, la mallette magique qu'il avait emmené pour ranger ses fournitures et qu'il tenait à la main, décrivit donc elle aussi un vaste arc de cercle en direction… de la tête de monsieur Grégorovitch, qui fut obligé de bondir en arrière pour éviter d'être frappé, percutant au passage Rémus qui venait d'entrer…

Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent ensuite tous les deux sur le sol.

Analysant la scène avec amusement pendant que le commerçant se redressait et aidait Rémus à se relever, Harry ricana ouvertement.

Tout d'abord, parce que la blague du commerçant qui avait tenté de lui faire peur, venait de se retourner contre lui. Ensuite, parce que Rémus qui ne demandait rien à personne avait subit des dommages collatéraux. Et enfin parce que Grégorovitch ressemblait trait pour trait, à la version sorcière d'Albert Einstein.

En effet, le grand échalas à qui appartenait cette boutique, possédait une énorme masse de cheveux touffus et blanc, des vêtements farfelus et une paire d'yeux globuleux qui le regardaient à présent par dessus de petites lunettes violettes et cassées.

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. Je suis confus, babilla Harry dont la mine contrite aurait convaincu un détraqueur mais n'eut pas le moindre impact sur Rémus Lupin dont la grimace s'accentua.

Le sale gosse paierait plus tard !

-Il n'y a pas de mal monsieur ...? grommela le vieux Grégorovitch visiblement choqué par le mauvais déroulement de sa propre plaisanterie.

-Mon nom a-t-il une quelconque importance dans le choix de la baguette ? demanda le dernier des Potter d'un ton faussement fasciné.

-Absolument pas, rétorqua le fabriquant qui n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'un gamin de onze ans se paye sa tête.

-Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaitre, lança le survivant sans se démonter.

Maintenant que les choses avaient mal commencé, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à tenter de sauver les apparences…

-Veinard, arrête donc de faire l'imbécile. Je suis Rémus Lupin et voici Harry Potter. Enchanté, l'interrompit Rémus sans pouvoir tout à fait cacher le mince sourire qui était apparu en entendant la réponse de son jeune protégé.

Ce fichu génie était bien le fils de son père…Aucun respect pour ses ainés !

Harry, pour sa part, grinça des dents lorsque son oncle utilisa son surnom tant détesté, et laissa une vague grimace de dégout apparaitre sur son visage en entendant le commerçant répondre d'un ton amusé.

-Bonjour monsieur Lupin, c'est un plaisir de voir que certaine personne n'ont pas tout oublié les bonnes manières... Il est triste de constater que certains enfants ne peuvent simplement pas apprendre à se conduire convenablement en société, en dépit de la bonne éducation qu'ils ont reçut.

-Tout à fait, j'ai tout tenté pour le sauver vous savez, mais c'est comme si sa bouche avait été enchanté pour ne dire que des obscénités, acquiesça Lupin avec un sérieux apparent, tout en ricanant intérieurement.

-Comme vous dites, monsieur Lupin, répondit sagement le vénérable marchant en hochant la tête. J'ai cru comprendre que votre baguette avait été détruite lors des grandes purges et que depuis, vous utilisiez une générique. J'avoue que je me demandais quand vous viendriez finalement me revoir... Après tout, un sorcier de votre calibre mérite le meilleur, même si ce n'est pas donné... murmura la voix de Grégorovitch d'un ton mystérieux.

Immédiatement, Harry toussota quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Mais bien sûr, Sherlock" avant d'afficher un air innocent très convainquant.

Rémus, pour sa part, rougit légèrement car c'est sa situation financière difficile qui l'avait empêché de racheter une baguette de qualité plus tôt et il était désormais coincé. Bien trop fier pour parler de ses soucis financiers à Grégorovitch et pour ressortir de la boutique sans s'en être offert une nouvelle.

-Je suppose que vous êtes également venu ici pour trouver votre baguette monsieur Potter ? murmura l'artisan d'un ton savant, tout en songeant que décidément il n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'héritier Potter.

-Ah non, pas du tout ! se défendit fermement Harry. En fait, nous cherchons des balais de course, vous n'oublierez pas non plus d'ajouter trois chaudrons et une potion contre les questions stupides...

La remarque, cette fois, lui valut un sourire franchement amusé de Rémus.

Grégorovitch, lui, fulminait littéralement d'indignation. Le gosse et ses remarques acerbes commençaient très sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. Pourquoi donc ce maudit gamin ne le laissait-il pas s'entourer de son aura de mystère habituelle ? C'était tout simplement scandaleux à la fin.

Le pauvre lycan, qui ne voulait visiblement ne pas faire trop mauvaise impression devant le commerçant, tenta en vain de cacher sa grimace amusée lorsque que le vieil artisan se retourna violement.

-Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont vraiment un sens de l'humour des plus intéressants, répliqua finalement le marchand en décidant d'ignorer Potter au profit de Rémus, qui était décidément un client bien plus sympathique.

-Honneur aux ainés, monsieur Lupin. Si vous voulez bien venir par ici que je puisse vous mesurer... Au fait, de quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

Une nouvelle fois, Harry toussota quelque chose qui ressemblait curieusement à ''il utilise ses pieds" avant de s'excuser poliment auprès d'un dénommé "Touftouf" pour sa "vilaine toux".

Ravalant une réponse acerbe, Rémus réprima son envie d'étrangler le malappris pour avoir osé utiliser le ridicule diminutif. Puis le lycan tendit la main droite et essaya la première baguette que lui proposa l'artisan.

-

Une demi-heure et quarante sept baguettes plus tard, Lupin n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa promise…

Face aux échecs répétés, le vieux Grégorovitch avait finit par mettre un panonceau : _'FERMETURE EXEPTIONNELLE JUSQU'A 17H'_, sur sa porte avant de se lancer dans une deuxième série d'essais.

Au soixante huitième échecs, le vieux mage usé par les commentaires sarcastiques de Harry qui venait de lui demander pour la énième fois _'si c'était son premier jours de travail, si il était encore stagiaire et s'il avait vraiment obtenu le diplôme approprié pour occuper ce poste'_, devint pensif et finit par murmurer.

-Je me demande... mais pourtant j'étais sur que... après tout pourquoi pas... Essayez donc cette baguette, monsieur Lupin.

Rémus tendit la main et saisit l'artefact. Immédiatement, une chaleur étouffante envahie la pièce. Une flamme rouge et or sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette, illumina la pénombre du magasin… et frappa de plein fouet le jeune Harry.

-Rahhhh... Traitre ! s'exclama le survivant lorsque ses habits prirent feu.

Grégorovitch ne put retenir un mince sourire lorsque le châtiment divin frappa finalement le petit sagouin qui avait osé se payer sa tête et réagit plutôt mollement en éteignant finalement le brasier d'un coup de baguette magique particulièrement lent...

-Bravo, Bravo... Curieux, vraiment curieux... s'exclama l'artisan lorsque tout fut à nouveau sous contrôle.

-Tu essayes de m'assassiner ou quoi vieux débris ? cria Harry lorsqu'il fut remis de ses émotions.

-Tuttttt Veinard, tu devrais savoir que les baguettes peuvent avoir du tempérament… C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore habitué à celle-là, voilà tout ! Babilla Rémus tout en regardant avec amusement son jeune protégé dont les vêtements partiellement brulés étaient à présent trempés par le sortilège que lui avait jeté Grégorovitch pour éteindre les flammes.

Harry qui était tout simplement trop furieux pour parvenir à répondre, préféra finalement se détourner en grognant.

-Qu'est-ce qui est curieux ? interrogea ensuite le lycan en direction du fabriquant de baguettes qui semblait toujours pensif.

-Votre baguette fait trente centimètres, bois de Vigne sanglante et poil de loup-garou. Une baguette très puissante, particulièrement excellente pour les charmes et les duels... Ce qui est étrange, voyez vous, c'est que le loup-garou qui a fournit volontairement les poils de votre baguette n'est autre que Fenrir Grayback, l'homme qui vous a infligé cette malédiction à en croire la rumeur... murmura le commerçant qui continuait visiblement de réfléchir intensément en fixant Rémus d'un air étrange.

-Quoi ? hurla Lupin en lorgnant sa baguette d'un air soudain beaucoup moins amical pendant que Harry gardait le silence tout en affichant, lui aussi un air pensif.

-En effet, murmura l'artisan avant de reprendre sur un ton bien plus enjoué et professionnel. En tout cas, bien qu'il s'agisse ici de votre deuxième baguette, il me semble qu'elle vous correspond bien plus que la première... Certaines personnes ne se révèlent que sur le tard et je crois qu'un grand avenir vous attend monsieur Lupin, expliqua le vieil artisan, pendant que Harry grommelait quelque chose du genre : "_Un foutu voyant fabriquant de baguette, vous parlez d'une référence..."_ parfaitement audible.

Un silence pesant s'abattit ensuite sur la pièce jusqu'à ce que Grégorovitch se tourne en direction de Harry.

-Bien, à nous deux monsieur Potter. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

- Epargnez-moi le folklore et donnez moi une baguette, gronda le survivant toujours trempé après le sortilège d'extinction qu'avait utilisé le vieux sadique.

-Vraiment hilarant, monsieur Potter, grommela l'artisan furibond avant de tendre une baguette au survivant tout en se gardant bien de sécher son jeune client...

Rémus ne fit rien en ce sens non plus, prétextant qu'il 'ne maitrisait pas encore bien sa nouvelle baguette et ne voulait plus se servir de l'ancienne'...La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid chez les lycans et les fabricants de baguettes...

Grégorovitch tendit donc la baguette habituelle à son client sans prendre la peine de faire de mesure. Harry s'en saisit sans faire vraiment attention et il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa magie était trop ... pure ... trop sauvage.

La baguette essayait d'accéder à sa puissance magique et s'opposait à son esprit dans un duel désagréable. En fait, l'artefact tentait en vain de domestiquer sa magie, qui se rebellait derechef, et les deux forces commençaient rapidement à s'accumuler dans le bout de bois, qui se mit à trembler.

Harry, qui sentait se déverser comme un torrent de lave en fusion à l'intérieur de la baguette, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

-LACHEZ LA TOUT DE SUITE !!! hurla brusquement Grégorovitch de toute la force de ses vieux poumons.

L'héritier Potter n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète deux fois. Il lâcha immédiatement la baguette, qui carbonisa le sol avant même de le toucher, puis se mit à lancer des gerbes d'étincelles brulantes dans toutes les directions.

Harry ne fit ni une ni deux, il plongea derrière le comptoir pour échapper à l'ire de l'artefact contrarié, pendant que Grégorovitch et Rémus lançaient des boucliers puissant autour d'eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la baguette explosa finalement et Harry émergea prudemment de derrière son abri pour contempler la relative dévastation que l'explosion de l'artefact avait provoqué.

Réfléchissant à la meilleure attitude à adopter, il se décida pour une tactique offensive.

-Vous devriez prévenir vos clients qu'il risque leur vie. Vous ne pensez pas ? lança-t-il d'un ton faussement offensé en direction du fabricant.

Grégorovitch regarda le jeune sorcier un long moment d'un air abasourdit et finit par répondre lentement.

-Depuis deux cent quarante deux ans que je suis dans le métier c'est la deuxième fois que j'entends parler d'un tel phénomène. (1)

-Et que voulez vous dire par là ? l'interrogea le survivant en songeant que décidément, l'homme, s'il était bien un homme, ne faisait pas son âge...

-Monsieur Potter, vous étiez totalement incompatible avec cette baguette et surtout, vous étiez beaucoup trop puissant pour elle.

-Ce qui signifie... ? poursuivit Harry d'un ton pour le moins dubitatif, refusant de partager son expérience et la manière dont il avait perçu les deux magies s'opposer.

- Voyez-vous monsieur Potter, chaque baguette possède sa propre personnalité, son propre tempérament, et ses propres qualités magiques. Lorsqu'une baguette trouve un sorcier dont la magie est compatible, elle lie leur deux magie ce qui permet au sorcier d'utiliser son plein potentiel magique avec l'artefact en question. Voila pourquoi on dit que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et non pas l'inverse. Ensuite, une fois un sorcier apparié, plus le temps passe et plus le lien se renforce. Voila, pourquoi les anciennes baguettes ne fonctionnent pour ainsi dire que pour leur propriétaire : elles sont liées à leur signature magique.

Grégorovitch marqua une courte pause, étudiant le visage inexpressif du dernier des Potter avant de reprendre.

-Lorsque la baguette n'est pas compatible, les deux énergies en présence s'affrontent et trouvent une sorte de compromis qui permet au sorcier d'utiliser la baguette dans une moindre mesure. Il arrive parfois dans ces cas là, que le sorcier soit obligé d'injecter beaucoup de magie à l'intérieur de la baguette pour arriver à l'équilibre qui lui permettra de l'utiliser. En fait, plus les magies sont incompatibles plus l'énergie injecté est grande, et donc plus les sortilèges perdront ensuite de force... Dans les cas les plus drastiques, le sorcier ne peut tout simplement pas injecter assez de magie pour faire fonctionner la baguette, ou en injecte trop et détruit cette dernière, comme vous venez de le faire.

-Cela, ne me dit toujours pas ce qui vient de se produire. répondit Harry, tout en se disant que l'explication du vieil homme correspondait tout de même assez bien à ce qu'il avait perçu.

-Vous avez simplement injecté trop de magie et la puissance que la baguette pouvait supporter a été dépassée avant que votre magie ne renonce à atteindre l'équilibre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ceci ne m'était arrivé qu'une seule fois avant vous, monsieur Potter. Ceci s'explique pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'il faut trouver une baguette quasiment incompatible ce qui est rare... La seconde étant qu'il faut aussi un sorcier ou une sorcière de onze ans, donc ayant à peine commencé sa croissance magique, suffisamment puissant pour dépasser le potentiel de la baguette en question .... Ce qui est encore bien plus rare, conclut Grégorovitch en lançant un regard pénétrant à son client.

-Qui était l'autre personne ? demanda immédiatement le survivant soudain incapable de réfréner sa curiosité.

-Albus Dumbledore. Le jeune homme était venu acheter sa baguette chez moi après que Ollivander ait échoué à lui trouver une bonne baguette. J'étais presque certain qu'il n'avait aucune compatibilité pour la magie noir mais pour en être tout à fait sur, j'ai jugé bon de le tester avec une baguette d'if dont le cœur était composé d'un ventricule de cœur de dragon venimeux de Pennsylvanie, vingt quatre centimètres, très rigide. Une belle baguette, assez faible mais très nerveuse. La pauvre création a explosé comme cette baguette, conclu le vieux mage en désignant le tas de cendre noircie qui maculait le sol de la boutique. (2)

-Qu'en est il de la baguette que _j'ai cass..._ qui s'est autodétruite ? se reprit Harry in extrémis. Après tout il n'allait sûrement pas payer pour la casse. Il n'était pas responsable.

_Première règle des maraudeurs : Ne jamais avouer, même face à l'évidence la plus flagrante._

-C'est bien ce qui est curieux monsieur Potter, répondit Grégorovitch sans tenir compte du petit jeu de langage du survivant. Cette baguette est aussi neutre que possible et elle est très résistante. Je la fait toujours essayer en premier pour déterminer les affinités de mes clients et évaluer leur puissance...

Grégorovitch et l'héritier Potter restèrent ensuite longtemps silencieux pendant que Rémus ouvrait tout grand la bouche. Harry était décidément plein de surprise.

Le vieux mage se mit finalement à sourire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée et mit en place un nouveau panonceau indiquant que la boutique était fermée pour la journée avant de se retourner vers les deux autres en souriant comme un gamin.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Potter, vous trouverez votre bonheur chez Grégorovitch je vous le garanti, assura le commerçant d'un ton mielleux tout en commençant à fureter avec confiance entre ses étagères.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait au jeune Potter ! En tout cas, il en était persuadé, la prochaine baguette serait la bonne…

Une demi-heure plus tard, la boutique était pratiquement détruite !

Quatre étagères avaient explosé, un mur avait commencé à bruler, le comptoir avait tout simplement disparu, et sept baguettes magique avaient explosé, creusant des trous plus ou moins profond dans ce qu'il restait du planché calciné.

Rémus avait sagement décidé de s'abriter à l'intérieur d'une malle renforcée et regardait le carnage en ricanant. James aurait été si fier de son vaurien de fils.

Grégorovitch, lui, trottinait un peu partout, la barbe en feu en piaillant que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Harry de son coté ne pouvait pas y croire, il venait d'essayer le quasi totalité des baguettes de cette maudite boutique. Y compris la dernière dont Grégorovitch était pourtant certain (pour la seizième fois d'ailleurs) qu'elle fonctionnerait parfaitement pour lui... et qui avait en fait explosé sans faire d'histoire au premier essai.

Abandonnant sa deux cent cinquante neuvième et dernière baguette, Harry Potter dut admettre qu'il avait peur.

Aucune n'avait voulu de lui !

Grégorovitch, dont les cheveux venaient finalement de s'éteindre tout comme son euphorie, le fixait désormais d'un air anxieux et perplexe. Qui était donc ce fichu gamin ?!

-

En désespoir de cause, le sorcier se tourna vers le jeune garçon avec une mine soucieuse.

-Monsieur Potter, avez vous déjà tenté de percevoir votre propre magie et de l'utiliser ?

-Bien sûr, répondit sèchement le survivant sans remarquer le regard incrédule du vieux mage.

-Donc... vous avez déjà tenté d'utiliser consciemment votre magie et...

-Évidemment que j'ai utilisé ma magie, je suis un sorcier ! le coupa Harry en agitant désespérément une autre baguette qui trainait par terre sans remarquer l'air de plus en plus effaré de l'artisan.

- Pourriez-vous me montrer comment vous utilisez votre magie Monsieur Potter ? Vous voir faire pourrait m'aider trouver la baguette qui vous convient, susurra l'homme dont les yeux brillaient à présent d'un éclat malsain.

Pesant un moment le pour et le contre, Harry réalisa que Rémus était au courant de ses talents pour la magie sans baguette depuis l'incident de Gringotts et prit sa décision. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une baguette après tout.

Sans un mot, l'héritier Potter sourit, tendit la main en direction de Rémus et lévita la malle dans laquelle s'abritait le lycan à une trentaine de centimètres du sol, avant de la relâcher brusquement. On ne brûle pas Harry Potter impunément !

Lupin retomba lourdement sur les fesses avant de se relever d'un bond, absolument furieux.

-Oups ! fit Harry en souriant d'un air bien peu désolé. Pardon Touftouf, le manque d'habitude et tout et tout, tu comprends n'est ce pas ?

-Espèce de... gronda immédiatement le loup-garou qui savait parfaitement bien que Harry l'avait fait exprès.

Pendant que "les enfants" s'amusaient, Grégorovitch s'effondra littéralement sur le fauteuil le plus proche...

Le gamin n'avait pas utilisé la force brute pour extraire la magie de son réservoir, son esprit l'avait canalisé avec une douceur qu'aucune baguette ne pourrait imiter.

Le gamin pouvait interagir directement avec le cœur de son pouvoir, il n'y avait aucun doute !

Ce qui était théoriquement impossible…

-Monsieur Potter, avez vous conscience de ce que vous venez de faire ? finit par murmurer le vieil homme profondément chamboulé.

-De la magie sans baguette, répondit tranquillement le jeune mage avant d'apercevoir la mine sérieuse de l'artisan.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait à la fin ? s'énerva finalement le survivant devant l'air amorphe de Grégorovitch.

Se ressaisissant enfin le vieux fabriquant se releva et darda un œil perçant en direction du jeune sorcier.

-Monsieur Potter, savez vous à quoi sert une baguette magique ?

-Non... admit Harry qui n'était jamais parvenu à trouver la réponse à cette question en dépit de ses nombreuses recherches.

Cette fois, Rémus se pencha en avant d'un air intrigué. Lui non plus n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à comprendre le fonctionnement des artefacts dont le secret de fabrication était soigneusement gardé depuis de nombreuses générations.

-Humm, commença l'artisan d'une voix quelque peu théâtrale. Une baguette est un objet qui a la capacité d'atteindre le cœur de votre magie et d'en arracher par la force l'énergie nécessaire à la fabrication d'un sort. Voyez-vous, tous les êtres vivants possèdent un cœur magique, même les moldus, les animaux ou encore plus simplement les plantes. Cependant un sorcier, contrairement à un moldu, possède un esprit suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir interagir avec son pouvoir et faire en sorte qu'une baguette puisse lui permette d'arracher l'énergie nécessaire à la création d'un sort. Ce que vous venez de faire est en fait de rassembler vous même votre magie à l'aide de votre esprit sans utiliser d'intermédiaire...

-Et alors ? Tous les sorciers doivent pouvoir le faire non ? Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de difficile...Beaucoup de gens peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette et les enfants font de la magie accidentelle tout le temps, se défendit Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, depuis quand êtes vous capable de contrôler ainsi votre magie ?

-Depuis très longtemps... Pourquoi ?

-Voyez vous monsieur Potter, les enfants montrent rapidement que leur esprit et leur magie son compatible grâce aux épisodes de magie accidentelle de l'enfance et de nombreux sorciers arrivent par la suite à utiliser la magie sans aucune aide en reproduisant le fonctionnement d'une baguette. Mais ce que vous faite est complètement différent puisque vous ne reproduisez pas la façon de faire de votre baguette étant donné que vous n'en avez jamais eu.

-Vous voulez dire que les autres sorciers ne savent pas faire de magie sans baguette avant d'avoir eu leur première baguette et d'avoir pu apprendre à en copier le fonctionnement?

-C'est bien plus compliqué que cela monsieur Potter. Mais pour faire simple, oui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, votre esprit a trouvé une méthode inédite pour interagir directement avec votre magie. Un exploit que Merlin lui-même jugeait impossible à réaliser pour les humains…

Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir d'elle même. Pendant que Rémus lui coulait un regard proprement médusé.

-Monsieur Potter, vous êtes un sorcier très puissant et aucune des baguettes que j'ai fabriquées ne pourra vous convenir car elles ne sont pas créées pour cohabiter avec une autre façon d'interagir avec la magie. Elles sont faites pour imposer leur fonctionnement à un esprit peu éveillé et l'enseigner au sorcier qui les utilisera…

-Mon pauvre Veinard, tu es vraiment incapable de faire quoi que ce soit comme tout le monde, minauda Rémus d'un air retors.

-Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis mon gros, lâcha sans réfléchir le survivant.

-QUOI ? Comment m'as tu appelé ??!! piailla le lycan, dont la voix monta de plusieurs octaves, prouvant sans l'ombre d'un doute que Harry venait de toucher un point sensible...

-Monsieur Potter, j'ai peut être quelque chose pour vous, les interrompit Grégorovitch. Attendez moi quelques minutes, je vous pris, murmura l'artisan avant de disparaitre en direction de son arrière boutique.

-

_Note de l'auteur : J'ai hésité à couper le chapitre là, mais je me suis dit que vous m'auriez crucifié après deux semaines de retard…_

-

Revenant tranquillement de sa remise, en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos, le fabriquant de baguette interrompit une nouvelle dispute de Harry et Rémus en prenant la parole d'un air grave.

-Jamais au cours de ma vie je n'ai eu autant de difficulté à trouver une baguette compatible Monsieur Potter. Mais c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et non l'inverse et au vu de votre insupportable caractère je ne peux pas blâmer mes créations, susurra l'homme ravit de voir le gamin se renfrogner. Après une seconde de silence, il reprit avec un sérieux inquiétant.

-En dépit de tous vos évidents défauts, vous avez une façon intéressante d'utiliser votre magie et c'est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle je vais vous laisser essayer cette baguette là. conclut le marchand en ouvrant la boite de métal noire qu'il cachait jusque la derrière son dos.

-Essayez là monsieur Potter, souffla le vieil homme en tendant délicatement la boite en direction de l'héritier Potter.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en contemplant la magnifique œuvre d'art qui lui était présenté.

La baguette en question n'était pas en bois contrairement aux autres mais était faite d'une corne de licorne blanche au reflet argenté. Le blanc nacré et les lignes d'argent formaient des arabesques complexes sur toute la longueur de la baguette ainsi que sur sa poignée finement ciselée qui représentait un dragon en train de prendre son envol. A l'extrémité du pommeau, un étrange cristal ayant la couleur de l'argent fondu était encastré dans la serre du dragon et donnait un aspect dangereux et sauvage à l'artefact.

Elle était magnifique. À l'instant où il la vit, Harry sut qu'il la voulait.

-Il s'agit d'une baguette ancienne, une baguette de légende, la premières des... commença à expliquer le commerçant.

Sans écouter Grégorovitch, Harry saisit l'œuvre d'art…

Au début rien ne se passa et Grégorovitch, un air de profonde contrariété plaqué sur le visage s'apprêtait à reprendre l'artefact… Puis tout changea !

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un simple picotement, puis une sensation étrange se rependit à travers tout le corps de Harry.

Le sorcier aurait été bien en peine de la décrire, cependant il pouvait la comparer à la chaleur de l'amitié et au sentiment d'avoir retrouvé une partie de son âme qui était restée trop longtemps loin de lui.

Il se sentait entier pour la première fois de sa vie et il n'avait pas de mot pour l'expliquer, cependant il n'en avait pas besoin. Porté par la sensation de plénitude parfaite qui l'entourait, Harry laissa sa joie l'envahir.

Il avait enfin trouvé sa baguette !

-

L'artisan réagit rapidement. Il attrapa Rémus par le bras et entraina le lycan avec lui en plongeant derrière son bureau tout en hurlant les mots _Protego Maximus_.

Une seconde plus tard, la première vague de magie explosait au sein de la pièce.

Une lumière d'un blanc aveuglant emplit la boutique, mais Harry continua d'ouvrir les yeux, car la clarté accueillante ne le blessait point. S'enfonçant au plus profond de la lumière, l'héritier Potter sentit sa magie rencontrer celle de la baguette et s'unir à elle avec violence. À ce moment précis, il sut que cette dernière était vivante.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, une tempête d'énergie éclatât, ravageant ce qui restait de la boutique en un instant.

Lorsque le pouvoir fut quelque peu calmé, Grégorovitch et Lupin émergèrent de derrière les restes du bureau qui les avait abrités avec un air passablement choqués et regardèrent avec émerveillement la scène qui leur faisait face.

Harry Potter se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés et le visage particulièrement doux.

Autour de lui une aura blanche et argenté bruissait doucement, comme agitée par un vent que personne ne pouvait voir. Les secondes passèrent ensuite au ralenti et l'aura magnifique disparue progressivement.

Lorsque la lumière décrut suffisamment pour qu'il distingue le visage de Harry, Rémus vit avec joie le sourire de pur bonheur qui illuminait le visage de son jeune protégé.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir à poireauter plus longtemps, le lycan se releva gaiement. Si toute cette histoire avait duré une minute de plus, il aurait probablement quitté la boutique en trainant derrière lui un Harry désespéré de ne pas avoir de baguette magique…

Grégorovitch, de son côté, affichait une expression troublée.

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux lentement en souriant comme un enfant à qui on vient d'annoncer une deuxième tournée bonus du Père Noël. La pièce entière était entièrement anéantit, et quelques flammes éparses brulaient ici et là dans le magasin dévasté. Cependant la joie du jeune Potter était totale.

-Je vais prendre celle là, dit il finalement d'une voie douce.

-Peut être monsieur Potter, devriez vous d'abord entendre l'histoire de votre baguette au préalable, finit par murmurer Grégorovitch lorsqu'il se fut remis de sa stupeur.

Harry hocha la tête, trop fébrile pour osé répondre à voix haute et écouta le vieil artisan commencer son récit.

-Cette baguette répond à bien des noms. La crosse des anciens, le bâton de mort, le sceptre de destiné, ou encore la baguette de sureau ... Cet objet voyez vous est une légende parmi les fabricants de baguettes. Il est dit qu'il y a de cela plusieurs centaines d'années, trois frères cheminaient le long d'une route maudite lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une sombre rivière. Le torrent était trop profond et trop dangereux pour qu'ils osent s'y aventurer, et le gué semblait tout aussi dangereux. Cependant les trois frères étaient versés dans les arts sorciers et parvinrent à conjurer un pont qui leur permit de traverser la rivière avec facilité.

-Alors qu'ils étaient au milieu du pont, une silhouette sombre drapée dans un linceul leur fit face. Il s'agissait de la Mort elle même. En effet la grande faucheuse en personne était la gardienne de ce torrent et elle était frustrée que les trois frères aient été suffisamment intelligents pour traverser le ruisseau sans mourir alors que tous les voyageurs précédant s s'y étaient invariablement noyés. Bien décidée à se venger, la Mort tendit alors un piège aux trois voyageurs. Elle les fit semblant de les féliciter avant de leur proposer de réaliser le plus profond souhait de chacun d'eux, pour les récompenser d'avoir réalisé une magie si merveilleuse.

Reprenant son souffle et rassemblant ses souvenirs, Grégorovitch fit une longue pause avant de reprendre.

-L'ainé, qui était un homme combatif, demanda à ce que la mort lui forge une baguette qui le rendrait invincible et lui permettrait de gagner tous ses duels. Une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait conquis la mort elle même. Arrachant la corne de la mère des licornes, la trempant dans la source de vie, et y ajoutant le cœur de flamme du dernier des dragons d'argents. La Mort façonna alors une baguette et la donna au plus âgé des frères, dit Grégorovitch en désignant la baguette que tenait Harry dans ses mains, et en regardant le jeune homme et le lycan écarquiller les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Le deuxième frère était arrogant et voulait plus encore. Il voulait humilier la mort et lui demanda donc d'obtenir le pouvoir de rappeler les défunts dans le monde des vivants. Alors la faucheuse pris une pierre sombre au fond de la rivière et lui conféra le pouvoir de résurrection avant de la donner au deuxième frère, continua l'artisan avant de sourire d'une manière étrange.

-Le cadet pour sa part, était humble et sage. Il ne faisait pas confiance à la voleuse d'âme et demanda à cette dernière un objet qui lui donnerait le pouvoir de se cacher de la Mort elle même, qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans que l'on puisse le voir ou le suivre. A contre cœur, la Mort lui offrit finalement sa propre cape d'invisibilité et disparue dans la nuit laissant les trois frères poursuivre leur chemin.

Ravi de constater qu'il avait toute l'attention de son auditoire, Grégorovitch s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et hocha la tête avec appréciation. Il était très important que les deux sorciers comprennent pleinement ce que représentait cette baguette et les enjeux qui l'accompagnaient.

-Par la suite, les trois frères se séparèrent pour vivre leur propre aventure. Le plus vieux se lança alors à corps perdu dans une vie de maitre duelliste. Combattant et vainquant ses opposants sans relâche. Écrasant adversaire après adversaire au cours de ses duels. Il se vantait sans cesse de sa baguette invincible, de sa baguette de mort qui lui permettait de terrasser facilement ses ennemis les plus dangereux. C'est pourquoi, une nuit, alors qu'il était endormi un sorcier jaloux lui trancha la gorge dans son sommeil et s'appropria la baguette. A ce moment, la Mort ricana et vint saisir l'âme de celui qui avait osé la regarder de haut avant de la trainer dans les Limbes, déclama Grégorovitch en lançant un regard perçant à l'héritier Potter qui regardait sa propre baguette d'un air pensif sans pour autant la lâcher.

-Le deuxième frère vivait alors seul dans une petite chaumière prés de l'Écosse. La femme qu'il devait épouser était morte de manière précoce et le sorcier utilisa sa pierre de résurrection pour la ramener à lui. Cependant la femme qui réapparue avait changé. Triste d'avoir été arraché à sa douce torpeur, elle devint froide et se mit à haïr l'homme qui avait osé la ressusciter. Rendu fou par le chagrin, le sorcier tua une deuxième fois celle qu'il avait lui même arraché à la mort avant de se suicider pour aller rejoindre... Cependant la Mort avait d'autre projet, et choisit de séparer à jamais le couple en précipitant dans les ténèbres infinies celui qui avait osé l'humilier.

Grégorovitch s'interrompit alors et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler de la fin de l'histoire.

-En dépit de tous ses efforts, la Mort ne retrouva jamais le dernier frère jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne retire finalement la cape pour l'offrir à son fils. Mystifié par tant de grandeur d'âme, la Mort apparue alors au cadet des trois frères et trouva en lui un sage véritablement préparé à abandonner ce monde ; un homme en paix avec lui même qui avait compris le véritable sens de la vie. Impressionnée, la faucheuse reconnut en lui son égal et l'accueillit en ami avant de le guider par la main vers la lumière.

-Ces trois objets, les seuls que la Mort façonna jamais en ce monde, sont connus sous le nom de Reliques mortuaires, et il est dit que quiconque parviendra à unir les trois, deviendra le maître de la vie et de la mort. C'est pourquoi depuis cette époque, posséder un de ces objets est considéré à la fois comme une bénédiction et une malédiction… murmura Grégorovitch, avant de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux

-La suite de l'histoire se perd peu à peu dans les affres du temps et de nombreux sorciers s'entretuèrent pour posséder votre baguette monsieur Potter. Pour finir cette histoire, je vous dirais simplement que c'est Dumbledore lui même qui décida d'enterrer la baguette après s'être rendu compte qu'elle ne le servirait jamais vraiment et qu'il ne pouvait pas la détruire.

Voyant la surprise s'inscrire sur le visage de Lupin, le vieux mage tourna son attention dans sa direction et clôtura son récit avec un énervement et une ironie palpable.

-Le_ 'grand'_ Albus Dumbledore avait en effet arraché le sceptre d'éternité de la main de Grindelwald qui la tenait lui, même de Kadar Necrom. Le _'tout puissant seigneur de lumière'_ décida alors dans son… _'infinie sagesse'_, que si cette baguette refusait de le servir lui, cela voulait certainement dire que personne n'en serait jamais digne et il la fit disparaitre près du fleuve de l'Aurorial _afin que la prop_… Enfin bref peut importe ses raisons. se reprit brusquement Grégorovitch avant de continuer plus tranquillement.

-Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle création péricliter sous terre et j'ai immédiatement entrepris de retrouver la baguette. Les enchantements du vieux fou était puissant et sur les dix brises-sort qui m'ont accompagné au cours de l'expédition l'un d'eux trouva accidentellement la mort (3), mais comme vous pouvez le constater je suis bel et bien parvenu à la récupérer.

Harry et Rémus semblèrent tout deux pensifs et troublés pendant un instant puis Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda sa baguette avant de finalement croiser le regard de Grégorovitch.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Grégorovitch, mais peu importe combien j'adore ma baguette, je ne peux pas honnêtement dire que je crois à votre histoire.

Sentant que l'homme était sur le point de l'interrompre, Harry l'en empêcha en levant la main avant de continuer.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas un part de vérité, mais de là à penser que cette baguette permettrait à son porteur de vaincre systématiquement tous ses duels est ridicule. Rémus et sa petite baguette tout à fait normale pourrait toujours me faire mordre la poussière en moins de deux secondes si nous devions nous affronter en duel et ce, en dépit de ma baguette…Aucune légende ne peut changer ça. D'ailleurs ne serait-ce pas beaucoup plus logique de penser que cette baguette pourrait juste permettre de focaliser plus d'énergie ou de concentrer plus facilement tous les types de magies au lieu de se limiter à certaine branche, offrant ainsi à son porteur un avantage en combat ?

Grégorovitch, qui avait écouté le petit speech avec attention, sourit mystérieusement et se mit à rire doucement.

-A vrai dire, je partage la même opinion, mais on ne peut pas débattre avec une légende n'est ce pas ? Par contre, penser comme vous le faite à présent vous place déjà au dessus du précédent propriétaire de cette baguette, continua-t-il en hochant la tête d'un air approbateur. Ce qui est sûr en tout cas, c'est que l'histoire ne peut pas être vraie à cent pour cent puisque Albus vainquit Grindelwald en combat singulier alors qu'il utilisait précisément cette baguette…Acquiesça l'homme avant de plisser les yeux et de lancer un regard dérangeant a Harry en ajouta d'une voix étrange.

-A moins, bien sûr, que la légende soit vraie et qu'aucun sorcier avant vous ne soit jamais parvenu à se lier véritablement à cette baguette, après tout aucun ne s'en était montré digne et même Dumbledore avait renoncé à se faire accepter par le sceptre d'éternité… Il est toujours difficile de discuter avec la légende, comment discerner le vrai du faux ?

Harry hocha sombrement la tête et glissa la baguette dans sa poche pendant que Grégorovitch fixait Rémus d'un air grave.

-Cet enfant est brillant, et promis à un grand avenir. Cependant, bien des gens voudraient le tuer s'ils soupçonnaient la nature de sa baguette. Il serait sans aucun doute dans son intérêt de lui enseigner les bases de l'occlumancie pour lui permettre de garder au mieux ses secrets. Cette baguette a déjà causé bien des morts, et je ne voudrais pas qu'un jeune homme aussi prometteur vienne en rejoindre le lot. Dit finalement le vieux fabriquant en direction de Lupin.

Palissant en comprenant ce qu'impliquait l'homme, Rémus hocha la tête.

-Je suis un loup-garou comme vous le savez et l'occlumancie est naturelle pour nous, mais je vais faire de mon mieux...

Grégorovitch acquiesça et réfléchit un moment, les yeux dans le vague avant de finalement murmurer.

-Le mieux serait sûrement de se procurer des livres expliquant clairement le sujet. Bien sûr, vous ne pourrez pas les trouver dans les rayons de Fleury et Bott mais ça ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problèmes je suppose, conclut l'homme en regardant Rémus qui acquiesça tout en affichant un air pensif.

-Même avec l'occlumancie, comment Harry cachera-t-il la forme inhabituelle de sa baguette ? Les gens se poseront inévitablement des questions, fit justement remarquer le lycan en disant tout haut ce qui le troublait depuis quelques instants.

Grégorovitch admit à contre cœur que l'homme avait raison, cependant avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une solution au problème, Harry, prit d'une brusque inspiration qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, sortit sa baguette et se mit à la regarder intensément. Peu à peu, cette dernière commença alors à se métamorphoser et cinq secondes plus tard, le survivant tenait dans la main une longue baguette qui semblait faite de bois noir au reflet nacré, et qui, bien que magnifique, semblait parfaitement normale.

Grégorovitch, choqué par la métamorphose, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Rémus, pour sa part, ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. Harry, qui devait visiblement s'y attendre, réagit le premier et essaya de profiter du choc de l'artisan à son avantage.

-Quelle belle création monsieur Grégorovitch ! Trente cinq centimètres, ventricule de cœur de dragon et if noir à première vu... Une baguette des plus communes... Disons trois gallions. tenta le dernier des Potter.

-Quoi ? rugit immédiatement l'artisan pendant que Rémus manquait de défaillir. Cette baguette appartient à la légende. J'ai mis près de six ans pour la retrouver et une personne est morte pour l'exhumer. Elle vaut au moins quatre mille gallions c'est... commença le marchand outré devant une telle tentative d'extorsion de fond.

-C'est regrettable que personne ne puisse confirmer vos dires, le coupa le survivant en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Rémus qui trouvait le gag trop drôle pour ne pas marcher, et acquiesça immédiatement en jurant haut et fort qu'il ne payerait pas plus de quatre gallions pour un "bout de bois"...

- Je ne descendrais pas en dessous de trois mille, piailla le vieux mage avec désespoir en regardant les deux monstres qui tentaient de le ruiner. Après tout, il avait un magasin à retaper au nom de Merlin.

-Six cent et vous offrez sa baguette à Rémus en prime, contra tout de suite Harry.

Après quelques minutes d'âpres négociations, les trois sorciers en présence se mirent d'accord sur la somme de huit cent quatre vingt dix gallions, six mornilles et trois noises pour les deux baguettes, soit un peu plus que les habituels dix gallions que le commerçant demandait.

Harry tendit sa main pour saisir sa bourse d'où il sortit la somme indiquée et régla le marchand. Il se préparait à quitter l'échoppe lorsqu'une remarque innocente de Rémus l'en empêcha.

-Au fait, il me semble me rappeler vaguement qu'aujourd'hui est le jour anniversaire de ce petit démon, et je pense qu'un holster de poignet pour ranger cette jolie petite baguette lui ferait plaisir. Vous savez comment sont les enfants avec leur jouet...

-Bien sûr monsieur Lupin, acquiesça Grégorovitch en souriant d'un air ouvertement moqueur en direction de Harry. Quelle option désirez-vous ?

-Les options habituelles : Antivol, Anti-invocation, Auto-nettoyage... Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de papier cadeau, expliqua Rémus pendant que le vieux mage sortait un joli holster noir qui aurait pu sembler fait de cuir pour les néophytes mais dont la texture ne laissait aucun doute sur la qualité. Il s'agissait de peau de dragon.

-Cela fera dix gallions mon bon monsieur, et joyeux anniversaire monsieur Potter, susurra Grégorovitch pendant que Harry hochait la tête en direction de Rémus en guise de remerciement.

Tendant le bras pour que Grégorovitch puisse placer le holster de poignet, il autorisa le marchand de baguettes à lui montrer comment fonctionnait l'appareil. Une flexion précise du poignet et le holster plaçait automatiquement la baguette dans sa main, et vice versa.

Remerciant rapidement le créateur de baguettes, Rémus et Harry sortirent finalement de la boutique vers dix huit heures. Les deux sorciers, qui avaient raté le déjeuner, étaient affamés. Rémus qui en tant que loup-garou refusait absolument de mourir de faim, proposa de remettre au lendemain le reste de leurs achats pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison et s'offrir un copieux diner.

Harry, qui avait enfin obtenu sa baguette, ce qui était en fait son principal objectif, accepta sans rechigner en entendant son estomac gargouiller bruyamment, et tous deux regagnèrent le point d'apparition le plus proche afin que Rémus puisse les transplaner jusqu'à leur petite voiture.

-

Une heure plus tard, alors que les deux comparses se bâfraient copieusement, un hibou grand duc se mit à cogner rageusement contre la vitre. Intrigués Rémus et Harry échangèrent un regard avant que le lycan ne se décide finalement à se lever pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et récupérer la missive.

Lupin parcouru la lettre des yeux rapidement pendant que le rapace prenait son envol en direction de l'est. Apparemment, le volatile n'attendait pas de réponse. Quelque peu intrigué, le dernier des Potter abandonna son assiette à présent vide et se leva en haussant les sourcils.

-De quoi s'agit il Touftouf ? demanda alors le jeune sorcier en s'approchant de son gardien.

-Et bien mon cher Veinard, il semble que ta chance légendaire vienne de tourner... répondit Lupin en affichant un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? murmura Harry d'un ton particulièrement prudent avant de laisser un sourire mauvais apparaitre sur son visage lorsque Rémus eu finit de lui répondre.

--

Au même instant, Igor Moscovar Grégorovitch, regardait fixement les flammes verdâtres qui brulaient lentement dans sa cheminée. Tirant longuement sur sa pipe d'un air absent, il soupira lentement et essuya distraitement l'unique larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

-Ainsi donc tout a commencé, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même avec effroi. Bonne chance monsieur Potter, vous allez en avoir besoin…

**Note de l'auteur :**

1 Qui vous dit que 'l'homme' est humain ? Deux cent quarante deux ans c'est un âge tout à fait envisageable pour… et et puis non, je vous le dit pas ! (Héhé)

2 Et oui Dumby serait incapable de faire de la magie noire même si sa vie en dépendait, bonne ou mauvaise chose vous pourrez en juger par la suite…

3 Brise sort est un job dangereux et en général ce n'est d'ailleurs pas les enchantements protecteur qui sont responsables des risques, mais les méthodes utilisées par les brises sorts pour les désactiver.

Ceci est d'ailleurs à la base du succès que rencontre les membres de cette profession auprès du sexe opposé : Leur faible durée de vie en fait des mets rares et éphémères à déguster immédiatement et sans modération…

Je préfère : 'relique mortuaire' à la traduction officielle : 'relique de la mort'.

-

**Remarque :**

Pour ce qui est de la baguette de Harry elle livrera ses secrets au compte goute tout au long de l'histoire, jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre.

Pour ce qui est de l'occlumancie, son apprentissage sera également assez long (plus de 3 ans de travail), et ses finesses seront développé peu à peu.

Pour la mort de Gripsec : c'était la surprise du jour ! Le gobelin a survécut !

Ceux qui me connaissent un peu savent que je peux faire mourir sans vergogne à peu prêt n'importe quelle personne…

Comme je suis sadique vous saurez désormais que je peux aussi vous tromper méchamment en vous faisant croire à tord que je les tue.

**PS :**

Comme certains fans de la première heure l'ont remarqué je privilégie un peu l'humour au détriment du dramatique dans ce début d'histoire, au contraire de ce que je faisais dans le prologue.

C'est je crois une des caractéristiques de mon histoire que de passer facilement du rire aux larmes.

Dans un souci de réalisme je peux tout de même vous dire que les deux premières années à Poudlard de Harry ne seront pas très violente, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en l'absence de Neville et Voldemort, une école est un lieu assez sur pour ses élèves... (Même dans le monde magique sans quoi les parents n'y enverraient pas leurs enfants…)

Par la suite le coté plus dramatique reviendra en force, et entrainera un Harry devenu jeune homme dans la tourmente de la guerre, alors en attendant je lui offre un peu de répit. Il faut bien qu'il ait un ou deux souvenirs heureux pour pouvoir former un Patronus non ?

-

**Prochain chapitre samedi Prochain, il s'intitulera : Minie au pilorie !**

Si vous devinez exactement de quoi ça parle c'est le Super Titi Award directe…

-

Merci à tous de vos commentaire, surtout aux courageux qui m'ont encore laissé un mot d'encouragement en dépit du bug du site et encore une fois désolé pour le retard.

**MERCI à Bunny et Fredjs pour leurs Beta Reding,**

**et merci à tous ceux qui laisseront une petite review pour nous encourager… ou m'enguirlander pour ma défection temporaire !**

**Réponse aux reviews.**

_(texte non relu, désolé pour le mauvais français)_

On m'a rappelé à l'ordre et expliqué en termes explicites que je n'avais pas _'le droit'_ de répondre aux reviews à la fin de mon histoire… Je me vois contraint d'obtempéré si je veux que mon récit reste sur le site, mais je n'en pense pas moins !

Dans un souci révolutionnaire parfaitement inutile, je répondrais tout de même une dernière fois de manière directe.

Par la suite je continuerais à donner des explications générales à la fin de mes chapitre et à répondre de manière globales a certaines reviews, afin de continuer d'expliquer ce que je fais et ou je vais.

Bien sur la portion note de l'auteur ne sera pas modifier, ainsi cette histoire restera un dialogue !

Malheureusement je répondrais à présent au review en PV ou par mail pour ceux qui ne possède pas de compte ; mais ne vous inquiété pas si certaine info me paraisse très importantes j'en ferais bénéficier tout le monde.

-

**Réponses :**

**Azorius et Orion : **Merci de votre soutiens, de vos encouragement et de vos premières reviews !!

**felinness**** :** Merci pour ton commentaire long te précis… Tu as vu je t'ai bien eu avec Gripsec, il n'est pas mort, et l'histoire qui va lier Harry au gobelin ne fait que commencer, cependant je peux dors et déjà te dire qu'elle sera longue et tortueuse… Après tout c'est compliqué un gobelin !

Ps : Oinnnnn puisque personne ne veux de moi comme garçon je vais changer de sexe et rejoindre les transsexuels brésiliens du bois de Boulogne, adieu monde cruel !

**runasymy**** :** Uerf, désolé pour le retard, mais on va se rattraper !

**Katow**** :** Merci de ta review, pour l'orthographe, je confirme sans hésitation : c'est mes betas-readeuses qui en bavent ! Par contre à par les fautes d'orthographes ma grammaire est honnête et je ne fait pas (ou peu) de faute de temps. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira !

**Daemon Haiko Belphegor Abadon**** :** Héhé, hihi, hoho… Surtout ne le prend pas mal c'est nerveux. J'ai toujours trouvé ça drôle les pseudos à rallonge. Bon aller j'arrête de te taquiner.

Merci de ton commentaire. Pour la mort des perso principaux tu n'as pas été exaucé cette fois mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que partie remise. Sinon mes exams risquent en effet de me faire prendre du retard mais bon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. (et ma tête est de taille normale oinn)

Ps : merci d'avoir comparé ma fic a celle de Canden, c'est un compliment particulièrement sympathique.

**clodina**** :** Salut ! Merci de cette première review. Alors pour répondre à ta question, je ne glande pas outrageusement… En fait c'est même tout l'inverse.

Le fait est que je travaille beaucoup, et que j'écris comme je travaille, c'est-à-dire vite et efficacement ! (en fait, mon secret, c'est que j'ai commencé l'histoire il y a longtemps, et que a présent je peaufine simplement les chapitres, ce qui va plus vite que de partir de zéro et me permet de tenir le rythme)

Pour le bisou, il est plus que bienvenu… (tu es infirmière ? lol)

Pour les reviews, je dirais juste un mot : Snif !

**No-one Unknow :** Le gobelin est pas mort, mais il a faillit trépasser de fatigue magique, un mal fatal pour les gobelins. Sinon tu es tranquille pour quelques chapitres, je préviendrais lorsque l'humour cédera sa place a une nouvelle flambé de violence… Merci pour tes encouragements, et pour le pseudo je propose l'ouverture d'une université d'été de la fanfiction au cours de laquelle on t'en trouverait un… lol.

**Klaude :** Je n'ai effectivement pas reçut l'autre reviews, en tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'en écrire une deuxième.

Ps : tu as vu je fais des efforts, grâce au conseil d'un dénommé Klaude et au médoc que ma prescrit un pote, je me ramollis terriblement et du coup je n'ai pas réussit à zigouiller le gentil gobelin…

A quand le premier festival de Woodstock sorcier ?!

**Akan, ****DR Ciboulette**** :** Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous a plus.

**Laura :** _'Oh oh, Laura, petit rien du tout mais tant pour moi, Laura, Laura, Oh oh oh, Laura'_

Désoler mais quand j'étais plus jeune ma mère écoutait Johnny et je n'ai pas pu résister… Lol

Sinon, merci de ton commentaire, je suis ravis de te répondre, positivement. Sirius va apparaitre dans la fic, et aura une grande importance dans la suite de l'histoire !

**luffynette**** :** Sal#% de , et de bug ! Merci d'avoir fait tant d'effort pour essayer de reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus. Merci aussi d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer chacun des chapitres du prologue c'est vraiment gentil…

**Wyana :** Merci.

**Shuriken57**** :** A non ton retard est intolérable, comment ose tu ? Moi à ta place… et au fait, moi aussi je suis en retard non ? oui ! … Héhé… Eu lol donc.

Merci de ta review, et je suis ravi que tu apprécie mon humour. (je ne suis pas un tordu Oinnnnn)

Pour la baguette, j'avoue avoir longuement hésité à changer la composition pour rajouter la plume de Quetzalcóatl, (super idée) !!! lol

(en fait à la réflexion je dois bel et bien être tordu… Patient fuyez Frankenstein sort son stéthoscope…)

Pour Ron dire que les deux ne s'entendront pas est un euphémisme… A demain, et désoler pour le retard !

**lyosha**** :** jeune fille ? Raaa c'est une conspiration… Gripsec n'est pas mort… je suis sympa non ? J'ai gagné un bisou ?

**hiey**** :** Trois long chapitre_ 'presque'_ d'affilé à présent lol ! Pour le tournant humoristique tu as tout à fait raison… Je comprends que sa puisse surprendre les plus anciens et au combien estimable lecteurs… (non môsieur ce n'est pas de l'obséquiosité… lol) J'ai décidé de faire de Harry quelqu'un de sarcastique, et d'ajouter de l'humour, parce que j'avais peur de devenir dépressif si je continuais trop dans l'esprit du prologue. Le coté dramatique de l'histoire sera évoqué par touche et reviendra pleinement vers la 3ème année. Après tout, entre Rémus surprotecteur et un Poudlard surprotégé on peu bien accorder un tout petit peu de tranquillité a Harry non? (tranquillité toute relative tu verras…)

Pour les descriptions par contre, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir compris : tu trouve qu'il y en a trop, trop peu, ou qu'elles sont mal faites ?

En tout cas merci de ta reviews.

**nighthawk-59****, Kaelwin, Bekky :** Merci pour vos encouragements !

**Nemon**** :** Tu as eu raison de rigoler. Mais n'oublie pas, Moi TARZAN !!!! Pas Jane !….

Le lexique et les explications en fin d'histoire continueront, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pour Gripsec tu y étais presque. Tu avais bien vu qu'il n'était pas certain que le Gobelin meurs et tu étais un des seuls, par contre c'est Rémus qui lui a filler sa magie… (je te promets que je n'ai pas changé juste pour te faire mentir, je suis bon joueur) On va dire que sa te fait un demi Titi Award pour toi aussi ! Encore un petit effort ! Merci pour ta longue review et désolé pour le retard !

Ps : concernant ta question sur pourquoi faire mourir des personnages attachant, c'est juste par soucis de réalisme. La vie c'est comme ça certain meurt d'autre vive, certain appel ça le destin… Harry lui l'entend peut être d'une autre oreille…

**Auctor**** :** Et oui tu avais raison de pensez que Gripsec allait survivre… (enfin pour le moment niark)

**Je suis ravi de voir que tu connais Black's Book !!!!!! **

Tu viens de gagner avec Fossoyeur, le bonus culture décalé et pourrie ! (c'est comme la vrai culture : ça sert a rien, ça ne donne aucun droit, ça rapporte pas de pépettes, mais ça permet d'impressionner les plouks en société…)

Pour ta question sur le foot disons qu'il y a une lacune, que Harry va l'exploiter, et que Rusard va s'en mêler….

**ronald92**** :** Merci pour ton commentaire, sa fait toujours plaisir de voir que les fans de la première heure ne se sont pas lassés !!!!

**kart :** Ne inquiète pas tu n'as laissé qu'un seul message et il est déjà plus que bienvenu. Merci d'avoir pris autant de peine pour me laisser une reviews ! Pour le survivant, j'ai peur que tu n'ai raison. Je vais devoir faire attention et supprimer à la longue l'usage de ce nom avant l'entré en piste de Londubat afin d'éviter toute confusion. Merci pour ton excellent conseil !

**Benjiman**** :** Je suis rentré sain et sauf ! Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre t'as plus. Et je te promets beaucoup de rire dans celui de samedi prochain !

**Fossoyeur**** :** Merci d'avoir affronté pour me laisser une Review tu as été le premier à vaincre leur serveur pourri !!!!

**Je suis content de voir que tu connais Black's Book !!! (super série non ?)**

Tu gagne avec Auctor le bonus culture décalé et pourrie. Comme je le lui ai dit avoir de telles connaissances est parfaitement inutile et beaucoup moins bien vu que posséder une excellente culture de salon, mais au moins, nous, on se marre…

Je suis content que tu te sois trouvé des esclaves dociles et **(aie Bunny arrête de me mordre je le pensais pas du tout…)** Je voulais dire je suis ravi que tu es trouver des betas-readeuses…

Ta première histoire est un peu sordide même si j'aime bien la manière originale dont tu as représenté Pétunia ; par contre ta deuxième idée à l'air vraiment intéressante et j'espère que tu la sortiras rapidement !

En générale je ne lit pas de fic en français mais j'ai fait une exception pour toi. J'ai essayé de t'offrir une critique honnête et utile. Tu écris bien, mais sache dors et déjà que tu es un grand malade !!! Lol

J'espère que le chapitre t'as plus, et je te défie de trouver de quoi parle le prochain (comme d'hab quoi), et je te dis à samedi prochain.

-

**Merci à ceux qui prendront un peu de leur temps pour me laisser une review !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Minie au pilori

**Salut à tous !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, livré en temps et en heure.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 4 : Minie au pilori.**

_Le 1er Août 1988._

Minerva McGonagall entra dans le jardin de la petite maison de style moldu sans prendre la peine de sonner et toqua directement à la porte d'entrée à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, je suppose que vous êtes Harry Potter ? demanda la stricte enseignante en voyant un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres lui ouvrir la porte.

Le gamin en question était vêtu avec soin d'un jean noir à la coupe élégante ainsi que d'un polo vert qui mettait en valeur ses yeux extraordinaires. Son visage aristocratique aux traits doux paraissait perplexe et les prunelles émeraudes du sorcier fixaient en ce moment précis la vieille écossaise d'un air impénétrable.

-Ca dépend qui le demande, répondit finalement Harry d'un ton mortellement sérieux, en haussant un de ses gracieux sourcils.

S'il y avait indiscutablement une ressemblance physique entre ce jeune homme et James, le fils Potter n'avait visiblement pas hérité du caractère ouvert et sympathique de son père, songea Minerva. Outragée par la manière dont le mioche osait la recevoir, la maitresse des métamorphoses haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils, avant de répondre d'un ton sec et pincé qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement, car il lui permettait de discipliner facilement les enfants les plus difficiles.

-Vous n'êtes pas très accueillant, jeune homme. Pour votre information je suis le professeur McGonagall de Poudlard. Un hibou vous a été envoyé hier afin de vous informer que… commença à expliquer l'Écossaise avant de se faire interrompre sèchement par l'héritier Potter.

-Comme c'est gentil, susurra Harry d'un ton glacial. Le seul problème c'est que personne ne vous a demandé de venir en premier lieu, que je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier que vous êtes bien l'expéditrice de la missive en question, et que vous êtes entrée ici sans prendre la peine de sonner ! assena le jeune garçon dont les yeux verts ne reflétaient aucune émotion. Maintenant donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous croire et de ne pas appeler les aurors pour violation de propriété privée, finit Harry d'un ton neutre tout en indiquant d'un hochement de tête la porte du jardin sur laquelle était noté en caractères gras _"défense d'entrer"_.

-Je... Est ce que Monsieur Lupin est là... Il... il pourra sûrement vous confirmer mon identité, bafouilla l'enseignante trop surprise par les récriminations et le ton du dernier des Potter pour songer à le réprimander cette fois.

-Touf-touf ! appela puissamment le garçon sans jamais cesser de regarder McGonagall dans les yeux.

**-Espèce de sale gosse ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme çaaaaa... AIEEEEE ! Sacripant !** rugit la voix de Rémus qui déboula dans l'entrée baguette au poing. Ses cheveux étaient vert bouteille, ses oreilles lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, et il était visiblement tombé dans l'escalier.

Fixant son fils adoptif d'un air furibond, baguette au poing, apparemment prêt à défendre son honneur bafoué, le sorcier se calma instantanément lorsqu'il réalisa la présence de McGonagall.

-Oh Minerva ! Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir, s'écria Rémus avec une mauvaise foi parfaitement palpable. Désolé pour cette accueil un peu loufoque mais Harry semble m'avoir fait une blague, grommela finalement l'homme tout en redonnant à ses oreilles une taille normale d'un coup de baguette rageur.

L'enseignante qui poirotait toujours sur le pas de la porte se demanda brièvement comment le fils Potter avait pu réussir ce tour sans avoir de baguette et fut interrompu dans son raisonnement par la voix du jeune garçon.

-Oh ! Alors comme ça, tu la connais Rémus ? demanda Harry d'un ton beaucoup plus amical sans toutefois laisser McGonagall entrer.

-Bien sûr que je la connais, c'est elle qui m'a enseigné la métamorphose lorsque j'étais à Poudlard... C'est aussi elle qui m'a vertement expliqué que j'étais incapable de m'occuper de toi du fait de ma condition de lycanthrope. Une histoire de pleine lune si je me souviens bien, répondit le lycan d'un ton mordant en se positionnant juste derrière son protégé.

-Oh ! Alors c'est vous Minie ! s'exclama finalement Harry dont le ton se teinta pour la première fois d'une nuance rieuse.

**-Minie ?** glapit l'enseignante, dont la voix monta immédiatement de plusieurs octaves alors que ses mains frémissaient de rage, pendant que Harry, visiblement peu impressionné par sa colère apparente, continuait sa tirade d'un ton badin.

-Oui, Minie... C'est comme ça que mon père vous appelait dans son journal, mais je pensais que vous étiez morte de vieillesse depuis longtemps, puisque mon père vous trouvait déjà très âgée à l'époque. Comprenez ma surprise très chère ; que vous surviviez tout ce temps avec un pied et une canne dans la tombe est vraiment un exploit que personne n'aurait pu voir venir, conclut le jeune sorcier d'un ton léger.

Rémus se mordit violemment la langue pour ne pas exploser de rire, en voyant l'enseignante prendre une teinte rosée et serrer ses lèvres si fort que ces dernières devinent littéralement invisibles. Harry de son côté continua de regarder la femme d'un air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda finalement l'héritier Potter en voyant que Minerva était trop choquée pour parler.

Décidant que cette mauvaise plaisanterie avait suffisamment duré, McGonagall reprit le ton sec qui lui était coutumier, et décida de laisser passer la boutade pour exposer clairement les faits et en finir au plus vite avec cette formalité.

-Comme vous le savez certainement, les loups-garous ne sont toujours pas admis sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui empêche votre tuteur de vous y accompagner, commença fermement Minerva tout en fusillant Lupin du regard.

Un voile de douleur trop discret pour qu'une inconnue le remarque obscurci brièvement les yeux de loup-garou, qui parvint tout de même à soutenir le regard accusateur de son ancienne enseignante sans céder un pouce de terrain. Harry, bien sûr, avait immédiatement perçut l'inconfort de son gardien et plissa légèrement les yeux en direction de McGonagall qui continuait de défier Rémus du regard.

La vieille écossaise n'avait peut être rien contre les lycanthropes, mais un homme qui se transformait régulièrement en monstre, et à qui il était interdit de se rendre dans la plupart des lieux publics ainsi que d'exercer un travail, ne faisait vraiment pas un bon tuteur à ses yeux.

Réalisant finalement que le silence s'étirait et que Harry ne réagissait pas, elle reprit la parole d'un ton pincé.

-Comme Albus Dumbledore est au courant de la condition de Monsieur Lupin, il m'a gentiment demandé de venir vous assister dans vos achats, tout comme nous accompagnons les enfants nés moldus pour leur première excursion dans le monde magique. Je suis donc venue pour vous aider, conclut froidement l'enseignante, animée d'une juste colère.

Après tout, elle s'était personnellement dérangée pour aider le fils Potter et ce dernier avait le culot de la recevoir comme une malpropre !

Cela n'avait certes rien de surprenant lorsque l'on savait par qui l'enfant avait été élevé. Après tout Minerva, avec le discret soutient de Albus, avait tout fait pour que Lupin ne puisse pas obtenir la garde du garçon, et le lycanthrope n'avait sûrement pas du lui faire une bonne publicité depuis lors.

Sans compter que les Potter s'étaient légèrement brouillés avec elle et Dumbledore peu avant l'attaque dont ils avaient été victime et que même si Harry était sûrement trop jeune pour pouvoir s'en souvenir, Rémus avait dû se faire un plaisir de lui relater l'anecdote….

Bref, il était normal que Harry ne soit pas ravi de la voir arriver, cependant, l'enseignante était certaine que les réserves du jeune sorcier ne dureraient pas longtemps. En effet, les enfants était toujours fous de joie en allant faire leurs emplettes, et Minerva ne doutait pas que l'héritier Potter allait rapidement oublier ses petits préjugés enfantins et sauter de joie à la perspective d'acheter sa première baguette…

Encore une fois sa surprise fut de taille.

-Comme c'est gentil à vous, de proposer vos services pour "m'aider à faire mes courses" ! Je voudrais tout de même bien savoir ce qui a pu vous laisser croire que j'avais besoin d'un bagagiste, ma chère Minie, demanda Harry d'un ton ouvertement moqueur, qui provoqua cette fois un discret éclat de rire de Rémus…

Le lycan aurait rêvé pouvoir parler ainsi à un de ses professeurs lorsqu'il était encore étudiant.

Une fois la stupeur passée, Minerva explosa. Elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser un gamin de onze ans se payer sa tête.

**-Ça suffit Potter ! Je suis votre enseignante, et vous vous adresserez à moi avec respect,** cria la sévère Écossaise.

-J'ai peur que vous vous fourvoyez sur votre statut, Madame, la corrigea froidement Harry du tac au tac. Vous êtes actuellement une intruse qui s'est infiltrée dans mon jardin sans mon consentement avant de hausser le ton et de m'agresser verbalement en l'absence de provocation et devant témoin. Qui plus est, je tiens à vous rappeler que nous sommes actuellement en juillet, et que n'étant encore jamais allé a Poudlard, vous n'êtes pas mon professeur et ne l'avez jamais été, assena le sorcier aux cheveux corbeau d'un ton maîtrisé pendant que Rémus, littéralement plié en deux par son fou rire, s'appuyait cette fois sur le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Minerva McGonagall de son coté sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous l'effet de la surprise. En quarante ans d'enseignement, aucun élève ou professeur n'avait jamais osé la remettre à la place de la sorte... Cependant son calvaire n'était pas terminé.

-Quant à la manière dont je m'adresse à vous, ma chère Minie, continua Harry. J'ai le regret de vous dire que si vous insistez pour me fréquenter en dehors de Poudlard vous devrez vous y accommoder et que si elle ne vous convient pas vous pouvez toujours rentrer chez vous…

Ouvrant et fermant la bouche bêtement sous l'effet de l'incompréhension, Minerva regarda le jeune sorcier d'un air perdu. Certes, elle ne s'était pas attendue à être bien reçue étant donné la manière dont s'était passé sa dernière rencontre avec Rémus, mais le fait qu'un enfant de onze ans ose ainsi la remettre à sa place sans sourciller était tout simplement inimaginable…

Pourquoi donc Dumbledore lui avait il fait promettre de s'occuper des courses du gamin et pourquoi au nom des sept enfers, lui avait il demandé de faire en sorte de gagner la confiance de Harry ?!

Rémus voyant qu'il avait là l'occasion rêvée de faire d'une pierre deux coups, décida en bon maraudeur qu'il était de mettre son grain de sel dans la discussion.

-Il faut l'excuser Minerva, le pauvre enfant à ses règles... Est ce que vous voulez entrer pour boire une tasse de thé ? proposa le lycan avec une fausse amabilité tout en lançant un regard doré particulièrement inquiétant qui mit mal à l'aise la vieille enseignante.

-C'eut été avec plaisir mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps, ânonna l'Écossaise toujours sous le choc avant de récupérer suffisamment de self-control pour faire refluer la rougeur qui lui était montée au visage.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle tourna son regard redevenu sévère vers Harry, qui la fixait toujours avec une expression absolument indéchiffrable. Levant un sourcil scrutateur mais préférant s'abstenir de tout commentaire, Minerva choisit d'oublier tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer afin d'accomplir la mission qu'Albus lui avait confié.

Le directeur de Poudlard ne faisait jamais rien au hasard et toutes ses requêtes, aussi étranges soient elles, étaient toujours justifiées ; ce qui voulait dire que Albus devait avoir de très bonnes raisons pour lui avoir demander de gagner la confiance du gamin et qu'elle devait a tout prix réussir…

Comme Rémus avait éduqué Harry et qu'il était rancunier, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce que le garçon ne l'apprécie pas ; cependant les jeunes gens était toujours d'humeur changeante, et il n'en faudrait sûrement pas beaucoup pour amener le jeune garçon à des sentiments plus sympathiques à son égard...

Faisant taire provisoirement son orgueil de Gryffondor, Minerva décida finalement qu'affronter une simple journée avec le gosse pour faire plaisir à Dumbledore était dans ses cordes et finit par retrouver le professionnalisme exceptionnel qui la caractérisait.

-Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre à présent. Il est temps de partir, lança sèchement la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, tout en songeant qu'il était triste que le fils de James Potter soit devenu un pareil petit vandale. Nous allons tout de suite passer cherche une de vos camarades avant de nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry et son parrain échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil puis le loup-garou hocha lentement la tête et Minerva fut finalement soulagée lorsque Harry acquiesça sans faire d'histoire avant de sortir de la maison.

-Salut Touf-Touf, je serais revenu avant la pleine lune, n'oublie pas de faire attention à ton pied, lança gaiment Potter en guise d'au revoir.

-Mon pied ?

Le lycan plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux mais avant qu'il puisse réagir la porte de la maison se referma toute seule et Minerva entendit ensuite distinctement les mots "_OUTCHHH", "Sale petit..." "...vengerais"_

Décidant qu'il valait mieux s'en aller rapidement avant que les choses ne dégénèrent une nouvelle fois, l'enseignante leva ensuite sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus, préférant ne pas savoir ce qui venait de se passer.

-

Dix minutes plus tard, McGonagall descendit du bus, suivie de près par le jeune Potter. L'enseignante était alors toute proche du suicide....

En effet, depuis que ce voyage monstrueux avait commencé, Harry n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler Minie en dépit des rebuffades et des regards sévères que son attitude lui avait valu.

Pire encore, le gamin n'avait aucun respect pour l'autorité et lançait des remarques acerbes suffisamment mordantes pour impressionner un vampire à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'initier une conversation afin de gagner un peu sa confiance.

Le maudit garçon était une plaie vivante, songea la sérieuse enseignante, tout en reprenant sèchement la parole.

**- Par pitié, Potter taisez-vous ! Je vous dis que je ne connais aucun Filtuk Fizzmore et que votre père avait tort en supposant qu'il était mon amant !**

-Vous pouvez bien dire ce que vous voulez, mais cette histoire n'est pas claire... Tiens tout comme votre lettre d'admission à Poudlard. La missive est vraiment pitoyable quand on y réfléchit bien. Je ne sais pas moi. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué d'ajouter un petit fascicule d'informations avec, si ?

-Les enfants nés moldus reçoivent un guide d'explications, pas les sorciers, puisqu'ils peuvent poser toutes leurs questions à leurs parents, rétorqua Minerva d'un ton revêche, tout en entrant dans le petit jardin d'un pavillon moldu très bien entretenu.

-Bon très bien, faites comme vous voulez, puisque vous savez tout mieux que tout le monde ! Mais ne vous étonnez pas si le niveau baisse et que les jeunes sorcières préfèrent s'enrôler à Beauxbâtons... répondit Harry d'un ton désintéressé.

Mon dieu, sa langue était encore plus acérée que celle de Sévérus, songea le professeur de métamorphose en soupirant bruyamment avant de frapper à la porte de la maison devant laquelle elle venait d'arriver.

Immédiatement, un homme de grande taille vint lui ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour monsieur Johnson, je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, et je suis venu pour emmener votre fille acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

-Bonjour, madame McGonagall, je vous attendais. Je suis Marc Johnson, enchanté... Mais entrez donc je vous en prie...

-Merci, Monsieur Johnson.

-Mais de rien, voyons... Angelina, descend ! Madame McGonagall vient d'arriver ! cria le grand brun en direction du plafond.

-J'arrive papa... répondit une belle voix claire depuis le premier étage. Voilà je suis prête, lança finalement une jolie jeune fille en sautant gracieusement les trois dernières marches de l'escalier.

Harry examina un moment la nouvelle arrivante. Sa camarade était de taille moyenne. Elle possédait des cheveux ondulés d'une magnifique couleur brun clair et des yeux d'un bleu presque violet qui pétillait de malice et d'intelligence. Ses traits fins et son visage en cœur étaient des plus attrayants.

Inconsciente de l'examen dont elle était la cible, la belle demoiselle se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall et se présenta.

-Bonjour madame le professeur, je suis Angelina Johnson. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Le plaisir est tout à fait partagé mademoiselle Johnson. Il est agréable de voir que certaines personnes sont d'une politesse irréprochable... N'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ? persifla l'enseignante en jetant un regard acéré en direction de Harry.

-Malheureusement tout le monde n'a pas le loisir d'être convenablement éduqué, professeur... Après tout, vous savez très bien que mon tuteur est un loup garou et que la bonne société a tendance à tenter de le tuer lorsqu'il essaye de parfaire sa maitrise de la vie en collectivité. Pour toute réclamation, je vous suggère donc de vous adresser à votre système juridique raciste ou à votre propre école qui abandonne les enfants pendant les onze premières années de leur vie, en présumant naïvement que d'autres se chargeront de leur enseigner le savoir-vivre, répondit Harry d'une voix légère.

Minerva sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller pour la quinzième fois de la journée. L'héritier Potter ne manquait certainement pas d'aplomb et de répartie. Ce qui rendait ses remarques d'autant plus désagréables car elles titillaient toujours des points sensibles…

-Je vous suggère de surveiller votre insupportable langue et de cesser de dire des sornettes monsieur Potter, l'avertit sèchement McGonagall d'un ton qui se vouait dangereux, tout en sachant parfaitement que le gamin n'était pas impressionné pour deux sous.

Contre toute attente, Harry s'abstint pourtant de toute nouvelle remarque désobligeante, et se contenta de regarder la petite Angelina qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son hilarité.

S'asseyant rapidement sur un siège que Marc Johnson lui tendait, Minerva commença à savourer le thé que lui avait offert le grand gaillard en remerciant Merlin de cet instant de tranquillité béni. La paix fut de courte durée.

-Minie...

**-Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi !** rugit immédiatement l'enseignante de métamorphose de son ton le plus menaçant.

Cette voix si particulière qui aurait suffit à remettre dans le droit chemin n'importe quel maraudeur, n'eut aucun effet sur Harry qui continua comme si de rien était.

-Ne vous énervez pas voyons. Je voulais juste dire que j'ai peur qu'il se fasse tard et que je pars pour le Chemin de Traverse… A plus tard !

Minerva crachouilla ce qui lui restait de thé en voyant le gamin sortir de la maison comme si de rien était.

Le petit monstre s'apprêtait vraiment à la planter là !

McGonagall soupira tristement et s'excusa auprès de monsieur Johnson qui toussotait de manière spasmodique en tentant de ne pas s'étouffer avec son thé qu'il avait avalé de travers. Elle grommela ensuite qu'elle devenait trop vieille pour ces bêtises et que l'année prochaine elle enverrait Rogue à sa place, avant d'entraîner avec elle une petite Angelina hilare à la poursuite de Potter.

Deux minutes plus tard, tous les trois étaient installés dans le magicobus, et Minerva avait adopté une nouvelle tactique de défense en refusant tout échange verbale avec le petit hooligan.

Angelina, de son côté, avait assisté à la scène en tentant de cacher son sourire. Avec curiosité, la sorcière profita du calme provisoire pour détailler son nouveau camarade. Le jeune garçon était grand. Mince et musclé, il possédait des cheveux couleur de nuit et les yeux verts les plus magnifiques qu'elle ait jamais vus...

-Bonjours je l'appelle Angelina, se présenta finalement la jeune fille en tendant la main au jeune sorcier qui la regarda un long moment dans les yeux sans réagir avant de lui embrasser les doigts avec douceur.

-Harry Potter, répondit il simplement sans tenir compte de la rougeur qui était montée aux joues de la jeune sorcière.

-

...

_Deux heures plus tard, sur le Chemin de Traverse._

-Monsieur Potter, vous pourriez tout de même vous excuser pour nous avoir fait attendre une heure dans le hall de Gringotts pendant que vous papotiez avec votre conseiller financier ! glapit McGonagall.

-Vous connaissez le proverbe gobelin : _Le temps c'est de l'argent._ L'affaire ne pouvait pas attendre. De plus, je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire le pied de grue, c'est vous qui avez choisit seule de le faire... Ne blâmez pas les autres pour vos choix peu judicieux, répondit Harry d'un ton paternaliste particulièrement déplacé chez un enfant aussi jeune.

-Je vous accompagne ici et...

-Et encore une fois je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'accompagner. C'est vous qui avez, seule, décidé de le faire, il faut vraiment que vous appreniez à assumer vos décisions... la coupa le sorcier en souriant.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, l'enseignante changea de stratégie.

- Alors expliquez-moi au moins pourquoi vous avez retiré la somme aberrante de cinq cents gallions. Vous allez acheter vos fournitures scolaires, pas une maison ! demanda une nouvelle fois McGonagall.

-Comme l'a si aimablement fait remarquer le gentil gobelin les cinq ou six premières fois que vous avez fait cette réflexion, ce que je fais avec mon argent ne vous concerne pas... répondit tranquillement le jeune Harry avant de commencer à siffloter.

-Je suis votre professeur ! A présent, écoutez moi bien Potter, votre gardien est incapable de s'occuper correctement de vous à cause de sa condition et vous n'avez que onze ans alors je pense que vous devriez prendre mes conseils en considération et...

-Et moi je pense que vous parler à tort et à travers d'un sujet dont vous ignorez tout, l'interrompit vicieusement le dernier des Potter en la regardant d'un air glacial.

Visiblement, insulter Rémus en sa présence ne l'amusait que très moyennement et ne constituait pas une méthode d'approche des plus judicieuse.

-Écoutez-moi Harry, je connaissais bien vos parents, et je suis sûre…, tenta l'enseignante en changeant son fusil d'épaule.

-Vous connaissiez mes parents, la belle affaire ! la coupa Harry. C'est une chance que je n'ai pas vraiment eut, cependant je voudrais juste vous rappeler que ma mère est toujours de ce monde et que mon père ne serait pas ravis de savoir que vous utilisez sa mort pour tenter de manipuler son fils, siffla littéralement le garçon d'un ton meurtrier.

**-Comment osez-vous m'accuser ainsi ? **s'insurgea McGonagall qui ne pensait vraiment pas à mal en parlant de James et Lily. **Si vous ne surveillez pas l'insupportable concentré d'inepties qui sort de votre bouche, je vous promets de vous transformer en gerbille et de vous abandonner à la ménagerie magique ! e**xplosa finalement l'Écossaise, rendue folle de rage par l'insolence du jeune homme.

-Là, au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, vous m'agresseriez devant tous ces témoins ? demanda Harry, mortellement sérieux en adressant un regard profondément moqueur à McGonagall qui ne trouva rien à répondre et remarqua que Angelina semblait de plus en plus choquée par la discussion et que de nombreux passants la dévisageaient d'un air curieux.

Comprenant que parler de ses parents au gamin ne la mènerait nulle part, et qu'elle serait incapable de gagner sa confiance comme Albus l'espérait, Minerva abandonna provisoirement le sujet et reprit sa route en silence en priant Merlin que son calvaire s'achève rapidement.

Elle n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises…

-

En effet, moins de trente minutes plus tard, juste après être sortie de chez le marchand de malles magiques, Harry profita d'un moment d'inattention de Minerva pour fausser discrètement compagnie à l'enseignante.

**-Restez ici, ne bougez surtout pas Mademoiselle Johnson. Je vais retrouver votre camarade !!!** glapit McGonagall dès que Angelina lui eut fait remarquer la disparition de Harry.

La jeune fille obéit et regarda donc la vieille sorcière disparaitre dans la boutique _"Le Bazar magique",_ sûrement à la recherche d'informations, lorsqu'elle vit finalement Potter sortir de sa cachette et remonter tranquillement la rue en sifflotant.

Partagée entre l'envie d'obéir à McGonagall et l'idée de suivre son condisciple, Angelina Johnson finit par se décider pour la première option et rejoignit sagement la stricte enseignante tout en se demandant secrètement à quoi pouvait bien jouer Potter.

-

Harry, de son coté, releva la capuche de sa cape pour masquer son visage et rejoignit rapidement l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes où il s'engouffra immédiatement. Un homme drapé dans un long manteau gris l'y attendait.

-Alors comment se porte cette chère McGonagall ? demanda Lupin un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois qu'en ce moment précis, elle doit être au beau milieu de sa quatrième crise d'apoplexie, répondit nonchalamment le dernier des Potter en haussant un sourcil rieur.

Une seconde plus tard, les deux compères explosèrent de rire au même moment et pouffèrent à s'en fendre les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Après une agréable minute de gloussements, Rémus Lupin parvint finalement à se contenir.

-Et bien je peux dire sans l'ombre d'un doute que ton père serait fier de toi ! Jouer une si bonne farce à la vieille chouette avant même que l'année ne soit commencée, n'est pas un mince exploit après tout, souffla Rémus dont les yeux s'assombrirent légèrement alors qu'il repensait à son ami défunt.

-Tu sais, ta mère aussi aurait… commença Rémus d'une voix rauque

-Je suis content de t'avoir fait plaisir, à présent finissons donc ces achats, écouter la vieille me parler de ma famille pour tenter de gagner mon affection était fatiguant. Je ne supporte pas les gens qui vivent dans le passé et se raccrochent aux lambeaux de ce qu'ils ont perdu, murmura Harry en jetant un regard d'avertissement à son tuteur qui signifiait clairement que si Rémus se laissait trop aller à la nostalgie il lui botterait les fesses personnellement.

-Eh doucement, Veinard, n'oublie pas que c'est à cause de cette baguette particulière que tu t'es débrouillé pour acquérir, que nous avons du retard... contra Rémus d'un ton bougon.

Pleurnicher sur son propre sort était après tout son activité favorite et Harry s'ingéniait systématiquement à lui interdire toute forme d'auto-apitoiement… Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne respectaient plus rien !

-Cesse donc de bavasser, vieux débris, après tout, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre cette bonne Minie plus que de raison n'est ce pas ? susurra le jeune sorcier en souriant, histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Laissant échapper un petit rire Lupin s'avança de bon cœur vers la boutique _'Défroque pour sorcier Défroqué'_, où il acheta rapidement un jeu de robes noires, un ensemble de chemises blanches en soie d'Acromantula, un cardigan noir de bonne facture, une écharpe en lin d'un vert très clair, et un jeu de cravates variées. Aucune de ces affaire n'avait encore l'emblème de la future maison dans laquelle Harry serait affecté. Ce serait Poudlard qui s'occuperait de ce détail le moment venu.

Les étapes suivantes permirent ensuite à Harry de s'offrir un jeu complet d'ingrédients pour potions chez l'apothicaire. L'odeur méphitique de la boutique suffit à lui arracher quelques larmes. Le dernier des Potter appréciait à sa juste valeur l'art de la fabrication des potions, cependant il doutait sérieusement de jamais pouvoir trouver la joie tant qu'il aurait à travailler avec d'aussi désagréables ingrédients. Néanmoins, nécessité faisait loi, dans l'esprit de Harry ; et le sorcier fit donc contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et acheta toutes ses fournitures. Il s'était résolu, bien des années plus tôt à travailler cette matière aussi durement que les autres, en dépit de son manque de passion pour le sujet.

L'arrêt suivant permit à Harry d'acquérir un télescope haut de gamme avec une fonction repérage de galaxie intégré, dans la boutique d'astronomie.

Enfin, après quelques menues emplettes, les deux sorciers s'immobilisèrent finalement devant la devanture de chez _'Livres en tous genre pour goules et créatures apparentés'_ (Un petit bouiboui pas très recommandable mais internationalement reconnu pour la qualité des livres qu'il vendait).

Pénétrant dans la sombre échoppe d'un pas décidé, Rémus et Harry se séparèrent rapidement afin de gagner du temps. Harry qui vagabondait librement parmi les rayonnages, concentra cette fois ses efforts sur d'autres aspects de la magie et sélectionna, outre ses livres scolaires, un grand nombre de tome dont :

"L_es 104 sorts qui vous servent le plus" _de SAM SERPA_, "Transfigurer sa vie" _de MAUD HIFI_, "Protéger ses affaires des bavards et des enquiquineur" _de JACK HASS_, "Vous entrez à Durmstrang et prévoyez de détruire l'école" _de MORGAN MERDOUILLE_, _et enfin_, " Le duel amical... Comment leur casser la gueule en une leçon"_ par SHAD EMENAGE.

Il compléta cette sélection par un ensemble de dictionnaire des Runes et de leurs applications, une encyclopédie des transfigurations avancées, un manuel de métamorphose pratique…

Bref, la liste es trop longue pour pouvoir en donner un résumer exhaustif !

De toute façon, Rémus ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher ou limiter son budget puisque Harry utilisait son propre argent pour acquérir les couteux ouvrages… Le lycan regarda donc avec résignation Harry dépenser une somme astronomique pour acquérir une petite centaine de livres, et finit par trainer son protégé en direction de la caisse, avant que ce dernier ne se décide finalement à acheter tout le magasin.

Une fois que les deux sorciers furent sortis de la boutique, Lupin fut contraint d'abandonner à contre cœur son protégé quelques instants, pour aller acheter les livres traitant d'occlumencie dans l'une des annexes les plus mal famées de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Avant de laisser seul son fils adoptif, Rémus insista lourdement sur le fait que Harry ne devait pas bouger de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et fronça les sourcils lorsque le sale gosse lui renvoya un regard innocent qui ne le trompa pas une seule seconde…

Il allait faire ce que bon lui semblerait… comme d'habitude en fait !

S'éloignant lentement du garçon en jetant de fréquents regards par dessus son épaule, Rémus pria silencieusement le fantôme de Merlin que le gamin ne s'attire pas trop d'ennuis et s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle en soupirant.

Force est de constater que le loup-garou avait raison de se méfier car il n'avait pas disparu depuis plus de deux minutes que Harry commençait déjà à déambuler dans la ruelle.

Flânant sans but entre les boutiques, le dernier des Potter finit par s'arrêter devant une vitrine où il vit une boucle d'oreille joliment ciselée, constituée d'un petit croc de dragon finement sertit enchâssé dans un pendentif couleur d'argent. Harry jeta ensuite un coup d'œil en direction du propriétaire de la boutique, un jeune parvenu à l'air terriblement riche et bien peu scrupuleux. Regardant une nouvelle fois la magnifique dent de couleur ivoire, le dernier des Potter et se mit brusquement à sourire.

-

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rémus remontait l'Allée des Embrumes à grands pas. Le lycan cachait une pile de livres sous son bras en affectant un air dégagé particulièrement peu convainquant, échouant lamentablement dans sa faible tentative pour paraitre innocent. Une attitude d'ailleurs parfaitement ridicule au milieu d'une ruelle occupée exclusivement par des personnes louches. Cependant il en fallait plus pour décourager Rémus Lupin qui continuait donc obstinément son manège, attirant ainsi efficacement l'attention de tous les passants…

Arrivant au point de rendez vous avec empressement, il soupira de satisfaction en voyant Harry sagement assis sur l'un des bancs délabrés de la ruelle.

Son soulagement fut néanmoins de courte durée puisque un instant plus tard, son jeune protégé se tourna dans sa direction un sourire en coin particulièrement satisfait plaqué sur le visage, et une boucle d'oreille pendant négligemment de son oreille percée…

La vue faillit faire perdre pied à Rémus qui manqua de peu de lâcher tous les livres qu'il tenait sous l'effet de la surprise.

Tout d'abord, il se demanda brièvement ce que Lily lui ferait subir lorsqu'elle s'éveillerait finalement de son coma et réaliserait qu'il avait laissé son jeune fils de onze ans se faire sauvagement trouer l'oreille, et ensuite il remarqua avec effroi que la petite dent de dragon ornementé semblait sertie dans une matière métallique pale, brillante et…

Incapable de finir cette pensée de manière cohérente, le loup-garou secoua obstinément la tête. Harry ne pouvait pas être aussi bête, n'est ce pas ?!

- Calme-toi Rémus, c'est de l'or blanc, exposa placidement Harry en regardant ses ongles comme si de rien était, alors que lycan reprenait son souffle... Un simple contact avec de l'argent pouvait être fatal pour un loup-garou après tout.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda finalement Rémus d'une voix geignarde qui poussa Harry à lui lancer un coup d'œil perçant.

Choisissant de regarder fixement Rémus et de prendre un air blasé plutôt que de répondre à la question rhétorique, Harry resta complètement immobile pendant que le lycan continuait sa tirade.

-Ta mère va me tuer lorsqu'elle verra ça, et je suis trop jeune pour mourir. Beaucoup trop jeune ! s'exclama Lupin avec inquiétude avant de commencer à glapir des propos sans queue ni tête.

Le dernier des Potter se contenta de sourire avant de cacher rapidement les précieux ouvrages d'occlumancie que Rémus avait négligemment laissé tomber dans sa malle et de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait l'intention de se rendre rapidement en direction de la boutique Fleury et Bott où il pourrait finir de compléter sa collection de livres, et se mit à avancer bon pas, sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir au pauvre lycan toujours en état de choc.

Alors qu'il regardait son jeune protégé s'éloigné d'un pas léger, Rémus Lupin secoua tristement la tête en songeant que cette blague là n'était pas drôle du tout…

Après tout, le mauvais caractère de Lily Potter n'avait rien d'amusant et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Rémus était désormais certain qu'à l'instant où elle verrait cette maudite boucle d'oreille, la rouquine se chargerait de le lui rappeler avec force et fracas !

-

-

_-Quelque minute plus tard sur le chemin de traverse._

**-Vous êtes fou ! Disparaître comme ça sur le Chemin de Traverse, sans laisser de traces ! Quatre heures, quatre heures que je cours partout pour essayer de vous retrouver et... Merlin mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça !? Mon dieu… Mais… Mais vous vous êtes fait percer l'oreille ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête et… **beuglait une McGonagall échevelée et visiblement affolée.

-Oh lala du calme Minie. Vous allez nous faire un nouveau malaise, répondit tranquillement Harry comme s'il parlait à une très jeune enfant. Je n'ai pas disparu... J'ai juste continué de faire mes courses de mon côté après que _vous_ vous soyez étrangement volatilisée... Et puis je tiens à vous rappeler à nouveau que je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner dans un premier temps. Vous devriez vraiment penser à prendre des médicaments : un tel degré de stress, ce n'est vraiment pas sain, surtout à votre âge, continua sans vergogne le survivant d'un ton moralisateur avant de lancer une vanne innocente à Angelina qui prit tout de suite la mouche et commença à suivre en piaillant le dernier des Potter qui s'éloignait déjà.

Minerva McGonagall resta un instant stupéfaite de l'aplomb avec lequel le petit monstre avait osé la moucher après l'avoir planté au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse, et sentit soudain poindre le début d'une épouvantable migraine. Levant les yeux avec désespoir elle vit que Harry et Angelina étaient déjà loin et se dirigeaient probablement vers la ménagerie magique sans s'occuper d'elle…

La sévère professeure de métamorphose sortit alors discrètement une petite flaque de Whisky pur feu dont elle s'enfila une longue rasade histoire de se calmer, avant de maudire copieusement Dumbledore qui l'avait convaincue d'aider ce _'pauvre Rémus'_ à s'occuper de son _'gentil protégé'_ et de se lancer finalement à la poursuite des deux sacripants qui avaient déjà pénétré dans la petite échoppe célèbre pour ses excellentes chouettes postales.

Décidant que patienter à la porte de la boutique plutôt que d'y entrer était une bonne idée, l'enseignante s'offrit ensuite une deuxième rasade de whisky et apprécia le calme temporaire dont elle jouissait finalement. Le moment de paix s'en fut bien trop vite au goût de la stricte Écossaise qui tiqua involontairement lorsque le petit monstre ressortit de la boutique avec une énergie visiblement renouvelée.

-Regardez Minie ! Voici ma chouette Hedwige, s'exclama Harry en désignant la magnifique chouette blanche qui trônait sur son épaule avec un air innocent qui ne trompait personne… La bestiole avait le même regard que son abominable maitre !

-Et voici mon chat, il s'appelle Pantagruel, s'écria une Angelina échevelée et énervée en désignant un petit fauve à l'allure belliqueuse qui la suivait en feulant violemment.

McGonagall comprit rapidement pourquoi le chat avait l'air aussi remonté lorsque Hedwige s'envola tranquillement de l'épaule de son maître, crotta sur la tête du malheureux félin à trois reprises avant de se reposer sur l'épaule de Harry comme si de rien était.

Le démon Potter avait déjà eu le temps de dresser sa bête, comprit Minerva avec horreur en remarquant l'air infiniment satisfait qu'affectaient conjointement le volatile et le sorcier depuis le bombardement ignoble.

Le félin aussi, dut remarquer l'air moqueur du piaf, car il se jeta sur la chouette en crachant.

Malheureusement pour le chat, la chouette avait anticipé une telle action et s'envola de son perchoir humain en hululant quelque chose qui ressemblait à des éclats de rire pendant que Harry sortait une magnifique baguette de bois sombre de sa poche pour attaquer le matou et que Angelina Johnson se jetait sur le sorcier afin de protéger sa boule de poils.

Minerva regarda le carnage avec désespoir, sentit une des crottes de la chouette lui tomber sur la tête et prit une nouvelle goulée de whisky pur feu en fermant les yeux. Ses sept prochaines années à Poudlard risquaient d'être mouvementées si ces deux là finissaient dans sa maison...

Heureusement, l'écossaise qui avait déjà la quasi certitude que Potter ne finirait jamais chez les rouges et or et remercia silencieusement Merlin de cette bénédiction en terminant son flacon de whisky d'une seule traite… La fin de journée promettait d'être éprouvante.

**Le lendemain, à Poudlard.**

-Severus, Minerva entrez donc, lança Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse.

-Bonjour Albus. Peut-on savoir à quoi nous devons cette convocation imprévue ? commença brusquement Rogue, qui devait avoir une potion sur le feu.

-Bien sûr, mais tout d'abord prenez place. Un peu de thé, un bonbon au citron ?

-Non, merci Albus, répondit poliment Minerva.

-Très bien, soupira Dumbledore tout en prenant un de ses petits bonbons et en le jetant allègrement dans sa bouche.

Il suçota la pastille consciencieusement quelques secondes puis regarda ses deux interlocuteurs un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-Minerva, j'aimerais savoir comment s'est passé la journée de shopping avec monsieur Potter, dit finalement le vieux directeur.

**-Quoi !** Vous nous avez fait venir jusqu'ici seulement pour nous parler de ce sale petit vaurien ? cracha Rogue. La vie du Bâtard Potter ne m'intéresse pas. A quoi pensez-vous Albus en...

- Calmez-vous Severus. Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous allez toujours rendre visite à la tombe de James une fois par an n'est ce pas ? le coupa Dumbledore en souriant doucement. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez cet entretien des plus intéressants, si seulement vous avez la patience d'attendre un peu. D'ailleurs, Harry Potter n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir... répondit Dumbledore au maître des potions qui se renfrogna.

Minerva McGonagall, de son côté, attendit que le calme se fasse et prit la parole lorsque le silence fut revenu.

-Et bien Monsieur Potter est un garçon très particulier... commença prudemment l'enseignante.

-Que voulez vous dire par là ? intervint immédiatement Rogue en affichant une grimace belliqueuse.

-Monsieur Potter est un enfant très cynique, en fait il l'est même au moins autant que vous Severus, et il n'a aucun respect pour l'autorité, répondit sèchement Minerva, visiblement énervée de s'être fait interrompre.

-Typiquement Gryffondor, grommela Rogue d'un air méprisant.

L'ignorant royalement, McGonagall continua imperturbablement.

-En outre, je peux vous dire que monsieur Potter est un véritable rat de bibliothèque. Il a acheté plus de soixante ouvrages chez Fleury et Bott et bien que je ne connaisse pas vraiment leur nature, je...

- Excusez-moi de vous couper ma chère Minerva, mais comment pouvez-vous l'ignorer? l'interrompit gentiment Dumbledore en la regardant avec perplexité.

- Monsieur Potter a réalisé ses achats après m'avoir semée. Je n'ai obtenu les informations que vous vouliez qu'à posteriori en allant voir les commerçants, admit Minerva à contrecœur.

-Semée ? demanda Sévérus étonné.

-Et bien oui, Potter a profité d'un de mes brefs moments d'inattention pour disparaître. Il a ensuite vaqué à ses occupations pendant quatre heures alors que je me tuais à essayer de le retrouver, tout en m'assurant que mademoiselle Johnson pouvait acquérir ses fournitures. Je l'ai finalement retrouvé en fin de journée et il avait déjà acheté la totalité de ses affaires. J'ai encore failli le perdre à deux reprises par la suite, à cause de sa maudite chouette. Le pire fut sans aucun doute lorsqu'il décida de retourner à Gringotts et...

-La chouette de Potter ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton stupéfait en ouvrant cette fois de grands yeux alors que Rogue affichait également une expression perdue.

**-Oui la chouette !** glapit Minerva avec ressentiment et un brin de folie. Cet animal démoniaque que Potter a acheté à la ménagerie magique. Il a dressé ce sale volatile à crotter sur tout ce qui l'entoure, et il faut avoir en permanence le nez en l'air pour éviter les déjections de ce monstre emplumé, alors évidement c'est dur de surveiller le gamin qui lui, gambade dans tous les coins sans s'occuper de savoir où vous êtes, grommela Minerva d'une voix sombre.

Ignorant les regards incrédules de Rogue et Dumbledore, la stricte enseignante se calma, rajusta ses lunettes et décida de continuer comme si de rien était.

-Cependant je peux vous dire qu'il a acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée une malle magique à quatre compartiments. Le petit bijou lui a coûté la bagatelle de cent deux gallions... Un achat de cent deux gallions ! A onze ans ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? fulmina le professeur de métamorphose encore sous le choc.

-Ce n'est pas si cher que ça. C'est même remarquablement bon marché, si c'est neuf, remarqua Rogue avec intérêt.

Il avait toujours voulu s'acheter une malle de ce genre pour ses ingrédients, mais ne trouvait jamais le temps de descendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-J'espère bien que ce n'est pas cher, monsieur Potter a discuté le prix pendant près de quarante cinq minutes et a obtenu un rabais de soixante pour cent. Je dois bien dire qu'il a embobiné le pauvre marchand comme un vrai Serpentard.

Rogue grogna vaguement, refusant de reconnaître la moindre qualité de Serpentard au fils de son ennemi juré.

-Eh bien... Et bien... murmura le vieux mage de lumière en se gratouillant la barbe. Je suppose que l'on peut dire que vous avez passé une journée mouvementé mais cela vous à permis de faire connaissance avec le fis de James et Lily. Je suis sûr qu'il était ravi de…

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre Albus, mais ravi est les derniers mots que je pourrais utiliser, soupira tristement Minerva en reconnaissant ainsi son échec. Le garçon a été très profondément influencé par Rémus Lupin et ne pense pas clairement. La perte de ses parents l'a terriblement affecté et j'ai bien peur de devoir admettre qu'il n'a aucune affection pour moi ou le monde sorcier en général…

Sévérus et Albus restèrent ensuite un moment pensif puis le directeur de Poudlard reprit la parole d'une voix pleine d'entrain.

-Je suis sûr que vous dramatisez ma chère Minerva, vous verrez qu'après quelques jours au sein de Gryffondor, notre jeune ami aura retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

-Je ne pense pas Albus… murmura faiblement McGonagall avec résignation en direction d'un Dumbledore à l'humeur radieuse qui ne parut pas entendre sa dernière remarque.

-Très bien, à présent passons à quelque chose de plus sérieux, reprit Albus en souriant largement. Hagrid revient de chez les Londubat et l'entrainement de Neville ne se passe pas comme prévu. Sévérus, j'aurais besoin de votre aide…

**-Je refuse catégoriquement d'entrainer à nouveau ce petit prétentieux incompétent ! **hurla immédiatement le professeur de potion.

-Allons allons, s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore en souriant, avant de se lancer dans une longue argumentation.

-

-

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qui est le dernier chapitre pré-Poudlard, et l'un des seuls chapitres de cette histoire entièrement dédié à l'humour…

(ce n'était peu être pas drôle mais en tout cas j'ai essayé)

Je tiens ajouter que l'intérêt que porte Dumbledore a Harry, est complexe et qu'il n'est pas possible de vous en dévoiler toute les raison des a présent, cependant sachez que cet intérêt est tout de même essentiellement financier.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas le sorcier le plus riche d'Angleterre (et de loin) Harry possède a peu près 6 millions de gallion, soit selon mon système de conversion 60 millions de Livre Sterling.

Dumbledore qui est au courant que a prochaine guerre va éclater, sais parfaitement qu'il aura besoin d'argent pour la remporter car le camp adverse est plus riche puisqu'il regroupe presque toute les anciennes et riches familles au sang pure.

Harry est donc, tout comme ses parents l'avait été, une des rares personnes à pouvoir financer l'ordre du Phoenix… Ce qui bien sur implique qu'il se rapproche peu à pu de Dumbledore avant le début de la guerre.

(PS : je sais que les chouettes normale n'ont pas le transit gargantuesque de Hedwige, mais soyons fou, c'est le monde magique après tout !)

-

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Comme annoncé, les réponses individuelles en fin de chapitre sont malheureusement terminées… Je réponds par contre a tous le monde en pv, si vous n'avez pas reçut ma réponse, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir.

…

Sinon, voici quelque information que j'ai donnée dans mes réponses aux reviews et qui peuvent vous intéresser.

Vous en saurez plus sur Grégorovitch dans le chapitre 24 et le tournoi de Gringotts aura lieu au chapitre 30.

…

Voilà, normalement j'ai répondu à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et si vous n'avez pas reçut ma réponse ce serait gentil de me le signaler.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot d'encouragement mais pas d'adresse mail pour que je puisse répondre. Si vous voulez des réponses, laissez moi vos adresse mail ou créez vous un compte

Un gros bisou à Bunny et Fredjs, mes deux béta readeuses de choc !

**La semaine prochaine : **_'Le Poudlard Express'_, Signera le début de la novelle vie de Harry James Potter…

**Merci a tous ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser une petite Review !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le Poudlard Express

**-**

**Salut à tous ! Ceci est un re-post du chapitre 5, car FF/net a planté. **

**Voila le nouveau chapitre, mais avant de commencer…**

Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont reviewé mon histoire en demandant une minute de silence pour adénoïde, un ancien revieweur assidu qui a disparu depuis deux chapitres. Puisse Merlin l'emmener au ciel…

-

**Avant tout : je suis désolé ! **

J'ai fait de Minerva une irlandaise alors qu'elle est écossaise…

Je me suis lourdement planté, c'est terrible!!

Plusieurs personnes me l'on d'ailleurs très justement pointé du doigt, alors je vous présente mes excuses. Je vais corriger le chapitre précédent et tenter de ne pas refaire l'erreur.

Merci à Gaeldrech (qui est décidément très observateur) et Akan, (qui n'est pas un tendre non plus)… qui m'ont fait remarquer la faute !

-

**Enfin voici quelques petites précisions :**

Histoire que tous le monde commence cette année sur de bonne base avec Harry et comme l'histoire et le prologue commence à trainer en longueur, je voudrais juste rappeler certain point.

Harry n'est pas le survivant, n'a pas vaincu Voldemort et à deux ans de plus que dans le livre original. (La pierre philosophale interviendra donc en troisième année.)

Il ne possèdera pas la cape d'invisibilité (qui appartiendra à la famille Londubat), mais sera Fourchelangue (le don est juste apparu aléatoirement dans son cas)

Il a également, à la fin du prologue, fait une promesse importante :

Celle de parvenir à sauver sa mère et sa sœur du coma, ainsi que celle de tuer personnellement les mangemort responsable de l'attaque. Bien que les chapitres précédent vous l'aient peut être fait oublier, Harry n'est pas quelqu'un de gai ! Il tient cette promesse très au sérieux et travaille comme un damné dans ce but unique pour lequel il est prêt à tout sacrifier.

Dumbledore de son coté ne voit dans le garçon aucun potentiel particulier pour le moment, si ce n'est que l'héritier Potter est l'une des rare personne riche susceptible de financer l'ordre du phœnix dans les années à venir.

Si tout cela vous surprend je vous conseille de relire l'introduction et Disclaimer disponible via mon profil, sinon place a l'histoire !!

-

**Chapitre 5 : Le Poudlard Express.**

Ce matin là, Harry revêtit une chemise de soie noire et son plus beau jean noir. Il laça ses chaussures impeccablement cirées puis il enfila un pull vert, dont le col en V très ouvert laissait dépasser sa chemise.

Sa boucle d'oreille en dent de dragon étincelait dans la lumière du matin et l'ensemble faisait ressortir ses yeux en lui donnant un air à la fois élégant et décontracté.

Le dernier des Potter attrapa ensuite sa malle noire qu'il réduisit à la taille d'un modeste porte document avant de l'alléger considérablement.

Il vérifia finalement que le _holster_ qui attachait sa baguette à son avant-bras n'était pas visible et sortit de sa chambre rapidement.

S'avançant dans le couloir avec un dernier regard dans la glace, Harry soupira lentement en remarquant ses cheveux en bataille, qu'il s'était résolu, la semaine précédente, à laisser pousser un peu pour voir si les choses s'amélioraient. Enfin, le jeune sorcier descendit d'un pas conquérant l'escalier principal de la masure en direction du salon où Rémus l'attendait de pied ferme.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'anniversaire de Harry, un mois passé à lire et relire tous ses livres de première année pendant que Rémus lui enseignait les bases nécessaires à l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie, en s'aidant pour cela des livres qu'il s'était illégalement procuré dans la venelle des Vents Contraires.

Pour faire simple, maitriser l'occlumancie se résumait avant tout à comprendre son propre esprit afin d'apprendre ensuite à le protéger. La première étape consistait donc logiquement à vider sa tête de toute pensée, afin que quelqu'un versé dans l'art de la légilimancie ne puisse rien y voir en plongeant dedans.

Rémus avait donc fortement enjoint Harry à méditer régulièrement de façon à ce que le sorcier apprenne à contrôler son intellect plus facilement.

Au début, le jeune mage avait trouvé cela particulièrement difficile.

En effet, avoir un esprit logique et toujours en ébullition était un sérieux désavantage pour qui voulait apprendre l'occlumancie.

En conséquence, lorsqu'il avait commencé à étudier la spirimagie, plus de trente minutes de méditation étaient nécessaires au jeune sorcier, pour qu'il parvienne à vider entièrement son esprit de toutes ses pensées importunes… Un résultat des plus décevants. Cependant, Harry était déterminé à réussir coûte que coûte.

Après s'être entraîné avec acharnement la plus grande partie du mois, l'héritier Potter, en dépit de ses difficultés initiales, avait donc fini par être capable de vider son esprit de toute forme de pensée en seulement quelques minutes... Une performance remarquable !

Rémus lui avait tout de même conseillé de continuer à s'entrainer à Poudlard, car pour passer à la deuxième phase d'apprentissage de l'occlumancie, il fallait être capable de faire disparaître ses pensées presque instantanément.

Harry avait donc promis au lycan de travailler dur ; un serment qui ne lui avait pour ainsi dire rien coûté, puisque l'héritier Potter était bien décidé à devenir à terme un maitre occlumancien.

-

Le petit déjeuner du matin se déroula dans une ambiance plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire et après que Harry lui eut promit de travailler sérieusement et de ne pas faire trop de bêtises, Rémus donna le signal du départ pour la gare de King's Cross, d'où son fils adoptif prendrait bientôt le train en direction de Poudlard.

Le lycan était soigneusement déguisé pour l'occasion, et sur son visage, les maquillages moldus se mélangeaient artistiquement aux différents glamours magiques qui masquaient sa véritable identité.

En effet les familles magiques ne voulaient prendre aucun risque en ce qui concernait la sécurité de leurs enfants, et King's Cross était donc parfaitement interdit pour tout non-humain, quel qu'il soit.

Cependant, Rémus refusait tout simplement l'idée de ne pas assister au premier départ de Harry pour Poudlard et avait décidé de braver l'interdit... Ce qui expliquait le déguisement ridiculement peu convainquant qu'il arborait avec fierté a cet instant précis.

-

La gare était sans conteste un des lieux les plus animés de Londres en cette sombre matinée d'automne, et, à peine apparus sur les quais, Rémus et Harry furent tout de suite pris dans un tourbillon humain. Les gens se précipitaient en tous sens sans aucun ordre apparent et des milliers de moldus particulièrement stressés couraient à droite et à gauche pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail.

Harry, qui n'était encore jamais venu ici, était sidéré et vaguement gêné… Il n'avait jamais apprécié la foule. Rémus de son coté, ne semblait pas être beaucoup plus à l'aise et regardait tout autour de lui avec une peur évidente, en priant Merlin pour qu'aucun auror ne vienne lui poser des questions.

-Écoute Harry, reste prêt de moi jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint la plateforme 9 ¾ d'accord ? demanda finalement le lycan en affichant un gentil sourire lorsqu'il perçut l'inconfort de son jeune protégé.

Harry, hocha la silencieusement la tête et suivit aveuglément son oncle à travers la station croisant ici et là des familles magiques plus ou moins bien déguisées en moldus… Ce qui était d'ailleurs une bonne chose pour Rémus qui n'avait aucune chance de se faire repérer, vu comment étaient accoutrés la plupart de ces bouffons.

Finalement, les deux sorciers arrivèrent à proximité du quai numéro 10, et comme par magie, la concentration de moldus sembla diminuer de manière drastique.

-Très bien Harry, tout ce que tu dois faire à présent, c'est courir en direction de ce mur là, expliqua Rémus en indiquant un gros pilier de briques rouges. C'est en fait une illusion, et tu pourras marcher au travers sans problème. La plateforme 9 ¾ est de l'autre coté, conclut le brun.

Harry acquiesça et regarda rapidement le mur en plissant les yeux. Ce dernier était complètement saturé de magie, comme tout le quai. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença ensuite à marcher tranquillement en direction de la paroi, quand Rémus lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-C'est mieux de courir la première fois, parce que la sensation est étrange, vraiment peu agréable, expliqua le loup-garou en frissonnant alors qu'il se remémorait probablement sa première expérience.

Haussant à nouveau les épaules, Harry suivit le conseil de son gardien et s'élança à petites foulées en direction du pilier... sur lequel il s'écrasa, tête la première ! Le mur étant parfaitement solide...

Serrant son front ensanglanté entre ses mains en grognant Harry se retourna et vit Rémus rugissant de rire en train de se serrer les cotes.

-C'est le mur d'en face n'est pas ? demanda Harry de manière rhétorique en remarquant trop tard que la magie y était légèrement différente.

Rémus ne parvint pas à répondre… il riait beaucoup trop pour ça.

Laissant son sixième sens explorer la magie du pilier et s'assurer qu'elle était inoffensive, et qu'il ne risquait pas de finir de s'y fracturer le crâne, Harry sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il perçut derrière lui la présence d'autres sorciers.

Trop concentré sur la magie de l'endroit, il ne les avait pas entendus arriver.

Abandonnant à regret son étude de l'enchantement, Harry cessa un instant de regarder la magie de l'endroit pour s'intéresser à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. La famille qui venait de le surprendre était imposante.

Habillés de manière ridicule, (même pour des sorciers), et affublés des cheveux les plus roux qu'il ait jamais vu, les Weasley s'apprêtaient à traverser la barrière dans ce que l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler : un joyeux bordel !

Tous les rouquins semblaient parler en même temps, sauf la petite fille qui restait silencieuse et le plus jeune des garçons qui devait avoir neuf ou dix ans et beuglait au lieu de s'exprimer normalement...

Bref il s'agissait là du genre d'idiot qu'il fallait mieux esquiver.

S'empressant d'éviter la perturbation, l'héritier Potter laissa passer le troupeau braillard en direction du mur, qu'il franchit à leur suite sans s'occuper de Rémus qui le suivait en continuant de se bidonner.

Pourquoi diable avait il fait confiance à ce loup-garou stupide ? Peut être parce que son esprit logique lui suggérait que l'entré de la plateforme 9 ¾ serait plus près du quai 10 que du 9, contrairement au pilier celui qu'il traversait en ce moment même.

Réalisant brusquement que sa première erreur avait été de faire confiance à Rémus et que la deuxième était de vouloir raisonner logiquement à propos du monde sorcier, Harry laissa échapper un sombre grognement.

_Règle numéro 1 du monde magique : Ne jamais raisonner intelligemment à propos de ce dernier !_

Décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le loup-garou s'en tirer aussi facilement, Harry s'arrêta immédiatement après avoir traversé la barrière, se retourna vivement, ferma durement son poing, et frappa de toutes ses forces Rémus qui venait d'apparaitre.

Le coup était parti avant même que le lycan n'ait fini de traverser la barrière et ce dernier n'avait absolument aucune chance de l'éviter. Le poing de Harry trouva donc sa cible sans coup férir et Rémus s'effondra comme un sac de patates...

Une réaction tout à fait normale puisqu'il venait de se faire frapper très fort dans l'aine !

-Maintenant, nous sommes quittes ! lança un Harry tout de suite beaucoup plus souriant, à un Rémus beaucoup moins joyeux, qui gémissait de douleur en roulant faiblement sur le sol, serrant son bas ventre maltraité entre ses mains crispées.

La scène se prolongea quelques délicieuses secondes à tel point que les gens commençaient maintenant à regarder Rémus avec curiosité tandis qu'il continuait de gémir en se traînant par terre…

Pas si résistants que ça, ces loups-garous, songea sarcastiquement le jeune sorcier alors que dans un élan de courage impressionnant, Rémus parvenait finalement à se calmer et à se relever avec précaution.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, grommela le lycanthrope en grimaçant lorsqu'il parvint finalement à former à nouveau des mots cohérents.

Son jeune protégé le regarda avec ennui et haussa les épaules tout en désignant négligemment une brique située au pied du mur adjacent sur lequel il s'était écrasé quelques instants plus tôt.

- Estime-toi heureux, que j'ai utilisé mon poing au lieu de t'écraser ce pavé entre les deux jambes, parce que je peux te promettre que ça m'a traversé l'esprit, l'avertit Harry en pointant du doigt une briquette rouge qui semblait être tombée du mur d'en face…

Ce même mur que Harry avait percuté tête la première !

Passant rapidement par différents stades de bleu, en réalisant à quel point il était passé près de la castration, Rémus hocha la tête et jugea plus sage de changer de sujet.

-Évidement, vu sous cet angle... je suppose que nous pourrions tous les deux oublier cette sombre mésaventure et ne plus jamais en parler n'est-ce pas ? murmura Rémus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter. Cette histoire était des plus embarrassantes pour lui aussi, après tout.

D'un commun accord, les sorcier reprirent ensuite leur progression et tombèrent en arrêt devant l'extraordinaire spectacle qu'offrait la voie 9¾.

-

-Alors c'est ça le Poudlard Express ? demanda finalement Harry en désignant l'énorme locomotive rouge et or qui stationnait en gare, avant de se remettre à marcher sans attendre de réponse.

-Oui magnifique, n'est ce pas ? s'extasia Lupin qui avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur coutumière.

Le jeune sorcier se contenta de renifler d'un air vaguement dégoûté en détournant les yeux.

-Tu veux dire visuellement agressif, et d'un mauvais gout consommé... Hum… Laisse-moi deviner, le directeur était un petit Gryffondor fanatique ? finit par répondre Harry d'un ton moqueur.

Tout comme Rémus, il savait parfaitement que Dumbledore avait effectivement été un petit griffon dans sa lointaine enfance ; et que le privilège de décorer Poudlard et son train revenait au directeur de l'école…

D'ailleurs à quel point l'enfance du vieux mage était-elle lointaine ? Pas loin de deux siècles s'était sûrement écoulés depuis… songea Harry tandis que Lupin ricanait un instant avant de répondre.

-Hum, je suppose que l'on peut voir ça comme ça, mais tu dois bien admettre que c'est plus gai que le noir charbon que tu aurais choisi à sa place. Ce train emmène les gens à l'école, pas en prison, Veinard... répondit Rémus dont le ton joyeux était indéniablement plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire.

Depuis qu'il avait adopté Harry, le lycan n'avait pas connu la solitude, et pour la première fois depuis des années son jeune fils adoptif allait se retrouver loin de lui et il serait à nouveau seul...

-Euh... Rémus... je voulais te dire... j'ai un cadeau pour toi, finit par marmonner Harry prenant Rémus complètement par surprise.

En effet, s'il n'était pas rare pour les parents d'offrir à leurs enfants des cadeaux d'au revoir pour marquer leur premier départ par le Poudlard Express, l'inverse était inédit.

-Et en quelle occasion, je te prie ? demanda Rémus, suspicieux malgré lui.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules une fois de plus.

-Tu peux voir ça comme un remerciement pour ces dernières années, je suppose, répondit Harry d'un ton étrange tout en sortant de sa poche une lettre marquée du sceau de Gringotts.

Surpris, Rémus ouvrit la lettre et sentit sa mâchoire inférieure tomber lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait du droit d'exploitation d'une vaste boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Je sais que tu as du mal à trouver du travail, mais je me suis dis que si tu possédais ta propre affaire, tu n'aurais plus à t'inquiéter de plaire à ton patron, surtout si la boutique se trouve dans l'Allée des Embrumes, où le ministère n'a que peu de pouvoir... Comme ça, tant que tu ne tentes pas de te lancer dans la drogue ou la vente illégale d'esclaves moldus, ils n'ont aucune raison de venir te chercher des noises, même si tu es un loup-garou…

Rémus continuait de regarder Harry d'un air ahuri, en ouvrant la bouche bêtement, visiblement incapable de croire ce que son fils adoptif venait de faire pour lui.

Il avait toujours voulu tracer sa propre route dans le monde, lancer une entreprise honnête qui marcherait bien ; comme pour prouver à tout le monde que les racistes anti-lycanthropes avaient tort, et que les loups-garous pouvaient vivre normalement...

Mais c'était malheureusement impossible pour de multiples raisons, la principale étant que personne ne faisait jamais confiance aux hybrides et que aucun patron ne lui donnerait jamais sa chance...

Harry venait juste changer la donne.

-En plus de la boutique, tu as la clef d'un de mes coffres de Gringotts, et mon conseiller financier est prévenu que tu vas passer, continua Harry d'une voix étrangement émotive. Le droit d'exploitation à vie de la boutique que je viens d'acquérir est un cadeau, par contre tout ce que tu prendras de mon compte devra être remboursé, sans intérêt, dans les cinq ans... Non pas que ça m'ennuie, mais je sais que tu détestes la charité… finit le sorcier en souriant un bref instant avant de se retrouver étouffé par l'étreinte puissante du lycan.

-Tu... Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me touche Harry, balbutia un Rémus au bord des larmes en serrant fermement contre lui son fils adoptif. Si… Si seulement ton père pouvait voir ça… Il serait… tellement fier… Tu… Tu es un bon garçon, Harry, n'en doute jamais ! sanglota le lycan.

Harry grimaça et tenta vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte de son gardien, qui pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes contre son épaule. Pourquoi donc ce fichu loup-garou, dépressif à temps partiel de surcroît, avait-il choisit de craquer maintenant ?

Il devait faire quelque chose pour échapper aux pattes de ce sale cabot !

-Rémus, les gens commencent à nous regarder bizarrement. D'abord tu te tortilles sur le sol en te grattant les testicules et maintenant tu serres contre toi un jeune garçon. Tout le monde va commencer à jaser si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, persifla Harry alors que Rémus cessait finalement de pleurnicher et se mettait brusquement à aboyer de rire… Foutu lycanthrope Bipolaire !

-Prends soin de toi, Veinard ! Je te verrai pour Noël, et n'oublie pas de m'écrire… conseilla Lupin lorsqu'il fut redevenu peu près cohérent.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu triste en se rappelant ce qu'il faisait tous les Noëls depuis que Rémus l'avait adopté. Cette période de l'année le renvoyait toujours à de sombres souvenirs.

Avant monter dans le train, Harry se retourna en direction de son tuteur et lança gaiement.

-Prends soin de toi, vieux cabot puant, après tout moi aussi je t'aime bien... Et surtout fais attention à tes doigts.

-Mes doigts ? Qu'est ce que… **Aïeee !! Sale petite vermine !** **Je me vengerais !** beugla Rémus à l'intention de Harry qui montait dans le train sans tenir compte de ses cris indignés.

Agitant la main par dessus son épaule en direction de son gardien qui venait visiblement de trouver la tapette à souris qui était dissimulée dans les replis de son long cache poussière, Harry ricana méchamment, et s'engouffra résolument dans le Poudlard Express sans un regard en arrière.

Après tout, il faisait tout cela uniquement pour aider Rémus à se débarrasser de cette vilaine habitude qu'il avait de toujours fourrer ses mains dans ses poches… De la générosité à l'état le plus pur !

Enthousiasmé par son propre altruisme, Harry s'enfonça ensuite dans le couloir du wagon en se disant bien malgré lui, que l'homme allait lui manquer.

-

Une fois à bord du Poudlard Express, le sorcier aux cheveux bruns commença à remonter le corridor en cherchant un compartiment libre, puis, voyant que le train s'apprêtait à partir et qu'il y avait des gens partout, il finit par se décider à choisir une cabine déjà occupée…

Le compartiment en question portait le numéro 41 ; regardant discrètement par le petit hublot pour voir à quoi il devait s'attendre, Harry constata que l'endroit était déjà occupé par deux jeunes sorciers qui paraissaient eux aussi être en première année.

Le premier des deux occupants était une jeune fille aux yeux sombres et au teint bronzé, dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en arrière sous la forme d'une queue de cheval décontractée. Elle semblait particulièrement fatiguée et jetait des regards noirs à l'autre occupant du wagon.

Le garçon en question, parlait visiblement à tort et à travers et paraissait avoir une discussion à sens unique avec la jeune fille qui était visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Harry évalua rapidement la situation et jaugea consciencieusement le deuxième occupant du regard.

Le sorcier était indubitablement un première année comme lui. Extrêmement grand pour son âge, le jeune magicien possédait des cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux d'un bleu électrique particulièrement chaleureux, une peau pâle et des pommettes hautes qui lui conféraient un air aristocratique. Il semblait aussi remarquablement joyeux et affichait un large sourire qui ne disparaissait jamais, même lorsqu'il parlait.

Voyant qu'un groupe de gamines bruyantes se rapprochait de lui rapidement, le jeune Potter prit sa décision.

Après avoir poliment frappé à la porte, il entra dans le compartiment, laissant le troupeau de femelles gloussantes continuer sa route sans le remarquer...

- Ca ne vous dérange pas que je m'asseye ici ? demanda-t-il à l'étrange couple en guise d'introduction.

La jeune fille le regarda un bref instant et sembla immédiatement soulagée pour une raison inconnue. Elle accueillit donc Harry à bras ouverts alors que son compagnon jetait sur l'héritier Potter de sombres regards sombres. Comme si... Comme si ce dernier représentait une sorte d'adversaire…

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet, car la belle brune le prit de vitesse.

-Pas de problème, tant que tu ne parles pas autant que cet idiot, tu es le bienvenu, dit la sorcière en souriant méchamment, tout en désignant du pouce le garçon en question qui affichait à présent un air outragé et semblait déjà avoir oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Harry.

-Pourquoi es tu aussi méchante ma petite Stéphinounette ? Tu me blesses, s'exclama sans vergogne le gamin d'un air terriblement dramatique en plaçant une main sur son cœur pour plus d'effet.

La jeune demoiselle, dont le prénom était très probablement Stéphanie, sembla assez peu apprécier le petit surnom que lui avait donné le garçon, si Harry interprétait bien le regard meurtrier qu'elle dardait à présent en direction du grand brun.

Une seconde plus la réaction de _' Stéphinounette' _prouva au jeune sorcier qu'il avait raison, lorsque, sortant sa baguette magique rapidement, la sorcière pointa l'arme sur les bijoux de famille du grand brun en susurrant.

-Appelle-moi encore comme ça et l'ancienne et très noble famille des Montague disparaîtra prématurément...

Essayant en vain de cacher son amusement devant la conduite des deux garnements, Harry vit le garçon pâlir dramatiquement et s'écarter de la jeune fille comme si elle était un épouvantard.

-Voyons Stef, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça... détends toi, Héhé… Tu ne voudrais pas… écarter un peu cette baguette, hein ? dit-il prudemment.

Réalisant brusquement qu'ils avaient de la compagnie et qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle, la sorcière rougit violemment, se tourna vers Harry et reprit la parole d'une voix gênée.

-Je suis Stéphanie Zabini et ce crétin est Archimède Montague, dit-elle en désignant le garçon avec une grimace malveillante plaqué sur son très joli visage.

-Salut, tout le monde m'appelle Archie ! se présenta sans hésiter Montague avec une certaine exubérance.

-Harry Potter, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer les clowns du Poudlard Express, répondit simplement Harry d'un ton sérieux tout en s'asseyant en face du couple, près de la fenêtre du compartiment.

Il rangea ensuite sa malle sous son siège et se mit à observer le quai sans accorder la moindre attention aux deux personnes qui lui faisaient face.

Stéphanie et Archie se regardèrent un moment avec confusion en se demandant s'ils avaient fait quelque chose qui pourrait pousser le nouveau venu à ne pas leur parler, puis laissant tomber le sujet, ils reprirent leur précédente activité : Archimède recommença donc à bavasser et Stéphanie à fulminer.

Harry pour sa part, était entièrement focalisé sur ce qui se déroulait sur le quai de la gare...

Juste un peu plus loin, une mère et son époux était en train de faire leurs adieux à leur fils. La femme en question nettoyait avec application une poussière imaginaire sur le visage de son enfant pendant que son père lui ébouriffait les cheveux en plaisantant.

Le spectacle n'avait donc rien vraiment fabuleux ; cependant le jeune sorcier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder et de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en regardant la scène.

Forçant toute forme de ressentiment à disparaître en songeant à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Rémus, Harry détourna légèrement le regard sans pour autant pouvoir effacer la scène de sa mémoire. La raison pour laquelle il allait à Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi évidente dans son esprit : il devait sauver ce qui lui restait de sa famille.

Se souvenant de ses exercices d'occlumancie, il se concentra intensément et commença vider son esprit en détruisant impitoyablement toute forme de jalousie et de tristesse. Parvenant enfin à calmer ses pensées tourbillonnantes, Harry réussit finalement se détourner complètement de la scène…

Fermant les yeux avec tristesse alors que le train s'ébranlait, Harry Potter comprit qu'une époque venait de mourir.

Le jeune sorcier était en effet éminemment conscient que pour venger sa famille et sauver sa mère et sa sœur, il lui faudrait bien plus que de simples aptitudes magiques. Être un grand sorcier ne signifiait pas seulement que l'on était doué pour la magie après tout...

En effet, afin de pouvoir espérer tenir la promesse qu'il s'était fait des années plus tôt, Harry savait qu'il devait s'appliquer dès à présent à renforcer sa fortune, obtenir de l'influence dans la société et consolider son pouvoir politique…

Dans le monde décadent et corrompu qui l'entourait, la force brute ne suffisait pas ! Il fallait aussi être capable de se faire oublier de ses ennemis tout en parvenant à forger des alliances. Il fallait certes accumuler savoir et pouvoir magique, mais aussi glaner ici et là des dettes et de l'influence afin d'être en position de se servir de ses dons en toute impunité.

Après tout, s'il trouvait un moyen de sauver sa mère mais ne parvenait pas à obtenir l'autorisation des officiels pour pouvoir l'utiliser, il ne serait pas vraiment plus avancé… Ce qui voulait dire que comme pour tous les jeunes héritiers de sang pur, Poudlard n'était pas pour lui une simple école, mais bel et bien un tremplin vers la réussite.

Finies les blagues de mauvais goût, finie l'époque bénie où l'opinion des autres n'avait aucune importance. Dès à présent, il devait mettre de côté ses idéaux et ses sentiments personnels afin de se faire oublier de ses pairs et de ses enseignants, y compris de cette charmante Minie.

Il devait donc éviter d'attirer trop tôt l'attention sur lui et tenter autant que possible d'œuvrer dans l'ombre afin de renforcer sa position et d'accumuler discrètement le pouvoir et le savoir qui lui permettraient un jour de sauver celles qu'il aimait.

Dépassant finalement la banlieue londonienne, le train s'élança dans la campagne à une vitesse folle emmenant avec lui des milliers d'enfants (1) surexcités et un Harry pensif en direction de Poudlard.

-

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le Poudlard Express était parti, et le soleil descendait lentement sur l'horizon illuminant de ses pâles rayons la campagne environnante.

Le spectacle était magnifique, malheureusement pour Harry, l'agitation qui régnait dans son compartiment n'avait pas diminué depuis le début du trajet…

Si on le lui avait demandé un jour plus tôt, l'héritier Potter aurait affirmé mordicus qu'il était impossible que quelqu'un puisse parler sans interruption durant plusieurs heures, à propos de tout et n'importe quoi… Mais Archimède Montague lui avait prouvé sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il avait tort d'être aussi sceptique.

Harry qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du trajet comprenait à présent parfaitement pourquoi cette demoiselle Zabini avait perdu son calme un peu plus tôt… Le grand brun était fatiguant. _Très_ fatiguant.

-Alors Harry, dans quelle maison est ce que tu penses aller ? demanda finalement Stéphanie, en tentant désespérément de commencer une conversation avec l'étrange garçon, dans l'espoir de faire taire Archie et de s'offrir ainsi quelques minutes de quasi silence.

-Aucune importance, répondit sèchement Harry en haussant les épaules. Tant que je peux apprendre ce que je veux, je crois que je me fiche de la maison dans laquelle je serai, continua-t-il sans même prendre la peine de regarder les gens à qui il était en train de parler…

Contempler les magnifiques paysages qui défilaient devant lui était autrement plus intéressant.

-Un Serdaigle, sans aucun doute alors, acquiesça Stéphanie d'un air satisfait. Aucun _a priori _sur les maisons et une volonté d'apprendre. Oui tu seras sûrement un Serdaigle. De mon côté, toute ma famille vient de Serpentard, alors c'est sûrement là-bas que je finirai, dit-elle sans pour autant préciser si elle voulait ou non faire partie de la maison des serpents.

-Moi, je suivrai ma petite Stéfie-chérie dans n'importe quelle maison où elle ira, s'exclama Archie avec son exubérance apparemment coutumière.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, espèce de babouin, s'écria Stéphanie en direction du grand échalas aux yeux bleu qui se contenta de rigoler sans tenir compte de la remarque.

Harry afficha malgré lui un sourire en coin particulièrement amusé, tout en se demandant si ces deux là réalisaient qu'ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple.

-Quelque chose de drôle, Potter ? cria Stéphanie, son mauvais caractère explosant à nouveau alors qu'elle croisait le faciès moqueur du dernier des Potter.

-Oui, répondit sèchement Harry en fixant la jeune fille d'un air peu commode.

Le jeune sorcier parvenait peut-être à comprendre que la sorcière soit de méchante humeur après avoir supporté Archimède durant tout le voyage, mais personne ne se passait les nerfs sur Harry Potter !

Sa réaction agressive eut l'effet désiré puisque sa réponse sèche et son regard froid stoppèrent net la tirade de Stéphanie pendant qu'Archie ouvrait soudain de grands yeux ébahis et commença à regarder Harry comme si il était la réincarnation de Merlin.

-Oh mon dieu, nom d'un Sombral claustrophobe ! finit par glapir le grand brun. Tu as réussi à la calmer en disant un seul mot ! s'extasia littéralement le gamin. C'est complètement fou, tu vas devoir m'apprendre à faire ça un jour... C'est vraiment dingue elle était toute énervée... ''Quelque chose à dire Potter'' piailla-t-il, en imitant la sorcière d'une voix aiguë avant de poursuivre. Et toi, en un seul mot... Paf ! Tu l'as calmée. C'était tellement cool et...

Cette fois, Stéphanie souriait gentiment pendant que qu'Archimède continuait à bavasser tout seul en commentant avec de grandes gesticulations, à quel point la boucle d'oreille de Harry était exceptionnelle…

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

La belle sorcière quand à elle, adressa ensuite un discret signe moqueur de la main au dernier des Potter tout en affichant un air particulièrement fière d'elle même. Elle avait réussit à faire d'une pierre deux coups : Archie avait cessé de l'ennuyer, et Harry devait subir l'assaut verbal à sa place…

Il n'y avait aucun doute, Stéphanie Zabini était née pour aller à Serpentard.

Le dernier des Potter regarda méchamment la demoiselle, provisoirement victorieuse et se posa une seule question : devait-il tuer les deux idiots, ou faire profil bas et accepter que le grand brun le rende complètement maboul ? Deux secondes d'intense introspection lui firent comprendre qu'il y avait une troisième possibilité.

_Règle numéro 2 du monde magique : Pour combattre un Serpentard, il faut penser comme un Serpentard !_

Harry laissa donc un sourire sadique apparaitre sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers Archie.

-Tu sais que tu m'impressionnes, lança sérieusement le jeune mage en direction du grand échalas qui cessa de cancaner un instant pour écouter la suite de la phrase. Ca ne m'étonne pas que Stéphanie soit folle de toi.

-Folle de moi ? demanda benoîtement le pauvre garçon visiblement choqué par la révélation.

-Mais bien sûr. Voyons, Archimède, ne sais-tu donc pas que la plupart des filles adorent les garçons qui sont capables d'avoir de la conversation et de parler avec elle durant des heures ? demanda rapidement le sorcier tout en regardant du coin de l'œil le sourire triomphant de Stéphanie se transformer en une grimace d'horreur pendant que Archie devenait pensif.

-Non, je ne savais pas... Tu es sûr ? demanda-il alors que Stéphanie recommençait à respirer en voyant que son ami n'était pas assez bête pour se faire avoir. Cependant Harry n'en avait pas fini avec le pauvre Montague.

-C'est bien toi qui a dit que j'étais cool, non ?

-Oui... Oui, admit Archimède en regardant le sorcier aux yeux verts, habillé avec un bon goût évident.

-Comme je suis cool, tu es d'accord pour dire que je sais m'y prendre avec les filles, en fait c'est même toi qui me l'as fait remarqué un peu plus tôt…, insista Harry

Archimède dévisagea Stéphanie d'un air pensif en songeant à la manière dont Potter l'avait fait taire quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Il est vraiment cool, il doit savoir ce qu'il dit, murmura-t-il finalement en se grattant la tête.

**-NON !!!! Archie ne l'écoute pas, il ment,** tenta Stéphanie mais il était déjà trop tard.

-Voyons Archimède pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Un mec cool ne ferait jamais ça, expliqua posément Harry dont le regard irradiait littéralement d'une feinte sincérité. A mon avis il n'y a aucun doute, avec ta fluence verbale exceptionnelle, tu as déjà charmé miss Zabini... Elle doit simplement être trop timide pour te l'avouer.

Le grand brun regarda attentivement l'autre sorcier durant un moment à la recherche d'une fourberie, tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ne trouvant aucune trace de malveillance dans le regard de Potter, il secoua doucement sa tête.

-C'est vrai ! Tu dois avoir raison...

-Tu vois, repris victorieusement Harry. Je parie que Stéphanie t'aime déjà, mais essaye de cacher ses sentiments parce qu'elle est embarrassée. Alors n'hésite pas, parle-lui et courtise-la jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte votre amour, conclut-il avec un rictus victorieux en direction de Stéphanie qui le regardait avec un air terrifié.

_Harry : 1, Stéphanie : 0... _

Archimède lui, avait juste l'air d'un enfant à qui on annonce l'arrivée prématurée de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire…

-Je savais que tu m'aimais, ma petite Stéfie-chou, roucoula Archie tout en enveloppant la jeune fille dans ses bras immenses pour l'attirer contre lui.

Alors qu'il se penchait victorieusement vers la belle pour réclamer son prix, c'est-à-dire les lèvres sa dulcinée, la sorcière s'arracha immédiatement à sa stupeur et lui donna un bon coup de genou en plein dans les parties avant de fusiller Potter du regard.

-Elle veut que les choses se fassent doucement Archimède, tu ne peux pas te jeter sur elle comme ça voyons, le morigéna Harry pendant que le grand brun grommelait qu'il avait entendu, depuis le sol.

Stéphanie regardait à présent le garçon aux yeux verts avec une fureur meurtrière qu'elle réservait en général à Archie, en espérant visiblement que le poids de sa haine suffirait à faire frire le crane de Harry.

Ce dernier, lui souriait simplement d'un air sadique et victorieux… Visiblement le 'regard de la mort' de la belle sorcière ne l'impressionnait pas beaucoup….'

-

Heureusement, ou peut-être pas... les trois compères furent interrompus lorsque deux hurluberlus aux cheveux roux débarquèrent sans prévenir dans leur compartiment, fermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'agenouillèrent rapidement sous le hublot pour ne pas être vus depuis l'extérieur.

-Mon très estimé frère, je crois que cette fille est folle...commença le premier alors qu'une ombre passait devant le hublot tout en hurlant des insanités.

-J'ai peur de devoir acquiescer, mon cher Gred. Je pense que nous ne devrions plus jamais lui faire de farces si nous tenons à la vie...

-Ce n'est que trop vrai mon vieux camarade, acquiesça vivement le deuxième compère d'une voix empreinte de sagesse.

Harry, Stéphanie, et Archie (qui venait tout juste de récupérer) regardaient avec confusion les deux rouquins qui bavassaient tranquillement, sans faire attention à qui était dans le compartiment avec eux.

- Que devrions-nous faire à présent, Forge ?

-Et bien, nous pourrions voler toutes les grenouilles en chocolat magique du chariot à friandises et les relâcher dans le train...

-Ou encore lâcher une bombe puante dans les toilettes...

-Ou mieux, attacher ensemble les deux chaussures de Charlie...

-Oh celle là est vraiment mauvaise, mon cher frère !

-Merci mon vieil ami.

Harry, Stef et Archie regardaient avec étonnement le dialogue des deux rouquins qui ressemblaient étrangement à un match de tennis. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le compartiment, les frères se retournèrent soudain, montrant ainsi leur deux visages guillerets et recouverts de tâches de rousseur. Tout les deux étaient parfaitement identiques...

-Merci de ne pas nous avoir dénoncés. Je suis Fred...

-Et moi George, se présentèrent les jumeaux avec de larges sourires très similaires à celui d'Archimède.

Ils étaient à peine sortis que Archie, remis de ses précédentes émotions, s'exclamait gaiement.

-Je les aime bien ! Bon, est ce que quelqu'un est tenté par une petite partie d'échecs ?

Émettant un petit son méprisant, Harry se demanda comment diable cet arriéré pouvait simplement connaître l'existence d'un tel jeu. Cependant, une seconde plus tard, la réaction de Stéphanie le forçait à reconsidérer son jugement.

La brune avait tout de suite refusée avec un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Le gamin devait donc être mauvais au-delà de l'imaginable ou suffisamment doué pour que la sorcière soit convaincue de n'avoir aucune chance... Il y avait peut être quelque chose de bon à tirer du crétin finalement, même si les chances étaient faibles...

Harry plongé dans ses pensées se souvenait parfaitement que lorsqu'il avait six ans, Dudley avait exigé et obtenu un jeu d'échecs électronique auprès de ses parents avant d'abandonner la machine, deux jours plus tard. Il avait alors récupéré discrètement le jeu, et apprit les règles à l'aide des livres de la bibliothèque municipale.

Décidé à faire un bon usage du "cadeau de Dudley" le sorcier avait pourtant abandonné le jeu après seulement trois parties. L'ordinateur était terriblement prévisible et le battre était trop facile pour être divertissant.

Quelques années plus tard, Harry avait redécouvert ce jeu à l'aide de Rémus, mais le lycan n'était pas un très grand joueur non plus. Se demandant quel serait son niveau face à un véritable adversaire, il posa son livre sur la banquette, et accepta de jouer tout en se disant qu'il allait certainement le regretter… Le crétin devait sûrement être d'un niveau abyssal.

-Si tu promets de fermer ton clapet pendant toute la partie, j'accepte, grommela Harry en se disant au passage qu'il avait intérêt à faire durer le jeu au maximum afin de pouvoir profiter enfin d'un peu de calme.

-Pas de problème, répondit gaiement le brun, pendant que Stéphanie envoyait cette fois un regard de remerciement en direction de Harry qui commença à disposer les pièces sur l'échiquier.

-

-Tu vois, la victoire est mienne. Mais bon, ne le prends pas mal, tu n'avais aucune chance depuis le début ! Avoir du sens tactique n'est pas donné à tout le monde tu sais, et…

Harry Potter serra les dents et retint un grondement de fureur…

Il avait perdu !

Perdu contre ce débile profond de Montague !

Comment diable ce demeuré avait il pu le ridiculiser ainsi ?

Stéphanie, pour sa part, n'avait même pas levé les yeux en entendant son ami d'enfance commencer à se vanter. L'issue de la partie ne semblait pas la surprendre le moins du monde…

Son orgueil et ses oreilles durement mis à l'épreuve par la fin catastrophique de la partie et le retour du babillage incessant du crétin congénital, le dernier des Potter exigea une revanche et se concentra avec application. Il avait sous-estimé Archimède et avait été pris par surprise lors de la première partie, mais Harry Potter ne commettait jamais deux fois la même erreur.

-

Stéphanie ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda le gamin silencieux avec stupéfaction.

Personne n'avait plus vaincu Archimède Montague aux échecs depuis près de trois ans et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Et pourtant, Potter était en passe d'y arriver !

Archimède, quant à lui transpirait à grosses gouttes, alors que l'armée de Harry commençait à se rapprocher de son ministre. Il avait encore une petite chance de s'en sortir si…

La rébellion pure et simple de l'échiquier mit fin a sa réflexion.

En effet, à cet instant précis les pièces d'Archimède, peu habituées à perdre, devinrent folles en voyant l'ogre de Harry dévorer impitoyablement un elfe de maison de Archie et se rebellèrent contre leur maitre.

Deux trolls et un gobelin de l'armée du grand brun entreprirent alors de massacrer les deux aurors de leur propre équipe avant de fuir le combat, laissant Archimède Montague complètement sans défense et parfaitement sidéré face à un Potter enfin souriant...

Il avait écrabouillé l'arriéré, et le monde tournait à nouveau dans le bon sens.

Mais tout de même, qui aurait pu imaginer que ce bavard fasse un si formidable adversaire aux échecs ?!

Archie contempla un long moment l'échiquier et le carnage imprévu qui signait sa défaite, il ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma comme une carpe sortie de l'eau, et, brusquement, il éclata de rire sans avertissement.

-Il faut croire que j'avais raison ! Tu es vraiment cool, Harry, s'exclama avec bonne humeur l'incorrigible gamin.

Harry, qui ne désirait rien d'autre que savourer sa victoire, découvrit avec stupeur que le rire du garçon était particulièrement communicatif et se retrouva incapable de lancer une pique désobligeante, tout occupé qu'il était à s'empêcher de sourire devant la sportivité bonne enfant du grand brun.

Le fou rire d'Archie fut cependant interrompu par un coup sec frappé à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit ensuite rapidement laissant la place à une jeune fille de taille moyenne qui prit la parole d'une voix énergique.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Angélina Johnson, est ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Tiens, salut ça fait un bail ! Comment va ton chat hum… Dévoreur, c'est ça ? J'avoue que je ne me rappelle plus très bien son nom, la salua Harry avant que Stéphanie et Archimède ne puissent se présenter.

La jeune fille qui l'avait accompagné sur le Chemin de Traverse un mois plus tôt ne sembla pas apprécier, car elle serra son petit matou contre son cœur et sortit immédiatement sa baguette en grondant.

-Il s'appelle Pantagruel, et si tu t'avises encore de te moquer de lui ou de lâcher ta chouette ignoble pour le rendre fou, je promets de te tanner les fesses à coup de sortilèges.

-D'accord, d'accord, répondit Harry un sourire angélique sur les lèvres, avant de poursuivre innocemment. Je vais faire les présentations : Archimède Montague et Stéphanie Zabini, laissez moi vous présentez Angelina Johnson. La petite boule de graisse qui l'accompagne n'est autre que son chat, dont je n'arrive pas à retenir le nom. Méfiez vous du tas de poil, il est aussi fou que sa propriétaire.

Mademoiselle Johnson était une femme de parole. Elle avait spécialement étudié tout l'été afin de pouvoir remettre à sa place l'insupportable petit chenapan qui s'était payé sa tête sur le Chemin de Traverse, et elle ne laisserait pas ce Potter continuer de se moquer de son magnifique félin.

Sans songer aux conséquences, elle brandit donc sa baguette magique avec fougue et lança un maléfice tellement rapidement qu'Archimède et Stéphanie ne comprirent absolument rien à ce qui se produisit.

Le sortilège, parfaitement exécuté, quitta la baguette d'Angelina en direction de Harry se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté en ricanant. Le maléfice lui frôla l'oreille, ricocha sur le mur du compartiment, et continua tranquillement sa course en direction d'Archie... qui s'écroula en se tordant d'un rire douloureux à l'instant où le charme le toucha. (2)

Le brun parvint néanmoins à surprendre tout le monde lorsque, contrôlant son fou rire l'espace d'une seconde, il trouva la force de sortir sa propre baguette magique en criant _Tarentallegra_, en direction d'une Angelina trop choquée pour réagir.

Harry regarda Stéphanie et s'accorda une seconde pour évaluer la situation.

Archimède était par terre et se tordait de rire.

Johnson était à côté de lui, et s'accrochait à la banquette tandis que ses jambes devenues folles gigotaient dans tous les sens...

Que devait-il faire ?

L'esprit acéré de Harry arriva à la conclusion suivante : _il avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour décider quoi faire.... Car il est bien connu "qu'avec le temps tout finit bien."_

Réconforté par cette sage pensée, l'héritier Potter laissa un méchant sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et vit du coin de l'œil que la jeune Zabini était arrivée à la même conclusion

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu pour que l'issue soit heureuse, Harry entreprit de faire disparaitre son sourire suffisamment longtemps pour murmurer deux _Finite Incantatem._

-Je ne savais pas que l'école fournissait des divertissements pour les nouveaux élèves... ricana finalement Harry en direction de Montague et Johnson alors que les deux tentaient de retrouver leur souffle. Je vous recommanderai, votre petit numéro est très réussi. Le cirque Zonko a beaucoup à apprendre de vous, vraiment ! (3)

Curieusement, les deux infortunés protagonistes prirent mal la petite boutade... contrairement à Stéphanie Zabini qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son fou rire.

Angelina darda un œil noir en direction de Harry en guise de représailles et chercha des yeux sa baguette, l'air mauvais.

Archie, son allié d'infortune, semblait quant à lui évaluer ses chances de faire disparaitre le sourire insupportable de Harry à l'aide d'une bonne vielle bagarre moldue…

Miss Johnson finit par mettre la main sur sa baguette, Archimède se rapprocha légèrement du sorcier aux cheveux corbeau et l'une des plus jolies bagarre du Poudlard Express aurait pu éclater si Percy Weasley, un Gryffondor de troisième année n'avait pas jugé bon d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment sans prévenir.

-

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? tonna le rouquin d'un air supérieur. On entend votre chahut depuis l'autre bout du Poudlard Express ! Alors ? Qui est responsable de cette agitation ?

Angélina sembla immédiatement perdre tout ses moyens à la vue du grand troll roux à l'air rachitique qui venait de faire irruption dans le compartiment sans frapper. Stéphanie, quant à elle, retint visiblement une remarque acerbe et Archimède regarda le nouveau venu avec curiosité. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence.

-Et qui es tu pour exiger une explication ?

-Je suis Percy Weasley, et je…

-Persil !? ricana ouvertement Harry. Qui donc oserait affubler son enfant du nom d'un condiment ?

-Pas Persil ! Percy ! Tu apprendras qu'il s'agit du diminutif de Perceval, petit ignare, s'indigna le fils Weasley.

-Quel caractère Perceval, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne te présentes pas convenablement, minauda Harry en remarquant avec plaisir que le rouquin semblait détester son prénom.

-Ca suffit, je vous conseil de vous calmer et...

-Et qui es tu pour venir nous faire la leçon ? intervint Stéphanie Zabini d'une voix volontairement trainante et méprisante.

-Je... Je... Je suis votre ainé et votre chahut dérange tout le monde alors…

-Si nous dérangeons tout le monde pourquoi aucun préfet n'est il venu nous en faire la remarque, Perceval ? le coupa Harry en accentuant le prénom du garçon qu'il prononça d'un ton ouvertement moqueur.

-Je vous préviens…

-Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient, mais tes piaillements et tes glapissements insupportables sont bien plus bruyants que tout ce que nous avons pu faire. Que vont dire tes amis que le bruit dérange tant, en apprenant que tu es celui qui en est à l'origine ? l'interrompit immédiatement Harry en haussant un sourcil moqueur… ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de toutes les personnes présentes dans son compartiment à l'exception notable du jeune Weasley.

-Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, petite vermine, rugit Percy en saisissant Harry par le col.

L'héritier Potter se contenta de fixer la main du rouquin d'un air blasé et murmura d'une voix glaciale.

-Je te laisse une chance et une seule. Lâche-moi, ferme-la, et quitte ce compartiment immédiatement. Tu as exactement trois secondes…

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends, minus ? l'avertit Perceval dont le visage était à présent aussi rouge que les cheveux.

-Un…

-Je suis l'un des futurs préfets de Gryffondor, et … déclama d'un ton supérieur le troisième année visiblement sûr de lui en direction d'un Harry toujours impassible

-Deux…

-Si tu crois qu'un petit première année m'impressionne, tu te trompes lourdement, et je vais... s'emporta le Gryffondor en direction de l'héritier Potter qui se contenta de secouer tristement la tête.

-Trois…

-…te montrer…continua à menacer Percy

Personne ne connut jamais la fin de la phrase de Percy Weasley.

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous ses compagnons de voyage, Harry Potter dégaina sa baguette d'un geste fluide et tellement rapide que son bras devint flou.

Il amena ensuite l'arme en face du rouquin à l'aide d'un mouvement élégant et effectua une vive rotation du poignet en prononçant une formule si doucement que même Perceval ne parvint pas à l'entendre.

L'instant d'après, le pédant troisième année, pris par surprise, se trouva allongé sur le sol, emprisonné par suffisamment de cordes pour être confondu avec un saucisson...

Contemplant l'imbécile avec un mépris évident, Harry leva à nouveau sa baguette et braqua son regard vide en direction du simplet.

-Touche-moi encore une fois et je te jure que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour avoir le temps de le regretter… siffla le dernier des Potter d'une voix glaciale alors que le grand rouquin le regardait avec des yeux ébahis et légèrement craintif.

Croisant un instant le regard meurtrier du jeune sorcier Perceval Weasley eut un bref mouvement de recul. Puis rappelant à lui son courage et sa stupidité de Gryffondor sans cervelle, il se mit à brailler à travers l'épaisseur de corde qui le bâillonnait.

-… Ne t'en tirera pas comme ça… Prévenir... McGonagall… Renvoyer…

C'est à ce moment précis que Harry se remit à sourire.

-Non vraiment ? persifla l'héritier Potter. Tu vas aller voir McGonagall et lui dire que toi, le _'brillant Perceval Weasley'_, tu t'es fait ridiculiser par un première année… Je suppose qu'ensuite tu lui expliqueras aussi comment tu m'as agressé de manière moldue devant témoins, en l'absence de toute provocation, et après avoir fait irruption dans notre compartiment sans avoir été invité… Je suis sûr que cette chère Minerva sera ravie de faire de toi un préfet après avoir appris que tu es mentalement dérangé, prédisposé à la violence, et complètement incompétent.

Cette fois, le prétentieux troisième année ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés en réalisant que le gamin aux yeux verts marquait un point. Non pas qu'il pensa avoir tort dans sa manière de réagir, mais si McGonagall apprenait qu'il était incapable de discipliner des premières années, il pouvait dire adieu à l'idée de devenir préfet… ce qui était là, une de ses peurs les plus profondes…

Tous les autres occupants du compartiment ouvrirent ensuite de grands yeux sidérés. Sans un mot, ils regardèrent l'héritier Potter léviter le grand rouquin efflanqué hors du compartiment en chantonnant, l'entendirent ensuite enfermer l'adolescent dans les toilettes, avant de le voir revenir, le plaisir du devoir accompli clairement visible dans son sourire.

Une fois assis à sa place, Harry cessa de siffloter, sortit un énorme livre, et se mit à bouquiner tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tous les autres membres du compartiment le regardèrent un moment avec stupéfaction et Archie finit par secouer la tête avant d'envoyer un sourire resplendissant à Angélina. Le silence n'avait déjà que trop duré du point de vue du brun.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Archimède Montague mais tout le monde m'appelle Archie, enchanté, commença Archimède avant de noyer immédiatement la pauvre Angelina sous un flot de paroles sans queue ni tête.

En entendant l'heureux garnement reprendre son assaut verbal, Harry et Stéphanie se regardèrent un instant et roulèrent des yeux en cœur, tout deux exaspérés. Ils reprirent ensuite leurs propres activités sans s'occuper de lui... Harry recommença donc à bouquiner et Stéphanie à ignorer Archimède, pendant que le grand hurluberlu continuait de parler avec animation à Angelina qui semblait déjà complètement perdue…

Peu à peu, les choses se normalisèrent à mesure qu'Archie se calmait.

Zabini et Johnson en profitèrent pour faire connaissance et commencer à papoter pendant qu'Archimède pépiait gaiement dans l'indifférence générale et que Harry gardait le silence.

-

Le Poudlard Express dépassa rapidement le petit village de Pré-au-lard qui, si on en croyait le livre _''L'histoire de Poudlard''_, pouvait être visité par les étudiants dès la troisième année. Ceci indiquait que désormais, il ne leur restait plus que quelques minutes de trajet avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Une voix magiquement amplifiée résonna alors dans le train pour les avertir de se changer et de passer leurs uniformes.

Immédiatement les yeux de d'Archie semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction des filles qui pâlirent ostensiblement. C'était étrange pour un garçon aussi jeune d'être un tel pervers… A première vue, Stéphanie n'appréciait pas beaucoup, car elle contraignit immédiatement le brun à sortir du compartiment pendant qu'elle se changeait. Un sombre regard de Harry la dissuada de tenter de faire de même avec l'héritier Potter (ce qui rendit fou de jalousie le pauvre Montague que l'on pouvait quasiment entendre trépigner derrière la porte).

-

Poudlard Station était une gare des plus sombres, et lorsque les étudiants sortirent finalement du train, ils pouvaient à peine voir à plus d'une dizaine de mètres.

L'air froid de l'Écosse agressa immédiatement Harry lorsqu'il laissa derrière lui la douce chaleur du train.

Les premières années patientèrent ensuite un moment, pendant que les élèves plus âgés montaient dans des carrosses tirés par des chevaux ailés. Les bêtes que la plupart des élèves semblaient incapable de voir étaient des sombrals, et Harry qui les distinguait parfaitement, savait que seuls ceux qui avait contemplé la mort pouvait les discerner.

Finalement une voix puissante se fit entendre.

**-Prem'ère année, Prem'ère année. Par ici s'vous plait** ! (4) hurla un énorme bonhomme qui mesurait dans les trois mètres et dont la voix couvrit facilement tout le babillage des jeunes élèves.

Le gaillard en question se tenait près d'une rangée d'arbres qui faisait face à la gare et n'était autre que le gardien des clefs de Poudlard.

L'immense sauvage, qui possédait accessoirement la plus épaisse barbe noire que Harry ait jamais vue, avait l'air sympathique et portait un large imperméable en cuir défraichi qui semblait capable de contenir aisément deux rhinocéros.

**-Allez les jeunes, mon nom est Rubeus Hagrid, mais tout le monde m'appelle Hagrid. Suivez moi, nous allons au château, y a pas de temps à perdre, y fait froid par ici, alors vous perdez pas !** rugit il de sa voix de tonnerre avant de se retourner en faisant signe aux élèves de le suivre.

Le chemin sur lequel il conduisit les enfants était étroit, froid et plus sombre encore que la gare. Harry était à peu près sûr que s'il n'avait pas bêtement suivi Stéphanie qui se trouvait devant lui, il se serait perdu. La seule chose qu'il discernait, en plus du bruit des branches cassées, était la tête de Stéphanie et la petite lanterne de Hagrid.

Finalement, le géant cessa enfin de marcher et Harry sorti brusquement de la forêt pour faire face au plus beau spectacle qui lui ai été donné de contempler.

Il se trouvait devant un immense lac sombre et silencieux sur lequel se reflétait la lueur évanescente de milliers de lucioles. De l'autre côté de l'eau, on pouvait voir une haute falaise, elle même surplombée d'un immense château gothique, dont les lumières flamboyante brillaient comme une nuée d'étoile et illuminaient doucement la lande environnante.

Juste au dessus du château, l'éclat éthérée de la lune aux trois quarts pleine semblait onduler et se refléter sur la brume qui émanait de la forêt toute proche Le spectacle était tout à fait surnaturel et magnifique... Pour ne pas dire magique.

Au vu de l'étrange beauté de l'endroit, Harry n'avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi les premières années accédaient ainsi au château, et se dit que Hagrid avait bien de la chance de profiter d'un tel spectacle tous les ans.

**-OK, tout l'monde dans les bateaux, pas d'blague hein !** avertit l'immense bonhomme avec son accent rocailleux.

Harry, Stéphanie et Archie montèrent dans un bateau en compagnie d'un jeune garçon à l'air particulièrement séduisant avec ses sourcils clairs et ses pommettes rose. Alors que le bateau s'engageait sur le lac, Harry continua d'admirer silencieusement le paysage.

Le gamin qui avait embarqué avec eux se nommait Cédric Diggory à en croire la conversation animée qu'il entretenait en ce moment même avec Archie. Tous deux semblaient nerveux d'arriver à Poudlard, contrairement à Harry qui ne quittait pas des yeux les immenses tentacules qui émergeaient lentement du lac et provoquèrent une panique généralisée parmi les élèves.

**-Bougez pas ! C'est juste Betsie le calmar géant, elle vous f'ra pas d'mal sauf si vous l'embêtez. Un animal extraordinaire n'est ce pas ?** commenta Hagrid d'un ton plein d'adoration.

Harry, franchement amusé, songea distraitement que les deux devraient peut être louer une chambre tranquille et se dire combien ils se trouvaient magnifique en tête à tête...

Enfin, les bateaux atteignirent une grande cave dont l'entrée plongeait sous la falaise qui supportait le château et les élèves débarquèrent. Se rassemblant sur le ponton craquant qui semblait près à s'écrouler et paraissait à peine capable de supporter le poids d'un chaton, les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux avec animation, tandis que Harry remarquait distraitement à l'aide de sa vision magique que toute la construction était renforcée grâce à d'étranges enchantements.

Entraînant les enfants dans un immense escalier irrégulier qui remontait vers la surface, Hagrid les fit émerger au beau milieu de la clairière, juste en face des grandes portes du château.

Enfin, les élèves étaient devant Poudlard.

S'approchant des immenses portes de fer, Hagrid frappa trois fois avec force, et l'entrée s'ouvrit révélant une grande femme au visage stoïque et à l'air sévère qui dévisagea les enfants froidement.

- V'là les premières années, m'dam le professeur McGonagall, les présenta fièrement Hagrid.

La femme lui répondit en hochant la tête avec approbation tandis qu'un très mince sourire étirait imperceptiblement ses lèvres.

-Les enfants, bienvenue à Poudlard !

-

(1) je maintiens le nombre de 'millier d'enfants', je vous avais avertit que le monde magique serait beaucoup plus étendu dans mon histoire que dans le livre original.

Ce qui implique qu'il y a, à peu près 750 000 sorciers en Grande Bretagne et à peu près 500 élèves par an qui intègrent Poudlard. (en considérant que leur espérance de vie est de 150 ans...)

Pour faire simple on dira par la suite qu'il y a, à peu près, 100 élèves par an et par maison qui intègrent Poudlard.

(2) Tout comme Hermione en première année, Angelina s'est entrainée pendant les vacances pour apprendre quelques sortilèges et n'a pas été découverte par le ministère pour des raisons que j'expliquerai plus tard. Harry bien sûr pratique la magie depuis longtemps et son exploit face à Percy n'a donc rien de surprenant.

(3) Et oui, pourquoi le monde magique n'aurait-il pas le droit d'avoir un cirque ? Après le cirque du soleil, la troupe Zonko est l'une des plus fameuses du monde (en tout cas du mien, lol)

(4) Comme dans la version Anglaise de J K Rowling, mon Hagrid parlera en utilisant de l'argot.

-

-

**Pas de note de l'auteur, pour cause de Séminaire INSERM exceptionnel !!**

**Je ferrai amende honorable la semaine prochaine !**

**-**

**J'en profite pour annoncer qu'un certain**s **nombre**s **de reviewer**s **ont gagné différent**s **bonus :**

Pour Auctor et Fossoyeur : la médaille culture décalée et pourrie ! (il vaut mieux que vous ignoriez pourquoi…)

Pour Xylion : le fantôme de bronze du reviewer le plus fuyant !!! (Il publie une review sur deux sans même se servir de son pseudo !)

Pour Gulian Felinness et Titmo… rien ! Mais tous trois son lauréat du concourt de la review la plus longue !!!! (hiey s'est d'ailleurs mis récemment à tenter de leur faire de l'ombre, je lui souhaite bien du courage)

Pour Benjiman : le roublard de platine (il a tenté de m'extorquer par la force un titi Award le coquin !!)

Klaude et Akan : la coupe des reviewers anonymes, merci de m'encourager mais faudrait vraiment que vous finissiez par comprendre comment on fait pour se créer un compte !! (héhé)

Mikamic : le reviewer de la semaine. (et oui, il est sympa et moi ça m'attendrit bêtement…)

Pour lyosha : Le camionneur d'argent (private joke…)

Pour gaeldrech : je le déclare président du club des anciens combattants car il est le premier (si ma mémoire est bonne) à avoir décroché un titi Award !!!

Enfin le prix ultime du Titi Award reste encore décerner !!! qui donc vaincra dans cette compétition acharné ??

En tout cas merci à tous pour votre soutient

-

**Prochain chapitre samedi prochain : Il s'intitulera tout simplement : 'le choixpeau de destinée'**

Le titre se passe d'explication. Je tiens juste à dire que le chapitre est assez descriptif. Clairement ce n'est pas le plus passionnant de l'histoire car il ne déborde pas d'action, mais il permet tout de même de planter le décor une fois pour toute, et ensuite, finit les descriptions !

Ps : je vais aussi essayer de réintroduire discrètement les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres voir si on me refait la réflexion…

Merci et bon weekend !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Choixpeau de destinée

**-**

**Salut à tous !**

**Voila le nouveau chapitre, mais avant de commencer…**

Je tiens à dire que adénoïde est revenu du pays des mort, il est le premier reviewer à avoir traversé le voile dans les deux sens… Je suis vraiment, vraiment, content de voir qu'il ne s'est pas lassé !!!!

Sinon j'ai tenté une réponse au review en fin de chapitre… On va voir si FF… me laisse faire !

-

-

**Chapitre 6 : Le Choixpeau de destinée **

Harry, Archie, Stéphanie, Angelina et Cédric prirent tous place dans une petite salle en attendant d'être appelé dans le grand hall pour la Répartition. Dans l'intervalle, McGonagall leur avait rapidement expliqué comment fonctionnait l'école.

L'idée était très simple : on appartenait à une Maison parmi les quatre disponibles et une mauvaise conduite faisait perdre des points à votre maison, tandis que les bonnes réponses en rapportaient. A la fin de l'année, une Coupe était attribuée à la Maison qui possédait le plus de points.

Pour Harry, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un système remarquablement subversif et intelligent qui visait à utiliser à la fois le patriotisme des élèves et leur envie de plaire à leurs condisciples, pour les maintenir dans le droit chemin...Cependant le dernier des Potter avait mieux à faire que s'interroger sur le bien-fondé du système de l'école puisque comme tous les autres premières années, il contemplait pour la première fois un véritable fantôme.

Cet esprit en particulier n'était autre que le baron sanglant, la 'mascotte' officielle et très respectée de Serpentard…

L'apparition flotta lentement au-dessus des élèves et s'immobilisa un instant afin de fixer les enfants de ses yeux sombres et intimidants.

Certains frémirent, d'autres reculèrent, Harry resta de marbre. Après tout, les tâches de sang qui maculaient sa veste était sûrement du ketchup de couleur argenté, n'est ce pas ?

-Comment est ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont nous répartir ? demanda nerveusement Archie en direction de Cédric et Stéphanie puisque Harry ne semblait pas du genre bavard.

-Et comment suis-je sensée savoir, par les couilles de Merlin ? contra une Stéphanie de plus en plus frustrée de devoir attendre tandis qu'elle fixait en frissonnant le dos du spectre qui s'éloignait silencieusement.

-Ce langage est indigne d'une demoiselle Stéphanie, déclara Harry d'un ton sarcastique en s'immisçant pour la première fois dans la conversation.

Archie, qui pensait voir son amie d'enfance exploser de rage en entendant le commentaire sexiste, se retrouva coi lorsque la jeune Zabini se contenta de rougir et de détourner les yeux en marmonnant une petite excuse… Visiblement Potter ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Les yeux d'Archie s'assombrir un instant, mais Cédric lui, sembla trouver la scène amusante, puisqu'il se mit à glousser avant de rentrer dans la conversation en murmurant d'un ton conspirateur.

-J'ai demandé à mon père avant de venir et il m'a dit que c'était un secret très sérieux et que personne ne venant pour la première fois à Poudlard ne devrait le savoir...

Harry hocha distraitement la tête tout en s'appuyant contre le mur et en laissant son regard errer sans but au travers de la pièce. Ses trois condisciples, déjà habitués à ses longs silences, supposèrent simplement qu'une fois encore il avait cessé de leur prêter attention et continuèrent la conversation entre eux.

L'héritier Potter écoutait en fait distraitement leur babillage, alors qu'il s'entraînait à se vider rapidement l'esprit, histoire de passer le temps… De toute façon, améliorer son occlumencie ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

-Et si nous avons à affronter un dragon ? Hum ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça, grommela Archie d'un air pensif en fronçant les sourcils. Il nous force à affronter la bête et nous répartisse en fonction du résultat. Si on fonce pour l'affronter dans un combat loyal, direction Gryffondor ; si on arrive à être plus malin que lui, en route pour Serdaigle ; si on devient ami avec lui c'est Poufsouffle ; et si on le vainc par la ruse ou la traîtrise, tac, Serpentard ! conclut le grand brun, visiblement très satisfait de son explication.

D'autres premières années, qui venaient d'entendre sa théorie semblaient désormais plus pâles et plus effrayés que jamais, tandis que Stéphanie le fusillait du regard et que Cédric camouflait son rire.

-Tu es juste le plus grand idiot que j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer, s'écria Stef. Il raconte n'importe quoi, ils ne nous feront pas affronter un dragon, expliqua Stéphanie en direction des autres premières années paniqués, en essayant de les calmer quelque peu.

-Peuh, tu as une meilleure idée peut être ? la défia Archimède.

-Oui ! Il teste notre personnalité à l'aide d'un objet magique et nous place dans ce qu'il pense être la Maison qui nous correspond le mieux, en fonction des résultats, proposa Stéphanie, pendant que Harry, qui avait tout entendu, devait bien avouer qu'il s'agissait là d'une idée extrêmement bien pensée et tout à fait vraisemblable.

Peut être un tout petit peu trop bien pensé d'ailleurs…

Regardant brusquement la jeune fille dans les yeux, Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait nerveuse et embarrassée et tentait à présent d'éviter de croiser son regard… ce qu'il trouvait amusant.

-Comme si c'était aussi facile, contra Archie d'un air aussi pompeux que celui d'un politicien au Sang pur. Je maintiens que ma théorie est meilleure.

-C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je dis que tu es un idiot, lui répondit du tac au tac la sorcière aux cheveux d'ébène, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry et de se remettre à rougir.

L'héritier Potter laissa un sourire mauvais fleurir sur son visage pendant que Cédric lâchait d'une voix goguenarde.

-Vous vous disputez comme un vieux couple marié, tous les deux… ricana-t-il gentiment.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? minauda immédiatement Archie d'une voix rêveuse et parfaitement niaise pendant que ses yeux s'allumaient littéralement sous l'effet du bonheur alors qu'il se jetait gentiment vers Zabini pour la prendre dans ses bras...

Ce qu'elle parvint à éviter en se décalant promptement, laissant ainsi Archie s'écraser contre le mur de briques qui se trouvait derrière elle. Cette fois, Harry grimaça vivement sa sympathie, il savait très bien à quel point cela était désagréable...

-Aie !! Ca fait mal ma petite Stéphie-fleur…

Cédric recommença immédiatement à se bidonner ; pendant que Stéphanie tremblait littéralement de colère.

- Vas-tu cesser de m'appeler par des noms idiots et de me broyer entre tes immenses paluches toutes les trois minutes, gronda la sorcière en lâchant un petit coup de pied dans les côtes du grand échalas histoire de faire bonne mesure.

Par un étrange coup du sort, le grand benêt ne fut pas blessé et réagit immédiatement

**-Broyer ma petite Princesse en sucre ? **siffla-t-il avec colère en se remettant sur ses pieds. Qui oserait faire une chose aussi abjecte à ma si charmante Stéfie-choux ?

La sorcière rougit une nouvelle fois en remarquant que l'idiot avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde avec sa déclaration stupide et tenta en vain de se cacher derrière Cédric et Harry. Les deux sorciers en question ne purent d'ailleurs s'empêcher de suivre Archie du regard lorsque ce dernier alla accoster au hasard un autre garçon et le saisit par le col.

-Est ce que c'est toi qui a tenté de faire du mal à ma petite Stéfie-douce ? Parce que si c'est toi je vais t'enfoncer ta baguette si profondément dans le c....

**-Monsieur Montague !**

Tous les premières années reportèrent immédiatement leur attention en direction de la porte ouverte dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tenait le Professeur McGonagall dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de Archie qui lâcha doucement la chemise de son infortuné condisciple...

**- Peut-on savoir ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ? Je vous aurais déjà retiré des points si vous aviez eu une maison !** glapit la stricte écossaise.

-Il a essayé de faire du mal à... commença à se défendre farouchement le grand brun.

-C'est un simple malentendu de la part de ce pauvre Archimède. l'interrompit Harry avant qu'il ne puisse finir de creuser sa propre tombe. Si je ne me trompe pas Archimède a cru déceler une main baladeuse lui parcourir les fesses. A votre place, je n'essaierais pas de comprendre, pour ma part je trouve que cela ne donne que des migraines, offrit le sorcier en souriant d'un air sympathique, ravit de pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups : embarrasser McGonagall et se moquer d'Archimède en même temps, et en toute impunité….

Minerva se calma instantanément en comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'un terrain glissant à propos duquel il valait mieux ne pas creuser, surtout avec cet innommable Potter dans les parages. Le sale mioche ne serait que trop heureux de lui rappeler une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'était toujours pas son enseignante tant que le choixpeau ne lui aurait pas choisi une Maison…

Préférant commencer l'année sans tambour ni trompette, Minerva ravala la sèche répartie qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue et jeta un regard noir à Harry en décidant d'oublier cette histoire de main baladeuse… Elle aurait tout le temps plus tard de se rappeler au bon souvenir de Potter et des deux autres hooligans.

-Très bien, à présent veuillez me suivre dans la grande salle je vous prie, vous attendrez près de l'entrée de la pièce que votre nom soit appelé. Une fois que ce sera fait, vous vous avancerez vers la table des professeurs et mettrez le choixpeau magique sur votre tête, énonça-t-elle pendant que Harry regardait discrètement Stéphanie et constatait avec amusement l'absence de surprise de la jeune fille.

Alors que tous les élèves marchaient en direction de la grande salle, l'héritier Potter se rapprocha discrètement de la sorcière et se pencha au dessus de son épaule.

-Qui t'a prévenu pour la cérémonie et la manière dont nous étions répartis ? susurra-t-il tout en souriant méchamment lorsqu'il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, grommela-t-elle finalement d'un ton tendu tandis que le sourire de Harry s'élargissait.

Brusquement, une puissante lueur interrompit les deux enfants tandis qu'ils pénétraient finalement dans la pièce principale de Poudlard. Archie en profita immédiatement pour se repositionner entrer Harry et Stéphanie et jeta un regard sombre au sorcier dont la signification n'avait aucune ambigüité : Pas touche !

La grande salle était une pièce massive et rectangulaire, enchantée de façon à ce qu'un ciel étoilé apparaisse en guise de plafond. Quatre tables étaient placées parallèlement dans la longueur et affichait fièrement les couleurs de leur Maison, tandis que la grande table des professeurs occupait tout le fond de la pièce. Un peu partout dans l'air des milliers de chandelles volantes illuminaient la salle, laissant leur lueur et celles des étoiles se mélanger en un dégradé scintillant.

-

Finissant d'observer la salle extraordinaire et l'enchevêtrement infini des volutes de magie qui maintenait les enchantements, Harry baissa les yeux et regarda ses condisciples de première année.

Tous sans exception semblaient choqués et impressionnés par la pièce.

Examinant rapidement la table principale, Harry y reconnut un certain nombre de personnes. L'une d'entre elles, n'était autre que l'homme géant prénommé Hagrid qui était venu les chercher à la gare. Une autre figure familière était, sans conteste, un minuscule sorcier particulièrement âgé du nom de Filius Flitwick dont la photo ornait un nombre impressionnant de ses livres de charmes. Cet homme était une sorte d'icône pour Harry. C'était un ancien champion de Duel et parmi les plus fameux théoriciens du monde dans le domaine des enchantements.

Cependant la personne la plus aisément repérable demeurait Albus Dumbledore, puisque l'homme ressemblait à l'idée que se font tous les enfants de Merlin. Grand, mince, une immense barbe argenté qui allait de paire avec ses longs cheveux assortis ; le directeur de Poudlard semblait apprécier les robes voyantes et excentriques, enfin si on pense que la soie de couleur rose et jaune répond à cette définition bien sûr...

Minerva McGonagall, pénétra dans la salle par l'intermédiaire d'une autre porte, tenant à la main ce qui semblait être un très vieux chapeau partiellement moisi et complètement décrépit. Elle posa l'artefact sur une chaise qui faisait face à l'école tout entière, et sortit de sa poche un grand rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déroula immédiatement avant de jeter un regard sombre en direction du choixpeau magique.

Harry fut particulièrement surpris lorsqu'un instant plus tard un toussotement se fit entendre et que le chapeau se dandina légèrement avant de se mettre à chanter.

_Oh, vous ne pensez pas que j'ai un joli minois. _

_Mais ne me jugez pas sur ce que vous voyez,_

_Car je vais me manger moi-même si vous pouvez trouver,_

_Un autre chapeau plus intelligent que moi. _

_Vous pouvez garder vos moqueries,_

_Ou votre élégant chapeau de feutre noir, _

_Car je suis le choixpeau magique de Poudlard,_

_Et je peux surpasser toutes vos soieries. _

_Il n'y a rien de caché dans votre cervelle,_

_Que le choixpeau ne puisse pas voir._

_Essayez-moi et je vais vous pourvoir,_

_La maison ou vous répondrez à l'appel. _

_Vous pourrez finir à Gryffondor,_

_Où habite ceux dont le cœur est brave et audacieux._

_Soyez sur que les chevaleresques et les courageux,_

_Se distinguent toujours parmi les rouges et ors._

_Vous pouvez aussi appartenir à Poufsouffle,_

_Si vous êtes, juste, fidèle, et travailleur._

_Chez Helga, seuls sont admis ceux qui n'ont pas peur du labeur,_

_Et la maison de l'amitié n'accepte pas les maroufles._

_Vous pouvez aussi trouver refuge chez la vieille et sage Serdaigle, _

_Car ceux qui ont soif d'apprendre et dont l'esprit est aiguisé,_

_Ceux possédant véritablement intelligence et curiosité,_

_Seront parmi les leurs, au sein de la maison des aigles._

_Enfin, peut être allez vous en entrant à Serpentard, _

_Découvrir vos vrais amis, et apprendre à survivre dans la tourmente._

_Mais soyez bien avertis, que pièges et traquenards sont monnaie courante,_

_Et que vos adversaires risquent de parvenir à leurs fins, tôt ou tard. _

_Alors, mettez-moi sur votre tête ! _

_N'ayez pas peur des trouble-fêtes ! _

_Vous êtes en de bonnes mains les enfants,_

_Car je suis un Chapeau pensant ! _

(1)

Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent poliment une fois la chanson terminée, et Harry tourna la tête en direction de Stéphanie en haussant un sourcil. Définitivement percée à jour, la jeune fille laissa apparaître un mince sourire sur son beau visage avant de reprendre soigneusement un air neutre.

-Mon père m'a dit que le chapeau pouvait regarder dans nos esprits pour déterminer quelles qualités propres à chaque maison nous possédions... Et aussi qu'il invente une nouvelle chanson tous les ans, expliqua finalement la sorcière suffisamment doucement pour que seul Harry puisse entendre.

L'héritier Potter hocha la tête, sans faire attention. Tout cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Non, ce qui était bien plus passionnant, c'était le fait que monsieur Zabini soit en position de révéler un secret protégé par décret ministériel magique sans avoir peur d'être inquiété en retour. Après tout même _L'Histoire de Poudlard,_ le livre le plus complet sur cette école ne vendait pas la mèche.

-Asmodeus Gaël ! appela finalement McGonagall en regardant son parchemin.

Un gamin avec des cheveux blond cendré et des yeux bleu s'avança finalement dans la salle pendant que tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui. L'enseignante écossaise lui adressa un fin sourire avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir sur la chaise et de lui poser le choixpeau sur la tête. Le chapeau était trop large et s'enfonça profondément sur sa tête, lui recouvrant les cheveux et une grande partie du visage, puis après quelques secondes de silence, une voix stridente résonna dans la Grande Salle.

-Poufsouffle !

La deuxième table en partant de la droite se mit immédiatement à hurler et à applaudir bruyamment. Les robes du garçon furent magiquement modifiées pour être assorties aux couleurs de Poufsouffle pendant que l'insigne de sa maison apparaissait au dessus de son cœur.

Sans même s'en rendre compte le gamin trottina en direction de sa table et prit un siège au milieu de ses nouveaux condisciples.

-

-Diggory, Cédric ! appela finalement McGonagall, capturant ainsi l'attention de Harry qui avait entrepris de somnoler pendant l'intervalle...

En effet le gamin avait semblé être assez sympathique et s'était déjà lié d'amitié avec Archimède et Stéphanie, alors autant écouter...

-Poufsouffle, cria très rapidement le choixpeau.

Cédric ôta prestement le vieux chapeau et rougi d'embarra quand la salle toute entière l'acclama longuement. Il s'assit ensuite à coté de Gaël, le premier des garçons à avoir été réparti, et McGonagall continua son travail.

Harry se désintéressa ensuite de la répartition et commença à regarder un peu partout, remarquant rapidement les détails les plus précis de la pièce. Alors qu'il commençait finalement à avoir vraiment faim un autre nom familier fut appelé.

-Montague Archimède !

Avec de grandes et fières enjambées, Archie s'avança rapidement vers le petit tabouret de bois où il s'assit en souriant avant de mettre le chapeau sur sa tête. Son immense sourire toujours en place était d'ailleurs la seule chose que l'on pouvait distinguer sous le rebord du chapeau. Harry regarda ensuite attentivement l'expression d'Archie et remarqua que le garçon affichait à présent une moue pensive qui semblait presque déplacée sur son visage jovial.

Après un long moment, le plus long de tous les étudiants qui s'étaient présentés, le chapeau prit enfin sa décision.

-Serdaigle !

Stéphanie sembla particulièrement sidérée en entendant le choix de l'artefact.

Serdaigle, la maison des intelligents venait d'accueillir son bouffon d'ami ? Peut-être que le chapeau était drogué ... Il y avait forcément une bonne explication !!!!

-

Harry qui avait faillit se rendormir après la répartition d'Archimède fut brusquement rappelé à la réalité par la voix sèche de McGonagall.

**-Potter, Harry ! **Gronda la sévère écossaise pour la seconde fois en voyant que Harry n'avait pas réagit au premier appel de son nom…

Peu concerné, l'hériter Potter se leva et commença à s'avancer tranquillement en baillant. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si la cérémonie était aussi inintéressante !

…

_-Humm, c'est un esprit brillant que nous avons là, particulièrement brillant… d'ailleurs on dirait bien que vous essayez de me bloquer en utilisant de l'occlumancie... J'ai peur de devoir vous dire que cela ne marchera pas..._

Harry fut choqué d'entendre une voix résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête, et continuait obstinément de vider son esprit de toute pensée comme il l'avait appris. Cependant, le choixpeau semblait toujours capable de lire en lui….

_-Comment.... Comment pouvez-vous encore accéder à mon esprit ? demanda finalement Harry avec stupéfaction... Pour autant qu'il le sache, pas même un expert en légilimancie ne pouvait parcourir un esprit comme un simple livre._

_-Oh, vous avez peut-être réussi à acquérir les rudiments de l'occlumancie monsieur Potter, mais des techniques bien plus avancées peuvent être employées pour protéger un esprit, bloquer les influences étrangères ou plus simplement modifier son propre intellect. Il s'agit de branches obscures et largement oubliées de la magie, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de cela n'est-ce pas ? A présent où donc vous envoyez ?_

Harry continua de garder son esprit vide de toute pensée avec acharnement. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il était têtu, et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas influencer le chapeau et que le résultat lui importait peu en définitive.

_-Quel noble objectif que vous poursuivez là, monsieur Potter, sauver votre mère et votre sœur... vous vous sentez terriblement responsable de l'état dans lequel elles se trouvent à présent... Vous comptez bien y remédier et rechercher le pouvoir dans ce but et dans ce but seulement... Je vois aussi de l'ambition… tellement de caractère… tellement de détermination... tellement Serpentard... _murmura l'artefact d'une voix séduisante.

_-Oui, la maison Serpentard vous ferait du bien… c'est incontestable ! Salazar vous conduirait à la grandeur, une gloire défiant même votre vaste imagination, monsieur Potter, _continua de susurrer le chapeau espérant visiblement une réaction de Harry.

_-Cependant, _continua l'artefact en voyant que le sorcier restait silencieux,_ vous semblez rechercher le savoir par-dessus tout, et bien que votre objectif soit ambitieux, vous ne recherchez pas le pouvoir pour le pouvoir... Vous êtes intelligent... Oh Merlin oui, jamais depuis ma création je n'avais contemplé tant de potentiel et un esprit aussi acéré… un tel génie... Serdaigle vous conviendrait également parfaitement... Ou donc vous envoyer, je me demande ?_

Harry resta silencieux et tint coi ses émotions alors que le choixpeau se baladait à travers ses souvenirs.

_-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune préférence ? Rien à dire à ce sujet ? _l'interrogea le choixpeau, exigeant visiblement une participation plus active de la part du jeune garçon.

_-Je suis juste venu ici pour apprendre, et préparer mon entrée dans le monde,_ répondit Harry à contre cœur, fournissant enfin au choixpeau quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

_-Quel triste jour. Il est toujours malheureux d'avoir à faire à un enfant qui n'en est pas un, à un garçon plus intéressé par ses objectifs que par l'amour ou l'amitié comme tous les jeunes gens devraient l'être..._

Cette fois Harry était furieux. Comment ce pitoyable chapeau osait-il prétendre le juger ?

_-Qui es-tu pour me dire comment je dois me comporter, pitoyable bout de tissu ? Je n'ai aucun droit de vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé quand les femmes que j'aime et à qui je dois ma vie sont actuellement inconscientes dans des lits d'hôpitaux à cause de moi_, hurla son esprit avec une telle force que le choixpeau faillit être éjecté hors de sa conscience.

L'artefact soupira et sortit de l'esprit complexe du jeune sorcier, il avait déjà pris sa décision, et pour une fois, le choixpeau magique se voyait dans l'impossibilité de satisfaire les exigences du directeur de l'école. Le garçon n'avait rien à faire à Gryffondor ; en fait il était tout simplement trop intelligent pour envisager autre chose que…

-SERDAIGLE ! hurla le chapeau, s'attirant ainsi de puissants applaudissements de toute la salle…

Répartir Harry avait duré bien plus longtemps que la normale et les gens, qui commençaient à être affamés, étaient enthousiastes à l'idée que la cérémonie s'achève bientôt.

Harry jeta négligemment le bout de feutre parlant sur la chaise et se leva en regardant brièvement son costume, qui affichait désormais l'écusson en forme d'aigle et les couleurs bleu et bronze de sa maison.

Marchant sans se presser, l'héritier Potter remarqua le regard perçant que lui jetait Flitwick, il sentit littéralement le soulagement de McGonagall alors qu'il dépassait la table rouge et or et croisa un bref instant le regard pétillant de Dumbledore qui lui paraissait légèrement surpris.

Prenant finalement un siège à proximité d'un de ses nouveaux condisciples qui l'accueillit en le félicitant chaleureusement, il se retourna en direction d'Archimède qui avait déjà commencé à lui parler avec animation pendant que la répartition continuait.

Écoutant distraitement, Harry reconnu ensuite quelques noms d'élèves répartis après lui. Weasley, Pucez et Rookwood attirèrent légèrement son attention pour diverses raisons mais le moment essentiel fut lorsqu'Archimède l'arracha à sa douce rêverie pour le forcer à faire attention au dernier étudiant à se faire répartir.

-Zabini, Stéphanie, appela sèchement McGonagall, tout en refermant lentement le parchemin qu'elle tenait.

Le jeune sorcier regarda avec amusement le sourire confiant d'Archimède.

-Elle va forcément devenir une aigle, lui assura le grand benêt. L'amour détruit toutes les barrières, tu sais, alors il est absolument impossible qu'elle finisse aill..

**-Serpentard,** cria au même moment le choixpeau.

**-NON !** hurla immédiatement Archimède en se levant.

Cette fois, Harry avait vraiment envie de rire. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs fait si le pauvre garçon n'avait eu l'air si totalement et irrémédiablement désespéré, pendant que Stéphanie rejoignait sa maison avec une infinie satisfaction.

Utilisant son occlumencie pour contenir son rire, le dernier des Potter ne parvint pourtant pas à masquer son sourire grandissant lorsque le désespoir d'Archimède se transforma en colère.

**-Cette petite merde **_**enfeutré**_** avait tout planifié, fulmina-t-il tout en lançant un regard meurtrier au choixpeau magique. Cette saleté de défroque mitée m'a dit que je trouverai l'amour véritable avec ma petite Stéphinounette en venant à Serdaigle ! Il…**

Harry haussa les épaules et, fatigué par les grognements incessant du brun, tenta de faire taire le trouble-fête avant que le repas ne commence.

-Peut-être qu'il avait raison tu sais, si être à Serdaigle te rend plus mature, tu auras toutes tes chances, peu importe dans quelle maison est Stéphanie, le réconforta à contre cœur le dernier des Potter qui ne voulait pas détruire complètement les espoirs du gamin… Même si briser les illusions d'Archimède aurait sûrement été particulièrement drôle, Harry était certain que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle car les gémissements du benêt aurait été bien trop insupportables…

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus mûr, protesta Archie parfaitement inutilement puisque l'héritier Potter avait déjà cessé de l'écouter.

C'est à ce moment que Albus Dumbledore se leva majestueusement et commença son discours.

-Bienvenue mes chers enfants, bienvenue ! Je suis ravi de vous accueillir une fois encore à Poudlard et de commencer une nouvelle année d'apprentissage, dit-il aux étudiants en souriant. Mais avant que nous commencions la fête... continua-t-il sans tenir compte des protestations des étudiants affamés, je dois faire quelques annonces. Comme vous le savez certainement madame Troineurone n'est plus en position d'assurer le cours de défense contre les forces du mal à présent qu'elle s'est engagée pleinement dans une carrière ministérielle. Nous lui souhaitons le meilleur et accueillerons donc cette année comme nouveau professeur monsieur Robard, qui après vingt ans de bons et loyaux services au sein des forces des Aurors a bien voulu venir enseigner ici. Faites lui bon accueil s'il vous plait.

Des applaudissements polis s'élevèrent de la foule des élèves pendant que le nouveau professeur prenait place à la gauche de Dumbledore tout en hochant la tête pour remercier la salle. L'auror avait l'air d'un ancien combattant avec ses cheveux grisonnants prématurément, son regard dur et sa silhouette musclée.

-Comme toujours, la forêt interdite reste, comme son nom l'indique, parfaitement interdite, continua Dumbledore une fois que les applaudissements se furent tus. Il va sans dire que tout étudiant surpris à tenter de s'y rendre se verra remettre des heures de colle avec notre concierge monsieur Rusard, continua Dumbledore en désignant un homme à l'air cruel et aux cheveux crasseux qui caressait méthodiquement un chat d'allure famélique.

-Bien, je ne veux pas vous embêter plus longtemps, alors sans autre digression je vous dirais simplement ces quelques mots : fourchette, spatule, géranium et trucmuche. Merci à tous et bon appétit, s'exclama-t-il en claquant des mains.

Immédiatement, toutes les tables furent recouvertes de victuailles en tout genre.

Harry retint de justesse un gémissement à la vue de tous ces bons plats fumants et réalisa brusquement à quel point il était affamé.

Remplissant son assiette autant que possible, il commença à manger tranquillement tout en étudiant discrètement du regard ses nouveaux condisciples de Serdaigle. L'un d'entre eux était un grand gaillard dégingandé aux cheveux noirs qui papotait avec une petite première année blonde et un peu enrobée mais visiblement très énergique nommé Rachel Pennyworth.

Juste derrière eux se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et à l'air timide qui se contentait visiblement d'écouter les conversations de ceux qui l'entouraient. Le dernier des Potter se souvint qu'elle s'appelait Rhona Simmonds.

Derrière Archimède, deux autres garçons dont Harry ignorait le nom, papotaient gaiement avec Anthony Silvercreep, un troisième année qui précisait à qui voulait bien l'écouter que tout le monde l'appelait Tony.

Peu intéressé par la petite centaine de parasites qui venaient, tout comme lui, d'intégrer Serdaigle, Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur et continua de manger en silence tout en souriant discrètement… Le mauvais caractère d'Archimède, qui continuait d'insulter le choixpeau magique, était décidément amusant.

L'un dans l'autre, Harry était content d'avoir le brun pour voisin car tout occupé qu'il était à pester, il ne songeait pas à discuter et permettait donc à l'héritier Potter de manger tranquillement sans que quelqu'un tente de commencer de conversation inintéressante avec lui.

Trop rapidement, toute la nourriture disparue des tables qui furent instantanément nettoyées, indiquant sans aucun doute que la fête était finie. Ce que Dumbledore confirma en se levant majestueusement et en commençant à entonner la chanson de l'école.

Les élèves suivirent le directeur, et bientôt des glapissements discordant emplirent la salle pour le plus grand malheur de Harry qui, en tant que musicien, refusa de participer à cette cacophonie.

Une fois l'hymne de l'école définitivement massacré, Albus Dumbledore, l'air ravi, reprit une dernière fois la parole.

-A présent que vous êtes tous repus, vous allez devoir suivre vos préfets en direction de vos salles communes respectives. Les premières années devront être particulièrement attentifs afin d'éviter de se perdre. Bonne soirée à tous, conclut-il les yeux brillants comme des torches.

Les étudiants obtempérèrent et commencèrent à évacuer la Grande Salle. Archimède, après un dernier regard en direction de son amour perdu, suivit finalement le mouvement et emboita le pas d'un cinquième année aux épaules voutées.

Harry, de son côté, suivit le mouvement et remarqua distraitement qu'un Perceval Weasley échevelé et terriblement rouge tentait de se joindre discrètement aux Gryffondor. S'échapper des toilettes du Poudlard express lui avait visiblement pris plus de temps que prévu…

Voyant qu'un certain nombre de traces blanchâtres lui maculaient les cheveux, le dernier des Potter songea distraitement qu'Hedwige était bien arrivée à Poudlard et sourit discrètement.

-

Alors qu'il cheminait tranquillement en direction de son dortoir, Harry enregistrait chaque détail dans son esprit. Les élèves passèrent à côté d'un grand nombre de portraits qui leur dirent bonjour, tout en lançant des remarques diverses et variées. La plupart des enfants d'origine moldue étaient effarés et répondirent aux peintures. Harry, de son côté, fronçait sévèrement les sourcils et regardait la magie des toiles. Tout semblait en ordre et pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas...

Il abandonna à contre-cœur ses spéculations lorsque les deux préfets s'arrêtèrent finalement au cœur de la tourelle des Serdaigles, qui se trouvait de manière bien peu surprenante tout près de la bibliothèque.

Une porte en bronze ornementée d'une statue d'aigle si réaliste qu'elle paraissait vivante, faisait face aux enfants.

-Comme vous le savez, Serdaigle est une maison qui favorise intelligence, créativité et réflexion. Avant de pouvoir entrer, vous devrez trouver le mot de passe en répondant à une devinette ou une charade. Si vous ne trouvez pas la réponse, l'entrée vous sera refusée, expliqua le préfet masculin d'un ton quelque peu dramatique.

Sa condisciple, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds prit à son tour la parole.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez rapidement vous y habituer. Et si vous ne trouvez pas le mot de passe, demandez au professeur Flitwick ou à un autre élève de vous aider. Le bureau de notre directeur est juste à côté de la bibliothèque, au bout du couloir, compléta la jeune fille en souriant largement, avant de frapper finalement à la porte.

L'aigle s'anima immédiatement en comprenant qu'il était temps pour lui de poser sa question.

-Qu'est ce qui est si fragile que le simple fait de dire son nom peut le briser ? demanda la statue d'un air savant.

Les préfets, qui semblaient tous deux connaître la réponse, se tournèrent vers les premières années.

-Est ce que quelqu'un a la réponse ? demanda le grand préfet.

-

_(stop : vous avez trente secondes pour trouver la solution avant de reprendre la lecture. Top chrono !)_

_-_

Le silence se fit. Harry, qui était juste fatigué leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-La réponse est le silence, grommela-t-il depuis le fond du groupe. Instantanément tous les étudiants se tournèrent vers lui, l'incompréhension clairement visible sur leur visage.

La jolie préfète, en revanche, lui sourit largement pendant que l'aigle de bronze reprenait la parole.

-Vous pouvez entrer, déclara la statue avant de s'écarter en ouvrant la porte.

Retenant une pique acerbe, Harry se fraya un chemin entre ses condisciples qui le regardaient toujours avec stupéfaction et se retrouva finalement dans la salle commune. En un mot, la pièce était ''aérienne'' et en toute honnêteté, il s'agissait là d'une des plus belles choses que Harry ait jamais vues.

La salle circulaire possédait en effet toute la grâce d'une cathédrale romane et d'immenses fenêtres parsemaient les différents murs, en laissant apparaître les montagnes qui jouxtaient Poudlard par delà la forêt interdite. Sur le sol et entre les différentes ouvertures, des tapisseries finement manufacturées de couleur bleue et bronze réfléchissaient la lumière et illuminaient la salle.

Un peu plus haut, les arcs boutants et les colonnes qui soutenaient la voute était si fins que seule la magie devait assurer la solidité de l'ensemble.

Sur le côté, de vastes ouvertures permettaient de se rendre dans les succursales adjacentes.

L'une d'entre elles constituait la bibliothèque personnelle des Serdaigles. Une autre, composée d'une succession de petites chapelles individuelles, était sans aucun doute la salle de travail.

Deux autres pièces richement ornées et confortablement équipées en canapés, fauteuils, ou autres accessoires du même ordre était probablement dédiées à la détente.

Harry avait déjà abandonné sans vergogne le groupe des premières années derrière lui pour explorer son nouvel environnement. Il revint juste à temps pour entendre la belle préfète prendre la parole.

-Bienvenue à Serdaigle, la maison du savoir, commença gaiement la demoiselle. Vous devrez vous répartir par deux car les chambres au sein de notre maison son double. Le dortoir des premières années est en haut de cet escalier, indiqua la préfète en montrant un petit escalier en colimaçon qui disparaissait au beau milieu d'un mur.

-L'escalier donne sur un long couloir. En arrivant en haut vous verrez une succession de portes. Les deux premières sont pour vous. Les garçons sont à droite et les filles à gauche, continua son confrère. Les autres années dorment un peu plus loin dans le corridor.

-Essayez de ne pas déranger les autres étudiants en faisant trop de bruit, reprit la préfète. Tout particulièrement les cinquièmes et septièmes années qui doivent passer leurs BUSE _(Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire)_ et leurs ASPIC _(Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante)_. Pour vous divertir, vous avez la salle commune lorsque personne n'y étudie ou encore les classes vides que vous pourrez découvrir à travers le château.

-Nous, Serdaigle, nous flattons d'être tous de bons étudiants. Voilà pourquoi vous devrez apprendre le règlement intérieur de la maison dès cette semaine. Toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin sont à la bibliothèque, vos livres ont déjà été préparés. En outre, des cessions de tutorats obligatoires sont organisées pour toutes les premières années une fois par semaine. D'autres groupes sont constitués pour aider les cinquièmes et septièmes années comme vous le découvrirez plus tard au cours de vos études.

-Vos cessions d'étude auront lieu le mercredi soir, je rappelle que ceci est obligatoire pour tout le monde, alors si pour une quelconque raison vous ne pouvez pas y participer, vous devrez informer un préfet ou le professeur Flitwick, finit la préfète.

-Des questions ? demanda son compère.

-Et si… Et si on n'est pas assez intelligent pour être ici ? demanda une petite brunette d'une voix timide qui appartenait à la jeune demoiselle que Harry avait déjà repérée pendant le repas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es ici pour une bonne raison, le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, la rassura immédiatement l'adolescente en souriant.

-Quand aurons-nous nos emplois du temps ? demanda Harry, qui était pressé de voir comment il pourrait arranger _SON_ propre programme d'apprentissage sans pour autant sécher les cours.

-Dès lundi matin, le professeur Flitwick vous les donnera au petit déjeuner. Essayez d'être levé tôt ce jour là, pour avoir le temps de revenir dans votre chambre prendre le nécessaire pour vos cours de la journée, répondit le préfet.

Puisqu'il n'aurait pas leur emploi du temps avant deux jours, Harry décida silencieusement de mettre à profit sa journée du lendemain pour explorer le château, repérer les différentes classes, et peut-être même faire une carte si s'orienter s'avérait difficile.

-D'autres questions ? Non ?

-Très bien, dans ce cas, n'oubliez pas de mettre vos réveils et bonsoir à tous, conclut gaiment la préfète.

Se rappelant de nombreux passages désespérés du journal intime de son père, Harry sourit lorsqu'Archimède découvrit avec horreur la terrible vérité : aucun garçon ne pouvait entrer dans le dortoir des filles ; cependant l'inverse restait possible.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry hésita entre rire et soupirer. Rire parce que Archimède était vraiment poilant ; et soupirer parce qu'il semblerait qu'au comble de leur incompétence et de leur stupidité, les sorciers n'aient jamais entendu parler d'égalité des sexes ou encore de femmes perverses.

En tant qu'ancienne vedette de foot en devenir, le dernier des Potter repensa à certaines de ses petites groupies et frissonna. Heureusement qu'aucune des Serdaigles nées moldues ne s'intéressait au football !

-

Les chambres étaient simples mais vastes. De manière assez étrange, il y avait exactement le même nombre de lits que d'étudiants. La chambre que Harry s'était choisi possédait deux larges lits King size à baldaquin, entourés de larges rideaux bleu qui permettaient à chaque étudiant de s'isoler pour la nuit, et deux grands bureaux alignés dans le coin le plus reculé de la chambre.

Sur le mur sud, une vaste bibliothèque attendait d'être remplie alors que le mur nord laissait apparaître des montagnes enneigées à travers trois grandes fenêtres.

Comme le destin aime les bonnes blagues, Archimède s'invita dans la chambre qui était à présent la sienne. Le sort en avait fait le voisin de Harry ! Après une brève bagarre, l'héritier Potter parvint à récupérer le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et il regarda avec satisfaction Archie jeter péniblement son énorme valise sur l'autre lit.

Laissant un mince sourire jouer sur ses lèvres, Harry sortit de sa poche une petite boîte ayant à peu près les dimensions d'un paquet d'allumettes et la lança négligemment sur le sol.

-Eh Harry comment ça se fait que ta valise ne soit pas ici ? demanda brusquement Archimède Montague suffisamment fort pour que Harry ne puisse pas faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Le sorcier se contenta de pointer du doigt la petite boite qui se trouvait à ses pieds et dégaina sa baguette magique d'un coup sec de poignet.

Archie était tellement impressionné par l'aspect inhabituel de la baguette qu'il faillit manquer le premier sortilège que Harry devait lancer à Poudlard.

-Engorgio, murmura le petit mage, si doucement qu'il perçut à peine ses propres mots.

Archimède ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la petite boite prendre l'apparence d'un énorme coffre brun foncé et légèrement usé.

**-Woaaa, c'est énorme !** s'exclama l'exubérant Montague, avant de commencer à casser les pieds à Harry pour que ce dernier lui apprenne le sort qu'il venait d'utiliser.

-Comment on fait ça ? Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? J'ai vu que tu faisais un cercle avec ta baguette. D'ailleurs la mienne vient de chez Ollivander et la tienne ? Oh fait je m'égare, qu'est ce que c'est que ce sort alors ? Et dis-moi...

-Mais tais-toi donc, craqua Harry après quelques minutes. Ce sort est dans le livre de charme standard de quatrième année, et il n'est vraiment pas difficile. Si tu veux l'apprendre, trouve-toi le livre et fiche moi la paix, grommela le sorcier d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son état de fatigue.

Le grand gamin hocha la tête à contre cœur, tout en se promettant de trouver le livre à la bibliothèque ou de harceler un quatrième année jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui prête. Après tout, il savait être persuasif si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

-Bonne nuit Harry. Au fait, tu as envie d'aller explorer le château demain ? demanda gentiment Archie en rejoignant finalement son lit.

Harry hocha la tête et répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Oui, mais je pensais que tu voudrais voir Stéphanie ? bailla-t-il en regardant toutefois avec amusement le visage d'Archimède se décomposer une nouvelle fois.

Immédiatement, le grand brun se lança dans une réponse enthousiaste que Harry ignora sans difficulté en sombrant rapidement dans le sommeil tout en se demandant ce que demain apporterait de nouveau.

-

Le lendemain en question, Harry s'éveilla très tôt alors même que les tous premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à apparaître derrière les imposantes montagnes. Se frottant doucement les yeux, il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il n'était pas encore six heures. Décidant que flemmarder au lit ne présentait aucun intérêt, il saisit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers les douches.

Une heure plus tard, Harry finit de nouer son nœud de cravate et regarda sa montre. Il avait passé plus de temps que prévu à vider son esprit et à entrainer son occlumancie. Probablement un contrecoup de sa rencontre avec le choixpeau.

Saisissant rapidement une écharpe en remarquant qu'un vent particulièrement désagréable semblait souffler au dehors, il sortit du dortoir sans réveiller son condisciple toujours endormi.

Se remémorant facilement le chemin, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction de la Grande Salle, afin de s'y restaurer. Chemin faisant, il croisa un poltergeist qui tenta de l'attaquer à coups de bombabouses. Faible tentative qu'il esquiva sans difficulté. Après tout, plusieurs années de vie commune avec Rémus Lupin l'avaient préparé à bien pire...

-Hum, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il finalement d'un air bien peu intéressé à l'intention de l'esprit qui paraissait furieux que sa blague ait échoué.

L'héritier Potter avait une bonne idée de la réponse, car son père faisait longuement référence à l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard dans son journal intime… Cependant confirmer ses suppositions, aussi probables soit-elles, ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

-Je suis Peeves, Potty Potter... Et tu as peut-être gagné cette manche, mais je t'aurai la prochaine fois, cracha-t-il avant de foncer à toute allure à travers un mur.

Sentant finalement l'odeur des bombabouses commencer à emplir le couloir, Harry s'écarta rapidement de la scène du crime, peu désireux que le fumet nauséabond imprègne ses vêtements.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il décida d'utiliser sur lui un sortilège anti-mauvaise odeur dont Rémus lui avait parlé pour plus de sécurité. Il n'avait jamais tenté de lancer le maléfice mais avoir besoin de plus d'un essai pour maîtriser un charme était une idée saugrenue qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Après tout, la magie était si simple...

Sortant sa baguette et tournant le poignet d'un geste rapide mais maitrisé, il murmura.

-Refovio.

Immédiatement, il vit la magie l'entourer, le recouvrir et finalement disparaître. Levant son bras avec précaution il renifla quelques instants et sentit... rien. Il n'avait absolument aucune odeur !

Harry resta un instant interdit et comprit que le charme ne se contentait pas d'enlever les mauvaises odeurs mais faisait disparaître toutes les senteurs de la cible... Une sensation des plus désagréables…

Même à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, Rémus continuait visiblement de lui jouer des tours.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, le dernier des Potter se dit finalement que ne rien sentir du tout était mieux que de sentir mauvais. Il reprit sa marche en avant et pénétra dans la Grande Salle.

Un seul coup d'œil lui permit de voir que la table des Serdaigles était la plus remplie et qu'aucun des premières années toute maison confondue n'était encore présent, à l'exception de Stéphanie Zabini, qui mangeait seule à la table de Serpentard.

Après une brève réflexion, Harry haussa mentalement les épaules et se dirigea vers elle sans tenir compte du regard étonné des autres serpents… Après tout, il était rare que quelqu'un s'invite à leur table pour le plaisir.

-Bonjour, Stéphanie, la salua-t-il, faisant par la même sursauter la jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Salut Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un air impassible avant de reprendre son repas.

Harry s'assit tranquillement à ses côtés et saisit rapidement une pomme qu'il commença à peler.

-Ce n'est pas que je recherche ta compagnie, mais personne de Serdaigle n'étant éveillé, tu es la seule personne que je connais dans la salle. De plus, ta présence est moins désagréable que les pitoyables tentatives de socialisation de mes condisciples plus âgés, répondit-il finalement en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Il mit ensuite un quartier de pomme dans sa bouche et le savoura longuement. Le fruit était de loin le meilleur qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de goûter. Il fallait bien reconnaître que Poudlard savait soigner ses élèves.

-Hum je vois, répondit-elle. Alors comment trouves-tu ta maison ? demanda-t-elle tentant de lancer une conversation.

Harry haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et continua à manger sa pomme en silence, tout en dévisagent lentement chacun des Serpentards mécontents. Une petite minute passa avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à répondre d'une voix calme.

-La salle commune est assez belle. En fait, tu peux l'imaginer comme le rêve coquin de tout intellectuel en goguette. Beaucoup de livres, des sofas confortables et… quoi ? s'interrompit-il.

-Qu'est ce que c'est un rêve coquin ? demanda avec confusion Stéphanie s'attirant ainsi l'attention de ses plus proches voisins.

Harry tenta de cacher son amusement quand les garçons qui se trouvaient autour commencèrent à rire… Il y avait sûrement là un bon coup à jouer !

Alors que miss Zabini se tournait vivement vers le sixième année qui se trouvait à sa droite et qui avait commencé à se gondoler, Harry réfléchit rapidement.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire à la fin ? grogna-elle finalement en direction de Harry tout en abandonnant le sixième année à son fou rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Stéphanie, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus âgée, répondit le jeune sorcier d'un ton paternaliste que la jeune demoiselle ne sembla pas du tout apprécier.

Plissant les yeux dans sa direction comme s'il était une sorte de proie particulièrement dégoûtante, la Serpentarde le fusilla du regard et exigea une réponse d'une voix menaçante.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ? demanda magnanimement Harry qui ne semblait pas du tout intimidé par l'attitude belliqueuse de sa camarade.

Seul un nouveau grognement lui répondit.

-Et bien un rêve coquin c'est…. commença Harry avant de se reprendre en secouant la tête. Non, je n'y arriverais pas, c'est trop compliqué… Je pense que tu devrais demander à un garçon plus âgé, il devrait pouvoir mieux te répondre, lança finalement le sorcier d'un air dégagé en désignant à l'autre bout de la table un Serpentard portant un badge de préfet.

Stéphanie hésita, regarda quelques secondes le garçon en question et finit par se lever pour aller lui demander…

Harry, pour sa part, n'en perdait pas une miette. Il vit le visage du garçon passer de la confusion, à l'amusement le plus intense. Il sourit en voyant tous les adolescents alentour se mirent à glousser bêtement et s'autorisa même un petit rire lorsque le grand blond se pencha finalement pour murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Stéphanie qui devint rouge comme un Weasley.

La jeune Zabini darda immédiatement un regard dangereux en direction de Harry qui supposa que la demoiselle avait eu une réponse particulièrement détaillée. En tout cas si on en croyait la fureur froide qui venait d'emplir ses prunelles.

Relevant la tête d'un air digne bien que ses joues soient toujours en feu, la petite sorcière reprit sa place et regarda Harry avec un mélange de colère et d'embarras.

-Je suppose que votre curiosité est satisfaite, mademoiselle Zabini, susurra finalement le dernier des Potter d'un ton mielleux, tout en retenant son fou rire à la vue du regard meurtrier que qu'elle lui lança.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu en es venu à te pencher sur ce genre de problème Potter, mais je te serais reconnaissante de ne plus utiliser ce genre de sous entendu en ma présence à l'avenir.

Décidant qu'il s'était suffisamment amusé, Harry tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Alors comment trouves tu ta salle commune ? demanda-t-il curieux de savoir comment se déroulait la vie dans un ancien cachot.

Il ne fut pas déçu lorsque la jeune demoiselle frissonna avant de répondre.

-C'est un donjon, affirma-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout, avant de finalement compléter sa réponse. Je veux dire c'est froid, avec des murs de pierres noires et des torches qui donnent un air sinistre... Je suppose que je suis un peu jalouse de toi et d'Archie de ce côté là...

Harry hocha la tête, tout en songeant que lui non plus n'aimerait pas particulièrement dormir dans un cachot.

-Nous avons aussi des séances d'entraide entre élèves une fois par semaine. Est ce que vous avez quelque chose du genre ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit la sorcière en haussant les épaules. Le professeur Rogue est venu dans notre salle commune pour nous expliquer ''les règles de Serpentard''. Règles que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à divulguer aux autres maisons d'ailleurs...

Harry hocha la tête. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il se fichait complètement de ces soi-disant règles.

-Mon oncle m'a beaucoup parlé de Serpentard. Et je serais prudent à ta place, l'endroit peut être dangereux, exposa-t-il tout en remarquant immédiatement que Stéphanie se paraissait sur la défensive et le regardait avec fureur.

-Ah oui et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? siffla la jeune fille. Que nous étions tous mauvais ou quelque chose du genre ? Après tout, je suppose qu'il n'est pas surprenant que l'héritier de l'ancienne et courageuse maison des Potter soit aussi peu ouvert d'esprit et...

La sorcière s'arrêta de parler et jeta un regard sombre à Harry lorsque ce dernier lui tapota doucement la tête comme on calme un chien récalcitrant

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne te tairais jamais... soupira Harry en profitant du choc de la jeune fille qui avait stoppé sa tirade après qu'il lui eut gratouillé les cheveux. Ce que j'allais te dire, avant que tu ne piques ta petite crise, c'est que Serpentard est connu pour sélectionner des étudiants, intelligents, retors, et manipulateurs. Par conséquent, tu devrais faire attention à qui tu décideras de fréquenter dans cette maison.

Voyant que la sorcière fulminait littéralement, l'héritier Potter comprit qu'elle avait encore une fois mal interprété ses paroles et se reprit.

-Pour faire simple, les Serpentards aiment manipuler les autres dans leur intérêt ou pour leur amusement, alors fais attention sinon tu te retrouveras rapidement à devoir des services ou être reconnaissante envers un de tes soi-disant amis et tu peux être sûre qu'ils te demanderont de les rembourser au centuple, l'avertit-il gentiment.

Cette fois, la sorcière leva un de ses sourcils d'un air vaguement surpris.

-Merci pour le conseil... je suppose. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais pourquoi te préoccupes tu de mon bien être ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement curieuse à présent.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui renvoya un regard désintéressé avant de répondre d'un ton morne.

-A vrai dire, je m'en fiche comme de ma première noise... grommela-t-il. Par contre si quelque chose devait t'arriver, Archimède deviendrait encore plus insupportable que maintenant et comme nous partageons la même chambre... J'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à subir ses jérémiades. Après tout, il a déjà fait un sacré tintouin lorsque le choixpeau t'a envoyé à Serpentard, finit il en changeant habillement de sujet et en refusant catégoriquement d'envisager la possibilité que le sort de la jeune fille ait une quelconque importance à ses yeux… Seul sa famille en avait !

-J'imagine qu'il serait assez choqué en effet, dit-elle en en affichant un petit sourire narquois en songeant que c'était Harry qui devrait supporter le brun à présent. Enfin il n'est pas méchant, tu sais juste fatiguant par moment, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry avec curiosité tout en se demandant ce qui lui prenait subitement de s'intéresser à la vie des autres comme la première commère venue.

-On peut dire que nous avons partagé toute une histoire. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de la raconter. Disons simplement que nous nous connaissons plutôt bien et qu'il vit avec ma famille depuis très longtemps à présent, répondit la Serpentarde.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, Stéphanie venait pourtant de lui donner beaucoup d'informations.

Après tout, Harry n'était pas un génie pour rien et connaissait très bien le nom célèbre des Montague, une vieille famille de sang pur. La question était : pourquoi le garçon était-il parti vivre dans une autre famille de sorciers encore bien plus prédominante ? Deux hypothèses semblaient probables, soit il était arrivé quelque chose à ses parents, soit il avait été rejeté par sa famille et adopté par les Zabini.

Stockant soigneusement cette information dans son esprit de plus en plus performant et ordonné, Harry reprit la parole.

-Tu sais qu'il n'arrête pas de jurer que son amour pour toi est éternel et infini ? Il m'a l'air tout à fait déterminé, susurra-t-il en savourant l'embarras de la jeune fille.

-Il en parle à tous ceux qui daignent l'écouter, répondit-elle avec inconfort et une certaine tendresse.

-Et puis, il peut être surprotecteur et collant de temps à autre... continua-t-elle avant d'ajouter d'un ton quelque peu rêveur : mais il lui arrive d'être vraiment gentil dans le style simplet... Non pas que je l'apprécie ou quoi que ce soit, il reste tout de même un crétin ! ajouta-t-elle rapidement tout en contractant son dos et en laissant son visage reprendre une expression neutre.

-Oui, il est définitivement un peu... euh retardé, répondit Harry avant d'éclater de rire en compagnie de Stéphanie.

Brusquement, la porte claqua dans un fracas retentissent, et Archimède Montague pénétra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé. Il scanna un instant la pièce, repéra le couple et apparut littéralement à côté de Stéphanie un immense sourire sur le visage.

-Alors comment était ta nuit ma précieuse Stéphinounette ? demanda le grand dadet en ignorant complètement les tentatives de Stéphanie qui tentait visiblement de disparaitre sous la table afin d'échapper au regard amusé de ses compatriotes Serpentards.

-Écoute Archie, je sais que tu ne veux jamais rien entendre à ce sujet, mais cette fois c'est sérieux. Tu dois arrêter de me donner des surnoms, dit elle en regardant ses condisciples qui se moquaient ouvertement d'elle. Les gens à Serpentard ne sont pas comme dans les autres maisons, ils observent tout le monde à la recherche de faiblesse qu'ils pourront exploiter… ce que tu fais pourrait faire de moi une paria dans ma propre maison. Alors je te le demande comme une amie… arrête, supplia-t-elle son camarade.

Archimède soupira dramatiquement comme s'il était en train de faire un terrible sacrifice avant de hocher la tête.

-D'accord, je vais faire un effort, répondit il avant de se pencher et de murmurer d'une voix douce. Regarde ce que je suis près à faire pour toi Stef, c'est un témoignage de notre amour.

Harry se contenta de rire lorsque Stéphanie lui écrasa le pied en guise de réponse.

-

-Bon, ça vous tente d'aller explorer le château à présent ? demanda, finalement Archie après avoir fini son titanesque petit déjeuner.

Harry et Stéphanie se regardèrent et haussèrent en cœur les épaules... Ce que le brun prit visiblement pour un oui.

Harry n'avait bien sûr aucune envie de passer la journée en compagnie du demeuré, cependant il avait une idée en tête. Il avait prévu de réaliser un rapide plan du château afin de pouvoir facilement trouver ses classes lorsque les cours commenceraient et une vérité indéniable ne pouvait être occultée : le château était grand et trois éclaireurs valent mieux qu'un… même si deux d'entre eux étaient des incapables !

-Parfait, continua Archimède avec bonne humeur. Dans ces conditions, nous n'avons qu'à attendre que Cédric arrive. Je lui ai dit que nous l'emmènerions explorer avec nous, expliqua-t-il en regardant Harry qui resta silencieux.

Après tout, cette option n'était pas pire qu'une autre. Diggory ferait un éclaireur de plus et comme il avait un caractère très proche de celui de Montague si l'héritier Potter avait un peu de chance les deux pipelettes parleraient ensemble et lui ficheraient la paix…

Enfin, on peut toujours rêver non ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, Cédric arriva et le petit groupe partit explorer le château.

Suite à une habile suggestion de Harry, les quatre élèves 'décidèrent' finalement de réaliser un plan du château afin d'être sûrs de ne pas se perdre le lendemain en allant à leurs leçons…

Peu à peu, le labyrinthe de corridors leur livra ses secrets et à midi, ils finirent enfin de trouver toutes leurs salles de classe, la serre dans laquelle ils apprendraient la botanique ainsi que l'accès à la tour d'astronomie.

Avant que le groupe, enthousiasmé par son succès, n'entre dans la Grande Salle pour se restaurer, Harry qui tenait à la main le plan nouvellement tracé s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait là une occasion en or de se débarrasser finalement des enquiquineurs !

-Ecoutez, je vais manger un sandwich ce midi, alors allez manger sans moi, je vais d'abord faire un petit tour, expliqua rapidement Harry à ses camarades sans même prendre la peine de les regarder.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse ou leur laisser un quelconque choix, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna seul dans le couloir sombre, avant de se diriger vers son dortoir en souriant comme un gamin. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir tranquillement son précieux ballon de cuir.

Pour être honnête, l'héritier Potter devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait terriblement envie de jouer au football depuis qu'il avait arrêté près de deux mois plus tôt suite à sa victoire en finale de la coupe du championnat junior. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne faisait plus partie d'une vraie équipe qu'il devait laisser son talent s'enrouiller.

S'attirant quelques regards surpris de ses condisciples encore présent dans la sale commune, il prit son ballon et gagna rapidement les jardins du château. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une large clairière qui jouxtait le lac de Poudlard et inspecta les lieux. L'endroit était parfait !

Une fois tranquille, il posa la balle sur le sol et commença à jongler avant de dribler des adversaires invisibles. Après plus d'une heure d'entraînement, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Quelqu'un venait d'applaudir.

-Tu sais, si tu voulais juste jouer au foot, tu n'avais qu'à nous le dire. J'adore jouer aussi, s'exclama Cédric en souriant et en se rapprochant de Harry d'un pas décidé.

-Comment on joue ? demanda Archimède, tandis que Stéphanie s'asseyait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre, visiblement peu intéressée.

Harry se passa lentement les mains sur le visage.

Les idiots l'avaient retrouvé !

N'y avait-il vraiment aucun moyen d'être tranquille dans ce fichu château ?!

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Harry décida que puisqu'il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité, humilier Cédric et Archimède un ballon au pied était mieux que rien et commença à dribbler Cédric facilement tout en expliquant à Archie les différentes règles du jeu.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Archie marcha sur son propre lacet de chaussure et s'effondra la tête a première sur le sol alors que Cédric, lancé dans un tacle audacieux, le percutait de plein fouet, le dernier des Potter se surprit une nouvelle fois à sourire en songeant bien malgré lui que sa scolarité à Poudlard ne serait peut-être pas aussi terrible que prévu.

**Merci à Fredjs et Bunny pour le Beta-Reading !**

-

**Note de l'auteur :**

(1) _ Ok la chanson est pourrie… Mais c'est voulu, car je peux vous promettre que je suis capable de faire de belle poésie, cependant j'ai voulu pour une fois coller à l'original ou la chanson est absolument ridicule !_

Comme je vous l'avais dit ce chapitre n'était pas le plus passionnant, mais à présent que le décor est bien planté, nous allons pouvoir avancer rapidement dans l'histoire.

A présent j'ai deux propositions à vous faire.

1 Si ça vous tente je peux continuer de mettre des énigmes du type de celle de Serdaigle en fin de chapitre et vous donner la réponse au chapitre suivant… Si vous trouvez vous pourrez me donner la réponse dans vos reviews, le gagnant aura… non je ne dirais pas, ce serai tricher !

2 Je peux rajouter à la fin des chapitres des petit omake :

Il s'agit de passages cours et marrant racontant des moments de la vie de mes personnage que je n'incorpore pas à l'histoire principale. Ce qui me permettrait pour une fois d'abandonner toute idée de réalisme et de crédibilité durant 5 à 10 lignes pour me marrer…

Voila dites moi ce que vous en penser.

-

-

**Prochain chapitre samedi prochain : **

Il s'intitulera tout simplement : 'Poudlard' et signera le début d'une grande aventure de plus de 350 000 mots.

(j'ai compté à combien j'en suis)

-

**Et histoire de renouer avec ma phrase fétiche :**

_**Merci à ceux qui prendrons entre 5 et 10 secondes pour me laissez une reviews !!! **_

_**Ca ne coute rien et ca fait toujours plaisir !**_

-

-

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Comme vous le voyez j'essaye de réintroduire les réponses en fin de chapitre !

**Je suis désolé si mes réponses sont exceptionnellement courte**s**, mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée. Je me rattraperais là semaine prochaine, promis !!**

-

**Réponses :**

**William31 :** Oh Pour maitre occlumen, j'avoue que c'est bien pensé, j'ai organisé un vote… Pour l'évolution des relations, je te promets une seules choses : Des surprises !

**SLASHAGOGO :** Merci de ta super Review, par contre… Il n'y aura pas de slash dans mon histoire sauf peut être un truc que j'ai concocter pour Malfoy, mais j'ai peur que cela ne compte pas… Héhé (rire sadique)

Pour Snape la rencontre à lieu au prochain chapitre.

**Mikamic :** Lolllll. Pour le coté sadique tu n'es pas sorti d l'auberge… J'aime le comique de répétition…

PS : forme le comité des internaute fou furieux avec Hiey et défonce leur la #%^$.

**Chixsss **: Bonne supposition.

**Auctor :** Tu as vu, LE TITI CONTRE ATTAQUE !!!! Bon là je fais mon fière mais si l'histoire disparait vous saurez pourquoi, snif… Pour la connerie : je ne sais plus ! Mais j'ai arrêté de compter après notre débat sur le Drunken Boxing… Pour les meurtrier, ils étaient quatre (cf : premier chapitre prologue il y a 4 mois) !!!! Merci pour ta Review

**Raven, Popo :** Merci de ces première review.

_Ps : Popo ?? C'est quoi ce pseudo !!! j'espère que tu t'appelle pauline sinon tu n'as aucune excuse ? Lol_

**Luffynette, Ronald92, et ****Runasymy ****: **Merci pour vos reviews, sa me fait plaisir de voir que certaine personne suivent aux jours le jour et prenne régulièrement la peine de me mettre un petit mot sympa.

**Nemon :** Lol vous lissez des reviews en couple avec nighthawk-59… C'est mignon ça ! Pour le personnage, je ne me suis pas tromper, mais disons qu'il ne se fera qu'à moitié oublier…

**Krakote :** Hé, ravi de voir que tu as apprécié. Mes beta aussi on trouvé que c'était le meilleur moment !

**Adénoïde :** Tes suppositions sont presque toutes exactes, et je suis super, super, content de savoir que tu continue de lire mon histoire. Merci pour ta dernière review, sa m'as fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu ne t'étais pas lassé.

**Mademoiselle Mime :** Content de voir que tu aimes toujours mon histoire. Ce chapitre n'était pas le plus passionnant mais ne t'inquiète pas les choses ont progressivement s'accélérer.

**Pauline :** Lol super review, je crois que c'était la première et j'espère que tu m'en enverras d'autre. En tout cas, je suis content de voir que mon histoire te plaît.

**Vic dit Vic :** Toujours aussi ponctuel dans tes reviews, sa fait plaisir chaque semaine, alors merci beaucoup !

**Akan :** Whoa, c'est l'une des première fois que je te réponds directement, étant donner que j'utilisais les réponses automatiques ou les adresse mails depuis quelques chapitres. Je voulais te dire que tes commentaires sont souvent bien trouvé et tes remarques toujours justifier. Ca fait plaisir de trouver quelqu'un avec un avis aussi critique et de voir qu'il continue de suivre mon histoire. Merci pour tes encouragements et les nombreuses reviews que tu m'as envoyé. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

**Bachelor49 :** Voilà tu a enfin ta réponse sur a maison de Harry. J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé ce chapitre trop long. En tous cas merci pour tes review régulière. Sa me fait toujours autant plaisir.

**Mitelfe** : RA tu as manqué un chapitre ?! Tu serras flagellé sur la place publique. Lol

Sérieux ce n'est pas grave du tout, je suis juste content de voir que tu aime toujours mon histoire

Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer le dernier chapitre, et à samedi prochain.

**Khaos974 :** Wop, salut reviewer anglophone et exigent. Je suis ravi de voir que tu continues de m'envoyer des reviews, je suppose que cela veux dire que mon écriture ne sombre pas dans les méandres de la médiocrité et n'entraine pas avec elle mes lecteurs dans le gouffre de la lassitude… Ouah sa va pas fort moi, j'ai du me cogner la tête. LOL

Bon plus sérieusement, merci de cette nouvelle Review, Pour la description, bien que sa me peine de l'avouer, tu as raison. Je vais probablement la réécrire un peu en implémentant tes suggestion et switcher les chapitres. En tous cas merci, tes reviews sont toujours autant apprécié.

**Kart :** lol, J'ai tout répété à Harry, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas mignon et que tu ferais un super casse croute pour Rémus, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir tout compris… Lol

Sinon pour Digorie, j'avoue ne pas m souvenir si il est juste de début d'année ou si il a un an de plus que les jumeaux… Si je me suis gourer tant pis, l'histoire continuera ainsi car Digorie aura de l'importance par la suite nettement dans l'épisode du basilique, mais je n'en dit pas plus !!!

**Benjiman :** Et oui je suis méchant, mais sa y est tu l'as ta réponse !!! En plus tu avais raison pour Serdaigle… (et non, sa ne vaut pas un Titi Award, mais je garderais sa en mémoire lorsque j'ne attribuerai un ! lol) Pour Cédric, vous êtes deux a m'avoir fait la remarque (cf: Kart) Je suis désoler de l'erreur mais l'histoire va continuer ainsi car j'ai de grand projet pour Cédric, certain impliquant un basilique et d'autre un certain Sirius Black… Pourquoi me direz vous, et bien parce que : pervertir un Poufsoufle, c'est fun !

**Sheltan :** Héhé je t'ai eu !! Harry n'as pas finit a Serpentard !!! Lol. En tous cas merci de tes commentaires, qui sont toujours bien écrits et bienvenus.

**Réponse spéciale pour les 4 candidats à la reviews la plus longue. **

**En tous cas bravo à tous la compétition fut magnifique.**

**Felinness :** Tricher n'est pas jouer… Lol.

Plus sérieusement, merci pour ces deux reviews (prends en de la graine Gulian !!!), malheureusement pour toi le Gugu a fait très fort et très long.

Pour ce qui est du contrat que tu as mis sur sa tête je te soutiens a 100%, j'ai moi-même longuement tenter de le faire disparaitre, mais la salle bête à de la ressource, il est plus fuyant qu'une anguille, plus résistant qu'un cafard, et pourrait manger des dragées surprise goût arsenic sans broncher !!! Bref j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps, mais je suis content que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau !

Pour les indices s'était demandé avec tellement de tact je t'en envois le chapitre qui suivra celui de la semaine prochaine s'intitulera : 'Nymphadora Tonks'

Sinon je suis content que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre. Pour Archie je te promets bien des surprises concernant son personnage…

Perceval… Héhé, faut être méchant pour appeler son gosse comme ça quand même non? .. hihi

Pour ce qui est de la gestion des classes, je colle à l'originale, ce qui fait des classes de 200 élèves. Je sais que c'est beaucoup, mais bon je suis habituer a des grand amphis et que diable, c'est une école magique, tout est possible.

Pour adénoïde, ma remarque était tout à fait innocente… Enfin presque… Enfin pas du tout ! Mais le plus important c'est que je l'ai ressuscité !

Sinon merci pour tes review à la fois longue et inspirer. Les lires est un vrai moment de plaisir !

Bisous

**Hiey :** Pour l'âge de Grégorovitch j'ai peur que tu te fourvoies. C'est une boutique familiale. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne peux pas comparer l'âge du vieux avec les dates de vie et de mort de Merlin ! (pirouette…) Mais c'étais bien tenter quand même.

Pour les Titi Award, et bien c'est vrai ! Je reconnais que je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais tu as raison. Ils sont complètement faussés ! Enfin ils auraient pu l'être parce que je n'en ai décerné aucun depuis le début de l'histoire et que le prologue est ne viens que de moi.

Par contre va falloir que je trouve une solution… Ou PAS ! La vie est injuste…

Pour la nécessité du Harry discret, disons simplement qu'il n'as pas besoin d'être sage comme une image, mais qu'il aurait tord d'attirer trop l'attention. Son adoption, le fait que son gardien soit un lycan, le fait que les mangemort ayant tuer sa famille est eux aussi des familles t des enfants en vie et d'autres éléments font que Harry a des ennemies a Poudlard, d'où le besoin de discrétion… Il n'est plus en terrain neutre, et il est tout sauf un petit Gryffondor fonceur.

Pour Peeves et les bombes à eau j'ai juste sauté le chapitre. J'avoue que je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il était sensé faire alors j'ai inventé un truc nouveau.

_Ps: tu es sur le podium de la review la plus longue en deuxième place !_

**Titmo : **Mon illustre personne ? La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part jeune fille ! Quoi que… Lol.

Sinon, bienvenu au club des rejetés de l'informatique qui bénéficie de panne d'internet ou de courant, et des nombreux bugs de FF net…. Bon courage toi la pathologie et chronique tu es partie pour 40 ans !!!

Pour les blagues un peu violente, c'étais fait exprès. C'était à cause du stress du départ, pour souligner leur désespoir et mettre en exergue de façon imagé... _(Attendez une seconde ! je ne serais pas en train de me prendre pour un vrai auteur là… Uerf, faut tout de suite m'arrêter quand je commence à raconter des conneries…LOL)_

En tout cas, je suis content que tu ne leur en veuille pas. C'était le but !!

Sinon merci de tes encouragements et de tes félicitation et ravis de voir que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre.

Ps : Moi aussi j'ai trouvé Harry chou, mais chut il ne faut surtout pas lui dire !

**Gulian :** Tu es un grand malade !!! C'est quoi cette review énorme !!!

Fait attention : A l' instant où tu écris une review lus longue que mon chapitre je me jette dans la seine, tu es prévenu !! Je ne laisserai pas un Gugu me ridiculiser !! Titi vaincra ! (lol)

Pour ce qui est des règlements de compte je crois que plusieurs personnes veulent également t'abattre et qu'il se pourrait que je leur aie donné un ou deux conseils…

En ce qui me concerne je rappellerais juste que si je me fais descendre, l'histoire périra avec moi… _(le titi sifflote innocemment)_

Pour tes informations, tu t'y prends mal, comme le dit le proverbe Gobelin _'qui va trop vite au cul, passe par la fenêtre, monsieur Marchado !'_ (nostalgie quand tu nous tiens) Je te conseil tout de même de contacter un certain Dunglegore, il parait qu'il en connait un rayon sur Poudlard…

Pour crabe, Goyle et le Zoo, tu es tellement proche d'un passage que j'ai écrit que s'en ai scandaleux… Mais tu me connais je n'en dirais pas plus !

Pour la tour d'astronomie, je suis sur de ne pas m'être trompé, mais maintenant que tu m'en parle il n'est pas impossible que la pauvre femme st été soumise à l'impérium…

_(PS : pitié ne te met pas à l'acuponcture, je redoute ce que tu pourrais faire avec quelques objets pointu que ce soit… Ou alors attend que je n'aie plus de garde aux urgences et en Réa…)_

Je suis triste d'apprendre le triste sort de ton informateur, je ne dirais qu'une chose : Je suis innocent, ce n'est pas moi c'est lui… Pour le remplacer je recommande tout de même le géant, si tu n'arrive pas à le saouler, tu peux toujours essayer de l'acheter. La plupart échange volontiers des informations contre des casseroles en étain, mais attention, c'est un secret…

Sinon merci pour tes review, toujours aussi longue et amusante. Désoler d'avoir répondu aussi brièvement mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment !

Pour ce qui est de rendre les profs cinglé, disons juste que tout viens à point à qui sais attendre.

Pour la chanson du choixpeau, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Je suis désoler mais je voulais vraiment faire un truc tout pourri !!!

Enfin je dirais simplement que j'ai pu résoudre mon problème de chapitre grâce a toi, lors merci beaucoup et a samedi prochain.

-

**Les nouveau prix de la semaine :**

Voilà, je voulais vous dire que j'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews pour les cinq premiers chapitres, et que cela m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !

Parmi le flot de reviews qui me sont parvenues certaines se distinguent par leur longueur, leur finesse et le temps que ceux qui les ont rédigées doivent y consacrer, alors je voulais juste leur rendre hommage :

Le prix de la review la plus longue (et la plus loufoque) va à **Gulian**, qui à littéralement écrasé la concurrence cette semaine, en dépit d'un magnifique effort conjugué de Hiey, Titmo et Felinness….

Histoire de ne pas laisser de super reviewer dans l'embarras, je rajouterai que :

**Hiey** gagne le prix du combat perdu d'avance pour sa lutte sans espoir contre France télécom… (ne pleure pas tu n'avais aucune chance depuis le début)

**Felinness **le prix du pseudo le plus sexy (désolé je n'ai pas pu résister… Je suis un mec après tout…)

**Titmo : **Rien !!!!Allez pleure pas, je blague ! Tu prends la place de Mikamic comme revieweuse la plus sensible et la plus sympathique de la semaine !

En tous cas blague mise a part, merci a tous les quatre pour vos superbes review, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et je vous promets de vous faire de bien plus belles réponses la semaine prochaine. Je devrais avoir plus de temps !

**Enfin je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews contenant diverses encouragements ou critiques depuis le début de cette histoire. **

**On écrit pas forcément pour en recevoir, mais beaucoup de bon**s** auteur**s** qui n'en reçoivent pas se découragent et arrêtent d'écrire bêtement, alors je vous remercie tous.**

**Vous êtes l'âme de ce site, la motivation des auteurs, et de sincères passionnés. Ecrire pour vous est un plaisir de chaque instant !**

-

**Merci et à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Poudlard

**Salut à tous !**

**Voila le nouveau chapitre avec un tout petit peu de retard !**

-

-

**Chapitre 7 : Poudlard**

Harry suivit Archimède sans faire de bruit en direction de la clairière où les élèves de Poudlard apprenaient à se servir d'un balai. La première semaine venait finalement de se terminer, et Harry avait été particulièrement déçu d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas poursuivre ses études indépendantes le samedi, mais serait à la place, obligé d'assister à un cours de vol, et ce, pendant plus d'un mois.

Dire que cette semaine avait été des plus longues pour le pauvre Harry, serait bien en dessous de la vérité...

Dès le surlendemain de son arrivée, l'héritier Potter avait finit d'explorer et cartographier les zones principales du château. La carte était incomplète, simple, et peu précise, cependant elle permettait tout de même de se repérer sans difficulté...

Malheureusement, la plupart de ses pairs n'avaient pas eu la même idée et arrivaient donc systématiquement en retard au cours... Perdant ainsi un nombre considérable de points, et retardant les leçons.

Harry se fichait comme d'une guigne de la compétition qui opposait les maisons, mais trouvait particulièrement ridicule d'être incapable de s'orienter convenablement...

Après tout, même les insectes y parvenaient sans difficulté…

Certains auraient pu arguer que cartographier et comprendre l'architecture d'un château comportant plus de cent quarante deux escaliers en moins d'une semaine tout en échappant aux attentats à répétition de Peeves n'était pas choses aisées …

Cependant Harry Potter, lui, ne voyait tout simplement pas où était la difficulté et c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la première semaine qu'il passa à Poudlard fut catastrophique.

-

Tout d'abord, ce qui avait grandement contribué à assombrir les premiers jours d'apprentissage de Harry, était sans conteste sa dispute avec ce misérable rebus de l'espèce humaine, cette sous-créature stupide et incompétente, ce crétin inconsistant et inutile ; j'ai nommé Argus Rusard.

En effet, dès le deuxième jour de classe, le pitoyable monstre qui officiait à Poudlard comme concierge, avait osé confisquer l'unique ballon de foot de Harry, sous prétexte que ce dernier jonglait avec dans les couloirs en toute illégalité...

Autant dire que la haine que vouait Harry à l'encontre de ce cracmol était déjà éternelle !

De plus, comme si les crétins qui arrivaient en retard aux cours, Peeves l'esprit frappeur, Rusard et sa maudite chatte (une immonde bestiole très justement nommée miss Teigne), n'étaient pas suffisant, il y avait quelque chose, qui faisait terriblement souffrir le jeune Potter : les cours.

Ces leçons lentes, faciles, inutiles et terriblement inintéressantes qu'il était forcé d'endurer à longueur de journée…

Dans un élan de naïveté, touchante chez un tel personnage, Harry avait en effet espéré être capable de mettre en pratique toute la théorie qu'il étudiait avec acharnement depuis des années en compagnie de Rémus... Mais au lieu de cela, il était obligé de réécouter des bases pitoyables et particulièrement inexactes, destinées à aider des crétins mentalement déficients et incapables de ressentir leur propre magie, à lancer des sorts ridicules de facilité.

Pire ! Ce que les idiots de onze ans mettaient des heures à comprendre, Rémus le lui avait expliqué en quelques minutes lorsqu'il n'en avait que huit ans…

Comment diable, tout ces prétendus sorciers au sang pur pouvaient être aussi stupides et ignorants, défiait la compréhension du dernier des Potter.

-

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas toujours noir, et certains cours comme les leçons d'astronomie pouvaient s'avérer particulièrement délectable. Non pas pour la qualité académique de la leçon, mais tout simplement parce que la vue qu'offrait la tour d'astronomie sur le ciel étoilé était probablement la plus belle de Grande Bretagne.

Pas de pollution, pas de lumière parasite, seulement la beauté du ciel infini qui se réfléchissait sur les eaux sombres du lac de Poudlard...

Outre l'astronomie, les Serdaigles suivaient trois fois par semaine des cours de botanique en compagnie des Gryffondors... Une perte de temps absolue aux yeux de l'héritier Potter, cependant discuter avec l'agréable professeur Chourave et le fait de jardiner dans le calme, pouvaient constituer d'agréables moments de détente et de relaxation.

En fait, de manière particulièrement surprenante, la classe que Harry appréciait le plus n'était autre que l'histoire de la magie.

Ceci est d'autant plus étrange, que ce cours, enseigné par un fantôme nommé Cuthbert Binns, était de l'avis général le plus inintéressant de l'école. Il s'agissait même là, de l'unique consensus absolument unanime au sein de l'établissement, avant l'arrivée du dernier des Potter.

Harry quand à lui, trouvait comme ses pairs les leçons particulièrement inutiles et mal enseignées, cependant... le professeur ne prêtait aucune attention à ses élèves et ne semblait même pas connaitre leur nom ! Ce qui permettait au jeune sorcier de mettre ces heures de cours à profit comme il le désirait, lui octroyant donc de nombreux moments de tranquillité…

En effet, laissant une plume de prise de note automatique recopier le cours, Harry s'isolait au fond de la salle, soigneusement abrité des interférences du fantôme par un sort de silence et mettait le temps à profit pour lire ; ce qui lui permettait d'avancer dans ses études personnelles.

Par bonheur tous ses condisciples étaient endormis par le cours et aucun n'avaient remarqué son petit manège ; ce qui lui permettait ainsi d'éviter les questions indiscrètes et de continuer de travailler en toute sérénité.

-

L'un des cours que Harry attendait avec le plus d'impatience n'était autre que le cours de sortilèges, enseigné par son directeur de maison, Filius Flitwick : un ancien champion de duel.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement compris que le cours ne se pencherait pas sur des théories complexes avant deux ans et que les leçons consistaient surtout à regarder ses condisciples agiter leurs baguettes en tout sens, pour tenter, en vain, de lancer des sorts dérisoire de simplicité, Harry s'était sentit trahi.

Sa première leçon, avait tout de même été assez amusante…

En effet, après plus d'une demi-heure de cours, fatigué d'écouter Stéphanie reprendre Archimède qui ne parvenait pas à réaliser le sortilège de lumière, Harry s'était finalement mis à étudier de la transfiguration dans son coin, histoire de faire passer le temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque son directeur de maison lui avait demandé d'un ton légèrement pincé, pourquoi il n'essayait pas de lancer le sort, tout en regardant son livre hors sujet d'un œil sombre, il avait été forcé de réagir.

Sortant alors sa baguette de mauvaise grâce tout en soupirant, il avait murmuré un vaguement exact et à peine audible _''...mos...'', _avant d'émettre un rayon de lumière blanche impeccablement contrôlé. La lumière avait ensuite disparue une brève seconde, uniquement pour être remplacer l'instant d'après par une lumière rouge, puis une verte....

La couleur du faisceau avait ensuite pris tour à tour toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel avant que Harry, lassé, ne range à nouveau sa baguette sans dire un mot et se lève alors même que la cloche sonnait tout juste la fin du cours.

Flitwick, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, l'avait regardé quitter la salle, complètement ébahi. Dès le cours suivant, le minuscule enseignant avait joyeusement annoncé à Harry que tant que ce dernier prouverait être capable de maitriser les nouveaux sorts aussi rapidement, il serait désormais autorisé à lire ce que bon lui semblerait en cours de charmes.

Dire que le petit génie avait apprécié la nouvelle serait l'euphémisme du mois…

-

Si le cours de sortilèges avait été légèrement décevant, cela n'était rien à coté du profond désespoir qui avait envahi le dernier des Potter lors du premier cours de métamorphoses.

En effet, Minerva McGonagall était peut être une enquiquineuse qu'il avait pris plaisir à ennuyer sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais elle était aussi une maîtresse en métamorphose, internationalement reconnue… Or la transfiguration était la matière favorite de Harry, qui jugeait ses possibilités infinies, notamment en duel. _(Après tout, quoi de plus frustrant pour un adversaire que de se faire vaincre par un caillou métamorphosé en Rottweiler...)_

C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, en dépit de ses sentiments mitigés vis-à-vis de la vieille enseignante, Harry avait attendu le cours de l'écossaise avec une frénésie fiévreuse…

Il était tombé de haut !

Les choses avaient pourtant bien commencé, puisque Minie _(comme Harry se plaisait à la surnommer)_ avait fait une brillante démonstration en transformant un bureau en cochon avant de montrer ses talents d'animagus en prenant l'apparence d'un chat... _(Une capacité que Harry comptait bien maîtriser rapidement, en mémoire de son père, qui pouvait lui même se transformer en cerf.)_

Vivement intéressé, Harry avait aussitôt concentré tout son attention sur la vieille chouette en imaginant avec joie ce qu'il serait très bientôt capable de faire…

Il vous faut savoir que le dernier des Potter n'avait rien d'un novice en métamorphose. Il avait notamment beaucoup progressé par lui-même, en déchiffrant les notes de son père qui était un expert dans cette matière. En fait, il était même si avancé qu'il en était arrivé l'an passé à échafauder ses propres théories.

D'après lui, la métamorphose fonctionnait de manière assez semblable aux sortilèges, à l'exception près que la précision dans le mouvement de baguette et dans la prononciation de la formule, n'étaient pas vraiment essentielles en métamorphose.

A l'inverse, la fabrication intellectuelle du sort, facile pour les charmes, représentait ici toute la difficulté. Il fallait en fait comprendre l'élément de départ, l'élément d'arrivée, et trouver un moyen de passer de l'un à l'autre qui soit magiquement viable… Ce qui n'était pas toujours une mince affaire.

Une fois ces bases posées, le jeune sorcier s'était ensuite attaché à faire la distinction entre quatre sous matières distinctes. La transfiguration, la conjuration, la métamorphose, et la création. Les deux premières consistaient à modifier ou faire apparaître des objets, et les deux dernières à réaliser la même chose de manière définitive... Ce qui une fois encore était tout à fait différent, sauf bien sûr dans les quelques cas où toutes ces matières se rejoignaient en s'appuyant sur des théories parfaitement similaires… Bref tout cela n'était pas simple !

Pour résumer, la métamorphose présentait une complexité sans fin qui passionnait le jeune génie. Malheureusement pour Harry, Rémus qui n'y avait jamais rien compris n'avait pas pu l'aider beaucoup à réfléchir et à faire avancer ses théories et il piétinait à présent depuis un bon moment… Voilà pourquoi, Harry attendait ce cours avec tellement d'impatience. Il allait enfin avoir une experte à sa disposition pour l'aider à progresser.

Avec une concentration intense, il avait donc suivi le début du cours de Minerva. Il n'appréciait peut-être pas la femme, mais il savait mettre ses sentiments personnels de côté pour le bien de son éducation.

Après avoir expliqué à la classe que la métamorphose était une branche dangereuse de la magie et mis en garde les élèves qu'aucune bêtise ne serait tolérée, l'enseignante avait immédiatement commencé son cours par quelques questions théoriques intéressantes, même aux yeux du sceptique Harry Potter.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion personnelle, l'héritier Potter qui commençait tout juste à entrevoir la réponse, avait tendu l'oreille et entendu une jolie Gryffondor qui n'était nulle autre que Angelina Johnson, débiter une explication pitoyable sur la méthode qu'il convenait d'utiliser pour transformer une allumette en aiguille.

La première pensée cohérente de Harry avait été qu'il valait mieux entendre pareil ineptie qu'être sourd, mais pas de beaucoup...

Il avait donc été particulièrement surpris lorsque McGonagall avait paru trouver l'explication relativement intéressante et avait accordé des points à Gryffondor...

Refusant de perdre tout espoir, le petit génie avait alors attribué ce comportement irrationnel de l'enseignante, comme un parti pris en faveur de sa propre maison… Rien de bien méchant, en somme.

Le cours s'était ensuite poursuivi lentement et les inepties avaient continué de fuser de partout... Après vingt minutes de torture intellectuelle, n'y tenant plus, Harry avait pris la parole.

-Selon la première loi de conservation de la magie et le théorème de transgénicité immatérielle des contructes de troisième zone, il apparaît que ....

Deux phrases plus tard, seules deux personnes dans la salle comprenaient encore ce qu'il racontait : lui-même et McGonagall !

Minerva, de son côté, avait eu l'impression que l'on venait de lui administrer un puissant coup sur la tête à l'instant où le sale môme avait pris la parole…

Le petit punk venait tout juste de lui lancer la description théorique la plus complexe qu'elle ait jamais entendue sortir de la bouche d'un élève n'ayant pas encore passé ses BUSE, et ce, en quarante ans d'enseignement.

Comment donc le gamin pouvait-il être aussi savant ? s'était demandée brièvement l'Écossaise, avant de devoir se rendre tristement à l'évidence : Potter était peut être un sale gosse insolent qui lui avait fait passer un bien mauvais moment sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il était aussi incontestablement un génie.

La vieille animagus avait donc accusé le coup un instant avant d'offrir un de ses rares sourires au jeune Harry… Peu importe ses sentiments, elle était toujours impartiale.

-Vingt points pour Serdaigle, pour la meilleure description théorique qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre depuis de nombreuses années ! s'était alors exclamé la stricte enseignante, en songeant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de trop encenser Potter, sinon le petit monstre qui n'avait déjà aucun respect pour l'autorité pourrait prendre la grosse tête.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, le garçon n'avait montré aucune joie. Bien au contraire, il était devenu pensif et n'avait plus pris la parole pendant tout le reste du cours.

Harry, de son coté, était songeur. Son explication était volontairement très simplifiée et McGonagall n'était pas du genre à s'extasier pour un oui ou pour un non... Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir sur le Chemin de Traverse... Alors pourquoi donc le niveau était-il aussi bas ?

Dans l'espoir de comprendre, le dernier des Potter avait écouté le cours encore une dizaine de minutes avant de rendre les armes : il était entouré d'incapables et d'arriérés profonds, dont la plupart ne comprendraient jamais rien à la métamorphose.

Lorsque les exercices pratiques avaient finalement commencé, Harry, complètement démoralisé, avait grommelé une formule approximative et transformé son allumette en une aiguille acéré, dont l'extrémité était ornée d'un aigle finement ciselé… Avant de se plonger à nouveau dans ses pensées et de maudire copieusement cette école pour handicapés mentaux…

L'instant d'après, ''Minie'' s'était littéralement jeté sur lui en lui demandant de retransformer son aiguille en allumette puis de créer d'autres formes d'aiguille.

Trois aiguilles plus tard, Minerva avait secoué la tête avec stupéfaction en se redressant lentement... Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule certitude : même le brillant James Potter n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son insupportable fils et Gryffondor avait perdu un génie en métamorphose en la personne de Harry James Potter.

McGonagall avait finalement accordé quinze points au jeune Serdaigle, le cœur gros ; avant de l'autoriser à prendre de l'avance en rédigeant son essai pendant l'heure qui restait.

-

Dire que Harry avait été déçu par ses leçons et ses condisciples serait donc un euphémisme ; cependant la relative nullité de ses pairs et la lenteur des cours, n'étaient rien coté de l'arme ultime de l'école : le mauvais caractère de Sévérus Rogue, le directeur de Serpentard.

L'homme était d'ailleurs plus communément connu des Griffondor sous le nom bien trouvé de bâtard graisseux.

Le matin du double cours de Potion Serdaigle/Poufsouffle, Archie semblait particulièrement excité. Harry de son côté, blasé par le reste de sa semaine, avait simplement regardé le professeur censé leur enseigner cette matière d'un air morne et après quelques secondes, il avait finalement croisé les yeux de l'homme.

Le visage de Rogue s'était alors brusquement déformé en une grimace méprisante, et Harry avait senti le picotement mental indiquant que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à lire ses pensées superficielles.

Reconnaissant immédiatement la légilimancie, il avait immédiatement vidé son esprit de toute pensée comme Rémus le lui avait appris, tout en détournant lentement le regard…

Les conséquences avaient été surprenantes.

Tout d'abord, Rogue avait semblé choqué et surpris. Ensuite la colère avait envahi lentement ses yeux sombres et enfin une expression de dégout absolu s'était peinte sur le visage de l'enseignant.

C'est à cet instant précis que Harry Potter avait réalisé que l'homme ne le méprisait pas. Il le haïssait du plus profond de son cœur.

Oubliant sa colère un bref instant, le maître des potions s'était finalement avancé dans le cachot qui lui servait de classe à longues enjambées, sa cape flottant derrière lui d'un air intimidant, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses élèves, un rictus méprisant plaqué sur le visage.

Visiblement, Sévérus Tobias Rogue était prêt à en découdre !

L'image du professeur Rogue baissant les yeux et fusillant du regard sa classe depuis sa position d'autorité derrière son bureau avait d'ailleurs suffi à terrifier une génération entière de sorciers... Harry, pour sa part, n'avait absolument pas bronché. Après tout, il était uniquement ici pour apprendre, pourquoi l'homme l'aurait-il inquiété ? De plus, un peu de calme paraissait indispensable dans une classe où de nombreuses personnes travaillaient en même temps avec des substances potentiellement explosives.

Curieusement, Archimède Montague non plus n'avait pas semblé craintif, en fait il n'était même pas nerveux...Il semblait juste étrange, et Harry brûlait alors de savoir ce qui clochait avec le brun.

Comme tous les autres professeurs avant lui, Rogue avait ensuite fait l'appel en parcourant le registre des yeux. Cependant contrairement aux autres, il s'était soudainement arrêté en lisant le nom de Harry.

-Ah oui, monsieur Potter ! avait-il craché sans avertissement, comme si le nom était en lui-même une maladie peu ragoûtante. Il est particulièrement extraordinaire que vous ayez pu finir dans la maison de l'intelligence, il semblerait que dans votre cas, la pomme soit tombée bien loin de l'arbre cette fois... Tellement loin que l'on est en droit de se poser des questions pour tout dire... La paternité est une chose bien plus aléatoire qu'on ne le pense, il semblerait…

En entendant l'insulte, la plupart des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle s'étaient regardés, l'incompréhension clairement visible sur le visage.

Harry s'était profondément mordu les lèvres pour empêcher la répartie cinglante qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue de sortir et avait plissé légèrement les yeux. Le commentaire l'avait touché, cependant il refusait de mordre à l'appât que lui tendait l'homme. Il avait appris très tôt dans sa vie qu'exprimer ses sentiments revenait à donner des armes et des moyens de pression à ses ennemis. _(cf. prologue et Dursley)_

Après avoir fini de faire l'appel, le maitre des potions avait rangé le registre et défié sa classe du regard.

Ses yeux était noirs, totalement et terriblement noirs, parfaitement dépourvus de chaleur, d'émotions et de sentiments. Sans avertissement il avait commencé à parler d'une voix qui était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et qui pourtant avait tranché le silence comme une lame de rasoir aiguisée.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art subtil qu'est la création de potions… avait-il commencé d'un ton mielleux qui n'avait trompé personne : quiconque l'interromprait souffrirait beaucoup...

-Comme il y a peu de stupides gesticulations de baguette, je n'attends rien de vous… En fait je n'ose même pas rêver que vous puissiez un jour appréhender la beauté d'une potion sur le feu, des effluves de magie concentrée en solution s'élevant des chaudrons, récompensant une création parfaite... Cependant, mon travail est de vous enseigner les bases de cet art subtil, et si vous faites attention durant mes cours, vous apprendrez à enfermer la gloire dans une simple bouteille, à détruire la renommée d'un homme en un instant ou même repousser la mort à l'aide de puissants élixirs... Enfin cela sera possible, uniquement, si vous n'êtes pas une bande de sots stupides et ignorants comme j'en vois arriver chaque année depuis que j'enseigne ici.

Un silence pesant avait suivi son introduction. La quasi totalité des Poufsouffle semblaient intimidés, alors qu'un grand nombre de Serdaigles semblaient, eux, déterminés à prouver au professeur qu'ils étaient bien plus intelligents que le commun des mortels...

Archie, pour une raison inconnue, avait simplement continué… d'agir bizarrement ! Avant que Harry n'ait une chance de se pencher plus en avant sur son attitude, la voix douce et dangereuse de Sévérus Rogue l'avait interpellée.

-Potter ! avait aboyé l'enseignant. Quelle potion donneriez-vous pour soigner une pétrification ?

Se rappelant brièvement un passage du livre de deuxième année qu'il avait lu deux ans auparavant alors qu'il s'ennuyait, Harry avait répondu sans hésiter.

-Un philtre de mandragore, monsieur.

Une expression choquée s'était alors inscrite sur le visage du professeur qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à obtenir de réponse. Déjà, la quasi totalité des Serdaigles écrivaient comme des fous sur leurs parchemins, rapidement imités par les Poufsouffles soucieux de ne pas s'attirer les mauvaises grâces du sombre professeur.

Les lèvres de Rogue s'étaient incurvées lentement jusqu'à former un rictus narquois et il avait susurré avec dégout.

-Un coup de chance je suppose, essayons encore, pour quelle potion utiliserai-je de la peau de boomslang Potter ?

Harry connaissait encore une fois la réponse, cependant il n'avait pas répondu immédiatement et s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils en laissant les autres penser qu'il réfléchissait.

Ce genre d'ingrédients permettait de faire de la potion de protéïsme et de prendre l'apparence d'un autre humain à partir d'un peu de son ADN... Le problème était que cette potion en question était hautement réglementée et que son usage était réservé aux aurors. Connaître la réponse pourrait paraître hautement suspicieux. L'homme cherchait-il à lui tendre un piège ?

Décidant de ne prendre aucun risque, Harry avait fini par répondre d'une voix égale.

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

De manière surprenante et inattendue, Archimède Montague avait alors levé la main stoppant efficacement le professeur Rogue qui s'apprêtait visiblement à lancer une répartie sarcastique.

Levant un sourcil, le maître des potions avait tourné toute son attention vers le grand brun et lui avait intimé l'ordre de parler d'un hochement de tête.

-On peut l'utiliser pour obtenir de la potion de polymorphisme et notamment du Polynectar, monsieur le professeur ! avait-il répondu, d'une voix chargée d'adoration qui avait permis à Harry de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec le grand benêt.

Ce fou semblait désireux et excité à l'idée d'attirer l'attention de Rogue ! Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs parfaitement parvenu à faire grâce à sa réponse exacte…

-Monsieur Montague, nommez-moi des ingrédients utilisés dans la fabrication de potion d'amour, avait alors demandé le sombre professeur en écarquillant les yeux.

-Pour faire de l'amortensia la plus puissante des potions d'amour il faut : des œufs congelés d'ashwinder, des poils de licorne, de la poudre de corne de Garaphorn… avait-il listé immédiatement, ce qui avait particulièrement dérangé Harry.

Le garçon n'avait pas de mauvaise intention concernant cette même potion et une certaine demoiselle Zabini… N'est ce pas ?

Cette fois là, Sévérus Rogue lui aussi était tout bêtement stupéfait. En fait, il semblait même avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Se reprenant rapidement il avait fini par demander.

-Quels sont les ingrédients clefs, du philtre du mort vivant ?

Cette fois Harry ignorait complètement la réponse, mais Archimède ne souffrait visiblement pas des mêmes lacunes et avait répondu une liste d'une dizaine d'ingrédients sans coup férir. Profitant de l'ébahissement croissant du professeur, il avait même ajouté une petite précision supplémentaire à la fin de sa réponse.

-... D'ailleurs contrairement à la croyance commune, il est plus efficace de broyer les haricots soporifiques que de les couper, avait-il conclut fièrement, avec des yeux plus brillants que ceux de Dumbledore.

Cette fois, Harry avait regardé son nouvel ami sous un jour nouveau. En dépit du fait qu'il parle et se comporte souvent comme un parfait attardé, Archimède était clairement extrêmement savant en ce qui concernait les potions... En fait, il était même si visiblement brillant que Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pointe de respect pour le grand benêt.

L'héritier Potter avait rarement été obligé de revoir si complètement son jugement sur quelqu'un. A présent qu'il y réfléchissait bien, Harry remarquait d'ailleurs avec étonnement qu'Archie s'emblait s'en sortir beaucoup mieux en classe que tous les autres idiots qui leur servaient de condisciples, y compris les Serdaigles. Et à présent il semblerait que le gamin soit un génie en Potion, sans parler de son passé trouble…

Pourquoi donc un membre de la riche famille Montague, une ligné qui avait été épargné par la guère et était toujours prospère, vivait il chez les Zabini comme un simple orphelin qui aurait été adopté ?

Qui était donc Archimède Montague ? s'était brusquement demandé Harry tout en songeant que peut être, le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé en envoyant le gamin à Serdaigle....

Rogue, de son côté, avait laissé un petit sourire en coin effleurer son visage. Un sourire bien moins cruel que toutes les autres expressions qui avaient déjà traversé son visage... Harry ne le savait pas encore mais il ne verrait plus jamais Sévérus Rogue aussi proche d'être heureux au cours du reste de sa scolarité …

-Vingt points pour Serdaigle pour une compréhension et une connaissance exceptionnelle concernant des potions avancées, avait-il dit en direction de Montague avant de se tourner vers Harry et de sourire méchamment. Oh et cinq points en moins pour monsieur Potter, cela vous apprendra à ne pas travailler aussi durement que vos camarades...

Un silence pesant avait suivi cette déclaration. Silence que le maitre des potions avait brisé personnellement.

-Alors pourquoi ne notez-vous rien ? avait-il aboyé en direction des Poufsouffles qui avaient cessé de prendre des notes à cause de la surprise.

Par la suite, Archie et Harry avaient travaillé ensemble sur leur potion, et leur duo avait connu un succès écrasant. Le dernier des Potter préparait les ingrédients avec vitesse et application pendant qu'Archimède les assemblait dans le chaudron avec le savoir faire d'un maitre. Confirmant sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il était bel et bien un génie en potions.

Rogue lui, passait et repassait entre les rangs et prenait un plaisir pervers à tourmenter les Poufsouffles. Son attitude de sape avait fini par payer, lorsque le voisin de Cédric avait finalement fait exploser son chaudron en ajoutant les pattes de porc-épic trop tôt.

Après avoir crié pour qu'on emmène le mioche à l'infirmerie et retiré des points à Poufsouffle, l'enseignant avait décidé de ramasser les potions, une demi-heure avant l'heure prévue…

Alors que Rogue insultait un jeune Serdaigle deux rangées plus loin, le jeune génie s'était approché d'Archie et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait initié une conversation avec le garçon.

-A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que Rogue juge utile d'agresser verbalement et de harceler ses élèves, lors de leur premier cours ? Cela semble un peu immature pour un homme de son âge non ?

Harry avait été surpris lorsqu'Archimède avait failli faire une erreur avec la potion et lui avait retourné un regard gêné avant de grommeler.

-Je suis sûr que monsieur le Professeur Rogue a de bonnes raisons Harry. Il est l'un des plus grands créateurs de potions du monde entier.

Quand Harry l'avait regardé comme s'il avait une deuxième tête qui venait de pousser Archimède avait rougi légèrement et repris la parole.

-Monsieur Rogue est mon héros Harry ! Un jour, je serai un maître des potions aussi brillant que lui. En tout cas je l'espère… il est vraiment le meilleur de tous, tu sais.

A cet instant, Harry avait remarqué avec amusement que Rogue qui était à présent derrière eux avait entendu la réponse d'Archimède et l'héritier Potter avait failli éclater de rire lorsque son ami s'était retourné lentement avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec son 'héros' qui était penché juste au dessus de lui en grimaçant.

Rogue pourtant, s'était abstenu de toute remarque désobligeante et avait regardé longuement la potion avant de grommeler qu'elle était absolument parfaite et de donner un O au duo avec un chagrin évident et un regard de mépris intense en direction de Harry.

Avant de partir, il avait tout de même jeté un petit coup d'œil torve au fils Potter et ajouté d'un ton sadique.

-Vous pensiez sûrement pouvoir profiter du travail de votre camarade, Potter. Un point en moins pour votre fainéantise…

Harry, qui se fichait complètement des points, n'y avait accordé aucune importance, ce qui avait d'ailleurs semblé énerver Rogue qui avait compris depuis un moment déjà que le jeune Potter ne serait pas facile à déstabiliser, puisque points en moins et insultes familiales ne donnaient aucun résultat...

Alors qu'il était en train de quitter les cachots en regardant discrètement Archimède, Harry Potter avait songé que ce cours avait été mémorable… pour plus d'une raison.

-

Cessant de laisser ses pensées vagabonder, Harry revint au moment présent et pénétra dans la clairière d'entrainement au vol à la suite d'Archie et réalisa qu'ils étaient les deux derniers à arriver puisque tous les autres Serdaigles et Poufsouffles étaient présents.

Madame Bibine leur jeta un regard noir et prit tout de suite la parole.

-Bien, à présent que tout le monde est là, chacun se met à coté d'un balai. Allons dépêchez-vous !

Une fois que tout le monde fut en position la petite femme boulotte se positionna à coté de son propre moyen de transport.

-Très bien, à présent tendez la main au dessus du balai, comme ceci, expliqua-t-elle en montrant comment procéder. Ensuite vous criez 'Hop', en souhaitant que le balai vienne à vous, conclut-elle en démontrant comment faire.

Harry observa un moment comment la magie réagissait puis procéda comme on lui avait expliqué et vit avec satisfaction le balai lui bondir dans la main sans la moindre hésitation. Seules deux autres personnes semblaient avoir eu le même succès, Cédric Diggory et un Serdaigle nommé Roger Davis.

**-Hop ! Hop ! HopHop ! Hopopopopopop !** hurlait Archimède en pure perte puisque son balai se contentait de rouler faiblement sur le sol.

Frustré, le gamin commença à s'approcher de Harry pour le questionner, cependant pour son plus grand malheur, l'héritier Potter, qui continuait de s'entrainer à contrôler son balai à distance, ne l'avait pas vu venir et fit décoller son bout de bois au mauvais moment.

Archie se prit donc les pieds dans le fichu bâton, et Harry sourit méchamment en voyant son balai réaliser un magnifique croque en jambe qui catapulta le grand benêt sur le sol.

-Aaaaah... Ca fait mal, commenta platement Archie s'attirant ainsi les rires d'un grand nombre de ses condisciples.

Une fois que le gamin eut récupéré et que tous les élèves parvinrent finalement à contrôler un peu leur balai, Bibine continua sa leçon en apprenant aux enfants comment décoller.

Dès qu'il eut quitté le sol, Harry sentit immédiatement une douce sensation de liberté l'envahir. Appréciant le vent qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux et l'air qui fouettait son visage, il se mit à voler de tout son cœur.

La leçon progressa rapidement et, bien vite, les élèves commencèrent à abandonner, refusant d'aller plus haut ou d'avancer plus vite.

Madame Bibine les raccompagnait alors au sol gentiment et en toute sécurité.

Personne n'était forcé de savoir faire du sport à Poudlard.

Pendant que les désistements et les abandons se multipliaient, les quelques élèves les plus à l'aise, fonçaient à travers les cieux avec joie, et Harry Potter était l'un d'entre eux.

Une fois la leçon finie, Bibine prit à part les six meilleurs pilotes et leur conseilla de tenter de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch dès l'année prochaine... Harry, qui faisait partie du lot, dut bien admettre que la perspective de jouer au Quidditch était désormais très attrayante puisqu'il n'avait plus de ballon de foot.

-

Le lendemain, alors que le Harry lisait paresseusement au soleil, sa chouette Hedwige accompagnée d'un énorme aigle qui ne trouvait être Bartholomé, vinrent ensemble lui apporter sa première missive.

-

_Mon cher Veinard._

_Tout_e_s__ mes félicitations pour avoir réussi à intégrer Serdaigle, non pas que j'aie jamais eu le moindre doute à ce sujet, mais quand même._

_J'ai été heureux de lire ta lettre et d'apprendre que tu t'étais fait des amis... Je sais, je sais. Tu n'as pas dit qu'ils l'étaient, mais je te connais… Le simple fait que tu ais retenu leur nom en dit long... Héhé !_

_En tout cas j'espère les rencontrer un jour, je m'avoue curieux. _

_Après tout, ils doivent forcément être exceptionnels s'ils peuvent te supporter._

_De mon côté, j'ai passé pas mal de temps dans ma nouvelle boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. J'ai déjà bien nettoyé l'endroit et commencé à rénover la vieille bâtisse, ce qui a déjà été une surprise, puisque je pensais naïvement trouver un petit local et que je me suis bêtement retrouver à contempler l'un des plus grands bâtiments de l'Allée. (si je le pouvais je dépècerais vivant le gobelin maudit qui t'as autorisé à dépenser autant d'argent pour moi !)_

_Pendant que je bricolais en songeant à la taille titanesque de la boutique que tu m'avais offerte, j'ai fini par avoir une (brillante) idée et prendre ma décision. Je vais créer une auberge ! Une sorte d'hôtel restaurant un peu comme le Chaudron Baveur. _

_En effet, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait presque aucune concurrence dans le domaine à part quelques bouges infâmes et mal fréquentés._

_Mon objectif est donc d'offrir un lieu sûr et accueillant où les gens de toutes origines pourront venir dormir ou se restaurer en toute sécurité, sans avoir à craindre de persécutions de la part du ministère. _

_Etant moi même un lycanthrope, j'ai remarqué que les aurors avaient souvent tendance à faire des rafles dans tous les hôtels du Chemin de Traverse, et j'espère pouvoir offrir aux gens exclus un havre de paix._

_Je suis sûr que tu quitteras Poudlard pour Noël, et je serais ravi de te montrer pour l'occasion tous les travaux que j'ai déjà réalisés... Dans tous les cas_,_ je n'espère pas pouvoir ouvrir avant la fin de l'année._

_Quand tout sera finalement lancé, je pensais aussi vendre notre maison actuelle pour que nous allions vivre à l'auberge. A présent que tu es à l'école toute l'année, la vielle bâtisse semble vide, et puis je serai ainsi sur place pour travailler_,_ ce qui est un avantage non négligeable lorsque l'on tient un hôtel ouvert 24h sur 24 ! _

_Bien sûr, je ne ferai rien sans ton accord et j'attendrais Noël pour pouvoir en discuter avec toi._

_Bien, à présent parlons un peu de toi. Que penses-tu de tes classe__s__ ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas encore attiré des ennuis et que tu n'as pas harcelé ''Minie''… Et pour le Quidditch, ça y est, tu es décidé ?_

_Tu me manques et j'attends ta réponse avec impatience…_

_Lunard _

-

-De qui est ce ? demanda Archie qui buvait du jus de banane juste à côté de Harry.

-Tu es bien curieux Archimède, mais si tu veux tout savoir la missive vient de mon oncle, répondit Harry tout en haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Montague grimacer.

-Tu es vraiment obligé de m'appeler comme ça ? grommela Archie.

-De t'appeler comment ? demanda Harry en feignant la confusion.

-Archimède ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je déteste mon prénom. Tous mes amis m'appellent Archie. Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, conclut le grand brun en souriant.

Harry rejeta ses objections d'un geste dérisoire de la main, bien que malgré lui et en dépit de tout bon sens, il soit heureux d'entendre qu'Archimède le considérait vraiment comme un ami. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner son tout nouveau passe-temps.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir Archimède, répondit-il finalement d'un ton détaché tout en affichant un petit sourire en coin particulièrement retors et tout à fait digne de Rogue.

-Tu sais Harry, si tu refuses d'obtempérer je serais sûrement obligé de te jeter un maléfice ou deux… tout le monde doit s'endormir à un moment ou à un autre… déclara le brun avec un sourire satisfait, visiblement fier de sa menace.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Archimède, parce que je pourrais alors être tenté de dire à Stéphanie que tu sais déjà faire de l'Amortensia... Ce serait terrible pour votre couple tu sais ; parce que même si elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi, elle pourrait alors croire que c'est à cause d'une potion d'amour et te rejeter par principe... D'ailleurs je trouve vraiment étrange que tu connaises déjà les ingrédients d'une telle potion… En fait je crois que pour plus de sécurité, je devrais tout de même lui dire… et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! répondit Harry d'un ton badin en commençant à se lever.

**-Non, non, non, non. Je rigolais, héhé, c'est drôle hein ! **s'écria immédiatement Archimède en le retenant par la robe. Tu sais que quand c'est toi qui dit mon prénom c'est Woua quoi !!! Je veux dire, quand c'est toi qui le dis, il a l'air tout de suite beaucoup mieux, hein alors ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles comme ça**. J'insiste pour que tu m'appelles Archimède !** Héhé.... ricana nerveusement le pauvre garçon pendant que Harry secouait sa tête en tentant de réprimer le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaitre sur son propre visage alors qu'il se rasseyait tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dernier des Potter finit sa propre lettre et l'attacha à la patte de Bartholomé. L'aigle qui avait un regard particulièrement intelligent, se percha sur l'épaule de Harry et lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille avant de décoller d'un seul battement d'aile majestueux. Hedwige le suivit en roucoulant tendrement… La chouette était visiblement sous le charme du puissant rapace. Roucoulant comme un rouge-gorge, la chouette blanche vola à la suite de Bartholomé sans oublier pour autant de lâcher une fiente sur la tête de Perceval Weasley dont les cris emplirent instantanément la grande salle

Poudlard avait peut-être des bons côtés finalement, songea le brun en regardant partir le grand oiseau tandis qu'Archimède tentait à présent désespérément d'acheter son silence en lui proposant des bonbons…

-

-

**La devinette des Serdaigles :**

Qu'est ce qui tourne sans bouger ?

(réponse la semaine prochaine, avec le premier omake)

-

-

-

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bon pour les classes de 200 c'est juste histoire d'être cohérent vis-à-vis du nombre de sorciers en Grande Bretagne mais j'ai choisit de ne pas exploiter cette aspect de l'histoire dans ce chapitre. On peut facilement imaginer que chaque maison sépare ses élèves en plusieurs sous-groupes et que les sous-groupes des différentes maisons soient ensuite mélangés...

Sinon je dois vous dire que je suis super surbooké en ce moment et que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire toute les notes que je voulais de faire mon Omake et de répondre à toutes les reviews...

Je suis vraiment désolé et pour me faire pardonner, je répondrais à tout le monde la semaine prochaine à la fin du chapitre.

(Je préfère faire de belles réponses pour tout le monde la semaine prochaine, que de les bacler pour les envoyer aujourd'hui.)

**C'est promis, je répondrais à toutes vos REVIEWS, et vous aurez même le droit à une surprise,histoire que je me fasse pardonner!**

-

**La semaine prochaine l'histoire se lance vraiment avec un chapitre clef intitulé 'Nymphadora Tonks' Vous ne devinerez, jamais comment leur rencontre va avoir lieu !**

**-**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prendront la peine de laisser des reviews**.

(même si cette semaine je le mérite pas plus que ça, mea culpa…)

**Je vous présente encore mes excuses mais je vous promets de répondre à tout le monde !!**

**(grosse réponse détaillée avec petit spoiler pour me faire pardonner…)**

Merci et bon weekend.

A samedi prochain !

-


	8. Chapitre 8 : Nymphadora Tonks, partie 1

-

**Salut à tous, encore une fois désolé pour le léger retard mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.**

-

-

**Chapitre 8 : Nymphadora Tonks, partie 1.**

-Bien, comme les examens approchent, nous allons faire quelques révisions. Comme vous le savez les Pixies sont de sales petites créatures, qui paraissent amicales un instant et peuvent vous voler votre baguette et vous attaquer en grand nombre l'instant d'après. Les sous-estimer lorsqu'elles sont en troupeau, peut être très dangereux et..., grommelait le sombre professeur Robard avec professionnalisme et efficacité.

Harry, qui connaissait déjà tout cela, ne prenait pas la peine de noter ce que disait l'homme et songeait que cela faisait bientôt cinquante ans que personne n'avait pu garder ce poste plus d'un an, et ce, en dépit du prestige qui lui était associé au sein du monde magique.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa gauche, Harry vit Cédric prendre des notes comme un fou furieux en tentant vainement de ne pas perdre de terrain sur le professeur et soupira. Archimède qui se tenait à sa droite, semblait tout aussi désintéressé que Harry.

Ils avaient déjà traité tout deux ce sujet au moins cinq fois au cours des séances de tutorat spécifique du mercredi.

-Au fait, tu as déjà vu Flitwick ? demanda finalement Archie à son ami pour faire passer le temps.

Harry bailla discrètement et tourna son regard vers le brun. Depuis le début de l'année, une dizaine de nouveaux élèves de première année de Serdaigle allaient chaque semaine à un rendez-vous privé avec leur directeur de maison, qui s'assurait ainsi de leur bien-être et de leur parfaite intégration.

-Non pas encore, et toi ? répondit distraitement Harry tout en gardant un œil sur le professeur, histoire de ne pas se faire avoir.

-Oui. J'y suis allé la semaine dernière. C'était sympa. C'est vraiment un gars assez coooool, bailla à son tour le fils Montague.

-Ca veut dire que je suis le dernier à y aller, non ? demanda Harry en réfléchissant rapidement.

-Vu qu'il s'agit de la neuvième semaine de cours, je suppose que oui, marmonna Archie d'un ton endormi.

Soupirant discrètement l'héritier Potter s'assura que le professeur Robard était toujours inconscient de leur petite discussion et demanda.

-Combien de temps dure ce fichu rendez-vous ?

-Bof... A peu près une heure. Pourquoi tu avais d'autres projets ? Un rendez-vous secret avec une femme ? Un amour interdit à consommer en haut de la tour d'astronomie ? C'est le professeur Sinistra n'est-ce pas ? Avoue ! l'accusa le grand brun à présent parfaitement réveillé.

Harry se contenta de sourire et d'envoyer une ferme taloche sur la tête de son ami. La suggestion n'avait rien de surprenante toutefois. Après tout, la plantureuse enseignante d'astronomie qui n'avait pas encore la trentaine, était l'objet de l'attention la plus avide de tous les mâles de sixième et septième années. Cédric et Archimède se moquaient d'ailleurs souvent de la façon dont Roger Davis évoquait sa ''peau de porcelaine''...

-Au fait, comment va Stéphanie en ce moment ? Je ne la vois pratiquement jamais, demanda Harry soucieux de changer de sujet.

-Je suppose qu'elle va bien, murmura Archimède avec un froncement de sourcil. Elle passe pas mal de temps avec ses nouveaux amis de Serpentard, en tout cas...

En entendant parler du groupe de crétins, Harry roula des yeux en songeant que les trois idiotes avec qui trainaient Stef depuis plusieurs semaines étaient particulièrement insupportables.

Les Serpentardes en question, nommées Candice, Alexia et Draguina, passaient en effet le plus clair de leur temps à pouffer stupidement sans aucune raison particulière et Harry ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse volontairement rechercher la compagnie de pareilles pipelettes…

Surtout après avoir été harcelé par Archimède aussi longtemps que l'avait été l'héritière Zabini…

Voyant son ami le regarder avec un mince sourire aux lèvres, Archie fut partagé entre joie et colère.

Joie parce qu'il était rare de voir Harry exprimer ses émotions et que le grand brun était convaincu que cela lui faisait du bien. Et colère parce que ce sale Potter, était sûrement en train de se foutre de lui intérieurement !

-… Et n'oubliez et pas je veux cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur l'habitat et les habitudes des Lutins de Cornouaille et des Highland pour le prochain cours, la leçon est terminée ! aboya le professeur Robard, interrompant efficacement la conversation privée des deux Serdaigles.

Sans plus attendre, Harry et Archie souhaitèrent à Cédric une bonne journée et quittèrent la salle de classe avant de foncer en direction de la bibliothèque, pour faire leur travail avant le dîner.

-

Deux heures plus tard, après s'être convenablement restauré, Harry décida de prendre un raccourci afin de se rendre dans un endroit désert du château où il pourrait s'entrainer tranquillement avant de devoir aller à son rendez vous avec Flitwick.

Ce qu'il faut bien comprendre, c'est que le château de Poudlard n'était pas un bête tas de pierres, vaguement agencées entre elles. Il s'agissait en fait d'un lieu presque conscient et saturé de magie ancienne, qui cachait en son sein de nombreux secrets.

Harry, qui possédait depuis toujours la capacité extraordinaire de voir la magie, en était éminemment conscient et son don unique dans l'histoire du monde sorcier, lui avait permis plus d'une fois de faire de passionnantes découvertes... Comme les entrées des nombreux passages secrets qui quadrillaient le château par exemple.

Le fait qu'il ait lu le journal intime de son père et sa complicité naissante avec une bande de rouquins étrange n'était pas non plus tout à fait étranger à l'affaire. En effet, même si les performances académiques des jumeaux n'étaient pas exceptionnelles du tout et qu'ils n'avaient pas la vision magique de Harry, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils avaient un don extraordinaire pour faire rire… et trouver des passages secrets…

Approchant la statue d'Osbog le Galeux, Harry lui chatouilla rapidement la narine gauche du bout du doigt et regarda la statue éternuer avant de s'écarter, révélant derrière elle un tunnel sombre et venteux qui débouchait dans une section abandonnée du château.

Après avoir traversé le passage et l'avoir refermé derrière lui, Harry regarda un instant le sombre corridor dans lequel il avait atterri et s'avança lentement dans le couloir entre les salles de classes abandonnées.

Lorsque le château avait été bâti près de mille ans auparavant, il était alors, le seul établissement capable d'enseigner la magie en Europe ; mais depuis quelques siècle de nouvelles écoles comme Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons apparaissaient ici et là.

Comme le nombre de sorcier avait peu évolué pendant cette période et que le nombre d'écoles magiques avait grandement augmenté, la quantité d'élèves à Poudlard avait diminué. À présent, certaines ailes avaient donc été totalement désertées et les élèves les plus curieux pouvaient les explorer, à la rechercher de trésors passés ou simplement d'un calme bien mérité.

Après quelques virages, Harry qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une classe qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, entendit brusquement un bruit assourdi.

Tendant l'oreille, il repéra rapidement des bruits d'explosion provenant d'une classe abandonnée. Cédant à sa curiosité après une petite minute de réflexion, Harry suivit le vacarme et pénétra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant bondir une adolescente de sixième ou septième année, dont les étranges cheveux rose bonbon étaient attachés en une natte serrée qui lui tombait sur le coté du visage.

La jeune femme fit une roulade impeccable, se releva rapidement en brandissant sa baguette, et jeta deux sorts presque simultanément… Sans aucune raison particulière !

Se demandant ce que la fille pouvait faire là aussi près des examens, Harry s'adossa contre le mur et continua d'observer l'étrange scène.

L'adolescente avait en fait placé plusieurs 'cibles', qui n'étaient autre que des chaises assez mal transfigurées, qui ressemblaient désormais à des grosses poupées difformes.

La jeune femme les utilisait afin de _'s'entraîner à faire la guerre'_ et jetait sans relâche des sorts de stupéfixion, de désarmement ou d'explosion sur les mannequins avec une grande précision.

A chaque fois que trop des silhouettes humanoïdes étaient détruites, la jeune fille prenait le temps de les reconstituer avant de recommencer son entraînement… Le spectacle était assez fascinant, et bien sûr, le fait que l'adolescente en question soit magnifique, n'avait rien avoir là dedans.

Harry continua de regarder la jeune femme s'entraîner un long moment, et remarqua après quelques minutes qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. En dépit de sa faiblesse croissante, la demoiselle refusait visiblement de s'accorder la moindre pause et Harry dû reconnaitre à contre cœur qu'il était impressionné.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu un élève, autre que lui, prendre aussi sérieusement ses études. La fille aux cheveux roses ne faisait d'ailleurs toujours pas mine de s'arrêter, et elle était à présent en train d'éviter des sorts imaginaires en conjurant différents boucliers avec talent.

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme lancer une espèce de dôme de répulsion magique qu'il ne connaissait pas, Harry dut reconnaître qu'il était vraiment impressionné et sut qu'il avait trouvé la bonne personne pour mener à bien son… projet.

Merlin devait d'ailleurs l'avoir béni pour qu'il ait autant de chances, car jamais l'héritier Potter n'aurait pensé avoir une chance de mener à bien son plan aussi tôt dans l'année ! Cette fille était donc une aubaine extraordinaire, et il ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre…

Après quelques minutes, les derniers sortilèges qui modifiaient les mannequins finirent de faire effet et ces derniers se retransformèrent en chaise et tombèrent sur le sol… rapidement suivis par la jeune femme qui tentait vainement de retrouver son souffle.

Elle était visiblement éprouvée par tous les efforts qu'elle venait de fournir…

C'était donc le moment idéal pour agir.

-Impressionnant ! lança Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion.

La fille sauta littéralement sur place et pointa sa baguette sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, tout en prenant une posture défensive. Décidant ensuite visiblement qu'un gnome de première année ne représentait pas une bien grande menace, elle baissa sa baguette et le dévisagea un peu moins durement...

Être jeune pouvait présenter des intérêts parfois…

-Qui... qui es tu ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec curiosité en lui souriant gentiment.

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules en entendant la question et répondit sur un ton ennuyé.

-Je suis Harry Potter, et j'ai tout simplement entendu le ramdam que tu faisais depuis le couloir, alors je suis venu voir de quoi il retournait, dit-il d'un ton plat, absolument pas intimidé par la baguette qu'elle avait toujours en main.

-Merde, j'ai oublié le charme de silence, jura l'adolescente avant de lancer un éclair bleuté en direction de la porte, histoire de rectifier le problème.

-Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de poser les questions, alors qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? interrogea Harry avec un intérêt peu habituel.

-Je suppose que te répondre ne peux pas me faire de mal, dit la fille aux cheveux rose en imitant sa tournure de phrase inhabituel de Harry d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Je suis Nymphadora Tonks, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tonks ; alors fais bien attention si tu ne veux pas recevoir quelques sortilèges bien sentis ! ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, qu'Harry ignora superbement. Après l'enfance qu'il avait eue, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour l'impressionner.

-Quant à ce que je fais ici. Et bien, je m'entraîne pour entrer à l'Académie des aurors, expliqua la belle jeune fille d'un ton plus gentil avec un sourire fier.

Cette fois, Harry écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la confusion avant de répondre.

-Je ne suis pas un expert, mais ce n'est pas particulièrement difficile de rentrer à l'académie, alors pourquoi t'entraîner autant ? demanda-t-il à la Gryffondor(1) en remarquant distraitement l'écusson rouge et or qui ornait la robe de la demoiselle.

Tonks sourit largement, visiblement heureuse que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle. Elle était d'ailleurs probablement du genre à rechercher l'attention si l'on en croyait la couleur peu naturelle de ses cheveux.

-Et bien il y a deux façons de devenir auror. Soit en se faisant enseigner par une des feignasses flémardes de l'académie, soit en impressionnant suffisamment un auror de haut grade afin qu'il accepte de vous prendre comme protégé, pérora la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

-Je vois et tu penses déjà être prête ? demanda Harry d'un ton peu convaincu en secouant tristement la tête.

-Non, mais il me reste un an pour faire en sorte de l'être. Je ne suis qu'en sixième année, tu sais, dit-elle en lui lançant une moue coquine, qui rappela étrangement à Harry le visage qu'affichait Rémus lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une farce...

-En tout cas, tu n'es vraiment pas très douée pour charmer ou transfigurer des objets... observa abruptement Harry en désignant les chaises qui traînaient par terre, s'attirant ainsi un regard agressif de l'Auror en devenir.

-Et tu penses peut-être pouvoir faire mieux, sale petit morveux de première année, hein ? demanda l'adolescente blessée dans son orgueil.

En entendant ces mots, Harry sourit. Son plan se déroulait parfaitement bien. Sans plus attendre il tendit le poignet, et sa baguette apparut dans sa main instantanément. Avant que Nymphadora ne puisse commenter la présence du holster, un objet dans lequel peu de sorciers investissaient, Harry avait déjà commencé à se concentrer sur les chaises.

Faisant onduler sa baguette suivant un tracé complexe que Tonks ne reconnut pas, l'héritier Potter murmura plusieurs longues incantations, et après quelques minutes de travail, l'adolescente vit avec surprise les sept chaises se transformer simultanément en silhouettes humanoïdes !

Bien qu'ils soient loin d'être parfaits, les mannequins transfigurés par Harry semblaient beaucoup plus réalistes que ceux qu'elle avait créés. Chacun des mannequins de Harry, ressemblait en fait à une poupée de crash-test, possédait une cible peinte sur le ventre et une face dont le centre était d'ailleurs étrangement creux.

Avant que Tonks ne puisse demander le pourquoi de cette particularité anatomique, toutes les poupées se mirent à bouger de manière rapide et aléatoire à travers la pièce.

La jeune femme sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Elle ne connaissait qu'une poignée de septièmes années qui auraient pu réaliser un tel exploit… Et certainement pas sans avoir étudié longuement comment réaliser ce genre de magie au préalable…

Avant que la petite auror en devenir ne puisse se reprendre et commenter le travail du gamin, un « bang » retentit et une petite balle fut tirée depuis le centre du visage d'un des mannequins. Le projectile s'écrasa ensuite vigoureusement sur le postérieur de l'adolescente, lui faisant pousser un petit piaillement aigu sous l'effet de la surprise.

Passant sa main sur ses fesses endolorie, Tonks eut le déplaisir de voir que ces dernières étaient désormais recouvertes de peinture rouge. Se retournant violement en direction d'un Harry Potter plus souriant que jamais, elle leva sa baguette violement, visiblement désireuse de se venger… mais n'en eut malheureusement pas le temps.

-Je pense que tu devrais songer à éviter les tirs… Nymphadora, lui conseilla sagement Harry en susurrant avec une joie malsaine le prénom de la sorcière alors que ses mannequins s'interposaient.

Tonks n'eut pas le temps de prendre ombrage de l'emploi de son prénom, puisqu'elle entendit à ce moment précis cinq tirs simultanés et fut forcée de plonger sur le sol pour éviter les balles de peinture qui fusaient désormais depuis tous les mannequins.

De nouveaux tirs retentirent et une rapide roulade permis à la jeune femme de s'abriter momentanément derrière une table.

-Ecoute-moi bien ! cria Harry. Quand tu les touches avec un sort, ils arrêtent de tirer pendant dix secondes avant de recommencer. Si tu les détruis, je les reconstruirais. Bon courage Nymphadora, la renseigna le dernier des Potter en souriant sadiquement, alors qu'il regardait la Gryffondor, déjà éprouvée par tous ses efforts, commencer à plonger en tout sens pour éviter les tirs, tout en tentant de lancer ses propres sortilèges…

Harry, toujours aussi joyeux s'attacha ensuite à contrôler convenablement ses poupées transfigurées, et à les réparer lorsque les sorts les endommageaient, tout en renouvelant régulièrement les différents charmes d'animation qui les faisaient fonctionner.

-

Après seulement quinze minutes de ce traitement, Harry finit par avoir pitié de la jeune Gryffondor et désactiva les mannequins. Il regarda ensuite avec un mince sourire, l'adolescente s'effondrer en haletant sur le sol.

Tonks semblait au bord de l'évanouissement...Dès qu'elle eut suffisamment récupéré pour parler, elle regarda Harry un instant et sourit de manière inattendue.

-C'est le meilleur entrainement que j'ai jamais fait. Si je peux faire ça deux ou trois fois par semaine, je suis sûre de devenir une apprentie dans les forces spéciales, souffla la jeune fille en tentant de calmer sa respiration.

Harry, lui, devait visiblement avoir anticipé une telle réaction car son visage ne trahit aucune émotion en entendant les remerciements.

-Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit-il d'un air faussement songeur après un instant. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de relancer ces transfigurations et ces charmes d'animation, afin de pouvoir bénéficier d'un vrai entraînement comme celui là, et dans moins de deux ans, tu peux être certaine d'être la meilleure au concours d'entrée... En fait, je pense même que c'est là ta seule chance de réaliser ton rêve, vu l'ampleur de la tâche… ajouta le jeune sorcier d'un ton terriblement sérieux avant de se détourner et de commencer à marcher en direction de la porte tout en lançant par-dessus son épaule.

-Bon courage Nymphadora ! J'espère que tu réussiras, les rêves sont des choses si magnifiques.

Tonk bondit immédiatement.

-Attends ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Je suis incapable de faire ces transfigurations et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment un petit première année peut y arriver mais tu... tu... tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ainsi, hein ? Pas après m'avoir donné un véritable moyen de réussir..., gronda-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa rage d'avoir été encore appelée par son prénom.

-Hum... Serais-tu en train de me demander de l'aide ? A moi, un simple première année ? demanda Harry sans se retourner alors que ses lèvres s'incurvaient lentement en un mince sourire que la jeune femme ne pouvait voir.

-Humm… et bien, euh… Je suis sûre que tu pourrais me donner un petit coup de main une fois de temps en temps et..., tenta faiblement l'adolescente.

-Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai ? la coupa Harry d'un ton sans réplique en regardant l'adolescente par-dessus son épaule d'un air désintéressé.

Plissant les yeux d'un air dangereux, la jeune fille sembla évaluer ses options et finit par répondre.

-Et bien tu passerais du temps avec une magnifique femme plus âgée que toi, proposa-t-elle en prenant une pose aguichante très réussie. La plupart des garçons de Poudlard tueraient sans hésiter pour avoir une chance de passer du temps en tête à tête avec moi, susurra la belle adolescente aux cheveux roses d'une voix aguicheuse.

Harry, qui avait déjà détaillé la Gryffondor sous toutes les coutures savait qu'elle disait vrai. Tonks était vraiment canon... En fait, elle était probablement la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu à ce jour. Cependant les préoccupations du jeune sorcier à ce moment précis, étaient très éloignées de toute idée romantique, et il se contenta donc de secouer lentement la tête en affichant un air las et blasé, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la sortie

-Je ne suis pas la plupart des garçons… la salua-t-il presque froidement en prenant résolument la direction de la sortie.

Voyant le peu de succès de sa tentative, Tonks plissa un peu plus les yeux et ajouta rapidement d'une voix désespérée.

-Si tu continues à animer ces mannequins pour moi, je t'entraînerais et je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais en défense et en duel ! implora-t-elle en jouant sur le coté Serdaigle du gamin. Je peux t'apprendre des charmes avancés, des sortilèges et des maléfices de combats que tu n'apprendras pas avant des années ! Je peux t'apprendre à te battre en duel comme un auror !

Cette fois Harry s'arrêta net. L'offre était vraiment tentante. Lui-même travaillait dans le but de sauver sa mère et sa sœur et bien qu'il veuille apprendre à se battre, ne serait-ce que pour se défendre, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se mettre à travailler ce genre de sortilèges avant sa quatrième année… Cependant l'opportunité était intéressante, car il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry : un professeur particulier du niveau de Tonks, lui ferait gagner un temps infini.

Harry, qui venait de s'arrêter, se retourna lentement et croisa pour la première fois le regard de Tonks qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut les yeux émeraude du jeune sorcier.

-Intéressant mais insuffisant, répondit finalement Harry sans jamais briser le contact visuel.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? demanda faiblement l'auror en devenir avec un soupir, en songeant qu'avoir des yeux aussi extraordinaire devrais décidément être interdit.

Lentement le jeune Serdaigle s'approcha d'elle, lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille...

**-Impossible !** contra immédiatement Tonks.

-Alors notre collaboration l'est également Nymphadora, répondit simplement Harry avant de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons.

**-Attends !** Écoute ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas t'aider, mais si nous nous faisons prendre nous serons tout deux renvoyés, essaya d'argumenter la jeune femme.

-Nous ne nous ferons pas prendre si tu suis mon plan à la lettre, répondit froidement Harry avec une confiance dérangeante chez quelqu'un de si jeune.

-Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire. En cinq ans à Poudlard j'ai vu des dizaines de personnes essayer, dont certain étaient des septièmes années promis à un grand avenir. Tous ont échoué et certain ont même été renvoyés !

-Uniquement parce que ces crétins avaient mal préparé leur coup...

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? Pourquoi réussirais-tu quand des septièmes années en ont été incapables ? Tu viens tout juste d'arriver et… tenta Tonks avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Harry.

-Combien de septième année seraient capable de faire ce que j'ai fait avec les mannequins ? demanda doucement Harry

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être une dizaine mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucune intention d'être renvoyé, mais je comprends tes peurs. Je fais partie de ceux qui croient que réaliser leurs rêves passe avant tout, et je pensais que toi aussi. Je suis déçu, mais que veux-tu, si tu refuses de m'aider je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre… Bonne chance avec ton entraînement Nymphadora... soupira tristement Harry avant de faire mine de s'en aller.

**-Attends !** l'arrêta immédiatement Tonks. Tu peux me jurer sur ta magie que tu es certain, sûr et certain, que l'on ne se fera pas prendre ? demanda l'adolescente visiblement désespérée.

Entrer dans les forces spéciales des aurors était le rêve de sa vie et ce mioche était la clef de son succès... Elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, car personne à sa connaissance n'avait jamais pu bénéficier de l'entrainement qu'il pouvait lui offrir avant d'atteindre le rang d'auror de niveau A.

-Je peux te promettre que nous réussirons, répondit simplement Harry d'un ton pour une fois tout à fait sincère, sans toutefois faire un serment magique.

-Alors nous avons un accord, soupira la sorcière à contre cœur.

A cet instant, la jeune femme sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsque le gamin lui décocha un véritable sourire.

Entre ses traits fins, sa peau lisse, ses yeux verts extraordinaires, et son sourire chaleureux, le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face avait tout d'un petit ange, et Nymphadora se surprit à rougir.

Un instant plus tard, le masque était en place et le visage du jeune garçon était redevenu parfaitement impénétrable.

-Très bien, enchaina finalement Harry d'un ton professionnel. Quand tu auras fini de t'entrainer, tu ne retourneras pas dans ton dortoir mais tu m'attendras à l'autre bout du passage secret d'Osbog le galeux alors. Au revoir… **Nymphadora !** conclut Harry en accentuant le prénom et en évitant agilement le sort que lui jeta la sorcière en guise de représailles.

Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui en rigolant, il entendit distinctement les mots :_ ''je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça pitoyable résidu de Veracrasse puant''_

Décidément, plus il y songeait et plus Harry en était convaincu : un lieu qui accueillait des gens nommés Perceval, Archimède et Nymphadora était décidément fait pour lui : il n'avait même plus à faire d'effort pour être insupportable !

En un mot comme en cent, Poudlard était vraiment un endroit sympathique... Par contre il était considérablement en retard pour son rendez vous avec Flitwick.

Lâchant un juron bien sentit, il se mit à courir en direction du passage secret le plus proche.

(1) Dans mon histoire Nymphadora est Gryffondor.

-

**Samedi prochain, vous découvrirez la suite et la fin de ce chapitre intitulé 'Nymphadora Tonks' **

_**Ce chapitre vous révèlera ce que Harry vient de demander à Tonks et contiendra donc le premier élément majeur de l'histoire comme je vous l'avais promis samedi dernier.**_

-** La devinette (toujours pas d'omake, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps)**

La réponse de la semaine dernière : J'ai été surpris car de nombreuses reviews ont données des réponses que je n'attendais pas mais qui me semblent être exacte.

La réponse attendue était le lait, cependant d'autre sont tout à fait ingénieuse et acceptable

Les réponses acceptées sont donc :

-Si vous l'avez justifié et en fonction du référentiel considéré et du paradigme adopté (relativité générale ou restreinte, vision quantique, comme le dit sis bien gaeldrech…)

Nous, la terre le soleil… et compagnie. Notez que je trouve cela un peu facile.

D'autre réponse plus amusante car faisant appel à des jeux de mot on été proposé qui me semble tout à fait excellente. On remarquera notamment :

La tête : On peut avoir 'la tête qui tourne' sans pour autant avoir à la bouger.

Le vent : 'le vent tourne' sans se déplacer, notamment lorsque l'on emploi cette phrase pour faire référence au destin ou a la chance.

La chance : La chance tourne, et je en crois pas qu'on l'ait jamais vu bouger !! Une réponse très originale et inspiré.

Le temps est plus tiré par les cheveux, j'avoue que le parallèle avec les aiguille qui tourne et le temps qui ne bouge pas me semble un peu moins bon, en plus les aiguille d'une horloge bouge, le temps n'est jamais fixe bref, sa ne me plait pas… REFUSE !

(et pas de discutions, ce n'est pas une démocratie lol)

Cette semaine la devinette est médicale et très facile ! 

(je suis étudiant en médecine après tout)

Je suis à la Fibula ce que l'Ulna est au Radius. Qui suis-je ?

Je rajoute également une devinette que m'a envoyée Lyosha. Je pense en avoir trouvé la réponse alors je vous donne l'occasion de vous y confronter a votre tour en espérant que l'auteur aura l'amabilité dans sa review de donner la réponse définitive.

_Une immense pièce est remplie de petits lutins. Certains lutin ont un chapeau vert, d'autres un chapeau rouge. Chaque lutin voit donc la couleur de chapeau des autres, mais ne connait pas la sienne. Ils doivent ce mettre en cercle, avec d'un coté les rouges et de l'autre les verts, sachant qu'ils ne peuvent pas communiquer ensemble de quelque manière que ce soit. Comment doivent-ils procéder ?_

Voilà, sinon la semaine prochaine l'énigme fera appel a la logique alors soyer préparer sa va faire mal à la tête…

-

-

**Note de l'auteur.**

-

-

**Concernant Nymphadora :** Comme vous venez de le voir, j'ai fait d'elle une Gryffondor, un élément qui n'aura en fait, pas vraiment d'importance pour la suite de l'histoire… Mais je trouve que son caractère s'y prêtait bien.

Pour autant que je le sache, je n'ai pas modifié son âge. Harry ayant deux ans de plus que dans l'originale et Tonks n'étant pas plus âgée que Charlie Weasley, je ne pense pas m'être trompé.

Sinon, d'un point de vu bassement physique, je pense que vous l'aurez compris : Tonks est canon ! (En même temps on en attend pas moins de la part d'une adolescente ayant la possibilité de prendre l'apparence de son choix…)

Comme dans l'histoire originale Tonks est une Métamorphomagus. Le fonctionnement du don sera détaillé d'ici une dizaine de chapitre. Cependant j'anticipe certaines questions en vous disant tout de suite, que c'est un don le plus souvent héréditaire, mais qui est également susceptible d'apparaitre de manière aléatoire dans la population, ce qui est le cas de Tonks, qui est la première métamorphomagus de sa famille.

Le don apparait en outre a la naissance, et Harry n'est pas et ne sera jamais un Métamorphomagus, (il a déjà bien assez d'atouts de son coté)

Voilà sinon le personnage et sa famille seront peu à peu dévoilé dans les chapitre qui suivront comme pour Archimède et Stéphanie, cependant si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser tout de suite.

Spoiler : la famille de Tonks jouera un rôle important pendant les vacances qui auront lieu à la afin de la première année.

**-**

**Concernant Harry : **Vous commencez à l'entrevoir, le caractère de Harry est complexe.

Notre héros national est en effet calculateur et légèrement manipulateur, cependant utiliser ces _'qualités'_ pour nuire à quelqu'un d'autre comme un Serpentard aurait pu le faire ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit. Par contre, tout ce qui sous-tend ses actions ayant toujours attrait à la connaissance et au savoir, on comprend pourquoi il est un Serdaigle : Il est capable de se servir les autres, mais uniquement pour apprendre plus et non pas dans le but de devenir le prochain maitre du monde…

En outre, Harry est assez asocial et refuse l'idée même de se lier émotionnellement. Cependant, même avec son occlumancie rudimentaire il est incapable de totalement voiler ses sentiments et comme vous l'avez remarqué, peu à peu de nombreuses personnes commencent à percer sa carapace. Vous verrez par vous même comment les choses vont évoluer

Concernant la magie, je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que Harry est un génie. Il est toujours capable de voir la magie et de réaliser certains charmes sans utiliser de baguette. En outre, il est naturellement très doué pour les charmes et les métamorphoses. Deux disciplines qui nécessitent une compréhension importante de la magie et une finesse exceptionnelle.

_Imaginer une toile d'araignée de fils magiques. Harry étant capable de l'observer directement il peut, avec du travail et de la réflexion, comprendre comment la construction à été faite et la reproduire. _

_De proche en proche sa compréhension générale de ces matière_s_ augmente donc exponentiellement à mesure qu'il s'entraine et observe les autres pratiquer, d'où sont niveau actuel, incroyablement élevé. Outre son génie, il part avec un avantage immense : sa vision magique !_

_C'est pourquoi il est aussi fort et c'est également la raison pour laquelle il est capable de réaliser certaine_s_ chose_s_ simple sans baguette en contrôlant directement sa magie. En revanche sa baguette augmentant son contrôle, elle est tout de même indispensable pour toute_s_ les choses complexes… Pour l'instant…)_

Par contre, bien qu'il soit également très doué dans toute les matières. Harry n'est pas aussi fort en maléfice et en sortilège. En effet si les charmes et les métamorphoses correspondent à des constructions magiques complexes, les maléfices et les sortilèges en revanche fonctionnent différemment.

Il ne s'agit plus de construire de la magie mais d'en modifier les caractéristiques pour lui conférer les propriétés voulut avant de l'envoyer directement sur la cible.

En gros, le sorcier invoque sa magie et modifie la nature de l'énergie invoquée avant de la relâcher. Or ce processus est très rapide, trop rapide pour que Harry puise le voir et donc le comprendre en profondeur, ce qui explique notamment sa passion pour toutes les théories magiques s'y rapportant.

Dans ces eux disciplines le niveau de Harry est proche de celui d'un deuxième ou troisième année. (c'est tout de même un génie de la manipulation magique et quelqu'un qui comprend la magie et son fonctionnement très en profondeur d'où son niveau)

En outre, dans les autres matières comme les potions l'histoire de la magie, la botanique… Les capacités intellectuelles de Harry en font un excellent élève mais montre aussi leurs limites. Peu intéressé par certaine matière, l'héritier Potter les travaille sérieusement mais sans plus, et bien qu'il reste systématiquement dans le top trois de chacune des matières, certains élèves peuvent occasionnellement le battre comme Archimède en potion par exemple.

Pour finir je dirais simplement que le niveau en duel de Harry est proche de 0. Et oui vous avez bien lu, il ne s'est jamais entrainé, ne connait pas beaucoup de maléfices et de sortilèges, et n'a jamais pu pratiquer un quelconque bouclier… Ce qui veut dire qu'il a tout à apprendre dans ce domaine… Merci qui ? Merci Tonksie !!!

-

**En règle générale concernant les personnages secondaires :**

Vous l'avez bien vu : Rogue a bien peu changé par rapport à l'original et déteste Harry à cause de son père.

De ce coté là, rien n'a changé par rapport au livre original. Les maraudeurs existaient et ont fait de la vie de Rogue un enfer. Bien entendu les choses sont tout de même un peu plus complexe, car comme Dumbledore l'a fait remarquer dans le chapitre 4 : Rogue va toujours rendre hommage à James une fois par an en visitant sa tombe. Pourquoi ? Et bien je ne dirais rien !!

Afin de vous ôtez tout de suite d'un doute, je rajouterai que Rogue déteste également Londubat qu'il a été pour ainsi dire forcé d'entrainer à domicile durant quelques années par Dumbledore. Je peux vous assurer que la tête de turc de Rogue changera des l'arriver à Poudlard de Neville.

Minerva de son coté n'a toujours pas avalé l'épisode du chemin de traverse, cependant la vieille enseignante est ridiculement noble et fait donc preuve d'impartialité vis-à-vis de Harry.

Comme dans l'original elle est en fait l'incarnation quasi parfaite du Gryffondor. Noble, chevaleresque, Honorable, Honnête… Elle voue une fois quasiment aveugle à Dumbledore et peut paraitre par moment naïve ou facilement manipulable, mais elle est aussi extrêmement courageuse, et fait preuve d'une droiture qui dans la suite de l'histoire (assez loin je le confesse) pourra inspirer le respect.

En ce qui concerne Harry, elle a donc choisit d'occulter le sombre épisode du chemin de traverse et se montrer parfaitement équitable avec lui, bien qu'elle ne lui voue pas la même affection que celle qu'elle avait pour James Potter.

Harry de son côté n'a plus du tout la même position qu'auparavant. Il est élève de Poudlard, Minerva et Rogue ont beaucoup de pouvoir concernant son avenir et il est obligé d'en tenir compte. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne répond pas à Rogue et ne se paye plus la tête de Minie. Cependant le pouvoir est quelque chose d'éphémère et les rapports de pouvoir ne resteront pas longtemps figés ainsi. Ce qui veut dire que l'attitude de Harry évoluera également.

Dumbledore à présent... Je ne dirais rien ! Et oui je veux faire de ce personnage une énigme. Méchant… Non ! Manipulateur… certes ! mais dans quel but et avec quel motivation ? Cela je ne le révélerais pas.

Pour ce qui est d'Archie, de Cédric et de Stéphanie. Leur importance grandira au fils du temps, cependant chacun d'entre eux possèdera des secrets et leur personnalité ne se révèlera que peu à peu au fil des difficultés et des épreuves.

**Le monde magique :**

Le monde magique est plus vaste que dans l'original, cependant j'ai choisit de ne pas m'embêter a traiter le problème des classe de 100 personnes. Alors il est facile d'imaginer que les élèves sont tous dispersés en petit groupe au sein de leur maison et que les groupes sont ensuite mélangés entre les différentes maisons. Ainsi on récupère des classes doubles avec un nombre d'élèves acceptable…

Au niveau international, la quasi totalité des pays ont un monde magique ceci inclue l'Amérique latine, l'Amérique du nord, l'Afrique et l'Asie…

Le Quidditch état le seul sport sorcier on comprend donc que son importance et ses retombées financières soit élevées, ce qui aura de l'importance par la suite.

**La magie :**

Vous commencer à l'entrevoir, la magie n'est pas simple, et il existe beaucoup de formes et de pratiques différentes allant de la démonologie à la nécromancie en passant par l'enchantement, les sortilèges, les charmes, les magies runiques, les magies liées au sang et autre. Le prochain chapitre vous permettra d'en apprendre plus mais je voudrais d'ors et déjà éclaircir certains points.

Harry est très loin de maitriser l'occlumancie et il a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire en spirimagie.

Il s'intéressera notamment à de nombreuses formes de magie mais dans un souci de réalisme vous comprendrez qu'il ne pourra pas se lancer dans des choses extraordinaires avant de mieux maitriser les magies les plus communes.

Pour ce qui est du fait qu'il devienne ou non animagus et de sa forme… Je vous promets des surprises. (très rapidement)

Voilà ceci clos les notes de l'auteur de ce chapitre. N'hésiter pas à poser des questions dans vos review, comme ça je saurais quoi mettre dans mes notes de la semaine prochaine.

-

-

**Information en réponse à certaines Review :**

Cape invisibilité : Elle appartient à la famille de Neville, possèdera un lien avec la baguette de Harry.

Carte maraudeur : Elle sera trouvée par les jumeaux Weasley, dans un épisode qui sera probablement évoqué en flashback dans de nombreux chapitre. Harry est au courant de son existence et de la manière dont elle a été fabriquée (cela lui a été expliqué par Rémus) Il ignorera cependant durant un bon moment qui a possède (et oui il s'agit la d'un des secret les mieux gardé des terribles frères Weasley…)

Visite à sa mère et sa sœur : Rémus ne peut pas se rendre à sainte Mangouste a cause de sa condition de Lycanthrope, ce qui n'a pas empêché Harry d'aller voir les deux derniers membres de sa famille. Cet aspect de l'histoire sera rapidement dévoilé (dans 3 ou 4 chapitres)

Archie vit chez Zabini : Et oui, le petit Montague possède un passé trouble qui sera peu à peu dévoilé au fil de l'intrigue. Je en dirais qu'une seule chose, les plus grand sourire cache parfois les plus profondes cicatrices.

Carte de Harry : La carte de Poudlard qu'a réaliser Harry Pour le moment est une carte toute bête qui n'as rien a voir avec celle des maraudeur et devais simplement 'aider a s'orienter dans l'immense châteaux. Bien sur les choses n'en resterons pas la.

-

-

**Réponses aux Reviews des deux semaines précédentes, avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard.**

Remarque : vu le grand nombre de reviews, je vais désormais tenter de répondre en PV autant que faire ce peut.

Je rédigerais en plus une réponse générale pour donner toute les infos essentiel que j'aurais divulgué en PV.

Ceci me permettra de faire des réponses plus longue t plus personnel et facilitera l'accès à certaine information pour tout le monde.

Si certain d'entre vous préfère que je continue avec le système actuel dites le mois et je ferais un effort. En tout cas soyer rassuré, je continuerais de répondre à toutes vos reviews.

-

Merci à : _chocolaneuf, chixsss, jeronimo tequila, benji, black, Sara, Le troll, Tsar87, mimouchette, Kamikaze, Raven, ni, Bekky, Saru_chan, Kaelwin, Yoshhhhhh, Shinobi, Ryan, chotsala, Halfi, Dirac, syana, et bastid,_ pour leur encouragement.

Un petit mot est toujours agréable, alors je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de l'écrire.

-

**Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor**** :** Je suis content de savoir que tu approuve le choix de Serdaigle. Pour répondre a ta question, Harry aura uniquement de vrais amis. Il en fera pas semblant d'apprécier des gens pour obtenir du pouvoir. Cependant il aura aussi et des 'amitié' Politique.

Je m'explique. Il ne fera pas le lèche botte et ne fera pas semblant d'apprécier les gens qu'il ne peut pas voir. Mais il fera en sorte d'accumuler certaine faveur auprès de personnes haut placer et de ne pas offenser inutilement des gens potentiellement utiles.

**Vic dit Vic**** :** Uarf, les vendanges ! Tu es vraiment courageux, comment se porte ton dos ? Je suis content que tu ais aimé le chapitre, et j'avoue que ton idée de la soirée relaxante correspond assez bine a la mienne a ceci près que je ne fume pas. En tout cas merci de ta review et récupère bien de tes efforts.

**Dray Potter 42**** :** Pour une première review, c'est une sacrée review !! Alors d'abord je te remercie pour tout tes compliment, je ne suis pas sr d'ne mériter autant mais sa fait tout de même plaisir !!! Pour le tournois des trois sorcier, je vais exceptionnellement cracher le morceau, c'est bien cette année la qu'il retrouvera Nathalie. Nathalie de son coté a bel et bien essayer de retrouver Harry, cependant ce détaille de l'histoire sera développé plus tard. Pour la librairie, je reconnais que les choses ne sont pas clair, mais sis tu relie la fin du chapitre tu verras que Harry à acheter des livres dans l'allée des embrumes ET sur le chemin de traverse. Minerva n'est pas au courant de la petite escapade dans l'allée des embrumes et a donc visité la librairie du chemin de traverse sans se poser de question.

Pour la capes d'invisibilité je suis désoler de te décevoir, mais ce n'est as Harry qui en sera propriétaire, au début de l'histoire… (héhé je n'en dirais pas plus) Si sa peut te consoler il n'en aura pas vraiment besoin car comme le dit si bien Dumbledore certaine personne n'ont pas besoin de cape d'invisibilité pour être invisible.

Pour la visite à l'hôpital, je tien a dire que c'est la une excellente question !! tu a tout a fait raison de supposer que Rémus n'a pas le droit de le visiter à cause de sa condition. Cependant je peux t'assurer que Harry lui y est allé et qu'un chapitre proche (le 10 ou 11 je crois) en parle en détaille) Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu sois l'un des seul a m'avoir posé la question

Sinon pour le Tonks lui rentre dedans c'était bien pensé !! et je suis content que l'idée de Rémus te plaise.

Pour Archie et les Zabini la révélation à lieu vers le chapitre 25 je crois, mais des indices sont essaimés avant.

La réponse à ta question concernant pourquoi Archie vit chez les Zabini sera donnée par l'histoire, mais pas tout de suite. J'aime laisser durer un peu le suspense et ne pas tout révéler de mes personnages tout de suite.

Pour Harry/ Stéphanie je suis désoler mais le pairing n'aura pas lieu. J'en ai déjà prévu un autre. Par contre je suis ravi que tu m'ais donner ton avis, tu es la première personne à avoir suggéré ce pairing.

Pour les jumeaux ils joueront effectivement un rôle non négligeable dans l'histoire mais leur importance n'apparaitra pas avant un bon bout de temps

En tout cas merci pour cette superbe review !!!

**mikamic**** :** Merci pour une nouvelle review et désoler de en pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt. Pour ce qui est des devinette tu as été exaucé, par contre on va voir si le 'King' peut trouver la réponse de celle du jours sans tricher en utilisant wiki… Héhé En tout cas je suis content de savoir que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant, et merci de tes encouragements.

Sinon je vois que tu as compris que j'aime le comique de répétition. Je dois reconnaitre que mon idée concernant le ballais de Archie était un peu plus violente au début mais mes beta-readeuse me tiennent par la peau du …

**clamaraa**** :** Je dois dire que tu as une bien belle devise et je suis content que tu aimé la mienne. Enfin bref que je suis ravi que tu m'ais laissé une aussi longue review. (et si, si, je me sens bel et bien privilégier !!! enfin un peu, enfin… niark) Pour l'ordre de tes lectures, euuu, ben je dirais rien, je suis un garçon polie lol… Enfin tant que sa te convient…

Je suis content que tu trouve mon travail originale, et je dois dire que tout ces compliment m'on fait rougir. Du coup je suis presque content d'avoir laissé vivre Gripsec (saleté de Klaude : son pacifisme ai déteint sur moi !)

Pour le Gred et Forge c'était fait exprès, en anglais les personnages aiment bien inverser les premières lettres de leur prénom et je trouve cela amusant comme manie. En plus je trouve que cela ne rend pas mal en français.

Pour Archie tu va voir, les choses vont s'améliorer, après tout il est encore jeune.

Ps : pour ton niveau d'écriture je suis sur que tu te sous-estime, ta review est très bine écrite.

Pour la répartition je n'ai pas mentionné les deux autres maisons car au vue du caractère de Harry, le chapeau n'as jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse convenir.

Pour ce qui est de l'animagus, Harry ne sera pas animagus multiple mais je te promets des surprise lorsqu'il se rendra en Amérique et rencontrera des sorcier indiens (ce n'est pas une blague c'est un gros spoiler !!!)

Sinon pour la devinette, c'était bel et bien ton idée auquel j'avais pensé mais bon d'autre réponse était acceptable.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre sur les cours tu as raison de dire que je vais un peu vite et que je reste descriptif. Mais je voulais faire de Harry un 'surdoué comme les autre'. Indéniablement doué mais sans traitement de faveur, et sans chercher à épater la galerie (d'où ses performances sur un balai)

Sinon je reconnais avoir été un peu caricaturale. Mais je tiens à faire une distinction. Je n'ai pas fait des autres élèves de bon à rien. J'ai juste dit que Harry les percevait ainsi !!! (et come c'est un génie asocial t peut habituer à côtoyer des gens normaux…)

Sinon raté pour la rencontre Harry Tonks.!! (je suis sur que tu as tout plein d'imagination)

Je suis flatté d'avoir eu le droit au 'commentaire le plus long que tu ais jamais écrit' je te remercie et je serai ravit d'avoir a nouveau de te s nouvelles car répondre a ta reviews été un plaisir. Merci beaucoup

**luffynette**** :** Un petit commentaire a chaque chapitre, c'est a chaque fois le plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un continue d'apprécier votre travail, alors merci d'être aussi constante et ponctuel (bien plus que moi) et merci pour l'ensemble de tes reviews.

**Black_Tiger :** Merci de tes encouragement et je suis content que tu m'ais pardonné (ouf...) Lol pour l'évolution de Harry j'ai peur qu'elle soit inévitable. En tout cas merci pour ta review sa fait plaisir d'avoir à nouveau tes nouvelles. J'espère que l'histoire te pâlit toujours autant et je te dis à samedi prochain.

**hiey**** :** Yop, désoler de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose à faire en ce moment. (je sais ce n'et pas vraiment une excuse surtout lorsque l'on voit le mal que tu te donner pour les review…) En tout cas merci de ce énième commentaire. Je vais essayer cette fois de t'offrir une réponse digne de tes efforts.

Pour ce qui est de Gulian (plus communément nommé le Gugu) je en peut que te souhaiter bonne chance dans ta lutte.

Tes impression sur la suite de l'histoire sont pur la plupart fondé mais tu me connais, j'aime garder du suspense.

Néanmoins je peux te dire que les choses commenceront surtout par un trio Harry/Archie/Stéphanie. Ainsi qu'un duo indépendant Harry/Tonks. Par la suite Cédric interviendra de plus et les choses se compliqueront.

Pour l'idée des prix, je dois dire… QU'ELLE EST EXELENTE !! Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire cette semaine et peut être pas la semaine prochaine mais je vais mettre en place le système et je cite rai e review genre (hiey chapitre 7) afin que les gens puisse aller les lire et dirent ce qu'il en pense.

Pour la musique qu'écoute Harry je te rassure, pas de Rap. Il écoute essentiellement de la musique Moldue et en tant que Guitariste, il favorise le rock. Néanmoins il a des gouts éclectique et peu apprécié un bon morceau indépendamment de son appartenance à tel ou tel tendance.

Sinon pour la plume je n'avais pas conscience de l'avoir piqué a qui que ce soit… et tout le monde me parle de _'Il pense donc il est'_ mais honnêtement je ne me suis pas inspiré de cet fic. Par contre j'ai lut de très nombreuse fic anglaise et c'est la que j'ai trouvé l'essentiel de mon inspiration. Mes hypothèses sont donc :

1 L'auteur de cet fic à lut les mêmes histoires que moi et emprunté des idées à la même histoire.

2 Après avoir lut tant de fic anglaise j'ai juste accumulé beaucoup d'idée sur plein de thème récurant et le reste est un hasard.

Mon inspiration je ne l'ai jamais caché c'est la fic : 'Knowledge is Power' qui à été remise sur le site par un autre auteur après la disparition de Fettucini

Sinon je suis d'accord ave ta définition de l'enseignement a ceci près que la fac s'adapte aussi au plus nul en général... bon je suis un peu dur, on va dire que ce que j'ai dit est vrai jusqu'en licence

Sinon pour le fait que Harry ne réponde pas à Rogue c'est juste par prudence. Il a compris que Rogue le déteste, et comme la potion en question est hautement règlementée il refuse de prendre le risque. Tu verras également par la suite que Harry déteste révéler l'étendu de son savoir et de son pouvoir. Il refuse qu'on le prenne pour un idiot et a l'intention de s'afficher comme le meilleur sorcier de son année mais il refuse de dévoiler toute ses cartes.

Pour rogue ne t'inquiète pas il sera aussi insupportable que de coutume… faut juste lui laisser le temps de se chauffer.

Pour Voldemort, tu n'en entendras pas parler pendant un moment. En effet, du point de vu de Harry le seigneur des ténèbres est mort et enterrer. Il faudra attendre l'arriver de Neville et la malchance légendaire qui accompagne le titre de survivant pour voir apparaitre le Voldy.

(Sauron n'a rien à dire : Quand on se fait botter les fesses par un hobbit, faut savoir rester à sa place…) Pour le rôle de Harry pendant la guerre disons simplement qu'il illustrera à merveille le diction qui dit que les amis d'aujourd'hui sont les ennemis de demain.

Ps: Je te soutiens contre France télécom, mais bon je dois te dire que tu as eu d'espoir. Si tu devais en arriver au pire et que tu tentais de te pendre avec un bout de ficelle après plus de deux mois de galère je pourrais surement te trouver une place dans un bon service de Réa en revanche lol!!!

**ConfortablyNumb**** :** Tu es séduite?? Je le savais c'est mon charme naturelle qui… Uerf, je viens de relire ta review, et de me rendre conte que c'est mon Histoire qui t'a séduite. Ce n'est pas aussi bine mais je suppose que je vais devoir m'en contenter ! snif…

Ton vote est noté, ton attente pour Natalie sera effectivement longue, et je te remercie pour ta review (lol j'ai me bine ton style c'est précis et rapide…)

Merci beaucoup et a samedi prochain.

**bianka17**** :** Yop sa faisait un petit moment que je en t'avais pas vu je suis content de voir que tu es toujours la et que mon histoire te lait toujours autant. Merci de ta review et content que tu aimes l'idée de l'auberge

**sheltan**** :** Vi, tu a raison pour l'action mais sa y est c'est commencer et ça ne fait que commencer !!!! C'est promis l'action est là tout près de toi …

lol Merci de ta review et n'hésite pas à me dire à nouveau si tu trouve l'histoire un peu molle.

**Auctor**** :** LOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Trop fort l'épisode des alcooliques anonyme, je peux te piquer l'idée pour un omake ?? dit oui dit oui, dit oui !! J'espère que ton opération c'est bien passer et que l'histoire n'était pas trop grave (si tu es sur paris à la pitié ou saint Antoine je pourrai même passer en blouse blanche pour te dire coucou lol) En tout cas merci de ta reviews !!

Pour rogue il n'est pas débile, il va donc tout de suite se rendre compte que Harry est très intelligent, ce qui ne diminuera pas son dégout pour autant. Sinon j'ai lâché des information dans les note de l'auteur et pour le reste .chu ! = secret (enfin je crois)

**grispoils**** :** Ravi que l'histoire te plaise, Bisous a toi aussi et a samedi prochain (en essayant de ne pas être en retard cette fois) Pour la relation rogue: Harry j'ai expliqué dans mes notes.

**Benjiman**** :** Bon je suis désoler pour les chapitres avec peu d'action, mais la c'est promis En tout cas merci d'avoir pris la peine de me dire sincèrement ce que tu pense de l'histoire je vais essayer d'améliorer un peu les choses. d'ailleurs je l'ai déjà fait comme tu l'as remarqué dans le chapitre d'après (dur de répondre deux review en même temps lol)

En tout cas l'histoire repart du bon pied, je te l'annonce officiellement : c'est finit les longue description !! J'espère que ce chapitre la t'as plut et que tu ne t'as pas découragé. Parce que e te promet que l'action ne fait que commencer.

**Krakote**** :** Lol, merci de ta review. Pour les charade il y a trois solution soit tu te fais mal a la tête pour les trouver. Soit tu a un job que peut de gens connaisse et tu l'utilise, soit tu a Google et tu te fais pas…

J'avoue que je compte utiliser les trois méthodes. Lol.

Bisous et a la semaine prochaine.

**bachelor49**** :** je me suis mal exprimer lol 350 000 mots c'est la taille totale de ce que j'ai écrit et non pas la taille du chapitre lol. Enfin la confusion aura été de courte durée ! lol

Alors tu as trouvé la réponse des énigmes ???

Ps : je suis allé voir un peu ta fic et j'avoue qu'elle ma l'air très prometteuse en ce moment je n'ai plus le temps de lire et donc je ne pourrais pas t'envoyer une review digne de ce nom tout de suite, mais je te souhaite bon courage.

**Klaude :** Bien vu Steph est plus ou moins sous le charme de Harry, un sentiment qui bien sur n'est pas réciproque du tout !!! En tout cas merci d'avoir réussit à vaincre FFnet pour m'envoyer ta review et je te dirais juste deux choses. tes deux oint son bon. La baguette de Harry est lié a une prophétie et n'est pas enregistré, deux élément qui bien sur auront une importance capitale … ++

**titmo**** :** La qualité plutôt que la quantité !!! Voila une sage devise (PS : personne peut te reprocher d'avoir abandonné il est fou Gugu et hiey n'est pas mal non plus)

Je suis content que tu aime mes idées de devinette et d'omake. Pour ce qui est de Harry et de son machiavélisme, je ne dirais qu'une chose : tu n'as encore rien vu !!! lol

En tout ca merci pour ta review, tes commentaires sont toujours particulièrement appréciés.

Sinon Harry s'ennui pas mal, mais comme tu le vois les choses vont changer rapidement. Pour le lait c'est bien la réponse a laquelle j'avais pensé.

A samedi prochain.

**Tyber :** Merci de ta review et ravi de voir qu'on à le même sens de l'humour !!! A samedi prochain.

**Azorius :** Et oui 350 000 mot, et ce n'est pas finit lol !!

**Mademoiselle Mime**** :** Tu voulais des énigme j'espère que tu es satisfaite celle d'aujourd'hui n'est pas fastoche si l'on ne connait pas son anatomie 'nouvelle nomenclature'

Quand à Serdaigle je partage to avis, cette maison permettra à Harry de cohabiter avec tout le monde et lui offrira plein de possibilité. En tout cas merci de ta review.

**nighthawk-59**** :** Coucou a Nemon ! et merci de vos Dual/Review. Sa fait vraiment plaisir mais j'avoue que je me demande bien comment vous vous organiser ? 1 Pc pour 2 ou quelques choses du genres ? Sinon j'espère que la rencontre t'as plus, tu verras que la deuxième partie est encore pus explosive….

**Shuriken57**** :** Les deux options, mouarf, tu en demande beaucoup... lol Plus sérieusement les omake commencerons dans 15 jours je pense. Parce que la je suis surbooké. Pour répondre a tes question. Oui Quiditch à la place du foot mais pas en première année. Pour les devinettes j'avoue qu'il y a souvent plusieurs réponse, mais le silence est la meilleur, (et pi c'est tout comme dirait le gros blond qui hante les piscines du sud de la France) Pur la carte des maraudeur je lâcherai rien !! personne en me ferra parler !! Sinon pour Archie je en dirais qu'une chose; il n'a pas finit de vous surprendre !!

**Mitelfe**** :** Je ne crois pas que Reviewer existe, mais bon en tout cas merci de ta review a samedi.

**khaos974**** :** Merci beaucoup pour cette notation, je dois dire que ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Sinon ne t'y trompe pas je suis ravi que tu sois critique. C'est la seule manière de progresser !

sinon je suis surpris que tu favorise fleur, alors que l'histoire de Fettucini le faisait également et que donc logiquement le choix de Tonks apporterait plus de surprise dans ta lecture.

En tout cas merci de tes commentaires toujours apprécié et utile et a samedi prochain !!

**ronald92**** :** Uerf de plus en plus de gens vote Harry Fleur c'est une conspiration lol Merci de ta review!

**Daemon Haiko Belphegor Abadon**** :** Uerf ravi de savoir que lorsque que tu te fais 'chier comme un rat mort' tu songes à lire mon histoire lol … Bon en tout cas je suis content d'avoir pu te divertir un peu et je te dis à samedi prochain.

**Fredjs**** :** En voila un chat bine exigent Lolllll

Bisous a ma revieweuse/lectrice/beta-readeuse/correspondante/ et amie !!

**Gaeldrech :** OK, désolé je suis encore en retard, je suppose que j'ai mérité le fouet et Aieeee! Fallait pas me prendre au mot espèce de sadique !!! Sérieux désoler pour le retard, mais la ce n'est pas facile, je vais essayer de gagner en ponctualité !! Lol pour la réponse a la devinette. Je pense comme toi que l'échange est la bonne solution) Sinon je reconnais que ton idée de la rencontre avec tons était plus fun que ce que 'ai fait…Lol

Pour les changement, je dirais oui, mais ils seront long a se mettre ne place Il y a un tournant important au chapitre 35

Ps : te la pette pas avec les référentiels lol moi aussi je suis un scientifique, alors sa m'impressionne pas. Lolllll

**Katow**** :** Lol pas malles escalier. Je te rassure Tonks est maladroite aussi dans mon histoire… et se cassera la figure dans les escalier dans un prochain chapitre (sisi)

No-one Unknow : Bon ok je reconnais que ton pseudo est cool. Voila content.

Sinon pour ta requête personnelle elle sera satisfaite, je te le promets !!! Par contre cela prendra un peu de temps car es choses se feront au fur et a mesure. En tout cas je suis content de voir que mon personnage te pâlit. A++

Pour la distinction entre le sous parti j'essayerai de l'expliquer à la fin du prochain chapitre.

Sinon je suis scandaleusement jaloux pour l'Australie. Et je parie sur le fait que tu es un mec ou un garçon manqué ce qui est presque pareil lol !!!

**Elindra**** :** Tut a tout lut d'un coup : alors la chapeau !!! Sinon je suis content de voir une nouvelle tête et j'espère que tu ne souffriras jamais des même problème que Hedwige. Pour la devinette ta réponse était ingénieuse et je l'ai mise ans les bonne réponse. Alors à qui on fait un bisous ein… Non c'était moi !! Pfff personne ne m'aime.

**Luna_88 :** Lol Bien tenté pour l'énigme !!

**Akan :** Et oui c'est dur d'être constant. L'humour ne restera pas aussi présent que dans les tout premier chapitre il apparaitra plutôt par touche désormais. J'espère que les omakes compenseront. En tout cas merci pour cette nouvelle review. Sinon je reconnais que c'est une super suggestion en ce qui concerne la transfiguration et la bombabouses.

PS: cette énigme la ce n'est pas du plagia lol .C'est tout droit sorti de mon cerveau. J'espère qu'elle te plait.

**Jason29**** :** Ola pas mal la réponse j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé en lançant la devinette.

**Powerslave2**** :** Toi aussi super ide pour l'énigme. Merci pour cette première review et j'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier l'histoire. A+++

**harrypottermanga**** :** Bonne idée pour l'énigme et merci de cette première review

**neilkal**** :** Tu as signé avec ton vrai prénom, je suis flatté. Alors merci pour ta review et a samedi prochain. JB

**Heidi la Crevette Masquee**** :** Hum sa dépend du référentiel… lol

**Cassis-cerise**** :** Merci pour ce cocktail de review sympathique.

**Bastid :** Le briseur de devinette le plus rapide de l'ouest !! Merci

**lyosha**** :** Ok tu as la palme de la réponse à la devinette. J'en demandais une et j'en ai eu plein; tu a un entrainement spéciale ou quoi!!!

Pour ce qui est des lutin si ils sont un nombre pair ils peuvent échanger leurs chapeau deux à deux. Si ils sont un nombre impaire ils peuvent former un cercle et échanger leur chapeau avec leur voisin en tournant dans un sens précis.

Mais comme ils n'ont pas le droit de communiquer je ne suis pas sur que ma réponse soit acceptable… Maintenant je veux la réponse .Oinnnnn

**sheltan**: J'espère que Dora t'a plus, et ce n'est pas finit !!

**Syana :** Tu es la seule à avoir fait cette proposition j'avoue qu'elle est excellente merci de ta review.

**Lily Joke**** :** Salut, merci pour cette première review.

Tout d'abord j'aime bien la manière dont tu vois mon Harry c'est vraiment ce que j'ai essayé de créer. Un mec très doué mais asocial, refusant les contactes humain mais incapable de s'en passer… Bref un oxymore vivant…

Concernant ta remarque sur le fait que Harry n'est jamais déstabilisé. La réponses est simple. Il n'a rien rencontré de déstabilisant depuis le début de 'histoire. Quand on échappe a l'enfer pour grandi dans la rue avant de perdre ses deux seuls amis et qu'on parvient à s'en sortir grâce à sa force de caractère, il en faut beaucoup pour se aire déstabiliser… Par contre je te promets qu'il sera déstabiliser et perdra son self contrôle dans le futur lorsque ses amis seront en danger notamment. Qui plus est contrairement à beaucoup de fic et en dépit de ses pouvoir, mon Harry connaitre l'échec et la défaite (pas souvent certes mais de temps en temps)

Sinon le coté mauvais héros qui attire les gens, je reconnais que c'est pas mal trouver, malheureusement j'ai peur que la normalité ne fasse pas partie de l'avenir de Harry je vais néanmoins tenter de tenir compte de tes remarques affin de toujours tenter de rester plus ou moins crédible et de ne pas tomber dans le clicher.

Pour la suite de l'histoire je vais essayer de garder le mystère un maximum, par contre le manque de Punch des chapitre devrais s'améliorer rapidement !!!

Sinon ta review a été très apprécier et je prends toujours très bien la critique d'autant plus quand elle est si gentiment formuler. Merci pour ta review, bon courage pour ta fic et a+++

**felinness**** : **Lol bien tenté pour Tonks.

Sinon je suis content que tu es apprécier les deux dernier chapitre et je dois dire que ta manière de voir les choses correspond tout à fait à la manière dont je conscient mon histoire, ce qui me fait très plaisir. Pour la haine que voue Sévérus à Harry elle remonte à une histoire impliquant James Potter qui est très proche de celle du livre originale, mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

Pour ce qui est du ministère et de son implication avec l'auberge de Rémus, je te poserai une simple question. Est-ce que tu t'appel Sybil. Non sérieux ta remarque est presque prophétique. Tu verras dans la suite de l'histoire que le premier démêlé de Harry avec le ministère arrivera bientôt et aura pour sujet cette même auberge mais je m'arrête la histoire de en pas te gâcher le plaisir.

**Gulian**** :** Salut Gulian, désoler de ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite a ta review, mais j'était vraiment surbooké et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre histoire de faire quelque chose d'honnête plutôt que de bâcler un vague _'merci pour la review et à la prochaine'_

Pour ce qui est de ta peau, je dois dire que pas mal de personne veule te l'arracher et que de nombreux autre reviewer remontent fort en profitant de ta défection du dernier chapitre… Le monde de HP est impitoyable…

Pour la rencontre, tu dois certainement te méprendre, personne ne repère un canari jaune au milieu d'un bars. C'est furtif un titi.

Quand à ta remarque sur l'empire elle est presque prophétique. J'ai intitulé 6 de mes chapitre en reprenant les titres de la guerre des étoiles, et je suis sur que tu apprécieras particulièrement celui qui se nomme 'le ministère contre attaque' Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, si tu veux des info retourne donc dans ton bars et bourre toi à l'absinthe je suis sur que le résultat sera satisfaisant.

Pour l'idée de la double review monstrueuse, j'avoue que mon égo déjà titanesque serait infiniment flatté, cependant j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre convenablement à une telle review en ce moment, ce qui bien sur ne doit pas t'arrêter. (je veux des reviews je veux des reviews.. oinn)

J'avoue que je ne lit pour ainsi dire aucun histoire en ce moment, et je suis ravit d'apprendre que mon histoire bénéficie du manque de concurrence de la littérature non slash…

Pour les 350 000 mots comme tu l'as remarque je ne parlais pas du chapitre précédent mais bel et bien de tout les chapitre que j'avais déjà écrit…

L'histoire qui me lit au gobelin est trop intime pour être raconter ici, si tu a plus de 21 ans je pourrais éventuellement te la conter ne PV (attention scène potentiellement choquante….)

Pour Crabe et Goyle au zoo... Je dirai une simple chose. Tu tapes très très prêt de la réalité !! Te promet un bon fout rire au passage, l'histoire complète implique un Harry de mauvaise humeur, un Draco Malfoy fou furieux deux gorille un peu simplet et un dénommé Perceval Weasley… Je te laisse imaginer la suite.

Pour la chanson je suis content que tu es apprécié, lol moi je me suis bien amusé en l'écrivant.

Concernant Stéphanie je t'avouerais qu'elle aura bel et bien le béguin pour Harry au grand désespoir d'Archimède... Quand à savoir comment cela se finira… Va savoir peut être que Sybil est au courant ou que Hagrid crachera le morceaux en échange d'un œuf de dragon

(PS : bourré un demi géant n'est pas chose facile, si tu persiste à vouloir employer cette méthode j'espère que ton portefeuille pourra suivre)

Sinon j'espère que les nouveau chapitre te plaise un peu plus avec le début de l'action a proprement parler…

Voilà pour ce qui est de tes vision, je peux uniquement te conseiller un bon thérapeute en espérant que tu es apprécier ce chapitre et en te disant a samedi prochain.

Merci pour tes review toujours aussi longue et divertissante, et bon courage pour ta propre histoire !!!!

A++

-

-

**Bon voila j'ai peu être oublier quelqu'un dans la confusion mais ce n'était pas intentionnel si je vous a scandaleusement ignorer n'hésiter pas à me disputer !!!**

**Ps : Cette fois et exceptionnellement les notes de l'auteurs et la réponse aux review étaient plus longue que le chapitre, histoire de remettre les pendules a l'heure lol… Néanmoins si vous m'avez écrit une longue review et trouver ma réponse un peu faible n'hésiter pas à me le dire je ferai amende honorable.**

**Merci beaucoup, et double merci a ceux qui prendront un peu de temps pour m'envoyer une review (je pense que la j'ai fait amende honorable sur les notes de l'auteur et les réponses !!)**

**A samedi prochain ! (cette fois sa devrais le faire)**

**A++**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Nymphadora Tonks, partie 2

**Salut à tous !!**

**Pour une fois le chapitre est livré en temps et en heure !!!**

-

-

**Chapitre 9 : Nymphadora Tonks, partie 2**

Réalisant qu'il serait bientôt en retard pour son rendez vous avec Flitwick, Harry courut à travers le château et parvint devant la porte en bronze du bureau de son directeur juste à temps. Il lissa ensuite sa robe et frappa à la porte.

Un petit craquement se fit entendre, et une voix aigue se mit à pépier gaiement.

-Entrez ! Entrez ! couina rapidement Flitwick.

Harry ouvrit lentement la porte et pénétra dans le bureau à la décoration étonnante. Il remarqua notamment que différents objets semblaient charmés pour faire tout et n'importe quoi au sein de la pièce. Le petit professeur aux longs cheveux gris était assis derrière son bureau et souriait largement. Il désigna le thé et les biscuits qu'il avait préparé et fit signe à Harry de prendre place.

-Monsieur Potter, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir. Je vous en pris asseyez vous, s'exclama-t-il en désignant un fauteuil confortable.

-Bonsoir professeur, répondit poliment Harry avant de prendre place.

-Un peu de thé, monsieur Potter ? Quelques biscuits ?

-Non, merci monsieur, répondit Harry en souriant gentiment bien que ledit sourire n'atteigne pas tout à fait ses yeux.

-Très bien, alors commençons voulez vous ? demanda Flitwick de sa voix guillerette. Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez de quoi il retourne, tout comme le reste de vos condisciples ? A vrai dire, il s'agit tout simplement pour moi d'un moyen de faire connaissance avec mes nouveaux aiglons. J'ai remarqué au cours de mes longues années d'enseignement que créer un certain niveau de confiance entre élève et professeur, permettait d'obtenir de bien meilleurs résultats... Non pas que vous en ayez vraiment besoin monsieur Potter, ajouta-t-il avec fierté quelques instants plus tard en regardant attentivement les premières notes qu'avait obtenu Harry.

Le dernier des Potter sourit une nouvelle fois plus sincèrement. Il aimait vraiment le petit homme sympathique qui dirigeait sa maison.

-Alors, que pensez-vous de Poudlard, à présent que vous avez eu vraiment le temps de vous y installer ? Est ce que l'établissement correspond à ce que vous espériez ? interrogea Filius Flitwick en trempant un de ses gâteaux dans sa tasse de thé.

-Poudlard est vraiment un endroit magnifique, l'un des plus extraordinaires que j'ai jamais vu, commença honnêtement Harry. J'avais lu de nombreuses descriptions mais aucune ne lui rendait vraiment honneur, continua-t-il d'un air légèrement rêveur.

-Merveilleux, n'est ca pas ? pépia le minuscule professeur. C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je reviens chaque année enseigner. Une fois que l'on a goûté à la magie de l'endroit, il est dur de s'en éloigner. Maintenant parlez moi de vos cours... Avec honnêteté, cela va s'en dire, ajouta le petit homme après une seconde en croisant le regard de son élève.

Harry prit le temps de rajuster son nœud de cravate afin de pouvoir réfléchir à sa réponse et à la manière de la formuler.

-Pour être tout à fait sincère... je suis un peu déçu de la lenteur avec laquelle les classes progressent, commença-t-il doucement. Je... j'espérais que nous serions tous autorisés à apprendre à notre propre rythme... que les enseignants permettraient de s'améliorer en fonction de ses capacités... expliqua-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop vantard ou revendicatif.

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait les yeux noisette de Flitwick s'illuminèrent, et le petit enseignant sourit largement.

-Je savais que vous diriez cela monsieur Potter ! Vous le cachez remarquablement bien, mais j'ai déjà remarqué que vous vous ennuyez pendant mes leçons. La vitesse à laquelle vous maitrisez chacun des sorts et la qualité de vos réponses théoriques dénotent un niveau de compréhension de la magie qui dépasse de beaucoup celui de vos pairs... je suppose que monsieur Lupin n'y est pas étranger, n'est ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas à la question rhétorique, et vit avec un amusement croissant le sympathique professeur se mettre à pouffer.

-Je me souviens très bien de monsieur Lupin. Un élève brillant, il n'est vraiment pas surprenant qu'avec un tel tuteur vous soyez devenu aussi savant. Je suis sur qu'il est un professeur des plus exigeants... marmonna le vieil enseignant alors qu'il se remémorait soudainement l'époque où le lycanthrope était son élève.

-Vous devez comprendre qu'il ne m'a jamais forcé à apprendre quoi que ce soit, intervint gentiment mais fermement Harry, peu décidé à laisser Flitwick s'imaginer que Rémus était un esclavagiste. En fait c'est même tout l'inverse, j'ai dû lui arracher de force la plupart de ses connaissances, ajouta le jeune sorcier en grimaçant…

Ce qui bien sur, provoqua un nouveau rire chez son professeur.

-Oh, mais je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet monsieur Potter, après tout je ne m'attendais pas à moins de la part d'un de mes Serdaigles, expliqua-t-il avec fierté avant de se calmer et de reprendre d'un ton incisif. Vos performances dans mon cours et celui de Minerva sont tout à fait remarquables, à ce sujet je dois vous remercier de vos efforts au sein du groupe de travail du mercredi soir... Je suis sûr que la réussite de vos condisciples vous est en grande partie due, monsieur Potter, ajouta Flitwick en faisant légèrement rougir le survivant.

-Oh ne soyez pas embarrassé mon cher garçon, je n'ai fait aucun compliment que vous ne méritiez... D'ailleurs, si j'en crois l'explication théorique de niveau ASPIC que je vous ai entendu délivrer à monsieur Montague il y a cinq jours, je serais même tenté de croire que vous cachez votre véritable potentiel… Un tel génie n'avait pas été vu dans à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années vous savez.

Cette fois encore, Harry resta silencieux, en se demanda où tout cela le conduisait. Pourquoi donc le petit homme le couvrait il ainsi de louanges ?

Flitwick l'observa un long moment avec curiosité avant de recommencer à rire.

-Monsieur Potter, excusez mon rire, mais voyez vous, par certains cotés vous ressemblez tellement à vos parents que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela amusant.

Voyant l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans les orbes verts et inquisiteurs de son élève, Filius Flitwick se sentit obligé de développer sa réponse.

-Comme vos parents, vous êtes brillant, terriblement brillant même ; cependant si votre père avait reçu de tels compliments, il aurait tout de suite commencé à se vanter, alors que votre mère, en revanche, aurait rougi à n'en plus finir et aurait commencé à me remercier... Et à présent voilà que leurs fils se tiens devant moi, le dos droit comme la justice des Orcs, pas le moins du monde intimidé. C'est d'ailleurs précisément cela que je trouve amusant : contrairement à vos parents vous conservez toujours l'attitude d'un parfait gentleman, alors que de tous les Potter, vous êtes incontestablement celui qui respecte le moins l'autorité.

Harry était proprement stupéfait à présent. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il se contenta de cligner des yeux et d'incliner légèrement la tête pour enjoindre le petit professeur à continuer. Flitwick remarqua immédiatement la position précise qu'affectait Harry et sourit encore plus largement qu'à l'habitude tout en continuant sa tirade.

-Vous me laissez parler avec politesse sans vous dévoiler mais pourtant vous ne laissez échapper aucun détail, démontrant au passage par votre simple tenue de tête que vous connaissez parfaitement toutes les coutumes des sorciers au sang pur… Des coutumes que vous méprisez pourtant au plus haut point, n'est ce pas ?

Cette fois Harry plissa imperceptiblement les yeux. L'aptitude de l'homme à décrypter son comportement le troublait. Vidant son esprit par réflexe, il afficha un masque aussi impassible que l'habituel visage de Sévérus Rogue… Ce qui provoqua un nouveau sourire de Flitwick qui reprit son explication, tout en regardant le visage inexpressif de son élève avec curiosité.

-Malgré vos différences évidentes, tout comme vos parents, vous présentez une soif de savoir insatiable et les mêmes étonnantes facilités. Votre père était un génie en métamorphose vous savez, quant à votre mère... Ah, elle était l'une des plus brillantes étudiantes à avoir jamais été accueillie dans cette école. C'est une véritable honte qu'elle n'ait pas finit dans ma maison, soupira le minuscule professeur.

-Elle parle de vous dans son journal, en mentionnant que vous étiez son professeur favori, exposa doucement Harry une fois qu'il fut certain de ne pas interrompre l'homme. Elle trouvait que vous étiez aussi le meilleur de votre discipline, expliqua le jeune sorcier, ravi de pouvoir faire dévier la conversation.

Ce fut au tour du minuscule enseignant de rougir.

-Il est sûr qu'elle était une de mes élèves favorites également, couina Flitwick avant de reprendre son analyse là où il l'avait laissé. Votre mère vous ressemblait vraiment beaucoup ; une soif de savoir si absolue, une compréhension si rapide et totale, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Tout comme vous, elle n'aimait pas montrer qu'elle en connaissait beaucoup plus que ses condisciples et elle gardait caché la plupart de son immense savoir. Cependant après un certain nombre d'années, sa soif de connaissance à finit par dépasser sa timidité et elle s'est alors tourné vers moi pour obtenir de l'aide, dit-il avec des yeux pétillants.

Ne sachant pas ou son professeur voulait en venir, Harry préféra une nouvelle fois garder le silence.

Peu troublé par le peu de réaction qu'il obtenait, Filius Flitwick sauta souplement de la pile de livres sur quel il était assis, et s'approcha d'une des nombreuses bibliothèques qui se trouvait contre les murs de la pièce. Après un instant d'hésitation, il finit par sortir un vieux livre poussiéreux et particulièrement épais, qu'il plaça soigneusement sur son bureau avant de se rasseoir et de fixer son jeune élève avec sérieux.

-

-Monsieur Potter savez-vous pourquoi il existe une section interdite dans la bibliothèque Poudlard ? demanda brusquement le professeur de sortilège.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit le sorcier d'un ton incertain, tout en cherchant vainement à comprendre ou l'homme voulait en venir.

-Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer alors... commença Flitwick avant de réfléchir un moment. Monsieur Potter que pensez-vous du ministère ? demanda-t-il de manière inattendue après quelques secondes.

Harry de plus en plus perdu par les changements de sujets à répétition, réfléchit rapidement à la réponse qu'il devait donner et décida d'être sincère, tout en restant suffisamment réservé pour que l'on ne puisse l'accuser de rien.

-L'incompétence du ministère n'est pas un secret, il suffit de lire le journal, ses opinions excessives sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie sont ridicules, sans parler des lois stupides limitant les droits des lycans qu'il publie régulièrement... commença le garçon d'un ton neutre. Et il est certain que l'incompétence n'attire pas la sympathie, ajouta-t-il d'un air railleur après quelques secondes sans pour autant trop se mouiller.

Flitwick se mit à rire doucement.

-Bonne réponse monsieur Potter, Bonne réponse… murmura étrangement le vieil enseignant avant de changer complètement de sujet. J'ai cru comprendre en parlant avec Sévérus que vous étiez un occlumancien remarquablement doué pour votre âge... exposa Flitwick tout en guettant attentivement la réaction de son élève.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Instantanément le visage de Harry perdit toute expression et le dernier des Potter prit la parole d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

-Pour pouvoir affirmer une telle chose, quelqu'un devrait utiliser contre moi de la légilimancie, une discipline hautement contrôlé, et dont l'utilisation sur un mineur est illégale et durement punie par la loi... déclara le jeune mage sans flancher, en lançant un regard dur à son enseignant.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucune intention de vous attirer des ennuis, monsieur Potter... se récria immédiatement Flitwick en comprenant que Harry le soupçonnait à tord de vouloir le piéger.

Après un bref instant de flottement, le petit professeur reprit la parole en s'adaptant aux tendances paranoïaques de son élève prodigue.

-Vous connaissez néanmoins l'existence de l'occlumancie et son fonctionnement n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête brièvement, et Flitwick l'air ravi recommença à parler de sa voix fluette.

-Très bien, puisque vous êtes si savant monsieur Potter, répondez donc à cette question : pourquoi une discipline capable d'offrir à ses adeptes une mémoire photographique, la faculté d'organiser ses pensées, ainsi que de recouper ses connaissances les unes avec les autres, n'est elle pas enseignée en premier lieu à tous les élèves ? Cela semblerait pourtant une bonne idée puisqu'elle leur permettrait par la suite de tout apprendre beaucoup plus vite.

-Elle n'est pas enseignée parce que le ministère l'interdit, répondit facilement Harry sans prendre parti.

-Exactement ! s'exclama tout de suite Flitwick. La question qui reste donc est : pourquoi le ministère l'interdit-il ? ajouta le professeur.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Filius Flitwick sourit largement et se pencha sur son bureau.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas la réponse cette fois monsieur Potter, alors laissez moi vous éclairer. Le ministère interdit cette pratique pour une très bonne raison, la meilleure de toute, la même raison qui le pousse d'ailleurs à interdire l'enseignement de la magie noire, de la magie runique, des magies liées au sang, de la magie sans baguette, de la magie interne, de la légilimancie, des rituels, ou même des magies d'invocation, et de la nécromancie... Le ministère a peur, monsieur Potter, murmura sombrement l'enseignant, d'un ton bien moins joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? interrogea Harry quelque peu perdu.

-Et bien, voyez vous monsieur Potter, tous les sorciers sont capables de bouger leur baguette pour lancer un sort. Mais très peu ont l'intelligence, la volonté et la puissance spirituelle, nécessaire pour utiliser les magies que je viens de citer, et les employés du ministère ainsi que les aurors sont pour la plupart incapable de s'en servir à l'heure actuelle... D'où la peur que ces magies se démocratisent, expliqua Flitwick, en voyant avec amusement que Harry était incapable de cacher sa surprise cette fois.

-Laissez travailler votre imagination monsieur Potter… reprit le professeur de Charme. Imaginez les fiers sangs purs ridiculisés par un sorcier né moldu plus doué qu'eux pour la magie noire... Imaginez un groupe d'aurors vaincus par un tas de fêtards passablement saouls mais capables de recourir à la magie runique pour protéger leur taverne...Imaginez toute une population de maitres occlumanciens, immunisés contre les sorts de mémoire, insensibles à l'utilisation de légilimancie politique et du véritaserum... Comment maintenir l'ordre dans ces conditions ?

Cette fois, Harry était tout simplement bouche bée. La réponse pouvait elle être aussi simple ? Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention du jeune homme Flitwick continua son explication.

-Contrairement aux moldus qui peuvent réguler l'utilisation des armes sur leur territoire, les gouvernements sorciers eux, ne peuvent rien faire pour contrôler la magie, cependant ils peuvent néanmoins en limité l'utilisation. C'est la raison pour laquelle le ministère interdit l'enseignement toutes les disciplines susceptibles de gêner le maintient de l'ordre public... Bien sur, les sangs purs qui sont au pouvoir soutiennent totalement cette politique. Après tout, comme cela, ils demeurent les seuls capables d'enseigner à leurs héritiers les magies les plus puissantes grâce à leurs bibliothèques personnelles et maintiennent les sorciers nés moldus dans l'ignorance et la soumission... conclut Flitwick avec un dégoût palpable.

Harry était parfaitement immobile. Sont esprits était en ébullition.

Pas une seules fois au cours de ses études il n'avait vu les choses sous cet angle ce qui était un comble car l'explication de Flitwick était parfaitement logique. Dans un monde où connaissance rime avec puissance, le savoir prend une toute autre valeur. En abordant les choses sous cet angle, on comprend aisément l'intérêt qu'aurait l'élite au pouvoir à contrôler toute forme d'information, tant magique que médiatique…

-Vous devez surement vous demander où je veux en venir, n'est ce pas monsieur Potter ? interrogea le professeur de Charme après quelques secondes. Et bien voyez vous, toutes mes élucubrations et mes digressions nous amènent inéluctablement à la création de la section interdite… Cette partie de la bibliothèque, dont vous avez certainement déjà entendue parler, contient en effet, tous les livres traitant de magies aujourd'hui interdites ou réglementées par le ministère qui furent un jour enseignées à Poudlard. C'est l'un des rares sujet pour lequel les lois nationales prévalent face au code de Poudlard, et si il est impossible pour le ministère de confisquer les ouvrage de notre bibliothèque ; il est néanmoins droit d'attendre de nous que nous interdisions l'accès à toutes ces connaissances. Voilà pourquoi seule une poignée d'élus, dont les professeurs de Poudlard font bien sur partis, ont désormais le droit d'accéder à ces ouvrages. Je dois dire, que savoir que certains élèves possédant votre talent, ne se verront jamais offrir une chance d'exploiter pleinement leurs possibilités me chagrine au plus au point. expliqua Flitwick tout en poussant le gros livre qu'il avait sorti de sa bibliothèque vers Harry.

-La taille de la bibliothèque interdite de Poudlard, fait d'elle le plus grand réservoir au monde de ces savoirs ancestraux aujourd'hui illégaux, et est en grande partie à la base de la renommé de notre école... Ce qui ne fait qu'ajouter au ridicule de la situation, vous ne trouvez pas ? Nos élèves possèdent la plus grande source de savoir antique du monde et n'ont pas le droit de l'utiliser… Enfin, même si restreindre la connaissance à une élite me semble assez injuste, il n'y a malheureusement rien que nous puissions faire, n'est ce pas monsieur Potter, soupira l'enseignant avec emphase. Oh, mais vous avez vu l'heure ? reprit brusquement Flitwick en faisant mine de consulter sa monstre. Je crois que je vais devoir clore cet agréable entretien pour aller corriger un bon nombre de copies dans la pièce adjacente...

Le petit professeur collecta ensuite ses affaires en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher au gros ouvrage qu'il avait soigneusement placé en face de Harry et se détourna en souriant.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de vos études monsieur Potter, et je suis sûr que quelqu'un possédant votre talent saura trouver la route qui mène à la magie… A ce sujet, ce serait vraiment terrible que mon exemplaire, de _« Charmes, leur vraie nature »_ disparaisse étrangement de mon bureau pendant mon absence, soupira-t-il de manière théâtrale, avant d'afficher une moue faussement pensive. Je serais alors forcé d'en conclure que je l'ai oublié sous une pile de copies ; après tout, je suis toujours tellement étourdi... pérora l'enseignant avant de ramasser une dernière pile de parchemins et de commencer à sortir de la pièce sans tenir compte de Harry qui semblait littéralement tenter de gober des mouches.

Juste avant de sortir, le petit professeur s'arrêta et ajouta d'un air pensif :

-Je suis sûr qu'avec ma mauvaise mémoire je serai aussi capable de perdre bêtement d'autres livres de ce genre si par hasard je venais à retrouver cet exemplaire... grommela-t-il dans sa barbe de manière parfaitement audible avant de se retourner. Oh monsieur Potter ! J'espère à ce stade avoir gagné suffisamment de votre confiance pour que vous n'hésitiez pas à revenir me voir si vous ne trouvez pas le cursus habituel suffisamment exigeant... Je suis sûr que vous pourriez être agréablement surpris !

Dès que l'enseignant eut quitté son bureau, Harry se jeta sur le vieux tome poussiéreux. Il ouvrit rapidement l'énorme encyclopédie et fut choqué de découvrir qu'il s'agissait là d'une édition originale jamais rééditée datant de 1623, et interdit en 1624 à en croire la note manuscrite qui se trouvait sur la page de garde.

Cachant rapidement le livre parmi ses affaires, il fonça en direction de son dortoir en ignorant toutes les tentatives de dialogue de ses pairs. S'enfermant dans sa chambre sans attendre, Harry commença ensuite à lire l'ouvrage en songeant que Filius Flitwick était décidément un drôle de petit bonhomme… Pourquoi l'homme paraissait-il détester le ministère et quelles étaient ses motivations ?

-

Trois heures plus tard, alors que ses condisciples allaient se coucher, Harry abandonna à regret l'énorme encyclopédie, sortit discrètement de son lit et enfila une cape sombre dont la capuche recouvrait entièrement sa tête. Il saisit ensuite une deuxième cape du même genre et quitta discrètement la tourelle des Serdaigles sans se faire remarquer.

A minuit précises, il se trouvait devant le passage de Borg le galeux qu'il ouvrit rapidement

-C'est pas trop tôt, je me gèle les miches depuis des heures sale petit... commença tout de suite à grogner Tonks visiblement furieuse.

-Tais toi et met ça, coupa sans vergogne le survivant.

Une fois qu'elle fut parée et que son visage fut camouflé, Harry adressa un hochement de tête en direction de la jeune femme et susurra :

-A présent suis moi et plus un bruit, si tu veux éviter que nous soyons renvoyés, Nymphadora.

Réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas balancer de sort pour punir le gamin de l'avoir appelée par son prénom sans prendre le risque de se faire expulser, Tonks trépigna littéralement de fureur avant de suivre le gosse vers un tableau auquel elle n'avait jamais prêté attention... tableau qui s'ouvrit sans bruit pour laisser entrer Harry dans un sombre passage secret.

A minuit dix précises, les deux silhouettes sombres sortirent du passage secret de la sorcière borgne sans se faire remarquer.

Harry, qui tenaient alors sa baguette magique de la main droite, grommela quelque chose en agitant le bras et tous les portraits de l'escalier furent brusquement recouverts de draps noirs fraichement conjurés.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda doucement Tonks depuis les profondeurs de sa capuche en songeant distraitement qu'il était incroyable qu'un mioche aussi jeune soit capable de réaliser des conjurations de cette envergure... Merlin tout puissant c'était déjà dingue qu'il sache ce qu'était la conjuration !

-Les portraits espionnent pour le compte du directeur, répondit calmement Harry en s'engageant dans l'escalier sans hésiter, sa cape sombre voletant autour de lui comme celle de Sévérus Rogue.

Tonks elle ne bougeait pas et songeait aux nombreux portraits qui tapissaient les murs de toutes les chambres et d'une partie des salles de bain... Elle prit une inspiration sifflante puis une autre et finalement, elle parvint à fermer la bouche. On pouvait voir à ses yeux que la sorcière était particulièrement furieuse.

-Quoiiiiiiii, mais c'est scandaleux ! glapit finalement la jeune fille beaucoup trop fort selon le goût de Harry. Je vais massacrer ce vieux pervers à coup de… Hé ! Mais au fait ! Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demanda Nymphadora en jetant un regard suspicieux en direction de Harry qui continuait silencieusement sa progression.

-Il m'a suffi de bien regarder, répondit le survivant tout en lorgnant discrètement les complexes paternes de magie qui entouraient les différents tableaux...

L'héritier Potter avait sut dès le premier jour que quelque chose clochait avec ces peintures. Il lui avait ensuite fallu beaucoup de temps pour mettre à profit sa vision magique, mais il avait finit par comprendre à quoi correspondaient les étranges effluves de magie qu'il observait sur les tableaux de Poudlard : presque toutes les toiles étaient enchantées pour servir d'espions (la sorcière borgne étant une exception).

Après avoir pris conscience de la situation, Harry s'était durement entrainé afin de pouvoir maitriser un sortilège de conjuration lui permettant de s'affranchir de ce petit problème… Et il ne regrettait absolument pas tous ces efforts.

Souriant en réalisant que Tonks paraissait proche de la crise de nerf et n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il était capable de voir la magie, il s'autorisa exceptionnellement à faire un petit jeu de mots.

-Tu sais, les magies d'espionnages sont souvent particulièrement voyantes Nymphadora, murmura le jeune sorcier avec un mince sourire que sa capuche dissimula aux yeux de la belle Gryffondor.

Tonks, qui ne pouvait même pas imaginer que la magie soit visible ne comprit évidement pas sa réponse et darda un regard noir sur le mioche qui l'avait encore appelé par son maudit prénom... Se jurant qu'elle se vengerait plus tard, la sorcière reprit la parole d'un ton mordant.

- Si ils servent vraiment d'espion, les portraits ne risquent-ils pas de prévenir le directeur qu'on les a aveuglés ? grommela l'auror en devenir avec bon sens, alors que Harry continuait de conjurer des draps pour couvrir leur progression.

-Non, et c'est d'ailleurs là tout le génie de la chose, répondit le dernier des Potter en affichant un sourire déviant. Les portraits ne possèdent pas la même notion du temps que nous, et lorsqu'ils sont recouverts d'un drap on pourrait dire qu'ils dorment. Je fais disparaitre les draps au fur et à mesure que nous avançons et, pour les portraits, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé...conclut Harry en tournant sur la droite au bout du corridor.

Voyant que la jeune femme semblait toujours inquiète, il ajouta d'un ton plus sec.

-Grâce à cette méthode, les tableaux ne pourront rien cafter. Avant que je conjure les draps, le couloir était vide aux yeux des peintures ; la durée de conjuration correspond à un battement de cils pour eux, et une fois les draps disparus, le couloir est à nouveau vide. Pour ces pitoyables espions de gouache, il ne s'est donc rien passé… Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai tout étudié.

-Et s'il existe d'autres systèmes de surveillance hein ? Des systèmes que tu ne connais pas… contra Tonks d'un ton incertain.

-Ecoute Nymphadora, nous ne nous ferons pas prendre, tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Harry de manière rhétorique. La raison pour laquelle tous les autres se sont faits avoir, c'est parce que peu importe qu'ils aient échoué ou réussit, des alarmes ou des sortilèges espions les avaient surpris en flagrant délit, mais nous, personne ne saura ce que nous avons fait. En fait personne n'aura même le moindre soupçon parce que j'étudie mon coup depuis près de deux mois et que je sais déjà comment détourner tous les systèmes de sécurité, exactement comme je savais comment contrer le problème des tableaux.

-Comment diable as tu appris tout ca ? demanda finalement Tonks, clairement impressionné par le première année qui continuait de progresser avec confiance vers une autre aile du château.

Harry laissa un peu mariner l'adolescente, avant de lui répondre en ricanant qu'elle _'ne pouvait pas comprendre'_… Un instant plus tard, il sentit avec plaisir la jeune femme fulminer. En fait, il pouvait presque voir son visage furieux rougir sous le coup de l'indignation à travers la cape, il…

**-Stop !** Rusard et sa chatte pouilleuse, sont dans le prochain couloir, dit-il soudainement en attrapant Tonks par le bras. Maudit soit ce crackmol insomniaque ! pesta Harry en stoppant net sa marche en avant lorsque son sixième sens l'avertit de la présence du concierge.

-

Cette fois, l'héritier Potter paraissait perplexe, et semblait hésiter. Après un long moment de flottement il finit par soupirer tristement et reculer d'un pas.

-Nous devons remettre notre expédition à un autre jour. Si ce vieux fou soupçonne quelque chose, les choses pourraient se gâter et…

-Quoi ?! Tu veux renoncer après être allés aussi loin… A cause de Rusard ! l'interrogea à mi-voix une Tonks parfaitement incrédule.

-A moins d'être capable de l'assommer tout en lui faisant croire qu'il s'est fait ça tout seul, oui ! gronda Harry entre ses dents.

A sa grande surprise, la belle jeune fille baissa sa capuche un instant et lui envoya un large sourire avant de couvrir à nouveau son visage.

-Je m'en occupe, mais à présent tu me dois tout une année d'entrainement avec tes fichus mannequins, susurra la sorcière en se dégagent de la main de Harry qui lui tenait toujours le bras et en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers le couloir où progressait Rusard.

-Mais ça va pas, tu es folle..., commença Harry, incapable d'arrêter la Gryffondor avant que cette dernière n'arrive en vue du maudit concierge.

-Tiens, tiens miss Teigne qu'est ce que nous avons là....

-Stupéfix, Stupéfix, marmonna à mi-voix la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en dégainant sa baguette si vite qu'Harry vit à peine le mouvement.

Deux éclairs rouges plus tard, le concierge et sa chatte étaient inconscients, et Harry frôlait l'hystérie ! Ils auraient pu revenir demain, en toute sécurité, mais nooooon ; cette folle de Gryffondor avait jugé bon d'agresser ce fichu concierge et à présent, ils étaient tous les deux dans de sales draps !

Certain qu'après le témoignage de Rusard, une enquête serait menée et que tôt ou tard quelqu'un finirait par remonter jusqu'à lui, Harry se mit à crachouiller des obscénités en direction de l'idiote qui venait de ruiner sa vie.

Nymphadora ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Prenant les opérations en main avec célérité, Tonks ouvrit tranquillement une porte adjacente avant de léviter rapidement l'homme et sa bestiole, dans une petite salle de classe vide.

La Gryffondor se concentra ensuite un bon moment avant de lever sa baguette et de murmurer ''Oubliettes'' à deux reprises. Deux éclairs grisâtres frappèrent les formes inconscientes du concierge et de sa chatte, et la jeune femme fronça longuement les sourcils. Enfin, après une bonne minute d'intenses efforts, elle soupira un grand coup, et rangea sa baguette en s'exclamant avec bonne humeur :

-Ca y est ! Le bon vieux Rusard est convaincu d'avoir pris une cuite de tous les diables en se soûlant à la Vinasse Moldue.

Harry Potter, pour sa part, était choqué à l'extrême. Il connaissait, bien sûr l'existence du sort d'amnésie, (occlumancie oblige), mais comment diable Tonks avait elle pu apprendre à lancer un maléfice aussi complexe ?

-Que... Quoi… Comment... ? balbutia finalement le survivant en perdant son flegme habituel...

Tonks le laissa dans l'ignorance un moment... puis un autre… et décida finalement... d'attendre encore un tout petit peu ! Savourant avec plaisir la déconfiture du mioche, l'adolescente regretta un instant de ne pas pouvoir contempler l'expression de l'insupportable petit monstre. Une chose était sur cependant, sous cette fichue cape sombre, Harry Potter devait en ce moment précis avoir l'air particulièrement ahuri…

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? cracha Harry avec Hargne après une minute d'attente.

Potter détestait visiblement attendre, et il haïssait plus encore l'idée de ne pas savoir quelque chose… encore une bonne raison pour ne pas lui répondre tout de suite, songea la sorcière en souriant.

Les secondes recommencèrent donc à s'égrener en silence et lorsqu'Harry sembla littéralement trembler de rage et d'indignation, Nymphadora savoura enfin pleinement sa vengeance. A ses yeux, il ne s'agissait là que d'un juste châtiment, probablement envoyé par Merlin lui-même, pour punir ce renégat d'avoir osé utiliser son prénom.

Après plus d'une minute de ce petit jeu, l'adolescente finit enfin par répondre sur un ton particulièrement joyeux.

-Humm, comment j'ai fait ? Facile ! Ma mère à longtemps travaillé pour le ministère comme Oubliator avant de devenir avocate et elle a tendance à laisser traîner ses vieux manuels... Et puis tu connais la réputation de Gryffondor : agir avant de réfléchir, et tout et tout... Bref, quand je suis tombée sur le vieux bouquin... disons simplement qu'à l'époque, j'adorais prendre des risques. Comme on habite dans une banlieue moldue et que la baguette de ma mère possède une autorisation spéciale pour opérer en zone non magique, le reste a été facile... conclut la jeune femme en mettant les mains sur ses hanches et en prenant la pose avec fierté !

Harry toujours sous le choc, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Tonks lui envoya donc une taloche pour le ramener à la réalité et lui indiqua Rusard d'un vague geste de la main en reprenant la parole.

-Bon allez, à ton tour de bosser Harry. Il faut que tu fasses apparaitre assez de bouteilles de Vinasse Moldue pour que l'histoire soit crédible maintenant ; parce que moi j'en suis fichtrement incapable…

**-QUOI !!!** Tu es consciente que tu me demandes de réaliser une métamorphose définitive, et pas une bête transfiguration ? Sinon quelqu'un pourrait se rendre compte de la supercherie ou pire les bouteilles pourraient juste disparaitre devant le nez de Rusard demain matin et...

-Roh la la, arrête donc de grogner et mets toi au travail, on n'a pas toute la nuit tu sais. En plus, je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu es un petit génie en transfiguration, après le show que tu m'as offert cet après midi. Alors, pas la peine de prendre de grand air et au boulot !

Cessant finalement de grommeler, Harry cracha un vague "couvre-moi" et leva sa baguette. Voyant que la belle adolescente ne comprenait pas, il arrêta son geste et explicita son ordre.

- Entoure-moi d'un bouclier, triple gourde ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai eu besoin de ton aide ce soir, si ce n'est pas pour profiter des puissants sortilèges de protection et d'isolement magique que tu semblais capable de lancer lorsque tu t'entrainais... ? Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il existe des moyens de tracer ce genre de transfiguration, alors empêche l'onde magique de quitter la pièce avec un bouclier, aboya-t-il sans tenir compte de l'air outragé de Tonks.

Sans plus s'occuper de la sorcière, il jeta sur le sol trois petits cailloux et se concentra ensuite un long moment avant d'exécuter rapidement une série de mouvements particulièrement habiles avec sa baguette tout en murmurant une longue incantation.

Une bouteille de Vinasse Moldue apparut sur le sol à la place de la première pierre et une vague de pouvoir impressionnante se répandit dans la pièce avant d'être arrêtée par le bouclier magique que Tonks parvint à créer _in extrémis_, s'attirant d'ailleurs un grondement désappointé de Harry qui faisait probablement la grimace sous sa cape.

Le dernier des Potter recommença ensuite l'opération une fois avant de faire finalement apparaître une bouteille presque entièrement vide à partir du dernier caillou.

Il termina son travail en dissipant les dernières traces de magie que Tonks avait contenu à l'aide d'un charme pour le moins étrange, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de s'assoir sur une chaise toute proche, visiblement éprouvé par ces efforts.

-Voilà, c'est fait, lâcha-t-il en se redressant. Maintenant puis-je savoir ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais été incapable de créer les bouteilles ? L'art de la métamorphose irréversible est beaucoup plus difficile que tu sembles l'imaginer.

-Arrêtes de te passer de la pommade, le gourmanda Tonks d'un ton mielleux tout en maquillant la scène du crime.

Rusard était à présent affalé sur une table une bouteille à moitié vide en main. L'autre moitié de la bouteille avait été renversé sur ses vêtements tandis que la flasque vide était placée à ses pieds à côté de miss Teigne et que la dernière bouteille encore presque pleine était posée sur la table.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner ce soir uniquement pour que je puisse te couvrir lorsque tu utilises de la magie ? Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu pensais en avoir besoin si tu ne t'attendais pas à affronter Rusard ? demanda finalement la sorcière aux cheveux roses en vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

-Dumbledore ! finit par murmurer le jeune mage qui paraissait avoir récupéré de ses précédents efforts. Ce vieux fou est tellement sensible à la magie qu'il doit en avoir mal aux dents les nuits de pleine lune et il a placé des détecteurs de magie un peu partout dans le château. Les sorts les plus basiques ne font rien, mais l'onde magique provoquée par un sortilège de métamorphose, ou la modification des enchantements que je devrais désactiver tout à l'heure l'aurait tout de suite alerté. Comme je ne sais pas encore lancer des boucliers de protection, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place, répondit Harry tout en scannant prudemment le couloir, avant de décréter que la voie était libre.

Tonks, une nouvelle fois, se demanda comment un première année pouvait en savoir aussi long sur les méthodes de détection employées par l'école et suivit son condisciple qui avançait déjà dans le sombre corridor.

Les deux compères atteignirent rapidement leur objectif : la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le dernier des Potter ouvrir ensuite la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège étrange et Tonks se chargea une fois encore de couvrir l'utilisation de magie.

-Il va falloir jouer serré à présent, lança Harry lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la section interdite. N'oublie pas notre marché, un livre pour toi, un livre pour moi, et on dégage. C'est clair ?

-Oui mon Auror Magnus ! s'exclama joyeusement la sixième année en mimant le salut militaire sorcier, pendant que Harry soupirait en secouant la tête et se dirigeait déjà vers la section transfiguration en grognant quelque chose à propos d'une _'sale petite apprentie auror incapable de la boucler plus de deux minutes…'_

Ignorant tant bien que mal les milliers de magnifiques grimoires qui lui tendait les bras et parlaient probablement de toutes ces magies puissantes que le ministère voulait voir disparaitre, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Après dix minutes de recherche, le jeune Potter repéra à l'aide du registre le livre qu'il recherchait et… se retourna juste à temps pour empêcher Tonks de faire une grosse bêtise !

**-Stop, Nymphadora, ne tente rien !** lança Harry en regardant Tonks qui s'apprêtait à prendre un gros ouvrage envoûté par un charme de compulsion. **Il y a un enchantement d'alarme et un autre pour te forcer à prendre ce livre, fais donc preuve d'un peu de volonté pauvre demeurée ! **expliqua-t-il en voyant l'air étonné de la jeune fille.

Faisant ensuite fi du regard noir de la jeune Gryffondor, dont la colère croissante avait réussi à dissiper les effets de la compulsion magique, Harry s'assit en tailleur et commença à méditer.

Il voyait la magie depuis toujours. Un don unique et magnifique qu'il avait toujours développé et entrainé au mieux de ses possibilités en tentant de comprendre le monde qui l'entourait. Un don qu'il allait enfin pouvoir pleinement mettre à contribution.

En effet, si la plupart des sortilèges étaient trop rapides pour qu'il puisse distinguer leur composition magique, voilà déjà un mois qu'il analysait l'enchantement de protection qui recouvrait tous les ouvrages de la section et ce soir, il était certain de parvenir enfin à comprendre comment désactiver l'étrange paterne runique qui protégeait les livres.

Sans plus attendre, il commença donc à travailler, et une heure plus tard il avait finalement élucidé le fonctionnement de la magie protectrice.

-Ca y est, tu as enfin fini de roupiller ? grommela Tonks qui en avait visiblement assez de faire le pied de grue.

-Oui, le charme fonctionne comme un filet, répondit Harry sans tenir compte de la mauvaise humeur de sa partenaire. Si on touche un fil, il déclenche une alarme. Je vais écarter les mailles pour nous permettre de prendre les livres. Pendant ce temps, tu devras couvrir mes traces à l'aide d'un de ces stupides boucliers dont tu as le secret.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, Tonks tenait avec révérence, le livre ''_Guide en magie de guerre à l'usage des Aurors sanguinaires et impitoyables''_, un manuscrit hautement régulé par le ministère et quasiment impossible à obtenir avant d'être devenu senior Auror. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se saisissait enfin de l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait... et le cacha à la vue inquisitrice de la sorcière qui grogna de dépit en se demandant ce que pouvait bien convoiter le sale gosse.

Moins de deux heures furent ensuite nécessaires pour recopier les deux livres...

Cet exploit avait d'ailleurs été rendu possible grâce aux plumes magiques qu'avait créés Archimède Montague. Le grand brun avait en effet remarqué qu'en trempant de bêtes plumes parfaitement normale dans une _''simple potion de recopiage de sa fabrication''_, on obtenait des artefacts capables de recopier mot pour mot un texte préexistant.

_(La potion de recopiage, bien que rapide à réaliser, nécessite une maitrise dépassant de loin le niveau des BUSE et Archimède lui même ne s'était résolu à la fabriquer qu'à la suite de son premier cours d'histoire de la magie, afin de récupérer les notes de Stéphanie sans avoir à se fatiguer…Légitime défense s'était-il écrié lorsque Harry et Cédric s'étaient moqué de lui.)_

-

Une fois que les livres originaux eurent été replacés dans l'étagère et les copies rétrécies se retrouvèrent sagement rangées dans les poches des élèves cambrioleurs, Harry répara proprement les enchantements protecteur et sortit de la bibliothèque en réactivant toutes les alarmes magiques qu'il avait temporairement bloqué.

Enfin satisfait, il raccompagna Tonks jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor en aveuglant les différents portraits et regagna ensuite sa propre chambre qu'il atteignit au alentour de cinq heure du matin, fatigué mais heureux.

Contrairement à son père, il ne disposait plus de la bibliothèque de la famille Potter qui avait été détruite lors de l'incendie de sa maison à Godric's Hollow, deux ans après l'attaque de ses parents, mais avec ce livre, il était enfin confiant…

Il allait à son tour pouvoir devenir un animagus !

Jetant un dernier regard sur l'ouvrage, un épais tome dont la reluire en cuir était sobrement intitulée _''La bête qui sommeille en vous'', _Harry Potter sut qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être venu à Poudlard et se coucha le cœur léger.

-

-

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Vous l'avez compris, le monde magique tel que je l'imagine est en train de se dessiner avec :_

Un ministère corrompu, un racisme latent contre les sang-de-bourbe, et une société très inégalitaire.

-

_Les motivations de Flitwick vous sont pour le moment obscures, ceci est volontaire !_

Je vous assure cependant, qu'il y a plusieurs très, très, bonnes raisons derrière ses actions.

-

Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à envoyer une review.

-

A présent je vous propose un nouveau jeu : Deviner quelle forme d'animagus aura Harry.

-

-

**Le chapitre suivant sera publié dans 2 semaines !!!**

_(Et oui je serais en déplacement le weekend prochain, désolé tout le monde.)_

Samedi 24 vous aurez donc un gros chapitre histoire que je me fasse pardonner. Le chapitre en question s'intitulera : _**''le lupanar''**_, (sans commentaire, lol)

-

-

**La devinette des Serdaigles :**

Comme plusieurs d'entre vous s'en sont aperçus, la réponse de la semaine dernière était le Tibia.

_(En nouvelle nomenclature internationale : Les deux os de l'avant bras sont l'Ulna et le Radius, et les deux os de la jambe le Tibia et la Fibula.)_

Pour la réponse des lutins je vous renvois à la reviews du chapitre 8 de lyosha.

_La devinette de la semaine :_

Vous venez de mourir ! (si si)

En route pour le ciel, vous cheminez le long d'un sentier quand soudain une bifurcation apparait.

A coté de cette bifurcation, 2 anges semblent vous attendre.

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à allez les voir pour demander votre chemin, vous remarquez sur le bord de la route un petit panneau.

L'inscription gravée sur le panonceau vous informe qu'un des deux chemins mène en enfer et l'autre au paradis… _Il s'agit donc de ne pas se tromper !_

Ce même panneau vous explique également que les deux anges sont là pour vous guider tout en vous mettant en garde : L'un des deux anges dit toujours la vérité tandis que l'autre est obligé de systématiquement mentir.

Malheureusement pour vous, vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir lequel des deux anges dit la vérité, et vous ne pouvez poser qu'une seule question à un seul des deux anges afin de découvrir le chemin qui mène au paradis.

Quelle question posez-vous ?

_Récapitulatif : _

Vous devez trouver le bon chemin parmi les deux choix possibles._ (nous nommerons le 'bon chemin', celui qui mène au paradis)_

Vous ne pouvez poser qu'une seule question à l'un des deux anges sans savoir si il va vous mentir ou vous dire la vérité._ (1 question en tout et non pas une par ange Xd)_

Vous n'avez plus qu'à formuler convenablement votre question…

C'est un jeu de logique pas de truc linguistique ou d'astuce bizarre cette fois !

Bon courage…

-

-

**Réponse aux review :**

Vu le grand nombre de review, j'ai répondu à l'essentiel d'entre elle en PV. Si je vous ai répondu en pv et que vous vous sentez lésé car je ne vous ai rien répondu ici, faites le moi savoir et je corrigerais le problème.

**Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review… et a tous les autres aussi !**

**-**

**No-one Unknow : **Eh si, Je t'avais répondu !!! Sérieux, j'avais juste oublié de mettre ton nom en gras… (ça t'apprendra à vouloir rester anonyme, lol)

Tu pourras donc trouver ma réponse entre celle de Katow et d'Elindra. Quand à ta review de cette semaine, je dirai simplement que pour la devinette tu t'étais planté, héhé !

J'espère que tu n'es plus fâché et je te dis : à dans deux semaines !

**Klaude :** Merci de ta nouvelle Review

**Syana :** merci de ta nouvelle Review. (PS : une devinette sur deux de bonne c'est pas mal !! lol)

**Tioubo :** Merci pour tous ces compliments, pour ce qui est de l'histoire d'amour, il n'est pas encore certain que ce soit un Harry Tonks…

**Shinobi :** Tonks sera juste suffisamment maladroite pour nous faire rire, par contre tu verras qu'elle va devenir une sorcière accomplie. Merci de ta review.

**Chotsala :** Merci de ta review

**Pauline :** Bravo pour la devinette.

-

**Dirac : Ta remarque était intéressante, à défaut d'être parfaitement pertinente. Si tu a un mail je pourrais t'envoyer une réponse assez complète que je préfère ne pas mettre ici, afin de ne pas encombrez l'histoire.**

_(si vous n'êtes pas Dirac et n'êtes pas intéressé par un débat sans objet sur la rigueur scientifique : laissez tomber et allez plutôt me mettre une review… lol)_

**Brièvement :**

S'il est vrai qu'en, science la rigueur est toujours indispensable, il faut pourtant savoir s'en affranchir de temps à autre afin de pouvoir laisser vagabonder son imagination...

_Notamment dans le cas d'une devinette !_

**Pour reprendre l'exemple que je citais, je défendrais mon choix en disant ceci :**

Lorsque l'on se situe dans un référentiel terrestre, on a '_l'impression'_que le soleil tourne autour de la terre. (les hommes l'ont cru durant plus d'un millénaire tout de même)

Lorsque l'on se place dans le référentiel Héliocentrique, le soleil est par définition immobile.

Les deux assertions n'ont aucun sens, car tout le monde sait que le soleil se déplace lui-même à grande vitesse ; cependant, en fonction de la manière dont on _'regarde les choses'_, on à d'un coté un objet qui tourne et de l'autre un objet immobile_ : La différence étant ici une question de point de vue…_

En fonction de la manière dont on regarde, on a donc un objet ''immobile'' capable de ''tourner''…

Le but d'une devinette n'étant pas d'être scientifiquement exact, mais bien de savoir jouer avec les mots et les concepts, je trouve la réponse valable.

**Pour ce qui est de l'idée du raisonnement quantique, les choses sont très simples. **

Il est certain que le but de la physique quantique n'est pas de faire de la mécanique des solides (ca se saurait.) Mais prenons tout de même un objet en rotation et définissons les différentes variables qui caractérisent sa rotation (position, vitesse, accélération…)

En physique quantiques l'équivalent ces 'variables' serait appelé observable, et une des règle les plus basique que l'on apprend en étudiant une simple équation de Schrödinger est que pour étudier une observable il faut que toutes les autres soit fixes.

Le résultat est peu intuitif, cependant si on transpose (de manière non rigoureuse) le problème : Etudier la _'vitesse d'une rotation'_ en physique quantique implique que l'on fixe les autres observables.

_De manière figurée on peut donc dire que l'on est en train d'étudier l'observable :'vitesse de rotation' d'un point dont l'observable 'position' est 'immobile'_

Ce qui une fois encore me pousse à trouver l'idée amusante et imaginative et donc à décréter la réponse convenable dans le cadre de ma devinette.

Je ne commenterais pas le problème de la relativité car cela serait trop long et que j'avais cité le terme en guise d'exemple humoristique au vu d'une théorie farfelu et humoristique que j'avais reçu en PV concernant cette idée de rotation sans mouvement…. (la personne se reconnaitra, lol…)

Je voulais aussi faire remarquer que nous sommes ici sur un site dédié à l'écriture et non à la science, et qu'il faudrait être fou pour venir chercher ici des informations sérieuses concernant n'importe quel sujet scientifique. Ce qui permet justement de ne pas avoir à être rigoureux…

_(Tu sembles d'ailleurs tout à fait capable de le faire car les notions de physiques quantiques et de physiques statistiques ne sont pas superposables contrairement à ce que ta review laisse entendre... héhé)_

En tous cas te répondre m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que l'histoire te plait toujours autant, et que ton esprit logique te permettra de résoudre l'énigme d'aujourd'hui… Si tu veux que je t'envois une réponse plus longue et complète laisse moi ton Email.

-

-

**Merci a tous, je vous donne rendez vous dans 15 jours !**

**Thirael.**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le Lupanar

**Salut à tous et désolé pour le petit retard.**

-

-

**Chapitre 10 : Le Lupanar**

Si Harry avait fait preuve d'un tout petit peu d'honnêteté, il aurait reconnu qu'il était excité comme une puce. En effet, aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, et il s'agissait également du premier match de Quidditch auquel Harry allait assister.

La rencontre opposait Gryffondor contre Serpentard, et à en croire Archimède, elle promettait d'être spectaculaire et permettrait certainement de connaître le nom du futur vainqueur du tournoi de Quidditch de cette année.

Une autre raison qui pourrait expliquer l'excitation de Harry, était la qualité de deux des joueurs qu'il s'apprêtait à voir évoluer. Le premier n'était autre que Charlie Weasley, le meilleur attrapeur à avoir fréquenté Poudlard depuis plusieurs siècles, et si on se fiait aux critiques, un futur joueur professionnel. Le deuxième joueur, était en fait une joueuse… Abigail Moran, était la poursuiveuse Irlandaise de Serpentard. Elle avait rejoint l'équipe en deuxième année en écrasant toute forme de concurrence et en arrachant sa place à un septième année sans la moindre difficulté. Plusieurs rumeurs prétendaient qu'elle avait déjà été approchée par l'équipe nationale de son pays, pourtant réputée pour la qualité de ses poursuiveurs.

Regardant sa montre de plus en plus fréquemment, Harry frétillait sur place… pour le plus grand amusement d'Archie qui n'était pas habitué à voir son ami aussi émotif.

L'héritier Potter prit finalement place dans les tribunes bleu et bronze réservées aux Serdaigles et tourna son regard acéré vers le terrain…

Brusquement, un rugissement puissant ébranla la foule et les joueurs firent leur apparition, avec à leur tête Charlie Weasley qui souriait largement à son public. Le puissant capitaine des rouges et or était parfaitement reconnaissable à sa puissante carrure et sa crinière de feu.

Une seconde plus tard, les Gryffondors commencèrent à huer l'entrée en piste de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui était menée par un grand costaud que Harry ne connaissait pas. Moran étant la seule fille de l'équipe, elle était également facilement reconnaissable.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent ensuite la main et, suite à un coup de sifflet de madame Bibine, le match commença.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry savait que le foot n'était plus sa première passion. C'était bien décidé, l'année prochaine, il jouerait au Quidditch !

Dès le début du match, les poursuiveurs de Serpentard foncèrent comme des missiles pour attraper le souaffle. Suite à une feinte impressionnante, l'un des poursuiveurs passa la balle à Moran qui dribbla les deux derniers joueur de Gryffondor avec aisance avant de tromper le goal à l'aide d'une feinte de frappe et de marquer sans difficulté dans les anneaux laissés à l'abandon.

10 à 0 pour Serpentard.

Haut dans le ciel, Charlie Weasley décrivait de vastes cercles autour du terrain en cherchant le vif d'or du regard tout en hurlant des ordres à son équipe.

Le match ne s'améliora pas beaucoup pour Gryffondor pendant l'heure qui suivit. En dépit de quelques beaux arrêts de leur gardien, un troisième année à l'air nerveux nommé Olivier Dubois, l'équipe des Lion était clairement dominée.

Weasley avait pourtant déjà repéré le vif d'or par trois fois, mais une intervention efficace des batteurs de Serpentard, ainsi que deux manœuvres d'interception de Moran l'avaient empêché de s'en saisir en dépit de sa domination sans partage face à l'attrapeur de Serpentard.

Moran, de son coté était tout aussi impressionnante. Outre le fait qu'elle passait un temps non négligeable à couper la route de Weasley afin de l'empêcher d'attraper le vif d'or, elle paraissait capable dans le même temps de continuer impitoyablement de monopoliser le souaffle. La pousuiveuse marquait donc but après but, tout en empêchant Charlie de mettre fin au match.

Le score était déjà de 110 à 30 en faveur de Serpentard, et les rouges et or chantaient de moins en moins.

-

-Le goal de Gryffondor se débrouille vraiment bien, tu ne trouve pas ? demanda Harry à son ami. Sans ses arrêts exceptionnels, Serpentard serait déjà à 250.

-Bof quelle importance ? grommela le garçon qui était pour Gryffondor avant de hurler. OHHHH, ALLEZ CHARLIE ! ALLEZ CHARLIE ! Oh Merlin, Moran lui a encore coupé la route ! Pas de chance.

-

Le dernier des Potter n'était peut-être pas un expert de Quidditch, mais il était néanmoins un footballeur de haut niveau doublé d'un milieu de terrain aguerri, et pour lui, la chance n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

En effet, Harry, qui bénéficiait d'un très bon sens du jeu et d'un esprit acéré, avait rapidement compris tous les enjeux tactiques du Quidditch et son opinion était simple : les gens comptaient beaucoup trop sur leur attrapeur.

Bien sur, leur rôle était primordial du fait de l'énorme avantage qu'apportait la capture du vif d'or. Cependant il fallait encore qu'il l'attrape avant que l'équipe adverse ne mène de plus de 150 points... S'il n'y parvenait pas, leur poste perdait presque toute son importance... non ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde ne s'occupe-t-il que des attrapeurs ? demanda brusquement Harry à son ami, tout en regardant comment Moran organisait une ligne de défense parfaite devant son goal et parvenait à pousser les Gryffondors à la faute avant de passer impeccablement le souaffle à un de ses coéquipiers qui fonça sans rencontrer d'opposition en direction des anneaux de Dubois.

-C'est évident ! Si Charly attrape le vif d'or, Gryffondor gagne. L'attrapeur de Serpentard ne fait pas le poids.

-Oui, mais Moran a déjà coupé plusieurs fois la route de Weasley en l'empêchant de se saisir du vif d'or. Elle semble tout à fait capable de le contenir tout en marquant... si les choses continuent comme ça, Serpentard va gagner même si Weasley attrape le vif d'or...

Archimède réfléchit un instant et haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Dans les matchs scolaires, c'est souvent l'attrapeur qui fait la différence, mais comme Moran joue professionnel, elle arrive à modifier la donne. A haut niveau, le sport devient beaucoup plus tactique et les poursuiveurs ont alors un impact bien plus important puisqu'ils peuvent retarder le moment où le vif d'or est attrapé tout en marquant. Le fait que l'équipe de Gryffondor soit faible avec le souaffle aide aussi beaucoup Moran à contrecarrer les plans de Weasley.

Cette fois, Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris par la clairvoyance de son ami. Sur un balai, Archimède était beaucoup moins bon que Harry cependant ses connaissances théoriques semblaient importantes.

-Si le rôle des poursuiveurs professionnels est plus important que celui des attrapeurs, pourquoi est ce que ce sont ces derniers qui reçoivent toute l'attention ?

-C'est évident Harry, voyons ! claironna le brun. Les attrapeurs sont les seuls à pouvoir finir le jeu et marque en une fois l'équivalent de quinze buts, sans compter le duel qui les oppose, le risque élevé de mourir et les prouesses aériennes qu'ils performent tout le temps... Ils sont les plus impressionnants à regarder évoluer puisqu'ils n'ont pas à s'occuper du jeu ou de leurs partenaires...

Harry songea un long moment à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, pendant que Charlie Weasley plongeait brusquement et détournait une passe de Moran, prouvant qu'un attrapeur de qualité pouvait aussi interférer avec les actions des poursuiveurs.

-Dis-moi Archimède, d'après toi, à très haut niveau, quelle place est la plus essentielle, poursuiveur ou attrapeur ? interrogea finalement Harry avec un sérieux inquiétant.

-Oh Merlin j'ai comme l'idée que ma réponse est importante et aura de terribles répercussions sur l'avenir de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre... susurra le brun, cessant de regarder le jeu pour sourire à son ami qui se renfrogna un peu.

Bien qu'il s'en défende ardemment, Harry était un génie, au sens le plus basique du terme : peu importe ce sur quoi il tournait son attention, à la fin, il finissait par atteindre un niveau de maîtrise extraordinaire, et Montague était certain que son ami avait un potentiel titanesque en ce qui concernait le Quidditch. Un potentiel suffisant pour rêver de la sélection nationale…

Après plus d'une minute de réflexion, il finit par répondre.

-Un attrapeur de classe internationale sera toujours plus spectaculaire et amusant à regarder, tout simplement à cause des acrobaties aériennes qu'il pratique à chaque instant, mais un poursuiveur de haut niveau, aura une capacité bien plus grande à contrôler le jeu dans son ensemble, et aura probablement un impact plus important sur la probabilité qu'a une équipe de remporter la victoire...

Prenant ensuite un air faussement naïf, Archie se mit à regarder les nuages en déclamant.

-En tout cas, si par hasard quelqu'un que je connais qui était un ancien terrain-de-milieu en football et en qui je verrais un potentiel énorme concernant le Quidditch me demandait où il devrait jouer, je pense qu'il ferait un poursuiveur correct et aurait intérêt à choisir cette place, finit-il en souriant.

Cette fois, Harry éclata ouvertement de rire.

-C'est milieu de terrain pas terrain-de-milieu crétin, dit-il sans pour autant commenter l'analyse de son ami.

Les sélections de l'année prochaine promettaient d'être intéressantes.

-

Le match continua tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le score atteigne 210 à 50. Après quoi, l'équipe des serpents adopta une tactique entièrement défensive, en se contentant de lancer des contre attaque lorsque l'occasion se présentait. L'attrapeur de Serpentard, qui n'avait visiblement aucune illusion sur sa capacité à battre Weasley, rejoignit même le processus défensif en se désintéressant complètement de son rôle initial.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque Weasley attrapa finalement le vif d'or le score final s'afficha.

Serpentard venait de gagner par 260 à 200.

Immédiatement, tous les élèves de la maison du serpent commencèrent à faire la fête. Moran, de son coté, s'empressa d'aller serrer la main de Weasley avec fair-play. Tout deux sortirent ensuite du terrain en parlant abandonnant derrière eux leurs coéquipiers à leur morosité ou a leur joie.

-Je suppose que cela illustre bien mes propos, murmura Archie en indiquant vaguement le score avant de se lever pour retourner au château, rapidement suivit par un Harry Potter de plus en plus pensif.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se penche sérieusement sur le Quidditch…

-

-

-Mes chers amis, comme vous le savez tous, les vacances d'hiver commenceront dès demain et nous somme donc réunit aujourd'hui pour faire un premier bilan sur ce début d'année, exposa Dumbledore à l'ensemble des professeurs qui étaient réunit dans une petite pièce d'allure confortable et buvaient tranquillement du thé en consultant leurs notes.

Gobant gracieusement un petit bonbon au citron, Dumbledore sortit tranquillement un énorme registre dont la couverture était ornée des 4 blasons de Poudlard.

-Bien, reprit le puissant mage en regardant le corps enseignant de son école. Comme le veut la tradition, nous commencerons cette réunion en étudiant individuellement le dossier de chacun de nos nouveaux premières années. Comme chaque année, ces derniers ont été classés par ordre de mérite, et je demanderais donc une nouvelle fois à Filius de prendre la parole en premier afin de nous parler un peu plus en avant du jeune Harry Potter, dit tranquillement le directeur dont les yeux brillait intensément.

Le minuscule directeur de la maison Serdaigle sourit chaleureusement au reste des enseignants et réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la parole.

-Et bien Filius, dites nous en plus. Que pensez-vous de votre élève ? le pressa gentiment Chourave.

-Et bien ma chère, je pense tout simplement que Harry Potter est l'élève le plus doué à avoir jamais foulé Poudlard depuis que j'y enseigne, exposa simplement le petit professeur de charme tandis que ses collèges ouvraient bêtement la bouche.

Filius Flitwick pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire ? Le petit homme ne se trompait que rarement lorsqu'il s'agissait des performances académiques de ses élèves, mais surement le jeune Harry ne pouvait tout de même pas être aussi doué.

-Et bien, et bien, Filius. Quelle conviction ! remarqua avec bonne humeur Dumbledore en souriant chaleureusement.

-Une conviction bien mal placée si vous voulez mon avis, persifla vicieusement Rogue en grimaçant.

-Oh, et puis-je savoir ce que vous reprocher à mon élève, Sévérus ? interrogea doucement Flitwick.

-Ce sale gamin arrogant n'a aucun talent et un ego de la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch. Il est exactement comme son père, un petit parvenu vantard et incapable.

-Humm… marmonna Flitwick en se gratouillant discrètement le menton. Si je comprends bien vos propos, vous n'avez donc rien à lui reprocher à l'exception du nom de son père… Personnellement j'ai toujours pensé que garder de petites rancœurs était l'apanage des petits hommes, minauda le maitre des charmes d'une voix faussement innocente.

-Comment osez-vous espèce de….

-Sévérus, Filius, cela suffit messieurs. Un peu de calme, intervint fermement Dumbledore tout en exsudant une autorité extraordinaire. Sévérus, je vois sur le registre que Harry Potter est le deuxième de sa classe en potion et n'a jamais obtenue une note inférieur à O depuis le début de l'année, il semble donc évident que son niveau dans votre matière est adéquat, avez-vous quelques choses de précis à lui reprocher ?

-Son attitude est scandaleuse et…

-Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas infligé la moindre punition depuis le début de l'année dans ces conditions Sévérus ? intervint immédiatement Flitwick en dardant son regard perçant sur le maitre des potions.

-Ce sale gosse fait toujours attention de ne pas dépasser les limites et….

-Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais s'il ne dépasse jamais les limites prévues par le règlement intérieur de l'école, en quoi son comportement est-il inacceptable ? coupa une nouvelle fois Flitwick en souriant méchamment au directeur de Serpentard, parfaitement conscient que sa logique était incontestable.

Rogue se contenta de baisser les yeux sur son vis-à-vis en lâchant une grimace méprisante et détourna les yeux, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait absolument aucun argument concret à opposer à Flitwick.

Le maitre des potions s'était déjà résigné depuis longtemps à accepter la vérité. Harry Potter était un foutu génie.

Le gamin n'avait certes pas les capacités hors norme de Montague, mais il était capable de réaliser à peu près n'importe quelle potion sans faute, il semblait avoir un don pour anticiper la manière dont les ingrédients réagissaient entre eux et surtout il paraissait parfaitement insensible à toute forme de raillerie ou d'attaque verbale.

Pressé de faire souffrir le fils de son vieil ennemi, Rogue avait pourtant tout tenté pour faire sortir le fils Potter de ses gonds et le pousser à commettre une faute, mais rien n'y faisait. Le foutu mioche continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux en vidant son esprit et se moquait éperdument de tout ce que le maitre des potions pouvait bien raconter.

Peu à peu, le directeur de Serpentard avait donc du se résigner. Potter était un élève modèle, connaissait parfaitement tous ses droits, se fichait complètement de toutes formes d'insulte, n'accordait aucune importance aux nombres de point que possédait Serdaigle…

Bref en un mot comme en cent, il n'y avait rien que Rogue ne puisse faire pour lui pourrir la vie du dernier des Potter, sans outrepasser ses pouvoirs…

Une chose que Sévérus n'avait aucune intention de faire car le fichu môme ne serait que trop content de pouvoir porter plainte devant le Magenmagot…

Voyant que le maitre des potions paraissait bouder, Dumbledore soupira légèrement et tourna la tête en direction de son adjointe.

-Et vous Minerva, que pensez-vous de monsieur Potter ?

La sévère écossaise regarda un instant Flitwick, pinça légèrement les lèvres et prit la parole.

-Bien que cela me peine de l'avouer, monsieur Potter à un caractère extrêmement différent de celui de son père et je ne ressens pas pour lui, la même affection que j'avais pour James ; cependant, il est incontestablement l'étudiant le plus doué pour la transfiguration que j'ai jamais rencontré…

En entendant ces mots, Rogue se rembrunit, tandis que Flitwick se mettait à sourire benoitement. Dumbledore, quant à lui, regarda longuement l'enseignante en silence.

-Minerva, loin de moins l'idée de mettre en doute votre jugement, mais êtes vous sûre de ne pas exagérer légèrement ? demanda finalement le vieux mage avec une certaine appréhension.

-J'en suis sûre Albus, répondit froidement McGonagall qui n'appréciait pas que l'on doute d'elle. Monsieur Potter est capable de transfigurer simultanément plusieurs objets de grande taille, ses créations possèdent plus de détails que celles des mes élèves d'Aspic, il a réalisé certaines métamorphoses que j'aurais été bien en peine de devoir imiter lorsque j'avais 15 ans et jusqu'à preuve du contraire son niveau théorique dans certaines branches de la métamorphose n'est pas loin d'égaler le mien. En plus de 40 ans de carrière jamais je n'avais vu cela. En fait, si on m'avait dit il y a un an qu'un tel prodige existait je ne l'aurais jamais crut, assena Minerva sans tenir compte des mines ahuris de tous ses collèges.

Parmi les professeurs, seuls trois hommes ne semblaient pas surpris par la nouvelle. Flitwick qui souriait largement, Rogue qui boudait toujours, et Dumbledore qui semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Sinistra, la belle enseignante d'astronomie, parvint à combattre un instant sa surprise pour participer au débat.

-Je dois dire que le jeune Harry est un de mes élèves favoris. Ses connaissances théoriques et ses aptitudes pratiques sont extraordinaire. Quant à son attitude, je la trouve irréprochable. En fait, il est même un des rares garçons de sa classe à ne pas essayer de regarder sous mes robes… plaisanta la jeune femme.

Le professeur Chourave, qui elle aussi, en son temps, avait largement attisé la convoitise des jeunes élèves de Poudlard, sourit chaleureusement en entendant la blague et prit a son tour la parole.

-Monsieur Potter ne possède aucun amour pour les plantes, mais je dois avouer que ses connaissances dans le sujet sont tout simplement ahurissantes, et que lorsque nous discutons, il m'arrive même d'apprendre une ou deux choses. Quant à l'aspect pratique, je pense qu'il est une fois encore très en avance sur ses pairs, en fait, il semble que seul le jeune Diggory soit capable de rivaliser avec lui dans ce domaine.

Peu à peu, tous les enseignants de Poudlard commencèrent, à leur manière, à chanter les louanges de Harry Potter, à l'exception notable de Binns, qui comme chaque année, ne semblait pas avoir compris que ses élèves avaient changé…

Tandis que les noms défilaient et que les enseignants, pressés de rejoindre leur famille, discutaient des différents problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontré avec tel ou tel élève, Dumbledore, de son coté, paraissait troublé… Harry Potter était une énigme qu'il était bien décidé à déchiffrer

-

-

Harry rajusta son écharpe et fit quelques pas dans la neige.

Les vacances d'hivers étaient enfin arrivées et très bientôt, le dernier des Potter retrouverait finalement Rémus.

Archimède et Stéphanie étaient obligés de rester à l'école car la famille Zabini avait d'importantes affaires à régler à l'étranger. Cédric, en revanche, avait prévu de retourner chez lui pour les fêtes.

-A l'année prochaine Harry, le salua gentiment Archie.

-N'oublie pas nos cadeaux surtout, ajouta Stéphanie en souriant.

-A l'année prochaine... Oh, Archimède, essaye de ne pas trop harceler Stéphanie, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait te faire dans un couloir désert en l'absence de témoins... répondit Harry en affichant un petit sourire en coin à la vue du regard mauvais que lui jeta la belle sorcière.

-Joyeux Noël à tous avec un peu d'avance, s'exclama joyeusement Cédric à l'adresse du ''couple'' avant de se tourner vers l'héritier Potter.

-Allez Harry, on doit se dépêcher si on ne veut pas rater le Poudlard Express.

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux sombres hocha simplement la tête et rajusta son écharpe avant de se diriger vers la gare en agitant la main à l'intention de ses deux meilleurs amis. Les vacances de noël venaient de commencer.

-

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un Rémus Lupin visiblement 'émotionnellement dérangé' serrait Harry contre lui avec l'intention évidente de l'étouffer.

-

-Alors Harry, tu dois bien avoir des projets particuliers pour tes vacances ? demanda Rémus à son protégé, assis à côté de lui dans le magicobus qui roulait à toute allure en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Pas vraiment, répondit le jeune sorcier en haussant les épaules. J'ai déjà fait tous mes devoirs, alors je suppose que je pourrais t'aider avec tout ce qui concerne la gargote que tu veux ouvrir.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion il ajouta finalement.

-En fait, il se pourrait aussi que j'ai besoin d'acheter des cadeaux pour quelques personnes, étant donné que ces idiots semblent décidés à m'offrir quelque chose. Qu'est ce que je devrais leur acheter, à ton avis ? Des livres ?

Rémus sourit en entendant son jeune protégé. Harry était peut être un génie, mais il ne connaissait vraiment pas grand chose à la manière dont fonctionnait Noël. En fait, le pauvre bougre n'était probablement même pas conscient qu'il s'était déjà attaché à cet Archimède et cette Stéphanie dont il parlait souvent dans ses lettres… Regarder un asocial se faire des amis était décidément hilarant songea le Loup-garou avec un petit sourire.

-Achète-leur quelque chose de simple et bon marché qui fait toujours plaisir, comme des chocolats par exemple, répondit finalement Rémus. Comme ça, s'ils ne t'offrent rien, ils ne sentiront pas trop gênés et s'ils t'offrent quelque chose de chère, tu pourras toujours leur racheter un plus beau cadeau après.

Harry grimaça en entendant son oncle répondre à sa question comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde et garda le silence. Songeant distraitement que Flitwick lui avait suggéré la même chose, Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi diable tout le monde paraissait comprendre cette histoire de cadeau mieux que lui

-Bon aller, parle moi un peu de tes nouveaux amis, tu étais avare en détails dans tes lettres, finit par demander Rémus qui n'y tenait plus. Son protéger avait une capacité inhumaine à supporter les longs silences et il ne fallait donc pas compter du tout sur Harry pour faire la conversation.

-Et bien, il y a Archimède Montague, commença l'héritier Potter sans apercevoir la lueur sombre qui se mit à briller dans les yeux de Rémus à la mention du nom de famille. C'est un idiot la plupart du temps, mais il est gentil. Il est très doué en potion et je crois qu'il vénère Rogue comme une sorte de dieu... Il en connaît aussi tout un rayon à propos du Quidditch, mais il n'y joue pas très bien, expliqua le jeune sorcier avec honnêteté, tout ne se demandant pourquoi Rémus posait ce genre de question étrange.

-Il... Il aime Servilu... euh Sévérus ? demanda Rémus avec choc et amusement. Je suis sûr que le pauvre Rogue a été ravi de l'apprendre, ricana finalement Rémus.

-Il n'a pas vraiment été discret avec ses sentiments. En fait Archimède passe son cours de potion à bondir sur sa chaise en levant la main et à répondre à toutes les questions. Comme nous sommes partenaires, Rogue est obligée de me mettre des O, mais il en profite aussi pour me retirer un maximum de points, sous prétexte que je _''profite du pauvre garçon''_, en laissant libre cours à mon attitude _''feignante''_ et _''stupide"_, expliqua Harry en accentuant certains mots qu'il empruntait directement à Rogue.

-Dis-moi, tu ne fais de bêtises, n'est pas ? demanda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est un maraudeur qui me le demande ? répondit immédiatement Harry.

-Touché, grommela Rémus, en entendant le nom du groupe de blagueurs dont il faisait partie étant adolescent.

Décidant de prendre en pitié le pauvre lycan qui semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui, Harry finit par répondre.

-A vrai dire, je me fais discret. Même Minie semble m'avoir pardonné pour le tour que je lui ai joué sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est juste que Rogue doit encore l'avoir mauvaise à cause de tout ce que vous lui avez fait lorsqu'il était gamin et se venge sur qui il peut.

Après tout, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Sirius Black et James Potter, les membres co-fondateurs du groupe des maraudeurs, avaient fait de la vie de Servilus Rogue un enfer durant plusieurs années...

-Alors parle-moi de tes autres amis maintenant, demanda Rémus avec un certain soulagement.

-Il y a Stéphanie et Cédric, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. Ils sont surtout amis avec Archimède mais je suppose qu'ils sont aussi mes amis, même si je suis moins proche d'eux.

Quand il vit que Rémus le regardait avec avidité, Harry décida d'élaborer un peu sa réponse.

-Stéphanie Zabini est une amie d'enfance d'Archimède, il semblerait même qu'il vive chez elle quelque part en Italie, même si je ne sais pas encore pourquoi...

-Hum, répondit vaguement Rémus une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux avant de changer de sujet. Parle moi donc de Cédric.

-Son nom de famille est Diggory. Il est sympa comme garçon, surtout pour un Poufsouffle. Il est fan de Quidditch et est bien décidé à essayer d'intégrer l'équipe dès l'année prochaine, comme moi.

-Tu veux jouer au Quidditch ? Ce sport _'ridicule et dangereux'_ selon tes propres mots ? Et moi qui croyais que tu voudrais que je te trouve une équipe de foot pour jouer l'été … balbutia Rémus sous l'effet de la surprise.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

-Maintenant que j'ai vu un match, ça me tente plus qu'avant. Le jeu a l'air complexe et même si je pense que je n'aimerais jamais autant que le football, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je m'adapte puisque c'est le seul sport que je pourrais faire sérieusement pendant des années...

-Tu as déjà pensé à la place que tu veux avoir ? Ton père était un poursuiveur de grand talent. Il est bien connu que l'équipe nationale lui avait offert une place lorsqu'il était en septième année, mais avec la guerre et toutes ses horreurs, il a préféré devenir auror, répondit Rémus dont le regard semblait perdu dans le passé.

Par cette simple phrase, il s'attira la complète attention de Harry. Le jeune mage était toujours avide d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille.

-Je me souviens très bien que James se plaignait toujours que les attrapeurs avaient toutes les filles pour eux, alors que les poursuiveurs étaient les joueurs les plus importants, continua Rémus en souriant faiblement. Un été, histoire de contrebalancer son impopularité crasse, James a soit disant décidé de changer de coupe de cheveux ; mais en fait il a simplement cessé de se coiffer si tu veux mon avis… Ce nouveau genre, lui donnait un air_ 'artistiquement décoiffé et irrésistible'_ d'après ses propres dires, ricana Rémus. Peu de temps après, il s'est mis à tourner autour de ta mère en s'amusant à attraper un petit vif d'or dès qu'elle le regardait. Sirius appelait ça, la _'drague mode Quidditch'…_

-En fait, je voudrais être poursuiveur... et je voulais l'être même avant que tu te lances dans un spot publicitaire, répondit rapidement Harry histoire d'empêcher Rémus de sombrer dans l'auto-apitoiement… Quelque chose qui arrivait systématiquement lorsque le vieux loup parlait trop longtemps de ses anciens amis.

Le lycan, se contenta d'éclater de rire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils adoptif, ce qui bien sûr produisit l'effet désiré, puisque Harry lui cracha instantanément un chapelet d'injures en pleine figure. Quelques secondes plus tard, le magicobus s'arrêta finalement, et rapidement les deux compères en sortirent et commencèrent à remonter l'Allée des Embrumes.

-

-C'est ici, dit Rémus en désignant la vieille bâtisse que Harry avait acheté sans l'avoir jamais vue.

La grande maison que Rémus voulait transformer en sanctuaire pour lycans, vampires, fées, gobelins, nains et autres créatures persécutées par le ministère était une maison comme les autres... en beaucoup plus gros.

Flanqué de deux autres boutiques nommées ''Trouver-la-bête'' et ''La hache de Mafalda : armes en tout genre'' qui ne faisaient pas un quart de sa taille, la future auberge venait d'être ravalée, et la façade était faite de pierres de couleur gris cendré. Le mur extérieur était percé de plusieurs larges fenêtres, qui illuminaient la salle principale.

-Il y a une vingtaine de chambres individuelles par étage et même un donjon dont je ne sais pas encore quoi faire, expliqua Rémus. Viens, je vais te montrer, s'exclama le lycan en trainant son jeune protégé vers la maison avec enthousiasme.

Harry sourit en regardant la joie enfantine de son gardien et suivit tranquillement Rémus en direction de la porte.

-Tu vois, j'ai demandé à des gobelins d'isoler chaque chambre avec des enchantements de silence, et toutes les portes sont renforcées et incassables. Et je vais demander très bientôt un permis d'enchantement de grande ampleur pour assurer la sécurité de l'établissement, expliqua le lycanthrope d'un ton professionnel en pénétrant dans la masure.

Harry fut surpris de voir toutes les lanternes du mur s'allumer automatiquement et révéler devant lui une salle commune de grand standing.

La vaste pièce était suffisamment grande pour accueillir une bonne centaine de personnes. Deux immenses cheminées finement ouvragées se trouvaient au milieu du mur ouest et sud et permettraient aux clients de venir directement dans l'établissement sans avoir à traverser la sombre allée qui y menait. Le mur nord quant à lui, donnait sur la rue et correspondrait à la future entrée de la taverne. Le mur est, pour sa part, était doublé d'un immense bar aménagé et permettait d'accéder aux cuisines par une petite porte dérobée. Le sol et les tables ainsi que le bar étaient en chêne d'Avalon de bonne facture. Rémus n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié !

Dans le coin de la pièce, un escalier en colimaçon éclairé par des chandeliers magiques montait vers les trois étages qui surplombaient le rez-de-chaussée et serviraient sans l'ombre d'un doute à accueillir les futures chambres de l'établissement.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda anxieusement Rémus, tout en regardant Harry observer silencieusement la pièce.

-Je pense que c'est extraordinaire, Rémus. Pas un établissement dans le monde sorcier ne peut se comparer à cela, dit-il avec honnêteté et gentillesse en regardant avec plaisir le sourire enfantin de son oncle. Tu as déjà pensé à un nom ?

-Hum, je pensais l'appeler l'Antre de Lunard, en souvenir du bond vieux temps...Tu sais à cause de mon surnom et...

-C'est un nom très bien Rémus. Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux trouver, l'interrompit Harry avant de lui offrir un sourire espiègle. Le 'Lupanar' de Rémus Lupin… ça sonne bien.

-Pas le 'Lupanar', 'l'Antre de Lunard' ! gronda Rémus d'un ton farouche.

-Oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir boule de poils, concéda Harry d'un air peu concerné. Donc comment vas-tu aménager le Lupana…

-L'Antre de Lunard, sale petite vipère, gronda le loup-garou avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

-On verra bien, soupira Harry d'un ton triste et résigné. Mais tu vas être déçu mon pauvre Lunard, continua-t-il doucement comme s'il parlait à un très jeune enfant. Les lycanthropes sont connus de toutes les autres espèces magiques pour leurs performances sexuelles, alors même si tu donnes un nom gentillet d'ici peu, tu verras tout un tas de fées à la libido exacerbées débarquer et alors tu devras bien renommer l'endroit… je ne fais que prendre de l'avance.

-Mon auberge ne deviendra pas une maison close !!!! se défendit ardemment Rémus.

-Mais bien sûr, tout à fait, babilla Harry en souriant au pauvre loup-garou d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il pensait Rémus ridiculement naïf. Sinon, pourquoi est ce que tu n'ouvres pas maintenant ? Tu pourrais déjà commencer avec juste le bar pendant que tu termines les travaux, non ? demanda Harry d'un ton redevenu sérieux.

Rémus cessa aussi sa petite crise et secoua tristement la tête avant de répondre.

-Peu importe à quel point j'aime cette rue Harry, l'Allée des Embrumes est un endroit dangereux, alors j'attends d'avoir pu sécuriser entièrement le lieu en y faisant installer tous les enchantements possibles et imaginables avant d'acheter les fournitures des chambres et d'engager du personnel.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais rechercher moi même différentes paternes runiques de protection que nous pourrions utiliser pour l'endroit. Je dois avouer que je suis assez excité à l'idée de commencer rapidement, s'écria joyeusement le gamin en sortant sa valise de sa poche et en lui rendant sa taille normale d'un rapide coup de baguette.

Rémus cessa un instant de respirer.

Le jeune idiot venait de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard... avec sa baguette ! Ce qui bien sûr, était formellement interdit à tous les sorciers tant qu'ils n'étaient pas majeurs. Sachant que les contrevenants étaient toujours sévèrement punis, Rémus regarda anxieusement la fenêtre, par laquelle un hibou du ministère n'allait sûrement pas tarder arriver....

Harry, de son côté, farfouillait tranquillement dans sa valise en sifflotant, inconscient du trouble de son père adoptif qui paraissait de plus en plus agité.

Les secondes passèrent... sûrement le volatile allait arriver maintenant... Encore un petit moment et la convocation pour usage abusif de magie par un mineur serait là... Plus que quelques instants… La réaction du ministère était toujours très rapide... Mais bon sang où était cette maudite chouette postale ? Ces salauds, ils s'amusaient à torturer les coupables en les faisant poireauter à présent ?

-Rémus qu'est ce qui t'arrive, on dirait que tu viens de voir un épouvantard ? demanda Harry en voyant l'air catastrophé de son oncle qui continuait de regarder alternativement chacune des fenêtres de la pièce.

Le lycanthrope ne réagit pas et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce en regardant à travers toutes les fenêtres.

-Rémus ! cria une nouvelle fois Harry en direction de son gardien qui semblait ne plus l'entendre.

Le lycan finit par se calmer et après un dernier regard anxieux vers la fenêtre, il se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui le regardait comme s'il lui était poussé une troisième jambe et grommela :

-Harry, dans ton empressement à déballer toutes tes affaires, tu as oublié un tout petit détail… Le ministère interdit l'usage de baguette magique hors de Poudlard pour tous les sorciers non majeur.

-Oui et alors je fais de la magie depuis toujours et je n'ai jamais eu de problème.

-Mais c'était toujours avec ma baguette, ou avant ton entrée à l'école. Lors de leur première entrée dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, les baguettes de tous les nouveaux étudiants sont enchantées par un sort de traque, qui permet au ministère de repérer la magie.

-Par les couilles de Merlin ! jura le garçon.

-Harry...

-Par les saloperies de couilles de MERLIN! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? hurla à nouveau Harry

-HARRY...

**-Qu'est ce qui se passerait si on tuait la chouette et qu'on brulait la lettre sans l'ouvrir ? **demanda brusquement l'héritier Potter, une sombre lueur dans les yeux.

**-HARRY!!** Beugla Rémus

**-Quoi à la fin?** lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

-Tuer la chouette ? demanda Rémus avec amusement.

Harry, pas le moins du monde repentissent, s'apprêtait à insulter l'idiot, cependant Lupin fut plus rapide.

-Étant donné ce que tu viens de faire et la vitesse systématique de la réponse du ministère, je ne peux que conclure que tu portes bien ton surnom, Veinard... Le ministère n'a rien remarqué !

Se calmant instantanément et inspectant sa baguette à l'aide de son sixième sens, le sorcier eut le plaisir de n'y trouver aucune trace de magie étrangère. Se souvenant alors de l'étrange sensation qui l'avait parcouru lors de sa première entrée dans la Grande Salle, il comprit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa baguette avait dû contrer d'elle même le sortilège...

-Il semblerait que les légendes parlant de ta baguette ne soient pas toutes surfaites, exposa Rémus après quelques secondes de réflexion, en faisant référence au fait que la baguette de Harry soit une des Reliques Mortuaires.

Regardant sa partenaire avec des yeux brillants et un amour renouvelé, Harry sentit brusquement sa magie et celle de la baguette s'harmoniser encore un peu plus en réponse à sa confiance grandissante dans les capacités de l'artefact.

-Oh... C'est juste magnifique, murmura le dernier des Potter.

-En effet, commenta platement Rémus, toujours sous le choc.

Harry cessa brusquement de sourire, et siffla d'un ton dangereux.

-Tu te souviens de ce dont on avait parlé Touf-touf... Cette vague histoire de revanche pour toutes ces blagues stupides que j'ai dû endurer, dès que j'aurais une baguette et que je saurais m'en servir, persifla le garçon

-Voyons Harry, tu n'oserais pas t'attaquer à ton oncle adoré, murmura Rémus en rapprochant lentement ses doigts de sa propre baguette.

-Tuttttt. Pas de geste brusque l'ancêtre, lève un peu les mains. Voilà c'est mieux, l'admonesta Harry en en levant sa propre baguette et en commençant à transfigurer les différentes chaises de la salle en poupée de combat comme il le faisait pour aider Tonks à s'entrainer.

Rémus écarquilla les yeux devant le travail avancé de charme et de métamorphose.

Sous-estimer Harry n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée... Surtout sachant que le marmot était tout à fait capable de désarmer Rémus, puisqu'il connaissait le sort correspondant depuis qu'il avait dix ans et que le lycan ne tenait pas encore sa baguette.

Parier sur les mauvais réflexes de son protégé était une bêtise que Rémus n'avait aucune intention de faire. En bon maraudeur qu'il était, il tenta donc de ruser pour se sortir de ce guêpier.

-Ecoute Harry, tu t'emportes inutilement... Héhé... Tiens j'ai une idée ! Si tu oublies cette vilaine histoire de vengeance, je t'enseignerai des sortilèges et des maléfices tous les jours jusqu'à la fin des vacances, ça te va ? proposa Rémus en priant pour que le côté Serdaigle de son filleul lui sauve la peau.

Pari réussi puisque Harry rengaina sa baguette en souriant d'un air dangereux avant d'accepter... non sans promettre à Rémus mille tortures si ce dernier ne faisait ne serait ce que songer à revenir sur sa parole.

-

Après ce début rocambolesque, les vacances se poursuivirent agréablement, Harry apprenait de nouveaux sorts et aidait Rémus à remettre l'endroit en état puisqu'il ne craignait pas que sa magie soit repérée.

La première chose à faire était bien évidement de mettre en place les enchantements défensifs, indispensables pour assurer la sécurité de ce genre d'établissement... Ce qui bien sûr, allait leur coûter très cher. Cependant, il s'agissait là de gallions sagement dépensés.

Harry, pour sa part, était convaincu qu'avec un tout petit peu de travail, il pourrait réaliser les enchantements lui même et trouvait scandaleux qu'il soit interdit par le ministère de protéger sa propre maison soi même. En effet, l'activité d'enchantement était hautement régulée et seuls les experts approuvés par le ministère étaient autorisés à placer de semblables protections magiques. Pire encore, les enchantements étaient tous considérés comme propriété de la Grande Bretagne, et pour pouvoir les garder une fois érigés, il fallait disposer d'une licence ministérielle payante...

L'héritier Potter ne décoléra pas durant trois jours après que Rémus lui ait expliqué ces petites anecdotes juridiques...

-

-

**Devinette.**

La réponse à la dernière devinette était : Que m'aurait répondu l'autre ange, si je lui avais demandé quel est le bon chemin ?

Si vous posez cette question au menteur, il sait que l'autre ange vous aurait montré le chemin paradis et vous mentira. Il vous désignera donc la mauvaise route.

Si vous posez cette question à l'ange qui dit la vérité, ce dernier ne vous trompera pas et vous désignera le chemin que son vis-à-vis vous aurait indiqué. Ce dernier étant un menteur, il s'agit également du chemin menant en enfer.

Dans tous les cas l'ange vous montrera forcément le mauvais chemin et il vous suffira de prendre l'autre.

Voilà !

Beaucoup de personne semble avoir trouvé la bonne réponse et je les félicite chaleureusement.

Pour les autres, il semble que certains aient fait une petite confusion. Je précise donc que l'ange menteur et l'ange du bien ne sont pas forcément lié au chemin. Le but du jeu n'est donc pas de trouver le menteur, car ce dernier peu être positionné en face du chemin menant au paradis

Voilà, à présent la devinette de la semaine :

Je traverse la matière sans la déplacer,

Je voyage à travers monts et marrée,

Mathieu Gaborit dans ses livres m'a évoqué.

Qui suis-je ?

Voilà bon courage !

-

-

-

**Note de l'auteur :**

Concernant le Lupanar, vous allez rapidement vous rendre compte que les choses ne se passeront pas aussi bien que prévu…

Concernant l'attitude de Flitwick et des professeurs je préfère ne rien dire afin de vous laisser vous forger votre propre opinion.

Voici à présents des informations potentiellement intéressantes que j'ai donné dans certaines de mes réponses aux reviews :

Pour ce qui est du pairing, le choix n'est pas encore tout à fait arrêté entre Harry/Tonks et Harry/Fleur.

Le tournoi des seigneurs de Gringott aura lieu au chapitre 30 mais je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet….

Pour les reliques mortuaires, je ne vendrais pas la mèche, mais elles auront effectivement un rôle dans mon histoire, quoi que ce dernier soit très éloigné de ce qu'avait fait J K Rowling.

Pour Rogue et sa relation avec James, les raisons seront expliquées plus tard dans l'histoire, cependant, l'époque des maraudeurs est à peu près la même dans mon histoire et dans l'original.

Pour Archie et la raison de son 'déménagement chez les Zabini', ça sera expliqué plus tard dans l'histoire cependant le détail à beaucoup d'importance.

Sinon lui et Harry son bel et bien amis même si il faudra pas mal de temps à Harry pour l'admettre et le comprendre.

Pour ce qui est du niveau de Harry en métamorphose, il est très élevé mais disparate. Concernant les transfigurations sur objet non vivant Harry à bel et bien un niveau comparable aux septièmes années. Par contre il est en retard en ce qui concerne les transfigurations sur animaux…

Comme il est essentiellement autodidacte et extrêmement doué, son éducation ne suit pas une voie normale et il peut atteindre l'excellence dans certain domaine très précis sans pour autant avoir une base de connaissance vaste concernant la matière.

Sinon la baguette de Harry livrera ses secrets au compte goute et ce jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre de l'histoire, vous êtes averti.

Pour mon explication concernant le ministère et l'interdiction de l'usage de certaines magies :

Le point clef est que tout le monde n'est pas capable d'apprendre les magies que j'ai citer. Et aucun entrainement ne peut changer ça !

Si vous vous souvenez bien de l'achat de la baguette de Harry, vous vous souviendrez notamment que Dumbledore est incapable d'utiliser la magie noir !

Ainsi même les sorciers les plus brillants ne peuvent pas utiliser toutes les formes de magie. (Harry n'en sera pas capable non plus.)

Qui plus est le ministère ne peut choisir ses Aurors que parmi les volontaires qui demandent à rejoindre ce genre de poste, et rien ne garanti que ces derniers soient capable d'utiliser des magies de ce genre, ou même qu'il existe un autre auror possédant les capacités de les former...

Dans mon histoire la plupart des Aurors ne sont pas des surhommes, juste de simple sorcier, pas trop empoté, qui ont été recruté.

Et quand bien même, les aurors parviendrais à contrôler la population, il est difficile de gérer un pays ou tout le monde peut se transformer en animale et ou il est impossible de savoir si le véritaserum est efficace ou non.

Pour Harry on m'a fait remarquer à raison qu'il n'est pas si filou que ça, car plusieurs personnes voit plus ou moins clair dans son jeu. Comme je l'ai dit, Harry ne sera pas parfait du tout, il commettra des erreurs, ceci est donc le résultat de sons premier pécher : l'orgueil !

Et oui mes amis, Harry est orgueilleux.

Bien qu'il veuille garder ses capacités réelles assez secrète, il refuse de passer pour un idiot ou d'être assimilé aux autres élève qu'il méprise du fait de leur peux de volonté et de leur faible curiosité et de leur capacité magique médiocre.

**Quand à savoir comment tout cela va se terminer…**

**Je vous conseil de lire le chapitre suivant, qui arrivera samedi prochain, lol.**

**Il s'intitulera ''Noël''**

_Merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me faire savoir qu'ils sont toujours en vis après 15 jours d'absence, lol._

-

-

**Réponses aux reviews :**

J'ai répondu à beaucoup de reviews en PV, voici les dernières réponses pour les personnes ne possédant pas de compte.

FFnet ayant pas mal buger, certaine réponse PV on pu se perdre, alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je vous ai oublié.

Tout d'abords je demanderais à nouveau une minute de silence pour fossoyeur, un revieveur assidu doublé d'un télépathe insupportable, qui prenait plaisir à lire mon histoire et deviner mais moindre fais et geste. Il à disparu il y a de cela plusieurs chapitres. Puisse son âme reposer en paix et sa cervelle nourrir les zombies qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Atchoum.

Ensuite je passe un petit coucou a Gulian qui à visiblement succomber au tentative d'assassinat de ses rivaux, si on en crois son dernier petit message, lol… Héhé

(ps, j'espère que ton histoire avance bien)

Ensuite suite au conseil d'un charmant reviewer je recommencerais des la semaine prochaines à offrir des récompenses honorifique à certaines review, lol sa va faire mal.

**Réponses :**

**No-one Unknow :** Eu… Tu boudes ?

**Adenoide :** Salut, ca fait plaisir d'avoir toujours des reviews des lecteurs de la première heure. J'espère que mon histoire continue de te surprendre, après tout ce temps. (PS pourquoi tu ne te créer as un compte au fait, sa te simplifierai la vie…)Pour Sévérus, come on me l'as fait remarquer, il s'agit d'un personnage d'anthologie, il a donc le même caractère que dans l'originale, car : on ne touche pas au mythe, lol ! Par contre ses motivations seront plus complexe dans mon histoire que dans celle de Rowling. Voilà !!!

**Shinobi :** Salut, merci de ta review, et comme tu peux le remarquer pour ce qui est du retard, c'est moi le champion ! J'avoue que la forme d'animagus n'est pas encor décider, mais on dirait qu'il y a un consensus autour des félin, lol. En tous cas merci de tes encouragements, et à la semaine prochaine.

**xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx :** (Pas mal le pseudo) Salut ! Tu t'es gouré pour la devinette niark, bon ok peut être que j'ai mal expliqué les choses, mais que veux tu je suis moqueur. Héhé.

**Black_tiger :** Salut. Alors sa me fait plaisir que tu m'es envoyer une nouvelle review, mais sérieux, pourquoi tu ne te créer pas un compte ? Sa rend les choses tellement plus facile, et sa ne coute rien. Je vous jure avec Klaude je vais vous rebaptiser les rebelles de FFnet. Pour la forme d'animagus, je n'ai qu'une chose a dire : Renard a neuf queue lollll, c'est pas un Naruto cross-over !! mais bien tenter quand même. Pour Harry et son niveau tu ne te trompe pas bien que l'on puisse arguer que cela dépende du professeur que tu considère. Il est déjà plus douer que Sybil par exemple mais ne sera surement pas aussi fort que Dumbledore dans 4 ans. Sinon merci de tes encouragement et de remarquer que répondre a toute les reviews prend beaucoup de temps. Pour l'intrigue elle suivront plus ou moins le plan de J K Rowling jusqu'à l'épisode ombrage. Après quoi les choses divergeront complètement. Voila merci de ta review.

**Assomoir :** Merci pour tout tes compliments, et si tu connait les sources de Lyosha je veux bine que tu me les donne en message PV, lol. J'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir d'où elle tire tout ça.

**Hana, Tarana :** Deux belles idées, vous aurez la surprise dans quelques chapitres.

**khaos974 :** Tu triche !! D'abord parce que toit tu as un compte et ensuite parce que tu connaissais SerpentSanin et la Version US. Oinnnn de toute façon j'ai déjà décidé de ne pas respecter l'originale sur ce point lol !

**inconnu :** Salut si tu es no-one-… Déguiser arrête de bouder, sinon oublis ce que je viens de dire (private joke) Pour l'ours j'avoue que c'est une super idée vraiment originale qui mérite réflexion. Sinon merci pour cette première review (en espérant qu'il y en ait d'autre si toutefois tu juges que je le mérite)

**chotsala :** Ravit de te surprendre.

**Ikkos :** Pseudo marrant et bonne réponse. Bravo

**Alexy Potter : **Pour Cédric, on a considérer qu'il est de début d'année et donc qu'il aura le bon âge pour le tournois des trois sorcier. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il sera sélectionné mais qu'il pourra être candidat. Pour Flitwick, certes tu a en partit raison mais les choses sont plus complexes. Voila sino merci de ta review et e tes encouragement, si tu a d'autre questions n'hésite pas.

**Klaude :** Comme tu l'as vu ta supposition concernant ce chapitre étais tout à fait bonne. Bravo. Remarque ce n'est pas si surprenant depuis le temps, comme le dirais Harry à Rémus : les vieux on tous leur petite manie et deviennent prévisible, héhé. Merci pour cette nouvelle review.

**Dirac : **Mon niveau en algèbre et en physique n'est pas excellent du tout. (Etude de médecine oblige, je n'ai plus le temps d'étudier tout ce que je voudrais.) Par contre en biologie moléculaire et cellulaire et dans certain domaine de la biophysique de l'interface, je suis tout a fait capable de participer a une discutions complexe. J'avoue que j'adore parler science cependant ce site ne s'y prête guère.

Pour ce qui est de ton adresse, elle n'est pas apparue. Le site les bloque automatiquement. Tu dois donc la décomposer si tu veux que je sois capable de la lire.

Voilà !

-

-

-

**Merci a tous et à samedi prochain !!!**

**Thirael**

**(Ps : n'oubliez pas la petite review décennal, c'est le dixième chapitre, il faut marquer le coup !)**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Noël

-

-

**Chapitre 11 : Noël**

Le matin de Noël, Harry se réveilla dans sa toute nouvelle chambre de l'Antre de Lunard. Enfin, pour être exact, il se réveilla dans la tourelle magiquement agrandie de 100 m² qu'il avait proclamé unilatéralement être sa chambre...

Il se doucha, s'habilla rapidement et prit avec soin la guitare de sa mère avant de descendre dans la salle commune de l'auberge. Il regarda l'arbre décrépit et mal décoré qui faisait office de sapin et vit que Rémus était déjà attablé et lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier. Même en période de fête, les journalistes ne semblaient pas prendre de vacance.

-Bonjour Harry, joyeux Noël ! l'accueillit Rémus d'une voix douce.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il ne lui avait jamais souhaité un joyeux noël depuis le jour où il l'avait adopté. Bien que le lycan en ignore la raison, il soupçonnait fortement que cet état de fait était lié à son enfance chez les Dursley, mais Harry avait toujours refusé d'en parler.

Sans un mot, le dernier des Potter regarda les cadeaux qui trônaient au pied du sapin. Archimède, Stéphanie, Cédric, et même le professeur Flitwick lui avait tous envoyé des présents. Ses amis avaient visiblement appliqué les préceptes de Rémus et évité d'être extravagant : chocolats, douceurs et autres bonbons étaient donc au rendez vous. Son directeur de maison cependant, lui avait offert quelque chose de très grande valeur. Il s'agissait d'un livre traitant de la recherche en sortilèges que le petit professeur avait offert à sa mère lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année.

Harry rangea précieusement l'ouvrage et bien qu'il soit parfaitement incapable de sourire en ce triste jour, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il commençait vraiment à apprécier le petit professeur.

Le cadeau de Rémus était tout aussi surprenant : un pack complet de joueur de Quidditch, comprenant un souaffle, deux cognards, et un vif d'or de compétition ainsi que deux battes et un livre de tactique de vol. Une petite note expliquait que James avait reçut un cadeau similaire de ses propres parents lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser au Quidditch à l'âge de neuf ans.

Restant toujours silencieux, Harry hocha la tête à l'adresse de son oncle adoptif pour le remercier et Rémus écarquilla les yeux. Jamais Harry ne lui avait adressé un geste aussi sympathique un jour de noël. Regardant son propre cadeau, le lycan vit que son protégé lui avait offert une pensine. Une superbe cuve d'argent recouverte de runes et de gravures dans laquelle on pouvait stocker et revoir tous ses souvenirs d'un point de vue extérieur... comme si on était un simple témoin de la scène. Un objet rare et cher.

-

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry quitta la maison en silence en laissant Rémus s'occuper seul de la taverne et transplana discrètement et illégalement à Sainte Mangouste. Il rentra dans la clinique après avoir récupéré une carte expliquant le motif de sa visite et l'avoir accroché sur son pull, traversa le hall sans un regard pour le personnel soignant qui le dévisageait avec curiosité, et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Il s'avança ensuite dans la section des affections magique de longue durée où de nombreux docteurs en robe verte le reconnurent et lui sourirent. Il finit par entrer dans la petite chambre double où se trouvait sa sœur et sa mère.

Les deux femmes se ressemblaient tant. Une peau pâle et parfaite, des cheveux flamboyant, quelques tâches de rousseur sur le nez, une immobilité absolue… Leur faible respiration était la seule preuve que les deux femmes étaient encore en vie.

Adressant tout d'abord une prière silencieuse à la mémoire de Jack, son premier véritable ami mort en ce triste jour de Noël, Harry finit par baisser les yeux en direction du peu de famille qui lui restait et prendre la parole.

-Joyeux noël, maman, Joyeux Noël Anita... Vous voyez je suis encore revenu, je reviendrais toujours, toujours jusqu'à ce que vous soyez libérée, murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement cassée avant de se taire pour regarder les visages des deux belles sorcières en silence.

-Vous savez, reprit finalement le jeune mage après de longue minutes, j'ai commencé l'école cette année. C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'ais pas été là pour partager ça avec moi Anita, mais tu verras lorsque tu t'y rendras pas toi même, l'endroit est magnifique.

Lentement, douloureusement, Harry expliqua ensuite aux deux femmes de sa vie tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis Noël dernier. Poursuivant sa conversation à sens unique durant près de cinq heures, il finit par expliquer le projet de Rémus et la création de l'auberge ''L'Antre de Lunard''. Enfin lorsqu'il eu finit de tout expliquer, il évoqua avec tristesse la disparition de Jack et Natalie.

Finalement, la voix du survivant se brisa et Harry se tut un long moment. Il n'avait plus rien à dire, plus rien pour exprimer sa tristesse et son amour, plus rien à part la musique.

D'un geste tendre, il saisit la guitare de sa mère qu'il savait parfaitement accordée et commença à jouer la première chanson qu'il avait apprise, la chanson préférée de sa mère, la seule chanson qui le rapprochait un peu de sa famille. Dans le silence de l'hôpital sa voix pure et cristalline s'éleva lentement alors que les notes de Hôtel California défilait inexorablement, et tout ceux qui entendirent la chanson sentirent subitement leur cœur se serrer...

-

-Vous dites qu'il vient tous les ans ? demanda une toute jeune infirmière en tentant d'essuyer une petite larme qui coulaient librement sur son visage.

Regardant le moniteur qui s'assurait de la bonne santé des patients de toutes les chambres, l'infirmière en chef essuya ses propres yeux avant de regarder sa collègue.

-Il vient tous les Noël depuis qu'il a huit ou neuf ans je crois, murmura la vieille soignante en écoutant les notes de la chanson qu'elle avait finit par connaître au fils des ans.

-Mais c'est tellement triste pour un garçon de son âge de passer ainsi Noël, seul comme ça... s'exclama la plus jeune en tremblant légèrement.

-Je trouve ça magnifique moi, répondit tristement la plus âgée. Bien peu de famille prennent encore la peine de venir voir leur proche dans cette section. La plupart considèrent qu'ils sont déjà morts et préfèrent simplement les oublier...

La chanson s'acheva brusquement et la plus jeune parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments et sourit gentiment à son ainée.

-Il est tellement mignon vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Et bien il n'a que onze ans, mais je suppose que cela fait de lui un célibataire, vous avez toutes vos chance ma chère, répondit la plus âgé avec amusement.

-Oh vous alors ! se récria la plus jeune en rosissant.

Les deux soignantes regardèrent ensuite le jeune garçon poser contre son cœur la main de sa mère et de sa sœur, et rester immobile et silencieux des heures durant. Enfin, lorsque les horaires de visites furent dépassés, il joua un dernier morceau d'adieu, se leva lentement et quitta l'hôpital sans un mot.

Une seule pensée tournoyait alors dans la tête du jeune mage : les coupables de cet innommable gâchis devaient payer !

--

--

**Surprise tout le monde, j'ai fait un tout petit chapitre !!!!!**

**Le premier et peu être aussi, le dernier de l'histoire.**

Voilà, pour cette semaine.

bon ok je reconnais que ce chapitre est court et un peu mélo, mais bon j'avais envie d'en faire un comme ça.

Pour les déçus je dirais simplement que la semaine prochaine je renouerais avec les bonnes vieilles traditions du gros chapitre maous… (Il y en aura même deux)

Sinon un reviewer éclairé (Dirac) m'a également fait remarquer qu'à force de vouloir créer du suspense, il m'arrivait d'en dire trop et de faire disparaitre tout effet de surprise. Je vous annonce donc l'arriver du mode tombe. Je lâcherais plus rien, pas la moindre petite info, pas le plus petit commentaire… Héhé (rire sadique)

Ps : ne vous inquiétez pas je rigole…

**Bon allez, plus sérieusement, je vous annonce tout de même le début de ma sage Star wars avec la semaine prochaine un chapitre intitulé : **

**Chapitre 12 : La guerre du ministère.**

**Vous aurez par la suite la possibilité de découvrir : **

Chapitre 13 : Harry contre attaque.

Chapitre 14 : La revanche de Rogue

Chapitre 15 : La menace Potter.

Chapitre 16 : La guerre des clowns.

Chapitre 17 : Le retour du mage !

-

-

Durant les semaines à venir je posterais un ou deux chapitre par semaine, en fonction de leur longueur, histoire de contenter les plus avides d'entre vous, lol.

**Merci à tous ceux qui laisseront une (petite) review pour ce (petit) chapitre…**

**-**

**-**

**Reviewland : le classement presque sérieux :**

Le fanatique de platine pour récompenser la review la plus longue : Gulian

Le monomaniaque de cristal pour les chalengeurs les plus sérieux au titre précédent : Hiey et Felinness

Le traditionnel, Bonus culture décalé et pourri pour : Auctor qui reste son seul détenteur après le meurtre de fossoyeur. N'oublions pas non plus la langue de vipère en étain pour récompensé le meilleur chanteur de , bravo Auctor !!

Le zombi d'or, pour récompenser le reviewer le plus morbide : Fossoyeur, tu t'es surement fait dévorer par une de tes inventions apocalyptique, mais tu ne serras jamais oublié…

La cacahouète de saphir pour le reviewer le plus impliqué dans le jeu des énigmes : Bravo à Lyosha

Les lunettes en carton pate de chez Bertie Crochue pour récompensé la review la plus intello : eu maintenant que j'y pense personne ne mérite ce titre… Ah eu, si, il y a kaos974 Qui est bilingue et tout et tout… Merci pour tes critiques éclairés, elles ont fait avancer le schmilblick…

Le boulier chinois en testicule de porc pour féliciter la review la plus scientifique : Dirac, bravo !

La bouteille de gros rouge qui tache pour, Vic dit Vic et sa copine (parce que le whisky à la fin, il y en a marre !)

Le téléphone rose pour récompenser le pseudo le plus sexy de FFnet : Bravo à Felinness pour un deuxième prix amplement mérité.

Le klaude d'argent pour récompenser... Klaude (parce que klaude, c'est klaude ! et pi c'est tout….)

Le Pinocchio en chêne d'Azkaban, pour Shuriken57, qui est le seul a reconnaitre honnêtement que mes devinette sont trop dur pour vous simple mortel… mouaaaaaa (rire sadique et suffisant)

Le gobelin de vermeille pour féliciter une deuxième fois hiey, avec roublardise et persévérance on peut mettre n'importe qui sur la paille, tu vaincras….

Le cognard de diamant pour les review les plus frappante (ou assommante, héhé) pour Akan, mikamic, Dray Potter 42. Désoler je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur prix, les Titi aussi on leurs limites…

Le ouistiti en chocolat pour la revieweuse la plus impatiente de FFnet : Clamaraa… Patience, patience, patience… Ok, Ok, t'énerve pas, je bosse sur le prochain chapitre et… Aie ! Arrête de frapper, puisque je te dis que je bosse...

La rose d'améthyste pour titmo, ses review sont comme une brise apaisante de douceurs dans ce monde de brut… Eu j'ai déjà dit que j'étais un mec ein ?

Le machin en truc, pour Nemon et Nighthawk-59, parce que ils sont incompréhensibles et sympathique…

Le fantôme de platine pour tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore cité, avec une spéciale dédicace pour No-one-Unknow… Et ouais les p'tits gars, faut vous bouger pour rentrer dans le classement quoi !

Sans blague merci a tout les autres qui me suivent depuis longtemps et que je n'ai pas remercié ici, ne vous inquiéter pas j'adore aussi vos reviews, mais que voulez vous vous avez beaucoup de concurrence.

_Enfin les catégories spéciales sont :_

Le gros minet en poils de yéti, pour récompensé un Thirael heureux de boucler sont dixième chapitre et de pouvoir remercier tant de reviewer sympa et passionné

Le marteau en acier trempé du père Fourrar pour mes deux revieweuses de charme Fredjs et Bunny (un choix que je regretterais très certainement dans un proche avenir…)

**Et enfin le premier Titi Award de cette histoire est décerné, pour l'ensemble de ses reviews à : **Auctor

Bravo pour l'ensemble de son œuvre, sa critique remarquable et remarqué sur les noms latin, son humour noir, ses petites chansons et puis aussi parce que sinon il aurait pleuré… Il gagne donc le droit de me demander une faveur concernant l'histoire. Si je peux l'incorporer je le ferais.

Merci à tous

**-**

**-**

**L'énigme des Serdaigles :**

Personne, et je dis bien personne, n'a trouvé la bonne réponse de l'énigme de la semaine dernière.

Voila donc un nouveau défit. Je donne la réponse et celui qui peut m'expliquer pourquoi elle correspond gagne un prix..

J'expliquerais tout la semaine prochain avec une nouvelle énigme.

_La réponse était : Une Onde._

_-_

_-_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**No-one Unknow : **Tiens, voilà du boudin ! eu lol ou pas ? Lol je reconnais que j'ai été un peu avare dans le dernier chapitre, et aussi un peu dans celui là… en en fait je suis un salle gripsou.. héhé. Sinon Je suis content que tu ais abandonné ton 'système boudatif' (lol), ton vote est bien noté, et je reconnait (pour la première et dernière fois) que to, pseudo déchi.. n'est pas trop mal ! Lol A samedi prochain

**Shinobi : **Bon certes le dernier chapitre n'était as très long, mais bon il restait plus imposant que celui d'aujourd'hui, non ? !Oups, mauvaise chose a dire, héhé… (rire démoniaque)

**Alexy Potter : **Ce qu'il va faire, ahaha c'est une surprise.

**Natsuki : **Merci pour cette première review appréciable et apprécié.

**Akan : **Bonne remarque, tu verras que tes idées étaient tout a fait fondé des samedi prochain.

**Klaude : **Lol, bon je voulais te remercier pour ton soutient tout ce temps. C'est cool d'avoir des revieveurs comme toi.

**Pol : **Non raté pour l'énigme !

**Gaeldrech : **Eu juste pour savoir si déjà tu râlais la semaine dernière, est ce que tu t'étouffe d'indignation devant la taille de ce nouveau chapitre, héhéhé… (moi ? méchant ? Naaa !)

**Dirac : **Ta remarque sur les mystères, le suspense et la surprise est tou a fait justifier. A présent je vais essayer de privilégier les surprises sur le suspense. Merci pour ce conseil éclairé. (J'ai préférer répondre comme ça plutôt que te spammer finalement.)

-

-

**Merci et à Samedi prochain.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le ministère

**Salut à tous, je suis désolé pour ce long retard, mais j'ai eu de sérieux problèmes familiaux. (décès) **

**Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre qui inaugure la fameuse **_**'saga Star Wars'**_** que je vous avais promis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

-

-

**Chapitre 12 : Partie 1, La guerre du ministère.**

Le temps s'était écoulé rapidement pour Harry depuis qu'il était retourné à Poudlard. Entre les cours, ses propres recherches, ses entrainements avec Tonks, ses efforts pour devenir un animagus, les mois avaient filés sans que le jeune sorcier ne s'en rende compte et à présent l'année touchait déjà à sa fin.

Apprécié par la plupart de ses professeurs et ignoré par les autres, le jeune mage avait continué sa scolarité sans histoire même si l'avance qu'il avait sur ses pairs devenait de plus en plus évidente à mesure que le temps passait…

Harry, bien qu'il soit orgueilleux, ne tirait pourtant aucune fierté de sa réussite académique, il ne s'agissait pour lui, que d'un moyen et non d'une fin en soi. En effet, bien que cela soit rare chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, Harry Potter était un fin tacticien, patient et calculateur et il ne travaillait pas pour se mettre en valeur, mais uniquement pour pourvoir, un jour, accomplir ses objectifs… Ce qui impliquait bien sur qu'il excella tout au long de sa scolarité et expliquait donc la présente situation dans laquelle il se trouvait…

-

Harry se frotta doucement les yeux. Il était en ce moment même assis à son bureau, entouré d'une multitude de notes et de parchemins divers et variés. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant au sein de la tour Serdaigle en cette période de l'année.

En ce début de mois de juin, les examens approchaient en effet à grands pas. Ses tests de première année n'étaient certes pas aussi difficiles ni aussi importants que les BUSE ou les ASPICS, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas travailler car ils lui permettraient d'évaluer sa capacité à poursuivre son propre entrainement et ses études indépendantes en plus du programme scolaire.

Harry était d'ores et déjà certain de réussir brillement ses tests de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait négliger les autres matières pour autant.

Ainsi donc, en cette magnifique journée d'été, Harry Potter était enfermé seul dans sa chambre, relisant ses notes ainsi que les astuces que les cinquièmes années de leur groupe d'étude du mercredi leur avait données.

Depuis les vacances d'hiver, Harry avait passé une grande partie de son temps à apprendre de nouveaux sorts et à étudier et mettre à l'épreuve les théories de sortilèges complexes dont parlaient les livres que lui fournissait Flitwick illégalement. Il n'avait pas non plus négligé de s'entrainer à l'Occlumancie, et pouvait à présent fermer son esprit instantanément tout en étendant ses perceptions psychiques afin de pouvoir plonger profondément dans sa propre conscience. Ce qui voulait dire que dès cet été, il pourrait commencer à passer à des choses plus compliquées, comme l'organisation de son propre esprit et la mise en place de défenses permanentes.

Ajouter à ça les cours, les parties d'échec acharnées avec Archie, et les matchs de Quidditch auquel il assistait systématiquement, les entrainements avec Tonks et son projet de devenir un animagus qui avançait remarquablement vite, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour rêvasser.

Bien qu'il soit à présent parfaitement à l'aise en compagnie d'Archimède et qu'il se soit aussi beaucoup décontracté en présence de Stéphanie et Cédric, il ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment bien le Poufsouffle et la Serpentarde pour être tout fait en confiance avec eux.

Non pas qu'il sache grand chose d'Archimède non plus, puisque la raison pour laquelle le garçon ne vivait pas avec sa famille demeurait toujours mystérieuse, cependant étudier, parler, dormir, et vivre tous les jours avec le garçon, avait fait du grand brun une sorte de frère pour Harry. Le jeune mage qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir retrouver une telle sensation depuis la mort de Jack et la disparition de Nathalie commençait donc seulement à réaliser qu'Archimède n'était pas une simple connaissance…

-

Baillant largement, et s'étirant lentement, Harry regarda brièvement sa montre et décida d'abandonner ses études assez longtemps pour aller prendre un petit déjeuné bien mérité en compagnie d'Archie.

Les deux garçons se rendirent donc dans le grand hall où ils s'installèrent tranquillement quand tout à coup….

**-Ouah !! Qu'est ce que c'est** ? piailla Archimède de manière bien peu masculine.

Se demandant quel était le problème de son ami, Harry leva les yeux et se désintéressa de sa nourriture en voyant avec surprise sa petite elfe de Maison, courir vers lui.

-Bonjour Lizzy, tu as l'air en forme. Est ce qu'il y a un problème ? l'accueillit chaleureusement Harry tout en remarquant avec plaisir que le tablier à fleurs de la petite elfe était tout neuf et parfaitement immaculé.

-Bonjour maitre Harry monsieur, commença-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée. Maitre Rémus a dit à Lizzy de donner la lettre à Maitre Harry, il a dit que c'était important, et que Lizzy devait se dépêcher de la donner à maitre Harry, s'écria-t-elle en une seule expiration avant de tendre la lettre à Harry

Brusquement libéré de son pénible devoir, elle sauta ensuite sur les genoux de Harry et se mit à scruter intensément la nourriture qui se trouvait dans l'assiette de son maitre sous le regarda médusé d'Archie qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Après un examen attentif des œufs brouillés et du bacon, la petite créature finit par hocher la tête avec mauvaise grâce et tourna ses énormes yeux en direction de Harry.

-Hum, ce n'est pas aussi bon que la nourriture de Lizzy, rentrez vite à la maison Maitre Harry, que Lizzy puisse vous cuisiner de la bonne nourriture. Vous être en pleine croissance, piailla-t-elle avant de disparaitre finalement dans un pop retentissant.

Voyant la surprise d'Archimède, Harry secoua lentement la tête avec humour et expliqua.

-Ne fais pas attention, elle a toujours été un peu surprotectrice avec moi… Par contre je me demande ce qui est suffisamment important pour que Rémus l'envoi. En général, il se contente d'utiliser notre aigle Bartholomé ou d'exploiter ma chouette, conclut Harry tout en ouvrant la missive et en commençant à la déchiffrer.

_Cher Veinard,_

_Nous avons un problème ! _

_Le ministère a commencé à fureter autour de l'auberge depuis quelques jours sans même prendre la peine d'essayer d'être discret, et j'ai seulement compris leur objectif aujourd'hui. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, j'ai envoyé le dossier de demande de licence d'enchantement pour mon établissement, uniquement pour me la voir refuser instantanément. En général, ce genre de formalité prend une semaine ou deux pour être accepté ou débouté, qui plus est, elles sont presque toujours accordées sauf pour les repris de justice multi récidivistes…_

_A vrai dire, le fait que ma demande ait été instantanément refusée est absolument sans précédent. J'ai donc mené une enquête discrète pour savoir quel était le problème, et j'ai fini par trouver :_

_Son nom est Dolores Ombrage, sous secrétaire du ministre de la magie en personne et aussi de manière peu surprenante, la folle qui a fait passer la loi limitant les droits des loups-garous ainsi que l'auteur d'un tout nouvel amendement anti-hybride encore plus répressif. Son texte de loi est actuellement en cours de discussion au Magenmagot, mais s'il venait à passer, il m'empêcherait purement et simplement d'avoir un emploi en Grande Bretagne..._

_J'ai bien sûr fait appel d'une telle décision et ma plainte sera entendue par l'assemblée le premier août. Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'impliquer, mais comme les bibliothèque_s_ me sont fermées et que je n'ai pas le droit de me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, je n'ai pas le choix et je dois solliciter ton aide._

_Veinard, est ce que tu pourrais essayer de faire quelque_s_ recherches et peut être me trouver un avocat qui puisse me défendre, s'il te plait ? Celui qui m'avait représenté au cours du procès pour ta garde a disparu depuis deux ans et aucun autre ne semble disposé à m'aider à cause de ma maladie. Ils disent tous que le procès est perdu d'avance._

_Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup mais tu es mon seul espoir._

_Avec toute mon affection._

_Lunard._

-

-Qu'est ce que ça raconte ? demanda Archimède avec curiosité en tentant bien peu discrètement de loucher en direction de la missive que Harry lisait silencieusement.

-Mon oncle essai d'ouvrir une auberge dans l'Allée des embrumes, une sorte de taverne qui serait ouverte à toutes les races sans aucune discrimination, mais à cause de désaccords passés avec la justice, le ministère essai a présent de l'en empêcher, expliqua Harry en levant les yeux vers son ami qui retint un frisson lorsqu'il croisa son regard sombre.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, alors ? demanda Archie en tentant vainement d'oublier l'étrange lueur qu'il avait discerné dans les yeux de son ami.

Harry resta silencieux un bon moment avant de soupirer.

-Je dois faire des recherches sur les différentes lois et procès du même genre, et me renseigner sur la personne responsable de tout ce gâchis.

-Et en quoi cela va t'aider ? s'enquit le grand brun avec confusion.

Harry n'était pas un avocat après tout, et sans licence officiel il n'aurait même pas le droit de plaider devant le Magenmagot.

-Le ministère a toujours été pitoyablement incompétent avec tous les sujets liés de près ou de loin à la justice. répondit le jeune mage, qui semblait soudain être beaucoup plus vieux tandis qu'il parlait politique. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est démontrer de manière irréfutable leur hypocrisie et leur stupidité devant la cour, ainsi les membres du Magenmagot seront obligés d'aller dans mon sens pour éviter de passer publiquement pour les idiots qu'il sont probablement.

Cette fois Archimède ne souriait plus.

-Harry, je suis d'accord avec toi, que ce genre de plan peut marcher si tu a l'effet de surprise et un bon avocat, mais tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Tu vas te faire des ennemis, tu...

Brusquement le grand brun s'interrompit en croisant à nouveau le regard de son ami.

Les yeux verts du jeune sorcier brillaient comme un sortilège de mort et émettaient un pouvoir froid et meurtrier.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Archie sentit ensuite Harry perdre très légèrement le contrôle de sa magie qui emplit un bref instant la Grande Salle avec la force d'un ouragan glacé et destructeur, avant de disparaître, un battement de cœur plus tard.

A ce moment précis, Archimède relâcha le souffle qu'il n'était pas conscient d'avoir retenu et sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos tandis que Albus Dumbledore écarquillait légèrement les yeux depuis la table des professeurs en baissant discrètement sa baguette.

D'une voix tellement froide qu'elle semblait charrier des glaçons, Harry murmura alors :

-J'ai déjà des ennemis, et s'ils ne prennent pas garde, ils découvriront exactement ce que cela signifie après le procès.

Puis, décidant de changer de sujet pour le plus grand bonheur d'Archie, il ajouta d'une voix moins froide

-Au fait, est ce que tu connaitrais un bon avocat ?

Secouant la tête pour se remettre du choc, le grand brun hocha la tête, et répondit à Harry sans remarquer le regard perçant et inquiet que leur lançait à présent Dumbledore.

-Il y a l'avocat des Zabini je suppose. Il parait que c'est l'un des meilleurs d'Angleterre. Je crois que son nom est Tonks.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda vivement Harry avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

-Oui. Le père de Stefanie est un perfectionniste et il n'aime pas perdre, alors je suis sûr que s'il continue à faire appel à lui, c'est forcément qu'il est très bon, le rassura le grand brun.

Cette fois Harry sourit largement, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait l'héritier Potter, Archie regretta de voir son ami exprimer plus librement ses sentiments… Car la grimace de Harry ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : quelqu'un allait souffrir !

-

-

**Partie 2 : Harry contre attaque**

Nymphadora semblait à bout de souffle.

Harry se concentra pour continuer d'animer ses terribles poupées qui étaient à présent équipées de fusils de paint-ball semi automatique, et ajouta discrètement un nouvel automate sans que Tonks ne s'en aperçoive… Un douloureux tir dans les fesses permit à l'apprentie auror de se rendre compte que la difficulté de l'exercice venait d'augmenter !

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que Harry s'entrainait avec la jeune auror en devenir et la fille aux cheveux rose commençait vraiment à lui être sympathique. Non pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, bien sur, mais après toutes ces heures d'entrainement, les choses avaient évolué exactement comme avec Archimède et avant même de s'en être rendu compte, Harry s'était déjà fait piégé.

Aussi bien Tonks que Montague avaient une forme d'innocence heureuse qui attirait inexorablement l'héritier Potter. En fait, les similarités entre ces deux là étaient même dérangeantes, car, exactement comme Archimède, la fille semblait avoir une personnalité bipolaire avec un côté travail acharné, et un alter égo avide de rire et d'exhibition loufoque.

De manière tout à fait compréhensible, Nymphadora était une jeune fille mal dans sa peau, du fait de ses capacités de Métamorphomage, qui lui permettait pour ainsi dire de changer d'apparence à volonté.

Toute sa vie avait été une sorte de représentation théâtrale, les gens lui demandant sans cesse de se transformer ou d'imiter quelqu'un d'autre, sans jamais lui demander à quoi elle ressemblait en réalité. Personne ne semblait s'intéresser à elle pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Les garçons la désiraient car elle pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe lequel de leur fantasme et les filles la jalousaient pour cette même raison. En fait, avant de rencontrer Harry, elle n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un à Poudlard qui s'intéresse à ses rêves ou à ses ambitions.

C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle aimait tant le jeune garçon : il se fichait complètement de ses aptitudes de Métamorphomage, auquel il n'avait fait qu'une seule fois allusion.

Ce jour resterait d'ailleurs gravé dans la mémoire de la belle jeune fille.

Par provocation, elle avait décidé de prendre une apparence particulièrement plantureuse avant d'envoyer une œillade scandaleuse de sensualité au jeune sorcier en lui demandant comment il la trouvait.

Harry avait simplement incliné sa tête sur le côté et réfléchit un bref instant avant de lui répondre que ce genre d'aptitude pourrait toujours lui rendre service si elle voulait se spécialiser en espionnage une fois dans les forces spéciales mais que pour le moment elle ferait mieux de diminuer la taille de son postérieur.

L'instant d'après, il avait ordonné aux mannequins d'effectuer un tir généralisé, et Tonks n'avait pas vraiment eut le loisir de poursuivre la discussion.

Depuis ce jour, la belle adolescente avait décidé que ce gosse n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, et, en dépit de tout son bon sens, Harry commençait à penser la même chose à propos de sa partenaire.

L'héritier Potter quant à lui, avait grandi dans la souffrance avant de connaitre Rémus et ne s'était jamais attaché à personne d'autre que son parrain depuis la disparition de ses deux amis d'enfance. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment aux gens, c'est plutôt qu'il se fichait complètement de ce qui leur arrivait. Et puis tout avait changé avec Poudlard.

Archie s'était immiscé dans sa vie, et puis d'autres enfants de son âge avaient commencé à rire avec lui et peu à peu certaines personnes avaient commencé à prendre de l'importance à ses eux ; et à présent, l'énergique demoiselle menaçait d'en faire autant.

-

Voyant que Tonks était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, Harry annula le charme d'animation des mannequins et permit à la jeune métamorphe de s'écrouler sur le sol, pantelante. Quand elle parvint finalement à retrouver son souffle elle murmura d'un ton autoritaire.

-Alors, tu as appris les nouveaux boucliers que je t'ai montrés ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry en affichant un sourire en coin particulièrement satisfait, alors que Nymphadora se relevait péniblement.

La belle adolescente avait tenu sa part du marché, en enseignant à Harry de nombreux sorts de duel de défense, et plus récemment, différents types de boucliers avancés.

En plus du charme Protego que les élèves apprenaient normalement en quatrième année et qui permettait de créer un champ de nullification magique capable de faire disparaitre la plupart des sorts de force inférieure ou égale, les sorts que lui avait appris Tonks étaient bien plus complexes à utiliser.

Le premier, Contego, conjurait un bouclier doré circulaire de taille variable, à partir du bout de la baguette. Les avantages de ce sort étant que le bouclier pouvait être déplacé à loisir et absorbait les sorts plus faibles que lui afin de se renforcer.

Le deuxième, le charme Déclino, n'était pas vraiment un bouclier mais plutôt un enchantement de courte portée qui permettait de créer des courants de magie capables de dévier et rediriger les sorts dans un petit périmètre autour de la baguette de son lanceur, ce qui permettait à ce dernier de littéralement écarter les maléfices à coup de baguette. Un atout incomparable pour tous ceux qui désiraient un jour parvenir à combattre avec élégance et raffinement…

Chaque méthode avait donc ses avantages et ses inconvénients, et aucune ne serait suffisante pour contrecarrer l'arsenal offensif de Tonks, cependant Harry avait confiance en ses capacités.

-Hum, murmura Nymphadora en souriant. Alors comme ça, tu penses avoir réussi à maitriser des boucliers de niveau ASPIC, en moins d'une semaine… Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une seule manière de savoir si c'est vrai… En garde Potter ! cria Nymphadora avant de se lancer à l'attaque sans autre forme d'avertissement.

Harry plissa les yeux en voyant arriver une volée de maléfices. Il affermit rapidement sa prise de baguette, et commença à les contrecarrer en utilisant un savant mélange des trois sortilèges de défense qu'il connaissait.

Tonks sourit en voyant à quel point le première année était doué. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, il ferait un partenaire d'entrainement acceptable et potentiellement dangereux dès le milieu de l'année prochaine.

Ravie par cette perspective motivante, elle accéléra progressivement et commença ne plus prononcer les incantations de certain des sorts qu'elle lançait afin de gagner encore en vitesse.

Harry, quand à lui, commença à transpirer, en voyant arriver une nouvelle volé de maléfice.

Balayant un virulent sortilège d'un geste de sa baguette, le jeune mage conjura instantanément un petit bouclier pour absorber un faible maléfice et l'interposa ensuite en face d'un puissant sortilège de stupéfixion qui parvint néanmoins à le briser et obligea Harry à esquiver souplement d'un bond de coté.

Sans perdre son calme, Harry se concentra pour accélérer encore la vitesse à laquelle il lançait ses boucliers ; cependant, en dépit de ses efforts, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rivaliser avec Tonks qui avait cessé de prononcer les formules d'un grand nombre de ses sortilèges et les enchainait à une vitesse pratiquement surhumaine.

Sans jamais cesser de se défendre, l'héritier Potter fut bientôt obligé de sauter un peu partout pour éviter d'être touché, et en dépit de la qualité impeccable de tous ses boucliers, le jeune mage comprit qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps.

Tonks était simplement trop rapide et trop entrainé pour lui.

Grinçant les dents, Harry remarqua qu'il était déjà obligé de rouler et de sauter dans tous les sens pour s'en sortir... Qui plus est la scène semblait beaucoup trop amuser Tonks à son goût et la jeune femme semblait même orienter ses maléfices pour le forcer à exécuter une sorte de danse ridicule…

Les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Harry Potter ne se laissait ridiculiser par personne !

Forcé de faire quelque chose qu'il méprisait au plus haut point, Harry fit appel à la force brute. Triplant le pouvoir habituel de son Protego afin qu'il puisse absorber deux volées de sorts, il profita des précieuses secondes gagnées pour relancer les charmes d'animation des mannequins d'entrainement.

Dans une situation normale, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de réaliser de telle transfiguration et encore moins de les animer, cependant les mannequins étaient déjà formés et tous les enchantements nécessaires à leur fonctionnement étaient déjà présents. Ainsi donc reprendre le contrôle des poupées n'avait rien de bien difficile.

Parvenant, grâce ses talents d'occlumancien et ses dons pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose à contrôler les poupées, sans pour autant perdre de vue le combat, Harry écarta un nouveau maléfice d'un ample Déclino et roula sur le coté. Il lança ensuite un nouveau bouclier alors que les poupées commençaient enfin à attaquer...

**-Aieeee !!! C'est de la triche !** entendit-il hurler la jeune femme par dessus les détonations des fusils de paint-ball.

Souriant légèrement, le jeune mage, épuisé par le long combat, transfigura alors une table toute proche en barrière de bois et s'abrita derrière tout en ordonnant à ses mannequins de continuer à faire feu sur la petite auror en devenir.

De puissantes détonations retentirent, et la magie de Tonks augmenta en intensité. Curieux de voir ce qui se passait, le jeune sorcier regarda prudemment par dessus la barrière… et ne vit qu'un puissant flash de lumière rouge avant de perdre connaissance.

-

Harry s'éveilla quelques secondes plus tard. Une puissante migraine lui ravageait le crane et une douleur lancinante lui parcourait le dos. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il vit… du rose !

Secouant vivement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, il regarda à nouveau la métamorphomagus souriante qui se tenait au dessus de lui, se leva et épousseta sa robe tout en jetant un coup d'œil moqueur à Tonks.

Bien qu'elle ait encore gagné, l'apprentie Auror était littéralement recouverte de peinture rose de la tête aux pieds, et toute victoire, si minime soit elle est bonne à prendre lorsque l'on vient de se faire botter les fesses…

-Un sort de stupéfixion en pleine tête. Il semblerait que tu te sois emporté Nymphadora, persifla-t-il d'un air bougon.

-Arrête de m'appeler Nymphadora petit crétin, contra désespérément la sorcière en brandissant son point en direction d'un Harry peu concerné qui ne tint absolument pas compte de sa réponse.

Elle l'aurait sûrement maudit une dizaine de fois déjà, si elle n'avait pas besoin de le garder intact pour ses entraînements ; mais en l'état actuel des choses, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop amocher son seul partenaire d'entrainement… Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle commençait à s'attacher terriblement au garçon n'avait rien à voir avec ça... Rien du tout !

-De toute façon, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu es le premier à avoir triché, contra finalement la jeune femme en désignant les poupées inanimées dont il s'était servi.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules en souriant.

-Tu es en sixième année, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es incapable de faire face à deux ou trois transfigurations, répondit le garçon en faisant mine d'examiner ses ongles.

-La métamorphose dans un duel c'est de la triche, rétorqua immédiatement l'apprentie auror d'une voix grincheuse. Je ne sais même pas comment tu parviens à animer tes poupées tout en restant capable de bouger et de lancer des sorts. En fait, je ne connais personne à part quelques rares professeurs qui puissent faire ce genre de chose. Utiliser de la transfiguration en duel est presque impossible normalement !

-Pour toi peut être, répondit simplement Harry en secouant la tête et en souriant d'un air condescendant… Ce qui eut pour effet d'enrager un peu plus la belle sorcière qui se demanda un bref instant comment Harry se débrouillait pour transformer chacune de ses défaites en une nouvelle occasion de se moquer d'elle…

Tonks s'apprêtait à lancer une répartie cinglante mais s'arrêta en croisant le regard de son partenaire. Harry était… préoccupé ! Rien de très visible bien sur, mais pour quelqu'un habitué à le côtoyer il n'y avait aucun doute possible : Harry n'était pas dans son état normal.

Soit, le coquin avait quelque chose derrière la tête... Soit quelque chose de sérieux était arrivé.

La métamorphomage comprit quelle avait vu juste lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, il lui posa une question sur un ton inhabituellement grave.

-Nymphadora, est ce que ton père est avocat par hasard ?

Ignorant pour une fois, l'utilisation désespérément libérale de son prénom par le petit sagouin, la sorcière répondit d'un ton curieux.

-Non, mon père, est d'origine moldu, il n'a pas réussi à acheter le diplôme, c'est ma mère qui est avocate. Mon père travaille comme employé dans son cabinet et s'est spécialisé dans les plaidoiries, il représente les gens devant le Magenmagot à la place de ma mère qui déteste faire face à la cour, pourquoi ?

-Mon oncle a des problèmes avec le ministère, et il m'a demandé de lui trouver un avocat, grommela Harry en regardant la forêt interdite à travers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

Demander un service, même à quelqu'un dont il était proche, le répugnait visiblement au plus haut point et Tonks compris instantanément que l'affaire était sérieuse et probablement très personnelle.

-Peut être que mes parents pourraient t'aider. Je suis sûre qu'une affaire de plus ne les dérangerait pas, murmura gentiment l'adolescente.

Harry hocha lentement la tête et expliqua ensuite le problème dans les moindres détails.

-Je passerai le message, mais je ne peux rien te promettre bien sûr, répondit Nymphadora lorsqu'il eut finit son récit. Au fait, comment s'appelle ton oncle, pour information ?

-Son nom est Rémus Lupin.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux un instant en entendant le nom avant de commencer à sourire.

-Rémus est un vieil ami de mes parents, je crois qu'ils étaient amis à l'école même s'ils ne se sont pas revus depuis longtemps. Je pense que cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Par contre, je ne savais pas que les Potter et les Lupin avaient des liens de parenté...

-Il n'y en a pas, il m'a adopté, mais je préfère parler de lui comme de mon oncle lorsque je suis en public, ça évite les questions stupides.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répéta Nymphadora qui connaissait elle aussi le problème. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne se vantait plus d'être une métamorphomagus afin d'éviter d'être à tout bout de champs la cible d'avances plus ou moins subtiles…

-A présent, au boulot, l'entrainement n'est pas terminé ! beugla-t-elle brusquement avant d'envoyer sans avertissement un puissant sort de stupéfixion qu'Harry évita de justesse.

La dernière pensée rationnelle du garçon avant qu'il ne soit bombardé par toute une variété de maléfices, fut qu'il devait vraiment se mettre aux informulés s'il voulait cesser de ressembler à un danseur d'opéra au cours de ses duels.

-

-

**Partie 3 : La revanche de Rogue**

Harry regarda la petite enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains avec circonspection avant de lever les yeux. Toute la salle commune des Serdaigles semblait surexcitée.

Certains élèves sautaient sur place, irradiant de joie, pendant que d'autres, visiblement déçus, discutaient sérieusement de la viabilité des informations qu'on venait de leur remettre…

Bref, les examens s'étaient finis il y a une semaine et les résultats venaient finalement d'arriver.

Harry n'était pas trop inquiet quand à ses résultats. Après tout, dans l'ensemble il était plutôt convaincu d'avoir bien réussit les épreuves... Il faut dire que les charmes, la transfiguration et la défense contre les forces du mal étaient des matières pitoyablement faciles... tout comme la botanique et l'astronomie en fait...

D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait le simple fait qu'il ait pu douter de sa capacité à concilier le cursus scolaire et ses projets de recherche personnelle semblait désormais parfaitement risible… Poudlard n'avait rien d'un chalenge sur le plan académique. En fait, seul les motivations qui sous-tendaient les étranges comportements sociaux de ses congénères semblaient encore défier son esprit logique… Mais revenons plutôt au sujet qui nous intéresse.

Le seul examen un tant soit peu difficile, avait été celui d'histoire de la magie au cours duquel il avait du régurgiter une quantité faramineuse de noms, dates et autres billevesées inintéressantes…

L'examen de potion n'était pas vraiment compliqué, cependant cette matière était traitre pour plus d'une raison et la partie pratique individuelle était rendue difficile par la présence désagréable de Rogue qui tournoyait autour des élèves en émettant des petits reniflements méprisants toutes les cinq secondes. Harry savait qu'il avait parfaitement réussi la préparation, cependant la possibilité que la vieille chauve souris graisseuse lui retire des points arbitrairement n'était pas à exclure. A ceci prêt, il était certain…

-Alors qu'est ce que ça donne de ton coté ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je promets de ne pas me moquer, déclama pompeusement Archie, interrompant ainsi le cours des pensés du jeune mage tout en lui agitant sous le nez ses propres résultats.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, le bouffon avait finit à la cinquième place de l'école.

En effet, au sein de Poudlard, chaque élève se voyait classé par ordre de mérite parmi les élèves de son année et ce, toutes maisons confondues.

Un système qui aurait été on ne peut plus élitiste si le niveau général n'avait pas été aussi catastrophiquement bas… Enfin, le classement avait tout de même permis à Harry de découvrir avec bonheur que ses amis s'en sortaient bien puisque Cédric avait finit dixième et Stéphanie sixième... sans parler de la _'surprise Montague'_…

Harry soupira en comprenant que Archimède continuerait de le harceler jusqu'a ce qu'il lui ai lu ses résultats et ouvrit finalement sa propre enveloppe. Il la cacha ensuite rapidement des yeux scrutateurs d'Archimède avant de la lire en diagonale et de la replier sans que quiconque à part lui n'ait pu la lire. Il tourna ensuite un visage neutre vers son ami et commenta platement.

-Ca va à peu près... Puis, avant que Archie ne puisse réagir, il claqua sa feuille de résultats sur les fesses de son ami d'une puissante fessée, et dans le même temps dégaina sa baguette en criant :

-Subiungo infragilis !

Une seconde plus tard, le carnet de note était fermement collé sur le postérieur du grand benêt.

-Eh ! Dis donc Potter, je ne suis pas de ce coté de la barrière, j'aime les filles moi, et … eh ! Ou sont tes résultats ? se défendit Archimède en affichant un regard bovin lorsqu'il remarqua finalement que la feuille de note de Harry avait disparu.

Le jeune mage lâcha un sourire carnassier et désigna distraitement le postérieur de Montaigue qui comprit brusquement et commença à tenter de regarder désespérément… ses propres fesses ! Déclenchant bien sur l'hilarité de tous les étudiants les plus proches.

**-Pour l'amour de Morgane, personne n'a donc un miroir par ici ?** gronda le pauvre curieux, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ressemblait à un chien essayant d'attraper sa propre queue. Une quatrième année finit par le prendre en pitié et lui tendit son petit miroir de poche entre deux éclats de rire.

Sans plus attendre, Archimède commença à étudier avec soin son propre postérieur avant de s'écrier.

-Haha, la victoire est mienne Potter, il est marqué que tu n'es que septième, s'écria-t-il avec un air infiniment satisfait.

Harry, pour sa part, se contenta de sourire avant d'exploser brutalement de rire en rugissant, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Visiblement, passer un an à supporter les pitreries de Montague et des frère Weasley sans exploser de rire était un exploit que même le jeune occlumancien en devenir ne pouvait pas réaliser.

-C'est un 1, idiot, sauf que le miroir te le montre dans l'autre sens, rugit Harry lorsqu'il eu cessé de s'esclaffer. (1)

Tous les étudiants qui entendirent la remarque se rapprochèrent immédiatement pour regarder la feuille de résultat par eux-mêmes… Pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Archie qui tentait à présent de soustraire son postérieur aux regards de ces aiglons dépravés.

Pendant que les élèves de différentes années venaient regarder les fesses de Montaigue avant de féliciter Harry, ce dernier tourna son visage rayonnant vers Archie qui tentait toujours désespérément de fuir et s'écria.

-Vois le bon coté des choses Archimède, je t'ai peut être battu aux examens de fin d'année, mais grâce a moi, tu as enfin trouvé un moyen pour que les filles regardent tes fesses.

-Tu peux rire Potter, je suis sûr que ton pitoyable O en potion est loin de valoir le mien ! mugit le grand brun en traversant la salle à la recherche d'un fauteuil.

-Le déni est tout à fait naturel Archimède ça te passera probablement en grandissant, susurra Harry tout en examinant ses ongles avec attention alors que son ami revenait bredouille, tout les divans ou autres sièges étaient déjà occupés !

Le fait est pourtant, que le grand brun avait probablement raison. En effet, les scores lettrés n'étaient qu'une approximation des scores chiffrés, et le O de Optimal qui indiquait la récompense maximale correspondait à une note de plus de 80/100.

Au vu du niveau d'Archimède en potion, ce dernier avait probablement eu de meilleurs résultats que Harry en dépit de leur note finale identique.

Après O qui correspondait au score maximal, les lettres descendaient ensuite en passant par E, A, P, D, et T pour Troll. La rumeur voulait que tout élève de Serdaigle n'ayant pas au moins un A dans sa plus mauvaise matière soit renvoyé de la maison... une théorie qui ne fut heureusement jamais mise à l'épreuve car les groupes d'études obligatoires s'assuraient qu'une telle atrocité ne puisse jamais arriver dans la maison du savoir.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva brusquement de l'extrémité de la salle commune, saluant l'entrée du Professeur Flitwick qui sourit avec bonne humeur à ses jeunes élèves.

-Je vois que tout le monde a eu ses résultats, pépia-t-il de sa petite voix aigue avant de décoller la feuille de note du postérieur de Archie d'un rapide coup de baguette et de la tendre à son propriétaire légitime en rigolant.

-Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver une meilleure place pour mettre en valeur un bulletin de notes aussi extraordinaire, monsieur Potter, couina le minuscule sorcier en tendant le parchemin à Harry.

-Tout à fait monsieur, je suis sûr que les fesses de Stéphanie sont beaucoup plus appropriées, acquiesça l'héritier Potter avec sérieux, en hochant la tête comme s'il venait d'entendre un sage conseil.

**-N'y pense même pas, misérable traitre !** rugit littéralement Archie provoquant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité générale.

Tapant des mains pour obtenir le silence, le petit professeur commença un rapide discours.

-Comme tous les élèves de deuxième année et plus le savent déjà, je récompense tous les ans les étudiants de Serdaigle qui ont réussi à obtenir la première place de l'école à leurs examens... Ce qui veut dire, bien entendu, que j'ai toujours sept élèves à récompenser étant donné que Serdaigle possède toujours les meilleurs éléments, ajouta-t-il en pouffant avec bonne humeur. A présent mesdemoiselles et messieurs, avancez-vous pour venir chercher votre récompense, je vous pris. Cette année vous remportez outre mes félicitations, un bon d'achat de vingt gallions pour la librairie Fleury et Bott valable un an.

Harry et six autres élèves s'avancèrent pour recevoir leur prix et le petit professeur sympathique reprit son discours.

-Une nouvelle année se termine et je suis heureux de pouvoir dire que vous avez tous mérité un peu de repos. Vous avez tous bien étudiez et je suis fier de pouvoir dire que vous êtes des Serdaigle. J'adresse donc un chaleureux au revoir à toutes les septièmes années qui s'apprêtent à quitter définitivement Poudlard et je leur souhaite une brillante carrière et beaucoup de réussite. Pour les autres, j'attendrai avec impatience votre retour et je vous donne rendez l'an prochain pour une nouvelle année intellectuellement stimulante. A présent mes jeunes amis, profitez bien de la fête de ce soir et de vos vacances à venir, mais n'oubliez pas de bouquiner un peu pendant les vacances. Je vous dis a très bientôt ! conclut-il sous les applaudissements.

-

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry et Archie marchaient côte à côte en direction de la salle de banquet avec bonne humeur. Ils avaient brillement réussit leurs examens, de longue vacances se profilaient à l'horizon et leur maison allait une nouvelle fois gagner la coupe des 4 maisons.

Occupé à écouter Archie déblatérer à tord et à travers, Harry fut pour le moins surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva brusquement sur le sol….

Connectant ses neurones, il analysa rapidement la situation et arriva à une conclusion indiscutable : il venait visiblement de percuter quelque chose de mou et malodorant…

Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, il se releva péniblement en défroissant ses vêtements avant de tendre la main pour aider la personne qu'il avait percutée à se relever...

Malheureusement pour lui, Monsieur Sévérus Rogue n'avait que faire de son aide et repris pied de son coté avant de le fixer d'un air malfaisant.

-Moins sept points pour Serdaigle, Potter, ça vous apprendra à regarder où vous marchez, siffla le maitre des potions avec une lueur étrange au fond du regard. Sans plus s'occuper des deux jeunes Serdaigles, l'homme tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers la grande salle, sans autre forme de commentaire.

Archie ignora superbement l'injustice flagrante de la punition, regarda partir l'homme avec adoration et suivit finalement son ami en direction de la grande Salle. Après tout, à ses yeux, _'Monsieur le professeur Sévérus Rogue'_ ne pouvait en aucun cas commettre d'erreur... De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que sept malheureux points pouvaient bien représenter à quelques heures de la fin d'année…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils prenaient place à la table des Serdaigles, les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement en direction de la table des professeurs d'où un puissant BANG venait de retentir.

-Mes très chers enfants ! Je dois vous dire, que je suis extrêmement heureux de clore une nouvelle année extraordinaire et magique en votre compagnie, commença gaiement Dumbledore une fois le repas terminé. A présent, si vous voulez bien accorder quelques instants à un vieil homme comme moi, j'ai quelques annonces à faire…

-Tout d'abord, entonna le puissant mage, je dois remercier le Professeur Robard pour une année d'enseignement instructive et ludique et je suis ravi de vous apprendre qu'il a décidé de prendre une année sabbatique puisque sa femme vient de donner le jour à deux merveilleux jumeaux. Merci de l'applaudir bien fort.

La majorité de l'école s'exécuta de bonne grâce, pour le compétent enseignant dont le visage habituellement effrayant pris étrangement une teinte rouge pivoine alors qu'il remerciait les élèves pour leur accueil chaleureux.

-Maintenant, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieux, il reste cette petite histoire de coupe des maisons. En quatrième place avec 245 points vient Gryffondor, applaudissez les bien fort. Bel effort Gryffondor, entonna avec joie le directeur en annonçant une nouvelle qui ne surprit personne. Entre leur échec au Quidditch et l'arrivée des jumeaux Weasley, personne ne se faisait d'idées quant aux nombres de points de la maison.

-En troisième position, commença Dumbledore avant de marquer une petite pause pour plus de suspense…Poufsouffle avec 328 points. Un très beau score, bravo Poufsoufle !

Une nouvelle fois tout le monde applaudit poliment.

-Et maintenant, le vainqueur avec la plus petite marge jamais observée à Poudlard c'est-à-dire avec 490 point au lieu de 489, j'ai nommé... Serpentard ! Bravo à Serpentard. Ils reprennent finalement la coupe aux Serdaigles qui finissent tout de même à une très belle deuxième place. Applaudissez le bien fort !

Tout de suite les Grifondor commencèrent à huer leurs éternels rivaux tandis que les serpents hurlaient leur bonheur et que les deux autres maisons applaudissaient poliment.

Harry, pour sa part, essaya vainement de ne pas exploser de rire, mais commença malgré lui à se serrer convulsivement les cotes en voyant le visage décomposé d'Archimède. Ce dernier regardait Rogue avec horreur… Il avait tout juste réalisé que son héros venait de priver Serdaigle d'une victoire méritée et honnêtement gagnée.

Le maitre des potions regardait quand à lui l'air déconfit des Serdaigles en affichant un petit sourire en coin… Certes, le jeune Potter semblait se ficher comme d'une guigne de la coupe des quatre maisons, mais quand même… Priver le fils de son ennemi et tous ces petits intellectuels insupportables d'une victoire méritée était tout de même agréable.

-Ah présent mes enfants, profitez bien de vos vacances et à l'année prochaine, conclut tranquillement Dumbledore sous les bravos de la foule d'élève (surtout des Serpentards).

-

Le lendemain, alors qu'il descendait finalement du Poudlard Express pour commencer ses vacances, Harry se prépara à dire au revoir à ses amis.

-Tu as des projets pour cet été Cédric ? demanda Archie en clôturant finalement la conversation qu'il entretenait depuis près de deux heures avec le Poufsoufle et qui avait pour sujet les plus jolies filles de Poudlard.

-Mon père a des billets pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch de Tokyo, expliqua Digorie avec fierté. Alors je vais essayer de faire vite mes devoirs avant de partir pour le Japon. On a déjà réservé un voyage par portauloin international.

Amos Diggory, le père de Cédric, était en effet un homme important au ministère, doublé d'un passionné de Quidditch. La nouvelle n'avait donc rien de surprenant… ce qui n'empêcha pas Archie de tomber des nues.

-Oh, tu as tellement de chance, tous les billets ont été vendus il y a des années ! soupira Archimède avant d'ajouter d'un ton taquin. Mais de toute façon, je préfère passer mon temps avec ma chère petite Stéphi-chérie, dit il en attirant la jeune fille contre lui ce qui lui valu un puissant coup de genoux dans les parties, qui le laissa gémissant sur le sol.

-Tu sais que tu risques de causer des dommages permanents si tu continues comme ca Stéphanie ? la mit en garde Harry tout en souriant bien malgré lui.

-C'est le but, répondit simplement la Serpentarde sans accorder d'importance au grand brun qui se roulait à ses pieds.

-Moi je pense que Stef essaye juste de trouver des prétextes pour lui toucher le paquet et que sa passion pour les partie génitales de Archie est malsaine… tu ne trouves pas Harry ? murmura Cédric suffisamment fort pour être sûr que la jeune fille l'entende.

Il évita ensuite un coup de genoux relativement similaire à celui qui avait vaincu Archimède une seconde plus tôt et ajouta en souriant.

-Peut être pas en fin de compte... Allez, à plus tout le monde, cria-t-il tout en fuyant rapidement, laissant derrière lui une Stéphanie Zabini fulminante, un Archie gémissant et un Harry singulièrement amusé… Diggory était décidément, un mec sympa à côtoyer !

Harry, secoua ensuite la tête avec amusement et repéra Rémus qui se camouflait sous son déguisement habituel. Le lycan se trouvait à l'autre bout de la gare et le jeune mage s'apprêtait à partir le rejoindre lorsqu'une belle jeune femme au visage en cœur et aux cheveux roses qui ne pouvait être que Nymphadora Tonks l'interpella… au plus grand étonnement de Stefanie et Archie qui regardèrent la plantureuse jeune femme avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement l'héritier Potter avait omis de mentionner certains tous petits détails à ses bons amis…

-Salut Harry, je viens de recevoir la réponse de ma mère, elle est d'accord pour aider ton oncle, l'accosta Tonks en souriant avant de lui déposer un petit bisou sur la joue et courir dire au revoir à certains de ses condisciples.

Harry la regarda partir et la remercia d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Il souhaita de bonnes vacances à ses amis qui étaient encore trop choqués pour pouvoir répondre et décida de faire une petite farce au vieux Loup qui ne l'avait toujours pas repéré. Sans une autre pensée pour Poudlard, il trouva donc un coin isolé utilisa un charme d'illusion afin de se faire passer pour un auror, camoufla son odeur corporel, et s'avança en direction de Lunard pour engager une conversation innocente…

Les grandes vacances commençaient enfin et somme toute, elles commençaient bien !

-

_En anglais, le '1' et le '7' sont presque des images miroirs._

-

-

**Remarque sur les sorts utilisés :**

Le premier, Contego, conjure un bouclier doré circulaire de taille variable, à partir du bout de la baguette. Les avantages de ce sort étant que le bouclier peut être déplacé à loisir et absorbe les sorts plus faibles que lui afin de se renforcer. Le bouclier est malheureusement beaucoup moins facile à utiliser que Protego car il utilise beaucoup plus de magie, ne protège pas tout le corps et n'est pas plus puissant au départ. Cependant ce bouclier peut avoir un intérêt lorsque l'on affronte plusieurs adversaires qui utilisent des sorts de faible puissance, lesquels permettraient au bouclier d'absorber une grande puissance rapidement et de devenir pratiquement impénétrable. D'autant plus qu'une fois invoqué, il est peu coûteux en magie de le maintenir.

Le deuxième, le charme Déclino, n'est pas vraiment un bouclier mais plutôt un enchantement de courte portée qui permet de créer des courants de magie capables de dévier et rediriger les sorts dans un petit périmètre autour de la baguette de son lanceur, ce qui permet à ce dernier de littéralement écarter les maléfices à coup de baguette. Les inconvénients de cette méthode étant tout d'abord qu'elle met vos éventuels partenaires en danger, puisque vous risquez de les toucher, et ensuite qu'un grand nombre de sorts, trop rapides, trop puissants, ou tout simplement focalisés directement sur leur cible ne peuvent pas être écartés.

**Remarque sur l'ellipse importante qui nous a amené a la fin de l'année : **

comme vous l'avez remarqué il manque de nombreuse scène indispensable à toute bonne histoire de Harry Potter tel que une ou deux blagues des jumeaux, une petite correspondance avec Rémus et la description de certain cours, cependant je ferai en sorte d'incorporer ces élément au cours de la deuxième année de Harry à Poudlard, pour des raisons que j'expliquerais ultérieurement.

Le fait que Harry soit un asocial consommé qui commence tout just à découvrir ce que signifient les mots _'vie en société'_ n'y est pas tout à fait étranger.

-

**Du fait de circonstance un peu spéciale je m'abstiendrai exceptionnellement de poster des notes, l'habituelle devinette, ou de répondre aux reviews.**

**Je vous demande pardon mais j'ai eu vraiment bien peu de temps pour m'occuper de cette histoire ces derniers temps et je préfère ne pas partager mon humeur dépressive via mes réponses. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour autant je répondrai a chacune de vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre.**

**En fait, les choses devraient peu à peu redevenir normales au cours des jours qui viennent et j'essayerai de ne pas avoir de retard pour le prochain chapitre.**

**En espérant que cette note un peu déprimante ne vous empêche pas de m'envoyer un petit commentaire ; Merci pour vos nombreuses encouragements passés ou à venir, et à Samedi (ou dimanche…) Prochain.**

**-**

**Thirael.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le Procès

**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je suis désolé pour cette longue absence, mais je reviens tout juste de deux semaines de cours à l'étranger.**

**(j'avais internet, mais pas le temps d'écrire…)**

**Je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir réussit à poster ce chapitre plus tôt. Et je vous présente donc mes excuses pour ma longue absence.**

**Je voulais également vous dire que en dépit de tout mes efforts, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence (une évidence que nombre d'entre vous avais déjà remarqué) : je n'ai plus autant de temps à consacrer à cette histoire qu'avant…**

**Alors je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, et j'entends terminer cette histoire ; cependant comme les semaines passé l'on prouvé je ne serais plus capable de publier un chapitre par semaine ; je tenterais cependant de publier le plus vite possible et je pense pouvoir assurer au moins un chapitre toute les deux semaines.**

**Malheureusement, le fait que je sois irrémédiablement surbooké, me force également à faire un choix difficile et je vais devoir abandonner certaines choses qui me tenaient à cœur comme les énigmes de Serdaigle, ou les réponses individuel aux reviews…**

**Si vous avez des questions j'essayerai d'y répondre dans les notes de l'auteur, mais il semble illusoire de vous promettre une réponse individuelle de qualité. Si vous ne voulez plus commenter en sachant que peu de retour sont à espérer je ne vous en voudrais pas… **

**Si par contre vous juger utile de continuer à m'encourager et a partager avec moi vos impression sur l'histoire j'en serais vraiment ravis et je peux vous promettre que je lirais chacune de vos reviews !**

**J'essayerai tout de même de remercier comme il se doit dans le prochain chapitre, certain de mes reviewers les plus assidus qui mérite au passage de plates excuses. J'ai vraiment apprécié pouvoir dialoguer avec vous, et j'espère que vous continuerez de me faire part de vos impressions sur l'histoire.**

**Pour termienr sur une note plus joyeuse, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. **

_**(moins de deux semaines je pense) **_

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 13, partie 1 : La menace Potter.**

Une fois arrivé à l'Antre de Lunard, Harry s'installa confortablement avec Rémus qu'il trouva un tantinet déprimé et commença à raconter sa fin d'année. Il parla donc de ses résultats et ce qu'il pensait de ses enseignants, avec le lycan qui sembla reprendre du poil de la bête en voyant que son protégé avait le moral.

A la fin de son récit, il informa son oncle de la meilleure de toutes les nouvelles.

-Madame Tonks a accepté de te défendre, et de nous représenter contre le ministère.

-Andy ? demanda Rémus avec stupéfaction. Elle est avocate maintenant ?

-Oui, elle a abandonné son ancien poste d'oubliator. Nymphadora m'a dit que vous étiez tous les deux amis à Poudlard. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle et son mari travaillent ensemble. Elle s'occupe des recherches pendant que lui gère l'aspect financier et va plaider à la cours. Ils sont tenus en haute estime par beaucoup de grandes familles assez neutre telle que les Zabini et les Macmillan.

Rémus sembla pensif et secoua la tête avec tristesse.

-Je n'aurai jamais les moyens de les payer, et je refuse que l'on me fasse la charité. Je refuse de prendre encore plus de ton argent, je me sens déjà suffisamment mal...

-Vas-tu te taire à la fin ? le coupa Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. A présent, écoute moi attentivement, Rémus Wolfgang Lupin, j'ai déjà investi beaucoup d'argent dans cette entreprise alors je refuse de devoir m'assoir sur tous ces gallions et te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. Ouvre bien grandes tes oreilles de lycanthrope baveux ! JE vais aller en justice. JE vais ridiculiser les bouffons du ministère devant tout le Magenmagot et quand j'aurais finis... tu auras intérêt à travailler dur afin que mon investissement soit rentable. Est ce que c'est clair Touf-touf ? gronda le survivant d'un air peu commode.

-Harry, je sais que tu veux être gentil mais... tenta Rémus d'un ton dépressif.

-Mais rien du tout ! l'interrompit à nouveau Harry. Je sais comment tu vois la charité mais ça n'en ai pas. Cette Dolores Ombrage, feu son pitoyable géniteur et tous les raciste du ministère qui t'ont forcé à t'exiler après la guerre sont tous en partie responsable de l'enfance déplorable que j'ai du vivre avec les Dursley, et je peux te jurer qu'avec ou sans ton aide je les enterrais tous.

-Je... tenta Rémus.

-Tu rien du tout ! explosa le dernier des Potter rendu fou de rage par le désespoir de son ami. Tu vas aller jusqu'à la cheminée et remercier immédiatement madame Tonks de bien vouloir NOUS défendre, avant de planifier une rencontre, histoire de mettre en place NOTRE défense. Ensuite, tu travailleras avec moi sur cette affaire, afin que nous soyons convenablement préparé et enfin tu triompheras à mes coté dans la cours ! Voila ce qui va se passer si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de ta vie un enfer. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Rémus secoua la tête en souriant faiblement et finit par acquiescer.

Harry laissa échapper un vague grognement avant d'ajouter.

-Cette histoire est gagné d'avance, sans compter que j'ai fais des recherches comme tu me l'avais demandé, ton idée va faire un tabac retentissent ! Il y aura une telle demande que tu n'arriveras pas à suivre. J'ai fais de rapides statistiques et le nombre de personnes ayant besoin d'un tel endroit en Angleterre excède les cinq mille, je ne te parle même pas de l'Europe ou aucun établissement du genre n'a jamais été créé. Je te le dit Rémus, Gringotts sera obligé de creuser de nouveau tunnel pour entreposer l'or qu'on va se faire, alors arrête tout de suite cet auto-apitoiement ridicule Touf-touf.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça petit saligo, grommela Rémus qui semblait reprendre espoir. Et puis ne me prend pas pour un benêt, je vois bien que tu me mens pour me remonter le morale. Si ce que tu disais était vrai, pourquoi personne n'aurait essayé d'ouvrir ce genre d'endroit avant moi ?

-Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que personne n'avait essayé. En fait, des tas de gens ont essayé un peu partout en Europe et échoué, car leur auberge n'ont jamais pu ouvrir à cause des actions des différents ministères européens...

-Ah ! Tu vois bien que j'avais raison… Pourquoi l'Antre de Lunard réussirait là où tous les autres ont échoué ? grommela Rémus qui sentait sa morosité initiale revenir à grand pas.

-Tout simplement parce que nous avons un avantage de taille sur les autres... Notre ministre est un idiot, purement et simplement. C'est un vrai crétin et toute son administration est composée de gens tout aussi bête, tout particulièrement cette Ombrage...

-Et comment cela va t'il nous aider ? demanda Rémus qui se sentit reprendre espoir malgré lui lorsqu'il vit un sourire de pure malice s'étirer dangereusement sur le visage de son filleul.

-Nous en discuterons demain avec les Tonks lorsqu'ils viendront dîner. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Dolores Ombrage sera la clef de la réussite de mon plan... Je peux te promettre autre chose aussi, elle ne va pas beaucoup aimer ce qui va lui arriver.

Cette fois, Rémus afficha un vrai sourire en sentant une bouffé d'espoir l'envahir. Avec Harry a ses coté il avait peu être une chance. Le salle mioche était un petit monstre plein de ressources et particulièrement retors après tout ; et surtout, surtout, il n'avait encore jamais vu Harry perdre...

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait surnommé Veinard : quand Harry voulait vraiment quelque chose, même la malchance ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'obtenir...

Laissant le doux sentiment d'espoir l'envahir, Rémus Lupin monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit l'esprit tranquille pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-

Le lendemain soir, Harry tourna la tête en entendant son oncle descendre dans la salle commune. L'homme était habillé simplement, mais élégamment et entre sa robe grise bien ajustée au niveau des épaules, son visage rasé de près et ses bottes en peau de dragon, l'homme paraissait particulièrement séduisant.

-Mais dit donc... Tu es au courant que ''Andy'' est mariée, n'est ce pas ? persifla Harry avec amusement.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit hautainement Rémus avant de prendre place a table et de regarder d'un œil critique le choix vestimentaire de son protégé.

Un pantalon de toile sombre, un polo vert relativement moulant et une veste fine dont on voyait à quinze kilomètre qu'elle coutait très cher... Le sale mioche avait aussi retiré le glamour qui cachait en partie sa boucle d'oreille lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

-Tu peux parler avec cette dent de dragon ridicule qui te pendouille de l'oreille, choisit finalement de rétorquer Rémus.

-Oh ça ? demanda Harry en touchant le joyau finement ouvragé. Tu sais que j'ai payé Gringotts une petite fortune pour la faire enchanter lorsque je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Minie l'année dernière ? répondit le survivant d'une voix égale qui piqua la curiosité de Rémus.

-Charmé pour quoi ? minauda le lycan, curieux de nature.

-Oh, l'enchantement me prévient si ma nourriture ou mes boissons sont drogués par des moyens non magique. Elle me permet aussi de contrer la plupart des charmes de compulsion... Plus un ou deux gadgets dont tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre l'utilité, déclama Harry d'un air dégagé.

-Petit Vantard, grommela Rémus avant de s'approcher de la cheminée et d'y jeter une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette puis de pénétrer dans l'âtre et d'être transporté chez les Tonks.

A peine arrivé à destination, Harry songea soudain avec amusement qu'il serait bête de manquer une pareille occasion de faire tourner Rémus en bourrique devant un public et murmura rapidement dans l'oreille de son gardien.

-Au fait, Nymphadora Tonks est leur fille, elle a dix sept ans et des cheveux roses... et déteste qu'on l'appelle par autre chose que son prénom complet... alors fait bien attention à la manière dont tu lui parleras s'il te plait, c'est une amie, s'exclama Harry avec une feinte incertitude, en savourant à l'avance les résultats de sa petite blague.

-Dix sept ans déjà, je me souviens tout juste d'une petite fillette de cinq ans, murmura Rémus en tombant naïvement dans le piège.

-Ah, mais vous devez être monsieur Rémus Lupin, s'exclama un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'année en accueillant à bras ouvert ses deux nouveaux invités. Je suis Ted Tonks, donnez moi donc vos vestes et mettez vous à l'aise, ma femme et ma fille ne devrait plus tarder. Vous savez comment son les femmes... Ajouta t'il d'un air taquin en faisant un clin d'œil à Rémus.

Harry et son gardien lui serrèrent la main, et le jeune mage décida de lancer la conversation e voyant que Remus était mal à l'aise.

-Je suis content de vous rencontrer, Nymphadora m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, commença le survivant sans tenir compte du haussement de sourcil étonné qui lui adressa l'homme lorsque ce dernier entendit Harry utiliser le prénom honnis.

-Le plaisir est partagé, ma fille m'a dit que vous l'aidiez pour son entrainement à l'école. Ce projet lui tient vraiment à cœur et je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un qui la soutienne moralement, s'exclama joyeusement l'homme en sous entendant volontairement que Harry n'était surement pas capable de l'aider autrement qu'en lui offrant des encouragements. Le père de la métamorphomage espérait sans doute pousser Harry a se vanter affin d'en apprendre plus sur la nature de ce mystérieux entrainement secret, dont ne cessait de parler sa fille…

Rémus, pour sa part, se souvenait des mannequins que Harry avait transfigurés et n'avait aucun doute sur le genre d'entrainement auquel les deux gamins devaient se livrer. Connaissant son protéger, l'ensemble devait d'ailleurs être plutôt violent, Harry n'aimait pas faire les choses moitié. Le loup-garou regarda donc avec amusement Ted Tonks suggérer que Harry n'était pas capable de faire grand-chose en utilisant sa magie et guetter une réaction quelconque sur le visage poli de son jeune protégé... en pure perte. Ted était un manipulateur plutôt douer, mais Harry était un maitre en al matière.

-Je fais ce que je peux, vous savez, répondit simplement le jeune homme sans tenter d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait réellement... forçant ainsi monsieur Tonks à recourir à des méthodes moins subtile pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Hum, pour être tout à fait honnête, je me demandais comment un première année pouvait aider ma fille. Les seuls sorts que je maîtrisais vraiment à la fin de la première année ne servaient pour ainsi dire à rien dans un combat. Et Dora refuse de me dire ce qu'elle fait pour s'entrainer alors...

Rémus, qui vit là une occasion en or, s'invita dans la conversation.

-Vous savez, Harry a toujours été passionné par la magie, et il est très doué en sortilèges et en transfiguration. D'ailleurs,... continua gaiement le lycan en commençant à parler des prouesses académiques de son fils adoptifs… Ce que Harry détestait bien évidement.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, Rémus laissa échapper ''par inadvertance'' que Harry était fan de foot, espérant gêner son filleul, puisque la plupart des sorciers trouvaient ce sport ridicule. Malheureusement pour le lycan, Ted Tonks était un sorcier d'origine moldue, et un passionné du ballon rond. Le loup-garou fut donc contraint d'écouter pendant près de trente minutes Harry et Ted se disputer à propos de mauvais arbitrage et de coup franc scandaleux.

- …Puisque je vous dis que le jour où vous perdrez Shearer, vous serez bon pour la relégation, s'exclama Harry en direction d'un Ted Tonks absolument pas d'accord, alors que Rémus peu initiez au monde du ballon rond était complètement perdu

-Ah ! Tu en as de bonne gamin. Le jour où Henri se sera enfin cassé la jambe… commença à rétorquer l'homme d'un ton savant avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'il remarque que quelqu'un venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour Rémus, et bonjour jeune homme…Harry je suppose ? J'avoue que je suis surprise que vous soyez encore ici : insulter Allan Shearer et l'équipe favorite de mon époux est une offense cardinale dans cette maison, s'exclama gaiement Andromèda Tonks en guise de présentation, tout en souriant à son mari qui rougit légèrement.

-J'allais les virer, mais je me suis souvenu que nous devions parler affaire, alors je me suis retenu de corriger ce pauvre garçon. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute si il a des connaissances aussi parcellaire en matière de football, répondit il avec un petite grimace, que Harry ignora d'autant plus facilement que son équipe avait écrabouillé celle de Tonks moins de trois semaines plus tôt… Le pauvre homme était simplement mauvais perdant, tel père tel fille après tout.

-Bonjours madame, je suis Harry Potter. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Nymphadora vous tient en haute estime, se présenta t'il d'une manière chevaleresque. Puis il lui effleura la paume de la main de ses lèvres avec une grâce que lui aurait enviée la plupart des héritiers des différentes maisons de sang purs anglais.

Après tout, Androméda Tonks avait autrefois fait partie d'une maison qui croyait en la suprématie des sorciers au sang pur et, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais partagé l'idéal de ses parents, elle avait tout de même été éduqué en suivant les anciennes traditions et savait apprécier la galanterie à sa juste valeur.

D'un air théâtral, elle porta la main à son front avant de se retourner vers son mari.

-C'est un sacré charmeur Teddy, je suis vraiment désolé mon chéri, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'un homme plus jeune, et je peux dire que d'ici un ou deux ans il sera un sacré beau spécimen, plaisanta la belle avocate pendant que son mari s'étouffait d'une feinte indignation.

-Que les Potter soient maudits ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes avec votre air innocent, vos visages d'ange et vos maudit cheveux en bataille ! Toujours à passer votre temps à voler les femmes des autres. Mais celle-là est à moi et je ne partage pas, gronda-t-il en prenant fermement dans ses bras sa femme qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir pendant que Harry levait les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait décidément aucun doute possible, tel père tel fille…

-Où est Nymphadora ? Je pensais qu'elle serait déjà en train de me harceler à l'heure qu'il est, demanda finalement Harry lorsque les choses se furent un peu calmé et que tout le monde se fut installé confortablement.

Un grognement déplaisant qui venait de la porte répondit à sa question lorsque Tonks en entendant son nom, s'énerva, manqua la dernière marche de l'escalier, et s'affala lourdement au beau milieu du salon… Juste devant un Rémus qui peinait grandement a masqué son immense sourire. (maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours)

Gênée par sa maladresse, Tonks se releva en rougissant avant de s'avancer dans le salon d'un pas agressif.

Sans tenir compte du mauvais caractère de sa fille, son père l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé en pouffant, et Harry remarqua distraitement qu'elle était beaucoup plus belle et sexy chez elle qu'à Poudlard. Entre sa grosse poitrine, ses cheveux rouge et ses yeux violets, le tout mis en valeur par des vêtements moldus plutôt sexy… La nymphette avait des arguments extrêmement sérieux à faire valoir.

-Salut Harry, commença la métamorphomage avant de stopper net sa phrase lorsqu'elle s'aperçut finalement de la présence de Rémus qui était assis dans un fauteuil en retrait et était rester silencieux.

Brusquement indigné de s'être casser la figure devant un témoin qui se trouvait en plus être un homme particulièrement beau et mystérieux, elle prit un air mortifié et jeta un regard désespéré a sa mère en regrettant amèrement de n'avoir jamais écouté les cours de savoir vivre que Andy avait désespérément tenter de lui inculquer lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Comment diable une demoiselle digne de se nom se tirait elle de l'embarra déjà ?..

En Gryffondor qu'il était, Rémus Lupin remarqua la gène de la jeune fille et se refusa à la laisser plus longtemps dans l'embarras.

-Bonjour, vous devez être Nymphadora et …ouaaah, cria le lycan lorsque la sorcière, déjà sur les nerfs, lui envoya par réflexe un rapide sortilège en entendant son maudit prénom.

Une seconde après, réalisant avec horreur ce qu'elle venait de faire, la belle jeune femme, se retourna vers Harry en brandissant sa baguette.

-C'est toi, j'en suis sûre. Tu l'as manipulé et tu m'as fait trébucher pour qu'on en arrive là Potter ! gronda la jeune femme en lançant un regard meurtrier à Harry pendant que Rémus grognait péniblement et reprenait son siège.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Nymphadora, répondit innocemment le survivant. Puis la voyant lever sa baguette, il leva un sourcil et ajouta doucement : les rêves sont des choses si fragiles, c'est triste qu'un acte inconsidéré puisse les briser en un instant...

Tonks comprit immédiatement l'idée. Si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, ses entrainements particuliers étaient finis. Après tout, Harry ne s'était engagé que pour une année... Ravalant avec haine tous les maléfices qui lui étaient venus à la bouche, elle grommela.

-Personne à part lui ne peut m'appeler comme ça. Tonks fera l'affaire, ajouta t'elle plus gentiment à l'adresse de Rémus avant de recommencer à fusiller Harry du regard et de murmurer pour que seul le jeune sorcier puisse entendre.

-Profite en bien pendant que tu m'es encore utile Potter ; les choses ne durerons pas éternellement...

Harry, pour sa part se contenta d'afficher une mine pensive et vaguement lasse, tout en laissant échapper un Hum peu concerné.

-Bien, revenons aux choses sérieuses si cela ne vous dérange pas, demanda Androméda avec professionnalisme, pendant que son marri regardait Harry avec des yeux de merlan frit. Comment diable ce petit hooligan était il parvenu a convaincre sa petite Nymphe de le laisser utiliser son prénom. Voila près de 17 ans qu'il s'y essayait lui-même en vain !

Rémus quand a lui, secoua donc lentement la tête et commença à expliquer son cas, non sans jeter un regard sombre à son protégé qui le fixait d'ailleurs avec un air infiniment satisfait. Ce maudit gamin était vraiment machiavélique.

Une fois les faits exposés, et les différents points de l'affaire clarifiée, Tonks intervint gentiment.

-Je ne vois pas le problème qu'il pourrait y avoir avec votre boutique, c'est une excellente idée, monsieur Lupin, dit elle en faisant une petite moue adorable et en envoyant une œillade grivoise absolument scandaleuse au lycan. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de regarder un peu dans le décolleté impressionnant de la jeune femme, qui sourit de plus belle et regarda Harry d'un air espiègle.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment concerné, mais un son visage paraissait tout de même un tout petit peu plus coloré qu'à l'ordinaire. A moins que ce ne soit simplement un jeu de lumière… va savoir.

-Dora, commença son père en couvant sa Petite Nymphe d'un regard protecteur dont seul els papa gâteau on le secret. Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que Dolores Ombrage, qui est la sous secrétaire du ministre est l'une des personnes les plus puissantes du pays, et qu'elle déteste avec passion tout ce qui n'est pas un sorcier au sang pur. Cette pitoyable petite sorcière a réussit à obtenir cette place Merlin seul sait comment et...

-Eu. Eu... Fudge... Eu.. Eu.. Idiot.. Eu.., toussota alors Harry en se couvrant la bouche de la main, ce qui provoqua quelques sourires.

-Oui… Donc cette femme, maintenant qu'elle est au pouvoir, fait tout son possible pour opprimer tout ce qui ne correspond pas à ses standards et possède malheureusement un important réseau de supporters tous très influents.

-Ce que mon marri veut dire Rémus, c'est que ce ne sera pas une affaire facile à gagner. Si ma mémoire est bonne, tous les précédents qui ont été amené en justice se sont soldés par l'échec des plaignants.

-Ah ce sujet j'ai peut être une petite idée, intervint doucement Harry, attirant ainsi les regards étonnés de tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce à l'exception de Rémus.

-Voyons cela de manière stratégique. Dans une partie d'échec, la clef du succès est bien souvent de détruire la reine car elle est la pièce la plus puissante du jeu ; cependant y parvenir est souvent difficile, car elle est toujours bien protéger par d'autre pièce maitresse. L'un des moyens les plus efficace pour la faire tomber est donc d'attaquer le Roi et de le forcer à faire un sacrifice, sacrifice qu'il sera souvent amené a regretter plus tard, bine entendu.

-Je ne suis pas sur de te suivre Harry murmura Rémus complètement perdu pendant que Ted et Andy se frottait lentement le menton en regardant Harry d'un air étonné et légèrement impressionné.

-Il est sûr que si nous parvenons à la faire tomber, il n'aura plus le choix, grommela Ted d'un ton énigmatique.

-Mais comment arriver à atteindre une reine et son roi lorsqu'ils sont protégé par un légions de fou ? demanda Andy en regardant Harry avec intensité.

-Rien de plus facile. Nous allons simplement utiliser des pièces mésestimées : les pions. Nous allons tout d'abord créer un petit problème avant d'offrir un moyen évident de le résoudre. Comme les pions sont des pièces simple et incapable de réflexion, ils seront ravis d'avoir soudainement une solution simple et n'y réfléchiront pas deux fois avant de se retourner contre leur propre reine. Le temps qu'ils réalisent qu'on les a manipulés il sera trop tard... car nous les auront déjà mit échec et Mat.

-Ca pourrait marcher, murmura Ted sans tenir compte des regards perdu de Nymphadora et Rémus qui n'avais rien compris a l'échange. Andy devra faire pas mal de recherches pour créer le problème en question mais ça pourrait marcher, répéta doucement l'homme pendant que sa femme écarquillait légèrement les yeux.

Elle savait Harry retorse d'après les histoires que lui avait conté sa fille, mais elle était loin d'imaginer a quel point.

-Est ce que ça veut dire que vous acceptez l'affaire ? demanda Rémus avec angoisse en décidant de rester terre a terre.

-Monsieur Lupin, vous semblez naïvement croire que j'ai le moindre choix dans cette affaire, répondit sérieusement Ted avant d'éclater de rire et d'ajouter : vu la manière dont ma petite Dora vous dévore des yeux depuis vingt minutes, j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'agresse si je venais à refuser. Sans parler de Andy qui a visiblement décidé de mettre votre protégé dans son lit depuis ce baisemain Héhé…

Une fois sa boutade finit, l'homme plongea agilement derrière le canapé pour éviter la bordé de maléfices que venaient de lui envoyer sa fille et sa femme. Il n'avait donc visiblement pas de traitement de faveur pour les proches aux yeux des femmes de la famille Tonks

Rémus, pour sa part, rougit terriblement, (non sans jeter un petit coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui était vraiment particulièrement sexy lorsqu'elle était énervé), et Andromèda se mit à pouffer doucement en contemplant le capharnaüm que son petit éclat venait de causer.

Harry, quant à lui, soupira et tourna ses pensées en direction du combat juridique qui s'annonçait. Avec ces clowns à ses cotés, il allait devoir sacrément travailler s'il voulait espérer gagner…

--

-

--

**Partie 2 : La guerre des clowns.**

Le ministère de la magie était une structure imposante qui avait été construit sous la capitale londonienne au treizième siècle, alors même que la ville moldu n'était encore qu'une bourgade crasseuse. Bien que l'endroit soit un lieu public, il était extrêmement surveillé et particulièrement bien protégé. Dans un souci de sécurité, seul deux entrées avaient été aménagé dans le majestueux bâtiment.

La première n'était autre qu'un ascenseur en forme de cabine téléphonique qui menait au monde moldu, la seconde, beaucoup plus usitée, n'était autre que le réseau national de cheminées. A l'aide d'une pincée de poudre de cheminette, et un âtre de bonne taille, n'importe quel sorcier résidant sur le territoire de Grande Bretagne pouvait donc voyager immédiatement dans une pièce prévue à cet effet, au cœur même du ministère. Cette deuxième méthode était largement favorisée par la quasi-totalité de la population sorcière et seules les familles les plus pauvres, incapable d'acheter régulièrement de la poudre de cheminette, utilisait de manière quotidienne l'ascenseur.

Harry, Rémus et Ted choisirent de privilégier la simplicité et utilisèrent donc de la poudre de cheminette, lorsqu'ils se rendirent au procès le matin du premier août. Arrivant au milieu de la pièce centrale du bâtiment, les trois hommes fendirent la foule d'un pas décidé.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés n'était autre que l'atrium du ministère. Une vaste salle censée servir de hall d'entrée, pour les nombreux employés qui venaient chaque jour flemmarder_…euhh… __**Travailler**_ en ce lieu chargé d'histoire.

Trois des quatre murs de la salle étaient presque exclusivement constitués de cheminées finement ouvragées ; ce qui permettait d'éviter les embouteillages aux heures d'affluence. Au fond de la pièce, le dernier des quatre murs offrait une vision des plus singulière. En effet l'ascenseur magique qui menait au monde moldu y était encastré et était flanqué de plusieurs portes menant à différents ascenseurs. De part et d'autre de la zone centrale deux escaliers dorés et majestueux menaient à la tribune ministérielle depuis laquelle Fudge faisait ses discours lorsqu'il s'adressait au peuple magique… enfin disons plutôt, lorsqu'il s'adressait aux sorciers de sang pur capables de favoriser sa réélection…

L'ensemble de l'impressionnant édifice était bâtit autour de la statue la plus hypocrite du monde sorcier : la sculpture de la fraternité magique.

L'œuvre en question était faite d'or pur et représentait la prétendue harmonie existant entre les différentes espèces magiques. On pouvait donc y discerner les sculptures d'un elfe de maison, d'un centaure et d'autres créatures magiques, toutes unies dans la joie, sous la férule douce mais juste des sorciers…

Retenant une grimace méprisante alors qu'il dépassait la plus grande preuve de mauvaise fois du monde sorcier, Harry s'avança en direction du fond de la salle en écartant d'un coup de coude un sorcier obèse qui s'obstinait à tenter de lui vendre une bible magique tout en affirmant que les léprechauns étaient à l'origine de la vie sur terre…

Réprimant un frisson en songeant que la folie ne connaissait décidément aucune limite, Harry continua sa difficile avancée, en ignorant les maboules de toutes origines qui tentaient de faire la promotion de leurs différentes sectes… La foule était particulièrement dense ce jour là, et circuler dans l'atrium n'était pas facile.

Laissant finalement Ted Tonks ouvrir la route et repousser différentes meutes de charlatans, les trois hommes dépassèrent une large porte dorée où ils furent brièvement interrogés par un officiel qui vérifia leur baguette avant de leur demander la raison de leur visite. Il s'agissait là du véritable point d'entré du ministère. Deux aurors montaient la garde de part et d'autre d'un portique magique et un officiel à l'air bovin s'obstinait à examiner chaque baguette…

Après une brève attente, Harry tendis sa propre baguette et… fut infiniment satisfait lorsqu'il remarqua que l'illusion qui camouflait la véritable apparence du sceptre de mort avait parfaitement résisté aux faibles tentatives de l'employé du ministère…

Toute l'administration était elle donc à ce point incompétente ? se demanda silencieusement Rémus en regardant son jeune protégé récupérer la baguette des anciens et en passant le portique magique sans que ce dernier ne détecte sa nature de Lycanthrope…

Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs et franchi plusieurs portes toutes aussi clinquantes que la première, les trois sorciers finirent tout de même par accéder au bon ascenseur et descendirent finalement en direction de la salle d'audience du Magenmagot.

La pièce mythique était un endroit révéré au sein du monde sorcier car il s'agissait du lieu où tous les criminels se voyaient offrir le droit d'un procès… En théorie en tout cas, car au vu des idiots qui semblaient peupler tous les services, la probabilité que celui là soit convenablement administré était très faible selon Harry.

Une fois arrivé à destination, les trois sorciers sortir de l'ascenseur en compagnie d'une dizaine de quidams et s'engagèrent dans un corridor qui n'était pas sans rappeler les cachots de Poudlard. Quelques secondes plus tard, un officiel leur demanda la raison de leur présence et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, ils se retrouvèrent parqués dans une vaste salle d'attente.

Ils durent ensuite patienter pendant deux bonnes heures avant qu'un employé ne prenne la peine les informer un peu plus précisément…

-Numéro 134 ? C'est bien vous ? demanda sèchement la petite sorcière disgracieuse qui avait daigné se déranger pour leur adresser la parole, avant de les conduire en direction de la salle d'audience après qu'ils eussent acquiescés.

-

Le Magenmagot était une sorte d'amphithéâtre semi-circulaire faisant face à une table devant laquelle pouvait s'assoir les plaignants. Au centre des tribunes, Dumbledore vêtu d'une extravagante robe bariolée présidait l'assemblé. Autour de lui un grand nombre de personnes occupaient les différents sièges, tous venaient bien sûr d'anciennes et très respectés familles de sorciers puisque l'attribution des places était héréditaire…

Ce qui était tout à fait logique, car après tout, les sorciers d'origines moldues n'avaient bien évidement pas les connaissances nécessaires pour siéger dans un pareil endroit.

Ted n'avait pas hésité un seul instant, dès que les portes s'étaient ouvertes, il s'était avancé avec confiance dans la salle d'audience et avait exécuté une révérence impeccable devant l'assemblée avant de faire signe à Harry et Rémus de prendre place sur les sièges mis leur disposition et de s'assoir à son tour.

Harry, qui affichait alors un petit sourire en coin particulièrement satisfait, pris place sur son siège et croisa ses deux mains en les amenant juste en dessous de son nez ; couvrant ainsi efficacement toute la partie inférieure de son visage et empêchant la plupart des sorciers présents de distinguer son visage.

En fait seul Dumbledore et une poignée de sorciers semblaient l'avoir reconnut, preuve, si il en faut, que tous les autres n'avaient pas pris la peine de prendre connaissance de l'affaire qu'il allait avoir à juger…

Habillé d'un jean noir et d'un polo de la même couleur, sa boule d'oreille soigneusement camouflé par des glamours puissants, le dernier des Potter ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'héritier d'une riche famille de sang pur. En fait, il avait l'air tout à fait… moldu !

Un certain nombre de sorciers le regardèrent d'ailleurs immédiatement avec mépris en remarquant ses habits indécents, mais aucun d'entre eux ne dégageait la même haine que Dolores Ombrage ; une petite femme laide et trapue dont le visage présentait une ressemblance frappante avec celui d'un crapaud.

La femme aux cheveux gris et à l'air sévère qui se tenait à la droite de Dumbledore rajusta sèchement son monocle et leva sa baguette. Immédiatement un puissant Bang retentit et la salle devint peu à peu silencieuse.

-Affaire Rémus John Lupin contre le ministère, déclama la sorcière d'une voix stricte et impartiale. Nous sommes ici sous la présidence d'Albus Dumbledore pour entendre l'appel de monsieur Lupin contre une décision faire par madame la Sous-secrétaire d'État, Dolores Jane Ombrage. Greffier êtes vous prêt ?

-Tout à fait, madame la directrice des débats, répondit un très vieil homme au visage fripé mais souriant.

-Monsieur le président, auriez vous l'amabilité d'ouvrir cette séance, je vous prie ? demanda ensuite la sorcière au monocle d'une voix toujours égale.

-Mais bien sûr, ma chère Amélia, répondit Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient de bonne humeur. La séance est officiellement ouverte, la parole est à la directrice des débats, madame Amélia Bones.

-Très bien, reprit la petite femme. Mesdames et messieurs du Magenmagot, la plainte peut se résumer comme suit : Monsieur Lupin a demandé un permis lui octroyant le droit de faire ériger des enchantements défensifs autour de la boutique qu'il prévoyait d'ouvrir, autorisation qui lui a été refusée par madame Ombrage pour le motif que l'établissement en question est possédé par une...

A ces mots, la sorcière s'arrêta un moment, rajusta son monocle jeta un regard menaçant à la petite bonne femme à face de crapaud qui lui souriait d'un air satisfaite et compléta finalement sa déclaration en secouant lentement la tête…

-Autorisation qui lui a été refusé pour la raison que l'établissement susmentionné est possédé par, je cite : _''une dangereuse créature hybride qui, si on lui donne l'occasion, se servira de cette endroit comme d'une base d'opération au sein de l'Allée des Embrumes pour préparer la révolte des siens contre le ministère''…_

L'absurdité de la déclaration faillit déclencher l'hilarité de Harry, mais le jeune mage se retint pourtant et se contenta à la place, d'émettre un petit bruit méprisant, parfaitement digne d'un Malfoy et que tous entendirent parfaitement.

En effet, l'héritier Potter s'était déjà promis de ne plus jamais sous estimer la bêtise du sorcier moyen, et aussi stupide soit elle, cette déclaration était susceptible de trouver bon nombre de supporters… Il devait donc rester prudent !

-Bien que la formulation du problème soit pour le moins... ridicule, repris la sévère sorcière en jetant un nouveau regard noir à Ombrage qui semblait boire du petit lait et souriait largement à l'assemblée, il existe néanmoins une loi interdisant à un loup-garou de posséder un tel établissement. La loi en question cité par madame Ombrage pour justifier son refus n'est autre que le _'Traité de bonne conduite des créatures Hybride'_, un texte ratifié il y a plusieurs années. Sachant cela, sur quoi fondez-vous votre appel ? demanda à femme avec impartialité en regardant monsieur Tonks droit dans les yeux.

-Madame Bones, gentes dames et seigneurs du Magenmagot, commença Ted d'une voix chaude et agréable tout en souriant à la femme qu'il semblait bien connaître. Je présente mon appel en me basant sur le fait que ladite loi, n'interdit ne rien à mon client d'ouvrir son affaire et que la mauvaise interprétation des textes dont a été victime monsieur Lupin, constitue en outre un préjudice pour lequel il mérite réparation, déclama Tonks avec professionnalisme.

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de la totalité de la salle Ted reprit après un bref silence.

-J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de comment une telle erreur a pu passer sans que cette très honorable assemblée ne s'en aperçoive, mais il semble évident que l'application de la loi de régulation des créatures Hybride, en plus d'avoir été mal effectuée, a été inefficace, car…

-Hum Hum, l'interrompit la petite femme au visage mièvre et vaguement sadique qui répondait au nom de Dolorès Ombrage. Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire dire quelque chose que vous n'ayez pas pensé, mais il me semble que vous insinuez que le Ministère est incompétent.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi Dolorès, pour vous laisser penser que j'oserais dire une telle chose, se récria immédiatement Ted, dont le visage paraissait sincèrement horrifié à l'idée qu'il ait pu sous entendre pareil chose pendant que la petite bonne femme souriait de plus belle.

-Mesdames et messieurs du Magenmagot, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de sous entendre pareil absurdité, continua-t-il d'un air contrit avant d'ajouter d'une voix qui porta jusqu'à tréfonds de l'auditoire. **Ce que j'affirme par contre c'est que quiconque pense interdire à mon client d'ouvrir sa boutique en invoquant cette loi est ignare et indigne de siéger dans cette assemblée.**

La femme au visage de crapaud qui était l'instigatrice de l'amendement, prit immédiatement une couleur violet foncé alors qu'elle suffoquait littéralement d'indignation.

Le ministre qui faisait lui aussi parti de la _'noble assemblée'_ s'étrangla sous l'effet de la surprise et son voisin commença à lui taper fermement dans le dos pour l'aider.

Le choc au sein du Magenmagot était palpable… Une telle accusation ne pouvait jamais être formulée de manière hâtive sans quoi le diffamateur s'exposait tout simplement à un an d'emprisonnement à Azkaban… Or la firme Tonks&Tonks se composait d'avocats de renom qui travaillaient pour plusieurs familles très estimables… Ce qui voulait dire que l'homme avait étudié son sujet et que l'affaire était sérieuse.

Sans attendre que l'assemblée ait récupéré, Ted pressa son avantage.

-Il est précisé dans la constitution de notre pays que nul ne peut siéger ici sans une connaissance parfaite des lois, or, contrairement à ce qu'a affirmé madame Ombrage, rien dans le _'Traité de bonne conduite des créatures Hybride' _n'interdit à mon client d'ouvrir un commerce et de le faire protéger.

Voyant que la plupart des factions de l'hémicycle n'avait toujours pas récupéré de son accusation initiale et se disputaillait entre elle, Ted continua d'une voix de stentor.

-En effet, au début du texte de loi susmentionné, et utilisé par Madame Ombrage pour justifier ses actions, il est précisé que ce dernier s'applique sans distinction aucune à toutes les races de créatures non humaine répertoriées au sein de l'académie médicale de Sainte Mangouste. J'ai avec moi une copie de cette liste et j'ai pris la liberté d'en faire imprimer d'autres pour chaque membre de cette honorable assemblée, continua le brillant avocat alors que des liasses de parchemin apparaissaient devant chaque membre de l'hémicycle suite à un petit coup de baguette du greffier.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater par vous-même, les lycanthropes ne sont en aucun cas répertoriés au sein des registres de Sainte Mangouste comme des créatures non humaines. En fait, il tombe sous l'appellation, de_ ''sorcier ayant subit une malédiction incurable de longue durée''_… Une catégorie tout à fait différente, qui n'est en rien concerné par la loi que prétend invoquer Madame Ombrage pour justifier ses décisions, exposa Tonks d'un ton calme pendant que les différents sorciers feuilletaient le registre de Sainte Mangouste avec effarement… Ted Tonks avait dit vrai, et c'était tout simplement catastrophique.

Comment une faute aussi grossière avait-elle pu passer inaperçue aussi longtemps ?

-

Cette fois, les gens discutaient entre eux un peu partout et les opposants au régime en place échangeaient rapidement leur point de vu… La cause que défendait Ted leur importait peu, tout comme l'issu de ce jugement, cependant les arguments que l'avocat venait d'invoquer semblait tout à fait valable et ils avaient donc là, une occasion en or de briser Fudge et toute son administration.

Tranchant le brouhaha ambiant, la voix de Ted prit en intensité et il déclama de toute la force de ses poumons.

-Je m'appuie désormais sur la constitution même de notre Pays qui stipule clairement que toute personne ayant trahi la loi ne peut en aucun cas être autorisé à siéger au sein de cet hémicycle, pour demander respectueusement que Madame Ombrage en soit exclu et que mon client, qu'elle a injustement spolié, soit dédommagé. Je requiers en outre une juste compensation pour tous les lycanthropes ayant été victime de pareils agissements criminels au cours de ces dernières années. J'ai préparé une liste des dites injustices et des compensations que la loi prévoit dans ces circonstances. Comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, la somme est substantielle.

Un tôlé ébranla l'assemblée lorsque le greffier transmit le nouveau papier, et tous se mirent à crier en même temps.

Certains hurlaient que les lycanthropes étaient des monstre un point c'est tout, et que Ted devait être sorti et poursuivit pour diffamation ; mais d'autres gens, plus nombreux, exigeaient de Ombrage des explications. Car indépendamment du problème de la régulation des créatures monstrueuses, quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave venait d'être dévoilé : les agissements de la petite bonne femme risquait de couter très cher au ministère si par malheur les dédommagements devaient effectivement être payés !

Sans parler du fait que Tonks venait de faire la preuve de l'incompétence totale du Magenmagot qui avait mal jugé plus d'une cinquantaine d'affaires concernant différents lycanthropes au cours des dix dernières années.

En effet, aveuglés par leurs préjugés, aucun des membres de cette assemblée n'avait pris la peine de vérifier que les loups-garous étaient bel et bien concernés par cette loi ; et si une telle affaire s'ébruitait les conséquences seraient monstrueuses.

Il y aurait d'abord une fronde de tous les sangs purs non représenté au Magenmagot. Ces derniers tenteraient probablement d'utiliser l'affaire à leur avantage en prétextant que les membres actuels étaient indignes de leur charge et devaient être remplacé.

Il y aurait ensuite toutes les associations de mère de famille qui viendraient hurler que depuis toujours le gouvernement laissait des monstres hanter les rues en toute impunité et que rien ni personne ne protégeait leurs enfants des monstrueux loups-garous.

Puis tout un tas de groupes différents s'en mêleraient depuis ceux de défense des droits des Moldus jusqu'au lobby pro-vampirique et une anarchie sans nom s'installerait.

Il serait alors impossible de savoir qui sortirait grandi ou écrasé de ce chaos.

Personne ne savait comment Ted avait pu découvrir le pot-aux-roses, cependant, tous connaissaient la réputation et l'influence que possédait sa femme et personne ne doutait de la véracité de ses propos ou de la capacité de son cabinet d'avocat à écrire un article juteux en première page de la gazette du sorcier…

Bref, le Magenmagot avait un gros problème, et une seule manière de le résoudre. La solution en question avait déjà prouvé son utilité de nombreuses fois dans différentes affaires de malversations financières, et personne ne doutait plus de son efficacité.

Il suffisait de trouver un bouc émissaire et de lui coller la faute tout entière sur le dos. Ainsi non seulement il se dédouanerait du problème, mais en plus il pourrait plus tard, prétendre être à la base de sa résolution.

Même parmi les partisans de Fudge, les sorciers les plus intelligents semblaient pensifs. A posteriori, cette fameuse loi anti-hybrides n'avait effectivement rien apporté de bon et couté beaucoup d'argent, et à présent qu'une faille venait d'être trouvé et que leurs adversaires s'apprêtait à l'exploiter, ils devaient faire en sorte de sauver les meubles sans trop de casse… Mais comment faire ?

-

Voyant que des disputes éclataient un peu partout dans l'hémicycle, et que Dumbledore semblait pensif et peu disposé à intervenir, madame Bones prit les choses en mains. Elle leva sa baguette lança une puissante série de BANG qui finit par ramener le calme, avant de s'adresser à Ted.

-Vous avez été clair sur ce point monsieur Tonks, vous pouvez continuer votre plaidoirie à présent.

Le père de Nymphadora sourit en regardant les différents membres de l'assemblée et ricana intérieurement en voyant à quel point le plan de Harry semblait fonctionner. Tous les mages paraissaient aux aguets et cherchaient désespérément un moyen de retourner la situation à leur avantage… Un moyen qu'il allait leur fournir sur un plateau !

-Avec plaisir Madame la directrice des débats. Mesdames et Messieurs du Magenmagot, attendu du fait que la loi invoquée par Madame Ombrage pour justifier ses décisions, n'est en rien pertinente avec cette affaire et que ses actions illégales à l'encontre de mon client ont déjà terriblement embarrassé votre noble assemblée et notre pays tout entier, je crois que mon client devrait obtenir réparations, commença Tonks en espérant de toutes ses forces que l'idée de Harry marche comme prévu.

En effet, Lupin n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Si Ombrage restait au pouvoir, elle s'empresserait de corriger son erreur en modifiant ladite loi afin d'y inclure les loups-garous et tout serait alors perdu.

Il devait faire en sorte qu'Ombrage soit exclu du tableau et c'est là qu'intervenait le plan de Harry.

En prouvant que le Magenmagot avait mal interprété une loi durant des décennies et en brandissant le spectre d'une demande générale et publique de réparation par tous ceux qui avait été lésé, le groupe Lupin avait créé un problème de taille, tant sur le plan de la crédibilité de l'assemblée que sur le plan financier pour le ministère.

Or, les sorcier étant pratiquement tous des idiots (dixit Harry), ces derniers ne savaient pour ainsi dire jamais comment affronter de sérieux problèmes et se jetaient toujours sur la solution la plus simple sans réfléchir. Ce qui voulait dire que Ted devait tout simplement rejeter la faute sur Ombrage afin de faire d'elle un bouc émissaire et s'assurer qu'elle soit désavouée par ses pairs et exclue du pouvoir suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à l'Antre de Lunard de voir le jour.

Après tout, il était tellement plus simple de croire que l'on avait trouvé la source de tous nos malheurs plutôt que de s'empêtrer dans une autocritique dérangeante…

Sans perdre de temps, le père de Nymphadora signala au greffier de faire apparaitre devant les différents membres un petit registre que sa femme avait fabriqué tout spécialement pour l'occasion. Le manuscrit en question contenait, photos à l'appui, le registre détaillé des cent dernières confrontations entre Aurors et lycanthropes…

Voyant que certains membres prenaient une carnation légèrement verdâtre a la vue des photos d'Auror mutilé, Tonks lança d'une voix rauque et visiblement émotive la phrase qui devait tout faire basculer dans un sens ou dans un autre

-En outre, continua Tonks d'un ton triste et émouvant, je voudrais souligner que madame Ombrage s'emble s'obstiner à pervertir l'esprit des lois de notre noble pays, et que sa croisade inutile contre les lycans, risque de nous couter beaucoup de gallions en dommages et intérêts, décime nos forces de police et met en danger la vie de chacun de nos enfants qui désirerait poursuivre une noble carrière d'Auror. Et tout cela pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien tout simplement pour assouvir son désir de vengeance mal placé et illégal au nom du cadavre de son père qui pourtant l'aurait sans aucun doute désapprouvé de son vivant.

Bien sûr, une telle information n'avait rien à voir avec la présente affaire, mais entre convaincre et persuader, la distinction est mince et peu nombreux sont les sorciers à recourir régulièrement à la logique… Qui plus est Bones était trop choquée pour rappeler les règles en vigueur dans un tribunal à Ted, car peu de gens osait faire référence au défunt ministre de la magie : Marcus Ombrage, le père de Dolores.

L'homme bien que détesté de tous, avait été une figure importante lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Il était un héros, et ceux qu'il avait promus au sien du ministère occupaient encore des places importantes… cependant la plupart des sorciers songeaient aussi à leurs enfants.

En fait, la chose avait été si bien amené que pour les esprits peu logique et facilement influençable des sorciers les moins retors, la question n'était même plus de savoir si les lycanthropes méritaient ou non d'avoir des droits, mais si venger un mort valait vraiment la peine que l'on mette en danger les nouvelles générations d'aurors ?

D'ailleurs, même les racistes les plus dur, ceux qui souhaitaient l'annihilation pure et simple des non humains, semblaient avoir du ressentiment à l'adresse de la petite bonne femme. Visiblement, ils considéraient cette dernière comme responsable de leur principaux déboires en cinquante ans, puisqu'à cause d'elle, ils risquaient à présent de devoir offrir réparation à d'immondes Lycanthropes.

Sans parler de ceux qui voyaient simplement là une occasion en or de se dédouaner de toute forme de responsabilité en accusant Ombrage à leur place ; ou encore des opposants politique de Fudge qui avait là l'occasion parfaite de crucifier le ministre en s'attaquant à sa sous secrétaire d'état.

Ce qui devait être un simple procès était devenu une bataille politisée, ou les bons sentiments, le racisme et les intérêts personnels avaient pris le pas sur la raison et la justice.

En un mot comme en cent : "Harry avait raison, les sorciers étaient pour la pluparts des idiots ! ''

-

Continuant sur un thème qui semblait lui réussir, Ted baissa légèrement la tête et prit un air contrit, digne des meilleurs acteurs Moldus de Hollywood :

-En effet, continua Tonks en profitant du voile de silence que l'évocation de Marcus Ombrage avait jeté sur l'assemblé, j'affirme qu'afin de venger son père contre les fantômes de ceux qui l'ont assassiné, madame Ombrage a jugé utile de piétiner notre système juridique et d'envoyer à la mort les enfants de ses pairs en utilisant nos forces de police comme son armée personnelle afin de pourchasser illégalement des loups-garous ! C'est pourquoi, afin d'épargner à cette magnifique assemblée, le déshonneur d'avoir son nom associé à pareil atrocité ; je sollicite le retrait pur et simple de la loi à l'origine de ce quiproquo et je demande outre des dédommagements pour mon client, que la culpabilité de madame Ombrage, soit examiné avec attention.

Sans vraiment écouter le discours de Tonks, de plus en plus d'alliés de Fudge, peu ravis d'avoir été acculé dans une position délicate, tournaient à présent de sombres regards en direction de Ombrage qui fulminait en silence.

Pourquoi en silence ? Et bien tout simplement parce que l'évocation de l'assassina de son père l'avait prise par surprise.

Le sujet était complètement tabou au sein du ministère et personne n'avait jamais eu l'audace de lui envoyer l'évènement le plus traumatisant de sa vie en pleine figure, comme une accusation !

Dépassée par les évènements, l'insupportable petite teigne ne savait plus comment se défendre face à l'étrange plaidoirie de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

A l'opposé de l'hémicycle, la plupart des sorciers ne se posaient pas toutes ces questions. En fait c'est tout juste si ils écoutaient encore ce que disait Tonks car pour eux une seule chose comptait à présent : ils avaient déjà trouvé le parfait bouc émissaire !

Se frottant d'avance les mains à l'idée de pouvoir mettre l'insupportable bonne femme sur le pilorie, ils attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir commencer à fustiger toute l'administration Fudge dans la presse !

Avant que madame Bones, ne puisse réagir et rappeler à Ted que cette cour n'était pas un lieu propre à la polémique, que son argumentation n'était plus pertinente avec cette affaire et qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'exiger quelques mises en accusation que ce soit, Dolores Ombrage s'arracha à sa stupeur et la prit de vitesse en explosant de rage.

**-Les aurors savaient à quoi s'attendre en s'engageant ! Ils savaient l'importance de leur mission ! Quant à ces pitoyables Hybrides, ils sont les seuls responsables de leur sort, ils ne méritent pas de vivre ! Ces monstre**s** ont signé leur arrêt de mort lorsqu'ils ont tué mon père et vous les rejoindrez bientôt en enfer, **hurla la petite femme en perdant tout self contrôle et en creusant ainsi sa propre tombe.

Consciente de son erreur, Ombrage se mordit la langue en réalisant l'étendue de sa bourde et soupira pour se calmer en comprenant qu'elle avait été manipulée…

_Le petit sourire amusé du Moldu qui accompagnait l'hybride, l'attitude nonchalante du monstre nommé Lupin, les regards accusateurs de ses confrères, et l'évocation du terrible assassina de son père par Ted, avaient eu raison de ses nerfs._

Et à présent, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, puisqu'elle venait d'admettre publiquement que son action politique avait bel et bien été motivée par la vengeance et qu'elle se fichait complètement des vies humaines qui avaient été sacrifié en chemin.

Le clan Lupin, de son coté sourit de plus belle en entendant les cris d'Ombrage. Ils avaient réussi la première partie de leur plan en prouvant le caractère obsolète de la loi et en faisant sortir de ses gonds l'ignoble petite raciste afin de fournir un coupable idéale au Magenmagot.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs raison de se réjouir car l'intervention de Dolorès ne lui avait pas amené la sympathie de l'assemblée… loin de là !

Le génocide des lycans n'était pas forcément un problème pour une partie des mages présents, cependant le prix semblait ici trop élevé car la méthode était désormais illégale et dramatiquement peu efficace, si on en croyait le sourire victorieuse de Lupin.

Les adversaires politiques du ministre quant à eux, continuaient de ricaner comme des hyènes affamées ; déjà prêt à s'approprier cette histoire, afin de déstabiliser l'administration en place et de récupérer un maximum de pouvoir dans l'opération.

-

Ignorant superbement l'intervention d'Ombrage, et les disputes qui éclataient un peu partout dans l'hémicycle, Ted reprit sa plaidoirie d'une voix égale afin d'utiliser sa dernière cartouche, tout en se demandant quand Madame Bones parviendrait à se ressaisir suffisamment longtemps pour lui rappeler que ce qu'il faisait était tout à fait déplacé dans une cour.

-Les recherches de ma femme ont également aboutit à un point des plus intéressant. En effet, il semble que la loi en question dont se sert si fréquemment et si mal madame Ombrage n'ait pas été ratifiée par le Magenmagot. Comme vous le savez, il est inscrit dans notre constitution, que le ministère peut, en période de crise, proposer des lois dont l'entrée en vigueur est immédiate. Ces dernières sont ensuite examinées par cette noble assemblée une fois le péril passé, et on détermine alors si elles doivent perdurer ou au contraire disparaitre… Un système des plus juste qui n'a pas été appliqué dans ce cas précis ; car, pour une raison inconnue, monsieur Fudge lorsqu'il a succédé au ministre Ombrage a omis de l'inclure dans la liste des amendements soumis à révision qu'il a présenté à cette assemblé… Triste est le jour où le garant de la paix d'un pays tente d'y instaurer le chaos… soupira dramatiquement Tonks en guise de conclusion.

Réfléchissant rapidement et analysant les regards désappointés et méprisants qu'il récoltait, Fudge perdit pied. Si son nom était directement associé à une pareille mascarade, il était fini… Que devait-il faire pour s'en sortir ?

Si l'homme rondouillard n'avait jamais été très intelligent, il avait cependant un atout majeur dans sa manche : il savait parfaitement manipuler l'opinion et gagner les cœurs de son auditoire. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu sa place de ministre plusieurs années plus tôt…

Une place à laquelle il tenait plus que tout à présent !

Arrivant à la conclusion que reconnaitre son implication dans cette histoire ouvrirait une porte à ses opposants et serait sûrement le premier pas vers un suicide politique des plus douloureux, il réagit hâtivement en jouant sa meilleure carte…

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, sans envisager la possibilité de contredire Tonks qui était à l'origine de toute cette histoire, le ministre se leva et s'adressa à l'assemblée afin de sauver sa peau…

-Mes amis, on m'a trahi (à l'insu de mon plein gré…) ! On m'a poignardé dans le dos ! Souvenez-vous, à l'époque le chaos régnait dans l'administration et avec la chasse au mangemort que je devais livrer, je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de pareilles choses. J'avais donc délégué ce travail à ma toute nouvelle assistante, madame Dolores Ombrage en qui j'avais toute confiance, et je n'avais aucune idée qu'une telle loi avait été passée. Il va s'en dire que si je l'avais su, j'aurais immédiatement réagi. Le manque de clairvoyance de mon assistante me consterne tout autant que vous mes chers compagnons ; mais ne craignez rien car ensemble, nous pouvons changer les choses et remettre ce pays sur le droit chemin ! Je vous promets que cette petite erreur serra rectifiée au plus tôt et que bientôt toute cette histoire ne serra plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! s'exclama l'homme d'une voix faussement choquée qui parvenait pourtant à avoir un indéniable charme.

S'il fallait reconnaitre une qualité à Fudge, c'est qu'il avait des talents d'acteur extraordinaire, une sympathie naturelle sans pareil et qu'il savait vraiment toucher le cœur de ceux qui l'écoutait…

Il avait encore une fois réussit à se mettre hors d'atteinte des griffes de ses opposants. Cependant cette réaction de self-défense précipitée du ministre venait de signer la victoire du clan Lupin, puisque le crétin venait de désavouer publiquement sa sous secrétaire devant tous ses pairs…

Sans compter qu'à présent qu'il venait de se dédouaner, ses ennemis politiques, soucieux d'enfoncer au maximum son administration, allaient devoir retourner leur baguette contre Ombrage... et tous les décrets qui portaient sa signature…

Comme l'avait prédit Harry c'est la bêtise crasse du ministre qui venait de leur conférer la victoire !

L'ignoble petite bonne femme au visage de crapaud qui venait finalement de comprendre ce qui se passait avait l'air positivement meurtrier. On venait de se payer sa tête devant tout le Magenmagot, et Fudge, l'un de ses plus proches alliés venait pour ainsi dire de réprouver publiquement son travail ! Le ministre avait bien sûr menti de manière éhontée pour sauver sa peau mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Accuser publiquement le ministre la contraindrait à révéler son implication dans un certains nombres d'affaires délicates.

La petite raciste inspira lentement pour se calmer et finit par recommencer à sourire. Elle avait peu être perdu un bataille mais pas la guerre. Une fois cette affaire tassée, Fudge serait contraint de la réinstaller dans une position de pouvoir, car elle en savait trop long sur ses malversations et elle avait trop de contacts utiles pour qu'il prenne le risque de se passer d'elle longtemps… Et alors, et alors foi de Ombrage, Lupin et tous ses allié allaient lui payer très cher ce revirement...

Une vengeance dont le premier pas serait de briser toutes les illusions de ce pitoyable monstre… et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Tournant lentement la tête en direction de Rémus, la harpie minauda soudain d'une voix mièvre et infiniment satisfaite.

-Même si la loi est retirée et que cette... ''chose'', est autorisée à ouvrir un commerce, il ne pourra pas obtenir la permission d'ériger des enchantements protecteurs, ricana-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse. Il existe d'autres lois citant expressément les loups-garous qui empêchent tout les 'non-sorciers' en général d'ériger de telles défenses… et abroger ces lois pourrait tout à fait déclencher une nouvelle rébellion des Gobelin, conclut t'elle avec une grimace vicieuse de satisfaction.

Jamais une abomination comme Lupin ne serait autorisé à vivre normalement dans SON pays ! **Jamais !**

Les adversaires de Fudge gagneraient sûrement un peu de pouvoir à cause de cette histoire, mais certainement pas assez pour renverser le gouvernement actuel, et d'ici peu, tout ceci serait oublié, le ministre la réinstallerait au pouvoir et elle pourrait alors faire en sorte de corriger ce petit problème afin de s'assurer que jamais un lycan ne puisse recommencer une pareil action juridique.

-Malheureusement madame Ombrage a raison, exposa madame Bones énervée de voir que ce procès dégénérait au plus haut point. Après votre exposé, et l'intervention de monsieur le ministre, je ne doute pas que notre assemblée va immédiatement étudier la pertinence du texte de loi concernant la restriction des droits des créatures Hybrides ; mais même ainsi, même si monsieur Lupin est autorisé à exercer un travail et à posséder un commerce, nous ne pouvons toujours pas lui permettre de faire ériger des protections magiques. Or en l'absence de ces dernières, ouvrir un établissement de restauration est interdit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Bones, s'exclama Ted d'un ton badin en rejetant l'idée d'un geste dérisoire de la main. Cela ne devrait poser aucun problème, puisque le propriétaire de l'auberge nommé _'l'Antre de Lunard'_ n'est pas un hybride ou un Lycan, mais bel et bien un sorcier, assura calmement Ted en souriant.

Immédiatement le chaos s'empara de l'assemblée.

-De l'ordre ! De l'ordre ! rugit madame Bones en envoyant des étincelles avec sa baguette afin d'éviter que les choses ne dégénèrent une nouvelle fois.

-Quel est donc le but de tout ceci monsieur Tonks ? Pourquoi réaliser un tel ramdam concernant les lois anti- hybride si monsieur Lupin n'est pas le propriétaire de l'établissement ? interrogea sèchement la stricte directrice des débats lorsque le calme fut revenu.

-Et bien la raison est très simple en vérité, répondit calmement Ted en adressant un sourire satisfait à la face violacé d'Ombrage. Il s'agissait simplement de permettre à monsieur lupin de gérer une telle affaire en toute légalité. Une chose que la loi anti-Hybride réprouvait, mais qui est désormais parfaitement possible. Quand aux enchantements, je ne vois là aucune difficulté puisqu'en dépit de son droit d'exploitation à vie, Remus Lupin n'est pas le propriétaire majoritaire de _'l'Antre de Lunard' ; _et que ledit propriétaire n'est en aucun cas un Hybride.

**-Il ment,** tonna Ombrage en postillonnant abondamment sans attendre que la cour lui donne la parole. **Il tente de nous manipuler. Qui est donc ce mystérieux propriétaire si vous dites la vérité ? **Rugit littéralement la sorcière qui n'était visiblement pas prête à accepter de perdre aussi totalement, face à une créature à peine humaine comme Lupin.

-Je suppose que c'est moi, répondit doucement Harry sans toutefois révéler son visage toujours partiellement masqué par ses mains jointes.

Un silence pesant emplit l'assemblé dont tous les membres regardaient à présent le jeune garçon inconnu et habillé comme un moldu qui venait de leur parler.

-

**-L'hybride a contraint un pitoyable moldu à le sponsoriser. Tout cela est ridicule il n'est même pas un sorcier. Cette mascarade a assez durée et je vous conseille de partir tout de suite avant que la cour ne perde patience,** hurla Ombrage, croyant tenir enfin sa revanche pendant que Bones lui jetait un regard noir, visiblement énervée par les interventions intempestives de Dolores, qui n'avait en théorie, toujours pas la parole.

Harry se leva lentement et découvrit sa face avant de poser ses mains sur la table et de se pencher en direction de la petite raciste.

-Monsieur Lupin, ne m'a contraint à rien du tout, dit-il d'une voix douce qui pourtant résonna dans toute la salle avec puissance. Et à l' avenir je vous serais reconnaissant de ne plus insulter la très noble et courageuse maison des Potter. Votre stupidité et votre manque de décorum ont déjà suffisamment embarrassé cette noble assemblé, alors à présent tenez votre rang et votre langue, votre tour de parole viendra bien assez tôt, susurra Harry d'une voix tellement méprisante que certains membres de l'hémicycle durent retenir un éclat de rire.

**- Écoute-moi gamin, je te conseille de... **crachouilla la petite bonne femme, ulcérée qu'un môme ose lui parler ainsi.

-Voyons ! Un peu de sérieux, l'interrompit Harry d'un air dédaigneux. Une femme qui vient de se faire publiquement désavouer par monsieur le Ministre et dont l'incompétence est aussi totale que la votre n'a rien à conseiller à qui que ce soit... la morigéna Harry en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Levant un instant les yeux, Harry vit que Dumbledore le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus du tout et le vieux mage semblait particulièrement soucieux.

Passant finalement au delà du choc et de la rage que la réponse du gosse lui avait causée, Dolorès tenta de jouer une autre carte. Le marmot s'était visiblement préparé, cependant il restait un petit morveux et s'il perdait toute crédibilité en s'énervant devant la cour, le reste serait une partie de plaisir.

-Bien tenté petit garçon, mais tu n'es pas encore majeur, et tu ne peux pas accéder à ton héritage avant d'avoir 17 ans, et donc tu n'as pas pu devenir actionnaire de l'entreprise de l'abomination. A présent cesse donc tes petits mensonges et retourne jouer avec les gens de ton âge avant que quelqu'un ne te donne la fessée. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour les morveux, persifla-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse et condescendante tout en souriant d'un air méprisant.

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté et se contenta d'étudier la petite femme comme si elle était une créature étrange et particulièrement bête, sachant parfaitement que son manque de réaction énerverait l'idiote.

Dolorès s'attendait en effet à ce qu'il s'emporte comme un jeune Gryffondor surexcité et perde sa crédibilité, cependant rien de tel n'allait arriver aujourd'hui.

Après avoir laissé un silence tendu s'étirer sur l'assemblée, Harry reprit la parole d'une voix lente et posée.

-Je suis déçu madame Ombrage, il est bien triste de constater qu'une personne telle que vous ne connaisse même pas les règles les plus basiques de l'étique sorcière. N'importe quel enfant, un peu au fait de nos traditions, saurait que mon titre exact n'est pas _'petit garçon'_ mais '_Lord Potter'_, et que votre laissez aller linguistique est parfaitement ridicule et déshonorant pour votre famille, dit Harry en secouant tristement la tête avant de lever les yeux et de s'adresser à Ombrage en articulant soigneusement ses mots comme si son interlocuteur était mentalement attardé.

-En outre je tiens à vous rappeler qu'une telle attitude en un lieu aussi respectable que celui-ci pourrait être considéré comme un outrage à la cour... Sans parler bien sûr de vos sautes d'humeur à répétition et de vos glapissements, qui il y a moins d'un siècle, aurait pu vous valoir une arrestation immédiate... Malheureusement nos traditions se perdent à une vitesse alarmante, et il triste de constater qu'il est de bon ton aujourd'hui, d'oublier l'étiquette qui fit la grandeur de nos familles, soupira le survivant d'un air profondément chagriné alors que des ricanements s'élevaient dans l'assemblée.

En effet, de nombreux sorciers se moquaient à présent ouvertement d'Ombrage.

Après tout, voir la défenseuse autoproclamée des coutumes sorcières et des Sangs pur recevoir un cours d'étiquette et se faire remettre en place par un enfant habillé à la mode moldue était vraiment des plus hilarants.

-Ceci étant dit, permettez-moi de vous rassurer tout de suite, ma très chère madame Ombrage, continua Harry sans se laisser distraire. Il est tout à fait exact que je ne peux pas accéder directement à mes comptes, cependant rien ne m'interdit de ''conseiller'' à mon manager financier de réaliser certains investissements en mon nom. A ce sujet, je dois dire que l'idée de perdre la gestion de la fortune Potter une fois que j'aurais atteint l'âge de 17 ans ne tente pas le pauvre homme qui se montre des plus arrangeants... Se tournant ensuite vers madame Bones il ajouta d'un ton parfaitement respectueux cette fois.

-Vous pourrez bien sur, vérifier l'exactitude de mes dires et confirmer l'existence de mon investissement dans 'l'Antre de Lunard' auprès de Gringotts. Une chose que madame Ombrage aurait d'ailleurs du faire, avant de refuser la demande de licence qui lui était adressé. L'oubli qui n'a cependant rien de surprenant, lorsque l'on prend en compte le fait que cette pauvre femme n'a pas réussit à obtenir plus de trois Aspic ou lorsque l'on feuillette ses pitoyables états de service au sein du ministère... ajouta tranquillement le sorcier en tournant la tête vers Ombrage et en souriant alors qu'il voyait avec bonheur le disgracieux visage de la bonne femme se décomposer de plus en plus.

-Enfin, clôtura Harry en souriant largement en direction d'une Dolorès plus pâle que la mort, j'ai peur, ma très chère madame Ombrage ; que personne ne puisse interdire à un sorcier de mon rang d'ouvrir une entreprise avec qui bon lui semble. D'ailleurs, une fois que le permis d'enchanter aura été délivré, il me semble que dussé-je revendre toutes mes parts de la société pour la somme forfaitaire de 1 gallion à monsieur Lupin… Il n'y aurait rien que vous puissiez faire pour m'en empêcher, conclu le survivant avec bonne humeur, finissant de saler convenablement les multiples plaies d'Ombrage.

**-Il est sans aucun doute un mage noir en devenir, supportant des monstre hideux dans le but de semer la panique !** Hurla Ombrage avec la folie que seul le désespoir peut conférer. **Vous devez comprendre que si un pitoyable Hybride devient propriétaire d'un tel établissement il y aura des conséquences et...**

**-Taisez-vous, madame Ombrage !** déclama brusquement Bones d'une voix tranchante. Monsieur Potter vous avait pourtant prévenu que votre attitude offensante était honteuse et indigne du Magenmagot ! Et pourtant vous persistez à crier comme le premier marchand de pixie venu. En tant que directrice des débats je vous déclare coupable d'outrage à la cour et vous condamne à verser la somme de 250 gallions, la parole est toujours à…

**-Mais vous ne comprenez pas j'ai…**hurla Ombrage qui avait perdu tout self-control.

**-Cela ferra 500 Gallions, et vous serez dès à présent exclue des délibérations de ce tribunal, votre parti pris et votre implication dans l'affaire étant évident. A présent taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas finir à Azkaban ! **beugla littéralement Amélia, qui en avait plus qu'assez du laissez aller catastrophique qui avait envahi ce procès.(1)

L'intervention virulente d'Amélia Bones fut d'ailleurs saluée par des hochements de tête approbateurs quasi unanime de l'assemblée.

Après tout, peu importe leur opinion sur le sujet, les fiers Sangs pur ne pouvaient tolérer qu'une petite bonne femme discrédite leur ordre honorable par ses piaillements et son manque de protocole, et cela, en face du respectable héritier de la très riche maison Potter !

-La parole est toujours au plaignant, déclama madame Bones dans la salle enfin redevenue calme.

-Merci madame. Je pense qu'il ne reste que bien peu de chose à ajouter, puisque le texte de loi invoqué par madame Ombrage est parfaitement clair et ne s'applique pas aux Lycanthropes et que monsieur le ministre en personne à reconnu les erreurs de son administration à cet égard, expliqua Ted tout en regardant l'homme rondouillard dont l'inconfort était évident… L'idiot avait visiblement compris à posteriori qu'il venait d'être manipulé, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière…

Voyant que personne ne protestait, Tonks ajouta ensuite d'une voix presque dérisoire.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer que quelqu'un au sein de cette très honorable assemblée ait l'audace de discuter le droit inaliénable de l'estimable héritier de la noble et courageuse maison Potter à faire protéger Son établissement grâce à des enchantements.

Une nouvelle fois personne n'osa piper mots.

-Enfin je conclurais en remerciant tous ces nobles sires ainsi que la cour qui a su rappeler à madame Ombrage que nos institutions ne sont pas un cirque et que son attitude inadéquate traine dans la boue nos traditions ancestrales les plus sacrées. Mesdames et messieurs du Magenmagot, je vous remercie, conclu l'homme en se levant pour effectuer une révérence parfaire.

-La parole est à madame Ombrage, exposa Bones avec impartialité.

-Vous devez comprendre que… commença Dolorès d'une voix mièvre et cajoleuse.

La petite femme qui s'était visiblement calmée, reprit pourtant instantanément une belle couleur violette un instant plus tard lorsque Ted l'interrompit immédiatement après le début de son discourt.

-Excusez-moi de vous couper madame Ombrage ! déclama Tonks d'un ton dramatique et absolument pas désolé, avant de se retourner vers la directrice des débats et de reprendre la parole.

-Madame Bones, pardonnez-moi d'intervenir ainsi, mais mes clients souhaiteraient pouvoir quitter la salle. L'attitude insultante et les hurlements de madame Ombrage les ayant durement choqués, ils voudraient être dispensés d'entendre plus d'injures à leur égard, et requièrent très respectueusement le droit de sortir.

-Autorisation accordé, vos clients seront rappelés lorsque nous rendrons notre verdict. Poursuivez madame Ombrage, jugea Bones d'un ton sans appel, pendant que Rémus et Harry sortaient en souriant sous le regard furieux de Dolorès et les yeux scrutateurs d'Albus Dumbledore.

--

--

De manière bien peu surprenante le verdict tomba une demi-heure plus tard…

La loi de restriction des droits des créatures hybrides avait été déclarée non applicable aux lycanthropes à la quasi unanimité, et le permis d'enchantement octroyé à monsieur Harry Potter à l'unanimité. (Suite au renvoi temporaire d'Ombrage de l'assemblée pour partis pris et conflit d'intérêt dans l'affaire en cours.) (1)

Les trois hommes sortirent donc de la section juridique du ministère en se congratulant mutuellement et se retrouvèrent brusquement face à face avec l'insupportable crapaud, qui paraissait toujours furieuse, si l'on en croyait la couleur violacée de son visage, déjà peu avenant d'ordinaire.

-Tu t'es fait une ennemie, aujourd'hui petit Garçon, siffla-t-elle en direction de Harry. M'humilier ainsi devant mes pairs ne t'apportera rien de bon et je peux te promettre que je me chargerais personnellement de t'apprendre le respect que tu dois à ceux qui te sont supérieur.

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent légèrement lorsqu'il entendit l'avertissement et il s'avança d'un pas souple vers la petite femme qui faisait à peu prêt la même taille que lui.

-Est ce que vous me menaceriez Dolorès, demanda t'il d'un voie si dangereuse que Rémus qui s'apprêtait à le retenir ne parvint pas à finir son geste.

-Je dis juste que tu devrais regarder derrière toi mon garçon parce qu'un loup garou ne sera pas toujours la pour assurer tes arrières, minauda Ombrage dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs de haine.

Dolorès sembla pourtant perdre un peu de sa superbe lorsque le garçon continua de se rapprocher d'elle avec confiance tout en se mettant à sourire d'un air dérangeant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ma chère Dolores, parce que je peux vous assurer que je suis parfaitement serein. Cependant force est de constater que vous venez de soulever un point intéressant auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Voyez-vous, il me reste six ans à vivre derrière les hautes murailles et les puissants enchantements de Poudlard. Six longues années au cours desquels mon dos sera très bien protégé, pendant que votre misérable petite carcasse sera à la porté du premier traine savate venu... susurra-t-il pendant que ses yeux se mettaient à briller comme des torches et que la sorcière rondouillarde reculait d'un pas.

-Dites moi Dolorès, à combien estimez vous le prix d'une vie humaine ? repris Harry dont les yeux flamboyaient littéralement. Je dis ça parce que en ce qui me concerne, je crois connaître un bon nombre de loups-garous qui fréquentent l'Allée des Embrumes et qui vous assassineraient pour une ou deux mornilles… D'ailleurs je n'ose penser à ce qui se passerait si une récompense de… disons un million de gallions venait à être offerte en échange de votre tête...murmura Harry d'une voix de plus en plus maléfique.

La petite raciste continua de reculer en écarquillant les yeux, alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu le sens des paroles du jeune mage.

-Empoisonnement, sabotage de poudre de cheminette, décapitation, tout est imaginable... Je me demande bien qui vous pleurerait ? continua sombrement le dernier des Potter avec juste assez de force pour que seul Ted, Rémus et Ombrage l'entendent.

Brusquement, sa magie emplit la pièce avec la force d'un ouragan déchainé et ses cheveux se mirent à onduler comme portés par le pouvoir. L'ignoble sorcière déjà nettement refroidit, recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à finalement buter contre un mur et Harry lui adressa un regard dénué de tout sentiment avant de murmurer.

-Votre père, feu notre charmant ministre était un imbécile de la pire espèce et son ombre que vous avez brandit pour monter jusqu'à votre place au sein de l'administration Fudge ne vous protègera pas éternellement. Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir si vous ne voulez pas finir comme lui. A ces mots, le dernier des Potter laissa son masque d'indifférence disparaitre et ricana d'une voie méprisante.

-Je me souviens encore avoir rit longuement en apprenant que votre père avait été dévoré vivant par Fenrir Greyback, mais je crois m'être encore plus amusé en lisant votre dernière conférence de presse au cours de laquelle vous vous targuiez de suivre ses traces… Un beau chemin que celui qui mène a l'estomac d'un loup-garou, n'est il pas ?

Cette fois la petite femme était livide, les traits déformés par un mélange de haine de rage et de peur.

Laissant son propre visage redevenir tout à fait inexpressif et ses yeux perdre toute chaleur humaine Harry prononça sa dernière phrase d'une voix tellement sifflante que Rémus en grinça des dents.

-Prenez simplement bien garde madame ombrage. Vos petites insinuations n'impressionnent que vous, et je vous déconseille fortement de tenter à nouveau de nuire à Remus. Après tout, il serait dommage qu'un faux-pas ou… des menaces inconsidérées ne vous conduisent dans votre tombe de manière prématurée. Je souffrirais de devoir priver monsieur Greyback d'un bon repas... Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue, pitoyable sous créature, conclu le sorcier en direction de la sorcière rondouillarde, qui le fixa un moment avec des yeux voilés et indéchiffrable avant de tourner les talons et de fuir sans dire un mot.

Tout en regardant la retraite stratégique de Dolorès Ombrage, Ted Tonks songea qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Harry Potter était probablement capable d'offrir bien plus qu'un soutien psychologique à sa petite fille et, en un mot comme en cent, le garçon ferait un ennemi des plus dangereux. Entre la froide démonstration qu'il venait de faire, son intelligence prédatrice presque dérangeante, et la quantité ahurissante de magie que son éclat avait relâché, le gosse n'était tout simplement pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère !

Rémus pour sa part savait déjà parfaitement que Harry était un sorcier extrêmement doué, un véritable génie promis a de grande chose, mais avant aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais réalisé a quel point son jeune protégé était puissant... Harry après tout avait toujours préféré privilégier la finesse sur la force, et n'utilisait jamais plus de magie que le strict minimum pour faire fonctionner ses sorts et ses métamorphoses. Repensant soudainement à l'aura de pouvoir tangible qu'il venait d'émettre et songeant un instant au fait que Harry avait été choisit par la baguette la plus puissante du monde ; Rémus Lupin se surpris à se demander de quoi serait vraiment capable son protégé si un jour sa vie était menacée ?

Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, le tout nouveau patron de _'l'Antre de Lunard'_ lança une blague histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère et les trois hommes prirent le chemin du départ. Après un dernier échange de remerciement et une poignée de main, ils se séparèrent, fiers d'avoir réalisé un exploit dont bien des gens n'avaient jamais osés rêver.

Ensemble il avait contraint le ministère à poser un genou au sol ! Et ce n'était qu'un début, dans l'esprit de Harry James Potter.

ET oui la justice sorcière n'étant pas très juste, Ombrage aurait sinon été capable de voter pour sa propre affaire au sein du tribunal. C'est moche mais c'est comme ça ! Qui plus est les sorcier étant moins procédurier que les Moldus en dépits du poids de leur tradition, la manière de s'adresser à la cours est moins formel et régis par l'étiquette des sang pure et par la coutume plus que part la loi a proprement parlé.

-

-

**Voilà un long chapitre se termine. Je remercie par avance ceux qui prendrons la peine de m'écrire une reviews, et je vous donne rendez vous d'ici deux semaine pour suivre avec moi l'entré en deuxième année de Harry.**

**Thirael**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le retour du mage

-

**Bonjour, à tous.**

**Alors tout d'abord, bonne année et tous mes vœux de bonheur et de réussite pour 2010.**

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. (cadeau de noël très en retard…)**

**Le début est un peu laborieux, mais il permettra de répondre aux questions que nombre d'entre vous m'ont plusieurs fois posés concernant la magie.**

**Bonne lecture et à très bientôt.**

-

-

**Chapitre 19 : Le retour du mage !**

Harry s'assit confortablement dans un canapé moelleux de la salle commune de Serdaigle, et regarda tout autour de lui avec contentement. Bien qu'il se refuse catégoriquement à le reconnaitre, il était vraiment ravi d'être de retour à Poudlard ! En effet, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, les petites disputes journalières de Archie et Stéphanie lui avaient manqué, tout comme la sympathie bonne enfant de Cédric, ou encore ses séances d'entrainement avec Tonks.

Bref en dépit de tous ses efforts pour rester aussi asocial que possible, Harry Potter commençait bel et bien à aimer Poudlard.

Pendant les vacances il avait, à sa plus grande surprise, reçut un grand nombre de lettres de la part de ses amis. Après quelques hésitations, le jeune mage avait fini par se décider à y répondre ; un exercice qui s'était avéré être pour lui d'une d'infinie difficulté… Pour sa défense, il faut reconnaitre que Harry n'avait jamais eut d'amis avec qui correspondre avant cet été et que les vacances avaient été suffisamment chargé pour ne lui laisser que très peu de temps libre.

En effet, suite au déroulement du procès, Harry avait décidé d'aider Rémus à mettre sur pied son entreprise, profitant bien sur de l'occasion pour extirper au lycan un maximum d'informations sur l'utilisation de sorts informulés, et les différentes branches d'occlumancie dont le choixpeau lui avait parlé lors de sa répartition…

_(Serdaigle un jour, Serdaigle toujours…)_

Bien sûr, Harry était capable d'utiliser de la magie sans baguette pour lancer des charmes depuis très longtemps, cependant façonner un sort ou réaliser une transfiguration n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait réaliser.

Il vous faut savoir qu'un charme n'est rien d'autre qu'une accumulation ordonné de magie capable de produire un effet… Quelque chose de simple que Harry parvenait à réaliser sans utiliser de baguette depuis sa plus tendre enfance... Lancer un sortilège en revanche, implique de réussir à concentrer son pouvoir magique avant d'en modifier la nature afin que l'énergie elle même prenne les caractéristiques voulues.

Un exercice tout à fait différent, qui posait au dernier des Potter bien plus de difficultés !

En effet, si Harry était capable de voir la magie grâce à son sixième sens et donc de reproduire tous les agencements magique des charmes qu'il reconnaissait, il était en revanche incapable de voir le processus à la base du lancement d'un sort, pour la simple raison que celui ci était trop rapide.

Frustré de ne pas pouvoir se servir de ses sortilèges avec la même facilité qu'il utilisait les charmes, Harry, avide d'apprendre, avait donc décidé dès le début de l'été de harceler Rémus… Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier craque et finisse par lui expliquer à contre cœur tout ce qu'il savait à propos des sortilèges informulés… Une longue discussion qui avait occupé les deux hommes une bonne partie de l'été en avait résulté.

Dire que Rémus était savant dans le domaine des sortilèges ne lui rendrait d'ailleurs pas justice ; car dans cette branche de la magie, le lycan frôlait en effet le génie… Pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry qui apprenait à une vitesse exponentiel au contacte de son gardien.

Malheureusement pour l'héritier Potter, les loups-garous étant des occlumanciens naturel, Rémus n'avait aucune expérience pratique en spirimagie et il ne pouvait donc pas aider son élève… Élève qui, considérant que non n'était pas une réponse acceptable, continua de le harceler sans trêve jusqu'à obtenir une réaction !

Après plusieurs jours de résistance, le loup-garou s'était finalement résolu à acheter pour Harry tous les livres qu'il avait trouvé sur le sujet et accepté de _"reparler de cette saleté de matière"_ lorsque le jeune sorcier aurait acquis _"le minimum de connaissance théorique indispensable à la compréhension du sujet"_...

Une manipulation honteuse et perfide si l'on tient compte du fait que Rémus lui-même n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce que les ouvrages pouvaient bien raconter…

Une manipulation qui il faut l'avouer, fonctionna d'ailleurs parfaitement !

Les Serdaigles sont tellement prévisible parfois !

-

Alors que l'été s'écoulait tranquillement, rythmé par les travaux de l'auberge, ses études personnelles et la correspondance qu'il entretenait avec ses amis, Harry était peu à peu arrivé à une révélation : La maitrise de la magie informulée et l'occlumancie allait en fait de paire !

En effet, le lancement d'un sortilège, d'un maléfice ou d'un grand nombre de magie apparenté, se décomposait toujours en trois parties :

_La première était tout simplement le mouvement de baguette et servait à mobiliser, concentrer, et façonner la magie du sorcier._

_La magie préalablement concentrée, était ensuite modelée par les sentiments, la volonté ou plus simplement toute action spirituelle de son lanceur. _

_Cette action spirituelle était absolument essentielle et permettait de déterminer la puissance du sort et sa qualité. En bref, c'était à ce moment que le sort était vraiment créé._

_Enfin, la formule permettait de figer la création mentale et de l'affiner afin de libérer le sort dans les meilleures conditions en assurant son bon fonctionnement._

_-_

Une fois ce mécanisme compris, il devenait évident que pour lancer un sort silencieusement, il fallait parvenir à conserver son esprit focalisé sur le sort au moment du lancement, tout en réduisant les magies parasites créées lors du façonnage spirituel. En clair, l'incantation remplaçait le long et difficile processus de conditionnement mental nécessaire à la création du sort, par une belle formule plus facile à utiliser pour des esprits jeunes et peu éveillés.

Le fait de ne pas prononcer sa formule, rendait donc la maitrise et l'apprentissage d'un sortilège plus long et difficile ; cependant cela procurait ensuite d'incroyables avantages.

Tout d'abord parce que cela empêchait son adversaire de savoir quel sort on s'apprêtait à utiliser ; mais aussi parce que cela augmentait également la vitesse de lancement des sorts.

Harry, qui n'était pas homme à refuser un challenge, se promit donc de pouvoir créer tous ses sortilèges sans avoir à parler avant que trois mois ne se soient écoulés.

Pour cela, il commença à travailler séparément les trois domaines nécessaires à la création d'un sort : D'abord l'incantation, puis le mouvement de baguette, et enfin la concentration mentale nécessaire à la création.

Une fois chaque partie assimilée, il tentait ensuite de substituer la phase mentale à la formule jusqu'à parvenir à lancer le sortilège silencieusement.

Après quoi il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre à varier la puissance ou la finesse des effets et à s'entrainer jusqu'à ce que lancer le maléfice soit devenu une seconde nature pour lui…

Un véritable marathon !

L'héritier Potter s'engagea pourtant sans hésiter dans cette épreuve d'endurance, qui lui permit rapidement de se rendre compte que l'intérêt de l'occlumancie ne se limitait à une simple protection spirituelle.

En effet, l'étape suivante dans les magies de l'esprit constituait non pas à vider sa tête de toute pensée, mais au contraire à organiser son esprit et à créer des boucliers de magie psychique afin de protéger sa conscience de toute intrusion extérieur en conservant une parfaite maitrise de ses capacités intellectuelles.

Cet art était si puissant qu'il permettait de rejeter pratiquement toutes les méthodes de manipulation mentale, depuis la potion d'amour jusqu'à l'imperium en passant par le chant des sirènes, les charmes de compulsions et une partie des magies d'illusion et des sortilèges d'amnésie…

Les avantages ne s'arrêtaient d'ailleurs pas là puisqu'il s'agissait aussi de la première étape de la terra-formation d'un esprit ; processus par lequel le spirimage pouvait façonner son esprit comme on érige une maison et ainsi augmenter sa vitesse de réflexion, sa faculté à traiter des informations et obtenir une mémoire photographique…

Ce qui bien sur facilitait l'utilisation de sortilèges informulés ; sans oublier bien sur la supériorité que cela conférait en duel, puisqu'un occlumens dont l'esprit était protégé pouvait penser librement sans avoir à craindre qu'un legilimens ne perçoive ses intentions superficielles et ne devine ses intentions.

Cependant de telles prouesses avaient un prix et maitriser ce genre de spirimagie nécessitait en plus d'un travail acharné, une grande quantité de pouvoir ainsi que des connaissances théoriques en enchantements. Il fallait en outre posséder une certaine maitrise de magie sans baguette, afin d'espérer réussir…

En bref, rien dont Harry ne soit dépourvu !

Autant dire qu'à la lumière de ces informations le jeune mage s'était jeté à corps perdu dans l'aventure…

S'arrachant à ses souvenirs de vacances et regardant d'un œil amusé Archimède qui venait de s'endormir sur un canapé adjacent, Harry choisit d'imiter sagement son ami et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait tout intérêt à être en forme car demain, il aurait le 'douteux plaisir' de retrouver son 'professeur de potion préféré' dès le début de la matinée…

-

-

Harry coupa mécaniquement une paire d'yeux de poisson-ours tout en soupirant légèrement. Le cours de potion n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa première leçon avec Rogue, un an plus tôt. Du moins, l'attitude antipathique du maitre des potions à son encontre n'avait pas pris une ride ; le désir fanatique de Archie de briller aux yeux de son idole non plus d'ailleurs. Le grand brun lançait d'ailleurs fréquemment des regards noirs en direction de Harry à chaque fois que _''son attitude insolente''_ poussait Rogue à leur retirer des points.

Harry, bien entendu, comprenait parfaitement... Après tout, comment pouvait-il oser respirer ainsi ? Cinq points en moins était tout ce qu'il méritait n'est-ce pas !

Après quarante minutes de _'cours'_ et deux explosions, la partie théorique de la leçon commença tandis que les potions chauffaient à feu doux. Alors qu'il notait sans passion ce que racontait Rogue, Harry remarqua qu'Archimède semblait plus excité qu'à l'accoutumé. Il prêta donc l'oreille au babillage de la chauve souris grincheuse, et se concentra.

-Tout maître des potions qui se respecte ne se contente pas d'être capable de créer des potions parfaites en n'importe quelles circonstances. Il doit aussi veiller à posséder sa propre réserve d'ingrédients rares et puissants, siffla Rogue de son habituelle voix dédaigneuse.

Harry regarda les yeux brillant d'Archimède à l'évocation de cette fameuse 'réserve d'ingrédients rares' et soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Un mauvais pressentiment tenaillait le dernier des Potter…

-Pourquoi cela Monsieur ? demanda Archie avec adoration sans même prendre la peine de lever la main.

Le jeune mage avait déjà remarqué que Rogue semblait apprécier Archimède. (Par apprécier, comprenez qu'il 'ne le détestait pas autant que les autres élèves et semblait tolérer son existence'). C'est sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle il ne tua pas sur le champ l'impudent qui avait osé parler sans être interrogé…

-Pour de nombreuses raisons, commença Rogue sans réprimander Archie. La première est que pour obtenir de tels ingrédients, le maitre des potions doit soit payer le prix fort soit l'obtenir directement d'un animal puissant et souvent dangereux… Ce qui est en soit une preuve de sa richesse ou de son courage.

A ce moment le professeur marqua une pause satisfaite et remarqua avec plaisir que tout le monde notait son explication prétentieuse avec application. Après un petit moment de contentement, il reprit.

-Une autre raison serait qu'avoir en permanence un stock de ces ingrédients permet à un maitre de réaliser à tout moment n'importe quelle potion sans délai. Une aptitude appréciable puisqu'elle permet de répondre immédiatement aux différentes demandes ; ce qui bien sur augmente de beaucoup l'intérêt des clients potentiels.

-Et quels genres d'ingrédients classeriez-vous dans la catégorie rare et recherchée ? demanda Archie avec avidité pendant que Harry fronçait les sourcils. Bien qu'il soit un homme de raison, une petite voix soufflait au jeune mage que l'intérêt malsain de Archie pour ce sujet en particulier ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tout ingrédient obtenu d'une créature que le ministère classifie comme dangereuse fait, bien sûr, parti de cette liste, répondit Rogue sans cesser de marcher entre les rangs et de vérifier les potions qui continuaient de chauffer tranquillement. La quasi totalité des animaux qui vivent dans la forêt interdite font partis sur cette liste. Sans parler des plantes qui s'y trouvent dont certaines ne poussent nulle part ailleurs et ne peuvent être obtenues qu'à certains moments spécifiques de l'année, ce qui ajoute à leur rareté... Oui, la forêt interdite serait un endroit parfait pour commencer à créer un tel stock, commenta-t-il distraitement tout en empêchant la potion d'un Poufsouffle d'exploser, d'un coup de baguette rapide.

Harry regarda les yeux de son ami devenir rêveur et résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre la table. Pourquoi ce crétin de Rogue avait il ajouté ce commentaire stupide ? Cette fois il en était sûr, d'une manière ou d'une autre cette histoire de 'réserve d'ingrédient' allait mal se terminer…

-

-

Deux heures plus tard, à la fin du cours de charme, Harry se mit à suivre tranquillement Archimède en direction du premier étage avec une seule idée en tête... Une idée qui n'avait déjà plus rien à voir avec le cours de Rogue…

Il traversa le long couloir en silence en jetant de rapide coup d'œil au grand brun qui ouvrait la route et paraissait tout aussi solennel… Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant au vu de l'importance capitale de ce qui allait très bientôt advenir.

Enfin, le dernier des Potter s'arrêta et frappa à la porte qui lui faisait face.

Après une interminable attente… Le battant s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant madame Bibine qui sourit aux deux jeunes arrivants.

-Hum, au vu de vos performances sur un balai l'an passé, je suppose que je n'ai même pas à vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici ? commença chaleureusement la petite enseignante tout en dévisageant Harry alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau en compagnie d'Archimède.

-Je suis là pour vous demander la permission de participer aux essais de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, confirma solennellement Harry sans surprendre son interlocutrice qui s'assit tranquillement derrière son large bureau.

-Est ce que vous avez la permission écrite signée par vos parents ? demanda-t-elle machinalement, avant de grimacer en réalisant sa gaffe… Le pauvre garçon était orphelin !

A son grand étonnement Harry lui répondit pourtant sans sourcilier qu'au vu des circonstances, elle devrait se contenter de la permission de son gardien en lui tendant un parchemin signé par Rémus.

Le professeur regarda rapidement l'autorisation en hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises et sourit gentiment au deux garçons.

-Et vous monsieur Montague…

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, la coupa le garçon en souriant largement. Je voulais juste être là pour voir Harry agir illogiquement pour la première fois de sa vie… Sans parler bien sur du fait qu'en dépit de son savoir encyclopédique, il semblerait que notre jeune aspirant ici présent ignorait totalement où se trouve votre bureau…Ttttt, ricana Archimède en jetant un regard en coin à son ami qui grinça des dents.

-Hum, tout semble parfaitement en ordre. Les essais de Serdaigle se déroulent ce samedi à cinq heures de l'après midi. Soyez sûr d'être à l'heure si vous voulez faire bonne impression, leur expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire pendant que Harry la remerciait d'un bref hochement de tête tout en jetant des coups d'œil sombre en direction d'un Archimède particulièrement fier de lui.

Tournant les talons Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte mais avant qu'il ne puisse la franchir, Madame Bibine l'interpella une dernière fois.

-Monsieur Potter, vous excuserez la curiosité d'une vieille dame, mais pour quel place désirez-vous postuler ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

La question aurait pu paraitre naïve car la plupart des jeunes talents voulaient tous la place d'attrapeur et la gloire qui allait avec, mais pour une raison étrange, Harry semblait différent.

-Je vais devenir poursuiveur. répondit-il avec une assurance presque dérangeante, tandis que Madame Bibine haussait un sourcil en remarquant l'emploi délibéré du futur…

-J'ai comme un bon pressentiment vous concernant monsieur Potter, répondit finalement l'enseignante en souriant devant tant de détermination. Le Quidditch est dans votre sang. Votre père était l'un des meilleurs joueurs que cette école ait jamais compté. Je sais que vous avez hérité de son talent… et Serpentard monopolise la coupe depuis trop longtemps selon moi, ajouta-t-elle en riant brièvement.

-Je suppose aussi que cela explique l'interrogatoire que j'ai dû subir pendant le match de l'année dernière concernant l'importance respective des différent postes du jeu, susurra Archie d'un ton moqueur juste assez fort pour que l'enseignante l'entende. En tout cas j'espère que tu es vraiment bon, parce que sinon Gryffondor va tout balayer cette année, ajouta le brun de manière parfaitement inutile.

Bibine sourit une nouvelle fois en entendant la remarque.

-Dites plutôt que Weasley va tout écraser cette année monsieur Montague, le corrigea-t-elle en pouffant.

-Je ferais de mon mieux en tout cas, répondit platement Harry avant de quitter le bureau sans attendre Archimède.

-

-Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu avais fait de tes vacances dans tes lettres ? demanda Archie alors qu'il marchait en direction de la Grande Salle au côté de son ami.

-Rien de particulier, j'ai beaucoup étudié, répondit Harry provoquant un grognement désapprobateur du grand brun.

-Alors tu es un rat de bibliothèque même pendant les vacances ? C'est vraiment désespérant, geignit il finalement en se pinçant le nez pour signifier son dégoût.

Harry sourit intérieurement et ne se sentit pas le moins du monde obligé de lui dire qu'une grande partie de son entrainement avait été basé sur la pratique. Après tout, savoir qu'il pouvait faire de la magie en toute impunité en dehors de l'école n'intéressait sûrement pas Archimède n'est ce pas ?

-Je suis aussi allé à un procès au ministère pour que mon oncle puisse ouvrir sa boutique, continua Harry. Une étrange petite bonne femme à la santé mental visiblement précaire voulait l'en empêcher en interdisant la mise en place des enchantements protecteurs sur sa taverne. La pauvre simplette nous a contraints à porté plainte et évidemment, nous avons gagné. C'était une expérience intéressante au final, après tout je n'avais jamais rencontré de personnes mentalement dérangée avant mon audience au Magenmagot... expliqua Harry avec une fausse naïveté dégoulinante d'un tel sarcasme que même Rogue aurait été impressionné.

-Oh, répondit Archie alors que ses yeux s'éclairaient de compréhension. Le père de Stéphanie en a parlé je crois. L'affaire de ''L'Antre de Lunard'' c'est ça, non ?

Les journaux s'étaient en effet emparé du dossier et lui avait donné ce surnom. Quand peu après la parution du reportage des dizaines de loups garous étaient venus réclamer des indemnités, le ministère avait été obligé de s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce. Le processus c'était ensuite accéléré lorsque le cabinet d'avocat Tonks&Tonks avait proposé ses services gratuitement pour toutes demandes relatives à l'affaire.

Depuis lors, Ombrage était en disgrâce et le ministre Fudge tentait d'étouffer l'affaire comme il pouvait.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et examina son ami d'un œil attentif avant de demander.

-Je suppose que le père de Stéphanie était présent au Magenmagot ?

-Oui, c'était pendant un de ses voyages d'affaire, il a fait un crochet pour assister à la cession. Je n'ai pas lu les journaux mais d'après lui, le procès a fait beaucoup de remous dans le ministère, dit Archie ne se grattant pensivement la joue.

-L'Antre de Lunard sera un refuge pour toutes les créatures intelligentes jugées dangereuses par le ministère. Les vampires, les veelas, les loups-garous, … bref, toutes les espèces persécutées par les sorciers. D'où le remue-ménage provoqué par cette histoire, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune mage était tellement absorbé par les ses pensées et ses souvenir du procès, qu'il ne vit pas l'étrange éclair qui passa dans le regard de son ami.

-Ca semble être une bonne idée, mais il ne craint pas que les créatures hybrides pensent qu'il s'agit d'un piège ? demanda Archimède d'une voix un peu moins jovial qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Bof, étant lui même un lycanthrope il devrait être au dessus de ce genre de soupçon, répondit distraitement l'héritier Potter en remarquant cette fois le regard sombre de son ami, un instant avant que ce dernier ne le cache habilement derrière une façade joviale.

-Et bien, ça vraiment l'air super. J'espère que je pourrais venir visiter l'été prochain avec Stéphanie ? Ou est ce situé ? demanda le brun de son habituelle voix exubérante.

-Dans l'Allée des embrumes, répondit Harry en souriant, décidant qu'analyser l'attitude étrange d'Archimède pouvait attendre. Après tout, ce serait dur de faire tourner les affaires si tous les bigots du Chemin de Traverse commençaient à manifester devant l'établissement en lui reprochant de rameuter une faune de dangereuses créatures maléfiques dans leur petite vie bien comme il faut... expliqua le dernier des Potter pendant que Archie fronçait une nouvelle fois les sourcils, profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Il était si pris par son dialogue intérieur, qu'il ne vit pas la belle septième année qui se trouvait bêtement devant lui. Il lui rentra dedans avant de tomber sur les fesses.

-Oh, salut Harry, les accueillit la sorcière aux cheveux roses tout en aidant Archie à se relever avec un sourire.

-Nymphadora, la salua Harry avec un hochement de tête avant de faire les présentations. Nymphadora, je te présente Archimède Montague. Archimède voici Nymphadora Tonks.

Décidant d'ignorer le regard meurtrier que la belle septième année jeta à Harry lorsque ce dernier prononça son prénom, Archimède s'arracha à son étrange morosité et décida tout simplement de redevenir lui-même…

-Potter ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tonitruante et faussement outragé en détaillant Tonks du regard. Fraterniser ainsi avec une belle femme plus mûre juste dans mon dos ! Comment oses-tu concrétiser un de mes plus vieux fantasmes sans même m'en parler ? beugla-t-il d'un ton moqueur sans toutefois parvenir à cacher le rose qui lui monta aux joues à la vue du sourire de la métamorphomagus… Et oui, Nymphadora était vraiment belle à ce point là !

Harry quand à lui leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un bref regard à la futur auror qui signifiait clairement : _'il n'est pas avec moi et je ne le connais pas !'..._ Cependant la métamorphomage se contenta de rire gentiment en voyant les bouffonneries du gamin et serra la main du grand brun.

-Un bon conseil, ne prononce pas mon prénom si tu veux éviter de te prendre des sortilèges dans les fesses. Tout le monde m'appelle Tonks, se présenta-t-elle amicalement.

Archimède pouffa doucement tout en lui souriant.

-Moi c'est Archie, enchanté, répliqua-t-il avant de se rapprocher de la jeune femme et d'ajouter à voix basse : ne t'inquiète pas pour ton prénom, je ne t'embêterais pas avec ça. Après tout, je comprends tout à fait ton problème puisqu'il s'obstine à m'appeler Archimède. J'ai tout tenté, mais moi aussi il me tient, le petit sagouin.

-Il est machiavélique et terriblement retors ! acquiesça gravement Tonks en grimaçant.

Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, un sourire en coin, et songeait qu'appeler ces deux zozos par leur prénom ridicule était vraiment un de ces petits plaisirs qui lui faisait aimer Poudlard.

-Au fait, comment se présente l'Antre de Lunard, Harry ? demanda Tonks pendant qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du grand hall. Ma mère vous demande pardon pour ne pas avoir pu venir au procès personnellement, mais elle avait une autre affaire très importante et comme mon père est le plus doué pour plaider... expliqua la belle métamorphomage.

Harry balaya les excuses d'un geste de la main. Il avait bien compris comment fonctionnait la firme Tonks & Tonks : le travail de fond pour madame et les finissions pour monsieur.

-Ca avance bien. Les gobelins sont venus ériger les protections immédiatement en allouant le double de l'effectif habituel lorsqu'ils ont su à quoi allait servir l'endroit. Ils ont même ajouté pas mal d'enchantements gratuitement, commença-t-il alors que ses amis l'écoutaient avec attention.

-Quels genres d'enchantements ? demanda Archie curieux de savoir quel genre de magie protégeait les établissements publics.

-Hum, et bien des protections anti-apparition, anti-portoloin, anti-agression... des enchantements de renforcement structurel, et de restriction ainsi que d'autres anti cambriolage, plus une petite série dont j'ai oublié le nom, lista-t-il pour ses compagnons qui paraissait confus.

-Je sais à quoi servent les deux premiers enchantements mais que font les autres ? Demanda Tonks avec curiosité. Et je n'ai jamais pris Runes parce que ça ne m'intéressait pas ! ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire une remarque désobligeante.

Archimède, de son côté, semblait tout aussi intéressé... Harry n'eut d'autres choix que de s'expliquer.

-L'enchantement anti-agression interdit à quiconque de blesser les occupants de l'Antre de Lunard ce qui comprends d'empêcher l'entrée de gens malintentionnés dans l'établissement mais aussi de téléporter dehors les troubles fêtes qui veulent déclencher des bagarres, commença-t-il d'un ton las.

Si seulement ces deux idiots passaient autant de temps à lire qu'à faire les andouilles, il n'aurait pas besoin de jouer tout le temps les encyclopédies ! Comme croyaient-ils qu'il se débrouillait lui ? grommela-t-il intérieurement ne voyant les regards avides et ignares de ses deux amis.

-C'est essentiel pour ce genre d'établissement d'avoir des protections si on considère que certains vampires et lycans stupides ont pour habitude de s'entre tuer ... une histoire de dette d'honneur vieille de cinq cent ans, je crois. Enfin bref, les protections de renforcement structurel sont similaires à celles que Gringotts utilise pour rendre leurs voutes indestructibles et prévient toute tentative de destruction des murs, des portes ou des fenêtres... Pour faire simple cela signifie que personne ne peut pénétrer la taverne par la force tant que la protection est présente.

C'était d'ailleurs plus pour empêcher les aurors et le ministère d'entrer en force que pour contrer d'éventuels voleurs que Rémus avait insisté pour faire ériger cet enchantement… mais ça, ses compagnons n'étaient pas censés le savoir… non ?

-Évident, comme pour tout enchantement, il y a un toujours risque que quelqu'un parvienne à le détruire, mais aucune protection n'est parfaite et il faudrait être un brise-sort extrêmement doué ou un mage particulièrement puissant pour parvenir à se défaire de telles protections.

-Et l'enchantement de restriction ? demanda Tonks, une expression songeuse sur le visage.

-Il permet au contrôleur de l'enchantement d'enregistrer les signatures magiques des indésirables et de faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus pénétrer dans l'établissement. Il empêche également l'entrée d'armes anti-hybride et de substances illicites ou dangereuses, ainsi que d'argent puisque les vampires et les lycans y sont allergique.

-Ouah ! C'est vraiment cool. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire tant de chose grâce aux enchantements, s'écria Archie visiblement impressionné par cette branche magique particulièrement complexe.

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier sobrement son accord. Pour une fois que l'imbécile heureux disais quelque chose de censé…

-J'ai pas mal lu à ce sujet pendant les vacances, et c'est vraiment passionnant. Je prévois de l'étudier sérieusement, acquiesça songeusement l'héritier Potter en repensant à tous les livres qu'il s'était acheter sur le sujet.

-Bon, revenons à un sujet plus essentiel Harry. Quand pourrons nous reprendre nos petites séances privées de l'année dernière ? demanda sensuellement Tonks d'un ton volontairement plein de sous entendu tout en ignorant complètement le regard incrédule d'Archie.

-Samedi soir semble être une bonne idée, je me suis pas mal entraîné, alors je suis sûr de tenir plus longtemps que l'an dernier, l'expérience promet d'être intéressante, répondit placidement Harry, en ignorant les gémissements outragés d'Archimède.

-J'attend avec impatience de pouvoir juger de tes progrès. Murmura la métamorphomagus d'une voix suave.

-Est ce que séance privée est un nom de code pour ''sexe'' ? demanda finalement un Archie encore sonné lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Harry pinça l'arrête de son nez et ferma les yeux pendant que Tonks se mettait à pouffer avant de l'abandonner sans vergogne avec le sombre crétin qui se mit à le bombarder de questions…

-Où est donc Stéphanie quand on a besoin d'elle ? grommela Harry dans sa barbe après quelques secondes d'interrogatoire alors que ce fichu Montague se lançait avec enthousiasme dans une longue diatribe concernant l'usage des sorts de contraceptions…

-On parle de moi ? demanda suspicieusement une voix féminine dans le dos des Serdaigles qui se retournèrent en même temps.

Harry aperçut la charmante demoiselle qui occupait actuellement ses pensées et remercia Merlin de l'intervention opportune.

-Mais non on parlait de sexe et Harry… commença Archimède d'un air bonhomme qui ne dura pas longtemps.

En effet, une seconde plus tard, le sourire de l'héritier Potter s'élargie considérablement lorsqu'il vit la Serpentarde outragée de savoir que son nom avait été associé à une pareil discussion commencer à frapper Archimède qui faisait un coupable tout a fait acceptable.

-

**-Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous pensez tous être assez bon pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch,** rugit la voix de Robert Elwood, le poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle qui s'adressait à la douzaine de potentielles recrues qui lui faisait face.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis qu'Harry s'était inscrit et le moment décisif était finalement arrivé. Le temps était parfait pour jouer, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, ni trop venteux. Et bientôt les sélections commenceraient.

Voyant que personne en semblait réagir suite son annonce, Robert Elwood reprit de sa voix de stentor.

-Nous avons deux places de libre aux postes de poursuiveurs. Je m'occuperais personnellement de décerner ces postes. Ensuite, Spencer supervisera les essais pour le poste d'attrapeurs. Les batteurs seront testés par Polack et c'est Worthington qui s'occupera de nos futurs gardiens, énonça-t-il clairement.

Encore une fois, seul un silence tendu lui répondit.

-Comme vous le savez, seuls deux postes de poursuiveurs sont disponibles cette année, cependant si vous impressionnez suffisamment les membres de l'équipe, vous serez admis dans le groupe de réserve et aurez la possibilité de vous entraîner avec nous ainsi que de jouer en match en cas de blessure d'un titulaire. De plus, vous aurez la quasi certitude de remplacer ce dernier après qu'il ait obtenu son diplôme, finit-il en observant les regards déterminés des différents concurrents de cette année.

**-Des questions ?** rugit il en remarquant avec dégout que certains des participants n'en étaient pas à leur première tentative et en priant Merlin que les nouveaux aspirants soient plus brillants que ces acharnés du balai trop stupides pour réaliser leur propre médiocrité…

Voyant qu'une nouvelle fois, personne ne semblait avoir d'interrogation, il souffla un grand coup dans le sifflet qui pendouillait autour de son cou et dispatcha les joueurs en différents groupes. Enfin, il distribua des Comète 260 à tout le monde.

Harry saisit le vieux balai, et regarda autour de lui. La seule personne qu'il reconnaissait était Roger Davis, un Serdaigle du même âge que lui, relativement sympathique et dont les séances de vol l'an passé avait été particulièrement impressionnante.

Elwood ouvrit la boîte qui contenait les différentes balles d'un puissant coup de pied et se saisit rapidement du souaffle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le groupe d'aspirants poursuiveurs.

-Bien, votre première épreuve consistera à foncer vers les anneaux opposés, attraper le souaffle sans vous arrêter lorsque je vous le passerais, puis de tirer en direction d'un des trois anneaux qui seront gardés par Worthington. Je veux que vous compreniez que nous n'espérons pas que vous marquiez, vous serez jugé sur votre capacité à visualiser la passe, anticiper sa trajectoire et enfin la contrôler en l'air, continua-t-il d'expliquer. Chaque joueur aura trois essais.

Les cinq premiers aspirants, tous des troisièmes années et plus, furent décevants et ne parvinrent pas à rattraper les passes vicieuses que leur envoya Elwood. Ce qui ne surprit pas du tout le capitaine, qui affichait tout de même un air légèrement déprimé.

Les essais se poursuivirent un moment sans grand évènement et finalement Roger Davis fut appelé.

Sans attendre, le garçon fonça presque deux fois plus vite que les autres en direction des anneaux adverses. Robert lui lança la balle, mais en raison de sa vitesse, le souaffle se retrouva derrière Davis et non pas de face comme il l'avait espéré.

Tirant fortement sur son manche, il effectua un looping serré, saisit la balle d'une main, rétablit son équilibre d'un coup de rein et tira des trente cinq mètres avec une telle force qu'il parvint à passer Worthington éberlué, ne ratant le cadre que de quelques centimètres.

Impressionnant était le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit pourtant aiguisé du dernier des Potter. N'étant pas homme à dénigrer le talent de ceux qui lui faisait face, Harry hocha la tête en signe de respect, tandis qu'un peu plus loin les yeux d'Elwood s'illuminèrent littéralement.

Si le garçon travaillait sa précision, il pouvait devenir vraiment dangereux. Enfin il tenait une recrue potentielle !

Les deux candidats suivants ne furent pas mauvais mais la performance brute de Roger suffisait à les éclipser complètement, ce n'était donc pas surprenant que Elwood paraisse à nouveau légèrement déprimé lorsqu'il appela finalement le dernier nom de sa liste, Harry Potter.

Le jeune sorcier ne fit ni une ni deux, il s'élança dans les airs avec le maximum de puissance, prit rapidement de l'altitude et fondit en direction des cages adverses comme un missile. Malheureusement, Elwood n'avait anticipé ni la vitesse phénoménale de Harry, ni son placement technique qui visait à forcer Worthington à défendre le premier anneau d'une attaque en piqué, et le capitaine de Serdaigle manqua complètement sa passe, qui fut trop basse et trop faible.

Serrant les dents de dépit, Harry lâcha un grondement agressif avant de se décider à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Elwood regarda, le souaffle perdre de l'altitude avant même d'atteindre Harry, et retint un grondement honteux en voyant que sa passe était pitoyablement raté. Il s'apprêta à siffler afin d'interrompre cette action sans espoir mais les évènements qui suivirent l'en empêchèrent et se gravèrent profondément dans sa mémoire.

En effet, sans perdre son élan, le deuxième année amorça un piqué digne d'un attrapeur de classe professionnelle, se mit en vrille, lâcha le manche des deux mains et se retint à son balais grâce à ses chevilles qu'il avait crochetés autour du manche afin de ne pas tomber.

Tendant les deux mains ainsi libérée, il se saisit du souffle en plein plongeon.

La manœuvre en elle même était exceptionnelle, cependant le capitaine de l'équipe Serdaigle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car le dernier des Potter n'en avait pas finit.

En effet, en pleine descente vrillée, alors que seules ses jambes crochetées l'empêchaient de faire une chute mortelle, Harry Potter utilisa toute l'énergie cinétique qu'il avait accumulée grâce à ses vrilles et sa vitesse, bloqua brusquement son balai et tira en transmettant au souafle un maximum de puissance.

La balle, animée d'un puisant effet, partit trois mètres à l'extérieur du premier anneau, trompa facilement Worthington qui n'avait même pas pensé à plonger et revint rapidement dans l'axe avant de pénétrer dans le dernier anneau avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

Personne ne pipait mot dans l'assemblée alors que Harry descendait tranquillement en direction du sol. Tous paraissaient trop choqués pour simplement penser. Tous ? Non car brusquement, deux étudiants commencèrent à l'acclamer depuis les tribunes.

**-Un autographe !!!!!!!!!**

**- Emmène-moi sur ton balai, mon magnifique hippogriffe fougueux !**

Harry ignora Archimède et Nymphadora alors que les deux fieffés filous tentaient volontairement de l'embarrasser avec leurs idioties. Cependant, il ne parvint pas tout à fait à cacher le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage en raison de la décharge d'adrénaline qu'il venait de ressentir.

Le reste de la sélection était constituée d'une série de tests de passes et de défenses, dans lesquels Harry et Roger brillèrent conjointement. Les essais se poursuivirent tranquillement, mais aucun des aspirants attrapeurs ou gardien ne sembla montrer de réelles promesses au plus grand désespoir de Elwood qui se consolait pourtant en jetant de longs regards rêveurs en direction de Harry et Davis.

A la fin de l'entrainement, le capitaine de l'équipe Serdaigle se posa devant le groupe d'aspirants et pris la parole.

-Ok les gars, je vous remercie tous d'avoir participé aux sélections, mais il est inutile de se voiler la face. Ces deux là sont de loin les meilleurs poursuiveurs que j'ai vus aujourd'hui. Aviez-vous déjà joué au Quidditch avant ? demanda Elwood aux deux garçons, d'une voix légèrement excitée tandis que les autres malchanceux retournaient aux vestiaires la tête base.

-J'ai joué un peu avec mes frères à la maison pendant les dernière vacances d'été, admit Davis en rougissant légèrement pendant que Harry se contentait de secouer la tête.

-Non, je n'avais jamais joué. Mais j'ai été longtemps footballeur et les stratégies sont similaires, grommela Harry avant de se renfrogner lorsqu'il vit que les yeux de Elwood pétiller de bonheur.

-C'est dans ton sang alors Potter. Tu rendras les bleu et bronze fiers, l'encouragea le capitaine en faisant référence au couleur de leur maison et donc de leur équipe. Toi aussi Roger, je suis sûr que nous pouvons attendre de grandes choses de ta part.

Puis, il se retourna vers les autres membres de l'équipe qui les avaient religieusement écouté jusque là.

**-Mes amis, notre plus grande faiblesse lors de la dernière saison était la maitrise du souaffle. Mais cette année, avec vous deux dans l'équipe, Moran parti, et Weasley entouré d'une équipe de débutants, nous avons une chance de récupérer la coupe !** beugla le grand Serdaigle d'une voix proche de l'hystérie pendant que le reste de l'équipe, à l'exception de Harry, hurlait son assentiments.

**-Pour nos nouveaux joueurs Hip hip…**

**-Hourra !**

**-Hip hip…**

**-Hourra !**

-Ca y est, on peut y aller ? grommela l'héritier Potter avec mauvaise humeur en voyant que le temps se rafraichissait rapidement.

-Bien sûr Potter, dans une petite minute, répondit distraitement Elwood dont rien ne pouvait gâcher la joie, avant d'ajouter rapidement à l'intention de ses nouvelles recrues. Il va falloir beaucoup d'entrainement afin de pouvoir jouer en équipe, vous avez déjà des balais ?

-J'ai récupéré le Nimbus 1700 de mon frère, répondit Roger en souriant.

Harry se contenta de hausser platement les épaules avant de répondre.

-Non, mais je vais envoyer une lettre à Gringotts afin que mon conseiller financier m'en achète un bon.

Leur réponse sembla ravir leur capitaine qui semblait toujours voler sur son petit nuage. Il effectua ensuite rapidement les présentations des différents joueurs de l'équipe : Nigel Worthington comme gardien, Allison Spencer l'attrapeuse, Graham Polak et Amelia Jones les deux batteurs dont la force laissait parfois à désirer mais dont la précision était meurtrière.

Une fois les présentations terminées, Elwood donna finalement congé à ses joueurs non sans leur rappeler que le prochain entrainement aurait lieu dès samedi prochain et que tous les mercredi à dater de ce moment les tutorats spécifiques à Serdaigle seraient remplacés par des séances de préparation tactiques, et peu importe s'il devait tous lécher les chaussures de Flitwick pour obtenir l'autorisation.

Alors qu'il sortait des douches et retournait tranquillement au château après avoir pris congé de ses nouveaux partenaires, le nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe Serdaigle fut littéralement agressé par Archie et Tonks qui se jetèrent sur lui comme des rapaces et commencèrent leurs habituelles imbécillités.

-Harry mon héros ! Piailla Nymphadora en l'attrapant fermement Harry par le coup.

-Ne touche pas mes cheveux femme ! gronda le tout nouveau poursuiveur de Serdaigle alors que Tonks lui ébouriffait les cheveux d'une main, tout en lui bloquant la tête de l'autre.

Archie, lui, regardait la scène en se bidonnant.

-Ohhh, le pauvre petit Harry chou est tout triste que ses cheveux soient décoiffés, se moqua Tonks d'une petite voix mièvre de bébé qui enragea encore un peu plus Harry et fit redoublé l'hilarité d'Archie…

-Continues à te conduire comme une gamine et je ne glisserais jamais un mot gentil pour toi aux oreilles de Rémus. Je pourrais même lui parler de tes activités nocturnes avec ce Poufsouffle au visage de troll. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Porkinet, Pourchavret… ? finit par persifler Harry en souriant d'un air dangereux.

Il put alors admirer les cheveux de Tonks changer rapidement de teinte et prendre une belle couleur rouge tomate. Un signe d'embarras, à n'en pas douter.

-Ohhh, Qu'est ce que ça veut dire mon petit Harry. Tu ne sous entendrais pas que Tonks a le béguin pour ton oncle en plus de toi ? Hihihi ! Remarque tant que ça reste dans la famille, ricana Archie avant que la métamorphomage n'ait pu trouver une réponse appropriée.

-Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? siffla dangereusement Harry pris à son propre piège.

**-Je n'ai le béguin pour personne,** s'écria Tonks dont les cheveux changeaient de couleurs de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle jetait d'étrange coup d'œil à Harry qui observait lui aussi la jeune femme et tentait de déterminer si l'embarras de Nymphadora venait du fait qu'il avait visé juste en parlant de Rémus ou si l'aspirante Auror était simplement gênée qu'il soit au courant de ses activités avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle.

-C'est trop drôle on se croirait dans un mauvais roman a l'eau de rose : Tonks femme fatale vient de créer un triangle amoureux et entraine tout Poudlard dans la débauche ! se bidonna Archie en voyant la tête de ses amis.

Harry décida d'ignorer la remarque et de regarder les cheveux de Tonks prendre une délicate teinte arc en ciel.

**-Je ne craque pour personne. Ni Harry, ni aucun Poufsouffle, ni Rémus** ! aboya-t-elle en continuant désespérément de se défendre.

-Roooo, comme ça c'est déjà Rémus et non pas monsieur Lupin... Comme les choses vont vite avec les femmes de nos jours, rétorqua Archie en affichant une moue étonnée. Mon pauvre Harry tu n'es pas de taille. Abandonne tout espoir et plaque la, de toute façon ses plus belles années sont déjà derrière elle, continua Archie, ravi d'avoir pour une foi, une cible à la portée de ses sarcasmes.

**-Salle petit morveux ! Tu apprendras que je ne donne pas dans le nabot de deuxième année, **ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux. **Et la seule raison pour laquelle Harry s'imagine que je craque pour son oncle, c'est parce que je me suis ridiculisée par sa faute,** hurla finalement la métamorphomage avec en attrapant sa baguette d'un geste agressif.

-Hum, combien de fois déjà tu as sorti cette excuse à Ted ? lui demanda simplement Harry en décidant de jouer le jeu d'Archimède, secrètement ravi de voir que la belle demoiselle continuait de s'énerver de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'en réponse la futur auror leva finalement sa baguette afin de décharger une partie de sa colère et de son inépuisable énergie, le dernier des Potter se contenta de secouer lentement la tête avec une feinte déception.

-Nymphadora… Tuttttt… Quel agressivité, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça… tu me blesses, vraiment ! D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que mes muscles fatigués par le Quidditch seront capables d'assurer notre petite séance privée de cette semaine, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte qui stoppa néanmoins la jeune femme.

Après tout, le fait que Harry anime ses poupées d'entrainement et fasse lui même office de poupée d'entraînement capable de répliquer pendant encore une année, était sa seule chance d'obtenir le niveau nécessaire pour décrocher une place d'apprentie... ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le blesser... pour le moment.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, gronda sombrement la métamorphomagus pendant que Harry se mettait à sourire d'un air déviant.

-Tu sais, je vois bien que tu es toujours furieuse, persifla Harry. Alors, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de te défouler sur Archimède. Après tout, c'est lui qui s'est moqué de toi, pas moi... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était utile ou qu'il allait manquer à quelqu'un de toute façon, suggéra le jeune mage en souriant d'un air goguenard tout en regardant attentivement le choc, la colère et la peur passer sur le visage de son ami.

-Traitre ! hurla le brun avant de plonger pour éviter un sortilège de Tonks. En effet la jeune femme toujours aussi furieuse avait décidé de suivre les conseils de cet insupportable Potter. Après tout elle aurait été bien bête de rater une bonne occasion de relâcher sa rage en toute impunité. Non ?

Harry Potter, quant à lui, regarda en souriant le pauvre garçon courir un peu partout pour éviter les maléfices de Tonks qui, s'ils n'étaient pas dangereux, étaient probablement... inconfortables... Après quelques secondes, l'héritier Potter se surpris même à sourire lorsque certains des maléfices commencèrent à atteindre leur cible.

Qu'il était bon d'être de retour à Poudlard.

**--**

**--**

**Ps : désolé pour les fautes mais j'ai fait de nombreuses modifications après le Béta-Reading.**

**-**

**Voilà, coté information : je dois vous dire que la deuxième année sera assez courte afin d'arriver rapidement dans le vif du sujet (qui commence en troisième et quatrième année) **

**J'annonce également que le rôle des Jumeaux va être intensifié et que celui des personnages secondaire comme Cédric, Roger Davis… vont aussi graduellement augmenté.**

**-**

**Sinon le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans deux semaines (à peu près…), il serra très long, et il répondra à une question qui vous taraude certainement depuis longtemps : la forme d'animagus de Harry…**

_**(N'oublions pas non plus l'étrange attitude d'Archie à l'évocation de l'Antre de Lunard. Une seule promesse, il y en a plus là-dessous que vous ne le soupçonner.)**_

**-**

**Je remercie d'avance tous ceux d'entre vous qui auront la gentillesse de me souhaiter la bonne année en review et je vous dis à très bientôt. **

**A++**

**Thirael**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Deuxième année

**-**

**Salut tout le monde, I am backkkkkkk**

**Bon plus sérieusement, J'ai à nouveau plus de temps à consacrer à l'histoire, alors voilà en exclusivité le nouveau chapitre !**

_(comme promis, sa taille est conséquente)_

_--_

-

**Chapitre 15 : Deuxième année.**

_Le maléfice frôla l'oreille gauche de Harry et s'écrasa contre le mur de pierre dans un craquement retentissant. Sans perdre de temps, l'héritier Potter leva sa baguette et d'un geste complexe lança un sortilège de couleur violacé en direction du grand homme aux cheveux gras qui lui faisait face._

_Le maléfice s'envola vers la grande silhouette décharné qui ne fit aucun geste d'esquive et se contenta de parer le maléfice avec facilité d'un ample geste du bras._

_L'immonde face du professeur Rogue se plissa ensuite en une grimace méprisante et un éclair blanc déchira la pièce._

_Lorsque Harry retrouva finalement l'usage de la vue, il était solidement ligoté et la sinistre figure du maître des potions le dévisageait avec…_

_Avec amusement !!!_

_Un instant plus tard, la silhouette de l'homme se transforma lentement en une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui adressa un sourire moqueur à son adversaire en s'avançant._

_Nymphadora Tonks laissa ensuite échapper un petit rire alors même qu'elle baissait les yeux sur la forme déchu de son partenaire d'entrainement, et se pencha sur le pauvre Harry avec grâce et sensualité afin de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille._

_-Puisse que tu as perdu, je prendrais systématiquement l'apparence de Rogue lors de nos cinq prochain duel… _

**-NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN,** hurla Harry en se réveillant de l'immonde cauchemar qui venait de le torturer.

Essuyant la sueur qui lui maculait le front, l'héritier Potter se promit silencieusement de trouver un moyen d'utiliser son occlumancie pour ne jamais refaire ce rêve abject, et se recoucha tranquillement en murmurant quelque chose à propos d'une _'vieille chauve-souris impuissante'._

--

Au même moment dans la salle des professeurs, le dénommé Severus Rogue éternua violemment.

Mon pauvre ami, voulez vous encore un peu de thé ? proposa aimablement Dumbledore.

**-Certainement pas ! Je veux simplement que ces deux misérables démons soient renvoyés sur le champ !!!!** postillonna agressivement le maître des potions tout en resserrant autour de son cou la serviette sombre dans laquelle il était emmitouflé.

-Allons, allons Severus. Il n'y a aucune preuve que les jumeaux Weasley soient pour quoi que ce soit dans la triste mésaventure qui vous a échu, et… tenta d'intervenir McGonagall.

**-Il n'y a aucun doute possible, l'attentat est signé !** hurla Rogue en désignant l'immonde tatouage de chauve souris de couleur rouge et or qui lui recouvrait le visage.

-Hum, hum, commença Flitwick en tentant de camoufler son rire par un raclement de gorge. Je reconnais qu'il y a certes, de fortes suspicions cependant... Force est de constater qu'il n'y véritablement aucune preuve matérielle que ce sont les frères Weasley qui vous ont enfermé dans votre propre chambre froide après vous avoir peinturluré la figure. Vous-même reconnaissez d'ailleurs ne pas avoir vu leur visage…

-Je venais de leur donner des heures de colle et ils avaient promis de se venger, contra Rogue avec morgue.

-Même ainsi, expliqua tranquillement Chourave. Le fait que monsieur Fred Weasley ait dit a son frère, je cite_ 'puisqu'il veut l'affrontement il va l'avoir, on verra bien si cette boule de graisse est capable de mener une guerre froide'_, n'est pas une preuve suffisante.

Le maître des potions se renfrogna un moment et promit silencieusement de faire payer cher à ces deux comiques de bas étage leur petite plaisanterie. D'ici peut ces sales petit rouquin verraient très exactement de quel bois il se chauffait.

Dumbledore, qui cachait admirablement son sourire hilare en faisant mine de s'occuper de son phénix, se recomposa un visage respectable avant de se retourner vers l'ensemble des professeurs assemblés en ce lieu.

-Mes amis, à présent que Severus a été délivré, que ses cheveux ont repoussé et que ses pieds ont finit de dégeler, je propose que nous nous attaquions tout de suite au but de cette réunion. Comment se déroule cette nouvelle rentrée au sein de Griffondor ma chère Minerva ?

La stricte irlandaise se lança sans perdre de temps dans un compte rendu concis et peu à peu, la réunion professorale reprit un tour plus normal.

Après plus de deux heures de dialogue et une longue présentation des différents élèves qui venaient d'intégrer Poudlard pour la première fois, vint enfin le tour du passage en revu des deuxièmes année, et le cas Potter fut finalement abordé.

-Harry est sans conteste un de mes meilleurs éléments, piailla joyeusement Flitwick sans même avoir à regarder le dossier d'un de ses aiglons favoris. Monsieur Potter exhibe toujours les mêmes incroyables facilités au sein de mon cours, et force est de constater que je ne parviens même plus à évaluer ses connaissances théoriques avec les critères de deuxième année… En fait, le garçon est simplement trop avancé pour que je puisse juger de son niveau sans recourir à des questions d'un niveau équivalent ou supérieur à celui des BUSES, expliqua Flitwick avec fierté avant d'ajouter dans un sourire.

-Il a visiblement beaucoup étudié pendant ses vacances...

-Cela ne fait aucun doute renchérit, Chourave avec bonheur. Ma matière n'a jamais été parmi ses favorites, cependant, ses connaissances théoriques sont de loin les plus avancées que j'ai jamais vu chez un élève aussi jeune. Sa pratique, bien qu'elle manque de passion, est également sans faute et je crois que seul le jeune Diggory peut encore lui tenir la dragée haute en botanique.

-Le gamin est un génie et je plains la pauvre créature qui voudra l'attaquer, grommela simplement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, visiblement fatigué par la longue réunion.

-L'attitude de Potter ne s'est pas beaucoup amélioré depuis l'an passé, mais son niveau en transfiguration est proprement ahurissant. Il a une aisance avec le sujet que seule certaine personne particulière peuvent posséder et si je ne savais pas l'idée grotesque j'irais presque jusqu'à supposer qu'il est un animagus tant les transfigurations animales lui vienne aisément, expliqua sèchement McGonagall dont les lèvres pincées dénotait la légère irritation.

-Rien de nouveau de mon côté, ce bon à rien arrive toujours à s'en tirer scandaleusement en profitant du travaille de Montague, crachouilla Rogue entre deux claquements de dents.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un moment à toutes ces informations et tourna un regard sérieux en direction de Flitwick.

-Puisque nous parlons de monsieur Montague, Pompom, comment s'est passé sa dernière évaluation psychologique ? demanda le puissant vieillard avec sérieux.

-C'est difficile à dire, soupira tristement la médicomage en parcourant des yeux un épais dossier médical, sur la couverture duquel on pouvait distinctement lire en caractère gras les mots suivants : _Sainte mangouste. Patient : Archimède Montague._

--

Le soir suivant, Harry et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch pénétrèrent d'un pas lourd dans la salle commune, heureux qu'une septième année leur ai offert gratuitement la réponse à la nouvelle énigme d'entrée... Même leur cervelle sur-développée de rats de bibliothèque n'avait pas envie de se pencher sur quelque énigme que ce soit, ce jour là.

La séance d'entraînement avait en effet, été particulièrement longue et éprouvante, et Elwood furieux que le jeune sorcier n'ai pas encore reçut son nouveau balai avait été on ne peut plus brutal avec Harry... Le dernier des Potter de son coté comprenait parfaitement la fureur de son capitaine ; les brèves secondes qu'il avait passé sur le _comète_ de Davis lui avaient suffit à comprendre l'écart immense qui existait entre les vieux balais scolaire et de véritables bêtes de course... Comparer les deux serait comme mettre un tricycle et une moto de course sur la même échelle.

S'effondrant lourdement sur le canapé le plus proche, le génie ouvrit péniblement une paupière et regarda Archie terminer ce qui semblait être la cent cinquante troisième page de son devoir de potion... Décidant qu'un peu de repos ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, Harry referma les yeux et laissa Archimède terminer tranquillement son travail avant de lui faire savoir qu'il était revenu.

-Oh Harry ! Tu as l'air détruit mon pauvre ami, le charria le brun, une fois qu'il vit la mine défaite du dernier des Potter... Ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier du jeune mage qui gronda en montrant littéralement les dents.

-Je viens de passer cinq heures à faire des pompes, à voler, et à lancer un Souaffle de toutes mes forces, sans parler de cette nouvelle lubie d'Elwood : l'endurance... Il nous fait courir partout et tout le temps, c'est presque comme si il avait oublier l'existence de la marche ! Ce garçon a perdu l'esprit. Heureusement que demain est un dimanche, soupira Harry avec fatigue.

-Bof, un ancien joueur de '_fook ball'_ comme toi ne devrait pas avoir de problème à supporter quelques footings, répliqua Archie.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, je suis en parfaite condition physique mais personne d'humain ne pourrait supporter l'entrainement de Elwood, grommela Harry tout en rajoutant mentalement _"surtout lorsqu'il est précédé de longues heures de duel avec Nymphadora…"_

-Vu sous cette angle, je suppose que je suis bien content de ne pas m'être engagé dans pareil folie, se réconforta Archie d'un air dégagé tout en finissant paresseusement de ranger ses devoirs.

-Au fait, tu as encore du travail à faire ? Demanda brusquement Archimède tout en se demandant brièvement comment le jeune sorcier arrivait à conjuguer le Quidditch, les devoirs, la gestion de ses affaires financières, _(qui semblaient occuper Harry de plus en plus ces derniers temps.)_ Sans oublier bien sûr ses études personnelles et ses petite ''séances d'entrainement'' avec Tonks... _(séances dont le grand brun se demandait toujours si elles n'étaient pas en fait le nom de code pour rapport sexuel...)_

-Non, j'ai tout finit. J'arrive presque toujours à boucler les devoirs de la semaine pendant le cours d'histoire du vendredi... répondit tranquillement Harry en baillant avant de poser ses pieds sur la petite table qui lui faisait face, s'attirant ainsi les regards inamicaux d'un groupe de filles de cinquième année qu'il ignora superbement.

-Encore pendant l'histoire ! Mais comment fais tu pour suivre les cours à la fin ? Je sais de source sûre que tu n'utilises pas ma potion de recopiage pour récupérer les leçons après coup, et même si tu le faisais ca ne suffirait pas a t'exempter ainsi de tout travail. Tout les gens qui utilisent ma potion sont tout de même obligé de prendre leurs propres notes en plus pour ne pas être perdu, s'exclama Archie d'un air dubitatif.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et de bailler une nouvelle fois. Il était bien trop fatigué pour lui expliquer...

-Je te dirais, si je … _wouaaahh..._ te pensais capable de comprendre bien sûr. Maintenant, je vais… _wouaaaahh..._ juste dormir ! marmonna-t-il entre deux bâillements.

Un peu plus tard ce soir là, alors qu'Harry plongeait tranquillement dans une douce inconscience parfaitement mérité, une puissante gifle le réveilla. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu massacrer Archimède pour le punir, il aperçut derrière le grand brun un gros paquet... un gros paquet en forme de balai !

-Ton aigle et ta chouette viennent d'apporter ça, indiqua Archimède d'un air fanatique avant de ranger rapidement son devoir de transfiguration et celui d'Harry, qu'il avait provisoirement emprunté afin de trouver l'inspiration.... Il était incroyable de voir à quel point son ami pouvait simplifier les explications vaseuses et inutilement compliquées de McGonagall... Non pas que tout cela est de l'importance pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry venait tout juste de recevoir son balai, ce qui était bien plus important que toutes ces bêtises.

Harry, de son côté, se contenta de lancer un petit incarcerem à son "bon ami" et, toute forme de rancœur et de fatigue oubliée, il enjamba le grand brun qui se débattait inutilement sur le sol et sourit comme un bien heureux en ouvrant son paquet.

Son balai venait d'arriver !

Arrachant rapidement l'emballage qui protégeait l'œuvre d'art, il contempla avec adoration le puissant Nimbus 2000 qu'il venait d'acquérir. La bête, finement ciselée, possédait un manche d'acajou assez clair et chacune de ses brindilles de queue brillait. Il était parfait!

Rangeant soigneusement le précieux objet, il éteignit ensuite la lumière et se recoucha tranquillement, non sans lancer un amical "bonne nuit Archimède" en direction de la forme saucissonnée de son ami, qui se tortillait toujours sur le parquet…

Harry ? Rancunier ? Non !!!!

--

-Ar Fua.. Gueuuuuu... ânonna Elwood en pleine crise d'hyperventilation, lorsqu'il aperçut le ballais de Harry le lendemain matin.

Dire que l'équipe tout entière était choquée, aurait été bien en dessous de la vérité.

-C'est… C'est un... C'est un nimbus 2000 ! remarqua inutilement Worthington en ouvrant de grands yeux porcin pendant que Harry le dévisageait avec son regard qui signifiait '_'Tais toi sous-créature, tu n'apportes rien à la conversation...''_

Spencer ouvrit la bouche et tendit la main en direction du balai, sans pour autant oser toucher la bête. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Ce... C'est le balai le plus rapide du monde. Je... Je l'ai vu dans mon magazine Quidditch en folie la semaine dernière... ânonna Elwood d'une voix choquée, avant de prendre un air résolu. **Écoute attentivement POTTER !** Je vais t'acheter un kit d'entretien et de nettoyage et je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que tu laisses ce bébé s'abîmer ! En fait, je m'assurerais même personnellement que tu t'en occupes tous les jours, est ce que c'est clair ? beugla-t-il pendant que sa nouvelle petite amie, qui n'étant nulle autre que la belle et très convoitée Spencer, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, le trainait finalement vers le terrain afin que la séance puisse commencer.

Archie, qui ne s'était pas encore intéressé au problème, s'approcha innocemment et regarda le balai d'un air blasé.

-Je suppose que tu me laisseras faire un petit tour histoire de voir ? dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Harry se contenta de le regarder, impassible pendant qu'un groupe de fille de troisième année se mettait à glousser un peu plus loin.

-S'il te plait ? ajouta le garçon déjà moins sur de lui après quelques secondes, pendant que Harry restait de marbre.

**-Ouuinnnnnn ! Harry je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi l'essayer, juste une fois... par pitié... s'il te plait... mon ami...** pleurnicha brusquement Archie en s'agrippant fermement à la jambe de son ami du bras droit alors que sa main gauche tentais discrètement de se saisir du Nimbus.

-C'est pas possible, quel gamin... grommela Harry en s'efforçant de garder son balai hors d'atteinte du grand brun.

Il parvint finalement à étourdir Archie d'un petit coup de baguette avant de prendre la fuite, en lançant par dessus son épaule une petite transfiguration de son cru histoire de faire bonne mesure.

Archimède Montague regarda un instant la place où une seconde auparavant se tenait son ami et le balai de ses rêves et cligna des yeux. Il s'agrippait désormais fermement à une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrite "Frappez-moi !".

Massant son dos endolori par une nuit de sommeil passé a même le sol, Archie se releva en grognant et tenta de prendre la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment la qu'il réalisa qu'une grosse corde lui attachait la cheville au panneau que Harry venait de conjurer.

Voyant approcher les jumeaux Weasley et avisant leur large sourire, Archimède Montague maudit copieusement sa malchance et tenta désespérément de se détacher... Cet infâme Potter l'avait encore blousé !

--

_**Quelques semaines plus tard :**_

Harry et Archie était assis côte à côte et discutaient tranquillement pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie. Face à l'insistance d'Archimède, Harry avait fini par craquer et lui montrer sa méthode de recopiage magique automatique. Les deux garçons discutaient donc désormais sans faire attention au professeur fantôme et à ses histoires endormante, tandis que leur plume magique recopiait mot pour mot le charabia soporifique du spectre.

-Cédric a dit que la coupe du monde était extraordinaire, commentait Archie d'un ton professoral. Je n'ai pas pu pas y aller, mais son père a réussit à avoir des tickets à la dernière minute via ses connections au sein du ministère. Il m'a dit que la finale Brésil-Japon était le meilleur match de toute sa vie, narra le garçon en vérifiant distraitement que sa plume, recopiait convenablement le discourt du professeur Binns.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec l'Irlande ? Je croyais pourtant qu'avec Moran et leur poursuiveur, ils avaient leurs chances, demanda Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il entamait un nouveau chapitre de son livre_ ''Traité sur l'importance du sang dans les rituels"._

-Ils ont perdu en demi finale contre les Japonais mais de justesse et à cause d'un mauvais arbitrage il parait. Il semblerait que leur jeu tout le long du tournoi a été si impressionnant que l'on parle déjà des fantastiques Troy, Mullet et Moran, le trio d'or. Ils sont donnés favoris pour la prochaine coupe, expliqua Archie tout en vérifiant que sa plume automatique marchait toujours bien.

-Ou aura-t-elle lieu d'ailleurs ? interrogea Harry avec intérêt.

-Mais ici, voyons ! En Grande-Bretagne ! répondit Archimède avec un petit piaillement joyeux. Bien sûr, il faut encore que le ministère approuve le projet et trouve les crédits pour construire un stade digne de ce nom, étant donné que le nôtre est devenu vraiment trop petit, mais ça ne devrais pas poser de problème.

-Quelle taille faisait le stade au Japon ?

-Oh, entre quatre vingt et quatre vingt dix mille places, répondit Archie sans hésiter.

Pendant qu'Harry se demandait comment le brun parvenait à retenir tant d'informations sans importance à propos de son sport favori, il continua :

-En tout cas, le ministère va sûrement tenter de faire mieux. Après tout, chaque place rapporte de l'argent au pays organisateur.

-Nous allons à présent aborder un nouveau sujet plus contemporain, à savoir, les seigneurs des ténèbres des temps modernes, les interrompis la voix monocorde du professeur Binns, qui parvint pour une fois à capter leur attention.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que le cours d'histoire parlait de combats contre les ténèbres mais pour la première fois les élèves se sentaient concernés puisqu'il s'agissait d'un mage noir de leur propre époque... Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, le fantôme venait de retenir l'attention de la classe.

-Le dernier seigneur des ténèbres connu sous le nom de _''Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom''_, commença le spectre pendant qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant face à l'expression stupide... Avoir peur d'un nom... _Non mais vraiment..._

-Le seigneur des ténèbres était en train de gagner, continuait le fantôme de sa voix monocorde. Ses forces étaient de loin supérieure à celles du ministère et l'issu du conflit semblait sombre, jusqu'à cette nuit si particulière d'Halloween il y a très exactement dix ans, exposa lentement le spectre de sa voix anesthésiante, qui pourtant parvenait cette fois à retenir l'attention des élèves.

-Au cours de cette nuit si particulière, le seigneur du mal attaqua la maison des Londubat dans le Sparrow et, pour une raison inconnue, le jeune Neville, connu depuis ce jours comme _''Celui-qui-a-survécu'_', parvint miraculeusement à lui renvoyer son propre sortilège de mort, mettant ainsi fin à la guerre la plus sanglante que notre pays ait connu depuis la prise de pouvoir de Grindelwald.

A présent, l'absence de ronflements et de bavardages devenait presque étouffante, et on aurait entendu une mouche voler dans la classe, tant les élèves étaient captivés et silencieux.

C'est précisément ce moment que choisirent les jumeaux Weasley pour activer leur piège et immédiatement, deux torches roses bonbon s'enflammèrent, donnant au professeur fantôme l'aspect d'une magnifique barbe à papa. Cela déclencha les rires de toute la classe qui, pour une fois, ne dormait pas.

Binns, complètement inconscient qu'il venait pour la première fois depuis près de deux cents ans d'être la victime d'une blague, continua sa lecture, alors que Fred et George Weasley prenaient discrètement quelques photos de leur travail.

-Personne ne sait vraiment comment pareil exploit a pu être rendu possible, mais depuis ce jour, beaucoup pense que l'enfant qui a mis fin à cette terrible guerre est un sauveur élu par la magie elle même pour nous venir en aide, dit-il en marquant une longue pause afin de réorganiser ses idées. Cependant, vous devez savoir que les choses ne se sont pas arrêtées avec la disparition du seigneur des ténèbres et que suite à l'annonce de sa défaite, une grande hécatombe fut orchestrée par ses partisans et fut à l'origine de la nuit la plus sanglante de la guerre. On estime que près de cinq cent sorciers périrent ce soir la. Bien sur, beaucoup jugent ces pertes négligeables au vu du bienfait que la mort de _Vous-savez-qui_ a entrainé, et le ministère de l'époque avait officiellement rendu hommage aux quelques malchanceux à avoir souffert des répercutions de la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres. Parmi les plus célèbres familles à avoir disparu ce jour, nous citerons les...

Tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'un puissant grincement ébranla la salle et brisa le silence. Tous se retournèrent et virent Harry Potter se lever de sa chaise et quitter la salle avec un visage dénué de toute expression. Alors que Binns s'apprêtait à rappeler l'impudent, la sonnerie retentit et le chaos s'empara de la classe. Le cours était finit.

Archie rattrapa rapidement son ami et se mit à marcher à ses côtés en silence. Le visage d'Harry était plus fermé que jamais.

--

_**Trois semaines plus tard :**_

-Tu es nerveux ? demanda le brun tout en enfournant une immense quantité de bacon dans sa bouche.

Le petit déjeuné était un moment sacré pour Archimède Montague, tout particulièrement juste avant le premier match de Quidditch de l'année : Griffondor contre Serdaigle.

-Non, répondit simplement Harry d'un ton froid qui lui attira un froncement de sourcil de son ami.

Depuis ce fichu cours d'histoire à propos de Celui-qui-a-survécu, Harry semblait renfermé sur lui même... et son attitude avait régressée au niveau de celle qu'il affichait à ses débuts à Poudlard l'an passé.

Stéphanie qui avait tenté de lui parler "à cœur ouvert" s'était retrouvée catapultée dans les douves de Poudlard par une force inconnue.

Archie, de son côté, avait décidé de remonter le moral de son ami en s'alliant aux jumeaux Weasley afin de former un alliance dont le but serait de prouver qu'il était possible de faire une blague à Harry James Potter...

Leurs efforts furent couronnés… d'échec. Potions, charmes, pièges, bonbons empoisonnés, astuces moldus... rien de semblait fonctionner, et la frustration des blagueurs crue jusqu'à ce que n'y tenant plus, ils se résolvent à demander à Harry d'où lui venait son _''super méga giga sixième sens anti-blague''..._

La réponse les avait laissés frustré puisque le dernier des Potter leur avait simplement dit qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de_ ''point d'aptitude'_' pour espérer l'avoir.

_''Au nom des corps au pied de Mordred, qu'est ce que pouvait bien être un ''point d'aptitude'' ?_ s'étaient conjointement demandés Archie et les jumeaux.

Quand la question lui fut finalement posée, à peu près en ces termes, Harry répondit simplement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre car il leur fallait plus de point d'intelligence...

D'une manière ou d'une autre, les trois compères, qui étaient devenus amis au cours de ces quelques mésaventures, étaient certains que le sale môme se payait leur tête...

Cédric, de son côté, pensait qu'Harry avait simplement besoin qu'on lui laisse un peu d'espace, et avait conseillé à Archimède de lui ficher un peu la paix lorsqu'il était venu le consulter pour obtenir son avis... Ce que le Poufsouffle avait omis de préciser c'est que la veille il avait lui même tenter de remonter le morale de Harry et s'était retrouvé suspendu par les pied au milieu de la volière, parfaitement impuissant à se défendre face à une Hedwige au mieux de sa forme qui l'avait littéralement recouvert de ses déjections...

Revenant au moment présent, le grand brun regarda le visage inexpressif d'Harry et relança la conversation.

-Alors, tu crois que vous avez une chance de battre les griffons aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en espérant arracher au moins un ou deux mots à son ami.

-Hum, Elwood, Roger et moi avons une stratégie, répondit-il, tout en mangeant tranquillement son propre repas.

La réponse surprit Archie pour la simple raison que c'était le plus de mot en une journée qu'il n'avait réussit à en arracher à Harry en une semaine. Ravi de ce premier succès, il persévéra.

-Alors vous avez un plan secret, c'est génial. Tu vas m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? demanda gaiment Montague.

-Non.

Archimède serra les dents en réalisant qu'il s'était réjouit trop vite. Avec un peu de chance, la victoire de Serdaigle remonterait le moral à Harry.

--

En dépit de la froideur de ce samedi matin, les tribunes étaient pleines, et un intrus du nom d'Archimède Montague avait profité de l'agitation pour se glisser dans les gradins... des Poufsouffles !

Il était en ce moment même tranquillement installé à côté de son ami Cédric Diggory, et tous deux discutaient tranquillement du grand secret : le fait que deux deuxièmes années géniaux aient réussit à intégrer l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Le secret était si important pour Elwood que ce dernier avait promit une mort lente et douloureuse à quiconque oserait le trahir... C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le fameux secret avait été immédiatement divulgué et que tout le château était au courant du talent de Harry et Roger juste après leur première séance d'entraînement et attendait à présent avec impatience de voir évoluer les nouvelles recrues.

Cela ne dérangeait pas le capitaine de Serdaigle autant que l'on aurait pu le penser puisque ses propres espions avaient également réussient à obtenir la composition de l'équipe de Griffondor et le nom de leurs nouvelles recrues.

Les jumeaux Weasley, étaient devenus batteurs, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson avaient été sélectionnées comme poursuiveuses, et Olivier Dubois était le nouveau gardien. L'équipe menée par le grand Charlie Weasley et l'excellent Jeremy Brown, semblait vraiment inarrêtable cette année.

--

_**Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires :**_

**-Ok les gars, pas besoin d'être nerveux. Nous avons une tactique infaillible et nous allons l'appliquer ! Nous nous sommes bien entraîné et aujourd'hui nous sommes plus forts et plus rapide que ces lions au rabais. La victoire est nôtre ! Maintenant dites-moi quel est notre but ?**

**-La victoire !!!!!** cria toute l'équipe d'une seule voix… à l'exception de Harry qui resta bouder dans son coin

**-J'ai rien entendu, quel est notre but ? **beugla Elwood.

**-LA VICTOIRE !**

-Ouais, super… ajouta inutilement Harry d'une voix sarcastique tout à fait digne de Rogue.

**-Ok, allons leur faire mordre la poussière !!!** cria Elwood avant de mener son équipe dans le stade.

Madame Bibine se tenait au milieu du terrain, déjà prête à lancer le jeu

-Ok, je veux une partie propre et sans bavure, les avertit la sorcière. Au coup de sifflet, le match commencera, rappela-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

--

Une seconde plus tard, le match commençait, et Lee Jordan, l'un des partenaires de crime habituel des jumeaux Weasley, se lança dans le commentaire du match. McGonagall l'avait en effet tiré au sort parmi les volontaires, afin de prendre la place de Smith qui avait passé ses ASPICS l'an passé.

-Ça y est, ils sont dans les airs, le Souaffle est immédiatement saisit par Angelina Johnson, pour Griffondor. Quelle excellente poursuiveuse, et jolie fille avec ça…

**-JORDAN**, piailla McGonagall qui semblait déjà regretter son choix.

-Elle fonce vers les buts de Serdaigle, continua le jeune métis sans accorder d'importance à sa chef de maison. Elle est tout de suite interceptée par Potter, qui lance pour Roger Davis, qui passe à Elwood... qui renvoi à Davis, … **ça va vite, attention !** Récupération de Davis qui passe pour Elwood, qui feinte.... **et qui marque !!!!!!**

**-10 à 0 en faveur de Serdaigle, leur chance est décidément incroyable !** s'exclama Lee.

MacGonagall fulminait.

-Jordan ...

-Pardon professeur mais je ne fais que pointer l'évidence... Le Souaffle est à nouveau en procession de Serdaigle, SUPERBE cognard d'un des jumeaux Weasley, et.., interception d'Alicia, … Vas y fonce ma beauté !! Rahhhh interception de Davis !! Notons tout de même qu'il s'agissait d'une très belle tentative pour une très très jolie fille qui ...

**-JORDAN**, rugit McGonagall.

-Pardon professeur, ma Fangue a Lourché... Potter intercepte à nouveau le Souaffle, feinte Spinnet... il passe à Davis... qui… et...., non..., je... QUOI !! C'est pas possible !! But monstrueux de Potter...!! C'est une honte ! Le sale serpent dans un éclair de gén.... de folie a jugé intelligent de chevaucher son balai en amazone avant de smatcher des deux poings le Souaffle après une passe surpuissante de Davis. Le but devrait être refusé ! C'est un scandale,... L'arbitre laisse jouer. Les Serdaigles l'on sûrement acheté ... **Aïe !** Pardon professeur, j'énonçais juste **Ouille ! **les faits...

**-Retour au jeu !** beugla le métis quelques secondes plus tard tout en se frottant le postérieur à l'endroit où les maléfices de morsure de McGonagall l'avait touchés…

-...Le Souaffle est dans les mains de Potter, le petit filou, ayant profité de la confusion faisant suite son but pour en marquer trois autres de manière très Serpentarde au demeurant...Vas y Dubois !! ...**et merde ! **Serdaigle marque encore et le score est à présent de 70 à 0 en faveur de ces misérables volatiles qui…

-Je vous préviens Jordan que... McGonagall ne finit pas sa phrase car, à l'opposé du terrain, l'attrapeur de Griffondor venait de plonger.

**-Oh !!!!! Charlie Weasley le magnifique vient de plonger, il a aperçu le vif d'or. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle est facilement distancé ..... Vas-y Charlie ..... !! Scandaleuse intervention de Davis et Potter qui ont coupé la route de Weasley à un moment critique du piqué, lui faisant perdre la trace du vif d'or... L'arbitre ne dit rien ! Maudite crétine ! Vendue !!!!!!!!! **hurla Lee Jordan dans son mégaphone, tout en essayant d'empêcher McGonagall de le lui arracher des mains.

-...Pardon professeur !... Profitant de la confusion Davis a inscrit un nouveau but portant le score à 80 à 0 en faveur des piafs... Le match continue, les deux équipes ne lâchent rien...Angelina est en possession de la balle, elle passe à Brown qui fonce vers Worthington, le gardien vétéran de l'équipe de Serdaigle, pour le moment peu solliciter par le jeu...Elle résiste au retour de Davis, feinte la passe pour Spinnet,… Mais oh, encore une interception de Elwood, décidément intenable en ce début de match... Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle repartent à l'attaque dans la formation en V... Passe pour Elwood, qui réalise un une deux...** Attention, frappe d'un des jumeaux Weasley.... Le cognard est bien parti... Quelle puissance chez nos nouveaux batteurs mes amis, Davis est touché, il perd le Souaffle ! **Potter était en embuscade, il récupère la balle, fonce,… nouvelle intervention des jumeaux qui écrasent leurs adversaires dans le contrôle des cognards. **Incroyable !** Potter esquive l'attaque grâce à une vrille de bataille, quel mouvement mes amis ! Il lobe Spinnet,… Elwood, qui s'était détaché de la formation, intercepte et frappe... Nouvel arrêt de Dubois, qui fait incontestablement la différence en ce début de match avec son troisième arrêt consécutif, le douzième depuis le début de la partie ... Oh attendez, incroyable ! Davis, remis de son coup de cognard, avait anticipé la parade. Il récupère et s'avance pour un deuxième essai et... **Scandaleux mouvement de Potter qui est venu stationner devant le gardien pour lui boucher la vue permettant à son partenaire de marquer. C'est un traquenard, ils avaient tout orchestré,** beugla le métis fou furieux...

-...90 à 0 pour Serdaigle donc, repris finalement le métis lorsqu'il se fut remis de ses émotions. Un score sévère mais obtenu grâce à des mouvements collectifs plus que discutables... d'ailleurs je me demande si tout ça aurait été possible si Potter n'avait pas eu ce fichu balai de course probablement trafiqué et dopé au sang de dragon.

**-JORDANNNNNNNNNNNNN !**

-Pardon professeur mais les preuves sont là ! ... Johnson en position, continua a-t-il sans sembler le moins du monde repentant

-

Un peu plus loin dans les tribunes, Archie applaudissait la belle action avec les autres Poufsouffles.

-C'est incroyable, ils sont vraiment bons, s'écria le brun.

-Oui ; Roger et Harry sont vraiment impressionnants. C'est même assez intimidant pour quiconque voudrait se lancer l'année prochaine, murmura Cédric pendant que Harry réalisait une passe à Davis en plein looping.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Tu as dis que tu voulais jouer. Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé cette année ? demanda Archimède.

-L'attrapeur de mon équipe est en septième année et nous n'avons pas d'équipe de réserve, donc il me faut attendre un an de plus, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mon père m'a même dit qu'il m'offrirait un nouveau balai si j'intégrais l'équipe. Expliqua Cédric avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Archie hocha poliment la tête, sans quitter le jeu des yeux. Les Diggory, bien qu'ils soient une ancienne et influente famille, n'étaient pas vraiment riches, et les balais étaient tout sauf bon marché. Il s'agissait là d'une sacrée offre.

-Ah, vous êtes là, les interpela une voix féminine depuis leur dos.

Archie et Cédric se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et accueillirent en souriant une Stéphanie rouge et mal coiffée. Elle semblait visiblement avoir pas mal couru à travers les gradins pour trouver Archie...

-Stef, tiens, assied-toi. Tu as vu le match ? demanda Archimède en lui faisant de la place à sa droite. Ce que la jeune fille ignora complètement en s'asseyant à la gauche de Cédric, qui se retrouva donc entre les deux amis d'enfance.

-J'étais bien obligées, les rumeurs disaient toutes que Harry était vraiment très bon, il fallait bien que je me fasse une idée par moi même.

-Tu ne connais rien au Quidditch pourtant, remarqua justement Archie avant de se lever avec le reste de la foule pour applaudir lorsque Harry marqua un nouveau but audacieux.

Cédric, qui avait manqué l'action, se promis de ne plus quitter le jeu des yeux et laissa Archie et Stef papoter sans plus s'occuper d'eux.

-C'est vrai que je ne suis pas une grande fan, mais comme tout monde ne parle que de ça, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter. En plus, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais voir un petit Griffondor psychotique se faire traumatiser par une très lourde balle métalique avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Quel Serpentard raterait ça?

-Oh, dur, commenta malgré lui Cédric pendant qu'Archie retenait un éclat de rire, tout en roulant des yeux devant le sens de l'humour bizarre de son amie d'enfance.

--

Harry pris le temps de regarder autour de lui avant que le jeu ne recommence. Pour le néophyte, il paraissait peut-être indiscutable que Serdaigle était en train de massacrer les griffons, puisque le score était désormais de 120 à 10, cependant la vérité était toute autre. Charlie Weasley avait déjà été terriblement proche d'attraper le Vif d'or à trois reprises, et le fait qu'il y parviendrait tôt ou tard état inévitable... Ce qui compliquait considérablement les choses.

En effet, le job des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle était donc d'ajouter rapidement quatre buts à leur escarcelle sans en encaisser, tout en faisant en sorte que l'attrapeur de Griffondor ne réussisse pas à mettre fin au jeu avant...

Le principal problème étant bien sur que Weasley était vraiment bon et s'adaptait à la tactique mise au point par les Serdaigle pour le bloquer. Chaque seconde qui passait rendait Charlie de plus en plus dangereux, et Harry était de plus ne plus concentré. Le jeu lui donna raison une lorsqu'après avoir renvoyé le Souaffle vers Elwood, le dernier des Potter aperçu Charlie plonger vers ce qui n'était autre que le vif d'or.

Abandonnant complètement le jeu en cours, Harry effectua un virage serré et fonça pour couper la route de Weasley. Davis, qui avait aussi remarqué le plongeon du Griffondor, réagit convenablement et passa la balle à Harry qui traina derrière lui les trois chasseurs de Griffondor et interposa virtuellement un mur de balais entre l'attrapeur et sa proie, le contraignant une nouvelle fois à dévier de sa poursuite un bref instant. Cela fut suffisant au vif d'or pour disparaître.

Tout le monde dans les gradins se mit à applaudir, tout particulièrement les Serdaigles. Le Souaffle toujours en main, Harry vit qu'Elwood était désormais complètement démarqué à l'autre bout du terrain. Il entraina son balai dans une succession de vrilles, afin de gagner de la vitesse et lança le Souaffle de toutes ses forces.

Le stade entier devint silencieux lorsqu'Elwood réceptionna la balle près de l'anneau le plus éloigné et trompa facilement Dubois qui venait de se faire lober... La passe de Harry avait couvert plus de cent cinquante mètres.

--

**-NONNNNNNNNN... Mais c'est pas possible ça ! **Vous avez vu ? Non seulement Potter vient de bloquer Weasley mais il a réussit à trouver Elwood à l'autre bout du terrain. Oh Merlin, si les choses continuent ainsi, même Charlie le magnifique ne pourra pas nous sauver... **Allez Griffondor !!!** hurla un Lee Jordan à moitié dément.

De manière surprenante, entre les parades spectaculaires de Dubois et le génie d'Harry pour bloquer l'attrapeur de Griffondor, le jeu continua tout de même un petit moment. Et finalement, le score se porta à 170 à 20. Serdaigle avait cent cinquante points d'avance mais en cas d'égalité, l'équipe à avoir attrapé le vif d'or l'emportait. Il leur suffisait à présent d'un seul but pour s'assurer la victoire !

C'est à cet instant que Harry faillit vomir, en voyant Weasley foncer tête baissée vers le vif d'or, à l'opposé du terrain, près des buts de Serdaigle. Les batteurs ne pouvaient rien faire car les jumeaux Weasley et leur force de frappe surhumaine contrôlaient totalement les cognards, quand à Spencer, elle était très loin derrière le rouquin...

Cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourrait arrêter le Griffondor !

**-Elwood, Weasley est sur le vif d'or ! **hurla Harry de toutes ses forces pour informer son capitaine qui était en possession du Souaffle et qui tourna la tête afin de vérifier par lui même.

Le rouquin n'était alors qu'à quelques secondes d'attraper la petite balle dorée et Elwood comprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule chance : balancer le Souaffle en direction de Harry et prier Merlin pour que le petit génie le surprenne une nouvelle fois. Pris par la vitesse de l'action et la peur de voir Weasley attraper le Vif, sa passe fut approximative pour la première fois depuis le début du match.

Harry gronda violemment en voyant que le Souaffle arrivait beaucoup trop haut et trop vite.

En moins d'un battement de cœur, il prit sa décision. S'il corrigeait sa position, contrôlait et tirait... il donnerait trop de temps à l'équipe adverse.

Agissant d'instinct, il ramena sa jambe droite sur le manche et se mit debout en équilibre sur son balai. Immédiatement, il banda sa volonté afin de stabiliser la magie et la position du balai pour assurer son équilibre.

Il se tenait à plus de cent mètres du sol, en équilibre sur un bout de bois de cinq centimètres de diamètre. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de s'auto-enguirlander pour avoir fait quelque chose de si stupide et Griffondor, il fléchit les genoux et sauta le plus haut qu'il put.

**-Et oui mes amis, Potter vient de perdre la boule en voyant Weasley foncer vers le vif d'or. Regardez le, il se tient debout sur son balai dos aux anneaux. Mesdames et Messiers, c'est un triste jour que celui où un petit piaf préfère la mort à une défaite logique contre Griffondor, commenta platement Jordan.**

McGonagall était beaucoup trop choquée par ce faisait le Serdaigle pour penser à réprimander le commentateur.

Le stade tout entier retint son souffle lorsque Harry s'envola dans les airs et que son balai commença à tomber vers le sol.

L'héritier Potter, lui, ne faisait pas attention au public. Dans son esprit, seules trois choses comptaient désormais. Le Souaffle, l'anneau, et sa propre position dans les airs. Son timing était parfait.

Décalant son poids, son corps s'infléchit pour réaliser un saut périlleux arrière parfait. Alors que ses jambes commençaient à se trouver un peu plus haut que sa tête, il frappa le Souaffle de toutes ses forces... avec son pied.

Propulsé tel un boulet de canon, la balle troua la défense de Dubois, s'écrasa contre le bord intérieur de l'anneau avec tant de force que ce dernier se mit à trembler et atteignit finalement son but...

_Harry Potter venait de réaliser le premier retourné acrobatique de l'histoire du Quidditch !_

--

Tout le monde était beaucoup trop choqué pour applaudir. Les yeux du public quittèrent l'anneau qui continuait de trembler et se fixèrent à nouveau sur Harry qui commençait sa chute libre.

Dumbledore se leva, dégaina sa baguette et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'intervenir puisque Harry venait de rattraper son balai et de redresser sa trajectoire, une seconde avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Durant cinq secondes, le stade fut parfaitement silencieux. Et finalement tout explosa.

**-Non d'un sombral puant !!!!!!!! C'est IN – CROY – ABLE !** vociféra Lee Jordan qui pour une fois avait oublié d'être partial... **Potter vient de sortir le mouvement le plus Griffondor que j'ai jamais vu sur un terrain de Quidditch, donnant la victoire à Serdaigle alors que… Oui Weasley a finalement attrapé le vif d'or. Oh Morgane toute puissante, c'est incroyable...**

Les Griffondors hurlèrent leur bravo en direction de Charlie Weasley qui regardait Harry poser le pied au sol avec un choc infini. Le chasseur débutant de Serdaigle venait de lui arracher la victoire.

Sans s'occuper des autres joueurs, Harry prit la direction des vestiaires, en boitillant.

--

**-Il a utilisé son foutu de pied pour tirer ! C'est interdit ! Et en plus, j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or avant, **hurla Charlie en direction de madame Bibine qui ne broncha pas.

-Désolée Weasley, mais j'ai bien vu toute l'action, Potter avait le droit d'utiliser son pied et a marqué avant que vous n'attrapiez le Vif, contra-t-elle avant d'amplifier sa voix et de rugir : **FIN DU JEU. SERDAIGLE GAGNE PAR 180 A 170.**

Les Serdaigles explosèrent de joie à l'annonce de leur victoire. McGonagall, de son côté, se contenta de plisser les yeux en direction de l'entrée des vestiaires dans lesquels venait de disparaître Potter, et resta silencieuse.

–

_**Quelques heures plus tard :**_

Harry était assis sur son lit. Il soupira, alors qu'il finissait de bander son pied droit et installait l'atèle qu'il venait de transfigurer.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche, ici tout seul Harry ? Voyons mon garçon !** beugla Archimède en entrant dans la chambre, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Vas-tu te taire, j'essaye de me reposer, siffla Harry tout en tournant vers le brun un regard mauvais. Ce qui ne défrisa pas le grand échalas qui avait eu le temps de s'y habituer depuis sa première année.

Souriant au souvenir de la dizaine de filles qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui venaient de lui confesser leur amour pour Harry juste après le match, le sorcier sentit son sourire s'élargir et évita de mentionner le problème à son ami, qui semblait déjà d'assez méchante humeur.

-Allez Harry ! Tout le monde est en bas en train de faire la fête, tenta de le raisonner Archimède en lorgnant le pied blessé de son ami. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as refusé que madame Pomfresh te soigne.

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils en voyant le regard dédaigneux que lui lança Harry.

-Soigner des os avec de la magie les fragilise, l'informa Harry. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait de ma première partie et que je serai sûrement amené à recommencer, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt d'affaiblir mes os si je ne veux pas me casser une jambe à chaque match...Alors je ne vais pas aller pleurnicher pour un pied fêlé. Si je me brise le bassin ou le pelvis, j'y réfléchirais, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et comment tu veux te briser le Pelvis ? ricana Archie d'un air désespérément amusé et salace. Oh je sais ! L'histoire implique la magnifique prof Sinistra qui, toute émoustillée par ta toute nouvelle gloire, t'aurait trainé en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour....

Il ne parvint malheureusement jamais à finir cette phrase puisque Harry agita sa baguette sans même regarder dans la direction d'Archie, et transfigura les chaussettes du brun en deux rottweilers à l'air particulièrement belliqueux.

Ce n'est qu'une minute plus tard, alors qu'il courait toujours pour échapper au molosse, que Archimède Montague réalisa l'extraordinaire prouesse magique que Harry venait de réaliser...

--

Après avoir réussit à enfermer les chien dans les toilettes, Archie regagna finelement sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, à bout de souffle.

-Tu sais, tu pourrais t'acheter un espèce de poteau en bois d'entrainement comme utilisent les karatéka. Comme ça, tu pourrais taper bêtement dans le piquet pendant des heures et renforcer tes os... grommela le brun de mauvaise humeur tout en tentant de réparer les fesses de son pantalon qui avaient été déchirées par les deux chiens... Et puis ça t'aiderait aussi à frapper plus fort vu que le foot t'a laissé le punch et la résistance d'un escargot, ajouta-t-il d'une voix mauvaise après quelques secondes.

Harry s'arrêta un instant de lire et réfléchit. Il regarda alors son ami d'un air surpris et suspicieux.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bête... ? C'est même fichtrement intelligent, murmura Harry à la plus grande surprise de son ami, qui tentait juste d'énerver le jeune mage.

Brusquement, comme prit d'un doute, Harry plissa les yeux et pointa sa baguette en direction d'Archie.

-Vous n'êtes pas Archimède ! L'idiot serait incapable d'une telle idée. Si vous êtes une de mes admiratrices en train d'utiliser du polynectar. Je dois vous dire que je vais devoir vous jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Siffla le jeune mage.

-Peuh... Tout le monde sait que je suis souvent brillant, contra Archie avec décontraction, en remarquant la lueur amusée dans le regard de son ami.

-Oui, mais tout le monde sait aussi qu'entre tes fréquents moment d'éveil, il y a d'encore plus fréquent moment de stupidité profonde et de crétinisme crasse, ricana Harry en rangeant sa baguette nonchalamment.

Sa capacité à voir la magie lui assurait que le garçon en face de lui était bel et bien Archimède… Mais pourquoi se priver d'une bonne occasion de harceler le grand hurluberlu ?

-Tu es conscient qu'on aurait pu te confondre avec le professeur Rogue à l' instant ? demanda Archimède avec sérieux.

-Meures hérétique ! piailla Harry en lançant quelques maléfices informulés, alors qu'il s'étouffait avec sa propre salive qu'il avait avalé de travers.

-Mais ce n'était pas une insulte ! se défendit Archie avec bonne foi, tout en plongeant derrière son lit pour se mettre a couvert. Qu'est ce que tu as contre le professeur Rogue de toute façon ?

-Ca y est, je suis sûr que c'est bien toi… grommela Harry en cessant son attaque et en imitant le brun d'une voix volontairement mièvre_ ''Qu'est ce que tu as contre le professeur Rogue ? Rogue est tellement extraordinaire !" _Mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ? D'abord cette vieille chauve souris baveuse a volé la coupe à Serdaigle l'année dernière ! persifla Harry en reprenant sa voix normale.

-C'était de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'a regarder où tu allais, le défendit Archie.

-Sans oublier qu'il passe tout son cours à m'insulter, ou à évoquer mon ''imbécile de père", continua Harry.

-Tu le cherches et le titille systématiquement, alors c'est normal qu'il perde son sang froid, répliqua aveuglément le brun.

Décidant que tout cela ne mènerait nul par, Harry abandonna et laissa tomber le sujet.

-Bon, alors tu vas te décider à descendre et profiter de la fête qu'ils ont pour ainsi dire monter pour TOI ? demanda Archimède, en écoutant le son étouffé de la musique et des rires qui provenait de la salle commune.

-Non, répondit simplement Harry en se plongeant à nouveau dans son livre. J'ai des moyens plus agréables de perdre mon temps.

-Sérieux ? Et qu'est ce qui est meilleur que de voir Elwood culbuter Spencer pendant une heure et demi à travers un certains nombres de petits trous astucieusement creusés par nos prédécesseurs dans sa porte ?

-Culbuter Spencer toi même au lieu de le regarder faire comme un petit pervers, grommela Harry à nouveau plongé dans son grimoire. Il fut dérangé un instant plus tard par le rire d'Archie qui s'était mis à pouffer en entendant la réplique.

-Aller Harry, un petit effort, il faut vraiment que tu descendes, les filles me harcèlent toutes depuis des heures pour savoir où tu es.

-Oh et je suis sûr que cela doit te déranger terriblement de profiter un peu de cette situation et d'avoir toutes ces jolies filles qui te tournent autour...

-Bah, Stephie est la seule femme qui m'intéresse, soupira Archimède en regardant Harry avec ses yeux de chien battu.

-Il est certain que, de son côté, elle est également folle de toi. Surtout si on considère cette fascination qu'elle a pour ton appareil génital... Après tout, elle y impacte son genou au moins une fois par jour, non?

-Ce sont juste des marques d'affections, se défendit faiblement le grand brun tout en massant par réflexe la zone incriminée.

-Bon, à part ces petit problèmes de filles, est ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour que tu tentes de me distraire en m'empêchant de lire tranquillement et que tu veuilles m'envoyer au casse pipe ? grogna finalement Harry, pressé de retourner à son grimoire.

-Tu veux dire, à part le fait que Elwood et Spencer aient finit par craquer et tomber dans les pommes après deux heures d'effort ? interrogea Archie en souriant pendant qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel de dépit.

-Tttt, ne prends pas de grand air avec moi Harry, je sais que tu es un petit pervers... Elles n'ont peut-être pas les formes de Tonks mais ces filles en bas étaient vraiment jolies. Et puis, je regardais Roger qui semblait se faire plaisir, je crois qu'il a bien embrassé une dizaine de filles différentes ce soir... Moi aussi j'aurai pu, tu sais. murmura Archimède d'une voix devenu plus sérieuse.

-Bref, j'étais là, tout le monde faisait la fête et puis a un moment, je ne sais pas très bien quand ; j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas si drôle que ça sans toi... ajouta Archimède d'un ton étrangement triste pendant que Harry soupirait une nouvelle fois.

Un instant plus tard, le grand brun se leva en silence et alla jusqu'à leur fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il se pencha et regarda le paysage sans dire un mot, mais avec une sorte de mélancolie et de détermination étrange.

Harry était habitué aux sautes d'humeur et au caractère imprévisible d'Archimède, cependant quelque chose semblait clocher ce soir en particulier… Brusquement, le dernier des Potter plissa les yeux en remarquant ce que fixait son ami... Ce qu'il regardait tous les soirs depuis ce maudit cours de potion...

Juste en face de lui, éclairée par la lune, se trouvait la forêt interdite !

-Désolé Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais je voulais être sûr que tu n'interviennes pas... murmura gentiment Archie avant de jeter brusquement par dessus son épaule une petite fiole qui explosa à côté de l'héritier Potter qui eut tout juste le temps de reconnaitre une potion assommante avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

–

--

--

Harry s'éveilla brusquement et sentit que son visage était recouvert par son propre livre de métamorphose. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Archimède, après avoir échoué à le distraire grâce à la fête, l'avait assommé à l'aide de l'une de ses fichus potions. Se jetant hors du lit avec une grâce surhumaine en dépit de sa blessure, Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était à présent quatre heures du matin. Il n'était resté inconscient que quelques minutes.

Regardant par la fenêtre avec une sombre appréhension, ses yeux détaillèrent un moment le terrain de Quidditch, avant de se poser sur la forêt interdite ; forêt vers laquelle se dirigeait rapidement une petite silhouette vêtue d'une cape sombre.

Sans attendre, Harry jura dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, sortit sa baguette magique et transfigura un oreiller en une canne de bonne facture, avant de sortir silencieusement de la tour des Serdaigles. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait rapidement dans un couloir tout proche, il ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux sombres qui l'observait.

-

-Eh bien ma précieuse, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda avec peur Argus Rusard, en voyant sa chatte terrorisée se jeter dans ses bras.

Sans hésiter il s'élança dans le couloir adjacent pour trouver l'importun qui avait probablement terrorisé son matou et s'immobilisa.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, il commerça à reculer et se retrouva acculé dans un coin du couloir.

-Non, n'approche pas, n'approche pas ! hurla-t-il avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux. Toi ! cracha-t-il, un instant seulement avant qu'un éclair grisâtre ne le percute en lui arrachant les souvenirs de ces dernières heures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre s'élançait en direction de la forêt interdite.

-

Harry courait aussi vite que ses quatre jambes le lui permettaient, remerciant silencieusement Merlin que Nymphadora lui ait appris comment lancer convenablement le sortilège d'oubliette, afin de lui permettre de piller à loisir la section interdite sans prendre de risque.

Alors qu'il atteignait la forêt interdite, il se concentra un instant. Tous ses sens étaient décuplés sous cette forme. Inspirant longuement l'odeur d'Archimède, il s'enfonça dans la forêt sans hésiter.

Sa fourrure noire lui permettait de se fondre dans les ombres sans difficulté, évitant ainsi d'attirer l'attention d'un éventuel prédateur. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre du temps à se battre contre une troupe d'Acromantula, tout particulièrement le jour où la vie d'Archimède Montague était en jeu.

Finalement, il parvint à atteindre une petite trouée éclairée par la douce lumière de la lune. De l'autre côté de la clairière, la silhouette de Archimède Montague en train de ramasser avec application différentes plantes, était clairement visible.

Content que rien de grave ne se soit passé, Harry s'assit silencieusement et regarda Archimède s'affairer. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser son ami à se jeter ainsi dans cette espèce de bouche de l'enfer, pour des plantes ? se demanda silencieusement Harry en gardant tous ses sens aux aguets. Il réfléchit ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'une forme sombre attire finalement son attention.

Un immense serpent glissait silencieusement en direction d'Archimède qui était bien trop absorbé par son travail pour s'en rendre compte.

-

Soupirant de contentement, Archimède se redressa. Il venait de finir de collecter sa racine de malassasia, une plante rare plus communément connu sous le nom de trèfle de lune. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua immédiatement une espèce de fougère phosphorescente dont les fleurs noires et argentées pointaient vers le ciel. L'une des plus belles plantes qu'il ait jamais vues. Malheureusement, les pétales de kaliko devaient être collectés les soirs d'éclipse et les ramasser maintenant ne servirait donc à rien.

Heureux de sa cueillette, le grand brun décida qu'il était temps de rentrer et se tourna tranquillement… avant de lâcher un petit cri et de reculer rapidement de quelque pas.

A moins d'un mètre de lui, se dressait un immonde serpent sombre et massif dont la taille devait approcher dix mètres.

Se voyant découvert, le reptile aux écailles vertes et grises se dressa et ouvrit la bouche, tandis qu'un sombre venin se mettait à couler depuis les crochets acérés de la bête. Cependant, ce n'était pas les pointes effilées qu'Archimède Montague regardait, mais bien les immenses yeux violet et hypnotiques de la créature, qui le paralysaient totalement.

Le génie des potions n'avait pas mi longtemps à reconnaitre la créature : un Vorpala. Un serpent magique et carnivore, au pouvoir hypnotique et à l'espérance de vie anormalement longue, célèbre pour son goût prononcé pour la chair humaine. Celui-ci en particulier, semblait tout spécialement dangereux et exsudait une aura de violence presque palpable...

Briser l'étreinte hypnotique de la bête aurait été inutile. Les serpents frappaient vite, et Archie n'avait pas sa baguette en main. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Parvenant à fermer les yeux, il se prépara dignement à la mort... Il attendit un instant, puis un autre, entendit un étrange concert de sifflements s'élever juste devant lui et finit par ouvrir lentement un œil.

Entre lui et le serpent se tenait désormais un chat... Un jeune chaton au pelage noir.

C'est ça que merlin venait de lui envoyer pour le sauver! Maintenant le serpent avait deux casse croute à bouloter ! Vous parler d'une amélioration...

De toute façon, n'importe quel autre animal aurait également été condamné dans ces conditions car à une si courte distance des yeux hypnotique du Vorpala ; la vitesse de frappe de la bête ne laissait aucune chance à ses proies.

Le serpent paraissait d'ailleurs en être conscient et semblait se moquer du petit félin. Brusquement, sans signe avant coureur, le reptile attaqua.

A la plus grande surprise d'Archie, le chat réagit à une vitesse incroyable. Esquivant de côté les crochets du serpent, le félin sauta et lança une de ses pattes en direction de la tête du Vorpala, lui balafrant un œil grâce à ses griffes acérées.

Le cœur de Montague manqua un battement aucun chat normale n'aurait du être capable d'un tel exploit.

Le Vorpala siffla de douleur en reculant, puis crachant de fureur il rependit son venin fumant un peu partout sur l'herbe haute et recommença à avancer, en exsudant une aura encore plus violente qu'auparavant, qui terrifia Archimède au plus haut point. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute, le chaton allait y passer et lui juste après. C'est à ce moment, quelques secondes seulement avant que le grand serpent n'exécute le félin et le sorcier, qu'une chose extraordinaire se produisit.

Une chose qu'Archimède Montague n'oublierait jamais.

Le chat siffla une nouvelle fois et avant que son adversaire ne puisse frapper, il se transforma. Sa forme s'étira et se redressa, avant de prendre l'apparence d'un jeune adolescent aux yeux verts, appuyé sur une canne de bois.

-Harry ? ânonna Archimède sous l'effet de la surprise, en remarquant au passage que sa voix était terriblement aiguë.

Le dernier des Potter ignora complètement le brun et fixa le Vorpala avant de lever sa baguette et de... se mettre à siffler dans sa direction.

Archie sentit sa mâchoire inférieure tomber sous l'effet du choc. Harry était en train de parler à un serpent ! Harry était un fourchelangue ! Brusquement, Archimède Montague se sentit pris de vertige et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

-

_§§ Part Vorpala, part avant que je ne sois obligé de te tuer, _siffla agressivement Harry au serpent qui recula sous l'effet de la surprise.

_§§ Nourriture... TUER... Homme Serpent... FAIM... TUER MANGER ! _cracha le Vorpala de manière inintelligible en direction de Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

_§§ Alors tu mourras, _répondit doucement le jeune mage, en direction du reptile qui réfléchit une seconde à ce que venait de lui dire l'homme Serpent.

Cette seconde était tout ce dont avait besoin Harry !

D'un seul geste du poignet, il envoya un puissant rayon bleu qui s'écrasa sur le sol à l'endroit où se trouvait le Vorpala un instant auparavant. Par un heureux hasard, le serpent qui avait anticipé l'attaque et bougé à la vitesse de l'éclair, était parvenue à reculer à temps pour éviter le sortilège. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'avait pas finit.

D'une rapide diagonale ascendante de la baguette, Harry transfigura les débris de terre soulevés par le sortilège d'explosion en une vingtaine de lances de bois acérées. Ces dernières semblèrent ensuite se figer à mi hauteur, juste devant le Vorpala soudainement terrorisé ; et d'une dernière torsion de sa baguette, Harry envoya tout les pieux en direction du serpent.

La bête parvint à en éviter une partie, cependant une dizaine de lances réussirent tout de même à pénétrer ses écailles et à l'empaler, sans pour autant le tuer.

Le regard dénué de toute émotion, Harry projeta une dernière fois son bras en décrivant un vaste arc de cercle en direction de la créature. Un croissant de lumière jaune jaillit de sa baguette, guillotinant le Vorpala un instant plus tard. Après s'être assuré que la bête était bien morte et qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre, Harry rangea la baguette des anciens et se retourna en direction de son ami, qui recula légèrement en voyant la fureur qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles émeraude.

-Ne dit rien ! Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu es la, gronda Harry d'une voix sifflante qui rappela immédiatement à Archie que Harry était bel et bien fourchelangue. J'espère juste que ça valait le coup de sacrifier ta vie. Tu peux être heureux que ta potion ait été peu concentrée et que je sois assez résistant à la magie, aboya-t-il tout en saisissant Archimède par le col pour le remettre debout, avant de commencer à le trainer fermement en direction du château.

-Attend, piailla soudain Archie avant d'échapper à la poigne de son ami et de se précipiter vers les restes du serpent.

Sans hésiter le jeune Serdaigle sortit un long couteau effilé et commença à travailler, prélevant plusieurs dents, les poches à venin, l'œil intact et le cœur du serpent.

-Est ce que tu as fini _mon précieux _? siffla Harry dans un imitation effrayante de Rusard. Nous aurons déjà de la chance si personne n'a remarqué notre petite escapade et que nous ne tombons sur personne en retournant au château,_ avant que tout le monde soit réveillé !_

Sans plus attendre, le dernier des Potter se transforma à nouveau en chat et prit la direction du château, suivit de près par Archie, qui regardait avec admiration les tous nouveaux ingrédients qu'il venait d'obtenir et qu'il avait placé dans une sacoche de pêche accrochée à sa taille.

Soudainement, alors qu'il était presque arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, Harry se figea et, d'un seul bond, plongea dans les fourrés qui bordaient le chemin. Un instant plus tard, Archimède entendit des bruits de pas et des sanglots. Quelqu'un avançait dans sa direction en pleurant... une petite fille courait en sanglotant.

-Hey, l'apostropha doucement Archimède. Je m'appelle Archie, qu'est ce que tu fais là et pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda gentiment le brun en s'approchant de la demoiselle qui semblait au bord de l'hystérie.

Il remarqua qu'elle portait sur sa robe les couleurs de Serdaigle. Mais le sorcier ne comprit de qui il s'agissait, que lorsque la demoiselle en détresse leva les yeux vers lui et lui révéla son visage fin et ses traits orientaux. La petite fille n'était autre que Cho Chang, une première année de sa maison qui avait rigolé avec Archie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée tout en se moquant avec lui du pauvre Roger Davis alors complètement bourré...

-Je... j'allais me coucher… après la fête et j'ai vu Harry sortir de la salle commune... Je... Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter parce qu'il allait nous faire perdre des points, alors je l'ai suivit mais.... mais je l'ai perdu de vue au milieu du château. Ensuite, j'ai vu une ombre se diriger vers la forêt interdite et je l'ai suivit, en pensant que c'était lui, mais je me suis perdu...dit-elle d'une voix hachée par les sanglots.

Archimède soupira. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir Harry le transpercer du regard depuis l'autre côté des buissons... et décida qu'après toutes ses émotions du soir, il méritait bien de rigoler un peu.

-Oui, Harry est toujours un peu fou-fou, acquiesça-t-il d'une voix enjouée, parfaitement conscient que ledit Harry écoutait tout. Tu sais, il fait toujours n'importe quoi mais tu n'as vraiment pas a t'inquiéter pour lui, il ne se fera pas prendre. Aller sèche moi ces larmes, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'au dortoir. Ok ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse pendant que la petite fille s'essuyait les yeux et lui offrait un immense sourire.

Une demi heure plus tard, dès que Cho eut disparu en direction de son lit, Harry sembla sortir des ténèbres, reprit forme humaine et foudroya Archie du regard. Le garçon déglutit et lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

-Woo, quel aventure hein ! finit-il par lancer d'une voix enjouée. Il faudra absolument qu'on reco-ourfffff, commença-t-il avant d'être brutalement interrompu par le puissant coup de canne que Harry lui balança dans le ventre.

-Ok, ok. Je l'avais bien mérité celui là, articula péniblement Archimède en levant la main droite en signe d'apaisement.

**-Au nom de Mordred et de tous ses démons Archimède. Mais à quoi pensais-tu?** siffla Harry d'un ton à peine humain qui rappela une nouvelle fois à Archimède ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

-Oh hé ! Pas la peine de jouer les offensés, se défendit le garçon. Après tout, quand est ce que tu comptais me parler du fait que tu es un fourchelangue et un animagus ? l'accusa-t-il avant de reprendre son souffle et d'ajouter en souriant. Ce sont vraiment des magies impressionnantes d'ailleurs !

-Jamais! Tu n'étais pas censé l'apprendre sombre idiot ; tout cela ne te concerne pas, et d'ailleurs j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu n'en parles plus jamais, gronda Harry sans se rendre compte de l'étrange lueur qui traversa le regard de son ami.

-Tant qu'on est dans les grandes révélations, ajouta le mage après quelques secondes. Vas-tu me dire ce que tu cherchais qui vaille la peine que tu risques ta vie pour le trouver ? Est ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien tu étais proche de finir ta vie dans l'estomac d'un Vorpala ce soir ?

Cette fois, Archie baissa la tête et son regard se voila.

-Je... Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je l'ai fait, commença doucement le brun avec hésitation. Mais je peux te promettre que j'avais besoin de cette racine de malassasia, pour quelque chose d'important, de beaucoup plus important que l'école, ou même ma vie, souffla-t-il avec un sérieux inhabituel qui interloqua Harry. Peut-être qu'un jour, je te dirais, mais en attendant... ne m'en parle plus s'il te plait.

Harry le foudroya une dernière fois du regard pour la forme, et hocha la tête avant de se détourner et de gravir lentement l'escalier en se servant de sa canne. Alors qu'il était à mi hauteur, il s'arrêta et tourna lentement la tête.

-Au fait, tu me dois une nouvelle paire de chaussures, puisque j'ai ruiné les miennes dans la forêt... et j'espère que ton cadeau de Noël sera à la hauteur ! dit-il en lançant un regard éloquent au tas de boue qui lui entourait les pieds, faisant rire Archimède de par l'absurdité d'une telle remarque après toutes ces émotions…

En souriant légèrement, les deux amis finirent de gravir les escaliers ensemble et se couchèrent immédiatement. Malheureusement pour l'héritier Potter, sa courte nuit fut peuplée de sombres songes dans lesquels des images du corps ensanglanté de Jack et du visage de Nathalie vinrent le hanter.

--

Le lendemain matin, Archie et Harry, qui venaient juste de se réveiller, avançaient d'un pas groggy en direction de la Grande Salle afin de déjeuner.

-Eh, quand est ce que tu as eut le temps de te trouver une nouvelle canne ? demanda avec surprise Archimède en réalisant que Harry s'appuyait désormais sur un magnifique bâton noir, surplombé d'un pommeau argenté en forme d'aigle.

-J'ai juste transfiguré l'ancienne en celle-là ce matin, dit-il comme si de rien était.

Mais Archimède n'était pas dupe. Transfigurer quelque chose qui n'était pas du métal en quelque chose qui en était, était extrêmement difficile et ne s'enseignait pas avant la sixième année... Enfin ce n'était pas non plus comme si être un animagus était facile...

Secouant la tête devant le génie de son ami, le brun entrant dans la Grande Salle, uniquement pour se faire aussitôt agresser par une Stéphanie à l'air positivement furieuse.

**-Vous aviez promis de venir étudier avec moi ce matin ! **les accusa-t-elle.

Une lueur de compréhension éclaira les yeux des deux sorciers qui venaient de se souvenir de ce "petit détail".

-Vous m'avez planté. Je veux une explication et elle a intérêt à être bonne, susurra-t-elle froidement... tout en préparant son genou à écrabouiller les pauvres parties génitales de Archie si la réponse ne lui convenait pas.

Paniqué, pressé d'échapper au sort funeste qui lui était promis, acculé dans ses derniers retranchements, Archimède Montague dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête afin d'éviter sa correction.

**-HARRY EST UN FOURCHELANGUE !**

Toutes les discutions dans la Grande Salle semblèrent cesser instantanément et plusieurs centaines de paires d'yeux choqués se tournèrent en direction du dernier des Potter, alors qu'une vague de surprise et de peur traversait le grand hall.

Stéphanie, de son côté, était tout bonnement paralysé et regardait le sorcier aux cheveux corbeau en ouvrant bêtement la bouche. Elle n'était pas la seule.

Harry quand a lui baissa la tête et se frotta l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Quelque chose qu'il semblait faire de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il connaissait Archie. Relevant la tête et voyant que les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle le regardaient comme un animal de foire, il ne trouva qu'une seule solution pour se débarrasser au plus vite de son nouveau problème.

_**§§ Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça, pitoyable sous créature dégénérée ?§§**_ siffla-t-il violement dans la langue des serpents en mettant autant de pouvoir que possible derrière ses mots.

Tous les élèves sursautèrent et plusieurs se mirent à frissonner. Une petite Poufsouffle première année commença même à pleurer. Parler Fourchelangue était la marque des mages noirs, tout le monde le savait ! Alors qu'est ce qu'était Potter ?

Le jeune mage croisa le regard curieux de Dumbledore et sentit brusquement l'esprit du puissant mage envahir le sien. L'homme venait d'user de légilimancie à son encontre.

Harry vit ensuite une légère surprise s'inscrire sur le visage du directeur lorsque ce dernier se retrouva fasse au puissant bouclier de spirimagie qu'il construisait depuis plusieurs mois à présent et laissa un mince sourire fleurir sur son visage.

Visiblement le vieux crouton ne s'attendait pas à ça !

Harry, contrairement à la plupart des sorciers, n'avait que très peu d'idée préconçue, et ne prenait rien pour acquis. Il ne tenait donc pas particulièrement le directeur en haute estime, cependant cet usage libéral d'une magie illégale de la part de l'icône vivante de la magie blanche le surpris néanmoins au plus haut point..; qui donc aurait pu songer que Albus Dumbledore, le président du Magenmagot enfreindrait la loi avec une tel désinvolture...

Une seconde plus tard, la magie du vieux mage s'étendit et entoura le bouclier occlumancien de Harry à la recherche d'une faille ou d'une faiblesse et le sourire de l'héritier Potter disparut tandis qu'il grinçait littéralement des dents.

Le vieux salopard continuait son invasion en dépit de ses boucliers !

Pire encore, Harry ne pouvait absolument rien y faire et il était conscient qu'il n'avait légalement aucun recours possible !

En effet, il s'agissait de l'une des choses les plus amusantes concernant la légilimancie et l'occlumancie. Comme les deux arts étaient interdis, accuser quelqu'un de pratiquer l'un prouvait simplement que l'on pratiquait l'autre : ce qui était tout aussi illégal...

Le résultat ? Et bien le vieux fou pouvait continuer son inquisition en toute tranquillité puisque Harry ne pouvait même pas évoquer ce qui se passait sans se dénoncer lui même...

Sentant le pouvoir de Dumbledore se concentrer une nouvelle fois afin de perforer le bouclier à l'endroit où il était le plus faible, Harry bouillonna d'indignation. Si le vieux fou voulait tant que ça savoir ce qui se cachait dans son esprit, il allait être servit !

Concentrant toutes les souffrances qu'il avait subit aux mains des Dursley, cristallisant toutes les tortures et les blessures qu'il avait enduré, l'héritier Potter créa un vortex spirituel de torture mentale et l'envoya en plein dans l'esprit de Dumbledore qui venait de finir de percer son bouclier.

-

Albus, de son côté, sourit en pénétrant dans l'esprit du gosse et vit avec amusement une pensée gravée en lettre de feu apparaitre devant lui, _"Bienvenu Directeur"_. Un instant plus tard, son sourire disparut instantanément lorsqu'une douleur comparable au pire sortilège de torture qu'il connaisse, s'empara de lui... Le vieux mage manqua de peu de défaillir !

Sortant immédiatement de l'esprit du jeune sorcier, il contint avec difficulté son tremblement et se redressa tout en lançant une plaisanterie sur son grand âge pour justifier le fait qu'il ait "dérapé".

Tout amusement envolé, il regarda à nouveau l'héritier Potter qui lui souriait largement. Le mioche avait concentré des émotions et des sentiments dépourvus de souvenir pour l'attaquer... Ce qui prouvait une maitrise impressionnante de l'art et un début de terra-formation mental, seul discipline qui permettait de dissocier les souvenirs des émotions qui leurs étaient attachées.

Severus lui avait parlé des talents du gamin pour vider son esprit, mais de telles défenses étaient bien plus avancées que ce qu'avait suggéré le maître des potions l'an passé. Comment l'enfant avait-il progressé aussi vite ? Le puissant mage était sûr d'être toujours capable de contourner de telle protection, mais il était également certain qu'y parvenir ne passerait pas inaperçu, puisque le processus serait très douloureux et que Harry convulserait sur le sol avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver ce qu'il cherchait ! En clair, il n'avait aucun moyen de pénétrer dans l'esprit du môme discrètement !

A cet instant, une très légère vrille de pouvoir légilimancien l'effleura, et les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le sourire du fils Potter s'élargir démesurément. Le gamin, était donc un débutant en légilimancie et en dépit de son inexpérience, il avait l'audace de venir tester les boucliers du plus grand mage de ce siècle !

Comprenant rapidement que sa tentative était sans espoir, Harry se retira de l'esprit de Dumbledore, et se détourna en adressant un petit clin d'œil au vieux mage qui faillit en tomber à la renverse.

Le culot de ce mioche était incroyable !

-

Inconscient de tout ce qui venait de se dérouler, Archimède profitait du choc de Stéphanie pour justifier son cas.

-... et là, il a tué le Vorpala. Après nous sommes rentré vers six heures du matin. Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'on était en retard, murmura le gamin dans l'oreille de son amie d'enfance.

Comprenant finalement ce qui c'était passé et ce à quoi Archimède avait échappé, la demoiselle plissa les yeux sous l'effet de la colère, tremblant littéralement de fureur, et brusquement, elle se jeta au cou du grand brun et le sera fortement contre elle !

Archie était tellement stupéfait que ses bras lui en tombèrent. Mais bien vite, une expression particulièrement satisfaite commença à remplacer sa surprise et ses mains se refermèrent tendrement autour de la jeune adolescente. Il les laissa ensuite glisser lentement vers...

C'était tout ce dont avait besoin Stéphanie pour laisser sa colère exploser et envoyer le plus puissant coup de genoux de son répertoire en plein dans les testicules du pauvre garçon qui s'effondra en geignant.

**-Si jamais tu me refais ça pauvre fou, je remplacerais mon genou par un couteau la prochaine fois ! **gronda-t-elle à la forme tremblotante de Archie qui était toujours lamentablement étalé par terre.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle comme une furie.

Décidant que tout cela n'était que justice, Harry se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la table des Serdaigles et commença à se faire un sandwich, avant de retourner dans sa salle commune sans tenir compte des regards choqués ou craintifs que ses pairs lui lançaient...

-

-

De manière bien peut surprenante, aucun élève n'ignorait plus la nouvelle grande rumeur de Poudlard et une heure après la révélation de ses talents de Fourchelangue, presque tout les élèves avait déjà tourné leur dos au mage noir : Harry Potter.

Sa victoire contre Griffondor était donc complètement oublié et il était désormais la nouvelle de terreur de Poudlard... Pour son plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs.

En effet, pour être tout à fait honnête, il convient de dire qu'Harry était plutôt satisfait de son nouveau statut, puisque cela lui permettait d'étudier en paix, sans être importuné par des feignants voulant recopier ses devoirs, ou des fans énamourées lui demandant s'il accepterait de sortir avec elles.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, un mois plus tard, le massacre de Serpentard, 470 à 30 dont deux cent quatre vingt dix points marqués par Harry, remit les pendules à l'heure : il était de nouveau la star de l'école, et toutes accusations d'être un mage noir étaient oubliées ! D'ailleurs personne dans l'école n'avait jamais ne serait ce que soupçonner quoi que ce soit à son sujet puis qu'un magicien des terrains de Quidditch ne pouvait en aucun cas être un mauvais sorcier...

Ainsi allaient les choses à Poudlard et dans le monde. Les gens ont tous la mémoire désespérément courte et la tranquillité dont bénéficiait Harry Potter venait de disparaître...

-

Les mois passèrent ensuite rapidement, Noël arriva et comme tous les ans, Harry rendit visite à sa mère. Une fois son rituel accomplit, il se remit à ses études personnelles et aida Rémus à agrandir _'L'Antre de Lunard'_.

Comme il l'avait prédit, la taverne avait un succès fou et avait déjà attiré tout un tas 'd'hybrides' et autres créatures magiques persécutées par le ministère. Cependant, et de manière surprenante, l'essentiel des clients n'étaient autre que des Gobelins. En effet, la succursale de Gringotts dans l'Allée des Embrumes était toute proche et les employés de la banque venaient donc en nombre déjeuner ou prendre un verre après le travail.

Bien sûr, les lycanthropes n'étaient pas en reste, et remplissaient presque intégralement le bar au moment de pleines lunes, puisque Rémus avait intelligemment créé des chambres de sécurité qui permettaient aux loups-garous de se transformer sans risque...

Le succès commercial était d'ailleurs tel que Rémus avait dû embaucher des elfes de maison pour l'aider et racheter, à l'aide de ses profits, l'une des boutiques attenantes afin d'agrandir son établissement ! Il avait également engagé un charmant centaure en tant que maître d'hôtel. La créature mi homme et mi cheval avait été rejeté par sa harde quelques années plus tôt et avait sauté sur l'occasion lorsque Rémus l'avait approché.

_(Bien sûr, à la fin des vacances d'hiver, le pauvre centaure maudissait copieusement les étoiles car aucun d'entre elles ne l'avaient prévenu que son deuxième patron, le jeune Harry Potter, avait une langue aussi acérée et un caractère aussi insupportable…)_

-

Le temps continua de passer sans problème, et le printemps arriva, marqué par le massacre de Poufsouffle, littéralement balayé 520 à 50 par les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle.

Finalement, la fin d'année arriva et avec elle, un moment essentiel pour les deuxièmes années, puisqu'ils devaient désormais choisir leurs spécialités pour les années a venir.

C'est à dire, que tous les élèves devaient choisir les deux nouvelles matières qu'ils étudieraient désormais et qui conditionneraient en grande partie leur choix de carrière dans le futur.

Harry, qui avait déjà en grande partie étudié toutes les branches magiques par lui-même, choisit sans hésiter Arithmancie, une classe très exigeante qui visait à transposer la magie sous forme d'équations mathématiques afin d'en comprendre les propriétés et de pouvoir fabriquer de nouveaux maléfices et sortilèges.

Il choisit également l'étude des Runes anciennes, une matière qui enseignait les anciens langages et symboles de pouvoir des mages de l'époque pré-Merlinesque. Ce qui était un préalable indispensable à l'apprentissage de la magie runique et à la création d'enchantement.

Archimède, de son côté sélectionna également étude des Runes et choisit, à la place de l'arithmancie, le cours soin aux créatures magiques. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant au vu de sa passion concernant les potions. En apprendre plus sur ses futurs ingrédients ne pouvait sûrement pas lui faire de mal... (Eurk avait répondu Stéphanie en entendant ces arguments…)

Stéphanie et Cédric quand eux se réservaient encore un peut de temps pour choisir, puisque leur seule certitude du moment était qu'il était hors de question qu'ils aient à supporter le cours de divination...

--

--

_**Quelques semaines plus tard :**_

Harry venait juste de finir le dernier de ses examens de l'année et se dirigeait vers sa salle commune afin de préparer sa malle pour les vacances d'été, lorsque McGonagall le convoqua dans son bureau par le biais d'un hibou express.

-Entrer, ordonna la voie sévère de l'enseignante, lorsque Harry frappa à la porte de son bureau quelques minutes plus tard.

Un petit plateau de biscuit et de thé attendait un visiteur...

Cela ne présageait rien de bon !

Après avoir poliment refusé la tasse, Harry renforça ses bouclier d'occlumancie au maximum et regarda la stricte irlandaise dans les yeux sans piper mot.

-Vous savez, monsieur Potter, vous êtes vraiment un élève exceptionnellement doué. En fait, plusieurs élève m'ont déjà rapporté vous voir vu réaliser des transfigurations que je n'enseigne pas dans mon cours avant la sixième ou la septième année. Une affinité pour la transfiguration des plus... exceptionnelle vous ne trouvez ce pas ? commença-t-elle.

Harry regarda son enseignante avec une feinte stupéfaction.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de faire de l'ombre à vos Griffondors, madame, répondit Harry en haussant les sourcils et en affichant une confusion moqueuse. Peut-être que je devrais faire attention à ne pas leur faire de peine en ayant recours à des magies qu'ils sont incapables d'utiliser... proposa-t-il d'un air tout à fait innocent.

-Arrêtez Potter ! Je ne suis pas d'aussi mauvaise foi que Severus, je ne fais pas de favoritisme, et même si notre relation n'a pas commencé sur les meilleurs bases, je serais une bien piètre enseignante si je ne savais pas reconnaître votre don pour la métamorphose. Si vous êtes ici, c'est uniquement parce que je veux vérifier une petite théorie que j'ai élaboré... dit elle en fixant Harry par dessus sa coupe de thé.

Après un instant de silence, voyant que le jeune garçon ne dirait rien, elle reprit la parole.

-Pour un jeune homme de douze ans, vous accordez une importance inhabituelle à votre apparence, monsieur Potter. En fait, je crois que vous êtes le premier élève de première année que j'ai vu arriver à Poudlard avec une dent de dragon en guise de boucle d'oreille... D'ailleurs si je ne me trompe pas, vous portez aussi des vêtements produits par les plus grands couturiers moldus... Tout à fait étrange venant de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune... Pourquoi donc accordez vous une telle importance à votre apparence ? interrogea l'enseignante avec un petit sourire.

Fatigué par le petit jeu de McGonagall, Harry lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec un air satisfait.

-Je suis flatté professeur, vraiment flatté de l'intérêt que vous me portez. Je vous assure que si j'avais eu ne serait ce qu'un ou deux siècles de plus je n'aurais pas hésité à vous retourner une pareil affection, mais comprenez que je suis un mineur et...

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !** l'interrompit avec colère la stricte irlandaise en écarquillant dramatiquement les yeux. **Dix point en moins pour Serdaigle pour votre insolence, et je vous suggère fortement de ne plus faire de remarque sur mon âge dans le futur !** cria-t-elle les joues rouge.

Essayant fortement de ne pas éclater de rire au dépend de l'enseignante habituellement si mesuré, Harry jugea plus sage de rester silencieux. Un seul mot pouvait suffire à la faire exploser...

-BIEN, à présent que j'ai mentionné la première anomalie, je vais continuer, grogna-t-elle en reprenant son calme. Outre vos goûts de luxe et votre don pour la métamorphose, il y a aussi ce que vous avez réalisé pendant votre premier match de Quidditch. Bien que je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir gagné, je dois dire que vous avez montré lors de ce match un sens de l'équilibre incroyable et une grâce tout à fait_ inhumaine._.. Une grâce très féline en fait...

Cette fois, Harry était certain qu'elle savait qu'il était un animagus, décidant de voir où tout cela le conduirait, il resta silencieux. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais vraiment espéré garder le secret très longtemps vis à vis d'une animagus capable de se transformer en chat...

-Bien sûr, pris séparément tous ces faits ne signifient rien, continua tranquillement l'enseignante. Mais une fois mis ensemble, il suggère très fortement que vous avez une capacité que je n'aurais jamais pensé attribuer à un sorcier de moins de dix sept ou dix huit ans avant de vous rencontrer... Considéré ensemble, ces faits suggèrent bel et bien que vous êtes un animagus... Est-ce vrai ? En est vous un, monsieur Potter ?

-Peut être... se contenta de souffler le garçon avant de se transformer brusquement. Là où il se tenait un instant auparavant, se dressait désormais un très beau chaton aux yeux vert et flamboyant et au pelage tellement sombre que la lumière semblait y être absorbé… Brusquement un étrange frisson remonta le long du dos de l'enseignante, et sans qu'elle sache très bien pourquoi une sensation de peur diffuse se répandit dans tout son être. D'une manière tout à fait inexplicable elle tremblait de crainte à la vue de ce petit chaton noir d'apparence inoffensive, mais tout cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens...

Un battement de cœur plus tard, Harry avait repris sa forme humaine et regardait McGonagall sans la moindre gêne. L'enseignante, qui sentait toujours un étrange frisson lui parcourir le dos, dû se ressaisir.

-Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas jugé utile de vous enregistrer ? Vous savez certainement qu'il s'agit là d'un délit des plus graves ? Demanda sèchement Minerva en foudroyant le fils Potter du regard.

-Qui a dit que je n'étais pas enregistré ? répondit Harry d'un ton infiniment supérieur, tout en s'enfonçant confortablement dans son fauteuil, à la plus grande irritation de McGonagall.

-Je n'aime pas les menteurs monsieur Potter, assena-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai vérifié les registres ce matin même et... s'arrêtant en voyant que Harry avait levé la main pour l'empêcher de continuer à protester, elle plissa les, yeux.

Minerva McGonagall détestait par dessus tout qu'on l'interrompe !

-Qui a dit que je m'étais enregistré en Angleterre ? demanda Harry en souriant pendant que les yeux de McGonagall s'écarquillaient sous la surprise.

-Mais vous...

-Mhmmm.

-Mais est ce que ce n'est pas tout de même illég...

-Négatif.

-Est ce que vous êtes totalement sûr que...

-Cent pour cent.

- Allez-vous arrêter de répondre à mes questions avant que...

-Négatif.

McGonagall fronça à nouveau les sourcils, mais l'amusement était clairement visible dans ses yeux à présent. Ce petit hooligan venait de sortir un coup digne des jumeaux Weasley : devenir un animagus sans que personne ne le sache, sans s'enregistrer, et en toute légalité...

-Je dois dire que je suis satisfaite d'avoir enfin la réponse à une question qui me taraudait depuis un bon moment déjà. Étant donnés les efforts que vous avez consentis afin que votre talent reste cacher, vous avez ma promesse que je ne divulguerai pas ce fait sauf si la situation devenait vraiment critique...

A ces mots, elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle était une des rares personne à savoir à quoi ressemblait son passé. La mort de ses parents, et puis les Dursley qui avaient brûlé vifs dans l'incendie de leur maison, l'errance dans les rues, l'adoption controversée de Rémus... Potter avait déjà eu bien assez de problèmes dans sa vie et même s'il était un petit chenapan irrespectueux et s'était payé sa tête sur le Chemin de Traverse, il méritait que son secret en reste un.

Hochant la tête en guise de remerciement, Harry regarda d'un air impassible l'enseignante sortir un livre de sa bibliothèque personnelle et le poser sur son bureau. L'ouvrage s'intitulait _''Astuce pour un guerrier transfigurateur : La métamorphose de duel''_

-Ce livre était le favori de votre père lorsqu'il préparait ses ASPICS, dit-elle calmement. Dedans, vous y trouverez bien des théories intéressantes, et quelques astuces qui permettent de comprendre comment James a réussi à ridiculiser Alastor Maugrey lors de son concours d'entrée à l'académie des Aurors. En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais songé donner ce livre à un étudiant n'ayant pas encore passé ses BUSES. Mais vous êtes loin d'être normal, alors disons simplement... qu'il s'agit là de mon excuse pour avoir tant critiqué votre oncle lorsqu'il a tenté de vous adopter... soupira-t-elle avec sincérité. Force est de constater plusieurs années après que j'avais tort, et que Rémus a fait de vous un jeune homme brillant.

Harry pris le livre sans un mot, et hocha la tête en direction de l'enseignante. Ses yeux n'étaient pas chaleureux, mais au fond d'elle même Minerva su que l'adolescent la respectait et que ce respect n'était jamais facilement gagné dans le cas de Harry Potter.

-Bien, à présent toutes mes félicitations, pour votre première place au test de fin d'année, il semblerait que l'écart qui vous sépare du deuxième ait encore terriblement grandi, bonnes vacances d'été monsieur Potter, dit elle en souriant pendant que Harry fronçait à son tour les sourcils.

Il venait tout juste de finir les examens !

-

-

Harry tendait les bras avec désespoir et empêchait difficilement une Nymphadora en larmes de l'étouffer entre ses seins qu'elle avait volontairement fait grandir dans des proportions ridicules. Regardant autour de lui en quête d'aide, il ne trouva que le regard amusé d'Archimède et finit par abandonner et la laisser faire avant de lui tapoter le dos avec gaucherie.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer mon petit Harrykin, sanglota-t-elle d'une voix faussement chagriné devant un Rémus visiblement amusé, pendant que Ted et Andy rigolait ouvertement.

-Bonne chance avec ton entrainement Nymphadora, l'académie des Aurors ne sait pas qu'elle brillante jeune femme elle vient de manquer, lui murmura Harry dans l'oreille en guise de vengeance, tout en souriant à son tour.

Cessant de jouer les enquiquineuses, Tonks recula un peu et le regarda d'un air étonné en se demandant si elle avait bien compris, pendant que le sourie de Harry s'élargissait et qu'il s'approchait à son tour de la jeune fille.

-Quand tu auras réussi l'examen d'entrée, tu n'auras qu'à demander à tes collègues du département des mystères ce qu'est la légilimancie, souffla Harry dans le creux de l'oreille de Tonks avant de roucouler d'une voie tonitruante. **Bonne chance ma petite Nymphadora, tu auras toujours une place dans mon Lupanar si tu te sens seule le soir.**

Abandonnant derrière lui une Tonks trop choquée pour réagir, il vit du coin de l'œil Stéphanie donner un bon coup dans les parties d'Archimède lorsque ce dernier hurla, **"Je savais que c'était des rendez-vous sexuels".**

Après avoir fait souhaité de bonnes vacances à tout ses amis, Harry regarda passer avec Rémus, une jeune sorcière d'origine moldue visiblement venue accueillir sa petite sœur et persifla de sa voix la plus incisive.

-Tu as vu comme elle te regardait ? Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien Touf-touf.

-Elle a sûrement la moitié de mon âge Harry ! se défendit immédiatement le lycan.

-Oh, je suis sûr que non, et puis tu n'as pas eu de mal à voir de qui je parlais... De plus, tu faisais aussi pas mal attention à son petit postérieur pendant qu'elle marchait vers la barrière magique... Tu devais sûrement y chercher la réponse à de grandes questions éminemment philosophique, débita tranquillement Harry d'un ton particulièrement amusé.

-Bravo pour avoir réaliser le doublé, Coupe des maisons et victoire au Quidditch. Tout le monde ne parle que de tes exploits dans l'Antre. Tu comptes pratiquer un peu pendant les vacances ? répliqua adroitement Rémus afin de changer de sujet... Ce qui ne trompa pas son protégé une seule seconde.

-Tu sais, tu devrais peut être tenter ta chance, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un vieux loup arrive à dénicher une aussi jolie petite femme capable de rigidifier son vieux balai usagé après tant d'année d'abstinence... commenta Harry d'un ton professionnel avant de commencer à marcher tranquillement en laissant derrière lui un lycanthrope totalement rouge et en passe de perdre connaissance.

Une deuxième année à Poudlard venait de se finir et son petit Harry avait tant grandi !

**-Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! Reviens ici sale pervers,** cracha finalement le lycan, toujours gêné, en courant derrière son jeune protégé qui avait avec lui toute la réserve de poudre de cheminette et s'apprêtait à le planter seul dans une gare pleine de moldus...

–

--

**Note de l'auteur :**

Comme vous l'avez vu, Archimède Montague devient de plus en plus complexe, et peu à peu, les autres personnage commenceront eux aussi à révéler différente facette de leur personnalité.

Pour ce qui est de la forme d'animagus de Harry je peux aussi vous dire qu'elle n'a pas encore révélé toute ses surprises, loin de là...

Alors qui pense toujours que Harry est un chaton comme les autres ???

Pour ce qui est de la relation Dumbledore//Harry vous n'êtes pas non plus au bout de vos surprises. Je vous le garantie.

-

Sinon comme vous l'avez déjà tous deviner l'an prochain verras l'apparition de nouveau personnage clef, comme celui du Survivant, j'ai nommé : Neville Longdubas...

Je vous annonce aussi que l'histoire va désormais prendre un tournant historique, puisque l'intrigue principale va se mettre a progresser de plus en plus vite et que les différentes piste que j'avais laisser _(Nathalie, Grégorovitch et la baguette de Harry, Famille a sauver, les gobelins et le tournois des seigneurs...)_ vont commencer à resurgir chapitre après chapitre.

Enfin je vous promet un retour en fanfare de l'action dès le prochain chapitre qui est également assez gros, et que je considère comme un de mes chapitres les plus aboutit.

**Je vous donne donc rendez-vous samedi prochain _(vous ne rêver pas, j'ai bien dit samedi prochain...)_ pour un nouveau chapitre particulièrement sanglant, riche en magie oublié et tout fait essentiel à la compréhension de l'intrigue principale, j'ai nommé : **

**In sanguine Veritas !**

-

**PS : Je ne pleurniche pas souvent, mais sur ce chapitre sa me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des reviews !!**

_En effet, comme promis l'histoire est a un de ses tournant, et mes Beta-reader et moi même nous sommes donnés beaucoup de mal pour ne arriver là. Alors sur ce coup là, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos opinions histoire de savoir ou vous en êtes. _

_Savoir si l'histoire vous intéresse toujours autant, ce que vous avez particulièrement appréciez, ce que vous auriez changé, ce qui vous plait le plus, le moins. Pensez vous que l'ensemble est été trop dramatique, trop comique, que certaine chose soit complètement farfelue?_

_Critiquez mon écriture, comment pensez-vous que je devrais m'améliorer ?_

**Et si rien de ce que j'ai citez au dessus ne vous inspire, alors un petit mot d'encouragement a ce stade serait vraiment apprécié.**

**Merci a tous et à samedi prochain !**

**Thirael**

**-**

ps : plus un grand salut et un grand merci à tous mes plus ancien et fidèle reviewer qui se reconnaitrons, l'histoire en est là grâce à vous.


	16. Chapitre 16 : In sanguine veritas

**Salut à tous, je commence par vous dire merci pour les reviews. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à une telle réponse et j'ai été stupéfait, en voyant leurs nombres et en déchiffrant leurs contenues.**

**Sinon que dire... A oui, je me souviens : **

**voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

PS : Ne soyez pas trop surpris, je me suis essayé à des choses nouvelles sur le plan de l'écriture. _(flashback)_

PPS : Sinon il y a pas mal de note de l'auteur à la fin du chapitre. _(je renoue avec de vieille tradition en prenant bien soin de ne donner aucun spoiller pour le chapitre suivant... héhé)_

_PPPS : Le titre de ce chapitre est un hommage à Bunny !_

-

-

_**Chapitre 16 :In sanguine veritas.**_

_La silhouette sombre leva bien haut le calice et ferma les yeux._

_Une longue mélopée gutturale s'éleva lentement dans l'air et des torches se mirent à flamboyer d'une lueur verdâtre des plus malsaines._

_Hurlant les dernières paroles sacrées en direction de la lune rougeoyante qui embrasait le ciel, Harry Potter porta le calice à ses lèvres et but l'étrange liquide carmin qui l'emplissait._

_Les trois runes qui l'entouraient s'embrasèrent soudainement tandis que ses yeux verts se mettaient à flamboyer étrangement et un instant plus tard, le jeune sorcier s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant._

-

Au même moment, Rémus soupira et rejeta adroitement un chiffon sur son épaule, avant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir de son bar. Il était plus que temps de s'offrir quelques instants de repos bien mérité.

Quand Harry avait prédit un succès incroyable à _l'Antre de Lunard_, le garçon était très en dessous de la vérité.

Pour tout dire, la réussite avait été immédiate et incroyable. Dès le jour de l'ouverture, des légions entières de Gobelins avaient investi les lieux, ravis de pouvoir s'offrir pour la première fois de leur vie un bon déjeuner au restaurant, ou un petit verre après le travail. Alors que les banquiers se relaxaient tranquillement entre eux, tout en racontant à qui voulait bien l'entendre _'la vraie histoire des rébellions Gobelines'_, Rémus lui faisait du profit… Beaucoup de profit !

Face à l'affluence grandissante, le lycanthrope avait même été obligé d'emprunter à nouveau de l'argent à Harry afin de racheter les deux commerces qui jouxtaient le sien. Cette acquisition lui avait permis d'étendre son entreprise et à présent, il était en mesure d'offrir à ses clients, outre un hébergement coquet, un excellent service de restauration, ainsi qu'un bar sympathique et même un petit club lounge.

Son jeune protégé qui était toujours propriétaire de cinquante pour cent de l'affaire et qui empochait donc également une coquette part des bénéfices, n'avait été que trop joyeux d'accepter. Il va s'en dire que le conseiller financier d'Harry n'avait pas eu voix au chapitre. Après tout, depuis qu'Harry gérait personnellement sa fortune, les dividendes du pauvre homme avaient drastiquement augmenté…

Grommelant quelque chose à propos d'un_ "sale petit serpent avaricieux"_ et de cette saleté de _"marké tinancier moldu"_ Rémus se servit un grand verre d'eau et s'assit en songeant à ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

Harry poursuivait tranquillement ses études sans faire de vagues et même si le garçon était probablement impliqué dans quelques affaires louches, le lycan était plutôt soulagé. Connaissant l'ascendance maraudeuse du garçon, Rémus s'était attendu à bien pire... _(ce que Harry ne devait jamais apprendre bien sur ; il ne s'agirait pas de lui donner des idées...)_

En outre, Rémus avait enfin pu réaliser un de ses plus vieux rêves grâce à son auberge. Grâce à son affaire, il était enfin capable de gagner honnêtement sa vie en faisant un travail qui lui plaisait ! Bien sûr, comme toute bonne chose, la création de _l'Antre de Lunard_ avait également amené son lot de surprises et d'imprévus.

C'est ainsi que quelques mois après l'ouverture, alors que l'argent rentrait à flot et que Rémus n'aspirait déjà plus qu'à pouvoir s'installer dans cette petite vie honnête et tranquille, le Lycanthrope avait eu la surprise de voir débarquer dans sa modeste taverne un Gobelin nommé Ragnok.

Ledit Ragnok, était vêtu d'une armure d'or, entouré de deux gardes du corps, et n'était autre que le puissant directeur de la filiale anglaise de Gringotts. Il était venu au Lupanar dans le seul but de proposer à Rémus un arrangement au nom de sa banque : _vingt pour cent de remise pour tous les Gobelins en échange d'un service de sécurité._

Le Loup-garou, qui plaçait la sécurité de son personnel et de ses clients au dessus de tout, avait immédiatement accepté et à présent, deux Gobelins en armure complète, équipés de lances magiques, montaient la garde 24h sur 24 devant sa taverne...

Une bonne chose ? Certainement pas ! Voyez vous, ce que Rémus n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'une partie des créatures magiques les plus craintives, encouragées par le regain de sécurité, avaient finalement décidé de devenir client du Lupanar.

La conséquence ? Rémus pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité ! Des clients, des clients, encore des clients !!! L'avarice de Harry, couplé aux demandes suppliantes des différents hybrides, avait définitivement vaincu Rémus ; et le lycan s'était finalement résolut à abandonner définitivement tout espoir de tranquillité...

L'Antre de Lunard ne désemplissait jamais désormais, et le lycanthrope ne se reposait donc, jamais...

Pire encore, à présent que cette _"protection Gobeline" _commençait à être connue du grand public, les humains se mettaient eux aussi à affluer ; probablement attirés par l'aventure que représentait une plongée dans la taverne des monstres...

Sans parler des sorciers qui fréquentaient régulièrement l'Allée des Embrumes ou y travaillaient et qui commençaient à fréquenter de plus en plus régulièrement l'endroit afin de faire du commerce avec leurs partenaires hybrides en toute tranquillité.

L'achat d'une nouvelle succursale, la création d'une zone VIP réservée aux transactions financières et l'embauche massive de personnels étaient donc plus que jamais à l'ordre du jour. La tranquillité du Lycan, elle, passait loin derrière.

Souriant lentement en songeant qu'il était décidément bien trop geignard, Rémus se releva et reprit sa place derrière son comptoir. Sans perdre de temps, il commença à confectionner un cocktail de la goule rouge pour un petit lutin déjà particulièrement saoul, et songea avec amusement que de plus en plus de peuplades magiques différentes se mettaient à fréquenter l'Antre. En fait, pour autant qu'il le sache, seul les vampires semblaient encore réticents à s'aventurer dans l'Antre… ce qui n'empêchait pas le lycan de garder tout de même quelques bouteilles de sang au cas-où...

-

Harry s'éveilla lentement et étira son corps endolori. S'asseyant précautionneusement, il vérifia immédiatement l'intégrité des trois runes de contention magique qui l'entouraient afin de savoir si tout c'était bien passé.

Le jeune mage découvrit avec plaisir que les symboles avaient parfaitement remplit leurs offices, et ferma les yeux avant de s'ouvrir complètement à son sixième sens.

Depuis toujours, Harry pouvait en effet voir la magie. Ce que peu de gens parviennent à réaliser, c'est que l'on ne voit pas l'invisible avec ses yeux mais avec son âme.

Plongeant au plus profond de lui-même, le jeune sorcier inspecta longuement la magie qui parcourait son corps et sourit lentement. Son rituel avait parfaitement fonctionné.

L'idée même de modifier son être à l'aide d'une magie impliquant des ossements et du sang, aurait horrifié la plupart des sorciers. Cependant, Harry se riait des préjudices.

Après tout, les magies chamaniques avaient de beaucoup précédé la civilisation occidentale et avec un peu de chance, elles survivraient aussi à leur disparition. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait le dernier des Potter lorsqu'il se leva tranquillement en songeant au jour où il avait commencé à s'intéresser à cette magie oubliée.

Il neigeait ce jour là à Poudlard. Harry, en quête d'un bon livre, furetait tranquillement dans la section interdite en compagnie de Tonks, lorsqu'il était tombé sur un vieux livre qui avait capté son attention pour deux raisons.

La première était le titre de l'ouvrage qui était pour le moins inhabituel : _"Par la nature et le sang des chamans, s'éveille la volonté de la terre"._

La seconde était que le titre lui-même était écrit en gobelbabil, la langue des Gobelins.

Ce simple fait était en lui même extrêmement troublant.

D'abord, parce que dans leur arrogance, les sorciers modernes étaient convaincus de ne rien avoir à apprendre des autres créatures (qui par définition étaient inférieures) et que ce livre n'aurait donc pas dû être présent dans une école de sorciers. Ensuite, parce que les Gobelins eux même méprisaient la magie humaine qu'ils jugeaient inférieure et grossière et que les chamans étaient des humains...

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Tonks qui farfouillait elle aussi dans les rayonnages et ne lui prêtait aucune attention, Harry avait alors saisit le vieux grimoire discrètement avant de le cacher dans sa cape.

Au cours des jours qui avaient suivi, l'héritier Potter avait ensuite entreprit de déchiffrer l'ouvrage. Une tâche qui lui avait posé les plus grandes difficultés.

Tout d'abord, parce que son niveau en gobelbabil, bien qu'incroyable pour un humain, ne lui permettait pas de lire de manière fluide les écritures complexes du peuple de financiers.

Ensuite, parce que le texte lui même était écrit en vieux Gobelin, était particulièrement complexe et bourré d'expressions aujourd'hui disparues.

Peu à peu, le dernier des Potter avait tout de même réussit à déchiffrer l'ouvrage et chaque page qu'il lisait le choquait un peu plus profondément que la précédente.

A en croire l'auteur, les Gobelins étaient une race qui avait de beaucoup précédé la naissance de l'humanité, et lorsque les premiers sorciers avaient commencé à pratiquer la magie, leurs pouvoirs étaient alors intimement liée à leur croyance de l'époque.

Les sorciers européens préhistoriques croyaient que la nature était une entité vivante et pensante à la source de l'existence de la magie, et la vénéraient donc comme un dieu. Le but de leur magie était donc de s'approcher de la nature le plus possible, et ils avaient développés dans ce but des rituels complexes afin de modifier leurs corps ou leurs esprits, afin de s'approcher du divin.

Les Gobelins qui ne croyaient déjà en rien et se riaient des idées saugrenues de ces barbares humains, avaient tout de même été extrêmement impressionnés par les pouvoirs de ces sorciers qui pouvaient se faire obéir des arbres, contrôler le climat, et modifier la nature même de leur magie par le simple pouvoir de leurs croyances. Cédant à la curiosité naturelle de leur race, les Gobelins avaient entreprit d'étudier ces étranges magies et les résultats de ces études étaient d'ailleurs à l'origine du livre qu'avait trouvé Harry.

Incapable de théoriser leur magie de l'époque, les hommes l'avaient donc entouré de symbolique, et par pur hasard, leurs tâtonnements maladroits avaient débouché sur la création de plusieurs magies puissantes dont certaines, comme le don d'animagus, avaient survécut jusqu'à nos jours.

Bien loin des notions de magie noire actuelles, les chamans avaient développés d'autres branches de la magie : les rituels sacrificiels. La discipline, qui avait été éradiquée au moment de la conquête romaine, était uniquement tournée vers l'éveil intérieur.

Ses accessoires étaient variés et les chamans utilisaient fréquemment les os de leurs ancêtres qui représentaient alors le souvenir de la tribu, ainsi que leur propre sang qui était versé au cours des cérémonies en guise d'offrande à mère nature.

Les sorciers latins, qui avaient pris le pouvoir en 3000 avant Merlin, avaient éradiqué ces pratiques qu'ils jugeaient barbares car contraires à leur propre code moral. Et, dans leur ignorance, ils avaient détruit l'une des plus belles réalisations des populations antiques. Heureusement pour Harry, les Gobelins avaient sauvegardé ce savoir précieux et à présent, il venait de réaliser son premier rituel : l'éveil de Terra.

Ce rituel très simple, qui nécessitait quelques chants invocatoires, une ou deux runes animales, un calice d'os et le sang de celui qui le pratiquait, visait à harmoniser le corps d'un mage avec la nature.

Harry, en bon scientifique qu'il était, avait mis en équation tous les paramètres du rituel et était arrivé à la conclusion que le seul effet de ce dernier correspondait à une réduction importante du temps de sommeil nécessaire. En permettant au corps d'un sorcier de s'harmoniser avec la nature ambiante et de tirer des forces de la magie naturelle présente partout sur terre, il diminuait en effet la fatigue et réduisait le temps dont le corps avait besoin pour se ressourcer.

Après plus de un an de travail, Harry avait été capable, à partir des simples notes prises par le Gobelin, de récréer et d'améliorer le rituel initial. A présent, sa vision magique lui prouvait qu'il avait parfaitement réussit son entreprise.

Les effluves diaphanes de magie naturelle émise par la terre, semblaient désormais attirées dans sa direction. Et un véritable fleuve de magie naturelle traversait son corps, qui semblait maintenant capable d'entrer en symbiose avec cette énergie et de se régénérer au simple contact de ce flux de pouvoir diffus.

Souriant devant tant de réussite, Harry se promit de trouver un moyen d'augmenter la rentabilité de ce processus afin que son corps tire le meilleur parti de ces flux d'énergie. Il se demanda distraitement combien d'heures de sommeil il venait de gagner. Entre ses médiations d'occlumancie et ce rituel, le dernier des Potter était convaincu qu'il n'aurait désormais pas besoin de plus d'une heure de repos par nuit.

Ravi du résultat, il rangea ses affaires, se rhabilla, ouvrit la porte de la salle de rituel... et se retrouver face à face avec une baguette. Levant légèrement les yeux en direction de la silhouette sombre qui lui faisait face et le tenait en joue, Harry Potter recula d'un pas et siffla légèrement.

-

-

-Au fait Magellan, Harry n'est toujours pas rentré ? demanda distraitement Rémus à son tout nouveau maître d'hôtel.

L'employer en question était un grand centaure à la robe sombre, qui avait été bannit de sa harde et qui faisait désormais office d'intendant et de serveur dans le restaurant du lycan.

-Non. La constellation de Narnia brille étrangement ce soir, vous ne trouvez pas ? répondit doucement le grand équidé en posant sur son dos la tripoté d'assiettes qu'il s'apprêtait à servir à un groupe d'humains venus fêter leur anniversaire au Lupanar.

Rémus sourit devant le langage énigmatique du centaure et secoua lentement la tête en se rappelant du premier jour de travail de Magellan.

_**Flashback :**_

_-Tiens Harry, viens donc par ici, je te présente notre nouvel employé. Magellan, voici mon fils adoptif, Harry Potter. Harry, je te présente Magellan._

_-Bonjour jeune Harry. Les étoiles …_

_-Stop ! On arrête les conneries tout de suite, l'avait instantanément coupé Harry. On va faire simple, histoire que tu comprennes bien. Alors, tu te sors la tête de la lune et tu écoutes attentivement._

_-Je…, avait vainement tenté le pauvre centaure qui ouvrait tout grand la bouche en proie à l'incompréhension._

_-Tu rien du tout. Voila les faits. Numéro 1 : bien que Rémus soit le patron, je possède cinquante pour cent de l'entreprise et je suis plus qu'intéressé au chiffre d'affaire, ce qui fait de mon ton boss. Numéro 2 : Rémus est gentil moi pas. Numéro 3 : les clients n'aiment pas les prêchi prêchas incompréhensibles, les prédictions bizarres, et se contrefichent des étoiles. Numéros 4 : le client est roi ! En clair, si tu passes ton temps à faire des prophéties à trois mornilles six noises et à regarder Mars, je vais te botter les lunes jusqu'à Pluton, est ce que c'est clair ?_

_-Euuuh… Je crois qu'Uranus,… avait bafouillé le pauvre Magellan, durement choqué._

_-C'est ça, on lui dira ! En attendant on discute, on discute, et le client attend ! Tiens, voila un carnet, tu peux commencer tout de suite, je vois des gents qui viennent d'entrer. Allez hop, vitesse lumière, l'avait à nouveau interrompu Harry en lui fourrant de force un petit calepin dans les mains avant de le pousser vigoureusement en direction d'un groupe de Gobelins qui venaient de pénétrer dans l'auberge._

_Le pauvre centaure complètement hébété, était allé prendre la commande dans un état second, pendant qu'Harry se retournait vers son gardien en haussant les sourcils._

_-Je te jure Rémus, embaucher un centaure ! Tout le monde sait que les centaures passent plus de temps à regarder le ciel qu'à travailler. C'est dans leur culture ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune notion de ce qu'est la rentabilité. J'espère que tu es conscient que sans moi cette affaire partirait à vau l'eau. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des livres à lire. Si il passe trop de temps à regarder les étoiles, dit le moi, je m'occuperai de lui remettre les pieds sur terre, dit Harry à son gardien stupéfait avant de prendre l'escalier en lançant par dessus son épaule : "Et surtout ne me remercie pas"._

_--_

Soupirant légèrement, en repensant à la scène Rémus regarda Magellan jeter un coup d'œil nostalgique à travers la fenêtre en direction des étoiles. Le lycan soupira et songea que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

-

-

Harry plissa les yeux et fléchit légèrement le poignet, en regardant le visage profondément balafré de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Laissant une partie de son aura magique emplir l'atmosphère, Harry saisit sa baguette et, sans jamais perdre de vue son opposant, le dernier des Potter laissa une partie de son esprit d'occlumancien se remémorer sa rencontre avec l'homme...

-

_**Flashback :**_

_Harry était enfin prêt pour son rituel chamanique, mais un problème de taille demeurait. Il devait trouver un endroit où le réaliser sans éveiller l'attention._

_Une utilisation adroite de sa légilimancie débutante l'avait déjà informé qu'il existait des endroits spécialisés au plus profond de l'Allée des Embrumes, où certaines personnes entrainées dans l'art de l'enchantement louaient des espaces protégés afin de faciliter ce genre de pratiques illégales._

_Après avoir longuement cherché, Harry avait finit par trouver son bonheur._

_L'homme s'appelait Malak Narador et avait servit en son temps sous les forces de Grindelwald. Bien qu'il soit un sorcier médiocre et un duelliste de second ordre, l'homme était assez puissant et offrait un service de qualité, tout en offrant les meilleures assurances de Londres en ce qui concernait le respect de l'anonymat de ses clients._

_En effet, bien des années plus tôt, Grindelwald lui avait fait subir un sombre rituel de magie sanglante, dont le but était de s'assurer qu'aucunes informations ne pourraient jamais être extraite de l'homme, que ce soit volontairement ou part la force. Le rituel, en effet, fonctionnait en association avec un serment magique, et assurait qu'à l'instant où l'homme s'apprêterait à rompre son serment, (que ce soit volontairement ou sous la contrainte d'une magie,) il mourrait avant d'avoir pu trahir sa parole..._

_Grindelwald était peut être un barbare, mais un barbare efficace ! Ce qui voulait dire que désormais, lorsque l'homme jurait de garder vos secrets, vous ne craigniez rien ; car nul ne pouvait lui arracher d'information et lui même ne pouvait pas les révéler._

_C'est pourquoi, en dépit de sa réputation déplorable, Malak Narador était l'une des rares personnes en qui on pouvait avoir une totale confiance... Ce qui, dans sa profession, était un avantage colossal et rameutait de nombreux client soucieux de leur anonymat et de leur sécurité..._

_Des clients comme Harry !_

_Après quelques recherches, le jeune mage avait finit par obtenir l'adresse de l'homme et deux semaines après son retour de Poudlard, il s'était finalement rendu dans l'échoppe du malfrat._

_-_

_Malak Narador, de son coté comptait tranquillement une petite pile de gallions malhonnêtement gagnée en souriant. Les vacances d'été commençaient bien et il avait déjà reçut de nombreuses réservations. Les rituels semblaient revenir à la mode en ce moment._

_Malak gagnait sa vie en louant des salles de rituel spécialement aménagées à l'intention des sorciers les moins scrupuleux._

_En effet, tous les pratiquants de magie du sang et de magie noire ne disposaient pas forcément d'une grande fortune et de manoir possédant leur propre chambre de rituel. Ce qui voulait dire que s'ils voulaient s'adonner à leur magie obscure, ils avaient besoin d'endroits puissamment enchantés afin de tenir le ministère à l'écart._

_Malak leur fournissait ce service en leur louant une petite pièce spécialement aménagée et enchantée par ses soins._

_Bien sûr, ce genre de commerce n'attirait pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une clientèle respectable. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle Malak avait été particulièrement surpris en voyant que son nouveau client était un gamin de treize ou quatorze ans._

_Le marmot était très beau, il possédait un visage aristocratique, des lèvres pleines, une mâchoire décidée et les plus incroyables yeux verts que Malak ai jamais vu. Tout son être exsudait une sorte de confiance presque déplacée chez un adolescent aussi jeune, et il était seul. Seul au beau milieu d'une des boutiques les plus mal famées de l'Allée des Embrumes._

_-Je viens pour louer votre chambre de rituel, avait sobrement annoncé le gamin sans se présenter._

_Malak n'avait fait ni une ni deux. Le gosse ne l'avait pas contacté en utilisant la voix classique et connaissait l'emplacement de son commerce... Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était soit un espion soit un fou, et qu'il mettait en danger Malak et tout ses clients._

_Il devait disparaître !_

_-_

_Harry était à peine rentré dans la boutique que déjà un sortilège volait dans sa direction._

_Seul ses deux ans d'entrainement intensif avec Tonks lui avait permit de réagir à temps._

_Dégainant sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry se concentra et utilisa le charme de Declino qui permettait de rediriger les flux magique. Il dévia légèrement la course du sortilège et inclina sa tête sur le coté en laissant passer la lumière rouge à quelques millimètres de sa joue._

_Songeant que Tonks serait particulièrement fier de lui, le dernier des Potter se demanda pourquoi cet homme jugeait bon de l'attaquer. _

_Croisant le regard fou de l'inconnu et comprenant que sa vie était en danger, Harry réagit sans chercher à comprendre plus en avant la situation. Il tendit brusquement le bras et, d'un seul geste, conjura une lance de bois qu'il expédia en direction de l'homme._

_-_

_L'inconnu, de son côté, était plus que perplexe. Le gamin avait utilisé un sortilège de très haut niveau pour dévier son maléfice… Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : le mioche était surentraîné et sa maîtrise magique était exceptionnelle... Les Aurors auraient ils osé entrainer un jeune garçon afin d'en faire un espion ?.._

_S'arrachant à sa stupéfaction, l'étranger détruisit la lance invoquée par son jeune adversaire avant de lancer un sortilège de décapitation, réalisant trop tard que s'il tuait ce gamin, des gens risquaient de venir lui demander des comptes. Il valait bien mieux assommer le petit idiot et lui effacer la mémoire !_

_Espérant que le mioche soit capable d'éviter, il se promit de faire bien plus attention au prochain sort qu'il enverrait._

_Il ne s'agissait pas d'abîmer ce gosse avant d'en savoir plus._

_-_

_Harry, pour sa part, vit le sortilège jaunâtre se rapprocher et plia simplement les jambes, laissant souplement le sortilège passer au dessus de lui tout en commençant une étrange série d'ondulations avec sa baguette._

_Comprenant que l'homme en voulait à sa vie et connaissait la magie noire, l'héritier Potter su qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il devait se battre au mieux de ses possibilités et essayer de surprendre l'homme pour espérer vaincre._

_S'ouvrant entièrement à son sixième sens et laissant sa vision magique se superposer à sa vision normale, il pointa sa main gauche en direction de l'hom__me et commença à assembler les lignes de pouvoirs d'un sortilège de lévitation basique sans jamais cess__er ses mouvements de baguette._

_-_

_L'étranger écarquilla les yeux et contra l'accumulation de magie d'une diagonale défensive de sa baguette en reculant instinctivement d'un pas. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le gamin venait d'utiliser de la magie sans baguette, afin de lancer un charme. Mais personne d'aussi jeune ne devrait être capable d'une telle prouesse._

_Un instant plus tard, la baguette de Harry cessa de bouger et une chaise se retrouva transfigurée en un énorme Vorpala._

_Lutant contre le charme hypnotique des yeux violet, Malak sentit ses intestins se nouer lorsque le gamin commença à siffler dans ce qui ne pouvait être que du fourchelangue._

_-_

_Harry remarqua l'air effaré de son adversaire et hurla au serpent d'attaquer en espérant que son utilisation du fourchelangue et de magie sans baguette surprenne suffisamment son adversaire pour lui fournir un avantage._

_-_

_Sautant en arrière sans perdre un instant tout en lançant un sortilège d'aveuglement, l'inconnu fut pour le moins surpris lorsque son sortilège fut moitié moins puissant que prévu. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction du mioche lui confirma que le dernier avait contré directement son sort à l'aide d'une manœuvre d'obstruction magique que seuls les duellistes aguerris pouvaient espérer réussir._

_Heureusement, le gamin n'avait pas réussit à le bloquer complètement, ce qui prouvait son inexpérience relative. Cependant, l'information était des plus troublantes. Aucun enfant n'aurait dû être capable de réaliser toutes ces prouesses._

_Voyant l'immense serpent s'avancer et la baguette du gamin se remettre à bouger, l'homme revint rapidement à la réalité et réagit d'instinct._

_Lançant un puissant Reducto en direction du gamin, l'ancien tueur se saisit de la dague qu'il gardait caché dans sa manche et la lança d'un geste fluide en direction du Vorpala qui dut reculer pour esquiver._

_Profitant du temps gagné et de son initiative retrouvée, l'étranger leva à nouveau sa baguette et fit un pas en arrière en écarquillant les yeux. Son adversaire venait de créer un charme de scission magique qui avait coupé son Reducto en deux faisceaux inoffensifs... et sans utiliser sa baguette qui était déjà engagée dans une série de passes en prévision d'une deuxième métamorphose !_

_Sous estimer le mioche avait été stupide !_

_-_

_Harry sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long du cou tandis qu'il contrait le puissant Reducto à l'aide d'une combinaison de charmes._

_Remerciant sa chance et la stupidité de l'homme qui l'avait gravement sous estimé, Harry continua sa nouvelle transfiguration._

_-_

_Malak Narador repoussa provisoirement le Vorpala, grâce à un charme de répulsion et lança un maléfice en direction du gamin qui se contenta de l'éviter d'un pas de côté rapide et précis._

_Plissant les yeux, le tueur comprit instantanément que son adversaire ne devait pas être prit à la légère et que le marmot combattait avec l'assurance et intelligence que seul un entrainement intensif peuvent conférer. Ses dons pour la magie sans baguette et la métamorphose qui étaient proprement ahurissants. On aurait presque pu croire que le garçon était capable de voir la magie et de tisser ses charmes à volonté..._

_La défense magique, que favorisait l'adolescent, nécessitait une grande concentration, et bien qu'extrêmement technique, elle ne coûtait quasiment aucune magie…_

_Toute cette analyse n'avait pas pris plus d'une seconde pour se former dans l'esprit aiguisé du meurtrier qui arriva immédiatement à une simple conclusion : Le marmot avait surement été entrainé et envoyé chez lui par les services secrets magique et s'il ne frappait pas avec l'intention de tuer, le gosse allait l'écraser._

_Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de jouer au gentil, Malak jeta au basilic toute forme de prudence et leva sa baguette._

_-_

_Harry, pour sa part, termina de métamorphoser un tas de crayon en vipères et siffla __**§§ attaquez §§**__ à l'intention de toutes ses créations tandis qu'un bouclier invisible commençait déjà à naître depuis l'extrémité de sa baguette... Comme dans une partie d'échec, il était toujours préférable d'avoir un coup d'avance !_

_Un instant plus tard, une puissante explosion massacra tous ses serpents, trois couteaux fraichement conjurés égorgeaient son Vorpala et un sortilège de liquéfaction cardiaque surpuissant volait dans sa direction._

_Laissant un mince sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, Harry fit un pas de côté et laissa le maléfice s'écraser sur le mur tandis qu'il prenait le contrôle de son bouclier de la main gauche et utilisait sa baguette pour lancer un complexe sortilège de confusion._

_Si son adversaire continuait de combattre sans réfléchir, il avait une bonne chance de l'emporter._

_-_

_Malak échappa à l'étrange sortilège rose que le gamin venait de créer et se lança dans une furieuse série d'attaque mélangeant de rapides sortilèges de découpe et quelques maléfices puissants de magie noire._

_La seule pensée cohérente qui le frappa un instant après fut ''conjuration instantanée'' lorsque d'un simple mouvement de baguette le gamin fit apparaître une volée d'oiseaux qui interceptèrent les sortilèges les plus puissants pendant qu'un étrange bouclier diaphane apparaissait sur le bras gauche du marmot et absorbait les sortilèges les plus faibles._

_-_

_Harry intercepta le dernier maléfice de l'homme à l'aide de son bouclier, dont le pouvoir avait quintuplé grâce à la magie des sortilèges qu'il avait absorbé un peu plus tôt et il remercia une nouvelle fois Tonks pour ses précieux conseils._

_Levant une nouvelle fois sa baguette, il se lança dans un enchaînement de sortilèges de stupéfixion et d'emprisonnement._

_-_

_Malak évita le rayon rouge et maudit sa propre stupidité. Il avait encore sous estimer le mioche. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'un gamin aussi doué pour la métamorphose serait capable de réaliser des conjurations... Sans parler de ce foutu bouclier !_

_Ses longues années d'inactivité depuis la défaite de Grindelwald lui avait visiblement retiré toute forme de réflexe et son niveau était très loin d'égaler ses talents d'antan, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs déjà pas particulièrement impressionnant._

_Se rappelant difficilement ses bases de duel depuis longtemps inutilisées, il se souvint que pour vaincre ce genre de défense, il fallait la détruire en une seule fois. Tout sortilège trop faible ne ferait que renforcer la protection. Maudissant le garnement, Malak concentra sa magie et commença à utiliser ses maléfices les plus sombres._

_-_

_Harry regarda les trois sortilèges inconnus qui fonçaient vers lui en irradiant d'un pouvoir maléfique et se sentit rassuré. Pour le moment, son adversaire attaquait sans réfléchir et son plan semblait fonctionner. Si l'homme continuait de réagir ainsi, il finirait par gaspiller toute sa magie en pure perte._

_-_

_Il entendit avec surprise le gamin hurler le nom d'un sortilège pour la première fois depuis le début du combat._

_Les mots __**Imprimis Maximus**__ résonnèrent un instant dans la pièce et le bouclier du gamin prit soudain la consistance de l'argent fondu tandis que les trois maléfices s'écrasaient contre lui sans dommage en produisant un bruit métallique._

_Comprenant finalement ce qui s'était passé, Malak dû retenir un grognement lorsqu'il réalisa finalement que son adversaire avait mis à profit l'attaque précédente pour se préparer à transfigurer des débris de mur en argent fondu avant de les jumeler à son ancien bouclier pour former ce qui était l'une des plus puissante protection magique au monde..._

_-_

_Harry finit de réparer son bouclier affaiblit par la première salve de sortilèges et songea que convaincre Tonks de piller la section interdite de la bibliothèque était une des idées les plus brillante qu'il ait jamais eu. Qui aurait pu penser que la jeune fille, en dépit de ses lacunes en transfiguration, soit suffisamment douée pour apprendre ce sortilège composite en moins de un an et l'enseigner à Harry en seulement quelques mois...?_

_Voyant au regard de son adversaire que ce dernier paressait déconcentré, le dernier des Potter se lança à son tour dans une succession d'attaques rapides et précises._

_-_

_Arrêtant l'enchainement de maléfices à l'aide d'un puissant bouclier, Malak maudit brusquement sa propre stupidité lorsqu'il comprit enfin le plan du gamin._

_En profitant de la surprise de Malak, le mioche avait rapidement prit l'ascendant en le contraignant à réagir en utilisant la force brute, sans lui laisser le temps de songer à un plan d'action. Qui plus est, depuis le début du combat, son adversaire n'avait quasiment pas dépensé d'énergie tout en contraignant Malak à maintenir pratiquement en permanence un puissant bouclier magique..._

_Bref, le foutu gamin tentait de l'avoir à l'usure. Il minait sa concentration à l'aide de petits sortilèges bon marché, l'empêchait de réfléchir à l'aide de métamorphoses de grandes classes et contrait ses maléfices grâce à des défenses ingénieuses. Depuis le tout premier sortilège, ce sale mioche avait un plan et à présent, il attendait simplement que Malak s'épuise ou commette une erreur._

_L'ancien serviteur de Grindelwald reprit rapidement ses esprits et lança trois puissants sortilèges perce-bouclier qui réussirent à détruire la puissante défense de son adversaire qui semblait toujours aussi confiant._

_-_

_Harry tentait de n'en rien laisser paraître mais la destruction de son bouclier l'avait durement choqué._

_Le jeune mage n'était pas naïf au point de penser que deux ans de duel amical l'avaient préparé à affronter un sorcier véritablement entrainé, cependant il savait qu'il avait tout de même une chance._

_Dès le début du combat, un seul regard lui avait permit de déterminer que le vieux sorcier n'était plus en bonnes conditions physiques, alors que lui s'entrainait tous les jours en duel avec Nymphadora qui était bien plus rapide que son adversaire du jour. Sans parler du fait qu'il était soumit à un entrainement physique monstrueux à cause du Quidditch._

_C'est là que résidait sa chance : si le duel se prolongeait assez longtemps, le vieux finirait par faire une faute d'inattention ou se fatiguer avant lui... C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il pourrait jouer son va tout._

_Transfigurant une latte de parquet en une dizaine de petits dards acérés, Harry les expédia sur son adversaire d'un geste de la main gauche tandis que sa baguette lançait le puissant sortilège jaune qui lui avait permis de sauver Archie en décapitant un Vorpala lors de leur excursion dans la forêt interdite._

_-_

_Réagissant à une vitesse plus qu'honorable et certainement inattendue, Malak parvint à ériger deux protections successives qui contrèrent les attaques du jeune sorcier, tandis qu'il réfléchissait plus en avant._

_Une rapide estimation permit au vieux mage de comprendre qu'en moyenne, il avait déjà utilisé trois à cinq fois plus de puissance que le gosse, pour ne pas se faire déborder. Qui plus est, ce gamin avait la vitesse d'un serpent et l'endurance d'un hippogriffe... Si le duel se poursuivait ainsi, il ne faisait nul doute que le mioche finirait par l'emporter._

_Détruisant rapidement une table que le gamin avait transformée en lion et grinçant des dents en voyant le sale gosse écarter deux de ses puissants maléfices d'un seul coup de baguette Malak rugit d'indignation._

_Cela n'avait que trop duré !_

_**-Endoloris ! **hurla l'homme bien décidé à en finir une fois pour toute avec cette plaisanterie, tandis qu'une joie malsaine se répandait dans ses veines._

_-_

_Harry esquiva d'un pas latéral, balaya un autre sort d'un coup de baguette, plongea sur le côté, invoqua trois boucliers successivement et plongea à nouveau sur le côté en maudissant sa malchance._

_Son opposant venait de passer aux choses sérieuses... Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait réévaluer la situation._

_D'un coté, l'homme était nettement plus lent que Tonks, mais d'un autre coté, il mettait beaucoup plus de puissance dans ses maléfices et commençait à utiliser le Doloris. Un sort qui ne pouvait pas être bloqué par autre chose que des créations définitives et instantanées._

_En effet, ce que peu de gens savaient, c'est que les trois impardonnables pouvaient en fait être bloqué._

_Pour se faire, il suffisait d'interposer sur leur chemin, un solide suffisamment résistant de type métallique, et à la structure non-magique-dépendante..._

_Ce qui voulait dire que toute création conjurée ou métamorphosée à partir de la magie ne suffisait pas et qu'il fallait soit animer quelque chose construit sans l'aide de la magie, soit parvenir à créer un véritable objet à partir de magie à l'aide d'un sortilège de création, comme il l'avait fait pour tromper Rusard en invoquant de véritables bouteilles lorsqu'il était en première année._

_Cependant, il y avait deux tous petits problèmes. Le premier, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce qu'il puisse animer. Le deuxième, c'est qu'en dépit de son génie, la création instantanée d'un objet métallique était magiquement très éprouvante et aussi très au-delà de son niveau._

_En un mot comme en cent, son adversaire venait de prendre l'avantage._

_-_

_Malak commença à rire comme un dément en voyant son adversaire sauter partout pour éviter les sortilèges impardonnables qu'il lançait. Les puissants maléfices qu'il utilisait drainaient rapidement sa magie, mais que devrait-il craindre d'un misérable adolescent ? Malgré sa technique incroyable, le pouvoir du gamin ne devait pas être bien impressionnant. Chez les sorcier, le pouvoir magique commençait peut être à devenir significatif vers onze ans, cependant il grandissait surtout de quinze à vingt cinq ans. Qui plus est, en dépit de ses capacités défensives, le gamin ne connaissant aucune puissante magie offensive. Plus confiant que jamais depuis le début du combat, le vieil homme sourit. Très bientôt, le mioche se tortillerait sous l'emprise du Doloris de Malak et regretterait alors d'avoir osé se payer la tête d'un ancien servant de Grindelwald._

_-_

_Harry serra les dents et plongea sur le coté pour éviter un nouveau sortilège impardonnable._

_Faire face à la mort et à la douleur ne lui faisait pas peur. Enfant, il avait connu la souffrance et avait vu son meilleur ami périr dans ses bras, il avait regardé les corps démembrés des Dursley se consumer avec leur maison et il n'avait jamais attaché beaucoup d'importance à sa propre existence._

_Sa vision magique et son génie l'avaient toujours poussés à privilégier la finesse et non la force. Qui plus est, il avait toujours caché sa vraie puissance, conscient que la jalousie et la peur étaient souvent les forces motrices du monde magique. Mais à présent, il allait payer cher sa prudence._

_A force de vouloir cacher au monde ses capacités, il n'avait jamais vraiment testé ses propres limites, et à présent il était dominé et ne voyait aucune échappatoire à ce traquenard._

_Son adversaire avait pu évaluer sa vitesse, connaissait son don pour la magie sans baguette, avait déjà eu un bon aperçu de son vaste savoir défensif, et ne le sous estimerait plus... L'utilisation du fourchelangue ne pourrait pas non plus surprendre l'homme une deuxième fois._

_En outre, les transfigurations d'Harry, qui étaient trop bien réalisées pour être défaites par un sorcier moins doué que lui pour la métamorphose et qui l'avait énormément aidé dans ses combats contre Tonks, montraient ici leur limite. L'homme, qui se savait surclassé techniquement, se contentait de détruire tout ce qui s'approchait de lui à l'aide de magie destructrice que Harry ne connaissait pas._

_Conscient qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule chance, Harry décida de jeter au diable la prudence. Il était temps que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry mette tout son cœur dans ses sortilèges._

_-_

_Malak Narador grinça des dents et recula d'un pas lorsqu'un puissant rayon rouge explosa contre son bouclier. Il érigea une nouvelle défense magique, et lança un maléfice d'explosion cardiaque en direction de son adversaire qui plongea sur le côté et contra à l'aide d'un maléfice de découpe assez puissant pour percer la peau d'un troll._

_Faisant appel à son expérience, Malak parvint à annuler le sortilège et lança un tir de barrage qui força le gamin à se mettre sur la défensive._

_D'une manière incompréhensible, la puissance du mioche ne paraissait pas du tout sur le point de faiblir et ses sortilèges, qui étaient soudain beaucoup plus puissants, menaçaient désormais réellement les défenses du vieux mage... Sans parler de ces fichus transfigurations qui semblaient devenir de plus en plus résistance à mesure que le garçon y déversait des quantités croissantes d'énergie._

_Comprenant que le gamin n'était pas un enfant ordinaire, et jetant au basilique ses précédentes estimations concernant les réserves magiques du mioche, Malak comprit qu'il devait désormais abréger l'affrontement... Mais comment faire ?_

_-_

_Harry n'avait jamais sentit tant de pouvoir le parcourir, la magie emplissait ses veines et chantait dans ses oreilles alors que son adversaire paraissait enfin montrer des signes de fatigues._

_Emporté par l'ivresse du pouvoir, Harry ne songeait plus qu'à écraser son opposant. Sa vision se troubla un instant et la magie sembla se réarranger dans la pièce, cependant le dernier des Potter n'y prêta pas attention. La folie de la bataille s'était emparée de lui …_

_Brusquement, Harry concentra toute sa magie et frappa._

_Un arc de cercle aveuglant de pouvoir brut quitta sa baguette, déchira les boucliers de son adversaire et coupa en deux un Malak Narador extrêmement surpris... _

_Il avait gagné !_

_Avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Harry sentit une douleur inhumaine ravager son corps et s'effondra en hurlant._

_-_

_Malak Narador remercia Merlin d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'utiliser sa meilleure feinte._

_Il s'agissait en fait d'un complexe mélange entre maléfice de confusion et sortilège d'illusion. Le sortilège saturait la pièce entière de magie noire et modifiait dans le même temps la manière dont la lumière se réfractait à l'intérieur de la pièce, troublant les sens des sorciers les plus sensibles à la magie et créant un clone similaire à Malak, mais fait de lumière._

_Profitant de la diversion, le sorcier s'était rapidement faufilé sur le côté, sous couvert d'un sortilège de camouflage et avait regardé avec un mélange de surprise et de malveillance le sortilège du gamin décapiter son double illusoire avant de lever sa propre baguette en hurlant **'ENDOLORIS'** !_

_-_

_Douleur._

_Une douleur absolue et infinie parcourait le corps d'Harry Potter. Aucune magie ne pouvait prémunir face à la souffrance provoqué par le sortilège de torture, cependant, en utilisant toute sa maîtrise de l'occlumancie, Harry tentait désespérément de se prémunir de la folie._

_Se raccrochant à sa personnalité, et plongeant de plus en plus profondément dans son propre esprit afin de ne pas oublier qui il était, le jeune sorcier sentait ses défenses mentales céder les unes après les autres sous l'effet du Doloris._

_-_

_Malak hurlait littéralement de joie, voilà maintenant près de trois minutes qu'il maintenait le garçon sous l'emprise de son maléfice, et le mioche criait toujours... Ce qui prouvait que son cerveau n'avait pas encore grillé. Emporté par la sensation intoxicante de plaisir que lui procurait l'utilisation de l'une des plus sombre magie du monde, Malak savourait l'agonie lente et inéluctable de son adversaire._

_-_

_Harry ne ressentait plus que la douleur, il tentait désespérément de se raccrocher à ses plus profonds souvenirs afin de ne pas perdre contact avec la réalité mais chaque seconde qui passait rendait sa mission un peu plus dure._

_Finalement, ses dernières défenses mentales cédèrent et Harry sut qu'il avait perdu._

_Lentement, le Harry s'enfonça dans les ténèbres._

_-_

_Malak Narador leva lentement sa baguette et le corps de son ennemi cessa finalement de convulser._

_Lentement, le vieux mage se détourna pour aller se servir un petit verre de brandi tout en songeant à tout le travail qu'il allait avoir afin de faire disparaître le corps du petit imbécile._

_-_

_Harry flottait dans l'obscurité la plus totale._

_Son arrogance l'avait tué !_

_Si seulement il n'avait pas tenté de cacher son véritable potentiel, il aurait pu progresser beaucoup plus au contact de Tonks…_

_Si seulement il n'avait pas cédé à l'autosatisfaction devant l'avance qu'il possédait sur les autres élèves, au point d'en oublier que les sorciers véritablement entrainés possédaient un savoir et une puissance dont il était encore loin…_

_Si seulement il avait demandé de l'aide à Rémus avant de venir au milieu de cette sombre allée…… il n'aurait pas eu à mourir de la main d'un pitoyable petit mage noir avant d'avoir pu accomplir ses rêves et d'avoir remplit sa promesse._

_**Sa promesse !**_

_Brusquement, cette idée transperça le voile de folie qui l'étouffait et tout lui revint en mémoire : son enfance, ses amis, la souffrance, sa rencontre avec Rémus, l'hôpital, sa mère, les derniers mots de son père, la dernière supplique que Jack lui avait adressé alors qu'il tenait son corps ensanglanté. Et puis sa promesse. _

_Ce serment qu'il avait fait aux étoiles et à la création lors de cette triste nuit de noël._

_Il avait un destin ! Il devait sauver sa famille et il allait monter à ce petit salopard qu'il faudrait bien plus qu'un misérable esclave de Grindelwald pour détruire le serment qu'il s'était fait._

_Brusquement, Harry oublia sa magie, oublia ses différents dons, oublia son occlumancie et tout ce qui faisait sa fierté, pour puiser dans ce qui faisait véritablement de lui un être extraordinaire : sa volonté._

_Concentrant toute la force de son esprit indomptable, Harry trouva dans son cœur la force de se relever, et alors qu'il se mettait lentement sur ses pieds, il sentit la puissance de la baguette de sureau se réveiller._

_Brusquement, Harry sentit une présence presque consciente se joindre à lui et l'encourager. Sans même sans rendre compte, alors qu'une magie à la foi étrangère et terriblement familière se déversait dans ses veines, Harry sourit en songeant qu'aucun de ces fous obsédés par le pouvoir n'avait jamais compris la nature profonde du sceptre de mort._

_Alors que la voix du bâton de destiné résonnait dans son esprit, Harry sourit et, pour la première fois depuis la disparition des Dursley, il laissa toute sa force s'exprimer, braqua sa baguette en direction d'un Malak Narador proprement sidéré et hurla un simple mot ; le mot qui déciderait de son destin :_

_**-Legilimens !**_

_-_

_Lumière et douleur, furent les seules sensations que ressentit l'ancien serviteur de Grindelwald lorsqu'une vague de puissance brute émise par le gamin brisa ses défenses magiques, et détruisit son bouclier mental en un instant._

_Immédiatement, l'homme se ressaisit et concentra toute sa force pour repousser l'intrusion. Cependant, l'esprit de l'adolescent ne sembla même pas frémir... La volonté et la puissance mentale du gamin était tout simplement hallucinante et sa magie, que Malak pensait à bout de souffle, semblait s'être métamorphosée et emplissait la pièce comme un torrent de lave en fusion._

_L'adolescent le regarda de ses yeux verts désormais plus froids que la mort et sourit d'un air dérangeant avant de murmurer dans l'esprit de Malak._

_-Quelle tristesse que ton ancien maître t'ai forcé à subir ce vilain rituel afin de protéger ses secrets, à présent je me demande bien ce qui va se passer si je vais volontairement regarder les souvenirs que tu as juré de ne jamais divulguer… Penses-tu que ta mort sera douloureuse ?_

_C'est à cet instant que l'homme comprit toute l'horreur de la situation. Le rituel de Grindelwald était infaillible. Si le gamin tentait d'accéder à des informations qu'il avait juré de ne jamais divulguer, il mourrait. Ce qui voulait dire que ce mioche pouvait désormais le tuer d'une seule pensée._

_Brusquement, Malak comprit que le gamin avait tout planifié depuis le premier instant du duel. LE gamin avait prévu dès le début de le vaincre en utilisant la légilimancie. L'ensemble du duel avait simplement pour but de l'affaiblir afin de rendre possible l'attaque décisive._

_Son petit tour de passe-passe pendant le duel avait prit le mioche complètement au dépourvu, mais il avait gâché sa chance. Au lieu de tuer le marmot, il avait décidé de le torturer jusqu'à la folie... Malheureusement pour lui, l'esprit du gamin était d'une force surhumaine, et il avait réussit à résister à la torture et à présent il tenait la vie de Malak entre ses mains._

_Sans réfléchir plus en avant, Malak Narador fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, et il supplia le garçon de l'épargner, avant de sentir un étrange frisson le parcourir lorsque le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit démesurément... _

_-_

_Parier sur efficacité des rituels de Grindelwald était décidément une valeur des plus sûre, Songea le dernier des Potter en savourant sa victoire alors que son adversaire jurait serment magique après serment magique dans le but de sauver sa vie._

_--_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

-

**-Misérable petit sinistros asthmatique, est ce que tu es conscient que ta saloperie de rituel de merde a faillit faire exploser tout mon commerce ? Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Un troll a dû te mettre un coup de massue sur la tête quand tu étais bébé,** hurla un grand homme au visage balafré tout en agitant sa baguette en direction d'un Harry Potter pas du tout intimidé.

-Tu serais gentil de garder tes postillons pour toi Malak. Tu es suffisamment répugnant sans avoir à te donner toute cette peine. Qui plus est, ce n'est pas ma faute si tes enchantements de contentions magiques sont aussi faibles, rétorqua sobrement Harry.

**-Faible ? FAIBLE !!! Je t'apprendrais misérable bouse de niffleur, que mes enchantements protecteurs et mes runes de contentions sont les meilleurs de Londres.**

-C'est dire à quel point le niveau est ridicule, ricana Harry pendant que son interlocuteur agrippait fortement sa baguette.

**-Misérable rejeton bâtard de Nargole, je vais… **hurla l'homme.

-Tttt, je croyais que nous avions réglé ce genre de détail le premier jour, l'admonesta Harry d'un ton léger.

Malak Narador ne s'y trompa pas un instant. Les yeux verts clair de son interlocuteur étaient glacés et fixés sur sa baguette. Retenant une nouvelle bordée de jurons en sentant tous les poils de son échine se hérisser, l'homme se remémora le jour où il avait rencontré le dernier des Potter. Le jour où son arrogance et sa stupidité l'avait conduit à la défaite...

Harry de son coté venait de revivre intégralement le souvenir dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Il se souvenait très bien de l'importante leçon d'humilité que ce duel lui avait offert. En effet, si son adversaire n'avait pas été aussi fou, il aurait été tué très facilement. Car en dépit de sa puissance somme toute moyenne, de son grand âge, et de sa mobilité réduite, Malak Narador l'avait vaincu. Il ne devait la vie qu'à un incroyable coup du sort, et à son intelligence qui lui avait permis de tirer parti d'un ancien rituel réalisé par Grindelwald... Bref pas de quoi se vanter.

Toujours est il qu'à présent, Malak avait été vaincu et que désormais, le balafré ne pouvait plus l'attaquer ; ses serments l'en empêcheraient.

Détournant son regards Harry ignora complètement l'attitude belliqueuse de l'homme, se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte et, juste avant de sortir de la boutique, il s'arrêta un instant et lança par dessus son épaule.

-Mon prochain rituel aura lieu dans un mois, sois certain d'avoir renforcé les protections d'ici là, Malak.

Un instant plus tard, il sortait de l'échoppe et Narador s'asseyait en maudissant le jour où ce fichu gamin l'avait vaincu. Si seulement il avait discuté d'un prix avant de se lancer dans une attaque stupide, il ne serait pas obligé de travailler gratuitement pour ce jeune salopard !!

-

-

Au même moment Archimède Montague, Fred et George Weasley, et Cédric Diggory menaient eux aussi un combat de dimension épique. Tous avait décidé de passer quelques jours ensemble au Terrier et se rebiffaient autant que faire ce peut contre Madame Weasley...

La folle voulait les envoyer au lit aussi tôt dans la soirée !!!

-

-

Harry, emmitouflé dans une grande cape noire dont la capuche masquait son visage, remontait lentement l'Allée des Embrumes en direction de l'Antre, en songeant déjà aux préparatifs de son prochain rituel.

Sa grande taille lui permettait aisément de se faire passer pour un adulte de petit gabarit et il était très rare qu'il ait des problèmes dans l'Allée dont la mauvaise réputation était très surfaite…

Surfaite certes, mais néanmoins amplement mérité ! Songea le jeune mage lorsqu'une silhouette sombre le prit discrètement en chasse...

Ainsi allait la vie dans le monde magique comme dans le monde moldus. Les ennuis peuvent vous trouver n'importe où et n'importe quand, sans aucune raison particulière...

Harry qui s'attendait toujours au pire, avait tout de suite senti qu'il était suivit grâce à son sixième sens. Tandis que son poursuivant se rapprochait rapidement, le jeune génie se mit à gamberger et décida de tenter une approche en douceur.

Libérant son pouvoir et utilisant sa légilimancie, le dernier des Potter projeta tout autour de lui ses émotions les plus noires, avec suffisamment de force et de magie pour que même un Troll _comprenne_ qu'il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à lui...

Immédiatement, les quelques prostituées qui trainaient dans le coin détournèrent le regard. Après tout, ce petit homme pouvait être dangereux... Les apparences étaient presque toujours trompeuses dans le monde magique et, contrairement aux idées reçues, la faune de l'Allée des Embrumes était particulièrement prudente. Côtoyer des meurtriers peut probablement vous faire cet effet ...

Son poursuivant inconnu sembla hésiter puis, contrairement au reste de la rue, il recommença à se rapprocher.

Comprenant que l'idiot ne s'arrêterait pas, le Harry se résolu à frapper le premier et, avisant d'un regard en coin ce dont il avait besoin, il sourit méchamment...

Lorsque la personne qui le talonnait ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres, Harry s'arrêta brusquement devant un seau en bois, qu'il désigna tout en criant d'une voix contrefaite.

-On mon dieu ! Regardez ça....

Dégainant sa baguette magique à la vitesse de l'éclair et profitant de la trajectoire ascendante de la bassine qu'il était déjà en train de léviter, Harry lança rapidement deux sorts d'un seul mouvement de sa baguette.

Le premier expédia le récipient vers le visage de son poursuivant, trop surpris pour réagir, et le deuxième transfigura le bois en fer histoire de faire bonne mesure...L'impact produisit un son tout à fait satisfaisant et l'agresseur présumé s'effondra tout de suite, violemment assommé par le projectile métallique.

-Un crétin suicidaire ! termina sombrement le dernier des Potter avant d'augmenter considérablement la puissance de l'aura qui l'entourait et de s'approcher du corps étendu au milieu de la ruelle.

Cette fois plus personne dans la rue ne le regardait, il aurait aussi bien pu ne pas exister...

Arrachant la capuche de l'homme d'un rapide geste de baguette, le Serdaigle examina l'apparence de son supposé agresseur. Son poursuivant était un homme au visage des plus banal _(bien que sévèrement amoché par le seau.)_

Harry retransforma le seau légèrement cabossé, et le remit à sa place originale avant d'aviser une petite impasse nommé l'Allée des Vents contraires, dans laquelle il lévita tranquillement l'inconnu avant de le fouiller consciencieusement et de lui subtiliser sa baguette.

Repérant un caillou, Harry lui conféra ensuite l'apparence de la baguette qu'il venait de confisquer, avant de le glisser dans la poche de l'homme. Enfin serein, l'héritier Potter réveilla l'idiot à l'aide d'un charme de lavage... à froid.

Pendant que l'inconnu se mettait à tousser et à recracher l'eau qui l'avait éveillé, Harry rangea rapidement sa baguette dans son holster et se racla la gorge.

-Bonjour, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me parler... déclama tranquillement le jeune sorcier lorsqu'il eut l'attention du pauvre sire.

L'homme, qui avait fini de se réveiller, sembla analyser la situation. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'Harry ne tenait pas sa baguette, puis, tandis que sa propre main glissait vers sa poche, il s'exclama d'une voix faussement apeurée.

**-Vous m'avez agressé sans raison ! C'est un scandale !**

-Voyons, vous savez très bien que vous me suiviez, répondit calmement l'héritier Potter.

Dégainant sa baguette à une vitesse plus que respectable, l'homme intima à Harry de rester immobile avant de reprendre la parole d'un air beaucoup plus détendu.

-Les gens de nos jours sont vraiment stupides ! On m'avait juste ordonné de te bastonner un peu, mais maintenant que tu as vu mon visage je vais devoir te tuer...

-

Pendant que le voleur bavassait, une ombre qui avait assistée à toute l'altercation de la rue principale, se cacha rapidement dans le recoin le plus sombre de l'impasse. Levant un fin couteau en direction des deux protagonistes, visiblement prêt à attaquer, l'étranger laissa un sourire mauvais fleurir sur ses lèvres, arma son bras et... Seul le rire froid et cinglant d'Harry l'empêcha de tuer.

-

-C'est vrai que vous êtes particulièrement stupide, mon pauvre ami ! Seul un imbécile menacerait un homme armé en brandissant un caillou... Je n'étais pas sûr de vos intentions, c'est pourquoi je comptais vous interroger. Heureusement, votre stupidité m'a épargnée cet effort. Maintenant dites moi qui a commandité mon agression, exigea Harry d'une voix glaciale.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes pauvre idiot, la peur a du te faire perdre le sens commun ! gronda le tueur en se relevant. Pointant sa baguette en direction d'Harry, il hurla finalement : _**Avada Kedavra !**_

L'individu, caché au bout de la ruelle, retint un petit rire lorsque la formule fut prononcée, et un autres... lorsque rien ne se passa.

Harry recommença à s'esclaffer froidement pendant que la baguette factice se retransformait en caillou sous l'influence de la tentative de sort avortée...

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un très bon meurtrier n'est ce pas ? murmura finalement l'adolescent.

Le jeune mage sortit ensuite de sa poche la baguette de l'homme, et la brisa en deux comme une vulgaire allumette... Il jeta les moreaux par terre d'un geste négligent avant de se rapprocher tranquillement de son agresseur. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux du sombre sire qui avait voulu assassiner le petit sorcier.

-Je .... nous nous sommes mal compris ... je ne voulais pas vraiment ...** C'est une erreur !**

-Mais j'en suis sûr... répondit Harry d'un ton glacial en souriant toujours. Maintenant, vous allez me dire qui vous a engagé, murmura avec un pragmatisme froid le dernier des Potter tout en dégainant lentement le sceptre de mort.

-Om... Om... Ombrage, ânonna pitoyablement l'homme en fixant avec terreur la baguette du jeune mage.

-Pitoyable... Une sorcière pitoyable qui embauche des gens tout aussi pitoyable afin se venger des maux que sa propre incompétence lui a infligé, commenta tristement Harry en regardant la forme agenouillé de son ancien agresseur.

-

Dans l'hombre la silhouette frappa.

-

**-Protego ! **hurla Harry, en se retournant ; réagissant plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû en être capable, en élevant son bouclier avant même que la dague n'ait quitté la main de l'inconnu.

L'arme, lancée extrêmement puissamment, sortit de l'ombre, vola vers Harry, passa juste à côté de sa défense magique, et frappa l'homme en plein cœur, le tuant sur le coup.

Harry ne fut pas spécialement choqué. L'enfance terrible qu'il avait eu et l'assassina de Jack l'avait endurci de très bonne heure et, à présent, la mort d'un homme qui avait voulu le battre et le tuer pour camoufler son identité le laissait froid.

L'ombre au fond de la rue resta ensuite immobile un long moment avant de disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

Harry, pour sa part, avait eu amplement le temps de regarder l'aura magique de l'homme grâce à son sixième sens... et s'était ainsi rendu compte que l'homme n'en était pas un. Son _"sauveur" _était en fait un vampire… Un vampire qu'il retrouva une vingtaine de minute plus tard paresseusement accoudé contre le bar de l'Antre.

Blond, beau, puissamment charpenté, vêtu avec élégance décadente, le vampire avait le charme ravageur d'un prince déchu et paraissait éminemment conscient de son propre pouvoir de séduction.

-Hum, vous devez être le jeune seigneur Potter, le sorcier qui a permis la création de ce bel établissement, l'interpela discrètement le vampire avec un sourire amusé lorsque Harry pénétra dans la taverne.

Hochant la tête doucement en direction de Rémus qui le regardait d'un air curieux, le jeune mage s'approcha du suceur de sang et s'assit à ses côtés en décidant qu'évoquer le petit incident qui avait eut lieu dans la ruelle n'était pas nécessaire pour le moment.

-Je pense que vous ne me reconnaissez pas... Les photos ne rendent pas justice à mon espèce... plaisanta aimablement l'homme vêtu intégralement de rouge. Je suis Lestat de Lioncourt, je viens d'Auvergne, en France. Vous avez peut être entendu parler de moi ? ajouta-t-il avec un certain culot.

La compréhension s'afficha sur le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il entendit le nom. Se concentrant un bref instant pour accéder à son esprit, il rappela à lui ses souvenirs linguistiques les plus anciens.

Alors même qu'il était encore en primaire, il avait apprit seul un grand nombre de langues pour occuper ses journées désespérément mornes et, bien qu'il n'ait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps, sa mémoire était sans faille.

_-Et qu'est ce qui a pu pousser un ancien vampire tel que vous à interrompre ses importantes activités nocturnes pour venir dans cet humble établissement ? _demanda Harry dans un français passable.

Lestat regarda l'adolescent un moment, l'amusement semblait danser dans ses yeux d'un bleu violet. Saisissant avec grâce le verre de sang que Rémus lui avait servit, il lança un sourire fripouille à l'héritier Potter avant de boire une gorgée.

-Votre accent français est catastrophique, vous savez, complimenta-t-il d'un ton moqueur après un petit moment. Néanmoins, une telle maîtrise à un si jeune âge est impressionnante. Votre fils est un sorcier des plus compétant, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rémus qui empocha la mornille que lui tendit le vampire en souriant.

-Votre jeune protégé doit avoir une manière frappante appréhender la vie s'il a pu arriver à de tels accomplissements, susurra innocemment le vampire tout en lançant un clin d'œil complice vers Harry qui prouva sans conteste que l'homme se référait à l'incident de la ruelle.

Rémus, inconscient de l'allusion, remercia le vampire tout en lui rendant la monnaie et parti un peu plus loin servir un groupe de trois Leprechauns qui consommaient force liqueurs de mures depuis deux bonnes heures.

-Pour répondre à votre question, reprit Lestat de sa voix chaude et envoutante, je suis venu ici en éclaireur pour ceux de ma race. Beaucoup de Vampires en France craignaient que ce ne soit un piège de l'église ou un complot des Lycans... Certains ont donc jugé sage de m'envoyer ici, voir de quoi il retournait... Force est de constater que leurs suppositions semblent largement infondées...

-Ainsi donc, notre modeste établissement intéresse les seigneurs de sang français, remarqua Harry d'un ton neutre, en direction de l'homme qui pouvait potentiellement apporter tant de nouveaux clients et d'énormes tas de gallions...

-Oh ne craigniez rien seigneur Potter. Je peux vous assurer que mes congénères seront tous impatient de venir visiter après avoir entendu tout le bien que je pense de ce verre de sang... Sans compter que le seul autre établissement d'Europe à nous accepter théoriquement, se trouve en Transylvanie et nous reçoit généralement à coup de pieux depuis le changement de propriétaire, finit le vampire avec un petit rire.

Harry sourit devant les perspectives économiques et se détendit légèrement. Le vampire sentant que le sorcier n'était pas des plus bavard, prit sur lui de continuer la conversation.

-Des amis m'ont informé que vous étiez Fourchelangue, affirma-t-il avec désinvolture avant de sourire en entendant le léger sifflement de rage que lâcha le jeune mage. Oh... Vous n'en êtes pas fier on dirait ? Est ce que cela vous gène d'avoir une capacité si ténébreuse ? Craignez-vous à ce point ce qui vient de la nuit ? questionna l'ancien vampire avec un amusement qui pourtant ne cachait pas la question sous entendue que Harry avait parfaitement perçu...

-Je ne partage pas les aprioris idiots de mes pairs sur la magie... ou ses différents enfants ! assena Harry afin d'alléger les craintes du seigneur de sang. Mais je préfère que mes dons restent secrets... L'ouverture de cet établissement m'a valu un grand nombre d'ennemis, comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir il y a quelques minutes, et il est probable que ce nombre ne fasse qu'augmenter dans un proche avenir... Vous comprendrez donc mes réticences à voir certaines de mes capacités les plus puissantes faire du bruit outre manche, grogna Harry d'un ton irrité.

-Puissante… murmura le vampire avec un intérêt étrange avant d'ajouter d'une voix suave. Alors vous connaissez la branche de la magie qui vient avec votre capacité... Vous connaissez l'existence de la magie des serpents ? demanda le vampire avec une intonation dérangeante. Comment avez vous obtenue une telle connaissance sans utiliser cette même branche perdue de la magie... ? A moins, bien sûr, qu'elle ne soit pas si perdue que cela...

Harry agita la main d'un geste dérisoire.

-Rien de tout cela, je suis juste un grand fan de mythologie aussi bien moldue que sorcière. Toute légende a une part de vérité, et il arrive qu'en cherchant au bon endroit, on tombe sur des choses intéressantes, babilla vaguement Harry visiblement peu désireux de dévoiler ses sources.

- Laissez-moi deviner, murmura Lesta d'une voix suave en se penchant vers Harry. Au cours de vos petites recherches, ne seriez-vous pas tombé sur Esculape, le dieu grec de la médecine ? Avant de vous intéresser plus en détail à sa vie... cela ne serait pas surprenant au vu de l'état de votre mère et de votre sœur...

Décidant de ne pas relever le fait que le vampire s'était visiblement renseigné sur lui et sur sa famille, et ne voyant plus de raison valable de mentir, Harry hocha la tête.

-Oui, mes conclusions sur le sujet sont qu'il était un fourchelangue, doublé d'un génie de l'alchimie et que la conjonction de ses deux talents lui a permis d'arriver à créer son fameux bâton aux deux serpents, un puissant artefact de guérison, expliqua Harry.

-Ah oui, une théorie pour le moins intéressante. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je dois dire que la stupidité des sorciers actuels me sidère... Tout le monde sait bien que les métamorphomages apparaissent souvent de manière aléatoire et pourtant, beaucoup de vos pairs continuent de penser que le don de fourchelangue est héréditaire... Quelle idiotie... dit Lestat en secouant la tête avant de tourner un regard acéré en direction d'Harry. Alors seigneur Potter, avez vous découvert quelque chose d'intéressant à propos d'Esculape ou plutôt Asclépius, car c'est ainsi que se prononçait son nom dans sa langue natale...

Harry haussa les épaules tout en renforçant son bouclier d'occlumancie. Les Vampires étaient pour la plupart d'excellents légilimanciens...

-Les indices semblent mener en Amérique du sud, mais chaque piste finit dans une impasse... répondit Harry sans trop se mouiller.

Lesta sembla réfléchir un bon moment tout en faisant tourner lentement son verre entre ses mains et en contemplant le reflet des chandelles, jouer sur la liqueur carmin.

-Dans mes jeunes années, j'ai rencontré un autre jeune sorcier qui recherchait le bâton d'Esculape pour soigner sa mère qu'il aimait profondément d'un... enfin disons simplement qu'il l'aimait d'un amour beaucoup plus charnel que vous... ce qui n'a pas grande importance pour le reste de l'histoire d'ailleurs mais que j'aime tout de même préciser, commenta-t-il d'un ton pince sans rire qui poussa Harry à réprimer rapidement un petit éclat de rire.

La personnalité charmeuse de Lestat était dure à ignorer, même pour quelqu'un comme Harry Potter.

-Enfin bref, continua le vampire. Lui aussi était un sorcier puisant et intelligent, un combattant terrible dont l'ombre était respectée par delà les terres oubliées. Cet homme décida d'abandonner son laboratoire pour prendre la mer à la recherche de cet artefact, et je suis certain que retrouver des informations sur ce sorcier pourrait vous aider dans votre quête pour sauver votre famille...

Harry fronça les sourcils et transperça littéralement l'ancien vampire du regard.

- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? D'abord la ruelle, ensuite vos petites recherches concernant ma situation familiale, et enfin votre sage conseil sur le bâton d'Asclépius... Pourquoi la vie d'un jeune mortel tel que moi vous intéresse-t-elle tant ? demanda Harry tout en regardant avec circonspection le visage du vampire devenir particulièrement sombre, toute trace d'amusement à présent disparue.

-Une sombre époque se profile seigneur Potter ; les ténèbres sont proches, et je ne parle pas de petit mage noir ridicule ou de terroristes mangemorts... Disons simplement que j'ai vu bien des choses et que lorsque l'apocalypse se présente, il faut bien choisir ses amis et ses alliés... Je vous propose donc une association. Je vous aiderais à retrouver le bâton et à soigner votre mère et en échange, lorsque dans le futur, je viendrais vous demander un service, je pourrais ainsi espérer recevoir votre aide.... Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, rien qui puisse vous porter préjudice à vous ou à ceux que vous aimez, ajouta prestement le vampire en voyant Harry plisser suspicieusement les yeux.

L'héritier Potter fronça les sourcils et étudia longuement Lestat de Lioncourt. Faire un pacte avec un seigneur de sang n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Mais d'un autre coté, si un être tel que lui craignait pour le futur, il y avait probablement plus à gagner à trouver des alliés dès à présent. Sans oublier que le vampire n'avait exigé aucun serment et semblait faire confiance à Harry pour l'aider de son plein gré le moment venu. Afin de gagner un peu de temps, le jeune sorcier posa une question innocente.

-Pourquoi moi ?

- Croyez-vous dans les prophéties monsieur Potter ? demanda Lestat toujours avec le même sérieux, avant de répondre à sa propre question. Bien sûr que non ! Et je n'y crois pas non plus. J'ai vu assez de cataclysmes pour savoir où réside le salut Seigneur Potter. L'espoir n'est pas dans la croyance ou la prière mais dans la force et l'intelligence. Vous, seigneur Potter, posséderez très bientôt les deux dans des proportions qui défieront la raison.

Voyant qu'Harry s'apprêtait à élever une objection, le seigneur de sang leva la main et plongea son regard d'acier mortellement sérieux dans les prunelles émeraude du dernier de Potter.

-Ne niez pas Lord Potter, j'ai sentie l'étendue de votre magie et la nature de votre baguette jusqu'au plus profond de mes os depuis la France, il y a deux ans lorsque le sceptre de mort s'est lié à vous. Savez-vous quel nom donne la légende au véritable maître de la baguette de mort, monsieur Potter ? Les textes vous évoquent sous le nom du dragon de l'apocalypse. Et l'apocalypse se rapproche de nous... Très bientôt, vous serez une force avec laquelle tous devront compter, et ce jour là, disons simplement que je serais ravi que nous puissions nous considérer comme des amis, annonça le vampire avec une puissante sincérité, qui inquiéta Harry.

Si un être tel que Lestat était prêt à faire ce genre de confession, c'est que ce qu'il craignait était vraiment inquiétant. Brusquement, l'héritier Potter prit sa décision et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes, sachant parfaitement qu'il venait de signer un pacte avec le démon... Ou tout du moins, un démon...

-Qui est ce sorcier célèbre dont vous parliez un peu plus tôt et à qui je devrais m'intéresser pour pouvoir sauver ma famille ?

Cette fois, Lestat sourit largement, l'amusement à nouveau clairement visible dans ses prunelles améthyste.

-Qui ? demanda le vampire d'un ton moqueur. Mais Salazar Serpentard bien sûr ! s'exclama le seigneur du sang, avant d'éclater de rire et de sortir sans tenir compte de la mine déconfite de Harry Potter qui, pour une fois, avait oublié jusqu'à la première lettre du mot occlumancie et se contentait de murmurer bêtement.

-Serpentard avait une liaison incestueuse avec sa mère…

Dans la rue, Lestat entendit le murmure et son rire s'amplifia. Pour une raison étrange, c'est toujours cette petite anecdote que les gens retenaient lorsqu'il racontait son histoire…

Allez savoir pourquoi…

--

**Le chapitre est finit ! Comme vous l'avez vu ce chapitre est un peu dingue, et les combats un peu parachuté ; mais que voulez vous la vie ne prévient pas avant de vous entrainer dans l'aventure et c'est ce que je voulais illustrer.**

**Le prochain sera bien plus normale sur le plan de la construction et de l'écriture et sortira dans deux semaines.**

--

**L'encyclopédie magique de Jess Aitout. (Version approuvé par le ministère)**

_**Puberté magique :**_

_**Généralité:**_

_Période de transition séparant la magie infantile de la magie adulte et marquée par une augmentation importante de la puissance magique du sorcier._

_Cette période dure une dizaine d'années et débute toujours entre 14 et 16 ans pour les sorciers comme pour les sorcières._

_La période de puberté magique se termine toujours avant l'âge de 25 ans et commence toujours avant 17 ans, ce qui explique pourquoi Brakman Tetrua ministre de la magie en 113 après Merlin, décida (dans son infinie sagesse) d'en faire l'âge de la majorité légale._

_Au cours de la période de maturation pubertaire, la magie se modifie et se stabilise peu à peu, ce qui permet au jeune sorcier d'exercer un contrôle supplémentaire sur son don ; contrôle indispensable à l'apprentissage des sorts les plus fins._

_Attention :__ Des pubertés tardives peuvent représenter un problème dans la scolarité d'un enfant. En effet, le contrôle des sorciers pré-pubères ne leur permet en général pas d'utiliser les magies complexes enseignées après la cinquième année de cours dans le cadre d'un curriculum Poudlarien normal._

_**Déroulement de la puberté magique :**_

_Le début de la période pubertaire est le plus souvent provoqué par un puissant sentiment ou l'utilisation d'un sortilège trop avancé pour la magie infantile du sorcier en question._

_Dans de rare cas, un serment magique peut également faire office de facteur déclenchant._

_Au cours de la phase pubertaire, la magie évolue progressivement vers son état adulte._

_Cette période peut, à cet égare, représenter une difficulté particulière pour le ministère._

_En effet, rapidement après le début de la puberté, la magie n'est plus suffisamment infantile pour pouvoir être repéré à l'aide des détecteurs de magie accidentelle classique._

_Il est donc nécessaire pour les parents dont les enfants ne serait pas majeurs de faire réenregistrer la signature magique de leur enfant entre un et deux jours après le début de la puberté, de façon à ce qu'un détecteur spécialisé et adapté à la signature magique de l'enfant soit fonctionnel pendant le reste de la scolarité de l'enfant._

_Attention :__ Dans certains cas de déclaration trop tardive, il a été démontré l'incapacité des traceurs ministériels à repérer l'émission de magie accidentelle, et ce, dès le début de la phase de maturation. Nous conseillons donc à tous les parents de prévenir le ministère __immédiatement __après le début de la puberté, afin que les services appropriés puissent prendre les mesures nécessaires au repérage de la magie de vos enfants et ainsi assurer leur sécurité._

_La fin de la puberté est généralement marquée par une diminution rapide de la vitesse de croissance magique, ainsi qu'une stabilisation définitive de la signature magique._

_**Informations Complémentaires :**_

_Il est fréquent que certains talents magiques ne se réveillent qu'au cours de cette période._

_Don linguistique, affinité sensorielle magique, métamorphomagie, voyance, et autres dons apparentés apparaissent très fréquemment au cours de la puberté..._

_(voir talents magiques et affiliés pour plus d'informations)_

_Dans certains cas de malédiction anti-croissance ou de malnutrition sévère, des modifications physiques d'ampleur variable ont déjà été reporté, bien qu'aucune quantification formelle n'ait été réalisée._

…

_-_

_-_

**Note de l'auteur :**

_(Ceci a été tapé très vite et n'a pas été relu. Désolé pour les nombreuses fautes de frappe et d'orthographe...)_

**Concernant le duel :**

Salut, alors je commence par dire que la longueur excessive du duel provient de mon enthousiasme à décrire pour la première fois dans cette histoire un combat magique. Tous les duels ne seront pas aussi long, ni décrit de la même manière. Néanmoins je serais content d'avoir un feedback concernant ce que vous pensez de cette manière de raconter un combat.

Je tiens a rajouté a ce propos que dans mon histoire le niveau des sorciers est beaucoup plus haut que dans le livre originale et que la plupart des adultes n'utiliseront en duel que des sortilèges non verbalisés.

Ce qui veut dire que le duel décrit dans ce chapitre est d'un niveau très faible. _(Inférieur à celui d'un Auror de bas niveau) _

Cela veut dire également que la performance de Harry, même si elle est exceptionnel pour un élève ayant tout juste finit sa deuxième année, n'est pas incroyable du tout. Son adversaire était un vieux croulant à moitié fou qui l'a sous estimé à de nombreuses reprises, et un Auror débutant par exemple, aurait fait mordre la poussière à Malak en seulement quelques minutes.

Sinon comme vous l'avez remarquer, il s'agit ici de la première demi-défaite de Harry. Voilà donc les limites du pouvoir du jeune sorcier. Comme vous l'avez vu, en dépit de son don pour voir la magie, réaliser de charmes sans l'aide de baguette, ou même ses capacité incroyable en transfigurations. Harry a été dominé !

L'héritier Potter ne connais encore que très peu de bon sortilèges offensifs, (pour des raisons qui seront expliquer plus loin dans l'histoire,) qui plus est son pouvoir bien que très grand (pour son âge) ne le met qu'au niveau d'un adulte de puissance moyenne.

En outre sa vitesse et son endurance, si elles était supérieure a celle de Malak ne sont pas non plu incroyable. (Malak était très vieux souvenez vous) Tonks par exemple, bien qu'elle ne soit que fraichement sortie de Poudlard est bien plus rapide que Harry et presque aussi endurante ( entrainement avec mannequin obliges)

Tout cela pour dire que la route de Harry est encore bien longue, et que ses talents sont disparate. Incroyable en transfiguration, mais pas encore impressionnant du tout en duel !

-

**Puberté magique**

Je ne dirait rien à ce sujet, faite vous votre idée.

-

**Concernant l'histoire principale :**

Mouahaha vous en l'aviez pas vu venir celle-là !

Ombrage vient de faire son premier geste maladroit en tentant de faire tabasser Harry et en envoyant un incompétent au tendance meurtrière faire le boulot... (ps : elle ne voulait pas tuer Harry juste le faire tabasser, c'est l'homme qui est devenu fou en se voyant découvert)

Sinon tout viens de ce compliquer et de sombre danger possiblement lié à la baguette de Harry viennent d'entré dans la balance, à en croire le vampire Lestat...(vous aurez remarqué l'hommage à Anne Rice...)

Parlant des vampires, il en seront pas similaire à ceux décrit par madame Rice, mais plus proche de ceux décrit dans les chronique de Anita Blake, pour ceux qui connaisse...

Je n'en dirait pas plus a ce sujet afin de ne pas vous gâcher la surprise.

-

**Concernant Tonks :**

Tonks n'as jamais vraiment voulut être Aurors ! C'était juste une couverture dont elle se servait! Son entrainement avait en fait pour but de pouvoir rejoindre une branche très spéciale du département des mystères !! _(ceux qui ont lu les histoire dont je me suis inspiré pourront aisément deviner laquelle !)_

Il y aura bien un Harry/Tonks comme promis. Cependant je tiens juste à vous rappeler que j'avais annoncé que Harry n'entretiendrait aucune relation avec une femme avant la 4ème ou 5ème année.

Je tiens de plus a rajouté que Tonks qui est déjà une femme (ou presque...) ne voit pas du tout Harry comme un partenaire potentiel pour le moment.

Ainsi donc la jeune femme va poursuivre a vie et sa carrière pour le moment, tout comme Harry. Mais ne vous inquiété pas, leur retrouvailles seront époustouflante !

-

**Concernant Harry :**

Comme vous l'avez vu dans le chapitre précédent, Harry n'as pas beaucoup réagi lorsque Archie a dévoilé un de ses secrets. La raison est simple. Harry a relativement confiance en Archimède, aussi stupide que cela paraisse (le cœur à ses raisons que...)

Qui plus est, il n'a que peu d'ennemis au sein de l'école, il n'est pas le survivant, et le ministère ne peut rien faire contre lui tant qu'il ne sort pas du cadre de la légalité

_(Ce qu'il a pris bien soin de respecté pour le cas de sa forme d'animagus, même si il s'est débrouillé pour tricher !)_

En outre, du point de vu de la presse, il n'est personne et ne craint donc pas de mauvaise publicité.

Pour finir, au regard de son caractère on peut aussi dire que Harry se contrefout de l'opinion des autres... Il préfère par goût que ses talents demeure caché ce qui lui évite d'attirer trop l'attention, mais si les choses se passe autrement , et bien tant pis. Après tout, tant que cela ne met pas en périls ses chances de sauver sa famille.

Voilà !

-

**Concernant vos reviews :**

Face au nombre incroyable de ces dernière (plus de 90), je me vois obliger de faire des réponse !

Malheureusement, faute de temps, je serai incapable de répondre à tous le monde...

Alors ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai décider de faire juste quelques petite réponse individuel pour les reviews es plus longue, ou pour j'ose le dire, mes plus vieux ami qui m'encourage depuis le début de cette histoire...

J'essayerai de répondre à un maximum de review de samedi dernier au cour de la semaine prochaine...

_(Et je répondrais à vos deux review d'un seul coup si vous m'en laisser une pour ce chapitre, lol)_

En tous cas merci à tous ! Le prochain chapitre serra publier dans deux semaines !!!

-

**Thirael**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Moment d'une vie

**-**

**Salut, alors merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si je vous ai oublié n'hésitez pas à me le dire... en me laissant une nouvelle petite review ! Héhé... (rire démoniaque)**

**Sans plus de blabla, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**- -**

**- -**

**Chapitre 17 : Moment d'une vie**

**-**

_**Chemin de Traverse, Allée des Embrumes, Lupanar de Rémus Lupin, 13 Août 1991 **_

Après le départ de Lestat de Lioncourt, plusieurs choses avaient changé dans l'Antre de Lunard. Tout d'abord, on pouvait désormais y trouver des vampires, certains louant même les cercueils qui avaient été déposés à la cave afin de pouvoir y passer la journée en toute sécurité. Ensuite, le comportement de Harry s'était drastiquement modifié. En effet, après avoir revu le maître vampire deux jours plus tard, le jeune sorcier s'était mis à travailler de plus en plus et à descendre aider son gardien de moins en moins souvent. Ce qui, bien sûr, chagrinait énormément Rémus !

Le loup-garou soupira discrètement et servit un troisième verre de Whisky pur feu à un lycan particulièrement dépressif, avant de se retourner en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Cinq individus pénétrèrent dans son bar d'un pas énergique et le lycanthrope écarquilla légèrement les yeux en reconnaissant Archimède et Stéphanie, qu'il avait déjà croisé à la gare de King's cross. A coté des adolescents, un couple d'âge mur et un jeune garçon regardait avec émerveillement la faune incroyablement diverse de l'Antre de Lunard.

A vrai dire, le petit groupe d'humains semblait presque déplacé dans ce lieu rempli de Gobelins et de vampires. Cependant, le grand brun d'origine latine, qui devait sûrement être monsieur Zabini, ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il traversa la salle d'un pas élégant et prit place à une table en compagnie de sa famille, avant de regarder Rémus d'un air calculateur.

- - -

_**Le Terrier (maison des Weasley)**_

L'enfant recula d'un pas, les yeux voilés par la terreur, tandis que les démons approchaient. Le pauvre garçon apeuré tenta ensuite de hurler, mais seul un mince piaillement s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes.

-Allons, allons mon petit Ronikin, ne t'inquiète pas... commença le premier monstre en saisissant fermement Ron et en lui maintenant les bras derrière le dos.

-Ça ne te ferra pas mal du tout... continua le deuxième en ouvrant de force la bouche du jeune Ronald Weasley.

-… et avec un peu de chance, ça t'apprendra aussi à ne plus trahir tes frères adorés... expliqua Fred en enfournant une étrange pâtisserie dans la bouche du gamin, qui se débattait autant que possible.

-… en allant raconter à maman que nous sommes responsables des infortunés malheurs de Percy... l'admonesta George en lui pinçant le nez afin de le forcer à avaler la confiserie.

-… surtout qu'il est évident que le pauvre Perceval a simplement été victime d'une maladie bien connue sous le nom de vantardite aiguë... ricana Fred en relâchant son frère.

-… et que les symptômes sont directement liés à son insupportable manie de répéter toutes les cinq secondes _''Je suis un préfet, vous me devez le respect !''_ conclu George en ricanant tandis que son petite frère tombait par terre et commençait sa transformation.

Une seconde plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient les cotes en se bidonnant, alors que le petit Ronald se battait désespérément avec la toute nouvelle queue de rat géante qui sortait désormais de son jeune postérieur.

Un instant plus tard, Perceval Weasley, entendant le chahut, pénétra dans la pièce, auréolé de toute l'autorité que lui conférait son badge de préfet flambant neuf...

**-Que signifie cette mascarade ? … Fred ! George ! Cette conduite est indigne d'un Weasley ! Rendez à Ron son apparence normale sur le champ et...**

-Allons, allons Percy, pourquoi tant de haine ? Nous sommes innocents, n'est ce pas mon cher Gred ?

-Tout a fait, très estimé Forge. En outre, je tiens à ajouter que, même si par le plus grand des hasards, nous étions responsables, nous ne t'aurions pas écouté...

**-Je suis préfet et vous me devez le resp... ouergg ! **Gargouilla Percy lorsque sa langue grandit brusquement de quarante centimètres et commença à l'étrangler.

-C'était trop facile, soupira tristement Fred. Dis moi George, quand penses tu que Percy comprendra que tant qu'il continuera de porter ce badge ridicule et de crier _"vous me devez le respect"_, ces vilains incidents continueront de lui arriver ?

-Je n'en sais rien mon très estimé frère. Mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que même si il se rend compte que le charme est lié à son badge de préfet, il ne le retirera pas. Le pauvre homme en est complètement dépendant...

-J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez raison, mon preux jumeau, conclut gravement Fred en buvant une petite gorgée de son jus de citrouille et en regardant avec un mince sourire la scène qui se déroulait devant lui :

La queue de rat de Ronald venait de saisir Percy par la cheville tandis que la langue du préfet s'était entortillée dans les cheveux de Ron et en arrachait de grosse touffe en se débattant... Dans un dernier effort pour se sortir de ce traquenard et pour conserver sa chevelure, Ron mordit brusquement le vilain appendice qui tentait de le scalper … à savoir, la langue de Percy.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que les préfets savaient voler, commenta platement George un instant plus tard, lorsque son frère ainé sauta en hurlant sous l'effet de la douleur et se cogna violemment contre le plafond.

- - -

_**Chemin de Traverse, Allée des Embrumes, 'Lupanar' de Rémus Lupin.**_

Le lycan se dépêcha de contourner son bar et envoya Lizzy servir une autre table, espérant faire bonne impression à la famille des amis de Harry. Il faut dire que le sale mioche était particulièrement asocial et que Rémus n'avait donc que peu d'occasion d'étaler son savoir vivre...

Une pitié, vraiment, qu'il se soit payé des cours d'étiquette sorcière quelques années plus tôt. S'il avait su à l'époque que son fils adoptif aurait les compétences sociales d'un sinistros, il aurait fait de sérieuses économies... enfin bref !

-Hey, Monsieur Lupin, comment allez vous ? L'accueillit chaleureusement Archimède en souriant largement.

-Bonsoir Archie, répondit simplement Lupin en souriant à son tour. Je reconnais bien sûr la charmante Stéphanie, mais j'ai peur de n'avoir jamais rencontré le reste de ta famille. Tu pourrais peut-être de faire les présentations, demanda Rémus tout en hochant poliment la tête à l'adresse des Zabini.

-Et bien... commença Archie en désignant l'homme basané qui se tenait en bout de table. Voici le père de Stephichou, Antonio Zabini, mais tout le monde l'appelle Tony. Cette belle dame qui est là... continua-t-il en désignant une magnifique brune à la peau de porcelaine et aux yeux noisette, n'est autre que Bianca Zabini... On comprend tout de suite d'où vient la beauté de Stéphanie quand on la regarde n'est ce pas ? ajouta le garçon d'un ton conspirateur en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Rémus ouvrit la bouche devant tant d'audace, Antonio ricana discrètement et madame Zabini sourit avec amusement en entendant le petit cri que poussa Archie lorsque Stéphanie lui envoya un bien peu discret coup de pied sous la table...

Toute la famille semblait trouver la scène parfaitement normale... En fait, il semblerait que le comportement comique d'Archimède n'ait rien d'inhabituel et visiblement, Harry n'avait pas exagéré en décrivant le grand brun dans ses lettres... songea distraitement le Lycan.

Mettant à profit le temps que Archimède mettait pour calmer sa_ ''petite fleur d'amortensia chérie''_ (qui recommença d'ailleurs à lui envoyer des coups de pied sous la table en entendant le nouveau surnom), Rémus regarda le dernier membre de la famille : un jeune garçon qui semblait être en âge de commencer Poudlard et était le parfait sosie miniature d'Antonio.

Profitant d'un instant d'accalmie et interceptant le regard de Rémus, Archimède saisit le jeune garçon par le cou et lança un large sourire en direction du lycan.

-Et pour finir les présentations, le petit gnome pleurnichard qui est là, n'est autre que _Blaisou_, termina Archie en bloquant le pauvre gosse qui tentait désespérément de fuir, avant de lui frictionner énergiquement les cheveux.

**- Lâche-moi, Archie ! **Couina le garçon en s'extirpant de l'étreinte du brun pendant que Bianca envoyait une taloche à l'arrière du crane du jeune Montague.

-Ça suffit Archie, arrête d'ennuyer mon petit Blaise, le réprimanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher son sourire.

-Pfft, si on peut même plus rigoler un peu, dit Archie en faisant la moue avant de décider de bouder.

Voyant que tout cela ne menait nulle part, Stéphanie, étant la jeune femme responsable et intelligente qu'elle était, prit les choses en main.

-Papa, maman, voici monsieur Rémus Lupin, expliqua la jeune Serpentarde en finissant les présentations à la place d'Archimède. Il est... l'oncle d'Harry... C'est bien ça monsieur Lupin ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de doute.

Harry n'avait jamais été très clair à ce sujet...

-Je suis son gardien magique en attendant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge de 17 ans. Il dit juste que je suis son oncle pour simplifier les choses, expliqua le Lycan en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi ne vous appelle-t-il pas papa alors ? Je veux dire, si vous êtes son gardien alors vous avez sûrement dû l'adopter non ? demanda Blaise avec une innocence enfantine, sans remarquer la curiosité évidente de sa sœur et les regards sombres que lui lançaient Bianca, Tony... et de manière surprenante, Archie.

-Harry ne veut pas être adopté... expliqua tranquillement Rémus en adressant un discret hochement de tête en direction des parents Zabini, afin de leur montrer qu'il n'était pas du tout incommodé. Sa mère et sa sœur sont toujours vivantes, alors il refuse de perdre espoir et reste convaincu qu'un jour, il pourra reformer sa famille. Et puis, de toute manière je n'aurais jamais voulu prendre la place de James. Être le gardien de ce gosse est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça... plaisanta Rémus pendant que les Zabini se mettaient à sourire gentiment.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à sa mère ? demanda mélancoliquement Archie, qui contrairement aux autres, ne semblait pas vraiment amusé par la boutade.

Le lycan, qui s'apprêtait à expliquer au jeune garçon que tout cela était privé, remarqua instantanément les regards tristes que dirigèrent vers Archie les quatre autres membres de sa famille et décida de revoir légèrement sa réponse.

-Leur maison a été attaquée juste après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, expliqua Rémus avec prudence. J'ai peur que le reste de l'histoire soit très personnelle pour Harry et qu'il ne m'appartient pas de la raconter en détail. Pour faire simple, son père a péri au cours de l'attaque tandis que sa mère et sa sœur ont été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste où elles sont encore internées, soupira le Lycan en fermant les yeux un instant. C'est pour ça qu'il ne passe jamais Noël avec vous ou avec moi. Il a fait de cette date une sorte de rituel et il passe systématiquement les réveillons avec sa famille... Pour le reste de l'histoire, tu devras le lui demander si tu veux plus de renseignements.

Bianca et Stéphanie, qui se ressemblaient vraiment terriblement, avaient toutes les deux les yeux brillant et semblaient contenir leurs larmes. La plus jeune des deux demoiselles tentant vainement de le cacher en se plaignant bruyamment de l'attitude impolie d'Archie et du parfum insupportable qu'il avait mis et qui irritait les yeux de tous ceux qui l'approchait...

-Bon, que diriez vous que je prenne votre commande avant d'aller chercher Harry, pendant la préparation en cuisine ? Il a besoin d'arrêter d'étudier, le pauvre fou ne fait que ça depuis le début de l'été ! Enchaîna gaiment Rémus, histoire de chasser l'ambiance maussade que sa déclaration avait provoquée.

Le sourire chaleureux d'Antonio Zabini lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison.

- - -

_**Amsterdam, stade de Quidditch.**_

**-VICTOIRE !!!! **Beugla soudain Cédric en voyant Perron Witloof attraper le vif d'or pour l'équipe des niffleurs de Canterburry.

**-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !! ON A GAGNE !!!!!!** hurla Amos Diggory, avant d'envoyer une monstrueuse tape dans le dos de son fils.

Le coup amical aurait sans aucun doute terrassé bon nombre de sorciers, mais Cédric était un gaillard des plus robustes et il continua donc de hurler des bravos en compagnie de son père durant dix bonnes minutes avant de commencer à se calmer.

Dans la cohue qui suivit cette victoire de ligue européenne de Quidditch, Cédric parvint à convaincre son père de lui faire goûter pour la première fois du Whisky pur feu. Quelques heures plus tard, le père et le fils, passablement ivres, rentrèrent finalement à la maison, bras dessus bras dessous.

Deux jours et deux potions de sobriété plus tard, madame Diggory n'avait toujours pas finit d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée à son mari ... à coup de balai !

- - -

_**Chemin de Traverse, Allée des Embrumes, 'Lupanar' de Rémus Lupin.**_

Après avoir transmis la commande des Zabini aux elfes de maison qui s'occupaient de la cuisine, Rémus gravit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry, avant de frapper à la porte. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse, il ouvrit et entra sans faire de bruit …. avant de retenir un sifflement à la vue du spectacle.

Au centre de sa chambre, Harry Potter agitait sa baguette à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre tout en se déplaçant avec la grâce d'un danseur. Tout autour de lui, de nombreux petits soldats d'une vingtaine de centimètres se battaient entre eux sans s'accorder le moindre répit.

Le pauvre lycan était littéralement stupéfait par le nombre de figurines impliquées dans la bataille, ainsi que la magie de très haut niveau que produisait Harry afin de les animer.

Regardant avec un peu plus d'attention encore, le loup-garou remarqua que les jouets semblaient faits de plomb... Ce qui était bien sûr, tout à fait impossible. Harry n'avait aucun jouet en plomb, ce qui aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait du transfiguré ou métamorphosé quelque chose en plomb afin de les obtenir... Ce qui était tout à fait Impossible ! N'est ce pas ?

Sans avertissement, tous les soldats s'effondrèrent sur le sol et, d'un simple geste de sa baguette, Harry les fit tous disparaître simultanément.

-Oui Rémus ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda le jeune mage en se tournant afin de faire face à son gardien, qui remarqua immédiatement que son protégé était vêtu en tout et pour tout, d'un simple jean et semblait couvert de sueur.

-Les Zabini sont là... Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être envie de descendre leur dire bonjour... marmonna platement Rémus, complètement stupéfait par les incroyables prouesses magiques que Harry pouvait accomplir.

S'essuyant le visage à l'aide d'une serviette qu'il avait conjuré sans même y penser, Harry agita paresseusement sa baguette afin de ranger sa chambre... Non pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de travail puisqu'un moine acétique se serait sentit à l'aise chez l'adolescent.

Un simple lit, un matelas remarquablement fin et dur, un bureau de bois sans fioriture... Rien de bien folichon en somme. La seule chose qui suggérait qu'un être humain vivait effectivement en ce lieu était l'imposante penderie attenante qui contenait l'impressionnante garde robe du jeune sorcier et la monstrueuse bibliothèque qui occupait tous les autres murs de la pièce.

Avec quelques secondes de retard, Rémus remarqua que Harry venait de lui lancer une de ces fameuses remarques à propos de ses _'penchants pervers et pédophiles' _et le regardait avec un sérieux mortel.

-La terre appelle Touf-Touf. Est ce que tu vas finir par dégager de ma chambre afin que je puisse me changer ou est ce que tu préfères que je descende comme ça ? grogna Harry tout en désignant son torse couvert de sueur et son jean serré qui mettait en valeur sa cambrure. Je suis sûr que les vampires apprécierait, ajouta-t-il après une petite seconde de réflexion.

Imaginant sans peine la réaction des suceurs de sang face à l'apparition d'un bel adonis finement musclé, à moitié nu et couvert de sueur, Rémus n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois et quitta rapidement ce qu'il nommait désormais_ 'le repère de la bête',_ tout en songeant que Harry était vraiment capable de faire des choses incroyable avec la magie..

- - -

_**Londres, Ministère de la magie, Bureau non répertorié.**_

Dolorès Ombrage s'installa à son bureau et y posa l'énorme colis qu'elle venait de recevoir. D'un geste sec de sa baguette, elle ouvrit l'étrange paquet et retint un hurlement. Brusquement saisit d'un haut le cœur, la petite femme rondelette se retourna rapidement et vomit tripes et boyaux sur le sol de son bureau.

Saisissant à nouveau sa baguette d'une main tremblante, elle fit ensuite disparaître les immondices avant de regarder à nouveau dans le colis avec terreur.

Là, juste devant elle, se trouvait la tête de Filruk Talrod : l'homme qu'elle avait embauché pour bastonner le jeune Potter. Avec le paquet, une simple missive écrite avec des lettres de journaux découpés dans la Gazette du sorcier disait : _'Merci pour le repas'_

Tremblant de rage et de terreur la petite femme réussit, en dépit de sa peur, à évaluer ses options. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de diriger l'enquête vers Lupin et Potter sans se dévoiler. Qui plus est, elle était à peu près certaine que les deux monstruosités avaient couvert leurs traces... D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur au vue de sa position fragilisée au sein du ministère.

Lévitant le paquet dans sa cheminée afin de faire disparaître les traces, la_ 'courageuse'_ petite raciste songea qu'elle devait absolument renforcer la sécurité de son bureau et de sa maison, avant de transplanner.

Sans même considérer l'idée que la missive annonçant que son homme de main avait été transformé en casse croute ait pu être un mensonge, Dolorès maudit Merlin et se demanda pourquoi donc cet idiot de Filruk n'avait pas attendu que le gamin soit loin de son monstrueux gardien avant d'attaquer.

La stupidité de l'homme lui avait coûté la vie et à présent, le loup-garou et le mioche savaient qu'elle était après eux.

- - -

_**Chemin de Traverse, Allée des Embrumes, 'Lupanar' de Rémus Lupin.**_

Moins de dix minutes après que Rémus l'ait avertit, un Harry douché et habillé descendit tranquillement les escaliers en direction de la salle principale de l'Antre et balaya la pièce principale du regard.

Il y avait pas mal de Gobelins, tous en train de parler d'argent ou de bataille, ainsi qu'un petit groupe de vampires qui s'étaient regroupé dans le coin le plus sombre et dégustaient leur pinte de sang avec délectation. Quelques loups garous se baladaient ici et là en papotant des derniers potins et en racontant leurs exploits de chasse. Et finalement, au centre de la pièce, il repéra Archimède et Stéphanie attablés avec trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà croisé à la gare King's cross.

S'approchant de leur table, Harry attrapa au passage une chaise qui trainait là, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, histoire de discipliner un peu sa crinière sombre qui n'avait pas finit de sécher.

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la table de ses amis, il remarqua distraitement que Hagrid, le demi géant qui occupait le poste de gardien des clefs de Poudlard, était attablé avec une personne de taille moyenne, dissimulée sous une cape sombre. De manière assez comique, l'immense bonhomme barbu tentait désespérément de paraître discret et à son aise...

Bien sûr, le pauvre homme, déjà passablement ivre, échouait lamentablement et tous pouvait facilement deviner qu'il se tramait quelque chose...

Cependant, Harry était bien trop épuisé par son entraînement magique de la journée pour y prêter la plus petite attention...

-Bonsoir, lança poliment le jeune mage avec un sourire fatigué lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la table qu'occupait ses amis.

Il ne s'assit pas sur la chaise qu'il avait apportée, les règles de bienséance voulant qu'il attende que l'on l'y invite. Et, bien qu'il n'y accorde personnellement que peu d'importance, conserver certaines apparences en société pouvait toujours être utile.

-Hey Harry, l'accueillit un Archimède plus exubérant que jamais.

Il lui présenta la famille Zabini avec sa bonne humeur coutumière avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir.

-Archie nous à dit que vous étiez un joueur de Quidditch de grand talent, le pressa immédiatement Bianca lorsqu'il se fut assis.

-Nous avons gagné la coupe l'an dernier. Les Gryffondors, qui semblaient caresser l'idée que nous la leur abandonnerions en l'honneur de la dernière année de Charlie Weasley à Poudlard, ne semblaient pas ravis à ce sujet... Les gens sont si naïfs parfois, commenta platement Harry en hochant sagement la tête.

-Allez Harry ne soit pas si modeste ! s'exclama Archie tout en lui envoyant une puissante claque dans le dos. Vous auriez dû le voir jouer ! C'était sa première saison et pourtant il a écrasé toute opposition et fait passer ses deux coéquipiers pour des débutants. Sans compter qu'il a établi un nouveau record de points marqués au cours d'un match à Poudlard, et...

Harry et Stéphanie levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un commun accord lorsque Archie commença à raconter les meilleurs moments des matchs à sa famille… qui devait être habituée à la passion du gamin pour ce sport et semblait bien s'amuser.

-Mais ça semble terriblement dangereux, ce genre de chose devrait être interdite par le règlement, remarqua soudainement madame Zabini en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Archie décrivait une nouvelle manœuvre périlleuse de Harry, à savoir : le retournée acrobatique en plein vol.

-Voyons Bianca, intervint Antonio. Ils sont jeunes, il faut bien qu'ils vivent pleinement leur vie. Et puis, lorsque le jeune Harry ici présent fera sont entrée triomphale en équipe nationale d'Angleterre, je suis sûr que tu applaudiras comme tous ces hooligans anglais décérébrés qui suivent partout leur équipe lorsqu'elle part se faire battre à l'étranger, commenta-t-il en rigolant pendant que sa femme plissait dangereusement les yeux d'une manière étrangement similaire à celle de Stéphanie.

Visiblement, Antonio, qui venait d'Italie, demeurait très attaché à l'équipe de son pays d'origine, qui avait été en sont temps une des plus grandes formations de Quidditch du monde en dépit de leur récent déclin.

-Hum, je suppose que nos supporters sont un peu emportés. Remarque, ça se comprend. Après tout, contrairement à ton équipe, les joueurs anglais savent faire autre choses que simuler des chutes de balai à basse altitude pour obtenir des fautes... persifla tranquillement Bianca, tandis que son sympathique marri manquait de s'étrangler...

Apparemment, madame Zabini ne supportait pas la même équipe que son cher époux...

Harry, de son coté, réalisa brusquement que Archie et Stéphanie devaient avoir calqué leur comportement sur leur modèle familial et, craignant le pire, tenta de détourner la conversation.

-La question ne se posera pas de toute façon. Je ne suis pas si fort que ça et Archimède a toujours tendance à en rajouter, grommela finalement Harry d'un ton embarrassé tout en rougissant légèrement.

Archimède se défendit immédiatement de toute forme d'exagération... Stéphanie lui rappela donc que pas plus tard que la veille, il avait employé le terme 'terrifiant sinistros' pour faire référence à un caniche nain.

Bianca intervint alors en expliquant gentiment qu'avoir une certaine forme de phobie concernant les chiens pouvait provoquer ce genre d'hallucination et Antonio, toujours vexé, en profita pour glisser que de tel délire était d'ailleurs commun chez les supporters anglais.

Blaise se mit simplement à ricaner pendant qu'Harry se passait lentement les mains sur la figure en priant Merlin que tous ces malades se taisent.

Heureusement, Merlin, dans son infinie bonté, devait très certainement écouter car Rémus choisit précisément ce moment pour servir le repas et immédiatement tout le monde se mit à manger dans la bonne humeur.

- - -

_**Chemin de Traverse, Allée principale, Gringotts, Bureau F412.**_

Gripsec Jal-Aranga, lécha consciencieusement la petite enveloppe et ferma tranquillement la missive en souriant.

D'un claquement de doigts, il téléporta la lettre en direction du service d'envoi de courrier de Gringotts avant de se gratter distraitement le menton.

Il venait d'inviter officiellement le jeune Harry Potter à participer à l'édition 1992 du tournoi des seigneurs de Gringotts.

Ce qui voulait dire que l'an prochain, il aurait finit de rembourser sa dette d'honneur. Bien sûr, il y avait un grand risque que le jeune homme y laisse une bonne partie de sa fortune, mais c'est ainsi que ce déroulait les choses chez les Gobelins...

Honneur et profit n'était que très rarement incompatibles pour la race de financiers !

- - -

_**Chemin de Traverse, Allée des Embrumes, 'Lupanar' de Rémus Lupin.**_

**-Voyons Harry !** s'exclama Antonio tout en agitant désespérément le bras d'une manière étrangement similaire à Archimède. **C'est pourtant évident ! **Archie m'a dupliqué ses souvenirs et j'ai bien regardé tes matchs dans notre pensine familiale. Je t'assure que tu seras dans l'équipe nationale dans moins de deux : le niveau de vos poursuiveurs est si faible que même un cracmol unijambiste aurait sa chance ! Ricana-t-il avec un sourire espiègle pendant que Harry et Archie outragés se préparaient à défendre mordicus leur équipe nationale et que Bianca et Stéphanie partageaient un regard mi figue mi raisin qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : ''Pff, les mecs...''

-Oh regardez à la table là-bas. Est ce que ce n'est pas Hagrid qui parle avec l'homme en cape noir ? demanda Stéphanie, histoire de changer de conversation et d'enterrer définitivement ce sujet stupide et rébarbatif qu'était le Quidditch.

Toute la table tourna discrètement le regard dans la direction indiquée par la jeune femme et regarda l'immense bonhomme commander ce qui semblait être sa troisième bouteille de Whisky pur feu.

-Oui c'est lui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de demi géant qui se balade par ici, alors il n'est pas vraiment difficile à repérer, commenta Harry d'un ton sec, tout en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point l'homme était saoul.

Un énorme barbu résistant à la magie, engagé dans une partie de dés et désinhibé par l'alcool, qui perdrait bêtement son argent et son calme, n'était jamais une très bonne chose pour un commerce respectable...

-Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici. Je pensais qu'il resterait près de Pré-au-lard en ce moment de l'année puisque la rentrée des classes est imminente, réfléchit Antonio, pendant que Harry acquiesçait silencieusement sans pour autant se torturer trop l'esprit.

L'Antre de Lunard était devenue un lieu très populaire et l'ami encapuchonné de Hagrid avait sûrement voulu qu'ils se rencontrent ici. Après tout, le Lupanar était devenu une curiosité touristique durant ces vacances et les rendez-vous d'affaire des non-humains se multipliaient depuis que les Gobelins avaient offert gratuitement des enchantement anti-espionnage le mois dernier afin de protéger leurs propres secrets des méfaits de l'alcool...

Heureusement pour tout le monde, le demi géant, d'une manière tout à fait inattendue, remporta la partie de dés quelques secondes plus tard, et commanda un petit tonneau de bière histoire de fêter tout ça dans la bonne humeur.

Harry, soulagé qu'il n'y ai pas eu de grabuge, pu reprendre part à la conversation et le dîner se poursuivit agréablement.

-

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il fut certain que plus personne ne viendrait manger dans la partie restaurant du Lupanar, Rémus décida de prendre une petite pause et abandonna son poste au bar à Magellan, afin de venir s'assoir à la table des Zabini.

La conversation se poursuivit tranquillement et le Lycan se surpris à trouver les Zabini particulièrement sympathiques. Distingués sans être pédants, polis sans être coincés, pas racistes pour deux sous, ils étaient vraiment des personnes d'agréable compagnie...

Et en plus ils avaient le sens de l'humour ! Ce qui bien sûr, n'était pas fait pour déplaire à Rémus, ancien maraudeur de son état. Il se fit donc un plaisir de conter certaines des blagues les plus embarrassantes qu'il avait réussit à faire subir à Harry … jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le menace de raconter à son tour certaines histoires des plus dérangeantes et qu'une trêve s'instaure...

Oui, Harry avait vraiment le chic pour dénicher des amis extraordinaires en dépit de son manque d'habitude, songea le loup-garou, tout en regardant distraitement Archie farfouiller dans son sac.

-Quelqu'un veut jouer à la bataille explosive ? demanda le grand brun tout en sortant le paquet de cartes et en montrant du doigt l'une des petites tables libres qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

-Pas vraiment... grommela Harry.

En pure perte puisque Archimède n'écoutant absolument pas sa réponse, le trainait déjà par la manche, pendant que Stéphanie et Blaise se levaient afin d'aller les rejoindre en laissant ainsi les_ 'grandes personnes'_ discourir entre elles...

- - -

_**Lieu incartable.**_

-Vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes les meilleurs des meilleurs des meilleurs, la crème de la crème, de ce que la grande nation sorcière d'Angleterre fait en matière de guerrier ! Je suppose que vous êtes fiers d'en être arrivé là ? **Répondez-moi ! Est ce que vous êtes fiers d'avoir été sélectionnés ?**

**-Oui, FATO* Magnus !**

**-Et bien, vous ne devriez pas bande de mauviettes ! A présent, tous vos bons sentiments vous pouvez vous les fourrer dans le cul et vous torcher les fesses avec de la peau de dragon, parce que vous n'avez encore rien réussit !! Seuls dix d'entre vous pourront, à la fin de la semaine, intégrer nos rangs. Les autres verront leur mémoire effacée et retournerons à la vie civile sans savoir que cette division existe. Ils pourront ensuite devenir de minables petits Aurors et passer leurs jours à se polir la baguette tranquillement derrière leur bureau ! Est ce que vous m'avez compris bande de veracrasses puants ?!**

**-Oui, FATO* Magnus !**

-Très bien. Alors à présent, si vous voulez vraiment intégrer la division d'assaut des services secrets sorciers du département des mystères, vous allez lever vos petites fesses ramollies de ces sièges, me foutre vos couilles en bandoulière et me courir une petite vingtaine de kilomètres. Le dernier arrivé sera recalé et n'oubliez pas... **Vous n'aurez jamais de deuxième chance !**

En se levant de son siège et en commençant à courir, Tonks sentit une farouche détermination l'envahir. Elle s'était trop entrainée et avait parcourut trop de chemin pour échouer maintenant.

Quoi qu'il arrive, elle devait réussir !

_*** FATO Magnus : Maitre Formateur des Assassins et Tueurs Oubliés**_

- - -

_**Chemin de Traverse, Allée des Embrumes, 'Lupanar' de Rémus Lupin.**_

-Au fait, vous savez que Londubat entrera à Poudlard cette année ? demanda brusquement Stéphanie Zabini, tout en suivant la partie de bataille explosive avec un ennui manifeste.

-Oui, et il serra dans la même année que moi, expliqua fièrement Blaise Zabini... Avant de s'auto-morigéner d'avoir montré tant d'enthousiasme et de tenter de prendre un visage impassible comme tout Serpentard en devenir qui se respecte l'aurait fait.

-Qu'est ce que tu en pense Harry ? demanda Archimède avec une pointe de curiosité et un étrange sourire tout en piochant une carte.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit distraitement Harry tout en observant attentivement sa main. En fait, tant qu'il ne se comporte pas comme un petit idiot et que sa tête n'est pas trop enflée pour lui permettre de monter à bord du Poudlard Express, je suppose que je vais juste l'ignorer.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier les Londubat, commenta Archie, qui avait une étrange intuition. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas ?

-Il y a des tas de choses que je ne vous dit pas Archimède. Après tout, nous avons tous vu quelle importance tu accordes au secret des autres, non ? répondit sarcastiquement Harry, plus pour ennuyer le pauvre brun que par rancune.

Il se fichait pas mal désormais que l'école soit au courant de ses dons, et son premier véritable duel lui avait appris que toujours tenter de se cacher n'était pas une solution.

En entendant ces mots et en voyant le visage mortifié d'Archie, Stéphanie retint un petit rire et laissa apparaître sur son beau visage, un sourire en coin très Serpentard, pendant que Blaise, complètement perdu, tentait en vain de suivre la conversation.

-Enfin, je suppose que je devrais te le dire, afin que tu ne te mettes pas en tête de me harceler jusqu'à obtenir une réponse, soupira Harry avec une fausse résignation moqueuse. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais rencontré les Londubat. Je sais juste qu'ils étaient des bons amis de mes parents, mais qu'ils ont fini par se disputer. Je n'y ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi et en vérité, j'accorde autant d'importance à Londubat qu'à tous ses pairs qui vont entrer en première année. Ni plus, ni moins.

-Oh !! Et quelle importance tu nous accordes alors ? demanda Blaise qui avait visiblement envie de s'impliquer dans la conversation et allait lui même commencer sa première année.

**-Aucune ! **s'écrièrent en cœur Archimède et Stéphanie, en se mettant à pouffer avant même que Harry ne puisse répondre.

L'héritier Potter se contenta de hausser un sourcil sans se récrier... Après tout, ses deux amis avaient vu juste... Cependant une petite blague ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est ce pas ?

-Comme c'est mignon… vous parlez comme des frères siamois. Bientôt, vous pourrez finir les phrases de l'autre comme les jumeaux Weasley et ce sera le signe que l'heure du mariage sera arrivée, non ? demanda Harry d'un ton innocent.

Blaise abandonna son air choqué pour afficher une moue dégoutée, pendant que Stéphanie devenait rouge sous l'effet de la colère et qu'Archie se mettait à sourire comme un damné tout en demandant avec joie si Harry était sérieux...

-Mais bien sûr que je suis sérieux, jura Harry en posant une main sur son cœur de manière théâtrale. Je vous imagine déjà tous les deux en maillot sur la plage, en train de picorer du raisin au soleil, continua le jeune mage pendant que les yeux de Archie se voilaient.

Toute les pensées rationnelles de Archimède furent brusquement occultée par l'image d'une magnifique Stéphanie Zabini, vêtue d'un microscopique bikini courant vers lui sur la plage en souriant...

Voyant le coin de la bouche du brun se relever afin de former un sourire rêveur et légèrement pervers, alors qu'un mince filet de bave se mettait à couler sur le menton du jeune adolescent, la belle Stéphanie plissa les yeux.

-Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de penser à des choses perverses me concernant, susurra-t-elle d'un ton dangereux en direction de Archie qui semblait toujours être sur un autre monde et parlait en regardant un fantôme que lui seul paraissait voir.

-J'adore le raisin et tu es si belle dans ton petit bikini. Ooooooh, tu es sûr ? Tu veux vraiment que je te mette de la crème sur les... ? fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire avant que les yeux de sa dulcinée ne virent au rouge sous l'effet de la rage et qu'elle ne se jette sur lui.

-Tu sais Stéphanie, remarqua Harry en regardant la sorcière frapper Archie violemment à l'aide de ses petits poings, si on considère le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes retrouvé ainsi à rouler par terre après que tu te sois jetée sur lui ; sans parler bien sûr du fétichisme dont tu fais preuve concernant ses parties génitales que tu n'hésites pas à titiller vigoureusement une ou deux fois par jours... La seule conclusion logique est que tu es belle et bien la perverse du groupe !

Instantanément, les deux adolescents, jusqu'alors engagés dans un corps à corps acharné, semblèrent devenir le même pôle d'un puissant aimant et se jetèrent en arrière d'un commun accord.

Accoudé à une chaise et massant délicatement son organe reproducteur qui avait une nouvelle fois été percuté par le genou de Stéphanie, Archie laissa finalement un sourire satisfait apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Ca valait le coup... murmura-t-il en repensant au corps de Stéphanie pressé contre le sien un instant auparavant, alors qu'elle même le frappait et tentait de le castrer.

Stéphanie de son coté rougit en entendant la remarque de son ami et tourna un regard agressif en direction Harry, qui était bien sûr le responsable de tous ses malheurs.

-Méfies toi Potter, tes insinuations graveleuses n'amusent que toi, gronda finalement la belle adolescente en direction d'un Harry pas du tout intimidé.

-Tttt. Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi Stéphanie. Archie pourrait penser que tu le trompes si tu commences à t'intéresser à mes parties génitales également... Non pas que ça me dérange bien sûr, susurra l'héritier Potter d'une voix légèrement rauque et pleines de sous entendus qui firent rougir Stéphanie de la plante des pieds à la racine des cheveux.

Le pauvre Blaise, qui ne comprenait rien du tout, regarda avec confusion le visage de sa sœur prendre une couleur rouge Weasley alors que la colère laissait place à de la timidité et l'embarra...

Archimède lui aussi, avait remarqué...

**-Bas les pattes Potter ! Arrête de flirter avec ****MA**** femme ! **s'écria Archie de toute la puissance de ses poumons tout en bombant le torse.

Appeler Stéphanie Zabini, SA femme était une erreur grossière comme le lui prouva le genou de la jeune sorcière, lorsqu'il entra à nouveau en contact avec son bien le plus précieux...

-Allons, allons, Stéphanie. Si tu as finit de faire du mal à mon futur beau-fils et de spolier mes chances de devenir grand mère, nous pourrions peut être y aller. Il se fait tard, tu sais, la titilla Bianca en se levant.

Elle laissa ensuite s'échapper un petit rire angélique en s'avançant vers sa fille... Ce qui attira l'attention des hommes alentours qui cessèrent immédiatement leurs activités, afin de regarder à loisir la magnifique femme à la voix d'ange.

Antonio, qui devait avoir l'habitude que sa femme attire les regards, ne sembla pas se formaliser du fait qu'une bonne trentaine d'hommes de cinq races différentes dévorent sa femme des yeux et suivit son épouse vers la tale qu'occupaient les enfants, avec grâce et dignité. Après tout, s'il devait faire une scène de jalousie à chaque fois, il y a belle lurette que ses cheveux auraient virés au blanc...

**-Maman ! **Se récria Stéphanie lorsqu'elle eut finit d'intégrer ce que venait de suggérer sa mère.

Archie se jeta dans les bras de Bianca en criant un _'belle maman'_ plus que convainquant.

-Écoutes ta mère mon petit ange, cesse d'ennuyer ton futur époux, nous devons y aller, intervint Antonio en tentant de paraître sérieux, sans parvenir à cacher totalement son amusement alors que Stéphanie se récriait une nouvelle fois.

Harry, de son coté, se mit à ricaner ouvertement en songeant que Archie payerai sûrement cher ce moment de jubilation lorsque Stéphanie l'aurait finalement coincé. De toute façon, la petite Zabini était ambivalente. Peu importe à quel point elle se plaignait de l'attention que lui portait Archimède, la vérité était qu'elle ne trouvait le brun pas à moitié aussi ennuyant qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

D'ailleurs, si elle avait vraiment trouvé cela fatiguant, elle aurait pris ses distances avec Archie au lieu de tomber dans son jeu et de se jeter sur lui à chaque fois qu'il la titillait.

Durant l'heure qui suivit le départ des Zabini, Harry aida Rémus à ranger les différentes tables et finit par remonter dans sa chambre afin de s'entraîner encore un peu. Poudlard reprendrait dans une semaine et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de pouvoir perfectionner aussi efficacement sa magie lorsqu'il serait là bas. Surtout en l'absence de Tonks...

- - -

_**Poudlard**_

Albus Dumbledore s'installa confortablement à son bureau et commença à parcourir des yeux les énormes piles de parchemins qui lui faisaient face. Son regard erra un moment avant de se fixer sur ce qu'il cherchait. Saisissant le parchemin, il le déplia tranquillement et poussa un petit soupir.

-Harry Potter... murmura le vieux mage d'une voix étrange avant de reposer le dossier et de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir.

Le gamin était une énigme plus intéressante encore que ne l'avait été Voldemort à son époque.

Bien que le garçon garde autant que possible un profil bas et qu'il reste en dehors des ennuis, Dumbledore savait parfaitement que l'adolescent cachait son jeu. De plus, bien qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour l'affirmer avec certitude, Albus avait la certitude que le fils Potter pouvait concourir avec Tom Jedusor et lui même pour le titre de l'élève le plus brillant à avoir jamais foulé le sol de Poudlard.

Cependant, les choses ne s'arrêtaient pas là, et le garçon ne se contentait pas d'être un génie en magie. Il gérait également ses finances avec un brio extraordinaire, démontrait un talent pour le Quidditch encore supérieur à celui de son défunt père, et surtout, il possédait un esprit logique et calculateur incroyablement développé et digne de Serpentard lui même...

Albus, de son coté, n'était pas resté inactif face à tant de talent. Utilisant ses nombreux contacts au sein du monde magique et moldu, le vieux mage s'était consciencieusement renseigné et était arriver à trois conclusions concernant le jeune Potter.

La première, c'est que le garçon était extrêmement paranoïaque et secret à l'extrême, puisqu'il était quasiment impossible de trouver la moindre information sur lui.

La deuxième, c'est qu'Harry n'avait jamais commis la moindre infraction à la loi, moldue comme sorcière. Dumbledore, qui n'était pas naïf, savait qu'un tel état de fait était impossible et ne se faisait aucune illusion : L'absence totale de preuve prouvait simplement que Harry connaissait la loi et faisait extrêmement attention de ne laisser derrière lui aucun indice compromettant.

La dernière conclusion du Mage découlait des deux premières et était sans conteste la plus intéressante. Harry Potter avait son propre agenda et un objectif à atteindre. D'ailleurs, si le gamin ne laissait rien au hasard et faisait extrêmement attention de ne laisser aucun indice compromettant derrière lui, c'est sans aucun doute parce qu'il savait que ses intérêts s'opposaient à ceux du ministère et couvrait ses arrières...

Albus Dumbledore, n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être l'objectif, du jeune Potter, mais il savait que toute personne possédant intelligence du garçon et ayant la patience de planifier avec autant de précaution ses moindres actions, avait de grandes chances d'arriver à ses fins...

Revenant quelques années en arrière, à l'époque où il avait dû restituer à l'enfant l'argent qu'il avait _'emprunté' à_ la famille Potter, Albus Dumbledore laissa un mince sourire effleurer ses lèvres. Il avait eu grandement raison de rembourser le garçon et prendre toutes ses précautions à l'époque.

Après tout, le jeune Potter avait prouvé depuis être un adversaire des plus intelligents et dangereux, comme en attestait la récente disgrâce de Ombrage et la naissance de l'Antre de Lunard...

Grimaçant légèrement en se remémorant sa piètre tentative de légilimancie contre le garçon, Albus soupira. Il avait été stupide et arrogant dans son approche du problème et en avait payé le prix.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le jeune Potter parler fourchelangue, Albus avait été terriblement choqué.

En effet, bien que le vieux mage sache parfaitement que ce don pouvait apparaître de manière aléatoire dans la population, ce genre de chose était extrêmement rare. Ce qui voulait dire que l'hypothèse la plus probable était bel et bien que Harry Potter avait un lien de parenté avec Salazar Serpentard, et donc avec Voldemort.

S'il avait réfléchi ne serait ce qu'un instant, Albus aurait sans aucun doute attendu quelques jours avant de contacter un de ses vieux amis au département des naissances afin de retracer l'arbre généalogique du gamin. Cependant, tiraillé par une puissante curiosité, le vieux mage avait alors fait une erreur.

Il savait pourtant parfaitement que le jeune homme était déjà un occlumancien de talent. Mais il avait pensé que ses talents surpassant de beaucoup ceux de Severus, il y avait une grande chance que le garçon ne soit pas capable de sentir son intrusion... Il avait été puissamment détrompé.

A présent, à l'aune de toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il avait obtenu sur le jeune homme, Albus Dumbledore devait revoir sa stratégie.

Harry Potter était un enfant brillant, solitaire, riche, indépendant, possédant un esprit puissant et un certains nombres d'objectifs personnels probablement très opposés à la politique ministérielle actuelle...

Ce qui voulait dire que tous ses rêves de voir le gamin suivre les traces de sa famille en devenant un gentil petit membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et en prêtant sa fortune avec joie et bonne humeur afin de combattre Voldemort, venaient de voler en éclats.

Cependant, il existait d'autres solutions et là où il avait perdu un partisan dévoué, Albus espérait désormais pouvoir gagner un puissant allié.

Après tout, si les objectifs du gamin étaient en contradiction avec ceux du ministère, il aurait à un moment ou à un autre besoin de soutien, et à ce moment, Dumbledore serait plus que ravi de prêter assistance au jeune garçon... Qui lui serait alors redevable !

Songeant distraitement que l'Antre de Lunard aurait probablement une importance stratégique incroyable dans la guerre à venir, puisqu'elle permettrait à celui qui la contrôlerait de s'attacher l'appui d'une partie non négligeable des créatures magiques, Dumbledore secoua la tête et se redressa dans son siège.

Il avait suffisamment songé au jeune Harry et d'autres événements bien plus importants requerraient désormais son attention.

Après tout, Neville Londubat, le sauveur du monde sorcier et futur destructeur de Voldemort arriverait à Poudlard l'an prochain, et Dumbledore devait faire en sorte que tout soit mis en place pour son arrivée... Sans parler de ce fichu problème de pierre philosophale !!!!

- - -

- - -

_**Foret interdite de Westminster, cinq jours plus tard.**_

Tonks esquiva un maléfice de perforation et transplana rapidement à trois reprises avant d'utiliser un sortilège de camouflage, d'effacer son odeur et de disparaître dans un buisson. Sur sa montre, le compteur magique indiquait toujours le chiffre onze depuis ce qui semblait une éternité et la jeune femme paraissait épuisée.

Fermant un instant les yeux, Nymphadora se remémora les instructions qui lui avaient été données.

_Flashback :_

_-Bravo à tous, vous avez réussit à vous qualifier pour la dernière épreuve. Cependant, seul dix d'entre vous pourront êtres sélectionnés. Les montres que nous vous avons remises indiquent le nombre de candidats encore en lisse. Ce qui veut dire que le test serra terminé à l'instant où vous verrez dix s'y afficher. Je dépècerais vif l'imbécile assez stupide pour lancer un sortilège après la limite. __**Est ce que c'est clair ?**_

_**-Oui FATO Magnus !**_

_-Très bien. L'épreuve est des plus simples, vous allez transplanner au milieu de la forêt que vous voyez derrière vous. Vous aurez ensuite cinq minutes d'avance, après quoi plusieurs escouades de mes hommes vous prendrons en chasse. Tous les coups sont permis pour tout le monde. Ce qui inclut, mais ne se limite pas à : l'utilisation d'armes moldues, et de toutes formes de magie. Tuer les autres compétiteurs et les escouades d'examinateurs est autorisé. Les dix dernières personnes surviv... conscientes, seront acceptées dans nos rangs. Bonne chance... Oh ! Et il ne vous reste déjà plus que 4min 36..._

_Fin du Flashback_

Ce malade avait terminé son discours depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, et Tonks n'avait pas eut un instant de repos. Son entrainement l'avait préparé à se battre contre de multiples adversaires et lui avait conféré vitesse et endurance, mais le curriculum de Poudlard ne préparait certainement pas à faire face à l'usage de nécromancie ou de magie noir. Ce qui n'était pas au dessus de la plupart de ses opposants, qui étaient pour la plupart des Aurors visant une réorientation de carrière ou des maniaques qui s'étaient entrainés spécialement quelques années avant d'oser présenter ce concours d'entrée...

Repensant au dégénéré qui avait jugé bon de massacrer trois concourants avant même de transplanner dans la forêt et de réanimer leurs cadavres afin de continuer de se débarrasser des autres prétendants, Tonks frissonna. Heureusement que ce foutu timbré n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait la discrétion et avait été dézingué relativement rapidement. Combattre des légions d'inferis n'avait rien de très ragoutant...

A présent, il ne restait plus que onze candidats et l'épreuve touchait donc à sa fin. Cependant, la jeune femme était épuisée et ses réserves magiques proche du zéro absolu.

Un craquement retentissant lui annonça l'arrivée d'un adversaire. Se plongeant sur le côté et roulant sur elle-même, la jeune femme esquiva deux maléfices et se releva d'un bond uniquement pour se faire atteindre de plein fouet par un sortilège de désarmement.

Sa baguette vola vers son adversaire qui l'attrapa de la main gauche et s'avança en souriant. Le combat serait bientôt finit. L'homme laissa un sourire mauvais s'afficher sur son visage alors qu'il détaillait Tonks des pieds à la tête avec un intérêt évident et une grimace salace.

-Désolé ma jolie, mais la place est pour moi, susurra l'homme en levant sa baguette.

-Stupe...

En entendant ces mots, Tonks réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle était allée jusqu'au bout d'elle-même. Elle avait peut être échoué, mais elle avait eut le courage de croire en ses rêves.

-...fix ! hurla l'homme en appréciant d'avance sa victoire.

Sa jubilation était cependant prématurée, car à l'instant même où le sortilège s'apprêtait à quitter sa baguette, un petit chat noir sembla apparaître juste devant lui et lui mordit férocement le poignet.

Déstabilisé, l'homme manqua sa cible et le rayon s'écrasa au pied de Nymphadora qui sauta sur l'occasion. Utilisant sa vitesse presque surhumaine, elle bondit sur le sorcier encore étourdit et lui assena une puissante manchette à la gorge.

La respiration coupée, le tueur tomba à genoux, cherchant désespérément son souffle. Il tenta de lever sa baguette mais Tonks fut trop rapide. Dégainant une seconde baguette qu'elle gardait cachée dans un Holster de poignet, la jeune femme assomma son adversaire d'un rapide sortilège.

Un instant plus tard, une seule pensée rationnelle tournaient encore dans l'esprit de la métamorphomage : elle venait d'atteindre son rêve en intégrant les forces spéciales !

Brusquement, une vague de soulagement déferla dans son esprit et la belle guerrière s'effondra en pleurant. Relâchant en une seule fois la tension nerveuse accumulée durant toute la semaine.

-Maow, interrompit presque immédiatement un petit miaulement.

Ouvrant les yeux, Tonks regarda son sauveur et se surprit malgré elle à sourire. Juste devant, elle un petit chaton au pelage noir et aux yeux d'un vert profond la regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté avec curiosité.

Sans réfléchir, Tonks prit l'adorable petite boule de poils dans ses bras et l'embrassa gentiment avant de commencer à la câliner.

-Tu es mignon toi. Tu sais que tu m'as sauvé du méchant sorcier ? Minauda-t-elle en caressant gentiment le chaton, qui paraissait... surpris. Très surpris !

Brusquement, plusieurs craquements se firent entendre et une dizaine de sorciers apparurent devant elle.

-Félicitation agent Tonks, bienvenue dans l'équipe, la congratula un des instructeurs avec un chaleureux sourire.

Laissant provisoirement derrière elle toute forme de doute, Tonks rendit à l'homme son sourire et baissa les yeux en direction du chaton... avant de retenir un petit cri.

Le félin avait disparu.

- - -

_**Chemin de Traverse, Allée des Embrumes, 'Lupanar' de Rémus Lupin, 1 septembre 1991.**_

Harry se tenait au milieu de sa chambre, où régnait l'anarchie la plus absolue.

Un peu partout dans la pièce, on pouvait trouver pléthore de petits soldats de plomb de quelques centimètres qui semblaient chacun avoir une occupation bien particulière.

Certains faisaient des pompes, d'autres trottinaient un peu partout, tandis que d'autre figurines se bagarraient et qu'un groupe de cinq tentaient de combiner leurs efforts pour fabriquer un avion en papier...

Ce chaos indescriptible était entièrement dû au livre sur les transfigurations de bataille que McGonagall avait offert à Harry.

Quel pouvait être le rapport entre un simple livre et l'état déplorable de la chambre d'Harry Potter me demanderez vous ? La réponse est fort simple en vérité.

L'ouvrage en question, qui avait été écrit par ancien maître de duel, expliquait clairement que le plus difficile concernant l'utilisation de transfigurations au cours d'un combat, était de parvenir à animer et contrôler les différentes créatures et les objets que l'on transfigurait au cours de la bataille sans pour autant perdre de vue son adversaire et sa capacité à lancer des sorts ou à s'en protéger... Car cela nécessitait de pouvoir diviser son esprit en plusieurs parties à la fois indépendantes et coordonnées !

Cette technique psychique particulière appelé _'fractionnement spirituel'_ allait bien sûr de paire avec l'occlumancie et l'auteur suggérait qu'un bon moyen de s'entraîner était de commencer par créer des objets de petites tailles et de leur assigner des tâches aussi variées que possible tout en augmentant progressivement le nombre d'invocations.

Harry, qui n'était pas homme à cracher sur un bon conseil, avait donc peaufiné la technique, et pendant que sa chambre sans dessus dessous était en proie à l'attaque des soixante huit petits soldats qu'il avait invoqué, il lévitait sept livres sans utiliser sa baguette tout en se servant du sceptre de destinée pour invoquer différentes sortes de bouclier ou réaliser des conjurations.

Force était de reconnaître que la méthode était efficace et que, non content d'augmenter considérablement sa force mentale totale, il était de plus en plus capable de fragmenter son esprit afin de pouvoir penser à plusieurs choses en même temps. Le problème, c'est que l'exercice était épuisant et que de terribles migraines étaient le prix à payer pour un tel accomplissement.

Repensant à l'incroyable coup de bluff, qui lui avait permit de vaincre Narador lorsqu'il était allé réaliser son premier rituel, Harry ne put retenir un petit sourire. Si l'imbécile avait regardé au delà de sa force mentale brute, il aurait sans aucun doute remarqué que le talent d'Harry pour la légilimancie était encore débutant et que le jeune mage ne parvenait pas à contrôler ce qu'il voyait... Ce qui aurait pu poser de gros problèmes.

Heureusement, le vieil homme était un imbécile et Harry avait pu prévaloir. Cette demi victoire péniblement arrachée avait cependant permis à Harry de grandir et à travers l'échec, le jeune avait comprit bien des choses. Une des philosophies de vie de Harry notamment, avait été durement malmenée à la suite du duel.

En effet, le jeune mage, conscient de son grand pouvoir et de ses dons, avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à utiliser la finesse plutôt que la force brute lors de ses combats contre Nymphadora... Cependant, Malak Narador lui avait démontré que cette approche avait des faiblesses, lorsque, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il avait été incapable de gérer convenablement l'utilisation d'une grande quantité de sa propre magie...

Oui, lorsqu'il regardait en arrière et tirait les conclusions de sa demi-défaite, Harry comprenait le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir... C'est ainsi que conscient de ses propres faiblesses, Harry avait redoublé d'efforts dans tous les domaines ! Il pouvait désormais créer des transfigurations bien plus résistantes à la magie, mettre beaucoup plus de pouvoir dans ses sortilèges sans pour autant perdre le contrôle et surtout, à force de travail, son occlumancie était devenu exceptionnelle.

En effet, non content d'avoir forgé trois boucliers magique puissant autour de sa conscience, Harry avait bien avancé dans la terra-formation de son esprit et tous ses souvenirs étaient désormais séparés de ses émotions, ce qui allait lui permettre dans un avenir proche de classer chaque sentiment et chaque épisode de sa mémoire dans des cases individuelles et d'accéder instantanément au savoir qu'il recherchait ou à l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour lancer un sort.

L'intérêt de cet art était vraiment sans limite puisque, outre le fait qu'il offrait une mémoire parfaite et une vitesse de réflexion augmentée, il permettait également de lancer des sortilèges non verbaux beaucoup plus rapidement...

En outre le jeune maitre occlumancien avait commencé à apprendre à se fabriquer une _fausse conscience_. C'était d'ailleurs à ce stade là, que les choses devenaient intéressantes, car cette capacité à se créer une mémoire factice était une arme des plus utile du maître occlumancien, et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord, le faire permettait de fournir de fausse information à un légilimancien et donc de le manipuler à loisir si ce dernier ignorait votre maîtrise des magies mentales. Cet usage offensif anti-légilimens était particulièrement utile si quelqu'un tentait de lire votre esprit pendant un duel.

Outre l'aspect offensif de l'art, un occlumancien aguerri pouvait également faire en sorte que les magies psychiques soient redirigées et attaquent sa fausse personnalité au lieu de son véritable esprit. Ce qui lui permettait de résister au sortilège d'oubliette et de mentir même sous l'emprise du Véritasérum...

_(On comprend tout de suite mieux pourquoi la pratique était régulée par le ministère, non ?)_

Harry avait d'ailleurs déjà demandé à Lestat, qui était revenu plusieurs fois dans l'Antre, de tester son occlumancie. L'ancien vampire avait admis être impressionné puisque Harry était systématiquement capable de le rediriger vers sa mémoire factice avant même qu'il n'atteigne ses boucliers défensifs. Cependant, le sorcier avait encore des progrès à faire puisque le vampire était capable de sentir qu'il se faisait rediriger et pouvait également distinguer les vrais souvenirs des zones de mémoire fabriquées de toute pièce.

Cessant de se concentrer, Harry agita paresseusement sa baguette et tous les soldats de plomb disparurent pendant que ses livres volaient tranquillement en direction de sa malle scolaire et s'y rangeaient en ordre.

Essuyant la sueur qui couvrait son visage, le jeune sorcier se leva et ferma sa malle avant d'aller se doucher. Une fois propre et bien habillé, il appela Lizzy.

La petite Elfe apparut dans un pop discret et sourit au dernier des Potter.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, maître Harry ? Pépia la nouvelle intendante de la taverne qui était habillée d'une élégante tenue portant l'emblème de l'Antre de Lunard : une lune rouge entourée d'un nuage noir.

Harry sourit en entendant la bonne qualité de l'anglais de son elfe. Depuis qu'elle aidait Rémus à servir les clients, Harry avait jugé indispensable de lui donner des cours de rattrapage en grammaire et force était de constater que le résultat était très satisfaisant.

Je descendrais dans dix minutes, tu veux bien préparer le petit déjeuner s'il te plait Lizzy ? demanda gentiment Harry en souriant chaleureusement à la petite maîtresse de maison.

-Oh, vous allez quelque part maître Harry ? demanda avec curiosité l'elfe avant de se souvenir brusquement de la date et de se maudire de n'avoir pas prévu un repas de fête afin d'encourager son maître à revenir au plus vite.

-On dit "Allez-vous quelque part" Lizzy, corrigea automatiquement Harry. Et pour répondre à ta question, je pars pour Poudlard dans environs vingt minutes, expliqua l'héritier Potter avec gentillesse avant de caresser doucement la tête de la petite créature en larme qui lui demandait instamment de repousser son départ afin d'avoir le temps de préparer quelque chose _'de correct' _tout en se serrant contre sa jambe...

- - -

**_Londres, gare de __King's cross section sorcier, 1 septembre 1991._**

_-Regardez c'est lui !_

_-Non ? C'est vraiment Celui-qui-a-survécu ?_

_-Il a l'air tellement courageux !_

_-Regarde, tu le vois, c'est le garçon qui nous à tous sauvé ma chérie et..._

_-Tu crois qu'il sera à Gryffondor ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère qu'il voudra bien être mon petit ami, il est si beau..._

_-Regardez, je crois qu'on voit sa cicatrice, c'est dingue ça !_

_-_

La gare de King's Cross était littéralement remplie de reporters et de photographes, sans parler de la masse d'étudiants qui tentaient vainement de se rapprocher de leur courageux sauveur, le sorcier qui avait vaincu Voldemort, le dénommé Neville Londubat.

Le garçon en question ne semblait pas particulièrement raffoler de l'attention qu'on lui portait mais serrait tout de même les mains qui se tendaient vers lui. Il ignorait dédaigneusement les questions que lui criaient les reporters et se mouvait lentement en direction du Poudlard Express entrainant dans son sillage d'important mouvement de foules.

Harry, qui refusait catégoriquement d'être étouffé par ces idiots stupides et déchainés, dit rapidement au revoir à Rémus alors qu'il n'était qu'à mi-quai, effectua un bref détour afin d'éviter la cohue et fonça en direction de la tête du train dans lequel il pénétra immédiatement.

Choisissant un compartiment au hasard dans le troisième wagon en partant de la locomotive, il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette. Il avait déjà dit à ses amis dans quelle voiture il se trouverait, ce qui leur permettrait de le trouver facilement. Goûtant avec délice au calme et à la tranquillité que procurait les enchantements insonorisant du Poudlard Express, il regarda par la fenêtre et sourit en voyant les gens vénérer Londubat et le regarder fixement comme si sa simple présence leur permettaient de comprendre comment le Seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu...

Il songea que sa règle de vie "Les sorciers sont tous des idiots incapables de pensées logiques et rationnelles" semblait plus que jamais vrai.

Les parents de Neville se tenaient près du wagon dans lequel allait monter leur fils et répondaient avec un naturel consommé aux questions des journalistes tandis que la sévère grand-mère de Neville, la très respectée Augusta Londubat, affichait un visage froid et marchait aux cotés de son petit fils en écartant avec fermeté les étudiants qui osaient se dresser devant eux.

Pour sa défense, le pauvre Neville ne semblait pas très heureux du déroulement des opérations, serrait les mains des idiots qui les accostaient sans grande conviction, et regardait les journalistes avec un mépris évident...

_Bien sûr, le fait sue sa grand-mère ait revêtu pour l'occasion une immonde robe kaki et un chapeau sombre surplombé d'une plume de vautour pouvait également expliquer la mine peu réjouie du sauveur du monde sorcier... _Songea Harry en ricanant silencieusement à la vue de tout ce cirque.

Le jeune mage fut ramené à la réalité lorsque Cédric Diggory pénétra dans le compartiment apportant avec lui son agréable bonne humeur.

-Hey Harry, ça va ? Alors comment se sont passé tes vacances ? Tu as bien aimé mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? demanda le Poufsouffle en souriant.

-Oui, je peux t'assurer que je vais mettre en pratique ses conseils au mieux de mes capacités cette année, répliqua le dernier des Potter avec un sourire mauvais en songeant aux livres de tactique de Quidditch que lui avait offert Cédric. Et toi Cédric, est ce que tu as trouvé une utilisation convenable pour le mien ?

-Oh ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit le garçon avec sincérité. Cette année, je vais essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe au poste d'attrapeur et ces protections de Quidditch me seront sûrement utiles, elles sont bien meilleures que celles fournit par l'école... En fait, je crois même qu'elles m'ont déjà sauvé la vie lorsque je m'entrainais, répondit jovialement le Poufsouffle.

La conversation se poursuivit ensuite tranquillement...

Enfin pour être exact, ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation. En fait, Cédric raconta ses vacances avec une sympathie bonne enfant et Harry ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant d'y prêter attention... Sauf lorsqu'il entendait quelque chose de vraiment drôle et balançait alors une remarque acerbe...

Ce qui d'ailleurs ne dérangeait pas Cédric outre mesure... Il lui en fallait bien plus pour lui ôter sa bonne humeur !

Archie et Stéphanie ne furent pas longs à arriver à leur tour dans le compartiment et quelques minutes avant que le train ne démarre, les quatre compères s'installèrent confortablement en prévision de l'agréable voyage qui devrait les ramener à Poudlard pour leur troisième année.

Immédiatement, Cédric recommença le récit de ses vacances, suivi de près par Archimède, pendant que Stéphanie s'amusait à souligner chaque exagération du pauvre Archie qui se défendait faiblement par des phrase du type _''Un geko ? Tu crois vraiment mon petit ourson d'amour, j'aurai pourtant juré que c'était bien un dragon'' _ou _''non la tu charrie ma Stéphienounette adorée, je suis sûr que ce chien faisait plus de quarante centimètres de long''._ Chacune de ces remarques diminuant bien sûr ses chances de pouvoir engendrer un jour des enfants...

En effet, en dépit des explications de ses parents qui lui avaient expliqué que les coups de genou dont elle était friande, s'ils étaient compréhensibles chez une enfant, devait être évités maintenant qu'elle devenait une femme. Force était de constater que Stéphanie Zabini avait toujours des difficultés à empêcher ses rotules de rentrer en contact avec les parties intimes du pauvre Archimède...

Enfin, elle faisait tout de même des efforts très importants,… enfin non négligeable… en fait elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

Après quelques heures de voyage, et quelques agréables histoires, alors que Harry et Archie étaient engagés dans une partie d'échec endiablée, le quatuor fut grossièrement dérangé lorsqu'un blondinet plutôt petit, et à l'air aristocratique, entra en trombe dans leur compartiment.

Le gosse, non content d'être entré sans frapper ou avoir été invité, toisa ensuite Harry et ses amis d'un air hautain et méprisant avant de prendre la parole comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était tout à fait naturel.

-Est ce que l'un d'entre vous a vu Londubat ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était dans cette partie du train, demanda-t-il impoliment d'un ton dédaigneux et autoritaire...

Bien sûr, les deux idiots au visage de troll qui se tenaient derrière lui, profitèrent de l'occasion pour contracter fortement leur biceps dans une vague tentative d'intimidation. Ce qui ne servit d'ailleurs qu'à rabaisser encore un peu l'opinion pourtant déplorable qu'Harry venait de se faire du trio.

-Merlin, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces crétins... Quelqu'un connait ces bouffons ? demanda Harry à ses amis sans daigner s'adresser directement au petit aristocrate, qui rougi en entendant l'insulte pendant que Stéphanie et Archimède se mettait à rire.

-Est ce que tu sais seulement qui je suis ? demanda le garçon avec ce qu'il pensait être une voix dangereuse et inquiétante, et qui du point de vue de Harry n'aurait pas fait peur à un elfe de maison...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler son identité, le blondinet remarqua que le brun qui venait de les insulter avait à présent le nez plongé dans un livre et ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention.

Rougissant encore un peu plus, Draco Malfoy se prépara à menacer tous ces idiots, lorsqu'une voix moqueuse interrompit.

-Hum… posture féminine, mains manucurées, visage androgyne, cheveux blond avec deux tubes de gel collés dedans, robes chères et de goût douteux, deux gorilles nains pour le cas où quelqu'un te forcerait à prouver ton incompétence crasse... analysa Archie avec une feinte concentration … Tu dois être un Malfoy ! conclut logiquement le garçon qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse depuis le début et semblait franchement s'amuser.

-Tu te crois drôle n'est ce pas ? demanda le fils Malfoy de sa voix trainante et irritée. Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, et eux ce sont Crabe et Goyle, se présenta-t-il sans prendre la peine d'énoncer le nom complet des deux balourds qui l'accompagnaient. Et tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue devant ceux qui te sont supérieur Montague. Ne t'imagine pas que je ne sais pas qui tu es…

-Oh, il me connait ? s'exclama Archie en regardant Cédric avec de grands yeux étonnés avant de se mettre à sourire d'un air infiniment satisfait et d'ajouter, tu vois Diggory, MA réputation me précède, et je n'ai même pas besoin de jouer au Quidditch pour être célèbre... Les gnomes de jardin ont déjà entendu parlé de moi !

Ce qui bien sûr provoqua l'hilarité du Poufsouffle.

-Tu devrais connaître ta place, paysan ! Siffla Malfoy avec venin. La seule chose qui rende ta famille célèbre c'est le fait que le raté qui te sert de père a jugé bon de tuer la pute qui te faisait office de mère, cracha méchamment le blondinet avec une satisfaction malsaine.

Immédiatement, Harry plissa les yeux. Toutes ces informations étaient parfaitement nouvelles pour l'héritier Potter, qui jeta un regard confus à Stéphanie et vit que la jeune fille tremblait littéralement de rage. Tournant les yeux vers Archimède en quête de réponse, Harry ne pu retenir un frisson en en découvrant à la place du sourire habituel de son ami un masque inexpressif et un regard haineux.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Archimède Montague, le garçon le plus sympathique de la tour Serdaigle, semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

La question que se posait Harry était simple : pourquoi l'insulte l'avait-elle à ce point choqué ? Était-il possible que le gnome albinos ait dit vrai ?

-Alors, tu ne réponds rien ? Ta cervelle a certainement du se ramollir durant les années que tu as passé à lécher les bottes de monsieur Zabini afin de ne pas aller dans un orphelinat... continua l'insupportable blond, parfaitement inconscient que Archimède Montague était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui.

Comprenant que la présence du gamin était en train d'affecter sérieusement la bonne humeur du compartiment, Harry décida d'intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent trop. Profitant du fait que Malfoy et ses acolytes étaient occupés à baisser les yeux sur Archimède en affichant un sourire supérieur, Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette sans se faire remarquer...

Il jeta discrètement trois sorts quasiment simultanés qui expédièrent les premières années en dehors du compartiment via "Potter express''.

Refermant la porte d'un coup de baguette, il tourna ensuite les yeux en direction d'une Stéphanie inquiète qui regardait fixement Archimède avec une intense compassion. Le visage du grand brun était parfaitement blanc et les poings du garçon étaient devenus exsangue tant il les serait.

Sans perdre de temps ou s'occuper de Harry et Cédric, Stéphanie s'assit à côté de son ami d'enfance et commença à réconforter le grand brun en lui murmurant gentiment dans l'oreille et en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Harry et Cédric échangèrent un regard sérieux et, sans que l'on ait besoin de le leur dire, ils sortirent du compartiment en hochant la tête en direction de la jeune fille qui leur sourit en guise de remerciement.

Alors qu'ils enjambaient souplement les corps inanimé des trois troubles fêtes qui semblaient avoir été assommé lors de leur petit vol plané, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement. Voilà trois idiots qui n'avaient pas volé leur petite correction.

Malheureusement pour lui, Percy Weasley, un pompeux imbécile à l'intelligence limitée qui possédait le raffinement d'un troll et qui venait d'être promu préfet, veillait au grain.

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?** cria le rouquin en tentant de faire preuve d'autorité tandis que les étudiants du wagon rejoignaient le couloir pour voir ce qui provoquait tout ce vacarme.

-Oh, _Perceval, _l'accueillit Harry d'un ton froid et moqueur. Comme je suis... _hum…_ content de te voir !

Rougissant en entendant l'emploi moqueur de son prénom complet qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter, le rouquin jeta un regard mauvais au troisième année et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

-Potter, en tant que préfet j'exige de savoir ce qui vient de se passer ici ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton pompeux.

Harry baissa lentement les yeux en direction de Malfoy et ses complices et ouvrit la bouche d'un air absurde un long moment et de regarder Percy avec une expression choquée parfaitement exagérée et peu crédible.

**-Rooh !!! Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est que c'est ? **s'exclama soudain Harry en mimant la surprise de manière absolument grotesque. **Quelqu'un devrait vraiment retirer ce... ces... **dit-il en désignant vaguement Crabe et Goyle comme s'il ne parvenait pas à leur trouver un qualificatif approprié, pendant que Percy crachouillait des mots inintelligibles sous l'effet de la rage et que Cédric commençait à ricaner.

**-Enfin, réfléchissons,** reprit Harry d'une voix forte en se grattant ostensiblement le menton et en faisant semblant de réfléchir dans une imitation convaincante de Sherlock Holmes.

**-Eurêka !** s'exclama soudain Potter avant de désigner Malfoy d'un doigt accusateur et de reprendre la parole en faisant en sorte que tous dans le wagon puisse l'entendre. **Cette pauvre petite fille s'est fait sexuellement agresser par ces monstres ! Elle s'est visiblement défendue de son mieux en griffant ses agresseurs à l'aide de sa baguette et est probablement parvenu à stopper ses deux attaquants... juste après qu'il ne soit arrivé à leur fin ! Ensuite elle s'est très vraisemblablement évanouie à cause du contre coup... ** continua de réfléchir à voix haute le jeune mage pendant que de plus en plus de gens s'amassaient dans le couloir et commençaient à rigoler en entendant les élucubrations ridicules.

**-Je suppose qu'il faut maintenant aider cette demoiselle à ce remettre de l'agression sexuelle dont elle a été victime, expliquer à ses parents pourquoi leur fille vient de perdre sa virginité et envoyer ces jeunes troll****s dans un zoo avant qu'ils n'agressent une autre personne !** proposa gaiement Harry avant de darder ses yeux redevenue sombre en direction de Percy.

**-Je suis un préfet et tu me dois le resp... Beuglar nioumpf ! **Tenta de hurler Percy qui ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase puisque en deux tentacules immondes s'échappèrent de son pantalon et commencèrent à l'étrangler.

Visiblement, le pauvre simplet n'avait toujours pas comprit comment fonctionnait le maléfice que lui avait jeté les jumeaux...

-Une chose est sûre, c'est que tout cela est bien triste Perceval, susurra Harry avec un mépris digne de Rogue tout en regardant le cinquième année se tortiller sur le sol en tentant de desserrer les deux appendices qui l'étranglaient.

-Enfin, soupira le jeune mage après quelques secondes. Je suis sûr qu'à l'avenir, tu feras certainement beaucoup plus attention à ce qui ce passe dans ce train afin d'éviter que de tels incidents puissent se reproduire. C'est ton devoir de préfet après tout ! conclut Harry avant de tourner les talons et de partir sans dire au revoir au rouquin ou s'occuper de la foule d'étudiant qui ricanait en regardant la scène.

Pendant que Cédric se rendait au wagon quatre afin de raconter à ses condisciples de Poufsouffle ce qui venait de se passer histoire de rigoler un peu. Harry se dirigea rapidement vers l'une des petites salles de toilette du train afin de se rafraichir en attendant que Archie ait finit de se calmer et Cédric de rigoler.

- - -

Alors qu'il se passait tranquillement de l'eau sur le visage, Harry sentit brusquement une présence se rapprocher de lui par derrière et se retourna promptement.

Une petite fille à l'air autoritaire, aux cheveux frisés et aux incisives un peu trop large, lui faisait face.

-Excuse moi, est ce que tu as vu une grenouille ? Un garçon que je connais a perdu la sienne, demanda-t-elle gentiment en guise d'introduction.

Harry regarda un long moment la petite fille, comme si elle était une étrange créature et que sa question ne méritait aucune réponse. Puis, il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et finit par prendre la parole.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda brusquement le dernier des Potter en changeant complètement de sujet.

-Oh, désolée. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Hermione Granger, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux et en rougissant pour une raison inconnue de Harry. _(Ou plutôt une raison qu'il refusait de s'avouer. Tout le charme vient de la boucle d'oreille en dent de dragon, je vous dis...)_

Au lieu de commencer une conversation à présent qu'il avait sa réponse, l'héritier Potter se contenta de continuer de regarder attentivement le crâne de Hermione durant de longue seconde et de tourner les talons.

Sortant de la salle de bain sans fermer la porte derrière lui, le jeune mage s'éloigna dans le couloir en grommelant de manière parfaitement audible quelque chose du genre_ "jamais vu une tête aussi grosse... doit être génétique... incroyable qu'elle tienne sur son cou…" _et en laissant derrière lui une petite fille vexée et furieuse d'une telle impolitesse.

Lorsqu'il repassa par son compartiment, il vit que Archie s'était endormi la tête posé sur les cuisses de Stéphanie, qui elle même avait appuyé sa tête contre la fenêtre et succombé aux avances de Morphée.

Laissant aux deux tourtereaux leur intimité, Harry sortit du compartiment et en barricada la porte à l'aide des charmes de fermeture les plus puissants qu'il connaissait, avant de partir se promener vers la queue du train un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

En chemin, il aperçu pas mal de choses intéressantes. Parmi tout ce qu'il vit, nous retiendrons un couple de quatrième année en train de se bécoter à pleine bouche dans ce qu'ils pensaient sûrement être un endroit discret... le point intéressant étant que la fille était de Serpentard et le garçon de Gryffondor...

L'amour n'a pas de frontière !

Une autre chose qui mériterait notre attention est sans aucun doute le moment où les jumeaux Weasley relâchèrent une bonne centaine de chocogrenouilles pour... égailler la réunion des préfets...

Percy sembla particulièrement apprécier la blague !

Cependant, ce qu'Harry vit de plus fascinant fut sans conteste, la deuxième tentative de socialisation d'un Draco Malfoy visiblement peu habituer à cet exercice...

-...Tu dois être un Weasley, cracha l'albinos avec dégout, pendant que Harry devinait en regardant le visage furibond du petit roux que ce qui précédait n'avait pas du être agréable.

L'héritier Potter remarqua également que cette petite fille nommée Granger, qu'il avait un peu plus tôt, était elle aussi présente dans le compartiment et que le dernier occupant du wagon n'était autre que Neville Londubat...

Le pourfendeur de Voldemort ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir la moindre sympathie pour le petit Draco !

-Dégage de là Malfoy, tu n'as rien à faire ici et je refuse d'être ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi dépravé et mauvais que toi. Retourne donc chez les mangemorts, grogna Celui-qui-avait-survécu, pendant qu'Harry songeait que dire d'un jeune garçon de onze ans qu'il était "mauvais et dépravé" aussi vite était tout de même légèrement présomptueux de la part de Londubat.

Bien sûr, cela n'empêcha pas le jeune mage de continuer de regarder la scène en souriant. Après tout, le spectacle était vraiment amusant... D'ailleurs, cette idée qu'avait eut Dumbledore de payer des acteurs pour jouer les idiots et de les répartir dans le train afin de divertir les élèves, était vraiment brillante. Il faudrait qu'il songe sérieusement à le féliciter... Si, si ! Vraiment !

**-Tu vas le regretter Londubat ! **cria Malfoy en direction du sauveur du monde sorcier, visiblement vexé par l'insulte. **N'oublie pas que je t'ai offert la main de l'amitié et du pardon lorsque toi et ta famille vous finirez dans le même état que ton ridicule grand père dont la cervelle a servi à redécorer la grande salle du ministère de la magie.**

Harry fronça les sourcils cette fois.

Le mioche allait sûrement se faire pas mal amocher s'il continuait d'insulter les familles de tous ceux qu'il croisait... Non pas que Harry s'inquiète pour lui, loin de la ! C'est juste que l'on aurait pu penser que quelqu'un venant d'une famille de Serpentard aurait un meilleur sens d'auto-préservation que cela... Remarque, peut être que la famille Malfoy était à présent constituée uniquement d'attardés avec tous ces problèmes de consanguinité...

Harry sourit en arrivant à cette dernière conclusion. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il explore cette idée, après tout, les crétins riches sont toujours les plus intéressants pour qui veut gagner de l'argent facilement...

La situation dans le compartiment se détériora ensuite rapidement lorsque Ronald Weasley envoya un puissant direct dans le nez de Malfoy.

Immédiatement, Crabes et Goyle se jetèrent sur le rouquin en guise de représailles, mais Neville fit preuve d'une étonnante efficacité en utilisant sur eux deux maléfices de Jambe-en-cotons parfaitement exécuté.

Ron se releva, tout prêt à finir Malfoy, tandis qu'Hermione criait d'un air hystérique et que Neville regardait son travail avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Les choses auraient pu mal tourné si le preux Percy Weasley n'était pas intervenu !

Auréolé de l'aura du juste, le préfet contra le maléfice de Neville, dispersa tout le monde, et commença à emmener Malfoy en direction d'une petite trousse à pharmacie qui se trouvait au milieu du wagon.

Il croisa en chemin un Harry plus souriant que jamais. Visiblement boudeur, le rouquin détourna la tête en refusant cette fois d'adresser la parole au dernier des Potter. Celui-ci se positionna un instant au milieu du chemin et se contenta d'examiner le rejeton Malfoy en inclinant la tête sur le côté durant quelques secondes avant de s'écarter en riant doucement.

Le blondinet rougit de colère et partit en trépignant, accompagné par ses deux macaques et Perceval pendant que le sourire d'Harry grandissait démesurément... Le pauvre garçon ne semblait vraiment pas très futé et il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à se renseigner sur cette famille...

La sirène du Poudlard Express sonna ensuite trois fois, interrompant les pensées d'Harry et informant les étudiants qu'il serait bientôt arrivé à destination. Rejoignant rapidement ses amis en tête de train, Harry Potter ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'avec le nouvel arrivage de clowns, cette année promettait décidément d'être amusante.

- - -

**Voilà, le chapitre est fini. Pas de note de l'auteur cette semaine faute de temps, mais je tiens vous dire que j'ai un super projet en tête qui vous implique et que je vous détaillerais avec le prochain chapitre...**

**Ledit chapitre paraitra dans deux semaines... et s'intitulera sobrement : 'Archimède Montague' ! **

**Je vous laisse imaginer ce que bon vous semble...**

_**Sinon, je remercie Fred et Dina qui m'ont toutes deux aidé pour le bêta-reading de ce chapitre et je remercie d'avance celles et ceux qui prendrons le temps de me laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s).**_

Merci


	18. Chapitre 18 : Archimède Montague

_**Salut, tout le monde.**_

_**Alors tout d'abord, désolé pour le retard, mais je suis parti en weekend et le pote qui devait assurer l'envoi du chapitre a eu un empêchement.**_

_**Toujours est-il que me voici dans un TGV en train de squatter le pc d'un de mes voisins et que voilà le nouveau chapitre, presque en temps et en heure...**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**PS : il reste des fautes en dépit du Bêta-reading, car suite à une critique constructive de ce chapitre, je me suis retrouvé avec pas mal de changement à faire.**_

- -

- -

**Chapitre 18 : Archimède Montague**

_Le nom de Neville Londubat résonna dans la pièce et un pesant silence s'abattit sur le Grand Hall._

_Le __jeune __garçon __qui venait d'être appelé __s'avança d'un pas incertain vers le choixpeau. Son hésitation ne dura qu'un temps car, de manière assez peu surprenante, le chapeau cria Griffondor à l'instant même où il frôla la tête du __jeune__ sorcier__..._

_Immédiatement, la table des lions croula sous les applaudissements, tous extatique d'avoir réussit à enrôler dans leur maison "Le Survivant" !_

Harry, quant à lui, écoutait à peine ce qui se passait. La cérémonie était inintéressante au possible à ses yeux. Il se contrefichait du devenir des nouveaux gnomes de Poudlard, n'accordait aucune importance au statut de Londubat, et avait en tête pléthore de questions sans réponse.

Pourquoi donc Archimède avait-il réagit ainsi face aux provocations de Malfoy ? L'albinos aurait-il dit vrai ou cherchait-il seulement à insulter le brun ? Des gens s'étaient pourtant déjà moqué d'Archie plus d'une fois et l'adolescent n'y avait généralement accordé aucune importance, se contentant généralement de hausser les épaules, de poursuivre ses lectures voire de rire ouvertement des blagues...

Alors pourquoi une pareille réaction cette fois ci ?

En dépit de tous ses efforts pour rejeter l'idée, l'impression que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à la famille d'Archie flottait dans l'esprit d'Harry.

C'était là l'explication la plus logique, au vu de la réaction de son ami.

De manière assez morbide, l'idée qu'il ne soit plus seul à avoir perdu des êtres chers réchauffait légèrement le cœur du dernier des Potter. Il ne se réjouissait pas des malheurs qui étaient peut-être arrivés à son ami, loin de là. Après tout, il n'aurait souhaité à personne une pareille souffrance !

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que si Archimède, lui aussi, avait perdu sa famille, il serait un peu moins seul. Parce qu'ainsi, il aurait quelque chose en commun avec son ami, et une oreille pour partager sa propre souffrance.

S'arrachant à ses sombres pensées, juste à temps pour voir que Blaise Zabini venait de rejoindre sa grande sœur à Serpentard, l'héritier Potter regarda le directeur se lever majestueusement de sa chaise.

Le vieux schnoque déblatéra ensuite son habituel discours de bienvenue que Harry écouta d'une oreille particulièrement distraite.

-Je sais que vous êtes très certainement affamé et pressé de prendre part au festin, commença Dumbledore de son habituelle voix chaleureuse alors que ses yeux pétillaient avec bonne humeur. Malheureusement, certaines annonces doivent être faites, alors je vous demanderais toute votre attention. Tout d'abord, sachez que vous ne devez en aucun cas vous rendre dans la Forêt Interdite sauf, bien sûr, si vous désirez absolument faire face à une sévère punition, ou pire, à l'un des monstres de la forêt, expliqua l'homme avant de tourner son regard pétillant en direction de Harry et Archie d'un air amusé.

_Le vieux sagouin savait ! _songea immédiatement Harry en croisant le regard amusé du vénérable mage. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Dumbledore avait réussit à apprendre la sortie dans la Forêt Interdite des deux jeunes Serdaigles. Sûrement en utilisant de la légilimancie sur Archimède…

_Maudit soit les vieux fou trop curieux,_ songea sombrement Harry tout en écoutant la suite du discours avec un peu plus d'attention.

-Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, m'a également chargé de vous rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit d'utiliser des sorts dans les couloirs entre les classes, et que la liste des objets interdits est toujours affiché sur la porte de son bureau. Ceci étant dit, j'ajouterai simplement que la sélection des équipes de Quidditch aura lieu dans trois semaines et que tous ceux qui voudraient y participer doivent contacter madame Bibine avant la fin de la semaine. Enfin, je dois ajouter avec le plus grand sérieux que le couloir du troisième étage de la tour nord est désormais privé et qu'il est interdit d'y pénétrer sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances... conclut l'homme en adressant un regard soudain plus sérieux à l'assemblée.

La dernière information déclencha une série de réactions diverses et variées parmi les spectateurs. Certains rirent ouvertement en entendant la phrase, tandis que d'autres palissaient dramatiquement et jetaient des regards circonspects en direction de leurs condisciples...

Harry, de son coté, se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait raconter le vieux fou et classa l'information comme sans importance. Chaque année le directeur racontait une étrange blague afin de souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants.

Retenant un soupir, le jeune mage se désintéressa ensuite totalement de la table professorale lorsque Dumbledore commença à présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... Le pauvre homme portait un turban violet et semblait effrayé par son ombre, sans parler du fait qu'il bégayait. Autant dire que Harry l'avait tout de suite rangé dans la catégorie "Parasite inutile et stupide" avant de chasser l'incompétent de son esprit préoccupé. (1)

-On n'arrête pas le progrès, marmonna Harry lorsque l'idiot en question commença à bégayer des salutations confuses.

- - -

Harry avait tranquillement repris les classes, le Quidditch et ses projets de recherches personnelles. En fait, à l'exception de l'absence de Tonks et de la présence de deux nouvelles matières, les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé à Poudlard.

L'étude des runes anciennes était, du point de vu de Harry, la classe la plus amusante et intéressante qu'offrait l'école. Tout d'abord, l'héritier Potter n'était pas aussi avancé en rune qu'il ne l'était en charme ou en transfiguration. Ensuite, la matière en elle même était d'une profondeur titanesque et offrait à ceux qui le voulaient, des sujets de réflexion multiples...

Les runes étaient enseignées par le Professeur Sinistra. Et oui, cette même Sinistra qui leur apprenait également l'astronomie, avait une deuxième corde à son arc pour palier le peu de temps d'enseignement que requérait l'étude du ciel._(2)_

La jeune femme avait commencé ses cours en leur faisant apprendre quelques runes anciennes et identifier leur pays d'appartenance. Harry, qui était lui même extrêmement féru de linguistique et savait déjà parler couramment plusieurs langues, appréciait l'effort à sa juste valeur et se lança dans le travail avec une avidité tout à fait rafraichissante.

De manière bien peu surprenante, Archie et Cédric, qui avaient également pris cette option, passaient de longues heures à baver stupidement en regardant Sinistra... Ou plus précisément le magnifique postérieur de la belle enseignante !

Pour leurs défenses, il convient d'admettre qu'il était loin d'être le seul. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, un observateur impartial aurait même conclut que Harry était le seul étudiant de sexe masculin à s'intéresser plus à la matière qu'à celle qui l'enseignait... Un état de fait qui était d'ailleurs uniquement due aux capacités d'occlumancien de Harry...

Bien sûr, la charmante Sinistra, qui abordait la trentaine avec une fraicheur extraordinaire, n'avait pas vraiment découragé les jeunes hommes en chaleur ; tout du moins si ses vêtements étaient un indice à ce sujet...

-Bonjour tout le monde, lança la belle professeur en entrant dans la classe, portant plusieurs livres dans ses bras. Elle serrait les gros tomes juste en dessous de son impressionnante poitrine, qui semblait prête à faire exploser son petit chandail... L'effet produit semblait tout à fait du goût d'Archimède qui remercia discrètement Merlin que les professeurs soient autorisé à s'habiller comme bon leur semblait !

-A présent, ouvrez vos livres page deux cents quatorze. Nous allons réviser ce que nous avions fait la dernière fois et voir si vous êtes à présent capable d'identifier des runes celtiques, dit-elle en lâchant violemment sa lourde pile de livres sur son bureau. L'un des ouvrages vacilla un instant et tomba de la pile de l'autre coté du meuble. Avec un léger soupir, la jeune enseignante contourna son bureau et se pencha pour le ramasser...

A cet instant précis, Harry entendit distinctement Archie et plusieurs autres garçons lâcher des grognements primitifs.

Levant les yeux de son livre pendant que Archimède remerciait à haute voix les ingénieux moldus pour leur bon goût en matière de vêtement, Harry remarqua que la mini jupe fendu de son enseignante, avait été grandement sollicitée par la manœuvre, et était suffisamment remontée pour révéler ce qui était indéniablement le liseré de dentelle des bas que portait la belle jeune femme...

Même le très maîtrisé Harry ne pu rester indifférent à une pareille vue et dû se concentrer extrêmement fortement sur son occlumancie afin de rester de marbre.

-Je me demande si Stéphanie et Bianca porte ce... ces... enfin ce genre de chose... murmura distraitement Archie avec un visage positivement rêveur et des yeux brillants pendant que Cédric hochait gravement la tête.

Harry, lui, réprima un sourire et regarda son ami avec un feint dégout.

-Et moi qui pensais que Bianca était comme une mère pour toi... Ces pensées incestueuses me dégoutent au plus haut point Archimède, assena Harry d'un ton aristocratique et faussement offensé.

-Voyons, voyons, mon bon ami ! Le problème n'est pas là, contra facilement Archie sans la moindre gêne. Bianca est très loin d'être ma mère et nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté par le sang, alors je ne ressens aucun problème éthique à invoquer fréquemment des images d'elle dans mes nombreux rêves érotique... L'un des meilleurs commence par l'arrivée de Stéphanie simplement vêtue de... **Ohhhh !** Regarde, elle recommence ! ajouta-t-il avec excitation pendant que Sinistra se penchait de nouveau pour ramasser un bête bout de parchemin qu'elle avait fait tomber.

Harry secoua la tête et se promit de mettre ces informations bien au chaud dans une pensine le plus vite possible. Il avait là une occasion extraordinaire de pouvoir faire chanter Archie en le menaçant de révéler cette petite conversation à... n'importe quel membre de la famille Zabini, et tout spécialement Stéphanie !

Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas oublié la petite indiscrétion d'Archimède à propos de ses capacités de Fourchelangue. Avec ce genre de motivation, le jeune mage était convaincu que son ami serait... moins prompt à faire ce genre d'erreur.

-

L'autre enseignement optionnel qu'avait sélectionné Harry, était l'Arithmancie et cette fois encore, cette nouvelle matière tenait toutes ses promesses. Équation après équation, algorithme après algorithme, casse tête après casse tête, la compréhension qu'Harry avait de la magie augmentait, et ce résultat extraordinaire était en grande partie dû aux exigences extrêmement élevées du professeur Vector qui enseignait la matière et n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche : travail ! _(3)_

La classe en elle même était réputée pour son extrême difficulté et peu d'élèves décidaient de suivre ce cours. Voilà pourquoi la seule personne que connaissait Harry au sein de cette classe n'était autre que Stéphanie.

A chaque cours, la jeune professeur Vector posait un problème magique, dont le but pouvait être d'expliquer à quoi servait un mouvement de baguette ou de mettre en équation la raison pour laquelle deux ingrédients de potion ne réagissaient pas bien ensemble... Des possibilités de recherches infinies s'offraient donc à ceux qui maitrisaient cette branche de la magie, et nombres de métier, comme celui de briseurs de sorts ou de médicomage, imposaient à leurs membres, l'étude de cette discipline. Après tout, diagnostiquer une maladie grâce à des équations ou trouver numériquement la faille d'un enchantement était des "plus" incontestables pour quiconque se lançait dans ce genre de profession.

Cette matière avait donc vraiment tout pour plaire à ceux qui aimaient travailler. Car outre le fond qui était indubitablement passionnant, la forme, à savoir Mademoiselle Vector, n'était pas mal du tout non plus. Certes, son style différait énormément de celui de Sinistra et elle aurait instantanément écrabouillé tout élève surpris à la reluquer, mais tout de même, sa taille fine et ses jambes interminable ne pouvaient pas laisser tout à fait froid...

Heureusement pour lui, le jeune et vigoureux Montague n'avait pas pris cette classe, s'épargnant ainsi l'effort de devoir contenir ses hormones en ébullition deux fois de plus par semaine... A la place, le beau brun avait préféré Soins aux Créatures Magiques, une discipline indispensable pour tout bon maître des potions qui se respecte. Car combattre et s'occuper de ces créatures étaient une partie du travail de tout alchimiste en herbe.

Stéphanie, quant à elle, avait privilégié l'Étude des Moldus en plus de l'Arithmancie.

En effet, bien qu'elle ne soit pas un homme et qu'elle ne soit donc pas la future chef de famille, le fait qu'elle soit l'ainée des Zabini la forcerait probablement à prendre en main les finances de la famille.

Or, il était bien connu des initiés, que la richesse des Zabini provenait en partie de contrats passés avec des entreprises moldus. Ce qui la forcerait donc à faire des affaires avec des gens ignorant l'existence de la magie.

A vrai dire, la jeune fille n'était pas la seule dans ce cas et le cours d'Étude des Moldus avait même été créé spécifiquement dans le but de répondre à cette problématique, bien que quelques personnes le suivent par simple curiosité.

Harry pour sa part s'était, comme la plupart de ses amis, limité à deux options et ce, pour plusieurs excellentes raisons.

La première étant bien sur qu'il n'avait pas besoin de suivre de cours dans deux des autres matières. Il avait en effet vécu de longues années par ses propres moyens dans le monde moldu, et ne croyait pas du tout, à tout ce qui avait attrait à la divination.

Le soin aux créatures magiques était une matière intéressante et utile, cependant Rémus étant un lycanthrope passionné par la défense contre les créatures dangereuses, il avait déjà appris beaucoup sur la matière. En outre le curriculum officiel n'avait rien de bien passionnant et n'offrait que bien peu de pratique digne de ce nom. Voilà pourquoi, après mure réflexion, l'héritier Potter avait choisit de ne pas s'engager dans cette matière.

Une des autres raisons qui avaient motivé son choix était qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de suivre les enseignements des différentes options afin de pouvoir les présenter aux buses, en fait certaines options existantes n'étaient même pas enseignées à Poudlard.

En choisissant de limiter le nombre de ses matières additionnelles, Harry s'était donc offert la possibilité d'augmenter son temps d'étude personnel, sans pour autant s'empêcher de présenter les matières qu'il avait délaissées...

Ce faisant il pourrait tirer parti de ce qui faisait de Poudlard l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde : sa bibliothèque. En effet, l'école n'incluait pas de nombreuses matières à son curriculum et ne surchargeait pas trop ses étudiants, afin de leurs laisser le temps de profiter de ce qui était sans conteste l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques du monde sorcier.

Comme de nombreuses disciplines ne pouvaient s'apprendre qu'au travers de longues lectures et en disposant des bons ouvrages ; l'environnement de Poudlard offrait aux élèves motivés un nombre de possibilités illimitées, que beaucoup d'autres établissements ne pouvaient espérer proposer.

Voilà pourquoi Harry ricanait sous cape lorsqu'il regardait les emplois du temps de nombreux autres Serdaigle qui avaient tenté de prendre le plus de matière possible ; s'enfermant ainsi dans un monde cloisonné de leçons et de devoirs, au lieu de laisser leur curiosité naturelle s'épanouir et de poursuivre leur propre chemin vers la connaissance.

A ce sujet, il était indéniable que de nombreux élèves élevés au sein de familles sorcières n'avaient pas commis pareille erreur... Ce qui prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute l'importance de l'ascendance social dans l'éducation.

Soigneusement informés et conseillés, de nombreux sorciers issus de familles au sang ancien, avait choisi, comme Harry, de limiter leurs nombres de cours et avaient curieusement commencé à travailler beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. On pouvait donc désormais les apercevoir furetant dans certaines sections bien précises de la bibliothèque et empruntant de vieux tomes poussiéreux délaissés par les étudiants moins bien renseignés.

Harry, qui utilisait sa légilimancie à bon escient, avait également appris que ces mêmes étudiants bénéficiaient en outre de l'accès à des livres familiaux exemptés, grâce à d'anciennes lois, de toute forme de contrôle ministériel ; et apprenaient ainsi en toute légalité des magies hautement réglementées.

Ainsi se faisait la sélection dans le monde sorcier. Pendant que de brillants sorciers nés moldus tentaient désespérément d'exceller dans le plus de matières possibles ; les fils de sorcier, sagement conseillés par leurs parents, abandonnaient les matières de peu d'intérêt pour la suite de leur carrière et se concentraient sur d'anciennes magies auxquelles les autres n'auraient jamais accès...

Une belle leçon de vie sur l'égalité des chances, que Harry s'était fait un plaisir de détourner à son avantage en s'ouvrant dès la première année, les portes de la sections interdite, dont il avait maintenant recopié l'essentiel des ouvrages, bien qu'il n'en ait encore lu qu'une infime partie.

Rangeant délicatement les nouveaux livres qu'il venait illégalement de dupliquer dans sa malle magique, Harry sourit en se remémorant sa première incartade nocturne avec Tonks. Que de temps avait passé depuis et pourtant le monde n'avait pas changé d'un pouce tandis que sa mère et sa sœur demeuraient inconsciente.

Fermant sa malle d'un geste sec, le dernier des Potter songea amèrement que le ministère qui l'empêcherait d'atteindre le niveau de savoir nécessaire pour sauver sa famille, n'avait pas encore été élu !

- - -

Outre les nouveaux cours, la sélection des nouvelles équipes de Quidditch avait apporté son lot de surprises.

L'équipe de Serdaigle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de travail, car seules deux places étaient à pourvoir.

La place d'attrapeur, tout d'abord, était redevenue vacante car la très belle Allison Spencer avait prouvé connaître bien mal ses potions contraceptives. Elle s'était donc débrouillée pour se retrouver enceinte... d'Elwood !

Le capitaine, qui était absolument ravi de son forfait et tout content à l'idée de devenir père, avait organisé des tests afin de remplacer sa femme en devenir avec une bonne humeur et une décontraction bien peu coutumière. Une petite deuxième année nommé Cho Chang avait obtenue le poste… cette même Cho Chang qui avait tenté de suivre Harry et Archie dans la Forêt Interdite l'an passé.

Outre le poste d'attrapeur, Klyde O'flanagan, était aussi venu remplacer dans les cages, le puissant Worthington qui avait passé ses Aspic l'an passé. Le jeune quatrième année n'avait pas la force de l'ancien goal, mais il était assez vif et avait de très bons réflexes.

L'un dans l'autre, Harry était assez satisfait. Leur équipe n'avait plus l'expérience de l'année dernière, mais le départ de Charlie Weasley leur laissait le champ libre. Et aucune équipe cette année ne semblait en mesure de s'opposer au trio de poursuiveur de Serdaigle.

En parlant de Quidditch et de surprise, il est important de préciser que, par une succession d'évènements étranges ayant commencé par un échange d'insultes entre Londubat et Malfoy, et s'étant achever par le sauvetage héroïque par Neville du sac de classe d'une de ses condisciple, le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait été nommé attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ce qui faisait de lui le joueur le plus jeune à occuper ce poste depuis un siècle.

La rumeur le voulait extrêmement bon sur un balai. Harry s'en fichait éperdument, car il savait parfaitement que même si Cho venait à perdre, leur trio de poursuiveurs leur assurerait tout de même la victoire.

Malfoy avait prouvé rapidement être une menace... Enfin comprenez : aussi menaçant qu'un petit première année sans talent particulier puisse l'être.

Harry, qui ricanait sous cape, reconnaissait tout de même que si on laissait le petit nuisible grandir, il pourrait devenir véritablement gênant. Sa famille était une des plus riches du monde et son père possédait une influence politique qui dépassait nettement les frontières de Grande Bretagne ; ce qui donnerait inévitablement à l'enfant un soutien très important au sein de Serpentard, et pourrait, à terme, compliquer la vie de Stéphanie...

En effet, la jeune fille avait des amis dans sa maison, cependant aucun d'entre eux ne serait prêt à affronter la colère des Malfoy pour l'aider si un problème devait survenir. Tous étaient désespérément superficiels.

Archie, qui dans un élan de clairvoyance inattendu s'en était également rendu compte, avait dit qu'à la moindre incartade, il s'occuperait personnellement de tanner les fesses du gnome albinos. Harry avait acquiescé sans grande conviction... Il avait déjà son petit projet concernant la famille Malfoy !

Une autre nouveauté de l'année était les sorties de Pré au lard. Les sorciers de troisième année et plus étaient en effet autorisés à sortir les week-ends afin de passer un peu de bon temps dans cette charmante bourgade proche de Poudlard et peuplée exclusivement de sorcier...

Cet état de fait marquait en fait le début officiel des rendez vous galants au sein de la population estudiantine mais aussi le début du cauchemar de Harry !

En effet, prenez un jeune homme brillant, au visage magnifique, et au corps sculpté par de nombreuses heures d'entrainement. Ajoutez lui une mince boucle d'oreille en forme de dents de dragon, des habits extrêmement stylés, et couplez le avec la popularité récente que lui valait son statue de star de Quidditch_._ Mélangez le tout avec une population de jeunes adolescentes en manque d'amour et vous obtenez la raison pour laquelle, les sorties à Pré-au-lard avaient transformé la vie de Harry en enfer.

Au début, le jeune mage avait désespérément tenté d'esquiver les groupies qui le harcelaient de plus en plus fréquemment. Ce qui s'était avéré être une mauvaise technique, puisqu'on l'avait affublé d'une réputation de sorcier ténébreux, mystérieux et romantique, et que sa cote de popularité avait encore terriblement augmenté...

Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de ces midinettes enamourées. Cependant, le brillant jeune homme et son esprit surpuissant ne paraissait cette fois trouver aucune idée brillante afin de résoudre ce casse tête...

Pire, les choses empiraient de jours en jours, comme le lui prouvait en ce moment même son cours d'Arithmancie et l'intérêt croissant qu'une Stéphanie en pleine période épanouissement pubertaire semblait lui porter...

-Alors, pour Pré-au-lard ? demanda brusquement Stéphanie en direction de son ami, alors que le professeur Vector tournait finalement le dos à la classe.

Harry résista difficilement à l'envie de gémir. Les frontières entre l'amour, le désir et l'amitié étaient souvent mal définies, mais au nom de Merlin, pourvu que ce ne soit pas encore ça ! songea-t-il tout en se plongeant dans une nouvelle équation avec avidité.

-Alors ? Le pressa Stéphanie d'une manière bien peu Serpentarde.

-Pré-au-lard ? se contenta de répéter platement le jeune mage, en haussant un sourcil sans pour autant détourner les yeux de son travail.

-Oui... Tu sais quoi... Enfin, je veux dire les gens y vont et tout et tout, commenta-t-elle avec une légère indignation. Ce fichu Potter pouvait être si énervant...

-Humm... émit distraitement Harry dont le visage était parfaitement lisse et dépourvu d'émotion, alors qu'il continuait de réfléchir en regardant sa feuille.

-Et bien... murmura finalement la jolie italienne d'un ton brusquement timide. Je me demandais... enfin je eux dire... je me demandais si nous pourrions y aller... ensemble.

-Non, répondit Harry sans même cligner des yeux et en songeant que son équation pouvait sûrement être encore un peu simplifiée... Peut être qu'en utilisant une transformé de Fourier, il...

-Pourquoi... Je... Pourquoi non? bégaya Stéphanie.

La jeune fille semblait terriblement déçue, et, contrairement à toutes les précédentes filles qui s'étaient retrouvées dans cette position, Harry ressentait véritablement de la sympathie pour elle. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle, contrairement aux autres idiotes, le connaissait vraiment ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas invité uniquement parce qu'il était un bon joueur de Quidditch au visage agréable. Et ensuite, parce qu'elle était son amie et qu'il l'appréciait. _(Et ce bien qu'il refusa catégoriquement de se l'avouer en ces termes)._

-Je crois que tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire et un léger amusement cette fois.

-Oh allez quoi ! De toute manière, il ne va pas oser me le demander. Et puis, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie d'y aller avec Archie de toute façon ? se défendit Stéphanie en haussant les bras d'un air impuissant et énervé.

-Archimède ne va pas te demander parce que cela fait un mois que tu le travailles au corps afin d'être sûre qu'il ne le fasse pas, et ce, bien que tu saches à quel point il t'adore, répondit Harry sans se démonter.

Il songea qu'il faudrait absolument qu'il relate cette conversation à son ami... Après tout, plus il mettrait Archie en avant plus ce dernier lui serait ensuite reconnaissant... et une potion gratis n'est jamais de refus ! L'amour était vraiment quelque chose de puissant et lucratif ! Hé hé...

Voyant que Stéphanie rougissait. Harry profita de son avantage.

-Tu sais que tes marques d'affections vigoureuses auraient déjà découragé bien des hommes moins amoureux ou moins courageux…

Cette fois, la belle sorcière était carrément écarlate, plus rouge encore que des cheveux de Weasley ! Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas le surnom que donnait Harry à ses fréquents coups de genoux dans les parties génitales d'Archie...

-Tu n'y vas avec personne d'autre ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse de changer le sens de cette conversation.

-Négatif ! répondit Harry en souriant.

Il était ravi que ce soit la vérité et que la fierté de sa meilleure amie soit ainsi totalement préservée.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda brusquement Stéphanie avec curiosité. Je veux dire, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas y aller avec moi, à cause d'Archie, mais tu pourrais emmener presque n'importe quel fille de notre année.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, peu concerné par cette pensée. Il avait simplement mieux à faire que gaspiller son temps en des flirts inutiles.

-Merlin, susurra brusquement Stéphanie alors qu'une idée étrange lui traversait l'esprit. Tu... Tu n'es pas... enfin, tu aimes bien les filles, n'est ce pas... ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas... finit elle par déclamer, en tentant de mimer le mot homosexuel sans avoir à le prononcer, faisant au passage des gestes ridicule parfaitement digne de Archimède.

La plume d'Harry s'arrêta net au beau milieu d'une équation d'algèbre traitant de la différence entre un anneau de pouvoir et un corps d'énergie, et leva des yeux étonné vers Stéphanie. A dire vrai il ne s'était jamais posé la question !

Étant un homme de logique, plus que de passion ou de croyance, Harry ne pas voyait d'un mauvais œil l'amour entre deux personne du même sexe. Après tout, il n'y avait plus grand chose de naturel dans les comportements amoureux humain, la culture avait depuis très longtemps pris le pas sur l'instinct.

Il n'avait jamais désiré de garçon, mais les seules femmes qui avait fait un tant soit peu bouillir son sang étaient des trentenaires et le seuls professeur de sexe masculin de moins de quarante ans était Rogue... Il va s'en dire que le pauvre maitre des potions n'aurait pas pu exciter un troupeau de fée nymphomane et qu'il pouvait donc être considéré comme quantité négligeable dans ce domaine ! Mais alors comment en avoir le cœur net ? Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il préfère les garçons aux filles, où qu'il aime les deux ?

Le regard vert clair du jeune mage devint absolument impénétrable alors qu'un mélange de pensées tourbillonnantes déferlait dans son esprit. Dix arguments l'assaillir, brusquement remplacé par autant de nouvelles réponses possible, et soudain, Harry pris sa décision.

Brusquement, sans dire un mot, l'héritier Potter se leva et s'approcha rapidement du tableau où le professeur Vector était occupée à marquer de nouvelles équations. Avant que l'enseignante n'ait compris ce qui se passait, il se retrouva à côté d'elle, lui releva doucement la tête du bout des doigts et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, avant de lui offrir un sourire éclatant et de sortir de la classe au moment précis où la cloche sonnait la fin du cours.

Il avait sa réponse, tout du moins si l'on en croyait le sourire débile qu'il affichait à présent.

Il est inutile de dire que plus personne ne questionna sa sexualité par la suite et que tous les garçons de son année se mirent brusquement à le vénérer comme s'il était Merlin en personne...

En fin de compte, et bien que cela lui ait valu une semaine de retenues, _Celui-qui-avait-embrassé-mademoiselle-Vector_, puisque c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait à présent, jugea qu'il s'agissait là d'une très bonne affaire... D'autant qu'il était désormais complètement fixé sur sa sexualité... Il aimait les femmes avec un grand F !

Ah sacré mademoiselle Vector...

- - -

Les jours et les semaines passèrent ensuite rapidement et la fête d'Halloween arriva sans crier gare. Harry, qui ne se sentait pas aussi _''joyeux''_ que ses amis en ce jour anniversaire du meurtre de son père, les avait informés qu'il se trouverait à la bibliothèque s'ils avaient besoin de lui, avant de s'isoler pour finir ses devoirs.

Une heure plus tard, profitant du fait qu'il avait fini son travail et que tout le monde devait encore se trouver au banquet, le dernier des Potter décida de rejoindre sa salle commune afin de pouvoir bouquiner tranquillement près du feu.

Marchant lentement à travers un couloir et goutant avec délice le silence reposant des lieux alors qu'il entrainait un peu son esprit, sa méditation éveillée fut brusquement interrompue par un bruit tonitruant qui fit vibrer toutes les armures de l'étage, avant d'être suivi d'une deuxième explosion puis d'une troisième...

Se rapprochant rapidement de la source du bruit, poussé par la curiosité _(dont il se maudit longuement plus tard)_, il arriva rapidement devant les toilettes des filles du quatrième étage. Passant l'encadrement de la porte et se tournant sur la droite, il se retrouva brusquement devant quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à trouver dans une salle de bain de fille...

Un Troll des forêts adulte !

La bestiole, de couleur verdâtre, qui exhalait une puanteur abjecte et portait en guise de tunique d'étrange peaux de bêtes assez mal écorchées, se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda de ses yeux sombres et vitreux.

Contrairement à leurs cousins les troll des montagnes, les trolls des forêts, possédaient un niveau d'intelligence un peu plus élevé, répugnaient par tradition à se servir d'armes et vivaient en tribu un peu partout dans les forêts de Grande-Bretagne. Leur appétit immodéré pour la chair humaine, et leur naturel violent étaient bien connus des sorciers anglais.

Le fait qu'un monstre de trois mètres de haut se ballade en plein milieu de Poudlard aurait très certainement surpris Harry si un problème plus épineux n'avait pas requis toute son attention, car voyez vous, juste au pied de la bête se trouvait Hermione Granger.

La pauvre petite fille criait et sanglotait tout en regardant le troll d'un air effrayé, tandis que la bête immense se rapprochait d'elle en bavant.

Soupirant tristement, Harry maudit sa propre stupidité. Pourquoi donc n'était-il pas allé à la fête comme tout le monde ? Cherchant rapidement des yeux une arme éventuelle, _(__comme la massue que le troll était susceptible de trimbaler __par exemple)_, afin de la lui expédier en pleine figure _(une technique qui avait prouvé son efficacité quelque années plus tôt)_, l'héritier Potter fut singulièrement désappointé en remarquant que la bête était désarmée.

_Ces foutus trolls des forêts vivaient littéralement au milieu d'un champ de massues et ce crétin n'avait même pas jugé bon d'en ramasser une !_ jura intérieurement le jeune mage avant de maudire à nouveau sa malchance.

Harry se rappela brièvement son combat à Gringotts et l'étrange bruit _(Kaboum) _que faisait une massue de troll lorsqu'elle s'écrasait sur le crane de son propriétaire. Il songea avec tristesse que la technique géniale ne pourrait pas lui servir aujourd'hui...

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il leva sa baguette et lança rapidement trois sortilèges d'explosion qui furent absorbés par la peau du monstre. Celui-ci ne recula que de un ou deux pas !

Cette fois, Harry dû s'avouer impressionné. Même lui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la bête soit aussi résistante à la magie... Comment, au nom des sept cercles de l'enfer, Rémus s'était il débrouiller pour réduire le sien en charpie ?

**-GROAAAAAAAAAAAA, **rugit la bête en s'avançant et en levant le poing.

Bon d'accord, il chercherait la réponse plus tard. Regardant rapidement la petite fille qui pensait visiblement parvenir à disparaître dans le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle si elle s'y collait assez fort, Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait se débarrasser du gros tas.

D'un geste souple de la baguette, il expédia un siège de toilette cassé en plein dans la figure du troll, avant d'enchainer à l'aide d'un réducto qui catapulta le monstre contre un évier. Il se tourna ensuite vers la fille.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Granger ? Sors d'ici tout de suite petite idiote ! Allez cours ! ordonna Harry en direction de la gamine qui semblait tétanisée et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre...

Une réaction ma fois bien compréhensible de la par dune jeune fille de onze ans, ce qui bien sur ne diminua pas d'un pouce l'irritation du jeune mage...

Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, Harry se plaça devant la sorcière et fit face à la charge du troll qui s'était déjà remis de l'assaut initial. Une seconde avant que le monstre l'atteigne, l'héritier Potter lança un nouveau sortilège d'explosion sur le sol, ouvrant un large trou dans les pavés sur lequel trébucha bêtement le troll.

Harry sourit en voyant l'énorme monstre perdre l'équilibre et s'écarta finalement du chemin de la bête en entrainant Hermione avec lui. Propulsant ensuite fermement la petite fille dans le couloir, il lui expédia un rapide charme de courage avant de lui crier à nouveau de déguerpir et de souffler de soulagement lorsqu'elle finit par obtempérer.

Enfin capable de se concentrer pleinement sur le troll, Harry se retourna vers la bête sans perdre de temps. Profitant du fait que la pièce soit inondée, il envoya un maléfice de congélation qui gela instantanément toute l'eau et déséquilibra le troll qui s'effondra stupidement.

Regardant en ricanant la bestiole essayer de se relever gauchement et déraper maladroitement sur la glace, Harry se mit à cogiter afin d'élaborer un plan qui lui permettrait de vaincre le monstre.

L'affaire n'était pas si simple, car les trolls des forêts étaient extrêmement résistant à de nombreuses formes de magie, plus encore que leurs homologues des montagnes. En outre, Harry n'était pas certain de connaître un maléfice dont l'utilisation était légale et qui lui aurait permis de vaincre un tel adversaire.

Voyant que la bestiole parvenait à se relever plus tôt que prévu et qu'il n'avait pas encore finit de mettre au point une bonne méthode d'attaque, le jeune mage se mit distraitement à envoyer sur elle tous les débris de la pièce, la déséquilibrant efficacement et l'empêchant ainsi de se relever sur le sol toujours gelé.

Mettant ce délai supplémentaire à profit pour peaufiner l'ébauche de plan qu'il avait déjà élaboré, il resserra légèrement sa prise sur sa baguette et décida qu'il avait suffisamment joué. Se concentrant attentivement afin de ne pas rater ses cibles, il envoya alors quatre sortilèges d'explosion particulièrement précis.

Le premier atteignit le troll en plein ventre et le déséquilibra sournoisement. Tandis que le monstre perdait l'équilibre et s'effondrait pour la énième fois sur le sol verglacé, le deuxième sortilège percuta la bête et la fit glisser à plat ventre sur plus de trois mètres, l'envoyant cette fois s'écraser tête la première contre le mur. C'est alors que les deux maléfices suivant touchèrent ce même mur qui s'effondra littéralement sur la pauvre bête déjà étourdit.

Sortant tranquillement de la salle de bain dont une partie du plafond, non soutenu par le mur porteur, s'effondrait à présent, Harry songea distraitement qu'Archimède le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'autant de bons ingrédients de potion venaient d'être écrasés...

Une fois l'éboulement terminé, Harry, qui n'était pas homme à gaspiller une bonne opportunité, retourna dans la salle de bain, histoire de voir si une partie du troll pouvait être sauvée. Il remarqua avec étonnement que la bête dépassait du tas de gravas tant elle était énorme.

Sentant son sixième sens l'avertir de l'arrivée de puissantes sources de magie, Harry stoppa net son investigation et, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il remarqua finalement et sans enthousiasme particulier l'arrivée malencontreuse de la cavalerie...

Les idiots arrivaient donc trop tard pour l'aider et trop tôt pour qu'il puisse récupérer des ingrédients... Le timing parfait que l'on pouvait espérer de l'essentiel des bouffons qui prétendaient enseigner en ce lieu, songea un Harry de fort mauvaise humeur. _(Murphy quand tu nous tiens…)_

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Quirrell, et Flitwick, accompagné par une Hermione Granger toujours en pleurs entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils regardèrent ensuite bêtement le cadavre du troll enseveli au beau milieu de la salle de bain oblitéré, en ouvrant de grand yeux et en jetant de drôles de coups d'œil à Harry... Après tout, qui pourrait rester totalement indifférent devant le spectacle d'un jeune troisième année qui viendrait d'enterrer vivant un troll des montagnes au beau milieu du quatrième étage de son école ? Le tout, sans même avoir froissé sa robe...

-Votre timing est impeccable professeur, se moqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique, avant que quiconque ne puisse l'interroger. Est ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de m'expliquer comment un troll des forêts de plus d'une tonne à pu rentrer dans cette école et monter quatre étages sans se faire repérer avant de tenter de tuer des élèves ? demanda-t-il froidement tout en fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

-Toujours aussi arrogeant espèce de petit m.… cracha immédiatement Rogue dont la jambe droite paraissait sévèrement amochée.

-Severus ! l'interrompit Dumbledore d'un ton sec, afin de couper cours à la répartie visiblement injurieuse du maître des potions. Monsieur Potter, pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance de nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici et non pas en sécurité dans votre salle commune, comme je l'avais ordonné personnellement il y a moins de cinq minutes ? demanda finalement le directeur en regardant successivement le troll et Harry avec une surprise évidente.

-Vous voulez dire, à part le fait que je n'ai jamais entendu une pareille directive puisque je n'étais pas à la fête et qu'aucun de vous n'a songé à utiliser la magie pour avertir l'ensemble des étudiants de l'établissement ? demanda-t-il d'un ton particulièrement méprisant en regardant les adultes échanger des regards mal à l'aise. Permettez moi aussi de vous faire remarquer que vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question directeur... Que faisait ce troll ici ?

-Misérable petit…, commença Rogue

-Oh ! S'il vous plait professeur Rogue. Cessez ces enfantillages. Un homme incapable de garder son calme dans une telle situation n'a rien à faire en tant que professeur dans une école, le coupa Harry d'un ton saignant, sautant sur l'occasion de pouvoir enfin insulté en toute impunité l'homme qui semblait s'ingénier à lui pourrir la vie pendant les cours de Potion. A présent je repose ma question différemment puisqu'aucun de vous ne semble l'avoir comprise, comment se fait-il que j'ai faillis être tué par un troll au beau milieu de l'école ?

**-Vingt points en moins pour...**

**-Pourquoi, exactement ?** s'ingéra brusquement Flitwick lorsque les paroles de son élève favori l'arrachèrent à sa torpeur. Je ne vois ici aucune faute. Aucune règle ne forçait monsieur Potter à être présent à la fête, et on ne peut désobéir à un ordre que l'on n'a pas entendu. En fait, si j'en crois ma longue expérience, je pense que des félicitations et une récompense sont plus d'actualité. Et je pense que cinquante points pour Serdaigle récompenseraient à sa juste valeur la convaincante victoire de monsieur Potter sur un troll des forêts adulte et son sauvetage de mademoiselle Granger. N'est ce pas Directeur ?

-Je… Hum... Tout à fait Filius, acquiesça distraitement Dumbledore qui semblait toujours pensif.

-Pour ce qui est du troll, je vous avouerais, que nous ne savons pas encore comment il a pu entrer. Mais je vous assure que je mènerai une enquête sérieuse, expliqua le minuscule professeur en direction de Harry avant de sourire amicalement et d'ajouter : Maintenant dites-moi, est ce que cet incident vous a appris quelque chose monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, la peau des trolls est presque aussi résistante à la magie que ne le sont les chauves souris au sens de l'humour... répondit platement Harry avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle de bain sans dire au revoir.

Rogue manqua de s'étouffer devant la vanne habilement placée, dont nul ne pouvait douter qu'elle lui était destinée, sans pour autant que l'on puisse accuser Harry d'avoir été irrespectueux.

Le petit professeur quant à lui, se mit à rire gentiment de sa petite voix haut perchée et fut bientôt rejoint par le Dumbledore, qui avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur, puisque son école était a nouveau sur et que personne n'avait été blessé. Quirrell, lui, paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement, une main serrée autour du cœur et l'autre torturant nerveusement son turban, alors qu'il tentait de calmer sa respiration. McGonagall, de son coté, était occupée à fusiller du regard le dos du jeune mage. Celui-ci sentait littéralement la magie de l'écossaise bouillonner de fureur devant une telle attitude, qui devait probablement lui rappeler sa journée sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Qu'ils réagissent donc comme bon leur semblait ! songea Harry en prenant la direction de son dortoir en passant à coté de Granger qui le regarda partir avec stupéfaction.

- - -

_Le lendemain de l'incident._

-Ce n'est vraiment pas si difficile, expliquait tranquillement Harry. Il faut juste incrémenter le... oupmf !

Stéphanie Zabini explosa littéralement de rire en voyant que l'explication d'Harry avait été brutalement interrompue lorsqu'une petite masse de cheveux brun et touffu l'avait percuté avant de se serrer contre lui avec désespoir.

-Oh la la, tes groupies deviennent de plus en plus téméraire Harry. Bientôt, elles en seront à te jeter leur petite culotte lorsque tu entreras dans la Grande Salle, ricana la belle sorcière avec un sourire en coin tout en regardant la petite fille qui s'agrippait à son ami.

-Granger... soupira Harry en essayant de se dégager doucement. Granger ! grommela-t-il plus sèchement avant de se rendre compte que la petite fille pleurait comme une madeleine contre sa robe.

Levant les yeux vers Stéphanie et adressant un regard désespéré à la jeune fille, Harry retint un juron lorsque cette dernière lui adressa un sourire moqueur et infiniment satisfait sans tenir compte de son appel à l'aide silencieux.

Jurant de se venger de cette sale petite Serpentarde sadique, le jeune mage tenta une nouvelle fois de décramponner la petite Gryffondor hystérique qui, faute de savoir faire face au danger, avait visiblement été doté par Merlin d'une poigne à toute épreuve...

- Lâche-moi Granger ! siffla-t-il agressivement alors qu'il parvenait enfin à écarter légèrement la gamine de ses robes en soie d'Acromantula sans tenir compte des remerciements et des excuses qu'elle répétait de manière inintelligible.

Comprenant, entre deux sanglots, qu'elle s'excusait du fait qu'il ait eu des ennuis cause d'elle, et le remerciait de lui avoir sauvé la vie, l'héritier Potter remarqua qu'il commençait à attirer singulièrement l'attention. Peu désireux que ses pairs apprennent son exploit avec le troll, et que de nouvelles groupies s'ajoutent ainsi à son fan club, il décida de faire appel à des mesures drastiques.

_§§ Maudit sois-tu ! Vas tu me lâcher à la fin, petite Harpie ?§§_ siffla-t-il en fourchelangue, avant de sourire d'amusement lorsque la jeune fille glapit et s'écarta comme s'il était brusquement devenu brulant.

Comme quoi, parler le langage des serpents avait plus d'un avantage.

Satisfait d'être enfin débarrassé de l'enquiquineuse, Harry commença à rajuster consciencieusement ses robes, juste avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait maintenant faire face d'un autre problème...

**-Tu es un Fourchelangue ! **beugla Ron Weasley qui se tenait à moins de cinq mètres de lui avec Londubat à ses cotés et avait visiblement entendu la dernière phrase de Harry.

Choisissant de ne pas s'abaisser à répondre à une remarque aussi stupide, Harry contourna simplement les deux gamin et pris la direction de son prochain cours. Mais il sentit brusquement une résistance étrange au niveau de son bras... que Londubat venait de saisir violemment par la manche.

-Elle voulait juste être gentille, alors tu vas t'excuser tout de suite auprès de Hermione, ou sinon..., le menaça le sauveur du monde sorcier.

En prononçant ces mots, Neville prouva ainsi trois choses. La première, qu'il était bel et bien un Gryffondor dans l'âme, prompt à agir comme le lui dictait son cœur. La deuxième, qu'il était indubitablement courageux. Et la troisième, qu'il était très certainement suicidaire !

La plupart des étudiants du couloir, qui étaient des troisièmes années, étaient tous parfaitement au courant du mauvais caractère et des capacités magiques exceptionnelles d'Harry et regardaient à présent Londubat comme si une seconde tête venait brusquement de lui pousser sur le dos.

Quant à Harry, il était juste énervé par toute cette situation et tentait d'user au mieux de son occlumancie afin de ne pas perdre son calme... C'est ce moment entre tous que choisit Archimède Montague pour faire son entrée.

-Yop ! Harry, tu as... Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, nom d'une petite tête de goule ?! jura Archie qui venait de tomber sur la scène.

Le grand brun regarda ensuite alternativement Londubat et le visage énervé d'Harry. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une sombre lueur et brusquement, le visage du grand brun se fendit d'un large sourire radieux. Sans perdre de temps il s'écarta des deux protagonistes en criant.

-Reculez, par Merlin, laissez leur de la place... Voilà... Héhé. Vas-y Harry, continue comme si on n'était pas là, te dérange surtout pas pour nous, lança Archie à son ami d'un ton innocent et avec un sourire radieux qui renforça la furie de l'héritier Potter.

-Tu as exactement trois secondes pour me lâcher Londubat, avertit froidement Harry qui étais a présent complètement excédé par toute cette histoire.

**-Sûrement pas avant que tu ne te sois excusé auprès de Hermione !**

-Un...

**-Tu vas m'écouter espèce de crétin, tu ne me fais pas peur...**

-Deux...

**-Si tu crois qu'on peut ne pas...**

-Trois, conclut sobrement Harry.

Tout le monde regarda ensuite avec sympathie Harry agiter vaguement sa baguette pendant que Londubat se attaché la tête en bas à un tableau du couloir...,

**-Ma grand-mère va entendre parler de ça !** fulmina le garçon dont le visage semblait avoir prit feu sous le coup de la honte alors que tous les autres étudiants se tenaient les cotes tout en contemplant le le visage de plus en plus rouge du sauveur du monde sorcier.

-Wouaaaa, je savais que ça finirait comme ça, se bidonnait Archimède en hoquetant de rire.

**-Je te ferais renvoyer !!!! **continuait de s'époumoner inutilement le survivant, tandis que Ron tentait vainement de le décrocher.

Harry ignora la masse des étudiants et attrapa Archie par le bras avant de l'entrainer vers un coin plus calme, laissant derrière lui une Hermione furieuse en train de faire la morale à un Neville au bord de la crise de nerf et à un Ron désemparé.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à mi chemin du donjon où il se rendait qu'il réalisa que Neville ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu'il avait dit à Granger en fourchelangue... Cela n'avait probablement même pas dû traverser l'esprit du simplet, songea, pour une fois à tord, le dernier des Potter.

- - -

- - -

_**Quelques mois plus tard, 25 Décembre 1991.**_

Harry s'assit tranquillement au chevet de sa mère et commença à accorder lentement sa guitare. Le temps avait défilé à une vitesse ahurissante. Entre les cours, le Quidditch et ses propres recherches qu'il continuait secrètement, les mois s'étaient enchainé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Commençant les accords de_ 'Hotel California',_ le dernier des Potter se laissa aller complètement et commença à se remémorer les mois qui avaient précédés.

Neville avait bel et bien tenu parole et prévenu sa famille du traitement injuste dont il avait été victime. Il est vrai que du point de vu de n'importe quel Gryffondor, les actions du pourfendeur de Voldemort avaient été on ne peut plus chevaleresques. Il avait simplement défendu l'honneur d'une de ses condisciples lorsqu'Harry avait méchamment envoyé balader Hermione alors même que cette dernière venait lui présenté des excuses.

L'un dans l'autre, l'essentiel des premières années, quelles que soient leur maison, étaient à peu près de l'avis du jeune garçon. Potter avait bien mérité de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par le survivant lorsqu'il avait osé utiliser son don de Fourchelangue pour faire peur à Hermione. Après tout, pour qui se prenait donc ce Serdaigle imbu de sa personne à la fin ?

McGonagall, qui partageait visiblement cette opinion, avait tout d'abord parue furieuse et Dumbledore semblait initialement vouloir le punir sévèrement. Bref, étudiants et professeurs étaient tous d'accord pour admettre que l'attitude d'Harry nécessitait quelques petits ajustements...

En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que le Harry en question ne mentionne innocemment, qu'il serait dommage que s'ébruite dans la presse, l'incident du troll et le fait que sans lui, Hermione serait morte à cause de la négligence des enseignants de Poudlard… Ce qui était après tout le facteur déclenchant de toute cette histoire.

Personne parmi les professeurs ne devaient être très désireux de voir pareil scandale éclore, car de manière très étrange, l'essentiel d'entre eux changèrent brusquement de ton et décidèrent conjointement de suivre le règlement au pied de la lettre.

Harry s'en était donc tiré avec une retenu avec Flitwick associé a une perte de dix points pour usage de magie dans le couloir, tandis que Ron et Neville avaient du effectuer une retenue avec Rusard pour avoir insulté leur camarade devant témoin.

Le dernier des Potter rigolait encore à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la tête des deux Gryffondors. Décidément, rien ne vaut la justice... Surtout lorsqu'on la fait chanter !

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison avait suivit de peu ces incidents. La partie avait opposé Gryffondor et Serdaigle et s'était terminé en une défaite écrasante pour les rouge et or. Davis, Harry et Elwood avait littéralement balayé le terrain écrasant leur adversaire sous leur talent durant près d'une heure avant que le match ne se termine. Seul le courage de Dubois, qui avait réalisé plus de trente quatre parades, et la puissance des jumeaux Weasley, avait empêché que la débâcle soit totale.

Outre le résulta monstrueux, l'autre événement marquant du match fut la rébellion du balais de Londubat qui s'était mit à ruer violemment durant plus d'une minute...

_Incapable de maitriser convenablement un balai après plusieurs mois d'entrainement, non mais vraiment…_ songea de manière dérisoire Harry en laissant ses souvenirs prendre le dessus, alors que ses doigts continuaient seul de pincer les cordes de sa guitare.

-

_**Flashback : un match pas si inutile...**_

_Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lee Jordan était partagé. Certes, il voulait voir gagner Gryffondor. Cependant, un certain nombre de choses lui posaient problème._

_D'abord, il commençait vraiment à apprécier Potter. Ce qui était en soit une trahison. Le fait demeurait que les jumeaux lui avaient présenté le jeune Serdaigle lors d'une fête et Lee devait bien reconnaître que le garçon était marrant dans son genre un peu particulier._

_Sans compter qu'il était incroyablement doué pour le Quidditch, un fait que même le très partial Lee Jordan ne pouvait contester..._

_Outre le problème Potter, venait ensuite l'affaire Neville. Bien qu'il soit reconnaissant au pourfendeur de Voldemort d'avoir tué le mage noir, le voir intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur dès la première année l'inquiétait. Le jeune métisse craignait que le gamin n'ait obtenu le poste grâce à son prestige plutôt que son niveau..._

_Lee s'était rapidement consolé après la première séance d'entrainement. Certes, le jeune Neville ne pourrait probablement jamais vraiment remplacer Charlie le magnifique, mais il demeurait remarquablement doué. Et le fait que le garçon soit en première année était une bonne chose car cela lui laisserait le temps de progresser et lui permettrait, à terme, d'assurer l'avenir de l'équipe..._

_Tout cela n'était donc pas si grave. Cependant, pour une fois dans sa vie, le jeune métis ne savait vraiment pas comment allait tourner ce match, opposant le génie des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, à la nouvelle arme secrète de Gryffondor._

_Brusquement, les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et Lee oublia tous ses doutes. Ce match était important pour lui, car McGonagall l'avait mis sur le pilori en l'informant que s'il ne faisait pas un effort d'impartialité conséquent, il serait renvoyé..._

_L'adolescent pri__t en tremblant__ le mégaphone __magique qui lui avait été offert le jour ou il avait été nommé commentateur officiel__ et ouvrit finalement son cœur à la foule..._

_Une fois encore, une puissante émotion s'empara de lui et il réalisa brusquement qu'il avait déjà oublié toutes les recommandations de sa directrice de maison ! Comme à chaque fois qu'il commentait, il allait dire exactement ce qu'il voudrait, quand il le voudrait… En faisant quand même gaffe de pas dire trop de gros mots cette fois ci..._

_-Voila les deux équipes maintenant en piste sur le terrain, le match promet d'être serré... Madame Bibine donne le coup d'envoi... ET..... tout de suite Elwood intercepte le Souaffle et passe à Davis... qui rate... NON ! C'était une feinte. Potter était en embuscade. Superbe mouvement technique du trio d'attrapeurs de Serdaigle qui permet à Potter de foncer vers les cages. Il passe à Elwood, qui feinte Katie Bell et …frappe ! Belle attaque puissante, notre brillant goal est dans les anneaux et repousse une première fois... __**OH !!!! Attention Dubois c'est un piège Davis va la toucher!!!**__!!.... __**Duboissssssssss.... OUIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! Magnifique **__**double arrêt de notre gardien vedette qui avait anticipé la feinte et qui, une fois encore, montre à ces volatiles qu'on ne la fait pas à Gryffondor ! Mangez ça pitoyable veracrasses asthmatiques !**_

_-Jordan... __l'avertit tout de suite Minerva._

_Sans s'occuper le moins du monde de sa professeur de métamorphose, le petit troisième année poursuivit son commentaire endiablé._

_-Alicia feinte Davis et... __**Raaah...**__ Il reste au contacte ! Il est collant l'animal et.... ouille ça fait mal !! Très beau cognard de Fred ou George Weasley, qui envoi valdinguer le Serdaigles comme un gnome de jardin ! Bien joué les gars !_

_**-Jordan... **__gronda un peu plus fermement MacGonagall en direction du petit métis qui ne sembla pas l'entendre du tout._

_-Le match continue donc avec Spinnet pour Johnson... Johnson toujours... pour Spinnet ... très beau jeu ! ... vas-y poupée ! Elle progresse, tente de feinter Potter, mais échoue ! Repoussé en arrière, elle passe à Alicia qui envoi pour Katie Bell notre nouvelle recrue, elle fonce... tente de passer en un contre un... et se fait tout de suite intercepter par Potter qui jaillie avec la puissance d'un Ronflak cornu, et passe rapidement à Elwood !!!! Le jeu change de sens et... diantre, magnifique feinte de Potter qui vient se présenter seul face à Dubois, et.... __**MERDE **__**10 à 0 pour les zozos **__**!!!**_

_**-JORDAN !!! **__glapit la directrice des Gryffondors._

_Elle se leva de son siège et déclencha ainsi un piège savamment mis au point par les jumeaux Weasley un eu avant le match. L'apparition impromptue d'un nuage de gaz hilarant l'empêcha donc efficacement d'intervenir pendant que le jeune Lee continuait son commentaire endiablé._

_**-Oh ! Encore un magnifique cognard des jumeaux qui empêche le capitaine de Serdaigle de transmettre**__.... Alicia va récupérer et.... __**Non mais c'est pas vrai dediou !**__ Superbe action de Potter qui récupère le Souaffle en piqué juste sous le nez d'Alicia Spinnet, avant de passer à Davis qui est complètement démarqué...__** complètement démarqué ??!!**__**Mais où est Angelina nom d'un p'tit **__**griffon**__** ???**__ ...__s'étouffa littéralement Lee avant de se mettre à hurler de toutes ses forces._

_**-Johnson qu'est-ce-que tu fais, non d'un vampire hémophile, rattrape-le..**__. ! Trop tard, il approche des anneaux.... allez Duboisss .. E__**t double merde !**__ Euh je veux dire flûte... se reprit le jeune griffon voyant le regard de son professeur de métamorphose, qui s'était finalement dépêtrée du piège des jumeaux._

_Après avoir lourdement avalé sa salive, le jeune métis reprit son commentaire en jetant fréquemment de petits coups d'œil inquiets en direction d'une Minerva fulminante._

_-But de Davis. __2__0 à 0 pour Serdaigle, ils ont eu de la réussite, n'est ce pas professeur MacGonagall ? Héhé... Bref ! Le match continu..._

_Contrairement à ce qu'imaginait Lee, la débandade était moins catastrophique que prévu. Certes, les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor étaient incapable de s'approcher des anneaux de Serdaigle, cependant les arrêts de Dubois et le génie sans nom des jumeaux, permettaient à Gryffondor de ne pas sombrer... trop vite._

_-...90 à 0 pour Serdaigle après vingt minutes de jeu. Katie récupère le ... __**Et non, ra lala...**__ Elle est encore interceptée par Davis qui passe à Potter ... qui...__**OOOOHH superbe action des jumeaux Weasley. Voila deux cognards qui vont ... woaaah !!!!!!!!! Bordel de Morgane de merde, et par les couilles de Serpentard ! Esquive merlinesque !**__ s'extasia le jeune lion._

_Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de Minerva qui regardait elle aussi l'action en ouvrant bêtement la bouche et reprit d'une voix plus posée._

_-Magnifique tonneaux vrillés de Potter qui échappe d'un seul coup aux deux cognards pourtant précis et vicieux des jumeaux... Il continue sa progression, feinte Angelina avec une facilité déconcertante et fonce comme un rapace vers les anneaux ! __**A-t-il seulement besoin d'une équipe ?! **__Le voila qui passe à Elwood qui fait le une deux et... __**Incroyable ! Encore une reprise du pied dont Potter semble avoir le secret ! Mesdames et messieurs je n'ai même pas vu partir le Souaffle tant la frappe était rapide**__... But pour Serdaigle donc... Dubois, fusillé à bout portant, ne pouvait rien faire sur ce tir ! commenta Lee, heureux que le beau jeu offert par Serdaigles compense quelque peu le désespoir qui l'envahissait à la vue du score._

_-100 à 0 Pour Serdaigle, reprit le jeune métis avec un soupir presque imperceptible. Encore une feinte de Potter qui met cette fois ci Spinnet dans le vent. Passe magnifique à Elwood..... Non c'était un piège ! Davis jaillit comme un pixie récupère le souaffle et va tromper Dubois une nouvelle fois... Notre gardien semble fatigué à présent. Combien de temps pourra-t-il encore tenir face à ces attaques répétées ? __**110 à 0, à présent, le score s'aggrave rapidement, les conditions météorologique sont sans aucun doute les principales responsables,**__ lança-t-il histoire de faire bonne mesure et de se remettre dans le match._

_Il s'appelait tout de même Lee Jordan après tout, et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il cesserait d'encourager les rouge et or !_

_McGonagall, quand à elle, regarda le ciel bleu et sans nuage et lâcha un petit soupir amusé. La sévère enseignante était surprise. En dépit de quelques écarts, Jordan commentait presque avec honnêteté le match et n'insultait pas trop l'équipe adverse. Un exploit, sans doute dû à ses remontrances. Puisqu'il avait fait tant d'efforts, le jeune Jordan conserverait sa place... sauf bien sûr, s'il était responsable du traquenard donc elle avait été victime. Auquel cas, elle..._

_**-OHHH !!!! Neville Londubat a repéré le vif d'or ! **__hurla le jeune homme interrompant le court de ses pensées. Attention... Cho Chang réalise une belle course mais elle est trop loin... Gryffondor va gagner !! __**Aller Neville ! …. MAIS ? QUE ?? Que fait Potter ???...**_ _**Il plonge en piqué, il rattrape, non, il dépasse Londubat ! ... MAIS... MAIS... C'est Pas Possible ! ... C'est Pas Possible !!!!!!!!!!!**__ bafouilla Lee avant de finalement parvenir à intégrer ce que venait de faire le jeune Serdaigle, de prendre une longue inspiration et de hurler de toute la force de ses poumons._

_**-POTTER VIENT D'ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Il n'est pas attrapeur !!!!! C'est un scandale !! Abattez-le!!!!**_ _**Le voilà qui remonte en chandelle vers le soleil et AHHH !!!**__ cria Lee lorsqu'il fut ébloui par l'astre du jour._

_**-Pardonnez moi, j'ai été aveuglé.... sans doute un plan de cet innommable fouine... Qu'est ce qu'il manigance encore ? b**__eugla Lee Jordan dont les bonnes résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil. __**Le Voila, regardez ! L'immonde vermine redescend après avoir relâcher le vif d'or ... qui a bien sur disparu... privant ainsi Gryffondor d'une victoire légitime ! Madame Bibine **__**s'avance enfin. C'est pas trop tôt dit donc !**__... Je veux dire, que va faire l'arbitre... ? se reprit finalement Lee en voyant McGonagall sortir sa baguette en le fusillant du regard._

_**-Qu'est ce que vous croyez faire Potter ? **__beugla Madame Bibine dont la voix amplifiés par magie résonnait dans tout le stade. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, seul l'attrapeur peut se saisir du vif d'or et…_

_**-Faux ! **__répondit Harry d'une voix tout aussi puissante, qui attira l'attention de tout le public. Seul l'attrapeur peut finir le match en saisissant le vif d'or et il est vrai qu'aucun joueur ne doit l'aider, cependant..._

_**-Cependant quoi ? **__cracha l'arbitre, pendant que Elwood inscrivait tranquillement dix points de plus et que la foule se mettait à hurler. _

_-Cependant, Madame Bibine, rien dans les règles spécifique du Quidditch pratiqué à Poudlard ne m'interdit d'attraper le vif d'or et de le relâcher où bon me semble, tant que je n'aide pas mon attrapeur à s'en saisir. La règle officiel l'interdisant n'est apparut que trois ans après l'établissement de la charte de l'école et n'a jamais été formellement mise à jours... Aucune règle ne m'interdisant de le toucher, je n'ai rien transgressé et par conséquent je n'ai rien fait de pénalisable. Ce qui veut dire que le jeu continuait normalement pendant que vous me parliez... j'espère que vous n'oublierez aucun des buts que nous venons de marquer, s'amusa Harry en regardant Davis inscrire dix points de plus pendant que Dubois ne regardait pas, trop occuper à fixer l'héritier Potter avec stupéfaction.(4)_

_Bibine resta muette une bonne dizaine de secondes, la bouche ouverte. Le gamin avait bel et bien raison. Mais pourquoi diable personne n'y avait il pensé avant lui ? Profitant de la confusion générale qui suivit la déclaration, Elwood inscrivit trois autres buts et Davis deux... portant le score à __2__80 à 0._

_Heureusement pour Gryffondor, Alicia Spinnet, proprement enragée, arracha finalement le Souaffle des mains d'une de ses propres coéquipières, se débarrassa d'Elwood d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, dégagea Davis de son passage. Elle parvint à sauver l'honneur en percutant de plein fouet le nouveau gardien de Serdaigle, qui fut cueillit à froid puisqu'il s'agissait là de la première occasion de Gryffondor, et qu'éviter une jeune fille kamikaze ne faisait pas partie de son entrainement..._

_**-VENDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**__ rugit Lee inconscient du but, pendant que Bibine relançait le match en accorant tous leurs points à Serdaigle. __**Maudit fils de TROLLL puant !! Sale petit serpent anorexique ! GRAAA .. Espèce de traitre..... NONNNN... Lâchez-moi, vielle chouette !**__ gronda un Lee hystérique à l'intention d'une McGonagall enragée qui tentait de lui arracher le mégaphone une bonne fois pour toute._

_Dans les tribunes, Lee Jordan n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu son sang froid, car un pugilat était sur le point d'éclater entre ceux qui saluaient le coup de génie de Potter et ceux qui criaient au scandale._

_C'est dans cette ambiance explosive que __Neville__ attrapa finalement le vif d'or, juste après que Potter ne feinte une nouvelle fois Dubois. __Le jeune Gryffondor qui était jusque là __occupé __à__tenter de__ maitriser son balai qui __tentait apparemment __de le désarçonner, __avait trouver le moyen d'avaler le vif d'or en se cassant la figure..._

_**-GRAAAA... Espèce de corniaud puant, pitoyable résidu de chauve souris graisseuse, chien galeux de ...**__ hurlait toujours Lee Jordan au bord de la crise d'apoplexie._

_Le match s'acheva donc dans la confusion la plus générale sur le score (non annoncé) de __4__90 à __16__0. La plus humiliante défaite de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle depuis cent cinquante ans..._

_Harry se posa sur le terrain à présent envahi de supporter tout prêt à en venir aux mains, et Neville s'écrasa plus ou moins à quelques mètres de lui __en tentant de cracher le vif d'or qu'il avait partiellement avalé..._

_Songeant qu'il était vraiment pitoyable d'autoriser un incompétent, incapable de se poser convenablement, à jouer au Quidditch, Harry s'en fut en souriant... sans remarquer qu'une paire d'yeux sombres ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle et semblaient briller d'un joie malsaine tout en l'observant._

_**Fin du flachback.**_

Revenant un peu plus dans le monde réel et entamant un nouvelle musique, tout spécialement pour sa sœur, Harry retint en soupir en pensant que Archie semblait tout de même évoluer un peu, puisque peu de temps après, il avait finit par trouver le courage d'inviter Stéphanie a Pré-au-lard.

A la grande surprise du grand brun, sa charmante Stéphinounichette adoré avait... accepté ! Malheureusement pour lui, tous ses rêves romantiques s'étaient rapidement évanouis lorsqu'elle l'avait trainé de force dans toutes les boutiques de la ville, afin qu'il puisse porter ses nombreux paquets.

Cédric et Harry, qui buvaient ensemble une Bièraubeurre aux Trois balais en flirtant innocemment avec la propriétaire, _(une dénommée Rosmerta qui semblait apprécier la compagnie des étudiants et était restée remarquablement bien conservée pour une quadragénaire)_, furent particulièrement amusés lorsqu'ils virent le_ ''couple'' _s'installer à son tour dans le bar. Le pauvre Archie avait les bras encombré par plusieurs paquets visiblement très lourds et paraissait parfaitement épuisé.

Stéphanie avait apparemment décidé de renouveler son stock de livre...

L'un des ouvrages en question finit d'ailleurs sur la tête de Cédric lorsque ce dernier fit remarquer à juste titre que Archie avait déjà l'air au bout du rouleau à cinq heures du soir et qu'à son âge, on pouvait tout de même espérer mieux, surtout s'il voulait avoir des enfants plus tard...

- - -

Cessant brusquement de ressasser ses souvenirs et de jouer de la guitare, Harry se retourna vivement vers la porte lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce.

Le jeune mage sentit ensuite ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement lorsqu'il découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'Archimède Montague lui faisait face. Le brun était appuyé contre un mur, tenait à la main un bouquet de tulipes rouges et avait une expression mélancolique que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Archimède ? demanda froidement Harry, visiblement énervé que le seul jour qu'il passait avec sa mère et sa sœur tous les ans soit cette fois interrompu.

Archie ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de mettre le bouquet de fleurs dans un vase avant de tourner un regard trouble en direction de son ami.

-Ma mère... commença finalement le brun avec une hésitation et un trouble qui lui valurent la totale attention d'Harry. Ma mère s'appelait Isabelle Marie Montague... C'était une très belle femme... très gentille. Elle vivait uniquement pour sa famille et ses enfants, tu sais ? murmura-t-il avant de laisser s'échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Harry ne bougea pas un muscle.

-Elle a épousé mon père lorsqu'elle était très jeune. C'était un mariage arrangé, tu vois ? Alors, elle a été vendue à la famille Montague lorsqu'elle avait dix sept ans, et puis elle a donné naissance à mon frère la même année. Je suis venu au monde trois ans plus tard... Elle n'aimait pas mon père, je crois, mais tout deux s'entendaient assez bien à cette époque... continua laconiquement Archie pendant que Harry se mettait à cogiter.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait dire qu'Archimède avait un frère. Préférant rester silencieux le dernier des Potter écouta son ami avec attention.

-J'adorais ma mère, je l'aimais tellement... Elle était la meilleure mère dont on puisse rêver. Toujours très belle, très bien habillée. Comme elle était jeune, elle s'amusait tout le temps avec nous et quand père nous punissait, elle venait secrètement nous réconforter dans notre chambre... dit-il doucement alors qu'une larme commençait à descendre lentement le long de sa joue.

A ce moment là, le grand brun ne regardait pas Harry, mais gardait les yeux obstinément braqués en direction de la forme inconsciente de Lily Potter.

-Je me souviens qu'il y a eu cette fois... J'avais eu des problèmes parce que j'avais voulu volé avec le balai de père autour du manoir. J'avais été pris et j'avais été sévèrement battu parce que, tu vois... nous les Montague, nous étions des sangs purs, nous étions la race supérieure et nous ne volions pas comme les gens du commun, pas même les affaires de nos parents. Alors il fallait être certain que je comprenne ma place dans le monde, et père a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que je comprenne... cracha Archie avec un peu de haine avant de s'adoucir et de reprendre son récit d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-Ma mère, m'a porté dans ma chambre lorsque tout fut finit, elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a chanté des chansons jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Le lendemain matin... Elle m'a fait mon petit déjeuné favori et m'a sourit avant de m'emmener acheter mon propre balai... Elle était toujours comme ça, essayant de rendre tout le monde heureux, n'attendant qu'une occasion pour nous montrer qu'elle nous aimait... C'est l'un des meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai encore de ma mère... sourit tristement Archie alors que les larmes coulaient à présent abonnement le long de ses pommettes.

-Une nuit... sanglota Archie dont la voix se brisa brusquement... Une nuit, reprit-il tout de même, alors qu'elle se promenait au clair de lune après que père l'ait corrigé, ma mère a été attaqué par un groupe de Loups-garous... Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement, je ne sais pas... Avant que les Lycans ne puissent la tuer, une brigade d'Aurors est arrivée et l'a sauvée... Ses blessures étaient graves, mais finalement elle fut soignée et pu revenir à la maison. Pour moi, tout était comme avant, en fait personne ne se doutait de rien... ânonna le garçon avant de s'accorder une légère pause histoire de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

-Mais certaines choses ne peuvent pas rester secrète, en tout cas pas indéfiniment, souffla Archimède dont les poings se serrèrent soudain convulsivement. Une nuit, Gabriel, mon grand frère, a découvert le secret de notre mère en la voyant aller s'enfermer dans une des cabanes de notre parc afin de se métamorphoser sans danger et sans être repérée... Étant le petit salopard de fils à papa qu'il a toujours été, il est allé tout raconter à père... gronda Archimède dont la face était à présent trempée par les larmes et dont les poings commençaient à blanchir tant il les serrait.

Harry resta silencieux et regarda patiemment son ami tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Comme tu peux l'imaginer... Mon père n'a pas été enchanté de découvrir que sa si jolie femme était devenue une aberration hybride monstrueuse... Il était à fond dans toutes ces conneries sur la suprématie des sangs purs, tu sais ? Je pense même qu'il était un des proches adeptes de Tu-sais-qui... Je ne peux pas en être sûr bien évidemment... murmura-t-il lentement avant de reprendre le court de son récit.

-Au matin, alors qu'elle était faible et se remettait de la transformation, il l'a assommé et l'a emmené avec lui. Je ne savais pas où elle était et je pleurais souvent, mais deux jours après, mon père est venu nous chercher mon frère et moi... Il nous a emmenés dans les sous sol du manoir, au milieu d'une pièce que je n'avais jamais vu... Dans cette pièce... Il y avait ma mère. Elle... Elle était nue et attachée à un poteau par un collier, comme un animal... Je... Je voyais bien qu'elle avait été fouettée et battue... Je... Je ne pourrais jamais oublier... Son apparence, son visage... le sang. Tout ce sang ! Les amis de mon père étaient là eux aussi... et elle... elle saignait aussi, de... d'en bas... alors je, … maintenant je peux seulement imaginer comment ces salopards... comment ils ont profité d'elle... Plusieurs fois... continua-t-il courageusement alors que sa voix se brisait un peu plus à chaque mot.

-Il n'en avait pas finit avec elle pourtant... _**Père !**_ et cette fois Archimède cracha le nom avec tant de haine que Harry sursauta. _**Père**_s'est agenouillé près de mon frère et moi et il nous a dit... Il nous a dit que c'est ce qui arrivait aux monstruosités comme elle... que c'était pour le bien du monde magique !

Brusquement, Archie envoya un coup de poing dans le mur de l'hôpital. Harry grinça des dents en voyant du plâtre tomber légèrement et en entendant le craquement sinistre qui signifiait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'Archimède s'était cassé quelque chose.

-Là ! Alors qu'elle était nue et tremblante, il l'a fouetté une dernière fois devant nous, pendant que tous ses ami mangemorts regardaient souffrir en rigolant la femme qu'il venait de violer... Ensuite, il a touché une orbe étrange et brusquement le sol de la salle s'est transformé en argent... J'ai dû regarder ma mère mourir... Alors même qu'elle brulait lentement, tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est de me sourire et de dire qu'elle m'aimait... Elle ne pouvait plus parler, parce que sa gorge avait déjà brulé mais j'ai reconnu les mots sur ses lèvres.... elle était immolée à mort et tout ce qui comptait encore pour elle, c'était de me dire qu'elle m'aimait !... Elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle n'a pas crié. Elle s'est contentée de m'offrir une dernière fois ce sourire silencieux que je n'oublierais jamais...

Brusquement, alors même qu'Archimède organisait ses pensées troublées, Harry Potter se souvint des propos de Malfoy et ressentit l'envie irrépressible de trouver le petit bâtard albinos et de lui encastrer la tête dans un mur...

-Après ça, je me suis enfuit ! repris brusquement le brun d'un ton où perçait désormais la haine. J'ai pris le balai que ma mère m'avait offert et j'ai volé... j'ai volé aussi loin que j'ai pu. Je ne savais pas ou j'allais... je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire... Je savais juste que je devais partir, alors j'ai volé ! A la fin, lorsque j'ai été trop faible pour continuer, je me suis écrasé chez les Zabini. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup chance tu vois, parce que Bianca connaissait ma mère, elles étaient comme des sœurs à Poudlard. Elles avaient toujours tout fait ensemble : l'école, leurs fiançailles, leur mariage... sauf que Bianca n'avait pas épousé un salopard.

Essuyant furieusement ses dernières larmes, Archie releva légèrement la tète.

-On peut dire que Bianca et Antonio n'ont pas été ravis des nouvelles que je leur apportais. Malheureusement, il ne restait rien du corps de ma mère, la mort d'un loup-garou n'intéresse personne et la parole d'un enfant ne pèse pas lourd... Alors bien qu'il y a ait eu un procès, mon père s'en est tiré grâce à son argent et son influence. Après le procès, les Zabini ont décidé de me garder. Comme Antonio avait de bons amis très haut placés, mon père n'a eu aucune chance. Non pas qu'il ait vraiment essayé de me récupérer... Un peu avant le procès il m'a rejeté de la famille et m'a désavoué. J'ai pu continuer de m'appeler Montague uniquement parce que devoir arracher son nom à son enfant est considéré comme une grande honte chez les sangs purs... C'est pour cela que depuis cette époque, je porte le nom du monstre qui à assassiné ma mère...

Faisant une nouvelle pause, Archie se tourna pour la première fois et croisa le regard d'Harry.

-Quand j'ai été assez âgé pour bien comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé, j'ai juré que je passerai le reste de ma vie à découvrir un remède contre la lycanthropie pour que personne n'ait plus jamais à subir le sort de ma mère... C'est pour ça que j'aime tant les potions, parce que c'est là que se trouve la réponse à mes prières... Je veux faire une potion qui guérira la lycanthropie afin que tous puisse résister à la pleine lune, se transformer à volonté et garder un contrôle total une fois transformé... ce serait comme d'être un animagus, super fort et super résistant à la magie...

-Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu es allé dans la Forêt Interdite l'an dernier ? Parce que tu avais besoin de cette plante pour ta potion ? demanda finalement Harry après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant.

-Le trèfle de lune ? Oui j'en avais besoin. Je l'ai mise sous un champ de stase pour pouvoir l'utiliser quand tout sera prêt... C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai révélé à l'école que tu étais fourchelangue, parce que je ne supporte pas de voir des gens innocents devoir se cacher dans les ténèbres à cause du racisme des autres.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, certain qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose à la place du grand brun et prit une lente inspiration.

-Mon histoire n'est pas aussi terrible que la tienne... finit par reprendre le dernier des Potter en découvrant avec surprise qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sa propre souffrance n'avait jamais été aussi terrible. Certes, il avait eu son lot de misère, mais il avait toujours su que sa famille l'aimait, il avait toujours eu l'espoir de pouvoir un jour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Archimède en revanche n'avait plus rien à sauver.

-Je suppose que tu as le droit de savoir désormais... continua doucement Harry d'un ton parfaitement dénué de toute émotion. Après là mort de Voldemort... Des mangemorts sont venu chez moi. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, et Rabastan Lestrange ainsi qu'un dénommé Rockwood. Ils voulaient trouver des réponses sur la disparition de leur maître... Ils n'avaient pas pensé que mon père et ma mère seraient capable de se défendre aussi bien... Lorsqu'elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait gagner, Bellatrix a décidé de faire ce pour quoi les mangemorts sont les meilleurs : attaquer des gens sans défense. Elle s'est glissée hors du combat par traîtrise et à profiter d'un moment de distraction pour attaquer ma sœur avec un sort inconnu... dont voici le résultat, murmura Harry en désigna le corps inconscient qui gisait à côté de celui de sa mère.

Anita avait bien grandi depuis cette nuit fatidique, et elle ressemblait à présent à une belle jeune fille. Après un instant de silence, Harry reprit son récit d'un ton toujours aussi creux.

-Après avoir attaqué ma sœur, Bellatrix a voulu utiliser le même sort sur moi. Ma mère, qui était juste à coté, ne savait pas comment le bloquer avec certitude alors sans hésiter, elle a fait barrage avec son corps afin d'être sûre de l'arrêter. Mon père, qui était déjà gravement blessé, a tout de même réussit à stupéfixier la folle. Juste avant de mourir dans mes bras, il m'a demandé de sauver Lily et Anita...

Regardant un long moment les deux rouquines qui lui faisait face, Harry poursuivit lentement son récit.

-Les Aurors n'ont jamais réussit à faire avouer à Bellatrix le maléfice qu'elle avait utilisé et les médicomages se sont déclarés impuissant et ont abandonné tout espoir de les sauver... Non pas qu'ils aient vraiment beaucoup essayé, mais le destin de deux inconnues ne leur importaient pas beaucoup au vue de la victoire incroyable que le monde sorcier célébrait grâce à la défaite de Voldemort. Depuis ce jour, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est moi qui devrais être dans ce lit... Elles ne méritaient pas ça, aucune d'entre elles...

Serrant à son tour les poings, Harry ferma les yeux. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte une fine aura blanche et argenté s'était mise à scintiller autour de lui.

-Chaque seconde qui passe est une seconde de leur vie qui est perdu à jamais. Une seconde que j'aurais du passer à souffrir seul ici, à leur place, gronda l'héritier Potter dont l'aura avait considérablement cru et dont les cheveux semblaient désormais agités par un vent invisible.

-Bellatrix et ses acolytes payeront... Azkaban ou pas, ils souffriront tous de ma main ; ils souffriront d'un sort bien pire que la mort, bien pire qu'un baiser de Détraqueur... Et pendant qu'ils agoniseront dans l'oubli, je soignerait ma mère et ma sœur et alors leur échec sera complet, siffla Harry avec un fort accent fourchelangue. Chaque information que je glane, chaque connaissance que j'acquière, chaque once de pouvoir que j'accumule, serviront uniquement à sauver celles que j'aime et à châtier ces mangemorts pitoyables, gronda l'héritier Potter alors que sa magie commençait à fissurer le sol de la pièce.

Comprenant qu'il avait laissé ses sentiments le dominer, Harry se concentra sur son occlumancie et immédiatement, son aura disparu. Contemplant un instant le sol craquelé, Harry garda le silence et leva les yeux. A la place de la surprise qu'il s'était attendu à voir dans le regard d'Archie devant un tel récit et une telle démonstration de puissance brute, Harry Potter ne rencontra que l'amitié.

-Je vais le tuer aussi... mon père. Il priera pour que la mort vienne avant que j'en ai finis avec lui, dit gentiment Archimède en adressant un sourire triste à son allié d'infortune et ami.

Harry hocha simplement la tête incapable de parler. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Regardant sa montre, le jeune mage vit que le temps des visites était terminé depuis longtemps. Tournant la tête vers la porte, il remarqua immédiatement les trois infirmières qui regardaient alternativement le sol fendu et son visage avec une terreur évidente.

Remballant sa guitare sans précipitation, il déposa doucement un baiser sur le front de sa mère et la joue de sa sœur, puis quitta la pièce sans dire un mot tandis qu'Archimède le suivait. Les deux garçons marchèrent un long moment en silence.

Tous deux savaient que leur amitié venait de passer un cap, qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible désormais. Plu rien ne pourrait briser leur lien et ils affronteraient l'avenir ensemble, comme les frères qu'ils étaient devenu.

-Tu sais que tu étais bon avec cette guitare Harry ? Merlin, les filles adorent les mecs capables de jouer de cet instrument, finit par lâcher Archie histoire de briser le silence.

Harry ne répondit pas et un nouveau silence s'installa. Bien décidé à dérider son ami, Archimède sourit sournoisement alors qu'une excellente idée traversait son esprit tortueux.

-Tu sais que ton père était un sacré veinard, ta mère est drôlement chaude...

**-Archimède ! **l'avertit Harry d'un ton peu engageant alors qu'il foudroyait du regard l'importun.

-Non tu ne comprends pas. Tu sais que d'habitude, les rouquines ce n'est pas mon genre, mais là vraiment, lorsque ta sœur ira mieux, il faudra vraiment que tu me la présentes. Quoique ta mère doit avoir l'expérience de son côté et...

Décidant que Stéphanie avait définitivement raison, Harry saisit son ami par les épaules et lui envoya un magistral coup de genoux dans les parties. C'est alors qu'il la sentit... une très fine couche de magie au contact de son genou. S'ouvrant complètement à son sixième sens, Harry se mit à analyser la magie qui l'entourait, pendant que le pauvre Montague se roulait sur le sol en proie des convulsions. Brusquement, un ensemble de rouages se mirent à cliqueter dans le crâne du jeune mage tandis qu'il comprenait finalement.

-Par le sang damné des Lycanthropes ! jura brusquement Harry sans cesser de regarder les parties génitales de son ami.

Se sachant démasqué, Archimède cessa brusquement de se rouler sur le sol et se releva en souriant.

-Enchantement anti-choc sur tous mes caleçons... Pas mal hein ?! Je les aie mis en place dès la fin de ma première année, mais ne le dit surtout pas à Stéphanie, la pauvre serait dévastée... commenta fraichement Archimède avant de sortir de hôpital d'un pas léger ; laissant derrière lui un Harry complètement sidéré, contempler son départ en ouvrant de grands yeux de merlan frit.

- - -

_(1) Quirrell était prof d'étude des moldus avant DCFM dans le canon, ici, je ne respecte pas le canon et Quirell vient pour la première fois à Poudlard__._

_(2) Je ne respecte pas le canon, où c'est Bathsheba Babbling qui enseigne les runes__._

_(3) Il me semble que Vector est un homme dans le canon …_

_(4) Et oui__,__ les règles du Quidditch sont moins stricte__s__ chez moi que chez JK Rowling... Après tout, depuis quand les sorciers font ils preuve de logique dans leur manière de pondre des règles__ ?_

- - -

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Concernant Neville, Ron et Hermione, ils peuvent paraître un poil exagéré, cependant je tiens à vous rassurer comme tous les autres personnages de mon histoire, ils auront des personnalités complexe. C'est juste que pour le moment, ils sont simplement trois jeunes enfants de 11 ans un peu déboussolé, qui viennent d'arriver dans leur nouvelle école._

_Partant de là, Neville qui à seulement 11 ans, n'a pas eu beaucoup de relation avec les enfants de son âge et a vécu toute sa vie sous le feu des projecteurs me semble avoir un caractère vraisemblable pour un petit Gryffondor (j'ai connu pire dans mon ancien lycée...) Quand à la réaction d'Hermione face au Troll, elle me semble également des plus naturelle. (Qui ne paniquerai pas face à un truc comme ça à onze ans? )_

_Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que l'histoire est raconté essentiellement du point de vu de Harry qui est un asocial, convaincu que presque tout le monde est idiot... (En général, il inclut d'ailleurs ses amis dans le lot, lol...) Bref, le point de vu de Harry ne reflète pas la réalité mais seulement sa perception biaisé de cette dernière..._

_Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent aussi qu'il ne devienne trop vite trop puissant n'ayez aucune crainte, je vous réserve un énorme surprise..._

_Voilà !_

_-_

_**Bon allez, je suis vraiment curieux de connaître vos impressions à propos de ce chapitre que vous attendiez depuis si longtemps.**_

_**A dans deux semaines pour la suite.**_

**Thirael**

**-**

_Ps : Plus que 160 reviews pour atteindre les 1000 !!!!! Allezzzzzzzzzz !_

_PPS :Merci à tous ceux qui se sont proposé pour le Bête-reading._

_(Je vous remercierais plus officiellement dans deux semaines avec le prochain chapitre !)_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Bonne année

.

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Bon alors voilà... Je suis vivant...**

Je sais que ça fait un sacré long moment, mais que voulez-vous, mes études ne me laissent pas autant de temps que je le voudrais.

Enfin, point positif : j'ai bien réussit mes partiels !

_(Ok vous vous en fichez et vous me détestez à cause de mon... hum... petit retard ; mais quand même ça fait plaisir)_

Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, je vous offre ni plus ni moins que le plus long chapitre de toute mon histoire.

Les autres notes d'auteur à la fin du chapitre

En espérant que vous l'apprécierai !

.

_**Résumé :**_

_**Après un été bien animé et parsemé de rituels chamaniques, tentative d'assassinat commandité par une Dolorès Ombrage désireuse de se venger suite à l'ouverture de l'Antre de Lunard, et une rencontre avec un énigmatique vampire français ; l'année scolaire commence bien pour Harry.**_

_**Notre héros qui vient d'entrer en troisième année en compagnie de ses amis continue de travailler son occlumancie, d'éviter d'attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, de titiller Archimède et Stéphanie, et d'éviter les filles qui le poursuivent de plus en plus assidument du fait de sa beauté et de son statut de Poursuiveur vedette de Serdaigle.**_

_**Suite à ce début d'année rocambolesque marqué notamment par sa rencontre avec Neville Londubat, le survivant adulé du monde magique, qui commence quant à lui sa première année, Harry retourne à l'Antre de Lunard à l'occasion des vacances de Noël histoire d'embêter un peu ce cher Rémus Lupin.**_

_**Comme à son habitude, l'héritier Potter profite des fêtes de fin d'année pour rendre visite à sa mère et sa sœur toujours interné à Sainte Mangouste, dans un coma profond. Cependant cette année, une surprise l'y attendais en la présence d'Archimède Montague, son meilleur ami, qui profite de l'occasion pour lui conter son passé : son père a tué sa mère sous ses yeux car elle avait été mordu par un loup-garou... et il est bien décidé à **__**la**__** venger !**_

_**Son amitié renforcer par cette confession, Harry poursuit donc ses vacances d'hiver en complotant comme à son habitude, jusqu'à ce que finalement 31 décembre arrive... C'est la que commence ce chapitre.**_

.

_Prologue du chapitre :_

_L'amour, la peur, la rage, la fureur, la passion. Tous ces sentiments qui transcendent les hommes et les poussent à accomplir de grandes choses, étaient pour moi autant de barrières se dressant entre mon existence et celle des autres êtres humains._

_Non pas que je sois incapable d'éprouver des sentiments, loin s'en faut. C'est juste que chez moi, toutes ces émotions qui emportent le cœur des autres hommes étaient systématiquement filtrées par ma raison, ma logique et plus récemment mon occlumancie._

_J'ai toujours été différent, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai longtemps vécu de manière décalée et affiché une froide façade. Je repousse violemment les faibles tentatives de socialisation de mes pairs que, dans mon arrogance, je juge stupides et inférieurs, car contrôlés par leurs pulsions les plus primaires et les plus animales._

_Cependant, alors même que j'écris ces lignes, je prends conscience de mon erreur._

_Tandis que mon cœur, excité à la perspective de l'entrevue de cette nuit, tambourine au fond de ma poitrine, je comprends enfin que le gouffre qui me séparait de la plupart des autres sorciers, n'est peut être pas aussi profond que je l'avais envisagé._

_..._

_Extrait des mémoires de Harry Potter, le 31/12/1991_

.

.

**Chapitre 19 : Partie 1, Harry Potter vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne année...**

.

_31 décembre 1991, dans un lieu incartable_

Harry s'avança dans le sombre corridor en direction de deux silhouettes vêtues de carmin et d'écarlate et hocha lentement la tête en guise de salutation.

-Harry, puis-je te présenter ma femme Andrielle, l'accueillit chaleureusement Lestat, en désignant la beauté blonde de haute stature qui l'accompagnait et paraissait avoir une petite trentaine d'année.

L'héritier Potter regarda avec attention celle qui était la compagne du maître Vampire depuis plusieurs siècles déjà et laissa son sixième sens explorer le pouvoir impressionnant de la suceuse de sang. La puissance de la Vampire n'était pas à sous estimer, tout comme son mauvais caractère si la rumeur disait vraie.

-Madame, salua tranquillement Harry d'un air réservé tout en jaugeant prudemment la blonde du regard.

-Monsieur Potter... Mon époux parle très hautement de vous et j'avoue qu'à présent que je vous fais face... je m'avoue déçue et surprise. En fait, la raison pour laquelle il s'obstine à faire tant d'éloges à votre égard m'est plus étrangère que jamais, commença-t-elle d'une voix légèrement dédaigneuse pendant que le sourire de Lestat s'accentuait.

Visiblement, madame de Lioncour ne possédait pas l'affabilité légendaire de son mari, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui paraissait jubiler intérieurement en observant l'échange...

Dès les tous premiers instants qui suivirent la tirade de la Vampire, une tension palpable emplie la pièce, tandis que le jeune sorcier et l'ancienne Vampire se défiait du regard. Si Harry avait été une femme, il aurait été certain que ce qu'il discernait dans les yeux d'Andrielle était de la jalousie. Mais en l'état actuel des choses il était bien en peine de décrypter le regard de la Vampire.

Toujours est-il que leurs regards continuèrent de s'affronter un long moment durant lequel tous deux tentèrent en vain d'accéder aux pensées de leur adversaire à l'aide de légilimancie. Après un long moment, l'expression d'Andrielle changea légèrement et ses yeux bleu nuit jaugèrent le jeune mage de haut en bas alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

-Je vois que vos talents dans les arts de l'esprit sont réels, bien que votre légilimancie demeure pitoyablement faible. Cependant, je demeure perplexe. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon mari parle de vous en termes très élogieux et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté d'organiser cette entrevue. Mais à présent que je vous vois, je m'avoue on ne peut plus déçue et j'en viens à me demander si vous êtes vraiment digne de mes efforts.

-Il ne m'appartient pas de vous donner cette réponse, et mes actions parleront pour moi en définitive, car c'est seulement à l'issue de la réunion de cette nuit que vous pourrez juger en toute connaissance de cause de la valeur des paroles de votre époux... Cependant votre surprise concernant le manque de discernement de Lestat est étonnante. Après tout, le fait qu'il vous ait épousé aurait dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille à l'époque, contra Harry du tac au tac en laissant son regard froid devenir légèrement moqueur.

Ces quelques mots semblèrent faire réfléchir la Vampire qui fronça légèrement les sourcils, peu sûre de l'attitude à adopter face au culot du jeune sorcier qui venait d'oser se payer sa tête. La dernière personne à l'avoir autant insulté était un prêtre moldu qu'elle avait rencontré il y a près d'un siècle... A l'époque, elle avait simplement dépecé l'importun en guise de représailles.

Chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire aujourd'hui car elle était à peu près certaine que son époux s'interposerait pour défendre le sorcier.

Toisant de haut l'adolescent qu'elle dominait encore de plus d'une dizaine de centimètres du haut de son impressionnant mètre quatre vingt cinq, Andrielle s'accorda le temps de la réflexion. Plus elle observait le jeune mage et plus ses sens étaient troublés. Son pouvoir était grand pour un aussi jeune adolescent, mais rien qu'elle n'ait déjà rencontré chez un sorcier adulte. Son occlumancie était d'un excellent niveau, mais là encore, rien qu'elle n'ait déjà vu...

Alors pourquoi avait-elle cet étrange pressentiment ? Plus elle se concentrait et plus son instinct vampirique lui criait que le jeune homme n'était pas normal. Se concentrant sur une des capacité spécifique à sa race, elle laissa du sang chargé de pouvoir, affluer à ses yeux et contempla pour la première fois l'aura magique du jeune homme...

Elle retint péniblement un cri et dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas reculer d'un pas.

-Bastet ! souffla-t-elle finalement. Vous pouvez vous transformer en Bastet... répéta la vampire d'une voix atone. _(1)_

Immédiatement, Harry tourna un regard plus dur que la pierre en direction de Lestat qui leva les mains d'un air impuissant en souriant largement.

-Hey petit ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai rien dit et...

-Alors comment ? le coupa la voix froide de Harry Potter.

-Ma femme, tout comme moi, fait partie de la race Vampirique des Toréador, et nous possédons tous un pouvoir vampirique nommé Auspex, qui nous permet de voir l'invisible et au delà des spectres de réalité normaux... Il n'est pas difficile pour quelqu'un de l'âge d'Andrielle de discerner dans l'aura d'une personne, la trame d'énergie correspondant à sa forme d'Animagus, expliqua Lestat avec un sourire fripon.

Il était décidément toujours aussi amusant de prendre par surprise le jeune Potter, ses réactions étaient toujours si comiques...

Retournant son regard en direction de la femme du Vampire, Harry plissa légèrement les yeux.

-Alors ? Ce que vous avez vu, vous a convaincu ? demanda brusquement Harry avec un peu de fiel dans la voix.

Il détestait être mis à jour si facilement et en un regard la femme venait de percer l'un de ses secrets les mieux gardé : la véritable nature de sa forme animagus. Bref, cette entrevue ne se déroulait pas du tout comme prévu.

-J'ai vu, Lord Potter, que vous êtes en effet plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord et que dussiez vous utiliser les pouvoirs de votre forme animagus, vous pourriez rapidement devenir une nuisance suffisante pour faire réfléchir pour n'importe quel Vampire... Cependant, même les pouvoirs d'un Bastet ne seront pas suffisants pour tenir complètement en respect les monstres que vous voulez rencontrer ce soir... Ce qui veut dire que vous avez besoin de moi ! expliqua la puissante Vampire en haussant un sourcil curieux, bien obligée de concéder que le jeune homme était au bas mot intéressant.

-Ces monstres, comme vous dites, sont des Vampires tout comme vous, fit remarquer Harry en affichant un petit sourire en coin légèrement moqueur. Quant à mes pouvoirs d'animagus, ils n'auront aucune place dans la négociation qui aura lieu ce soir. A vrai dire, j'ai toute confiance dans les capacités des Tzimices à traiter avec moi... Après tout, j'ai quelque chose à offrir qu'ils convoitent ardemment et ils possèdent eux aussi quelque chose que je désire... Trouver un terrain d'entente qui bénéficierait à nos intérêts communs ne devrait pas être trop difficile à présent que vous avez pu organiser le rendez vous.

-Vous comprendrez bien vite que vous vous trompez et que les Tzimices sont connu pour utiliser la torture lors de leurs négociations pour une bonne raison... D'ailleurs, je m'avoue perplexe quant à ces soit disant intérêts communs. Qui plus est, je doute que mon mari et moi même ayons quoi que ce soit à gagner en vous soutenant dans votre négociation insensée, expliqua Andrielle d'un ton froid qui ne laissait aucun doute.

Si Harry ne la convainquait pas à présent, elle tournerait les talons et refuserait de jouer son rôle dans l'entrevue de ce soir. Prenant une longue inspiration en pensant d'avance au calvaire que serait cette longue nuit du nouvel an, Harry Potter s'apprêta à se lancer dans une longue explication.

.

_Pendant ce temps, au Ministère de la magie._

Dolorès Ombrage s'assit à son bureau et se passa longuement les mains sur la figure. L'année avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour la petite femme.

Tout d'abord, ce fichu Potter s'était payé sa tête devant tout le ministère et s'était arrangé pour la faire exclure temporairement du pouvoir. Ensuite, suite au fiasco de l'affaire Lupin, bon nombre de ses contacts et alliés avaient décidé de renier un grand nombre de leurs arrangements. Et finalement, payer les pots de vin nécessaire afin de regagner une position d'influence avait cruellement entamé ses finances.

Heureusement, Dolorès Ombrage n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, et à force d'intimidation de chantage et de corruption, elle avait réussit à nouveau à sécuriser le siège de son pouvoir et retrouver tout l'attention du Ministre. A présent, elle était enfin libre de planifier sa vengeance contre le petit morveux et la bête immonde qui lui servait de gardien.

Certes, le mioche et l'abomination avait réussit à se débarrasser de son homme de main, cependant la sous secrétaire d'état n'était pas inquiète. Il s'agissait d'un plan hâtivement monté et mal préparé qu'elle avait lancé sous l'effet de la colère. A présent que son pouvoir était sécurisé, elle allait pouvoir reprendre les choses en mains.

Déjà, un nombre incroyable de projets se bousculaient dans sa tête et très bientôt l'Antre de Lunard ne serait plus qu'un tas de ruine.

Prenant une petite gorgée de thé et regardant avec plaisir le bureau somptueux qu'elle venait de récupérer et dans lequel elle avait décidé de passer la veillée de la nouvelle année, la petite raciste avisa brusquement une missive qui trainait sur son bureau et ouvrit rapidement la petite enveloppe avant de commencer à en déchiffrer le contenu.

_Ma très chère Dolorès,_

_C'est avec le plus grand des plaisirs, que je prends la plume, afin de vous parler affaire._

_J'ai, en effet, crut comprendre que votre fortune familiale avait été quelque peu malmenée par les nombreux pots de vins que vous avez dû verser, afin de ne pas vous faire renvoyer du ministère suite à notre petite altercation au tribunal. C'est pourquoi, fidèle au franc esprit de camaraderie qui nous lie désormais, je tenais à vous informer, en avant première, que les trois entreprises dans lesquelles vous aviez investi vos dernières économies ont été racheté hier par une surprenante entreprise que j'ai fondé tout spécialement pour l'occasion et que j'ai humblement nommé, la 'Dans-Ton-Cul Corporation'..._

_Il s'agissait d'un commerce à la fois jeune et innovant, dont, comme vous venez sans doute de le remarquer, je suis déjà contraint de parler au passé... En effet, suite à quelques conseils avisés, j'ai malheureusement (pour vous), décidé de revendre la totalité de mes actions aussitôt après la __mise en bourse de mon entreprise ; condamnant ainsi la firme à une triste faillite qui a été confirmé ce matin alors même que j'empochais au passage un bon nombre de dividendes et un petit bénéfice..._

_Quel bonheur que le monde sorcier ne condamne pas les délits d'initié, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Bien sûr, suite à cette petite opération, vos actions ne valent plus rien et vos coffres ne sont plus suffisamment rempli pour vous permettre de conserver votre voûte au sein de Gringotts... qui vous à donc bien évidement radié de la liste de ses clients cet après midi alors même que je levais mon verre à vos économies déclinantes !_

_Cela étant dit, madame, laissez-moi vous souhaiter __un peu en retard __un très joyeux noël, et vous enjoindre à trinquer avec moi, à la disparition de vos derniers gallions !_

_Permettez-moi également, de vous rassurer : je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous et ni le stress, ni un quelconque ulcère, ne menace ma précieuse santé suite à votre ruine... Après tout, votre position d'influence au sein du ministère, (si chèrement conservée), devrait vous permettre de renflouer rapidement votre compte en banque..._

_Je tiens d'ailleurs à ajouter que la nouvelle de votre assertion sociale future me réjouit au plus haut point, et que, afin de vous aider dans cette difficile tâche, j'ai pris sur moi d'enchanter cette lettre._

_Ainsi donc, lorsque le sortilège de confusion qui agrémentait cette missive serra levé, vous aurez vertement refusé l'augmentation que Fudge s'apprêtait à vous proposer, et officiellement renoncé à une bonne partie de vos privilèges financiers actuels._

_Non ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire et vos remerciement ne sont en aucun cas nécessaire. En fait, je vous enjoins amicalement à considérer ma bonté comme... l'expression de mes vœux les plus sincères pour cette nouvelle année qui se profile devant nous._

_En guise de conclusion, je dirais simplement que la lettre en elle même s'autodétruira automatiquement dans peu de temps, et que l'enchantement dont vous avez été victime ne laisse aucune trace._

_Est-il vraiment utile de préciser, qu'un deuxième sortilège de confusion se déclenchera juste avant l'autodestruction de cette missive et qu'il aura pour effet de simuler une démence nargoliène ; pathologie bien connue du grand public et de nos institutions, qui rendra tout futur témoignage de votre part concernant cette même lettre complètement irrecevable..._

_Ceci étant dis, je vous souhaite, Madame, un agréable séjour à Sainte Mangouste ou votre prétendue pathologie sera traitée durant les prochaines semaines, ainsi qu'un Joyeux noël et bonne année,_

_Harry Potter._

Ombrage n'eut même pas le temps de hurler et tomba sur le dos tandis qu'une écume bleuâtre lui coulait de la bouche. Alors qu'elle délirait, en proie à une crise de démence induite par le deuxième maléfice de la missive, la petite lettre disparu dans une gerbe de flamme verte...Une tristesse quand on pense qu'Harry avait mis près de six mois pour l'enchanter convenablement !

.

_Au même moment, dans un lieu incartable_

-Je vais tenter de résumer toute l'histoire de la manière la plus simple possible, puisque Lestat n'a apparemment pas jugé utile de le faire, grommela Harry alors qu'il jetait un regard noir au grand blond qui affichait toujours son insupportable sourire fripon.

Le ton de sa voix sous entendait bien la stupidité de la jeune Vampire.

-Les Tzimices sont une des plus anciennes familles de Vampire d'Europe et possèdent depuis des générations un très vieux cristal sur lequel est gravé l'inscription _'Sharga Stonehenge'_ qui signifie en chamanique ancien :_ l'âme de Stonehenge._ Ce cristal, qui fut créé par magie juste avant l'invasion romaine, contient tout le savoir le plus sacré et la description des rituels les plus puissants créés par les civilisations européennes préhistoriques.

-Quelle magnifique leçon d'histoire. Votre professeur, que j'ai connu de son vivant, a sans l'ombre d'un doute déteint sur vous... siffla dédaigneusement Andrielle un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter, parfaitement conscient que la jeune Vampire était très intelligente et n'avait pas manqué un mot de son récit.

-Pour résumer, reprit lentement Harry en fixant la blonde droit dans les yeux, je désire ce cristal. Et pour l'obtenir, je suis près à consentir de grands sacrifices. Le partenariat économique dont j'ai discuté avec votre époux n'en est qu'un aspect et je peux vous assurer que le moment venu, vous y trouverez votre intérêt, si vous me soutenez aujourd'hui.

-Vous oubliez un petit détail Lord Potter, contrairement à mon époux je n'ai aucune confiance en vous et en vos capacités. Qui plus est, je connais bien mes leçons d'histoire et le cristal auquel vous faites référence, ne m'est pas étranger. Alors à présent, dites moi pourquoi devrais-je prendre un tel risque pour vous permettre de retrouver un vieux cailloux contenant des informations que vous serez incapable de déchiffrer ? assena la Vampire d'un ton neutre, tout en détaillant le jeune homme du regard.

-Oh, mais je peux vous assurer que je serais tout à fait capable d'arracher au cristal tout son savoir, répondit Harry dans un sourire étrange. En fait, je peux même vous assurer que cela ne sera en aucun cas un problème car voyez vous, je suis déjà aller plus loin que quiconque dans cette voix obscure de la magie.

.

_Pendant ce temps à l'Antre de Lunard._

Rémus redescendit de la tourelle dans laquelle Harry avait établit ses quartiers d'un air perplexe. Il regarda ensuite Magorian, le centaure, prendre en charge un nouvel arrivage de clients et balaya du regard la salle principale du Lupanar.

Harry venait récemment de racheter de nouvelle boutique au sien de la ruelle qui, si les choses continuaient ainsi, appartiendrait très bientôt exclusivement au jeune sorcier. Bien décidé à discuter du pourquoi d'un tel achat, c'est un Rémus intrigué qui cherchait depuis une heure déjà où pouvait se terrer son jeune protégé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il pénétrait dans son bureau, il découvrit une petite missive posée en évidence sur son bureau. Rémus y trouva finalement la réponse à sa question, alors qu'il déchiffrait l'écriture soigneusement calligraphiée qui recouvrait le bout de parchemin.

.

_Mon très cher Touf-Touf,_

_Lorsque tu liras ces lignes, j'aurai quitté le pays..._

**A l'instant précis où il finit de lire la première phrase, Rémus Lupin tomba dans les pommes.**

**Lorsque une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se releva en frottant vigoureusement sa tête endolorie par la chute, il reprit la lecture de la missive.**

_Je suis sûr que, me connaissant comme tu me connais, tu sais que la première ligne de ma lettre n'était pas une farce et que, par conséquent, tu as sans aucun doute fait une petite syncope... A présent que tu es finalement réveillé, laisse-moi te rassurer tout de suite. Ce genre de chose est tout à fait normal à ton âge et tu n'as nul besoin de consulter un médicomage._

**-Sale petite vipère ! **gronda agressivement Rémus en parcourant ces lignes avant de reprendre le cours de sa lecture.

_A présent que tu as finit de m'invectiver (les personnes âgés sont si prévisibles), laisse moi te dire l'objet de mon départ..._

_Hum..._

_Tout bien réfléchit, il se trouve que l'affaire est confidentielle, alors tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serais en France ; probablement mort ou en compagnie d'une petite troupe de Vampire Tzimice avec qui j'ai décidé de négocier... heuuu... disons un partenariat commercial._

_Stop !_

_Je sais ce que tu va me dire :_

_''Ce n'est pas bien, blabla... Les Tzimice sont de méchants nécromanciens, blabla... Ils s'amusent à faire pourrir leur propre chair et celle des autres pour le plaisir, blabla...Ils mangnte des cadavres en plus de boire du sang, blabla...''_

_Certes, tout cela est... vrai ! Mais n'oublions pas que toi même, tu manges régulièrement les steaks plusieurs jours après leur date de péremption, et que tu n'as donc aucune remarque à faire de ce côté là... Après tout, lorsque l'on mange de la viande avarié, on n'a pas à faire la fine bouche concernant des clients qui le sont également..._

_(Hé hé, je t'avais dit que ça te retomberait dessus cette manie de ne rien gaspiller !)_

**-Lorsque je te tiendrais sale petite monstre, je... **marmonna Rémus tout en continuant de lire la lettre.

_Pour passer à un sujet plus gai, enfin je crois... j'ai bon espoir que mon voyage nous rapportera gros pour des raisons avec lesquelles je ne voudrais surtout pas t'embêter maintenant, et j'ai prévu, à mon retours une nouvelle extension de l'Antre de Lunard dont je te parlerais plus en détail lorsque nous nous verrons._

**-N'ai aucune crainte, j'aurai une ou deux choses à te dire petit misérable...** siffla Rémus en serrant convulsivement sa baguette...

_Sur ce Rémus, je te dis à bientôt, je serai de retours vers sept heures du matin pour te souhaiter la bonne année ! (Ou enterré depuis longtemps et donc peu concerné par tes états d'âme)._

_Avec toute mon affection, je te souhaite une très bonne année._

_Harry._

**-C'est la ****deuxième et dernière**** fois que tu me fais ce coup là, salle petite sangsue, parce que maintenant, c'est décidé... Harry, JE VAIS TE TUER ! **hurla Rémus Lupin en direction d'une lune qui n'était pourtant pas même à moitié pleine...

Les lycans sont tellement soupe au lait par moment...

.

_Au même moment, dans un lieu incartable_

-Quelle prétention incroyable, cracha littéralement Andrielle de Lioncour en entendant le jeune mage se vanter de pouvoir déchiffrer l'ancien cristal chamanique des Tzimices. Mon mari m'avait pourtant dit que vous aviez une très haute opinion de vous même et pourtant jamais je n'aurai imaginé que vous auriez l'audace de vous affirmer un expert dans une branche de la magie que même Merlin n'a pas réussit à exhumer...

-Et pourtant je l'affirme, répondit Harry sans se démonter.

-Vos propos n'ont aucun sens, je tiens de source sûre, à savoir mon mari, qu'en dépit de vos dons pour la magie, votre niveau en guérison ne dépasse pas celui d'un apprenti médicomage de deuxième année. Or, soigner votre famille étant votre but ultime, il est probable que vous y consacrez l'essentiel de votre temps... et pourtant vous prétendez avoir réussit en seulement quelques année à dépasser les achèvements de Merlin dans une branche de la magie complètement différente et sans doute de peu d'intérêt pour vos objectif, le pressa Andrielle qui n'était toujours absolument pas convaincue.

-Comme vous le savez certainement, j'aspire à sauver ma sœur et ma mère de leur terrible condition et pour se faire, j'ai depuis longtemps mis en place de nombreux projets qui ont aboutit à d'étranges disparités dans mes connaissances magiques, répondit calmement Harry en dardant un regard calculateur en direction de la Vampire, se demandent ce qu'il devait révéler et ce qu'il devait garder secret.

-Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Lestat en s'immisçant brusquement dans la conversation, une lueur de curiosité au fond de ses prunelles améthyste.

Le jeune mage réfléchit un instant supplémentaire, soupira lentement et se décida à expliquer ses agissements. Après tout, il avait vraiment besoin du soutien des Vampires ce soir.

-Lorsque j'ai compris, à l'âge de neuf ans, que le savoir des médicomages s'était révélé insuffisant pour sauver ma famille j'ai pris la décision de prendre les choses en main par moi même. J'ai alors compartimenté mes temps d'étude dans le seul but d'atteindre mon objectif. A tord ou à raison, j'ai alors décidé d'étudier la médicomagie de manière lente afin de pouvoir, à la fin de mon cursus Pouldarien, me considérer comme un médicomage de talent.

Voyant que les deux Vampires ne semblaient pas vouloir parler et le regardaient toujours avec attention, Harry poursuivit son explication.

-En fait, toutes les connaissances communément possédées par les guérisseurs de notre temps, seront pour moi peu utiles car elles ont déjà prouvé leur insuffisance dans le cas de ma mère et de ma sœur. Ce savoir, si il peut ultimement s'avérer nécessaire, est insuffisant pour me permettre d'atteindre mon objectif et dussé-je en avoir besoin, il sera alors facilement disponible. C'est pourquoi, j'ai volontairement ralentit mon apprentissage de la médicomagie pour pouvoir concentrer quasiment exclusivement sur d'autres aspects de la magie.

-Même présenté ainsi, votre déclaration reste ridicule. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer être un expert en magie chamanique lorsque Merlin lui même déclare dans ses mémoires avoir été incapable d'en déchiffrer les secrets ? questionna Andrielle, une moue pensive sur le visage.

-Merlin n'avait pas certains de mes atouts et les gobelins étaient à l'époque une race ennemie.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Depuis quelques années, la technologie moldue a incroyablement progressée, ce qui a aboutit à la création d'ordinateur et au développement de la paléontologie moderne. En outre, vous devez savoir que les gobelins sont les seules créatures magiques à avoir des archives manuscrites qui remontent à aussi loin dans le passé. Cette race, qui du temps de Merlin était en guerre avec les sorciers, est donc la seule à avoir laissée des traces écrites de cette époque. Celles-ci étaient celées jusqu'à très récemment. C'est pourquoi, en recoupant mes connaissances de gobelbabil ancien, mon savoir en Arithmancie, ainsi que de récentes découvertes paléontologiques ; et en appliquant à ces travaux préliminaires la puissance de calculs des ordinateurs moldus, j'ai été capable de déchiffrer le message des anciennes pierres de Nuira et peu à peu, d'établir un code de traduction. Grâce à mes travaux, à la politique Gobeline actuelle et aux avantages que le monde moderne m'a offert, j'ai réussit là où tous les autres avaient échoué et je peux désormais affirmer que je suis le premier sorcier de notre temps en mesure d'arracher aux différents cristaux ancien toutes leurs données. Or, celui qui est en possession des Tzimices est la clef de voute qui me manque et lorsque je le possèderai tout le savoir antique des chamans sera mien, conclu Harry

-Je... murmura Andrielle.

-Quel petit mage surprenant, susurra Lestat qui paraissait franchement amusé.

.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la résidence d'hiver des Zabini, au cœur de la Sicile._

Archie marchait tranquillement en direction du salon principal du Manoir en se demandant quelle jolie robe sa petite Stephichou avait bien pu mettre. Alors que différentes idées toutes plus décollées et révélatrices se succédaient dans son esprit, un sourire idiot et légèrement pervers s'étendit sur ses lèvres...

Parfaitement plongé dans ses pensées, Archimède Montague ne vit pas l'objet de son affection tourner rapidement au coin du couloir et il percuta Stéphanie de plein fouet.

Désorienté par le brusque réveil, il baissa légèrement les yeux vers la belle sorcière, qui était vêtue d'une sage robe de soie noire, et, encore désorienté, prit la parole d'un ton rêveur.

-Tiens où est la robe en coquillage transparent ?

Certains pourraient arguer qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de la meilleure chose à dire à une prude demoiselle... et ils auraient raison, comme le prouva un instant plus tard, le genou de Stéphanie en s'écrasant sans vergogne l'appareil reproducteur du pauvre Archimède.

Alors même que Stéphanie tournait les talons et regagnait la salle principale d'un pas furieux, Archimède vit soudain apparaître un petit message sur le dos de sa main et parvint à le déchiffrer entre deux convulsions.

_Bonjours Archimède – stop_

_Ai conseillé à Bianca de remplacer tous tes caleçons par des neufs en guise de cadeau de Noël – Stop_

_Bianca à accepté -stop_

_Bon courage pour remettre l'enchantement anti-choc __avant__ ton retour à Poudlard - stop_

_Tu vois bien que moi aussi j'ai le sens de l'humour... – stop_

_Bonne Année – stop_

_Harry_

-Traitre... gémit le pauvre Archimède qui, pour une fois, ne simulait pas du tout la douleur et commença à se trainer en direction de la salle principale tout en maudissant Harry dans trois langues différentes.

.

_Au même moment, dans un lieu incartable_

-Très bien minus, je reconnais que tu viens de m'impressionner et je veux bien croire que tu sois capable de faire toutes les conneries que tu dis... et que tu t'y connaisses suffisamment en finance pour que notre partenariat soit rentable. Mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question ? reprit Andrielle avec morgue. Pourquoi s'intéresser à la magie Chamanique et qu'est ce que JE gagnerais dans notre petit arrangement ?

-La magie Chamanique est, à ma connaissance, la seul discipline capable d'améliorer les capacités magique d'une personne sans avoir recourt à la magie noire ou à des sacrifices divers et variés... Une chose dont j'aurai très certainement besoin si je veux être en mesure de sauver ma famille. La méthode de guérison risque d'être magiquement ou physiquement exigeante. Quant à ce que vous y gagnerez, et bien outre les gains réalisés lors du partenariat financier, je veux bien utiliser sur vous la magie qui m'est accessible lorsque je suis sous ma forme de chat, ou plus exactement de Bastet puisque vous paraissez connaître l'appellation exacte.

-Ce genre de magie est trop dangereuse, et je suis déjà riche. Si vous voulez vraiment mon aide et ma protection lors de l'entrevue de ce soir, vous allez devoir faire mieux que ça, contra immédiatement la puissante Vampire.

Harry Potter jeta un regard désespéré en direction de Lestat et comprit qu'il n'avait aucune aide à attendre de ce côté. Grommelant quelque chose à propos des _'maris soumis',_ il finit par tourner un regard noir en direction de la Vampire et poser la question qu'elle attendait impatiemment depuis le tout début de cette entrevue.

-Et qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement Madame de Lioncour ? soupira tristement Harry pendant que la suceuse de sang se mettait à sourire démesurément.

.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la maison de famille des Diggory._

Cédric regarda la petite missive et tendit lentement ses doigts... avant de changer soudainement d'avis et de retirer brusquement sa main comme s'il avait été brulé.

L'héritier de la noble et honnête famille Diggory avait appris très tôt dans son éducation Poudlarienne, une règle de vie essentielle : ne jamais faire confiance à Harry.

Le monstre était capable de lui avoir tendu un piège. Brusquement, comme saisit d'une puissante inspiration, le Poufsouffle se releva et disparut de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques heures plus tard, il tenait dans la main une potion de détection de pièges fraichement concocté. Il en versa une goute sur la lettre et soupira de soulagement lorsque rien ne se passa.

Tendant une nouvelle fois la main vers enveloppe, il se ravisa une nouvelle fois au dernier moment : Et si Potter avait trouvé un moyen de camoufler le piège ?

Le jeune sorcier s'interrogea donc trois heures durant, avant de prendre sont courage à deux mains de se décider à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Parcourant rapidement des yeux la missive, le Poufsouffle resta un instant immobile et se mit brusquement à hurler comme un possédé.

Sur le pli était simplement inscrit :

_Tu es tellement paranoïaque et prévisible mon pauvre Cédric, que je n'ai même pas eu à trouver d'idée pour te pourrir ton réveillon._

_Bonne année,_

_Harry._

.

_Un peu plus tard, dans un lieu incartable_

Harry remonta le couloir d'un pas rageur, une grimace bougonne plaquée sur le visage. La femme de Lestat était vraiment démoniaque et la harpie avait négocié son aide durant plus de deux heures pendant que son fichu mari se bidonnait tranquillement dans son coin.

Heureusement, les différents parties en présence avait fini par trouver un accord, et à présent escorté par le couple de Vampire, Harry se frayait un chemin dans les longs couloirs de la cathédrale de chair : le centre du pouvoir Tzimice.

Pénétrant finalement dans l'imposante salle de réception et retenant un haut de cœur lorsqu'une puissante odeur de putréfaction lui emplit les narines, Harry regarda tout autour de lui. De nombreux Vampires à l'aspect peu ragoutant et partiellement décomposé le regardait avec une avidité non dissimulée.

Cette fois c'était officiel, Harry ne regrettait plus du tout d'avoir chèrement payé la protection de la femme de son ami.

Car il n'y avait aucun doute : seule la présence impérieuse de Lestat et Andrielle empêchait les morts vivants de se jeter sur Harry.

Le couple de Vampires, qui était vêtu de soie et de brocart flamboyant, exsudait en effet un pouvoir ancien et terrifiant qui paraissait tenir en respect les Vampires plus animaux qu'humains qui parsemaient la salle. En fait, les deux suceurs de sang ressemblaient si peu à leurs frères ici assemblés que bien peu de gens auraient pu imaginer qu'ils appartenaient à la même espèce que les monstrueuses liches qui les entouraient.

Cependant, il en allait ainsi chez les Vampires. Il existait différentes populations aux habilités et aux particularités physiques bien spécifiques, tout comme de nombreux ethnies et cultures différentes composaient la race humaine.

Lestat et sa femme appartenaient tous deux à la famille des Toréador et étaient issus de la lignée d'une très vieille Vampire nommé Belle Morte dont tous les enfants étaient connus pour leur charme et leur raffinement. Ces Vampires étaient le plus souvent extrêmement beaux et possédaient l'étrange pouvoir de jouer avec les sentiments et les désirs humains, tout en se nourrissant du désir et de l'amour de ces derniers comme l'aurait fait des succubes... un pouvoir bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît de prime abord.

Leurs hôtes de ce soir en revanche, n'étaient autre que des Tzimices, une sous catégorie Vampirique issue de Transylvanie chez qui la transformation vampirique provoquait souvent l'apparition d'innombrables difformités mais s'accompagnaient en revanche, d'étranges pouvoirs nécromanciens et protéiformes qui permettaient à leurs possesseurs de réaliser toutes sortes de choses en modelant à leur guise leur propre chaire et celles des autres morts... faisant de ces Vampires des guerriers extrêmement dangereux et quasiment immortel.

En effet, même parmi leurs congénères, la famille des Tzimices était crainte et inspirait peur et dégoüt. C'est pourquoi, après des siècles d'isolement et d'ostracisme, ils en étaient venus à devenir une des races de Vampires les plus amorales à parcourir la terre. Après tout, lorsque les autres vous condamnent d'un regard, pourquoi faire preuve de pitié et tenter de sauver les apparences ?

Harry, pour sa part, n'avait aucun préjugé concernant les suceurs de sang. En fait, seule une chose comptait, à ses yeux : grâce à la protection offerte par Lestat et sa femme, qui faisaient partie des rares Vampire à fréquenter encore les Tzimices, il avait là une occasion en or de cimenter un pacte qui pourrait s'avérer mutuellement bénéfique. Et il n'était pas question qu'il gâche cette extraordinaire opportunité.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry effectua une révérence impeccable et prit la parole avec assurance, refusant de laisser le moindre filet de peur se glisser dans ses paroles.

-Salutations, Angar Mortelian, Seigneur de sang du clan Tzimices. Je suis venu aujourd'hui sous la protection du sang ancien, discuter avec vous d'une alliance.

-Salutations, misérable mortel. J'ai accepté de te recevoir uniquement par respect pour Andrielle, à qui je devais une faveur. À présent, parles et hôtes ôte - toi vite de ma vue, répondit le maître des Tzimices d'une voix rauque et maléfique.

Harry s'accorda une seconde pour étudier son interlocuteur. Mortelian mesurait plus de deux mètres, possédait un visage blafard et décharné et paraissait étrangement vieux, faible et vouté...

Harry savait parfaitement que tout cela ne voulait rien dire, car dans le cas des Vampires comme du monde magique en général, les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Si Angar avait pu prendre le contrôle de son clan et le garder aussi longtemps, c'est uniquement parce qu'il avait sauvagement massacré tous les autres prétendants au titre.

Sous-estimer un Vampire pratiquement millénaire et célèbre pour son intelligence et sa brutalité n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Je suis venu à vous dans l'espoir de conclure un marché qui nous serait mutuellement bénéfique, exposa simplement Harry, avant de fixer son interlocuteur dans les yeux et d'attendre silencieusement plus de trois minutes avant que Mortelian se décide finalement à parler.

Le Seigneur des Tzimices retint un grondement lorsqu'il comprit que l'héritier Potter n'en dirait pas plus et que sa seule chance d'abréger l'entretien était de répondre au mioche qui savait visiblement comment manipuler parfaitement une conversation pour contraindre son vis à vis à jouer son jeu... Ce petit Potter serait peut être plus intéressant que prévu finalement... et dans le cas contraire, il ferait un repas tout à fait acceptable.

-Et qu'as-tu donc à nous offrir misérable humain ? finit par cracher Mortelian dont les yeux brulaient littéralement d'une faim difficilement contrôlée.

-Je vous offre la Vie, répondit simplement Harry en balayant toute l'assemblée du regard avant de tomber à nouveau dans le mutisme.

Incapable de se retenir, Angar explosa d'un rire maléfique et baissa ses yeux sur le mortel, qui lui rendit son regard sans même frémir... Ce qui était déjà en soit un exploit.

-La vie ? Mais nous vivons déjà petit sorcier. Ou es-tu aussi stupide que le reste de ta race, convaincu que nous ne sommes que des cadavres animés ? grinça le maître des Tzimices, tout en remarquant que Lestat et Andrielle semblaient eux aussi surpris par les paroles de leur protégé.

-Parce que vous appelez ça la vie ? demanda simplement Harry en désignant la salle d'un ample geste du bras. Vous êtes satisfait de vous terrer dans les profondeurs de la terre avant de sortir la nuit comme des voleurs afin de vous nourrir de vermines et de dévorer des cadavres ? Contrairement à mes pairs, je suis bien conscient que vous n'êtes pas un mort vivant et avez parfaitement le droit d'exister. Cependant survivre n'est pas vivre, et il y a bien longtemps déjà que votre race dépérit dans ce trou comme un animal agonisant... En fait, je m'avoue déçu Angar Mortelian, je vous imaginais plus ambitieux... susurra Harry avec un mépris à peine voilé, pendant que le seigneur des Tzimices se levait d'un bon sous l'effet de la colère.

-Comment oses-tu mortel ? hurla Magorian d'une voix qui fit trembler la terre elle même. Survivre dis-tu ? C'est ta misérable race qui nous a contraints à nous réfugier sous la terre pour survivre. Mais peut-être as-tu raison. Peut être devrions nous sortir et déclencher un bain de sang pour annoncer le retour des Tzimices. En commençant par te dévorer toi.

Cette fois, Harry éclata ouvertement de rire, ce qui stoppa net les pensées de tous les Vampires présents dans la pièce. Le gamin avait-il perdu l'esprit à cause de la terreur ?

- Allez-y, alors ! lança soudain Harry. Tuez-moi et sortez dans la nuit, massacrez tout sur votre passage durant une glorieuse nuit… avant de disparaître en enfer la suivante, lorsque votre race sera définitivement massacrée par les sorciers du monde entier. Ainsi, vous aurez une fois au moins, gouté au parfum de la liberté avant de disparaître.

La déclaration du mage laissa la salle silencieuse.

Regardant chaque Vampire présent dans le blanc des yeux, Harry reprit la parole d'une voix grave qui résonna contre les parois de la pièce avec puissance et conviction.

-Si vous choisissez cette voie de mort et de destruction, je ne vous en voudrais pas, car la mort est préférable à l'asservissement. Regardez-vous ! Ostracisés par vos propres frères Vampires, chassés sans répit par les humains, l'Eglise et les sorciers, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez contraints de vous réfugier dans les profondeurs de la Terre comme de misérables vers ! Tout est préférable à ce sort, même la mort.

Brusquement, l'aura de pouvoir du jeune mage explosa littéralement alors qu'une douce lumière blanche et argenté l'entourait et que sa voix prenait en intensité.

-Survivre n'est pas vivre ! Se cacher n'est pas exister ! Alors écoutez-moi noble Tzimices, vous pouvez continuer de vous cacher, mourir dans une glorieuse bataille, mais rien de tout cela ne vous libérera... Moi en revanche, je vous offre ce que vous désirez depuis des siècles : une chance de briser vos chaines et retrouver votre honneur. Alors ne laisser pas votre peur et votre fierté vous détourner de votre seule chance de salut et écoutez ce que j'ai à offrir.

.

_Pendant ce temps à Poudlard._

Minerva marchait tranquillement en direction du grand Hall lorsqu'un volatile blanc, de race non identifiée, prit un virage serré juste devant elle, lui lâcha une petite dizaine de fientes sur la tête et fila à toute berzingue par la fenêtre en émettant des hululements qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des éclats de rires.

Passant la main dans ses cheveux recouverts de guanos, Minerva prit une longue inspiration, manqua de défaillir lorsque l'odeur immonde lui emplit les narines, et se mit à hurler :

**-P****oottteeeerrrrrrrr ****!**

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, en dépit de l'absence de lettre, l'attentat était signé.

.

_Au même moment, dans un lieu incartable_

Angar Mortelian retint un sourire et se rassit tranquillement sur son trône : ce gamin l'amusait. Contrairement à l'image de fou sanguinaire et caractériel qu'il donnait, le Seigneur des Tzimices était un homme calme et peu enclin à l'emportement. Vivre plusieurs siècles pouvait vous faire cette effet là.

Détaillant l'héritier Potter du regard, Angar sentit sa lèvre se relever lentement jusqu'à former un sourire en coin amusé. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontrer un humain aussi intéressant, qui plus est, le gamin n'était pas un inconnu car même les très isolés Tzimices avait entendu parler de la création du Lupanar : le premier havre de paix à accepter toutes les créatures du monde en leur promettant nourriture, abris et sécurité... oui l'offre du mioche méritait d'être entendue.

-Parle donc Harry Potter, qu'as-tu à nous offrir et que demande tu en retour ? finit par souffler le Seigneur de Sang des Tzimices.

A ces mots, Harry Potter se mit à sourire, et se lança dans une longue explication, qui laissa tous les Vampires présents muet de stupéfaction... Le culot du mioche n'avait absolument aucune limite !

Une heure plus tard, un accord était scellé. (2)

.

.

**Partie 2 : les meilleurs mensonges sont toujours les plus simples !**

Le retour à l'école d'Harry s'était bien passé. Le jeune homme avait intelligemment évité de repasser par l'auberge de Rémus, afin d'échapper à de trop grosses représailles et de laisser au Lycanthrope le temps de … se calmer un peu après le coup qu'il venait de lui jouer.

Il avait ensuite rapidement retrouvé sa routine de travail, ses études personnelles étant désormais amplement occupées par la traduction du livre qu'il venait de se procurer.

Dans l'ensemble, seule la Saint Valentin et son habituel cortège de midinettes était venu perturber le dernier des Potter dans ses études. Heureusement pour lui, la terrible fête avait finit par se terminer, et l'école avait retrouvé son calme habituel et était retourné à un semblant de normalité.

L'héritier Potter avait dû attendre une bonne semaine après la Saint Valentin avant d'être enfin débarrassé de ses fans pleurnicheuses et obsédées par leur récit de princesse, qui le suppliaient de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de mal et pourquoi il ne les aimait pas autant qu'elles l'aimaient... Ou autres stupidités du genre.

A bien y réfléchir, le dernier des Potter était arrivé à la conclusion que les filles étaient vraiment des créatures étranges, et que celui qui avait bêtement décidé qu'elles arriveraient à maturité avant les garçons était un crétin fini.

Dans un moment de faiblesse, alors que la chasse au 'ténébreux poursuiveur de Serdaigle' battait son plein, Harry, qui était épuisé de devoir échapper a l'attention des fo... jeunes filles, avait finit par demander à Archie s'il était vraiment impossible de pouvoir aller à l'école sans avoir à s'occuper de ragots, et d'amourettes stupides.

Son ami l'avait alors regardé avec un étrange sourire, avant de tourner les talons en secouant la tête... Ce qui avait suggéré à Harry qu'il y avait à l'œuvre une sorte de phénomène qu'il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, comprendre était la raison de vivre des Serdaigles et ce mystère rendait l'héritier Potter complètement fou...

A la réflexion, il s'était peut être trompé en pensant que tous les gens autour de lui étaient des malade mentaux...

Peut être bien que pour une fois, le fait que tous soient d'accord sauf lui, signifiait qu'il avait tord et que, contrairement à son hypothèse de départ, il était en fait la seule personne anormale de Poudlard...

Naaaaaaaaaaan ! Impossible ! Il avait encore une fois raison et tous les autres étaient simplement des débiles...

Sa théorie fut d'ailleurs rapidement vérifiée lorsque quelques jours après la Saint Valentin, Archie était venu lui demander conseil.

Archimède, qui avait finalement terminé de protéger son nouveau jeu de sous vêtements et avait donc recommencé à enquiquiner Stéphanie, avait en effet subit rebuffade sur rebuffade. En désespoir de cause, il avait demandé à Harry comment il devrait s'y prendre pour gagner l'affection de sa dulcinée.

L'héritier Potter avait commencé par se défendre en disant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il fallait poser ce genre de question, mais il avait finit par craquer après une heure de harcèlement et expliquer au grand brun, afin d'obtenir la paix, qu'il _'devrait laisser Stéphanie respirer'_...

Uniquement pour voir ledit Archie refuser d'envisager cette simple possibilité et lui répondre qu'il n'y connaissait rien... chose que Harry s'évertuait d'ailleurs à lui répéter depuis une heure !

Laissant derrière lui toutes ces pensées parasites, et désespéré d'échapper au bruit infernal qui avait emplit la salle commune de Serdaigle depuis leur victoire contre Serpentard de cette après midi, Harry se fit discret et parvint à quitter la salle sans se faire voir.

Se transformant sans bruit en sa forme animale, il commença ensuite à courir dans les couloirs vides en appréciant à juste titre son excellente vision nocturne et la sensation de liberté intense qu'il ressentait dans cette forme.

Après avoir couru suffisamment longtemps pour échapper à tout risque de rencontre un crét... condisciple, le petit chat réalisa qu'il était dans une des rare partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas encore parfaitement et ou il n'avait aucune chance de tomber par inadvertance sur un de ses bruyant condisciple...

Absolument ravi, il se mit tout de suite à explorer le nouvel endroit. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait son pouvoir pour prendre un peu de bon temps et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière.

De plus, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de reposant et d'agréable dans le fait de marcher seul dans des couloirs sombres et silencieux.

Restant dans les zones les plus sombres des corridors et regardant distraitement la lumière de la lune se refléter sur les armures, Harry se promena donc sans but particulier, autre que profiter du calme et de la beauté de la nuit. Il marcha durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange détail ne capte son attention.

Ouvrant grand les yeux et s'immergeant profondément dans son sixième sens, Harry se concentra afin de laisser sa vision magique analyser le couloir tout autour de lui.

S'il était honnête, l'héritier Potter devait bien avouer que c'est sa vie à Poudlard qui lui avait vraiment permis de mettre en valeurs sa capacité à voir la magie.

Poudlard était un lieu très hautement magique et complètement saturé en énergie, ce qui rendait l'utilisation de son très difficile lorsqu'il était arrivé ici.

Cependant, à force de travail et de concentration, le jeune sorcier avait beaucoup progressé depuis son arrivée, et à présent il avait réussit à repousser les limites de son sixième sens, ce qui lui permettait désormais de différencier différents niveaux de pouvoir et différentes vitesses de vibrations magiques, ainsi que la nature même de l'énergie magique mise en jeu.

Cette capacité lui permettait de discerner de mieux en mieux les nombreux enchantements qu'il voyait, puisqu'il pouvait littéralement les fractionner en différentes entités qu'il pouvait ensuite étudier séparément. Sans compter que sa vitesse d'analyse s'était multipliée par quatre depuis le début d'année.

S'approchant lentement d'une porte qui luisait étrangement, Harry songea, avec une sorte de nostalgie amusée, que son don lui avait déjà permis de trouver un nombre incroyable de passages secrets et de suivre ainsi dignement les traces de son père, qui avait placé la découverte et la cartographie de Poudlard très haut dans sa liste d'objectifs, à en croire son journal.

Regardant les différents courants de pouvoirs qui convergeaient vers la pièce, l'énorme chaton finit par pénétrer dans une petite alcôve dont la porte était entrouverte.

Le simple fait que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée était d'ailleurs une surprise en soi, Rusard passant l'essentiel de ses journées à toutes les fermer afin d'être sûr que les différents élèves ne trouvent pas endroit tranquille où se bécoter...

Passant prudemment la tête à travers l'ouverture, Harry fut récompensé par une vision des plus surprenantes...

La tête de Neville Londubat à présent dépourvu de corps, flottait a mi hauteur au beau milieu de la pièce en regardant avec fascination un étrange miroir qui irradiait littéralement d'une magie particulièrement dérangeante.

Est ce que le gosse avait un égo suffisamment démesuré pour être à ce point fasciné par son propre visage ou bien est que cela provenait du pouvoir qu'émettait le miroir ? fut la première question que se posa Harry. Il ricana intérieurement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur des questions plus essentielles, comme de découvrir où donc était le corps de Londubat.

Plissant les yeux et tentant d'élargir au maximum le champ spectral de sa vision magique, Harry distingua soudain une ondulation presque imperceptible qui drapait littéralement le survivant. Ce petit idiot était sans aucun doute couvert d'une cape d'invisibilité... et même d'une excellente cape d'invisibilité car, pour autant qu'il le sache, Harry qui avait déjà rencontré plusieurs de ces artefacts, n'avait jamais eu autant de problème à en repérer une... Il faudrait qu'il songe sérieusement à travailler sa vision magique de base s'il voulait éviter de se faire surprendre dans l'avenir.

Grommelant pour lui même que le petit crétin ne devrait pas utiliser un objet aussi rare et extraordinaire de manière aussi stupide, Harry réalisa soudain qu'il se servait de sa propre forme d'animagus pour obtenir le même résultat et se renfrogna. Après tout, qui était-il pour dire au gens comment se comporter ?

Entrant discrètement dans la pièce, le petit chat noir longea le mur du fond afin de faire face au miroir sans se faire repérer. Se glissant silencieusement le long du mur, parfaitement caché par les ombres, il repéra brusquement sur la droite une accumulation magique tout à fait significative : quelqu'un se cachait là, protégé par un sort d'invisibilité.

Se concentrant un bref instant comme il l'avait fait un instant plus tôt, le dernier des Potter amplifia au maximum son sixième sens et cette fois, perfora l'illusion. Derrière le charme d'invisibilité se cachait... Dumbledore ! Que pouvait donc faire le vieux maboul ici ? se demanda immédiatement, Harry, avant de se lancer dans une observation détaillée du puissant proviseur de Poudlard.

Le vieux mage regardait Londubat avec un petit sourire triste et ses yeux brillaient d'une tendre affection qu'Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Le vieux sagouin semblait vraiment apprécier le petit idiot... Intéressant...

Se cachant dans l'ombre, juste derrière le directeur qui ne l'avait pas repéré car trop occupé à contempler celui-qui-avait-survécu, Harry cessa d'avancer et, certain d'être parfaitement camouflé, il tourna finalement son regard vers Neville.

Avant qu'il ne puisse décider s'il devait regarder discrètement dans le miroir ou attendre que les deux idiots soient partis, Harry fut presque soulagé lorsque Dumbledore se décida finalement à agir.

-Alors tu es encore revenu Neville ? demanda-t-il gentiment, pendant que ledit garçon sursautait violemment et se tournait rapidement pour faire face au vieux mage qui venait de lever son charme d'invisibilité et lui souriant avec douceur.

-Je... Je ne vous avais pas vu professeur... marmonna le garçon nerveusement. Pendant que Harry ricanait intérieurement un _'bien sûr crétin, il était invisible'..._

-Étrange n'est ce pas, comme être invisible peut réduire votre champ de vision, s'amusa Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient avec leur habituelle bonne humeur.

S'installant tranquillement à côté du survivant, le vieux mage regarda un long moment dans le miroir avec une expression étrange, avant de retourner son attention vers Neville.

-Alors comme ça, tu as découvert comme des centaines de sorcier avant toi, les merveilles du miroir de Rised.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry remarqua finalement l'inscription qui ornait le miroir.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _

Regardant l'inscription avec attention et analysant la phrase avec son habituelle intelligence, le dernier des Potter comprit instantanément qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un code ni d'une langue étrangère. Se concentrant un bref instant de plus et songeant au fait qu'un miroir renvoyait toujours une image inversé, il décrypta finalement l'inscription.

_I show not your face but your heart's desire_

_(Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais ton désir le plus profond)_

Intéressant... Il avait finalement sa réponse : Londubat n'était donc pas fasciné par sa propre image, en tout cas probablement pas... Hé hé…

Ce miroir était visiblement capable de connaitre vos désirs les plus profonds. Mais comment diable s'y prenait-il ? En dépit du fait que la magie de l'artefact emplissait la pièce, Harry était certain que cette dernière n'avait pas tentée de traverser ses boucliers d'occlumancie. Comment dans ces conditions, le miroir pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il désirait ? Est ce que cela voulait dire que les hommes n'étaient pas conscients de leur propre désir ?

Perturbé par toutes ces questions et tentant d'analyser la magie du miroir, Harry retint difficilement un miaulement lorsqu'il regarda directement les vortex éblouissant d'énergie magique qui constituait enchantement principale de artefact.

Cette chose était chargée de magie si complexe et si ancienne qu'elle défiait même la compréhension humaine. Ce miroir n'avait pas été fait de mains d'hommes. Secouant doucement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, le jeune mage se dit brièvement, pour la énième fois cette nuit, qu'il avait encore bien des progrès à faire avec son sixième sens.

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, il entendit Londubat demander ce qu'était le miroir et vit que le vieux mage semblait particulièrement ravi de la question.

-A vrai dire, je pense que tu as déjà compris ce que fait ce miroir, Neville, murmura gentiment le directeur de Poudlard tout en fixant le gamin avec sérénité et un air d'infini sagesse.

Harry songea sarcastiquement que _Comprendre _et _Neville _n'avait rien à faire dans la même phrase.

-Je... Je ne suis pas sûr, hésita le survivant.

-Voyons mon garçon, réfléchit bien. Que te montre le miroir ? le pressa gentiment Dumbledore

-Hum, il montre des milliers de gens en train de m'acclamer... marmonna Londubat de manière pensive. Il me montre en train de gagner le championnat du monde de Quidditch, je suis le joueur le plus célèbre de tout les temps... Et tout le monde est heureux, c'est la fête partout en Angleterre, répondit finalement le héros du monde sorcier.

-Et il montre également ton ami Ron devenir Préfet et membre de l'équipe de Gryffondor, n'est-ce- pas ? insista Dumbledore d'un ton beaucoup plus sec.

Le directeur semblait singulièrement désappointé par le désir de Neville. Harry, de son côté, ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi une telle chose paraissait agacer le vieux mage. Il s'agissait d'un rêve tout à fait commun pour un garçon de onze ans, pourfendeur de Voldemort ou pas...

-Comment savez vous que... ? commença Neville en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'une cape pour devenir invisible l'interrompit Dumbledore en affichant un sourire énigmatique et en laissant le survivant arriver à ses propres conclusions.

Harry s'empêcha de renifler de manière méprisante en voyant que Londubat gobait le bobard. Merlin tout puissant, comment pouvait on être aussi naïf ? Cinq secondes de réflexion aurait suffit à un _Troll_ pour se rendre compte qu'en regardant dans le miroir en même temps que quelqu'un d'autre, Dumbledore aurait vu son propre désir le plus cher et non pas celui de Neville ou de Ron.

Harry retint un soupire, en remarquant que chaque mot qu'avait prononcé le vieil homme demeurait vrai. Le puissant mage semblait ne jamais mentir mais répondre intelligemment, un peu à côté de la question et laisser les autres arriver à de fausses conclusions.

Une puissante technique qui dénotait un entrainement intensif dans la discipline que Harry, pourtant menteur et manipulateur consommé, n'était pas certain de posséder... Il faudrait qu'il songe à s'entrainer dans cette discipline avec Rémus...

Revenant à des problèmes plus pressants, le dernier des Potter arriva rapidement à la conclusion que le vieil homme avait utilisé de la légilimancie sur Celui-Qui-A-Survécu et Ron afin d'obtenir les informations.

Soupirant devant la stupidité du gamin et la facilité avec laquelle Dumbledore pouvait utiliser les magies de l'esprit, il se concentra de nouveau sur la scène qu'il espionnait.

-Maintenant, dit moi Neville, es tu certain de ne pas savoir ce que montre ce miroir ? demanda une nouvelle fois le directeur, d'un ton plus doux.

Le gamin secoua lentement la tête, incapable de voir où le vieux mage voulait en venir. Harry résista vaillamment à l'envie de mordre sa propre queue devant un tel spectacle.

- Hum, laisse-moi te donner un indice alors, repris Dumbledore avec un sourire. Pour l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, ce miroir ne montrerait rien d'autre que son reflet. Est ce que cela t'aide?

-Il nous montre... Il nous montre ce que nous voulons ? finit par demander Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui et non, murmura tranquillement Albus. Ce miroir nous montre tout simplement notre plus cher désir. Toi qui ne veut rien d'autre, que rendre heureux les gens qui croient en toi et s'attendent à ce que tu réalises de grande chose, tu t'es vu répondre à leur prière, exposa sagement le mage pendant que Harry ricanait sous cape devant l'interprétation romanesque et ridicule du rêve du sale mioche.

-Ronald Weasley, qui a toujours grandi dans l'ombre de ses frères, se voit enfin couvert de gloire après les avoir tous surpassés. Une noble aspiration qui nous pousse tous vers l'avant, continua tranquillement Dumbledore tandis que Harry songeait que cela prouvait simplement que le mioche était un petit parasite stupide ne vivant que pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Cependant, ce miroir ne nous montre ni l'avenir, ni la réalité et aucune connaissance, aucune vérité ne peut en émaner, continua le vieux mage d'un ton grave. Bien des gens ont perdu la raison à force de le contempler, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait à un tel point qu'il en oubliait le monde réel, ne sachant pas si ce qu'il contemplait était réel ou même possible.

Prouvant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait demeuré, Neville regarda le miroir d'un œil nouveau et visiblement inquiet, pendant que Dumbledore faisait une courte pause afin de le laisser assimiler toute ces informations.

-Le miroir va être déplacé Neville, et je te demande instamment de ne pas chercher à le retrouver, reprit le vieux proviseur après quelques secondes. Si par malheur, tu devais te retrouver à nouveau face à lui, je sais que tu serais cette fois tout à fait préparé... Enfin permet à un vieil homme de te donner un conseil. Cela ne fait aucun bien de se perdre dans le rêve et le travail et d'oublier de vivre, expliqua Dumbledore dont les yeux se tournèrent distinctement en direction des ombres dans lequel se tapissait Harry qui retint un grondement.

C'était sûr désormais, le vieux schnock l'avait repéré.

-Maintenant, pourquoi n'utilises-tu donc pas cette extraordinaire cape que t'a offert ton père afin de retourner dans ton dortoir ? conclu le mage en souriant.

-Puis-je vous poser une dernière question avant, monsieur ? demanda timidement Londubat en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer, répondit Dumbledore en souriant

-Qu'est ce que vous voyez lorsque vous regardez dans le miroir ? demanda Neville en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je me vois pendant les fêtes de Noël, en train de tenir une paire de grosses chaussettes de laine toutes neuves, répondit immédiatement le vieux mage dont les yeux se fermèrent de manière comique alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Londubat regarda bêtement le plus grand mage des temps moderne en ouvrant la bouche, visiblement bloqué par l'information.

Harry, de son côté, ne crut pas une seconde le vénérable menteur.

-On n'a jamais assez de paires de chaussettes, et les gens s'ingénient toujours à m'envoyer des livres pour Noël, alors qu'une bonne paire de chaussettes serait bien plus agréable... continua à babiller joyeusement Dumbledore.

Toujours sous le choc, Neville quitta finalement la salle et Dumbledore se retourna vers le chaton qui le fixait tranquillement depuis l'ombre, de ses yeux vert pénétrant.

-Être un animagus à un si jeune âge est un accomplissement extraordinaire, monsieur Potter. Un exploit que je n'ai moi même, un maître en transfiguration, pas réussit à accomplir aussi tôt.

La forme d'Harry se transforma tranquillement alors qu'il sortait des ténèbres, et finalement le jeune homme fit face au vieux mage.

-C'est ce que suggère en effet vos mémoires, je suppose que je peux compter sur votre discrétion n'est ce pas ? répondit tranquillement Harry en fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux avec un certain air de défit que Dumbledore compris parfaitement.

Au vu du petit événement qui avait eu lieu l'an passé, ce genre d'attitude ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : même seul au milieu de la nuit dans une portion abandonné du château, l'héritier Potter ne craignait pas sa légilimancie...

Ce qui ne pouvait s'interpréter que de deux manières au vu de l'intelligence du garçon.

1 Il bluffait, ce qui semblait improbable au vue de sa personnalité.

2 Il était devenu un maître occlumancien, presque immunisé contre la légilimancie. Ce qui était tout aussi improbable au vue de son niveau de son niveau de l'an passé. Personne ne pouvait progresser aussi vite.

Décidant que ce soir n'était pas le bon moment pour le découvrir, le vieil homme se mit à sourire et adopta un ton sympathique de papi gâteau.

-Soyez tranquille monsieur Potter, avec le grand âge, je me surprends de plus en plus souvent en train d'oublier tout un tas de choses. Il est probable que dès demain je ne me souvienne même plus de cette conversation, s'amusa le directeur, qui fut récompensé par un léger hochement de tête de Harry.

Le fils Potter n'était vraiment pas comme son père, songea le vieux mage. En fait, il ne ressemblait à aucun autre des Potter qu'il ai connu, et la confiance d'un pareil garçon s'avèrerait sûrement difficile à obtenir, d'autant plus qu'il avait pris un bien mauvais début avec l'épisode de légilimancie de l'an passé.

Cependant il ne s'agissait pas là d'une bien grande offense et le gamin, qui avait parfaitement répliqué à l'époque, semblait en fait s'en amuser à présent... Décidant qu'attendre et voir venir était la meilleure option, le directeur lâcha un sourire et attendit qu'Harry reprenne la parole.

Harry, inconscient du dialogue intérieur de Albus, finit en dépit de son meilleur jugement par regarder dans le miroir et se retrouva à contempler une paire d'orbes vertes...

Son image dans le miroir avait l'air passablement grognon. En effet, son reflet tentait désespérément d'échapper à Nymphadora qui s'amusait à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Un peu en arrière Archie et Stéphanie se tenait par la main et les regardait en rigolant. A côté de ses amis, son père, sa mère, sa sœur et Rémus Lupin discutaient avec animation pendant qu'au loin Jack et Nathalie jouaient silencieusement...

Brusquement la rage déferla dans l'esprit du jeune mage. Est ce que ce miroir se moquait de lui ? Est ce qu'il prenait un plaisir sadique lui montrer tout ce qu'il ne possédait pas, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais ? Résistant difficilement a l'envie de briser l'artefact démoniaque, Harry entendit distraitement professeur Dumbledore lui demander ce qu'il voyait.

Nettoyant instantanément son esprit de toute pensée parasite, il regarda le vieil homme bien dans le yeux avant de répondre.

-Je me vois dans un placard à Balai avec mademoiselle Vector. Nous sommes tous deux complètements nus et engagés dans des activités que même vous êtes trop jeune pour entendre, répondit-il avec un sérieux absolu, cachant ensuite admirablement son sourire lorsque le vieux mage ouvrit tout grand la bouche et se mit à le regarder avec le même un air tout à fait stupide qu'avait affiché Neville quelques secondes plus tôt.

Après un bref instant de flottement, Dumbledore éclata de rire.

-Hou hou... Et bien et bien, hi hi... Je suis sûr que Septima, ha ha... sera tout à fait flattée d'entendre le désir le plus cher de son, hu hu... élève préféré, babilla Dumbledore entre deux éclats de rire pendant que Harry regardait le vieil homme avec amusement.

-Soyez sûr de vous tenir à bonne distance lorsque vous lui annoncerez la nouvelle, se décida à le mettre en garde Harry d'un ton sérieux.

Il tourna les talons et sorti tranquillement de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Dumbledore hilare, songeant que le vieux fou était peut être un brin manipulateur, mais qu'il était décidément d'une compagnie agréable lorsqu'il se réfrénait d'utiliser la légilimancie.

Juste avant de passer la porte, comme pris d'une pensée soudaine, Harry s'arrêta un bref instant et murmura d'un ton soudainement bas et dangereux.

- Une dernière chose, directeur. Si je vois à nouveau ce miroir maudit, je le détruirais... Bonne nuit à vous, monsieur.

La barbe agitée de tressautements dus aux éclats de rire, le vieux mage enregistra la dernier phrase avec curiosité et regarda disparaître Harry Potter. Puis, tournant son regard vers le miroir, il laissa une étrange nostalgie l'envahir.

-Quel étrange jeune homme, vous ne trouvez pas, Ariana, Gellert ? Je me demande bien comment les choses vont se passer à présent, demanda le vieux mage au reflet.

Juste en face de lui, l'image d'une jeune femme de quatorze ou quinze ans, aux yeux bleus cristallins, lui souriait doucement pendant qu'un homme de haute stature à la beauté sauvage le regardait d'un air fripon.

Avec un soupir triste, Dumbledore essuya l'unique larme qui venait de s'écouler le long de sa joue et se dit qu'il n'était pas bon de s'oublier dans le passé. Il avait encore bien trop de choses à faire pour s'autoriser pareille distraction.

.

Décidant qu'il n'était vraiment pas en état de dormir après une nuit aussi agitée, Harry décida qu'aller courir dans le forêt interdite lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait d'oublier le miroir maudit. Reprenant sa forme de chat, il s'élançât donc sur l'herbe humide et commença à s'enfoncer dans les bois. C'est alors qu'il vit une étrange silhouette encapuchonnée quitter discrètement Poudlard.

S'il n'avait pas été quatre heures du matin, Harry n'y aurait probablement pas prêté la moindre attention, mais en l'état des choses, il valait mieux être prudent. Archimède pouvait être assez stupide pour se lancer dans un deuxième raid après tout...

Ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui l'exhortait à la prudence, Harry se mit donc à suivre subrepticement la piste laissée par la silhouette, qui n'était décidément pas Archimède, et dont l'aura magique était camouflée par un puissant enchantement, trop puissant pour qu'il puisse espérer le percer avec sa vision magique à une telle distance.

Après plus de dix minutes de marche, la silhouette s'arrêta. Harry, prudent approcha à pas feutré, se tapissant dans les ombres. Il finit finalement par rejoindre sa cible dans une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle l'attendait l'un des spectacles les plus abjects qu'il ait jamais contemplé.

Étendue au milieu de l'herbe verte, une très jeune licorne saignait abondamment. La pauvre créature n'avait même plus la force de gémir alors que l'homme, non, le monstre, qu'il venait de suivre, était agenouillé à côté de la bête agonisante et buvait son sang à grande goulée.

Tout en Harry lui criait de fuir, cependant, il est des spectacles auquel on ne peut tourner le dos si facilement, des horreurs si terribles que le simple fait de s'en détourner pourrait arracher une partie de votre âme. Peu importait son sens d'auto-préservation, peu importait les conséquences, nul être doté d'un soupçon d'humanité n'aurait pu abandonner l'innocente créature de pureté à son triste sort.

Une rage immense se déversa dans le sang du dernier des Potter. Quelle genre d'abomination pouvait ainsi saigner à blanc le symbole de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en ce monde ?

Boire le sang d'une créature si jeune, si parfaitement incapable de se défendre et qui ignorait jusqu'à l'existence du mal était semblable au fait de violer un jeune bébé. C'était malsain, dégoutant, et monstrueux. C'était le début de la damnation.

Et Harry ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer une raison qui justifierait pareil acte... Bien sûr, il savait que le sang des licornes pouvait sauver la vie des mourants, mais le prix à payer était simplement trop immense pour qu'on puisse seulement envisager une telle abomination.

Se transformant silencieusement en humain, il sortit sa baguette sans remarquer que cette dernière avait repris sa véritable apparence nacrée et commença à réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Analysant rapidement la configuration de la clairière et repérant les quelques branches qui surplombaient la licorne, il se concentra intensément et envoya silencieusement une série de sort rapide et précis.

La silhouette encapuchonnée leva la tête en entendant un craquement et sauta agilement hors du chemin de l'énorme branche qui était en train de tomber. Levant la tête et scannant rapidement son environnement à la recherche d'un intrus, l'inconnu dû à nouveau bondir en avant afin d'éviter la chute d'un arbre visiblement pourri.

Profitant de la distraction du monstre, Harry attira rapidement la licorne à l'aide d'un accio puissant et se cacha dans un buisson. Puis il agita sa baguette qui émit un bruit d'explosion titanesque. Celui-ci se réverbéra à travers toute la forêt alertant les centaures que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Un instant plus tard, il reprit sa forme d'animagus et laissa son pouvoir si spécial l'entourer.

La figure encapuchonnée regarda un instant l'endroit où avait disparu la licorne et entendit le bruit d'une centaine de sabots en train de se rapprocher. Incapable de sentir où se trouvait sa proie et jugeant visiblement qu'il valait mieux ne pas trainer, le monstre tourna les talons et se mit à fuir alors que les premiers centaures arrivaient.

Voyant que son ennemi était parti, Harry concentra toute son attention sur le bébé licorne qui le regardait avec peur, méfiance et appréhension.

Reprenant son apparence humaine dès que les centaures se furent dispersés et conjurant rapidement un ensemble de bandages, Harry immobilisa la pauvre bête et pansa rapidement ses plaies. Regardant ses mains couvertes du sang argenté de l'animal, il eut soudain une idée. Conjurant une fiole verre, il la rempli a ras-bord avec le sang argenté qui continuait de suinter à travers le pansement et l'amena en face du museau de la licorne. Après tout, aucune créature au monde, autre que les hommes, ne pouvait se damner elle même...

-Écoute, je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Mais si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu dois boire ça. C'est ton sang, et il te soignera.

La licorne _(Harry était certain que c'était une femelle)_ ne voulu initialement pas coopérer, mais à mesure qu'elle s'affaiblissait, sa résistance s'amoindrit et finalement, l'héritier Potter parvint à lui faire ingurgiter le contenu de sa fiole.

Peu à peu, les blessures se refermèrent, et Harry comprit avec plaisir que la petite créature guérissait. Son idée avait marché, mais une question demeurait. Les plaies se refermaient-elle assez vite pour que la bête puisse espérer survivre ?

Voyant qu'elle était affolée, Harry caressa avec douceur la tête de la jeune licorne.

-N'ais pas peur, le monstre est parti et il ne reviendra pas. Regardes, tu es déjà en train de guérir et je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, la rassura-t-il avec une douceur que personne n'aurait songé à lui attribuer, pas même Rémus ou ses plus proche amis.

Les secondes s'égrenaient lentement et peu à peu, l'état de la licorne s'améliora jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la divine créature parvienne à se relever en tremblant et à tenir seule sur ses pattes.

Harry s'assura une dernière fois que la bête allait mieux et avec un dernier charme de chaleur et de résistante, il décida que la majestueuse créature pourrait désormais s'en sortir seule.

-Est ce que tu sais où se trouve ton troupeau ? demanda gentiment le garçon à la licorne, qui ressemblait à un petit cheval au pelage blanc et possédait une fine corne de nacre à l'extrémité de la tête.

La jeune femelle _(car s'en était bien une)_ frotta affectueusement sa tête contre sa cuisse avant de lui lécher gentiment la main.

Souriant comme un enfant, Harry s'agenouilla et flatta longuement la licorne.

- Dis-moi ma belle, comme t'appelles-tu ? Je ne peux tout de même pas t'appeler _'licorne' _maintenant que nous sommes ami n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Harry tout en grattouillant la créature derrière les oreilles.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et ronronna littéralement de contentement.

-Et si je t'appelais.._. _

_.. Ahara!_

-Quoi ? murmura Harry avec une stupéfaction totale en réalisant que la licorne lui avait murmuré son nom par télépathie... Comment diable avait elle fait ? Et surtout pourquoi diable avait-elle un fichu nom tout droit sortit d'une série télé à l'eau de rose ?

Non mais c'est vrai à la fin, personne au monde ne prendrai au sérieux un homme qui avouerait avoir une amie licorne appelé Ahara !

Insensible à ce genre de préoccupation, la jeune licorne se mit à se frotter affectueusement contre la figure d'Harry dès que ce dernier prononça son nom, enveloppant ainsi le jeune sorcier dans son énergie chaude et protectrice.

La magie de ces êtres à demi-divin était vraiment extraordinaire, songea Harry dont le sixième sens lui permettait d'assister pleinement à la magnificence du spectacle.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner voir ta famille Ahara, ils vont commencer à d'inquiéter sinon, murmura à regret Harry avant d'embrasser le front de la licorne et de la caresser une dernière fois.

La licorne frotta sa tête contre lui encore quelques secondes et se retourna rapidement.

Mais avant de partir, elle agita une seul fois sa queue dans sa direction et un long fil argenté s'en détacha avant de tomber sur le sol où il se mit à luire dans le clair de lune en émettant un pouvoir éthéré et rassurant.

Hennissant une dernière fois son affection, Ahara partit finalement au galop en direction du cœur de la forêt où l'attendait sa famille.

Saisissant le crin avec révérence, Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper à l'instant où il toucha le fils argenté et regarda avec hébétude le buisson dans lequel la jeune licorne avait disparu. Une des créatures les plus magnifiques respirant sur terre venait de lui offrir une part d'elle même en remerciement de son aide.

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et remarquant avec surprise que le soleil commençait déjà à se lever, Harry repris sa forme de chat et commença à courir en direction de Poudlard en songeant qu'il venait de vivre la nuit la plus magique de sa courte vie.

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et bailla longuement. En dépit du rituel qu'il avait effectué, il avait toujours besoin de quelques heures de sommeilspar ci part là et avait tendance à l'oublier fréquemment. S'arrachant à contre cœur à la douceur moelleuse de son lit, il commença à s'étirer comme un chat, et en fut récompensé par le rire moqueur de Archimède.

-Qui aurait pu penser qu'une transformation en animagus ait de tels effets secondaires, se moqua immédiatement le grand brun. Dis-moi Harry, si je te grattouille derrière l'oreille, est ce que tu vas te mettre à ronronner ? ricana Archie en souriant.

-Es tu vraiment obligé de faire tant de bruit si tôt dans la matinée ? grommela Harry qui n'était visiblement pas du matin.

-Tutttttt, quel mauvis caractère mon pauvre, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas finir par te trouver une fille, l'admonesta Archimède d'un ton railleur.

-Dit celui qui court en vain après la même fille depuis treize ans, rétorqua Harry du tac au tac.

Malheureusement, sa répartie ne sembla déranger Archie autant que de coutume.

-Pfff, tes vannes se font vielles Harry. Au fait, où étais tu encore fourré hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché partout, reprit Archimède d'une voix délibérément inquisitrice et pleine de sous entendus.

-Nulle part. À présent, retourne donc essayer de te trouver une femme puisque c'est la seule chose à laquelle tu penses et que les probabilités que cela arrive sont très faibles.

-Pour ta gouverne Potter, tu apprendras que pas plus tard qu'hier soir, alors que je fêtais comme il se doit notre victoire sur Serpentard, j'ai dansé avec une bonne dizaine de demoiselles qui se pâmaient toutes devant mon charme naturel, expliqua Archie d'un ton infiniment satisfait.

Puis il sourit comme un gamin prit en faute et ajouta d'une petite voix excitée :

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu après...

Harry sourit. Il en avait une petite idée mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire une remarque sarcastique, Archimède reprit son explication.

-Je me promenais innocemment dans le coin des dortoirs avec Davis, Goldenstein et Mattews, et brusquement nous avons surpris des bruits étranges... histoire d'en avoir le cœur net, nous avons décidé d'enquêter en toute bonne foi et là... là, nous sommes tombé sur Smith et Johansen qui se culbutaient joyeusement, juste à côté d'un autre lit sur lequel Benson et Jeffer s'amusaient aussi de manière particulièrement vigoureuse je dois dire.

Cette fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Cependant, contrairement ce que pensait Archimède, l'idée d'un dortoir de Serdaigle se transformant en _'lupanar' _ne le réjouissait pas du tout... C'était après tout très gênant pour travailler.

-C'est incroyable à quel point les filles de notre maison peuvent être étranges. En cours, elle sont d'un sérieux et d'un ennui mortel et après un ou deux verre d'alcool et elles se transforment en nymphomanes patentées, grommela Harry toujours dans le flou artistique concernant la mentalité féminine et peu ravi à l'idée que d'ici peu, toutes ces folles furieuses se mettraient en tête de le dépuceler.

-Bof, répondit simplement Archie en haussant les épaules. Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de ceux qui en parle le moins... Hey au fait ! N'essayes pas de changer de sujet. Où étais tu hier soir ? Tu as encore disparu juste après la victoire.

Décidant d'appliquer les bons principes de Dumbledore histoire d'avoir la paix, Harry réfléchit un instant à un bobard convainquant et sourit largement alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

-Vois-tu mon cher Archimède, hier, juste après notre victoire, je me suis promené dans les couloirs un moment sous ma forme d'animagus. Puis, par hasard, j'ai surpris Dumbledore et Londubat en train de papoter devant un miroir magique capable de corrompre l'âme des hommes et d'exploiter leur faiblesse les plus terribles ! Ensuite j'ai discuté aimablement avec Dumby que j'ai fait pleurer de rire grâce à mon incroyable sens de l'humour. Après, comme je m'embêtais un peu, je suis allé courir dans la forêt interdite, histoire de me détendre. Là, j'ai rencontre une sorte de monstre qui buvait le sang d'une licorne. Alors je me suis débrouillé pour le distraire en lâchant sur lui une horde de centaure... J'en ai profité pour lui voler la licorne que j'ai soignée en la forçant à boire son propre sang et qui m'a remercié en me révélant son nom. Ensuite, comme j'étais un peu fatigué je suis revenu ici où j'ai dormi deux heures d'un bon sommeil réparateur, ce qui est d'ailleurs tout le sommeil dont j'ai besoin depuis que j'ai pratiqué un sanglant rituel oublié de tous, l'été dernier, expliqua Harry tout en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel et en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il disait.

**-C'est bon ! Si tu ne voulais pas m'expliquer ce que tu as fait, tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite, tu n'étais pas obligé de te payer ma tête avec cette histoire débile, **grommela Archie en se détournant après un moment d'hésitation, en dépit de ses doute l'histoire était simplement trop grosse pour qu'il la croit réelle... Et puis quand bien même de tels choses seraient arrivés, Harry ne le les lui aurait jamais avoué !

L'héritier Potter de son coté tenta de cacher son amusement et sortit un livre de sous son oreiller avant de commencer à bouquiner paresseusement en songeant que Dumbledore avait raison sur ce coup...

Les meilleurs mensonges sont toujours les plus vrais !

.

.

**Partie 3, La malédiction de la licorne**

Après ce petit incident, les mois s'égrenèrent rapidement à Poudlard, et avant que les élèves ne s'en rendent compte, l'année se terminait.

Alors que les examens de fin d'année s'achevaient dans une fiévreuse frénésie, Harry et Archie étudiaient tranquillement dans leur chambre, entourés par d'impressionnante pile de livres.

A ce sujet, un observateur attentif aurait tout de suite remarqué qu'aucun des livres de Harry ne correspondait aux matières qu'il lui restait à passer.

En effet, le dernier des Potter avait découvert avec surprise qu'il dominait de plus en plus facilement tous ses condisciples, et ce, alors qu'il ne travaillait pour ainsi dire plus du tout le programme scolaire.

En faits sa compréhension avancée de la magie lui permettait de répondre à toutes les questions théoriques sans aucuns efforts, alors que la pratique était tout simplement devenue une vaste blague tant il avait de l'avance. Seules les runes anciennes et l'arithmancie requéraient de sa part un minimum d'effort. Et là encore, il écrabouillait facilement toute concurrence. En fait, seul le génie d'Archimède en potion et la main verte de Cédric en botanique, l'empêchait d'être le meilleur dans toutes les matières.

-Eh Archie, tu as déjà songé à étudier l'alchimie ? demanda brusquement Harry en refermant un des gros ouvrages poussiéreux qu'il parcourait. Tu sais, avec ton talent pour les potions, tes notes plus que respectables et le fait que tu passes l'essentiel de tes journées à ne rien faire... Je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver quelques heures pour t'y mettre, le taquina Harry, histoire de faire une pause.

-En fait, j'ai déjà envoyé des demandes pour devenir l'apprenti de Dumbledore ou de Monsieur Rogue. Ce sont de très grands alchimistes, tu sais...

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il avait déjà lu ça quelque part et demander à Dumbledore était somme toute, une excellente idée. Peu était plus qualifiés que lui dans ce domaine. Rogue en revanche... Brrr.

-Et alors ? questionna le jeune mage en chassant la sensation de froid qui venait de lui remonter la colonne vertébral à la pensée de passer plus de temps que le strict nécessaire avec la vieille chauve-souris pouilleuse.

-Malheureusement Dumbledore a refusé de me prendre comme apprenti, en me disant qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps entre l'école et le Magenmagot, soupira le grand brun.

-Et la boule de graisse ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

-Le professeur Rogue a également refusé, répondit Archie en accentuant le mot professeur et en jetant un regard noir à Harry. Il m'a dit que j'étais peut être moins mauvais que mes pais mais _'qu'il n'avait pas_ de _temps à gaspiller pour enseigner à un imbécile des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre...'_ soupira tristement Archie.

Harry émit un reniflement moqueur et se mit a sourire en coin en direction de son ami.. L'occasion était trop belle.

-Archimède ! Tu essais de me dire que le grand maître des potions, l'exceptionnel et très respecté Severus Rogue, t'as refoulé en te traitant d'idiot ? Tu te moques sûrement de moi ! déclama l'héritier Potter d'un ton faussement outré et grandiloquent.

Archimède se contenta de faire la moue et se mit à bouder tout ne murmurant quelque choses qui ressemblait à_ ''il doit sûrement avoir ses raisons'',_ pendant que Harry ricanait ouvertement.

Regardant par la fenêtre et remarquant le temps superbement ensoleillé, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de stopper ses ''révisions'' (actuellement un livre de soins aux créatures magiques de niveau buse) et de profiter de sa journée en allant respirer un peu d'air frais.

-Bon, je vais faire un tour Archie, amuses toi bien et pas de bêtises en mon absence, lança l'héritier Potter d'un ton enjoué, avant de sortir de la chambre et de se diriger vers le grand Hall sous les regards agressif de ses compatriotes Serdaigle.

Après tout, tous savait que Potter allait les écrabouiller à l'examen et voir qu'il y parvenait en osant prendre du repos à la veille des examens était juste insupportable pour les autres rats de bibliothèque.

Harry lui trouvait cela hilarant.

Alors qu'il se promenait d'un pas nonchalant tout en pensait à différentes équations concernant l'influence du mouvement brownienne sur la stabilité d'un enchantement, _(et oui même pendant son temps libre il ne cessait jamais vraiment de réfléchir)_ il tomba par inadvertance sur la salle commune des Poufsouffles et retint un hurlement de terreur en voyant un groupe de deuxième année se rapprocher : il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, les adolescentes de Poufsouffle était élevées depuis l'enfance à coup de prince charmant, d'histoires d'amour, et de potins concernant la vie sentimentales de tous les plus grand joueur de Quidditch du monde ! Bref c'étaient les pires de toutes les adolescentes de Poudlard.

Décidant de fuir rapidement le lieu, de peur que de petites fans énamourées ne le repèrent et ne tentent de le violenter sexuellement, Harry s'enfuit rapidement en direction du Grand Hall.

Sachant que cette partie du château était vide, il se transforma finalement en chat et commença à gambader joyeusement dans le couloir, lorsqu'une odeur tout à fait particulière lui picota les narines. Remontant tranquillement la piste et se rapprochant de l'origine des effluves malodorantes, Harry finit par déboucher sur une vaste salle donnant en plein sur le couloir interdit du troisième étage.

Choqué, Harry se pétrifia littéralement en voyant Quirrell marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Le professeur semblait particulièrement agité et avait sur le visage une expression agressive qui ne collait pas du tout avec la personnalité réservée de l'homme.

Brusquement, alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle inspiration, Harry reconnut brusquement l'odeur et écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il réalisait finalement ce qui le titillait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

L'odeur de l'homme était la même que celle qu'il avait senti dans la forêt. La chose était simplement tellement improbable, tellement inconcevable qu'il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avant. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Concentrant son sixième sens, il étudia avec soin l'aura de l'homme et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cesser son investigation, une légère iridescente retint son attention.

Concentrant toute son attention sur cette particularité, Harry poussa sa vision magique plus loin que jamais auparavant et brusquement, l'héritier Potter découvrit avec stupeur qu'un enchantement servait à masquer la véritable aura de l'homme et qu'en dessous se trouvait une noirceur inhumaine d'une telle intensité qu'elle ne laissait aucune place au doute : Quirrell était bien le monstre qui avait agressé la licorne quelques mois plus tôt.

Faisant demi tour rapidement, Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du directeur de sa maison pour avertir Flitwick de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il fut arrêter par le glapissement fatigué de McGonagall.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes, il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère et s'est rendu à Londres, expliquait la stricte enseignante d'une voix fatiguée.

**-Il est parti ! Mais c'est impossible !** s'écria la voix de Neville Londubat, pendant que Harry s'asseyait tranquillement et tendait l'oreille.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est un très grand sorcier et... tenta de répondre Minerva.

-Mais c'est important, la pressa fanatiquement la voix désagréable de Ronald Weasley

-Écoutez Professeur, reprit fermement Neville. C'est à propos de la pierre philosophale que garde Touffu...

-Que... Comme est ce que vous savez que... demanda la voix choquée de McGonagall pendant que Harry digérait rapidement l'information.

La pierre philosophale, source bien connu de l'immortalité de Nicolas Flamel était à Poudlard ! Pourquoi au nom des sept enfers, quelque chose d'aussi précieux serait donc ici, au lieu d'être enfermé au plus profond de Gringotts ? se demanda tout de suite le dernier des Potter, extrêmement choqué.

Brusquement, une sombre idée traversa son esprit. Est ce que cette pierre pourrait sauver sa mère et sa sœur ? Est ce que leur donner de l'élixir de vie pourrait les ramener parmi les vivants ?

- Écoutez-moi Professeur, reprit Neville d'un ton désespéré, je sais que le professeur Ro... Enfin je sais que quelqu'un va tenter de voler la pierre aujourd'hui, je dois absolument parler au professeur Dumbledore.

-Voyons, voyons, je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez vos informations, mais je vous assure que la pierre est tout a fait en sécurité, les rassura Minerva. Le professeur Dumbledore reviendra dès demain et vous pourrez alors lui parler et...

-Mais professeur, interrompit de manière surprenante la voix d'Hermione.

-Cela suffit miss Granger, je sais de quoi je parle, répondit sèchement la maîtresse des métamorphoses. A présent, je vous suggère de sortir un peu profiter du soleil.

Harry, toujours sous sa forme d'animagus, entendit distinctement trois paires de pieds s'éloigner dans le couloir. Puis, reprenant sa forme humaine, il se plaça devant la porte de la stricte écossaise et sourit largement lorsqu'une Minerva déjà très irritée, faillit le percuter en sortant de son bureau.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu exacte...

-Ce n'est pas important professeur, interrompit-il fermement.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là et... tenta de continuer Minerva déjà furieuse... Potter avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Je voulais juste dire que l'intérêt de votre question était négligeable en comparaison du sujet que je veux aborder, répondit Harry en souriant alors qu'il ré-expliquait sa première phrase comme si Minerva était une toute petite enfant.

Les narines de l'enseignante se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la colère mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se mettre crier le petit scélérat repris la parole.

-Je pense que vous devriez écouter Londubat professeur, lâcha finalement Harry d'un ton devenu mortellement sérieux. Parce que, croyez le ou non, il se pourrait, de manière tout a fait hypothétique bien sûr, que quelqu'un se soit rendu dans la forêt interdite il y a quelque mois et y ait surpris quelqu'un en train de boire du sang de licorne.

-Merlin... souffla l'enseignant ulcéré. La simple idée de réprimander l'adolescent disparu de l'esprit de McGonagall lorsqu'elle comprit l'implication de ce qu'il venait de dire.

La voyant pâlir dramatiquement, Harry continua d'un ton toujours aussi sérieux.

-Terrifiant n'est ce pas ? poursuivit Harry d'un ton froid alors qu'il se rappelait la scène d'horreur. Alors imaginez ma surprise quand brusquement le... hum... resquilleur en question a brusquement reconnu Quirrell comme étant le responsable de cet abomination grâce disons... à son flair inhumain.

-C'est impossible Potter, vous vous êtes forcément trompé et... siffla McGonagall en plissant les yeux, parfaitement consciente qu'il faisait référence à sa forme d'animagus et qu'il était sans aucun doute le témoin en question.

-C'est vraiment étrange ne trouvez vous pas ? ma coupa Harry d'un ton froid. Après tout, pourquoi quelqu'un irait boire le sang d'une créature aussi pure qu'une licorne en sachant parfaitement qu'il allait ainsi se damner... Stupide n'est pas ? Sauf bien sûr si cette même personne avait un moyen infaillible de lever ce maléfice… une substance puissante capable de restaurer la vie d'un damné, quelque chose comme... et bien disons l'élixir de vie... conclut Harry en expliquant la théorie qu'il venait lui même de formuler à l'instant, après avoir entendu la nature de l'artefact caché au troisième étage.

-Je l'ai déjà dit Potter, la pierre est tout a fait bien protégée et...

**-Mais vous allez cesser de radoter à la fin vielle folle cacochyme !** explosa littéralement le dernier des Potter, qui pour une fois ne parvint pas, en dépit de son occlumancie, à garder son calme... L'entêtement de Minerva était simplement trop stupide et dangereux pour qu'il n'arrive à le tolérer alors qu'un fou dangereux capable de tuer des licornes s'apprêtait à obtenir l'immortalité.

**-Comment osez-vous...** s'indigna Minerva

**- Taisez-vous !** hurla brusquement Harry dont l'aura magique explosa littéralement coupant le souffle à McGonagall. Je vous ai donné l'équivalent d'un témoignage, je vous ai donné un suspect et je vous ai donné un motif, sans parler de la coïncidence stupide qui veut qu'aujourd'hui en particulier Dumbledore soit absent de l'école. Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus, hein ? Qu'est ce que cela vous coûte d'aller vérifier avec le professeur Flitwick que tout va bien, ne serait ce que pour me prouver que j'ai tord ?

**-Votre attitude est inqualif... **hurla McGonagall qui fut encore une fois, pour sa plus grande peine, interrompue.

**-Très bien !** explosa Harry dont l'aura magique pris de nouvelle proportion alors même qu'un vent invisible commençait à agiter ses cheveux, coupant une nouvelle fois la chique à la stricte enseignante. **Si je me trompe, moi Harry James Potter je jure sur mon honneur de corriger pour vous, toutes vos copies de transfiguration de la première à la cinquième année ! Et vous savez parfaitement que j'en suis capable, **assena-t-il alors que sa magie explosait dans la pièce scellant la véracité du serment.

Ceci stoppa efficacement Minerva qui, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, considéra véritablement les arguments du jeune mage. Non seulement sa théorie avait du sens mais en plus, Potter n'était pas connu pour être prompt à s'emporter. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait vraiment être inquiet. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre puisque le sale gosse était plus que suffisamment doué pour faire ce qu'il avait promis.

S'il avait tord, elle gaspillerait sa soirée, mais gagnait presque une année de vacance en échange. En revanche, s'il avait raison, alors elle pouvait littéralement sauver le monde sorcier en une seule soirée en surveillant la pierre avec Filius.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse accepter, Harry voyant l'intérêt dans les yeux de l'écossaise et sachant parfaitement qu'il la tenait désormais dans le creux de sa main, reprit rapidement la parole

-Par contre, reprit Harry en souriant d'un air retors, si j'ai raison, vous devrez venir à tous les matchs de la saison prochaine habillée en bleu et or, et vous m'autoriserez à vous appeler Minerva en toute circonstance, même en classe ou dans un lieu public. Après tout, vous êtes trop âgée pour que je continue avec Minnie, non ?

**-Certainement pas, je... **tenta de se défendre McGonagall avant de se faire une nouvelle fois interrompre.

-Alors comme ça vous manquez de confiance en vous, hein ? susurra Harry d'un ton moqueur. Où est passé votre belle assurance de tout a l'heure, lorsque vous glapissiez à tord et à travers que la pierre n'avait rien à craindre ? Pff, et on parle du courage de Gryffondor, quand en fait il ne s'agit que de pousser de hauts cris et de se détourner les yeux... quel déception vraiment ! persifla le dernier des Potter d'un air content de lui, ce qui bien sur, énerva Minerva au plus haut point...

-Très bien j'accepte le pari mais je vous préviens Potter, que je ferai en sorte de vous rappeler vos engagements alors n'espérez pas y échapper une fois que...

-Magnifique, on lui dira ! la coupa une dernière fois Harry en affichant un sourire victorieux avant de tourner les talons, de se transformer en chat et de trottiner dans le couloir ne laissant derrière lui une Minerva bouillonnante d'indignation.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard, au troisième étage de Poudlard._

Harry se passa lentement la main sur la figure et maudit Merlin en six langues différentes... Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Londubat s'en mêle ? Le petit idiot venait tout gâcher !

En effet, après avoir _'convaincu Minnie'_ de garder la pierre, Harry avait, dans un accès de paranoïa bien coutumier, décidé de s'assurer de la bonne marche des événements personnellement. En effet, une longue réflexion lui avait permis d'arriver à la conclusion que ce caillou pouvait très bien l'aider à sauver sa mère. Harry n'était pas certain de ce fait et donc, ne pouvait évaluer le rapport bénéfice/risque de... hum disons un emprunt longue durée de la pierre. Cependant une chose était sûre : il n'était pas question qu'il laisse un crétin congénital à l'âme damnée nommé Quirrell se tirer avec. Si une personne devait voler le caillou, ce serait lui !

Après s'être assurer que Flitwick et Minnie soient bel et bien aller défendre la pierre philosophale, Harry s'était donc caché en embuscade sous sa forme d'animagus et avait ensuite vu le professeur de DCFM pénétrer dans le couloir interdit sur le coup de neuf heures du soir. Sa première réaction avait été... de ne rien faire du tout ! Après tout, deux professeurs beaucoup plus compétents que lui attendaient déjà l'homme... Qui plus est, il n'y avait qu'une seul entrée et donc qu'une seule sortie ; ce qui voulait dire que même si l'idiot parvenait à vaincre Minerva et Filius, il serait forcé de repasser par ici, fourbu et magiquement épuisé, où Harry pourrait tranquillement le cueillir par surprise.

Bref, tout allait alors pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, tout son plan soigneusement élaboré avait pourtant brusquement capoté, lorsque Londubat et ses deux sbires avaient émergé de sous leur cape d'invisibilité, juste devant le couloir où ils étaient entrés avant que Harry ne puisse intervenir.

_Maudit soit cette cape d'invisibilité 'quasiment invisible'_ avait alors été la seules pensée rationnelle de l'héritier Potter. Réfléchissant ensuite prestement à la marche à suivre, Harry avait compris qu'il n'avait plus le choix : il devait intervenir personnellement.

En effet, si les trois Gryffondors se débrouillaient pour atteindre Quirrell avant que ce dernier n'ait été maitrisé, le monstre pourrait alors les utiliser comme otages pour contraindre les deux professeurs à le laisser voler la pierre. Ni Filius ni Minerva ne serait prêt à sacrifier le sauveur du monde sorcier pour un caillou.

Réfléchissant à toute allure, il comprit que la meilleure chose à faire était de rattraper les petits imbéciles et de les empêcher de rejoindre Quirrell. Le tout étant d'y parvenir sans que l'on soupçonne son implication.

Sans plus attendre, Harry, qui avait déjà perdu pas mal de temps à force de cogiter, fit exploser la porte du corridor et y pénétra d'un pas décidé. D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il réactiva la harpe automatique que Quirrell avait utilisée pour calmer Touffu et plongea dans le puits pendant que le cerbère à trois têtes qui en gardait l'entrée s'endormait lourdement.

Atterrissant souplement sur ce qui n'était autre qu'une plante carnivore particulièrement rare nommée filet du Diable, Harry illumina la pièce de sa baguette et lâcha une petite langue de flamme qui força le tentacule étrangleur à reculer.

S'avançant rapidement dans la pièce suivante, il apprécia alors à sa juste valeur le travail de son directeur de Maison. Un ensemble de charme complexe verrouillait une porte indestructible et le seul moyen de l'ouvrir n'était autre que de trouver la clef. Cette dernière devait probablement voler parmi ses consœurs. En effet sous la voute de la haute pièce, un millier de petites clefs, toutes munies d'ailes, voletaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

Souriant intérieurement, Harry reconnu que l'idée avait du mérite car bien des grands mages étaient incapable d'utiliser un balai en dépit de tout leur pouvoir, et les clefs étaient si lourdement enchantées que toute autre méthode pour tenter de les attraper, prendrait un temps infini. Il s'agissait là d'une épreuve parfaite pour ralentir un cambrioleur puisque trouver la bonne clef nécessitait que l'on soit capable de résoudre un puissant problème d'arithmancie

Incapable de comprendre comment les idiots avaient pu passer, l'héritier Potter s'envola souplement. Décidant d'esquiver la difficulté, il se concentra ensuite sur son sixième sens, analysa la magie et repéra rapidement la bonne clef. Il s'en empara avec facilité tout en maudissant finalement sa malchance. Quirrell dans sa précipitation avait abimé l'aile de la clef ce qui avait très certainement permis au groupe d'arriéré de la repérer et de l'attraper. Transformant ainsi un véritable casse tête de déduction arythmantique en jeu d'enfant.

Poursuivant son chemin à grand pas, Harry fut soudain assaillit par deux sentiments diamétralement opposés à la vue de l'épreuve suivante.

Le premier était sans conteste le soulagement, car il avait finalement rattrapé les trois Gryffondors. Le deuxième était la rage, car il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. En effet, les débiles étaient actuellement enfoncés dans l'enchantement de McGonagall.

Cette dernière, en utilisant un mélange d'animation de transfiguration et d'enchantement, avait réussit à créer un magnifique échiquier géant qu'il fallait traverser afin de se rendre dans la pièce suivante.

Une nouvelle fois l'objectif était clair : ralentir le voleur.

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir ou tenter de briser l'enchantement tant que les Gryffondors étaient dedans, le jeune mage réalisa avec une frustration croissante qu'il devrait attendre que les idiots finissent leur partie pour pouvoir traverser à son tour.

Comprenant que perdre n'était pas mortel, il se surprit alors à espérer que les trois nigauds perdent rapidement, puisque leur défaite mettrait fin à tous ses soucis et qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à les léviter en direction de l'infirmerie après s'être assuré de la défaite de Quirrell.

Maudissant sa malchance, il regarda quelques secondes plus tard Ron Weasley manœuvrer correctement ses pièces et prendre l'avantage.

Au nom de Mordred et de tous ses bâtards ! Minerva n'était-elle donc pas capable de surclasser aux échecs cet arriéré dont le QI ne devait pas dépasser celui d'une huitre ?

Se concentrant sur l'enchantement, Harry comprit rapidement que le briser prendrait sûrement plus de temps que de gagner la partie d'échec et prépara sa stratégie en prévision de sa partie. Une minute plus tard, il vit le rouquin se sacrifier pour permettre à Neville et Hermione de continuer et sourit d'un air méchant en remarquant que le roux aurait pu atteindre le même résultat sans se sacrifier en six coups supplémentaires.

S'avançant d'un pas décidé et ayant déjà compris que les échecs étaient l'un des nombreux sujets où les moldus, avec leur sens logique développés avaient totalement surclassés les sorciers, Harry sourit malgré lui et avança son premier pion avec confiance et amusement... Quatre coups plus tard, il avait gagné. Visiblement Minnie n'avait jamais entendu parler du coup du Berger...

Une honte vraiment !

S'engageant dans la pièce suivante en lévitant derrière lui le corps inconscient de Ron Weasley, Harry passa à côté d'un troll qui avait été visiblement assommé et maudit une nouvelle fois sa malchance. Si seulement Quirrell n'avait pas aussi bien estourbit la bestiole, il aurait surement déjà rattrapé les deux petits Gryffondors psychotiques et suicidaires, qui, à défaut de savoir se servir de leur baguette, avaient assurément de bonnes jambes et devaient courir comme des dératés entre les différentes salles, puisqu'ils n'étaient nulle part en vu.

Harry continua donc son chemin et arriva finalement dans la pièce suivante juste à temps pour voir Neville Londubat disparaître dans un mur de flamme pendant qu'Hermione, qui lui tournait le dos l'encourageait bêtement

-Je sais que tu vas y arriver, tu verras ce n'est pas...

Harry ne sut jamais 'ce qui n'était pas'... car il stupéfixia la gamine aux cheveux touffus avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase...

L'héritier Potter allongea ensuite les deux petites premières années côte à côte, lut l'énigme qui devait permettre de trouver la bonne potion, compris instantanément l'astuce et grinça des dents en réalisant que la bonne fiole était déjà vide !

Regardant le mur de flamme Harry s'ouvrit totalement à son sixième sens et commença à analyser les effluves de magie. Cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait briser l'enchantement en employant la manière forte !

Après plus de cinq minutes de travail, il réussit à percer le mystère de la protection et utilisant sa magie pour manœuvre correctement les effluves de pouvoir de l'enchantement, ouvrit une minuscule brèche dans le mur de flamme, se transforma en chat et s'engouffra sans hésiter dans le passage qu'il venait de s'aménager, avant que ce dernier ne se referme.

Percevant immédiatement l'odeur méphitique de Quirrell, le jeune mage maudit sa malchance, et décida de se montrer prudent. Ses pires craintes venaient de prendre vie. Toujours sous sa forme de chat, Harry concentra une partie de son pouvoir autour de lui et s'avança sans faire de bruit dans la grande salle.

Il se cacha immédiatement derrière un des gros piliers qui soutenaient la haute voute de la pièce circulaire avant de retenir un juron en voyant que tout s'était passé exactement comme il le redoutait.

Minerva et Filius, tout deux légèrement blessés se tenaient face à un Quirrell épuisé mais souriant. L'homme paraissait au bout du rouleau, n'avait quasiment plus aucune magie et Harry n'aurait pas parié une noise sur lui en temps normal. Cependant, le tueur de licorne avait tout de même un atout majeur : un Neville Londubat proprement saucissonné lui servait présentement de bouclier.

Se servant avec intelligence du garçon pour forcer les deux professeurs à jeter leur baguette, Quirrell stupéfixia ensuite les deux enseignants sans perdre de temps avant de récupérer leur baguette et de les ranger soigneusement dans sa poche.

Harry, intrigué par l'étrange clémence de l'homme se concentra comme jamais sur sa vision magique en se focalisant sur un Quirrell éreinté. Affaiblit par l'état pitoyable de l'homme, ses enchantements de camouflage magique faillirent pour la première fois et Harry distingua finalement la vérité, comprenant instantanément deux choses.

La première était que l'homme avait épuisé presque tout sa magie au cours du duel et n'avait même plus assez de force pour exécuter ses adversaires impuissants, ce expliquait son étrange clémence.

La deuxième était que l'homme n'en était pas un mais était en fait un cadavre en sursit maintenu en vie à l'aide du sang de licorne et possédé par une entité dont la magie était si sombre et si incroyablement puissante que Harry dû retenir un cri d'effroi à la vision de l'abomination.

S'arrachant à grande peine à la terreur qui l'avait envahit à la vue de la sombre entité, Harry reporta son attention sur la pièce circulaire, remarquant finalement qu'au centre se trouvait le miroir de Rised. Se concentrant sur la magie extraordinaire de l'objet, Harry vit avec stupéfaction qu'un enchantement était intriqué dans les paternes de magie initiaux.

Écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il comprit finalement ce qu'il voyait, l'héritier Potter retint un petit sourire et se dit avec stupéfaction que Dumbledore était bel et bien l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde moderne.

La raison pour laquelle les épreuves précédentes étaient faciles et destinées à ralentir et non arrêter un intrus, était en fait évidente. C'est tout simplement parce que la pierre n'avait nul besoin de protection additionnelle : l'enchantement de Dumbledore n'avait aucune faille !

En effet, en intriquant son propre pouvoir dans l'enchantement préexistant, le vieux mage avait utilisé une magie dimensionnelle pour cacher la pierre dans le miroir. Ce qui voulait dire que briser l'artefact détruirait la pierre. Tenter d'interagir avec l'un ou l'autre des enchantements entrainerait sûrement une réaction en chaine qui aboutirait au même résultat. Ce qui voulait dire que la seule façon d'obtenir cette dernière était de désirer du plus profond du cœur... de trouver la pierre et non pas de s'en servir... une nuance qui faisait toute la différence car il était impossible pour quelqu'un qui avait comme intention de la voler pour l'utiliser de changer son désir le plus profond... On ne triche pas avec ses propres sentiments.

La pierre était donc vraiment mieux protégée ici qu'à Gringotts en définitive. Tout du moins sur le papier, car il existait un facteur que personne n'avait inclut dans l'équation, et ce facteur s'appelait Neville Londubat !

En effet, à ce moment précis, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le garçon ne voulait pas la pierre pour lui même, il ne voulait pas non plus s'en servir. Il désirait seulement la trouver afin de pouvoir la rendre à Flamel et dans une petite décharge de magie, le joyau se téléporta donc dans la poche de Neville Londubat.

Ce simple fait faisait de Neville un être extraordinaire d'altruisme, car bien peu de gens dans le monde aurait pu faire preuve d'une telle honnêteté morale face aux merveilles que promettaient la pierre et au jugement impitoyable du miroir de Rised.

Neville n'avait pas une once de cupidité dans le cœur, et cela était en soi un accomplissement qui laissa Harry pantois. Comment le monde sorcier avait il pu donner naissance à un tel joyau d'innocence dépassait l'entendement...

C'est alors que les choses dérapèrent complètement.

En effet, jusque là, Harry, bien qu'estomaqué, parvenait toujours à suivre, mais une seconde plus tard toutes ses certitudes furent chamboulées lorsque la voix sifflante de la créature qui possédait Quirrell se fit entendre.

**Et oui, ce que Harry Potter n'avait pas vu venir, c'était que LORD VOLDEMORT était vivant !**

Bien pire encore ! Suite à une succession de coups de déveine, le malade qui avait faillit détruire le monde sorcier et était en grande partie responsable du massacre de la famille de Harry, était à présent à deux doigts de récupérer une pierre potentiellement capable de le ramener à la vie et de lui conférer l'immortalité.

Parfaitement conscient que Neville serait tout à fait incapable de protéger la pierre d'éternité, mais ne sachant pas comment intervenir, Harry, sous le choc, était paralysé par la surprise... C'est alors que Quirrell fit une grave erreur.

L'imbécile avait apparemment complètement oublié la malédiction dont il souffrait et avait attrapé le bras de Neville avec sa main gauche. La stupidité d'une telle action ramena immédiatement Harry sur terre. _Mais à quoi pense ce fou ? Il a bu du sang de licorne, _songea silencieusement le dernier des Potter en secouant malgré lui la tête devant tant de stupidité.

En effet, ses recherches sur le sujet avait été unanimes : le sang de licorne permettait à un homme de prolonger sa vie quel que soit son état, mais le maudissait en retour, l'empêchant ainsi de toucher les autres êtres de son espèce pour le restant de ses jours... Ce qui était en bien des points, un sort plus terrible que la mort elle-même, car il condamnait sa victime à subir une éternelle tentation en devenant un paria parmi les sien. Tout proche de ses semblables mais incapable de les toucher.

Enfin arraché à sa paralysie, Harry se concentra à nouveau sur la scène et vit finalement Neville porter ses mains à sa cicatrice frontal en forme d'éclair et s'effondrer lourdement, inconscient. Quirrell de son côté était tombé à genoux, et hurlait de douleur en regardant sa main carbonisée d'un air ahurit.

_Je suis entouré de fous et d'imbéciles,_ pensa finalement le dernier des Potter avec dédain alors que son cerveau se remettait finalement en marche. Il avait besoin d'une idée en béton ! Une idée qui lui permette de vaincre Quirrell sans révéler sa présence tout en cachant à ses professeurs son implication dans cette sombre histoire...

La réponse le frappa brusquement comme un coup de massue. En effet, dans un éclair de lucidité terrifiante, Harry comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution: il devait tuer Quirrell traitreusement en l'attaquant par derrière.

Mais avait-il le droit d'exécuter ainsi un être humain ? S'il le tuait ainsi, serait-il vraiment meilleur que lui ?

Brusquement, un flot de souvenir l'assaillit.

_Le corps sanglant d'une petite licorne, le visage en larme d'Archimède qui lui racontait l'histoire de sa mère, le cadavre raidi de Jack Prince, les cris d'agonie de Nathalie alors que les Dursley la torturaient, et finalement les cris d'agonie de sa prétendue famille alors que les flammes de Privet Drive les consumaient._

_Ces souvenirs le frappèrent telle une lame chauffée à blanc : il avait déjà connu la mort et la souffrance ; il avait déjà tué !_

A l'époque, les choses avaient été très différentes, bien sûr. Les Dursley venaient de tuer Jack et de lui faire perdre Nathalie, avant de disparaître dans la nature, poussant le dernier des Potter à jurer vengeance au cœur d'une sombre nuit de Noël.

Consumé par la rage, Harry avait pris la décision de revenir jours après jours au 4 Privet Drive en attendant le retour de sa prétendu famille... en attendant de pouvoir finalement exercer sa juste vengeance !

Les jours s'étaient succédé, puis les mois, et finalement ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Certains qu'ils avaient disparu durant assez longtemps, les Dursley avaient fini par revenir afin de vendre leur maison et de déménager loin de ce lieu maudit où leur démon de neveu risquait de venir les retrouver... Malheureusement pour eux, le démon les attendait.

Bien qu'il ne maitrisa pas l'occlumancie à l'époque, Harry avait toujours eu une mémoire photographique proche de la perfection qui lui avait notamment permis de se rappeler sa toute petite enfance et l'agression de sa famille... Cependant, cette nuit était la seule de toute son existence depuis sa naissance jusqu'au présent jour qui demeurait floue dans l'esprit du dernier des Potter.

Après de nombreuses années, des recherches intensives avaient permis à Harry de comprendre en partie ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Sans même le réaliser, lors du Noël où Jack avait été tué et où il avait juré de réclamer vengeance, Harry Potter avait réalisé sans le savoir le premier serment magique de sa courte vie...

Contrairement à l'opinion populaire, il existait pleins de moyens de contourner ou de désobéir purement et simplement à ses serments magiques ; cependant cette nuit là, le poids de la promesse de Harry associé à sa rage du moment et au peu de contrôle qu'il avait à l'époque sur sa magie accidentelle avait été trop et Harry avait perdu tout contrôle de lui même.

Lorsque le brouillard rouge qui occultait sa vue s'était finalement levé, il avait pris conscience que Dudley était gravement blessé et étendu dans le jardin pendant que son oncle et sa tante se consumait lentement au milieu du 4 Privet Drive alors ravagé par les flammes.

Étrangement, Harry n'avait ressentit aucun remord et n'en ressentait toujours aucun. Bien sur, il était à présent capable d'assimiler le fait que Dudley avait été une victime innocente de l'histoire car un enfant moldu en bas âge pouvait difficilement être blâmé pour les fautes de ses parents. Cependant, Harry avait tout simplement trop souffert entre les mains de Vernon et Pétunia pour pouvoir éprouver peine ou pitié et l'un dans l'autre, Dudley était probablement mieux débarrassé des monstres qui l'avaient enfanté et libre de devenir une personne à part entière et non un robot modelé d'après le modèle déplorable qu'aurait été Vernon.

La seule conséquence durable qu'avait eu cet incident sur la psyché de Harry était une peur de perdre le contrôle et un besoin presque maladif de maitriser ses émotions et ses sentiments, qui avait culminé lors de son apprentissage frénétique de l'occlumancie.

L'ensemble du processus l'avait longtemps séparé du reste du genre humain, faisant de lui un être à part, froid et calculateur. Cependant alors même que l'idée d'assassiner froidement Quirrell prenait corps dans son esprit, Harry comprit qu'il s'était longtemps mentit à lui même et un flot de questions sans réponses se mirent à tourbillonner dans son esprit.

Avait-il le droit d'assassiner un être humain ? Serait-il meilleur que le monstre qu'il prétendait défaire s'il pouvait ainsi tuer de sang froid ?

Enfin, après tant d'année de doutes et de mensonges, alors même que toutes ces questions troublaient ses pensées et que son occlumancie menaçait de céder sous la pression de son esprit bouillonnant, Harry songea brusquement aux extraordinaires propriétés du sang de licorne et, dans un éclair de génie, comprit finalement quelle était la nature de sa propre malédiction.

Lui qui avait tant lutté contre la fatalité, refusé de se soumettre aux caprices du destin, repoussé la définition même des mots volonté et possibilité, venait de comprendre quel était le prix qu'il aurait à payer : il devait apprendre a porter le poids des remords afin de faire des choix...

Et brusquement Harry fit le sien !

Sans un regard en arrière, sans un doute, sans une hésitation, le dernier des Potter décida qu'aucune force au monde ne lui dicterait jamais comment mener sa vie, et qu'à dater de cet instant, toutes les existences ne se vaudraient plus à ses yeux... Pour lui, il n'y aurait pas de gentils ou de méchants, il n'y aurait pas de lumière ou de ténèbres, il n'y aurait pas de bien ou de mal... Il y aurait seulement ceux qu'il aimait et défendrait avec sa vie d'un côté ; et ceux qu'il était près à sacrifier pour protéger le bonheur de ceux qui avait une vraie place dans son cœur, de l'autre... Et peu importe ses regrets ou ses remords, car tel était le prix qu'il devrait payer pour sauver sa mère et sa sœur !

En cette belle soirée qui marquait la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry Potter leva un regard neuf sur le monde en comprenant que ce soir, il allait tuer Quirinus Quirrell, car sa mort l'aiderait à protéger et à venger les seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment à ses yeux.

Levant les yeux sur Quirrell qui s'était redressé et regardait Neville avec surprise tout en demandant bêtement à son maître ce qui s'était passé, Harry esquissa une grimace méprisante et évalua rapidement ses chances.

Depuis le début de l'année, sa puissance magique avait beaucoup augmenté, et vu l'état de fatigue magique du sorcier, la puissance de Quirrell était ridicule côté de la sienne. Sans oublier qu'il possédait l'avantage de la surprise... Cependant Quirinus bénéficiait d'une longue expérience et du soutient de Voldemort ce qui, en duel, n'étaient pas des facteurs qu'il était bon de sous estimer.

En outre, le combat devait être rapide, et l'identité de Harry ne devait pas être révélée. Autant dire que dépecer le bonhomme à coup de sortilèges juste sous les yeux de Voldemort n'était donc pas une option. Après tout, compter le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle parmi ses ennemis direct était un privilège très discutable, qu'il était tout à fait enclin à céder à Londubat.

Comprenant qu'il devait utiliser ses forces du moment, Harry se résolu à faire quelque chose qu'il détestait avec passion : tout miser sur un seul sortilège surpuissant. Cette tactique, bien qu'elle le répugne de par son manque de finesse, lui permettrait de jouer à fond ses deux atouts sans que Quirrell ne puisse utiliser les siens.

_-Tue le donc et prend la pierre imbécile, _siffla à ce moment précis la voix froide et haut perchée de Voldemort, qui devait en avoir assez d'entendre pleurnicher son serviteur.

Quirrell, qui semblait s'être remis du choc, se releva dos à Harry, saisit sa baguette et rassembla une bonne partie du pouvoir qui lui restait.

-Avada Ke..

**-CONCASIUS !** hurla Harry en injectant autant d'énergie que possible dans la baguette des anciens, qui semblât littéralement frémir d'excitation devant le pouvoir brut que dégageait son maître et la perspective d'un bon combat.

L'artefact de légende reprit brusquement son apparence normale et une magie étrange et sauvage vient se joindre à celle de Harry, modelant l'énergie à la perfection, tandis que le dernier des Potter écarquillait les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise : il n'y avait plus de doute possible dans son esprit, sa baguette était belle et bien vivante.

Un instant plus tard, son sortilège, de couleur bleu, jaillit du sceptre de mort avec une puissance tellement monstrueuse que Harry faillit tomber à la renverse. Conservant son équilibre et arque-boutant sa volonté, il continua néanmoins de mettre toutes les forces qu'il avait dans le maléfice.

Quirrell réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair, prouvant sans conteste qu'il était un grand duelliste.

Modifiant le flux de son pouvoir en cours même de maléfice, il parvint, sans même se retourner, à interposer silencieusement un bouclier sur le chemin de l'attaque.

Le jeune mage sera les dents en sentant son sortilège s'écraser dans un gong retentissant sur la protection magique de nature inconnue qui semblait semi solide et dégageait un pouvoir très important.

Les deux énergies s'affrontèrent ensuite l'espace d'un instant, puis le pouvoir de Quirrell faillit et le bouclier céda.

Le rayon bleu qui provenait de la baguette de Harry, bien que considérablement affaiblit, frappa ensuite le mangemort dans le dos.

Force fut alors de constater que l'héritier Potter n'avait pas mis tout son cœur dans le sortilège pour rien, car le sort qui atteignit Quirrell était encore suffisamment puissant pour percer une peau de Troll.

Une sphère paralysante bleue apparut donc autour du possédé. Son éclat était si important que Harry en fut brièvement aveuglé. Quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux, Voldemort et Quirrell étaient enfermé dans le piège temporel qu'il venait d'invoquer.

Soulagé d'avoir réussit, Harry Potter pris une profonde inspiration et s'approcha tranquillement de la forme pétrifiée de Quirrell, tout en se remémorant le jour où, feuilletant le livre _"Les charmes de grand pouvoir" _qu'il avait récupéré dans la section interdite, il était tombé sur le sortilège de paralysie temporelle.

Tandis que les souvenir affluaient dans l'esprit de Harry, une paire d'yeux noisette s'ouvrait lentement, prenant peu à peu la mesure de la scène qui se déroulait.

.

.

**Flashback : un livre bien utile !**

.

_***Le sortilège de concasia**_

_Classification ministériel décret de 1843 : Magie blanche de grade 5, Sortilège régulé nécessitant une autorisation ministériel de classe B._

_**-Introduction :**_

_Ce sortilège très complexe, requière pour fonctionner, une grande puissance magique et une volonté importante._

_La compréhension des théories temporel de Dagashi, et la maitrise du sortilège d'altération temporo-spaciale de Krakorovitch sont des pré-requis indispensable à l'apprentissage de ce sort._

_**-Effet :**_

_Une foi les défenses naturelles de la cible submergées par le sort, la victime se retrouve enfermée dans une bulle temporelle de couleur bleu._

_A l'intérieur du piège, le temps est arrête, empêchant efficacement la cible de faire quoi que ce soit._

_Remarque : L'esprit et le corps sont conjointement touché par la perturbation temporelle._

_**-Avantages :**_

_*Puissant, rapide, relativement perforant, la cible est bloquée dans une faille temporelle et n'a aucun moyen de lutter une fois prise au piège_

_*si un sortilège est lancé sur la cible alors qu'elle est paralysée, le sort prendra effet normalement à l'instant où le concassius se dissipera._

_**-Inconvénients :**_

_* Si le sortilège est mal exécuté, le lanceur (et souvent la cible , subiront une explosion retour généralement mortelle._

_*Un sorcier autre que le lanceur peut, avec les connaissances adéquates, lever le maléfice assez rapidement._

_**-Durée de la paralysie :**_

_Varie avec la puissance du sortilège, généralement de 5 à 35 minutes ; record actuellement homologué : David Gregorokaf en 1927 : 37 minute et 13 seconde._

_**-Historique du sort :**_

_..._

**Fin du flashback.**

.

Filius Flitwick ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Tout avait commencé de manière bien étrange pour le demi-Leprechaun. Il savourait tranquillement une petite tasse de thé dans son bureau lorsque Minerva était venu lui parler en lui révélant les déclarations de Potter et en lui demandant son aide pour monter la garde à côté de la pierre.

L'ancien champion de duel avait tout de suite accepté, en dépit de son scepticisme, et après seulement une heure d'attente, il avait eu la surprise de voir débarquer Quirinus Quirrell. Un duel s'était immédiatement engagé et Quirrell s'était rapidement avéré être un adversaire des plus exceptionnel comme on aurait pu l'attendre d'un professeur de DCFM.

Son utilisation de la magie noire avait contraint Minerva et Filius à rester un long moment sur la défensive, mais l'issue ne faisait aucun doute. L'ancien champion de duel et la maîtresse de métamorphoses avait clairement l'avantage.

Dès lors le plan était simple : il suffisait d'épuiser magiquement le traitre en toute sécurité afin de pouvoir le soumettre sans dommage et ensuite l'interroger. C'était la l'option la plus sûre.

Tout était pourtant partit à veau l'eau lorsque Neville Londubat avait fait irruption dans la pièce. L'instant de flottement qui s'en était suivit avait été la clef de leur défaite. Quirrell avait réagit plus vite, encouragé par une étrange voix sifflante, il avait saucissonné le gamin dans une démonstration impressionnante de magie sans baguette avant de léviter le survivant afin de s'en servir de bouclier ; menaçant finalement de l'exécuter si quelqu'un faisait mine de bouger.

McGonagall et Flitwick avait des consignes très précises de Dumbledore pour le cas ou une situation de genre arriverait : la vie de l'élu était la priorité absolue.

Contraint de baisser leur baguette, les enseignants avait été stupéfixés rapidement. Heureusement ou malheureusement, Filius Flitwick n'était pas tout à fait humain et dans son sang coulait puissamment la magie des Leprechauns : une race de petites créatures magiques, extrêmement douées pour les charmes et les glamours qui vivait en paix dans les collines des Highland.

Toujours est il que cette 'ascendance impure' venait de permettre a Filius de se réveiller bien avant que le maléfice de Quirrell n'ait cessé de faire effet.

Le professeur de Charmes, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux et avait d'un regard pris la mesure de la situation, se demandait à présent si il n'aurait pas été préférable qu'il resta inconscient.

En effet, juste devant lui, Harry Potter, le visage impassible et la baguette brandit s'approchait de la forme pétrifiée de Quirrell. Visiblement, le mage avait été victime d'un étrange piège temporel qui aurait dut être bien au delà des capacités magiques d'un étudiant de Poudlard.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Harry Potter était son élève favori. Outre le fait que le garçon était le plus brillant génie à avoir jamais posé un pied à Poudlard, le gamin était aussi un jeune homme dont la volonté et la détermination avait su toucher le cœur de Flitwick. En effet, le demi-Leprechaun avait toute sa vie durant été sujet à de nombreuses discriminations et lorsque Harry avait pris fait et cause contre le ministère afin d'aider son gardien lycanthrope et toutes les autres races magiques de Grande Bretagne en permettant l'ouverture du Lupanar, Filius avait décidé que le jeune mage était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, complètement sidéré, le professeur de Charmes ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot, lorsqu'Harry Potter leva sa baguette et lança sans sourcilier trois sortilèges d'incendie, deux reducto ainsi qu'une dizaine de diffindo sur la bulle bleue qui emprisonnait Quirrell.

Le petit professeur regarda ensuite avec un mélange de peur, de stupéfaction et d'intérêt, la prison temporelle absorber la magie sans difficulté, et détourna le regard. Il était parfaitement conscient des propriétés du charme temporel et savait que son élève préféré venait virtuellement d'assassiner un homme incapable de se défendre sans même sourcilier.

Le demi Leprechaun vit ensuite Harry se rapprocher de Neville d'un pas assuré et plonger sans hésiter sa main dans la poche du pourfendeur de Voldemort, afin de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale qu'il examina longuement en affichant une expression étrange... comme si lorsqu'il regardait la pièce, il se perdait dans des abimes que lui seul pouvait voir.

Brusquement Harry sembla s'arracher à contre cœur au spectacle invisible qu'il regardait jusque la et leva sa baguette.

Flitwick compris immédiatement ce que tentait de faire le jeune mage : la pierre philosophale était une entité Alchimique, et chacune de ses parties avait donc les propriétés du tout. Ce qui voulait dire que si Harry parvenait à couper un bout de la pierre, ce petit morceau aurait exactement les propriétés de la pierre de base qui, elle même n'aurait rien perdu de ses caractéristiques. C'était là un des miracles de l'alchimie.

Cependant, afin de réaliser ce miracle, il fallait réussir à couper la pierre en utilisant de la magie pure, afin de ne pas la dénaturer, et le pouvoir nécessaire pour couper une entité telle que la pierre philosophale était tout simplement titanesque, Harry allait sûrement se tuer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse hurler son avertissement, la voix du dernier des Potter retenti dans la pièce.

**-Incisaro praeciso Maximo !** s'exclama le sorcier en affichant une intense concentration.

Immédiatement, sous les yeux ébahis de Flitwick, la baguette de Harry se métamorphosa. En un instant, sa forme et sa couleur sombre disparurent et furent soudainement remplacées par une délicate baguette nacrée, faite en corne de licorne et dont la poignée était finalement ciselée en forme de dragon.

Comme à chaque fois que de puissante magie était à l'œuvre, le sceptre d'éternité avait repris son apparence réelle. Le pouvoir sauvage de Harry emplit alors la pièce comme un ouragan brulant et une lumière dorée d'une incroyable intensité jaillit depuis la baguette tandis que Harry commençait son incision.

Une minute plus tard, un petit fragment de la pierre se détachait et l'héritier Potter posait un genou au sol, choqué par la fatigue et le contre coup du sortilège.

Trop stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir pour faire le moindre bruit, Filius Flitwick regarda avec de grands yeux Harry ranger dans sa propre poche le petit bout d'éternité, avant de remettre la pierre dans la poche de Neville, de lever sa baguette en direction de Londubat et de jeter avec ce qui lui restait de force un sortilège d'oubliette parfaitement exécuté.

Lançant ensuite un petit coup d'œil en direction des deux professeurs toujours immobile et de la forme paralysé de Quirrell, Harry surpris une nouvelle fois Filius en attirant à lui une magnifique cape d'invisibilité sans même utiliser sa baguette.

Un instant plus tard, le jeune mage disparu et le sortilège qui emprisonnait Quirrell s'effondra. Quirrell n'eut pas le temps de crier, aussitôt que le temps reprit son cours normal, le sorcier se retrouva simultanément carbonisé et découpé en petit morceau. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Quelques secondes seulement après que Quirrell n'ait trépassé, son corps déchiqueté et brulé commença à se transformer en cendres alors que la brume qui avait autrefois été le grand Lord Voldemort émergeait des restes.

Filius Flitwick sentit une horreur sans nom s'emparer de son âme. La présence qu'il avait devant lui ne lui était pas inconnue, cependant admettre la réalité de la scène à laquelle il était confronté était d'une difficulté sans nom. Car une seule créature sur terre pouvait émettre tant de vague de magie noir et démoniaque :** Lord Voldemort n'était pas mort !**

Albus ne cessait de le répéter, mais imaginer intellectuellement le retour du monstre et assister à l'apparition de son esprit méphitique, étaient deux choses différentes !

Sous les yeux effarés d'un Flitwick parfaitement immobile, le spectre du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps émit un long sifflement et contempla la pièce, incapable de comprendre ce qui c'était passer. Un instant, il touchait au but et le moment suivant Quirrell était mort tué par un adversaire non identifié.

Regardant la poche de Londubat dans laquelle se trouvait la pierre tant convoitée, mais incapable de la toucher puisqu'il n'avait plus de corps, Lord Voldemort hurla longuement sa rage avant de se volatiliser dans la nuit. Il n'avait plus rien à faire à Poudlard et rester plus longtemps ne pourrait que s'avérer dangereux.

Flitwick prit une longue inspiration, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir retenue lorsque le spectre disparu. Avisant sa baguette près des restes carbonisés de Quirrell, il hésita à se jeter dessus pour l'attraper et se décida à n'en rien faire, alors même que son esprit puissant se mettait à tourner à plein régime avec une seule chose en tête : Harry Potter.

Rapidement, différentes conclusions s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Tout d'abord, Harry n'avait pas pu préméditer un tel coup, car il était celui qui avait prévenu Minerva du danger. Par contre, le fait qu'il ait probablement voulu s'assurer de la bonne marche du projet semblait des plus plausibles. Il avait prouvé au ministère, lors du procès de Rémus Lupin, qu'il aimait s'assurer personnellement de la bonne marche des projets qui lui tenaient à cœur.

En se basant sur cette hypothèse, il semblerait logique qu'il ait pu prendre Quirrell par surprise et le dominer étant donné le génie du garçon et l'état de fatigue magique avancée du sorcier. Ce qui amenait aux évènements les plus troublants : le moment où Harry Potter avait assassiné Quirrell juste devant ses yeux. Curieusement, Flitwick n'eut aucun mal à comprendre comment Harry avait pu en arriver à cette décision.

Son utilisation spécifique d'un sort de blocage temporel puis d'une la cape d'invisibilité un peu avant que Quirrell ne décède prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui allait ce passer et avait conscience de la présence de Voldemort. Filius n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Harry avait pu comprendre que Quirrell était possédé et ne savait pas si le gamin connaissait l'identité du spectre, mais le fait que le jeune Potter ai été conscient de son existence et ne veuille surtout pas se faire repérer par l'esprit possesseur était une quasi certitude.

Partant de là, l'attitude de Harry paraissait logique.

Immobiliser la conscience des deux esprits à l'aide d'un seul sortilège puissant puis tuer Quirrell sans lui laisser de chance avant de disparaître afin d'éviter toute détection était la tactique la plus sûre et la plus logique. Restait le problème du meurtre. Si on le lui avait demandé une heure plus tôt, Flitwick aurait juré que Harry en était incapable. Mais maintenant la réalité l'avait rattrapé.

La chose la plus étrange dans toute cette histoire était que le meurtre en lui même ne dégoutait pas Filius. Il avait été un maître de Duel et combattu pendant la guerre. Il savait que les sacrifices étaient parfois nécessaires. Qui plus est, ce cas était très particulier. En effet en se basant sur la nature de la possession dont était victime Quirrell et que Harry avait d'une manière ou d'une autre détecté, il avait probablement été possible pour l'adolescent d'extrapoler que la possession était systématiquement mortelle pour le posséder... Sans compter que Harry avait d'une manière ou d'une autre assistée au massacre d'une licorne si l'on en croyait Minerva ; ce qui bien sûr faisait de Quirrell un mort vivant et non un véritable humain et transformait le dit meurtre en une action miséricordieuse visant à délivrer Quirrell de ses tourments.

Oui, il pouvait comprendre l'acte de Harry et ne le condamnait pas. Mais tout de même, le regard froid et impersonnel du jeune mage était des plus troublants. Sans parler de cette histoire de pierre philosophale.

Avant qu'il ne puisse pousser sa réflexion plus en avant, Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce en courant et se précipita pour soigner son petit protégé. Certain désormais que Harry avait quitté la pièce, Filius se releva lentement et vint proposer son assistance au directeur avec une seule question en tête : que devait il dire à Dumbledore ?

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'assit, tranquillement sur sa chaise, irradiant de bonheur et d'autosatisfaction. Il avait réussit en une nuit à récupérer un bout de pierre philosophale et à botter les fesses de Voldemort, le tout sans se faire repérer. Il avait à présent beaucoup de recherches à faire concernant l'élixir de vie, mais l'étude de la substance promettait d'être passionnante.

Sans parler qu'il avait gagné son petit pari avec Minerva, qui était en ce moment même assise à la table des professeurs et le fusillait du regard. Juste à côté de la sévère écossaise une place restait vide, de manière bien peu surprenante au demeurant, puisque c'était celle du tout à fait décédé professeur Quirrell.

Flitwick qui n'avait souffert que de quelques coupures, jetait d'étranges regards dans sa direction, et en croisant le regard de son directeur de maison, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux... Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de regard chez le petit sorcier, quelques chose n'allait déciment pas.

Ses pires soupçons furent confirmés un instant plus tard lorsqu'une présence léglimancienne atteignit ses boucliers extérieurs. De manière étrange, la présence qui provenait indéniablement de Flitwick ne tenta pas de pénétrer les boucliers de Harry et se contenta de rester un moment à la limite de ces derniers, accumulant de l'énergie de manière étrange avant de se retirer, laissant derrière elle l'étrange création.

Harry jaugea un instant du regard son professeur qui le regardait d'un air dur. Confiant dans ses capacités défensives, Harry Potter se concentra un instant et alla regarder le cadeau qu'avait laissé son directeur de maison à la lisère de son esprit. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'un souvenir.

Plus surpris que jamais, Harry décida de visionner le petit bout de mémoire et sentit son cœur manquer un battement devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : Flitwick avait tout vu !

Harry, qui avait reconnu le sort employer par Quirrell, n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier que les enseignants étaient bel et bien dans les vapes, mais à en croire la scène qu'il voyait en ce moment même, Flitwick du fait de son sang de Leprechaun était très résistant aux magies de sommeil et avait réussit à briser le sortilège très rapidement... Ce qui lui avait permit d'assister au meurtre de Quirrell et au vol d'un bout de pierre Philosophale.

Le cerveau de Harry commença immédiatement à cogiter à toute vitesse. Il avait commis une grave erreur, lui qui avait toujours fait attention à parfaitement connaître la loi et à faire en sorte d'être systématiquement blanc comme neige, afin de ne jamais fournir d'arme à exploiter aux politiciens corrompus du ministère. Il venait de faire la plus grosse boulette de sa vie en laissant un témoin assister à un vol doublé de meurtre... Certes, Flitwick ayant dans ses veines du sang non humain, sa voix n'aurait aucun pouvoir devant un tribunal ; cependant quelques mots bien placé du petit mage, dans l'oreille de la bonne personne suffirait à faire de la vie de Harry un enfer.

En un mot comme en cent, une toute petite erreur de calcul venait de faire passer Harry du statut d'intouchable et brillant héritier de la maison Potter à celui de potentiel résident d'Azkaban. Cependant, un espoir perdurait. Flitwick était un homme intelligent, très intelligent même et si il avait délibérément choisit cette approche c'est sans aucun doute que l'homme n'avait encore parlé à personne de ce qu'il avait vu.

Après que Dumbledore, les yeux brillant d'autosatisfaction, ai finit d'attribuer 300 points à Gryffondor pour récompenser l'héroïsme supposé de Neville et ses amis _(sous le regard courroucé de Minerva qui avaient décidément du mal avaler la pilule)_, Harry eu la certitude que le vieux mage n'était au courant de rien. Jamais élève ne fut plus content de voir la coupe des Quatre maisons revenir à une autre maison que la sienne...

Pendant que la coupe de Quidditch revenait pour la deuxième fois consécutive à l'équipe Serdaigles, Harry lui, réfléchissait intensément. L'heure était en effet à la masturbation mentale, il devait à tout prix parvenir a anticiper le raisonnement de son directeur de Maison.

Le petit sorcier était avant tout un intellectuel posé et méticuleux. Ce qui voulait dire que le fait que Flitwick n'ait encore rien révélé ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Le sorcier avait simplement voulu analyser les événements avant de prendre une décision.

Cependant, cette simple information avait de la valeur. En effet, au vu des capacités de raisonnement extraordinaire du petit sorcier, ce dernier avait sans aucun doute déjà découvert que Harry connaissait la présence de Voldemort avant de tuer Quirrell, ce qui voulait dire que Harry avait là une occasion de justifier son meurtre. Trouver une excuse pour le vol d'un bout de pierre philosophale ne serait pas difficile non plus, puisque Harry n'avait pas agit par égoïsme mais pour sauver sa famille.

Mais quel genre de réponse devait-il apporter ?

Comprenant que s'il agissait vite, il avait encore une chance de se sortir de ce pétrin, Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son enseignant et s'élança vers l'esprit du petit professeur. Sans tenter de traversé les boucliers de l'homme, l'héritier Potter laissa un ensemble de souvenirs et se retira.

Il vit ensuite le visage du demi Leprechaun se contracter sous l'effet de la surprise. Les souvenir soigneusement sélectionnés consistaient en un ensemble d'images, séparées en deux catégories. La première représentait Quirrell buvant le sang de la licorne et se brulant au contact de Londubat alors même que l'immonde tête de serpent de Voldemort dépassait de l'autre côté de sa tête. La deuxième série représentait le meurtre de sa famille étant enfant, différents souvenirs de ses visites à hôpital, le concours de circonstance qui l'avait amené à pouvoir se couper un bout de pierre sans pour autant mettre en danger les Flamel...

Connaissant l'intelligence de Flitwick, Harry avait sur ce coup là, choisit pour une fois d'être honnête et l'ensemble des souvenirs expliquait la violence dont Harry avait fait preuve face au possédé, le pourquoi de son action face à la pierre philosophale et montrait que rien de tout cela n'avait été planifié.

Le minuscule enseignant sembla réfléchir un long moment et finalement hocha lentement la tête avant d'envoyer à son tour une construction mentale en direction de son jeune élève. Harry intégra la construction spirituelle et brusquement, une voix résonna dans son esprit.

_Rendez vous le premier août au Lupanar. D'ici là, votre secret sera bien gardé._

Harry croisa une nouvelle fois le regard du demi Leprechaun dont les prunelles noisette semblaient s'être adoucies et hocha lentement la tête. L'héritier Potter était confiant et savait que Flitwick était un homme de parole. Harry n'était d'ailleurs qu'à moitié surpris par la réaction de l'homme.

En effet, le petit sorcier avait beaucoup perdu aux mains de Voldemort et la mort de Quirrell ne devait l'avoir beaucoup chagriné. Sans parler le fait qu'il détestait le ministère pour des raisons évidentes.

Cependant, le fait qu'il se soit abstenu de prévenir Dumbledore était une immense surprise.

Conscient que son secret serait sûr durant encore plusieurs mois et que dans l'intervalle, il aurait le temps de se préparer à toute forme d'éventualité, Harry Potter se détendit légèrement. Il décontracta ses épaules en faisant craquer son cou et songea que cette grave erreur devait être la dernière, car il n'aurait probablement jamais autant de chance une deuxième fois.

.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Poudlard Express, Harry ressenti brusquement un nouveau souffle légilimancien effleurer ses boucliers et se retirer aussitôt. Il se retourna en pensant apercevoir son directeur de maison et vit avec surprise la haute silhouette de Dumbledore qui agitait la main dans sa direction en souriant largement.

Comprenant que le vieux mage avait juste voulu lui dire au revoir à sa manière, Harry se remit à sourire en repensant à l'épisode de la pierre philosophale. Le vieux débris n'avait pas été à moitié aussi intelligent qu'il le pensait sur ce coup là, et ce simple fait fit apparaitre sur le visage de Harry un sourire si radieux que même le très maitrisé Dumbledore faillit en tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il le vit...

Agitant gaiment sa main en direction du vieux crouton qui paraissait à présent suspicieux, Harry Potter monta à bord du Poudlard Express en riant silencieusement. C'était décidément une bien étrange année qui s'achevait !

Une fois arrivé à la gare King Cross, Harry discuta tranquillement avec Rémus, lui expliquant les moments clef de l'année et ses plus belles manœuvres de Quidditch, tout en omettant soigneusement certains évènements insignifiants comme l'épisode de la pierre ou autres détails du genre.

C'est alors que la famille Zabini se dirigea résolument vers eux. Ce qui surpris Harry puisqu'il venait de rire au revoir à Archie qui affichait, à bien y réfléchir, un de ses sourires bizarres à ce moment précis.

-Tonio, Bianca, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Je suppose que le jeune Archimède vous à donc déjà demandé, les accueilli gaiement lupin, ce qui ajouta à la confusion de Harry.

Quelque chose de louche se tramait dans son dos.

-En effet, répondit Antonio avec un regard amusé. Je dois dire que j'approuve totalement, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer à travailler, et je pense que se faire la main dans l'Antre de Lunard lui fera le plus grand bien. Ce genre de chose mettra du plomb dans la tête de notre bon Archimède qui en a bien besoin, ricana Tonio.

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent en même temps les voix parfaitement choquées de Harry et Stéphanie, tous deux effrayés par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Tournant les yeux, les parents Zabini et Rémus regardèrent les deux surpris du jour et durent retenir leur éclat de rire. Archie, qui avait soigneusement omis de préciser ce 'petit détail' à ses deux amis, souriait à présent en faisant un petit signe scout en direction de Harry.

Il entoura ensuite un de ses long bras autour des épaules d'un Harry visiblement dépressif, tout en babillant des choses comme "ami un jour ami toujours", pendant que Stéphanie regardait la paire rougissant légèrement.

-Est ce qu'il y a un problème ma petite Stephichou ? demanda Archie en faisant la moue.

Il essaya d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Harry qui saisit la main offensante avant qu'elle n'arrive prêt de ses boucles noires.

-Non... Non... c'est juste que, tu sais, l'été d'habitude... non ce n'est rien, dit-elle en tentant de camoufler son embarras devant un masque d'indifférence.

Les Zabini regardèrent leur file avec curiosité pendant qu'Archie se mettait à sourire gentiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Stephi, tu pourras toujours venir me voir aussi souvent que tu voudras. Enfin, tu devras juste attendre que j'ai une pause si tu veux que nous ayons le temps de consommer convenablement notre amour, mais… urg... glapit le garçon lorsque le genou de son amie s'écrasa contre ses parties intimes pour la dernière fois de l'année.

Blaise, qui passait par là et avait été entrainé à bonne école, balança un petit coup de pied dans les fesse du brun qui se tortillait toujours sur le sol et suivit sa sœur pendant que Antonio se mettait à ricaner et que Bianca levait les yeux au ciel... Comment donc allait-elle transformer sa terrifiante enfant en une demoiselle acceptable ?

Rémus tourna ses yeux vers un Harry au visage tout à fait inexpressif et le Harry remarqua que les prunelles du lycanthrope pétillait tellement que Dumbledore en aurait été jaloux.

-Alors Harry, tu n'es pas excité que ton ami passe tout l'été avec toi ? demanda Rémus en affichant un énorme sourire satisfait.

-Extatique... souffla le dernier des Potter d'un ton sifflant tout en baissant les yeux sur son ami qui était toujours étalé sur le sol et se roulait par terre en poussant de faux gémissements avec tout le professionnalisme que confère l'expérience.

.

.

_**Prochain chapitre dans une ou deux semaines : Le seigneur de Gringotts.**_

.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_(1) Bastet : traduction du nom d'une déesse appartenant à la mythologie égyptienne dans notre monde et d'une espèce magique de chat dans mon histoire_

_(2) Vous êtes sans aucun doute curieux de la nature des négociations, je suis désolé de vous dire que la réponse sera pour une prochaine fois Niark Niark ; __idem pour les motifs de Flitwick..._

_(3) Sinon ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit comme ma tendre Beta l'a découvert à ses dépends... Hé hé... Aie, non pas frapper !_

_**Concernant les Reviews : **__je suis vraiment navré mais y répondre ces derniers temps étaient vraiment trop difficile : si vous aviez demandé quelques chose de particulier et que je n'ai pas répondu ou si vous vous sentez simplement lésé, vous pouvez soit copier coller la vieille review au milieu de la nouvelle, soit m'envoyer une copie en PV et cette fois j'essayerai de répondre, au moins à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Pour ce qui est d'expliquer mes choix et les nouveautés que ce chapitre introduit, je le ferai la semaine prochaine dans mes notes de l'auteur qui seront cette fois bien détaillées._

.

_**Pour les fanatiques : Résumé plus détaillé de l'histoire et fiche de personnage :**_

.

_**Année 1991 :**_

Harry, Archimède, Stéphanie, les jumeaux Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Angelina Johnson et Cédric Diggory sont en troisième Année.

Tous les autres personnages non cités ont par défaut conservé leur âge d'origine.

Neville Londubat (le survivant), Ron, Hermione, Draco et autres sont donc en première année.

.

**Capacité magique et autres capacités des principaux élèves :**

.

_**Archimède Montague :**_

Génie absolue en potion, Niveau PostAspic et compréhension du sujet proche de celle de Rogue.

Classé parmi les dix meilleurs élèves de son année à Poudlard en dépit d'une quantité de travail minimal et d'une flemme à toute épreuve.

_(Sur un totale estimé de 400, n'oubliez pas que même si je ne le mets pas toujours en valeur le monde magique est plus étendu dans mon histoire et le nombre d'élèves bien plus grand)_

Puissance magique : moyenne.

_**Stéphanie Zabini :**_

Pas de point fort particulier à part un coup de genou dévastateur...

Classé parmi les vingt meilleurs élèves de son année. Temps de travail sérieux.

Puissance magique : Légèrement au dessus de la moyenne.

_**Cédric Diggory :**_

Meilleur élève de son année en Botanique, classé parmi les 10 premiers élèves de son année, temps de travail très important.

Puissance magique : Très au dessus de la moyenne

_**Jumeaux Weasley :**_

Très doués en transfiguration et en charmes. Classés dans le premier tiers de leur année. Temps de travail proche de Zéro, mais fréquente recherche pour cause de farces et attrapes...

Puissance magique et force physique : Très au dessus de la moyenne.

_**Neville Londubat :**_

Parmi les dix premiers de son année, Fourchelangue, très doué en défense contre les forces du mal, Notion d'occlumancie et de magie de duel défensive (suite au tutorat qui lui a été offert lors de son enfance et que j'ai évoqué dans le quatrième chapitre de l'histoire). Temps de travail sérieux.

Puissance magique : Très au dessus de la moyenne.

_**Hermione Granger :**_

Première de son année dans presque toutes les matières, ses connaissances restent cependant extrêmement scolaires et strictement limitées aux magies liées au curriculum de Poudlard. Temps de travail astronomique (mode no life activé)

Puissance magique : légèrement en dessous de la moyenne

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Niveau inférieur à la moyenne, pas de talent particulier autre que les échecs, temps de travail faible.

Puissance magique : Légèrement au dessus de la moyenne

.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Génie universel, compréhension rapide de tous les sujets et intellect hors norme. Major de son année avec une large marge.

Temps de travail astronomique mais principalement lié à des matières non enseignées à Poudlard.

Puissance magique actuelle : Très au dessus de la moyenne (Équivalente à celle d'un sorcier adulte de force moyenne)

_Autre capacité :_

Fourchelangue : ce dont lui ayant été transmis par pure hasard et non pas à cause d'un lien de parenté étrange...

Animagus : Depuis la fin de la première année, forme : chaton noir aux yeux verts et de petite taille, dont l'étrangeté conduit à suggérer des capacités magiques qui reste à déterminer.

Magie sans baguette : Capable de réaliser des charmes avec facilité sans l'aide de baguette... Et uniquement des charmes, ce qui n'est pas égal à un maléfice ou un sortilège.

_(rappel : Un charme est une accumulation ordonné de magie pure par opposition aux sortilèges qui consistent à engranger puis modifier la nature même de l'énergie magique avant de la relâcher vers la cible ; les maléfices n'ayant pas encore été définis)_

Vision Magique : capacité à voir la magie, dont l'étendue dépend de l'entrainement et de la concentration de Harry.

Cette capacité offrant un avantage non négligeable pour comprendre, apprendre, contrer et répliquer aux charmes et enchantements _(puisque ces deux disciplines nécessitent de réaliser de véritables constructions magiques et que pouvoir disséquer l'architecture de la magie est alors un avantage de taille.)_

Occlumancie : Maitre

Magie chamanique : seul pratiquant connu ; rituel de réduction de sommeil et de symbiose avec les magies naturelles réalisé entre la deuxième et troisième année à Poudlard.

Médicomagie : Apprenti de deuxième année, le cursus complet en comportant 10

Tranfiguration, Charme, Théorie magique, étude des moldus : Niveau PostPoudlard

Arithmancie, étude des runes, Botanique, Astronomie : Niveau PostBuses 6 ou 7ème année)

Histoire de la magie, Soin aux créatures magiques, et autres matières non mentionnées : Niveau Buses ou moins.

_Plus quelques petits secrets... Je ne peux décemment pas tout vous dire maintenant._

.

.

**Résumé des points clefs.**

_**Ministère : **_Harry s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis au ministère à cause du procès dans l'affaire du Lupanar. Nous noterons à ce sujet que Dolorès Ombrage a déjà tenté de se venger en le faisant agresser lors des précédentes vacances d'été.

La politique raciste est toujours de rigueur, mais le Lupanar semble désormais hors d'atteinte. Qui plus est, le nom Potter depuis cette histoire est connu du grand public.

_**Communauté magique : **_Harry et Rémus sont internationalement connus de toutes les races et créatures magiques non humaines depuis l'ouverture du Lupanar, et bénéficient à ce titre d'une réputation flatteuse. Harry est en outre en contact depuis l'été dernier avec Lestat de Lioncour un influant et ancien Vampire Français. Enfin, les Gobelins, afin de cimenter leur dette d'honneur (remontant à la première année de Harry et à l'épisode du Troll), ont tenté de blouser Harry en l'invitant au _'tournois des seigneurs de Gringotts', _un événement qui devrait avoir lieu l'été prochain.

_**Poudlard : **_Harry est extrêmement apprécié de Flitwick et reconnu par tous ses pairs et ses professeurs comme un génie. Les opinions de Dumbledore, de Rogue et de McGonagall sur le jeune mage restent énigmatiques. Harry est aussi le membre vedette de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, ce fait associé à sa beauté, son look travaillé ses résultats scolaires excellents en font la coqueluche de ces dames ; un état de fait que Harry déteste.

**Familiale :**

Tuteur et ami : Rémus Lupin.

Ami très proche : Archimède.

Amis plus lointain : Cédric, Stéphanie, les jumeaux Weasley.

La situation de Sirius Black reste un mystère

Les Dursley sont décédé à l'exception de Dudley qui grandit chez sa tante Marge.

.

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus,**_

_**Thirael**_

_**Ps : sa y est les 10 00 reviews sont presque là !**_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le seigneur de Gringotts

_._

_**Résumé :** _

_Après avoir fini sa troisième année à Poudlard, Harry Potter entame ses vacances d'été avec un seule certitude : sa vie a pris un tournant inattendu. _

_Tout d'abord il à finalement accepté le fait qu'il possède désormais des amis et partagé ses souvenirs d'enfances avec Archimède qui à la surprise générale à trouver un petit boulot pour cette été à l'antre de Lunard. _

_Ensuite, dans sa quête pour sauver sa mère, Harry s'est débrouiller pour devenir secrètement un expert en occlumancie et dans une branche oublié de la magie : les rituels chamaniques. Bien sur il a réussi, au passage, à se faire de nombreux ennemis au sein du ministère, tout en fricotant 'par inadvertance' avec des vampires nécrophages et difformes, sans oublier, cela va s'en dire, de se faire inviter cet été même à l'énigmatique tournois des seigneurs de Gringotts. Oh, n'oublions qu'il a aussi, suite a un petit coup du sort, réussit à se faire repérer par Filius Flitwick, alors même qu'il 'récupérait un malheureux petit bout de pierre philosophale'... _

_Dans l'attente du tournois de Gringotts et de son face à face avec Flitwick prévu pour le premier septembre, l'héritier Potter n'est pas rester inactif et bien décider à honorer une de ses vieilles promesse à repris contacte avec Malak Narador, un ancien serviteur de Grindelwald qu'il avait l'an passé 'convaincu' de lui prêter sa chambre des sortilèges clandestine; une pièce permettant de pratiquer des rituels en toute sécurité et loin de l'œil inquisiteur du ministère._

_C'est là que ce chapitre commence._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 20 : Le seigneur de Gringotts !**

**.**

_Le 13 juillet 1992, lieu incartable_

Malak Narador se pressa contre la porte de sa petite échoppe fermée à double tour et pria Merlin de trouver un moyen de fuir cet enfer. Jamais du temps de Grindelwald, même au cœur de la terreur et de la guerre, il n'avait eu aussi peur du mage noir qu'il ne craignait désormais Harry Potter.

Le gamin était tout simplement un cran au dessus dans échelle de l'horreur. En tout cas si on en croyait les formes titanesques et décomposées des dix vampires qui l'accompagnaient.

Lorsque deux ans plus tôt, le sale gosse lui avait extorqué de force des serments magiques afin de pouvoir utiliser gratuitement sa chambre de rituel, Malak avait caressé l'idée de se débarrasser du mioche via un intermédiaire. Ou en tout cas, de trouver une solution pour montrer à ce foutu Potter qui était le patron lorsque ce dernier reviendrait. A présent, il savait parfaitement qui était le patron, et ce n'était certainement pas lui.

Après tout, un adolescent capable de se faire obéir des dix anciens du clan Tzimices, le groupe de vampires le plus abject et craint d'Europe et probablement du monde, était une vision proprement terrifiante.

Brusquement, une vague de pouvoir monstrueuse explosa au cœur de la chambre de rituel et les sifflements victorieux des abominations résonnèrent dans sa boutique. Sans autre forme de procès, Narador sortit de son échoppe, dont la porte se déverrouilla soudain, et s'enfuit en direction de l'Antre de Lunard pour se soûler rapidement, histoire d'oublier au plus vite cette terrifiante nuit.

..

-Vous... avez tenu parole Lord Potter, murmura avec stupéfaction Angar Mortelian, le leader des Tzimices en observant sa main avec une sorte de curiosité morbide.

Regardant ensuite autour de lui, les dix Seigneurs de Sang qui contrôlaient en son nom le clan Tzimices tout entier, Angar ne put retenir un mince sifflement à la vue des visages jeunes et avenant de ses pairs.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Harry Potter avait tenu sa promesse et grâce à ses étranges connaissances en magie chamanique, il leur avait permis de retrouver leur apparence humaine.

-Bien sûr que j'ai tenu parole, répondit l'adolescent en se redressant et en plongeant ses prunelles d'émeraude flamboyante dans le regard de Mortelian. A présent que la magie naturelle est entrée dans votre sang, il vous suffira de la partager avec vos enfants jusqu'à ce que tous les Tzimices aient retrouvé apparence humaine.

Trop choqué pour parler, le vampire millénaire hocha la tête. Les pouvoirs vampiriques et nécromantiques des Tzimices leurs permettaient de manipuler la chair, vivante ou morte, leur conférant une quasi invulnérabilité et des capités au combat incroyable... Mais le prix à payer était qu'après leur transformation en vampire, leur propre corps se mettait à pourrir et qu'il leur était impossible, en dépit de toute leur manipulation, de reprendre apparence humaine. Ce qui les avait condamnés à une vie de paria où ils étaient sans cesse traqués par leur propre race, l'église et les sorciers comme les monstres dont ils avaient l'apparence.

Mais à présent, après plusieurs millénaires de sang et de combat, ce gamin était venu avec un marché. En échange d'un cristal, il leur avait proposé la liberté ! Il avait promis de leur rendre une apparence humaine et donc de leur conférer la capacité de sortir dans le monde extérieur sans se faire traquer. Mais ses promesses ne s'étaient pas arrêter là. Il leur avait dit avoir racheté toutes les maisons attenantes au 'Lupanar', sa fameuse taverne, afin de leur offrir un abri au cœur même de Londres où ils pourraient vivre et acheter du sang en toute sécurité. Et à présent, il venait de tenir parole.

-Nous sommes un peuple ancien monsieur Potter, issu d'une époque où l'honneur avait un sens, où le courage avait plus de valeur que la vie, commença lentement Angar Mortelian en voyant les autres anciens hocher légèrement la tête en entendant ces mots. Il y a plusieurs lunes de cela, nous avons conclu un pacte monsieur Potter et vous venez de tenir votre part du marché. Il est donc temps que nous tenions la notre. Le cristal de Stonehenge est à vous, murmura le seigneur des Tzimices en tendant un large cristal translucide en direction du jeune mage.

Celui-ci s'en saisit avec délicatesse et fixa un instant la pierre avant de hocher simplement la tête en direction du vampire.

-Comme convenu, vous serez hébergé gratuitement dans les installations attenantes à l'Antre de Lunard durant encore une année, après quoi il vous faudra payer une rente. La quantité de sang forfaitaire convenue vous sera directement acheminée via nos elfes de maison. Qui plus est, si vous le désirez je vous rendrai le cristal après avoir finit d'en extraire toutes les informations. Toutes mes félicitations Angar, vous venez de conclure le meilleur arrangement commercial de toute l'histoire de votre clan. Profitez bien de votre liberté, conclut Harry avant de ranger soigneusement le cristal dans une valise et de tourner les talons.

-Un instant monsieur Potter, le rappela l'un des anciens, je crois que le seigneur Mortelian ne vous a pas encore tout dit.

Intrigué, le sorcier se retourna vers le leader des vampires qui le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable durant de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit monsieur Potter, nous sommes des hommes d'honneur, et force est de constater que ce marché n'était pas équitable, commença l'ancien uniquement pour se faire interrompre par un Harry furibond.

-Il est trop tard pour en renégocier les termes, et j'ai payé bien plus que nécessaire ! siffla Harry d'un ton menaçant, apparemment peu impressionné par le danger que représentait les vampires.

-Calmez-vous monsieur Potter, demanda Mortelian en levant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement. Nous ne nions pas cela, en fait c'est même tout l'inverse. Après mûre réflexion, le conseil Tzimices a jugé que le prêt d'un cristal dont nous n'avions aucune utilité était un bien faible tribut à payer en comparaison du service que vous venez de nous rendre. Nous ne sommes pas des Gobelins obsédés par le profil et nous n'avons aucun désir et aucun intérêt à vous escroquer. Voilà pourquoi j'ai à mon tour, une offre à vous faire. Une offre qui pourra, je l'espère, rembourser la dette d'honneur que nous avons désormais.

Cette fois, Harry paraissait toute ouïe. Il se retourna complètement pour faire face au Seigneur de Sang des Tzimices et d'un haussement de sourcil l'enjoignit à faire sa proposition.

-Nous avons appris toutes les petites difficultés auxquelles vous étiez confronté afin de faire tourner le Lupanar, commença avec une légère hésitation le vampire millénaire.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait où voulait en venir le vampire. L'allée des Embrumes, bien qu'elle soit moins dangereuse que beaucoup le prétendait, demeurait une zone de non droit où le pouvoir du ministère était quasiment absent. C'est la raison pour laquelle les affaires s'y négociait au noir, directement de sorcier à sorcier via l'intermédiaire de Gringotts et sans respect aucun pour les lois sorcières... Ce qui voulait dire que chantage, extorsion de fond, arnaque en tout genre était monnaie courante. Harry, qui n'avait pas voulut que Rémus ait à en souffrir, et qui possédait toujours 51% de l'affaire, avait pris sur lui de régler ce genre de problème à sa manière et la dernière personne à avoir tenté de lui faire payer de l'argent en échange d'une 'protection', s'était retrouvé promptement transfigurée en chat et vendue à la ménagerie magique, où il était probablement encore.

-Nous, Tzimices, pensons pouvoir vous aider dans cette affaire, et c'est pourquoi nous voudrions, au même titre que monsieur de Lioncour, devenir vos associés, lança finalement le vampire en se mettant brusquement à sourire dangereusement.

- Voyez-vous monsieur Potter, repris un autre des anciens, nous avons appris votre désir de vous agrandir et nous vous avons vu racheter des parts de différentes boutiques de l'Allée tout en défendant vos propres possessions face au racket, et nous en sommes venu à la conclusion que nous pourrions vous aider dans ce domaine.

-En effet, continua un autre vampire, les années que nous avons passé à nous cacher du genre humain, nous ont préparé à faire face à ce genre de situation et nous avons une connaissance parfaite du fonctionnement de ce que les humains nomme la mafia ou encore la pègre...

-Le crime syndiqué est, on peut le dire, notre spécialité. exposa simplement un autre vampire.

-Alors que vous nous hébergiez dans l'attente du rituel, nous avons pris sur nous de faire quelques recherches sur les organisations qui maitrisaient l'Allée des Embrumes et nous en sommes venu à la conclusion que seules deux organisations se partageaient tout le pouvoir : l'Alliance des Brumes et le Conclave de la main noire, conclu un troisième ancien.

-Voici donc notre proposition, repris finalement Angar Mortelian. Si vous acceptez de nous financer, nous monterons notre propre syndicat, et éliminerons rapidement vos deux problèmes au sein de l'Allée. Mais il y a mieux encore. Entre notre expérience, la puissance des membres de ma race et votre argent, donnez nous un an et nous deviendrons le syndicat dominant du monde sorcier de grande Bretagne et du Londres moldu, lança le Seigneur de Sang avec un sourire, avant de conclure. Nous vous garantissons un remboursement de votre investissement dans l'année et vous toucherez par la suite un tiers des bénéfices sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Ce sera notre manière de vous remercier pour ce que vous venez de faire pour nous.

Harry réfléchit un long moment sans faire de bruit avant de se décider.

-Pas de drogue, pas de prostitution forcée, uniquement du vol, de la contrebande, de l'extorsion de fond et du chantage, lâcha Harry d'un ton intraitable.

Un vampire parut vouloir lever une objection mais Mortelian le fit taire d'un simple regard.

-Vous jugez donc le vol, l'extorsion de fond et le chantage plus nobles que la vente de drogue monsieur Potter ? demanda curieusement le vampire millénaire, visiblement surpris par de telles considérations morales et incapable de voir une différence entre ces activités.

-La prostitution forcée n'est rien de plus que du trafique d'être vivant et les drogues ne servent qu'à exploiter la misère humaine générant du profil en asservissant les hommes. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le reste. Je déteste le ministère et l'escroquer ne me pose aucun problème. En outre, cela représentera au final un service pour les gens. Des produits à moindre cout, en évitant au passage que des politiciens corrompus se remplissent les poches avec la différence. Pour le racket, la réponse est simple. Près d'un marchant sur deux, dans cette Allée, est un ancien mangemort, un meurtrier en puissance ou un escroc patenté. Voler des voleurs et des tueurs ne me pose aucun problème moral. Pour ce qui est des menaces et du chantage, c'est la même réponse, après tout comment pensiez vous que j'ai convaincu des gens de me vendre leur boutique autour du Lupanar ? La plupart des marchands de l'Allée vendent en fait de la drogue et des esclaves magiques et je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à les ruiner avant de racheter à bas prix leur boutique pour y établir un honnête commerce, exposa Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Hum, je crois que je comprends votre point de vue. Vous n'avez pas de problème à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires contre des gens sans scrupule et à exploiter votre système, mais le trafic de vie et l'esclavage sous toutes ses formes vous insupporte. J'ai une offre à vous faire. Je n'ai rien contre toutes les activités que vous proposez, elles sont même le fond de commerce de toute affaire qui se respecte. Pour ce qui est de la prostitution, nous créerons un nouveau système... Ou plutôt nous réactualiserons un ancien modèle ! Nous emploierons des filles volontaires et désireuses de se faire un peu d'argent sur le modèle des escortes girl moldues. Ces dernières pourront à volonté venir travailler dans des maisons closes sécurisées, ou nous nous assurerons régulièrement de leur bonne santé. Pendant l'intervalle, nous mènerons une guerre des rues pour faire disparaître la drogue, les maquereaux et le racolage actif, détruisant ainsi la concurrence par la force, tout en créant une nouvelle offre qui correspondra à vos critères éthiques étranges.

-Cela semble acceptable, commença prudemment Harry. Dans ces conditions, une collaboration serait envisageable, mais je veux disposer d'un droit de veto sur toutes vos activités... à vie.

**-Et en quel honneur je vous pris ? **siffla bien peu amicalement un autre ancien qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les idées du dernier des Potter.

-Si je finance le lancement de votre petite entreprise, je serais responsable de son existence, et donc de ses activités et cela même lorsque l'organisation n'aura plus besoin de mon argent. Je veux juste être sûr de ne pas aider à créer quelque chose qui puisse échapper à mon contrôle. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, assena Harry en transperçant l'importun du regard.

-Nous pourrions trouver l'argent ailleurs, gronda un autre vampire, qui lui non plus ne semblait apprécier l'idée qu'un gamin de bientôt quatorze ans vienne lui dire comment gérer son business.

**-Mais nous n'en feront rien ! **tonna soudain la voix de Angar Mortelian qui fit taire et se recroqueviller tous les vampires jusque là mécontents. Nous avons une dette vis à vis de monsieur Potter, et accepter ces termes étranges mais novateurs nous permettra de la payer. En outre, je pense que modifier nos méthodes pourrait être bénéfique. Avec ce genre de procédés, acheter le silence des autorités et des politiciens moldus sera bien plus facile, sans compter que monsieur Potter ici présent, est tout sauf stupide lorsqu'il s'agit de faire de l'argent et j'ai comme dans l'idée que ses conseils seront des plus profitables, trancha le vampire avant de tendre sa main vers le jeune mage pendant que les autres anciens hochaient la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Alors, vous avez votre marché. De combien avez vous besoin ? demanda Harry en serrant la main du vampire millénaire.

-Deux millions de Gallions nous permettrons de prendre un départ fracassant à la fois dans le Londres sorcier et moldu.

-Considérez les comme acquis, et vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, ce sera plus simple si nous sommes notamment à faire des affaires ensemble, lança le dernier des Potter avec un mince sourire.

Cette affaire avait pris un tour inattendu et ce qui devait tout d'accord être un simple deal dans le but de soigner sa mère, venait de se transformer en la mise en place d'un syndicat du crime organisé.

Allez comprendre...

Les vampires prirent ensuite le chemin du départ et juste avant de quitter la chambre des rituels, le Seigneur de Sang des Tzimices se retourna, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

-Au fait Harry, je vous conseille de passer dans la ruelle des Vents Contraires sur le chemin du retour, j'ai entendu dire que tous les commerçants désiraient absolument vous y vendre leur boutique pour la somme symbolique de un Gallion. murmura le vampire avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine stupéfaite du dernier des Potter et de sortir de la pièce en lançant : En tout cas, bienvenue dans la famille, Harry.

Harry pour sa part, ferma lentement sa bouche et secoua la tête. Ce salop de Mortelian avait donc déjà tout prévu et savait parfaitement que Harry, accepterait.

Soupirant légèrement, le jeune mage se dit qu'il était surement difficile de surprendre un vampire ayant vécut plus de mille ans et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'Antre de Lunard, pressé de pouvoir extraire du cristal chamanique toutes ses informations et songeant au terrifiant tournois de Gringotts auquel il participerait dans seulement quelques jours

.

.

_Le 20 juillet 1992, Gringotts_

.

Dans une vaste pièce enfumée, illuminée par plusieurs torches rougeoyantes, cinq silhouettes floues se découpaient tout autour d'une vaste table ovale. La table en question était faite d'une pierre noire dont le nom avait été depuis longtemps oublié dans le monde des hommes. Elle se trouvait elle même au centre d'une plateforme rectangulaire sur laquelle se pressaient une quarantaine de personnes faisant toutes parties de la classe dirigeante de différentes races magiques et qui avait payé cher pour pouvoir venir ici étendre leur réseau de connexion sociale. A ce moment précis, tous ces gens de pouvoir et d'ambition regardaient avec attention la partie de Poker qui était en train de se jouer sur la table centrale de la vaste pièce circulaire... La partie de Poker qui déterminerait qui deviendrait le nouveau champion de Poker d'Angleterre.

Tous était pour l'occasion, habillés de leur plus beaux atours, les hommes portant des costumes de soie d'Acromantula alors que les femmes drapées dans des étoles féériques et faisaient étalage de leur beauté et de leur richesse insolente.

La partie de poker en elle-même était un évènement annuel qui se tenait au cœur de la banque de Gringotts et était organisé par les Gobelins pour leurs clients les plus riches et les plus influents. Bien sûr, étant les petits monstres avaricieux qu'ils étaient, les Gobelins participaient également au jeu, et force était de constater qu'ils prenaient un très grand plaisir à plumer leurs meilleurs clients.

Bien sûr, le fait que les sorciers vexés mettent un point d'honneur à revenir se faire plumer tous les ans, n'était qu'un bonus. Il faut dire que l'argent n'était pas la seule chose en jeu.

Se faire inviter était en soi un honneur important et une preuve que votre famille faisait parti de celles avec lesquelles il fallait compter en Grande Bretagne. Refuser de participer en revanche, était une grande insulte faite à la nation Gobeline et un signe de faiblesse... En tout cas, c'est ce que disaient les Gobelins pour être sûr que leur vache à lait ne leur fasse pas faux bon.

Coup de chance extraordinaire pour Harry, le fait qu'il ait quatorze ans ne dérangeait pas du tout ses hôtes Gobelin. En effet, Gringotts n'était pas soumis à la juridiction du ministère et les jeux d'argent pour mineurs y étaient donc tout à fait légaux. Comme le dit d'ailleurs si bien le dicton Gobelin, _'l'argent n'a pas d'odeur, alors pourquoi devrait il avoir un âge ?'_.

Lorsque l'héritier Potter avait demandé à participer bien des années plus tôt, tout ce qu'avaient vu les Gobelins, c'est un petit morveux tout juste sorti des jupes de sa mère qui cherchait un moyen de se distraire et ne savait pas quoi faire de son important héritage. Alors pourquoi refuser ? D'autant plus que la nation Gobeline devait une faveur à l'enfant depuis qu'il avait aidé à sauver l'un des leurs et accepté de garder secret la rébellion des six trolls qui avait eu lieu lorsqu'il entrait en première année.

Sans parler bien sur du _'Repère de Lunard'_ qu'il possédait et dont l'importance pour les Gobelins et leurs affaires croissait de plus en plus, lui permettant ainsi d'accumuler un certain nombres de faveurs auprès de Gobelins importants. Il était après tout, l'unique propriétaire du seul hôtel-bar-restaurant-salon de thé, capable d'accueillir leur race en Angleterre.

Avec la création du Lupanar et quelques bons placements, Harry avait déjà pas mal accru sa fortune depuis qu'il en avait hérité, lui permettant de faire fructifier ses économies de six à huit millions de Gallions en moins en deux ans... Sans compter les sommes d'argent moldues considérables qu'il gagnait régulièrement à la bourse et réinvestissait aussitôt dans le monde moldu sans passer par Gringotts.

Du point de vu des Gobelins, il ne s'agissait donc là, que d'une tentative maladroite du jeune Potter pour augmenter sa fortune personnelle. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème et le fait que l'enfant risque de perdre un million de Gallions, ne dérangeait pas les Gobelins le moins du monde.

Rémus lui, voyait ça comme_ 'une folie d'une incroyable stupidité qui suivrait sa descendance jusqu'à la dixième génération' _et lui avait hurlé dessus jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit sèche et que ses cordes vocales surpuissantes de loup-garou ne rendent les armes, en l'accusant au passage de jeter par les fenêtres son héritage et l'argent que ses parents lui avaient laissé.

Il faut dire que le lycanthrope n'avait pas tout à fait tord puisque l'on jouait gros. Très gros !

Huit joueurs ayant chacun comme mise de départ un million de Gallions, soit huit millions de Gallions pour le vainqueur avec en plus le droit de participer au championnat mondial de poker Gobelin qui avait lieu tous les quatre ans au cœur de la fondation mère, en Suisse.

La branche suisse était considérée comme maitresse pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle regroupait à la fois de vastes richesses minières issues des Alpes magiques, les Gobelins les plus riches et l'argent des sorciers les mieux lotis. Sans parler de ses enchantements millénaires qui en faisait un lieu quasiment impénétrable. Bien sûr, toute personne impliquée dans une partie de poker qui se tenait dans la fondation mère devait être prête à risquer trois millions de Gallions... mais le jeu en valait la chandelle pour qui savait compter les cartes... c'est à dire les Gobelins.

Pour Harry, l'argent, la gloire, le jeu ou les cris de Rémus n'avaient aucune importance. Il était là pour tout autre chose : Il était là pour sauver sa mère !

Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune intention de perdre de l'argent, mais il avait surtout son propre agenda à respecter. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses cartes, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de ses adversaires.

Les joueurs, cette année, était composés de deux Gobelins, quatre sorciers, un vampire et une Vélane. Les deux Gobelins, Lancedor et Tranchecoeur participaient en fait tous les ans depuis plus d'une décennie et avaient gagné tous les tournois auxquels ils avaient participé. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant si on considérait qu'ils étaient spécialement entrainés par Gringotts à longueur d'année afin d'être sûr qu'ils soient en mesure de plumer convenablement les idi... les clients.

Le vampire, un certain Vladimir Mikailof, né en Russie deux siècles plus tôt, était un Sang Pur de la lignée de Mort d'amour : un riche et influent vampire qui possédait depuis longtemps déjà une place au conseil Vampirique. Le pauvre mort vivant rentrerait cependant bredouille puisqu'il avait été un des premiers à se faire éliminer lorsqu'il avait tenté de prendre le dessus sur Tranchecoeur avant de se faire proprement plumer.

La Vélane était une femme nommée Francine Delacour et venait d'une famille de noble Vélane française. Elle avait décidé de tenter sa chance au Poker alors qu'elle était en voyage d'affaire. Malheureusement pour elle, son ramage ne se rapportait pas à son plumage et en dépit de sa beauté tout à fait exceptionnelle, elle s'était rapidement faite dépouiller.

Le premier sorcier qui avait été invité n'était autre que Malfoy, l'homme le plus riche d'Angleterre et septième plus grosse fortune du monde. Le blondinet avait tenté, pour une raison inconnue, de faire passer Harry pour un idiot. En fait il semblait s'être fixé pour objectif de prouver que le rejeton Potter n'avait pas sa place à cette table prestigieuse... Malheureusement pour tous les joueurs à l'exception de Harry, la théorie du jeune mage sur la stupidité liée à la consanguinité s'était avéré exacte, puisque en seulement deux tours, Malfoy avait réussit à perdre absolument tout son argent au profil du dernier des Potter. Un _'véritable exploit'_ qui avait permis à Harry de prendre la position dominante dès le début de la partie.

Un fait que les banquiers n'étaient d'ailleurs pas prêts d'oublier, si on en croyait les regards sombres que le croupier Gobelin envoyait dans la direction du riche sorcier qui prenait désormais un verre au bar en regardant la partie et en jetant des regard noir e direction de Harry qui de temps a autre lui envoyait un sourire en guise de réponse.

Les deux autres sorciers qui accompagnaient l'héritier Potter, n'étaient autres que Robert Cook, propriétaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et Jeremy Taylor, co-président de la compagnie Nimbus : première firme sur le marché international des balais de course. Tous deux étaient des joueurs de qualité, et semblaient considérer Harry comme un adversaire sérieux depuis qu'il avait plumé Malfoy.

Leurs craintes s'étaient d'ailleurs avérées exactes à mesure que le jeu avançait et qu'Harry, ainsi que les Gobelins, commençaient progressivement à amasser l'essentiel du pécule. Le jeu se poursuivit longuement et finalement, seul restèrent en piste Harry, Tranchecoeur, Lancedor et Jeremy Taylor ; Robert Cook ayant coulé la tour précédent suite a une belle manœuvre des gobelins.

Le croupier collecta tranquillement une large pile de jetons et la donna à Tranchecoeur qui sourit avant de récupérer ses cartes.

-Il semblerait que vous deveniez un peu trop confiant seigneur Potter, peut être le fait que l'heure à laquelle les enfants doivent aller se coucher soit dépassée y est pour quelque chose. On confond souvent rêve et réalité lorsque l'on somnole n'est ce pas ? ricana Lancedor, dont la pique lancée sur un ton faussement poli, déclencha les rires des autres joueurs et des spectateurs.

Harry ignora totalement le Gobelin et se contenta de froncer les sourcils en regardant sa main. Il se concentra un bref instant et laissa filtrer rapidement une émotion à travers ses boucliers d'occlumancie, sachant parfaitement comment elle serait interprétée par les autres joueurs qui le regardaient attentivement. Au vu des précédentes expressions faciales qu'il avait laissé volontairement paraître sur son visage, il était clair pour tous qu'une fois de plus, il était décidé a tenter quelques chose gagner avec sa prochaine main.

-Occupez vous donc de vos cartes, grogna-t-il simplement en jouant distraitement avec son tas de Gallions qui était pour la première fois de la soirée, plus petit que celui des deux Gobelins.

Lancedor semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement content de lui et Tranchecoeur souriait également largement. Il n'y avait aucun doute que peu importait lequel d'entre eux gagnerait, ils seraient tous les deux félicités.

Jeremy lui était en train de mouiller son pantalon. II ne lui restait plus tant que ça de jetons et cette main serait probablement sa dernière, surtout si on considérait que presque tout ce qui lui restait était déjà engagé.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle lorsque tout le monde reçu deux cartes.

Harry souleva légèrement le coin de ces dernières, son expression faciale ne changea pas d'un pli en voyant ce qu'il venait d'obtenir. Quelque chose qui énerva bien sûr terriblement ses opposants. Comment donc le mioche pouvait autant se contrôler alors qu'il jouait presque un quart de sa voute, était une question que se posait d'ailleurs presque toute l'assistance ?

Les trois autres joueurs imitèrent rapidement Harry et regardèrent discrètement leur carte, le sourire de Lancedor devenant nettement plus sauvage à l'instant où il les vit. Harry se contenta de lever un sourcil en signe d'amusement lorsqu'il vit le Gobelin avancer ses jetons.

Tout le monde relança sans sourcilier et le croupier révéla donc le flop au milieu de la table, les cartes étant respectivement un as de carreau, un valet de carreau, et un valet de pique.

Lancedor ouvrit les enchères très haut. Et comme tout le monde se décida à suivre, tous ceux qui voulaient rester dans le jeu furent finalement obligés de coller et d'avancer une mise équivalente à celle de Lancedor.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Harry d'avancer son argent, il hésita, extrêmement légèrement. Lancedor, cependant, parvint tout de même à le remarquer du coin de l'œil. Il ricana doucement en plongeant ses yeux dorés dans ceux du jeune mage.

-On dirait que vous réalisez enfin dans quoi vous vous êtes engagé seigneur Potter. Il n'y a plus d'inutile donateur comme Malfoy pour vous abandonner stupidement leur argent, se moqua-t-il.

Le blond, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et avait entendu la remarque foudroya Harry du regard, peu ravit qu'un adolescent l'ait fait passer pour un bouffon devant ses pairs en ayant le culot de le plumer sans jamais cesser de lui sourire de toute la partie.

Harry faillit rigoler lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Malfoy devenir meurtrière. Les perdants se voyaient en effet offrir un cocktail au bar qui se trouvait juste derrière la table de jeu, et pouvaient ainsi assister à la fin de la partie en discutant tranquillement. Ou dans le cas de Malfoy, en écoutant les railleries, de ses pairs qui l'avaient tous vu se faire dépouiller par un gamin...

-Peut être que vous devriez en rester là, surenchérit Tranchecoeur. Je vous dis cela en ami, car voyez vous, il serait tout à fait dans mon intérêt que vous continuiez, ce qui abrégerait votre agonie.

Harry resta impassible en écoutant les banquiers, mais sourit intérieurement. Ses adversaires étaient très bon, mais ils le sous estimaient grandement pour penser ainsi : jouer à la parlote et tenter de l'intimider ou encore le railler afin de le pousser à jouer plus, ne marcherait pas contre lui.

-Call, murmura simplement Harry en jetant négligemment le bon nombre de jetons sur le tas déjà très important qui était au milieu de la table, forçant ainsi le croupier à révéler la carte suivante : un roi de cœur. Une fois encore Lancedor paria très haut, forçant Jérémy à utiliser presque tout ce qui lui restait de Gallions, pendant que Harry et Tranchecoeur suivaient. Cette fois le pot était vraiment énorme, sans aucun doute le plus gros de la soirée, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de tous les observateurs.

Le croupier révéla finalement la dernière carte : le sept de carreau. Harry lâcha discrètement un très léger soupir de déception.

-Oh, ne me dites pas que c'est à présent que tout s'effondre seigneur Potter ? demanda Lancedor avec une fausse sympathie mielleuse et dégoulinante de mépris. Vous espériez la dame n'est ce pas ? Quelle tristesse, dit-il avant de pousser tout son tas de Gallions au milieu de la table, s'attirant ainsi de légère exclamation choquée des spectateurs.

Harry devait bien reconnaître que si les Gobelins étaient doués pour une chose, c'était bien l'intimidation. Tranchecoeur regarda ses propres cartes, et réfléchit un bref instant avant de se lancer dans un all-in et de pousser à son tour tous ses jetons.

Jérémy, qui n'avait plus le choix à ce stade de la partie, suivit et finit de se dépouiller.

C'était la tradition du tournoi de Gringotts, il devait toujours se terminer dans un vaste flamboiement de Gallions.

Harry s'appuya lourdement contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda Lancedor droit dans les yeux un bon moment en plissant ses yeux verts perçants et absolument vides de toute émotion. Quelque chose qui énervait terriblement le Gobelin.

-Vous m'amusez Lancedor, mais votre autosatisfaction est bien prématurée, il me semble, susurra Harry d'un ton volontairement moqueur. Enfin, si vous êtes si sûr de vous, que diriez-vous de rendre cette fin de partie un peu plus intéressante ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire qui énerva infiniment les deux Gobelins.

**-Votre arrogance ne connait donc aucune limite. Est ce que huit millions de Gallions ne vous suffisent pas ?** éructa le Gobelin à son encontre.

-L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Harry d'un ton blasé en haussant les épaules. Par contre, si je vous proposais un petit pari, juste entre nous. Un pari qui serait extrêmement profitable pour le vainqueur cela va s'en dire. Que me diriez-vous ? le pressa Harry tout en continuant à sourire.

L'héritier Potter savait parfaitement qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien tendre un tas de Gallions devant le Gobelin et lui demander s'il accepterait le cadeau. Lorsqu'il vit le regard de la créature s'illuminer à la perspective d'un gain additionnel... Les avares sont tellement prévisibles.

-Et quels seraient les termes du pari ? demanda le Gobelin d'un ton clairement intrigué, pendant que les spectateurs se massaient autour de la table et chuchotaient entre eux avec intérêt.

Ce que s'apprêtaient à faire les deux joueurs n'était pas interdit, puisque cela n'aurait aucune incidence sur le jeu, mais cela était sans aucun doute extrêmement rare.

-De mon coté, répondit Harry, je parierais toutes les actions détenues par la famille Potter dans le monde magique, ce qui représente près des trois quarts de ma fortune et inclus bien sur 51 % des parts de _'l'Antre de Lunard'_, dit-il d'un ton léger pendant que plusieurs membres de l'assistance retenaient leur souffle et le regardaient en ouvrant de grands yeux : l'offre était énorme et jamais dans l'histoire du tournois de Gringotts quelqu'un n'avait oser tant parier !

Pendant que l'assistance s'extasiait, Harry, lui, remerciait silencieusement Merlin et tous ses saints que Rémus ne soit pas là pour l'écorcher vif.

Dans le même temps, le regard du Gobelin s'assombrit immédiatement à la perspective d'un tel gain. Non seulement le gamin avait récemment fait des investissements qui promettaient d'être très rentables, mais il lui offrait en plus le seul établissement sorcier pouvant légalement accueillir n'importe quelles créatures magiques, dont sa race, et ce dans toute l'Europe. C'était la chance de sa vie.

A l'instant où le regard avare du banquier, rencontra ses yeux, Harry sut qu'il le tenait.

-Vous avez offert quelque chose de grande valeur, seigneur Potter. Alors qu'est ce que moi, un pauvre Gobelin, je pourrais vous offrir en retour qui vous satisfasse ? demanda Lancedor avec un sarcasme évident.

Cette fois, Harry le regard sérieux, se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha du Gobelin et lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

Tout ceux qui regardaient grommelèrent immédiatement, déçus de ne pas savoir ce que voulait l'héritier Potter. Les spectateurs virent ensuite les yeux du Gobelin s'écarquiller légèrement sous l'effet du choc, avant de se plisser dangereusement.

-Comment connaissez vous son existence ? cracha-t-il en direction de l'adolescent, qui haussa les épaules d'un air innocent tout en se rasseyant.

-J'ai des amis haut placés, je suppose, répondit finalement l'héritier Potter d'une voix innocente, s'attirant ainsi un sombre sourire d'un des vampire attablé au bar.

-Après tout, si vous tenez tellement à dilapider votre héritage, qui suis-je pour vous en empêcher ? J'accepte les termes du pari, ricana finalement le Gobelin, pendant que ses compatriotes plissaient les yeux.

-Monsieur Lancedor, vous êtes bien conscient que si vous perdez et que lord Potter devait gagner, vous seriez absolument obligé de lui donner ce qu'il a demandé ? l'avertit le croupier d'un ton dangereux.

-Tout comme il sera obligé de m'offrir sa fortune lorsque j'aurai gagné, cracha Lancedor avec colère en direction de son compatriote, pas intimidé le moins du monde par l'avertissement.

Le croupier haussa les épaules et demanda aux joueurs de révéler leurs cartes. C'est Jérémy qui commença.

-Flush de Dames, annonça-t-il fièrement

Et à raison, car c'était la une excellente main.

_(R__appel : le flop est constitué de l'as de carreau, du valet de carreau, du valet de pique, + roi de cœur + sept de cœur)_

-Je suis désolé de devoir vous retirer vos illusions, dit Tranchecoeur en souriant méchamment pendant que Jérémy palissait dramatiquement. Mais j'ai peur de posséder un roi, et de devoir annoncer un Flush de Rois.

-Tout cela n'a aucune importance, interrompit pompeusement Lancedor. J'annonce un Full aux As par les valets, explosa littéralement le Gobelin en lançant un sourire vicieux alors que tous les spectateurs se mettaient à murmurer entre eux.

Il s'agissait d'une main exceptionnelle. Immédiatement, tous les regards de la table se tournèrent vers l'héritier Potter, qui avala tranquillement la dernière gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre avant de retourner ses cartes d'un geste nonchalant.

-J'attends de vous que vous m'apportiez ce que je vous ai demandé dans l'Antre de Lunard, avant la fin du moi d'août, lança distraitement le mage pendant que tout le monde dans la salle écarquillait les yeux lorsqu'il révéla ses cartes.

Un instant, tout se figea, et des dizaines de paires d'yeux regardèrent stupidement la paire de Valet que le garçon venait de révéler. L'adolescent de quatorze ans, qui avait un carré de Valet depuis le début, venait de dépouiller littéralement tout le monde et de ramasser la coquette somme de huit millions de Gallions.

C'était tout simplement grotesque !

**-****Où est ce que vous pensez aller ?** gronda Lancedor agressivement en montrant les gens pendant que Harry commençait à récupérer tous ses jetons, visiblement sur le point de partir.

Le petit Gobelin ne semblait visiblement pas du tout prêt à concéder la défaite. Le croupier, de son côté, fusillait du regard ses deux compatriotes joueurs.

Personne ne s'attendait visiblement à ça. Les banquiers n'avaient plus perdu depuis près d'un siècle et l'histoire sentait le règlement de compte entre Gobelins à plein nez.

Harry regarda le Gobelin qui l'avait raillé toute la soirée durant avec un petit sourire amusé et se mit soudain à rire froidement devant l'assistance médusée.

-Comme vous me l'avez si gentiment fait remarquer tout à l'heure, je suis un petit garçon en pleine croissance, et il est déjà bien trop tard pour quelqu'un de mon âge. Il est plus que temps que j'aille me mettre au lit. Permettez moi de vous souhaiter une bonne soirée entre adulte. Payez-vous donc un verre à ma santé, siffla l'héritier Potter d'un ton dédaigneux en lançant de manière méprisante un unique jeton au Gobelin, avant de se détourner en riant cette fois ouvertement.

Il avait possédé tous les soi-disant magnas de la finance anglaise, considérablement augmenté sa fortune, ridiculisé un noble Gobelin et plus important, accomplit un grand pas en avant pour sauver sa mère.. Bref, la soirée avait été bonne.

-Transmet mes respects à Andrielle, Lestat, murmura Harry en français, alors qu'il passait à côté de l'ancien vampire qui n'avait pas bougé du bar durant toute la partie, déjà certain de la manière dont elle se terminerait.

-Bien sûr Seigneur Potter. Elle sera ravie d'entendre de vos nouvelles, répondit le puissant Seigneur de Sang avec un sourire amusé.

Harry continua tranquillement sa route en direction d'un Robert Cook, à l'air déprimé. Le propriétaire de la gazette du sorcier qui venait de perdre une coquette somme d'argent paraissait occupé à harceler désespérément un vieux banquier gobelin à l'air revêche... Il y avait peut-être quelque chose à tenter de ce côté avant de partir, songea l'adolescent en infléchissant un peu sa trajectoire.

Cette nuit était si belle pour le nouveau seigneur du tournoi de Gringotts.

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé inopinément et de manière relativement brutale, par une vigoureuse gifle... plusieurs en fait... qui lui furent gaiement administré par son 'meilleur ami'.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, au nom de Merlin, Archimède ! feula Harry en tentant de dégager l'importun d'un vigoureux coup de pied que le brun parvint à esquiver.

Il s'agissait peut être d'un effet secondaire de sa transformation en animagus, mais Harry prenait très mal les réveils intempestifs... très très mal même, à en croire sa grimace de haine. Ce qui était d'autant plus vrai aujourd'hui en particulier puisqu'il n'avait eu qu'une heure de sommeil et qu'en dépit de son corps amélioré par ses rituels, il en avait toujours besoin de deux.

-Cesse de faire ta petite princesse, Harry, lui rétorqua Archimède avec son habituel sourire. Il est déjà sept heures et Rémus me harcèle depuis qu'il est descendu pour que je vienne te réveiller.

Harry grogna et jeta un regard paresseux vers son réveil. Il était bel et bien sept heures... ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui manquait encore pas mal de temps de repos pour être d'une humeur tolérable. Il fit néanmoins un effort pour son ami et se décida à épargner l'impudent.

-Je suis rentré à six heures du matin, espèce d'idiot, alors va dire à l'autre vieux crouton de se débrouiller tout seul, marmonna Harry d'un ton pâteux.

Puis il se renfonça confortablement dans son lit en se couvrant la tête d'un oreiller, espérant un peu naïvement peut être, que Archimède partirait sans faire d'histoire.

-Rémus m'a dit que tu risquais de répondre ça, contra le brun en posant un doigt sur son menton d'un air trompeusement songeur. Il a aussi ajouté que si tu le faisais, je devais réagir ainsi, commença à expliquer Archie, alors qu'un large sourire apparaissait lentement sur son visage jovial.

-Ne le fais pas ou je te promets que tu vas le regretter, siffla Harry sans sortir la tête de son oreiller.

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton mortellement sérieux dont Archie se souviendrait plus tard en rigolant, car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un édredon vous lance des menaces.

-Ne fait pas quoi ? demanda innocemment le génie en potion, alors qu'il levait quelque chose au dessus de sa tête, son sourire atteignant ses oreilles.

-Je te préviens Archimède, tu n'as pas envie de faire ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire et...

Son avertissement s'avéra être parfaitement inutile car Archie renversa sur lui le seau d'eau glacé qu'il avait monté, en pouffant comme un gosse.

Harry cligna des yeux une fois, puis une deuxième et se leva avec toute la grâce d'un zombi. Archie se roulait par terre en se tenant les cotes, une petite larme au coin de l'œil tant il rigolait.

Le dernier des Potter dégaina sa baguette magique sans un mot en regardant le brun qui paraissait convaincu d'être la personne la plus drôle du monde à en croire les larmes de rire qui lui coulaient le long des joue.

-Je en sais pas pourquoi j'ai tolérer que tu viennes travaillé ici cet été, mais tu vas vite apprendre les règles... Mes règles ! Leçon numéro un, Archimède. Ne jamais réveiller un fauve pendant qu'il dort, murmura Harry avec un sourire inquiétant.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le brun qui avait cessé de rire et regardait à présent avec peur l'expression qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de son ami. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon !

-Allons, allons Harry. Une petite blague ne vaut pas la peine que tu sois renvoyé de Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? tenta de le résonner Archimède une seconde seulement avant que Harry ne fasse disparaître son pantalon, d'un petit coup de baguette.

-Qui parle de se faire renvoyer ? demanda Harry en affichant soudain un sourire complètent psychotique.

Il agita brusquement sa baguette quelques secondes, expulsant ainsi de sa chambre un Archie hurlant, en direction de la salle commune de l'auberge.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Harry descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner en grimaçant. Bien qu'il se soit soigneusement douché et habillé, son visage était quelques peu fatigué. Son expression s'illumina pourtant considérablement lorsqu'il remarqua que Archie, privé de son pantalon, était toujours accroché au mur par son caleçon, dans ce qui devait être un incroyablement douloureux Luigi.

-Harry ! piailla le garçon d'une voix haut perchée que le jeune mage ne lui connaissait pas. Mon Meilleur Ami, je pense qu'à présent tu pourrais me laisser descendre afin que nous fassions table rase sur le passé et prenions un nouveau départ. Qu'en dis tu ? couina-t-il tout en faisant la grimace et en se tortillant afin d'épargner au maximum ses parties génitales.

Visiblement son enchantement anti-choc n'était pas fait pour résister à ce genre de torture...

-Hummmm….. Non. répondit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.

Puis il s'assit au bar et demanda gentiment à Lizzy, sa petite elfe de maison, de lui servir à manger sans faire attention aux clients qui commençait à affluer et jetaient des regards étranges à la forme partiellement nue et gigotante de Archimède.

**-Harry, ce n'est pas drôle !** supplia le brun.

Cependant les gens descendus manger leur petit déjeuner, qui commençaient d'ailleurs à être nombreux, ne semblaient pas du tout être de son avis.

**-HARRY ! Il a de plus en plus de gens qui arrive****nt, et c'est très douloureux ! Harry je crois que je saigne ! **sanglota Archie d'un ton pleurnichard.

-Je suis sur que non, grommela Harry qui décidant que la blague avait assez duré, agita tout de même discrètement sa baguette sous le comptoir, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer.

Le jeune mage ne prit pas la peine de se retourner lorsque Archie fut libéré et s'effondra entre deux chaises avec un piaillement des plus ridicule, alors même que son pantalon lui réapparaissait sur la tête.

Après quelques secondes, le 'blessé de guerre' parvint à se trainer jusqu'au bar et s'assit en grimaçant terriblement lorsque son postérieur, légèrement endolori, entra en contact avec le tabouret.

-Pourquoi, au nom des douze amants de Morgane, m'as-tu fait ça ? cracha le brun. Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'était que cette blague de merde ? grogna-t-il tout en se dandinant de manière ridicule sur le tabouret afin de ménager son postérieur.

-Ca s'appelle un Luigi, et cela consiste à suspendre quelqu'un par les sous vêtements de manière douloureuse pour ses organes reproducteurs. La mode vient des bizutages américains je crois, répondit Harry d'un ton professionnel.

Archie regarda discrètement à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il n'avait pas trop attiré l'attention et s'il n'y avait personne de sa connaissance dans la salle. Après quelques secondes de silence, le brun finit à nouveau par craquer et posa une autre question.

-Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire comment tu fais pour utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école sans alerter le ministère à la fin ? demanda Archie à mi voix, surprenant Harry par sa présence d'esprit bien inattendue.

L'idiot avait eu la bonne idée de baisser son volume sonore afin de ne pas avertir tout le bar. Une bonne idée que Harry n'aurait jamais songé à lui attribuer.

-Incroyable que tu ais pensé à ne pas hurler, murmura le jeune mage ne regardant son ami d'un air soupçonneux, comme pour juger s'il s'agissait bien d'Archimède.

-Combien de fois je devrais te le dire ? grogna le brun. Ce n'était pas pareil pour cette histoire de Fourchelangue. C'était pour sauver mes fesses et te forcer à t'assumer. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'illégal ou dont tu devrais avoir honte. Par contre ça, c'est tout à fait différent, susurra le brun d'un ton conspirateur en haussant les sourcils.

Le dernier des Potter hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de son ami. Considérant l'histoire tragique de sa mère, cela n'avait rien de surprenant qu'Archie ait pensé que Harry avait honte de ses capacités et ait tenté de le forcer à s'accepter en révélant au monde son secret.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, répondit plus gentiment Harry en songeant au secret qui entourait sa baguette. Par contre, je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est lié à ma personne ou à quelque chose que j'ai fait. C'est juste une question de baguette, et on ne peut pas le reproduire. Oh, et si tu en dis un mot à quiconque, je t'écorche vif, ajouta finalement Harry en guise de conclusion.

En entendant ces mots, Archie, que la menace n'avait pas du tout inquiété, ne sembla pas aussi désappointé que ce à quoi s'attendait Harry.

-C'est cool pour toi alors, conclut Montague en haussant les épaules. Je suppose, en tout cas. Moi, la seule magie que j'ai envie de faire en vacances pendant mon temps libre c'est des potions. Et comme je n'ai pas besoin de baguette, je suppose qu'on est à égalité, dit-il avec bon sens et un sourire chaleureux.

Il faut dire que quand il n'était pas en train de travailler avec Rémus à faire tourner l'auberge ou d'enquiquiner Harry, le garçon passait l'essentiel de son temps dans sa chambre à concocter différentes mixtures et à faire des expériences louches avec ses potions. Harry était d'ailleurs extrêmement impressionné qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé le moyen de se faire exploser. Ce qui était en soi, la preuve qu'il était vraiment doué.

C'est à ce moment que Rémus arriva dans la pièce. Il avait revêtu une élégante tenue de cuir et portait un torchon sur l'épaule, comme tout bon barman qui se respecte. Voyant Harry, il devint brusquement rouge comme un Weasley et fonça en direction de son protégé en rugissant.

**-J'ai attendu presque tout****e la nuit que tu reviennes. Mais non, Mooosieur n'était pas pressé heinnn ! Peut-on savoir ce que tu as fait après avoir finit de dilapider ta fortune familiale ?** rugit le lycanthrope suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de tous les clients de l'immense salle commune.

Archie haussa un sourcil en entendant ses mots. Il n'était pas au courant de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry la nuit dernière et était plus que curieux à ce sujet.

-Rien de particulier, je suis rentré vers six ou sept heures, commença Harry.

-Oh waouh. Et qu'est ce que tu as fait toute la nuit, petit cachottier ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Archie avec un sourire lubrique tout à fait convainquant, avant de se taire lorsque Rémus le fixa d'un air agressif.

-Il n'était pas avec une fille, gronda Rémus à l'intention du brun avant de s'arrêter un bref instant et de se grattouiller le menton. Par contre, si tu as la moindre suspicion qu'il le fait à l'école, n'hésite pas à me prévenir, ajouta le Lycan avec une moue sadique, avant de reprendre d'un ton furieux dont bénéficia à nouveau toute la salle tant le volume de sa voix était élevée :

**-Ce petit malappris**** était en train de dilapider l'argent que ses parents lui ont laissé en participant à ce damné tournois de Poker des Seigneurs de Gringotts qui avait lieu à la banque !**

Cette fois, Archimède et tous les autres clients étaient proprement stupéfaits.

-Mais la mise de départ pour ce genre de partie est énorme ! Quelque chose comme deux cent mille Gallions non ? murmura le brun pour lui même.

-Un Million de Gallions exactement, le corrigea Harry, en s'attaquant tranquillement au nouveau plat que Lizzy venait de lui apporter.

-Et tu as décidé de perdre un million de Gallions pour quelle raison exactement ? demanda Archie qui semblait toujours dans un état second. Si tu voulais tellement te débarrasser de tes sous, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose de constructif avec... comme me les donner par exemple. Les ingrédients pour potion sont de plus en plus chers ces jours-ci, grommela le brun.

-Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde pense que j'ai perdu ? demanda Harry dans un soupir en cachant admirablement le sourire qui menaçait de fleurir sur son visage grâce à son occlumancie.

Cette fois, la salle entière était silencieuse.

**-Ne... ****ne me dit pas que tu as gagné... Je... Personne n'a battu les Gobelins depuis plus d'un demi siècle... ** ânonna finalement Rémus.

Harry resta parfaitement silencieux et continua à manger tranquillement son petit déjeuné durant quelques secondes, avant de sourire à son elfe de maison.

-C'est vraiment délicieux Lizzy, commenta gentiment Harry à son intention, sans s'occuper le moins du monde de l'assistance stupéfaite de la taverne qui avait toute entière les yeux braqués sur lui. La petite elfe rougit violemment et choisit de se concentrer sur les plats qu'elle était en train de préparer.

Rendu fou par le silence qui se prolongeait, Archie et Rémus finirent par ne plus pouvoir tenir et demander d'une même voix.

**-Qu'es****t ce qui s'est passé à la fin ?**

- Les gars, soyez un peu constant. Un instant vous me demander de ne rien dire et le moment d'après vous voulez que je parle, c'est à n'y rien comprendre, répondit Harry avec une feinte confusion.

**-EST CE QUE OUI OU NON TU A****S GAGNE ?** Craqua Rémus pendant que Harry secouait lentement la tête avec amusement et regardait son gardien avec un sourire.

-Humm, en fait oui, répondit tranquillement Harry après quelques secondes avant de se remettre à manger tranquillement, choquant considérablement toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

-Que… qu'est ce que tu as gagné exactement ? demanda Archie d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il craignait presque la réponse.

-Huit joueurs ont chacun misé un million de Gallions au départ. Si je retire la part d'argent que j'ai moi même engagé, j'ai gagné très exactement sept millions de Gallions, répondit Harry d'un ton blasé.

Archie tomba de son siège et Rémus s'effondra lourdement sur le bar en se serrant la poitrine au niveau du cœur. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, deux personnes perdirent connaissance et immédiatement, une petite troupe d'elfe de maison vint leur porter assistance.

-Je suis vraiment trop vieux pour toutes ses conneries, maugréa Rémus d'une voix hachée pendant que Harry hochait sagement la tête pour signifier son accord.

..

.

_Le 26 juillet 1992, Ministère de la magie :_

-Ah Lucius, mon bon ami. Quelle bonne surprise. Entrez donc, s'exclama aimablement Cornélius Fudge en se poussant de l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau afin de laisser entrer le grand homme blond qui lui faisait face.

-Cornelius, comment les choses vont-elles dans le ministère ? Pas de problème particulier j'espère ? commença Lucius Malfoy de sa voix agréable alors qu'il jouait négligemment avec le pommeau de sa longue canne noire, une tête de serpent en argent.

Le ton du patriarche de la famille Malfoy était courtois et parfaitement poli. Pourtant, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser en l'écoutant, qu'il avait exactement le même timbre de voix qu'un adulte aurait utilisé pour piéger un enfant en lui proposant un bonbon.

-Oh, les choses ne vont pas trop mal. Je reviens à l'instant d'une nouvelle réunion du Magenmagot. Ces fichus rassemblements sont toujours ennuyeux au possible, soupira Fudge en s'asseyant lourdement dans son énorme fauteuil douillettement rembourré.

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre en effet, que ce genre de réunion n'était pas passionnante, murmura Lucius d'une voix compatissante et en affichant un air visiblement prêt à écouter tous les malheur du pauvre ministre.

-Merlin tout puissant, grommela Fudge en se servant un petit verre de brandy, avant d'en proposer un à Malfoy qui déclina poliment l'offre. Si je dois encore écouter un des comptes-rendus de Bones parlant de la diminution des attaques de lycans depuis l'abrogation de la loi de contrôle des Créatures Dangereuses et l'ouverture de cette fichue taverne, je crois que je vais devenir fou, dit-il d'un ton énervé alors que son visage virait au rouge, parvenant au passage a accomplir l'exploit de descendre son verre tout en grognant.

Malfoy lui, sourit intérieurement en entendant cette phrase. La discussion prenait la bonne direction.

-Ah oui, ce fameux 'Lupanar'... Hum, vous ne semblez pas particulièrement apprécier l'héritier Potter et son gardien lycan, si vous me pardonnez l'expression, remarqua Lucius d'un ton anodin qui camouflait parfaitement la curiosité qui le tenaillait.

**-Cette petite vermine... **cracha littéralement Fudge, en émettant un nuage de postillons nauséabonds que Lucius regarda s'écraser par terre avec dé qu'il m'a embarrassé devant le Magenmagot tout entier et qu'il a ouvert cette foutue taverne avec son monstre de gardien, les choses vont de mal en pis ! Rendez vous compte, les sondages d'opinion me sont de plus en plus défavorable. Sans parler du fait que de plus en plus de gens que je considérais autrefois comme des citoyens vertueux, se mettent à fréquenter ce trou à rat depuis que Falbala Latartouille lui a octroyé deux tridents d'or dans son dernier guide culinaire, suite à l'arrivée de leur nouveau chef cuisinier français.

Lucius connaissait tout cela et tenta de reprendre la parole grâce à un raclement de gorge expert. Mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter Fudge qui, lancé en pleine diatribe, ne remarqua pas le discret sortilège que lança le blond en désespoir de cause afin de se protéger des postillons abondants qui volaient désormais dans toutes les directions.

-Au début, je pensais que ce repaire de brigands se contenterait d'accueillir quelques monstres et autres créatures au sang impur afin de leur permettre de boire à en perdre la raison entre monstruosités, sans attirer l'attention des honnêtes gens. Mais j'apprends à présent que l'établissement fait désormais bar hôtel restaurant, a racheté trois nouvelles échoppes de la rue, propose toute une gamme de services divers et variés, et siphonne tant la clientèle du Chaudron Baveur que ce dernier est au bord de la faillite. Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai même appris que des monstres de l'Europe tout entière y venaient désormais et que certaines familles sorcière au Sang Pur allait désormais y diner avec leurs enfants rendez vous conte !

-Mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire à ce sujet, n'est ce pas Cornélius ? demanda Lucius d'un ton ennuyé en toisant de haut le petit ministre dégarnit un instant avant d'ajouter. Après tout, c'est juste... une bonne opération commerciale du gamin et de son loup-garou de compagnie. Une opération parfaitement légale, exposa Malfoy pendant que le ministre hochait la tête à contre cœur.

Il n'y avait rien à faire à propos de cette maudite taverne et les deux hommes le savaient parfaitement.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici, Lucius ? demanda finalement Fudge. Vous avez sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire qu'écouter quelqu'un comme moi déblatérer comme une bonne femme à propos de ses petits tracas, je suppose.

_'En effet' _était la réponse que Malfoy brulait de lancer. Cependant, il tint sa langue et décida de plonger au cœur du problème.

-Comme vous en avez peut être entendu parler, je reviens tout juste du tournois de poker des Seigneur de Gringotts organisé par les Gobelins.

-Ces fichus Gobelins et leur fierté mal placée. Un autre problème auquel il faudra rapidement trouver une solution, grommela immédiatement Fudge.

-Oui, oui, soupira Lucius. Cependant, ces petites créatures contrôlent la majorité de notre or, et cela devrait nous inciter à la prudence... en tout cas, pour le moment, susurra l'ancien Serpentard en souriant avant de reprendre l'exposer de son problème. Concernant le tournoi, je suis certain que vous ne devinerez jamais qui a emporté la victoire cette année, dit-il en faisant un effort monumentale pour ne pas grimacer en repensant à la scène.

-Oh ? J'imagine que comme chaque année les Gobelins se sont fait un plaisir de se remplir les poches, répondit Fudge en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'ils étaient tout sauf ravi du déroulement du tournoi de cette année. Surtout quand notre ami des monstres et maintenant multimillionnaire petit écolier a décidé de s'approprier la victoire, susurra l'homme avec un sourire, alors qu'il se remémorait cette fois avidement l'expression désemparé des petits banquiers lorsqu'ils avaient été littéralement rackettés par le sale mioche.

-POTTER ? piailla le petit homme bedonnant. Comment diable s'est-il débrouillé pour obtenir une place dans la partie ? Sa fortune familiale n'a rien de suffisante pour lui offrir une telle chance. Je le sais parfaitement, j'ai fait pression afin d'avoir un état des lieu de ses relevés bancaires après le procès.

-La réponse est évidente je crois, commença Lucius en tentant d'enlever toute trace de mépris de sa voix ayant lu entre les lignes ce que voulait dire la remarque du ministre. Tenter de s'emparer des fortunes familiales contrôlées par des héritiers non majeurs était une des rares pratiques politiques qui dégoutait le blond. Surtout lorsque la famille en question était ancienne et digne de respect alors que le voleur se hissait à peine au dessus du qualificatif de dégénéré profond.

Ravalant sa morgue, Lucius continua son exposé en direction du Ministre qui attendait son explication.

-Potter semble avoir réussit pour une raison inconnue, à accumuler un grand nombre de faveur de la nation gobeline, qui lui permettent de faire abstraction de problème de nature pécuniaire. Il semblerait d'ailleurs qu'en plus des dettes d'honneur qu'il a visiblement recueillit, il possède un allié puissant parmi les banquiers en la personne de Gripsec, son nouveau manager financier, un petit Gobelin ambitieux et particulièrement dévoué au gamin, exposa Lucius en laissant ensuite un long moment au ministre pour lui permettre de digérer les quelques informations qu'il avait volontairement laisser échapper afin de gagner l'intérêt du ministre.

Une fois que le gros homme se fut remis de ses émotions, Lucius repris lentement la parole.

-Au fait, vous semblez bien connaître les rapports financiers du jeune Potter. Comme c'est vilain de votre part, d'essayer de vous approprier sa fortune, remarqua Lucius en prenant bien garde à ne pas laisser transparaitre son dégout à l'idée qu'un petit incompétent bedonnant dont la famille n'était ancienne que de 8 générations puisse oser revendiquer la fortune d'une noble maison comme celle des Potter.

Fudge eu la décence de se sentir embarrassé et rougi légèrement.

-Et bien, vous voyez… hum, ce fichu gamin m'a déjà causé pas mal d'ennuis, je m'étais dit que je pourrais le tenir en laisse de manière un peu plus efficace si je maîtrisais sa fortune... Mais il avait déjà tout prévu et hum... tenta faiblement de se justifier le petit ministre bedonnant.

Lucius l'ignora totalement et reprit la parole comme si Fudge n'était pas intervenu.

-Indépendamment de vos petites manigances peu abouties, j'ai de mon coté un projet qui devrait retirer de nos pieds, l'épine indésirable qu'est devenu Potter. A supposer que vous m'octroyez votre aide, murmura Lucius en se penchant vers le ministre, alors qu'il baissait légèrement la voix et prenait un air conspirateur.

Savourant à l'avance la déconvenue du jeune Potter lorsque ce dernier serait finalement détruit. Nul n'humiliait sans conséquence Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ! Un battement de cœur plus tard, le blond réalisa qu'il venait de suggérer implicitement que Fudge était un incapable et un idiot en critiquant ses méthodes et remercia Merlin une seconde plus tard, lorsque le ministre prouva son manque de finesse en ne réalisant pas qu'il venait d'être insulté.

-Je vous écoute, se contenta de répondre Cornélius, qui souriait comme un imbécile heureux et paraissait ravit de l'opportunité qui s'offrait soudainement à lui.

-Avez vous entendu parlez du fait que monsieur Potter soit un Fourchelangue ?.. susurra Lucius avec un sourire malsain plaqué sur le visage.

_.._

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera simplement : 'Filius Flitwick' et sortira dans deux semaines.**_

_.._

**Note de l'auteur :**

Très rapidement car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment.

Lors des notes du dernier chapitre j'ai parler de puissance magique, sachez que cela n'a rien à voir avec le talent d'un sorcier mais avec la force qu'il peut mettre derrière ses sorts. Pour faire simple un bon élève comme Hermione pourra apprendre le sortilège de lévitation en seulement une heure, alors que ses pairs mettrons le triple du temps. Par contre une fois le sortilège maitrisé, quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'elle pourra léviter des objets plus lourds. Bien sur, plus le talents et l'entrainement sont important plus la technique peut compensé la puissance, maximisant ainsi l'effet de chaque goute de magie injecté dans le charme. Quelqu'un comme Dumbledore par exemple est capable de lancer de très puissant sortilèges en utilisant un minimum de magie, (lorsqu'il utilise beaucoup de magie la force de ses sortilèges défit donc l'imagination).

_In fine_ peut importe leur grande puissance, si certain sorcier ne sont pas doué pour la magie il n'arriveront à rien. La faculté d'apprendre et de maitriser un sort est indépendante du pouvoir et en dépit de leur force certain mage sont incapable de réaliser de nombreux sortilège. Le Patronus en est un exemple. En revanche indépendamment de leur talent, certain sorcier possédant de faible réserve magique auront certes un vaste panel de maléfices dans leur arsenal, mais les effets de chacun de leur maléfice seront moindre que ceux d'un sorcier plus puissant utilisant le même sort.

Bien sur en cas de duel, ces deux facteurs jouerons constamment, et les résultats pourraient donc bien vous surprendre.

.

**Sinon un grand merci pour les reviews ! Sa fais vraiment, vraiment, plaisir après tout ce travail !**

**Alors pour l'occasion je veux remercier tout spécialement certaine personne qui tant part la taille de leur review, que par le contenu de leur remarque, que part leur longue fidélité m'ont porter jusqu'ici.**

**Pas besoin de les nommer, il se reconnaitront (d'ailleurs j'ai pour une fois essayer de leur répondre avant d'envoyer ce chapitre... incroyable non ?...)**

**En tout cas merci pour tout, sans vous je n'aurais pas investit la moitié de tout ces efforts pour cette histoire.**

..

**Stats à ce point (avant publication du chapitre 20) :**

Words : 240000 à la fin du chapitre précédent.

Reviews :1040

Hits : 73000

Communauté :1

fav : 214

Alerts : 201

Max de reviews reçut pour 1 chapitre : 107

Max de mots pour 1 chapitre : 30 076

..

**A dans deux semaines**

**Thirael**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le cœur de Harry Potter

**..**

**Salut à tous, alors ce chapitre est loin d'être le meilleur, mais il permettra de relancer la machine pour la nouvelle année universitaire et j'avoue qu'après tout ce temps je n'ai pas eu le courage de retoucher trop le chapitre afin de l'améliorer !**

**Avec toute mes excuses pour le retard, et en espérant que vous n'avez pas oublié comment laisser une review pendant les vacances...**

**Thirael.**

.

_**Résumé :**_

_Après avoir fini sa troisième année à Poudlard, Harry Potter entame ses vacances d'été avec une seule certitude : sa vie a pris un tournant inattendu._

_Tout d'abord, il a finalement accepté le fait qu'il ai désormais des amis et partagé ses souvenirs d'enfances avec Archimède qui, à la surprise générale, a trouvé un petit boulot pour cet été à l'Antre de Lunard. _

_Ensuite, dans sa quête pour sauver sa mère, Harry s'est débrouillé pour devenir secrètement un expert en occlumancie et dans une branche oubliée de la magie : les rituels chamaniques. _

_Il a réussi, au passage, à se faire de nombreux ennemis au sein du ministère, tout en fricotant "par inadvertance" avec des vampires nécrophages et difformes, avec qui il a monté un embryon de syndicat du crime afin de sécuriser la position de l'Antre de Lunard au sein de l'Allée des Embrumes. Sans oublier, qu'il vient de gagner l'emblématique tournoi de Poker des Seigneurs de Gringotts, se faisant ainsi un puissant ennemi en la personne de Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci, vexé de sa défaite face au jeune mage, a déjà commencé à préparer sa revanche._

_Harry, suite à un petit coup du sort, à également réussit à se faire repérer par Filius Flitwick, alors même qu'il "récupérait un malheureux petit bout de pierre philosophale". Ne sachant pas comment réagir, le petit professeur de Charmes a donné rendez-vous à Harry au Lupanar afin de discuter de l'affaire._

_C'est là que ce chapitre commence._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 21 : Le cœur de Harry Potter**

_**.**_

_**Partie 1 : Filius Flitwick**_

.

.

**1er Aout 1992, Chemin de Traverse.**

.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ma mère ai accepté que je vienne ici avec vous, marmonna Angelina Johnson en buvant une nouvelle gorgé de soda et en regardant ses amis qui étaient tous attablés avec elle autour d'une délicieuse glace.

Un petit groupe de Gryffondors ayant pour la plupart finis leur troisième année à Poudlard, était attablé au coté de la belle poursuiveuse. Lee Jordan, un jeune métis au visage avenant, se contenta de sourire en entendant la remarque, pendant que les jumeaux Weasley prenaient la parole.

-Ne sois pas surprise ma petite Angelina, commença George en affichant un sourire canaille.

-Nous étions convaincu que tes parents finiraient par entrevoir la lumière…, continua Fred d'un air espiègle, avant que son jumeaux ne prenne sur lui de continuer la phrase.

- … et se rendraient finalement compte que tu es assez grande pour manger une glace avec des amis sans supervision, acquiesça vigoureusement George.

-D'ailleurs, s'ils avaient refusé d'entendre raison, il restait la solution Weasley, suggéra Fred

-Même notre dragon de mère a finit par céder et nous autoriser à venir après une semaine de blagues ininterrompues. Et je crois, mon cher frère, qu'elle pensait sérieusement que nous ferions sauter le grenier avant de lancer du poil à gratter sur la goule pour l'encourager à dévorer la famille, murmura George d'une voie pensive.

-Certes, mon noble jumeau, maman est parfois d'une naïveté touchante. Après tout, nous avions tout juste commencé à fragiliser la charpente pour détruire le toit ! conclut Fred avec un sourire pendant que leurs amis s'esclaffaient de bon cœur devant leurs pitreries habituelles.

A vrai dire les vacances se passaient bien pour le petit groupe, car tous avaient réussit à convaincre leurs parents de les laisser aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour toute une après midi sans surveillance. Voilà pourquoi une bonne partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ainsi que quelques proches amis, comme Lee Jordan ou Robert Eagleton, étaient en ce moment en train de partager de délicieuse glaces chez Florian Fortarôme.

-Au fait les gars, qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette drôle d'histoire que nous a raconté Dumbledore à la fin de l'année ? demanda soudain Dubois, le respecté capitaine de l'équipe des Rouges et Or.

-Tu veux dire lorsqu'il a attribué des points de dernière minute ? demanda brusquement Katie Bell, une jolie brune qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe.

-Oui, le récit selon lequel Neville, Ron et Hermione aurait sauvé quelque chose d'important pour l'école au risque de leur vie.

-Hum... Et bien Ron nous a dit... commença George.

- … que Dumbledore cachait en secret un objet très précieux au troisième étage et... continua Fred en suivant le pattern habituel.

- … notre petit Ronnikin, avec l'aide de Neville et la baveuse...

- … la Baveuse ? coupa Angelina avec une claire incompréhension.

- Oui, la baveuse c'est cette...

- … amie de Ron aux cheveux touffus qui passe son temps à lécher les fesses professorales... d'où son surnom.

- Bref ! reprit Fred en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les rires de ses amis.

- Baveuse, Ronnikin et Neville auraient soit disant réussit à découvrir ce qui était caché au troisième...

- … et l'auraient sauvé au péril de leur vie lorsque Quirrell aurait tenté de la voler.

-Et vous croyez votre frère sur ce coup ? demanda tout de suite Lee sans tenir compte des regards offensés du reste de l'équipe.

Le jeune métis, qui était le plus proche ami des jumeaux, savait parfaitement que Ronald Weasley avait une notion tout à fait personnelle de ce qu'était la vérité.

-HUMMM, question intéressante jeune Padawan, répondit immédiatement Fred en se grattant le menton.

-Le Ronnikin est une créature menteuse et affabulatrice, expliqua George en hochant sagement la tête avant de reprendre. Cependant Dumbledore est un ami de la famille et j'imagine mal qu'il gobe ce genre d'histoire si elle n'était pas vraie. J'imagine donc que Ronnikin a dû raconter la vérité...

- … pour une fois, conclu Fred en regardant le petit groupe de Gryffondors qui l'écoutait.

-Et qu'est ce que c'était, d'après toi, cette chose que Quirrell voulais voler ? demanda Dubois avec curiosité.

-Et bien je ne sais pas... commença George.

- … nous avons pourtant tout tenté pour...

- …tirer les verres du nez du petit Ronnikin, mais...

- … il n'a pas cédé,...

- … même sous la torture !

-Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! grommela Angelina sans toutefois arriver à cacher son sourire. Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait cette fois ?

- Oh un peu de ci et un peu de ca, répondit évasivement Fred.

- En tout cas, ca veut dire que l'histoire est vraie et que Neville a sauvé quelque chose d'important, intervint Alicia Spinnet.

- Oui, et grâce a ça, nous avons gagné le coupe, même si Serdaigle nous a battu au Quidditch, expliqua Robert Eagleton.

En entendant ces mots, Dubois soupira tristement. Voyant cela, Angelina tenta de le réconforter.

- Aller Olivier, ne fait pas la tête, on gagnera l'année prochaine, tenta de le réconforter la belle adolescente.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura sombrement Fred, avec un sérieux peu coutumier.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Lee Jordan surpris.

-Tant qu'ils auront Potter, nous n'aurons presque aucune chance de gagner, continua George.

-Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'écria immédiatement Katie visiblement offensée. Je...

-Ils ont raison, coupa Dubois le visage sombre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Angelina.

-Je veux dire que Potter joue dans une tout autre Ligue. Il... son niveau n'a rien à voir avec le notre, expliqua Dubois avec morgue. Je déteste l'avouer, mais Potter fait à peine appel à son talent pour nous dominer dans le jeu. Et même si j'adore Neville et qu'il est un sorcier puissant et courageux, tant que Potter sera là, il n'attrapera jamais le vif d'or avant que l'écart au score ne soit trop important. Harry a simplement un tel niveau qu'il est capable de le maitriser tout en marquant des points et cela sans même se fatiguer. Il a déjà le niveau d'un professionnel. D'un très bon professionnel, à vrai dire et au vu de la qualité de ses coéquipiers et de leur niveau de collectif, je crois que même Charlie Weasley n'aurait pas suffit à faire pencher la balance face à un tel adversaire, murmura Dubois avec regret en affichant un air abattu et dépressif.

-Olivier ! Ne dit pas des choses comme ça. Bien sûr que nous allons gagner ! s'exclama Alicia Spinnet.

-En tout cas, nous allons tout faire pour. Et puis, Potter n'est pas si bon que ça après tout, à part le Quidditch et les cours, c'est tous juste s'il sait parler. Il se contente de grogner une fois de temps en temps en direction de Montague, et ce, pour une bonne raison : il n'a rien d'intéressant à dire, grommela Katie avec mauvaise foi.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Angelina d'un ton étrange.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? intervint Lee.

-Et bien, j'étais avec lui lorsqu'il est allé acheter ses affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse et il... il...

-Il quoi ? la pressa Robert Eagleton visiblement intéressé par le sujet pour une raison quelconque.

-Et bien, il n'était pas du tout comme il est à l'école, finit par dire Angelina incapable de trouver une meilleure explication.

-Qu'est ce que...

-...tu veux dire par la? intervinrent les jumeaux avec un air sérieux qui ne leur ressemblait pas.

-Et bien, à l'école, il est apathique, commença Angelina. Je veux dire, il ne parle quasiment jamais, ne répond pas lorsqu'on lui adresse la parole, ne participe pas en cours et pourtant il survole le niveau de notre année sans même essayer. En fait, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est un foutu génie en magie. Et pourtant, il n'interagit avec personne, respecte toujours les règle de l'école. Même Rogue à abandonné tout espoir de le faire réagir et ne prend plus la peine de l'insulter. En fait, il ne fait absolument rien à part lire, lire et encore lire...

-Et en quoi cela ne lui ressemblerait pas ? demanda Dubois, qui avait toujours connu le Serdaigle ainsi.

-Et bien, lorsque l'on est allé chercher nos affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse, il se moquait ouvertement de McGonagall.

-Non ! sifflèrent en même temps six voix distinctes complètement éberluées.

Personne ne se moquait ouvertement de la très sévère enseignante.

-Si et c'était incroyable ! Je veux dire, il lui a plus ou moins expliqué qu'elle n'était pas encore son professeur, n'avait aucune autorité sur lui et devrait s'estimer heureuse qu'il l'autorise à porter ses affaires, expliqua Angelina en se rappelant la scène. Après quoi, il a littéralement disparu durant plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles nous l'avons cherché partout avant de revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé. McGonagall était littéralement folle de rage, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'avait aucun respect pour l'autorité, a insulté au moins deux marchands d'artefacts magiques en les traitant de charlatans et de cracmol. En fait, il ne semblait respecter rien ni personne et se fiche de l'opinion des autres. Il était sarcastique, moqueur, et irrespectueux. L'un dans l'autre, il ressemblait à une sorte de super Serpentard. Et maintenant, il ne parle plus et respecte parfaitement les règles même si il semble évident qu'il ne respecte pas plus que cela les professeurs, à l'exception de Flitwick et McGonagall qui semblent de nouveau être entré dans ses bonnes grâces depuis un peu moins d'un an.

-Pas possible, objecta tout de suite Katie. Tu te moques de nous.

-Je vous jure que c'est vrai et…

Olivier Dubois n'écoutait plus car il était occupé à fixer les jumeaux Weasley qui affichaient pour une fois un air étrangement sérieux et indécis. Comme s'ils hésitaient à dire quelque chose d'important.

-Fred, George, les interpella-t-il.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant et constatèrent que tous leur amis avait désormais les yeux fixés sur eux, ayant tous finalement remarqué leur étrange comportement. Dans un soupir, ils échangèrent un regard et reprirent la parole.

-Nous pensons que Angelina a raison...

- … Potter n'est pas ce qu'il semble être...

- … et il est tout a fait capable de ne pas être apathique si il le veux, conclurent en cœur les jumeaux avant de se lancer, avec son frère, dans une longue explication.

.

_**Flashback**_

_-Weasley numéro 4 et 5, j'ai besoin de vous parler, grommela soudainement la voix de Harry._

_-Potter, répondirent les rouquins en souriant largement._

_-Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire..._

_- … jeune aiglon au cerveau hypertrophié..._

_- … tu ne sous entendrais pas que nous aurions osé..._

_- … chaparder un de tes précieux petits grimoires..._

_- … ce qui est impossible car alors..._

_- … la colère du dieu des vieux bouquins moisis et du super potionneux se serait abattue sur nous, chantèrent en cœur les jumeaux en faisant référence à Archimède Montague qui était un bon ami des jumeaux et l'une des rare personne à parler a Harry et à obtenir des réponses._

_-Vous possédez la Carte des Maraudeurs, et je voudrais que vous me la donniez.._

_**Interruption du Flashback**_

.

-Qu'est ce que c'est la Carte des Maraudeur ? demanda tout de suite Lee.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent à nouveau et soupirèrent.

-C'était notre secret le mieux gardé...

- …il s'agissait d'une Carte intégrale de Poudlard...

- … montrant tous les passages secrets...

- … et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'école...

-Alors c'était ça votre secret incroyable pour ne jamais vous faire prendre, l'astuce que vous n'aviez jamais révélé à personne, continua Lee pendant que les rouquins hochaient la tête.

-Comment Harry a su que vous aviez la Carte si vous ne l'aviez même pas dit à Lee ? intervint Katie incrédule.

-Il a refusé de nous le dire mais...

- … il a dit que la Carte appartenait à un membre de sa famille avant de nous dire son pseudonyme qui figurait bien sur la Carte...

.

_**Flashback**_

_-Bien, maintenant que vous savez que je suis le fils de Cornedrue, vous comprenez pourquoi je veux récupérer la Carte. Alors donnez la moi, expliqua Harry._

_Les deux rouquins se regardèrent clairement indécis. D'un coté, ils ne voulaient pas voler un souvenir de famille, mais de l'autre, la Carte était tellement utile. Et ils l'avaient tout de même récupéré dans le bureau de Rusard au péril de leur vie._

_-Peut être que nous pourrions partager..._

_-… Et nous la prêter les un les autres... finirent par proposer les jumeaux espérant une sorte de compromis._

_-Vous n'avez pas compris, je crois, soupira Harry en baissant la tête avant de relever vers eux des yeux proprement terrifiants. Ses prunelles vertes étaient devenues incroyablement froides._

_-Nous n'avons pas à ..._

_-Silence ! siffla Harry d'un ton glacial. Cette Carte est un des rares souvenirs de famille que je possède et d'une manière ou d'un autre, je vous assure que je vais la récupérer. En fait, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'ai pris la peine de vous demander la Carte poliment, est par égard pour Archimède qui semble vous apprécier. Alors maintenant, soit vous me donnez la Carte, soit je vais devoir la prendre moi même._

_-Tu... Tu nous attaquerais...bafouilla Fred, non par peur mais de surprise... _

_Le jeune Serdaigle était connu pour s'occuper de ses affaires, être apathique et ne pas répondre à la provocation. Et maintenant il les menaçait directement ?_

_-Oui. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez vous plaindre que je vous ai volé un artefact légal puisque vous avez vous même volé la Carte à Rusard._

_-Comment sais tu que..._

_-En outre, cette Carte appartenant vraiment à ma famille, je suis dans mon bon droit de la récupérer. Je vous préviens donc aimablement pour la dernière fois. Soit vous me rendez ce qui est mien, soi je vais devoir le prendre par la force._

_-Tu penses vraiment que tu peux..._

_-… nous avoir tous les deux ? demandèrent les jumeaux en levant leur baguette avec un sourire bravache._

_A ces mots, Harry soupira et d'un geste trop rapide pour être suivit, dégaina sa baguette. Une seconde plus tard, les deux rouquins étaient désarmés et regardaient Harry lancer leur baguette par terre d'un geste ouvertement moqueur._

_-Non je ne pense pas... __je sais__ que vous n'avez pas l'ombre d'une chance. Maintenant la Carte !_

_Sans un mot, Fred sorti le bout de papier et le tendit à Harry qui l'examina un bref instant en plissant les yeux, hocha la tête et rangea le parchemin dans sa robe._

_-Merci, murmura ensuite le dernier des Potter. Je vous fais confiance pour garder cette affaire discrète. Après tout, je suis sûr que vous n'aimeriez pas que Rusard découvre votre vol..._

_Sans un mot les deux rouquins hochèrent simplement la tête._

_**Fin du flashback**_

.

-Après cela, nous avons tenté de lui faire payer en lui faisant toutes les blagues de notre répertoire mais...

- … il arrivait systématiquement à déjouer nos pièges sans même se fatiguer...

- … même l'aide de Archimède n'a pas suffit pour faire pencher la balance. Alors nous avons fini par abandonner, conclurent en cœur les jumeaux.

-Ça ressemble déjà beaucoup plus au Harry que j'ai rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait fait le même coup du regard froid à McGonagall. C'était assez terrifiant je dois dire, murmura Angelina.

-Terrifiant ? Voyons, je veux bien croire que Harry puisse être un bon duelliste, étant donné ses dons pour la magie, mais terrifiant ? Vous êtes sûr de ne pas exagérer ? demanda Eagleton qui paraissait peu convaincu.

-Alors ce que vous essayez de dire, c'est que Harry cache son jeux et sa véritable personnalité depuis plusieurs années ? Que tout ce que nous voyons à Poudlard n'est qu'une façade ? demanda Dubois en fronçant les sourcils, sans tenir compte de la remarque de Robert.

-Oui, répondit Fred sans hésiter. Nous connaissons bien Archie et nous lui avons demandé des explications après que Potter ait récupérer la Carte.

-Et même s'il a refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit sur le passé de Harry, il a quand même dit qu'il avait de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi, et qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous le laissions en paix….

- … et lorsqu'il a dit ça...

- … Archie avait l'air terriblement sérieux...

- … ce qui est extrêmement rare, et prouve que l'affaire est grave, conclut Fred en secouant la tête.

-Et pourquoi quelqu'un agirait-il ainsi ? Jouerait la comédie durant plusieurs années ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait motiver quelqu'un à renier sa vraie personnalité pendant si longtemps ? demanda Katie Bell visiblement horrifié par une telle idée.

-Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec le ministère, intervint Lee Jordan dont les yeux paraissaient pensifs.

-Tu fais référence au procès ? interrogea Alicia Spinnet.

-Oui, répondit tranquillement le petit métis. Il y a plus de un an, Harry a intenté un procès contre le ministère et il l'a gagné. Mais d'après mon père, il s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis ce jour là, dont le ministre en personne et la sous secrétaire d'état. Peut être qu'il fait juste attention afin qu'ils n'aient rien contre lui.

-Voyons Lee, ce sont des personnes politiques. Ils ont mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un enfant. Et en plus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à vouloir se venger. Ce n'était qu'une simple affaire courante non ? intervint Angelina pendant que les jumeaux échangeaient à nouveau un étrange regard, avant de réorienter la conversation vers un autre sujet.

.

.

**1 Aout 1992 ; Entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, Lupanar.**

.

Rémus Lupin n'était pas un imbécile. Loin de là en fait. Il était certes un brin immature, un peu naïf et trop gentil pour son propre bien, mais il avait pour lui une intelligence remarquable et un esprit d'une surprenante logique pour un sorcier. C'est la raison pour laquelle, même s'il ne disait rien, il savait bien qu'Harry tramait à nouveau quelque chose de louche.

Depuis qu'il avait adopté Harry, Rémus Lupin avait rapidement été obligé de questionner l'avis de tous les professionnels concernant l'éducation des enfants. En effet, peut être était ce dû à son enfance dans les rues, ou au traumatisme d'avoir perdu sa famille, mais Harry Potter n'était pas un enfant comme les autres.

Le lycan s'était aperçut rapidement que Harry était un génie. Même à un jeune âge, sa mémoire était absolument parfaite, son esprit logique plus aiguisé que celui d'un chercheur... sans parler de sa capacité de compréhension inhumaine. Aucun concept, soit-il magique ou moldu ne pouvait résister à ses facultés d'analyse et le gamin semblait comprendre instantanément tout ce qu'on lui expliquait.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ce trait de personnalité qui avait posé problème à Lupin. Au contraire, il en était fier. Non, le problème venait du fait que Harry était extrêmement indépendant. Le loup-garou avait donc découvert avec une surprise incroyable, lorsqu'Harry avait eu dix ans, que ce dernier savait transplaner et ne s'en privait pas. Il avait confronté son protégé, qui lui avait simplement fait vertement remarquer du haut de ses dix printemps que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Rémus avait bien sur menacé de sévir, mais aucune menace ou punition ne semblait avoir prise sur le gamin. Lorsqu'il s'était finalement résigner à l'évidence, c'est à dire au fait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que de toute manière Harry en ferait à sa guise, la vie de Rémus s'était considérablement simplifié. En effet, le Lycanthrope s'était alors rendu compte que son protégé était incroyablement mature et tout à fait apte à veiller sur lui même.

Après tout, il avait survécu seul dans les rues durant plusieurs années.

A partir de là, les choses étaient devenues de plus en plus folles et découverte après découverte, Rémus avait appris à connaître son protégé. Et une étrange complicité s'était formée. Harry paraissait posséder un sixième sens qui l'avertissait de la présence de magie et lui permettait d'éviter bon nombres des blagues du lycan.

Le gamin avait en outre secrètement prit contact avec les gobelins et proposé une offre plus ou moins honnête afin de prendre le contrôle de sa fortune avant d'obtenir l'âge légal. Lorsque Rémus, fou furieux, était aller en personne voir le conseiller financier pour lui demander pourquoi il avait jugé utile d'obéir à un gamin de onze ans, l'homme avait simplement montrer un graphique à Rémus prouvant l'extraordinaire rentabilité des ordres de Harry pour justifier son choix.

Le mioche connaissait assez bien les mondes moldus et sorciers pour exploiter les écarts de prix entre les deux marchés. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas un expert en finance, son intelligence avait suffit à faire le reste du travail.

Lorsqu'il avait ensuite confronté Harry, ce dernier lui avait simplement avoué sans honte, qu'il avait fait chanter le gobelin en le menaçant de retirer tout l'argent des Potter de Gringotts au profit d'une banque moldue lorsqu'il aurait dix sept ans, si ce dernier refusait de le laisser accéder à son héritage. Le peuple de banquiers ne respectant que bien peu les lois sorcières, les gobelins avaient immédiatement acceptés.

Harry avait ensuite terminé son petit exposé en expliquant à Rémus que de toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il ne devrait pas "fatiguer son minuscule petit cerveau à comprendre des choses qui le dépassaient."

Un mois plus tard, le gamin enfin maitre de son argent, lui avait offert les fonds nécessaires à l'ouverture de l'Antre de Lunard avant de partir pour sa première année à Poudlard. Et c'est à ce moment là que le loup-garou avait finalement compris que pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Harry et lui formait vraiment une famille. Une famille sans père ni enfant, sans frère ni sœur ; une famille où personne n'avait vraiment d'autorité sur l'autre si ce n'est par les voies du cœur, mais une famille tout de même.

Peu de temps après lorsque le ministère était intervenu et que tout avait semblé perdu, Harry était de nouveau venu à la rescousse, avait ridiculisé le Magenmagot tout entier grâce à l'aide des Tonks et lui avait offert les moyens de réaliser son rêve, cimentant définitivement cette étrange relation qui s'était tissé au fil des ans entre Rémus et lui.

Mais Rémus Lupin n'était pas un idiot. Il avait donc au cours des années, comprit de nombreuses choses en dépit de la tendance de Harry à toujours agir et apprendre en secret. Il avait ainsi déterminé que Harry s'était fixer pour objectif de sauver sa mère et sa sœur. Ce qui était théoriquement impossible d'après les médicomages. Secouant la tête, Rémus songea que le gamin avait quand même ses chances.

Après tout, il ne l'avait pas surnommé Veinard pour rien. Lorsque Harry voulait vraiment quelque chose, même la chance paraissait lui obéir et favoriser son destin. En fait, lorsque Harry voulait ou avait décidé quelque chose, Rémus ne connaissait rien qui puisse l'arrêter.

Outre cette certitude, Rémus en était venu à l'idée que Harry avait aussi secrètement commencé à apprendre le duel avec Nymphadora. Comme le jeune mage ne faisait jamais rien sans raison, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il prévoyait de se battre... Mais contre qui, telle était la question.

Question renforcée par son attitude discrète à Poudlard. En effet, Archimède Montague, qui travaillait à l'Antre de Lunard pour l'été, avait confirmé à Rémus que Harry ne faisait pas de vague à l'école et tentait de se faire oublier. Ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au caractère de son protéger, qui était par nature moqueur, sarcastique, vanneur, irrespectueux, condescendant et tant d'autres adjectifs qui, lorsqu'on les associait au fait qu'il était un génie et avait presque toujours raison, en faisait un personnage si insuppor... hum attachant.

En dépit de tout cela, Rémus savait et sentait au plus profond de lui, que Harry était un écorché, durement éprouvé par son enfance et avait un cœur incroyablement sensible. C'est pourquoi, le lycan était certain que tout cela n'était en fait qu'une manière de se protéger. Il était également convaincu que Harry tuerait et se sacrifierait sans hésiter pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas sans une certaine honte que Rémus Lupin, la baguette prête à intervenir si quelque chose tournait mal, avait regardé Harry terroriser un des racketteurs de l'Allée des Embrumes, qui était venu réclamer de l'argent en menaçant le Lupanar. Oui, son petit Veinard était capable du pire... pour les meilleurs raisons. Et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Rémus était à présent inquiet.

Dans la grande salle du bar, de nombreux vampires à l'aura sombre et à la mine patibulaire s'étaient placé en cercle autour de la table qu'occupait son protéger. Et Rémus, qui possédait des sens sur-développés, avait clairement vu son fils adoptif adresser un petit signe de tête a l'une des brutes, tout en s'assouplissant les doigts. Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Harry s'apprêtait à rencontrer quelqu'un de dangereux et s'était préparé au pire, allant visiblement jusqu'à embaucher des hommes de mains, probablement rencontré lors de sa fugue en territoire hostile de l'an dernier.

Peu désireux de laisser les choses (quelles qu'elles soient) dégénérer, le lycanthrope s'était donc levé, bien décidé à confronter son jeune protéger, lorsqu'une silhouette inattendu avait pénétré dans le bar.

.

.

**1 Aout 1992 ; Entré de l'Allée des Embrumes, quelques instants auparavant.**

.

Filius Flitwick rajusta le col de sa cape et regarda tout autour de lui. L'Allée des Embrumes avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mit les pieds. L'Antre de Lunard occupait désarmais tout un pâté de maison et plusieurs échoppes alentour semblaient y être attachées. Des gardes gobelins et des groupes de vampires patrouillaient dans la rue et Filius Flitwick n'avait pas vu la moindre prostituée et le moindre voleur depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans l'endroit mal famé.

Bref, il reconnaissait tout juste l'endroit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passé ici. Sûrement, la création d'une simple taverne ne pouvait avoir eu tant de conséquence, n'est-ce pas ?

Avançant lentement en direction de la porte, Filius maudit sa propre stupidité. Il avait lui même donné rendez vous à Potter ici, sachant parfaitement que la taverne appartenait au gamin et son gardien. Sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, car ainsi, Harry n'aurait aucune excuse pour éviter le rendez vous. Cependant, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il s'aventurait sur le territoire du jeune sorcier.

Poussant la porte de l'Antre de Lunard, Filius croisa brièvement le regard étonné de Lupin mais ne s'attarda pas sur lui. Tournant les yeux en direction de Harry, il retint un juron.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, s'il était indéniablement Harry Potter, n'avait rien à voir avec l'élève qui avait quitté l'école quelques semaines plus tôt. En effet, Harry Potter était un élève discret et policé. L'adolescent qui lui faisait face n'était rien de tout cela.

Il portait une grande cape sombre en soie d'Acromantula, ainsi qu'un ensemble complet de vêtements noir et or en cuir d'hippogriffe. Une mince boucle d'oreille en forme de dent de dragon était accrochée à son oreille droite et ses yeux verts semblaient pleins d'assurances et d'une froide détermination.

Un instant, Filius revit le jeune homme qui avait assassiné Quirrell avant de récupérer la pierre. Et soudain tout fut plus clair : Harry Potter n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré le garçon, le masque était complètement tombé.

S'avançant d'un pas décidé, le minuscule professeur fut accueillit par un hochement de tête sec du gamin. Il prit place en face de lui, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la ronde et de reporter son regard vers le jeune mage. Il plissa les yeux.

Harry observa le maître des Charmes un instant et afficha un mince sourire satisfait. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque brusquement, son visage se décomposa sous l'effet de la surprise.

Dans un flash retentissant, les deux sorciers disparurent.

.

.

**1er Aout 1992, Le terrier.**

.

**-C'est vraiment génial que tu ais pu venir Neville !** beugla Ron de son habituelle voix surpuissante en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

Les deux garçons étaient dans la chambre du rouquin. Hermione, leur meilleure amie, était partie en France avec sa famille et ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs jours. Dans l'intervalle, Neville et Ron avaient décidé de passer quelques jours chez l'un et chez l'autre. Et après une agréable semaine au manoir Londubat, les deux jeunes sorciers avaient finit par venir au Terrier, la maison ancestrale des Weasley.

-Bah, ce n'est rien. En plus, ta maison est géniale ! s'exclama Neville d'une voix enjouée.

-Sérieusement ? Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Ron en rougissant légèrement.

Sa maison était minuscule, sale et mal rangée comparé au manoir de Neville et les Weasley étaient connus de tout le monde sorcier pour leur incroyable pauvreté.

-Bien sûr que je suis sérieux. Vous avez une goule au grenier et tous ces souvenirs de famille avec en plus toutes les inventions cool de ton père. Ta maison est super, s'exclama Neville avec sincérité.

Celui-qui-avait-survécu, s'il était parfois un peu arrogant du fait de son éducation, n'était en effet pas attiré par l'appât du gain et se fichait complètement de l'argent. Il était en revanche sensible à la gentillesse et la sympathie que lui avaient témoignée tous les Weasley. Il n'avait pas beaucoup interagit avec d'autres enfants de son âge lorsqu'il était plus jeune, à cause de son statut et des risques que cela représentait. En outre, sa famille et leurs amis étaient tous assez froid et protocolaires, tandis que l'attitude généreuse et débonnaire des Weasley lui donnait toujours l'impression de faire partie d'une vraie famille unie dans l'amour.

-Ça te tente d'aller jouer un peu au Quidditch ? Nous n'avons pas de bon balai comme ta famille mais..., commença Ron.

-Ce serait génial. En plus m'entrainer sur un balai un peu ancien affermira mon niveau et me permettra de donner à ce Potter la leçon qu'il mérite l'an prochain, le coupa tout de suite le survivant avec tact.

-Il n'aura pas volé sa correction ce sale mangemort ! acquiesça tout de suite Ron d'un air sombre.

-Ron, je ne pense pas que Potter soit un mangemort, intervint Neville d'un ton sérieux.

**-Et pourquoi donc hein ? Je te le dit moi, c'est un sale mage noir**,s'emporta Ron. Regarde, il parle fourchelangue, il passe sont temps à lire des livres écrits dans des langues bizarres, il a massacré un troll de sang froid et aurait sûrement tué Hermione si les professeurs ne l'avaient pas trouvé. En plus, c'est certainement lui qui a jeté une malédiction sur ton balai l'an dernier afin de gagner, la coupe de Quidditch.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Neville pour une fois indécis. Ma grand-mère m'a dit que les Potter étaient des sorciers opposés à Voldemort, expliqua le garçon sans tenir compte du frisson du rouquin. De plus, sa famille a été détruite par des mangemorts, donc je ne pense pas qu'il en deviendra un.

-Pffff, contra Ron d'un ton méprisant. Cela ne fait que prouver ce que je dis. Comment a-t-il survécu aux mangemorts sans utiliser la magie noire, hein ? Comment aurait-il assassiné un troll, sans recourir à des pouvoirs sombres ? Il était seulement en troisième année après tout ! En plus, il est fourchelangue, la marque des mages sombres. Sans oublier qu'il a été élevé par un loup garou dans les venelles les plus malfamées de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il y avait ouvert un horrible bar pour permettre à tous les monstre du monde sorcier de s'y retrouver et de dévorer de la chair humaine ensemble ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son meilleur ami est Montague et la famille Montague était pour Tu-sais-qui pendant la guerre. Sans parler de cette fille de Serpentard qui traine avec lui. Je te le dis, c'est un serpent qui s'est introduit dans le poulailler, Potter est le pire de tous les mages noir.

-Peut-être, murmura Neville qui ne savait clairement pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire.

Les arguments de Ron étaient convainquant. En outre, il avait déjà eu affaire à Potter qui l'avait ridiculisé en public et détestait donc le Serdaigle avec passion. Mais de là à l'accuser de pratiquer la magie noire...

-Bon, allons jouer au Quidditch, lança finalement le sauveur du monde sorcier d'un ton qui avait retrouvé toute son assurance, tandis que Ron opinait du chef.

.

.

**1 Aout 1992 ; Lieu incartable.**

.

**-Que signifie cette trahison ? **rugit Harry en s'écartant d'un bond du petit professeur et en dégainant sa baguette d'un geste vif.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question monsieur Potter, rétorqua calmement Flitwick de sa petite voix aiguë pour une fois inhabituellement sérieuse, sans pour autant faire mine de dégainer.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, contra immédiatement le jeune mage, dont le visage était redevenu impassible.

-Allons monsieur Potter, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir embaucher des hommes de mains, mais même un aveugle aurait remarqué qu'un groupe de puissants vampires nous entourait complètement, et que chacun d'entre eux nous regardait avec attention. Comme nous nous trouvions dans votre bar et que certaines de mes sources m'avaient informé il y a plusieurs semaines déjà que vous vous accoquiniez régulièrement avec des vampires pour diverses affaires plus ou moins louches, les conclusions n'étaient pas dures à tirer, expliqua Filius d'un ton désappointé.

Harry Potter maudit un instant sa stupidité. Il avait présumé que Flitwick ne se méfierait pas et viendrait sans prendre de précaution. A présent, il se retrouvait pris à son propre piège, seul avec le maitre des Charmes dans un endroit inconnu.

Conscient qu'il était inutile de nier l'évidence face a un homme de l'intelligence du petit professeur, Harry plissa les yeux et se décida à contre attaquer.

-Garder votre indignation vertueuse Flitwick, cracha brusquement le jeune mage avec un fiel qui surprit le petit professeur. Ces vampires étaient là uniquement pour assurer ma sécurité et me prémunir contre votre duplicité. Une précaution qui était plus qu'insuffisante aux vues de vos récentes actions. Après tout, vous êtes venu, équipé d'un portoloin capable de traverser les défenses du Lupanar, ce qui implique un travail de repérage préalable, une longue planification et la création d'enchantements spécifiquement adaptés. Vous aviez prémédité mon enlèvement ! l'accusa Harry, retournant ainsi la situation.

Le petit maitre des Charmes, bien qu'il soit surpris que Harry en connaisse aussi long sur l'art de percer des défenses enchantées, ne sembla pas pour autant perdre sa contenance et reprit la parole calmement.

-Vous semblez oublier les circonstances de ce rendez vous monsieur Potter. Je vous ai vu tuer un homme, effacer la mémoire d'un enfant et voler un bout de la pierre philosophale ! J'ai accepté de ne pas vous dénoncer lorsque vous m'avez montré vos souvenirs passés car j'ai pensé que vous pouviez justifier une telle attitude. Cependant, une analyse simple des faits aboutissait à une évidence dérangeante. Vous aviez déjà prouvé être capable de tuer, et la seule chose que vous aviez besoin de faire pour vous protéger était de me faire disparaître. Ce qui veut dire que seul un fou ou un simple d'esprit se serait rendu à un rendez vous de ce genre sans préparation. J'ai conscience que Quirrell était possédé par Voldemort et je peux donc vous pardonner de l'avoir tué. Tout comme vous avez pu effacer la mémoire du jeune Neville pour le protéger. Cependant je voulais vous entendre vous expliquer sur le pourquoi du vol de la pierre. Mais à présent que je vous vois réagir, j'en viens à regretter de vous avoir accordé le bénéfice du doute.

Harry grinça des dents. S'entendre ainsi rappeler la profondeur de l'abysse dans lequel son imprudence l'avait jeté n'avait rien d'agréable.

-Vous oubliez vous aussi que votre parole ne vaut rien, contra finalement le jeune mage en affichant un petit sourire triste. Vous êtes un demi-leprechaun, ce qui vous classe parmi les "créatures magique à intelligence quasi humaine" selon les lois ministérielles. Ce qui veut dire que vous n'avez aucun droit dans le monde sorcier et que votre témoignage est nul et non avenu. Seul le soutien de Dumbledore vous a permis d'intégrer Poudlard lorsque vous étiez enfant et seul votre poste vous permet aujourd'hui de ne pas être parqué dans une réserve comme vos congénères. Quand bien même vous hurleriez sur les toits ce que j'ai fait, nul ne vous croirait et aucune action judiciaire ne pourrait être entreprise.

-Albus me croirait ! contra Filius avec hargne cette fois.

Les paroles que venait de prononcer le dernier des Potter résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Car le petit professeur savait que Harry avait dit vrai, ce qui ne faisait que rendre les choses plus douloureuses.

-Ce qui ne change rien au problème. Dumbledore n'est pas blanc comme neige et une analyse très poussée de mes comptes en banque a prouvé qu'il avait un temps volé de l'argent dans mes coffres avant de les remplir à nouveau lorsque j'ai fugué étant enfant. Sans aucun doute dans le but de couvrir ses traces. Bien sûr, aucune charges sérieuses ne pourraient être retenues mais quelques pots de vin ici et là pourraient permettre à une cour de farfouiller au bon endroit s'il venait à vous apporter son soutien. Et je peux vous assurez une chose professeur, c'est que votre précieux Dumbledore ne salira pas sa réputation et ne prendre pas le risque de se retrouver face à moi dans un tribunal pour soutenir une cause perdue, rétorqua Harry.

-Alors c'était donc cela votre plan monsieur Potter, soupira Flitwick avec une infinie tristesse. Vous avez fait appel à mes bons sentiments afin de retarder mon témoignage et de vous laisser le temps de vous mettre hors d'atteinte, en graissant les bonnes pattes, en étudiant quelques lois et préparant un moyen de mettre Albus hors jeu.

-Peu importe quels étaient mes intentions et les vôtres, peu importe la raison de la présence des vampires et l'existence de votre portoloin modifié. La seule chose qui est importante, c'est que nous avons désormais un intérêt commun. Même si je peux échapper à toute poursuite pénale un procès n'est pas souhaitable tant pour mes finances que pour ma réputation. Quant à vous, si au cours de l'instruction de poursuite, Dumbledore venait à vous retirer son soutien, vous perdriez tous vos droits dans le monde magique et seriez parqué dans une des réserves magique d'Irlande ! Ce qui veut dire que désormais, nous avons tous deux intérêt à disons... faire en sorte que ce petit secret demeure enfoui, tenta de le persuader Harry d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Je m'avoue déçu monsieur Potter, murmura Flitwick en braquant un regard furieux en direction de son élève qui paraissait ravi de son coup. Je suis déçu que vous n'ayez pas anticipé la dernière des possibilités, repris doucement le maitre des Charmes. Après tout, rien ne m'empêche de vous stupéfixier et de vous déposer sur le pas de la porte du bureau des Aurors avec une petite lettre d'explication et une fiole de veritaserum. Il s'en suivra un interrogatoire qui ne possèdera que deux sorties possibles. Soit votre extraordinaire occlumancie, vous permettra de résister au sérum, auquel cas vous serez accusé de pratiquer la magie noire et envoyé à Azkaban pour dix ans. Soit vous leur direz la vérité et serez envoyé là bas définitivement.

En entendant ces mots, Harry Potter plissa les yeux et ses phalanges blanchirent tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur sa baguette.

-J'avais anticipé une telle possibilité, contra Harry d'une voix dangereuse et sifflante.

-En effet, intervint rapidement Flitwick avec un petit sourire. C'est pour cela que vous aviez embauché les vampires et fait renforcer les défenses de l'Antre de Lunard. Vous aviez prévu de me faire votre petit discours en espérant que je ne penserais pas à la dernière de mes possibilités tout en vous prémunissant pour le cas ou je déciderais d'utiliser la force. Dans ces circonstances, vous même et vos hommes de mains auriez été en mesure de me maitriser et de me faire emprisonner par le ministère afin de vous prémunir définitivement contre moi. Cependant, ce que vous n'aviez pas prévu c'est que non seulement je prendrai conscience de la situation dans son ensemble, mais que j'aurais moi aussi anticipé votre réaction et pris des précautions. Et à présent, vous voilà seul et dans un lieu de mon choix, conclu Flitwick en dégainant sa propre baguette trop vite pour que Harry puisse réagir, avant de mettre le jeune sorcier en joue.

.

.

**1 Aout 1992; Manoir Malfoy.**

.

Draco Malfoy leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège de morsure en direction de son elfe de maison qui glapit de souffrance et s'aplatit sur le sol en implorant pitié. Dégouté, le petit sorcier blond se détourna et s'en fut en direction de sa chambre non sans avoir ordonné au préalable à l'elfe de se punir lui même.

D'un rapide sortilège, il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'accouda à cette dernière en regardant la rase campagne qui s'étendait devant lui. L'un des très nombreux avantages qu'il avait d'être né au sein d'une puissante famille de sorciers au sang pur, était qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire concernant l'usage illégal de magie des mineurs. Le manoir était si puissamment enchanté, qu'aucune information ne pouvait être transmise au ministère. Ce qui avait permit à l'héritier Malfoy de bénéficier de cours aussi bien théorique que pratique depuis son plus jeune âge. Et c'est précisément à cause de cela que le jeune Draco était désormais pensif.

Depuis toujours et comme de nombreux autres enfants issus de riches et puissantes lignées, il avait accès à la magie depuis sa naissance. Et pourtant, une misérable Sang-de-bourbe, et Gryffondor par dessus le marché, avait réussit à prendre la première place de leur année. Que cette miss je-sais-tout puisse avoir de meilleurs notes était agaçant mais pas inédit. Par contre, que cette même petite peste puisse être meilleure que lui dans l'aspect pratique de la magie était tout simplement incompréhensible.

Son père, qui lui avait toujours soutenu que les misérables sorciers au sang de bourbe étaient à peine plus que des moldus et méritaient tout juste de leur servir de serviteur, n'avait pourtant pas parut surpris en apprenant la nouvelle. Il avait simplement dit à Draco que d'ici peu, il commencerait à apprendre les magies véritablement puissantes et importantes et que cette "Hermione" n'y aurait jamais accès.

Un homme intelligent aurait tout de suite remarqué l'injustice de la chose. Car peu importe comment on présentait les choses, Hermione était une sorcière bien plus douée que Draco qui n'aurait pas la chance de bénéficier d'une partie du savoir dont l'héritier Malfoy tirerait un jour sa puissance et sa prétendue supériorité. Draco, lui, ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Conditionné par toute son éducation, le poids de la tradition et son propre égoïsme, le jeune sorcier était simplement impatient que commence l'apprentissage qui lui permettrait de remettre à sa place tous ces misérables insectes au sang impur qui venait polluer le monde magique avec leur misérable coutume barbare.

S'écartant de la fenêtre, l'héritier Malfoy songea avec bonheur que dès cet été, son apprentissage de l'occlumancie commencerait. Et l'an prochain il serait finalement initié à la magie noire. S'approchant de son bureau, il regarda distraitement la missive que Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch lui avait envoyé et qui l'informait que l'an prochain, il deviendrait l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard. Un fait qui n'avait rien à voir avec la généreuse donation que son père venait d'offrir à l'équipe de Serpentard.

Toujours est-il que dans seulement quelques mois, il serait en mesure de montrer à ce prétentieux de Londubat qui était le meilleur. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si le survivant était si bon que ça sur un balai, si on en croyait la manière dont Potter l'avait ridiculisé l'an passé.

Serrant brusquement les dents, Draco sentit une rougeur remonter le long de son visage en songeant à Potter. Il n'avait jamais oublié l'humiliation que lui avait infligée le Serdaigle lors de son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait parlé de ses idées de vengeance à certains Serpentard plus âgés, tous avaient tenté de l'en dissuader.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que Potter était un foutu génie, et qu'il n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de tenter de prendre le meilleur sur lui une baguette à la main. Heureusement, son père qui avait cet été subit un petit revers à cause du même Potter, avait décidé de prendre l'affaire en main.

Ce qui voulait dire que très bientôt, Draco serait enfin vengé, et ce sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Une fois Potter disparu, peut être même que Zabini cesserait de se comporter comme si elle était une sorte de reine et serait finalement remise à sa place par quelqu'un. Après tout, cette petite pimbêche qui était sans conteste l'une des plus jolies filles de Serpentard, se permettait d'envoyer paitre tous les garçons qui tentaient de l'approcher comme s'ils n'étaient pas dignes d'elle. Ce n'était pas une attitude convenable pour une femme et il faudrait donc rapidement rappeler à cette idiote quelle était sa place. Une fois Potter mit hors jeu.

Continuant de conspirer sans trêve, Draco Malfoy décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc du Manoir et quitta sa chambre un sourire sur les lèvres.

.

.

**1 Aout 1992 ; Lieu incartable.**

.

Harry Potter retint un cri de rage et leva à nouveau sa baguette en lançant une rapide succession de puissants maléfices. En pure perte, puisqu'ils furent tous immédiatement déviés par Flitwick. Depuis dix minutes que durait ce duel, Harry Potter avait tout essayé. Utiliser le fourchelangue, se servir de sa magie sans baguette, faire appel à des transfigurations, surcharger de pouvoir ses sortilèges, … mais rien se semblait en mesure de passer les incroyables défenses de Flitwick, qui restait pour le moment sur la défensive, attendant visiblement une ouverture.

Le jeune mage, qui était capable de voir la magie, savait que cette salle était puissamment enchantée et qu'il était impossible d'y transplaner. Et comme faire un portoloin au milieu d'un duel était tout simplement du suicide, il n'avait qu'une seule solution pour s'en sortir : vaincre Flitwick.

Mais l'affaire était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car le maitre des Charmes, non content d'avoir anticipé les actions de Harry, contré son plan, et prit le jeune sorcier à son propre jeu, avait été, en son temps, un grand champion de Duel et dominait clairement le combat.

Le dernier des Potter n'avait jamais voulu que les choses en arrivent là. Il voulait vraiment expliquer ses actions et tenter de faire de Flitwick un allié. Les vampires et autres précautions, ne devaient servir qu'en dernier recours, au cas où tout serait perdu. Cependant, Flitwick lui avait forcé la main en le téléportant ici et à présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Si il était défait, Rémus ne pourrait pas conserver l'Antre de Lunard sans sa protection, et sa famille, pour qui il avait tout sacrifié, tomberait dans l'oubli, tandis qu'il pourrirait à Azkaban en attendant la mort.

S'il perdait ce duel tout serait finit. Laissant cette certitude l'envahir, Harry Potter affermi sa volonté et leva son regard incandescent en direction du petit professeur qui se tenait prêt. Le temps des compromis était terminés, il devait jouer son va tout.

Lâchant la bride de sa magie, il sentit une énergie sauvage envahir son corps, sa baguette reprit immédiatement sa véritable forme et sans attendre, la magie sauvage de la baguette des anciens vint se joindre à la sienne tandis qu'il se lançait à l'assaut.

Envoyant une volée de maléfices surpuissants à l'aide du spectre d'éternité, il commença, sans perdre de temps, à tisser des Charmes, alors même que son esprit se concentrait sur la transfiguration qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser.

Filius Flitwick écarquilla les yeux devant la démonstration de force. Il avait toujours su qu'Harry était un génie, bien plus doué que tous les autres élèves qui avaient jamais foulé le sol de Poudlard. Mais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais été proche d'imaginer à quel point Potter était avancé.

Le gamin savait se battre en duel, possédait une vitesse exceptionnelle, lançait sans un mot des maléfices que des septième années auraient été en peine de réaliser, parvenait à réaliser des Charmes sans se servir de sa baguette, le tout en invoquant des transfigurations que Minerva aurait eu du mal à effectuer.

Non, jamais au grand jamais, Filius Flitwick n'aurait pu imaginer que Harry Potter soit un aussi formidable adversaire. Cependant le maitre des Charmes n'était pas n'importe qui et les duellistes du monde entier avait tremblé devant lui. Levant sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair, il réalisa simultanément deux charmes et un enchantement qu'il combina avec une précision proprement incroyable afin de créer un bouclier de déflexion parfaitement adapté à la nature des maléfices qui l'approchait. Sans jamais cesser de bouger sa baguette il appliqua sur lui même une magie runique de vitesse et utilisa le temps ainsi gagné pour lancer un panel de magie de détection complexe.

En effet, Harry Potter venait de multiplier par dix le pouvoir qu'il insufflait dans ses sortilèges, et Filius Flitwick devait comprendre pourquoi et comment. La réflexion, la planification et la stratégie avait toujours été ses alliés au combat. Cependant Harry jouait au même jeu, et en dépit de la différence de niveau, Filius devait rester attentif.

Déviant une nouvelle attaque et contrant une transfiguration à l'aide d'un charme de distorsion magique de zone, Filius écarquilla à nouveau les yeux lorsque Harry lâcha la bride de son pouvoir et que les sortilèges de détection du petit professeur commencèrent à l'informer de la situation.

Visiblement, la puissance magie brute de Harry était comparable à la sienne. Qui plus est, la qualité de sa technique lui permettait d'exploiter son pouvoir avec une finesse à peine inférieur à celle du maitre des Charmes.

Ce qui voulait dire que Harry n'utilisait pas beaucoup plus de pouvoir que Filius pour manipuler sa magie. En outre, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la baguette du jeune mage paraissait dotée d'une sorte de volonté propre et absorbait l'énergie ambiante afin de renforcer les maléfices du dernier des Potter, ce qui multipliait par trois le pouvoir de chacun de ses sortilèges. Ce fait seul remettait en question toute la stratégie attentiste de Filius. En effet, avec l'aide de son étrange baguette, Harry Potter devrait bénéficier d'un avantage en puissance brute et ses réserves de pouvoir tiendraient certainement plus longtemps que celles du maitre des Charmes.

Au moment précis où il s'apprêtait à se lancer à l'attaque, Filius, informé par ses charmes de détection que d'étranges fluctuations arrivaient vers lui, se ravisa brusquement et plongea au sol. Il évita de justesse un stupéfix que quelqu'un venait de lancer dans son dos, alors même que la forme de Harry Potter se brouillait et disparaissait juste devant lui.

Roulant sur lui-même, il combina sa maîtrise des Charmes avec ses dons en magie interne afin d'augmenter ses propres capacités physiques. Bénéficiant désormais d'une vitesse inhumaine, il fit ensuite ce que seulement quelques sorciers dans le monde étaient capable de réaliser et commença des invocations multiples. Cette technique, qui consistait à combienr les mouvements de baguette d'une succession de maléfice en un autre mouvement plus rapide, qui permettait d'enchainer de manière ininterrompue et à une vitesse surhumaine une suite bien déterminée de sortilèges ou des Charmes.

Balayant toute la salle d'une puissante rafale de maléfice, Filius repéra une brusque altération de la magie et profitant de sa vitesse accrue, il arrêta son attaque un instant et lança un puissant enchantement disruptif, qui balaya la pièce et annula le sortilège d'illusion que Harry était parvenu à lancer sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Pour la troisième fois depuis le début du duel, Filius Flitwick sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Juste devant lui Harry Potter l'air légèrement fatigué, braquait ses yeux dans sa direction. De part et d'autre du sorcier, se tenait deux griffons. Souriant d'un air victorieux, Harry Potter termina son invocation et alors l'impensable se produisit. Les griffons, qui jusque là paraissaient fait de chair et d'os, se transformèrent en or avant de commencer à s'animer.

Harry Potter venait de briser la moitié des règles magique ayant attrait à la métamorphose en transfigurant des débris en deux véritables griffons qu'il avait ensuite transformé en or, ce qui les rendait quasiment insensible à toute tentative de désenchantement et à la quasi-totalité des maléfices.

Seul Dumbledore aurait probablement été capable de reproduire pareil exploit.

Face au danger imminent, Filius Flitwick laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et fit appel à son talent le plus puissant, celui qui avait fait de lui un duelliste tant redouté, sa maitrise des éléments.

**-Fulguris !**

Répondant à son appel, un éclair bleuté irradiant de pouvoir fondit en direction des deux griffons et les projeta contre le mur de la salle sans pour autant les abimer.

Écartant ensuite deux maléfices de Harry, Filius invoqua une puissante flamme vivante à laquelle il donna l'apparence d'un dragon et qu'il envoya en direction du jeune mage dont le visage se décomposa à la vue du brasier animé qui s'apprêtait à le détruire.

Réagissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry bondit en arrière, positionna ses griffons qui avaient déjà récupéré devant lui et tissa un charme de protection magique, utilisant ainsi sa magie et ses invocations comme protection.

Un instant, l'enfer sembla s'abattre autour de lui. Puis lentement, les flammes parurent refluer. Les griffons paraissaient avoir souffert à cause du brasier magique qui aurait pu faire fondre un diamant, mais étaient toujours fonctionnels.

Levant les yeux vers le petit professeur, Harry recula instinctivement d'un pas, leva sa baguette mais ne parvint pas à lancer un sortilège car la terre en se mit à trembler. Filius venait de faire appel à son va tout, son plus puissant sortilège de magie élémentaire. Déséquilibré par le tremblement de terre, Harry tomba à genoux et regarda, impuissant, un incroyable golem de terre jaillir du sol. Le monstre titanesque se saisit des deux griffons et les écrasa l'un contre l'autre avant de les serrer contre lui et de se renfoncer dans la terre détruisant ainsi les deux invocations.

Enfin, avant même qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, un sortilège de désarmement le percuta de plein fouet et sa baguette lui échappa alors qu'il était projeté en arrière.

.

.

**1 Aout 1992 ; France, Paris**

.

Hermione et ses parents étaient en train d'achever tranquillement leur dîner, sur la terrasse d'un petit bistrot. Le soleil se couchait, illuminant de ses derniers rayons la rue au charme consommé. Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas la tête à apprécier une telle beauté. Elle songeait à l'année qu'elle venait d'achever à Poudlard.

Comme depuis toujours, elle avait finit première de sa classe, et elle en éprouvait une grande fierté. Elle était devenue la meilleure amie du jeune sorcier le plus important du monde magique, avait prouvé à tous ces racistes qu'elle était une meilleure sorcière qu'eux.

Elle pouvait donc se fixer un objectif plus haut.

Au cours de ses recherches, elle était tombée par hasard sur le relevé de note de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Au sein du livre des records, elle avait sans peine trouvé le directeur Dumbledore qui avait écrasé tous les scores jamais obtenus dans le monde en transfiguration, lors de son examen des ASPICS. Elle y avait découvert que Dumbledore avait également établit des records de point incroyable lors de chacun de ses examens de fin d'année à Poudlard. Records que seuls deux autres élèves avaient jamais dépassés.

Le premier de ces élèves était un dénommé Tom Elvis Jedusor, et bien qu'elle n'ait trouvé que peu d'informations sur lui, Hermione savait qu'il avait lui aussi écrasé tous les records connus en Défense contre les forces du mal et en Charme, lors de ses ASPICS.

Le deuxième de ces élèves, n'était autre que Harry Potter. Le poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe de Serdaigle qui l'avait sauvé d'un troll l'an passé. Le jeune mage avait en effet obtenu les meilleures notes jamais enregistrées lors de ses deux premières années à Poudlard et tous parlaient de lui comme d'un génie. Ce qui rendait Hermione folle de rage, c'est que ces mêmes élèves, qui évoquaient l'incroyable talent de Harry, parlaient d'elle comme d'une miss je-sais-tout.

Dans l'esprit de la petite sorcière, il ne s'agissait là que d'une nouvelle forme de discrimination. Potter, qui était un sorcier au sang pur, pouvait être un génie mais elle, qui venait d'une famille moldu et qui avait obtenue des notes presque aussi bonnes, était une intello ringarde ! En fait, sans le soutien de Neville et Ron, elle était certaine qu'elle serait devenue le souffre douleur de son année.

Et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa hargne. Si le monde magique refusait de reconnaître son talent, alors elle le forcerait à l'accepter. C'est pourquoi, elle avait pris la décision de travailler encore plus que précédemment et de recentrer ses efforts sur le programme scolaire, commettant ainsi la même erreur que des milliers d'enfants nés moldus avant elle. Car peu importe le génie, on n'échappe pas si facilement à un système prévu pour vous oppresser et vous maintenir dans l'ignorance. En choisissant de travailler à travers le regard des autres, elle venait sans le savoir de se fermer la voix qui menait aux magies les plus obscures, et qui, si elles ne permettaient pas de briller ouvertement en société, permettaient en revanche de contrôler cette dernière depuis les ombres, perpétuant ainsi des siècles de tradition d'exclusion et de bigotisme qui avait aboutit à la création du monde sorcier moderne.

.

.

**1 Aout 1992 ; Lieu incartable.**

.

Harry regarda avec horreur Flitwick tendre la main et se saisir de sa baguette. Mais il s'effondra sur le sol. Harry releva rapidement la tête et sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir alors qu'au plus profond de lui il entendait résonner le rugissement furieux du spectre de mort. Juste devant lui, le maitre des Charmes s'était mit à hurler.

Une douleur inconcevable déchirait en effet les entrailles de Filius, alors même que la magie de la baguette, qu'il venait d'attraper, tentait de le détruire. Dans un effort de volonté incroyable, le demi-leprechaun parvint finalement à ouvrir la main et enfin la douleur cessa.

Lentement, l'incroyable baguette finement ornementé qui paraissait avoir été taillée dans une corne de licorne, commença à tomber. Mais avant de toucher le sol, elle disparut dans un flash de lumière blanche et argentée et réapparut dans la main de son maitre.

C'est alors que tout se joua. Harry surpris, regarda le spectre de mort et leva rapidement la main pour attaquer Flitwick. Filius, quant à lui, n'avait pas lâché sa baguette en dépit de la douleur et s'arracha à la souffrance qui menaçait de l'emporter dans l'inconscience pour lever sa propre baguette.

Un éclair déchira brusquement la salle et brusquement, un corps s'effondra sur le sol.

Un instant plus tard, Filius Flitwick se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda la forme allongée de Harry Potter. Ce dernier était parfaitement immobilisé par le charme de Flitwick mais déjà le demi-leprechaun pouvait sentir que la magie du gamin et de son étrange baguette brisait l'enchantent.

Sans perdre de temps, le professeur s'agenouilla et brusquement commença à entonner une longue incantation dans une langue gutturale. Au fur et à mesure que sa voix s'élevait, des runes préalablement préparées dans la salle se mirent à luire et après quelques minutes, un puissant enchantement runique répondit à l'invocation du maitre des Charmes et Harry Potter se retrouva parfaitement immobilisé en train de léviter au milieu de la salle sans aucun espoir de briser ce nouvel enchantement. En fait, la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire était parler et il ne s'en priva pas.

-Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez le cœur trop tendre pour m'achever mon cher Filius ? demanda le jeune mage avec sarcasme, en jetant un regard de défiance à son professeur dont il utilisa le prénom a dessein.

Perdu pour perdu, autant profiter de sa dernière conversation d'homme libre.

Le petit professeur prit une inspiration sifflante et leva les yeux en direction de son ancien élève favori.

-Maintenant, monsieur Potter nous allons parler, finit par répondre le minuscule professeur, avant de s'expliquer plus en détail. Voyez-vous, l'affaire qui nous liait était grave, extrêmement grave. Je voulais tout savoir de cette soirée et être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Cependant, vous êtes un garçon très intelligent et un occlumancien incroyablement doué, alors je me suis demander : comment être sûr que je ne vais pas me faire manipuler ? Comment être sûr qu'il me dira la vérité ?

-Incroyable ! Et c'est la que vous vous êtes résolu à m'enlever à l'aide d'un portoloin pour me torturer à loisir dans votre petite pièce. Quelle imagination. Voldemort n'aurait pas trouvé mieux, bravo vraiment, intervint Harry d'une voix ouvertement moqueuse.

-Oh non pas du tout, contra Filius en souriant. En fait, c'est là que je me suis plongé dans les magies ancestrales du peuple de ma mère et que j'ai découvert que les Leprechauns possédaient une puissante magie de vérité appelée nommé Aasha Aeteris : l'espoir du ciel. Cette magie ne peut en aucun cas forcer un homme à dire la vérité ou donner accès à son esprit, mais elle peut faire en sorte que ce même homme soit incapable de prononcer une parole qu'il sait ou pense être fausse. Et nous sommes actuellement tout deux soumis à cet enchantement. Le portoloin était juste un plan de secours qui a prouvé être nécessaire.

-C'est ridicule, une telle magie ne peut pas exister et je vais vous le prouver en vous affirmant que moi, Harry Potter je suis une f..., une f... tenta désespérément Harry avant de retenir un juron en réalisant que Flitwick n'avais pas mentit.

Il était incapable de mentir sciemment.

-Bien, je vois que vous me croyez désormais. Je vais donc poser les règles de notre petit jeu. A la fin de l'année précédente, vous avez tué par derrière Quirinus Quirrell alors que ce dernier était possédé par Lord Voldemort. Vous avez ensuite effacé la mémoire de Londubat afin de couvrir votre implication et couper un petit morceau de la pierre philosophale avant de vous enfuir. Je soupçonne également que ce soit vous qui avez ce soir là dérobé la cape invisibilité de monsieur Londubat. J'ai connu la guerre et c'est pourquoi j'étais prêt à vous laisser le bénéfice du doute et une chance de justifier vos actions. Cependant, les évènements de cette nuit ce sont précipités et nous voici maintenant à la croisée des chemins. Je vais vous laisser une chance et une seule de vous justifier. Si vous refuser ou que vos explications ne me convienne pas, je vous stupéfixerai et vous déposerai devant le bureau des Aurors comme je vous en avais menacé. Est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? demanda Filius d'une voix résolu.

-J'ai compris, répondit simplement Harry en serrant les dents.

De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait été contraint de dévoiler ses secrets, ses rêves ou ses aspirations. Il avait ouvert en partie son cœur à Rémus et Archimède, mais là s'arrêtait ce qu'il avait été prêt à partager. Et pourtant, ce soir, il devait faire un choix. Il pouvait emmener avec lui ses secrets à Azkaban ou dire la vérité à Flitwick.

A l' instant où il s'apprêtait à maudire le demi-leprechaun et à envoyer au diable l'homme qui avait osé le soumettre, une image traversa son esprit. Celle de sa mère et de sa sœur, étendues sur leur lit d'hôpital, leurs cheveux de feu cascadant doucement sur leur visage pale et tendu par la souffrance.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Harry Potter hurla un cri si primal et plein de rage et de magie que Filius recula d'un pas. Enfin, vaincu, Harry baissa la tête en acceptant sa destiné. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il devrait abandonner une partie de sa fierté pour donner une chance à sa famille.

Il allait renoncer à ses secrets, afin de tenter de convaincre Flitwick de ne pas le faire condamner. Pas parce qu'il craignait la mort ou la souffrance, mais simplement parce que s'il allait à Azkaban sa mère et sa sœur et même Rémus seraient condamnés.

Alors il ne pouvait tout simplement pas autoriser son orgueil à détruire ceux qu'il aimait. S'il lui restait une chance, même toute petite, de convaincre Flitwick et de sauver sa famille, il n'allait pas la gâcher.

-Posez vos questions, finit par murmurer Harry en baissant la tête.

Le maitre des Charmes le regarda un long moment en silence et reprit la parole.

- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé la nuit où Quirrell a été tué, selon votre point de vue, demanda Flitwick.

-Je venais de me rendre compte que Quirrell était celui qui tuait les licornes et j'ai entendu Neville et ses amis prévenir McGonagall que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à voler la pierre, alors j'ai convaincu Minerva de les écouter en utilisant contre elle sa fierté. Ensuite, je me suis caché près de l'entrée car je voulais être sûr que tout se passe bien.

-Alors vous ne vouliez pas voler la pierre à ce moment la? le coupa Filius.

-Non, répondit Harry avec honnêteté.

Le maitre des Charmes parut surpris par cet aveu. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois que son enchantement de vérité était actif et jeta sur Harry un regard un tout petit peu moins dur que précédemment avant de l'enjoindre à poursuivre.

-Alors que je surveillais, j'ai vu ces trois Gryffondors stupides se précipiter dans le couloir interdit et avant que je puisse réagir, ils ont disparu dans le tunnel, repris lentement le dernier des Potter. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. J'étais sûr que vous pourriez vaincre Quirrell, mais je savais aussi que si ce dernier avait un otage vous vous rendriez, tout particulièrement si l'otage en question était le précieux sauver du monde sorcier, expliqua Harry avec morgue. C'est la que j'ai décidé de rattraper les trois crétins avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre Quirrell, histoire d'être certain que ce dernier ne pourrait pas se servir d'eux.

-Et pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas parvenu ? Surement un élève ayant vos capacité aurait du pouvoir rattraper trois premières années, interrogea Flitwick véritablement surpris.

-Ils ont eu de la chance. Quirrell avait abimé la clef qui permettait d'échapper à votre enchantent et celui de McGonagall était prévu pour n'autoriser qu'une seule partie d'échec à la fois, ce qui m'a fait perdre du temps. Quant au troll, il avait déjà été assommé par Quirrell, expliqua Harry avec un soupir en se rappelant les événements de la nuit.

-Bien continuez, que s'est-il passé après ? le pressa Flitwick, dont les yeux reflétaient toujours une certaine dureté.

-Je suis arrivé devant le mur de flamme juste à temps pour voir Londubat le traverser. J'ai stupéfixié la gamine aux cheveux touffu et c'est là que j'ai trouvé la cape d'invisibilité.

-Que vous avez aussitôt décidé de voler, intervint le maitre des Charmes en lui jetant un regard perçant.

-Oui, répondit aussitôt Harry ce qui décontenança le petit homme. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ma baguette n'est pas normale. Je suis sûr que vous avez aussi remarqué qu'elle possède un pouvoir et une volonté propre, expliqua Harry en retenant un sourire lorsque le demi-leprechaun grimaça en repensant au moment où il avait tenté de s'en saisir.

-Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec le vol de la cape ? finit par demander Flitwick en voyant que Harry restait silencieux.

-Ma baguette m'a dit que, aux yeux de la magie, cette cape n'appartenait pas vraiment à Londubat mais à moi et m'a demandé de la prendre. Comme elle ne dit jamais rien sans une bonne raison, j'ai tout de suite décidé de suivre son conseil.

Cette fois, Filius était bouche bée. S'il n'avait pas été certain de l'efficacité de son enchantement, il aurait pensé que Harry se moquait de lui. Cependant il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Harry Potter était convaincu de la véracité de ce qu'il venait de dire. En outre, il avait lui même été torturé par l'artefact un instant plus tôt et avait sentit à ce moment une puissante magie et une étrange volonté tenter de le tuer lorsqu'il s'était emparé de la baguette, il ne pouvait donc pas considérer Harry comme fou.

Filius n'était pas homme à rejeter les faits ou à sous estimer les miracles que la magie pouvait accomplir et choisit donc de croire que Harry était bel et bien sain d'esprit. Après tout, la baguette s'était téléportée juste devant lui, dans la main de son maitre qui était pourtant à demi inconscient. Oui, cette baguette cachait bien des secrets.

-Je vous crois Harry. Qu'avez vous fait après avoir saisit la cape ?

-Il n'y avait plus de potion de résistance aux flammes alors j'ai briser l'enchantement de Rogue et...

-Comment ? Comment l'avez vous briser ? demanda tout de suite Flitwick, incapable de contenir sa curiosité en entendant évoquer un pareil exploit.

Même lui aurait été en peine de briser un tel enchantement.

A ces mots Harry sembla réfléchir un long moment, hésita, puis soupira et finit par répondre.

-Je possède ce que les anciens appelaient l'œil du dragon ou la vision céleste. Je peux voir la magie sous toutes ses formes.

_-Merlin nous prenne en pitié_, murmura Flitwick en songeant aux implications d'un tel pouvoir.

Harry était capable de voir la magie et de la manipuler. A en juger par son duel de ce soir, il parvenait déjà à réaliser des charmes sans baguette et à briser des enchantements. Cependant, avec du temps et de l'entrainement, il était certain qu'un génie comme Potter parviendrait aussi à comprendre les différentes fréquences d'énergie magique qui permettaient de former les maléfices, ou encore les déphasages d'ondes magiques qui accompagnaient les arts runiques... Ce qui voulait dire que si on lui en laissait le temps, Harry Potter finirait sans doute par percer tous les secrets et les mystères de la magie.

-Comme vous dites, acquiesça le dernier des Potter. Je ne maitrise pas encore totalement ma vision et je suis incapable, par exemple, de comprendre le processus de fabrication des maléfices. Cependant, les charmes et les enchantements n'ont que peu de secrets pour moi. Il me suffit de regarder et d'analyser pour parvenir à les reproduire ou les briser. C'est ce qui m'a permit de vaincre l'enchantement de Rogue en ouvrant une brèche dans les flammes, expliqua Harry en réalisant que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avouait posséder ce pouvoir à quelqu'un.

Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver là.

-Alors, c'est comme ça que vous avez pu accomplir toutes ces choses. Juste avant notre rendez vous, j'ai demandé a un ami d'enquêter sur vous et il m'a rapporté pleins de choses extraordinaires. Comme votre victoire au tournois de poker de Gringotts, votre don pour les finances. Tout vient de là, n'est ce pas ? C'est grâce à votre vision de la magie, suggéra Flitwick pris d'une soudaine inspiration.

-Oui et non, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Ma réussite dans les affaires vient simplement du fait que je suis un des rares sorciers à connaître le monde magique et le monde moldu, et que je peux exploiter cette connaissance pour faire de l'argent. Les gobelins ne comprennent rien au monde commun, et les sorciers au sang pur non plus. Les enfants issus de famille moldus possèdent eux le savoir nécessaire mais ne possèdent jamais de fonds à investir et la plupart d'entre eux ne sont même pas autorisés à ouvrir de compte à Gringotts. Je me suis donc retrouvé dans la position inédite d'être un sorcier possédant à la fois de l'argent et les connaissances nécessaires pour l'investir chez les moldus. Quant à ma victoire au tournoi de Gringotts, je la dois effectivement à ma vision. Les gobelins et les sorciers possèdent de forte magie personnelle et par conséquent, leur magie réagit à leur émotion. Or si tous les joueurs de poker contrôlent leur visage, peu contrôle leur magie. Après quelques tours, je pouvais anticiper leur jeu en regardant la manière dont leur magie réagissait. Comme en plus, Malfoy était déterminé à m'avoir en bluffant afin de me faire passer pour un idiot, j'ai commencé avec quasiment le double du pécule normal. Le reste était facile, étant donné que je suis un maitre occlumens parfaitement capable de cacher mes propres émotions. Le résultat n'a rien de magique.

-Incroyable, murmura simplement Filius, sidéré.

Harry reprit la parole afin d'éclaircir les derniers points de détails.

-Pour le reste, je ne dois ma réussite qu'à mon travail. Depuis tout petit, j'ai été maltraité. J'ai donc dû apprendre à réfléchir et à me servir de ma magie à un très jeune âge pour survivre. J'ai ensuite bénéficié d'une puissante motivation et j'ai commencé à travailler trois fois plus dur que tous les autres pour réussir. J'ai affuté mon esprit à chaque instant, amélioré ma vison magique, étudié jusqu'à l'épuisement, utilisé ma magie jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience, chaque jours depuis mon retour dans le monde magique afin d'accomplir mon ambition, expliqua Harry alors qu'une étrange flamme se mettait à briller peu à peu au fond de ses prunelles.

La fougue habituelle de Harry semblait lui revenir rapidement

-Et quelle est cette ambition ? demanda Filius à mi voix, presque effrayé de la réponse, cet interrogatoire prenait un tournant inattendu.

-Je veux sauver ma famille ! Arracher ma mère et ma sœur à la folie et à l'inconscience, venger la mémoire de mon père en exterminant ses assassins et réformer le monde magique afin que Rémus et tous ceux que j'aime puissent vivre dans un monde meilleur, un monde où on n'abandonne pas les enfants sur le pas d'une porte, un monde où l'on n'extermine pas les lycanthropes, un monde où les enfants issus de lignées moldues comme ma mère ont une place à part entière. C'est pour ça que jours après jours, j'étudie les magies anciennes et la médicomagie, afin de sauver ma mère. C'est pour ça que j'ai étudié le duel et appris à me battre. Afin de protéger ceux que j'aime et venger mon père. Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'accumule argent et pouvoir. Afin d'être un jour en position de changer ce monde pourri par la stupidité la haine et la corruption. **Voilà ce qu'est mon rêve. Voilà ce qu'est ma vie !** hurla Harry d'une voix amplifiée par la folie passagère qui paraissait commencer à s'emparer de lui.

Toute cette farce et cet interrogatoire n'avait que trop duré et il était temps d'y mettre un point final.

-Je..., murmura Filius, incapable de trouver ses mots à présent que Harry Potter, enfin libéré de tant d'année de silence et de secrets, vidait son cœur devant lui.

-C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai pénétré dans cette foutue salle et que j'ai compris que Quirrell était possédé par Voldemort, j'ai décidé de le tuer. Parce qu'il faisait parti de ce groupe de lâches innommables qui avait contribué à détruire ma famille et s'apprêtait à faire revenir à la vie celui sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'ai effacé la mémoire de ce crétin de Londubat afin de cacher mon implication pour la même raison que je vous révèle a présent la vérité : parce que je ne voulais pas finir ma vie à Azkaban en sachant que j'avais échoué et que ma famille allait disparaitre avec moi dans le lieu même où se trouvait ceux dont j'aurais dû la venger. Et c'est aussi pour ça que lorsque j'ai vu cette saleté de pierre, j'ai décidé d'en prendre un morceau afin de l'étudier et de voir si je ne pouvais pas utiliser l'élixir de vie afin de sauver ma mère et ma sœur. En fait, je n'ai qu'un seul regret. Vous voulez savoir lequel ? poursuivit Harry en braquant ses orbes vertes en direction de Flitwick.

Cette fois, les dés étaient finalement jeter. Il allait avouer son dernier secret et en assumer les conséquences.

Incapable de répondre, Filius Flitwick secoua simplement la tête.

**-Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir tué aussi ! **siffla Harry d'un ton qu'à présent tous mes rêves et mes espoirs ne sont plus que cendre dans le vent. Ma famille périra dans cet hôpital sordide, Rémus sera chassé d'Angleterre par ce ministère raciste et corrompu, tandis que les autres races magiques, dont la vôtre, continueront de dépérir dans leur réserve, s'abandonnant à la mort et aux ténèbres comme les esclaves qu'ils sont devenus, condamnés par le plus servile des larbins, c'est à dire vous !

**-Ma race n'est pas une race d'esclave et je suis un homme libre !** s'insurgea brusquement Filius Flitwick avec une haine que peu aurait jamais songé à lui attribuer.

-Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un chien de compagnie et vous le savez. Après tout, sans Dumbledore vous n'êtes rien. Rien de plus qu'une créature magique parmi tant d'autres, tout juste bonne à enfermer dans un Zoo. D'ailleurs, c'est pour défendre ce monde qui ne veut pas de vous que vous allez me livrez aux Aurors ! C'est au nom de la cape d'invisibilité du porte étendard de ce ministère corrompu, d'un bout de pierre et de la mort d'un mangemort possédé par Voldemort, que vous allez détruire ma famille, ma vengeance, et le rêve de plusieurs communautés magiques qui ont déjà placés en moi leurs espoirs depuis la création de l'Antre. Accomplissez donc votre devoir en me vendant aux charognards du ministère qui ne vous seront même pas reconnaissants, puis retournez sagement voir votre maitre. Avec ce bon Dumbledore, vous pourrez ensuite discourir sur la beauté d'une solution pacifique et vous gargariser d'avoir fait ce qui est juste pour le plus grand nombre en sacrifiant des gents comme Rémus et ma mère qui vous avais aimé et respecté sans tenir compte de votre race qui elle, continuera d'ailleurs de dépérir dans l'indifférence générale ! cracha finalement Harry, pendant que Filius reculait comme si on lui avait administré un coup de poing en pleine figure.

.

.

**1 Aout 1992 ; Manoir Diggory.**

.

Cédric poussa un cri bien peu masculin et cacha rapidement un étrange petit livre sous sa couette alors que sa mère déboulait dans sa chambre sans prévenir.

-Je... Hum... ce n'est pas..., commença platement Cédric.

-Je suis si fière de toi ! s'exclama brusquement sa mère en le serrant fermement dans ses bras.

-Ah bon, lâcha platement Cédric un brin décontenancé.

-Oui. Ton père et moi venons de recevoir ton bulletin et tes résultats ont été brillants. Et Amos m'a parlé de tes bonnes résolutions, alors je voulais juste te dire à quel point j'étais fière de toi, se rengorgea la belle petite brunette en serrant une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mes bonnes résolutions ? murmura Cédric d'un ton suspicieux en regardant son père, qui était resté dans la pièce et paraissait se dandiner d'un air mal à l'aise. Papa ? insista Cédric.

-Hé hé, mon fils. Tu ne vas pas me croire mais désormais, nous travaillerons ensemble tous les après-midi afin d'améliorer encore tes résultats pour l'an prochain, commença Amos d'une voix gênée en évitant de regarder son fils dans les yeux.

Cédric resta silencieux et se contenta de lever un sourcil et d'attendre. Une seconde passa puis une autre et finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et Amos Diggory craqua.

**- Pardonne-moi ! **gémit-il d'une voix pathétique en se jetant au pied du lit de son fils.** Ce... C'était de la légitime défense, **tenta de bafouiller Amos.

-Papa calme toi, et dit moi à quoi rime cette plaisanterie ? interrogea impitoyable Cédric.

-Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai gagné à la loterie un abonnement pour assister à la saison d'été de Quidditch américain. Mais tu connais ta mère, et elle m'aurait interdit d'y passer tous mes après midi. Alors je me suis dit que si nous avions cours ensemble, ce serait un bon moyen de justifier mes disparition hebdomadaires et...

-Cinquante/cinquante. Je veux un billet sur deux, coupa immédiatement Cédric.

-Misérable sangsue, gronda Amos en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. J'étais pourtant certain de t'avoir mieux élevé que ça. Tu auras un match sur quatre.

-Un match sur deux, sauf si tu préfères vraiment avoir à me donner des leçons tout l'été après que maman t'ai à nouveau frappé avec un balai pour te faire passer l'envie de lui mentir.

-Bon d'accord, mais tu ne l'emporteras pas avec toi lorsque tu rejoindras Merlin, grommela Amos en jetant un regard sombre à son fils.

Il sortit de la chambre de Cédric en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à _'misérable vampire aux doigts crochus'._

Cédric se rallongea confortablement en se disant que ses vacances venaient de prendre un tournant inattendu et particulièrement bienvenu.

.

.

**1 Aout 1992 ; Lieu incartable.**

.

Dans un geste trop rapide pour que l'œil humain puisse le suivre, Filius brandit sa baguette et un éclair déchira la pièce.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, parfaitement éberlué et leva un regard étonné vers le petit professeur. Celui-ci venait de le libérer de l'enchantement qui le paralysait. C'est alors qu'il croisa les yeux du maitre des Charmes et remarqua que ces derniers étaient emplis de larmes.

-Vous n'avez pas idée de combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment, murmura Filius d'une voix tremblante.

-Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Harry trop surpris pour songer à se relever.

-Vous avez raison Potter, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté aux joies de la liberté. Toute ma vie j'ai été humilié, rabaissé, et traité comme un moins que rien à cause de mon ascendance Leprechaun. Lorsque j'ai eu onze ans, Dumbledore m'a donné ma chance je me suis plongé dans les études avec acharnement. Je voulais devenir le meilleur, pour prouver au monde sorcier tout entier ma valeur. Et puis la réalité m'a rattrapé à ma sortie de Poudlard, expliqua le petit homme en essayant ses larmes.

-Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Harry en se relevant prudemment.

-Peu importe à quel point j'étais doué, aucun sorcier ne voulait s'abaisser à m'engager. Peu importe à quel point je devenais fort, car même au fait de mon pouvoir, alors qu'aucun duelliste dans le monde à l'exception d'une poignée de sorciers tels que Albus et Voldemort, ne pouvaient me vaincre, personne ne me respectait. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que mes efforts étaient vains car je n'avais tout simplement pas ma place dans le monde sorcier.

- Pourquoi y êtes-vous rester alors ? demanda Harry en se détendant légèrement.

-Albus m'a fait une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser. En m'offrant une place à Poudlard il m'a offert par la même occasion un accès aux livres traitant de toutes les magies anciennes dont l'apprentissage m'avait jusque là été refusé. Et pourtant, même cela était un mensonge, car Albus ne souhaitait que se servir de moi. Sans qu'il le sache, j'ai appris l'occlumancie et c'est ainsi que j'ai compris qu'il m'utilisait régulièrement avant de m'effacer la mémoire, afin de palier à une de ses faiblesses ayant attrait à l'art de l'enchantement.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir confronté alors ? gronda immédiatement Harry, révulsé par une pareil attitude.

-Je l'ai fait juste après qu'il m'ait utilisé pour analyser un étrange enchantement. Un enchantement que vous aviez vous même érigé au cœur du 4 Privet Drive, monsieur Potter, répondit Flitwick en direction d'un Harry sidéré. Jusque là, je m'étais toujours dit que Albus, l'homme qui m'avait sauvé, l'homme qui m'avait offert une éducation et un travail, agissait uniquement pour le bien de tout le monde. Mais lorsque j'ai vu le placard qui était recouvert d'une croute de votre sang, j'ai su qu'aucun bien ne pouvait jamais exiger pareil sacrifice et j'ai confronté Albus en lui demandant ce que signifiait toute cette mascarade.

-Et alors ? demanda Harry bien plus chamboulé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par l'étrange révélation.

-Alors il m'a effacé la mémoire une nouvelle fois à l'aide d'un sort bien plus puissant, conclut sombrement Flitwick. Seuls mes talents d'occlumancie m'ont permis, après un long travail, de retrouver mes souvenirs. Et j'ai compris l'ampleur de la catastrophe lorsque j'ai réalisé que, comme vous l'aviez si justement fait remarquer, dans le monde sorcier je ne pouvais rien faire. Ma parole ne valait rien et seul le soutien d'Albus me permettait d'échapper aux persécutions. C'est alors que je me suis promis de tout faire pour mettre à bas ce système qui avait fait de moi un être impuissant. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle, j'ai décidé de vous aider en vous offrant des livres avancés lorsque j'ai appris ce que vous aviez fait pour votre tuteur qui est un loup-garou, au début de votre première année.

Intégrant lentement toutes les informations, Harry Potter finit par plonger ses orbes vertes dans le regard de Flitwick.

-Et maintenant ? demanda finalement le dernier des Potter.

-Maintenant le temps est venu pour nous deux de prendre un nouveau départ. Car vous allez devenir mon apprenti, murmura Flitwick alors qu'un mince sourire lui éclairait soudainement le visage.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry parfaitement stupéfait.

-J'ai attendu une telle occasion des années et à présent vous voilà Harry. Un jeune sorcier riche et politiquement influent, mais dépourvu du racisme de ses pairs. Un génie au pouvoir incroyable et aux ambitions similaires aux miennes qui n'a pas peur d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses opinions et de tuer pour ce qu'il sait être juste. Lorsque je vous regarde Harry, je vois l'espoir. L'espoir qui ne vous a jamais quitté lorsque vous avez juré de sauver votre famille. Mais aussi un espoir pour ma race et les autres opprimés du monde magique. Je sais ce qu'a été votre enfance et j'ai vu votre courage et votre détermination de mes propres yeux, je sais que vous ne faillirez pas. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de placer en vous mes espoirs Harry. Alors non seulement je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, mais en plus, je vais vous apprendre tout ce que je sais. Et à l'aide de ce savoir, je sais que vous essayerez de façonner un monde meilleur, et que vous réussirez là ou j'ai échoué, conclut Flitwick tandis que Harry, épuisé par la longue nuit, s'effondrait contre le mur.

Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que la rencontre de ce soir ne se terminerait ainsi.

.

Une demi heure plus tard, le dernier des Potter murmura une silencieuse prière à Merlin pendant que Rémus, rendu fou furieux par sa disparition impromptue, lui passait un savon.

.

.

.

_**.**_** Partie 2 : La fin de l'été.**

.

**Le 13 Aout 1992, l'Antre de Lunard, Bâtiment central**

.

Harry se tenait au milieu de sa chambre. Tous les obstacles que contenait la pièce avaient été miniaturisés et soigneusement alignés le long du mur le plus éloigné de la pièce. Ainsi, elle paraissait pratiquement vide. En son centre, Harry Potter, couvert d'une mince couche de sueur et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un short noir, exécutait de manière répétitive, une série de mouvements complexes du poignet.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à apprendre la magie, Harry avait toujours fait en sorte d'atteindre un niveau de maitrise tel pour chaque sort, qu'il pouvait les lancer sans même y penser. Cela lui permettait de conjurer, contrôler et animer toutes sortes de choses alors même qu'il utilisait sa baguette pour lancer des maléfices diverses et variés.

Il avait en outre perfectionné à l'extrême son usage de l'occlumancie et commencé à entrainer et renforcer son esprit, tout en apprenant petit à petit à fragmenter son attention afin d'être capable de penser à plusieurs chose en même temps, tout en restant cohérent et en gardant une vue d'ensemble de la situation.

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était capable en ce moment même, de lire un livre nommé "_Duel : combattre avec la nature de votre coté'_"qu'il lévitait tranquillement devant ses yeux alors que plusieurs globes d'eau tournaient autour de la pièce en prenant de temps à autre la forme de divers animaux ou se métamorphosaient en différents objets qui entamaient rapidement une course en passant à travers la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'un entrainement que l'héritier Potter avait mit au point à l'aide de son tout nouveau mentor, Filius Flitwick. L'homme, qui était en fait à moitié leprechaun, avait souffert toute sa vie durant du racisme patenté du ministère avait en effet décidé de joindre sa quête de justice à celle de Harry et d'enseigner au jeune sorcier tout ce qu'il savait. Ce qui était en fait titanesque car l'homme était un savant de très haut niveau. Maitre en charmes et enchantements et ancien champion de duel, ainsi qu'un des rares sorciers à maitriser les magies élémentaires.

Outre un programme d'entrainement bien ficelé, ainsi que la mise en place l'an prochain de cours particuliers hebdomadaires, Filius Flitwick avait aidé Harry à poursuivre un peu plus logiquement son propre programme et curieusement, la maitrise des magies élémentaires constituait la suite logique du type d'entrainement que s'était imposé Harry l'an passé en animant de petits soldats de plomb.

En effet, à présent que son esprit s'était renforcé et que son niveau en occlumancie lui permettait de subdiviser son esprit en plusieurs entités indépendantes et synchronisées, Harry s'entrainait à maitriser ensemble plusieurs formes de magies différentes, et à allier conjuration, métamorphose, animation et autres types de magies diverses et variées. Ce qui était la base indispensable à la maitrise des magies élémentaires.

L'ouvrage que Filius lui avait offert et que Harry était actuellement en train de lire, expliquait que pour maitriser les magies élémentaires, il fallait toujours commencer avec de petites manipulations et construire à partir de là. Il précisait également qu'il fallait être capable d'associer la précision nécessaire au maléfice, la concentration nécessaire à la métamorphose et un brun de touché indispensable pour faire un charme de qualité.

En fait, maitriser les éléments, c'était parvenir à associer différentes branches de la magie et à les faire coexister tout en pliant le résultat créé à sa propre volonté. Harry avait commencé à travailler avec de l'eau en apprenant tout d'abord à conjurer de petites quantités d'eau et a lui conférer déférentes formes, avant de peu à peu commencer à en changer la nature pour obtenir de la glace.

Choisir l'eau comme premier élément était un choix osé, car il fallait à chaque instant être capable d'en contrôler la température et la densité, en plus de sa forme. Un défi à la hauteur du dernier des Potter.

Avec une dernière inflexion experte du poignet, tous les globes liquides qui entouraient Harry explosèrent et un instant plus tard, plusieurs milliers de petits tubes de la taille approximative d'un crayon, flottaient dans l'air. Enfin, le jeune mage se concentra brusquement et la température de la pièce sembla diminuer alors que les petits épieux devenaient translucides, avant de prendre la consistance de la glace.

Regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une cible digne d'intérêt, le regard de l'adolescent se posa finalement sur une pile de lettres qui lui avait été adressé par quelques unes de ses "admiratrices" de l'école, dans une vaine tentative pour établir avec lui un semblant de correspondance. Il n'avait bien sûr jamais pris le temps de les lire.

D'un seul mouvement sec de sa baguette, les lettres s'envolèrent rapidement du coin de la pièce où elles étaient entassées et d'une estocade, il expédiât plusieurs milliers de petites échardes sur le tas d'enveloppes.

Prêt de la moitié des épieux se brisèrent instantanément, car ils étaient imparfaits. Cependant, une bonne centaine d'entre eux parvint, pour la plus grande joie d'Harry, à supporter l'accélération et un instant plus tard, toutes les lettres étaient puissamment plantées contre le mur par les épieux.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry invoqua ensuite une nouvelle orbe d'eau qu'il lia à sa baguette, puis faisant tourner le sceptre de mort au dessus de sa tête, il condensa la sphère jusqu'à ce quelle ait à peu près la taille d'une balle de fusil. Puis, compactant l'air à proximité, il pointa l'air et l'eau condensé en direction des lettres et tira.

Le résultat fut plus que satisfaisant puisque un instant plus tard, la petite balle s'écrasa contre le mur où elle explosa dans un bruit tonitruant, oblitérant les missives et creusant dans le mur de pierre un trou tout à fait respectable.

Harry regarda un instant le résultat et sourit en décidant que compacter de l'eau et de l'air et les expédier à haute vitesse sur une cible était quelque chose d'amusant.

Cherchant des yeux une autre cible et remarquant avec tristesse qu'il n'y en avait pas, Harry soupira avant de se reprendre rapidement. Heureusement, il n'était pas un génie de la métamorphose pour rien.

Jetant un regard avide en direction des débris qui se trouvaient en dessous du trou qu'il venait de creuser dans son propre mur, il lévita un bout de lambris et, d'un ensemble de gestes fluides et rapides, le transforma en une poupée d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

La marionnette en question ressemblait à un petit bébé tout rose, et aurait fait la joie den'importe quelle petite fille, si on exceptait toutefois ses long cheveux graisseux, son regard meurtrier et son nez crochus disgracieusement recourbé au dessus d'un mince sourire sadique.

**La poupée Rogue venait de voir le jour.**

Harry leva sa baguette tout près à exterminer l'ignoble création lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volé. Stéphanie et Archimède, fatigués de frapper à la porte sans recevoir de réponse, pénétrèrent dans l'Antre du dernier des Potter.

Leur colère d'avoir été oublié et d'avoir fait le pied de grue durant cinq bonnes minute sur le pas de la porte de Harry disparu instantanément lorsque la Serpentarde et le Serdaigle se retrouvèrent devant une poupée représentant respectivement leur directeur de maison et leur idole, flottant a mi hauteur à moins d'un mètre d'eux.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de s'interroger longuement sur cette bizarrerie car une sphère tournoyante de liquide de la taille d'un souaffle la percuta un instant plus tard et la fit littéralement exploser dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant.

Archimède et Stéphanie tournèrent lentement leur yeux effarés en direction de l'expéditeur du missile et se retrouvèrent nez a nez avec un Harry a moitié nu et couvert de transpiration, qui les fusillait consciencieusement du regard.

Stéphanie devint instantanément rouge, horrifiée d'avoir surpris Harry dans une tenue bien proche de celle d'Adam, tandis qu'Archimède fronçait les sourcils en direction de son ami, furieux qu'il ose s'exhiber ainsi devant sa petite Stéphichou.

Une chose était sûre cependant, les innombrables heures d'entrainement de Quidditch et de duel avaient porté leurs fruits car l'adolescent qui leur faisait face avait un torse dans lequel aucun signe de l'enfance ne subsistait. Chaque muscle clairement définit était souligné par la minceur du garçon, et Stéphanie, de plus en plus gênée, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Harry était décidément terriblement athlétique. Depuis quand ses pectoraux étaient-ils… ?

**-Mets donc des vêtements sale Hooligan exhibitionniste. Il y a une noble dame présente dans la pièce ! **piailla Archie en tentant désespérément de s'interposer entre une Stéphanie rougissante mais incapable de détourner le regard et un Harry toujours aussi déshabillé et séduisant.

-Il me semble que c'est vous qui êtes entrés sans vous annoncer, répondit sèchement Harry.

Il envoya un sort de bannissement en direction de la porte qui se ferma dans un claquement retentissant. Pendant ce temps, Stéphanie se tordait le coup pour continuer de regarder Harry par dessus l'épaule du pauvre Archie, qui gesticulait de plus en plus frénétiquement afin d'empêcher son amie d'enfance de se rincer l'œil. Après tout, la belle Serpentarde était une sorcière au sang pur et les traditions interdisaient formellement que l'on révéla trop de son corps, dans le monde sorcier. Ce qui vouait dire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu autant de la peau d'un garçon.

-De plus, la gente dame semble apprécier le spectacle, ajouta finalement Harry en souriant vicieusement en direction d'Archimède.

La pauvre Serpentarde rougit de plus belle et le regard déjà meurtrier de Archie se fit plus violent encore.

Sans tenir compte du ridicule de la situation, Harry pénétra ensuite tranquillement dans sa salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce. Ses cheveux mouillés prouvaient qu'il sortait de la douche. Il s'était ensuite simplement vêtit d'un jean noir et portait en un léger T-shirt blanc qui collait à sa peau encore humide d'une manière tout à fait suggestive.

**-Plus de vêtement !** siffla tout de suite Archie en voyant Stéphanie recommencer à rougir.** N'as-tu donc aucune décence, misérable ? **s'emporta le brun pendant que Harry haussait les épaules d'un air peu concerné.

-Il fait plutôt chaud, ici. Tu ne penses pas Stéphanie ? lança Harry en guise de réponse, pendant que la belle jeune femme hochait benoitement, trop choquée pour parler convenablement.

Archie au bord de la crise de nerf lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes histoire de briser la transe de la jeune fille. Elle se reprit alors rapidement et fusilla du regard le grand brun avant de secouer la tête pour finir de s'éclaircir les idées. Ce fichu Potter et son physique étrangement félin l'avait déjà sournoisement fait tourner en bourrique, il était donc important de se donner en spectacle plus en avant et de renverser la situation avant que Harry ne se lance dans une nouvelle pique désobligeante.

-Archie a raison, il semble évident que tu devrais t'habiller plus convenablement lorsque des gens qui te sont infiniment supérieur te font grâce de leur présence, exposa Stéphanie en haussant la tête d'un air snob dans le but de faire enrager Harry. Malheureusement pour elle, son petit sourire et ses joues toujours légèrement rouges gâchèrent en grande partie l'effet.

-Hum, je ne connais personne sur terre qui me soit supérieur, murmura Harry d'un air pensif en se frottant le menton comme si il réfléchissait à voix haute. Ce qui veut probablement dire que je peux toujours me balader habillé comme il me plait je suppose, conclut le jeune mage d'un air distrait en haussant légèrement les épaules et en souriant comme s'il était content d'avoir trouver la réponse à une épineuse question.

Levant sa baguette, il entreprit ensuite de ranger sa chambre en rendant à tous les objets leur taille normale sous les yeux incrédules de Stéphanie, qui paraissait plus surprise après chaque nouveau sortilège qu'il lançait.

-Je voix que ta vantardise a atteint de nouveau sommet pendant les vacances. Et vas-tu cesser d'utiliser ainsi la magie ? Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire, tu tiens donc tant que ça à être renvoyé ? gronda-t-elle rageusement sans quitter la baguette des yeux.

Archie regarda Harry en arquant légèrement un sourcil auquel le sorcier aux cheveux corbeau répondit d'un haussement d'épaule peu concerné.

-Les magies qu'il invoque à l'aide de sa baguette ne peuvent pas être traquées par le ministère ma magnifique stephinounichette adorée, expliqua finalement le grand brun.

Puis il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il croisa le regard assassin de la demoiselle qui fit un pas dans sa direction en songeant que l'appeler deux fois par un surnom ridicule dans la même soirée, c'était vraiment une fois de trop.

-Steph, murmura Archie d'une toute petite voix alors que la jeune fille continuait de se rapprocher.

-Stéphanie, tenta le brun, tandis que les yeux sombres de la jeune femme restaient meurtriers.

-Miss Zabini, tenta-t-il avec un espoir renouvelé qui vola en éclat lorsque Stéphanie fit un pas de plus.

-Madame Zabini ! piailla-t-il plus rapidement alors que la jeune fille n'était plus qu'à quelque pas.

Le regard sombre s'éclaircit légèrement et un vague sourire amer apparut sur le visage de la belle sorcière qui continua tout de même d'avancer.

**-Reine Zabini ! **hurla finalement Archie en protégeant ses parties génitales avec désespoir pendant que la jeune fille s'arrêtait enfin et hochait sobrement la tête avec satisfaction.

-Extraordinaire, commenta platement Harry. Vous n'êtes pas encore marié et pourtant tu as déjà réussit à le dresser parfaitement. Il te mange littéralement dans la main, murmura le sorcier en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la belle sorcière et en secouant doucement la tête.

-Tu as dit quelque chose Harry ? demanda dangereusement Stéphanie en tournant son fameux regard assassin en direction du dernier des Potter.

Tandis que son mauvais caractère coutumier était intégralement reporté sur Harry, Archie souri avec soulagement tout en décroisant les mains qu'il avait instinctivement placé près de ses parties génitales.

-J'ai dit que vous n'étiez pas encore marié mais que tu l'avais déjà parfaitement dressé, répéta Harry en détachant chaque mot comme s'il parlait un très jeune enfant. Merlin, je sais que tu aimes avoir les cheveux long, mais si cette tignasse t'empêche d'entendre convenablement, tu devrais peut être songé à te raser la tête, ajouta-t-il avec un sérieux moqueur en direction de Stéphanie dont le regard dur s'assombrit encore.

-Heyyyy, pourquoi tu ne le frappes pas, lui ? se plaignit soudain Archie en direction de son amie. Si j'avais dit quelque chose comme ça, il y a longtemps que tu m'aurais tué, geignit le brun pendant que l'adolescente cessait de fusiller Harry du regard pour reporter son attention sur lui.

-D'abord, il y a le fait qu'il a sa baguette en main et peut se défendre si je me jette sur lui, commença à s'expliquer la jeune femme avant de se faire interrompre par Harry qui coupa ses piètres excuses sans vergogne.

-Ça et le fait que ce que j'ai dit est parfaitement exact. Vous vous comportez comme un vieux couple, ajouta l'héritier Potter.

Stéphanie ne parvint pas à empêcher une nouvelle rougeur de lui monter au visage et Archie se mit à sourire comme un gamin tout en enroulant un de ses long bras autour des épaules de sa promise. Il proclama bien fort.

- L'amour finit toujours par l'emporter !

Stéphanie Zabini se contenta de regarder sombrement l'offensant appendice tandis que le sourire de Archie disparu rapidement alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui risquait bientôt d'arriver à ses bijoux de famille.

-Hum, je… hum... je dois retourner travailler dans la salle principale de l'Antre, alors, hum... tu voudras bien transmettre le message de Rémus à Harry, hein Stephi ? Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille ! Tchao ! lança le garçon par dessus son épaule alors qu'il trottinait rapidement en direction de la porte.

Juste avant de fermer, profitant du fait que Harry le regardait et que sa dulcinée était de dos, le grand échalas se mit à gesticuler de manière ridicule. Harry, bien qu'il ne soit pas un grand passionné de charade et de rébus, comprit néanmoins que le message signifiait soit"J'aime les gâteaux au chocolat explosif", soit "ne pense même pas à essayer de la toucher, ou j'empoisonnerais ton prochain petit déjeuné".

A la réflexion, Harry décida que la deuxième option était probablement plus proche de la vérité mais comment être certain avec quelqu'un comme Archimède ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de baguette ? demanda finalement la sorcière pour briser le silence oppressant qui avait envahit la pièce et dans lequel Harry paraissait parfaitement a son aise. Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup plus derrière cette histoire que ce qu'Archie à suggérer, questionna la sorcière en regardant Harry.

Puis elle s'assit gracieusement sur son fauteuil en cuir d'hippogriffes hors de prix, avant de poser délicatement ses pieds sur son bureau en bois de frêne elfique tout aussi onéreux. Sachant parfaitement que chacun de ses gestes faisait enrager Harry.

Contrôlant son mauvais caractère grâce à son occlumancie, l'héritier Potter répondit d'un sourire poli et d'un simple geste de baguette lévita gentiment la sorcière loin de son mobilier et la reposa par terre là ou elle était à l'origine.

-Si tu veux, tu peux t'assoir sur le canapé, il est fait pour ça, commenta Harry sans tenir compte du regard furieux que la jeune sorcière lui lança lorsqu'il la reposa par terre. Quant à ma baguette, elle a simplement été créée avant le ministère de la magie. Il est difficile de faire mettre en place des charmes de traque habituels lors de la création d'une baguette qui est apparue avant vous, expliqua distraitement Harry tout en s'affairant à réparer sa chambre et à ranger les différents livres qu'il utilisait dans sa bibliothèque privée.

Une fois que tout fut ordonné et réparé, il regarda brièvement Stéphanie dans les yeux.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si tu sais garder un secret ? Une jeune Serpentarde comme toi ne devrait pas avoir de problème ? demanda le jeune mage d'un ton incisif avant de se mettre à faire disparaître les derniers gravas.

Stéphanie hocha la tête sans hésiter. Elle n'était pas un Serpentarde pour rien et il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée de parler de cela à qui que ce soit sans obtenir quelque chose en échange, même si Harry n'avait pas précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un secret.

-Tu sais, lorsqu'Archie m'a dit lors d'une de ses habituelles crises de panique que l'un de tes fantasmes était de frapper des bébés, je ne l'avais pas cru. Mais après ce que je viens de voir..., finit par s'amuser la sorcière en désignant d'un vague geste de la main les restes de la poupée Rogue explosé dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry la désarçonna en lui renvoyant un sourire bon enfant.

-A vrai dire, Archimède était assez généreux, comme à son habitude. Lors de mes rêves, je fais bien pire que frapper des bébés, comme tu as pu le constater un peu plus tôt, mentionna-t-il en reformant d'un coup de baguette sa poupée Rogue, avant de la faire disparaître dans une grande vague de flamme stylisé.

Les deux sorcier restèrent ensuite silencieux un bon moment alors que Harry terminait de nettoyer sa chambre et que Stéphanie le regardait faire calmement, impressionnée par sa maitrise grandissante de la magie.

-Pourquoi continues-tu à ignorer les avances d'Archimède ? demanda finalement Harry avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il se retournait vers la jeune fille.

Manipuler les gens était vraiment un jeu amusant après tout. Surtout lorsque les victimes en question étaient des Serpentardes, peu habituées à se faire rudoyer à leur propre jeu.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, répliqua telle sèchement tandis que son dos se raidissait brusquement, anticipant un mauvais moment à venir.

Harry reprit la parole.

-Allons, il doits sûrement y avoir une raison pour que tu le détestes à ce point, continua Harry en changeant très légèrement de sujet, tout en s'assurant qu'elle reste aussi gênée.

-Tu veux dire, à part le fait, qu'il est fatiguant et insupportable, qu'il m'embarrasse régulièrement devant toute l'école, qu'il est un pervers consommé et se comporte comme un bouffon lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé à jouer les fayots ? rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-Fayot... qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Harry qui paraissait cette fois sincèrement curieux.

-Voyons Harry, tu es son meilleur ami, mais tu n'as pas pu manquer ça. Dès qu'il ne me casse pas les pieds, il s'enfonce le nez dans des livres de potions ridicule ou se met à touiller ses décoctions infâmes à l'instant où ses lèvres cessent de lécher les bottes de Rogue. Archimède est un feignant obsédé par Rogue et qui fait passer tout le monde après sa passion pour les potions.

Sincèrement surpris par la description assez méchante mais terriblement précise de ce à quoi ressemblait la vie d'Archimède, Harry perdit complètement le cours de ses pensées. Refusant pourtant de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il se concentra un bref instant afin de retrouver ses esprits.

Après un été passé avec Archimède à l'Antre de Lunard, Harry en était venu à une conclusion simple : s'il ne se débrouillait pas pour faire en sorte que Stéphanie cesse de rudoyer et d'ignorer Archimède, il passerait une année impossible.

En effet, le grand brun dont les hormones se faisaient de plus ne plus pressantes, était au bord de la dépression et commençait à perdre tout espoir de conquérir un jour sa dulcinée. Ce qui veut dire que s'il souhaitait conserver sa santé mentale sans être pris entre deux feux, il devait absolument faire quelque chose.

-Vraiment? reprit Harry, pris d'une soudaine inspiration. C'est ça qui te dérange le plus chez lui ? Le fait qu'il soit un élève studieux, qui passe l'essentielle de son temps à travailler et à lire ? Pourtant tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me demander de t'accompagner à Pré-au-lard l'an passé, dit-il en ignorant royalement le rouge qui monta à nouveau aux joues de Stéphanie à l'évocation du souvenir embarrassant.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport, tu n'as rien à voir avec lui, commença-t-elle, son embarras à l'idée d'aborder une telle discussion parfaitement évident dans sa voix.

-Ah bon, je suis différent ? susurra Harry en transperçant la demoiselle de ses yeux d'un vert profond. Alors dis-moi, que pensais-tu que je faisais lorsque tu es entré dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il en ignorant l'embarras croissant de la jeune fille à l'évocation de sa quasi nudité. Je faisais ce que je fais plus de quatre-vingt dix pour cent de mon temps libre durant les vacances : j'étudiais et je m'entrainais ! assena-t-il d'un ton sans réplique en évitant de mentionner que ce qu'il faisait dépassait de loin le curriculum offert par Poudlard.

Une information qui n'avait rien à voir avec le présent sujet.

-Oui mais...

-Mais quoi ? l'interrompit durement Harry. Tu penses que parce que Archimède excelle dans l'art des potions, le fait qu'il travaille soit moins supportable que lorsque je fais la même chose avec une baguette ? Tu penses que le fait qu'il soit impressionné par le talent de Rogue fait de lui un lèche-bottes quand tous les Serpentards au grand complet pleurnichent pour renter dans les bonnes grâces de leur directeur de maison ? Tu penses que parce qu'il dédie une grande partie de son temps à ses études en potion, ses sentiments à ton égard son moindre ? demanda Harry d'une voix presque méprisante.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je..., tenta de se défendre la belle sorcière.

-Cet idiot t'adore Stéphanie, et si il n'avait pas pris la difficile décision de venir travailler ici cette année, j'aurais juré haut et fort que sa dévotion était maladive et dangereusement proche de l'obsession avant de tenter de le faire interner à Sainte Mangouste. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, sais-tu combien de garçon de notre âge prennent la peine de travailler pendant les vacances ? Combien serait prêt à faire de tel sacrifice afin de gagner honnêtement un peu d'argent et de ne pas abuser de la générosité de la famille qui l'a adopté et qui pourtant ne lui demandait rien en retour ? Archimède a abandonné une vie facile et des vacances de rêve avec une riche famille dévouée en compagnie de la femme qu'il aime, afin de commencer à construire son avenir dans l'honneur et grâce à un dur labeur.

Stéphanie Zabini, surprise par la tirade, ne trouva rien à répondre et baissa légèrement les yeux, tandis que ses poings se seraient jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle entendait Harry Potter défendre quelqu'un, et il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne s'y prenait pas trop mal.

-Tu sais ce que je trouve le plus drôle ? dit soudainement Harry, interrompant ainsi la réflexion de la jeune fille. Le plus amusant c'est que tu n'as pas la moindre idée du nombre de sorcières qui seraient prête à donner leur bras droit pour être à ta place, ricana Harry.

L'adolescente paraissait totalement incrédule. Visiblement l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

-Oh, mais non Stéphanie, je ne me moque pas de toi si c'est ce que tu penses, continua Harry. En dépit de combien ce petit satyre d'Archimède est pervers et obsédé, il a systématiquement décliné toutes les offres des nombreuses filles qui lui ont fait de avances particulièrement explicites tout au long de l'année dernière. A vrai dire, il semblerait qu'il y ai pléthore de sorcières à Serdaigle qui voient en lui le parfait petit ami et lui trouvent toutes sortes de qualités extraordinaires. Ne me demande pas lesquelles, car je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais l'opinion des demoiselles de notre maison est presque unanime.

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Si cet idiot avait eu la moindre chance de sortir avec une fille, il l'aurait saisit et..., rétorqua Stéphanie avec morgue, uniquement pour se faire interrompre une nouvelle fois par Harry qui fixait la jeune femme dans les yeux avec une concentration inquiétante.

-Tu te mens à toi-même, souffla doucement la voix de Harry Potter.

L'adolescente n'en était pas certaine, mais à ce moment précis, elle sentit comme un léger vertige et un discret picotement à l'arrière de sa nuque. Une clochette retentissait au loin dans son esprit en lui criant de détourer le regard, mais cela lui était impossible. Comment cesser de regarder ces extraordinaires émeraudes luminescente ?

Plus elle se plongeait dans leur profondeur étincelante, plus elle était certaine que désormais, tous ses problèmes appartenaient au passé.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu, l'étrange sensation reflua, la laissant légèrement surprise et incrédule à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devait penser trop fort, car brusquement, Harry se mit à répondre aux questions qu'elle se pensait silencieusement dans le secret de son esprit.

-Tu es peut être capable de te mentir à toi même Stéphanie, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi, reprit lentement le jeune mage. Tu projettes tes pensées comme si tu voulais les hurler à la face du monde, commença-t-il en levant un doigt. Premièrement, tu affirmes à qui veut l'entendre que tu ne le trouves pas particulièrement beau alors que tu penses sans équivoque qu'aucun garçon de notre année ne lui arrive à la cheville, exposa-t-il en ignorant le regard de pure horreur que lui adressa la belle jeune femme.

-Deuxièmement, continua Harry en levant un nouveau doigt, tu as beau trouver son attitude geignarde et ennuyeuse, tu trouves l'adoration permanente et attentionnée qu'il te voue flatteuse et adorable. Et a présent que tu sais qu'il a rejeté toutes les filles qui lui ont fait des avances, ce sentiment a encore grandi.

Les prunelles de Stéphanie s'écarquillèrent terriblement et elle recula d'un pas en tremblant.

-Tu... Tu lis mes pensées ! l'accusa-t-elle avec indignation et terreur, tandis qu'il l'ignorait et levait un dernier doigt.

-Troisièmement, tu n'es pas seulement impressionnée par son talent extraordinaire pour les potions, mais tu es aussi légèrement envieuse parce que contrairement à lui ou moi, tu n'as pas de spécialité magique où tu excelles particulièrement. D'ailleurs, les félicitations que ne cessent de lui adresser tes parents ne font que renforcer ce sentiment de jalousie. C'est à cause de cette jalousie que tu ne supporte pas de le voir parler avec Rogue ou se plonger dans des ouvrages avancés sur les potions. Pourtant, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'admirer sa détermination et de trouver qu'il s''agit d'une de ses qualités les plus attrayantes, conclut l'héritier Potter d'un ton dur.

En temps normal, Harry se serait sentit particulièrement mal d'avoir osé utiliser de la légilimancie contre son amie. L'une de ses rares amies à vrai dire. Cependant, Stéphanie se comportait depuis trop longtemps comme une enfant gâtée, irrationnelle et colérique. Et à cet instant précis, Harry se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui, car il était temps que quelqu'un lui mette un point sur les i et la barre au t.

D'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, ce qu'il venait de faire détruirait définitivement les derniers sentiments romantiques que la demoiselle entretenait à son égard. Ce qui convenait parfaitement au jeune mage.

Bien sur, si Harry avait fait preuve d'un peu plus honnêteté intellectuelle de son propre coté, il aurait admis se sentir particulièrement mal à l'idée d'avoir trahi la confiance de son amie en regardant ses pensées. Mais c'était là un mal nécessaire. Affermissant sa détermination, il reprit la parole et porta donc le coup de grâce.

-Je me demande comment tu réagirais si tu en venais à apprendre que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il se donne tant de mal pour devenir un maitre des Potions est sa mère ? demanda Harry avec une mélancolie qui stoppa provisoirement les sentiments de colère et d'indignation qu'éprouvait la belle sorcière en les remplaçant par un choc parfaitement perceptible.

-Et oui Stéphanie, Archimède m'a tout raconté. C'est un point sur lequel nous nous ressemblons beaucoup lui et moi. Nos mères respectives sont nos sources d'inspiration et l'essence même de notre motivation. A l'exception que dans son cas, l'histoire est bien plus sombre et tragique, siffla brusquement Harry d'une voix très proche du fourchelangue, comme cela lui arrivait parfois lorsqu'il était en proie à une forte émotion.

A cet instant, Stéphanie ne pu s'empêcher de se demander en quoi les histoires de Harry et Archie étaient similaire. Cependant elle refoula avec force cette question en espérant que _Celui-qu'elle-avait-une-fois-considéré-comme-son-ami_ n'avait pas réussit à lui arracher cette pensé la.

-La seule raison pour laquelle Archimède s'est mis à étudier les potions n'était pas parce qu'il admirait Rogue ou parce qu'il aimait la matière. C'est uniquement parce qu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait du seul moyen de guérir la lycanthropie, enchaina imperturbablement le dernier des Potter, utilisant une nouvelle fois la légilimancie pour confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà.

-Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'une vaste blague, du rêve d'un fou. Et lorsqu'il t'en a parlé il y a bien des années, tu as pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle excentricité, une blague un peu bizarre. Et même maintenant, tu es convaincue qu'il va échouer dans sa quête et qu'il gâche sa vie a tant travailler ses potions, n'est ce pas ? Et bien laisse moi te dire une chose. Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Archimède en potion, mais je suis suffisamment fort pour pouvoir comprendre les théories qu'il a élaboré. Et je peux t'affirmer qu'il est tout proche de la solution et qu'il est d'ors et déjà largement supérieur à la quasi-totalité des maitres des potions pratiquant en Europe. Archimède Montague va réussir là où tous les autres ont échoué. Il va guérir la lycanthropie et sa potion permettra à Rémus de redevenir humain. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'écraserai toute personne qui osera se dresser entre Archimède et son rêve et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux plus te regarder lui briser le cœur jour après jour Stéphanie.

Stéphanie ne savait plus quoi penser à présent que Harry mettait à nue ses sentiments les plus secrets et lui assenait des vérités si dérangeantes. Archie pouvait-il vraiment être aussi doué ? C'était sûrement impossible. Mais peut être qu'une fois encore, elle refusait de voir la vérité en face, et d'admettre que le talent du grand brun l'impressionnait. Décidant de s'occuper de ça plus tard, elle refoula à nouveau toutes ses pensés tourbillonnantes et leva ses yeux à présent humides vers Harry qui la regardait avec une expression impénétrable.

-Maintenant, pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas lu tes pensées, murmura Harry d'une voix blanche où transparaissait une pointe de regret et de tristesse. L'esprit est quelque chose de beaucoup trop complexes pour être lu. Par contre, j'ai réussis à décrypter tes pensées les plus superficielles, et accéder ensuite à certain souvenir qui leur étaient associés en utilisant une branche de la magie particulièrement complexe nommé légilimancie. Et si tu veux m'empêcher de recommencer à l'avenir, il te faudra apprendre son opposé qui sert à défendre son esprit et se nomme l'occlumancie, conclut-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Bâtard, souffla simplement l'héritière Zabini d'une voix chargée de haine, alors que ses yeux reflétaient une peur abjecte à l'idée que la porte de son cœur et de ses pensées les plus secrètes ait pu être aussi facilement être forcée.

-Tu te rends enfin à l'évidence Stéphanie ? exposa Harry du ton apathique qu'il employait généralement avec ses condisciples de Poudlard. Et oui Stéphanie, je suis un être sans cœur, et un manipulateur dangereux. Tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier parce que cela n'est pas prêt de changer. En fait, c'est même une part de moi que j'accepte pleinement.

Croisant une nouvelle fois le regard de la jeune fille, et affichant un froncement de sourcil sévère alors qu'elle détournait rapidement le regard en sentant à nouveau sa magie pénétrer dans son esprit, Harry reprit la parole lentement.

-Tu es un ignoble, cracha la jeune fille uniquement pour se faire interrompre une nouvelle fois.

-En dépit de ce que tu penses savoir de moi, tu te trompes lourdement. Je peux t'assurer que quoi que tu t'imagines à mon sujet, tu es encore loin de la réalité, dit-il d'une voix douce qui pourtant provoqua un frisson chez la jeune femme. Je m'intéresse peu aux petites querelles d'écolier et aux amourettes des adolescents. Je me contre fiche des sentiments de ceux qui m'entourent lorsqu'il s'agit d'obtenir ce que je veux, à l'exception notable des quelques rares personnes que je considère être des amis. Et pour tout te dire, la vie et la mort des autres personnes m'indiffèrent complètement. Tu m'as jugé en te basant sur mon apparence uniquement et tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner à Pré-au-lard l'an passé. À présent que tu me connais un peu mieux, est ce que tu pourrais recommencer ?

-Non, je sais que tu es un monstre à présent, grogna-t-elle littéralement en détournant ses yeux remplis de dégout, afin de ne plus croiser les orbes vertes du sorcier.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant gentiment comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un geste qui la choqua à nouveau profondément. La faculté de Harry de passer d'un sentiment à un autre ou de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé était tout simplement dérangeante.

-Alors, tu as au moins appris quelque chose de précieux aujourd'hui, dit le jeune mage d'un ton profondément satisfait avant de la surprendre encore un peu plus. Est ce que tu sais ce que je pense de l'amour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.

La pauvre jeune fille ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la stupeur. Qu'est ce que cette question venait faire là ? Incapable de répondre et soumise à un maelström de sentiment confus et opposé, l'héritière Zabini se contenta de secouer la tête.

-L'amour, ce n'est pas trouver le prince charmant ou sa prétendu âme sœur, avoir un coup de foudre et vivre ensuite heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. L'amour c'est découvrir quelqu'un à qui l'ont tiens et qui tienne à nous en retours. L'amour c'est accepter un autre être humain avec tous ses défauts et ses imperfections, avec ses tares et ses mauvais cotés. L'amour c'est faire en sorte de comprendre cette personne au point de l'accepter entièrement, parce que l'on ne peut pas aimer seulement une partie de quelqu'un. Si on pense avoir trouvé l'amour en se raccrochant au bon coté d'une personne, c'est au mieux de l'ignorance et au pire de la folie. Car soit on aime l'autre pour ce qu'il est réellement sans réserve et limite, soit on ne l'aime pas du tout.

Secouant lentement la tête devant l'étrange émotivité qu'il ressentait et se demandant brièvement pourquoi il parlait de cela, Harry fixa une nouvelle fois la jeune fille droit dans les yeux et murmura :

-Archimède, t'ennui peut être. Il t'embarrasse régulièrement et se comporte souvent comme le dernier des crétins. Mais tu ne peux pas me mentir à ce sujet et nous savons tous les deux que c'est précisément pourquoi tu l'aimes. Je voulais juste que tu en prennes conscience, parce que plus tôt on réalise ce genre de chose et moins on a en générale à en souffrir, tu comprends ?

Détournant le regard une fois de ne plus afin de ne pas voir les magnifiques orbes vertes du sorcier, Stéphanie sera convulsivement ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à affronter ce regard. Pas juste après qu'il ait aussi bassement violé son intimité de cette manière. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner une telle humiliation. Potter n'était qu'un ignoble... Brusquement, alors que Harry commençait à se détourner lentement, une sombre lueur dans le regard, Stéphanie eu une brusque illumination.

Repensant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire à propos de son caractère et de l'amour, assemblant les pièces du puzzle, repassant dans sa tête les différent moment qu'il avait partagé à Poudlard au cours des trois dernières années, Stéphanie Zabini sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous l'effet du choc et murmura avec un tristesse infinie.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu mérite d'être aimer, n'est ce pas Harry ?

Sa voix était à peine audible et pourtant elle avait la certitude que le dernier des Potter l'avait entendu. Levant à nouveau les yeux, elle remarqua distraitement que jamais le jeune sorcier ne lui avait paru aussi tendu.

-Tu le fais exprès n'est ce pas ? insista la sorcière. Tu repousses systématiquement tout le monde autour de toi afin d'être certain de ne leur donner aucune chance de devenir proche de toi. C'est pour ça que tu fais exprès d'ignorer ceux qui te vous de l'affection ou de l'admiration et que tu te comportes aussi froidement avec tout le monde. C'est pour ça que tu as fait exprès de me laisser savoir que tu lisais mes pensées, au lieu de faire en sorte que je ne m'en aperçoive pas. Tu aurais pu obtenir le même résultat ce soir sans rien me révéler et pourtant tu as fait en sorte que je te déteste sciemment. Tu pousses les autres à te rejeter parce qu'au fond de toi, tu te juges indigne de leur affection, assena Stéphanie avec choc.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse pousser plus loin son analyse, elle s'interrompit d'elle même en croisant à nouveau le regard émeraude de Harry. Il était désormais totalement dénué d'émotion et paraissait à peine humain tant il était vide.

-Archimède a dit que tu avais un message à me transmettre de la part de Rémus ? demanda finalement le mage d'une voix impersonnelle, qui ne laissait filtrer aucun sentiment et qui pourtant le trahissait complètement.

A cet instant précis, Stéphanie Zabini se demanda brièvement quel genre de passé avait pu pousser Harry à devenir ainsi et la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour lui en comprenant qu'à l'âge de 14 ans, Harry Potter avait déjà renoncé à l'idée d'être heureux et d'être aimé.

-Euh... il... il m'a dit que quelqu'un voulait te voir et t'attendait en bas. Oh Merlin, j'aurais sûrement dû le dire plus tôt, s'exclama-t-elle brusquement en réalisant qu'il parlait déjà depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Cependant lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard et y vit une légère lueur d'amusement, Stéphanie ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse.

Harry l'avait très bien dit lui même, on aime les gens tout entier avec leurs défauts et leur mauvais cotés. Et en dépit de tous ses efforts pour la repousser, en dépit de ce qu'il venait de faire, Stéphanie comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir vraiment. Parce que d'une manière incompréhensible, Harry Potter avais agit ainsi car il pensait vraiment lui rendre un service à elle et à Archimède. Ce qui prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute que sans même qu'il le sache, l'attitude détestable de Harry avait été motivé ce soir par l'amour qu'il leur vouait.

-En général, mes show sont payants, alors à moins que tu ais beaucoup de gallions a dépenser, je te suggère fortement de sortir de ma chambre pendant que je m'habille convenablement, dit-il.

Puis il commença à retirer son T-shirt moulant, et la jeune sorcière, à nouveau rouge comme une pivoine, fonça en direction la sortie sans demander son reste.

_Merlin soit béni pour l'éducation ridiculement pudique que __recevaient les sorciers de sang pur, _songea Harry en secouant lentement la tête sous l'effet de l'amusement. Peu importe ce que Stéphanie pouvait bien raconter, elle était tout aussi insupportable qu'Archimède dans son style si particulier et ces deux raseurs étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Enfilant finalement un jean élégant de couleur noire et boutonnant une chemise verte au reflet doré en soie d'Acromantula, Harry s'aspergea légèrement d'eau de Cologne et descendit finalement l'escalier d'un pas tranquille.

De toute façon, si son visiteur était bien qui il soupçonnait et s'il avait eu la patience d'attendre jusque là, quelques secondes de plus ou de moins ne feraient pas grande différence, songea le jeune mage. Il utilisa ensuite son occlumancie à plein pouvoir afin d'enfouir dans un coin de sa tête les sentiments mitigés et les sombres souvenirs que les justes paroles de Stéphanie avaient éveillés.

Pénétrant finalement dans la salle principale de l'auberge que Rémus avait transformée en restaurant depuis que son établissement s'était énormément agrandi, Harry repéra immédiatement Stéphanie. Celle-ci jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture dans un coin de la salle visiblement plongée profondément dans ses pensées.

Le Lunard était devenu un lieu à la mode où les sorciers de tout rang venaient s'encanailler gaiement au milieu d'une population d'hybrides de plus en plus massive. Scannant l'immense salle à la recherche du gobelin qu'il était censé rencontrer ce soir, Harry se retrouva incapable de le trouver au milieu de la cohue. Il appela le bras droit de son oncle à l' instant où ce dernier passa à sa portée.

-Magellan, ramène tes petites lunes par ici, ordonna Harry d'un ton sans réplique en direction du centaure, qui soupira profondément avant de s'approcher de l'adolescent tyrannique.

-Bonsoir Harry, Uranus est très brillante ce...

-Mais oui, on lui dira, le coupa immédiatement Harry. Sort-toi deux secondes la tête de ton univers imaginaire et dis-moi où est le vieux crouton.

-Rémus est au fond de la salle près de la cheminée ouest. Il voulait te voir. Les étoiles annonçaient depuis longtemps...

-Qu'il est incontestablement l'heure de te remettre au travail, alors va donc servir les clients et essaies de ne pas trop rêvasser en pensant au mont de Vénus, lança distraitement Harry.

Il s'éloignait déjà en ricanant à sa propre blague, sans tenir compte de l'air offensé du centaure qui maudit à mi voix le sale gosse dans un langage particulièrement cru, avant de reprendre son travail avec une beaucoup moins bonne humeur que précédemment.

S'avançant vers l'endroit indiqué, Harry se sentit brusquement de plus en plus surpris. La zone en question était totalement dépourvue de gobelin. Si Gorgetranchante, n'était pas encore arrivé, qui donc pouvait vouloir le rencontrer ? Il n'avait aucun autre rendez vous ce soir.

-Harry, par ici ! entendit-il soudainement alors que Rémus se levait en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

Puis il se rassit pour discuter avec le vieil homme à l'air jovial qui était attablé avec lui. S'approchant rapidement des deux hommes, Harry remarqua avec curiosité que l'inconnu portait un élégant costume noir tandis que sa cravate assortit était ornée d'une croix de ruban rouge.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Rémus ? demanda Harry en s'approchant tranquillement des deux hommes.

- Veinard, ce monsieur voulait vraiment te rencontrer, dit Rémus avec un étrange sourire plaqué sur le visage, pendant qu'un des sourcils de Harry tressautait en entendant le surnom honni. Harry, Laisse-moi te présenter Thomas Redbridge, le sélectionneur et entraineur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, s'exclama le lycan en tentant vainement de camoufler son enthousiasme.

Cachant facilement son choc à l'aide de son occlumancie de très haut niveau, Harry détailla un long moment l'homme du regard, avant de répondre à son gardien.

-Et que me veux monsieur Redbridge exactement Touf-Touf ? interrogea tranquillement Harry.

Le sourire chaleureux de l'homme ne vacilla pas un instant, au contraire. Il sembla apprécier immédiatement l'attitude calme et composée de l'adolescent. Il se leva en tendant la main et en serrant amicalement celle de Harry alors qu'il commençait ses explications.

-Vous n'en avez surement pas conscience monsieur Potter, mais je vous observe depuis un long moment, commença l'homme d'une voix agréable. Commençons par le commencement, si vous voulez bien, continua Redbridge avec un sourire. L'année dernière, j'ai envoyé certains de mes hommes regarder différents matchs à travers l'Angleterre et l'un d'entre eux a jugé utile d'aller voir ce qu'il en était des jeunes joueurs de Poudlard. Laisser moi vous dire que son rapport a été des plus enthousiastes. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris sur moi de regarder quelques uns de vos matches dans une pensine et je suis arrivé à la conclusion très simple que votre potentiel est immense. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous voir ce soir, monsieur Potter. J'ai une importante proposition à vous faire, lança gaiement Tomas Redbridge alors que son sourire s'élargissait démesurément.

Harry se contenta d'incliner légèrement sa tête sur le coté enjoignant silencieusement l'homme à continuer. Troublé par le manque de réaction, le coach d'Angleterre se ressaisit rapidement et continua.

-Hum… Je vois que vous êtes un homme de peu de mots, alors allons tout de suite à l'essentiel, repris le sélectionneur en se raclant la gorge. Pour faire court, un de nos poursuiveurs vient de se blesser de manière permanente au bras gauche, ce qui a mis fin prématurément à sa carrière et...

-Lequel ? l'interrompit Harry complètement incrédule.

-Robert Bladen, répondit tristement l'entraineur en grimaçant pendant que Harry écarquillait les yeux. Tout cela état incroyable. Le meilleur poursuiveur d'Angleterre, le Titan de Canterburry comme le surnommaient les spectateurs à cause de sa puissance phénoménale, venait de mettre fin à sa carrière à cause d'une stupide blessure au bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas au courant ? demanda Harry toujours choqué. Je suis l'actualité nationale et internationale du Quidditch et je suis certain qu'une telle information ne serait pas passé inaperçue.

-Hum... Et bien en fait, nous avons pris la décision de garder les choses secrètes. Pas la peine d'inquiéter nos supporters inutilement en leur disant que nous n'avons plus que deux poursuiveurs dans l'équipe à seulement quelques mois des qualifications pour la coupe du monde, n'est ce pas ? marmonna Redbridge. Enfin bref, nous ferons une conférence de presse pour annoncer sa blessure en même temps que son remplacement, ajouta tranquillement le coach en se remettant à sourire comme un maniaque.

Harry n'était pas l'étudiant le plus intelligent de sa génération pour rien. Il savait notamment parfaitement que en dépit de toute logique aucune équipes d'Angleterre ne possédaient de remplaçant, puisque cela était tout simplement mal vu attendu des traditions en vigueur dans ce sport... Et il n'y avait donc qu'une seule raison logique pour que le coach d'Angleterre vienne le voir et lui annonce personnellement en avant première que l'équipe nationale avait besoin d'un nouveau poursuiveur.

-La raison de votre présence ici me semble évidente, mais je voudrais tout de même savoir ; pourquoi moi ? Vous pouvez sûrement trouver quelqu'un de meilleur dans la ligue nationale ? demanda Harry en regardant l'homme avec suspicion.

Cette fois, l'entraineur explosa littéralement de rire, à la plus grande confusion de Harry et Rémus qui se regardèrent un instant en se demandant silencieusement si l'homme avait perdu la boule à cause du stress.

-Mon garçon, vous vous sous estimez grandement. J'ai regardé tous les souvenirs de mes rabatteurs sur pensine. J'ai moi même regardé plusieurs de vos match et je dois dire que j'ai été plus qu'impressionné. Vos passes sont les plus précises que j'ai jamais vu, votre sens tactique est exceptionnel, votre technique est si parfaite que le souaffle semble obéir à votre volonté… Et encore, je ne parle même pas de votre talent sur un balai. C'est comme si vous étiez né dessus. Vous paraissez plus naturel dans le ciel que les oiseaux, commença à déclamer l'homme avec une vénération palpable.

Harry de plus en plus inconfortable, jeta de discrets coups d'œil en direction de Rémus qui paraissait proche de l'implosion tant il était fier.

-Même ainsi, il reste des joueurs meilleurs que moi parmi les poursuiveurs de la ligne professionnelle, coupa Harry avec réalisme.

-Oui, mais aucun qui ai votre incroyable potentiel, rétorqua Tomas Redbridge instantanément. Avec le bon entrainement et en tenant compte de votre marge de progression, vous serez certainement notre meilleur atout dans deux ans si nous nous qualifions pour la coupe du monde. Cependant cela implique que je vous recrute maintenant afin de pouvoir vous former suffisamment longtemps en vous habituant au haut niveau.

-Supposons que vous ayez raison, et que j'ai ma place dans l'équipe. Vous comprenez bien que je suis encore étudiant à Poudlard ? demanda Harry. Ce qui ne sembla pas perturber l'homme le moins du monde.

-C'est un simple détail mon ami. Vous n'êtes pas le premier étudiant à représenter votre pays dans une compétition internationale et vous ne serez surement pas le dernier, s'exclama joyeusement le bonhomme de sa voix joviale. Les entrainements ont lieu le soir et les week-ends, et il ne sera pas difficile de faire en sorte d'adapter votre emploi du temps, avec la permission de votre proviseur. Malheureusement, vous devrez tout de même quitter l'équipe de votre maison. Nos assurances refuseront sans aucun doute que vous preniez le risque de vous blesser au cours d'un match amical, dit-il avec remord et une gêne palpable. En tous cas, si ce que monsieur Flitwick nous a dit concernant vos résultats est à moitié vrai, les choses ne devraient poser aucun problème en ce qui concerne vos leçons.

-Vous avez parlé de cela avec le professeur Flitwick ? demanda Harry avec surprise en ce demandant ce que son mentor pouvait en penser. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié l'idée que je doive quitter l'équipe de Serdaigle, si par hasard je venais à accepter votre proposition.

-Ah mais au contraire, il était extrêmement fier qu'un de ses aigles ait l'occasion de représenter l'Angleterre et apporte tant de prestige sur sa maison. Il a même ajouté une étrange remarque à propos de l'intérêt que représentait la célébrité dans notre monde, et comment cette dernière pourrait vous permettre de réaliser de grandes choses. Il a certainement été un peu déçu en apprenant que vous ne pourriez plus jouer pour votre maison, mais ses propos ont été, si je m'en souviens correctement :_ '' je préfère amplement voir un brillant jeune homme réussir à accomplir sa destiné plutôt que d'avoir un vielle coupe à astiquer dans mon bureau''_, conclut Redbridge avec un sourire.

Harry resta silencieux en s'amusant intérieurement du message sans équivoque que son mentor lui avait transmis, pendant que Rémus le regardait avec un air de chien battu, parfaitement. Il était conscient que son jeune protégé était assez fou pour refuser une offre pareille pour des raisons incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

Au troisième gémissement plaintif du lycanthrope, Harry craqua.

-Si je devais accepter votre offre, qu'est ce que ça me rapporterait ? demanda brusquement Harry en frottant lentement son pouce contre son index et son majeur, dans un geste qui signifiait sans l'ombre d'un doute : pognon !

Tomas Redbridge sourit et Rémus tomba tout simplement de sa chaise en s'étouffant alors qu'il venait d'avaler de travers sa propre salive. Ce foutu mioche venait de recevoir un honneur pour lequel d'autres auraient tué. Il avait une chance de représenter son pays dans le monde et de hisser le nom des Potter dans la gloire, et tout ce que ce fichu garnement trouvait à faire, c'est demander combien il allait gagner d'argent !

-Monsieur Potter, je suis le coach de l'équipe d'Angleterre depuis de nombreuses années et je dois dire que depuis tout ce temps, vous êtes seulement la deuxième personne à réagir ainsi. L'autre, si ma mémoire est bonne, n'était autre que votre père, répondit Redbridge au plus grand choc de Harry... et Rémus, qui recommença à s'étouffer.

-Mais... Mais James n'a jamais joué pour l'Angleterre. Et il n'a jamais dit qu'il avait été approché dans ce sens, bégaya Rémus lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre son souffle.

-J'imagine qu'il a préféré garder les choses secrètes, murmura sombrement le coach. Il était terriblement tenté d'accepter au départ. Cependant, les temps étaient différents, et comme vous le savez, la vie à l'époque n'était pas rose monsieur Lupin. Si je me souviens bien, James venait de démissionner de son poste de Brise-sort afin de devenir Auror et de participer à l'effort de guerre lorsque je l'ai approché, murmura l'homme. J'ai tenté de le convaincre en vain, mais voyez vous monsieur Potter, votre père était un homme courageux, un homme de principe. Il m'a dit avec regret que sa vie et son devoir résidait avec les combattants de la liberté. Et deux jours plus tard, il s'engageait dans les forces d'assaut pour défendre son pays contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom, expliqua le coach avec un triste sourire.

Le silence pesant qui s'en suivit fut l'un des plus difficiles de toute la vie de Rémus Lupin. Le loup-garou luttait de toutes ses forces contre les larmes que de tels souvenirs avaient apportées. Finalement, Redbridge décida de briser la sombre mélancolie.

-Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a plus de guerre à présent monsieur Potter. L'équipe d'Angleterre serait ravi de pouvoir vous compter parmi elle. Votre salaire dépendrait bien sur de vos performances, mais vous partiriez avec un fixe de 40 000 gallions par mois avec des bonus de l'ordre de 5000 gallions par but, 2500 gallions par passe décisive, 1000 gallions par interception et 50 000 gallions de plus pour chaque victoire en championnat. Que voulez vous, le Quidditch est de plus en plus populaire, et les publicitaires affluent, expliqua l'homme avec bonne humeur en voyant l'air ahuri qu'affichait Rémus à l'évocation des sommes astronomiques. En outre, les nouveaux sorts repousses moldus permettent de remplir facilement les stades, ce qui a considérablement augmenté nos rentrées d'argent je dois dire et...

-J'accepte, le coupa Harry sans attendre !

Toucher autant d'argent pour jouer à son sport favori tout en bénéficiant d'un emploi du temps adapté à l'école qui lui permettrait probablement de mieux se concentrer sur ses propres études indépendantes, tout en bénéficiant d'un statut de star qui renforcerait sa position face au ministère... C'était comme de donner une bonbonnière à un enfant !

Rémus tomba une nouvelle fois de sa chaise. D'abord parce que les sommes astronomiques avaient tendance à lui faire cet effet là, ensuite parce que envers et contre tout, son fils adoptif venait de devenir un joueur de Quidditch de niveau internationale, et enfin parce que le foutu gamin ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher son vil intérêt pour l'argent.

-Merveilleux ! s'écria Redbridge avec bonne humeur. Voici ma Carte. À présent, sachez que cette rencontre n'était pas officielle. Vous devrez passer à mon bureau pour signer tous les papiers nécessaires et ensuite nous devrons organiser une conférence de presse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperais de tout. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est jouer pour l'équipe. Ma secrétaire vous informera de tout par chouette postale. Passez une bonne soirée, conclut l'homme avant de sortir de la boutique en sautillant.

Visiblement le petit bonhomme était vraiment ravi que Harry ait accepté son offre. Regardant un instant la Carte assez simple sur laquelle un petit vif d'or semblait se balader, Harry rangea le bout de carton et regarda Rémus qui venait de se rassoir et semblait s'être fait renverser par un Ronflak cornu.

-Même si tu ne joues que la prochaine coupe du monde... ca te rapportera déjà assez pour que tu n'ais plu besoin de travailler pour le reste de ta vie, murmura le lycan encore sous le choc. Sans parler de cette histoire de Poker. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre, admit le pauvre Rémus à mi voix avant de se diriger vers le bars.

-En supposant que je ne dépense pas toute ma fortune en drogue et en femme, murmura Harry d'un ton mauvais lorsque Rémus fut hors de portée.

Le pauvre lycanthrope aurait certainement fait une crise cardiaque dans le cas contraire. La clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit et arracha le dernier des Potter à sa rêverie. Un gobelin dont le visage était caché par une cape à col montant, venait de pénétrer dans le Lupanar, et Harry sourit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de son "bon ami Lancedor". Oui, ce même Lancedor qu'il avait plumé quelques semaines plus tôt pendant le tournoi de Gringotts.

Le banquier s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce et commença à regarder à droite et à gauche en tentant vainement de passer inaperçu. Les gobelins, bien qu'ils soient des créatures subtiles, n'avaient visiblement aucun talent pour l'espionnage ou la discrétion.

Souriant méchamment, Harry se rapprocha du banquier et lui fit signe de l'accompagner à une table tranquille lorsque le gobelin l'aperçut.

L'adolescent et le banquier s'assirent donc face à face dans de confortable fauteuil près d'une petite cheminée secondaire de style cimmérienne et Harry regarda le petit paquet que tenait le gobelin avec avidité.

-Je suppose que vous avez amené ce que j'ai demandé et gagné au cours de notre pari ? demanda le jeune mage d'une voix froide sans quitter des yeux l'enjeu de son pari.

-Oui, gronda le Gobelin en jetant le paquet avec mauvaise grâce en direction de Harry qui l'attrapa au vol. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez su que cet objet était en ma possession, mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourrez en faire. Vous serez incapable de le lire, siffla le banquier avec malice.

-Je vous assure que je serais tout à fait capable de le lire au contraire. Je parle fourchelangue après tout. À présent dégagez, répondit Harry d'un ton peu concerné.

Il ouvrit le petit paquet et en vérifia le contenu sans tenir compte du choc du gobelin qui ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans émettre le moindre son. Puis il se leva et partit.

A l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait un petit livre, dont la couverture de cuir noir paraissait considérablement défraichie. L'ouvrage en lui même n'était pas très épais et une mince attache de cuir, liée à la couverture par une boucle d'argent, le maintenait fermé. Levant le petit livre, Harry regarda avec révérence le petit serpent d'argent et d'émeraude qui ornait la couverture du mince journal et surplombait une simple phrase.

Si quelqu'un d'autre que Harry avait tenté de lire l'inscription, ils n'auraient qu'une simple marque incompréhensible. Mais Harry était un fourchelangue et il pu donc simplement déchiffrer l'inscription aérienne qui indiquait : **Journal intime de Salazar Serpentard.**

**.**

**.**

**Voilà le chapitre (En fait les deux chapitres que j'ai juxtaposé...) est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous à plus ! Le suivant nous ramènera à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année riche en rebondissement, je vous le garantit.**

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de préparer une réponse aux reviews, mais je peux vous promettre que je les ai toute lu. Pas non plus de note de l'auteur par contre le prochain chapitre (qui sortira dans deux semaines) en contiendra une, donc n'hésiter pas a laisser vos commentaires ou questions...**

**Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas compris ceci est un appel aux reviews (niark), car pour être sincère je suis curieux de voir qui suit encore on histoire après cette longue absence, à vrai dire.**

**En tout cas, merci de votre soutient, et à dans deux semaines.**

**.  
**

Ps : Le chapitre était très mal écrit au départ et il reste donc pas mal de fauts après le Beta- Reading, si quelqu'un veut bien se dévouer pour le relire une nouvelle fois et m'envoyer une version plus propre, je lui serai très reconnaissant, merci !

.

**Thirael**


	22. Chapitre 22 : La chambre des secrets

_._

_Résumé : _

_Après avoir passé ses grandes vacances en compagnie de Rémus et Archimède, Harry s'apprête à entamer sa quatrième année à Poudlard._

_L'été qui vient de se dérouler a apporté son lot de surprises pour Harry : sa victoire au tournoi de Poker de Gringotts, de nouveaux alliés vampires, sa sélection dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, l'obtention du journal intime de Salazar Serpentard qui devrait l'aider à sauver sa mère et sa sœur ... On peut dire que Harry n'a pas chômé._

_De plus, outre le fait qu'il ait partagé ses souvenirs d'enfance avec Archimède l'an passé, il s'est débrouillé pour se mettre Stéphanie Zabini à dos, en lui révélant sciemment qu'il utilisait la légilimancie sur elle, afin de la rapprocher de son ami._

_Harry a aussi, suite à un petit coup du sort, réussit à se faire repérer par Filius Flitwick, alors même qu'il « récupérait un malheureux petit bout de pierre philosophale ». L'histoire s'est achevée de manière inattendue lorsque le maître des Charmes décida de faire de Harry son apprenti et de s'allier à lui avec comme objectif ouvert de changer le monde magique... Rien que ça !_

_C'est là que ce chapitre commence._

_._

**Chapitre 22 : La chambre des secrets**

.

.

**Partie 1 : R****etour à Poudlard**

.

_**1 septembre 1992**_

Près de un mois s'étaient écoulées depuis que Harry avait obtenu le journal de Salazar Serpentard, et ces dernières semaines avaient été tout sauf normale.

Tout d'abord, Harry avait annoncé à ses amis sa sélection dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre en avant première. Archimède, qui suivait un peu l'actualité sportive, s'était bien sur mis à sauter un peu partout dans la pièce avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle l'héritier Potter avait été surpris lorsque un instant plus tard, le brun lui avait décoché sans crier gare, un terrifiant crochet qui lui avait à moitié arraché la mâchoire. Stéphanie avait visiblement raconté à Archie, sa dernière discussion avec Harry et l'usage libéral qu'avait fait ce dernier de sa légilimancie...

Une fois les choses calmées et la mâchoire de Harry réparée, le grand brun, quelque peu rasséréné, avait avoué être reconnaissant à Harry pour sa tentative visant à résoudre ses problèmes de cœur... tout en ajoutant l'air de rien que si dans un moment d'égarement Harry utilisait à nouveau sa légilimancie sur sa petite Stéphinette adorée il ferait bien plus que lui briser la mâchoire.

Harry avait ravalé une réplique acerbe et pansé ses blessures en silence sans tenter de se venger. Car d'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il avait bien mérité cette petite correction. Ça et puis aussi parce que lorsque Harry avait menacé Archimède de publier un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier expliquant que le brun avait tenté de tuer le tout nouveau poursuiveur d'Angleterre et exhortant tous les fans de Quidditch à venger leur future idole martyrisée, la tête qu'avait affiché Archie à ce moment là valait toutes les vengeance.

En parlant de Quidditch, la réunion avec Redbridge s'était bien passée même si le sélectionneur avait été déçu que Harry ne signe que pour une seule saison. Malheureusement pour lui, l'héritier Potter avait été intraitable et avait simplement expliqué au sélectionneur qu'après la coupe du monde, il quitterait Poudlard et avait d'autres projets qui ne lui permettraient alors plus de jouer au Quidditch.

La conférence de presse qui avait officialisé tout cela avait provoqué des réactions très variées au sein de la communauté sorcière. Le choc que leur meilleur poursuiveur se soit blessé et doivent mettre fin à sa carrière avait été important. Cependant, l'excitation à l'idée de voir Harry en action avait rapidement suivit la morosité. Les reporters étaient sur des charbons ardents. Entre le coach de l'équipe nationale qui ne cessait de chanter ses louanges et le fait que Harry soit le plus jeune joueur à avoir jamais intégrer l'équipe d'Angleterre, on comprenait aisément pourquoi la presse ne cessait d'écrire à son sujet.

Harry de son coté détestait tout ce cirque médiatique. Ses entraînements avaient déjà commencé et Redbridge avait fait en sorte de les garder secrets, ce qui empêchait que de misérable petit paparazzi ne harcèlent continuellement Harry, qui était désormais traité comme l'une des armes secrètes de sa nouvelle équipe.

Un seul point sombre demeurait. Puisque l'école n'avait point encore reprise, Redbridge s'était arrangé pour que Harry suive, en plus de l'entraînement habituel de l'équipe, une mise en condition physique spécifique afin de compenser son jeune age en améliorant ses qualités athlétiques ; à savoir, cinq cessions par semaine qui duraient toutes de 17h à minuit.

Dire que les séances de tortu... l'entraînement de l'équipe nationale était mille fois plus exigeant que celui que Harry avait suivit au sein de l'équipe de Serdaigle serait encore en dessous de la vérité.

Les cessions tactiques, les heures de musculations, les journées à travailler son endurance ainsi que les entraînements techniques avec ses tous nouveaux coéquipiers, le laissaient tout simplement vidé. C'était peut être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles des adolescents n'étaient que rarement recrutés dans les postes de poursuiveurs : contrairement à la position d'attrapeur, le physique nécessaire pour jouer à ce poste à un haut niveau était tout simplement terrifiant. Cependant, Harry n'avait jamais eu peur de souffrir et n'avait jamais reculé devant un défi. Pompe après pompe, traction après traction, course après course, il sentait son corps déjà athlétique, se renforcer, et son physique s'améliorer.

Stéphanie, quant à elle, passa deux semaines sans lui adresser la parole après leur dispute, avant de venir le voir pour l'informer qu'elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir oser envahir ses pensées intimes, mais qu'elle le remerciait de lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Bien qu'elle refuse toujours catégoriquement d'admettre avoir des sentiments pour Archimède, elle admit l'avoir traité injustement et avoua à Harry qu'elle était contente de connaître l'existence de l'occlumancie. A ce sujet, elle demanda en guise de pénitence, que le jeune mage l'aide à se fabriquer des défenses mentales en lui expliquant que c'était là sa responsabilité après avoir ainsi violé son intimité.

Le dernier des Potter avait acquiescé avec réluctance et finit par confier à la jeune fille le carnet contenant toutes les notes et astuces qu'il avait découvert au cours des premières années de son apprentissage de la spirimagie. Le carnet en question n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une espèce de bible incroyablement précise et détaillée rassemblant toutes les meilleures informations connues sur le sujet et expliquant comment devenir un maître occlumens ! Un ouvrage que Harry avait rédigé à la sueur de son front et dont la valeur était inestimable. Bien sur, le fait que Archie ait menacé de le frapper à nouveau s'il refusait de faire amende honorable n'avait rien à voir avec tout avec le fait qu'il ait accepté de prêter une copie du livre à Stéphanie.

En dehors de ces petits événements, la fin des vacances d'été c'était assez bien déroulée. A une exception près.

En effet, l'une des choses qui frustrait le plus Harry était qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussit à ouvrir le journal intime de Serpentard. L'enchantement qui le fermait était trop complexe pour qu'il puisse le détruire, et il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe nécessaire à l'ouverture du journal. En fait, il semblerait que Serpentard n'avait aucune intention de laisser ses descendants, fourchelangue ou pas, lire son journal. Loin d'être découragé, Harry essayait au hasard différents mots de passe et passait également quelques longues minutes tous les jours à regarder avec attention les magies qui protégeaient le livre, certain qu'un jour ou l'autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il finirait par briser les protections du livre. Soit par chance en trouvant le mot de passe, soit par la force en utilisant sa vision magique.

Un autre problème éprouvait également considérablement la vie du dernier des Potter : les journalistes ! Même s'il était laissé relativement en paix lors des conférences de presse, à l'instant où il sortait de l'Antre de Lunard pour respirer un peu d'air frais ou faire des courses, des hordes d'insupportables parasites venaient lui poser des questions stupides. Il avait même décerné la palme des questions les plus idiotes et de l'attitude la plus insupportable à une dénommée Rita Skeeter, une journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier qui paraissait décidée à publier des romans fictions à son sujet.

Elle était allé jusqu'à raconter dans le torchon qui l'employait, qu'il était un Langue de Plomb travaillant en secret pour le ministère italien et qu'il lui avait confié au cours d'un dîner, avoir un penchant pour les blondes à forte poitrine. Ce qui était particulièrement drôle car Harry ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Mais cela ne parvenait pas à égaler la liste de stupidités que cette même Skeeter avait publiées la semaine suivante. Dans l'article en question et sans jamais avoir peur de contredire ses propres affirmations de la semaine précédente, cette charmante Rita avait soit disant recueillit la liste des très nombreuses conquêtes féminines, qu'il aurait prétendument séduite en abusant de la réputation de mauvais garçon que lui avait valu ses facultés de fourchelangue.

La vérité était en fait que Harry avait difficilement passé plus de dix minutes avec chacune des femmes qui étaient simplement venu demander un travail... Bien sur, parler d'entretien d'embauche est moins vendeur que les sulfureux scandale vendu par cette Rita et on pouvait donc comprendre comment cette dernière avait pu finir par affirmer que les capacité de fourchelangue de Harry permettraient de réaliser des cunnilingus d'une incroyable qualité...

Allez comprendre où les journalistes peuvent aller chercher tout ça !

Cependant, toutes ces histoires sur Harry, aussi invraisemblables soient elles, semblaient bien pales face à la toute dernière rumeur le concernant. Celle qui dévoilait l'existence de ses trois enfants secrets et le fait qu'il tente actuellement de cacher la dernière femme qu'il avait engrossé dans les donjons de l'antre de Lunard. Le fait que l'adolescent n'ait que quatorze ans et qu'il soit improbable que son fils aîné ait plus de trois ans comme l'affirmait l'article ne semblait en rien gêner la Gazette du Sorcier...

Harry aurait probablement déjà attaqué Skeeter et son journal pour mensonge et diffamation si tous ces articles ne l'amusaient pas autant. L'imagination de cette femme était vraiment extraordinaire. Un fait rare dans le monde sorcier, après tout.

Une des autres conséquences de sa toute nouvelle renommée, fut que Harry était désormais incapable de poser un pied sur le Chemin de Traverse sans se faire harceler. Ce qui l'avait amené pour la première fois de sa vie à ressentir de la pitié pour Londubat, qui avait du supporter cette farce depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Heureusement, Harry possédait un atout. Il était capable d'utiliser sa magie en dehors de Poudlard et personne, en dehors de ses plus proches amis, n'était au courant de ce fait. Cela lui permettait de faire usage de sortilèges de camouflage afin cacher sa véritable identité, lui permettant de sortir de chez lui sans être ennuyé.

Néanmoins, l'ensemble de la situation étant des plus insupportables, le jeune mage en était venu à confier une de ses clefs de banque à Archimède et à laisser son ami lui acheter toutes ses fournitures scolaires. Un fait qu'il avait amèrement regretté lorsque « ce bon Archimède » était revenu les bras pleins de différents ingrédients pour potion, tous aussi rares qu'onéreux, et dont Harry était certain de ne jamais avoir besoin, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Montague. Celui-ci avait déjà commencé à emprunter de temps à autre quelques uns de ces 'ingrédients spéciaux' que Harry avait par un heureux hasard récemment acquis. Le Harry en question était, bien sûr, on ne peut plus ravi. Après tout, qui n'avait pas quotidiennement besoin de branchiflore ?

Heureusement, sa toute nouvelle fortune scandaleusement arrachée aux Gobelins cet été et son salaire exorbitant, permettait au dernier des Potter d'oublier ces dépenses négligeables au profit d'un autre problème qui le turlupinait bien plus : son nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Tout avait pourtant plutôt bien commencé lorsque Archie était revenu de chez Fleuris et Bott avec leurs tous nouveaux livres et lui avait raconté une petite scène qui s'était déroulé dans la boutique. Apparemment, un dénommé Gilderoy Lockart se trouvait là pour dédicacer des exemplaires de sa nouvelle autobiographie :_ 'Magiquement Moi_' et avait passé près d'une heure à prendre la pose en compagnie de Neville Londubat et sa famille. L'affaire avait tourné au vinaigre lorsqu'une altercation s'était déclenchée entre Lucius Malfoy et Arthur Weasley. Le pugilat avait ensuite dégénéré lorsque Lockart avait tenté de les séparer et finalement, une bonne dizaine de débiles avait été transféré à Sainte Mangouste suite à la bagarre généralisée qui en avait résulté. Rien que des événements réjouissants donc.

Non, ce qui embêtait Harry, c'est que ce même Gilderoy Lockart, qui paraissait incroyable stupide et venait d'être envoyé à Sainte Mangouste après avoir reçu un cause d'un violent coup de balais, était sensé lui enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'an prochain.

Pourquoi Harry était-il triste qu'un sorcier aussi accompli et célèbre devienne son professeur me direz vous? Tout simplement parce qu'après avoir lu attentivement chacun des livres de l'homme, Harry en était arrivé à la conclusion que ce dernier était un imbécile égocentrique et incompétent doublé d'un mythomane affabulateur et stupide.

Archimède, fatigué d'entendre son ami se plaindre, avait finit par plonger son nez dans l'un des livres et avait, avec horreur, dénombré dans le tout premier livre, non moins de 286 mentions du nom de l'auteur ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine d'impossibilités magiques et plus de 1560 compliments différents que Lockart se lançait lui même.

Bref, il était douloureusement évident que Gilderoy était un incapable.

Chassant de son esprit l'image du blondinet décérébré, Harry secoua la tête et se concentra. Aujourd'hui était un jour important puisqu'en ce premier septembre de l'année 1992, Harry Potter s'apprêtait à se rendre à Poudlard afin d'y suivre sa quatrième année de cours. Une année qui promettait d'être particulièrement insupportable à en croire les réactions qu'il provoquait lors de son avancé sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross.

Ne prenant pas la peine de camoufler son apparence Harry soupira et pénétra donc sur le quai 9 ¾ en compagnie de Rémus, d'Archie et des Zabini._ (NdA : Rémus peut y venir sans avoir à se cacher depuis le procès du ministère qui a vu les lycanthropes être retiré de la liste des créatures non humaines)_

Avançant résolument vers le train, Harry ignora tant bien que mal la rumeur persistante qui paraissait le suivre où qu'il se rende ces jours-ci.

_-Regardez, il est là._

_-C'est lui, vous êtes sûr ?_

_-Regarde fiston, c'est le nouveau poursuiveur de notre équipe nationale._

_-Mais il est si jeune madame, vous pensez vraiment qu'il a pu tuer ce monstre..._

_-Regarde comme il est beau._

_-Pfff, c'est juste un garçon, si je le voulais vraiment, il tomberait amoureux de moi en moins de deux, mais comme..._

_-Tu as vu son regard vicieux ? Exactement comme Rita l'affirmait dans son article !_

_-Dégoûtant la manière dont il a mis toutes ces femmes enceintes._

_-Peuh, de toute façon il n'est sûrement pas si bon que ça._

_-Bonjours monsieur vous voulez bien me signer un autographe... S'il vous plaît Monsieur ? Monsieur ? __**Monsieur !**_

Harry se contenta de fendre la foule sans accorder un regard aux gens qui l'interpellaient, murmuraient ou criaient en le voyant passer.

-Euh, Harry. Est ce que tu vas te contenter d'ignorer tout le monde ? demanda Stéphanie tandis que Harry écartait sans ménagement une jeune fille plutôt séduisante qui lui proposait d'échanger un autographe contre un baiser, sans faire attention au fait qu'il venait probablement de briser son cœur.

-Non, je n'ai aucune affection et aucune salive à gaspiller pour des vautours dans leur genre, répondit l'héritier Potter qui visiblement se fichait éperdument de ce que pensait et ressentait tous ces gens qui l'adulaient ou le détestaient depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe d'Angleterre.

- Harry, il y a certaines de ces enquiquineuses qui sont incroyablement chaudes et… Harry ? **Harry !** beugla Archie en voyant que son ami continuait de marcher comme s'il n'entendait rien. **Ah non, tu ne vas pas te mettre à nous ignorer aussi ! **grogna Archimède en soupirant.

Le jeune mage se contenta de se retourner un moment et de hausser gracieusement un sourcil moqueur en direction de son ami, qui se renfrogna au moment même où une bourrasque de vent balayait le quai de la gare.

Stéphanie regarda un instant le dernier des Potter en plissant les yeux. Harry portait un jean sombre au reflet chatoyant et à la coupe élégante qui plongeait dans ses bottes en cuir de dragon, une chemise verte ornée d'étrange motif sombre de soie d'Accromantula, des gants de cuir noirs, et un long pardessus noir à col montant en cuir de dragon. Sa boucle d'oreille voletait légèrement dans le vent contre ses cheveux mi-longs qui lui tombaient harmonieusement sur la nuque avec un air artistiquement décoiffé.

La jeune fille rougit et maudit ce fichu Potter, au visage d'ange et aux habits stylisés. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour Archimède, Harry était juste trop beau pour laisser qui que ce soit indifférent.

-Non mais regarde toi, on dirait que tu te prends pour un foutu mannequin, grommela Archimède en interceptant le regard de sa dulcinée. Si tu passais autant de temps à t'entraîner qu'à t'habiller, tu aurais déjà finit tes études et nous aurions peut être une chance de gagner la coupe du monde Quidditch !

-Quel est le problème ? J'aime juste être bien habillé, dit Harry tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Après tout, son goût pour les beaux vêtements était un des effets secondaires de sa forme animagus. Car il est bien connu que les félins sont des fanatiques de la toilette et aiment être propre...

-Et en quel honneur t'habilles-tu comme une starlette ? C'est pour tes charmants fans que tu ignores ? demanda Archimède d'un ton un brin moqueur en désignant la jeune fille en larmes que Harry avait ignoré et qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Répond-moi un peu monsieur propre, pour qui est ce que tu te fais beaux tous les jours ?

-Narcissa Malfoy, répondit calmement Harry pendant que Archie ouvrait bêtement la bouche et que Stéphanie s'étouffait douloureusement avec le jus de citrouille qu'elle buvait un instant plus tôt.

-**Quoi ?** Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme connerie au nom de Mer..., piailla Archie dès qu'il se fut remis, uniquement pour se faire interrompre par une voix élégante en sensuelle.

-Vous devez certainement être le fameux Harry Potter, dit la belle blonde qui se trouvait juste derrière le jeune Montague en baissant légèrement les yeux sur le jeune mage.

Surpris, Archie s'écarta d'un bond en comprenant finalement ce qui se passait.

-Je ne suis pas très intéressée par le Quidditch, mais je dois avouer que je m'attendais à... mieux, murmura finalement Narcissa d'une voix légèrement rauque en dévisagent Harry de pied en cape avec l'avidité prédatrice d'un serpent tout près à fondre sur sa proie alors même qu'un petit sourire vicieux apparaissait sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

Harry se contenta de lever un sourcil amusé et de sourire légèrement pendant que Archie et Stéphanie se regardaient avec stupéfaction. La femme de l'un des hommes les plus riches et les plus puissants du monde, s'adressait à Harry au milieu de la plateforme et sans la présence de son mari, sur un ton des plus érotiques et provocateurs.

La probabilité qu'un tel événement ait lieu juste devant leurs yeux était comparable à celle de voir Harry retourner en arrière pour embrasser sa pauvre fan énamourée avant de la demander en mariage.

-Je suis navré de vous désappointer madame Malfoy, je dois dire qu'il me reste encore une longue route à parcourir avant que je n'acquière la stature digne d'une femme de votre classe et que je n'en vienne, comme votre mari, à acheter une longue canne ornementée afin de compenser certaines faiblesses bien compréhensibles pour un homme de son âge, répondit finalement Harry d'une voix faussement désolé.

Si Archie et Stéphanie n'avaient pas déjà été aussi choqués, ils seraient probablement tombés dans les pommes sans autres formes de procès : Harry était en train de flirter de manière indécente avec la femme d'un homme terriblement dangereux et suspecté d'être un ancien mangemort de haut rang.

-Je vois que vous êtes aussi vulgaire que votre père, bien que vous ayez sans conteste hérité de l'esprit de votre mère, siffla Narcissa en plissant les yeux dangereusement.

Cependant, le léger sourire qui marquait encore ses lèvres gâcha complètement l'effet de la remontrance et la mimique amusée de Harry se renforça.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas avare de compliment, et que cette discussion prend, ma foi, un tournant inattendu. A ce sujet, je dois bien avouer que je remplacerais sans hésiter mon habituel balai par une canne similaire à celle de ce cher Lucius pour goûter aux plaisirs de votre conversation plus souvent, susurra Harry d'une voix chaude en accentuant les mots 'goûter au plaisir'.

-J'espère, monsieur Potter, que vous n'en avez pas besoin pour compenser une certaine faiblesse dont vous pourriez ou non souffrir, contrairement à mon mari, rétorqua la belle blonde avec une moue vicieuse et incroyablement provocante alors que son visage exprimait sans l'ombre d'un doute l'amusement.

Visiblement ce petit échange de 'politesse' avec Harry semblait lui plaire. Archie et Stéphanie se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Harry avait juste un don pour se retrouver dans d'étranges situations.

-Soyez prudente, madame Malfoy. Si vous continuez de gonfler ainsi mon égo, nous pourrions nous retrouver dans une situation dérangeante, dit Harry d'une voix grave avant d'ajouter avec un sérieux absolu. J'ai appris hier en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, que mon sperme est extraordinairement puissant et qu'une femme qui l'aurait simplement touché attendrait désormais de moi une tripoté enfants... Nous ne voudrions pas que ce pauvre Lucius soit confronté aussi durement à ses propres faiblesses.

Cette fois, madame Malfoy resta immobile un instant, éberluée par le culot de ce gamin de quatorze ans, avant de se mettre à rire élégamment. Le son état maîtrisé et magnifique et Harry songea qu'une telle élégance ne pouvait pas s'apprendre. Cette femme était juste naturellement magnifique et contrôlée.

-Je suppose que nous ne voudrions pas cela, en effet, et je serais charmée que vous m'appeliez Narcissa, Monsieur Potter, dit elle en lui tendant sa main gantée, respectant ainsi une vieille coutume qui voulait que les sangs purs s'adressent l'un à l'autre par leur prénom, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas séparés par l'inimitié.

Harry saisit délicatement les doigts fins de la belle trentenaire et effleura de ses lèvres la paume de sa main.

-Ainsi soit-il Narcissa. Je prendrai moi même un grand plaisir à ce que vous m'appeliez Harry, demanda délicatement celui-ci en relâchant galamment la main l'épouse de Lucius.

Puis, il plongea brusquement ses orbes émeraude, dans les yeux bleus de la magnifique blonde avec un sérieux inquiétant.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que votre mauvais perdant de mari est absent. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il laisse ainsi sa magnifique femme, seule et libre de ses mouvements, dit-il avant de lancer un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis qui comprirent immédiatement le message mais ne savaient trop comment réagir.

Narcissa regarda les deux adolescents hésiter avec une pointe d'agacement. Archimède et Stéphanie, qui étaient tout sauf des imbéciles, avaient compris le regard de Harry. Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer et Narcissa voulait visiblement un peu de discrétion. Cependant, ils hésitaient à abandonner ainsi leurs amis sur le quai de la gare en aussi douteuse compagnie.

Profitant de l'inattention de la magnifique lady, Harry se concentra et envoya une sonde légimancienne dans les pensées de la femme et ne fut qu'à moitié étonné lorsqu'il sentit les boucliers de la blonde l'empêcher de progresser.

Sa surprise cependant, n'était en rien comparable au choc de Narcissa Malfoy qui resta quelques longues secondes éberluée par ce qui venait de se passer : Harry Potter, fils de la noble et courageuse famille des Potter, héritier d'une très ancienne famille pratiquant la magie blanche, venait d'utiliser une magie interdite par le ministère afin d'essayer de s'introduire dans son esprit et ce, avec un talent proprement ahurissant pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Comprenant qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une chance, Narcissa adressa au jeune mage un petit sourire avant de laisser volontairement l'adolescent accéder à ses pensées superficielles un instant, avant de l'expulser de son esprit.

-Stéphanie Archimède, allez donc trouver un compartiment dans le train, je vous rejoindrai rapidement, ordonna l'héritier Potter d'un ton poli mais ferme.

-Tu es sûr, Harry ? demanda Archie tout en jetant des regards suspicieux à madame Malfoy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Archimède, il n'y aura pas de problème, expliqua Harry en se tournant légèrement, afin que Archie puisse voir qu'il tenait déjà la poignée de sa baguette magique et que cette dernière était juste camouflée par les manches larges de son manteau.

Ceci suffit à convaincre Archie et Stéphanie. Car s'ils étaient certains d'une chose, c'est que Harry une baguette en main, était toute sauf une proie facile. S'inclinant poliment quoique froidement en direction de Narcissa, ils tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le train.

Après une brève utilisation de sa vision magique afin de vérifier qu'aucun sort d'écoute ne pouvait les surprendre, Harry accorda toute son attention à la magnifique femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Avoir un tel niveau en légilimancie à un si jeune age est véritablement une prouesse extraordinaire, Harry, le félicita-t-elle après un court silence. En fait, je ne pense pas que même l'ancien maître de mon mari puisse se vanter d'un tel accomplissement, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement incertaine, tandis que Harry remarquait avec surprise qu'elle s'était bien gardée de parler de Voldemort comme de son maître.

-J'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux, répondit simplement le sorcier aux yeux d'émeraude. A présent que nous somme seuls, je vous prierais d'excuser mon manque de tact et ma brusquerie, mais vous comprendrez que je ne tiens pas particulièrement certains membres de la famille Malfoy en haute estime et j'apprécierais que vous en veniez au fait, dit-il en plissant légèrement les yeux tandis que Narcissa haussait un sourcil devant le changement d'attitude et le ton extrêmement froid du jeune homme.

-Puis-je savoir à quel membre en particulier vous faite référence ? demanda la blonde d'une voix légèrement blasée.

Toute une vie à jouer la comédie l'avait préparé à ce genre de situation.

-Pourquoi ne devineriez vous pas ? contra facilement Harry, tandis que Narcissa hochait la tête.

Le gamin était bon à ces petits jeux de langage et ne lâcherait aucune information bêtement.

-Je vais faire en sorte d'être brève, déclara madame Malfoy d'un ton professionnel après quelques instants. Comme vous le savez très certainement, mon mari s'est assuré les bonnes grâce de notre 'estimé' ministre il y a de cela de nombreuses années déjà. C'est pourquoi, tout deux conversent fréquemment ensemble via cheminette, et ce, même lorsqu'il pense, à tord que je ne suis pas présente.

Harry resta silencieux, l'enjoignant silencieusement à continuer d'un haussement de sourcil.

Il y a peu de temps j'ai… par inadvertance, entendu que tout deux complotaient hardiment afin de s'assurer que quelque chose de néfaste arrive à Poudlard cette année. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu en entendre beaucoup plus de peur d'être découverte et de voir ma mémoire effacée, dit-elle avec un léger frisson en marquant une longue pause. Tout ce que je sais, reprit-elle après un moment, c'est que cela est en rapport avec la chambre des secrets, conclut la blonde en regardant Harry dans les yeux afin de permettre au jeune mage s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos à l'aide de sa légilimancie.

L'information, qui était vraisemblablement exacte, capta instantanément toute l'attention de Harry. Aussi bien Lucius que Fudge avaient de sérieuses raisons de lui en vouloir, puisqu'il les avait ridiculisés et que leurs égaux monumentaux ne pouvaient pas les autoriser à laisser pareil affront impuni. Se pouvait il que les deux simplets complotent ensemble pour s'assurer de sa destruction ?

-J'ai appris très jeune que bien peu de chose son gratuite en ce monde Narcissa. Qu'espérez-vous obtenir de moi en me révélant ces informations ? demanda Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les doigts légèrement fléchis alors que sa baguette était déjà à moitie sortie de son Holster.

Paranoïa quand tu nous tiens.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi je vous ai dit tout cela ? demanda la jeune femme visiblement perplexe.

-Non. Vos raisons vous appartiennent. A présent, que voulez vous de moi ? répondit-il simplement, pressé d'embarquer dans le train pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à toutes ces nouvelles informations.

Il n'avait pas détecté la moindre trace de fourberie dans l'esprit de la blonde, mais il n'était pas près de lui accorder sa confiance pour autant.

-Vous êtes un jeune homme étonnant Harry, remarqua finalement madame Malfoy dont les yeux prirent l'éclat de la pierre alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler ses motivation. Disons simplement que de nombreuses informations m'ont interpellé ces dernier temps et que dusse mon mari et ses anciens partenaires reformer leur petit club, je voudrais cette fois trouver... disons un moyen honorable de me soustraire à ce genre d'intrigue. En un mot, si par hasard de vieux spectres venaient à ressurgir et que la situation devenait désespérée, je souhaiterai pouvoir bénéficier d'un sanctuaire et de votre protection lord Potter, dit elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Après une courte pose en voyant que Harry restait silencieux et la regardait avec curiosité, elle reprit la parole.

-Mon opinion concernant les Sang de Bour... les sorciers Nés Moldus ne changera probablement jamais, et il est probable que nous ne soyons pas fait pour nous entendre. Mais je ne suis pas une meurtrière, ni un trophée d'aucune sorte. Je laisse aux lunatiques et aux idiots le soin de mourir pour leurs idées. A mon sens, notre monde va parfaitement bien tel qu'il est et je souhaiterais en profiter au mieux de mes capacités. Sans oublier qu'il n'y a que bien peu de place pour les femmes dans le monde idéal que mon mari et ses acolytes aspirent à créer, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry résista à l'envie de renifler son amusement et son mépris en entendant sa vision du monde magique, cependant ce qu'elle lui demandait n'avait rien de particulièrement difficile à offrir et pouvait potentiellement lui rapporter gros. Après tout, une alliée du calibre de Narcissa Malfoy était quelque chose de particulièrement précieux, dans un monde régit par l'argent... les informations qu'elle détenait étaient de toute première qualité. Quand bien même elle se ferait prendre... hum et bien disons simplement que cela ne briserait pas le cœur du dernier des Potter. Il n'avait donc rien à perdre dans cette histoire tant qu'il se garderait de faire totalement confiance à la jeune femme.

-Je vous remercie pour votre avertissement madame Malfoy. Soyez assurée que dusse vos peurs se concrétiser, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger. Pourquoi venir requérir mon soutien en particulier ? Je suis certain que d'autres sorciers plus puissants ou plus influents, auraient pu d'avantage vous rendre service, interrogea-t-il en affectant un air désintéressé.

-Disons simplement que contrairement à mon époux, je ne suis ni aveuglée par mon orgueil, ni ignorante de ce qui se trame dans l'ombre de l'Allée des Embrumes. Et je sais reconnaître mes alliés potentiels au sein de la masse. Le petit commerce que vous et vos nouveaux amis aux dents longues avez monté, est la preuve absolue que vous êtes une des rares personnes parfaitement capable de fournir un asile sûr et indépendant des manigances de toutes les faction du pouvoir en place. Qui plus est, je serais bien stupide de considérer comme inconséquent le jeune homme qui vient de détrousser sept millions de gallions à des gobelins.

-Je suppose que c'est une raison valable en effet, répondit doucement Harry en remarquant du coin de l'œil que Lucius venait de s'apercevoir de la scène et se rapprochait d'eux à grands pas. Je suis également certain que si certaines informations utiles vous arrivaient aux oreilles, vous auriez l'amabilité de les partager avec moi, afin de... renforcer les liens qui nous unissent à présent, expliqua Harry avec un sourire.

Il reprit une expression neutre lorsque la jeune femme eu hoché la tête pour signifier son accord.

-Quant à moi, je vais laisser Rémus et mes autres associés prendre connaissance de notre petit arrangement. Soyez sûre qu'il vous sera toujours fait bon accueil dans l'Antre de Lunard et les venelles de l'Allée des Embrumes, dit-il en se détournant.

Il s'embarqua dans le Poudlard express alors que Lord Malfoy arrivait finalement à leur hauteur.

-Lord Potter quelle hum... plaisante surprise, les aborda Lucius avec une politesse forcée et peu sincère. Ma chère, puis-je savoir de quoi vous discutiez avec ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-il le regard sévère.

-Votre charmante femme voulait simplement me congratuler pour ma promotion au sein de notre équipe nationale, bien qu'elle m'ait avoué ne pas être une supportrice assidue, expliqua aisément Harry en s'invitant dans la conversion. Je lui expliquais tout simplement les nouveaux arrangements que l'école avait pris à mon égard afin de me permettre de m'entraîner, continua-t-il avec aisance, impressionné que Narcissa ne dévoile aucun signe de surprise.

-Humm, murmura Malfoy en regardant sa femme d'un air peu convaincu. Je peux seulement espérer que vous ne déshonorerez pas notre pays par vos performances, mon jeune ami, siffla finalement le blond en baissant les yeux sur Harry qui était un légèrement plus petit que lui.

-Soyez totalement rassuré Lord Malfoy, répondit Harry en souriant largement. J'ai l'habitude d'être toujours excellent au jeu auquel je participe, comme vous l'avez vous même découvert il y a peu. A ce sujet, soyez assuré que je ferai bonne usage de votre argent, babilla Harry dont les yeux moqueurs remarquèrent le tressautement de paupière qui trahi la rage de Lucius.

Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas avalé son petit revers du tournoi de Gringotts.

-Si vous le dite, Lord Potter. Nous devons y allez à présent, je ne voudrais pas vous faire manquer votre train. Après tout, il est indispensable pour les enfants de s'éduquer convenablement, siffla finalement Malfoy en prenant congé de Harry d'un vague geste méprisant de la main avant de conduire sa femme en direction de la barrière en l'attrapant au niveau de l'épaule.

-Manquer mon train ? Voyons Lord Malfoy, quelle ridicule idée est ce là ! Comprenez bien que tout le monde ne possède par votre talent pour l'échec, minauda Harry en lançant un sourire proprement machiavélique en direction du dos de l'aristocrate dont les épaules se contractèrent sous l'effet de la rage.

Harry évita ensuite adroitement les quelques gamins qui tentèrent de lui extorquer un autographe, pénétra dans le train et se mit à chercher ses amis. Lorsque soudain, le pire arriva : un troupe de fan l'intercepta et le bloqua inexorablement dans un coin du wagon avant de commencer à le harceler pour obtenir des autographes.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, Archie et Stéphanie regardèrent avec le plus grand amusement un Harry à l'air meurtrier et au regard sombre, pénétrer dans leur compartiment.

-Hum, je peux comprendre ta peine, les déboires amoureux sont toujours difficiles à encaisser. Mais madame Malfoy n'appartenait pas au même monde que toi, tu n'avais aucune chance. Avec son fils en revanche... commenta platement Archimède avec une feinte compassion.

Il tapotant l'épaule de Harry qui le fusilla littéralement du regard avant de s'asseoir pendant que Stéphanie se mettait à pouffer dans son coin.

-Je lui ai juste parlé pendant cinq minutes pour l'amour de Merlin, Archimède. Le reste du temps, je l'ai passé à tenter de rejoindre ce compartiment en évitant les hordes de crétins qui s'obstinent à me demander des autographes. Et l'essentiel de mes pensées tournaient autour de la simple idée que je ne devais pas conjurer des épieux de glace pour leur arranger les fesses, siffla Harry en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il soupira bruyamment pour tenter de se calmer pendant que le rire de Archie se joignait à celui de Stéphanie.

-Euh..., tu ne peux pas vraiment faire ça, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, conjurer des épieux de glace et les planter tu sais où ? demanda Archimède en ricanant nerveusement lorsqu'il croisa le regard furibond de Harry qui se contenta de sourire d'un air machiavélique.

Le jeune mage pouvait vraiment être effrayant lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Stéphanie, en Serpentarde responsable, cessa de rire afin de s'intéresser à tout autre chose.

-Alors ainsi c'est déjà Narcissa pour toi ? D'abord Vector et maintenant la mère de Malfoy. Tu es vraiment intéressé par les femmes plus âgées, il semblerait, susurra la belle italienne avec un sourire moqueur pendant que Harry haussait un simple sourcil.

-Stéphanie, Stéphanie. Un tel intérêt pour ma vie amoureuse... Je suis flatté. Comment se porte la tienne au fait ? demanda brusquement le dernier des Potter à la jeune sorcière dont le sourire moqueur fut instantanément remplacé par une grimace.

-Pas la peine d'être agressif Harry, elle te taquinait simplement, intervint Archie avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

-Peu importe, je ne suis pas d'humeur, répondit Harry d'un ton impersonnel en regardant par la vitre.

-Lady Malfoy a dit quelque chose qui t'a énervé ? demanda Stéphanie vraiment curieuse du pourquoi de la rencontre.

-Non, la détrompa Harry. Ce sont ces petits parasites inutiles qui s'entêtaient à m'arrêter tout les deux mètres pour me demander des autographes ou me donner des lettres d'amour. En plus, ils s'écrabouillaient les uns les autres jute devant moi dans le seul but de se rapprocher. Un bref instant j'ai cru que j'étais devenu un putain de Neville Londubat, gronda Harry, pendant que Archie et Stéphanie remarquait avec amusement que Harry caressait sa baguette d'un air dangereux.

-Ça ne pouvait sûrement pas être si terrible que cela. Ces fans ne sont pas si méchants, intervint Stéphanie en jetant un petit coup d'œil évocateur en direction de Archie.

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont monstrueux …, commença à rugir le jeune mage visiblement à deux doigts de la crise de nerf.

Archimède tenta en vain d'empêcher un sourire sadique de lui effleurer le visage en écoutant son ami. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, il était probable que leur ami craque avant la fin du trajet. Ce qui promettait d'être hilarant.

-... voilà ce que sont ces misérables vermines, continua de grogner Harry. D'ailleurs, je jure sur la tombe de Merlin, que le prochain crétin qui s'avise de me regarder bizarrement ou de me demander un putain d'auto...

Les menaces de Harry furent interrompues lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit toute grande en claquant contre la cloison, uniquement pour révéler le trio magique de Poudlard : Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, et Neville Londubat venaient de faire leur grande entrée.

**-C'est lui ! C'est le champion de Quidditch ! **s'extasia le rouquin avec un air de profonde adoration plaqué sur le visage en s'avançant dans le compartiment comme un zombi décérébré et en pointant son doigt en direction du visage de Harry.

Visiblement son statut de superstar du Quidditch avait annulé son ancien statut de mage noir en puissance aux yeux de Ron...

Archimède et Stéphanie durent se retenir de toute leur force lorsqu'un Harry déjà au bord de l'implosion plissa dangereusement les yeux en direction des trois intrus qui venaient de rentrer sans y être invité et le dévisageaient comme une bête de crique. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette dans leur direction sans autre forme d'avertissement.

Les deux amis d'enfance abandonnèrent une lutte inutile et explosèrent de rire sans aucune dignité lorsque un instant plus tard, une sphère de liquide de la taille d'un souaffle s'envola en direction des importuns et explosa ; catapultant les trois Gryffondors, à présent trempé, directement dans le couloir.

-Oh, par la culotte de la fée Morgane, souffla Archimède entre deux éclats de rire. C'était magnifique.

-Ho ho, ça leur apprendra à ne plus rentrer, hi hi, dans un compartiment sans y avoir été invité, parvint à articuler Stéphanie avant de se remettre à pouffer.

Harry grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se remettre à regarder par la fenêtre, tout en continuant à caresser lentement sa baguette qu'il avait gardé sorti, juste au cas où...

Archie et Stéphanie s'étaient à peine remis de leur fou rire, que déjà quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Une jeune fille se trouvait de l'autre coté du compartiment et entra poliment après que Archie l'ai invité à les rejoindre. La gamine, qui était visiblement en première année, était minuscule et possédait de longs cheveux d'un blond cendré ainsi que des yeux violets légèrement trouble et une expression rêveuse plaquée sur le visage.

-Excusez moi, est ce que l'un de vous est Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle, tout en jouant avec son petit collier qui semblait fait de coquille de coquillage, de bouchon de Bièraubeurre et d'autres machins étranges que personne dans le compartiment ne reconnu.

-Euh, je suppose que ça dépend qui veut le savoir, répondit prudemment Archimède tout en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à Harry qui triturait à nouveau sa baguette avec une étrange grimace sur le visage.

-Mon nom est Luna Lovegood, et le professeur Lockart m'a demandé de délivrer cette missive à un dénommé Harry Potter. Il m'a dit qu'il se trouverait sûrement dans ce compartiment, dit-elle tout en regardant avec intensité une des lampes du compartiment, comme si elle pouvait y distinguer des choses que personne d'autre ne voyait.

Harry regarda la lampe, qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, jeta un coup d'œil à la gamine, qui paraissait maintenant occupée à jouer avec une capsule de soda, et se demanda brièvement si elle était maboule, avant de prendre le parchemin d'un geste sec et de commencer à l'ouvrir.

La jeune première année n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise au revoir et sortit du compartiment en chantonnant une mélodie étrange et en regardant attentivement le plafond.

Archie et Stéphanie se contentèrent de se regarder l'un l'autre d'un air perdu et secouèrent la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Cette Luna Lovegood était sans conteste originale et elle avait efficacement distrait les occupants du compartiment, tant et si bien que lorsque Stéphanie retrouva ses esprits, elle prit sa décision et se leva de son siège.

-Je vais aller voir mes condisciples de Serpentard, expliqua la belle italienne en marchant en direction de la porte à contre cœur.

-Oh Steph, pour l'amour du Quidditch, tu ne peux pas les voir en peinture, pleurnicha Archimède, peu désireux de voir l'objet de son affection indéfectible lui fausser compagnie aussi tôt dans le voyage.

-Ce n'est pas la question, Archie, répondit Stéphanie sans le contredire pour autant. Je dois vivre et dormir avec eux, et j'ai déjà mauvaise réputation car je ne suis pas aussi soumise qu'une sorcière au Sang Pure digne de ce nom devrait l'être. Alors être civil est le moins que je puisse faire, dit elle en haussant les épaules d'un air peu concerné avant de quitter le compartiment.

Archimède soupira et reporta son attention sur Harry qui lisait le parchemin en plissant le front.

-Qu'est ce que ça raconte ? demanda finalement le grand brun en voyant que Harry semblait de plus en plus furieux à mesure que sa lecture progressait.

-Ça dit que le professeur Lockart voudrait me voir avant que nous arrivions à Poudlard, dit-il en jouant avec sa baguette de manière de plus ne plus menaçante. Il parle ensuite de devenir ami, parce que _'des célébrités comme_ _nous' _devraient toujours se serrer les coudes et présenter un front uni pour la presse, continua Harry en secouant légèrement la tête avec dégoût avant de se mettre à griffonner une réponse.

Lorsque sa très courte lettre fut terminée, le dernier des Potter lança le papier en direction de la porte. Il agita ensuite sa baguette une simple seconde et le parchemin se figea en plein air avant d'être entouré d'une étrange lueur bleu. Enfin d'une dernière diagonale, Harry transfigura le bout de papier en une version miniature de Hedwige.

L'oiseau pépia un moment avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre, sans aucun doute pour apporter la réponse de Harry à Lockart.

Le jeune mage s'enfonça dans son siège d'un air grognon.

-Harry ? appela Archimède d'une voix incertaine après plusieurs minutes de silence

-Hum, maugréa simplement l'héritier Potter en guise de réponse.

-Est ce que tu viens juste de transfigurer ce bout de papier en un oiseau ? Un vrai oiseau bien vivant et non pas une marionnette avec un charme d'animation ? demanda Archie avec stupéfaction, clairement impressionné.

Les dons de Harry pour la métamorphose ne semblaient vraiment connaître aucune limite.

-Oui, répondit simplement le sorcier aux cheveux corbeaux.

Il sourit d'un air machiavélique.

-J'ai aussi ajouté à ma transfiguration, un ensemble de charmes pour faire en sorte que la chouette lui crotte plusieurs fois sur le visage avant de se transformer en lettre.

Archie resta silencieux un long moment son cerveau analysant lentement l'ensemble des informations qu'il venait de recevoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose de rire.

-Comment diable ta chouette sait-elle quand se retransformer ? demanda finalement Archie.

Il avait promis aux jumeaux d'essayer d'extorquer certaines informations à Harry et de leur transmettre, afin de les aider à mette au point de nouvelles blagues.

-C'est simple, j'ai transfiguré la lettre en une vraie chouette postale. Elle n'aura donc aucun mal à trouver sa cible. Et une fois cette dernière atteinte, la transfiguration cesse d'elle même de fonctionner.

-Et tu as fait en sorte que la chouette lui crotte dessus juste avant que cela n'arrive, grâce à un charme c'est ça ? demanda Archie en essuyant une petite larme de bonne humeur qui lui avait coulé du coin de l'œil.

-Oui, répondit simplement Harry en souriant avec bonne humeur cette fois.

-Oh, Merlin. C'est brillant, ricana Archimède alors que le sourire de Harry s'élargissait.

Après avoir partagé le carrosse de deux Poufsouffles qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, Archie et Harry arrivèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard où ils s'installèrent. La pièce était toujours aussi spectaculaire et particulièrement bien décorée, comme à l'accoutumée. Les centaines de chandelles flottaient, un peu en dessous de la voûte étoilée magique et la vaisselle d'or des grandes occasions avaient été sorti.

Archie essaya en vain de ne pas pouffer comme une fille, lorsque Lockart fit son entrée magistrale, drapé d'une robe extraordinaire et chatoyante. Ses cheveux d'or et une partie de son visage était couverts par ce qui semblait être des fientes de goéland de couleur blanche et noire, dont l'odeur nauséabonde paraissait porter à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

Les professeur Vector et Rogue, qui étaient situés de part et d'autre du prétentieux, grincèrent légèrement des dents lorsque ce dernier s'installa et essayèrent discrètement de s'éloigner du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au parfum peu appétissant.

-Mais pourquoi ne s'est il pas encore nettoyé ? demanda Archie avec stupéfaction lorsque son hilarité se fut a nouveau calmé.

-C'est parce que ce ne sont pas des crottes d'oiseau ordinaire et qu'on ne peut pas les faire disparaître. Elles s'en iront d'elle même d'ici un jour ou deux, expliqua Harry d'un ton étrangement sérieux.

Surpris par l'intonation de son ami et prit d'une brusque inspiration, Archie se mit à sourire d'une manière déviante.

-Je suppose que tu sais que quoi tu parles n'est pas Harry ? J'ai même l'étrange idée que tu as expérimenté de très près le problème, en tant que victime, ricana le brun en faisant référence à Rémus, le charmant tonton de Harry, qui au cours de l'été dernier s'était révélé à Archimède sous les traits d'un blagueur au talent consommé.

-Tais toi, siffla Harry en lui jetant un regard noir alors qu'il se rappelait bien contre son gré l'une des rares fois où Rémus avait effectivement réussit à se jouer de sa vision magique.

Archimède se contenta de ricaner, en comprenant qu'il avait vu juste et en songeant que pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, une nouvelle année a Poudlard commençait.

Cessant de pouffer après quelques secondes, Archie décida finalement d'entamer une conversation avec son plus proche voisin. Harry, quant à lui, regardait tranquillement la salle, sans s'occuper des gens qui tentaient vainement de commencer une conversation avec lui. Il ne s'occupait pas non plus des nombreuses personnes qui chuchotaient entre elles en lui jetant de petits coups d'œil dérobés. Cependant, il remarqua tout de même avec amusement que le trio de Gryffondors le plus célèbre de l'école, à savoir Neville, Hermione et Ronald, le fusillaient du regard. Distraitement, il remarqua que les trois gamins étaient toujours trempés, ce qui égaya son humeur et fit naître un mince sourire sur son visage.

-Je voudrais vous souhaiter à tous, la bienvenue à Poudlard ! résonna la voix de Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il commençait son discours de début d'année, un long monologue qui se destinait principalement aux élèves de première année.

Continuant d'ignorer à la fois le discours de Dumbledore et les étranges regards que lui jetaient ses pairs, Harry sourit en direction de Cédric Diggory, qui avait pas mal grandit au cours des vacances et paraissait être harcelé par un petit première année particulièrement bavard. Le gentil Poufsouffle haussa ses larges épaules avec fatalité en croisant le regard de Harry et sourit au Serdaigle qui lui rendit avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le discours de Dumbledore.

-Et maintenant, je voudrais aussi que vous réserviez un chaleureux accueil à notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Gilderoy Lockart ! dit il en souriant, déclenchant immédiatement un tonnerre d'applaudissements dans la salle.

De manière bien peu surprenante cependant, la plupart des personnes applaudissant était de sexe féminin et au plus grand désespoir de Archie, le professeur Sinistra faisait parti du lot.

La scène était évocatrice en soit, car même en ayant le visage recouvert de fiente, Lockart paraissait toujours capable de charmer ces dames, à l'aide de son sourire tant vanté. L'idiot babilla quelque chose à propos du dangereux combat qu'il avait dû livrer en arrivant à Poudlard par la Forêt Interdite et qui était responsable de son état présent avant de terminer son discours par une blague de mauvais goût et de s'asseoir sous le regard admiratif de la très belle enseignante d'astronomie qui paraissait sous le charme.

- Comment ne peut-elle pas voir ce misérable imposteur pour ce qu'il est réellement ? siffla Archie en regardant Sinistra avec désespoir. Elle est bien trop belle pour être bête, n'est-ce-pas Harry ? pleurnicha ensuite le garçon en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami qui lui renvoya un sourire mauvais.

-Tu sais Archimède, si avoir le visage recouvert de déjection ne suffit pas à ternir son image, il va falloir que tu fasses mieux si tu veux vraiment ouvrir les yeux de cette charmante Sinistra, sur la vraie nature de Lockart. D'ailleurs, une telle entreprise ne pourrait être que louable si elle aboutit à la fuite du demeuré. Sans compter que cela nous permettrait de... nous amuser un peu pendant l'intervalle, expliqua Harry en tentant vainement d'afficher un air innocent.

Le fait qu'il ait peu l'habitude de ce genre d'expression faciale fut prouver un instant plus tard lorsqu'une jeune première année regarda son visage et y vit ce qui ressemblait plus à un démoniaque sadisme qu'à de l'innocence avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Archie, lui, s'illumina littéralement et se mit à ricaner méchamment en jetant un coup d'œil insistant aux jumeaux Weasley à travers la salle, alors que ces derniers, qui devaient avoir pensé exactement à la même chose, croisèrent son regard en souriant.

-Harry, mon bon ami, cette année promet d'être amusante, murmura finalement Archimède en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

**Partie 2 : La montée des ténèbres**

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence : rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre était une des meilleures décisions de sa vie.

Grâce à son nouveau statut de joueur international, à l'aide de Flitwick et à son propre talent, il avait réussit à se faire exempter des cours d'Astronomie, d'Histoire de la magie, et de Charmes en réussissant avec brio les examens de fin d'année de ces matières lors de son troisième jours de classe. Ce qui ne lui laissait plus que Métamorphose, DCFM, Potion, Botanique, Rune et Arithmancie.

En effet, en dépit de tout ces effort, Harry n'avait pas réussit obtenir l'autorisation de McGonagall et Lockart pour ne plus assister a leurs cours en dépit de son niveau incroyable.

L'affaire était déférente pour la botaniques ou le jeune mage n'avait simplement pas un niveau suffisant pour sauter une année d'enseignement.

En Runes et en Arithmancie, Harry était très en avance sur ses condisciples et aurait sans conteste pu ne pas aller au cours, cependant se priver des conseils et de l'expérience des excellents professeurs qui enseignaient ces deux art aurait aurait tout simplement été stupide !

Ce qui voulait dire que même en comptant les entraînements fréquents de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, il avait au moins deux fois plus de temps libre qu'avant pour continuer ses recherches personnelles.

Qui plus est, il avait pour la première fois de sa vie, mis au point un véritable emploi du temps avec l'aide de Flitwick afin d'optimiser son travail.

Toutes ses journées commençaient donc à quatre heures du matin par deux heures d'entraînement physique, nécessaire à la fois pour le Quidditch et pour le duel.

S'en suivait une heure de méditation intensive, visant à améliorer son occlumancie qui était déjà de très haut niveau. A vrai dire, il avait déjà nettement dépassé le niveau maximal des prétendus maîtres et plus aucun livre ne pouvait l'aider. Cependant, dans l'esprit de Harry Potter, stagner c'était déjà régresser.

Voilà pourquoi il consacrait tous les matins une heure à penser à de nouvelles idées afin d'améliorer son esprit, avant de les tester et de les mettre en application, si elles semblaient pertinentes.

Suite à ces trois heures d'entraînement, il allait déjeuner et commençait ensuite sa journée, profitant du temps libre qu'il avait gagné en se faisant exempter de certains cours, afin d'avancer ses études en théorie magique, soin, médicomagie et magie chamanique, tout en étendant ses connaissances générales en magie élémentaire. En outre, il bénéficiait tous les week-end d'un tutorat particulier avec Flitwick, qui avait décidé de commencer a l'entraîner en duel, en enchantement et dans une branche peu connue de la magie nommée magie interne, qui permettait, en surchargeant certaines parties de son corps, de pouvoir augmenter provisoirement sa vitesse et sa force.

Bref, pour le moment les choses se déroulaient pour le mieux et de manière assez étonnante, son intégration au sein de l'équipe nationale s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait anticipée. Non seulement on lui avait réservé un accueil chaleureux au sein du staff technique, mais l'équipe en elle même paraissait l'apprécier, écoutait son opinion en dépit de son inexpérience, tout en pratiquait un jeu collectif qui lui convenait.

Bien sûr, comme rien ne peut jamais être parfait, il y avait évidement quelques petits désagréments. Par exemple, presque tous les autres Serdaigles et tout particulièrement certains joueurs de l'équipe, avaient été moins que ravi d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait désormais plus jouer avec eux.

A vrai dire, si Harry avait accordé la plus microscopique attention aux remarques désagréables, aux regards noirs, et aux insultes jetées dans son dos, le jeune mage était certain qu'il serait déjà devenu dépressif à présent. Évidement, comme il se fichait complètement de l'opinion des dégénér... des autres élèves, il prenait tout ça en souriant. Après tout, l'attitude des idi... de ses condisciples était amusante à regarder.

De manière bien surprenante, le problème pourtant sérieux que représentait pour les Serdaigles la désertion de leur meilleur joueur de Quidditch, fut rapidement résolut par un beau matin de septembre grâce à l'aide d'un certain Archimède Montague.

_**Flashback :**_

_-Regardez, c'est Potter le traître ! __commença à murmurer très fortement un étudiant de deuxième année en jetant un regard noir à Harry qui descendait tranquillement les escaliers menant du dortoir à la salle commune de Serdaigle._

_-Pourquoi dis tu ça ? demanda un petit première année d'origine moldu visiblement mal informé._

_-Il a abandonné l'équipe de notre maison alors qu'il était le meilleur joueur que nous ayons eu depuis des siècles. Dès qu'il a pris contact avec l'équipe d'Angleterre, il nous a jeté comme des gnomes de jardin pour aller joueur ailleurs, expliqua un troisième larron sans même prendre la peine de baisser la voix._

_-Oui et maintenant que le père de Malfoy a acheté toute une série de Nimbus 2001 pour l'équipe de Serpentard, nous n'avons plus aucune chance, et c'est entièrement de sa faute ! ajouta un quatrième garçon en transperçant Harry d'un regard brûlant de haine._

_-Un traître dites-vous ?__ demanda Archie d'une voix qui résonna dans toute la salle commune. _

_Immédiatement tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Montague, qui regarda le petit groupe de mécontent avec un mélange de moquerie et de dédain qui ne laissa personne indifférent tant cette expression était peu habituelle sur le visage habituellement chaleureux de l'adolescent._

_-Votre 'logique', continua le grand brun d'un ton légèrement moqueur, c'est que Harry, en choisissant d'accepter le contrat que l'équipe d'Angleterre lui a proposé et qui malheureusement lui interdit de jouer des parties amicales dans l'école afin de pouvoir représenter notre pays dans le monde entier, c'est être un traître ? Il n'y a aucun doute, je suis sûr que le fait que Harry apporte de la gloire à notre maison, devant toute l'Angleterre et le monde magique dans son ensemble et non pas devant une petite assemblée d'étudiant est une trahison impardonnable ! ricana Archie, pendant que les détracteurs baissaient la tête incapable de répondre quelque chose de logique._

_Après tout Harry était le premier et seul élève de Serdaigle à avoir jamais intégré la sélection nationale !_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

.

Harry avait été surpris que son ami le défende ainsi. Après tout, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin puisqu'il se fichait vraiment de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Si certaines personnes voulaient l'appeler traître et ne plus lui parler, grand bien leur fasse. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait se plaindre de ne plus bénéficier de leur intéressante conversation.

Surtout lorsqu'en fin de mois il recevait son relevé bancaire et investissait son argent si plaisamment gagné dans de nouvelles compagnies prometteuses.

Néanmoins, l'intervention d'Archimède avait tout de même fait plaisir au jeune sorcier qui soupira et s'arracha à ses souvenirs passés, avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers le petit livre sombre qui était soigneusement posé devant lui. Il tentait régulièrement différents mots en fourchelangue afin d'ouvrir le satané journal intime mais rien, jusqu'à présent, n'avait marché. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il perdait espoir, bien au contraire. Il savait déjà que la récompense serait à la hauteur de la difficulté.

Archie l'avait bien sur déjà repéré en train de siffler doucement en direction du petit grimoire au fermoir en tête de serpent, et bien qu'il ne sache probablement pas exactement ce qu'était le livre, Archimède n'était pas un Serdaigle pour rien. En fait, le simple fait qu'il n'ait posé aucune question à propos du livre, indiquait à Harry que Archie devait déjà avoir une assez bonne idée de ce que c'était. Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils aient déjà parlé ensemble de techniques de soin lié au bâton d'Asclépius était aussi un indice que Archie n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

Rangeant le petit livre dans sa malle, Harry secoua la tête tristement en songeant qu'au final, l'évènement le plus surprenant de ce début d'année n'était autre que le nouveau cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. En effet, Lockart avait à lui tout seul réussit à redéfinir la notion même d'inutilité et de médiocrité, en parvenant à rendre son enseignement encore plus pitoyable que celui du professeur Quirell, qui était pourtant un mort vivant possédé par Voldemort et bègue de surcroît. On n'arrête pas le progrès.

En fait, le point positif que l'on ne pouvait refuser à Lockart, lorsqu'on le comparait à Quirinus est que contrairement à Quirell, on pouvait comprendre lorsqu'il parlait... Malheureusement cette _'amélioration' _n'en était pas vraiment une car le professeur parlait essentiellement... de lui.

En clair, du point de vu de Harry, Quirell était inutile et Lockart ajoutait à ce mot les adjectifs, fatiguant et énervant.

Cette vision des choses n'était cependant pas un consensus partagé par tous au sein de l'école. En effet, si quelques demoiselles de sixième et septième année avaient compris à quel point l'idiot était un imposteur, la plupart des jeunes sorcières de toutes les maisons continuaient de vénérer le sol sur lequel le blond marchait.

Stéphanie avait pris sa décision lorsque l'homme l'avait forcé à jouer le rôle d'un méchant loup garou en grondant et aboyant devant toute la classe afin de pouvoir faire une démonstration d'un de ses exploits : elle détestait le crétin.

Harry avait résolut le problème Lockart rapidement. En effet, lors du premier cours de l'année, l'homme s'était concentré sur lui, probablement du fait de sa célébrité récente, lui posant sans cesse des questions stupides et lui lançant des sourires plus que tendancieux. L'affaire avait tourné cours lorsque Gilderoy lui avait demandé de jouer le rôle d'un zombi tentant de l'agresser.

Harry avait hoché la tête, s'était levé tranquillement, approché lentement du professeur en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs et avait brusquement saisit l'idiot à la gorge avant de commencé à l'étrangler comme tout zombi digne de ce nom l'aurait fait.

L'homme avait tenté de lever sa baguette, mai,s rapide comme l'éclair, Harry avait saisis le poignet de Lockart de sa main gauche et d'un geste sec, brisé ledit poignet alors que sa main droite continuait d'étrangler le pédant professeur.

Le blond, qui n'avait plus qu'une main, avait alors commencé à s'agiter en tentant de forcer Harry à lâcher prise. Cependant, Harry Potter, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un adolescent, était un adolescent grand, fortement musclé, doublé d'un joueur de Quidditch surentraîné dont le corps était désormais amélioré par différents rituels chamaniques, et qui, grâce à son savoir en médicomagie et en magie interne, savait comment utiliser son pouvoir afin de renforcer ses muscles.

En bref, les faibles coups de poings et de pieds de Lockart, qui était alors déjà affaibli par le manque d'oxygène, n'avaient eu aucun effet sur le dernier des Potter, qui s'était mis à sourire lorsque l'enseignant avait viré au rouge et était tombé à genoux.

Il avait alors demandé d'une voix faussement innocente s'il jouait bien son rôle de zombi tandis que Lockart, incapable de répondre, avait émis un faible gargouillis avant de s'évanouir à cause du manque d'air. Le jeune mage avait alors lâché la forme inconsciente de l'idiot, rangé ses affaires, avant de sortir de la salle de classe devant ses condisciples médusés.

Lorsque le lendemain, il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la salle de cours, Lockart accompagné d'un Flitwick extrêmement amusé, était venu le voir afin de mettre les choses au point et de le ramener à la raison.

Le blond s'était pourtant repris au dernier moment en voyant Harry sortir sa baguette avec un sourire sadique en demandant s'il pouvait bénéficier d'un cours de rattrapage immédiat et dans un revirement spectaculaire Gilderoy avait alors expliqué à Filius, qui retenait difficilement son hilarité, que Harry, au vu de son talent et de son statut de star, n'était pas obligé de venir à son cours, avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

Autant dire que l'héritier Potter n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds dans la salle de classe à la plus grande jalousie de Archie et Stéphanie, qui hésitait eux même à tenter une approche similaire. Après tout, prendre le risque de se faire expulser en valait probablement la peine tant l'idiot était insupportable.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Harry avait vraiment besoin de cours, à part en Arithmancie, en Botanique et en Rune. Un soir, alors qu'il discutait du sujet de leur performance académique respective avec Archimède, le jeune mage avait finit par demander à son ami pourquoi ce dernier ne travaillait pas plus les matières autres que les potions. Il avait reçut la réponse suivante : _'Tu sais Harry, si je travaillais beaucoup, je pourrais probablement gagner cinq ou six places et finir deuxième de notre année... Mais le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Je ne suis pas tellement fan des __matières autre que les potions. Les cours font juste d'agréable pauses entre mes moment de détentes, mais c'est tout...'_

La dites phrase avait été prononcé vers 15 h, d'une voix à moitie endormie, alors que Archie gisait lamentablement sur un moelleux canapé tout près de la cheminée.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, Harry se décida finalement à quitter sa chambre et pour une fois, choisit sur un coup de tête de participer à la fête d'Halloween qui devait avoir lieu ce soir.

S'asseyant tranquillement entre Archie et Roger Davis, son ancien partenaire de l'équipe Serdaigle avec qui il avait gardé excellente relation, Harry avait commencé à remplir son assiette consciencieusement dès le début du banquet. Après s'être sustenté convenablement, il avait analysé la pièce et sourit devant l'incroyable travail de charme et d'enchantement qui avait été réalisé afin de décorer la pièce.

Des milliers de chandelles brillaient sous la voûte magique dont les couleurs hypnotiques et rougeoyantes tournoyaient lentement alors que des milliers de chauves souris multicolores volaient dans les hauteurs de la pièce. Différentes citrouilles flottaient également un peu partout, des torches de couleurs variées avaient été alignées le long des murs.

Regardant en direction de la table des professeurs où Dumbledore trônait impérieusement sur son immense fauteuil, Harry remarqua avec amusement que Vector et madame Pomfresh paraissaient agacée au plus haut point par un Gilderoy apparemment en verve ce soir. Ce qui prouvait indéniablement que le _'charme'_ de Lockart ne s'étendait heureusement pas à toute la population féminine de Poudlard... tout du moins si on en croyait la rage et le désespoir que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux des deux femmes qui paraissaient parti pour un long, très long dîner d'Halloween et devaient probablement maudire le responsable du plan de table.

Buvant distraitement un verre de jus de citrouille, Harry grimaça et reposa immédiatement le gobelet.

-Quel est le problème ? demanda immédiatement Archie en voyant la mine étrange de son ami.

-Je me suis trompé de verre et j'ai bu du jus de citrouille, expliqua Harry en attrapant cette fois son verre d'eau.

-Et alors ? demanda Davis en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien, cette chose est immonde. Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment vous faites tous pour en boire, expliqua Harry lorsqu'il eu finit son verre d'eau.

-Immonde ? Mais tu es fou. Ce n'est certainement pas pire que ces trucs dégoûtant que tu as bus tout l'été, se récria immédiatement Archimède.

-Comment peux-tu seulement oser comparer du jus d'orange, du coca et de l'eau pétillante à cette soupe froide et visqueuse de légume trop mûr ? contra Harry avec une incompréhension totale. D'ailleurs, durant les prochaine vacances, nous devrions impérativement faire ça et prévoir des réserves de boisson et de nourriture, dit il en désignant d'un geste dérisoire les patates à l'eau et la cuisine typiquement anglaise et dégoulinante de graisse qui lui faisait face.

Avoir un chef français de très haut niveau comme maître cuisinier à l'Antre de Lunard n'avait certainement pas aidé Harry à apprécier la nourriture de Poudlard...

-Je veux bien reconnaître que la nourriture est meilleure au Lupanar, mais tu dois bien admettre que la variété est plus importante ici ! contra Archie pendant que Harry se pinçait l'arrête du nez avant de répondre.

-Bien sûr sombre crétin, nous avons pour but de faire du profit ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut servir aux gens ce qu'ils demandent, sous peine de voir des stocks commencer à moisir et de perdre de l'argent. Il serait stupide de se mettre à essayer de vendre des sushi du jour au lendemain en priant pour que les sorciers décident tout d'un coup de se découvrir un penchant pour l'exotisme ! expliqua l'héritier Potter soupirant.

-Des kuchi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette horreur ? demanda Archimède avec un regard intrigué en butant difficilement sur le mot de langue étrangère qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant.

-Woh, on peut dire que ta curiosité vis à vis du monde culinaire moldu ou plus simplement du monde en général est ahurissante, se moqua immédiatement Harry avec un sourire condescendant.

Avoir bénéficié d'une éducation moldue présentait vraiment de nombreux avantage.

-Hey dit donc misérable résidu de gingembre moisi, je ne te permets pas ! Juste parce que je ne vais pas gaspiller mon argent dans d'étranges restaurants australiens, ça ne veut pas dire que tu vaux mieux que moi ! assena Archie avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air infiniment satisfait après avoir lancé ce qu'il pensait être une insulte décisive.

-Tout d'abord, sushi est japonais. Ensuite, tu ne sais même pas ce que veut dire gingembre, n'utilise pas en guise d'insulte des mots que tu m'as entendu prononcer sans même savoir ce qu'ils veulent dire, répondit Harry en souriant avant d'ajouter d'une voix sérieuse. A la réflexion, je suis sûrement un peu dur avec toi. Après tout, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu ne connais pas le monde moldu et les mille et un aphrodisiaque qu'ils ont découvert et dont tu auras certainement besoin si tu veux voir un jour ce qui se cache sous la culotte de Stéphanie...

**-Pas. Parler. Partie. Intime. De. Stephi. Pendant. Diner. **éructa Archimède en crachant au passage l'essentiel des patates douces qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche et s'étouffant avec ce qu'il en restait.

Harry ricana un moment devant le spectacle avant de se tourner vers Davis en ignorant les gesticulations furieuses de Archimède qui tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

-Alors Roger, vous avez déjà trouvé un remplaçant pour le match contre Gryffondor ? demanda l'héritier Potter au tout nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des aigles.

Une position qu'il avait d'ailleurs obtenue cette année puisqu'il était désormais le joueur ayant le plus d'ancienneté, et un bon tacticien.

En entendant ces mots, Davis soupira tristement et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de répondre.

-Comment espères tu qu'on te trouve un remplaçant Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement déprimée. Nous venions de remplacer Elwood et à présent, que tu ne peux plus jouer avec nous, notre équipe de poursuiveur est pratiquement débutante.

Harry offrit un vrai sourire au capitaine et lui tapa amicalement dans le dos. Il aimait bien Roger après ces deux années passées à jouer ensemble et le beau garçon au cheveux blond était en fait l'un des rares élèves que Harry n'ignorait pas complètement et jugeait digne d'intérêt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Roger, personne ne vole mieux que toi dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Alors même si les rouges et or ont une bonne équipe, cette année encore tu devrais parvenir à vaincre. Surtout si l'on considère les incroyables progrès de Chang.

-Par contre, côté sexy, tu n'as aucune chance, parce que leur poursuiveuses sont toutes supers chaudes, ajouta Archie qui avait finit de récupérer.

Les deux autres garçons hochèrent sagement la tête en entendant cette vérité que nul ne songerait à contredire parmi la population masculine de Poudlard.

Légèrement revigorer par les encouragements, Davis se grattouilla le menton avant de reprendre son explication.

-Il est vrai que nos deux nouvelles recrues ne sont pas mauvaises, et dans un mois ou deux, il devrait vraiment avoir un bon collectif. Malheureusement, ils ne possèdent tout simplement pas le pur talent que toi ou même Elwood possédiez. Ce qui veut dire que les choses vont être difficile cette année, grogna-t-il en songeant au difficile match à venir.

-Hey, remet toi mon ami. Cho peut battre Londubat les yeux fermés et les mains bandées n'importe quand. Alors si elle est bien entraînée et motivée c'est dans la poche. Tu n'auras qu'à jouer défensif en attendant qu'elle montre a _Celui-qui-a-gobé-un-vif-d'or_ comment un attrapeur est censé jouer, expliqua Archie d'un ton si confiant qu'il redonna de l'espoir à toute la table des Serdaigles et fit rougir une jolie jeune asiatique quelques chaises plus loin.

Malheureusement pour la jeune demoiselle, Roger qui regardait dans sa direction, venait de la voir rougir et tourna vers elle un sourire amusé.

-Alors la petite ChoCho est embarrassée. Hum, il y a de l'amour dans l'air, susurra le capitaine de l'équipe des aigles d'un ton plein de sous entendu pendant que la jeune attrapeuse tenait vainement de disparaître sous la table.

Brusquement, Dumbledore se leva de la chaise et toutes les conversations s'interrompirent brusquement.

-Notre préfète en chef, miss Hawking nous a fait il y a peu, une proposition, annonça Dumbledore en souriant chaleureusement à l'assemblée.

Il désigna une petite Gryffondor de septième année au visage avenant possédant des cheveux brun, quelques taches de rousseur discrètes et de petites lunettes amusantes.

-J'ai donc le plaisir et le privilège de vous annoncer qu'après une longue discussion, les professeurs ont jugé bon de lui accorder sa requête. C'est la raison pour laquelle, cette année, Poudlard accueillera un grand bal de Noël qui sera ouvert à toutes les personnes de quatrième année et plus, expliqua Dumbledore pendant que la grande salle s'emplissait soudain des cris de joie des privilégiés, mêlé au grognement des exclus.

Attendant patiemment que le silence revienne, le directeur de Poudlard reprit tranquillement la parole.

-Oui, oui, je suis sûr que vous êtes tous très excité par cette grande nouvelle, dit-il jovialement. Miss Hawking m'a également demandé de vous informer que ce bal sera un événement formel, et que des tenues de soirée seront exigées. Il aura lieu le dernier jour précédent les vacances d'hiver et le départ du Poudlard express le lendemain sera retardé pour permettre aux plus fêtards d'entre vous de profiter pleinement de cette nuit qui sera sans aucun doute… magique, dit il tandis qu'un petit tressautement animait sa barbe et qu'il tournait un regard inquisiteur en direction d'un étudiant que Harry ne pu distinguer.

-Pour finir, s'exclama le vénérable mage, je dirais simplement qu'avoir un ou une partenaire de danse est fortement encouragé puisqu'un groupe de musique professionnel a été engagé. J'encourage donc ces messieurs et ces demoiselles à inviter l'élu de leur cœur à les accompagner au cours de cet événement, expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton mystérieux.

Différentes filles poussèrent de petites exclamations excitées et Harry se concentra sur son occlumancie afin de ne pas se jeter sur le vieux mage pour le pourrir à coup de sortilèges : cette simple phrase allait probablement transformer les prochains jours de sa vie en enfer lorsque ses fans énamourés tenteraient de l'alpaguer.

-Enfin, conclut Dumbledore, cette agréable soirée touchant maintenant à sa fin, je vous demanderai donc de rejoindre vos salles commune respectives dans le calme. Merci à tous de votre attention et bonne nuit, dit-il avant de regarder en souriant les étudiants qui commençaient à quitter la salle en discutant entre eux de l'événement à venir.

Harry ignora complètement toutes les personnes qui tentèrent de lui parler et traversa la salle à grand pas, suivit de près par Archimède qui ne parvenait pas à cacher sa grimace mesquine. Toute cette histoire paraissait l'amuser follement.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigle, le préfet qui menait les étudiants s'arrêta net en faisant face à une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir affronter au cœur de leur école.

Rapidement, tous les étudiant se massèrent autour de la scène et Harry s'immobilisa complètent lorsqu'il vit finalement le sujet de toute cette attention. Sur le mur du couloir était écrit en lettre de sang : _'__**La Chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde !'**_

Accroché juste en dessous de l'inscription, miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, était suspendue par la queue, apparemment victime d'une sorte de pétrification. A quelques mètres seulement, se trouvait trois Gryffondors, Neville, Hermione et Ron, qui paraissaient tous incroyablement choqués, et semblaient ne pas savoir où se mettre, oscillant visiblement entre l'idée de fuir et de se cacher.

**-Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Les sangs-de-bourbe seront les suivants !** entonna la voix de Draco Malfoy, qui venait d'arriver avec un groupe de Serpentard, brisant ainsi le silence presque religieux qui s'était instauré.

Le blond, qui était en général pâle et réservé, affichait en ce moment même un sourire enflammé et un air de contentement intense alors qu'il regardait la forme inanimée du chat se balancer lentement au bout de la corde.

Harry fronça les sourcils et lança, sans utiliser sa baguette, un petit charme de disparition sur le pantalon du nuisible, sachant parfaitement qu'entre le fait qu'il y avait plus de trois cent personnes entassées et que la moitié de l'école avait une raison valable de lui en vouloir à ce moment précis, personne en pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui.

En réponse à la soudaine disparition son pantalon, Malfoy émit un glapissement bien peu masculin et s'efforça rapidement de couvrir ses petites cuisses de poulet à l'aide de sa robe alors qu'il s'enfuyait en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.

En dépit du ridicule de la scène, personne ne rigola. L'affaire était trop sérieuse.

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?** rugit soudain la voix agressive de Argus Rusard, pendant que Harry soupirait avec irritation, parfaitement conscient que cette histoire allait mal se terminer.

Le cracmol, sans aucun doute attiré par les cris de Malfoy, venait d'arriver sur 'les lieux du crime' et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve finalement nez à nez avec son chat pétrifié. Il le regarda avec horreur durant plusieurs longues secondes, sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot.

-Me... Mon... Ma chatte… Miss Teigne ! **Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé miss Teigne ?** cria-t-il de manière hystérique alors que ses yeux bruns et paniqués prenaient peu à peu une teinte plus sombre.

Il fixa finalement Londubat qui se tenait toujours juste à coté chat et qui semblait ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser.

**-TOI !** rugit-il soudain en direction de Neville qui paraissait terrifié. **Tu... Tu... Tu as assassiné mon chat ! Je vais te tuer ! JE ….**

-Argus! retentit soudain la voix de Dumbledore, qui avait perdu tout son précèdent enthousiasme et regardait tristement la scène alors qu'il atteignait finalement le concierge et détachait adroitement la chatte.

**-C'est lui. Je sais qu'il a tué ma chatte, parce que, parce que il y a quelques jours, il a découvert que je suis un cracmol ! Il a tué Miss teigne !** rugit Rusard en jetant un regard brûlant de haine en direction de Neville, qui paraissait plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

-Allons, calmez vous et suivez moi dans mon bureau Argus. Nous allons faire toute la lumière sur cette sombre affaire et surtout rassurez vous, votre chatte n'est pas morte, l'apaisa Dumbledore en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du pauvre homme. Venez donc avec nous monsieur Londubat, Miss Granger et monsieur Weasley, ajouta-t-il en passant devant les trois Gryffondors à l'air coupable.

Lockart choisit ce moment pour s'avancer d'un pas en levant haut le menton et affichant un air si fier et arrogant que Harry se demanda un instant si il avait demande à un Malfoy de lui donner des cours, avant de se raisonner. Lucius était tout de même bien meilleur et Lockart était loin du compte avant d'égaler l'arrogance de l'autre blondinet.

-Mon bureau est plus près, directeur, sentez vous libre de …

-Merci Gilderoy, l'interrompit Dumbledore avec une impatience peu coutumière, tandis que Harry émettait un petit son méprisant. Même la légendaire patience de Dumbledore paraissait mise à rude épreuve par l'idiotie de Lockart.

La foule des étudiants fut ensuite conduite par différents professeurs à leur salle commune respective, tandis que Dumbledore accompagné de Minerva, Lockart, Rusard et du trio de Gryffondors, partait dans la direction opposée.

Évitant la large inondation qui semblait provenir de la salle de bain abandonnée, Harry suivit ses condisciples jusqu'à son dortoir en remarquant avec surprise que la plupart des élèves avaient déjà recommencé à parler du bal comme si rien ne s'était passé. En fait, la plupart des étudiants semblaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un canular de mauvais goût et, comme dans le monde magique le sort d'un cracmol ou de sa chatte n'avait visiblement que peu d'importance, personne ne s'intéressait déjà plus à ce qui venait d'arriver.

Harry qui avait pourtant une opinion très basse de ses condisciples, fut tout de même stupéfait par leur incroyable stupidité. Après tout, indépendamment de la nature de la victime ou du fait qu'il puisse s'agir d'une farce, n'importe quel idiot aurait dû se rendre compte que pétrifier un chat était un acte requérant soit des pouvoirs incroyable, soit l'utilisation de magie noire.

Ce qui dans les deux cas était autrement plus troublant et important qu'un stupide bal. Sans parler de cette référence à la chambre des secrets. Les choses étaient sérieuses et pourtant tous semblait l'ignorer ou ne pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure.

Le dernier des Potter lui, n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : il devait comprendre ce qui se tramait ici. Après tout, il n'était pas homme à croire aux coïncidences, et les avertissements de Narcissa Malfoy résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Des forces étaient en train d'agir et si il n'y prenait pas garde, la tempête risquait bien de l'emporter dans une tourmente dont il n'était pas certain des tenants et des aboutissants. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait agir rapidement. Mais comment ?

.

Cela faisait désormais une semaine que l'attaque avait eu lieu. Cependant, il y avait plus important : cela faisait aussi une semaine depuis l'annonce du bal et partout dans l'école, on pouvait trouver de nombreux groupes de filles pouffant entre elles et jetant des regards dérobés à l'objet de leur attention.

Les garçons, eux aussi, semblaient tendus. Entre la drague, les ragots concernant les différents couples, les leçons de danse de dernière minute, tous paraissaient frénétiquement occupés. Harry, lui, se demandait seulement comment on pouvait gaspiller tant de temps et d'énergie à ne rien faire d'intéressant.

Soupirant, il se dit que ce n'était pas sa place de juger et qu'après tout, il n'était pas non plus objectif sur le sujet puisque le harcèlement dont il était victime et les nombreuses heures passées à envoyer balader quiconque lui demandait ce qu'il comptait faire pour le bal, quel vêtement il allait porter et si il pouvait faire en sorte que toute l'équipe d'Angleterre vienne y assister, avait finit d'user sa mince patience et il était donc plus grognon que jamais.

Heureusement sa politique récente, qui était de descendre extrêmement violemment et méchamment quiconque l'approchait dans le but de lui demander d'être son cavalier, semblait marcher. Et alors qu'une énième princesse en détresse s'enfuit en pleurant, Harry se rassit confortablement sur un des canapés de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il va s'en dire qu'il ne tint aucunement compte de tous les regards noirs que lui jetaient ses condisciples qui jalousaient son succès et le jugeaient sans cœur.

Harry regarda un instant les autres Serdaigles et se surpris à sourire. Sa technique n'était certes ni gentille ni sympathique, mais elle était diablement efficace et le dernier des Potter n'avait aucun doute : dans peu de temps les dernières téméraires auraient finalement abandonné et il pourrait enfin retourner sereinement à ses études sans être constamment dérangé.

Enfin, sans être dérangé autant que le permettrait l'état d'excitation frénétique de Archimède, qui paraissait être devenu complètement fou à la simple idée d'avoir une chance d'inviter Stéphanie à un bal. Par bonheur, les choses promettaient de s'améliorer également sur ce front puisque le grand brun avait décidé que c'est aujourd'hui qu'il demanderait finalement à Stéphanie d'être sa partenaire.

A peu près certain que personne n'avait encore tenté de l'approcher, il avait pour l'occasion suivit les conseils de Harry qui lui avait fortement recommandé de ne pas sauter sur la jeune femme juste après l'annonce du bal, mais d'attendre un peu afin de la laisser se faire à l'idée, puis de passer ses plus beaux atours et de lui proposer d'une manière qui ne ferai pas honte à la jeune fille et ce, qu'elle accepte ou refuse sa proposition.

L'héritier Potter n'était en général pas prompt à donner son avis sur ce genre de sujet pour lequel il était bien peu savant, mais il demeurait certain que sa méthode donnerai de meilleur résultat que la _'semi agression' _qu'avait initialement prémédité Archimède.

Archie sentit sa tension monter exponentiellement alors qu'il se rapprochait de Stéphanie. Il avait tant attendu, tant pris sur lui, afin que ce moment se passe convenablement. Inspectant une dernière fois ses vêtements et sa coiffure, il déglutit péniblement avant de s'avancer courageusement vers Stéphanie qui venait visiblement de sortir de son cours de Potion et de tourner au coin du couloir. Pressant le pas, Archimède Montague entreprit de rattraper la jeune fille. C'est là qu'il reçut l'un des plus importants chocs de sa jeune vie.

Juste devant lui, se trouvait Stéphanie, ses bras gracieux enroulés autour du cou du capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, un grand gaillard baraqué nommé Flint.

Mettant fin au baiser, Stéphanie tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui lança un petit sourire étrangement mélancolique.

Flint remarqua à son tour le brun et lui adressa une grimace moqueuse avant de se détourner en compagnie de la belle italienne.

Archimède, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, recula d'un pas, le visage complètement dévasté par les larmes.

.

_**Salut, alors pour faire simple, je suis en service de réanimation et j'ai énormément de travail ! Par énormément j'entends, vraiment énormément ! Les uptades seront donc irrégulièrse et prendrons beaucoup de temps. Désoler pour le désagrément, cependant avec un peu de chance les choses se calmeront d'ici quatre mois.**_

_**A++**_

_**Thiraek**_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Amour bafoué

_**Salut tout le monde, désolé pour cette longue attente, cependant comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette année et celle qui m'attendent ne sont pas comme les précédentes et j'ai désormais beaucoup trop de travail pour conserver un rythme de publication rapide.**_

_**Bien sur les choses seront tout de même plus rapide après janvier lorsque j'aurai changé de service car mon stage en réanimation me prend énormément de temps.**_

_**L'histoire va donc continuer son cours... mais un peu plus lentement que par le passé.**_

_**Maintenant trembler pauvre lecteur car Titi le maléfique fait son retour avec un chapitre terrifiant... un chapitre... **_

_**Hummm ,je n'en dirai pas plus après tout le chapitre est juste là , non ! **_

_**Alors Tout de suite et sans autre digression voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne Lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 23 : Amour bafoué**

_._

_Archie sentit sa tension monter exponentiellement alors qu'il se rapprochait de Stéphanie. Il avait tant attendu, tant pris sur lui, afin que ce moment se passe convenablement. Inspectant une dernière fois ses vêtements et sa coiffure, il déglutit péniblement avant de s'avancer courageusement vers la belle sorcière qui venait visiblement de sortir de son cours de Potions et de tourner au coin du couloir. Pressant le pas, Archimède Montague entreprit de rattraper la jeune fille. C'est là qu'il reçut l'un des plus importants chocs de sa jeune vie._

_Juste devant lui, se trouvait Stéphanie, ses bras gracieux enroulés autour du cou du capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard un grand gaillard baraqué nommé Flint._

_Mettant fin au baiser, Stéphanie tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui lança un petit sourire étrangement mélancolique._

_Flint remarqua à son tour le brun et lui adressa une grimace moqueuse avant de se détourner en compagnie de la douce italienne, pendant qu'Archimède, qui se trouvait une dizaine de mètres plus loin reculait d'un pas, le visage complètement dévasté par les larmes._

. . .

Archie sentait ses yeux le piquer. Au plus profond de lui, une voix terrible rugissait que ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas être vrai, que ça devait être une blague. Oui, juste une blague débile que Harry avait cruellement orchestré. Il allait juste rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce fichu Potter un de ces jours, et...

Peu importe a quel point Archimède essayait de se mentir. Il savait parfaitement au fond de lui que Harry ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. Il savait que cela n'avait rien d'une blague...

Quand Archimède Montague parvint à lever à nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir le dos de Stéphanie s'éloigner au fond du couloir. Une seule larme coula lentement le long de sa joue. A cet instant, son amie d'enfance se retourna et il vit différentes émotions se succéder rapidement sur le visage de la sorcière qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Flint grimaça dans sa direction en remarquant la scène, puis afficha un sourire méprisant en passant un bras autour des épaule de sa nouvelle conquête. Un instant plus tard, il la regarda brusquement avec surprise avant de la conduire prestement en direction du Grand Hall, laissant ainsi Archimède seul avec son désespoir.

.

Si Harry fut surpris lorsqu'Archimède défonça la porte de leur chambre d'un puissant coup de pied avant d'interrompre ses révisions en se jetant dans la pièce pour lui balancer son point dans la figure, il n'en montra rien.

Pliant souplement les genoux il se contenta d'éviter l'attaque d'une pirouette et de reculer de deux pas.

-**Tu m'avais dit d'attendre ! **hurla Archimède dont les yeux rouge charriaient des torrents de larmes alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de frapper Harry, qui sauta souplement de l'autre coté de son lit afin de se donner un peu de temps pour rassembler les indices qu'il avait et découvrir le sort qui avait mis son ami dans cet état.

**-Tu m'avais dit d'attendre pour l'inviter au bal de noël et je l'ai fait, **hurla à nouveau Archie. **Alors maintenant dit moi POURQUOI,** **Pourquoi je viens de voir Flint lui enfourner sa langue dans la gorge en plein milieu du couloir devant tous ces salles Serpentard ? c**racha-t-il vulgairement entre deux sanglots, tout en continuant d'essayer de frapper Harry à l'aide de grands coups de poing circulaires, que le jeune mage évitait facilement.

Comprenant finalement que quelque chose de sérieux était en train de se passer et que Archie n'avait plus toute sa tête, Harry Potter ferma un instant les yeux puis dégaina sa baguette et immobilisa Archie à contre cœur.

**-Libère moi ! Au nom des sept enfers Harry, libère moi que je puisse te massacrer, **rugit le brun en tentant vainement d'échapper du sortilège.

-C'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? commença tranquillement Harry en ignorant complètement les cris de rage de Archie. C'est vraiment bizarre que Stéphanie que nous avons tous les deux vu rejeter pas mal de beaux garçons par le passé, et ce, à plusieurs occasions si tu me le permets, décide brusquement de tomber amoureuse de ce que je qualifierais comme, soit le sorcier le plus laid, soit le troll le plus élégant de cette école, murmura le jeune mage pendant que Archie cessait peu à peu de se débattre.

-Sans compter... continua doucement Harry, …que non contente de se découvrir un penchant pour la zoophilie, notre petite Stéphanie, une demoiselle excessivement pudique qui refuse toute démonstration d'affection en public de ses meilleurs amis et même de ses parents, se mette à... afficher un comportement exhibitionniste et se donner en spectacle en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé d'écoliers. Étrange tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Harry en regardant Archie qui semblait s'être quelque peu calmé à présent.

-Oh et puis je t'oubliais, toi qui es son meilleur ami d'enfance, quelqu'un qu'elle a côtoyé toute sa vie, en qui elle a une totale confiance... Si toi, tu faisais seulement allusion à l'idée de lui lécher le visage devant témoin, elle te castrerait définitivement et t'enfoncerait tes propres testicules dans les fesses... Et maintenant, tu es en train de me dire que cette même Stéphanie, la reine de glace de Serpentard, se mettrait soudainement à montrer ses préliminaires amoureux baveux en compagnie d'un quasi inconnu mentalement arriéré et dont le visage semble avoir été finement taillé à coup de masse...

Archie réalisa brusquement que le sortilège qui l'immobilisait avait disparu et se releva lentement, les armes coulaient toujours librement de ses yeux, mais une pointe de doute brillait dans ses prunelle bleue claire.

-Que... qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire Harry? Que j'ai halluciné? Que je me suis trompé ? Que ce n'est pas ce que je croyais ? Parce que je peux te jurer sur la tombe de Merlin que j'ai assisté à toute la scène, dit-il en s'effondrant sur un fauteuil que Harry venait de lui tendre avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de recommencer à sangloter.

-Est ce que tu as noté des choses étranges dans son comportement ? Je ne sais pas, disons une manie inhabituelle, un regard trouble, tout ce qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? l'interrogea doucement Harry d'un air pensif.

Pendant qu'Archimède réfléchissait, un silence tendu s'installa quelques trop longues secondes, perturbé uniquement par les cris et les rires atténués qui provenaient de la salle commune des Serdaigles.

-Elle avait... Je ne sais pas... A un moment elle s'est retournée vers moi et elle avait juste cet air perdu, ce regard étrange, presque voilé, dit Archie d'une voix brisé qui n'avait plus rien de sa gaieté habituelle.

Le brun n'était plus que le fantôme de lui même, brisé par la souffrance. Cependant même un fantôme n'aurait pas pu manquer le changement dans l'attitude de Harry, lorsque l'héritier Potter plissa dangereusement les yeux, et que ses orbes vertes se mirent littéralement à luire d'un feu argenté.

-Autre chose que tu aurais remarqué, demanda-t-il d'un ton prudemment maitrisé et dénué de tout sentiment.

Un ton qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose aux yeux de quelqu'un qui connaissait un peu Harry : le dernier des Potter était véritablement fou furieux.

-Je... commença Archie désormais peu sûr de lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, elle a paru triste et puis son visage a changé tellement vite d'émotion que je n'ai pas pu toutes les distinguer ; comme si... comme si trop de sentiment confus se mélangeait dans sa tête, sauf que... Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas naturelle... et ensuite Flint l'a remarqué aussi, il avait l'air surpris et il l'a emmené dans la Grande Salle tout de suite après.

Archie n'avait pas finit sa phrase que déjà il avait le sentiment que la température de la pièce venait de baisser. Harry ferma les yeux un instant et pris une longue inspiration afin de ne pas perde son calme.

-Archimède, murmura-t-il d'une voix si meurtrière qu'elle fit trembler le brun pourtant soutenu par sa propre rage. Nous devons la retrouver immédiatement. Il semblerait que Stéphanie soit sous l'emprise d'un Impérium de très mauvaise qualité, dit gravement le jeune mage.

A la seconde où il entendit ces mots, la bouche d'Archimède devint sèche, des images de la mort de sa mère se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux de plus en plus vite, et brusquement une rage brulante se déversa dans ses veines, un torrent de fiel irrigua son esprit et une simple phrase lui vint à la bouche, terrifiante de clarté.

-Je vais le tuer, dit-il.

Et Harry le crut sans hésiter. Il n'y avait pas d'émotion dans la voix d'Archimède, aucun sentiment dans le regard du fils Montague, seulement cette terrible affirmation.

Sans plus attendre, Archie se précipita vers sa malle, il en ouvrit le troisième compartiment et en sortit quatre petite fioles de potion, chacune remplit d'une substance différente. Il mit les petites bouteilles dans sa poche d'un seul geste avant de marcher rapidement en direction de la porte.

Ses proies l'attendaient.

Harry, qui avait suivit son ami sans dire un mot, sentit ses propres souvenir, l'assaillir. Le corps exsangue de Jack, les tortures, qui avait été infligé à Nathalie, l'image de sa mère et sa sœur étendues inconsciente dans un lit au drap blanc. Peu désireux de perdre son self-control, le jeune sorcier soupira lentement, chassa ses vieux démons grâce à son occlumancie et inspira un long moment en maudissant le destin qui s'ingéniait une fois encore à ruiner sa vie, à détruire ceux qu'il aimait... Puis, brusquement, alors qu'il se rapprochait du Grand Hall, Harry songea à un homme. Un homme qui savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que quelque chose était en train de se tramer, un homme qui savait et qui pourtant n'avait rien fait, un homme qui allait lui payer cette ultime infamie !

.

Archimède ouvrit la porte du Grand Hall d'un coup d'épaule tellement puissant qu'il envoya le battant s'écraser contre le mur d'ans un craquement retentissant et parcouru la salle du regard. Par chance, Stéphanie et Flint était encore là, entourés de tous les amis Serpentard du troll.

Marcus Flint repéra tout de suite Archie qui fonçait dans sa direction et lui lança un sourire pervers tout en envoyant un petit coup de coude à Draco Malfoy qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il raconta ensuite une blague qui fit rire aux éclats le fils de la famille Malfoy tout en caressant tranquillement un des seins de Stéphanie à travers l'étoffe mince de sa robe sans que la jeune fille ne réagisse.

-Salut Montague, lança Marcus avec un sourire qui disparu instantanément quand Archie sorti de sa poche la fiole qui contenait ce qui ressemblait à de la fumée noire et la jeta en direction du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Harry, qui était entré après Archie et avançait lentement en direction du groupe sans se faire remarquer, vit un large nuage de fumée sombre et nauséabonde s'élever instantanément dans les airs depuis les restes de la fiole brisée et cacher la scène de la vue de tous pendant que des cris choqués s'élevaient brusquement depuis la table des professeurs.

La potion n'était autre qu'un filtre de nuit éternelle, une concoction incroyablement dure à fabriquer qui provoquait un nuage quasi impénétrable et contre lequel il n'existait aucun contre enchantement connu à l'exception d'une autre potion bien spécifique et encore plus dur à fabriquer.

Harry comprit tout de suite que son ami voulait visiblement empêcher toute action des professeurs qui étaient désormais impuissants, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas tirer au hasard dans la brume de peur de toucher un élève innocent. Archie comptait ensuite sûrement profiter de la distraction pour paralyser tout le monde à l'aide de la potion de stase que Harry l'avait vu empocher.

Un plan ingénieux et efficace qui permettait à Harry de rester simple spectateur pour le moment, puisque rien de ce qu'il ne pouvait entreprendre ne serait utile au brun.

Un instant plus tard alors que tous entendaient une puissante explosion retentir depuis les profondeurs de l'écran de fumé, Albus Dumbledore se leva majestueusement de sa chaise en brandissant sa baguette alors que Marcus Flint, qui avait décidément une veine de cocu, sortait peu à peu du rideau de fumée en rampant. Dans la confusion, il avait réussit par un incroyable coup du sort à échapper à la potion de stase.

Harry agit rapidement en comprenant que le plan d'Archimède avait échoué. Il sortit des ténèbres où il se tapissait et bondit avec toute la grâce d'un félin sur le Serpentard. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il percuta Marcus Flint de plein fouet et projeta le Serpentard sur le sol avant de lui enfoncer son genoux dans le dos afin de s'assurer qu'il ne bougerait pas et de pointer sa baguette sur la tempe du septième année, tandis que la lueur jaune d'un _reducto_ se mettait à luire au bout du sceptre de mort.

**-Personne ne bouge**** ! **clama Harry d'une voix forte qui résonna dans la Grande Salle comme un coup de tonnerre.** Directeur, à moins que vous ne vouliez que j'étale la cervelle de cette aberration consanguine sur le sol, vous allez baisser votre baguette, immédiatement.**

Sa voix charriait tant de pouvoir et de froideur que Albus Dumbledore ne put se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche sous l'effet du choc.

Qui aurait pu prédire que le petit génie apathique et sans histoire de Serdaigle, le pacifique joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre qui n'avait pas reçu la moindre punition depuis son arrivée dans l'école, sorte une telle réplique au milieu de la Grande Salle ? Harry croisa le regard de Flitwick et su que son mentor lui faisait confiance. Cependant, il avait mieux à faire que de se féliciter de la confiance de son directeur de maison, car la situation était critique.

**-Monsieur Potter, lâcher monsieur Flint immédiatement et peu****t être, je dis bien peut être, que vous pourrez échapper au renvoi ! **tonna la voix de Dumbledore alors que son aura titanesque d'énergie pure se déversait dans la pièce.

L'absence totale de réaction de l'héritier Potter devant sa menace et son déploiement de magie sauvage choqua plus fortement le directeur de Poudlard que sa première réplique. Qui était donc ce Harry Potter qui se permettait de menacer de mort un élève au beau milieu d'une école et comment pouvait il tolérer sans broncher une telle pression magique à un si jeune âge ?

Comme en réponse à cette question, la baguette du jeune sorcier se mit à luire plus intensément et un mince filent de sang commença à couler depuis la tempe de Flint.

-Remballez votre surplus de pouvoir professeur Dumbledore et tenez vous tranquille, répondit froidement Harry pendant que la vue du liquide carmin qui commençait à couler, paralysait la Grande Salle toute entière.

Archie choisit heureusement ce moment pour faire son apparition. Il dissipa les restes de l'écran de fumée à l'aide d'une troisième potion et s'approcha de Flint avec un air de profond dégout plaqué sur le visage. Derrière lui, Stéphanie, Draco Malfoy et la quasi totalité de la table de Serpentard étaient paralysés, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit et ne devait pas arriver tous les quatre matin au vu de la tronche que tirait Rogue...

-Notre cher Marcus ne sera pas plus blessé qu'il ne l'est déjà, si vous ne tentez rien et qu'il s'avère qu'il est innocent, reprit fermement Harry une fois que Archimède fut à sa hauteur. Lorsque cette affaire aura été résolue, vous pourrez prendre toutes les mesures que vous jugerez utile pour nous punir directeur, mais en attendant je vous conseille vivement de vous taire et de rester immobile, lança calmement Harry en direction de Dumbledore qui continuait d'avancer pendant qu'Archimède s'agenouillait à ses côtés.

-Mets lui la tête en arrière et fais lui ouvrir la bouche, ordonna Archie pendant que le dernier des Potter hochait la tête.

Voyant ensuite que le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard résistait, Harry se pencha vers lui et siffla d'un ton meurtrier.

-Je te conseille obtempérer si tu ne veux pas que je sois obligé de découvrir à quel point ta peau de troll est résistante.

Flint, immobilisé par la peur et la poigne de fer du jeune mage, tourna un regard effrayé et suppliant en direction de son directeur de maison et de Dumbledore, qui tentaient tous deux de se déplacer lentement afin de les encercler. Le Serpentard, qui sentait une énergie dangereuse lui effleurer la tempe, savait qu'il était à un doigt de mourir et voulait désespérément appeler à l'aide. Malheureusement, il n'osait pas ouvrir sa bouche de peur que le Serdaigle brun à l'air psychotique ne lui fasse avaler un terrible poison. Après tout, la renommée et le talent d'Archimède en potion n'était un secret pour personne.

Devant le manque de réaction, Harry grogna sa frustration et impacta puissamment la tête du Serpentard contre le sol selon un angle parfaitement calculer. Trois choses s'en survirent.

D'abord un crac retentissant se fit entendre prouvant que la mâchoire de Flint était belle et bien cassée. Ensuite, Dumbledore et Rogue envoyèrent tous deux des sortilèges de stupéfixion puissants.

Et enfin, Harry choqua à nouveau l'assemblée des spectateurs en écartant les maléfices de deux coups de baguette comme il aurait chassé des mouches... Tonks aurait été si fière en le voyant utiliser aussi bien le charme de redirection magique de niveau Auror qu'elle lui avait apprit bien des années plus tôt !

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu récupérer du choc, la baguette de Harry se retrouva à nouveau pointé sur la tempe de Flint dont la mâchoire détruite pendait désormais lamentablement.

- Une autre tentative de ce genre et vous devrez expliquer sa mort à ses parents. Je suis sur que Poudlard n'a pas vraiment besoin d'une telle tragédie en ce moment, vous ne croyez pas ? exposa Harry d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Si quelqu'un tentait quoi que ce soit, Flint était condamné. Profitant de l'accalmie passagère et de la mâchoire pendouillante du Serpentard, Archie plaça rapidement trois goûtes de la substance translucide que contenait sa dernière fiole sur la langue de Flint dont il répara ensuite la mâchoire a l'aide d'un sortilège de soin provisoire.

-Véritasérum, ne put s'empêcher de souffler un Harry extrêmement impressionné que son ami ait pu en fabriquer à un si jeune âge.

Un tel accomplissement était sans nul doute digne d'éloge ! Pendant que Harry s'extasiait, Archimède lâcha un faible sourire et vérifia l'efficacité de sa potion en regardant les yeux du Serpentard. Lorsqu'il fut enfin satisfait le grand brun se releva et lança un puissant _sonorus_ sur lui même et Marcus avant de demander d'une voix puissante.

**-Quel est ton nom**** ?**

La question arrêta efficacement Rogue et Dumbledore qui avaient repris leurs manœuvres d'encerclement. A ce moment précis, les deux homme croisèrent le regard vitreux du Serpentard de septième année et réalisèrent avec stupeur, que Marcus Flint était désormais sous l'emprise de Véritasérum ! Où voulaient donc en venir les deux Serdaigles ?

**-Marcus Octavius Flint****,** répondit la voix décérébré et amorphe du Serpentard qui paraissait en transe pendant que Harry le relâchait finalement sans pour autant cesser de le menacer de sa baguette.

**-Supporte****s tu Tu-sait-qui, et ses idées concernant la pureté du sang et l'élimination des moldus et le renversement du ministère?** interrogea ensuite Archimède.

La question sembla en surprendre certains, mais les plus intelligents comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un test sur la qualité de la potion puisque si tous savaient les opinions de Flint et d'une majorité des Serpentards à ce sujet, personne n'admettrait volontairement une telle chose devant tant de témoins.

**- … Oui****,** admit-'il finalement après quelques secondes.

Marcus avait visiblement tenté de lutter afin de ne pas répondre et échoué à contrer le pouvoir de la potion.

En entendant ce mot, Harry lança un regard pénétrant àa Dumbledore qui baissa sa baguette et leva immédiatement la main gauche afin d'arrêter Rogue qui semblait toujours avoir envie de stopper l'interrogation.

**-Est ce que tu as ****placé, Stéphanie Zabini sous le contrôle de l'Imperius afin...** à ces mot, la voix de Archie se cassa, … **afin de la forcer à devenir ta petite amie.**

Cette fois, des exclamations horrifiées traversèrent le Grand Hall et Dumbledore pâlit dramatiquement en comprenant les implications d'une réponse positive. Flint, de son coté, transpirait à grosses goûtes et essayait visiblement de résister de toutes ses forces en faisant appel à ses faibles talents d'occlumancie... Il fut trop faible.

**-O.. O.. Oui,**grogna-t-il finalement pendant que l'assemblée toute entière devenait mortellement silencieuse en entendant l'aveu.

**-Pourquoi**** ? **demanda simplement Archimède avec une infinie tristesse.

**-Elle refusait de sortir avec moi, et de m'accompagner au prochain bal... Elle se moquait des hommes qui ****tentaient de la courtiser en suivant les anciennes coutumes et ses parents ne refusaient toute approche officielle ! Quelqu'un devait lui rappeler quelle est la place des femmes dans notre monde, r**épondit Flint sans lutter, à présent qu'il avait avoué le pire, le Serpentard semblait résigné.

**-Depuis combien de temps est-elle sous l'emprise de l'Impe****rius ?** demanda Archie en baissant la tête et en serrant les poings sous l'emprise de la colère.

**-Trois ****jours, **avoua l'adolescent provoquant ainsi l'horreur générale, une exposition aussi longue pouvait causer des dommages irréversibles.

Rogue de son coté se figea en entendant la réponse et croisa le regard incroyablement triste d'Albus. Le vieux directeur paraissait plus âgé que jamais en cette sombre nuit.

**- As-tu**** jamais... L'as-tu forcé à... As-tu violé Stéphanie ? **se contraignit à demander Archie dont les épaules tremblaient à présent sous l'effet de la rage.

**-Non****, j'attendais la nuit du bal pour le faire, **proclama Marcus en souriant légèrement.

-**SALOPARD ! **hurla Archimède en le frappant au visage de toutes ses forces avant de saisir sa baguette et de hurler : **Infiernus Tatr...**

Harry n'attendit pas la fin de l'incantation. Il envoya un puissant stupéfix en direction de Flint et plaqua Archie sur le sol sans même réfléchir.

**- Lâche-moi**** Harry, lâche-moi !** **Tu as entendu, ce qu'il lui a fait, ce qu'il allait lui faire. Je veux le voir mourir, **enragea Archimède pendant que l'héritier Potter lui bloquait les bras contre le sol et que Dumbledore se précipitait auprès de Flint afin de l'attacher à l'aide de corde qu'il venait de conjurer.

- Écoute-moi Archimède Montague. Stéphanie a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin que tu ne finisses pas à Azkaban. Elle a besoin que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne sois pas un foutu d'idiot ! murmura Harry dans l'oreille de son meilleur amis qui cessa de se débattre et après un moment hocha la tête à contre cœur.

Une fois libéré, Archimède passa à côté de Draco Malfoy qui paraissait vert de peur et prit une Stéphanie toujours paralysée dans sa bras comme si elle était la plus fragile des fleurs, tout en ignorant le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait pour avoir oser attaquer son ''petit ami''... L'impérium est vraiment une belle saloperie.

Le silence dans la Grande Salle était étouffant. Ce fut Dumbledore qui prit sur lui de le briser.

-Monsieur Potter, monsieur Montague, Severus, Filius, suivez moi dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. Minerva, tentez donc de rendre aux élèves de Serpentard leur mobilité, dit il d'un ton las tout en lévitant Flint devant lui.

-Si vous permettez, Directeur...

-Pas aujourd'hui monsieur Lockart, coupa immédiatement Dumbledore dont la patience pourtant légendaire, ne pouvait tolérer en ce moment de crise, les élucubrations du pédant professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Avant de quitter la salle, Archimède jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise, le petit frère de Stéphanie, qui semblait en état de choc absolu et hocha doucement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que tous furent bien installés dans son bureau, Dumbledore se mit à chanter une longue incantation dans une langue ancienne et Harry vit avec stupéfaction une incroyable magie d'une pureté inconcevable envahir Stéphanie alors que les sombres filaments de magie noire se dissiper rapidement. Le faible impérium se brisa ensuite en un instant face à l'incroyable magie invoquée par le vieux directeur et Harry dû secouer la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il y avait de bonnes raisons pour lesquelles tous pensaient que Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes... et il venait d'en avoir un aperçu des plus impressionnant car le nombre de sorciers capable de contrer ainsi un impardonnable en Angleterre devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Stéphanie cligna des yeux deux fois lorsque l'enchantement se dissipa et d'une voix douce demanda.

-Ce... Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est pas ?

Sans jamais quitter celle qu'il aimait du regard, Archimède Montague secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation pendant que de grosses larmes emplissaient les yeux de Stéphanie en dépit de tous ses efforts pour les contenir. Brusquement, quelque chose en elle sembla se briser et elle s'effondra dans les bras d'Archimède en criant de manière hystérique. Demandant pardon, encore et encore.

-Shh, ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas, je suis la maintenant, murmura-t-il doucement dans son oreille tout en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu.

Après avoir conforté son amie une longue minute durant, Archimède Montague releva la tête et croisa le regard impénétrable de son idole : Severus Rogue.

Se redressant complètement il se tourna vers Harry.

-Réconforte la une seconde Harry, j'ai besoin de parler avec le professeur Rogue, je ne serais pas long, exposa Archimède d'un ton sérieux.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité lorsque une seconde plus tard il se retrouva avec une jeune fille hystérique en train de pleurer contre sa poitrine... il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réconforter celle, il s'en rendait compte désormais, qu'il aimait comme une sœur. L'héritier Potter dépassé par les événements caressa un peu gauchement la tête de la belle sorcière. Relevant la tête un instant plus tard, il eu à peine le temps de voir Archimède bouger tant ce dernier fut rapide.

Sans avertissement, le grand brun se jeta sur Rogue et envoya sur le nez de son héros le plus formidable direct de l'histoire de Poudlard.

**-Misérable petit incapable****, **hurla-t-il en direction de la forme plus ou moins sonnée du maitre des potion alors que Dumbledore l'empêchait de faire plus de dégât en lui saisissant les poignets avec une force que peu aurait songer à lui attribuer.

Rogue porta une main à son nez et sa pommette cassée et leva des yeux éberlués en direction du meilleur élève à qui il ait jamais enseigné.

**-Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous ne saviez pas qu'un de vos serpent****s était sous l'emprise d'une saleté d'Imperium à moitié raté ?** enragea le Serdaigle tandis que Dumbledore l'empêchait toujours de se jeter sur le professeur dont la face saignait vraiment abondamment.

-**Cinq secondes !** hurla Archimède fou de rage. C**inq foutu de seconde ! C'est le temps qu'il a fallut à Harry pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé une fois que je lui ai décris le regard de Stéphanie. Et vous, vous qui vénérez la notion même de magie noire et vous prostitueriez pour mieux la maitriser, vous voudriez me faire croire que vous ne pouviez pas repérer un Imperius ****foireux, sur une de vos élèves, en trois jours et après plus de quatre heures de cours avec elle ?**

-Monsieur Montague, s'il vous plait calmez vous, demanda gentiment Dumbledore, en fixant tristement le jeune sorcier déchainé. Vous n'avez aucune preuve supportant de telles allégations. Le professeur Rogue a été très occupé ces derniers temps, il a travaillé avec le professeur Chourave à créer la potion de Mandragore qui permettra de ranimer la chatte de notre concierge pétrifiée, tenta de résonner le vénérable directeur un instant avant que Archimède ne se débarrasse finalement de la prise de Dumbledore et ne crache au visage de son ancienne idole avant de se diriger vers Harry et Stéphanie d'un pas rageur.

-Je remarque avec joie qu'en dépit de son agenda surchargé, monsieur Rogue a tout de même pu trouver le temps de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse avant-hier. Mon oncle Rémus l'a vu aller prendre un verre avec Messieurs Barjot et Beurk il y a deux jours... Intéressantes priorités que celles qui font passer un chat pétrifié, une hypothétique chambre des secrets et son plaisir personnel avant la sécurité d'une jeune fille, n'est ce pas ? fit remarquer doucement Harry d'une voix dégoulinante de mépris tout en abandonnant gentiment Stéphanie aux bras puissants d'Archimède

Severus se remettant du coup, leva vers lui un regard haineux mais demeurait trop sonné pour tenter une répartie cinglante.

-Je suis désolé de... tenta Dumbledore.

**-Et puis quoi encore**** ! **beugla Archimède qui n'avait visiblement rien perdu de sa fureur. **Vos excuses ne valent rien. Répondez donc à cette question vous qui êtes si malin. Comment ****Stéphanie pourra-t-elle encore se sentir en sécurité dans cette d'école en sachant que n'importe quel petit merdeux peut la violer et la forcer à coucher avec lui en toute impunité dans sa propre salle commune ? **jura-t-il dans un langage incroyablement grossier.

-Attention à la manière dont vous parlez au directeur petit insolent, vous êtes déjà a un doigt du renvoi, alors surveillez votre langage, intervint Rogue, avant de reculer d'un pas lorsqu'il croisa le regard assassin et brulant de haine de Archimède Montague.

**-Ce faire renvoyer de ce trou ****à rat dans lequel un incapable de votre espèce est autorisé à enseigner serait une bénédiction, **rétorqua Archie avant de se retourner vers son ami. Bien, j'y vais Harry, reprit froidement Archimède après une seconde de silence tendu. Je ramène Stéphanie dans NOTRE dortoir où elle pourra passer la nuit, et je jure par le nom de Merlin et de tous mes ancêtres que si Flint n'est pas à Azkaban demain matin je le tuerai personnellement lui, ainsi que tous ceux qui auront tenté de le protéger, menaça-t-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux en fixant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, sachant parfaitement que la légilimancie de l'homme lui permettrait de savoir qu'il ne mentait pas.

Enfin, il prit son amie d'enfance dans ses bras comme on porte une jeune mariée et sortit du bureau sans que quiconque ose prononcer un mot.

Harry gouta un instant le silence tangible qui s'installa après sa sortie, et croisa le regard de son petit professeur de charme hocha sombrement la tête en lui envoyant une seule pensée charriant toute sa fierté et son soutien.

**-Directeur ! Ce fou a illégalement fabriqué différentes potions extrêmement dangereuses avant de me frapper. J'exige qu'il soit renvoyé et...** siffla finalement Rogue en faisant référence à Archimède avant de se faire interrompre par une voix moqueuse..

-Vos glapissement n'impressionne que vous Rogue ! le coupa soudainement Harry à la surprise générale, pendant que Rogue soufflé par le culot du jeune mage cessait sa diatribe. Maintenant permettez moi de vous éduquer en vous apprenant que seule la possession directe d'informations expliquant comment fabriquer ces potions est actuellement soumise à des restrictions ministérielles, mais que toute personne qui sait comment fabriquer ces décoctions a le droit d'utiliser ce savoir. Un fait, que vous ne devriez d'ailleurs pas ignorer puisqu'il permet à des gens tels que vous de gagner de l'argent en vendant des potions, que d'autres ne peuvent tout simplement pas apprendre à faire...

**-Comment osez vous... **Gronda le directeur des Serpentard avant de s'interrompre a nouveau lorsque Harry lâcha un petit éclat de rire ouvertement méprisant qui surpris une nouvelle fois le maitre des potion, le contraignant a interrompre sa réponse pendant que Harry reprenait la parole d'un ton ouvertement moqueur.

-Voyons Rogue, cessez cette attitude infantile. Vos cris incohérents ne vous mèneront nul part et vous le savez ; en outre mon cher Rogue, si vous insistez pour pousser ce petit problème de coup et blessure... Je suis certain que vous trouverez au bout du chemin une horde d'avocat que j'aurai engagé afin de m'assurer que nous découvrions exactement comment dans votre incroyable incompétence vous avez pu laisser Stéphanie se faire mentalement violer dans sa propre salle commune. Maintenant allez donc réviser les lois ayant attrait à votre propre spécialité, ravaler vos faibles menaces avant de nous rendre un grand service en cessant de brailler...

-Monsieur Potter cette attitude irrespectueuse... commença Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux mais néanmoins compréhensif avant de se faire interrompre à son tour exactement comme son professeur avant lui.

-Ne prenez pas ce ton moralisateur avec moi Directeur. Mon attitude comme vous dites, est parfaitement justifiée face à l'incompétence absolue d'une école dont le corps enseignant s'est débrouillé pour mettre en danger les élèves en laissant pénétrer dans ses murs : un troll, un cerbère, un mangemort et un violeur, et ce en moins de deux ans... Mais peut être, directeur préférez vous également que ces informations atteignent la presse et se règlent publiquement dans un tribunal, afin que tous puissent juger de votre propre implication dans l'affaire, susurra Harry tandis que le vieux mage ouvrait tout grand la bouche sous l'effet du choc.

Le meilleur élève de son école, le jeune prodige du quidditch et de la transfiguration, l'un des rares élèves à n'avoir jamais reçu la moindre punition au cours de ses quatre années passés à Poudlard, venait de lui dire en face qu'il était incompétent avant de l'enjoindre poliment à se taire sous couvert d'une menace à peine voilé d'un procès...

Harry soupira intérieurement. Les dés étaient finalement jetés car pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il était simplement incapable de jouer plus longtemps la comédie. Après tout, son masque d'élève apathique respectueux et obsédé par les livres, qui lui avait permis de cacher l'étendu de son talent durant ses premières années à Poudlard venait d'être détruit par l'affaire Flint.

Alors perdu pour perdu, il n'y avait plus aucune raison qu'il se refrène de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il était temps que les masques tombent et que tous découvrent avec bonheur qui était le jeune garçon qui avait raillé ouvertement Minerva McGonagall au tendre âge de onze ans.

-Hum, je pense en effet que monsieur Potter marque un point en soulignant que quelque soit la faute commise par lui même et monsieur Montague, nos propre insuffisances dans cette histoire sont bien supérieures et qu'il ne serait pas dans notre intérêt que ces affaires s'ébruitent inutilement, intervint Flitwick afin de soutenir son protégé.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas ouvertement prendre position pour Harry et il était indispensable que la relation de maitre à élève qui l'unissait au jeune mage demeure un secret. Cependant, l'attitude impartial et réfléchit qu'il avait toujours adopté, lui permettait à ce moment précis de prêcher la cause de Harry Potter sans pour autant dévoiler ses cartes.

-Et bien Filius, j'ai peur que vous n'ayez raison, intervint Dumbledore avant de jeter un sombre regard à Rogue afin de l'empêcher de lancer une pique désagréable en direction de Potter qui venait de les moucher tous les deux et qu'il ne serait visiblement pas sage d'énerver plus en avant.

-Vous savez que les Zabini vont retirer Stéphanie de l'école et porter plainte n'est ce pas ? dit brusquement Harry en brisant le silence qui s'était progressivement installé après la remarque du vieux mage.

Celui-ci hocha la tête tandis que la grimace habituelle de Rogue se faisait plus prononcée.

-Bien, reprit Harry en soupirant. Dans ces conditions, je vous souhaite bon courage. Je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à faire en sorte que le _'professeur Rogue'_ s'en sorte sans dommage. Ce qui est bien sûr une bonne nouvelle aux vues de la compétence et de l'intelligence extraordinaire dont il vient de faire preuve dans cette affaire... Les mangemorts sont toujours tellement plein de ressources après tout, murmura Harry avant de tourner délibérément son regard en direction de l'avant bras gauche de Rogue, et de regarder un instant les paternes de magie qui constituaient la marque des ténèbres, à travers le tissu de la robe.

**-Vous ne savez rien de moi, pitoyable petit bâtard arrogant. Vous être exactement comme votre bon ****à rien de père, un petit parvenu sans cervelle. Après tout, lui aussi parlait à tort et à ****travers à propos de choses dont il ignorait tout, et regardez donc ou cela l'a mené,** cracha Rogue en guise de réponse.

Harry resta de marbre et Dumbledore jugea plus sage de ne pas commenter. Après un instant, le dernier des Potter commença à s'avancer vers la porte du bureau en silence tandis que les trois adultes présents dans le bureau restaient silencieux. Après tout, le gamin était un maitre occlumens qui n'avait pas une seule fois réagit à ce genre d'insulte depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, en dépit de son comportement étrange de cette nuit. Tout portait donc à croire qu'il allait partir sans faire d'histoire.

Harry, de son côté, ne songeait qu'à une chose. L'une des rares personnes auxquelles il tenait, avait faillit être violée à cause de l'incompétence ou de la connivence de Rogue... et Archimède son meilleur ami, avait faillit perdre la femme qu'il aimait à cause d'un lâche tout fait similaire à ceux qui avait détruit sa famille.

Harry prit une lente inspiration en faisant un nouveau pas en direction de la porte. Il avait longtemps caché son potentiel, un peu par peur de la réaction de ses pairs, mais aussi par crainte de Dumbledore et du ministère. Après tout, peu de sorcier puissant aimait voir émerger des rivaux susceptibles de les supplanter et le ministère ne voyait jamais d'un très bon œil l'ascension d'individus suffisamment charismatiques et puissants pour remettre en cause les fondements de leur société. D'ailleurs, en dépit de son apparence débonnaire, Harry savait que Albus avait toute sa vie durant manipulé Flitwick et n'aurait donc certainement aucun problème à faire de même avec tout sorcier susceptible de rivaliser avec lui.

C'étaient d'ailleurs les raisons pour lesquelles, Harry avait fait en sorte de garder un profil bas le plus longtemps possible, réprimant son caractère incisif, son esprit moqueur et sarcastique et ses propres talents magiques. Cependant, Harry Potter, si il était prudent comme un Poufsouffle, manipulateur comme un Serpentard, et réfléchit comme un Serdaigle n'en était pas un lâche pour autant... et maintenant la coupe venait finalement de terminer de se remplir, car ce soir, Harry Potter ne sacrifierait pas la justice sur l'autel de la couardise ; ce soir tous verraient pourquoi Harry Potter aurait pu lui aussi finir à Gryffondor.

Severus Rogue, ce mangemort prétendument repentit, qui passait sa vie à harceler et rabaisser ses élèves, avait laissé, soit par son incompétence, soit en toute connaissance de cause, une gamine se faire mentalement violer... et ce crime ne resterait pas impuni.

Juste avant de passer la porte, le jeune mage se retourna lentement, et regarda le maitre des potions dans les yeux, ses orbes verte irradiaient littéralement de pouvoir et de fiel.

-Alors comme ça je suis arrogant et je ne sais rien de vous, Rogue, susurra Harry avec tant de fiel que même Flitwick recula d'un pas et que Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux. Je vais donc rectifier cette erreur et nous allons voir qui est arrogant, conclut simplement Harry avec un sourire proprement maléfique avant de bloquer ses yeux avec ceux du maitre des potions et de lancer la plus puissante attaque légilimancienne de son répertoire.

Severus s'immobilisa instantanément et résista de toutes ses forces contre la présence mentale qui venait de percuter ses boucliers. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de duel après tout, et Potter bien qu'il ait acquis une maitrise incroyable de l'occlumancie n'avait rien d'un maitre legilimens. En fait, le gamin manquait de technique, il n'en avait même pour ainsi dire aucune, songea le maitre des potions avec dérision et condescendance en se préparant à repousser l'attaque. Lorsqu'une deuxième vague de puissance psychique le percuta avec une violence inédite.

Par contre, l'esprit du garçon était fort, très fort même, terriblement fort... s'inquiéta rapidement l'ancien mangemort en serrant les dents alors qu'un hachoir mental d'une puissance terrible s'acharnait à broyer ses boucliers de plus en plus violemment... Un deuxième foyer de pouvoir naquit et commença alors à attaquer les défenses de Rogue puis une troisième... Le mioche pouvait visiblement séparer sa conscience en plusieurs entités distinctes et l'attaquer sur plusieurs fronts en même temps. Seule une poignée de sorciers dans le monde avait suffisamment de talent pour atteindre un tel niveau en spirimagie.

Peu à peu, de nombreuses attaques vinrent simultanément frapper le bouclier de Rogue, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Comme si le gamin en avait sous le pied et montait peu à peu sa puissance, savourant l'agonie de Rogue qui encore gravement diminué par le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu, avait de plus en plus de mal à rassembler ses esprits et résister à l'incroyable volonté du dernier des Potter qui ne tentait même pas de percer ses défenses, mais paraissait vouloir simplement écraser son esprit sous sa volonté monstrueuse.

A ce moment, Rogue sentit un frisson de peur lui remonter l'échine en comprenant que Harry désirait simplement broyer sa conscience comme on aplatirait un cloporte.

Comprenant qu'il devait impérativement faire une manœuvre d'esquive avant que le fils Potter ne le transforme en légume, Rogue réagit avec tout son savoir faire. Détournant le pouvoir de l'attaque et envoyant un voile de confusion mentale pour couvrir sa retraite, Sévérus tenta de soustraire son esprit à l'attaque en brisant le lien de spirimagie qui le reliait à Potter assez longtemps pour fermer les yeux et fuir le duel mental... Il y parvint, mais d'extrême justesse.

Lorsque sa vision s'éclaircit à nouveau Rogue vit que Dumbledore avait sa baguette sortie et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas échappé à l'esprit de l'adolescent grâce à son seul talent. Potter avait visiblement du arrêter son attaque mentale pour se défendre contre un sortilège de stupéfixion du directeur. Chose incroyable, le gamin avait une nouvelle fois réussit à parer l'un des sortilèges surpuissant du vieux mage, puisqu'il était encore debout.

**- Comment osez-vous**** attaquer un de vos professeurs à l'aide de légilimancie monsieur Potter ? **tonna Dumbledore de sa voix surchargée de magie qui une fois de plus n'affecta absolument pas le dernier des Potter qui tourna simplement un regard glaciale vers le vieil homme.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez monsieur, se défendit Harry. Vous par contre, venez de m'attaquer à l'aide d'un sortilège avant de m'accuser injustement de pratiquer un art noir. Les mots ''agression injustifiée'' et ''diffamation'' évoquent-ils quelque chose pour vous ? contra Harry du tac au tac.

Puis regardant son directeur de maison avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux il attendit que ce dernier hoche discrètement la tête et ajouta d'un ton sifflant qui rappela à tous les hommes présents qu'il était indéniablement fourchelangue.

-D'ailleurs, l'art noir que vous m'accusez de pratiquer, ce mangemort l'utilise tous les jours sur des enfants selon les propres dire du professeur Flitwick, n'est ce pas monsieur Dumbledore ?

Tous les arguments de Albus et Rogue leur restèrent brusquement coincé dans la gorge. Ils utilisaient en effet souvent la légilimancie et tous les directeurs de maison le savaient. Il s'agissait d'un mal nécessaire et d'une pratique centenaires dans les écoles de magie qui permettait en cas de problème grave de ne pas punir le mauvais élève sans avoir recours au Véritasérum. Une substance dangereuse pour les enfants pré-pubère.

En bref l'utilisation de la légilimancie par le corps enseignant était un secret de polichinelle pour les sorciers issus de vieilles lignées magiques... mais c'était un secret tout de même, et la petite confidence qu'avait visiblement fait le demi Leprechaun à son élève venait de leur revenir en pleine figure ; car maintenant Harry pouvait accuser Severus de pratiquer une magie interdite sur la base du témoignage de Filius pendant qu'eux n'avait aucun moyen de l'incriminer directement lorsqu'il l'utilisait sans avoir à se découvrir.

Lançant un regard sombre au professeur de charme qui prit immédiatement un air faussement repentant tout en souriant intérieurement, le directeur resta silencieux.

-Je vois à vos têtes que j'ai vu juste, susurra Harry d'un ton de plus en plus froid. J'ai de mon coté une connaissance, tout à fait théorique et légale de l'existence de l'occlumancie et de la légilimancie. Cependant je crois savoir qu'un tel abus de pouvoir de la part d'un professeur est quelque chose de grave, et de... répréhensible. Une bien belle invention que celle des tribunaux Severus, vous ne croyez pas, conclu Harry tout en regardant le maitre des potions qui n'était toujours pas remis du choc que lui avait causé le coup de poing de Archie et l'attaque mentale de Harry et n'osait visiblement pas parler.

-Monsieur Potter, je vous prierai de vous adresser à vos enseignants avec le respect qui leur est dû et de cesser ces menaces aussi grotesques qu'intolérables, le réprimanda sévèrement Dumbledore en tentant de rasseoir son autorité.

-Mais bien sur directeur, je montrerais à _môsieur Severus Rogue_ tout le respect qu'il mérite devant la cour qui l'enverra à Azkaban... J'ai cru entendre dire que madame Bones n'était pas tendre avec les repris de justice, susurra Harry d'un ton particulièrement moqueur qui coupa tout éventuelle répartie que l'ancien mangemort pensait assener.

Surement le mioche n'oserait pas...

-Voyons monsieur Potter, le patronisa Albus d'un ton redevenu cajoleur. Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez mauvais au point de vouloir ainsi envoyer un homme en quête de pardon et rédemption dans un lieu aussi terrible qu'Azkaban.

-Oh, mais loin de moi cette vile idée, se moqua ouvertement Harry. Non, je me demandais simplement si notre chère madame Trelawey pourrait nous prédire le destin qui attend un repris de justice à la réputation détestable ayant tout juste laisser l'héritière Zabini se faire ensorceler par l'Imperium après un procès devant le Magenmagot au cours duquel on pourrait utiliser légalement sur lui du Véritasérum... surtout si je venais à égarer un petit million de Gallions dans ledit procès, menaça ouvertement l'adolescent.

-Vous me décevez grandement, monsieur Potter, souffla Dumbledore en foudroyant des yeux le jeune sorcier.

Il lui fallait évaluer soigneusement toutes ses options. Bien sûr, Dumbledore possédait de nombreux alliés, une puissante influence et une fortune personnelle conséquente, et écraser politiquement Harry Potter ne lui aurait pas posé beaucoup de problème. Cependant, le jeu n'en valait tout simplement pas la chandelle et il avait trop peu à gagner et bien trop à perdre dans cette affaire. Ce que le gamin savait parfaitement ! Ce qui voulait dire aussi que Dumbledore était donc provisoirement dans une impasse.

-Oui, vous me décevez très profondément, reprit Albus comme pour lui même.

-Vous m'en voyez terriblement désolé... persifla Harry en souriant légèrement. Mais voyez donc le bon coté des choses, la prochaine fois qu'un pareil incident se produira, je suis sûr que notre ami Rogue ici présent trouvera en lui les ressources de vigilance nécessaire pour le régler de manière beaucoup plus satisfaisante... Et que vous, de votre côté, vous ouvrirez un peu plus grand les yeux, au lieu de gaspiller votre magie à les faire briller. Sur ce, je vous souhaite le bonsoir, messieurs, conclut Harry avant de se détourner afin de sortir du bureau.

Alors qu'il était dos au trois hommes et qu'il allait poser son pied sur la première marche des escaliers juste derrière la porte de l'étude, sa voix s'éleva une dernière fois.

-Au fait Rogue, j'en ai également finit avec vos cours de potion, vos méthodes d'enseignement son inexistante, et me font perdre du temps. Par contre, n'oubliez pas mon avertissement car il n'y en aura pas d'autre. J'ai une tolérance très limitée pour les lâches de votre espèce et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir, lâcha froidement la voix dure de Harry.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, l'héritier Potter s'en fut.

Le maître des potions resta paralysé durant près d'une minute et se releva en finalement silence. Il croisa le regard accusateur de Filius Flitwick et détourna les yeux.

Albus, de son côté, paraissait pensif et regardait les restes de son bureau avec circonspection tout en réfléchissant intensément. Le gamin avait réagit plus vite qu'il ne l'avait anticipé lorsqu'il avait tenté de défendre Severus et avait utilisé le meuble pour parer son attaque au lieu d'invoquer un bouclier qui aurait sûrement été transpercé par la puissance brute de son sortilège.

Harry Potter venait donc de parer deux de ses attaques en mois d'une heure, dont une en redirigeant le flux du maléfice pourtant surpuissant, à l'aide d'un sortilège de duel de haut niveau dont l'utilisation impeccable prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute un entrainement poussé dans le domaine... Le môme était donc entrainé en combat magique, sans oublier qu'il était un prodige en transfiguration, un animagus, un occlumens de talent, un fourchelangue, un légilimancien puissant, et Merlin seul sait quoi d'autre.

Après tout si l'enfant était un génie dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait et qu'il maitrisait déjà à ce point l'art du duel, de quoi exactement serait capable l'héritier Potter si jamais il était vraiment amener à se battre sérieusement ?

Dumbledore soupira. Il n'avait jusque là jamais concentré beaucoup de ses efforts sur Harry Potter puisque ce jeune garçon n'aurait à priori aucun rôle à jouer dans le conflit à venir, mais à présent qu'il se remémorait tous les évènements étranges qui avaient toujours accompagné Harry depuis sa fuite de chez les Dursley jusqu'à la fondation de l'Antre de Lunard, Dumbledore se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une petite erreur stratégique.

Minerva l'avait pourtant prévenu il y a de cela quelques années que Harry n'était en rien comme ses parents. Cependant, l'attitude discrète et studieuse du jeune mage au cours des années qui avaient suivit, avait endormi ses doutes et permis au jeune garçon de passer pour une simple curiosité, un génie un peu loufoque et inoffensif... Exactement comme un certain Tom Jedusor bien des années plus tôt.

En un mot comme en cent, il s'était très certainement trompé en pensant avoir cerné la personnalité de Harry Potter. Mais il restait désormais à savoir si la scène de ce soir n'était qu'une réaction épidermique ou une indication de ce que préparait l'avenir.

Le maître des potions, de son coté, n'avait pas non plus le cœur à rire. Se rappelant le regard meurtrier et la puissance spirituelle colossale de l'attaque légilimancien du mioche, Severus Rogue frissonna et se demanda pour la première fois de sa vie si sa petite revanche contre le souvenir de James Potter et le regard qu'il détournait complaisamment des affaires de ses Serpentards depuis de nombreuses années, n'avaient pas été deux très grosses erreurs. Parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry Potter était totalement différent de ses parents et que dans un coin de son esprit tortueux, Severus Rogue, qui avait côtoyé toute sa vie des meurtriers, savait parfaitement que le jeune mage était capable de tuer... de sang froid et sans remord.

Filius lui, observait ses deux confrères avec circonspection. Enfin les choses commençaient à se mettre en mouvement et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, son jeune protégé avait commencé à abattre ses cartes. Il espérait simplement que Harry n'avait pas agit de manière impulsive après ce qui venait d'arriver à cette pauvre miss Zabini et n'avait pas commis une erreur en révélant trop tôt son jeu...

Heureusement, sa relation avec Harry avait pu demeurer secrète et personne ne savait donc que l'un des professeurs le plus brillant à avoir jamais enseigné à Poudlard avait décidé de former le plus grand des génies à y avoir jamais mit les pieds, afin de changer le visage du monde sorcier.

Enfin, les sorciers revinrent aux problèmes courants et discutèrent de la bonne marche à suivre. Non pas qu'ils aient vraiment le choix. Entre tous les témoins qu'il y avait eu, un Serdaigle psychopathe surdoué en potion décidé à crier vengeance et l'héritier Potter qui venait, après quatre ans d'apathie, de se réveiller animé d'une toute nouvelle fureur meurtrière, ils n'avaient aucune marge de manœuvre.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Archie regardait avec tristesse Stéphanie monter dans le Poudlard Express. Harry avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Les jours qui avait suivit l'incident, les parents de Stéphanie étaient arrivé via le réseau de cheminette à Poudlard pour échanger quelques mots avec le directeur.

De mémoire de sorcier, personne avant ce jour, ne se souvenait d'avoir vu Dumbledore recevoir une baffe. Ce fut pourtant chose faite moins de cinq secondes après l'arrivée de Bianca Zabini.

Flint, ayant plus de dix sept ans et étant donc un adulte aux yeux de la loi, fut reconnut coupable deux jours plus tard de tentative de viol, agression spirituelle et utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable sur une sorcière mineure, et il fut condamné en conséquence à un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. Son père fut également mis en cause et accusé d'avoir enseigné la magie noire à son fils. Cependant, faute de preuve, il fut relaxé grâce à quelques pots de vin bien placés.

Malgré tout, les connections d'Antonio Zabini n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère puisque moins de sept jours après l'incident et en dépit de toutes les tentatives de la famille Flint pour faire tourner cours le procès, Marcus était à Azkaban et Stéphanie avait été accepté à Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française.

L'académie de magie d'outre manche avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement ravie de voir arriver une élève aussi prometteuse, car Stéphanie Zabini, bien qu'elle n'excelle pas particulièrement dans une matière comme Archimède, avait un très bon niveau général.

La nouvelle du transfert de la jeune fille avait bien évidemment été très mal acceptée par Archimède. Non pas que le garçon ne comprenne pas la nécessitée d'un tel transfert, puisque le simple fait de retourner dans sa salle commune où elle avait été agressée était désormais un événement traumatisant pour Stéphanie, mais le grand brun n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se faire à l'idée de l'absence de son amie d'enfance.

Sans compter que son job d'été à l'Antre de Lunard, qu'il avait déjà choisit de reconduire l'an prochain, ne lui laisserai que vraiment peu de temps pour voir la femme qu'il aimait sans retour depuis déjà si longtemps.

Alors que la fumée du Poudlard express se fanait à l'horizon, une unique larme coula discrètement sur la joue d'Archimède Montague.

Harry l'aperçu et tenta de réconforter son ami, cependant les bon mots ne lui venait pas. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose.

-Vois le coté positif des choses, finit par murmurer le dernier des Potter. Beauxbâtons n'est pas une école mixte et les filles y sont séparées des garçons... Au moins, tu n'auras plus de compétition pour conquérir son cœur, murmura Harry en lançant un petit coup de coude dans les cotes de son ami qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tristement.

-... Sauf bien sûr si elle rencontre quelqu'un pendant les vacances, près d'une plage en Italie et ... continua Harry avec un sourire en coin

-Pas un mot de plus à ce sujet, gronda Archie dont le sourire s'était pourtant un peu élargie devant l'attitude insupportable habituelle, et étrangement réconfortante, de Harry.

-Elle pourrait aussi devenir lesbienne et se trouver une chérie dans sa classe, ajouta l'héritier Potter après quelques secondes, s'attendant à de nouveaux grognements de la part d'Archimède.

Quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint, Harry tourna légèrement son regard vers son ami et soupira... Le brun semblait perdu dans un rêve érotique et souriait de manière perverse alors qu'une petite goute de bave commençait à perler au coin de ses lèvres...

Harry secoua la tête et se détourna tandis que le grand brun inconscient du spectacle qu'il offrait continuait d'émettre d'étrange son amorphe du type _'hoooo'_ et _'haaa'_, tandis que des images sexy de Stéphanie et ses nouvelles condisciples en train de se battre à coup de polochons traversaient son esprit dérangé...

Archimède était vraiment irrécupérable.

.

.

_**Mouaaaa (rire sadique) et voilà Stéphanie est OUT ! Pour le moment en tout cas, car je peux vous dire que Archimède n'a pas dit son dernier mot... D'ailleurs tant que j'y suis, je peux vous dire autre chose : Ce n'est que le début ! Parce que entre le revirement d'attitude de Harry et l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, les choses vont radicalement changer à Poudlard.**_

_**Maintenant soyez franc et dites moi honnêtement si vous aviez vu venir un tel dénouement pour l'amour d'Archimède... en me laissant une petite review par exemple ! **__**(Elles font d'autant plus plaisir que le rythme des chapitres est plus lent en ce moment.) **__**Après tout ce n'est pas parce que les chapitre sont moins fréquent depuis la rentré qu'il faut oublier le petit mot d'encouragement a votre serviteur qui en à VRAIMENT besoin en cette difficile année ou il travail comme un esclave !  
**_

_**MERCI à tous de votre long (ou récent) soutient, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dis à dans un mois pour le suivant.**_

_**.**_

_**THIRAEL**_


	24. Chapitre 24 : La vie continue

_**.**_

_**Je veux commencer ce chapitre en rendant hommage à ma bete-readeuse, car sur ce chapitre et tout les autres, elle a fourni un travail titanesque et sans elle, cette histoire ne se serait surement pas poursuivie aussi loin **!_

**FRED, je te tire mon chapeau !**

**.**

_Résumé :(Ps pour ceux qui remarqueraient ; ceci est un repost du fait d'une erreur majeure que je viens de corriger)  
_

_Harry, qui suite à un petit coup du sort, a réussi à devenir l'apprenti de Filius Flitwick et a intégrer l'équipe national de Quidditch au cours de l'été, vient d'entamer sa quatrième année à Poudlard._

_Cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire cependant, s'est avéré bien différente de toutes les autres car, outre le fait qu'il lutte désormais pour ouvrir le journal intime de Salazar Serpentard qui devrait l'aider à sauver sa mère et sa sœur ; Harry a été contraint de révélé sa véritable personnalité et une partie de ses pouvoirs afin de sauver son amie Stéphanie Zabini d'un ensorcellement de la pire espèce._

_Cette histoire rendue public depuis lors, a durablement marqué les esprits :_

_En effet, suite à l'intervention de Archie et Harry, Marcus Flint capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard s'est vu emprisonné a Azkaban pour tentative de viol et utilisation d'un impardonnable sur la personne de Stéphanie ; cependant les choses ne se sont pas arrêtées là._

_Voyez vous, Harry, contraint d'abattre certaines de ses cartes, a directement contré plusieurs sortilèges de Dumbledore avant d'affronter Rogue dans un combat de légilimencie, pendant que Archimède, plus directe, s'est finalement arracher à la fascination qu'il vouait au maitre des potions et n'a pas hésiter à attaquer physiquement l'enseignant._

_Filius Flitwick de son coté tente d'œuvrer dans l'ombre, afin d'aider au maximum son jeune apprenti ; cependant les choses sembles rapidement lui échapper, car suite a son agression, Stéphanie se voit contrainte de quitter Poudlard pour Beaubaton et d'abandonner Archimède et Harry seul dans une école désormais en proie au attaque du monstre de Serpentard._

C'est la que ce chapitre commence !.

.

.

**Chapitre 24 : La vie continue**

.

.

_**Partie 1 : Les serpents de Poudlard**_

.

**-Alors vous comptez vraiment laisser passer ça ?** éructa Draco.** Je pensais que vous preniez simplement votre temps afin de préparer une vengeance adéquate, mais vous n'avez toujours rien fait ! Ne me dites pas que vous comptez vraiment laisser Potter s'en tirer après ce qu'il a fait à Flint ?**

-Et que voudrais tu qu'on fasse ? Hein ? Légalement, Potter n'a rien à se reprocher grâce à son petit tour de passe-passe juridique. Quant à envisager une vengeance personnelle au sein de l'école, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, même les jumeaux Weasley n'ont jamais réussi à prendre Potter au dépourvu en quatre ans. Ce qui veut dire que nous n'avons aucune chance d'y arri..., tenta d'argumenter un élève à l'air roublard.

**-Qu'est-ce que je veux que vous fassiez ? Aucune chance d'y arriver ?** l'interrompit Draco d'un ton ulcéré. **Mais par Merlin, Flint était dans votre classe et vous êtes en septième année alors que lui n'est qu'en quatrième. Il n'a même pas encore passé ses Buses ! Il suffit que vous l'attendiez à trois ou quatre dans un couloir et...**

-Et tu penses vraiment que nous n'y avons pas déjà réfléchit Malfoy ? Ce genre de chose n'a aucune chance de marcher, rétorqua un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun qui portait le badge de préfet de Serpentard.

**-Et comment le savez-vous ?** interrogea Draco toujours aussi furieux.

-Parce que ce genre de technique a déjà été utilisée lorsque Potter était en deuxième année, ricana sombrement le préfet en prenant place sur un canapé moelleux avant de terminer son récit. Nous voulions faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas jouer son match de Quidditch et plusieurs cinquièmes années lui ont tendu un piège. Tu veux connaître le résultat ?

Malfoy resta bouche bée, incapable de comprendre ce que ses condisciples essayaient de lui expliquer. Cependant, le préfet prit son silence pour un oui et poursuivit son explication.

-Les trois idiots qui avaient monté cette brillante embuscade, se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie pour un mois, avec la mémoire effacée. Et ils ont pris un tel retard sur leur programme des Buses qu'ils ont dû redoubler une classe. Personne n'a jamais su si Potter était vraiment impliqué et l'affaire n'a pas fait grand bruit, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai vraiment aucune intention de prendre le risque de devenir amnésique juste avant mes Aspics, pour défendre un simplet qui s'est débrouillé pour se faire prendre à utiliser un Impardonnable, au beau milieu d'une école, et devant plusieurs centaines de témoins...

-Oui, surenchérit un deuxième larron qui venait tout juste de prendre place au milieu du petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour de Draco. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, les seuls mots qu'a daigné prononcer Potter lorsque nous lui avons demandé ce qu'il leurs avait fait, ont été :_ « Je n'ai rien fait, mais n'oubliez jamais ma devise car elle pourrait vous servir : A toute agression __avérée, j'apporterai une réponse disproportionnée. Messieurs, bonne soirée »._ Ce gamin est fou et les fous sont dangereux, conclut le Serpentard en secouant la tête d'un air résigné.

-Sans parler de cette fois où un groupe de cinquièmes années avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu en brutalisant son ami, ce traitre a son sang de Montague, expliqua un immense gaillard de sixième année. Le potionneux a dégusté pour sûr, mais le lendemain matin, Potter a disparu pendant tout un week-end. Et le lundi, tous les agresseurs se sont mystérieusement retrouvés à Sainte Mangouste pendant trois mois avec la plus violente forme de grippe draconienne connue. Trois ont dû redoubler, un a quitté Poudlard et deux d'entre eux ont encore des séquelles. Leurs parents étaient fous de rage, mais les médicomages n'ont rien trouvé de suspect.

-Il... Il suffisait de prévenir le professeur Rogue de …, tenta Draco.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous avons fait ? intervint un autre septième année d'un ton coléreux. Bien sûr que nous avons prévenu notre directeur de maison ! Cependant, que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? Potter est un génie et il n'y avait aucune preuve : Pas de témoin, pas de priori incantatum sur sa baguette, pas de résidu magique, pas de souvenir des agressés... L'histoire n'aurait donc servi qu'à entacher la réputation de Serpentard, tout comme ce problème avec Quirrell ou l'histoire des étudiants amnésiques... Comme à chaque fois il n'y avait aucun indice, l'affaire n'est même pas remontée jusqu'au conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Après tout, ce bon Dumbledore n'a aucune intention de donner une bonne raison de le licencier aux vieux fous du conseil.

-Vous êtes tous en train de me dire que vous avez peur de Potter qui est de plusieurs années votre cadet ? murmura Draco d'un ton parfaitement stupéfait et un rien intimidé.

-Bien sûr que non, nous n'avons pas peur de Potter. Mais nous sommes conscients de ses capacités et tu ferais bien d'en prendre de la graine si tu ne veux pas finir ton année scolaire dans un fauteuil volant, parce qu'au cas où te ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il a réussi à écarter un sortilège de Dumbledore comme s'il s'agissait d'une mouche, alors que le simple pouvoir que relâchait le proviseur était suffisant pour paralyser la plupart des élèves, rétorqua brusquement le préfet qui était intervenu au début de la discussion.

-C'est bien vrai, ça ! acquiesça une septième année qui venait de se joindre à la conversation. Le mioche a peut-être réussit à se jouer des professeurs durant quelques années, mais nous savons depuis longtemps ce dont Potter est capable, et crois-moi Malfoy, si tu veux t'attaquer à lui, tu n'as pas intérêt à le rater car je suis sûr qu'il ne bluffait pas lorsqu'il a menacé de tuer Flint.

-Sans compter que l'attaquer de front reviendrait presque à se suicider pour quelqu'un de ton niveau, remarqua avec dégout un élève de quatrième année en levant les yeux de son livre de Potion. Lorsqu'il était en première année, ce foutu Potter était déjà capable d'utiliser des informulés, ce que la plupart des cinquièmes années n'arrivent pas à faire. Sans parler du fait qu'il maitrise probablement le sortilège d'amnésie depuis sa deuxième année... Ce qui devrait être impossible puisque ce sortilège dépasse de beaucoup le niveau Aspic !

-Alors vous allez juste le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? murmura à nouveau Draco les yeux écarquillés, parfaitement imperméable à la logique dont faisait montre ses condisciples.

-Exactement ! Oh bien sûr, nous pourrions sûrement faire souffrir Potter, mais nous ne pouvons en aucun cas nous débarrasser de lui dans l'école... Ce qui veut dire qu'il aura ensuite tout le loisir de se venger et, étant données les habitudes de Potter, ce ne sera surement pas beau à voir ! Ce qui reviendrait plus ou moins, à lui donner une excellente raison de s'en prendre à nous dans l'avenir sans que nous n'ayons à gagner quoi que ce soit en retour... Ce qui est stupide.

-Parfaitement, surenchérit un autre Serpentard d'un peu plus loin. La seule chose intelligente à faire... est de ne rien faire du tout. Tu ferais bien d'y réfléchir si tu tiens à ta santé Malfoy, parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, il y avait une bonne raison pour laquelle personne ne touchait à Stéphanie Zabini.

-Des raisons que Flint a oublié et il en a payé le prix, ajouta sombrement un autre septième année en hochant lentement la tête.

-Réfléchit Malfoy ! insista un autre élève visiblement plus jeune. Cette petite trainée ne montrait aucun respect pour les hommes et se moquait de ceux qui prétendaient l'approcher au nom de leur famille. Elle ne faisait aucun effort pour trouver un mari convenable comme toute sorcière digne de ce nom aurait dû le faire et pourtant, tout le monde la laissait en paix... Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Malfoy ?

-Je... Je pensais juste que son père avait déjà prévu un arrangement ou un contrat de mariage et que...

-Et bien tu pensais mal Malfoy, l'interrompit le préfet aux cheveux blond. Antonio Zabini est devenu un traitre à son sang. Lui et sa femme ont refusé d'élever leur fille dans le respect de la tradition. Alors maintenant, permet moi de te ramener à la réalité. L'année dernière, lorsque Zabini est entrée en troisième année, c'est à dire au moment où toute sorcière au sang pur doit commencer à chercher un époux à la hauteur de sa famille, Potter est intervenu, expliqua posément le jeune garçon.

-Et que pouvait-il faire, hein ? grommela Draco. Nous sommes tous les dépositaires des magies ancestrales de nos lignées, alors que Potter a perdu tous les grimoires de sa famille et...

-Que pouvait-il faire ? le coupa un grand blond qui venait de se lever de sa chaise pour prendre part à la discussion. Et bien, le premier soir, le jour même de la rentrée scolaire, Noxius Noirsombral a commencé à devenir... disons qu'il est devenu insistant avec Zabini, dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Le pauvre n'a pas pu aller bien loin avant que Potter ne pointe le bout de son nez et ne lui demande d'arrêter. Un duel s'en est suivit... un duel au cours duquel, Noxius a eu tout loisir d'utiliser les puissantes magies ancestrales de sa famille... **Hey Noxius ! **interpella soudain l'orateur d'un ton bien plus fort en direction d'un septième année à l'air dangereux qui se reposait un peu plus loin sur un canapé vert.

-Quoi ? grommela l'intéressé.

-Combien de temps a duré ton duel contre Potter déjà ?

**-Ferme là Iscariot ! **gronda Noirsombral avant de se lever d'un bon et de partir en direction de sa chambre.

-Pour faire simple, intervint un grand gaillard qui se tenait non loin, Noxius a attaqué le premier et s'est ensuite fait ridiculiser. Et ce, bien que Potter ne soit qu'en troisième année et Noxius en sixième. En fait, après quatre secondes de duel, Potter l'a transformé en lapin nain avant de l'enfermer dans une cage qui n'a été retrouvée que deux heures plus tard.

-Exactement. Comme en plus, Noxius était en tort vis à vis de Zabini et qu'il avait lancé le premier maléfice et utiliser un peu de magie noire, il a refusé de dire quoi que ce soit aux professeurs. Mais l'histoire a fait le tour de notre maison et le soir même, au beau milieu de la nuit, tous les serpents qui décoraient les chambres des élèves de troisièmes années et au-delà se sont brusquement animés pendant la nuit. Vers deux heures du matin, nous nous sommes donc tous réveillés avec les crocs dégoulinant de venin des serpents au-dessus de nos têtes.

-Oui... murmura un deuxième élève avec un étrange regard hanté avant de poursuivre. Ensuite, les serpents sont retournés à leur place et se sont retransformés en pierre. Là encore, il ne restait aucune preuve et aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, le message était clair. Quelqu'un avait le pouvoir de nous attaquer pendant notre sommeil au cœur même de nos chambres et personne n'était à l'abri... Et ce quelqu'un était sans l'ombre d'un doute Potter, puisque ce dernier est Fourchelangue.

-Ceci étant dit Malfoy, si tu veux faire ton petit Gryffondor courageux et venger l'honneur de ce crétin de Flint sans avoir quoi que ce soit à y gagner, libre à toi d'attaquer Potter... Mais je peux te promettre que le résultat ne sera pas joli à voir lorsqu'il en aura fini avec toi, ricana un élève baraqué au visage bovin.

-Mon père...

-Redescend sur terre Malfoy. Ton père s'est fait humilier par ce même Potter au tournoi de Gringotts et son bon ami le ministre s'est fait ridiculiser au cours d'un procès quelques années plus tôt. Ce qui veut dire, au cas où tu ne comprendrais toujours pas, que même si ton père était Merlin en personne, Potter n'en aurait rien à cirer, cracha un blondinet en secouant la tête de dépit devant tant d'entêtement.

-Je...

-Un bon conseil Malfoy, oublie Potter. Il ne s'occupe pas des affaires des autres tant qu'on ne se mêle pas des siennes. Et il est bien plus sain de faire en sorte que les choses restent ainsi, conclut doucement le préfet avant de quitter la salle commune des Serpentards.

.

_**Partie 2 : Songe d'une nuit d'hiver**_

**.**

_-Équipe Goule, au rapport ! Thor, qu'as-tu découvert ? souffla doucement une voix rauque._

_Lentement, un grognement grave répondit à la question._

_-Nous sommes au bon endroit capitaine. Nos informations étaient exactes. Cette nouvelle organisation se nomme la Confrérie de la Lune Rouge et est constituée essentiellement de vampires, bien que leur chef soit, selon la rumeur, un humain. Ils sont sortis de nulle part il y a quelques mois avec d'énormes moyens financiers et des méthodes musclées. En peu de temps, ils ont réussi à prendre une place dominante dans l'Allée des Embrumes et à étendre leur champ d'action au Chemin de Traverse._

_-Très bien. Dragon, du nouveau de ton côté ?_

_Une voix légère et énergique s'éleva à son tour._

_-J'ai fait le tour de mes contacts et j'ai plusieurs informations inédites. Ces nouveaux venus ne se contentent pas du monde magique, et ils ont fortement pris pied dans la partie Moldue de la ville en __exterminant tous les gangs existants. Ils ont déjà fait disparaitre le marché de la drogue, et pris le contrôle de toutes les activités de contrebande de la région._

_-Hum et toi Camel, des informations ?_

_La seule voix féminine du groupe retentit brusquement avec clarté._

_-J'ai procédé à plusieurs filatures et je suis en mesure de confirmer que notre indicateur avait raison. Il y a ce soir une réunion au sommet qui aura lieu dans une échoppe de la Venelle des Vents Contraires. En outre, nos cibles seront effectivement des vampires d'un type guerrier et extrêmement résistant à la magie._

_-Je vois. Écoutez-moi bien les gars. Toutes les informations concordent. Depuis plusieurs mois, une nouvelle mafia est en train d'émerger et d'éliminer la concurrence, cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Comme vous le savez tous, il n'est pas dans les habitudes du bureau de s'impliquer dans ce genre d'affaire. Cependant, les Langue de Plomb et les prophètes du département sont formels. Ce nouveau groupe représente un danger pour la stabilité de notre régime politique. Et nous allons donc être exceptionnellement obligés d'intervenir. Voilà le plan, ce soir nous nous rendrons sur le lieu du rendez-vous, et mettrons en place un enchantement de magie runique mis au point par notre équipe de recherche pour paralyser tous les vampires présents dans la zone. Nous les ramènerons ensuite au département oublié afin de les interroger et d'en apprendre plus à leur sujet. Est-ce que tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?_

_-Oui Capitaine, répondirent en cœur trois voix disciplinées juste avant que les quatre silhouettes ne disparaissent dans la nuit._

_Une heure plus tard, dans un grand flamboiement de magie, une étrange barrière fluctuante s'élevait autour d'une petite maison et quatre silhouettes pénétraient lentement dans ladite habitation._

_. . ._

_Camel était tendue. Elle dépassa la forme immobile d'un immense vampire baguette au poing et émit un petit soupir lorsqu'elle fut absolument certaine que le vampire était paralysé. L'enchantement semblait avoir marché, il n'y avait donc plus qu'à préparer des portoloins afin de…_

_Un éclair de lumière jaune interrompit sa réflexion et Thor s'effondra sur le sol à côté d'elle._

_Plongeant sur le sol juste à temps pour éviter de se faire stupéfixier, Camel roula sur elle-même et se releva en lançant à toute vitesse un impressionnant panel de maléfices en direction de la silhouette sombre qui venait de les attaquer._

_Dans une démonstration époustouflante, l'assaillant conjura plusieurs créatures qui interceptèrent tous ses maléfices avant d'invoquer un fouet enflammé du bout de sa baguette et de le projeter en direction de Dragon qui écarquilla les yeux. L'homme eut juste le temps de lancer le plus puissant bouclier de son répertoire, une seconde avant qu'un océan de flamme ne se déverse sur lui. _

_Camel remarqua alors avec horreur que le feu continuait d'entourer son camarade._

_**-Dragon ! Rapport !**__ hurla brusquement le capitaine en lançant sans hésiter un Doloris en direction de la forme encapuchonnée qui l'évita simplement d'un pas de côté, avant d'invoquer d'un __simple geste de la main, un mur de terre qui para les trois sortilèges surpuissants que Camel lui avait envoyé._

_**-Ce salop utilise la magie élémentaire, et il a invoqué une fournaise de tous les diables. Je suis coincé. Si je baisse mon bouclier je suis mort, mais si les choses restent en l'état, je vais rapidement me fatiguer et griller.**_

_**-Camel, utilise tes connaissances en magie élémentaire pour créer une trouée, je vais le retenir !**__ éructa le capitaine avant de s'immerger puissamment dans sa magie noire et de lancer une série d'attaques dévastatrices que la silhouette parvint à éviter en invoquant un bouclier qui paraissait être constitué d'argent fondu._

_Sans plus attendre, Camel invoqua une grande quantité d'eau et la propulsa vers le brasier tout en concentrant son pouvoir magique afin d'en diminuer la température. Au moment précis où l'eau arrivait au contact et affaiblissait les flammes, elle leva sa baguette et lança un puissant charme de bouclier qui se combina à celui de Dragon, créant ainsi une trouée qui permit à l'homme de sauter en dehors du brasier._

_-Bien joué, répondit simplement l'homme avant de jeter un puissant sortilège de défense sur le chemin d'un maléfice qui sinon, aurait mutilé leur capitaine qui paraissait maintenant avoir été acculé sur la défensive._

_Immédiatement, les trois sorciers attaquèrent d'un commun accord la silhouette qui fut contrainte de reculer. Cependant, en dépit de leurs efforts combinés, les trois sorciers ne parvinrent pas à prendre le dessus sur lui. L'inconnu, en effet, utilisait pour se défendre un mélange de conjuration, de métamorphose, de magie élémentaire ainsi que quelques boucliers de très haut niveau, et parvenait à résister à leurs assauts combinés._

_**-Ne faiblissez pas, il est sur la défensive !**__ les encouragea leur capitaine avant de lancer un nouveau Doloris, que la cible parvint à arrêter en faisant apparaître sur sa trajectoire un bloc de marbre, choquant par la même les trois sorciers qui lui faisait face._

_Pour arrêter un Impardonnable ainsi, il fallait que l'objet interposé sur sa course ne soit pas une simple conjuration mais bien un objet à part entière. Ce qui impliquait que l'individu qui leur faisait face était capable de réaliser des créations instantanées, ce que seul un véritable maitre en métamorphose pouvait réaliser..._

_Profitant de leur surprise, la silhouette reprit l'offensive, en métamorphosant des débris adjacents en panthère avant d'invoquer du bout de sa baguette une quarantaine de serpents qui contraignirent les trois sorciers à se mettre sur la défensive un bref instant._

_Le temps qu'ils se débarrassent des animaux, la silhouette avait terminé ses étranges passes magiques et plia souplement un genou afin de toucher délicatement le sol de sa baguette._

_Dissipant le dernier serpent d'un Finite surpuissant, Camel retint un cri lorsque la terre se mit à trembler. Sans avertissement, Dragon se positionna devant elle et hurla les mots Imprimus Maximus juste à temps pour que le bouclier intercepte le coup de l'énorme créature qui venait de jaillir du sol._

_Leur adversaire venait d'invoquer un golem de terre._

_**-Par les couilles maudites de Merlin, ce connard est vraiment un maitre des magies élémentalistes ! Dragon retient ce putain de golem, Camel empêche ce foutu salop de préparer un autre sort de cette envergure, pendant que je détruis sa maudite d'invocation !**__ hurla le __capitaine avant de laisser toute la puissance de son aura ténébreuse envahir la pièce et d'incanter une longue formule dans une langue agressive, pendant que l'odeur de la magie noire se répandait dans l'air en réponse à son appel._

_Camel ne réfléchit pas, la vitesse étant sa meilleure arme, enchainant aussi rapidement que possible les sortilèges pendant que son collègue utilisait son bouclier pour contenir le golem. Camel regarda, impuissante, la silhouette sombre invoquer une myriade d'oiseaux colorés d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Dans une démonstration de contrôle ahurissante, chacun des oiseaux vint intercepter un de ses sortilèges, tandis que l'inconnu se mettait à dessiner de sa main libre une rune coloré dans l'air._

_Une seconde plus tard, une énorme explosion de magie noire oblitéra le golem dans une déferlante de feu et lorsqu'elle put à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, Camel vit qu'il ne restait pour ainsi dire rien de la pièce mais que leur ennemi s'en était sorti sans une égratignure et que l'étrange rune de couleur doré était toujours dans l'air._

_**-Bouclier ! **__hurla brusquement Dragon qui reconnut l'étrange formation. _

_Répondant à l'entrainement sans réfléchir, Camel et son capitaine lancèrent la plus puissante défense de leur répertoire. Une seconde plus tard, l'inconnu touchait la rune phosphorescente de sa baguette et un vortex de magie pure explosait dans leur direction, s'écrasant sur leur bouclier avec une puissance incroyable._

_**-Joignez vos défenses, donnez tout ce que vous avez ! **__grogna le capitaine en se rapprochant de ses deux subalternes._

_Le duel sembla durer une éternité mais moins de trois secondes après le début de l'attaque, le pouvoir céda dans une explosion retentissante et les trois guerriers se retrouvèrent à nouveau à faire face à la silhouette énigmatique._

_**-Nous avons l'avantage, cette attaque a dû lui couter beaucoup de magie. Feu continu ! **__beugla soudain le capitaine._

_En entendant ces mots, Dragon et Camel se jetèrent à l'attaque comme un seul homme. Cependant les défenses de l'homme tinrent bon une nouvelle fois._

_**-Il ne pourra pas tenir, sa magie s'épuisera avant la nôtre,**__ éructa le capitaine avec une joie sauvage tout en lançant un sombre sortilège de décapitation._

_Brusquement, l'inconnu leva sa baguette et invoqua un dôme de protection doré qui absorba deux salves successives de maléfice. Ce qui lui laissa le temps de... se transformer en chat._

_Alors que Camel connaissait un instant de trouble en reconnaissant le félin, Dragon lui, attaquait sans attendre, refusant que l'animagus ne s'enfuie._

_**-Non !**__ hurla le capitaine alors même que le sortilège quittait la baguette de l'homme._

_Le rayon de magie bleuâtre toucha le chat en pleine poitrine et un instant plus tard, Dragon s'effondrait._

_**-C'est un Bastet, buvez tout de suite votre potion de … ahahhhh,**__ hurla le capitaine qui en reculant d'un pas venait visiblement de s'empaler le pied sur un immense clou._

_Camel ne savait plus que faire. Elle vit le chat avancer et leva sa baguette._

_-Non, n'utilise pas la..., s'exclama le capitaine._

_Trop tard puisque un instant plus tard, Camel s'effondrait. Sans attendre, le dernier membre de l'équipe d'intervention saisit une petite potion dans sa poche intérieure et l'approcha de sa bouche. Malheureusement pour lui juste, avant qu'il ne puisse la boire, une brique se dessella du plafond et lui tomba sur la tête, l'assommant instantanément._

_. . ._

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Camel suivit la procédure habituelle. Cela lui permit de découvrir que ses deux baguettes avaient disparu ainsi que toutes ses armes et sa cape. Ouvrant finalement les yeux avec une lenteur délibérée, la première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le visage inquiet de son coéquipier._

_-Camel, comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda gentiment Thor qui paraissait avoir été écrasé par un marteau piqueur._

_-Bien, en tout cas je crois. Aucune blessure évidente. Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Ce salop nous a battu voilà ce qui s'est passé, siffla violemment Dragon à sa gauche._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce chat ? demanda brusquement Camel en se remémorant l'incroyable duel._

_-Ce n'était pas un chat, murmura le capitaine en baissant les yeux. Cette créature était un animal mythique, un Bastet._

_-Impossible, personne ne peut avoir une forme magique comme animagus, contra sans réfléchir Thor._

_-Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que ce putain de chat n'était pas normal. Evidemment, si tu avais évité de te faire dézinguer dès les premières secondes du combat, tu saurais de quoi on parle, cracha Dragon_

_-Dis donc minus, je..., commença à répondre le grand Thor d'une voix dangereuse._

_-Calmez-vous, intervint rapidement mais fermement Camel. Capitaine qu'est-ce qu'un Bastet ?_

_-Ce sont les créatures à l'origine des mythes concernant le dieu Bastet de l'Égypte ancienne. Il s'agit en fait d'animaux magiques extrêmement puissants et dangereux que l'on peut reconnaitre à deux choses : leur yeux, qui contrairement à ceux d'un chat normal irradient de magie et une étrange aura les entoure lorsqu'il utilise leur pouvoir._

_-C'est pour ça que l'air semblait onduler autour de lui alors, murmura Camel pendant que son capitaine hochait la tête._

_-Et quels sont ses pouvoirs exactement ? demanda Dragon._

_-Un Bastet se nourrit de magie, ce qui veut dire que si vous restez suffisamment longtemps en sa présence, il peut vous drainer de toutes vos forces. En outre, ces animaux ont un pelage maudit qui retourne contre leur lanceur tout sortilège qui les touche. En clair, si vous attaquez la bestiole avec de la magie, vous vous retrouvez victime de votre propre maléfice. Personne n'ayant jamais osé leur lancer un sortilège de mort, on ne connait pas les limites de ce pouvoir et aucune autre magie directe connue ne peut les atteindre. Seuls des enchantements de zone et certaines magies runiques semblent fonctionner sur eux._

_-Alors comment se débarrasser de cette bestiole ? questionna Thor en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Oh, il y a plein de manière. Après tout, ces animaux n'ont aucune protection particulière contre les attaques physiques, expliqua le capitaine avec un rire sombre._

_-Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir zigouillé cette bestiole ? demanda Dragon qui cette fois n'y comprenait plus rien._

_Surement un homme tel que son capitaine aurait dû être capable de tordre le coup d'un matou._

_-C'est à cause du dernier pouvoir des Bastets, murmura le capitaine d'une voix révérencieuse et craintive._

_- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Camel._

_-Ils peuvent manipuler la chance, souffla soudain Thor en se remémorant ses anciens cours._

_-Exactement, souffla le capitaine. Ils peuvent affecter le monde qui les entoure en augmentant la chance ou la malchance de ceux qui se trouvent à proximité dans des proportions dramatiques. La vie est faite de probabilités et il y a à chaque instant, des chances très faible mais non nulles de mourir : on peut avoir un arrêt cardiaque ou tomber et se briser la nuque … Or, le pouvoir d'un Bastet peut magnifier ces risques infinitésimaux jusqu'à en faire une arme incroyable. C'est pourquoi l'espérance de vie d'un homme lorsqu'un de ces monstres concentre sur lui une aura de malchance se chiffre la plupart du temps en minutes. On dit même que c'est ainsi que chasse ces démons. Ils sortiraient des ombres par les nuits sans lune avant de concentrer leur pouvoir jusqu'à ce que leur proie ne soit terrassée par sa propre malchance afin de pouvoir dévorer tranquillement sa magie._

_-Mais c'est terrible. Comment se défendre contre un pareil monstre ? demanda Camel._

_-Et bien ce n'est vraiment pas facile, comme tu l'as vu, sa simple aura a été suffisante pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire en quelques secondes. En fait, la meilleure façon pour un humain de combattre ces bestioles réside dans l'utilisation de potion. En ingurgitant une forte dose de Felix Felicis, on peut lutter contre son aura. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avaler ma potion et quand bien même je l'aurais fait, ce salop se serait surement contenté de reprendre son apparence humaine et de recommencer le duel, conclut tristement le capitaine._

_-Et maintenant que faisons-nous ? demanda Camel_

_-Nous ne pouvons pas nous enfuir, la cellule est à toute épreuve, expliqua Thor qui avait déjà effectué un repérage._

_-Je suppose que..._

_Dragon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et lassa entrer deux puissants vampires à l'air agressif._

_-Mettez ça, grogna l'une des créatures en désignant un jeu de menottes recouvertes de runes qui visiblement devaient faire office de suppresseur magique._

_Sans autre forme de politesse, Dragon fut donc attaché et emmené par les gardes._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ces derniers revinrent en portant son corps quasi inconscient et emmenèrent le capitaine avec eux, pendant que Thor aidait son confrère à s'asseoir._

_-Légilimancien... très puissant... écraser mon bouclier..., murmura faiblement l'homme avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

_Camel n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant sur cette révélation car quelques secondes plus tard, les gardes revinrent avec le corps inconscient du capitaine et emmenèrent Thor avec eux. Enfin, après quelques minutes, ce fut au tour de Camel d'être emmenée. Elle fut conduite dans une salle semi circulaire où une dizaine de vampires paraissaient assis autour d'une table rectangulaire présidé d'un côté par un vampire à l'air patibulaire et de l'autre par..._

_-Bonsoir mon amour, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nos retrouvailles se déroulent ainsi, murmura tristement Harry Potter en relevant tranquillement la capuche qui avait camouflé ses traits un peu plus tôt dans la soirée alors qu'il affrontait en duel Camel et ses confrères des services secrets du monde magique d'Angleterre..._

_Incapable de penser de manière cohérente Nymphadora Tonks ouvrit la bouche un instant et recula d'un pas._

**-Ahhh ! **hurla la jeune femme en s'éveillant brusquement.

Réalisant finalement que toute cette histoire n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar, Nymphadora se saisit d'une petite bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et but une longue gorgée. Cette affaire de Confrérie de la Lune Rouge devait vraiment commencer à peser sur ses nerfs pour qu'elle en soit réduite à faire d'aussi ridicules cauchemars. Merlin tout puissant, elle n'avait même pas encore commencé à travailler sur le terrain, que déjà, elle laissait ses angoisses lui faire faire des mauvais rêves.

Se demandant un instant comment elle avait pu en venir à faire un songe aussi détaillé et aussi improbable, Tonks prit une longue inspiration afin de se calmer et de se convaincre à nouveau que sa première affaire dans les forces spéciales se passerait pour le mieux.

Enfin rassérénée, la jeune femme reposa la bouteille et devint songeuse. Que pouvait bien signifier ce rêve étrange qu'elle venait de faire et surtout que venait donc y faire ce fichu Potter ? Il y avait bien longtemps maintenant que la belle métamorphomage n'avait pas vu le jeune garçon. A quoi pouvait-il donc ressembler désormais ?

Comme tout le reste du pays, Tonks avait été stupéfaite d'apprendre que le nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe d'Angleterre était encore à Poudlard. Mais sa surprise avait encore grandement augmenté lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que le jeune homme en question n'était autre que Harry.

En dépit du temps qu'elle avait passé à s'entrainer avec lui, le dernier des Potter demeurait pour elle une énigme absolue et chaque jour qui passait renforçait ce sentiment. Car plus elle avançait dans ses études, plus elle approfondissait ses connaissance en magie, et plus les exploits de Harry lui paraissaient incroyables.

Comment un gamin aussi jeune avait-il pût contourner les enchantements de protection de la Section Interdite et apprendre la conjuration au cours de sa première année à Poudlard ? Comment avait-il pu manigancer le procès qui avait abouti à la création de l'Antre de Lunard avant même d'avoir treize ans ? Comment avait-il pût ensuite intégrer l'équipe nationale juste après avoir dépouillé des Gobelins au poker... ? Sans parler de cette sombre histoire d'Imperium où, à en croire la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry Potter aurait ouvertement menacé un de ses condisciples de mort avant de se débrouiller pour le faire inculper d'usage d'Impardonnable après l'avoir molesté devant témoins et forcé à boire du Veritaserum en toute illégalité. Un événement pour lequel le jeune mage n'avait pas été poursuivi à cause d'obscure finesse juridique mais qui avait fait bien du bruit dans les chaumières depuis que la Gazette avait révélé l'affaire.

Non, décidément, plus elle y réfléchissait et plus Nymphadora se sentait perdue. Ce fichu Harry paraissait toujours réaliser l'impossible. Que voulait donc ce petit génie et pourquoi avait-elle récemment commencé à avoir ces rêves étranges où Harry se retrouvait à la tête de l'étrange organisation sur laquelle elle devait enquêter ?

Peut-être était-ce un signe... Ou plus vraisemblablement une perversion de son esprit anxieux et fatigué ! Après tout, il n'y avait aucune chance que Harry soit impliqué dans une histoire pareille.

Caressant la forme assoupie qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle sur le lit, Tonks sourit lorsque le petit chat qu'elle venait de réveiller lui adressa un miaulement réprobateur. Ce petit monstre qui l'avait sauvé lorsqu'elle avait réussi son examen d'admission dans les services secrets, avait fini par réapparaitre un beau jour et depuis, il lui arrivait fréquemment de venir passer ses nuits dans la maison de la jeune métamorphomage avant de s'éclipser au matin.

-Tu sais quoi Éclipse ? Je viens de rêver d'un chat étrange aux pouvoirs incroyables qui te ressemblait, ce n'est tout de même pas toi qui m'aurait envoyé ce rêve, hein ? murmura Tonks en caressant le matou ainsi baptisé du fait de sa capacité à s'éclipser sans laisser de trace.

Ledit félin ne répondit pas à sa maitresse mais ronronna de contentement en ouvrant à moitié ses yeux d'un incroyable vert alors, que les mains de Nymphadora glissaient sur son pelage soyeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la belle sorcière se rendormit et le petit chat ouvrit entièrement les yeux. Il regarda un moment la forme assoupie de la magnifique jeune femme avant de disparaître sans un bruit.

.

_**Partie 3 : La bataille de Poudlard**_

.

Harry et Archie pénétrèrent dans leur chambre et s'assirent côte à côte en silence, la missive qu'ils venaient de recevoir soigneusement positionnée entre les deux sorciers qui lisaient conjointement le pli.

_Cher Harry et Archie_

_Bien que vous me manquiez tous les deux, (tout spécialement ces petits moments où j'enquiquinai Harry pendant les cours d'arithmancie ou lorsque Archie faisait le clown uniquement pour me faire sourire) ; je suis convaincue que je viens de m'établir dans un endroit meilleur en dépit de votre douloureuse absence._

_Comme vous le savez déjà, je viens d'intégrer Beauxbatons après avoir passé toute une série de tests d'équivalence ; car voyez-vous, contrairement à Poudlard, l'Académie Française ne dure que six ans et les programmes y sont différents. Afin de compenser cette année en moins, le programme est plus chargé et je me retrouve donc dans certaines matières à avoir du retard sur les élèves de troisième année. Heureusement, rien de bien méchant et je devrais rattraper tout cela très vite. En revanche, j'ai été extrêmement impressionnée par le très vaste choix d'options qu'offre cette école... Par exemple, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait une Buse en escrime ! (Papa n'a jamais beaucoup respecté les traditions et j'ignore donc une grande partie de ce que pas mal des autres enfants issus de famille magique semblent tenir pour acquis. D'ailleurs, mon éducation de femme soumise, obéissante en a visiblement souffert...)_

_En outre, beaucoup d'options sont directement orientées afin de nous préparer tôt à un choix de carrière, et j'ai envie de dire, à nous préparer à rentrer dans le monde réel. Des sujets comme la politique, l'économie, les arts magiques, la musique… y sont enseignés. Certains cours comme le self défense, l'étude de l'histoire gobeline ou les langues étrangères sont, en outre, proposés comme matière optionnelle._

_De manière très amusante, certains cours comme l'Étude des moldus et de leur histoire et l'éducation physique qui sont ici obligatoire, sont une des raisons pour lesquelles l'école est beaucoup moins bien vue que Poudlard dans les cercles traditionaliste. En effet, la plupart des sorciers et sorcières au Sang Pur refusent tout simplement de transpirer et trouve l'idée d'être forcé d'étudier les moldus répugnante. C'est donc à cause de ces petits détails que ce cursus, pourtant fort intéressant, est jugé moins prestigieux que celui de Poudlard... (Vous pouvez vraiment croire ça ?)_

_Le château ne ressemble pas du tout à ce à quoi je m'attendais. En fait, on dirait plutôt un énorme manoir de période Renaissance. Nous avons des jardins à la française, un mobilier digne d'un roi, de gigantesques statues de glace et la nourriture est divine (même Harry ne trouverai pas à se plaindre)._

_A la place de séparer les élèves en différentes maisons, nous sommes séparés en fonction de notre sexe puis affecté de manière aléatoire à une classe. Ne plus voir de mâle pendant un moment me fera du bien (et Archie, si tu n'as pas compris les mots : mâle et aléatoire... n'hésite pas à demander à Harry, hé hé)_

_Les dortoirs sont assez confortables et nous sommes toutes affectées dans des chambres de deux personnes, joliment décorées possédant tout le nécessaire, une salle de bain et mieux encore un jacuzzi particulier (Archie, arrête de penser à des choses perverses !)._

_Ma colocataire se nomme Fleur Delacour, elle est en partie Vélane et c'est l'une des plus belles filles que j'ai jamais vu. Elle me dit toujours que je suis également très jolie, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir inférieure quand elle se tient juste à côté de moi. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Est ce que ça pourrai être lié à la nature des Vélanes dont le pouvoir repousserait les personnes du même sexe? (Tu peux me le dire Harry ? De mon côté je n'ai encore rien trouvé sur le sujet)._

_En dépit de ce sentiment d'infériorité agaçant, Fleur est une colocataire agréable. Elle est aussi une excellente élève, la meilleure duelliste de l'école et me rappelle grandement Harry (en féminin __bien sûr...), puisqu'elle aussi est célèbre (en tant que mannequin) et possède également un fan club dont elle n'a que faire et qu'elle méprise ouvertement._

_En fait, les autres filles sont jalouses ou admiratives et les garçons de la partie masculine de l'école ne parlent que d'elle. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense ma comparaison est vraiment des plus exacte : c'est vraiment une version féminine de Harry (à part le coté bâtard sans cœur froid et manipulateur, de ce côté-là, personne ne peut détrôner notre poursuiveur national ! Paf prend ça !)_

_Tiens, puisqu'on parle de toi Harry, il se trouve que étant entre filles nous, hum... Nous nous occupons avec des photos de beaux mâles célèbres et hum... Savais tu qu'une photo de toi en caleçon circulait en ce moment un peu partout ? En tout cas, je peux te dire deux choses : la première c'est que tu fais pas mal d'effet à ces dames et la deuxième : comment au nom de Merlin as-tu gagné ces abdominaux ?_

_En tous cas, je te suggère de trouver d'où vient la fuite puisque la photo ne semble pas truquée et que je doute que tu l'ais faite toi-même..._

_Blaise de son côté, s'adapte mal à sa nouvelle vie en France. Il est bien conscient que rester à Serpentard après ce qui m'est arrivé aurait été impossible pour lui, mais je crois qu'il a vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée de ne pas avoir passé ne serait-ce qu'une année à Poudlard. Enfin, je pense que le mal du pays lui passera._

_J'espère que de votre côté tout va pour le mieux et que votre vie n'est pas devenue trop difficile depuis toute cette histoire. Sur ce, je vais devoir vous dire au revoir, et j'espère vous retrouver tous les deux à Noël !_

_Avec beaucoup d'amour,_

_Stéphanie._

Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient finit de déchiffrer la missive, Harry se saisit d'un gros livre, pendant qu'Archimède appliquait une bonne dose de baume cicatrisant sur son œil au beurre noir et ses lèvres tuméfiées tout en songeant, en son for intérieur, qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris secrètement cette photo de Harry avant de la vendre à des journalistes... Le jeu et les galions en valaient la chandelle ! Après un instant de réflexion, il songea qu'à l'avenir, il éviterait tout de même de se faire à nouveau frapper par un joueur de Quidditch professionnel... la chose était en effet douloureuse !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? Beauxbatons à l'air vraiment très différent de Poudlard comme école. Et puis, je trouve ça plutôt bien que Stephi ait des cours d'éducation physique, de duel et d'escrime... En tout cas, c'est mieux que ce dont on peut se vanter, non ? demanda Archie avec une pointe de tristesse à l'idée que Stéphanie soit bel et bien partie, tout en touchant ses lèvres meurtries avec prudence.

-Parle pour toi, répondit Harry. J'ai appris plusieurs sports de combat moldus quand j'étais petit et je n'ai jamais arrêté de m'entrainer et de progresser... Je connais aussi plusieurs langues étrangères ; quant à l'escrime, j'ai commencé à dix ans avec Rémus. Le vieux loup m'a appris les bases et depuis j'ai travaillé seul. Je pense avoir tout juste un niveau décent, répondit Harry d'un ton peu concerné.

Archie regarda son ami d'un air parfaitement ahuri pendant que Harry était occupé à stocker de la nourriture que Lizzy, son elfe de maison, avait apporté en douce à Poudlard. Il semblerait que le jeune mage soit véritablement plein de surprises. Réalisant qu'il gardait la bouche ouverte, Archie corrigea rapidement cette erreur et reprit la parole.

-Et tu comptais me dire ça quand exactement ? demanda brusquement le grand brun en plissant les yeux. D'ailleurs, comment Rémus a-t-il pu t'apprendre ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si les lycanthropes se battaient souvent à l'épée pour des histoires d'honneur...

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda en direction du feu alors qu'un panel de souvenirs lui revenait.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui revient souvent dans les conversations. Quant au vieux loup, il ne m'a pas tant enseigné que ça. Je veux dire, j'ai lu les bases dans un livre et décidé d'apprendre. Alors Rémus à accepter de m'aider, il me donnait des conseils et puis avec ses réflexes de lycanthrope et sa force surhumaine, il se défendait pas mal à l'époque, expliqua Harry en songeant aux séances d'entrainements qui impliquaient un minuscule Harry au sourire machiavélique brandissant une grande épée en tentant de taillader un loup garou terrifié qui hurlait : « _Harry écoute moi, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des capacités de régénération surhumaine que tu as le droit de me faire ça... Arrête ! Pose cette épée ! Non ne t'approche pas ! Au secours ! » _

_-_Depuis je n'ai pas pu trouver de partenaire mais j'ai déniché un vieux bouquin japonais expliquant comment s'entrainer seul à l'aide de kata et adapter mon style en fonction... Enfin bref, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? reprit Harry en s'arrachant à regret au souvenir de sa première leçon d'escrime.

-Parce que, entre ton niveau en langue, tes connaissances en histoire et en économie, tes manières et le fait que tu fasses un peu l'escrime, tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait tout ce qu'un gentil petit sang pur raciste est censé faire. Toi qui a un loup garou comme gardien, qui a grandi dans le monde moldu et qui est propriétaire d'une auberge spécialisée dans les créatures non humaine. C'est juste trop drôle, expliqua Archie avant d'exploser de rire.

Harry haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois avec une sorte de fatalisme.

-Bof, étant le dernier des Potter, je suis conscient que je viens d'une vieille famille magique et je serais stupide de rejeter cette partie de mon passé. Sans compter qu'en plus de « préserver les traditions », il y a toujours l'avantage associé qui est de battre ses opposants à leur propre jeu. D'ailleurs, avec ma forme d'animagus, toutes les choses comme le combat, la danse, ou l'épée viennent assez naturellement, expliqua Harry en priant pour que jamais son fan club n'apprenne qu'il savait danser.

Les deux amis restèrent ensuite un instant silencieux avant de se décider à rejoindre la salle commune afin de s'y détendre en attendant d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'asseoir sur un confortable canapé, un troisième année s'approcha prudemment en regardant Harry avec appréhension. Visiblement le jeune aiglon était prêt à déguerpir au moindre signe de colère de l'héritier Potter qui n'était pas connu pour humm... être très réceptif aux fans.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur Potter, je… heu…, commença timidement le petit sorcier qui n'avait probablement que quelques mois de moins que Harry pendant que le dernier des Potter jetait un regard noir à Archie... qui avait déjà commencé à se bidonner ! Je... _Je-voulais-juste-savoir-si-vous-saviez-contre-qui-l'Angleterre-va-jouer-le-mois-prochain-en-phase-qualificative-pour-la-coupe-du-monde, _lâcha finalement le gamin en un souffle qui le lassa pantelant.

-Le Burkina Faso, soupira Harry trop fatigué pour commencer une bagarre.

-Oh, et comment...

Le gamin ne finit pas la question. Un simple regard noir de Harry suffit à le renvoyer en direction de ses amis qui le congratulèrent chaleureusement pour avoir osé approcher '_le Dragon'_ comme il surnommaient Harry depuis l'incident Flint...

Un peu plus loin, Roger Davis qui avait assisté à toute la scène se mit à son tour à rugir de rire pendant que Harry soupirait de nouveau.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi nerveux Harry, dit Roger avec un sourire pendant que son camarade tournait son attention vers le beau garçon avec qui il avait joué deux ans durant pour Serdaigle. J'ai entendu dire que le Burkina avait une bonne équipe cette année, avec un collectif puissant. Alors, confiant ? demanda le blond avec un sourire.

Harry, fatigué, se frotta les yeux lentement. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Roger Davis, Cédric Diggory ou Archie avait posé cette question, Harry l'aurait sans aucun doute castré, mais il respectait suffisamment le joueur de Quidditch pour faire l'effort de lui répondre.

-Ils ne sont pas mauvais mais ils s'appuient trop sur leurs poursuiveurs, ce qui en soit n'est pas si mal. Cependant, notre équipe est tout simplement meilleure dans ce domaine, ce qui devrait nous permettre de contrôler facilement le match puisque notre attrapeur est lui aussi un peu au-dessus de son adversaire. La partie sera longue et le score sera haut, mais à la fin nous devrions prévaloir, expliqua Harry en ignorant complètement le fait que son ancien coéquipier paraissait occupé à écrire fanatiquement toutes ces informations tout en regardant avidement un ticket de Loto-Quidditch qu'il n'avait pas encore remplit. Aller savoir pourquoi...

-Et au fait, de votre côté, comment vont les choses ? Vous devez jouer contre Gryffondor tout à l'heure, demanda Archie en étirant ses longues jambes et en regardant le soleil se lever à travers l'une des larges fenêtres de la salle commune des Serdaigles.

-Oui ! J'ai suivi ton conseil d'ailleurs. Travail défensif pour l'équipe et Cho a triplé ses entrainements. Sa forme est au top et elle est sur-motivée depuis que vous avez tous les deux chantés ses louanges. En fait, son niveau a drastiquement augmenté et je crois qu'elle va massacrer Londubat. Le pauvre n'a pas la forme depuis toute cette ridicule histoire de Chambre des Secrets pour laquelle il a fait office de bouc émissaire auprès de Rusard. A mon avis, le pauvre gamin était juste là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais depuis notre concierge l'a dans le collimateur et fait de sa vie un enfer.

En entendant ces mots, une lueur d'amusement traversa les yeux du dernier des Potter alors qu'il croisait le regard de Davis.

-Lorsque Archimède aura fini son devoir de potion, je pense qu'on pourrait aller petit déjeuner, proposa finalement Harry qui savait que Archie avait prévu de finir son essai avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

-Déjà finit ! lui répondit la voix d'Archimède qui désigna un petit parchemin, trois à quatre fois moins long que ses devoirs habituels.

Le grand brun qui était pourtant coutumier du fait de rendre de véritables romans, ajoutant une flaupé d'informations inutiles, histoire de montrer ses connaissances et de lécher consciencieusement le postérieur de Rogue. Cependant, cette période semblait terminée. Visiblement le fanatisme dévoué d'Archimède était finit et désormais Rogue n'aurait plus de beau devoir bien calligraphie mais la réponse la plus courte possible à ses questions.

Non pas que Harry se sente concerné, les potions était après tout une histoire passée pour lui, et Rogue baissait systématiquement les yeux lorsqu'il le croisait désormais. L'affaire Stéphanie avait vraiment changé bien des choses dans leur vie à tous.

Quelques heures plus tard, Archie Cédric et Harry marchaient en direction du terrain de Quidditch, lorsqu'une silhouette toute de rouge vêtue attira l'attention de Harry et le fit sourire.

-Les gars, vous pourriez attendre quelques secondes ? J'ai quelque chose à faire, demanda Harry sans lâcher du regard la haute silhouette.

Puis voyant les regards étonnés de ses amis, il ajouta rapidement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, juste une petite histoire de pari.

Sans plus attendre Harry Potter se détourna et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la silhouette rouge et or de Minerva McGonagall !

La stricte enseignante paraissait occupée à menacer les jumeaux Weasley de représailles sanglantes puisque ces derniers avaient apparemment dans l'idée de transformer tous les membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle en canari juste avant le match...

-Magnifique matin pour une partie de Quidditch, n'est pas Minerva ? demanda Harry innocemment interrompant ainsi la tirade de la stricte enseignante.

-Potter, vous ne pouvez pas raisonnablement espérer que..., commença tout de suite la maitresse des métamorphoses d'un ton défensif en oubliant jusqu'à l'existence des jumeaux Weasley qui se regardèrent avec stupéfaction en voyant leur directrice de maison devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Bien sûr que je le peux, l'interrompit le jeune mage pendant que Minerva plissait les yeux sous l'effet de l'énervement.

-Si vous me laissiez finir mes phrases, vous sauriez que cela serait vraiment...

-Très inconvenant de vous habiller en bleu et or comme le stipule notre pari de l'an passé, et que vous n'auriez jamais dû accepter ces termes dégradants... Je suis tout à fait d'accord, la coupa à nouveau Harry en souriant.

-Ah, vous m'en voyez soulagée monsieur Potter. Nous sommes donc d'accord que...

-Que vous avez été bien imprudente lorsque vous avez pris ces engagements et que vous auriez dû réfléchir un peu plus avant, c'est exact, termina Harry dont le sourire devenait de plus en plus démoniaque.

Puis profitant de la surprise de l'enseignante, il sortit sa baguette et en quelques geste précis il transfigura la robe de cette dernière en une magnifique tunique aux couleurs de Serdaigle, ajoutant même d'une sèche diagonale des peintures bleu et or de supporter sur les joues de la maitresse des métamorphoses.

**-Que… Que... Comment osez-vous ? JE…**, hurla tout de suite la stricte directrice des Gryffondors.

-Mais n'ayez aucune crainte Minerva, vous être absolument radieuse, dans cette tenue. Le bleu vous va merveille et met en valeur votre teint ! Il n'y a aucun doute, vous étiez faire pour porter ces couleurs, dit Harry avec une bonhomie exagérée tout en adressant un clin d'œil sans vergogne à la sévère enseignante sous les yeux exorbités des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient entrepris de se pincer mutuellement afin de dissiper l'illusion dont ils étaient sans aucun doute victime.

**-Vous allez inverser cela tout de suite...,** piailla l'enseignante

-Hum... non, je ne pense pas, répondit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir intensément. Voyez-vous, eussiez-vous gagné votre pari, je n'ai aucun doute que vous m'auriez contraint à tenir ma part du marché et corriger les tests de transfiguration de vos élèves... Alors je crois que je vais vous faire tenir votre part maintenant... après tout un pari est un pari et votre honneur ne saurait se contenter de moins, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua Harry avec un grand sourire comme s'il parlait à une jeune enfant. A présent, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas tous nous asseoir dans le stand des Serdaigles afin d'assister à la nouvelle victoire de ma maison depuis un endroit avantageux ? Regardez, je vois que Archimède et Cédric nous y attendent, babilla Harry en enlaçant les épaules de la stricte enseignante qui était désormais un peu plus petite que lui avant de l'entrainer vers les gradins.

Complètement paniquée et comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, Minerva McGonagall tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Je propose un autre pari, contra-t-elle en plantant résolument ses pieds dans le sol afin d'éviter que Potter ne l'entraine en direction du stand des Serdaigles.

-Un autre pari ? demanda Harry en la regardant avec curiosité.

-Oui, une sorte de quitte ou double... Si Gryffondor gagne ce match, non seulement vous devrez recommencer à m'appeler professeur, mais en plus je serai libérée de cette absurdité qui consiste à me faire porter les couleurs de votre maison. Tandis que vous, de votre côté, devrez porter du rouge et or à chaque match de Quidditch tant que vous serez à Poudlard.

-Rien que ça, ricana Harry en la regardant avec amusement. Hum … Pourquoi pas après tout ? reprit-il. Par contre, si Serdaigle gagne ce match, non seulement vous continuerez à porter du bleu et bronze à chaque match de Quidditch tant que je serai à l'école, mais je serai définitivement exempté des cours et des devoirs de métamorphose jusqu'à la fin de mon cursus à Poudlard... vous savez que je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon. En outre, j'aurai jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité un droit de libre circulation dans le château. Ce qui implique que je serai alors exempté du couvre-feu et autorisé à pénétrer à toute heure et en toute circonstance dans toutes les zones de restriction du château, ceci incluant bien sur la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque. Section pour laquelle, j'ai cru comprendre, vous n'êtes autorisé par le ministère qu'à fournir une dizaine de passe-droits par an, dont un me reviendra donc par défaut et dont un autre sera octroyé à Archimède Montague... Avec un peu de chance, le potieunneux cessera de pleurnicher pour que je lui achète des livres après ça, grommela Harry dans sa barbe. Est-ce que nous avons un accord ? demanda finalement le jeune mage avec un sourire sadique.

McGonagall sembla se flétrir un peu en entendant ces demandes exorbitantes. Cependant, l'idée de porter ces atroces couleurs était tout aussi effrayante que l'idée de voir Harry se balader librement à toute heure du jour et de la nuit au sein de l'école... Oui, tout bien réfléchit, Potter ne demandait pas grand-chose. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin des cours de métamorphose, et elle était certaine que comme son père, le gamin ne se laisserait pas arrêter par quelques interdictions et irait où il lui chanterait dans le château de toute manière... en fait elle ne ferait qu'officialiser un état de fait tout en autorisant deux des élèves les plus brillants de Poudlard à accéder à la Section Interdite, ce qui une fois encore n'avait rien de scandaleux si on faisait abstraction de l'âge des deux olibrius en question.

En plus, l'équipe de Serdaigle avait perdu ses deux meilleurs poursuiveurs et il n'y avait donc aucune chance que Gryffondor ne perde ! Tout du moins, c'est ce que lui hurlait son âme de fervente supportrice...

-Nous avons un accord, répondit-elle finalement en tendant la main.

Harry hocha la tête et tendit la sienne avant de se raviser. Utilisant alors une technique qu'il avait déjà testée sur elle l'an passé, Minerva tenta de le titiller.

-Alors où est votre belle confiance Potter... Mais peut être avez-vous peur?

-Pas du tout, répondit tranquillement Harry en souriant. En fait, j'ajoute juste une clause : après ce pari, plus de retour en arrière. Il sera impossible de refaire un pari pour annuler celui-là ou d'en renégocier les termes. Plus de marche arrière. Alors, toujours partante ?

Grognant légèrement, McGonagall sera la main du petit malappris, scellant ainsi le pari.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Harry en lançant un sourire radieux. Maintenant, désirez-vous vous asseoir avec nous ? Je suis sûr que la partie sera des plus agréables dans nos tribunes et que vous feriez comme qui dirait tache, en bleu au milieu de tout ce rouge, expliqua Harry dont le sourire s'élargit démesurément.

Une expression dérangeante chez le dernier des Potter, songea l'irlandaise avant de se retourner sans un mot et de marcher en direction du stand des Gryffondors, la tête haute. Non sans adresser un discret _''peu importe ce que cela vous coutera mais vous avez intérêt à gagner''_ en direction des jumeaux Weasley qui n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux.

-Euh… Harry, est ce que tu peux nous dire au nom de Merlin ce qui vient de se passer et pourquoi McGonagall est habillée en bleu ? demanda Cédric avec un feint désintérêt lorsque Harry finit par venir s'installer.

Harry leur expliqua rapidement les tenants et les aboutissants des paris, puis laissa ses deux amis se mettre à parler de filles entre eux. C'était leur sujet de discussion préféré, et Cédric, le golden boy de Poufsouffle n'avait, bien qu'il le cache admirablement, pas grand-chose à envier à Archie du coté pervers.

Alors que les équipes entraient, Harry remarqua avec plaisir que la plupart des Gryffondors, joueurs ou spectateurs, regardaient leur directrice de maison avec des yeux exorbités et un air trahis.

Brusquement, dans un rugissement assourdissant le match commença.

. . .

Londubat s'était fait offrir pour l'occasion un tout nouveau nimbus 2001 et, du point de vu de Harry, cela n'avait aucun importance, car depuis son entrée dans l'équipe, le gamin n'avait pas fait montre de grandes prouesses. Il était certes d'un niveau décent pour un écolier et sans aucun doute meilleur que Malfoy, mais Cho et Cédric demeurait un cran au-dessus en terme de lecture du jeu et...

-…ry... Harry... **Harry !**

-Quoi ? gronda l'intéressé d'un ton énervé en tournant brusquement la tête en direction de Archie lorsqu'il réalisa que le brun appelait son nom de manière répété.

-Ça va ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées, demanda Archie pendant que Cédric continuait de regarder le match et plus particulièrement une partie du match nommée Cho... Visiblement le Poufsouffle trouvait la belle Serdaigle plus intéressante que le jeu en cours.

-Je réfléchissais juste à ce que j'allais faire une fois que j'aurai gagné mon pari.

-Oui, Section Interdite de la bibliothèque, salle de classe vide, zone d'entrainement privée, blablabla... Tu ne penses donc qu'à travailler ? Je ne sais pas moi, trouve toi une fille ou un hobby, lança Archimède avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux. Moi, je suis déjà amoureux, ce qui veut dire que je n'aurais jamais qu'une seule femme dans ma vie. Mais ton ascétisme m'empêche de me repaitre justement de tes troubles sentimentaux. Sans parler des séances de voyeurisme manqué. Alors voilà mon conseil...

Harry choisit de répondre par une tactique fourbe et vicieuse qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Il regarda Archie et sourit un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu sais que parmi les zones interdites de Poudlard, se trouve l'ancien laboratoire de Salazar Serpentard, et que dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque, on peut trouver des livres comme ... disons _Les potions légendaires de grand pouvoir,_ par exemple. Je crois que c'est l'un des trois derniers exemplaires restant dans le monde d'ailleurs, susurra Harry d'un air innocent.

Les yeux d'Archie se mirent soudain à briller d'une lueur inquiétante alors qu'une moue suppliante apparaissait sur son visage. C'était le moment de jouer son atout.

-Si tu te comportes bien, je pourrais peut-être, être convaincu de te faire entrer en douce dans le laboratoire de Salazar... susurra Harry pendant que Archie hochait vigoureusement la tête. Tu sais Archimède, avec mon récent allègement du temps de travail inutile et un bon endroit pour pouvoir commencer à travailler l'aspect le plus pratique de tout ce que j'ai déjà appris, Poudlard pourrait enfin devenir un chalenge ! En fait, si tout se déroule pour le mieux, je pourrais même probablement commencer mes études moldues vers la fin de l'année, murmura Harry pendant que Cédric hurlait un bravo tonitruant en direction de joueur.

-Étude des moldus ? Depuis quand es-tu intéressé par ce genre de chose ? En plus, tu as déjà vécu dans le monde moldus non ? demanda Archie clairement perdu.

-Études moldues, pas étude des moldus, sombre arriéré. J'ai toujours voulu m'intéresser aux techniques médicales moldues qui sont de plus en plus avancées, et pour ce faire je dois acquérir un bon niveau dans toutes les matières de base, et si possible un niveau avancé en science de manière générale afin de comprendre comment...

**-OUAIS ! Bravo Davis ! Bien envoyé ! **beugla tout d'un coup Archimède pendant que Harry soupirait en songeant que bientôt le brun viendrait se plaindre qu'on ne lui disait jamais rien parce qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance... Alors qu'en fait, il n'écoutait toutsimplement pas les réponses lorsqu'il posait des questions !

Une seconde plus tard, Archimède lui prouva que, pour une fois, il avait tort.

-Je t'écoutais Harry et pour ce qui est de sauver ta mère, si ce que tu as entre tes mains et les technologies moldues ne suffisent pas, ne t'inquiète pas ; tu m'as moi !

-Quoi ? demanda Harry, peu certain d'avoir bien compris.

-Je veux dire que si tu dois mener ta quête du bâton d'Asclépius en Amérique du sud comme le suggère tes recherches du moment, ou que le remède nécessaire se trouve en Chine, je suis de la partie... Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser courir le monde tout seul ? répondit Archimède d'un ton sérieux. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement, Potter. Après tout, je t'en dois toujours une pour la fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie avec le Vorpala. Nous sommes amis pour une bonne raison ; ensemble nous sauverons ta mère et ta sœur, et nous trouverons un remède à la lycanthropie. Ou nous mourons en essayant, murmura Archimède avec un sérieux inquiétant.

Harry ne dit rien et détourna les yeux. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, un observateur attentif aurait pu voir apparaître sur les lèvres du dernier des Potter un de ses rares vrais sourires.

**-Hey mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec ce cognard ? **demanda soudain Cédric avec confusion.

Le Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas suivi un mot de leur conversation, désignait du doigt l'énorme balle métallique qui paraissait poursuivre avec acharnement Neville.

-Oui, on dirait qu'il essaie de tuer Londubat, reprit Archie avec surprise.

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda la scène en ricanant légèrement. Entre ce cognard, son arrivée en voiture volante et les pétrifications, Londubat n'avait vraiment pas de chance cette année... Mais le spectacle était tout de même divertissant !

-Oh mon Dieu, mais il risque de mourir à cette vitesse, piailla une fille juste à côté d'eux.

-On n'aura pas cette chance, mais sur un malentendu, Lockhart pourrait très bien se le recevoir en pleine figure et perdre l'usage de la parole, grommela sombrement Harry pendant que Archimède suivait intensément la course poursuite infernale en souriant malgré lui devant l'humour cruel de son ami.

-Cho vient de profiter de la confusion pour attraper le vif d'or, Serdaigle a gagné, remarqua Harry calmement, alors que Londubat tentait toujours de sauver sa vie.

Regardant ensuite Minerva dans le stand opposé qui le fixait avec un regard brulante de haine, Harry du retenir un nouveau sourire... La victoire était certes mal acquise, mais elle était tout de même valable... Et Minerva paraissait doublement furieuse, ce qui bien sur était un bonus !

Se levant dans l'intention de retourner à ses chers bouquins, Harry plissa brusquement les yeux en avisant une scène des plus étranges.

Visiblement, Dubois, dans une démonstration de courage et d'audace encroyable, avait réussi à arrêter le cognard et Londubat, tout plein d'adrénaline après avoir failli mourir, avait décidé que Malfoy était le coupable désigné de cette machination et l'avait volontairement percuté à pleine vitesse dans les tribunes.

Le dernier des Potter soupira lorsqu'il vit en réponse, deux Serpentards de cinquième année se jeter sur le sauveur du monde sorcier alors que les frères Weasley venaient courageusement sauver leur fougueux coéquipier...

A ce moment précis, les Serpentards commencèrent à railler les rouges et ors. Les Serdaigles, heureux de leur victoire, se vantaient à qui mieux-mieux. C'est peu être pourquoi, les Gryffondors, étant pour la plupart des têtes brulées, y virent là un aveu : Cette histoire de cognard était en fait une machination des aiglons et des serpents !

Sans plus réfléchir les Lion se jetèrent donc sur les deux parties en présence.

Bien sûr, le fait que l'affaire Flint soit encore fraiche dans toutes les mémoires fut également un élément déclenchant qui attisa considérablement le ressentiment que se vouaient les différentes maisons poussant Poufsouffle à intervenir et les choses prirent ensuite rapidement de l'ampleur. Avant même que les professeurs ne réalisent ce qui se passait, une bagarre générale connue sous le nom de : _**'La Bataille de Poudlard'**_ avait éclaté. La voici relatée par les principaux participants :

.

Neville POV.

Enragé par la perte du match, et le fait qu'il ait faillit mourir pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Neville Londubat craqua. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un peu plus tôt il avait entendu depuis son balai Malfoy se moquer de lui, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. C'en était trop ! L'albinos était surement responsable de cette nouvelle tentative de meurtre et il allait lui montrer de quel bois il était fait.

Fort de cette juste colère, il s'était donc plus ou moins écrasé sur le blond, une mêlée confuse s'en était suivit et lorsqu'il s'en fut finalement extrait sans trop de dommage, la première réaction de Neville fut de prendre sa baguette et, porté par le dépit, de se relançer dans la mêlée comme un forcené.

Dans la confusion, il descendit ensuite rapidement trois de ses adversaires et deux de ses partisans avant de se faire finalement assommer par le cognard maudit qui le pourchassait depuis le début du match et qui avait visiblement finit par échapper à Dubois...

.

Malfoy POV.

Draco avait regardé tout le match durant Neville se faire traumatiser par un cognard enchanté avec amusement et puis... plus rien !

En fait, le Neville en question venait de lui rentrer devant à pleine vitesse. Lorsqu'il se réveilla peu de temps après, il ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'il se trouvait au milieu de ce qui semblait être une bagarre générale.

Rameutant ses condisciples de deuxième année qui n'avaient pas encore pris part au combat, il beugla quelque chose dans le style : _Nous n'aurons jamais une meilleure occasion, mort aux Gryffons._

Immédiatement, Crabbe et Goyle reprirent le cri et très bientôt, les derniers Serpentards rejoignaient la bagarre en se frayant un chemin vers le centre de l'action à travers un petit groupe de Poufsouffles, à coup de sortilèges. Les Poufsouffles, quant à eux, choqués de voir certains de leurs camarades se faire agresser sans raison par des Serpentards, décidèrent de les défendre et rejoignirent à leur tour le combat en prenant fait et cause du côté de Gryffondor.

Draco, qui était maintenant escorté par Crabbe et Goyle, traversa facilement la mêlée jusqu'à ce que Salazar lui-même, dans son infinie bonté, lui offre un cadeau : un Ronald Weasley désarmé !

-Ensemble, murmura-t-il à ses deux acolytes.

Une seconde plus tard, trois vicieux sortilèges frappèrent le rouquin... lui offrant ainsi un aller direct pour l'infirmerie.

Si Draco n'avait pas pris autant de temps pour savourer sa victoire, il aurait surement vu les jumeaux infernaux lever les yeux vers lui avec malveillance, visiblement bien décider à venger leur petit frère. Cependant, un Malfoy profite de ce genre de moment et quelques instants seulement après sa victoire, le petit prince de Serpentard se retrouva stupéfixié et couvert de furoncles... tout comme ses deux gorilles.

.

Fred et George POV.

Fred regarda George.

George regarda Fred.

Puis, les deux jumeaux hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Bien que déçu d'avoir perdu, les Weasley étaient bons joueurs et Serdaigle avait gagné honnêtement... Ce qui n'était pas une raison pour rester éloigné d'une aussi jolie bagarre et Neville, qui n'était pas un mauvais bougre, avait besoin d'aide.

Immédiatement, les jumeaux infernaux se jetèrent dans la mêlée, écrabouillant lamentablement toute personne passant assez près de leur main pour être attrapé et ils commencèrent ensuite à déverser un flot de maléfices sans s'occuper de savoir à quel camp appartenait leur cible... Toute l'histoire était bien trop amusante pour la gâcher en se posant ce genre de question sans importance !

Alors qu'ils utilisaient leurs toutes dernières recherches et transformaient partiellement certains élèves en canaris, les deux rouquins prirent un plaisir tout particulier à venger leur petit frère en malmenant l'infortuné Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il passa à leur portée. Puis, sans avertissement, un vieux rêve devint soudain réalité...

Severus Rogue, déconcentré, et dos tourné se trouvait juste devant eux pendant que personne ne faisait attention.

Les deux frères échangèrent rapidement un regard ému à la vue du dos sans défense de leur estimé professeur de potion.

Une douce larme de joie coula le long de la joue de Fred, pendant que George levait délicatement sa baguette, la main tremblant d'émotion...

Enfin, d'un commun accord, les deux frères lancèrent en cœur les plus méchants maléfices qu'ils connaissaient sur l'insupportable chauve-souris, et regardèrent avec plaisir l'immonde bâtard s'écraser contre un mur du stade pourtant relativement lointain.

Échangeant une expression de pur bonheur, les deux Weasley aperçurent soudain Harry qui les regardait et leur adressa un petit signe amical avant de se jeter à nouveau dans la mêlée en souriant d'une manière inquiétante.

Ayant personnellement dézingué Malfoy et Rogue, les jumeaux se demandèrent quel infortuné victime avait pu faire pousser un tel sourire sur le visage du terrifiant Potter, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers un Serpentard de cinquième année qui pâlit ostensiblement en les voyant avancer et tenta de s'enfuir.

Severus POV.

En bon Serpentard, Rogue avait tout de suite compris en voyant le pugilat qu'il avait là une occasion inespérée de traumatiser en toute sécurité Harry Potter. Le duel mental au cours duquel le mioche l'avait malmené était encore bien présent dans la mémoire de Rogue.

Mais il était alors sonné par le coup de poing de Montague et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se défendre pleinement. Le maitre des potions n'avait aucun doute que n'eusse été ce coup de poing, le gamin aurait été ridiculisé.

Toujours est-il qu'en l'état des choses, Potter avait osé le menacer et lui faire poser genoux à terre devant Filius et Albus... Pire encore le regard du jeune mage lui avait fait peur et c'était un sentiment que le maitre des potions ne pouvait tolérer.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait assez de pouvoir politique pour le sauver, dusse Potter mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mais Rogue était rancunier de nature, et il voulait profiter de l'occasion unique d'apprendre un peu le respect au fils de son vieux Némésis ; car si Potter avait prouvé être doué au jeu de l'esprit, Rogue était certain de lui être supérieur une baguette en main.

Lorsqu'il aurait montré à Potter comment on se servait d'une baguette et forcé le gamin en larme à implorer sa pitié, alors seulement l'affront serait lavé.

Immédiatement, le professeur s'était dirigé donc d'un pas puissant en direction du misérable qui se trouvait près des Poufsouffles, mais il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible, car plusieurs maléfices le frappèrent soudain dans le dos.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, Severus n'avait plus qu'une seule certitude : les frères Weasley venaient de se venger après quatre années de souffrance, car personne à part eux, Montague et ce foutu Potter n'auraient eu le courage de l'attaquer.

Cette pensée réconfortante ne remplaçait malheureusement pas une preuve, et l'esprit le maitre des potions sombra dans l'inconscience en fulminant.

.

Harry POV.

L'héritier Potter était fatigué... Une bagarre générale, non mais vraiment... Ces idiots de condisciples n'avaient décidément aucune imagination !

Enfin, quelque chose de bon avait tout de même découlé de ce petit capharnaüm, puisqu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser le chemin de Lockhart qui tentait visiblement de fuir la mêlée et regardait dans la direction opposée. Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, Harry avait pris sur lui d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée au sombre affabulateur à l'aide de sa baguette...

Passant à proximité d'un pugilat, Harry soupira et assomma une bande de troisièmes années avant que les simplets ne se décident à utiliser leur baguette comme des couteaux pour compenser leur inaptitude magique. Il continua ensuite de traverser le terrain et retrouva finalement Archimède et Cédric qui semblaient tous deux en pleine forme.

-Yo, lança platement Harry en déviant deux sortilèges et en transfigurant les vêtements du cinquième année qui venait de l'attaquer en plante étrangleuse sans même regarder.

-Qui as tu fais souffrir ? le coinça immédiatement Archie qui déciment le connaissait trop bien.

-J'ai perdu le compte à vrai dire, mais j'ai vu les jumeaux transformer Rogue en quelque chose d'immonde et j'ai moi-même croisé la route de Lockhart, expliqua Harry d'un air fatigué alors qu'il stupéfixiait un Serpentard et renvoyait à un Gryffondor son propre sortilège en pleine tête.

-C'est malin ça ! cracha littéralement Cho Chang en direction du dernier des Potter. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop abimé son joli minois, c'était la seule chose qui rendait ses cours supportables, se plaignit la jolie asiatique qui combattait en ce moment même au côté de Diggory.

Cédric, pourtant gentil de nature, se surprit en entendant ces mots, à espérer secrètement que Harry ait définitivement amoché le pédant enseignant, et décida de se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose... à savoir un Serpentard qui passait par là ! _(A l'heure actuelle, le pauvre garçon de la maison des Serpents se demande encore à quoi ressemblait son visage, 'AVANT' !)_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dans trois mois il sera à nouveau comme neuf... enfin à peu près en tout cas, susurra Harry avec malice en s'attirant par la même occasion une grimace de Cho, un regard amical de Cédric et un rire d'Archimède.

-Bon, et si on rentrait ? J'en ai assez, finit par marmonner Harry après avoir assommé trois élèves de plus et transfiguré deux pantalons en Pitbull.

-Tu as raison, répondit Cédric en protégeant Cho à l'aide d'un rapide sortilège de bouclier. Tiens, au fait, Archie comment ça va depuis ton carambolage avec Alicia ?

-Très bien ! grommela le grand brun avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Cho, qui secoua la tête et se décida à l'éclairer.

-Il a refusé d'aller au bal de Noël avec elle et elle a voulu se venger en l'attaquant pendant la mêlée. Au milieu du duel, elle a insulté une certaine Stéphanie et euh... Archie s'est un peu énervé, expliqua la troisième année avec hésitation.

Tournant son regard vers Cédric, Harry vit ce dernier hausser les épaules d'un air fataliste avant de finir l'explication.

-Après l'insulte, Archie a jugé bon de la stupéfixier et de lui faire boire une potion de pousse capillaire dont on se demande bien ce qu'elle faisait sur lui... Enfin bref, pour faire court, la pauvre fille ressemble à présent à un yéti, annonça Cédric avec fatalisme en désignant Archimède qui était en train de jeter un assortiment de potion de faiblesse intestinale sur un groupe de Gryffondors paniqués.

-Très bien, alors rentrons à présent, soupira Harry en transfigurant distraitement un élève de sixième année qui venait de l'attaquer en cochon d'inde.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'atmosphère électrique de Poudlard commençait tout juste à se calmer, Archimède pénétra en trombe dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.

-Eh bien alors Harry, où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

-Oh, j'étais simplement allé chercher mon prix, ronronna littéralement Harry en montrant un badge qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de préfet et qui lui donnait accès à toutes les ailes du château. Alors que Archie ouvrait de grands yeux impressionnés, Harry lui se remémora avec délectation la mine qu'avait fait McGonagall en lui remettant son badge ; la pauvre était alors triplement furieuse : 1 triche éhontée au cours d'un match de Quidditch, 2 pari perdu sur une action probablement frauduleuse, 3 bagarre scandaleuse...

-Pas mal Harry, mais tu as raté un moment mémorable à l'infirmerie ! En fait, madame Pomfresh a failli devoir être hospitalisée quand elle a vu le nombre de blessés... et c'est ensuite, alors qu'elle récupérait tout juste du choc, que les choses ont dégénéré.

-Ah oui, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry avec curiosité en lançant à Archie son autorisation d'accéder à la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque.

Le brun l'empocha sans faire attention et reprit son récit.

-Londubat a été amené dans l'aile médicale avec un bras cassé ! s'écria Archimède avec enthousiasme.

-C'est tout ? demanda Harry peu convaincu.

-Non attend, c'est là que Lockhart est arrivé. Au fait bon travail, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu lui as fait mais ça a l'air très douloureux et méchant, expliqua Archie alors qu'une grimace mauvaise apparaissait sur les lèvres de Harry. Bref ! Donc ce Lockhart difforme pointe le bout de son nez et alors qu'il n'est même pas capable de se rendre un visage humain, il décide de soigner Londubat...

Cette fois, Harry était toute ouï, cela promettait d'être drôle en effet.

-Je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'il a dit, mais Londubat avait l'air de crever de peur. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la nouvelle apparence de Lockhart ou juste parce qu'il a réalisé que l'homme tenait sa baguette par le mauvais bout... Enfin bref, tout ce que je sais c'est que Lockhart a lancé un sort en agitant sa baguette a peu prêt comme ça, dit Archie ne faisant de grands gestes sans queue ni tête. Et là, paf ! Il a fait disparaitre tous les os du bras de Neville ! conclu Archie avec un sourire hilare.

Harry se mit à ricaner malgré lui en songeant que Archie racontait vraiment bien les histoires.

-Ce n'est pas finit ! Juste après, le fou a eu le culot de dire que _'au moins comme ça ce n'était plus cassé' _avant de lui-même succomber à une sorte de crise de tétanie et de prendre vingt kilos juste devant nous juste avant de tomber dans les pommes.. Joli sort à retardement au passage, Harry.

Cette fois, le dernier des Potter dût lutter pour contrôler son hilarité.

-Sur ces entres-faits, quelqu'un a lévité Rogue jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je dois dire que désormais, il tient plus de la pizza que de l'homme avec tous ces furoncles, commenta platement Archie d'un ton pince sans rire avant de finir de raconter avec enthousiasme le capharnaüm qui s'en était suivit.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux compères se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque, afin de pouvoir aller dans la Section Interdite. Pour la première fois dans le cas d'Archimède et pour la première fois en toute légalité dans le cas de Harry, qui de toute façon, avait pratiquement finit d'en recopier tous les ouvrages, bien qu'il n'en ait déchiffré qu'une infime partie.

En fait, la seule vrai raison pour laquelle il avait obtenu un accès à Archimède, était pour que le brun puisse consulter des livres de potion et cesse de lui empoisonner la vie.

Quant à lui, il avait simplement désiré obtenir un accès officiel pour justifier légalement l'existence de ses connaissances concernant certaines magies qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir apprise ailleurs et...

Soudainement, alors qu'il marchait une étrange image d'un jeune garçon nommé Charlie en train de se faire molester par des enfants voulant lui voler son ticket pour aller à la fabrique de chocolat s'imprima dans son esprit et immédiatement Harry fit le rapprochement : il était un Serdaigle assez connu, avec un accès libre à la Section Interdite...

Si qui que ce soit en entendait parler au sein de la tour Serdaigle, sa vie deviendrait un enfer ! Il voyait déjà la longue file d'élèves en train de lui demander d'emprunter tel ou tel ouvrage, le harceler pour qu'il les aide dans leur recherche, lui proposer de l'argent en échange de certains livres...

Brusquement, Harry se figea lorsqu'une vérité s'imposa à lui : son autorisation qui lui permettrait un jour de justifier légalement l'étendue de son savoir magique, devait en attendant demeurer encore plus secrète que ses voyage illégaux des années passées sous peine de voir sa vie à Poudlard devenir un enfer.

Une bonne taloche sur la calotte d'Archimède attira l'attention du brun qui s'immobilisa à son tour tandis que Harry se mettait à lui murmurer furieusement quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, au cœur de la bibliothèque une voix étouffée s'éleva entre deux rayonnages.

-Harry ! Tu veux bien me rappeler pourquoi nous sommes en train de rentrer en douce dans la Section Interdite alors que nous possédons une autorisation officielle d'y pénétrer ? demanda pour la sixième fois le brun qui tout comme Harry était actuellement caché sous un charme de désillusion extrêmement puissant.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit plein de fois Archimède, je veux que notre libre accès à la Section Interdite demeure un secret, nous avons déjà bien assez attiré l'attention sur nous.

-Ok, j'ai pigé, mais je pense quand même que c'est débile, grommela Archimède alors qu'il arrivait (toujours invisible) devant la bibliothécaire.

-Madame, c'est Harry Potter et Archimède Montague, nous avons une autorisation d'entrer dans la Section Interdite, dit doucement Harry, ravit de voir la femme sursauter. C'était une preuve de l'efficacité de son charme, elle ne l'avait pas vu alors qu'il était juste en face d'elle.

La vieille femme se concentra et laissa une petite exclamation choquée traverser ses lèvres.

-Incroyable, je peux à peine voir une ondulation dans l'air alors que je sais que vous être là. Monsieur Potter, vous avez réussi à lancer un incroyable sort de désillusion, admit-elle en regardant intensément dans leur direction à travers ses larges lunettes.

-Hey, pourquoi vous partez du principe que c'est Harry qui a lancé le sort ? demanda Archie faussement vexé.

-Ah monsieur Montague, je reconnaitrais cette voix stupide n'importe où, ricana tout de suite la bibliothécaire sans prendre la peine de répondre à la remarque tandis que Archie se renfrognait et répondait d'une voix grincheuse.

-Ok l'ancienne alors là c'est décidé, vous n'êtes plus invité à mon anniversaire, tenez-vous le pour dit ! grommela-t-il en levant la tête et en croisant les bras d'un air outragé.

Bien sur le simplet avait oublié qu'il était toujours invisible et que personne ne pourrait donc bénéficier de sa grimace offensée.

-Ignorez le, c'est comme ça que je préserve ma santé mentale, intervint Harry d'un ton atterré. Bon maintenant pour en revenir à notre sujet, je ne veux pas que mes condisciples soit au courant du petit traitement de faveur dont nous bénéficions, nous allons donc restez invisible même lorsque nous seront dans la Section Interdite ; donc si vous entendez des bruit bizarres ou que vous voyez des livres flotter tout seul, il n'y aura pas à vous inquiéter, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur Potter. Tant que vous me montez vos livres avant de les emprunter, il n'y aura pas de problème, répondit la bibliothécaire en souriant à la forme invisible d'un de ses élèves préféré. Après tout, Harry Potter tout comme elle savait apprécier et respecter les livres.

-Merci, répondit simplement le jeune mage avant de trainer avec lui un Archimède boudeur en direction de la Section Interdite.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la zone, Harry remarqua qu'un élève de septième année de Poufsouffle se trouvait là. Il n'était pas impossible que des septièmes années obtiennent des autorisations temporaires de venir dans cette Section pour effectuer certaines recherches avancées, la plupart du temps dans la perspective de leurs études futures. Bien sûr, comme les professeurs devaient justifier des autorisations données au ministère et ne possédaient qu'un nombre limité de passe à offrir, cela restait extrêmement rare, et Minerva allait surement beaucoup s'amuser en justifiant l'autorisation permanente qu'elle avait délivrée à deux petits quatrièmes années... Si toutefois elle prenait la peine de mentionner la stricte vérité au ministère, car la directrice de Gryffondor n'était pas toujours opposée à l'idée de contourner un peu les lois comme l'avait prouvé le fait qu'elle accepte de garder le secret concernant la forme d'animagus de Harry.

-La !** LA !** C'est la section potion, dépêche-toi Harry, piailla Archimède en courant résolument vers la zone qu'il venait de montrer de son doigt invisible... Ohhh… continua-t-il d'une voix pleine de révérence. Regarde ces titres : _'Potion de bataille, les plus grandes concoctions'_ ; '_Les potions instables : théorie du mélange séparé'_ ; _'Potions de grand pouvoir'_ ; _'Initiation à l'alchimie !'_ … Incroyable je les veux tous ! glapit Archimède en formant rapidement un pile de livres d'à peu près sa taille avant de se diriger comme il le pouvait vers la sortie pendant que Harry se passait la main sur le visage. Autant pour la discrétion.

Après deux voyages Archimède se déclara satisfait et l'esprit finalement libéré, il put commencer à harceler Harry.

Le dernier des Potter se contenta de grogner des réponses inintelligibles aux questions énervantes de Archimède avant de voir son humeur s'améliorer brusquement alors qu'il découvrait un nouveau passage de son livre sur les enchantements de l'Ancien Monde.

-Archimède, dis-moi, est ce que tu savais que les habitants de l'Égypte antique avaient déjà inventé le Fidelitas, et que les hiéroglyphes qu'ils mettaient sur leurs pyramides étaient censés faire office de catalyseurs et de balises d'encrage pour de puissants enchantements ?

-Euh… est ce que ça veut dire qu'ils auraient caché leurs tombes et leurs villes sous des espèces d'énormes Fidelitas et utilisé les pyramides comme générateur de magie ? demanda Archimède après avoir réfléchit un instant.

Harry dût s'avouer surpris et légèrement impressionné que le brun ait aussi vite compris ce à quoi il venait lui-même de penser.

-Oui exactement. Tu vois cette carte Archie ? Compare-la à celle-là ; qu'est-ce que tu remarques ?

-Hum... On dirait que l'Égypte a rétrécit, ne put s'empêcher de dire le brun en comparant les deux réalisations tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-En effet, il semblerait, comme tu le constates, que 20 à 30 pour cent de la superficie de l'Égypte ait disparue entre -7000 et-5000 avant Merlin... N'est-ce pas fascinant ?

Archie regarda la carte un peu plus longtemps et haussa les épaules.

-Et alors, quel bien ça peut nous faire de le savoir ça ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait trouver des terres cachées sous le Fidelitas de toute façon, lança Archie avec une sorte de fatalisme résigné. De plus, si c'est toujours camouflé, je doute qu'il reste quelqu'un de vivant pour raconter le secret ! En fait, on peut presque spéculer que l'espace camouflé a simplement disparu de la terre et qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que les enchantements finissent par s'effondrer.

-Peut-être, répondit Harry les yeux dans le vague tout en arrachant sans remord les deux cartes du livre qu'il tenait et en les rangeant dans sa poche intérieure.

-Hey mais tu es fou !

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas mon bon Archimède, comme tu l'as dit toi-même ces terres ont disparue de la surface du monde et je mets simplement le livre a jour, répondit Harry avec un étrange sourire avant de ranger l'ouvrage et de quitter la bibliothèque les yeux brillants.

Pour une étrange raison, Archimède se dit que ce fichu Potter avait encore une idée et qu'au fond, il préférait tout en ignorer.

.

_**Partie 4 : Albus et Filius**_

**.**

Deux semaines plus tard, dans une des ailes éloignées du château, les professeurs de Poudlard tenaient conseil.

-Eh bien, mes cher amis, je pense que cela conclut notre réunion trimestrielle et...

-Attendez une minute Albus, je pense qu'il est prématuré de clore cette entrevue sans revenir sur l'affaire Flint et le comportement de monsieur Potter et Montague, l'interrompit soudainement le professeur Chourave.

-Et de quoi voulez-vous discuter exactement ? demanda Dumbledore en rajustant ses petites lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

-Mais sur la punition à leur donner bien sûr. Je comprends parfaitement que ces deux-là aient réagit pour défendre leur camarade, et leur accusation était certes fondée, mais même ainsi, on ne peut simplement pas tolérer que certains élèves lancent des potions potentiellement dangereuse au milieu de la Grande Salle, paralysent plus de cent étudiants et menacent de mort un de leur condisciple...

-Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec le professeur Chourave, pour une fois, susurra Rogue. Bien que l'attitude de mon élève soit indéfendable, il semble évident que Potter et Montague auraient dû immédiatement venir informer un professeur de « leur découverte » au lieu de tenter de se faire justice aux même. A présent que suffisamment de temps à passer et que les esprits ont eu tout loisir de se calmer, je pense qu'il est juste que ces deux élèves soit confronté aux conséquences de leur conduite inacceptable.

-Et quel genre de sanction pensez-vous adopter ? intervint Minerva d'un ton pincé mais légèrement résigné.

-Je pense que un mois de retenue avec monsieur Rusard et 100 points en moins pour Serdaigle serait une sanction adaptée qui leur ferait prendre conscience de la gravité de leur action tout en prenant en compte le fait que leur motif ai été honorable, intervint Lockhart avec un sourire.

Dumbledore fixa un instant son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Il dévisagea d'abord la petite queue ronde qui sortait de l'étrange collant blanc du professeur, s'interrogea un moment sur l'incroyable teinte de bleu qu'avait pris la peau du pauvre homme, avant de retenir un sourire en regardant l'étrange bonnet de nuit blanc qui semblait avoir remplacé les cheveux du pédant enseignant. Secouant doucement la tête, il se dit alors que quiconque avait ainsi métamorphosé Lockhart lors de la bataille de Poudlard avait vraiment beaucoup d'imagination et se promis de s'intéresser plus en détail a ce qu'était ces schtroumpfs dont parlait les étudiant moldus à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient Gilderoy.

Enfin satisfait, le vieux directeur ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole lorsque quelqu'un le coiffa au poteau.

-Cette discussion est inutile et aucune punition ne sera nécessaire, intervint Flitwick avec une sécheresse inhabituelle chez lui.

-Expliquez-vous Filius ? interrogea Chourave en haussant un sourcil sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il était très rare que le petit professeur émette un avis aussi tranché et il ne rechignait habituellement pas à punir ses propres élèves lorsque ces derniers dépassaient les bornes.

-Potter a utilisé une ancienne loi pour justifier ses actions. Il a invoqué le droits du sang-défendant, qui proclame que tout sorcier au Sang Pur confronté à l'utilisation directe d'un sortilège Impardonnable a le droit d'utiliser tous les moyen à sa disposition pour se protéger y compris tuer son adversaire si besoin est. La jurisprudence dans le domaine explique que peu importe sur qui l'Impardonnable a été utilisé un sorcier au Sang Pur présent dans la zone incriminé a tout droit de se sentir menacé par sa seule utilisation et réagir en conséquence. Comme Montague n'a jamais été désavoué par sa famille, il bénéficie lui aussi de cette protection réservée aux anciennes familles. Dès lors que cette loi a été invoqué et sachant que l'usage de l'Impardonnable a été reconnu par Flint devant plusieurs centaines de témoins, tout ce qu'il a fait est d'ores et déjà pardonné ; même l'utilisation de la violence et l'administration illégale de Veritaserum. Aux yeux de la loi, Harry Potter et Archimède Montague sont blanc comme neige. Et comme rien dans le code de l'école ne prend en compte ce cas précis, cela veut dire que dans l'affaire présente, la loi ministérielle est la seule applicable. Ce qui implique que légalement nous n'avons aucun motif sérieux de punition... Et comme monsieur Potter est parfaitement au courant de ses droits, je doute qu'il accepte de venir à la moindre retenue, conclu doucement Filius Flitwick.

A ces mots, l'ensemble des professeurs commença à grommeler avant de peu à peu quitter la salle de réunion.

-Filius, pourriez-vous restez un moment s'il vous plait ? demanda alors doucement Dumbledore alors que le maitre des charmes s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

Le professeur de charmes, interdit, s'arrêta un instant puis hocha la tête tandis que ses derniers collègues quittaient la pièce.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, directeur ? demanda le maitre des charmes de sa petite voix.

-A vrai dire, je voudrai parler avec vous de monsieur Potter, murmura Dumbledore en agitant sa baguette, élevant d'un simple geste désinvolte un puissant sort de silence et fermant la porte de la salle.

-Et de quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda doucement Flitwick en tentant de cacher sa nervosité.

Tout cela n'augurait rien qui vaille. Que pouvait donc lui vouloir Dumbledore et quel sujet ayant attrait à Harry pouvait requérir un secret nécessitant que Dumbledore élève de tel protection ?

-Filius, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps désormais, alors j'apprécierais que vous n'insultiez pas mon intelligence. Je sais parfaitement que vous entrainez le jeune Harry Potter depuis le début de cette année..., soupira Dumbledore d'un ton froid.

-Comment ? murmura Filius malgré lui en lorgnant la baguette de Dumbledore tandis que sa propre main se rapprochait lentement de sa poche.

-Filius, je voudrais que cette conversation se déroule pacifiquement, alors s'il vous plaît ne dégainez pas votre baguette, intima Dumbledore en secouant lentement la tête. Nous savons tous deux que bien que vous soyez un formidable duelliste, vous n'avez aucune chance de ma vaincre au cœur de Poudlard.

Acceptant avec mauvaise grâce la vérité, Filius relâcha la tension qui animait son bras et se redressa avant de croiser le regard de Dumbledore avec défie.

-Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? demanda finalement le maitre des charmes.

-Vous devriez savoir que rien de ce qui se passe à Poudlard n'échappe à mon attention contrairement à ce que peut croire monsieur Potter, votre énigmatique protéger. murmura le directeur d'un ton légèrement amusé, alors même que ses yeux bleu se mettaient à pétiller d'une manière mystérieuse.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? interrogea Flitwick légèrement pris au dépourvu par l'étrange attitude du vieux mage.

-Et bien mon cher Filius, je ne sais pas exactement ce que votre protéger vous a raconté, mais saviez-vous que notre bon Harry s'était débrouillé pour accéder à la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque dès le milieu de sa première année ?

- Harry m'avait pourtant dit que…

-Qu'il avait désactivé tous les enchantements et pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, intervint Dumbledore dont le sourire s'était fait plus franc. Et bien, cela est vrai dans une certaine mesure. Comme vous le savez la Section Interdite n'existe que par ordre ministériel afin de restreindre l'accès aux magies les plus dangereuses. Dans le but de s'assurer d'un contrôle direct sur ces ouvrages dangereux, le ministère a mis en place une série d'enchantements afin d'en maitriser l'accès. Tous ces enchantements ministériels ont été désactivés avec succès par le jeune monsieur Potter lorsqu'il a pénétré dans la Section Interdite et Harry était donc persuader d'avoir parfaitement réalisé son infiltration ; cependant, les enchantements propres à Poudlard ne peuvent être aussi facilement contrés.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé dans ces conditions ? Si vous avez des preuves pourquoi l'avoir laissé agir ? interrogea Flitwick d'un ton défensif.

-Voyez-vous Filius, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce que fait le ministère et si ce dernier n'est pas capable de faire respecter ses propres désidérata, il ne m'appartient pas de faire le travail des Aurors ; surtout lorsque les dits désidérata sont en opposition avec mes propres positions sur l'enseignement. Il est cependant de ma responsabilité d'assurer la sécurité des enfants de ce château, c'est pourquoi, j'ai pris sur moi de faire surveiller cette salle, afin que certaines des plus dangereuses magies ne tombent pas entre n'importe quelles mains. C'est aussi pourquoi, j'ai prêté attention aux actions du jeune Potter et au thème de ses lectures.

-Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? grommela Flitwick en plissant les yeux.

En dépit de son intelligence le petit maitre des charme était incapable de voir où voulait en venir Dumbledore.

-J'ai découvert que le jeune Harry était bien plus brillant que je ne l'imaginais, puisqu'il a commencé à mettre au point différents enchantements, afin de recopier systématiquement tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Une tâche herculéenne qu'il aura d'ailleurs bientôt achevée, répondit facilement Dumbledore avec une expression un brin rêveuse. J'ai également découvert que notre jeune Harry ne s'intéressait en fait que bien peu au duel et à la magie noire. A dire vrai, il ne semblait étudier les deux disciplines que dans une dimension bien particulière se rapprochant des sorts de folie et d'altération mentale... Faire le rapprochement avec l'affliction qui affecte sa mère et sa sœur n'était pas difficile à partir de là et ma foi, je n'ai vu aucun mal à laisser un jeune homme brillant tenter de sauver sa famille.

-Comme c'est généreux de votre part directeur, persifla Flitwick avec moquerie, préférant pousser le vieux mage à parler afin de mieux cerner ses motifs.

-N'est-ce pas, répondit aimablement Dumbledore en souriant. De la même manière, j'ai également fermé les yeux au cours des années suivantes, lorsque le jeune Montague a jugé nécessaire de quitter Poudlard en douce afin de se procurer des ingrédients de potions, ou lorsque Harry s'enfermait dans des coins reculés du château pour s'entrainer avec la jeune Nymphadora et apprendre des magies dont je n'aurais jamais songé qu'un sorcier de moins de vingt ans puisse seulement commencer à comprendre la théorie. Si seulement vous aviez pu voir ma surprise lorsqu'après seulement sept jours d'entrainement, monsieur Potter est parvenu à devenir un animagus...

-Sept jours, ne put s'empêcher de répéter avec stupéfaction Flitwick qui ignorait ce détail.

-Oui Filius. Comme je vous le disais, j'ai surveillé les progrès de ce jeune garçon au cours des dernières années tout comme j'ai utilisé le pouvoir de Poudlard afin de suivre les leçons que vous lui avez prodigué et les progrès exponentiels que le jeune Harry a fait sous votre férule. Les talents et les connaissances que vous avez mis des décennies à comprendre et maitriser, votre élève n'a mis que quelques semaines à les faire siens. Les magies élémentaires que vous avez mis près d'un quart de siècle à dominer, j'ai vu votre protéger apprendre à s'en servir en seulement deux mois. Et alors seulement j'ai véritablement compris à quel point Harry Potter était différent des autres sorciers. Car peu importe le degré d'intelligence ou de maitrise magique, certaines choses sont simplement impossible à accomplir.

-Que voulez-vous dire Albus ? interrogea Flitwick en cachant son trouble. Serait-il possible que Albus, à partir de quelques éléments éparses, soit parvenu à percer l'un des secret les mieux gardés de Harry : sa vision céleste qui lui permettait de distinguer la magie ?

-Et bien mon bon Filius, la seule explication possible à la vitesse à laquelle le jeune Potter progresse, est qu'il a quelque chose en plus de son incroyable talent, un atout dans sa manche que je ne peux pas encore identifier mais qui va de pair avec ses incroyables dons magiques et intellectuels. Toujours est-il que depuis maintenant quatre ans, j'ai suivi avec attention les progrès du jeune Harry et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était sans conteste le plus grand génie à avoir jamais foulé le sol de Poudlard, très loin devant Jedusor, et aussi dur fusse-t-il de l'admettre, très loin devant moi.

-De cela, je n'ai jamais douté, murmura le minuscule professeur avec morgue en maudissant son imprudence et en tentant de prévoir comment allait réagir Dumbledore.

Lui et Harry avait grandement sous-estimé le puissant vieillard et ils allaient désormais en payer le prix car il était probable que le vieux mage ne laisserait pas les choses continuer longtemps. Pas après le petit tour de force que Harry avait réalisé avec Flint quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Comme vous le savez Filius, de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités..., murmura sombrement Dumbledore le visage soudain sérieux tandis que Flitwick se tendait. Des responsabilités auxquelles j'ai grandement failli concernant monsieur Potter, soupira finalement le vieux mage en s'asseyant lourdement sur son fauteuil, l'air soudain plus vieux que jamais. Vous souvenez vous de la nuit où je vous ai emmené analyser le placard sous l'escalier dans lequel Harry Potter avait dormi tout son enfance ? demanda tristement Dumbledore.

Filius se figea incapable de se décider sur la conduite à tenir. Le vieux mage avait personnellement effacé sa mémoire après cet incident. Alors pourquoi lui demandait-il cela à présent ? Décidant qu'il était trop tard pour bluffer, Filius releva les yeux et croisa le regard azur de Dumbledore.

-Quel étrange question venant de la part de l'homme qui a tenté de détruire ce souvenir, murmura Flitwick avec une sorte de douceur nostalgique.

Contrairement à toutes ses attentes, Dumbledore sourit largement en entendant sa remarque et s'écria d'une voix soudain beaucoup plus jeune.

-A la bonne heure, je commençais à désespérer.

-Que... Que voulez-vous dire ? balbutia le maitre des charme totalement pris au dépourvu par l'étrange enthousiasme de son vis-à-vis.

-Filius, je suis désolé d'avoir du vous effacer la mémoire à plusieurs reprises, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Comme vous le savez, vous n'êtes pas humain et un grand nombre de choses dans le monde magique sont protégée par le seau du sang secret. Ce qui veut dire que toute créature autre qu'un sorcier au Sang Pur venant à connaître une telle information doit être condamnée à mort et que tout sorcier coupable de l'avoir aider se verra condamner au même châtiment... Il s'agit même de la seule condamnation à mort remontant à l'époque des guerres draconiennes et validé par notre constitution actuelle.

-Quel est rapport avec ce que vous m'avez fait ? murmura le petit professeur légèrement perdu par le sens que prenait cette conversation.

-Le rapport, mon cher Filius ? Mais il est pourtant évident ! Voyez-vous, je suis un homme politique et en tant que président du Magenmagot j'ai de nombreux ennemis, des ennemis qui me surveillent et n'attendent qu'une erreur de ma part pour attaquer. Si un seul d'entre eux avait réussi à trouver des preuves que j'ai agi en contradiction avec la loi au cours des années sombres, j'aurai été démis de mes fonctions et le monde sorcier aurait sombré dans le chaos. Plusieurs fois, j'ai rompu la loi en votre compagnie, exactement comme lorsque je vous ai emmené au 4 Privet Drive et si ce genre de chose avait été découvert, nous aurions tous deux été mis à mort puisque vous n'êtes pas considéré comme humain et que mon acte aurait été assimilé à de la trahison. Alors, dites-moi à présent Filius, pouvais-je vous faire confiance pour protéger une telle information ? Bien sûr que oui ! Mais la vraie question était plutôt pouvais-je faire confiance à votre occlumancie pour la protéger ?

-C'est pour cela que..,. murmura le demi-leprechauns d'un air ébahi, comme si il était soudain frapper d'une révélation.

-Exactement, continua Dumbledore avec fougue. Vous avez compris Filius, je n'avais qu'une seule alternative afin de ne prendre aucun risque. Je devais vous pousser à apprendre l'occlumancie tout en vous effaçant la mémoire jusqu'à ce que votre niveau soit suffisant pour protéger mes secrets. Après tout, un occlumens incapable de résister à un sort d'oubliette n'est pas non plus capable de résister au Veritaserum. Pour faire simple je voyais l'affaire comme suit : soit vous appreniez à résister à mes sorts de mémoire et deveniez digne que je vous accorde ma confiance, soit vous n'étiez pas capable de protéger mes secrets et la sécurité voulait alors que je continue d'effacer de vos souvenirs toute information pouvant me nuire.

-Alors….

-En effet ! le coupa Dumbledore pour la deuxième fois. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous tenir dans l'ignorance ou vous nuire, mais tant que votre esprit n'était pas assez fort pour protéger mes secrets, vous effacer la mémoire était le seul moyen de nous protéger tous les deux. A présent que vous êtes un occlumens suffisamment bon pour ne plus nous mettre en danger, je pense que vous méritez quelques explications.

-Je le pense aussi, répondit Filius d'un ton à la fois heureux mais méfiant.

En un sens, il venait de retrouver en Dumbledore le mentor qui lui avait tout appris, mais cette simple explication était-elle suffisante pour excuser une telle attitude ?

-Depuis longtemps, j'ai pris sur mes épaules de lutter pour préserver l'avenir du monde sorcier, Filius, et un tel combat force à faire des sacrifices, soupira Dumbledore avec une infinie tristesse. Afin de protéger ma position j'ai été contraint de faire bien des choix que je regrette. Mais il est peu de choix que je regrette plus que ceux concernant monsieur Potter et vous-même.

-Je peux comprendre dans mon cas. Mais pour Harry, quel rôle avez-vous eu dans les évènements qui lui sont arrivés ? interrogea le maitre des charmes en plissant les yeux alors même que les rouages de son cerveau analysaient chaque information à sa disposition avec pugnacité.

-Voyez-vous, lorsque Voldemort a été vaincu il y a de cela plus de dix ans, j'ai immédiatement pris toutes les mesures nécessaires afin de sécuriser le jeune Neville car je savais parfaitement qu'il aurait un grand rôle à jouer dans l'avenir. Un rôle qui déterminera notre destin a tous !

-Un rôle à jouer dans l'avenir ? Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ? Qu'il s'agisse d'un enfant exceptionnel puisqu'il a survécu au sortilège de mort, je veux bien le reconnaître, mais quels arguments avez-vous pour affirmer que son emprise sur l'avenir sera aussi importante que vous semblez le croire ? dit tranquillement Flitwick l'esprit désormais en ébullition.

-Il existe une prophétie, répondit tranquillement Dumbledore avec un inquiétant sérieux. Une prophétie dont je ne peux vous révéler les termes exacts par précaution, mais qui prédit sans l'ombre d'un doute que seul Neville sera un jour en mesure de vaincre définitivement Voldemort. Lorsque ce dernier a été vaincu, je savais qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard, c'est pourquoi il était primordial d'assurer la sécurité du jeune Neville et l'avenir du monde sorcier. Lorsque j'ai eu finit de m'occuper de cette tâche, mes fonctions au Magenmagot m'ont rattrapé. Tous ces procès de Mangemorts, le ministère à reconstruire… Lorsque j'ai finalement pu souffler, je me suis intéressé au sort de tous les déshérités de la guerre. Au milieu de ma liste, figurait le nom du jeune Harry Potter dont les parents avaient été de brillants sorciers et de courageux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation que j'avais forgé afin de lutter contre Voldemort et dont vous ne faisiez pas partie pour la simple et bonne raison que les enchantements de traque anti créatures magique dont le ministère vous avait alors affublé nous auraient tous mis en danger.

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez pris cette décision. Les temps n'étaient pas tendres pour les non humains et nous étions à peine mieux traités que des animaux. J'avais moi-même été contraint d'abandonner ma maison pour un camp de regroupement...

-En effet. Comme je le disais donc, j'ai accordé un intérêt tout particulier aux enfants qui avaient été spoliés par la guerre et lorsque j'en suis venu à me pencher sur le cas du jeune Harry, rien n'a alors piqué mon attention. Le garçon était avec la sœur de sa mère et ses parents avaient fait toutes les démarches nécessaires afin qu'il puisse intégrer Poudlard. J'ai donc commis ma première erreur : tout occupé que j'étais à assurer l'avenir de Neville Londubat, j'ai cessé de penser au jeune Harry durant quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau problème épineux ne vienne me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Un autre problème ?

-Oui. Un problème d'argent, Filius. De nombreux Mangemorts avaient réussi à échapper à Azkaban, à coup de pots de vin, et l'idéologie qui avait soutenue Voldemort était loin d'avoir disparu. Un leader était mort, mais sa philosophie lui avait survécu et de nombreux supporters des droits des Sang Pur complotaient rapidement. Ils avaient certes abandonné provisoirement la violence, mais comptaient profiter des temps troubles pour asseoir leur domination sur le monde sorcier et instaurer de nouvelles lois anti hybrides et anti moldus. En un mot comme en cent, la guerre n'était pas finit, elle avait seulement changé d'aspect. En ces temps troublés, j'ai dû prendre une décision difficile. Une décision dont je ne suis pas fier : j'ai détourné de grandes quantités d'argents dont une partie appartenait à monsieur Potter, murmura Albus tandis qu'une indicible tristesse emplissait ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin.

-Quoi ? cracha Flitwick les yeux exorbités sous l'effet de la surprise.

Qui dont aurait pu songer associer Dumbledore et larcin dans la même phrase ?

-Oui, acquiesça le vieux mage avec un étrange dégout dans la voix. Afin de m'opposer aux fondamentalistes sur le plan politique, je devais assurer ma place de mage suprême du Magenmagot, je devais trouver du soutien chez les mages étrangers. Je devais mener campagne au ministère, soutenir des organisations caritatives et des groupes de lobbying. Bref, afin de lutter contre la vague d'obscurantisme, il fallait alors plus qu'une baguette, il fallait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent... Alors j'en ai pris là où j'en ai trouvé. Comme j'avais de puissants contacts avec les Gobelins, j'ai détouré les héritages de toutes les grandes familles qui avaient péri au cours de la guerre. Cependant, ces sommes n'étaient pas suffisantes, alors j'ai également commencé à puiser dans les coffres familiaux des jeunes sorciers que la guerre avait laissés orphelin.

-Comment avez-vous pu vous abaisser à un tel niveau ? souffla le maitre des charmes parfaitement stupéfait.

-Nécessité fait parfois force de loi, Filius, répondit Dumbledore sans hésiter tandis que ses yeux se voilaient à nouveau sous l'effet de la tristesse et du dégout. Auriez-vous préféré que je laisse des Mangemorts ou le ministère récupérer cet argent ? Auriez-vous préféré que notre pays sombre dans la dictature ? Auriez-vous préféré voir Marcus Ashmortel devenir ministre à la place de Fudge et replonger le pays dans la guerre civile ? Car ne vous y trompez pas Filius, c'est exactement ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas intervenu.

-Mais tout de même…

-Comme je le disais, je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait et aujourd'hui encore la honte me submerge lorsque j'y repense, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, soupira le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. J'avais épuisé toutes les autres options, utilisé tout l'argent que mes partisans pouvaient me fournir. Il n'y avait pas le choix... Ou plutôt le choix était simple : m'abaisser à devenir un voleur ou laisser par mon inaction le pays sombrer dans le chaos. Il fallait à tout prix éviter un nouveau cataclysme et quelques pièces d'or étaient bien peu cher payées pour sauver la vie de millier de gens et la liberté de milliers d'autres.

-Il devait sûrement y avoir mieux à faire que de voler, interjeta le demi-leprechauns.

-Non Filius, il n'y avait aucune autre option, dénia Albus en secouant tristement la tête avec fatalisme. Ce que peu de gens comprennent, c'est qu'avec de grands pouvoirs arrivent de grandes responsabilités, et ces responsabilités impliquent de faire des choix. Plus dur est la situation, plus durs sont les choix. Il n'y a alors plus de bonnes ou de mauvaises décisions, mais seulement une succession de concessions, de compris et de culpabilité. Est-ce que j'ai eu honte de voler des morts et des enfants ? Oui, bien sûr. Est-ce que je le ferais à nouveau s'il le fallait ? Oui, car ma conscience, si elle a été sali par ces tristes évènements, est resté bien moins hantée que si j'avais vu ce pays que j'aime tant s'entre déchirer dans une nouvelle guerre à cause de mon inaction.

-Je peux comprendre, Albus, murmura soudain Filius en baissant les yeux, comprenant soudain qui était le vieux mage qui lui faisait face : Dumbledore était un grand Homme ; mais un homme malgré tout... faillible comme tout un chacun et hanté par ses propres erreurs et par ses compromis.

-Je sais mon vieil ami, triste est le jour où nos propres limites se font cruellement sentir et que leur prix se chiffre en vie humaine, acquiesça le sage vieillard avant de reprendre ses explications. Lorsque finalement le ministère a retrouvé sa stabilité, que Fudge fut placé au pouvoir et que j'ai pu enfin relâcher un peu ma garde, plusieurs années avaient passé et un nouveau défit m'attendait déjà. Je devais préparer l'Ordre du Phénix et le monde sorcier au nouveau conflit qui adviendrait inévitablement lorsque Voldemort reviendrait, et plus important encore, je devais préparer Neville à assumer sa destinée... Je sais que c'est à nouveau une bien piètre excuse pour ne pas être allé vérifier comment se portait tous les orphelins des anciens membres de l'Ordre, mais je n'avais aucune raison de penser que l'un d'entre eux puisse subir de mauvais traitements.

-Vous aviez pourtant tord sur ce point, remarqua le maitre des charme sans animosité aucune. Seule une étrange tristesse ponctuait désormais ses mots.

-Malheureusement Filius, vous n'avez que trop raison. En fait c'est seulement deux ou trois ans plus tard, que j'ai été alerté d'une chose inhabituelle : Harry Potter avait disparu. Je suis immédiatement allé enquêter et ce que j'ai découvert m'a laissé complètement incrédule. Vous-même vous souvenez de l'état du placard sous l'escalier bien que j'ai tenté de vous effacer la mémoire après n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui d'ailleurs pourquoi avoir tenté d'effacer ce souvenir en particulier, en quoi le fait que je connaisse cette information vous mettait il en danger ? s'enquit Flitwick.

-Lorsqu'un enfant de famille au Sang Pur est adopté, son adoption est marqué du sceau du secret afin de le protéger d'éventuels attentats de famille rivales, et même si le président du Magenmagot a le droit d'accéder à ces informations, je n'avais pas le droit de vous les communiquer. Cependant, j'avais besoin de votre aide, j'ai donc contourné la loi en vous emmenant avec moi pour que vous m'aidiez à enquêter, puis je vous ai effacé la mémoire afin de protéger nos vies à tous les deux.

-Car après tout, si je n'étais pas assez fort pour résister à votre sort de mémoire, je n'étais pas non plus assez fort pour protéger votre secret et la découverte de ce dernier aurait entrainé notre mort à tous les deux. Je comprends cela à présent, admis le petit professeur en hochant doucement la tête.

-Exactement. Ce que vous ne savez pas Filius, c'est que mon enquête a révélé un ensemble d'évènements extraordinaires. Tout d'abord, il y avait le simple fait que l'enfant ait survécu qui paraissait incroyable, car ce que j'ai découvert en sondant l'esprit de son oncle et sa tante m'a horrifié et aucun enfant moldu n'aurait pu survivre dans ces conditions.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Filius cette fois véritablement intéressé.

Jamais son jeune protéger ne lui avait parlé en détails de cette sombre partie de son passée.

-Dès son plus jeune âge, la magie de Harry a été capable de le soigner dans des proportions assez incroyables. Mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus folle, car j'ai alors découvert que le jeune garçon avait appris à utiliser par lui-même son don dans des proportions parfaitement ahurissantes. J'ai poussé mon enquête et finit par découvrir un grand nombre de choses. J'ai appris que Potter était un génie, tant sur le plan scolaire que magique, car il avait réussi à vider les comptes en banque de son oncle avant de disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de trace, le tout en forgeant comme vous l'avez vu un enchantement incroyable dans son placard et en utilisant de la magie sans baguette que bien des adultes auraient du mal à répliquer pour, hum …disons incapaciter son oncle au tendre âge de huit ou neuf ans.

-Harry m'avait déjà vaguement parlé du fait qu'il ait appris à maitriser la magie par lui-même au cours de son enfance, acquiesça le petit professeur.

-Oui, mais vous a-t-il dit exactement à quel point il était déjà avancer ? Du haut de ses neuf ans, Harry Potter a réussi à contourner les sécurités des banques moldues, trouver un appartement et même un travail en tant que prestidigitateur. Il a entreprit de lui-même, de continuer des études moldues, a commencé à s'initier aux arts martiaux, et surtout, surtout il a continué de progresser en magie, jusqu'à apprendre à transplaner entièrement par lui-même. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai jugé plus prudent de camoufler les traces de mes vols passés. Voyez-vous, pour un garçon aussi brillant et destiné un jour ou l'autre à revenir dans le monde sorcier, il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver les traces de mes opérations financières. J'ai donc pris sur mon propre compte de quoi rembourser le jeune Harry Potter par mesure de sécurité car à ce stade, l'argent était devenu bien moins important que la réputation dans ma lutte contre les reliquats de l'ère Voldemort.

-Vous avez sagement agis car je peux vous promettre que non seulement Harry a remarqué vos malversations, mais que si l'argent n'avait pas déjà été restitué, il aurait tout fait pour le récupérer...

-Qu'il vous ait parlé de cela prouve à quel point il vous fait confiance, Filius, et cela prouve également à quel point il est doué. Car comme je l'ai dit, pour retrouver ma trace après le remboursement, il fallait véritablement être un génie. Cependant Filius, je doute également qu'il vous ait raconté en détail la mort des Dursley, souffla Dumbledore d'un ton redevenu plus dur.

Filius, cette fois, resta silencieux. Car si Harry était resté vague concernant son enfance, il lui avait en revanche parlé de la fin des Dursley ; cependant, Flitwick n'était pas prêt à l'avouer à qui que ce soit.

-Je ne sais pas tout, loin de là, mais j'ai réussi à récupérer quelques informations et j'ai appris que les Dursley avait disparu dans un triste incendie, continua Dumbledore sans tenir compte du silence de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace sur les lieux mais Harry reste le principal suspect. Peu de temps après, le jeune Harry a retrouvé la trace du monde magique et a été adopté par Rémus. Alors les choses ont semblé se résoudre d'elle-même. Les Gobelins m'ont informé que l'héritier Potter avait pris lui-même le contrôle de sa fortune, avant même d'avoir onze ans, avait découvert mes petites transactions passées et décidé de ne pas porter plainte, avant de réaliser certains investissements très profitables... Et je dois avouer à ce stade, que conscient que le jeune garçon arriverait à Poudlard rapidement, j'ai à nouveau détourné mon attention de lui pour me concentrer sur le jeune Neville et sur Voldemort qui recommençait alors à devenir actif au cœur de la Transylvanie.

Filius, cette fois encore resta silencieux.

-Lorsque Minerva m'a rapporté son entrevue avec le jeune garçon, mon intérêt a bien sûr de nouveau été piqué, cependant il n'y avait rien de surprenant étant donné la manière dont le jeune Harry avait grandi. Non, le plus surprenant a été son attitude lorsqu'il est arrivé à l'école. Il a instantanément réussit à se fondre dans la masse et en quelque mois, le plus incroyable tour de théâtre que j'ai jamais vu s'est joué devant moi.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? grommela le petit professeur de charme proprement stupéfait par l'intuition du vieux directeur.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en seulement quelques mois à Poudlard, Harry Potter a réussi à imposer de lui-même l'image d'un génie apathique et asocial et tous ont semblé se contenter de cela. Ses condisciples l'ont pour la plupart laissé en paix, ses professeurs se sont rengorgés d'enseigner à un si brillant élève, et avant même que qui que ce soit, commence à se poser des questions sur ses incroyables aptitudes ou son trouble passé, il avait pour ainsi dire disparut dans le paysage.

Plus personne ne se demandait d'où lui venait son savoir magique, ou comment il réussissait ce qu'il faisait. Il était simplement le génie Potter, celui qui peut tout faire avec la magie. Personne ne lui demandait d'aide pour ses devoirs, après tout c'est tout juste si le gamin acceptait d'adresser aux autres...

-Cette description n'est pas…

-Pas tout à fait exacte je le sais, répondit Dumbledore. Mais il est indéniable que Harry Potter, en dépit de son incroyable talent et de son étrangeté, a réussi à disparaître du radar général pour se fondre dans le paysage. Et au cours des années qui suivirent, j'ai observé et alors j'ai appris une leçon très importante : celle de ne jamais sous-estimer Harry Potter.

-C'est une leçon que j'ai moi-même faillit apprendre à mes dépends Albus, cependant vous m'en voyez curieux. Quels genres d'évènements ont pu vous alerter ? demanda Flitwick

-Et bien en première année, alors que tous les élèves cherchent encore comment tenir leur baguette, Harry lui, a cherché comment réaliser des sortilèges informulés, devenir un maitre occlumens et pénétrer dans la Section Interdite de Poudlard. Il a réussi à atteindre tous ses objectifs et pour sa peine, a trouver un professeur particulier de duel en la personne de Nymphadora Tonks. Cette jeune femme, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été aussi brillante que nombres d'élèves, était néanmoins d'une rare habileté en ce qui concerne les charmes et les maléfices. Et bien sûr, elle était une véritable terreur en duel. Entre sa vitesse incroyable, renforcée par sa métamorphomagie, son pouvoir extrêmement conséquent et son talent naturel pour cet art, je crois pouvoir affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que Nymphadora Tonks aurait été capable de ridiculiser en combat n'importe quel autre étudiant de cette école lorsqu'elle était seulement en quatrième année... Je ne vous surprendrais pas en vous disant que sous sa férule, notre jeune Harry a appris à une vitesse proprement inimaginable...

-Cela ne me surprend pas, murmura Flitwick en cachant ses émotions.

Son jeune élève bien qu'il lui ait fait confiance dans de nombreux domaines pourtant très personnel, ne lui avait jamais parlé de Tonks. Pourquoi donc ?

-De mon côté, je n'ai pas jugé bon d'intervenir à ce stade. Le jeune homme n'avait après tout mis en danger aucun de ses camarades, n'avait montré aucune inclinaison pour les arts noirs et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il ne m'appartenait pas vraiment de lui interdire l'accès à la Section Interdite si les enchantements du ministère en était incapables. Le ministère, puisque j'en parle, n'était d'ailleurs pas au bout de ses surprises, puisque durant les vacances d'été, notre jeune ami a lancé un coup de poker si furtif et complexe que même un sorcier de mon expérience et de mon intelligence si vous me le permettez, ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-L'Antre de Lunard ! s'exclama le maitre des charmes.

-En effet. J'étais présent lors de ce procès et j'ai vu Harry œuvrer pour la première fois en pleine lumière. Devant mes propres yeux, un jeune garçon de presque douze ans a manipulé une assemblée entière de sorciers. Il a tourné en dérision nos lois, humilié ministre de la magie, créé un imbroglio politique complexe avant de les manipuler tous en jouant sur leur désir de pouvoir, leur racisme et leur avarice, afin de retourner la situation à son entier avantage en fournissant un bouc émissaire en la personne de Dolores Ombrage... se débarrassant ainsi au passage du membre ministériel le plus puissant soutenant ouvertement une politique pro Sang Pur... Une manœuvre absolument géniale, digne des plus grands politiciens à avoir officié au ministère.

-Un bien beau jour pour la liberté des opprimés, si vous voulez mon avis, ricana ouvertement le demi-Leprechauns.

-En effet Filius, acquiesça gravement Dumbledore. Lorsque l'année suivante, monsieur Potter est revenu à Poudlard, j'ai à nouveau prêté une attention toute particulière à ses agissements. J'ai comme tout le monde, vu les incroyables performances sur un balai, de ce que personne ne pouvait alors imaginer être l'un des futurs meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch, de notre équipe nationale. J'ai également assisté à l'intensification de ses entrainements avec la jeune mademoiselle Tonks et en dépit de leur répertoire de sortilèges limités et du fait qu'ils se limitent au duel ministériel classique qui restreint l'usage d'un grand nombre de magies puissantes, j'ai vu ces deux sorciers se hisser à un niveau proprement ahurissant que je n'aurais jamais songé attribuer à des sorcier de moins de vingt ans.. Tout cela bien sûr, ne pesait d'ailleurs pas lourd face au fait que le jeune Harry soit déjà devenu un animagus, et qu'il ne se révèle au grand jour comme le premier Fourchelangue depuis la disparition de Voldemort, conclut Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

-Je me souviens de ce jour, murmura Flitwick en souriant à son tour.

-Comme nous tous mon cher Filius. Outre ces accomplissements au cours de cette deuxième année, Harry a pour la première fois commencé à se pencher sur des magies plus complexes que les branches traditionnelles enseignées à Poudlard. Il a commencé à s'intéresser à la médicomagie, aux arts runiques, mais aussi à d'autres branches plus sombres. Et cette année-là, Harry Potter a pour la première fois commencé à étudier la magie noire. Face à une telle découverte, je suis intervenu car à ce stade une pensée tournait en rond dans ma tête. Harry était-il le futur Voldemort ?

-Quoi ? Mais…, commença à s'indigner Flitwick.

-Paix Filius. Comprenez-moi. Pour autant que je puisse le dire à ce stade, Harry était un orphelin comme Tom Jedusor. Il avait grandi dans la souffrance et la solitude comme Jedusor. Il avait appris très jeune à maitriser son pouvoir comme Jedusor. Il s'est révélé être un génie, et aussi un très bon acteur capable d'échapper à l'attention de ses professeurs une nouvelle fois, comme Jedusor. Il avait déjà prouvé être un fin tacticien, un ambitieux capable de manipuler le Magenmagot comme Voldemort. Qui plus est, jusqu'à preuve du contraire il était aussi le meilleur suspect concernant la mort de sa famille, une nouvelle fois comme Jedusor.

Filius resta coi devant tant de similarité. Il connaissait bien Harry désormais, et faire une pareille comparaison ne lui avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit... et pourtant tant de points concordaient !

-Cependant, il y avait plus inquiétant encore, ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton prudent. Car non seulement Harry était magiquement bien plus doué et avancé que Tom au même âge, mais il disposait déjà d'importants moyens financiers et donc d'un pouvoir politique latent important ainsi que du soutien indirect de presque tous les non humains du fait de l'ouverture de l'Antre de Lunard... J'avais donc devant moi un jeune homme potentiellement plus dangereux que Voldemort sur les bras.

-Voyons Albus vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement croire que….

-C'est là..., le coupa Dumbledore en levant la main avant de reprendre sa phrase d'un ton incroyablement sérieux. C'est là que j'ai réalisé mon erreur. En me focalisant sur les points communs qu'il partageait avec Jedusor, j'avais oublié de voir les différences. Contrairement à Tom, Harry avait été capable de former des liens d'amitiés dans l'enfance. S'il avait tué sa famille, ce n'était pas comme pour Tom afin de cacher un passé honteux ou une tare de son sang mais plus dans un geste de self-défense. Si il était un prodige, son attrait premier pour la magie ne s'était pas directement orienté vers les arts noirs et contrairement à Jedusor, les manipulations de Harry n'avaient que très rarement pour but son intérêt personnel puisqu'il avait essentiellement tenté de passer inaperçu et d'aider Rémus à obtenir une vie meilleure. J'ai donc enquêté plus en profondeur et découvert ce que faisait Harry avec ses ouvrages de magie noires : il répertoriait spécifiquement toutes les méthodes d'altération de l'esprit connu avant de chercher des informations sur elles et les meilleurs moyens de les contrer. J'ai poursuivi mon enquête et finalement j'ai compris... j'ai compris une partie des objectifs de Harry Potter.

-Ses objectifs ? grommela Flitwick d'un ton réservé, mais néanmoins soulagé que Dumbledore ne vois pas son protéger comme un mage noir en devenir.

-Oui, Harry Potter n'apprenait pas la magie noire, mais bien au contraire : il apprenait à la combattre ! Plus spécifiquement, il cherchait en fait un moyen de libérer sa mère et sa sœur du sort de folie qui les a incapacité. Cette année-là, j'ai découvert un nouveau Harry. Un Harry capable de mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver monsieur Montague d'un Vorpala, un Harry capable d'assumer au grand jour son don de Fourchelangue sans honte ou fierté mal placé. Bref j'ai vu un jeune homme ambitieux et puissant mais capable d'aimer et désireux de faire tout son possible pour protéger ceux qu'il chérissait fussent-ils son tuteur, sa famille ou ses amis.

-Comment ? dit simplement Flitwick

-Comment ai-je pu en découvrir autant ? reprit Dumbledore dont les yeux s'étaient remis à pétiller. Et bien, ce ne fut pas facile, surtout que durant les vacances qui suivirent, Harry découvrit un moyen d'échapper complétement aux méthodes d'observations et de traque conventionnelle que j'utilise. Je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de comment il s'y est pris, mais depuis l'été qui suivit sa deuxième année, je n'ai quasiment pas été capable d'obtenir d'informations. Ma meilleure hypothèse à ce jour, est que Harry a réussi à maitriser une ancienne branche de la magie, une branche que moi-même je ne maitrise pas et qu'à l'aide de certains rituels, il est parvenu à complétement masquer toutes ses traces.

-Quel genre de magie soupçonnez-vous ? demanda Flitwick avait un intérêt cette fois tout à fait académique.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, admit le vieux mage. Je sais que Harry a étudié plus ou moins superficiellement un grand nombre de magies anciennes et je ne serais pas surpris qu'il puisse nous sortir un ou deux tours de magie runique, un sort de soin de médicomagie, quelques enchantements anciens, ou même un petit sort de débutant en magie du sang. Cependant, rien dans toutes ces branches de la magie, n'aurait dû pouvoir me tenir à l'écart et je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de comment il s'y est pris pour disparaître de tous mes radars magiques... Toujours est-il qu'après cet été, mes informations deviennent bien plus éparses.

-Mais, vous avez tout de même réussit à trouver des informations, n'est-ce pas ? suggéra le petit professeur de charmes d'un ton un rien moqueur.

-Oui, reconnut Dumbledore sans la moindre gène. J'ai par exemple l'absolue certitude que Harry Potter a fini de maitriser ses talents d'occlumancie en troisième année, j'ai également appris qu'il y avait bien des choses dissimulées derrière sa forme d'animagus. Bien que j'ai été incapable d'en déterminer la nature, je ne serais pas surpris si notre jeune ami avait la faculté d'assumer plusieurs formes animales ou si il possédait quelques pouvoirs étranges sous sa forme de chat.

-Aucun animagus ne peut …

-Prendre la forme d'un animal magique, je sais Filius, tout comme aucun sorcier ne peut voir directement à travers un sort d'invisibilité... Chose que notre jeune ami est cependant capable de faire car, alors que j'observais le jeune Londubat protégé d'un sort, j'ai discrètement vu le jeune Potter m'observer comme si le charme d'invisibilité n'était pas la... En plus de cela, le jeune Potter a prouvé cette année-là que ses leçons avec mademoiselle Tonks n'étaient pas vaines, en ridiculisant bon nombre de Serpentards en duel afin de protéger mademoiselle Zabini, avant de s'attaquer à la structure même d'un des enchantements du dortoir des Serpentards et d'en modifier la trame afin d'animer un bon nombre de serpents et d'intimider la maison tout entière... bien sûr, je n'ai aucune preuve de ces deux dernières affirmations, cependant je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu réaliser pareil tour de force.

Incapable de fournir une hypothèse alternative viable, Filius jugea plus sage de rester silencieux.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mes informations devenaient de plus en plus minces à mesure que le temps passait. J'avais à ce stade la certitude que Harry ne soupçonnait pas l'étendue des informations que j'avais recueillies sur lui, cependant je suis sûr qu'il a encore renforcé ses mesures de sécurité à la fin de cette année car je n'ai tout simplement pas la moindre information sur ses activités au cours de cet été. J'ai appris par la Gazette du Sorcier sa victoire au tournoi de Gringotts et sa nomination dans l'équipe nationale, chose qui ne m'ont point surprises puisque un maitre occlumens capable de voir à travers des sorts d'invisibilités fait un bien mauvais adversaire à défier au poker et que j'avais personnellement assisté à tous les match de Quidditch de Harry, un sport dans lequel son génie semble une nouvelle fois s'exprimer sans réserve... Cependant en dehors de cela et du fait que les finances du jeune monsieur Potter semble s'accroitre exponentiellement, je n'ai rien découvert de plus sur Harry cette été là... Jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez à Poudlard suite à votre premier duel.

Une nouvelle fois, le petit professeur resta coi devant les incroyables talents de détective du directeur de Poudlard.

-J'ai bien sûr été incapable de voir le moindre détail mais les résurgences si particulières de magie qui vous entourait ne laissait aucune place au doute, Potter vous avait affronté... Lorsque quelques jours après, vous êtes revenu avec ces même traces de magie, j'ai finalement compris ce qui se passait: Filius Flitwick, Maitre des charmes et génie en enchantement, le terrible duelliste connu sous le nom du seigneur du feu, le demi-homme resté invaincu en duel durant cinq ans sur le circuit international avait finalement trouvé un apprenti à sa mesure : et cet apprenti n'était autre que Harry Potter le plus grand génie avoir jamais foulé le sol de Poudlard.

En entendant ces mots, Filius haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne peux bien sûr qu'imaginer l'effet qu'a eu votre enseignement sur génie tel que Harry, cependant je pense pouvoir affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que désormais notre monsieur Potter ferait un adversaire en duel que très peu de gens serait heureux d'affronter. Je suis également certain que les talents de monsieur Potter dans vos deux spécialités, à savoir l'enchantement et les magies élémentales ne vous ont pas déçu... Qui plus est, au vu de l'affaire Flint, je pense pouvoir ajouter sans l'ombre d'un doute que notre jeune Harry et désormais un légilimencien qui possède à défaut d'une bonne technique, une puissance mentale incroyable... tout du moins si on en croit la mésaventure de Severus.

Filius soupira en réalisant que le mage n'en savait pas plus et que le contenu de ses entrainements avec Harry était encore secret, puis laissa un sourire carnassier s'afficher sur son visage en songeant au maitre des potions.

-Je devine à votre sourire que vous ne craignez aucune représailles de notre pourtant très rancunier Severus, ce qui associer à la force dont à faire montre Harry en écartant mes sortilèges de stupéfixion à ce moment me laisse supposer que vous pensez votre élève capable de gagner un combat direct contre Severus... Quelque chose que bien peu de sorcier en vérité serait capable de faire car Severus est un mage des plus puissant et des plus accomplit.

Le sourire de Filius s'intensifia.

-Cependant, je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas connu pour surestimer vos élèves. Tous ces éléments associés au fait que notre jeune ami est finalement décidé de révéler sa force et sa personnalité au grand jour me pousse à vous poser une simple question désormais : de quoi exactement est capable Harry Potter ?

-Il est capable de changer le monde, murmura simplement Filius avant de croiser le regard de Dumbledore et de laisser un étrange sourire carnassier lui effleure le visage. Je vous ai longtemps admiré Albus, vénéré même. Et puis un jour, j'ai compris que vous m'effaciez régulièrement la mémoire et alors j'ai commencé à chercher une échappatoire. Je suis devenu suffisamment puissant pour protéger mon esprit et mes souvenirs et alors j'ai commencé à m'interroger. Pourquoi faisiez-vous cela ? Qu'aviez-vous à y gagner ? Et la réponse m'a paru naturelle : vous vous serviez de moi.

-Filius, je …

-Ne niez pas. J'ai pris conscience ce soir de bien des choses. Je sais notamment que vous m'effaciez la mémoire pour me protéger moi-même autant que pour vous protéger vous. Je sais qu'à aucun moment vous ne m'avez voulu du mal. Je sais que je vous dois beaucoup et que sans vous je ne serais pas la moitié du mage que je suis devenu. Je sais tout cela Albus. Tout comme je comprends qu'une guerre ne se gagne pas sans quelques compromis et sans quelques sacrifices.

-Alors vous pouvez me pardonner de…

-Je vous pardonne tout Albus. Cependant, ma loyauté ne vous appartient plus.

-Que... Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Dans une guerre comme vous dites, on est parfois amené à faire des choix difficiles et des sacrifices. Vous-même avez du manipuler, voler et envoyer des gens mourir afin de vaincre Grindelwald puis Voldemort. Bien sûr, vous avez toujours tenté de faire le bien, vous avez toujours tenté de faire ce qui était juste et bon et je crois en cela Albus. Je crois que vous êtes un homme bon qui veut le bien du plus grand nombre. Vous êtes un mage puissant, l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde, un homme courageux prêt à faire les sacrifices nécessaires pour défendre son pays et améliorer la vie de tous ceux qui y réside sans distinction de sang ou de race...

-Mais... ? murmura doucement Dumbledore.

-Mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez les moyens de vos ambitions, lâcha soudain Flitwick tandis que Dumbledore écarquillait les yeux.

De toutes les réponses qu'il avait attendues, espérées ou redoutées, celle-là n'en faisait pas partie.

-Pas les moyens ?

-Exactement, lorsque je me tourne vers le passée et que je regarde ce que vous avez réussi à accomplir, il ne reste qu'une suite funeste de ruines et de souffrance. Bien sûr, vous avez réussi à tenir en respect les deux plus puissants mages noirs de ce siècle, cependant dans le même temps et en dépit de vos meilleurs efforts, la société dans laquelle nous vivons est devenu plus raciste que jamais. Certaines créatures magiques se sont fait traquer et exterminer comme des bêtes, d'autres ont été réduites en esclavage. Les droits des sorciers nés moldus ont certes progressés sous votre impulsion mais encore une fois, ce n'est qu'illusion, car si leur éducation est favorisée, ils n'ont aucun moyen d'accéder au pouvoir fut il magique ou politique ce qui veut dire que toutes ces avancées ne serviront qu'à fournir de meilleurs travailleurs corvéables à merci pour l'élite des Sang Purs. En un mot comme en cent, les quelque progrès de ces dernières années ne sont que de la poudre aux yeux et depuis maintenant deux cent ans, notre société a plongé plus profondément que jamais dans les abimes du racisme, de la corruption et du despotisme.

-Je... murmura le vieux mage.

-Comme vous même l'avez signalé, le coupa Flitwick, vous avez tout tenté. Vous avez consentit à de grands sacrifices. Vous vous êtes abaissé à voler des enfants, quelque chose dont je sais que vous avez honte, afin de contrecarrer le mal et à la fin, en dépit de la disparition de Voldemort et de Grindelwald, force est de constater que vous avez échoué. Échoué à endiguer l'avancée de la violence et de la haine. Échoué à réformer le monde magique.

Cette fois, Dumbledore resta muet comme frappé de stupeur par la vérité qu'il percevait dans les mots de son enseignant. Apres un instant, Filius reprit la parole.

-Vous avez tout tenté durant plus d'un siècle pour améliorer les choses, Albus et vous avez échoué. Me basant sur ce fait, j'en ai conclu il y a de cela près de trois ans, que vous n'étiez pas l'homme qui pourrait libérer ma race, et sauver le monde magique. Tout comme un simple regard m'a permis de comprendre que Neville, s'il avait sauvé l'Angleterre de Voldemort et serait peut-être un jour capable de recommencer, ne serait pas non plus capable de réussir ou vous avez échoué... Alors que me restait-il ? Pas grand-chose, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qui était Harry Potter.

Cette fois les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent.

-Oui Albus, murmura Flitwick. Je crois qu'il peut réussir. Je pense que là où vous avez échoué à réformer, Harry Potter parviendra à révolutionner ! L'avenir est ce que nous en faisons Albus, et je compte bien construire le mien et celui des peuples opprimés au contact de celui qui en un seul procès a réussi à faire plus pour les créatures magiques que vous en cent ans d'efforts.

Dumbledore, toujours sous le choc, bougea légèrement la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Vous m'avez demandé à quel point j'avais confiance en Harry Potter et vous avez votre réponse désormais. Je me tiendrais à vos côté pour lutter contre Voldemort et protéger cette école et tous les enfants de ce pays. Cependant, si un jour viens le moment de choisir entre vous et Harry, je choisirai Harry. Alors à présent entendez bien mes paroles, Albus, car elles sont tout aussi prophétiques que celles qui ont prédit la victoire de Londubat. Harry Potter est un être à part et si il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que peu importe le nombre d'obstacles, peu importe le nombre d'ennemis, peu importe le nombre de sacrifices et peu importe les souffrances, peu importe si le monde doit bruler ou la terre disparaitre, à la fin Harry Potter sortira vainqueur. Et ce jour-là, je me teindrais à ses côtés pour voir l'émergence d'un nouveau monde. Bonne soirée Albus.

Le plus grand mage des temps moderne regarda sortir le maitre des charmes sans un mot. Il était encore incapable de parler.

.

_**Partie 5 : Le murmure du Serpent **_

_**.**_

-Oh, allez Harry, fais un effort, supplia pratiquement Archie en secouant comme un forcené le bras de son ami.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'essayes quand même pas de me dire que tu n'en tirerais aucun avantage ?

-Si.

-Mais voyons, tu ne sais même pas qui est le professeur ! Ça pourrait très bien être Flitwick pour autant qu'on le sache, et tu me dis toujours que c'est un champion de Duel et un sorcier extraordinaire. Surement que quelques heures de cours de plus avec lui te serait bénéfique, tenta d'argumenter Archie.

-Même si il est l'enseignant, il devra adapter le niveau des leçons aux simplets qui tenteront de suivre le cours et je n'apprendrais donc rien... Il n'y a rien à gagner à aller perdre son temps dans un cours collectif où quelqu'un tentera en vain d'apprendre à des cracmols décérébrés à tenir leur baguette dans le bon sens !

-Harry, mon bon Harry te voilà inutilement médisant ; avec le monstre de Serpentard relâché dans le château et considérant toutes les personnes qu'il a déjà pétrifié au cours des deux dernières semaines, même toi tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un ou deux entrainements supplémentaires, déclama professionnellement Archie en fermant les yeux et en hochant la tête avec conviction comme si il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement intelligent.

-Mais bien sûr ! ricana Harry. Je suis sûr que le monstre de Serpentard est un très bon duelliste et qu'il sera très impressionné par mes bonnes manières, rangera ses crocs et ses tentacules avant de s'incliner poliment devant moi et de sortir sa baguette pour entamer un combat de sorciers en bonne et due forme ! Aucun doute...

-Mais euh..., tenta platement Archie.

-Arrête donc de te comporter comme un petit Gryffondor mentalement arriéré et de baser tes actions sur la rumeur commune. S'il y a un monstre, apprendre à se battre en duel ne nous aidera en rien, et seul un crétin, autrement dit Lockhart, pourrait songer qu'un cours de duel y changera quelque chose...

Archie soupira. Lorsque Harry avait décidé quelque chose, il était pratiquement impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Mais cette fois, il était bien déterminé à réussir. A ce moment, un plan brillant lui traversa l'esprit et il se remit à sourire.

-Écoute Harry je... j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller, commença Archie en faisant son regard spécial de fée battue (c'est comme un regard de chien battu, mais puissance dix). En plus, si tu as raison et que Lockhart est le professeur, il y aura forcément quelqu'un pour l'assister. Dumbledore ne laisserait sûrement pas l'idiot monter un club tout seul de peur qu'il y ait des morts... et puis dans le pire des cas, tu pourras toujours défier Lockhart en duel et le ridiculiser devant toute l'école.

Harry soupira sa frustration et rangea soigneusement le journal de Serpentard dans sa valise avant de placer plusieurs charmes de fermeture et de protection relativement compliqués. Enfin, il se tourna vers son ami. Archimède pouvait être si fatiguant par moment.

-D'accord, je vais t'accompagner, ne serait-ce que pour te faire taire. Mais je te préviens, je ne resterais qu'une heure au maximum et si je me fais accoster par des idiots à propos du match de Quidditch, si un seul d'entre eux vient me pourrir la vie, je dégage aussitôt.

Sans réfléchir, Archie se mit à sourire comme un idiot et attrapa son ami par le coude avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la porte sous l'effet de l'enthousiasme. Il ne fit qu'un pas... Harry, qui avait contracté son biceps et planté ses pieds dans le sol, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre sous l'effet de la traction, et son puissant biceps... Hey attendez une minute _'puissant biceps' _?

Regardant brusquement le bras de son ami, Archimède dû retenir une exclamation lorsqu'il vit tout un réseau fin et puissant de muscles bien dessinés et d'une densité incroyable. Quand donc, au nom d'une licorne galeuse, une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire et pourquoi diable ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

-Je ne sortirai pas dans cette tenue, laisse-moi une seconde pour me changer, expliqua Harry en désignant d'un geste vague son simple polo noir moulant avant de prendre dans sa malle ses robes d'école pour se changer.

Toujours surpris, Archimède regarda pour la première fois son ami avec un œil critique et remarqua à sa plus grande stupéfaction que Harry était toujours plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres. Par contre, ses épaules étaient devenues au cours des années plus large que les siennes et que ses bras paraissaient sculptés dans de la pierre... Certes, son torse était encore imberbe, mais ses muscles denses et incroyablement saillants pour son âge, ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Le dernier des Potter était bel et bien un athlète de haut niveau, et son corps évoquait bien plus celui d'un fauve que d'un adolescent. Et le foutu génie n'avait même pas quinze ans ! Vous parlez d'une injustice...

Alors que son ami finissait d'enfiler sa robe, Archimède se demanda distraitement si lui aussi ne devrait pas faire un peu d'exercice physique, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la moitié des muscles de Harry. Puis, se rappelant l'entrainement de malade que s'était imposé son ami, Archie secoua la tête. Aucun muscle ne valait que l'on passe trois heures par jour à s'auto-torturer.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ne me dit pas que tu as changé d'avis, grogna la voix de Harry arrachant Archie à ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle qui était tout simplement bondée.

-Wow, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde, grommela dans sa barbe Archimède en regardant la cohue.

-Et à quoi t'attendais-tu alors sombre demeuré ? Avec le monstre en liberté et toutes les attaques de ces dernières semaines, les élèves sont morts de peur et pensent comme toi que cette idiotie va les aider à se défendre. Pfff, tous des crétins ! répondit Harry avec un air dédaigneux en jetant un regard noir à tous les gens qui paraissaient vouloir l'approcher, avant de finalement se décider à lancer sur Archimède et lui-même un sort d'invisibilité histoire d'être tranquille.

-Oh, arrête de faire ton blasé Harry, tu sais aussi bien moi que quelque chose se balade dans l'école et pétrifie les gens et que tous veulent apprendre à se défendre ! le raisonna Archie.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, et les professeurs également. Mais peux-tu me dire quel bien cela apporte de le dire à des enfants qui sont et seront de toute manière sans défense, qu'un monstre leur court après en leur faisant miroiter une fausse impression de sécurité grâce à des cours improvisés de duel ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Archie peu sûr de voir où son ami voulait en venir.

-C'est pourtant simple, quel bien cela fait-il de laisser croire des jeunes enfants qu'un monstre est en liberté et leur faire perdre le sommeil en laissant circuler les rumeurs les plus ridicules ? Il vaudrait bien mieux mettre en place des mesures de sécurité strictes et arrêter d'inquiéter les plus jeunes, ou de leur mentir en leur laissant imaginer que du haut de leurs onze ans, ils ont une chance de combattre quelque chose qui semble capable de pétrifier les fantômes Archimède !

-Oh... Je suppose que tu marques un point, acquiesça Archie qui jusque-là, n'avait pas vu l'affaire sous cet angle.

A ce moment précis, l'une des portes qui se trouvaient derrière eux s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione, Ron et Neville pénétrèrent dans la salle en chuchotant entre eux.

Le trio, incapable de voir les deux Serdaigles qui étaient toujours cachés par le sortilège d'invisibilité de Harry, continuèrent ce qu'ils pensaient être une conversation secrète.

-Je te dis que mon premier essai a échoué et qu'il faut que je retrouve les ingrédients ! siffla Hermione à mi-voix.

-Merlin ! Mais comment somme nous censé obtenir une confession de Malfoy sans cette potion de polynectruc ? demanda Ron alors que son visage rougissait sous l'effet de la colère. Tu es pourtant censé être le cerveau du groupe, non ?

-Honnêtement Ronald, on dit Polynectar et tu es insupportables, piailla Hermione d'une voix soudain plus aiguë. Je suis sûre d'y parvenir lors de mon prochain essai, étant donné que la première était presque réussit. En plus, cette potion est l'une des plus avancée qui soit. En fait, je doute que quiconque dans cette école ne soit capable de la préparer à part moi, des élèves de septièmes années ou les professeurs! contra-t-elle d'un ton supérieur.

Archie renifla d'amusement en entendant la réplique prétentieuse et attira sur lui l'attention du trio.

-Avez-vous entendu ça ? demanda brusquement Neville en se retournant vers la forme invisible d'Archimède.

-Franchement Nev, il n'y a rien ici, soupira Ron sans même prendre la peine de regarder. Si l'on ne peut pas interroger Malfoy, comment est-on censé trouver qui contrôle le monstre et sauver l'école ?

-Vous savez, maintenant que j'y pense, Harry Potter est le seul à parler Fourchelangue dans l'école et le monstre de Serpentard doit surement être une sorte de Serpent, remarqua sombrement Neville.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui renifla de manière moqueuse, mais suffisante doucement pour que le trio ne l'entende pas.

-Harry ne ferai jamais quelque chose comme ça ! le défendit instantanément Hermione en rosissant sous l'effet de la colère.

-Et depuis quand est-ce que vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? demanda Ron d'un ton méchant et plein de sous-entendu. Ce fichu crétin se prend pour un phénix, il passe son temps à chercher le feu des projecteurs et ne pense qu'à être célèbre. Ce salop est pire que Lockhart et il va nous coûter la coupe du monde si vous voulez mon avis.

-Je ne sais pas, il est plutôt bon sur un balai mais j'ai entendu mes parents dire qu'il a payé des pots de vin pour entrer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre et la Gazette du Sorcier vient de publier un article qui l'incrimine dans une affaire de trafic de moldus, ajouta Neville pendant que Harry par réflexe couvrait la bouche de Montague de ses mains pour empêcher le brun de le défendre et donc de révéler leur présence.

Répondant à la question de Ron en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu les insultes du rouquin et les insinuations de Neville, Hermione reprit la parole.

-Et bien je l'appelle Harry parce que... euh, je veux dire... nous ne sommes pas vraiment proche. Je... Je ne lui parle même jamais, c'est juste que depuis l'histoire du Troll... oh et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, cracha-t-elle finalement en rosissant. De toute façon, même si le monstre de Serpentard est bien un serpent ce que nous ne savons pas, ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'il est un Fourchelangue qu'il est forcément coupable !

-Peuhh, contra Ron. Ça fait une trop grosse coïncidence ! Et puis vous avez tous vu comme moi ce qu'il a fait à Flint. D'accord le serpent l'avait mérité, mais tout de même. Ce jour-là, Potter a montré ses vraies couleurs en écartant un des stupéfix du directeur avec sa magie noire. En tout cas, c'est ce que dit ma mère et c'est ce qui était marqué dans un de ses magazines préférés, surenchérit Ron qui paraissait d'ailleurs particulièrement fier de sa tirade.

Harry, qui était au courant de l'existence de l'article, secoua tristement la tête en se demandant silencieusement comment qui que ce soit pouvait accorder de la valeur a un article paru dans la revue : « Sous vêtement ensorcelant pour sorcière magique ».

-Au fait, qui va animer ce club à votre avis ? demanda Neville pour changer de sujet.

-Je m'en fiche tant que ce n'est pas..., commença à répondre le rouquin qui fut interrompu par le cri collectif qui salua l'apparition de Lockhart qui entrait dans la salle en exhibant largement ses dents blanches dans un gigantesque sourire séducteur.

Juste derrière lui, Severus Rogue le suivait en émettant une aura de fureur presque palpable... pendant que Harry se demandait une nouvelle fois avec tristesse pourquoi il avait laissé Archimède l'entrainer dans cette farce.

Levant largement les bras pour exiger le silence tout en tournant sur lui-même à la manière d'un danseur, Gilderoy monta rapidement sur l'estrade qui avait été aménagée au centre de la salle et prit la parole.

-Approchez, approchez n'ayez pas peur ! Bien. Est-ce que tout le monde me voit, est ce que tout le monde m'entend ? demanda le crétin de sa voix la plus sensuelle tout en flashant de grand sourire à toutes les étudiante de sixième années et plus.

Harry envoya un regard de la mort qui tue à son meilleur ami qui l'avait forcé à venir ici. Bien que son actuelle invisibilité gâche un peu l'effet, Archie sentit cependant un étrange frisson lui remonter le long du dos et su ce qu'il se passait. On ne pouvait pas côtoyer quatre ans Harry Potter sans apprendre à sentir ce genre de chose. Sans faire de bruit, il fit un petit pas de côté histoire de s'éloigner un peu du jeune mage... Après tout on n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Parfait, éructa Lockhart. A présent, grâce à notre bon directeur Dumbledore, j'ai été autorisé à monter ce petit club de duel, afin de pouvoir vous apprendre à vous battre avec panache et élégance. Juste au cas où vous auriez besoin de vous défendre, comme j'ai moi-même eu à le faire à de nombreuses occasions... Pour plus de détails, je vous renvoie bien sûr à mes livres et...

Un murmure respectueux envahit la salle et Harry se passa lentement la main sur le visage. Apparemment, tous dans l'école n'avaient pas encore compris que l'idiot était un incapable... Ce qui prouvait simplement l'état de délabrement mental catastrophique de la population estudiantine de Poudlard !

-... Néanmoins soyez rassuré. Tant que vous resterez avec moi vous ne craindrez rien! HAHAHA ! plaisanta pompeusement Gilderoy pendant que Harry se remettait à écouter d'une oreille distraite les affabulations du simplet. A présent, laissez-moi vous présenter mon assistant, Monsieur Severus Rogue, qui a sportivement accepté d'être mon partenaire pour cette petite démonstration. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais très attention de ne lui faire aucun mal afin de vous rendre votre professeur de potion en un seul morceau, continua le blondinet en souriant largement sans voir l'expression de pure malice que lui adressa Rogue

Relâchant son sortilège d'invisibilité maintenant que le trio de Gryffondor avait rejoint la foule et que plus personne ne regardait dans sa direction, Harry s'avança légèrement au côté de Archie et soupira. Ses livres lui manquaient déjà.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te sens chanceux aujourd'hui mon cher Veinard... commença le brun en utilisant le surnom que Rémus lui avait appris et que Harry détestait, mais, tu sais, avec un peu de chance ils vont s'entre tuer rapidement, lança Archie avec un large sourire.

-Voyons Archimède que dis-tu là ? N'oublies pas que tu parles de ton héros : le magnifique Severus Rogue, persifla Harry en guise de représailles pendant que Archie se renfrognait.

-Tout le monde peut se tromper, répondit le brun d'un ton plat.

Il ne restait plus la moindre parcelle d'affection ou de respect pour Rogue chez Montague.

-En tous cas, reprit Harry en cachant son sourire, j'ai peur de devoir te détromper. Rogue est peut-être un professeur désagréable, mais il n'est pas un sorcier incompétent. Ce qui veut dire que Lockhart n'a pas la moindre chance, il va se faire massacrer.

Comme en réponse à cette affirmation, Lockhart se mit soudain à tousser et brusquement la peau de son visage devint flasque, son ventre sembla tripler de volume alors que la moitié de ses cheveux disparaissaient.

A cette vue, Harry se mit à ricaner doucement et lança un sourire sauvage en direction de Archimède qui se contenta de lever un sourcil, clairement impressionné : trois mois s'était écoulé depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et en dépit de ses nombreux traitements intensifs, l'homme était encore sous l'emprise des maléfices que Harry lui avait traitreusement lancé lorsqu'il l'avait croisé après la partie... Bref, Harry avait fait du bon travail avec ses transfigurations.

Lockhart commença alors immédiatement à agiter sa baguette avec plus d'application que d'habitude pour faire disparaître les dégâts, pendant que Cho, et une partie importante des filles Serdaigles de l'assistance, tournaient un regard noir vers Potter.

En effet, même si aucune preuve n'avait été trouvée, la quasi-totalité des élèves de l'école savaient que c'était Harry qui avait transformé le très beau professeur de DCFM en un vieillard cacochyme, bedonnant et chauve... détruisant ainsi le visage de leur prince charmant.

Harry, de son côté, ne regrettait rien et se tourna ostensiblement en direction de Cédric Diggory qui se tenait un peu plus loin, avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil bien peu discret. Archie retint un éclat de rire devant la scène et lui renvoya un regard malicieux... Ne plus entendre toutes les filles se pâmer en parlant du beau Lockhart était en soi une réussite exceptionnelle !

Revenant à la dure réalité, Harry se tourna vers Archimède et soupira.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a bien rigolé, est ce qu'on pourrait s'en aller ? J'ai du travail...

-Certainement pas ! objecta tout de suite le brun. Si on part maintenant, on n'aura pas la chance de voir l'idiot se faire dégoupiller par Rogue.

Harry haussa les épaules avec résignation, incapable de trouver quelque chose à opposer à cet argument logique. En fait, plus il regardait le maitre des potions et sa grimace agressive, plus il se demandait lui-même ce qui allait arriver à ce crétin de Gilderoy.

Fidèle à lui-même, le blond effectua une étrange révérence alambiquée, pendant que Rogue hochait à peine la tête et les deux mages prirent position.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons suivi à la lettre les règles de l'étiquette sorcière en nous saluant avant le combat, suite à quoi nous avons adopté une position standard de duel, commença à expliquer Gilderoy, qui avait repris apparence humaine et lançait à nouveau de grands sourires à tout l'assistance. Maintenant que les formalités ont été remplit, nous allons tous les deux nous attaquer, sans bien sûr chercher à blesser l'adversaire. Il ne faudrait pas que je prive Poudlard de son maitre des potions après tout, haha !

-Ca va être rapide et douloureux, prédit Harry en regardant le visage de Rogue alors que Lockhart lançait le duel.

-Expelliarmus ! cria Rogue en ramenant rapidement sa baguette depuis le haut de son épaule où il la tenait, vers Lockhart, d'un geste sec.

Harry secoua la tête, le sort était certes puissant, mais il avait vu Nymphadora faire mieux alors qu'elle n'était qu'en sixième année. Secouant la tête, il regarda avec morgue Gilderoy se faire expédier dans les airs.

-Tu penses qu'il est mort ? demanda tout de suite Archimède, l'espoir brulant comme jamais au fond de ses prunelles noisettes.

- On n'aura pas cette chance, grommela Harry en secouant tristement la tête, tandis que Lockhart se relevait difficilement.

-Excellent, professeur Rogue, applaudit Lockhart en remontant sur scène avec un large sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce que votre professeur de Potion vous a intelligemment montré, est un sortilège de désarmement, certes amateur, mais efficace puisque comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette... Ah, merci miss Brown, babilla le professeur avec enthousiasme, alors qu'une jeune fille de deuxième année lui tendait sa baguette avec un sourire timide. J'ai bien sur laissé le sortilège me toucher dans un but pédagogique, pour que vous en voyiez les effets, continua l'imbécile heureux en souriant à Rogue de manière condescendante avant d'ajouter.

-Ne le prenez pas mal professeur Rogue, mais si j'avais voulu bloquer ce sortilège de bas niveau, je n'aurais bien sur eut aucun problème. Je vous félicite néanmoins pour votre sympathique assistance, le remercia Lockhart avec un large sourire idiot, pendant que le visage de Rogue se décomposait en une affreuse grimace.

Harry remarqua en soupirant que la plupart des jeunes filles semblaient accepter l'excuse bon marché du dégénéré blond et ne put retenir un petit sourire à la vue de l'expression faciale de Rogue qui fixait la nuque de Lockhart avec l'envie évidente de lui enfourner profondément dans les fesses un large épieux métallique et rouillé...

Dans un éclair de lucidité, le pompeux imbécile du sentir un des regards meurtriers que lui lançait le maitre des potions et comprit brusquement qu'il était dangereux de poursuivre plus en avant la démonstration. Il cria donc en direction de l'assemblée.

-Bien, assez de démonstration, à présent c'est à votre tour ! Professeur Rogue, si vous vouliez bien m'assister, nous allons maintenant réunir les élèves par paire afin qu'ils puissent commencer à s'entrainer.

Archie se rapprocha immédiatement de Harry avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse décider à sa place et le regard meurtrier que Harry lança aux deux professeurs sembla faire son effet puisque les deux adultes prirent bien soin de ne pas s'approcher du jeune mage au caractère ombrageux.

L'héritier Potter regarda tout de même avec un certain amusement Rogue apparier chaque membre de Gryffondor contre un de ses propres serpents, puis il conjura une chaise et s'assit dessus en jetant un regard désintéressé en direction de Archimède qui afficha une expression boudeuse en guise de représailles.

-Vas-y, Archimède, montre-moi un peu quel maléfice tu connais, lança Harry à son ami sans prendre la peine de se lever.

Le brun sachant parfaitement à quel point ce maudit Potter était brillant et puissant n'hésita pas une seconde. Levant sa baguette et se concentrant intensément, Archie mit tout son pouvoir dans le sortilège qui explosa littéralement de sa baguette lorsqu'il pensa _'stupéfix_'.

Harry haussa simplement un sourcil devant le lancement silencieux avant d'invoquer un bouclier d'un simple geste de sa main gauche qui absorba le sort de stupéfixion.

-Tu t'aies entrainé aux sortilèges informulés ? demanda Harry à son ami qui lui envoya un sourire fripon avant de lâcher un barrage de sort à une vitesse plus que raisonnable tout en répondant dans un souffle.

-Je te vois faire de la magie sans dire un mot depuis la fin de la première année alors je me suis dit que ça valait probablement la peine de l'apprendre, confessa-t-il en continuant son assaut sur un Harry, qui toujours assis sur sa chaise, écartait ou dissipait sans difficulté chacune des attaques.

-Tu ne t'es pas tromper, expliqua Harry tranquillement. Cela te donne l'avantage de la surprise lors d'un duel tout en augmentant ta vitesse. Qui plus est sur un adversaire qui n'est pas un légilimancien, cela permet d'utiliser une technique de duel connu sous le nom de_ 'confusion coloré'_ en envoyant un ensemble de petits sortilèges peu dangereux que ton opposant va donc écarter sans trop d'effort et en cachant au milieu de toute cette magie un véritable maléfice puissant. Cacher un Impardonnable de type Doloris au milieu de stupéfix est un bon exemple.

Archie s'apprêtait à faire une leçon à Harry sur le pourquoi il n'est pas bien de donner des conseils de duel impliquant des sortilèges impardonnables, lorsqu'il sentit soudain quelque chose de pointu lui effleurer les fesses et s'immobilisa instantanément.

Harry vit son expression apeurée et afficha une grimace carnassière avant de finir son cours.

-Bien sûr, appliquer ce genre de stratégie de combat ou utiliser un Impardonnable serait un incroyable gaspillage de magie quand il existe des techniques infiniment plus économiques et efficaces pour stopper un adversaire. Comme par exemple, conjurer un épieu dans le dos de votre opposant peu attentif et le transpercer avec, susurra Harry pendant que Archie palissait dramatiquement en apercevant par-dessus son épaule un énorme javelot de métal dont la pointe acérée frôlait son postérieur.

-Tu sais que tu es proprement terrifiant par moment, Harry ? murmura le brun d'un ton plat tandis que Harry faisait disparaître l'arme sans même bouger sa baguette et concluait sa leçon.

-Pour le moment, continue de t'entrainer dans l'usage des informulés, cela devrait payer sur le long terme, expliqua Harry avant de tourner sa baguette en direction du dos de Lockhart et d'ajouter avec sadisme : démonstration !

Sans un son et trop vite pour que qui que ce soit à part Archie ne puisse le voir, Harry profita de la confusion et de l'anarchie générale qui régnait dans la grande salle et lança une combinaison de sorts qui fusèrent en direction de Gilderoy et catapultèrent l'imbécile en plein milieu de l'estrade professorale où, devant les yeux médusés de toute l'assemblées, il se transforma alors en une espèce d'elfe de maison rabougri de couleur mauve et possédant des ailes de libellule.

Rogue, de son côté, semblait avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche une seconde puis la referma avant de faire appel à toute son occlumancie pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Revenant à la réalité, il parcourut la salle devenue silencieuse du regard, annula tous les sortilèges de bas niveau d'un simple Finite et se demanda qui donc avait été capable de réaliser une transfiguration humaine de niveau bien supérieur aux Aspic.

-Crabe, Goyle emmenez monsieur Lockhart à l'infirmerie, je vous prie, finit par articuler Rogue tout en sachant parfaitement que ses deux élèves abandonneraient le malheureux dès le premier tournant ou se débrouilleraient pour se perdre en chemin tant ils étaient idiots.

Regardant l'assemblée du regard, Rogue sentit soudain un sourire sadique s'étirer sur ses lèvres alors qu'il croisait finalement le regard de Potter. Il avait là une parfaite occasion de se venger. Cependant quelque chose ne collait. Plus il y pensait et plus il semblait évident que Potter était le

seul élève suffisamment doué dans cette école pour avoir métamorphosé Lockhart... même lui n'aurait pas pu réaliser de telles transfigurations.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'ancien Mangemort s'accorda un instant de réflexion. Bien qu'il haïsse James Potter et son fils avec passion, Severus ne pouvait nier que le gamin était un génie. Non pas un simple élève extrêmement doué comme Miss Granger, mais un véritable génie comme il n'en apparaît que toutes les dix générations. Ce qui voulait dire que le gamin avait forcément considéré la probabilité que Rogue tente ensuite de le ridiculiser en l'utilisant comme partenaire de duel et aboutit à la conclusion qu'il ne risquait rien.

Se rappelant que la puissance magique et psychique de Potter était sans doute de part avec la sienne et se remémorant brièvement la menace qui lui avait été faite après l'affaire Zabini, Rogue se ravisa. Il ne serait probablement pas très Serpentard de donner une chance à Potter de la mettre à exécution dans un environnement ou lui-même ne pourrait utiliser ses meilleurs sortilèges du fait du grand nombre de témoins.

Mieux valait jouer la sécurité... après tout Dumbledore lui-même n'avait aucune idée des capacités réelles du gamin et son talent en transfiguration et en charme étaient des armes à ne pas prendre à la légères ans un environnement ou lui-même ne pourrait faire appel à la magie noire ou à la magie du sang qui étaient ses deux points fort... sans compter que le gamin paraissait l'avoir au moins égalé dans le domaine des magies de l'esprit.

Tournant finalement son regard vers Londubat, le maitre des Potion se remit à sourire. Il venait d'avoir une bonne idée.

-Bien, à présent que le professeur Lockhart est indisposé, je vais changer légèrement le fonctionnement de ce cours de duel. Londubat, Malfoy monter tous deux sur l'estrade ! susurra sadiquement le directeur de Serpentard.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes devenu fou. Malfoy est un Mangemort en puissance et vous voulez le laisser utiliser de la magie noire sur Neville ? beugla Ron en devenant rouge brique.

-Voyons Weasley, ne soyez pas stupide... Monsieur Malfoy est trop jeune pour avoir été un Mangemort et ne connait rien à la magie noire. Tous deux vont simplement effectuer une petite démonstration du sortilège de désarmement, ricana sadiquement le professeur de potion avant de donner une retenue à Ron et de retirer vingt points à Gryffondor pour son attitude.

Evidemment, personne dans l'assistance n'était dupe. Neville et Draco se haïssaient et tous savaient que Rogue espérait simplement voir son petit protégé botter les fesses du sauveur du monde magique.

Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait non plus prouver que la version de Rogue était fausse et c'est donc avec appréhension ou anticipation que les élèves regardèrent les deux duellistes se remettre en position.

-Effrayé Londubat ? le défia Malfoy en souriant.

-Sûrement pas, furet ! contra celui-qui-avait-survécu avec un sourire confiant.

Rogue n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à compter que déjà Malfoy lançait le premier sortilège. A la surprise de tous, Neville évita le sort d'un simple pas de côté et d'un puissant maléfice expédiât Malfoy à l'autre bout de l'estrade.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, l'idiot n'est pas si incompétent que ça, susurra Harry avec sarcasme en se penchant légèrement vers l'estrade sur laquelle Malfoy se relevait... uniquement pour se faire à nouveau catapulter par un maléfice remarquablement précis et puissant de Neville.

Comprenant qu'il était surclassé, Malfoy, les yeux brulants de rage leva sa baguette.

-Serpensortia ! cria soudain le blond en levant sa baguette.

A la surprise de l'essentiel de l'assistance, un gros serpent sombre sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et atterrit entre les deux duellistes, avant de relever sa tête et de siffler agressivement puis de se mettre à avancer en direction de Neville.

-Oh, voilà un sort utile au moins ! commenta Harry avec un sourire en songeant que ce genre de chose était plus rapide que ses propres transfigurations de Serpents.

-Reculez Londubat, je vais m'en occuper, ricana Rogue en s'avançant, ravi de voir que le survivant semblait pétrifié. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu intervenir, Malfoy perdit le contrôle du maléfice et le serpent se retourna brusquement en direction d'un petit Poufsouffle de première année.

Le serpent se leva, prêt à frapper, et avant que Rogue ne puisse réagir un sifflement puissant traversa la salle.

_§§ Arrête ! Laisse le tranquille ! §§_ ordonna Neville en Fourchelangue calmant instantanément la bête à la surprise générale.

-J'y crois pas. Londubat est Fourchelangue, murmura Archimède alors que Rogue faisait finalement disparaître le serpent une expression pensive sur le visage, et que de nombreux chuchotements commençaient à s'élever un peu partout dans la Grande Salle.

Brusquement, Harry, un sourire sur le visage, attrapa le bras de son ami, lança un petit sort d'invisibilité et entraina le brun en dehors de la Grande Salle avant qu'il ne se fasse coincer par une cohue d'étudiants surexcités en songeant que décidément ce petit Neville était plein de surprises.

.

.

**Note de l'auteur : **

1/ Bon ok, Malfoy est un peu caricatural, mais restituons le contexte il s'agit la d'un enfant de douze ans, pré-pubère, immature et élever dans le luxe et dans la dentelle par une famille lui ayant rabâché toute sa vie qu'il était supérieur aux autres... Je pense donc normale qu'il soit encore immature et un peu puéril a ce stade de l'histoire.

Comme pour tout mes autres personnage. Sa personnalité va aller en se compliquant au fur et à mesure de l'histoire et Draco Malfoy ne sera ni noir/ni blanc mais un mélange des deux.

2/ Pour Tonks : J'ai essayer de rendre les choses clair, mais au cas ou, vous devez comprendre que le combat de la deuxième partie est uniquement un rêve !

Ce qui laisse plusieurs question en suspend :

Les pouvoirs de la forme d'animagus de Harry sont ils vraiment ceux décrit dans le songe de Tonks ou bien sont pouvoir serait il plutôt justement celui d'influencer les rêves des gens. Après tout pas mal de gens comme Flitwick on placer leur rêve en Harry. Si oui, alors pourquoi aurait il influencer ainsi le rêve de Nymphadora.

D'ailleurs : Le chat est il vraiment Harry ? Héhéhéhéhéhé

3/ Rien de particulier dans cette partie si ce n'est que comme vous l'avez remarquer, Harry et Digori on tendance a se rapprocher. Les relacions entre Archie et Harry évolue également lentement, ce dernier commençant a inclure Montague dans ses machination et l'aidant a se perfectionner en potion, ici en lui obtenant une entré pour la section interdite. Bien sur il reste une longue route a parcourir avant que Harry ne raconte quoi que ce soit d'importance a son ami...

4/ MOUA HAHAHAHA : **Dumbledore n'était pas dupe !** Il savait tout depuis le début et à laissé Harry mener son petit bout de chemin en paix volontairement ! Alors qu'est ce que ca fait de lui : Ami ou Ennemie ? Manipulateur ou meneur éclairé ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

5/ ET oui, on s'en doutait mais comme dans l'histoire original Neville est fourchelangue alors qui va aller ouvrir la chambre des secrets ? Qui affrontera le basilique ? Sur quoi va déboucher l'intérêt nouvellemetn éveilé de Harry pour le sauveur du monde sorcier ?

Ps pour ceux qui ont vu que ceci était un repost, j'avais fait un lapsus et remplacer baguette par braguette. L'erreur est réparé

_**Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera : Descente aux enfers !**_

ET SORTIRA DANS DEUX SEMAINES !

(Déjà en cours de Beta)

_**.**_

**Merci **

**Et n'oubliez pas la REVIEW ! **

_**(Si ce n'est pas pour moi penser à ma beta-readeuse parce que je peux vous jurer que sur ce chapitre elle l'a plus que mérité)**_

_**.**_

**FRED, **

**MERCI!**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Descente aux enfers

**Chapitre 25 : Descente aux enfers.**

_**Partie 1 : Une histoire de Balai**_

Les vacances de Noël se rapprochaient à grands pas et Archimède Montague avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son impatience. En fait, ils devaient prendre le Poudlard Express dans seulement cinq petites heures, lorsque tout le monde se serait enfin réveillé.

Lui-même était debout a cette heure anormalement matinal car il venait d'avoir une conversation avec Harry par l'intermédiaire d'une pincé de poudre à cheminette, et savait que son ami ne tarderait pas à rentrer après son deuxième match international de Quidditch : la rencontre Angleterre / Brésil.

Malheureusement il ignorait encore tout du résultat, ne savait pas exactement quand Harry arriverais et l'attente commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs puisqu'il guettait depuis déjà 2 bonne minute le retour de son ami dans la salle commune déserte...

Le match en question, qui était l'affiche des qualifications dans la poule 'Veracrasse' où se trouvait l'équipe de Harry, était essentiel, car il déciderait probablement de la future qualification de l'Angleterre pour la phase finale de la coupe du monde !

Ce qui voulait dire que Harry était désormais en retard de six bonnes minutes sur son agenda car il avait probablement été retenu plus qu'à l'accoutumé par les nombreuses conférences de presse qu'il était contraint de donner après chaque match. _(Il avait à ce sujet maudit copieusement son contrat avec l'équipe d'Angleterre qui lui interdisait de molester les journalistes et l'obligeait à demeurer poli devant __chaque__ reporter pendant un minimum de dix minutes après __chaque__ match !)._

Brusquement, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et Harry Potter, sorcier de quatrième année et joueur de Quidditch de niveau international, entra d'un pas fatigué. Il portait sur l'épaule un petit sac de sport noir fait en cuir de dragon et marqué de l'emblème de l'équipe d'Angleterre : un griffon tenant un souaffle entre ses pattes avant.

Outre cette étrange petite sacoche, le jeune mage tenait à la main une étrange petite bouteille métallique et stylisée portant une inscription au nom de la marque Perrier.

-Est ce que tu savais que les boissons Perrier et Coca-cola avaient une franchise dans le monde magique ? demanda immédiatement le dernier des Potter dès qu'il aperçut Archimède, avant de lâcher l'un des plus grands sourires que le brun l'ai jamais vu arborer, déstabilisant ainsi complètement Montague.

-Je..., murmura Archie complètement pris au dépourvu par l'étrange humeur jovial de son ami.

-Dans le monde magique, les deux marques appartiennent à la même maison : la firme Boubagump qui est bien connue grâce au succès de ses pâtisseries Crevetolat, et je viens de signer un contrat qui fait de moi leur nouveau modèle publicitaire vedette ! Expliqua Harry dont les yeux brillait d'une étrange lueur !

-Modèle vedette ? répéta bêtement Archimède en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avec incompréhension avant de se ressaisir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu acceptes un truc du genre... En fait, j'étais même à peu près certain que tu transformerais la première personne à oser te demander ça, en quelque chose de peu ragoutant, souffla le brun en se demandant un instant si il avait bel et bine affaire a Harry ?

-Hein ? Attaquer quelqu'un me proposant des sommes d'argents astronomiques, des contrats publicitaire lucratifs et des opportunité de collaboration financière sans limite ? Tu es fou ! s'exclama Harry avec une incrédulité parfaitement sincère tout en remplissant deux coupes avec ce qui semblait être du Perrier aromatisé au citron.

Archimède souffla de soulagement rassurer par l'attitude avaricieuse de son ami : Il s'agissait bien le de Harry Potter. Le brun saisit le verre que Harry lui tendit et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il découvrit que ce dernier était glacé ! Le jeune mage croisa son regard et soudain un sourire machiavélique bien plus naturel que son expression jovial précédente s'étira sur son visage avec une lenteur délibérée.

-Bon d'accord, je me rends, finit par soupirer Archimède avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de lancer en un seul souffle. Q_uel-est-le-résultat-du-match- ?-Vous-avez-gagné- ?- Allez-dis-!-Dis-!- Et-pourquoi-as-tu-accepté-de-devenir-modèle,-ça-veut-dire-que-vous-avez-gagné-non-?-Et-d'ailleurs-pourquoi-ta-boisson-est-fraîche-alors-que-tu-viens-de-la-servir-et-qu'il-fait-drôlement- chaud-dans-cette-fichue-salle-commune. Oh-mais-je-m'égare,-nous-parlions-du-match,-non..._

-Tu parais troublé mon bon Archimède, permets-moi de t'éclairer, répondit Harry d'un air volontairement pompeux en une imitation criante de vérité d'un certain Perceval Weasley. Alors pour commencer, nous avons gagné contre le Brésil qui est probablement l'une des trois meilleures équipes du monde et au cours de ce match d'anthologie, j'ai été élu meilleur joueur sur le terrain en inscrivant 64 buts et 41 passes décisives. Après cette boucherie, les sponsors sont venus me manger dans la main, j'ai certes stupéfixié traitreusement les deux premiers qui ont tenté de m'escroquer, mais ce petit bonhomme qui représentait Perrier/Coca/Boubagump avait l'air différent. Lorsqu'il m'a offert 20 millions de galions par an en échange de mon aide, j'ai su que j'avais bien vu. Et lorsque ce charmant monsieur m'a offert en prime un petit partenariat financier concernant la vente de produit dérivé et cinq de ces bouteilles magiques, indestructibles, climatisées, et possédant un système d'auto-remplissage me permettant de faire apparaitre la boisson de mon choix en quantité illimitée, j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix. Alors maintenant bienvenu les Gallions et surtout, surtout : fini le jus de citrouille de Poudlard, fini la Bièrreaubeure tiède... Plus jamais ! expliqua Harry un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

Archie regarda avec stupéfaction Harry vider son verre de Perrier et se servir un verre de coca-cola en utilisant la même bouteille que précédemment. Lentement, la notion de ce que représentait vingt million de galions s'imprima dans son esprit avant d'être remplacé par un fait bien plus important : Harry avait cinq de ces bouteilles magiques.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, son ami, qui paraissait avoir tout anticipé, lui tendit une autre bouteille avant de trinquer avec lui et de vider son verre.

-Hey, ce n'est pas si mauvais, s'étonna le brun en goûtant pour la première fois à cette boisson moldue pendant que Harry, qui s'était servi un nouveau verre, lui souriait largement.

Après un bref moment de repos, Montague reprit la parole.

-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que les goals de la ligue internationale ne sont pas si bon que ça vu le nombre de buts que tu as marqué.

-Non, je pense juste que notre équipe a une assez bonne attaque, souaffle en main, contra Harry avec un geste de la main. En fait, le gardien adverse a fait pas mal d'arrêts, je suis à peu près certain que Bernardo a bloqué plus de quarante de mes tirs... Il est vraiment l'un des meilleurs gardiens que j'ai vu à ce jour, complimenta Harry avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de la sincérité, ce qui bien sûr surprit à nouveau Archimède: Harry complimentait très rarement les gens.

-Mais vous avez marqué tellement de buts, rien qu'à toi tout seul tu en as placé plus de 60, reprit Archimède pendant que Harry secouait la tête.

-Le match a duré près d'une journée entière à cause de multiples blessures des deux attrapeurs et au final, j'ai marqué 60 buts sur un total de presque cent tirs, ce qui veut dire que Bernardo en a arrêté près de un sur deux. Il faut toujours analyser toutes les statistiques avant de conclure.

-Alors, à présent que tu as deux matchs derrière toi, dont un contre une grande équipe. Quelle est la différence entre le Quidditch de l'école et le niveau international ? demanda Archie en hochant la tête pour signifier qu'il acceptait le précédent argument de Harry.

-Le niveau n'a rien de comparable, c'est comme de comparer une fourmi à un éléphant. Le vif d'or est au moins dix fois plus rapide et les Cognards aussi. Je devais en éviter un presque toutes les cinq secondes. Chaque joueur de l'équipe adverse est ce qu'il y a de mieux dans son pays, et une seconde d'inattention peut te coûter la vie, étant donné la vitesse du jeu, expliqua Harry en secouant doucement la tête comme s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que son avarice l'avait entrainé dans pareille folie... Car il n'y avait aucun doute si Harry Potter avait accepté de prendre tous ces risques en premier lieu, c'était uniquement car il était grassement payer pour le faire !

-En tout cas, vous avez gagné. Avec un peu de chance, vous pouvez rêver à la phase finale désormais. Remarque, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça, soupira Archie en songeant que le Harry Potter étant une étrange créature compétitive, son ami pourrait avoir l'idée saugrenue d'augmenter son entraînement physique pourtant démentiel si ce genre de choses venait à arriver.

-Tiens, devine ce qu'il s'est passé après notre victoire ? dit brusquement Harry avec un air fripon encore une fois étrange sur son visage.

Décidément le Quidditch de haut niveau paraissait lui faire un drôle d'effet et le rendait bien plus humain d'une certaine manière, songea Archie en ouvrant la bouche pour commencer à répondre.

Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps et reprit la parole avec enthousiasme.

-Un nouveau concurrent sur le marché du Balai de course est venu nous voir afin de nous proposer ce bébé, dit Harry en sortant la bête de son petit sac noir qui avait été enchanté spécialement pour contenir ce genre de choses. Il l'appelle l'Éclair de Feu et en a offert un à chacun des joueurs de l'équipe en nous demandant de les tester pour lui.

-Je doute sérieusement qu'il puisse rivaliser avec un Nimbus 2001 et…, commença Archie avant de s'interrompre en apercevant finalement l'engin.

-ET SI ! Contra Harry avec un sourire avant de se racler la gorge et de poursuivre d'une voix professionnelle. Ce monstre accélère de 0 à 250 kilomètres/heure en quatre secondes, avec une manœuvrabilité proche de la perfection à toutes les allures, et une qualité d'enchantement défiant toute concurrence, expliqua Harry en souriant devant le regard éberlué de son ami.

-Si vite ? Murmura Archie complètent incrédule. C'est presque ridicule de l'imaginer, le nimbus ne fait même pas à moitié aussi bien.

-Je sais, tiens regarde toi-même, dit Harry en lâchant le balai qui s'arrêta de lui-même à mi-hauteur et lévita tranquillement déjà prêt à être enfourché, pendant que Archie passait une main précautionneuse sur le manche en ouvrant tout grand la bouche.

-Ligne aérodynamique, poignée souple renforcée au peuplier, polie à la graisse de troll et à la poudre de diamant, ses branchettes terminales sont en noisetier entourées d'un cercle d'or pour une vitesse de pointe incomparable. Numéro de série enchanté à la main, charme d'assise surpuissant, et direction magiquement assistée... Ce bébé va révolutionner la notion même de balai de course, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je viens de te réciter par cœur la notice, mais que veux-tu, elle fait sa petite impression, non ?

Archie hocha la tête, osant à peine toucher la merveille qui semblait briller comme un joyau à la lumière de la cheminée.

-Que… Combien coûte ce... cette merveille ? demanda le brun la gorge sèche, tout en admirant le travail du bois.

-Pff, aucune idée. Prix sur demande et les nôtres ont été offerts. Mais surtout, ne t'inquiète pas : tout d'abords j'ai déjà acheter tout un tas d'action de la marque et ensuite il y a une série de runes d'indestructibilité et un certain nombre d'enchantements anti choc qui renforcent le balai. Ce bébé est plus solide qu'une armure de gobelin, regarde, expliqua Harry en saisissant l'engin de course avant de le frapper brutalement contre le mur.

Un puissant **Twachc** se fit entendre mais à la plus grande surprise d'Archimède, le balai n'avait pas une égratignure. Il tendit la main et saisit alors le monstre lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

-Au nom de toutes les putains d'Atlantis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Roger qui venait d'apparaitre comme par magie dans la salle commune, ayant sans aucun doute reconnu le bruit caractéristique d'un bois heurtant la pierre et désireux de corriger le fou assez stupide pour abimer un balai alors qu'il était à proximité !

Archie afficha tout de suite un grand sourire et pris l'initiative de réciter à Davis toutes les caractéristiques du balai pendant que Harry souriait doucement en regardant l'expression de choc de son ancien coéquipier. La conversation dévia ensuite sur la victoire de l'Angleterre et le visage de Davis sembla s'illuminer à l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle et serra la main de Harry.

-Bien joué, mon pote ! Le félicita Roger. A présent, nous avons une vraie chance de nous qualifier pour la phase finale de la coupe du monde. Ce serait la première fois depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, rends toi compte. Contre qui est-ce que vous jouez la prochaine fois ?

-Pff, ne me le rappelle pas, grommela Harry. Nous jouons contre la Serbie. Ils ont une bonne équipe de poursuiveurs et surtout les deux meilleurs batteurs du monde !

-Oui, les frères Borak, ils ont une force de frappe inimaginable, j'ai déjà vu une fois où un simple cognard de leur part avait suffi à envoyer trois joueurs adverses à l'hôpital, acquiesça gravement Roger, pendant que Archimède faisait une petite grimace et que Harry soupirait.

-Ne m'en parle pas, le coach a peur que nous y restions tous. En conséquence, il a décidé de doubler l'entraînement pour augmenter nos chances de survie. Cependant, le consensus au sein de l'équipe est qu'il veut juste en pourrir les derniers moments, expliqua Harry en secouant la tête. Pour passer à un sujet plus heureux, quoi de neuf pendant mon absence ? Questionna le joueur de Quidditch avec curiosité.

Ses deux comparions se mirent à ricaner d'un commun accord et Archie prit la parole.

-Tu veux dire, à part le fait que Neville est désormais considéré comme la réincarnation de Voldemort ? Commença Archimède avant de se mettre à pouffer.

-Ou le fait qu'il l'aurait apparemment tué grâce à la magie noire quand il était petit pour voler ses pouvoirs et aurait pour actuel projet de détruire Poudlard en lâchant le monstre de Serpentard ? demanda innocemment Roger pendant que l'hilarité de Archie redoublait.

Harry sourit à son tour devant la stupidité de ses condisciples qui paraissait prêt à gober n'importe quel bobard pour peux qu'on le crie assez fort ; soudain de bien meilleure humeur, il entraina ensuite avec lui ses deux compères en direction du Poudlard Express. Les vacances d'hiver commençaient enfin!

.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à King's Cross, toute forme de bonne humeur avait déserté Harry. Tout d'abord, il avait été harcelé pendant presque tout le trajet par des fans au QI de têtard ; ensuite parce qu'il avait failli être molesté à la gare par une cohorte de groupies fanatiques et enfin parce que Lockhart avait finalement récupéré de son malheureux incident et s'était débrouillé pour prévenir un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier que Harry Potter et lui-même donneraient une interview conjointe à la gare.

La demi-heure qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Harry à Londres avait été passée à tenter de ne pas agresser le reporter fanatique qui le bombardait de questions tout en s'empêchant également d'agresser physiquement Lockhart, qui lui, faisait tout son possible pour apparaître à côté de Harry sur toutes les photos, donnait sans arrêt de bons conseils à la _'jeune vedette débutante'_ sur la manière correcte de gérer _'sa célébrité naissante' _et s'était en outre débrouillé pour organiser une session de signatures d'autographes dans la foulée.

Après une demi-heure de ce cirque, Harry avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir en lâchant un discret sortilège de morsure sur les parties intimes du professeur blond en guise de revanche, uniquement pour se rendre compte que Rémus n'était nulle part en vue... Ce qui tout bien réfléchit n'était pas vraiment un problème.

Une téléportation plus tard, c'est un Harry épuisé et énervé qui faisait son entrée dans l'Antre de Lunard.

Lâchant une remarque désobligeante a Magorian en guise de bonjours, il abandonna le centaure qui faisait office de maitre d'hôtel et commença a gravir l'escalier principale.

Le dernier des Potter n'avait alors plus qu'une envie : saluer Rémus avant d'aller se coucher. Sans réfléchir plus en avant, il pénétra dans la chambre du lycan et se maudit une seconde plus tard d'avoir oublié de frapper.

Une fille qu'il reconnut immédiatement être Cassandra Whitehorse, une vendeuse de vêtements magiques de la rue des Sombres Sentes, se trouvait être confortablement installée sur les genoux d'un Rémus Lupin à moitié nu, qui semblait actuellement occupé à dégrafer le soutien-gorge de la dite jeune femme.

Harry sut tout de suite qu'il venait sans aucun doute d'interrompre un rendez-vous d'affaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorable...

Remarquant bien malgré lui que les deux lurons étaient déjà pratiquement nus, le dernier des Potter remercia dieu si Il existait, de ne pas être arrivé une minute plus tard, afin d'assister à... brr, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Les deux tourtereaux... réalisèrent bien sûr que quelqu'un était rentré et se tournèrent sans délai dans sa direction ! Harry Potter regarda les deux une seconde de fermer les yeux et d'affirmer avec toute la conviction d'un accusé de meurtre devant un tribunal : _'Il ne s'est rien passé, je n'ai rien vu !'_

Il se cacha ensuite les yeux de la main droite, sortit de la pièce, referma la porte, compta jusqu'à dix et poussa à nouveau le battant : cette fois deux personnes complètement habillées et assises à des bords opposés du lit lui faisait face...

Beaucoup mieux !

-Cassandra quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama-t-il alors joyeusement en souriant à la jeune femme qui rougit terriblement. Un plaisir de te voir ici, surtout maintenant que tu es habillée, si tu me le permets, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête avec résolution alors que la jeune femme passait du rose bonbon au rouge Weasley.

Rémus tenta d'intervenir mais son protégé ne lui en laissa pas le temps et reprit la parole.

-Touf-Touf, toujours aussi occupé à ce que je vois ! Les affaires marchent bien, on dirait.

-Écoute Veinard, je… humm. J'ai une ou deux petites choses à t'expliquer, héhé et... commença le lycan d'un ton gêné en ricanant nerveusement d'une voix un brin pâteuse.

Un élément que ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry qui décida d'attribuer cette élocution difficile au fait qu'un instant plus tôt, la langue du lycanthrope se trouvait au fond de la gorge de la personne chez qui Harry avait acheté la plupart de sa garde-robe.

-Explication ? demanda Harry en feignant une incompréhension totale. Non, il n'y a rien à expliquer, voyons. Alors, nous allons faire simple. Je vais juste oublier ce que je viens de voir et pour la suite, tu laisseras une chaussette ou une cravate, ou n'importe quel signe que vous autres les jeunes, vous utilisez désormais pour signifier qu'une pièce n'est pas disponible pour les non partouzeurs du groupe... Hum, s'interrompit brusquement Harry un instant en se grattant le menton avant de reprendre la parole en affectant un air dubitatif.

-Pourquoi ai-je comme l'impression que cette conversation devrait se dérouler dans l'autre sens ? murmura le dernier des Potter comme pour lui-même en affichant une mine caricaturale.

-Parce que cela devrait être le cas, acquiesça Cassandra Whitehorse en regardant son meilleur client avec un sourire gêné et un brin amusé par le comportement l'adolescent.

-Oh Cassandra, mais tu peux utiliser ta langue aussi lorsque tu es habillée, tu es vraiment pleine de surprise, dit platement Harry pendant que la pauvrette ouvrait la bouche sous l'effet de l'incompréhension. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais dormir à présent, bonne soirée, conclut Harry avant de se détourner et de monter les escaliers en direction de sa chambre, bien décidé à abandonner ce souvenir dans une pensine avant d'aller dormir...

Un instant plus tard, le jeune mage se rappela qu'il ne pouvait rien oublier qu'il le veuille ou non et maudissant son occlumancie et sa mémoire eidétique, le denier des Potter en pria Merlin de ne pas faire de cauchemar...

.

Un peu plus loin dans l'Antre, deux adultes légèrement gênés se jetaient de petit coup d'œil à la sauvette en se dandinant de manière confuse. Finalement Cassandra Whitehorse prit la parole.

-Euh, je crois que ça a complètement pourrit l'ambiance...

-Yep, répondit Rémus avec sincérité en se servant un verre de thé glacé.

-Merlin, c'est vraiment un foutu petit malin doublé d'un sale gosse, ajouta Cassandra comme prise d'une arrière pensé.

Rémus Lupin se contenta de soupirer et d'afficher une expression qui voulait tout dire... Elle n'en avait pas vu la moitié.

-Tu... tu penses qu'on devrait aller lui parler... et lui faire payer cette mauvaise blague et ces foutus remarques insupportables ? Explosa soudain Cassandra en se souvenant d'un seul coup de toutes les vacheries que le sale gosse venait de lui balancer après avoir pourrit son rendez-vous galant.

-Non, je ne recommande pas. Il était déjà très dur à surprendre avant Poudlard, mais en dépit de tous mes efforts, je n'ai plus jamais été capable d'y arriver après sa première année et tu sais que j'ai de l'entraînement, avoua platement Rémus avec un soupçon de regret dans la voix alors que des images de son enfance avec les maraudeurs lui revenaient.

Les deux adultes restèrent ensuite assis en silence durant un moment jusqu'à ce que Cassandra se décide à reprendre la parole.

-Alors, est ce que... On continue ce qu'on faisait, je… hum, disons que je n'ai pas perdu toute ma flamme, avoua-t-elle avec une petite moue timide mais néanmoins sexy.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit Rémus en affichant un sourire de loup avant de bondir en direction de sa proie.

L'après-midi n'était peut-être pas totalement gâché en fin de compte, songea-t-il avant de faire apparaître une cravate sur la poignée de la porte et de fermer cette dernière d'un coup de baguette.

.

Le lendemain matin, mademoiselle Whitehorse gravit tranquillement l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de Harry avec une étrange appréhension.

Elle avait connu Harry alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, et depuis, lui avait vendu un nombre incroyable de vêtements divers et variés. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait réappris à connaitre Rémus. Le lycan qui avait été à Poudlard cinq années au-dessus d'elle et qu'elle avait toujours secrètement admiré.

L'ouverture de l'Antre de Lunard lui avait donné une autre bonne occasion de le fréquenter, et un peu plus tôt cette semaine, après une soirée particulièrement festive et arrosée, elle s'était plus ou moins jeté sur le loup garou, qui avait été on ne peut plus ravi de l'attention.

Cependant, à présent qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte du fils spirituel du lycan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela avait été une bonne idée... Non pas que Rémus ne soit pas un amant extraordinaire, le loup avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre une femme heureuse. C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire au jeune Harry

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, sa confusion ne fit qu'augmenter dramatiquement. Incapable de réconcilier dans sa tête l'image du petit garçon qui lui avait commandé sa première paire de bottes en peau de dragon plus de quatre ans plus tôt, avec le torse nu et ruisselant de sueur qui lui fit face lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Harry Potter, poursuiveur extraordinaire, espoir de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, paraissait s'entrainer !

Cassandra regarda le jeune homme réaliser une nouvelle traction et ouvrit bêtement la bouche incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les derniers journaux sportifs récemment, où on chantait les éloges du nouveau joueur d'Angleterre, vantant son sens tactique supérieur, son intelligence de jeu ahurissante, sa vitesse inégalée et son statut de meilleur buteur du championnat, tout en le présentant comme un des meilleurs joueurs du monde. Elle comprit qu'il y avait surement du vrai dans ces éloges.

Jamais de mémoire de couturière, elle n'avait vu un adolescent aux muscles aussi définis. Non pas qu'Harry ait le physique d'un haltérophile, loin de là, c'est juste que tous ses muscles fins paraissaient extrêmement denses et saillants et se contractaient avec toute l'agilité de ceux d'un fauve. Par Merlin, il n'avait même pas quinze ans, comment cela était-il possible ?

Arrachant ses yeux à la contemplation du jeune homme qui continuait d'effectuer des tractions sans s'occuper d'elle, elle regarda distraitement la chambre gigantesque qui lui faisait face et retint un cri. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le fait que la pièce fasse près de 100 m² et soit suffisamment grande pour contenir un appartement qui la surprit, mais bien le mobilier qui la remplissait. Depuis le bureau en chêne noir jusqu'à la bibliothèque finement ouvragée, chaque meuble de la pièce semblait être une œuvre d'art, et l'ensemble s'harmonisait d'une manière incroyable et incompréhensible en un ensemble que l'on ne pouvait décrire que par le mot magnifique...

Et pourtant un moine acétique y aurait trouvé son bonheur car il n'y avait aucune fioriture. Pas de peinture ou d'ornement au mur, pas de bibelot ou d'objet de décoration. Juste un bureau, un nombre incalculable de bibliothèques, un petit cabinet d'étude, et un lit simple.

Visiblement, le bon gout du jeune homme ne se limitait pas aux vêtements.

Le choc était important. En passant la porte, Cassandra Whitehorse venait d'avoir l'impression de déménager de l'Antre de Lunard pour apparaitre au cœur d'une bibliothèque antique.

Ramenant son regard vers l'objet de sa présence, elle haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant l'exercice qu'il faisait. Suspendu à une barre métallique qui paraissait flotter dans l'air, Harry Potter faisait des tractions.

A peu près certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas en faire plus de cinq, elle réalisa avec stupeur que le gamin devait bien en avoir fait cinquante depuis qu'elle était entrée et ne faisait absolument pas mine de s'arrêter !

-Est-ce que tu vas te décider à parler ? demanda finalement Harry d'une voix déliée alors qu'il faisait une nouvelle traction. Ou est-ce que tu vas continuer à te rincer l'œil ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Je... Que... Et puis merde ! Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? C'est les vacances d'hivers et tu avais un match hier, commença Cassandra en employant le tutoiement qu'elle utilisait avec lui depuis toujours lorsqu'il venait faire ses achats.

Harry rit légèrement et se laissa tomber sur le sol avec une grâce étrangement inhumaine et soudainement, d'un vague geste de la main, il modifia les lumières de la pièce et une section entière de parquet qui recouvrait le sol se mit à bouger alors que lui-même commençait à trottiner sur la section désormais mobile. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Cassandra finit par comprendre ce que faisait l'adolescent : une étrange forme de magie faisait défiler le parquet rapidement sous les pieds de Harry le forçant à courir pour rester sur place...

Sans interrompre son jogging, Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction et sourit.

-Les gens qui affirment que le Quidditch ou le duel ne sont pas des disciplines physiques sont des arriérés, affirma-t-il sans perdre le rythme pendant que Cassandra ouvrait une nouvelle fois la bouche incapable de parler.

Toute prête à jurer que toute personne assez inhumaine pour forcer un adolescent à se torturer ainsi en utilisant cette méthode barbare était un monstre, Cassandra Whitehorse se retint en se rapellant que le gamin empochait un gros paquet de galions pour récompenser ses efforts dans l'équipe de Quidditch et soupira en songeant que de toute façon, elle n'était pas montée pour discuter des performances sportives de Harry.

-Est ce que tu pourrais te rhabiller s'il te plait ? Je voudrais te parler, finit-t-elle par demander d'une voix sérieuse, lorsqu'elle eut finalement retrouvé toutes ses capacités mentales.

-Cassandra, Cassandra, tu m'as vu tout enfant, ne me dit pas que tu es gênée. En plus, je t'ai moi-même vu à moitié nue pas plus tard qu'hier, alors ce n'est que justice qu'il te soit offert le même privilège. Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton à la foi aguicheur et moqueur.

Face à la blague de mauvais goût, Cassandra qui n'était pas connue pour son bon caractère, ne fit ni une ni deux, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un petit maléfice au sale gosse. Il était temps de discipliner ce petit malappris afin que ce fichu Potter cesse son cinéma.

Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa ensuite. D'un seul bond puissant, Harry effectua un saut périlleux arrière pour esquiver son maléfice avant de continuer à courir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, si tu continues à faire ça, cela devrait améliorer mon agilité, expliqua le dernier des Potter en lui lançant un sourire moqueur pendant qu'elle recommençait à gober des mouches.

Le gosse bougeait juste tellement vite et tellement souplement que c'en était à peine croyable.

-Bon, tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il tout en la regardant d'un air soudain lassé, avant de cesser de courir.

-Je... C'est à propos de ce que tu as vu hier soir, je..., commença-t-elle sans trop savoir quoi dire.

-Tu veux dire a propos du fait que Rémus ait finalement réussi à durcir son vieux balai usagé afin de tirer un coup ? demanda-t-il en souriant et en esquivant adroitement un deuxième sortilège qu'elle lui envoya.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, piailla-t-elle rouge d'embarras.

-Pff, alors le vieux loup a échoué face au but alors qu'il avait un pénalty et que le gardien était parti boire une bière, quel honte, ricana Harry avant de continuer d'un ton toujours aussi moqueur. Mais alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu n'as quand même pas besoin de '_LA discussion'_. Par contre, si tu veux, j'ai un bon livre sur les charmes contraceptifs et..., expliqua Harry d'un ton professoral.

**-Est ce que tu peux arrêter de te payer ma tête trois secondes pour que nous puissions parler ?** lui hurla-t-elle à la figure définitivement folle de rage cette fois.

-Bon, bon, vas y. Comme de toute façon tu interromps un de mes moments privilégiés autant que cela soit rapide.

-Tu veux dire comme tu as interrompu le nôtre hier ? Grinça-t-elle.

-Touché. Maintenant, viens en au fait ou je te sors personnellement de ma chambre, sourit Harry amicalement.

-Il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu as vu plus tôt.

-Vraiment ? Soupira Harry l'air définitivement peu intéressé. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais j'avais dans l'idée qu'embrasser et en parler n'était pas une pratique plaisante et...

-Tais-toi à la fin, tu es insupportable ! Laisse-moi parler !

-Calme, tu deviens hystérique. Pour avoir un tel caractère, tu dois sûrement être en manque de tu- sais-quoi... Enfin bref, rien de surprenant vu l'âge de Rémus, ne le juge pas trop durement..., soupira Harry d'un ton triste.

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien ainsi, Cassandra Whitehorse soupira et brusquement, les mots se mirent à sortir tous seuls de sa bouche alors qu'elle se décidait à vider son sac.

-Ce que tu as vu hier... ce n'était rien... et... et je ne veux pas que ce soit rien ! Je suis amoureuse de Rémus, mais voilà, il a cinq ans de plus que moi et cette malédiction de loup garou alors,… alors il ne veut rien entendre..., commença la belle couturière avant même de comprendre qu'à cause du choc et du harcèlement moral de Harry, elle venait de lui déballer ses problèmes de cœur au lieu de l'aider à accepter ce qu'il avait vu (ce qui était tout de même son intention initiale).

Harry quant à lui, voulait juste se taper très fort la tête contre le mur. Cette histoire allait juste le rendre fou ! D'abord Archie et Stéphanie, maintenant ça ! Pourquoi diable tous ces simplets venaient-ils le voir pour résoudre leur problème de cœur comme s'il était une sorte de psychomage ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta de se reprendre la jeune femme.

-Cassandra, tais-toi, la coupa Harry pendant que la brune se hérissait et se préparait à hurler une nouvelle fois de colère.

Le jeune mage ne lui en laissa pas le temps et reprit tout de suite la parole.

-Rémus est un loup-garou et il pense ne pas être digne de l'affection et de l'amour des autres. Sachant en plus qu'il craint de les blesser et ce, depuis son temps à Poudlard, il s'est donc auto persuadé que toutes les relations qu'il était susceptible d'avoir seraient forcément du court terme et que c'est ce que recherchent les femmes qui viennent vers lui.

-Mais je ne trouve pas que sa condition soit un problème et je ne recherche pas une relation d'un soir.

-Tout le monde se fout de ce que tu penses ! Ce qui compte, c'est ce dont il est persuadé lui ! grommela Harry en guise de réponse, coupant ainsi une nouvelle fois la parole à Cassandra qui s'apprêtait à se rebeller et se tût lorsqu'il la foudroya du regard.

'Brrr, ce regard est effrayant' pensa-t-elle benoitement, incapable de parler alors que les froides orbes vertes de Harry lui intimaient le silence.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas peur de sa malédiction et que tu tiens vraiment à lui, ça fait des années que je te vois le regarder à chaque fois que nous faisons des achats dans ta boutique. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je t'aurai déjà changé en limace et donnée à manger à ma chouette.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas ma faute, mais uniquement la sienne ?

-En quelque sorte. Rémus a toujours été victime des préjugés des autres. Alors il n'arrive simplement pas à imaginer que certaines personnes puissent le voir autrement que comme un monstre ou un phénomène de foire... Alors insiste un peu et fais lui comprendre tes vrais sentiments si tu veux construire quelque chose. Et maintenant, dégage de ma chambre ! conclut Harry en poussant fermement la jeune femme qu'il avait déjà reconduite à l'entré de sa chambre sans qu'elle s'en rende compte avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

-La petite vermine, maugréa Cassandra tout en descendant les escaliers pendant que Harry reprenait son entrainement en soupirant.

Le jeune mage n'eut même pas le temps de bien s'échauffer car moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Rémus Lupin déverrouillait la porte de sa chambre d'un sortilège expert et entrait. Lui aussi voulait visiblement parler. Oh joie !

-Alors Rémus, les affaires marchent bien en cette fin d'année ? demanda Harry en stoppant ses exercices et en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

-Pas mal. Les clients affluent et mes fournisseurs ont brusquement cassé leurs prix, expliqua le lycan.

Harry ricana intérieurement en se souvenant que ses associés vampires avaient rendu une petite visite au seul grossiste de l'Allée des Embrumes, un escroc qui exploitait la misère de la population locale en faisant payer cher des clients incapables d'aller se fournir ailleurs. Il lui avait laissé le choix entre casser ses prix ou se faire casser les jambes. Bien sûr, Rémus n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. La joie naïve d'un loup garou innocent n'a pas de prix, après tout.

-Tu sais, reprit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Je suis assez surpris que tu ne sois pas inquiet à propos de ce qui se passe à l'école avec la pétrification et tout le tintouin...

-Bof, répondit le lycan en haussant les épaules. Tu peux prendre soin de toi et puis de toute façon, tu passes tes journées enfermé avec tes bouquins alors..., commenta Rémus avant de se mettre à ricaner en se souvenant d'une scène comique. En parlant de bibliothèque, tu te souviens de cette fois où tu avais glissé sur...

-Alors toi et Cassandra Whitehorse, hein ? Le coupa immédiatement Harry peu désireux de se remémorer l'évènement humiliant.

-C'était juste une affaire d'un soir se défendit Rémus en rougissant. Elle est très belle sans aucun doute, mais je sais qu'elle ne veut rien de sérieux avec moi, expliqua le loup-garou avec une absolue certitude, pendant que Harry se retenait afin de ne pas ricaner.

Il savait déjà comment résoudre toute cette histoire : il allait caser les deux tourtereaux ensemble et avec un peu de chance il aurait ensuite la paix.

Le moment de mettre en action le plan 'Paix et Tranquillité pour Harry Potter' venait d'arriver !

-C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne cette petite Cassandra, commença le dernier des Potter avec un sourire pervers. Et puis amusante aussi, énergique, gentille...

-C'est bon j'ai compris, grogna Rémus.

Cependant Harry ne sembla pas en tenir compte.

-C'est aussi une sacrée coquine. Tu as vu le rayon lingerie de sa boutique ? Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait te faire des shows privés avec …

-Harry, l'averti le Lycan à présent rouge brique.

-Bien sûr, il y a aussi le fait qu'elle ait un corps superbe, et je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle embrasse très bien.

-HARRY, Grogna Rémus en signe d'avertissement cette fois.

-Certes, elle a parfois des goûts un peu bizarres puisqu'elle t'a embrassé, mais ça prouve juste qu'elle est aventureuse, ce qui promet des nuits torrides et...

**-J'AI COMPRIS HARRY ! **hurla le Lycan de toute la force de ses poumons ; c'est à dire suffisamment puissamment pour réveiller toute l'Allée des Embrume en dépit des enchantements de silence qui entouraient l'auberge.

-Je suis content que tu comprennes ce que je voulais te dire, acquiesça le jeune mage. C'est mieux que tu te fasses une raison tout de suite Rémus... Je veux dire, il n'y avait aucune chance dès le début qu'une belle jeune femme comme elle puisse vraiment tomber dans tes filets, expliqua Harry avec une feinte empathie pendant qu'il ricanait intérieurement de toutes ses forces. Après tout, regarde-toi avec tes vêtements ternes et défraichis, tes cernes sous les yeux, et ton air grognon... elle était beaucoup trop bien pour toi et vous ne jouiez pas dans la même catégorie.

**-QUOI ?** Est-ce que tu essayes de suggérer que je suis trop laid pour plaire aux femmes et que Cassandra n'était pas attirée par moi ? grogna Rémus à présent rouge de colère.

-Bien sûr que non, l'apaisa Harry d'un ton gentil et compatissant. Il ne faut pas te formaliser de ce genre de chose Touf-Touf. Après tout, dans cette époque qui est la nôtre, on peut toujours avoir une chance lorsqu'il y a assez d'alcool qui coule et tu as visiblement réussit à bien profiter de cette technique hier, mais dans une situation normale, au vu de ton âge et de ton manque d'expérience, les choses sont différentes Rémus. Il faut être réaliste, les femmes ne sont pas aussi faciles à satisfaire lorsqu'elles ont tous leurs moyens, tu sais.

-Misérable, tu apprendras que c'est elle qui est venue flirter avec moi à la fête d'hier soir et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager, se défendit fièrement le Lycan.

-Mais oui... bien sûr Rémus, je te crois, lui répondit Harry d'un ton gentil comme s'il était un enfant capricieux qu'il fallait préserver de sa propre folie. Avec l'alcool, l'ambiance festive, le fait que tu sois le patron de l'établissement et la musique qui empêche d'avoir une conversation, c'est possible qu'elle ait voulu s'amuser un peu. Mais il te faut tout de même réaliser pour ton propre bien qu'en dehors de ce genre de situation, tu n'as aucune chance avec une femme comme elle. Tu sais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal et ce n'est pas pour être méchant avec toi Rémus, mais tu n'es pas un mec marrant...

-Moi ? Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus amusant ! Rugit Rémus d'un ton défensif.

-Oh, si tu le dis, soupira platement Harry en secouant tristement la tête et en regardant le Lycan avec pitié.

-Je te dis que j'ai de la conversation, insista Rémus d'un ton sifflant

-Écoute, Rémus, arrête de te bercer d'illusions, reprit sèchement Harry. Regarde la vérité en face, tu es aussi intéressant qu'un Veracrasse asthmatique lorsque tu n'es pas bourré, alors maintenant redescends sur terre et accepte le fait tu n'aies pas eu un coup sérieux en plus de dix ans.

-Tu apprendras petit démon ingrat que c'est uniquement parce que je refuse les avances de certaines dames et que je n'ai pas dragué sérieusement une seule femme depuis la fin de ma scolarité.

-Oui c'est ce que je dis ! Lorsqu'on était au dix-huitième siècle tu avais encore des atouts, mais maintenant en dehors de ces soirées si spéciales où on ne peut ni parler ni voir correctement son partenaire à cause de la musique et de l'alcool c'est fini tout ça.

-Et qui es-tu pour juger la vie sociale des autres ? Regardes toi ! Se rebella soudain le Lycan.

-Oui, tu veux parler de mon statut de génie, du fait que je sois une star de Quidditch internationale, de ma sélection comme modèle pour les publicités Boubagump ou plutôt du fait que je reçoive plus de cinquante lettres d'amour tous les jours ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil pendant que Rémus s'effondrait sur une chaise, l'air dépité.

-Cassandra t'a dit que j'étais ennuyeux ? demanda soudain le Lycan en regardant Harry tristement pendant que son protégé ricanait de plus belle dans les tréfonds de son machiavélique esprit.

-Non, bien sûr, elle n'a pas utilisé ces mots. Mais le doute n'est pas permis. Je veux dire, c'est évident que tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une chance. Je me demande même comment tu as pu rêver qu'une femme comme elle puisse sérieusement s'intéresser à toi, se moqua ouvertement Harry pendant que Rémus se relevait d'un bond, son honneur définitivement piqué au vif.

Cette fois le sale gamin était allé trop loin !

**-Pas une chance ? Vieux ? Pas marrant hein ? C'est ce que tu ****penses !** Gronda le Lycan d'une voix pleine de fiel. **Misérable petit ingrat. Et bien, on va voir ce qu'on va voir. Je vais la conquérir et ensuite tu devras ravaler tes insultes et tes sarcasmes, sale petite liche. Je vais te montrer qui était le Casanova ****des maraudeurs moi ! **Beugla Rémus en brandissant le poing en direction de son jeune protégé, avant de quitter la chambre de Harry d'un pas puissant et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

C'est seulement alors, pendant que Harry de son côté de la porte, commençait enfin à rigoler à n'en plus finir, que Rémus eut l'étrange impression de s'être fait embobiner. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas montrer à ce sale punk comment un homme, un vrai, s'y prenait avec ces dames.

**.**

**.**

**Partie 2 : Le rire du serpent.**

Comme Harry l'avait prédit, son entrainement avec l'équipe d'Angleterre s'était considérablement durci en prévision du match contre la Serbie qui devait avoir lieu précisément le jour de la Saint Valentin. Cependant, l'héritier Potter avait découvert avec surprise qu'il n'avait aucun mal à suivre le nouveau rythme. Son entrainement personnel et certains de ses rituels chamaniques semblaient finalement donner des résultats...

Bien sûr, le fait que sa condition physique soit liée au nombre de buts qu'il arrivait généralement à marquer et que ce même nombre de buts soit proportionnel à la taille de son chèque de fin de mois, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les efforts titanesques qu'il faisait dans ce domaine.

Non pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de l'argent d'ailleurs, entre son association avec les Tzimices, son partenariat avec Lestat, ses récentes opérations immobilières dans l'Allée des Embrumes, l'augmentation de la rentabilité de l'Antre de Lunard, le tournoi de Gringotts qu'il avait remporté, ses contrats publicitaires récents, et ses actions moldues qui grimpaient en flèche, il avait déjà multiplié par plus de dix sa fortune personnelle. Mais tout de même, quelques galions en plus ne se refusaient pas.

Comme le dit le proverbe gobelin, _'ce n'est pas à la quantité d'or que l'on peut compter le bonheur, mais au ratio de cette fortune qui a été honnêtement volé'. _Et justement, Harry venait de finir de mettre au point son dernier plan en date pour accroitre à nouveau sa fortune et mettre sur la touche un homme potentiellement capable de s'opposer à ses projets...

Mais le cours de potion de Rogue n'était pas le bon endroit pour y songer.

-Alors Archie, est ce que tu as vu Stéphanie pendant les vacances de Noël ? demanda Harry en se penchant légèrement au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant dans lequel revenait tranquillement leur décoction du jour.

-Non, elle a préféré rester en France afin de pouvoir rattraper son retard et n'est pas rentrée pour Noël, grommela le brun en touillant rageusement sa potion.

Rogue passa devant et hocha brièvement la tête en voyant la décoction, avant de continuer sa ronde sans un mot.

Depuis l'incident Flint, le professeur de Potion prenait en effet bien soin de garder ses distances et ses remarques pour lui.

-Dis-moi Archimède, j'ai un petit service à te demander. J'aurai besoin d'un petit coup de main pour fabriquer certaines potions un peu délicates.

-Quel genre ? demanda distraitement le grand brun.

-Une potion de nutrition absolue, une potion de renforcement physique, un élixir de Sargorath, et une dernière petite chose donc je te parlerai plus tard et qui devrait t'intéresser.

-L'élixir de Sargorath relève plus de l'alchimie que de la potion et son utilisation est… hum disons peu encouragée par le ministère. Mais je devrais y arriver. Dis-moi Harry, tu ne prévois pas de modifier ton corps à l'aide d'un rituel démoniaque au moins ? murmura Archie en regardant son ami d'un œil suspicieux.

-Je ne peux pas te dire pour quoi j'ai besoin de l'élixir, mais ce n'est pas pour un rituel démoniaque, promis ! répondit Harry en faisant un petit salut de scout.

-Et la potion de nutrition ? Tu peux être un peu plus précis ? demanda Archie.

-J'ai besoin d'une durée et d'une potentialité importante. En fait, fais la aussi forte que possible et mets m'en une quantité correspondant à deux mois, expliqua Harry en réfléchissant un instant.

-Dis-moi au moins que tu ne prévois pas de te doper avec la potion de renforcement physique et que tu es au courant des effets secondaires potentiels d'un abus de potion de nutrition, grommela Archie en sentant poindre le début d'une migraine, alors que Harry hochait innocemment la tête.

-La potion de nutrition fournit au corps tous les nutriments, fibres, calories et même apport hydrique dont l'organisme a besoin pour une période de temps dépendant de sa concentration et de sa quantité. Elle permet donc de survivre de très longues périodes dans des conditions extrêmes ou plus communément de sauter un ou deux repas sans avoir faim. La potion de renforcement physique quant à elle, améliore de manière générale le bénéfice que le corps tire d'un entrainement prolongé et peut, si absorbé moins de deux jours avant une compétition, être considéré comme du dopage.

-Je devrais pouvoir te faire la potion de nutrition pour demain, celle de renforcement physique pour la fin de la semaine, et l'élixir pour dans deux semaines. Est-ce que sa seigneurie est satisfaite ? Grommela Archie d'un ton pince sans rire... mais en échange je veux que tu fasses mes devoirs de transfiguration pendant trois semaines.

-Pas de problème, répondit immédiatement Harry pour qui les exercices ne représenteraient aucune difficulté.

-Génial, note parfaite en métamorphose pendant presque un mois. Qui a dit que les potions ne servaient à rien ? Ricana Archimède en se frottant les mains.

.

Après cette étrange discussion, la vie reprit son cours normal à Poudlard durant quelques semaines jusqu'à ce que les pétrifications recommencent. Les semaines s'écoulèrent, les incidents se multiplièrent et finalement, à la mi-février, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, et un élève finit par perdre la vie, tué par le monstre de Serpentard.

Immédiatement un tôlé généralisé ébranla le monde magique tout entier, lorsque la mort du jeune Antony Goldstein fut rendue publique. Le cadavre du gamin avait été trouvé au deuxième étage, par nul autre que Harry Potter en personne.

Le jeune mage, lorsqu'il avait avisé le corps, avait pris sur lui de sonner l'alarme sans paniquer, en envoyant plusieurs détonations puissantes à l'aide de sa baguette. Dumbledore avait tenté de minimiser l'incident, mais les choses étaient simplement allées trop loin cette fois pour que l'affaire puisse être étouffée.

C'est pourquoi, le lendemain du décès, la Gazette hurlait après la démission de Dumbledore et le ministère tout entier montait un siège autour de Poudlard. Les choses étaient claires, le département de la justice avait une semaine pour trouver le coupable, après quoi les têtes commenceraient à tomber, et Poudlard serait fermé par ordre ministériel.

Trois jours après l'incident, toute l'école connaissait le nom du coupable. Le suspect était évident, après tout, il avait menacé de mort un homme devant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, maitrisait la magie bien au-delà de ce qu'un adolescent de son âge n'aurait dû pouvoir faire, parlait Fourchelangue et avait été trouvé sur les lieux du seul meurtre à avoir eu lieu. Oui ! Il n'y avait aucun doute, Harry Potter était l'héritier de Serpentard et le responsable de tous les incidents ; l'école tout entière en était convaincue !

L'école n'était pas la seule convaincue de la culpabilité de Harry car l'opinion publique dans un incroyable revers, s'était retournée contre sa toute nouvelle vedette alors même que la gazette du sorcier s'en donnait a cœur joie en le dépeignant comme un deuxième Voldemort en court endoctrinement, avide de pouvoir et de célébrité ; et tramant dans l'ombre les pire complot !

A partir de là, les choses semblèrent s'accélérer exponentiellement à mesure que le ministère et la gazette du sorcier œuvrait : Le passé trouble de Harry fut réinventé, les propos de ses ancienne interviews déformé, des preuves et des indices accablant furent révélé et très bientôt il ne restait plus un mage digne de ce nom au sein du ministère pour douter de sa culpabilité Tous hurlaient pour l'emprisonnement de l'héritier de Salazar, les journaux se déchainaient et même le Magenmagot paraissait agité par la mort de l'héritier d'une noble famille de sorcier au Sang Pur.

Les rumeurs les plus folles se mirent rapidement à circuler, colportées par la presse, et les sorciers incrédules. Bien des gens affirmaient désormais qu'il était le responsable de la blessure du précédent poursuiveur de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Certaines rumeurs suggéraient même qu'il avait maudit Londubat en le condamnant à comprendre le Fourchelangue pour venger la mémoire de Voldemort.

Harry reposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table et soupira. En première page, Lucius Malfoy clamait haut et fort au nom du conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard que Harry Potter était bel et bien le premier suspect concernant les agressions.

Se frottant les yeux lentement, le jeune mage comprit qu'une chaine d'évènements venait de s'amorcer et qu'il était impuissant à en modifier le cours. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les forces qui œuvraient dans l'ombre ne se décident à agir. Il restait cependant une chose importante qu'il devait réaliser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tournant sa tête vers son meilleur ami, il prit la parole.

-Archimède, je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à un problème avec moi. Est-ce que tu te souviens exactement comment les victimes ont été trouvé ? Et je dis bien, _exactement._

-Hum, commença avec éloquence le brun en réfléchissant. Le chat de Rusard était suspendu par la queue près des toilettes des filles d'où s'échappait une énorme flaque d'eau... Colin Crivey marchait dans un couloir du troisième étage avec son appareil photo...

-Ou exactement était l'appareil ? le coupa Harry.

-A peu près devant ses yeux. Il devait se préparer à prendre une photo, répondit avec confusion le brun, ne voyant pas ou son ami voulait en venir. Finch-Fletchley lui, a été trouvé pétrifié juste à côté du fantôme de Gryffondor, lui aussi pétrifié. Et puis ensuite, Clearwater de Serpentard et Granger ont toutes deux été retrouvées côte à côte, tenant des morceaux de miroirs prêt des escaliers menant au deuxième étage ; alors que Lee Jordan a été retrouvé au deuxième étage regardant par la fenêtre... Et puis bien sûr, il y a Goldstein que l'on a retrouvé mort au milieu d'un couloir désert du deuxième étage, conclut Archimède en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry regarda ensuite son ami un long moment dans les yeux avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce.

-Archie, sais-tu où sont passées les araignées que Rogue gardait vivantes afin de servir comme ingrédient frais ?

-Oh, elles ont juste disparue, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules de plus en plus confus à cause des questions de son ami.

-Promets-moi de ne jamais oublier ce dont nous venons de discuter Archimède, finit par murmurer Harry d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

-Harry, tu me fais peur et...

-Promets ! Le coupa Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

-Ça va, ça va, je te le promets, répondit sérieusement Archimède, qui soupira un instant plus tard lorsque son ami se leva et s'en alla sans un autre mot.

.

Deux jours après cette étrange requête, le dernier des Potter pénétra dans le Grand Hall une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage alors qu'un incroyable charivari régnait dans la pièce principale de Poudlard. Les étudiants hurlaient, criaient et couraient partout alors qu'une tension presque palpable emplissait l'air.

Brusquement, Harry repéra la grande silhouette de Montague et vit que le brun courait vers lui avec un air paniqué.

-Harry, Harry, quelque chose de terrible est en train d'arriver, s'écria Archimède dès qu'il fut arrivé à hauteur du dernier des Potter. Dumbledore vient d'être renvoyé par le bureau des gouverneurs et le ministre en personne est là, je pense...

Le pauvre Montague ne put même pas finir sa phrase car au même moment, la porte du Grand Hall s'ouvrit à la volée dans un bruit d'explosion retentissant.

.

**-AURORS ! ARRETEZ CE GARCON ! **Tonna Fudge en désignant de l'index l'héritier Potter alors qu'il pénétrait d'un pas conquérant dans la Grande Salle.

Harry leva lentement les bras pour signifier sa reddition tout en se tournant dos aux Aurors afin de plonger ses orbes émeraude dans les prunelles noisette de son ami qui paraissait tétanisé.

- Archimède, concentre-toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement, murmura le dernier des Potter d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

Immédiatement, les yeux d'Archimède perdirent toute lueur de peur et le jeune mage sut que son ami était parfaitement concentré.

-Bien, continua Harry sans jamais lâcher le regard d'Archie. Il y a un livre dans l'endroit où je conserve mes secrets, un livre que tu dois absolument trouver ! expliqua il calmement alors que les Aurors continuaient de se rapprocher à grands pas, baguette levée et tous près à utiliser la force si il résistait.

-Le livre en question sera facile à reconnaître. Je t'y ai laissé un mot, tu devras lire mes notes et le livre en entier puis décider de la suite de tes actions avec intelligence ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? demanda il plus pressement à présent que les Aurors étaient presque au contact.

Archie, l'horreur clairement visible sur son visage, ne put que hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

-Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir, murmura Harry dont les yeux étaient empreints d'une gravité que le brun n'y avait jamais vu.

Brusquement, Harry se pencha tout contre lui et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille un bref instant.

Une seconde plus tard un Auror saisit le gamin par les épaules et le tira violemment en arrière avant de lui frapper l'intérieur de la jambe pour le contraindre à poser genoux à terre.

**-Harry James Potter !** Commença Fudge d'un ton impérieux, un sourire de triomphe clairement visible sur le visage. V**ous avez été reconnu coupable d'avoir perpétré plusieurs attaques à l'aide de magie noire sur la population étudiantes de cette école, dont l'une a abouti au meurtre d'un de vos camarades. Vous serez donc, en pun****ition de vos crimes, emprisonné à Azkaban jusqu'à votre mort. Aucun procès ne sera nécessaire, les meurtriers dans votre genre n'en mérite****nt**** pas. Auror****s**** emmenez cette vermine, **conclu Fudge pendant que Harry, le visage parfaitement impassible, était relevé brutalement par les Aurors.

-Harry, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? cria Archie avec désespoir tandis que de grosses menottes de fer étaient passées autour des poignets et des chevilles de son meilleur ami et qu'un petit détachement d'Aurors s'interposait pour l'empêcher de rejoindre son ami.

-Archimède, tu es tout sauf un idiot, alors réfléchis, fais ce que je t'ai dit, et tout deviendra clair. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de jouer avec tes forces Archimède. Chacun possède en lui quelque chose qui fait sa grandeur, n'ai jamais honte de ce qui fait la tienne, expliqua Harry dont le visage était toujours impassible.

L'Auror qui venait de l'attacher, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette, qu'il donna avec un sourire au ministre, qui semblait littéralement jubiler.

-Il est temps maintenant, monsieur Potter. J'ai réservé pour vous une cellule toute particulière dans les tréfonds d'Azkaban, murmura le ministre dont le sourire sadique s'élargit lorsque ses Aurors commencèrent à trainer l'adolescent en direction de la sortie, pendant que les élèves et les professeurs, parfaitement stupéfaits, regardaient la scène avec des yeux ronds.

-Arrêtez immédiatement, vous n'avez aucun droit de faire cela, annonça froidement Flitwick en se positionnant directement devant les Aurors, baguette en main.

- Écarte-toi misérable gnome de jardin si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans une cage du cirque Zonko ce soir, cracha un des Aurors en levant sa propre baguette.

Sans un mot, Harry croisa le regard de son mentor et ami en secouant doucement la tête. Un instant, une étrange lueur sembla se refléter dans ses yeux et un battement de coeur plus tard Flitwick, hocha légèrement la tête avant de s'écarter.

**-Cessez cette foire immédiatement. Tout le monde a le droit à un procès !** s'indigna McGonagall en s'interposant à son tour, sa voix résonante dans le Hall et son considérable pouvoir magique résonant dans la salle.

Aucun Auror n'osa cette fois prononcer le moindre mot. Le ministre commença à essuyer la transpiration qui lui maculait désormais le front. A cet instant, Archie se surpris à retrouver confiance. La voix trainante de Lucius Malfoy, qui venait de pénétrer dans le Hall, se chargea un instant plus tard de détruire ses derniers espoirs.

-En fait Minerva, vous vous apercevrez en regardant avec plus d'attention les textes, que cela est tout à fait possible. Poudlard est après tout un endroit particulier ou ne s'applique pas toujours la loi ministérielle. Un endroit où un procès n'est pas toujours nécessaire pour faire emprisonner des délinquants. Une sentence qui bien sûr est tout de même appliquée par le ministère au nom de l'école si elle s'avère nécessaire. Dans ce cas précis, vous pourrez constater qu'un accord entre le bureau des gouverneurs de Poudlard, le ministère et le département des Aurors a été conclu et soutient une telle action la rendant par la même légale. J'ai ici tous les documents officiels, expliqua le blond avec un sourire victorieux et pervers en agitant une petite liasse de parchemins.

Choquée, l'enseignante se saisit des papiers tandis que le groupe d'Aurors et Harry Potter passaient juste devant elle. Lucius Malfoy sourit froidement, donna les autorisations nécessaires à Minerva. Puis il serra la main de Fudge avant de se retourner et de sortir de Poudlard en compagnie du Ministre en riant doucement d'un petit ton haut perché et étrangement poche du sifflement d'un serpent.

Une seconde plus tard, les Aurors et leur prisonnier emboitèrent le pas aux deux politiciens et la porte du Grand Hall se refermait dans un fracas assourdissant.

Harry Potter venait d'être emmené à Azkaban !


	26. Chapitre : 26 Le feu, le sang et Azkaban

_**.**_

_**Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Je remercie au passage ****calypso78**** qui m'a aidé pour mettre au point ce chapitre ainsi d'ailleurs que le précédent.**_

_**Enfin, je m'excuse de vous avoir laisser en plan aussi longtemps mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.**_

_**Sans plus de digression voilà le chapitre :**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre : 26 Le feu, le sang et Azkaban**

Harry Potter venait d'être emmené à Azkaban.

Dès que la porte de la grande salle fut fermée, un brouhaha immense s'éleva dans le Hall, tous les élèves parlant de la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Parmi tous ces bavards, seuls Cédric Diggory, Roger Davis et les jumeaux Weasley eurent la présence d'esprit de regarder en direction de Montague.

Des larmes coulaient librement sur les joues du jeune génie en potion, qui regardait la porte close derrière laquelle Harry avait disparu comme si cette dernière menait en enfer.

-Ce bon à rien de Potter, je vous avais dit il y a des mois déjà que c'était lui. Si on m'avait écouté à l'époque, au lieu d'accuser Neville à tort à cause de la malédiction Fourchelangue que Potter lui a lancé, on n'en serait pas là ! éructa Ron Weasley à l'adresse de ses amis de Gryffondor qui grognèrent immédiatement leur acquiescement... Après tout, il était désormais bien connu que si Neville parlait fourchelangue c'était uniquement car Harry l'avait maudit !

Sans réfléchir un seul instant aux conséquences de ses actions, Archimède se jeta sur le garçon et lui expédia un monumental crochet du droit qui fracassa littéralement la face du meilleur ami du sauveur du monde sorcier. Un instant plus tard, Ronald Weasley s'effondra sur le sol avec un nez cassé et deux lèvres explosées sous les yeux éberlués de ses amis.

-Tu n'es qu'une merde Weasley, dit Archimède dont la voix résonna dans tout le Hall. Non, t'appeler ainsi est déjà te faire trop d'honneur. Tu es moins que de la merde. Une de tes amies gît à l'infirmerie et tu craches sur un innocent au lieu de l'aider. Si seulement tes parents ne t'avaient pas complètement pourri l'esprit avec toutes ces conneries de magie noire de pacotille, tu serais capable de t'en rendre compte, siffla-t-il avant de sortir de la salle tel un ouragan. Ni Minerva, ni Filius n'eurent visiblement le cœur de le rappeler à l'ordre et tous deux se précipitèrent vers Ron pour juger de son état.

-Ron peut se comporter comme un idiot parfois et...

-...il n'a certainement pas volé cette petite correction cependant...

-…tu devrais aller voir Archie et lui parler, dirent en cœur Fred et George en direction d'un Cédric Digori stupéfait, avant d'aller voir de leur côté comment se portait leur petit frère.

Sortant de la Grande Salle à longues enjambées, le poufsouffle entreprit de rattraper son ami qui ne fut pas difficile à trouver, puisqu'il s'était réfugié dans la première classe abandonnée disponible et paraissait en proie à une crise de démence.

**-Imbécile !**

Entendant le hurlement facilement reconnaissable de Archimède, Cédric pénétra dans une petite salle abandonné, et y trouva son ami en train de détruire tout le mobilier à coup de poing en hurlant.

**-C'est entièrement ma faute ! Putain de merde, c'est ma faute ! **cria Archimède en jetant de toutes ses forces une petite armoire contre un mur sur lequel elle parut exploser.

- Archie, calme-toi ! ordonna fermement Cédric en direction du Serdaigle qui tourna vers lui des yeux brillants de larmes et injectés de sang.

**- Calme-toi ? CALME-TOI ! **rugit le brun en direction de Cédric. **Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que Harry est à Azkaban à cause de MOI !**

Archimède était peut-être incroyablement grand, mais Cédric n'avait rien d'un gringalet non plus... Une chose qu'il avait visiblement a cœur de montrer puisqu'il gifla Archie avec force à deux reprises avant de saisir fermement un Montague choqué par les épaules et de le secouer un instant.

- Calme-toi maintenant et dis-moi pourquoi au nom de Merlin, tu sembles être persuadé que c'est de ta faute si Harry a été arrêté, ordonna Cédric avec toujours autant de calme et de fermeté.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? demanda Archimède. C'était un complot ! Fudge et Malfoy voulaient se venger de Harry. Alors ils ont monté l'opinion publique contre lui et lui ont collé le meurtre sur le dos uniquement en se servant du fait qu'il peut parler au serpent. Ce qui veut dire que si je n'avais pas bêtement dit à tout le monde que Harry était Fourchelangue, ils n'auraient eu aucun motif pour l'arrêter ! **C'EST DE MA FAUTE !**

Cédric ignora complètement la logique défaillante de son ami et le gifla une nouvelle fois avec considérablement plus de force. D'abord parce que c'était marrant et ensuite parce qu'il fallait sérieusement que Montague se calme afin qu'ils puissent réfléchir tous deux au problème.

-Mais, tu vas arrêter de me frapper oui ? grogna finalement Archimède en frottant sa joue endolorie.

-Seulement si tu te calmes et que tu commences à réfléchir intelligemment au problème. Que t'a dit Harry juste avant que les Aurors ne l'emmènent ?

Archie prit plusieurs longues inspirations pour se calmer et se remémora exactement ce que Harry lui avait dit. Brusquement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il s'arracha à la poigne de son ami et se redressa de toute sa haute taille.

-Cédric suis moi, nous devons aller à la cachette de Harry, lança brusquement le brun avant de se diriger rapidement vers le couloir en tirant son ami derrière lui par le poignet.

-La cachette, quelle cachette ? demanda Cédric alors qu'il se faisait traîner par le Serdaigle hystérique à travers différents couloirs.

-Ce que la plupart des gens ignore concernant Harry, commença Archimède alors qu'il prenait un virage serré en direction de la tour de Serdaigle, c'est qu'il est encore bien plus avancé en magie que tout le monde le suppose. En fait, il pourrait aujourd'hui se présenter a certains Aspics et passer brillamment, expliqua Archie en direction du Poufsouffle qui paraissait choqué par l'information. Dis-moi Cédric, quelles sont les choses constantes dans la vie de Harry ?

-Euh... la lecture et le Quidditch, répondit Cédric sans trop savoir où Montague voulait en venir.

-Exactement ! répondit Archie en faisant pénétrer un Cédric ébahit dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Dis-moi, à ton avis pourquoi Harry passe la majorité de son temps à lire à l'école quand il pourrait déjà passer un grand nombre de ses examens de fin de parcours ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il pourrait euh... travailler sur d'autres sujets plus avancé ? essaya-t-il au hasard.

-Exactement, répéta le brun. Bien que tu n'aies aucune idée d'à quel point ces sujets sont avancés. En fait, je suis à peu près sûr que Harry est un maître de spirimagie, et prépare un Masterium Arcanius en métamorphose, charme, duel, arithmancie, et études des runes en plus de ses études en médicomagie et Merlin sait quoi d'autre, expliqua Archie alors que Cédric s'arrêtait brutalement en ouvrant bêtement la bouche.

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Diggory avec une absolue certitude. Le Masterium Arcanius est la plus haute distinction honorifique de maîtrise universitaire d'un sujet magique. En obtenir un seul peut prendre une dizaine d'années et il n'y a que deux étudiants, au cours des cinq cent dernières années, à en avoir obtenu un avant de quitter Poudlard. Les chances de réussir un pareil exploit sont proches de zéro.

Archie se retint de dire à son ami que lui-même comptait bien en obtenir en potions et reprit la parole.

-Cédric, Harry a toujours refusé de me parler de ses recherches personnelles, mais lorsque nous étions en deuxième année, j'ai vu Harry transformer de manière définitive un cure-dent en une gigantesque lance constituée d'argent pur sans prononcer le moindre mot. As-tu la plus petite idée de combien de règles de la transfiguration cet exploit contredit ?

-A peu près toutes je crois, murmura Cédric en ouvrant de grands yeux complètement choqués.

-Exactement. Et cela, Harry l'a réalisé alors qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard depuis moins de deux ans. Bien, pour en revenir à notre sujet, continua Archimède, Harry ne pouvait pas s'amuser à s'entraîner et à étudier ce genre de magie au milieu de la salle commune avec tous les autres élèves aux alentours. Harry est une personne très privée... hum en tout cas en général, grommela un peu platement Archimède en se souvenant que son ami était désormais le mannequin de Coca-Cola pour le monde magique.

Il s'arrêta devant un buste de marbre.

-Et alors ? demanda Cédric en regardant l'étrange sculpture de style victorien devant laquelle Archimède venait de s'arrêter brusquement.

-Alors... Il a trouvé ce repaire pour pouvoir étudier en paix, expliqua Archimède avant de gifler à sept reprises les fesses de la statue en forme de sirène qui émit un glapissement aiguë et commença à bouger.

Le Poufsouffle regarda ensuite avec effarement la petite pièce remplie de vieux tomes poussiéreux qui lui faisait face. Des centaines de livres écrits dans différentes langues et tous plus complexes les uns que les autres s'entassaient sans ordre apparent dans le bureau qui était éclairé par d'étranges globes lumineux de nature inconnue.

Sur le bureau cependant, se trouvait un seul livre et Archie s'en saisit rapidement avant d'en déchirer le titre.

_**'Les mémoires de Salazar Serpentard'**_

_Traduction complète du Fourchelangue à l'anglais par H.J. POTTER_

-Oh mon dieu, il l'a fait, murmura le brun en regardant le petit tome, complètement estomaqué par le génie de son ami. Tandis que Cédric, complètement abasourdit, regardait lui aussi le journal avec de grands yeux.

-Que qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda le Poufsouffle.

-L'an passé, Harry a gagné le journal intime de Salazar lors du tournoi de Gringotts. Il a ensuite passé des mois à en briser les protections magiques. Il a dû finir de les briser récemment avant de le traduire.

Ouvrant le petit livre, Archie vit avec surprise une petite carte en tomber. Il la ramassa et commença à la lire.

_Cher simplet,_

_Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que mes pires prédictions se sont avérées être exactes. Ne fatigue pas ton petit cerveau mollasson à essayer de comprendre la situation, contente toi de lire le journal en entier. Je n'ai traduit qu'une seule année du tome original, mais tu te rendras compte que c'est la plus importante et adaptée à la situation qui nous préoccupe en ce moment. Prends cette affaire au sérieux Archimède, car dans ce journal se trouvent les clefs qui te permettront de me faire libérer..._

_Azkaban n'étant pas un lieu de villégiature agréable, je te conseille de donner le meilleur de toi même si tu ne veux pas que je sois forcé de m'évader pour te botter les fesses._

_Travaille bien,_

_Ton seigneur et maître._

-Par le crâne chauve de Mordred, souffla Cédric clairement choqué.

-Le sale petit Serpent... Il avait prévu qu'il pouvait se faire arrêter et il ne m'a rien dit, gronda Archimède à mi-voix avant de reculer d'un pas et de rejeter sa tête en arrière et de hurler de toute la force de ses poumons une phrase libératrice : **Harry espèce de misérable Veracrasse scatophile !**

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, nom d'un petit dragon ? craqua Cédric qui n'appréciait pas de ne rien comprendre à tout ce fiasco.

-Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, répondit Archimède de nouveau calmé. En tout cas, si ce que je suspecte s'avère exact, alors ce foutu Potter est un génie parmi les génies, murmura Archie alors qu'un étrange sourire éclairait son visage.

-Et qu'est-ce que nous devons faire maintenant ? demanda Cédric en prouvant par l'emploi du nous, qu'il avait bel et bien sa place à Poufsouffle, maison de l'amitié et de la loyauté. Car en ce bas monde, bien peu de gens pouvaient rêver d'un ami aussi fidèle que l'héritier Diggory.

-Maintenant, on va lire ce fichu journal comme Harry l'a suggéré et ensuite, nous allons faire libérer ce sale petit serpent ! Fudge et Malfoy ont peut être gagné cette bataille, mais je ne les laisserais pas gagner la guerre, répondit Archimède avec une étrange grimace.

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête afin de mieux percevoir le paysage incroyable. Au loin, un ciel étoilé et lumineux emplissait l'horizon. Une lande ténébreuse s'étendait à perte de vue dans toutes les directions et des brumes colorées flottaient au hasard dans ce monde déchiré. Au centre de la lande aride se trouvait un lac sombre et inquiétant. Au milieu du lac une tour d'obsidienne se dressait fièrement, défiant les cieux de sa beauté insolente...

Harry sourit. En ce lieu étrange, il se savait parfaitement en sécurité, et pour cause. Il était dans son esprit : Un esprit unique et magnifique qu'il avait forgé au cours des dernières années à force de temps et de travail.

Regardant la barrière magique qui entourait son monde psychique, Harry secoua la tête et commença a travailler afin de renforcer ses toutes premières défenses avant de se recentrer sur les lignes de protection suivantes. En effet, allant bien au-delà des méthodes préconisées par les manuels, le jeune mage ne s'était pas contenté du bouclier sphérique qui entourait son esprit, mais s'était fabriqué un véritable univers mental à l'intérieur de ses défenses naturelles.

Entouré d'un bouclier d'énergie magique, le ciel lointain constituait un labyrinthe dont les détours sans fin ne pouvaient être traversés par un esprit étranger. La lumière diffuse qui provenait des étoiles irradiait cet univers et brûlerait instantanément tout intrus suffisamment fou pour s'y aventurer. La gravité était en outre insurmontable, le sol empoisonné, et l'air lui-même était vicié pour tout autre esprit que celui de Harry.

Au centre de son esprit, des pièges qu'il avait nommé le lac des temps anciens et les brumes du souvenir, plongeraient toute entité psychique capable de s'en approcher dans un sommeil sans retour avant de la perdre dans un abîme où la magie le temps et l'espace disparaissaient pour ne plus former qu'un maelström de chaos capable d'arrêter n'importe quel sortilège d'amnésie, Harry comptait bien l'adapter désormais afin de contrer le pouvoir psychique des Détraqueurs.

Vérifiant que toutes ses défenses se comportaient comme prévu, Harry renforça un instant la magie qui sous-tendait la défense qu'il avait spécifiquement mise en place afin de contenir l'aura des Détraqueurs puis leva les yeux.

Au cœur même de son esprit, la grande tour d'obsidienne surmontée d'un brasier d'une blancheur argentée semblait surveiller la lande. Cette zone de la psyché qui lui servait à abriter sa magie et ses souvenirs, était sa plus belle création. Composée de magie spirituelle parfaitement pure et sans la moindre ouverture, elle était quasiment infranchissable.

Particulièrement fier de son accomplissement, Harry se téléporta au sommet de la tour et fusionna avec le brasier argenté avant d'apparaître au cœur même de l'édifice. Laissant son regard errer tout autour de lui, le jeune mage sourit. Il avait réussi à donner à ses souvenirs l'apparence de cristaux qu'il avait organisés en une incroyable sphère qui paraissait graviter autour d'une étrange énergie dorée.

Cette organisation lui permettait d'avoir accès à chaque instant aux souvenirs et aux émotions désirées. En effet, s'inspirant des ordinateurs moldus et de leurs programmes, Harry avait également réussit à créer deux boucles d'énergie mentale auto programmée : l'une permettait à ses nouveaux souvenirs de rejoindre automatiquement leur place au sein de l'incroyable édifice, tandis que l'autre dévoyait en permanence une partie de son esprit au renforcement de la tour et de ses défenses...

Ce qui limitait désormais son travail à des efforts de maintenance réguliers des barrières extérieures et à l'ajout de nouveaux pièges... ou dans ce cas précis, à l'exécution du plan de secours qu'il avait préparé il y a de cela plusieurs semaines.

Se concentrant un instant, Harry renforça une dernière fois ses défenses et laissa tous ses sentiments d'indifférence entourer son esprit et le protéger en partie de l'aura sombre des Détraqueurs. Enfin, Harry Potter revint dans le monde réel et ouvrit les yeux.

Le spectacle n'avait rien de très ragoûtant. Des murs sombres et humides, de grosses pierres noires, et des moisissures. Voilà tout ce qu'il y avait à voir au sein d'Azkaban.

L'Auror qui se tenait devant Harry leva sa baguette et une mince lumière bleue entoura tout les sorciers présents, les protégeant efficacement de l'effet des Détraqueurs alors qu'ils descendaient en direction du quartier de haute sécurité de la prison, un endroit plus communément connu comme l'enfer parmi la population magique.

Les portes se succédèrent, chacune d'entre elles ressemblant à la précédente, les couloirs s'enchaînèrent à l'infini et plus les sorciers descendaient, plus l'aura démoniaque des détraqueurs se faisait présente, pénétrant à présent la défense magique des Aurors et même les boucliers psychiques de Harry.

Après quelques minutes, l'architecture parut changer et l'air sembla s'épaissir. Les couloirs n'étaient plus désormais que des grottes, la magie empesta le pouvoir des Détraqueurs et même en présence de la défense magique des Aurors et de ses propres boucliers mentaux, Harry Potter sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter la totalité de l'énergie des démons. Ses souvenirs étaient certes à l'abri, cependant, au plus profond de lui, Harry Potter était glacé par la magie démoniaque.

Lorsqu'ils furent finalement arrivés dans un bloc de détention contenant quatre petites cellules, l'un des Aurors retira les menottes qui entravaient Harry et le projeta violemment dans une minuscule cellule sombre avant de faire disparaître ses vêtements d'un seul geste de sa baguette.

Nu, glacé jusqu'aux os et opprimé par le pouvoir ténébreux des démons d'Azkaban que même son occlumancie ne pouvait repousser entièrement, Harry Potter s'effondra sur le sol.

Lucius et Cornelius regardèrent l'ensemble du procédé avec un sourire entendu et congédièrent ensuite poliment les Aurors qui s'inclinèrent et sortirent du bloc de détention, abandonnant leur place à un groupe de Détraqueurs. Lucius recréa un petit sortilège de protection qui l'engloba lui et le ministre, les protégeant partiellement de l'aura démoniaque des créatures abjectes.

Renforçant son occlumancie au maximum et écartant avec fougue la spirimagie des créatures, Harry Potter fit appel à toute sa volonté, a cette force de caractère qui avait toujours fait sa grandeur et lentement il se releva, le visage impénétrable.

-Vous êtes étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui profite pour la dernière fois de la compagnie des hommes. Après tout, seul les Détraqueurs seront désormais habilités à vous voir jusqu'à ce que vous mouriez dans cette même cellule, ricana Fudge en reniflant de manière méprisante pendant que Malfoy commençait sa propre diatribe.

-Il est vraiment malheureux que vous ayez décidé de vous moquer de moi lors de ce tournoi Potter, vous étiez ce qui était arrivé de mieux à l'équipe d'Angleterre depuis un bon moment. Cependant, je suis sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'Angleterre saura se remettre de votre perte tragique, le titilla le grand seigneur blond avec une fausse sympathie mielleuse, avant de soupirer dramatiquement tandis que Fudge plus souriant que jamais reprenait la parole.

-Vous voilà bien remboursé pour avoir osé me discréditer en face du Magenmagot. Au passage, je me permets d'ailleurs de vous souhaiter le bonjour de la part de Madame Ombrage qui m'a demandé de vous demander si vous compreniez maintenant ce qui arrive aux enfants qui refusent de rester à leur place, expliqua le premier ministre d'un ton guindé et pompeux.

-Et bien n'avez-vous rien à di…, commença à ricaner Malfoy

-Comme vous êtes bavard, mon cher Cornelius, si confiant en votre victoire, se moqua ouvertement Harry. Vous êtes si imbu de votre adipeuse petite personne que vous êtes incapable de voir ce qui vous pend au nez, mais vous découvrirez vite que mon empreinte sur Poudlard et le monde sorcier ne sera pas si facilement effacée répondit tranquillement Harry en réprimant un frisson par la seule force de sa volonté pendant que Malfoy, qui avait été interrompu et ignoré, rougissait sous l'effet de la colère.

-Bien sûr que je suis confiant misérable avorton, rugit le petit ministre en sortant d'un seul geste la baguette de Harry de sa poche intérieure avant de l'agiter d'un geste moqueur. Vous êtes enfermé dans une cellule sans fenêtres dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban, gardé par une armée de Détraqueurs, nu comme au jour de votre naissance... Vous n'êtes plus rien Potter, et bientôt votre misérable lycanthrope de gardien vous rejoindra en enfer, cracha Fudge avant de reculer d'un pas lorsque Harry Potter se rapprocha de la grille d'un geste fauve.

Le jeune mage s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres des barreaux et fixa ensuite les hommes qui lui faisaient face avec un mépris évident. Lentement, il tourna un regard dédaigneux en direction des Détraqueurs et se redressa. Tous ses muscles fins se détachant parfaitement dans la lumière tamisée alors que les orbes vertes qu'étaient ses yeux flamboyaient. Même nu au fond de l'enfer, le dernier des Potter irradiait d'une force et d'une noblesse qu'aucun des deux autres sorciers, pourtant armés et vêtus de leur plus beaux atours, ne pouvaient approcher. Et tous deux en étaient cruellement conscients.

Nul mot n'était nécessaire et Harry se contenta de sourire aux deux hommes qui lui faisaient face et ce sourire irradiait d'une telle confiance et d'une telle moquerie que Lucius et Fudge en furent un instant déstabilisés.

Refusant de faire montre de faiblesse le petit ministre se ressaisit et s'avança à nouveau d'un pas.

-Même si votre innocence finit par être prouvée, ce qui n'arrivera pas, le froid, les Détraqueurs, le manque d'eau et de nourriture vous auront déjà tué d'ici là. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans l'après vie où vous apprendrez peut être à respecter ceux qui vous sont supérieurs. Adieu, cracha Fudge en brisant la baguette de Harry d'un seul geste avant de la jeter dans sa cellule comme on lancerait un os rongé à un chien et de quitter les lieux en compagnie de Malfoy.

-Crétins, murmura Harry avant de se concentrer.

L'instant était crucial. Ce qui allait suivre allait probablement déterminer son avenir et décider de ses chances de survie.

Depuis toujours, Harry Potter était capable d'utiliser sa magie sans avoir recours à une baguette. Cependant, jusqu'à ce jour, il s'était contenté de réaliser des charmes, c'est à dire des accumulations ordonnées de magie soigneusement positionnée. Mais à présent, il devait dépasser ce stade, car il lui fallait bien plus que quelques charmes afin d'espérer survivre à l'enfer et sortir vivant d'Azkaban.

Conscient de ce fait et sachant parfaitement que Malfoy complotait dans l'ombre afin de le détruire depuis l'avertissement de Narcissa en début d'année, Harry Potter avait tenté d'anticiper toutes les possibilités et voilà pourquoi depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il s'entraînait afin de passer à la prochaine étape de la magie sans baguette : les maléfices et les transfigurations.

En effet, métamorphose et maléfice fonctionnait différemment des charmes, en cela qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'agencer sa magie, mais qu'il fallait en revanche en changer la nature. Grâce à un intense travail de projection mentale et de contrôle, un sorcier pouvait changer la nature même de son énergie magique afin de lui conférer les propriétés désirées avant de la relâcher en ce que l'on nommait communément un maléfice.

L'énergie préalablement formée pouvait alors influencer sa cible en fonction des propriétés préalablement conférées, et une transfiguration n'était rien de plus qu'un mélange de charmes et de maléfices, puisqu'il s'agissait d'agencer des magies préalablement modifiées.

Harry, jusqu'à très récemment, n'avait jamais été capable de voir à l'aide de sa vision céleste le processus qui permettait cette transformation magique, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce dernier était trop rapide. Cependant, à force d'entraînement et de concentration, ainsi que grâce à l'aide de certains rituels, les choses avaient peu à peu évoluées et depuis à présent trois mois, Harry Potter commençait à être capable de décortiquer le processus de transmutation à la base de la modification de l'énergie magique des maléfices. Fort de cette avancée brillante qui avait été à la base de ses plus récents efforts, Harry avait entrepris depuis la rentrée scolaire d'apprendre à lancer des maléfices sans baguettes.

Longtemps ses efforts étaient restés vains. Cependant, Harry Potter n'était pas homme à abandonner. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, il avait travaillé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que finalement, deux semaines plus tôt, il ne connaisse ses premiers succès.

Il fallait désormais voir si il serait capable, au cœur d'Azkaban, alors même que son esprit était en grande partie occupé à tenter de repousser la spirimagie démoniaque des détraqueurs, d'utiliser ce talent qu'il avait tant travaillé pour acquérir.

Joignant ses deux mains devant lui, Harry Potter ferma les yeux. Lentement, une aura de lumière argentée commença à l'entourer. Peu à peu, l'intensité de cette dernière crût en puissance et la lumière commença lentement à converger en direction de la main de Harry. L'intensité du pouvoir crût jusqu'à devenir aveuglant et dans un flash incroyable de lumière, une silhouette argentée et mal définie jaillit de ses mains et vint se camper devant les barreaux de sa cellule, le protégeant en partie des pouvoirs méphitiques des détraqueurs qui sifflèrent de colère en apercevant le Patronus a demi formé.

Soufflant de soulagement alors que la pression mentale, qui menaçait de broyer son esprit, se relâchait un peu, Harry laissa un mince sourire retrousser ses lèvres en une étrange expression prédatrice, alors qu'il regardait les deux bouts de bois brisés qu'il tenait en main.

Son plan de secours avait marché et une nouvelle fois, il avait réussi à manipuler le ministre de la magie afin d'assurer sa survie.

En effet, non seulement Fudge dans son arrogance et sa colère, avait été suffisamment stupide pour présumer que Harry était incapable d'utiliser sa magie sans baguette et n'avait donc pas jugé utile de l'affabuler de suppresseurs magiques habituellement utilisé, qui sans cela aurait bien sur complètement paralysé son pouvoir, mais en plus, il lui avait fourni lui-même une porte de sortie : le moyen de survivre dans cet enfer.

-Comme si j'allais laisser ces simplets poser la main sur ma partenaire, ricana Harry avant d'agrandir les bouts de la fausse baguette que Fudge venait de briser d'un simple geste de la main et de déverrouiller un petit compartiment secret caché à l'intérieur. Il en sortit ensuite un assortiment de minuscules potions auxquelles il rendit leur taille normale d'une nouvelle passe.

Fermant ensuite rapidement les yeux et se concentrant intensément alors que son Patronus incomplet commençait à faiblir, il joignit à nouveau les mains et l'air parût onduler autour de lui.

Utilisant tout le savoir-faire qu'il avait pu acquérir au cours des dernières semaines, il transfigura de son mieux sa cellule en y faisant apparaître une chaise et un lit simple mais de bonne facture.

L'héritier Potter conjura ensuite un petit feu qui lui permit de réguler la température de la pièce et dans lequel il jeta les bouts de bois cassés devenus inutiles, avant de regarder les étranges concoctions qu'il tenait en main.

Le visage de Harry se détendit un peu avant de revêtir une expression triomphale, tandis qu'il ingurgitait la potion nutritive super condensée qui serait suffisante pour le nourrir durant plus de deux mois et de ranger les autres potions dans un cailloux qu'il métamorphosa en coffret.

L'attaque de Malfoy l'avait prise un peu au dépourvu et s'il avait anticipé une manœuvre de ce genre, elle était arrivée plus d'un mois avant ses calculs les plus défaitistes, ce qui ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit de ses projets et l'avait contraint à faire appel à son plan de secours. Un plan dont la réussite dépendrait désormais uniquement de Archimède Montague. Cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller, et il devait désormais adapter ses projets : son séjour à Azkaban venait de commencer et il avait beaucoup de travail devant lui.

Se concentrant un long moment, Harry s'immergea dans son sixième sens. Il laissa sa vision céleste analyser la faible magie qui verrouillait sa cellule et n'aurait pas dû être mise à contribution puisque, n'eusse été la négligence de Fudge, il aurait comme tous les autre prisonniers été incapable d'utiliser sa magie. Comprenant finalement le fonctionnement du charme, il leva sa main gauche et d'une décharge de magie précise, ouvrit la porte de sa cellule avant de sortir d'un pas tranquille.

Apercevant les deux Détraqueurs probablement responsables de ce bloc de la prison, il leva les deux mains, ferma à nouveau les yeux et accumulant une grande quantité de magie, il parvint à faire apparaître un nouveau Patronus un tout petit peu mieux définit que son prédécesseur qui venait de disparaître.

Bien que le sortilège n'ai pas fini de prendre forme, les démons décidèrent de fuir en direction d'un bloc de prisonniers adjacent. Après tout, les prisonniers ne pourraient pas s'enfuir de toute façon et celui la paraissait trop dangereux pour être intéressant. Le Patronus les faisait souffrir et ruinait leur festin alors qu'il y avait des banquets autrement plus savoureux juste à côté !

Laissant son puissant sortilège se dissiper avant même d'avoir été complètement formé, Harry secoua la tête. La magie oppressive des monstres continuait malgré tout de labourer ses défenses mentales et il devait dévoyer une part importante de sa concentration afin de les bloquer. Songeant tristement qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen plus efficace que le sortilège de Patronus afin de combattre les Détraqueurs avant de partir de cette foutue prison si il ne voulait pas que son esprit soit détruit par la puissance des démons, Harry soupira.

Crachant ensuite dédaigneusement en direction de la porte qui venait de se sceller derrière les détraqueurs et analysant un instant les puissants enchantements qui assuraient la sécurité du bloc de la prison, Harry retint un grondement lorsqu'il devint parfaitement clair qu'il ne pourrait pas briser ces enchantements surpuissants avant plusieurs mois d'études et se tourna en direction des trois autres cellules qui était adjacentes à la sienne.

S'avançant dans le minuscule couloir, Harry leva la main droite et illumina la première de cellules en y faisant apparaître un petit globe de lumière bleuté. Au fond de cette dernière, un homme au teint cadavérique le fixa avec un regard vitreux et cligna une fois des yeux.

Le dernier des Potter déverrouilla la porte de la cellule et y pénétra d'un pas assuré, il s'agenouilla ensuite près de l'homme et le fixa un instant dans les yeux, plongeant sans difficulté dans l'esprit torturé du pauvre homme dont toute les défenses psychiques avait depuis longtemps été brisé par les démons. Il en sortit un instant plus tard et secoua tristement la tête. Tout comme lui, l'homme était innocent. Il avait commis l'erreur de séduire l'héritière d'une puissante famille de Sang Pur et de la mettre enceinte alors que lui-même n'était qu'une sorcier né moldu. La jeune femme avait été tuée par son propre père et on l'avait accusé du meurtre. On l'avait ensuite condamné à perpétuité pour viol agavé et meurtre avec préméditation avant de l'emmener en enfer, il y a de cela plus de vingt-cinq ans.

Harry Potter était un homme froid. Cependant même sa nature calme fut durement épouvantée par l'agonie qu'avait vécue cet homme. Au sein de son esprit malade, il ne restait plus le moindre désir, plus le moindre rêve, plus le moindre espoir. Il ne restait que souffrance. Brusquement l'homme saisit Harry par le poignet, ses yeux redevenant vivants durant une seconde et d'une voix rauque, il murmura une unique phrase avant de sombrer à nouveau dans la folie et la souffrance : Tue moi.

Harry Potter se leva lentement, son visage inexpressif. Sans un mot, il saisit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains et commença à incanter dans une langue étrange et gutturale. Le temps sembla se figer, les secondes passèrent puis les minutes et enfin, un étrange éclair verdâtre explosa dans la pièce. Une centaine d'émotions traversèrent le visage de l'homme en un instant puis brusquement le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux disparu.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous sauver, car votre âme a trop souffert. Je ne pouvais pas vous libérer car il ne vous reste plus assez de temps à vivre pour que je puisse briser les enchantements à temps. Il ne m'appartenait pas de vous tuer, mais je pouvais vous rendre votre dignité. Toute ma vie durant, je n'ai étudié que dans le but de soigner l'esprit de ma mère et de ma sœur et c'est la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui, j'ai pu restaurer votre esprit et votre libre arbitre, tout ce qui fait de vous un homme, afin que vous puissiez quitter ce monde dignement, murmura le dernier des Potter d'un ton impénétrable.

L'homme qui lui faisait face et qui venait à l'instant de retrouver toute santé mentale, le regarda un moment dans les yeux et hocha la tête en guise de reconnaissance avant de tendre une main cadavérique paume ouverte.

Ce fut tout ce dont avait besoin Harry pour savoir ce que voulait le pauvre homme. Saisissant une petite pierre, d'un geste de la main, il la métamorphosa en un couteau finement ornementé et le tendit au prisonnier. Le pauvre hère déplia son bras cadavérique et s'en saisit.

Sans un mot, Harry Potter se détourna et sortit de la cellule. Alors seulement il se retourna et croisa une dernière fois le regard de l'innocent qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie en enfer. L'homme et l'adolescent restèrent un long moment silencieux puis Harry hocha une seule fois la tête. Lentement, celui qui s'était un jour appelé John Macalyster lui rendit son salut avant de lever le couteau que venait de lui offrir le dernier des Potter et d'un seul geste sûr, il se planta la lame dans la poitrine.

Harry ne cligna pas des yeux, il ne détourna pas le regard et pas un muscle de son visage ne tressaillit. Il regarda fixement l'homme prendre une dernière inspiration et mourir.

Alors seulement, il leva à nouveau les mains, et brusquement, les pierres de la cellule commencèrent à se réorganiser en un grand cercueil dans lequel il lévita le cadavre de l'homme. Deux éclairs déchirèrent la pièce et Harry Potter ferma la porte de la cellule avant de se détourner afin de regagner sa propre enclave ou il s'effondra, vidé de toutes ses forces magiques.

Juste derrière lui, dans la petite cellule trônait un magnifique cercueil qui paraissait fait de bronze finement ouvragé. Juste au-dessus de la sépulture, une inscription était gravée profondément dans le mur de pierre :

_Vous qui m'avez emprisonné, _

_craignez la vengeance des damnés._

_La vérité un jour sera révélée, _

_mon nom autrefois souillé sera lavé,_

_Les tortionnaires trop vite oubliés, _

_par leur crime seront rattrapés,_

_Et ma mémoire enfin sera vengée !_

_Vous qui contemplez ce mausolée,_

_Craignez l'ombre de vos fantômes passés._

_Ci gît John, Adam, Macalyster le réprouvé_

_Par une mort honorable de ses chaînes il s'est libéré,_

_Et dans cette vie ou une autre, il sera vengé._

.

Les semaines avaient rapidement passé à Poudlard suite à l'emprisonnement au combien public de Harry et l'école était désormais scindée en deux groupes. Ceux qui pensaient Harry coupable, et crachaient sur son simple nom. C'étaient en fait majoritairement des Gryffondors, qui semblaient encore rancuniers qu'on ait osé parler durant un temps de Londubat comme du Seigneur des ténèbres responsable des attaques. Et d'un autre coté ceux qui croyaient Harry innocent faute de preuves et qui étaient constitué de la majorité des Serdaigle et d'un bon nombre de Poufsouffles menés par Cédric.

Les Serpentard eux, ne se prononçaient pas. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à rigoler en se moquant des Serdaigles et de la perte de leur étoile montante.

Le monde sorcier tout entier paraissait chamboulé par les répercussions de l'emprisonnement.

Lorsque deux semaines plus tôt, un groupe de vampires à l'air mafieux avait fait irruption par surprise dans le Hall du ministère de la magie et exigé la libération de Harry Potter... toute l'administration avait tremblée jusqu'à ce que les monstres ne soient obligés de fuir devant l'arrivée des Aurors. .. Une semaine plus tard, lorsque Rémus Lupin avait fait une entrée fracassante dans l'antichambre du Magenmagot, accompagné d'une bonne dizaine de lycanthropes, en exigeant de voir son fils adoptifs et en demandant pourquoi aucun procès n'avait été organisé, tous avaient compris que les choses ne pouvait qu'empirer.

En effet, à l'annonce de l'emprisonnement sommaire de son protégé à Azkaban, les yeux de Lupin avaient pris une couleur ambrée, son pouvoir avait explosé dans la pièce et il avait rejeté la tête en arrière en poussant un hurlement inhumain, avant de sortir du Ministère en jurant que si on ne lui rendait pas rapidement son fils, l'affaire se terminerait dans le sang.

Les tensions entre les différentes communautés magiques et les sorciers étaient à leur comble depuis ce jours. C'est la raison pour laquelle on pouvait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, distinguer des patrouilles de vampires à l'apparence démoniaque ou de lycanthropes aux yeux ambrés, retourner chaque pierre de l'Allée des Embrumes à la recherche d'informations sur les tenants et les aboutissants de toute cette histoire. Toutes les créatures non humaines ayant un jour trouvé refuge dans l'Antre de Lunard pour échapper à des chasseurs ou aux persécutions, voyaient dans l'emprisonnement de Harry une attaque directe de l'administration Fudge et très rapidement, plus aucun employé officiel du ministère n'osa s'aventurer près du Lupanar.

Le ministère était quand a lui en état d'alerte maximal et tous savait que si les tensions ne retombaient pas le gouvernement se lancerait très bientôt dans des arrestations sommaires.

A l'école, les choses n'étaient pas aussi drastiques et bien qu'officiellement, le règne de terreur de Harry Potter ait pris fin, les élèves les plus intelligents eurent tôt fait de faire remarquer avec morgue que toutes les précédentes consignes de sécurité étaient encore en application, et que les gens craignaient toujours de se déplacer dans les couloirs sombres.

Au milieu de cette frénésie étrange, seules deux personnes paraissaient comprendre un tant soit peu ce qu'il se passait.

-Par le con baveux d'une harpie hémophile ! souffla Archimède, résumant en quelques mots un sentiment étrange qu'il peinait jusque-là à extérioriser.

-Comme tu dis. Comment ce dégénéré a-t-il pu appeler sa bête Mathilda? grommela Cédric qui venait lui aussi de finir de lire les mémoires de Salazar.

-Oui, drôle de nom pour un basilic, murmura le grand brun qui paraissait bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Tout prend forme à présent, continua le Serdaigle. Les indices dont m'a parlé Harry sur les araignées. Ce petit coquin a dut découvrir ce qu'était la bête juste après la mort de Goldstein.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Tu ne penses quand même pas que le basilic de Serpentard a survécut jusqu'à nos jours et qu'il est responsable des attaques? murmura Cédric d'un ton incrédule en regardant son ami qui hocha la tête. Voyons Archie, reprit Cédric avec une pointe de terreur dans la voix, les basilics ne peuvent pas pétrifier. Tout cela n'a toujours aucune signification. Le monstre ne peut pas en être un ! objecta Cédric.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, contra Archie avec assurance. Aucun des élèves pétrifiés n'ont vu le monstre en face. Certains ont vu son reflet dans l'eau ou dans un miroir alors que d'autres l'ont vu à travers un appareil photo ou un fantôme. Harry m'a forcé à retenir toutes les circonstances précises des attaques. La seule personne à avoir vu directement le monstre de Serpentard est Goldstein et il en est mort. Il n'y a aucun doute, le monstre est un basilic.

Cédric, qui n'était déjà pas fier, pâlit encore un peu plus.

-Bon, admettons. Disons que cette Mathilda est bien le basilic qui terrorise aujourd'hui l'école. Alors cela voudrait dire que ce serpent doit avoir plusieurs siècles à présent... et ce genre de bête n'arrête jamais de grandir, pointa Cédric d'une voix fébrile pendant que Archimède réalisait avec horreur ce que cela signifiait.

Afin de sauver Harry, il allait probablement devoir s'opposer à un serpent magique capable de tuer d'un regard et mesurant la taille d'un dragon. Une seconde plus tard, la détermination remplaça la terreur dans les yeux du brun.

-Je me fiche de la puissance de cette chose. Je n'échouerais pas, murmura Archimède avec conviction en levant vers son ami un regard étrangement dur. Je ne laisserai pas tomber Harry maintenant, je ne l'abandonnerai pas en enfer, dit-il avec une résolution à toute épreuve, avant de se mettre à réfléchir à voix haute. Le journal dit que l'entrée de la chambre se trouve dans la salle de bain des professeurs du deuxième étage, mais je ne connais aucune pièce qui corresponde à cette description et...

- Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le coupa Cédric, prit d'une soudaine inspiration pendant que son ami écarquillait les yeux

-Oui ! Exactement ! Mimi est morte il y a une cinquantaine d'année, lors de la première ouverture de la chambre et toutes les attaques semblent rayonner autour de ce point. Cédric, je crois que nous avons trouvé où est l'entrée, remarqua Archimède

-Ce qui ne nous permettra pas de l'ouvrir. Seul un Fourchelangue en serait capable, remarqua sombrement Cédric qui fut indéniablement surpris lorsque Archimède se mit à sourire.

-Harry avait anticipé ce problème. Avant de se faire emmener, il m'a sifflé des mots que je n'ai pas compris dans l'oreille. Pour une raison inconnue, je suis sûr que je pourrais reproduire ces sons !

-Voyons, c'est ridicule et..., commença à objecter le Poufsouffle.

§§ Ouvre-toi §§ siffla soudain Archimède alors qu'une étrange magie qui ne lui appartenait pas formait pour lui les sons qu'il avait entendu.

Harry était vraiment un mage incroyable, songea le brun qui ne fut certainement pas détrompé lorsqu'une seconde plus tard, la petite carte que Harry leur avait laissé s'effaça brusquement pour laisser place à de nouvelles écritures.

_Bien Archimède !_

_Le simple fait que tu puisses lire ceci prouve que tu es moins bête que je l'imaginais et que les choses ont pris une tournure bien plus dramatique que je ne l'avais prévu._

_Je ne t'avais rien dit jusque-là car j'avais initialement prévu de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire moi-même. Mais le temps m'a pris de cours et la conspiration visant à me détruire semble s'être accélérée exponentiellement depuis la mort de Goldstein, Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris sur moi de mettre au point ce plan de secours en urgence, le matin même où le renvoi de Dumbledore a été officialisé._

_A présent que tu lis ces mots, tu devrais avoir découvert que l'entrée de la chambre se trouve au centre des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Sache que les mots et la magie de Fourchelangue que j'ai implanté dans ton esprit à l'aide de légilimancie devraient te permettre d'en ouvrir l'entrée._

_Malheureusement, je n'ai pu obtenir ces informations que bien trop tard, pour pouvoir agir en conséquence et en dépit de mes tentatives de traques, je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité de l'héritier, ou de la localisation exacte de la pièce dans laquelle se terre le basilic qui est probablement protégé par de puissant sortilèges proches du Fidelius et lié au sang de Serpentard et de ses héritiers. C'est pourquoi, c'est désormais à toi qu'incombe la tâche de mettre un terme à cette hécatombe afin de m'innocenter._

_Tu devras pour cela attendre que les enchantements ne soient désactivés par la présence du meurtrier, pénétrer dans la chambre et en fouiller les nombreux tunnels que je n'ai pas encore pu explorer afin d'y démasquer l'héritier de Salazar. Malheureusement j'ai peur qu'en définitive, tu n'aies pas d'autres choix que de combattre la bête qui tentera forcément de défendre son maître ; alors n'oublie pas mon conseil : souviens-toi de ce qui fait ta force et exploite-le intelligemment._

_Prépare toi bien pour le défi qui t'attend, et n'oublie pas que je croupis toujours à Azkaban._

_Je te souhaite bonne chance, essaye tout de même de ne pas mourir, ce qui me forcerait à m'évader tout spécialement pour venir pisser sur ta tombe._

_Je compte sur toi mon ami,_

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Harry_

_._

Cédric soupira en lisant à son tour le petit mot tandis qu'Archimède se mettait à cogiter fortement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut...** Par la barbe cinq fois sacrée de Merlin, j'avais donc raison : ce monstre s'est foutu de la gueule de tout le monde, **beugla soudain Archimède en se levant d'un bon.

-Archie ça va ? demanda Cédric alarmé en se demandant si le brun n'était pas en train de devenir maboule.

-Ce misérable, a enfumé tout le monde, grogna Archimède les yeux écarquillés. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait se faire emprisonner à Azkaban, plus de un mois avant que cela n'arrive... Il avait tout prévu...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes par Mordred ? craqua Cédric en saisissant son ami par les épaules.

-Il y a un mois, expliqua le brun en secouant la tête, il m'a demandé de lui faire plusieurs potions très rares et difficiles à préparer. Des potions de nutrition et de renforcement physique, plus d'autres potions bien particulières...

-Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Tu insinues que Harry savait qu'il allait se faire emprisonner ? demanda Cédric d'un ton hagard.

-Exactement, il avait tout prévu depuis longtemps déjà. En fait, la seule chose qui n'a pas exactement concordé avec ses prévisions semble être la date de son emprisonnement, puisqu'il avait visiblement prévu que ce dernier n'interviendrait qu'après qu'il ait réglé son compte au monstre de Salazar et à son héritier. Il devait initialement vouloir recueillir lui-même les preuves qui nous permettraient de le faire libérer avant de se laisser enfermer, mais même ainsi, il avait prévu un plan de secours.

-Tu... tu veux me dire qu'il sera en bonne forme même dans un mois?

-Mieux que ça. Ce petit serpent rusé aura été nourri comme un pacha, aura bénéficié d'une potion accélérant l'effet de l'entraînement sur le corps et aura probablement réalisé un rituel dont je ne veux pas connaître la nature... si nous le libérons assez vite, il sera sans doute plus en forme que jamais...

-…, dit Cédric en songeant que Potter était décidément un être à part.

Qui à part Harry se débrouillerait pour utiliser un complot ourdit contre lui afin de planifier son propre emprisonnement à Azkaban ? Et pour quel raison réalisé pareil machination ? Brusquement, le Poufsouffle vit le visage de son ami devenir sérieux.

-Cédric. Je ne peux pas te demander de m'accompagner dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je te remercie pour toute ton aide, mais tu n'as pas à affronter un monstre millénaire. Tu en as déjà fait bien plus que...

Cédric le coupa en lui laissant savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa tirade à l'aide d'une bonne taloche sur la tête.

-Tu ne descendras pas en bas tout seul sale petit potionneux. Je refuse de laisser un ami affronter tout seul un monstre et un autre ami moisir à Azkaban en me croisant les bras.

Archie se contenta de sourire et pris d'une arrière-pensée, reprit la parole.

-Nous devons quand même nous dépêcher. L'héritier semble avoir cessé ses attaques depuis l'emprisonnent de Harry mais nul ne peut dire quand il va recommencer. Sans compter que même Harry, ne pourra pas résister longtemps à l'effet des Détraqueurs, expliqua le brun d'un air songeur avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit Cédric sourire.

-Maintenant que je connais un peu mieux Harry, j'ai peur de devoir te contredire, ricana le Poufsouffle. Si les démons savent ce qui est bon peur eux, ils resteront probablement très loin de Harry. Ce serpent est juste trop machiavélique pour eux... Par contre je me pose une question. Tes potions, comment a-t-il réussit à les faire renter avec lui en prison ? Tu crois que… ? demanda Cédric en désignant ses fesses d'un geste hésitant.

**-Wouhhahahaha ! Si c'est vrai, je ne le laisserai jamais oublier ça ! **explosa de rire Archimède Montague à l'idée d'un Harry au visage définitivement grognon s'enfonçant de petite bouteille de potion dans le C**...

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent ? demanda le Poufsouffle avec une grimace conspiratrice, content que sa boutade ait ramené un peu de bonne humeur dans leur petite entreprise.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'au moins un mois pour créer les potions dont nous aurons besoin pour combattre un basilic. Pendant cet intervalle, je suppose que tu devrais utiliser cette pièce et les livres de Harry pour rechercher et maîtriser des sorts capable de nous défendre ou d'attaquer ce genre de monstre.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Cédric pendant que Archie secouait lentement la tête.

-Non, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais les potions auxquelles je pense sont très au-delà de ton niveau. Et puis, il vaut mieux suivre les conseils de Harry. Chacun doit jouer ses forces : moi les potions et toi ta baguette. Tu as toujours été très doué avec une baguette et tu es bien plus puissant que moi. Avec un peu de chance, nous serons ainsi complémentaires, expliqua gravement Archie.

-Eh Archie... Ne t'inquiète pas on va réussir, lança soudain Cédric avec un sourire en levant bien haut son pouce dans signe de victoire qui allégea un peu l'atmosphère.

Sans plus attendre les deux compères se mirent au travail.

. .

Harry avait passé une bonne nuit. Voilà maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il avait commencé à mettre en branle ses plans. Il avait bu la potion spécifiquement fabriquée par Archimède selon ses instructions, préparé les runes et mis en place tous les enchantements nécessaires au bon déroulement des opérations et il était enfin prêt a accomplir le rituel qu'il préparait depuis près de trois ans.

Durant les dernières semaines, il avait pris bien garde de ne pas s'approcher des deux autres cellules de son bloc. En effet, bien qu'il refuse de se l'avouer, le sort qu'avait subi John MacAlyster le hantait encore et si ce bloc, comme il le soupçonnait, était réservé aux détenus victimes d'arrestations sommaires, ouvrir une autre cellule afin d'y découvrir un autre malheureux innocent déjà bien au-delà de tout espoir ne le tentait guère.

Sans compter que l'état d'épuisement magique qui avait suivi son action irréfléchie et la fabrication de la sépulture du réprouvé l'avait laissé deux jours durant incapable de créer un Patronus et en proie à la pleine puissance de l'aura des démons qu'il ne parvenait pas à bloquer complètement en dépit de son occlumancie incroyablement développée... En bref, la situation était trop critique et il avait déjà perdu trop de temps pour s'autoriser la moindre incartade.

S'essuyant le front un instant, Harry regarda son travail d'un œil appréciateur. Les murs, le plafond et le sol de sa cellule étaient désormais recouverts de plusieurs centaines de runes elles-mêmes agencées afin de former d'autres motifs plus grands.

Dévorant rapidement sa maigre provision de nourriture, Harry conscient que les rations de nourriture de tous les prisonniers avaient été distribuées, sortit de sa cellule afin d'aller repousser les Détraqueurs qui venaient visiblement de revenir s'offrir un petit goûter.

Sans un mot, Harry Potter leva les mains et invoqua son pouvoir afin de chasser une nouvelle fois les démons. Se détournant avec dédain, il commença à regagner sa cellule, afin de mettre la touche finale à ses préparatifs. Très bientôt, tout serait en place et alors...

-Harry... Harry Potter, murmura soudain une voix rauque depuis l'une des cellules devant laquelle Harry venait de passer sans faire attention. Un homme au visage décharné et à l'apparence squelettique s'accrocha soudain au barreau de sa cellule en se tordant le coup pour tenter de voir le visage de l'adolescent dans la pénombre.

-Et qui le demande ? s'enquit Harry d'un ton froid tout en invoquant une petite lumière alors qu'un millier de questions paraissaient bouillonner dans sa tête.

Qui était donc cet homme ? Comment pouvait-il le connaître ? Et, plus important, comment avait-t-il pu conserver sa santé mentale en dépit des Détraqueurs ?

-Harry James Potter ? répéta lentement l'homme décharné en le fixait avec des yeux éberlués.

-Vous paraissez posséder un avantage sur moi, étranger. Après tout, vous connaissez mon nom alors que j'ignore le vôtre, expliqua Harry en approchant de la cellule de l'homme.

-Mon nom ? demanda le prisonnier avec une sorte de confusion bien compréhensible.

Il n'avait sûrement pas parlé avec un autre être humain depuis des années après tout.

-Mais tu ne me reconnais pas Cornedrue junior ? demanda l'homme en exposant ses dents jaunies par la prison alors qu'une lueur de folie emplissait présent ses yeux gris.

Le dernier des Potter ouvrit un instant la bouche alors que d'étranges images lui revenaient et brusquement le monde bascula.

-Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et je suis ton parrain, lança l'homme avec une grimace démente.

Un instant plus tard, Harry leva les deux mains en hurlant et la porte de la cellule explosa, un instant plus tard le regard du jeune mage et du prisonnier se croisèrent et soudain l'homme se mit à hurler.

.

Au même moment à Poudlard, la terreur était à son comble. Trois élèves avaient été pétrifiés en une nuit et Ginny Weasley venait de disparaître, un message annonçant sans l'ombre d'une ambiguïté que la petite sorcière rouquine venait d'être emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets afin d'y être sacrifiée.

A la lecture du sombre avertissement, Archie comprit qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre et un seul regard en direction de Cédric lui permit de comprendre que le Poufsouffle pensait pareillement.

Archimède parti donc chercher le stock de potions qu'il venait de préparer et retrouva Cédric dans la salle de bain abandonnée du deuxième étage. Tous deux avaient passé le dernier mois à peaufiner un ensemble de potions et de sortilèges anti-basilic, et à présent venait l'heure de vérité.

.

Harry poussa du pied le corps flasque de Sirius Black et sourit méchamment. Le jeune mage baissa ensuite son regard vers l'homme qui avait été son parrain et qui le regardait désormais avec des yeux ébahis et terrorisé. Le détenu à l'allure cadavérique était présentement attaché et parvenait à peine à bouger après la séance de torture mentale à laquelle l'avait soumise Harry.

-Bien, maintenant que tu as repris connaissance, il est temps que nous en revenions à nos affaires Black, susurra Harry d'une voix incroyablement sadique. Tu as trahi Rémus et toute ma famille. À cause de toi, tous ceux que j'aime ont été tués ou mutilés et je me suis juré de te le faire payer chèrement. Je m'étais promis de tous vous retrouver, toi et tes petits amis Mangemorts, afin de vous faire payer votre dette de mes propres mains. Cependant, à aucun moment je n'ai rêvé avoir l'occasion de te massacrer si vite, murmura Harry en levant à nouveau sa baguette avec un sourire.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas un doute, pas une hésitation dans le cœur de Harry Potter car enfin, après tout ce temps il avait une véritable occasion de libérer sa haine et d'accomplir ce pour quoi il avait tant travaillé, tant souffert. Enfin il allait pouvoir torturer l'un des ignobles lâches responsables du massacre de sa famille

-Attends... Harry... murmura l'homme de sa voix cassée... Je... Jure... Gardien du Secret...** Pettigrow !**

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines misérable? Peter est mort depuis longtemps et si tu penses t'en tirer en simulant la démence tu te trompes. J'étudie la médecine et la médicomagie depuis toujours afin de sauver ma famille et j'ai suffisamment de connaissances pour soigner ton esprit quand bien même il ne resterait que de fins vestige d'humanité au fond de ton âme brisée. Et c'est exactement ce qui va t'arriver. Je détruirais tes rêves et tes espoirs, je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que la folie s'empare de toi et alors je te soignerai, afin de te briser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu pleures pour que les Détraqueurs viennent t'embrasser, siffla Harry d'une voix haineuse.

**-Je le jure !** rugit soudain l'homme avec une force que Harry n'aurait pas songé à lui attribuer. **Je n'étais pas le Gardien du Secret, Pettigrow a trahit !**

Le dernier des Potter baissa les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Black, à en croire Lupin, était un animagus, ce qui avait dû lui permettre de mieux résister aux Détraqueurs, il l'avait d'ailleurs lui-même découverts avec bonheur quelques semaines plus tôt. Cependant, même un animagus n'aurait pu passer tout ce temps sans subir leur influence... Pourquoi l'homme mentirait-il à présent? Il n'avait plus rien à espérer puisque les Détraqueurs avaient littéralement absorbé ses rêves et ses espoirs.

Brusquement, Harry prit une décision. Saisissant la tête de Black et croisant son regard, il murmura le mot 'legilimens' avant de plonger avec violence dans l'esprit du traitre.

Il était difficile de se repérer dans la psyché chaotique de Black, mais Harry finit par trouver un fil de pensée et remonter jusqu'aux souvenirs de l'homme. Il vit la condamnation arbitraire qui l'avait envoyé à Azkaban sans procès, exactement comme Fudge l'avait lui-même condamné. Et brusquement, une scène apparut devant ses yeux.

_-Cornedrue, ce plan est parfait. Nul ne songera jamais que Pettigrow puisse être votre Gardien du Secret, ils imagineront tous que c'est moi, et je les entraînerais dans une vaste chasse dont ils ne se remettront pas pendant que Queudver protégera votre secret, proposa intelligemment un Sirius à l'aspect jeune et séducteur._

_-Je n'aime pas cette idée. Je n'ai pas envie de t'utiliser comme appât Sirius, objecta une belle femme aux yeux d'émeraude et aux cheveux de feux dans un froncement de sourcil._

_-Elle a raison mon ami, ton plan est bon, il n'y a pas de doute, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir risquer ainsi ta vie, commença un homme grand et mince aux cheveux débraillés et aux petites lunettes rondes._

_-C'est ma vie et c'est à moi de choisir de la risquer ou non, contra Black d'une voix forte pendant que le couple Potter baissait légèrement la tête. James, vous êtes ma famille à présent, et je veux faire ça pour toi, pour Lily, pour le petit Harry, et pour la belle Anita. Tu as une famille vieux frère, il faut y penser._

_-Je…, je suppose que tu as raison... je... Je vais demander à Peter d'être notre gardien du secret pendant que tu iras affirmer l'inverse à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre du Phénix._

Complètement chamboulé par la révélation, Harry perdit un instant le contrôle de son sortilège et se retrouva projeté dans un autre souvenir.

_'_

_-Non Sirius, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais osé trahir Lily et James, piailla un petit homme à la face de rat avant de lancer un sourire mauvais et de se couper un doigt alors même qu'il faisait exploser la rue en massacrant tous les moldus avoisinant._

_Juste avant de perdre conscience, Sirius touché par un sortilège de confusion, explosa de rire comme un dément et vit un petit rat à la patte ensanglantée disparaître dans les égouts tandis que les Aurors arrivaient._

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute. Harry sortit immédiatement de la mémoire de son parrain et se précipita auprès de la forme agonisante de l'homme lança un sortilège de Patronus le plus puissant de son répertoire et commença à psalmodier. Une douce lumière verdâtre se mit alors à sortir de ses mains tandis que les blessures de Sirius disparaissaient lentement.

Lorsqu'il eut suffisamment récupéré pour ouvrir les yeux, la première chose que vit Black fut le visage de son filleul. Le gamin était assis non loin de lui et jouait à titiller du pied un petit cailloux en souriant, juste au-dessus de lui, se tenait un gigantesque dragon argenté dont la taille était si monstrueuse que seule sa tête pouvait tenir dans la petite cellule tandis que le reste de son corps disparaissait dans un mur adjacent. Le Patronus irradiait d'une lumière si pure et si puissante qu'il était impossible de le regarder sans être aveuglé.

Sans avertissement, l'adolescent explosa de rire... cependant ce rire n'était ni fou, ni hystérique, mais incroyablement glacial et Sirius sentit un étrange frisson le parcourir.

-Toute ma vie..., commença brusquement Harry en tournant sa tête si vite vers Black que ce dernier sursauta. Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu te tuer. Et à présent que je suis là, je réalise que celui qui a trahi mes parents était en liberté toutes ces années, se cachant sous l'apparence d'un rat. Brusquement, les yeux émeraude de Harry se mirent à luire et une étrange aura de pouvoir l'enveloppa. Ne prend pas tes aises Sirius, nous n'allons pas rester longtemps ici. J'ai juste une petite affaire à mener à bien et ensuite nous partirons.

Brusquement, Harry recommença à rire et son rire crût en intensité alors que sa magie explosait brusquement, enfin il baissa les yeux vers son parrain et ce dernier se surprit à trembler alors qu'il réalisait enfin pleinement a quel point son filleul était dangereux.

. . .

**Au même moment à Poudlard :**

§§ Ouvre-toi §§ ordonna fermement Archie en direction du lavabo central qui était ornementé d'une petite tête de serpent, avant de regarder avec fascination la porte de la Chambre des Secrets s'ouvrir lentement, révélant un large tube qui paraissait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Avant que Cédric n'ait eu le temps de réprimer le frisson qui lui paralysait l'échine, Archimède avait déjà sauté dans le trou. Sans plus d'hésitation, Cédric le suivit et après une longue glissade, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent dans une vaste cave face à deux personnes qu'ils ne pensait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas croiser dans un endroit pareil.

En effet, là, juste devant eux, un Ronald Weasley rouge de colère et un Gilderoy Lockhart à l'air un soupçon plus bête que d'habitude, les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? **fut la première question intelligente que Ron parvint à articuler pendant que Cédric et Archie, tous deux aussi surpris, se regardaient en haussant les épaules.

-Bonjour, monsieur ! babilla stupidement Lockhart.

-Salut Weasley. Écoute..., commença Cédric en utilisant sa baguette pour éclairer la pièce.

**-Vous !** postillonna Ronald en guise d'entrée en matière dès qu'il reconnut les deux sorciers. **Je le savais beugla-t-il d'un air triomphant. Vous étiez de mèche avec Potter, mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire, il faudra me passer sur le corps !** hurla fanatiquement le rouquin avant de brandir une baguette cassée et de lancer un maléfice qui partit dans la mauvaise direction et lui arriva en pleine figure.

**-Oh la belle bleue !** commenta joyeusement Lockhart pendant que Ron se mettait à vomir des limaces.

Cédric regarda Archie et Archie regarda Cédric... Puis d'un commun accord, les deux quatrièmes années haussèrent une nouvelle fois les épaules avec fatalisme et stupéfixièrent les deux nuisibles avant de s'engager dans la grotte.

.

**Au même moment à Azkaban.**

_**-Sassahasieth, avara menth erithagel mordoch elifel zaraman oboras...,**_incantait lentement et puissamment la voix de Harry Potter.

Sirius Black n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Moins de deux heures auparavant, il croupissait seul dans sa cellule comme tous les matins depuis plus de dix ans. Chaque jour ressemblait au précédent, et le temps paraissait se dilater jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucune importance. Était-ce une seconde ou une année ? Depuis combien de temps était-il prisonnier de l'enfer ? D'ailleurs, cela avait-il la moindre importance car tout avait changé depuis que Harry Potter avait déboulé dans sa vie. Le gamin avait trouvé le moyen en moins de 5 minutes de le torturer pour venger sa famille avant de se raviser et de fouiller son esprit, uniquement pour se rendre compte de son erreur : Black était innocent. Harry avait donc logiquement décidé par la même de le soigner avant de s'en retourner a ses occupations... Et tout cela en moins de dix minutes !

Après l'avoir entièrement soigné, Harry avait entrepris de mettre en branle son projet en finissant ses préparatifs. Il avait donc bu un ensemble de fiole dont une étrange potion nommée l'élixir de Sargorath avant de vérifier l'intégrité des runes avec lesquelles il avait recouvert intégralement sa cellule en vue de réaliser un puissant rituel. Gravant à même la pierre d'Azkaban d'étranges symboles magiques, son filleul avait ensuite disposé un étrange cristal d'une couleur rouge sang au centre du pentacle. Le reste de la scène resterait pour toujours gravée dans son esprit.

**Flashback**

_-Harry, écoute, nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps et je ne sais pas bien ce que tu veux faire, mais je peux voir que tu te prépares à utiliser la magie du sang, ce n'est pas une solution, il faut..._

_-Ce n'est pas de la magie du sang Sirius. Ce que je veux faire, est un rituel chamanique, qui a été mis au point il y a des millénaires afin de permettre à un homme d'entrer en symbiose parfaite avec la magie et avec la nature et qui ne nécessite aucune magie du sang.._

_-Mais alors pourquoi as-tu..._

_-J'ai dit qu'il n'en nécessitait aucune, pas qu'il était incompatible avec elle. Vois-tu, bien que mon planning ait été un peu perturbé, je me suis fait volontairement enfermer à Azkaban, en partie afin d'accomplir le rituel de symbiose magique car aucun autre endroit en Grande Bretagne ne possède d'enchantements suffisamment puissants pour parvenir à camoufler la réalisation d'un rituel de cette ampleur au ministère. Comme je ne connaissais pas à l'avance la cellule qui me serait réservée, j'avais initialement prévu d'accomplir ce rituel en utilisant le pouvoir de la lune pour charger de magie les runes._

_-Oui, bon plan ça très bon plan, intervint Sirius en hochant frénétiquement la tête._

_-Mais lorsque j'ai compris que les faibles rayons de lune qui pénétraient dans cette cave ne seraient jamais suffisant pour réaliser le rituel, j'ai brusquement changé d'avis et décidé d'utiliser le complément de pouvoir que me fournira le sacrifice de mon sang._

_-Ah, moins bon ça, beaucoup moins bon ! s'exclama tout de suite Black en secouant la tête de droite à gauche comme un forcené. Harry, mon petit filleul adoré, pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à faire ce genre de chose dégoûtante quand...?_

_-Pour sauver ma mère et ma sœur Sirius, l'avait coupé tristement Harry. Toutes les pistes que je possède en ce moment me conduisent à penser que la seule manière de sauver ma mère sera d'utiliser un ancien artefact, et une magie de grand pouvoir. Une magie nécessitant pour fonctionner un groupe de mages entraînés et puissants... sauf que je n'ai pas un groupe ni même la possibilité d'en former un et que je devrais donc assurer toute la puissance du sortilège moi-même... ce qui implique que je sois surentraîné et très puissant._

_-Harry, tu irradies littéralement de magie, s'exclama Sirius ulcéré. Tu es probablement l'adolescent le plus puissant du monde. Tu auras très certainement assez de pouvoir d'ici quelques années pour..._

_-Et si tu te trompes Sirius? contra l'héritier Potter d'un ton dur. Si a vingt-cinq ans lorsque ma croissance magique s'arrêtera, je réalise qu'il me manque un peu d'énergie, qu'est-ce que je ferai ?_

_-Je..., tenta Black._

_-J'aurai échoué voilà ce qui se passera ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux prendre aucun risque, expliqua Harry. Le rituel que j'avais initialement prévu divisera mon pouvoir actuel par quatre …_

_A ces mots, Sirius Black ouvrit tout grand la bouche sous l'effet de la stupeur... Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre tout d'un coup._

_-Mais... continua Harry, il multipliera par deux ma vitesse de croissance magique. Et surtout, il fera en sorte que cette dernière ne s'arrête pas après ma puberté. Ainsi, mon énergie magique ne cessera jamais de croître tout au long de ma vie. En associant ce rituel avec tous les autres rituels chamaniques que j'ai déjà réalisé selon une technique que j'ai moi-même inventé, il se produira également un effet de symbiose, qui fera en sorte que mon contrôle magique augmente en même temps que mon pouvoir afin que je ne sois jamais débordé par ma propre énergie, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle le rituel que je m'apprête à faire avait été interdit à l'origine. En outre, tout le processus conférera également la possibilité via la méditation de convertir l'énergie naturelle qui englobe le monde en magie afin de pouvoir accélérer encore ma croissance magique... N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? demanda Harry avec un sourire infiniment satisfait._

_Black, trop choqué pour parler, regarda son filleul en ouvrant de grands yeux._

_-J'ai calculé qu'il me faudra deux années entières pour revenir à mon niveau actuel de pouvoir et quatre ans de plus pour que ma puissance soit significativement plus grande que ce qu'elle aurait été si je n'avais rien fait. Ce qui veut dire que pendant les années à venir, le rituel sera un handicap, mais sur le long terme, il représente une sécurité et ainsi, je serai toujours certain de ne pas échouer, car même si le rituel de soin nécessaire requière beaucoup de puissance, il me suffira de créer un charme de stase temporel autour de Lily et Anita et d'attendre que ma puissance soit suffisante, conclut Harry._

_-Mais pourquoi...? Pourquoi réaliser ce sacrifice il doit y avoir une autre solution...? tenta une dernière fois d'argumenter Black qui fut récompensé lorsque Harry lui envoya un sourire des plus sadiques._

_-Vengeance, siffla simplement Harry. J'étais initialement hésitant à réaliser ce rituel car si le premier effet n'a pour but que de m'aider à sauver ma famille, le deuxième en revanche, était utilisé par les guerriers des temps anciens afin de devenir bien plus meurtriers au combat... A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas vraiment l'utiliser, puisqu'il nécessite un sacrifice de sang afin d'assurer à un guerrier une symbiose avec la nature dont je préfère te passer les effets puisqu'ils dépendent de la personnalité de leur bénéficiaire, cependant mon emprisonnement dans les bas fond de cette prison m'a de toute manière contraint à avoir recourt à cette pratique. D'autant plus que je n'aurai peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de réaliser ce genre de cérémonie magique sans me faire repérer, étant donné que je ne prévois pas de retourner à Azkaban dans un proche avenir._

_Black resta muet. Se contentant de regarder avec stupéfaction celui qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son vieil ami James et qui pourtant s'apprêtait à sacrifier son sang afin de changer la nature même de son corps et de sa magie au cours d'une cérémonie potentiellement mortelle._

_-Tu sais Sirius, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de regret. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai décidé de la route que devait prendre ma vie, et nul ne pourra plus me détourner de mon but désormais._

**Fin du flashback.**

Sirius secoua lentement la tête en revenant au présent et regarda avec stupéfaction son filleul continuer son rituel alors que de plus en plus de ces étranges runes inconnues se mettaient à luire. Brusquement, la vue de Sirius parût se brouiller et une puissance incroyable se déchaîna devant lui. Levant les mains pour se protéger le visage, l'ancien Auror crût mourir lorsqu'une déferlante de pouvoir brut s'écrasa contre les murs et fit trembler l'impénétrable prison d'Azkaban jusqu'à ses fondations.

.

Au cœur de l'Allée des Embrumes, un vieillard soupira lentement et posa la baguette qu'il polissait avant de tourner son regard brumeux en direction du nord.

S'asseyant lourdement sur un moelleux fauteuil il ferma les yeux.

_Issu des flammes de la haine, du génie des hommes et du froid des démons apocryphe, _

_naîtra le Dragon de l'apocalypse. _

_Son avènement fera trembler l'enfer et tous craindront l'explosion de sa colère, _

_mais dans l'ombre du sacrifice amer, les ténèbres se terrent... _

_-_La prophétie a donc commencé à se réaliser... Méfiez-vous monsieur Potter, ne laissez pas les ténèbres vous dévorer, murmura doucement Grégorovitch avant de boire une longue rasade de whisky pur feu.

.

Enfin, le maelström de pouvoir se calma et Harry s'effondra alors que toutes les runes gravées dans la pierre disparaissaient, laissant le sol et les murs parfaitement lisses, exactement comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Avant que l'animagus ne puisse atteindre son filleul, celui-ci se releva tranquillement et tourna ses yeux en direction de son parrain qui retint un cri. De fines arabesques noires s'étendaient désormais sur la peau pale du torse de son filleul ainsi que ses épaules ; en outre les pupilles émeraudes de Harry étaient désormais entourées d'un anneau de lumière argenté, tandis que dans les profondeurs de ses prunelles vertes, une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes paraissaient apparaître et disparaître au gré de leurs envies.

Le dernier des Potter, qui savait que cela arriverait, ferma un instant les yeux et se concentra. Lentement, il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et Black remarqua avec stupéfaction que ces derniers étaient redevenus normaux.

Sans perdre de temps, le jeune mage maquilla la signature magique du rituel et détruisit toute trace des différentes runes gravées à même la pierre d'un geste de la main sans jamais tenter de couvrir les étranges arabesques runiques noires qui ressemblaient désormais à un tatouage tribal et lui ornaient la poitrine et de dos.

D'un simple geste du poignet, il métamorphosa deux gros rocs en fauteuils et s'assit en intimant à Sirius de faire de même. Black s'exécuta rapidement en se demandant comment Harry pouvait utiliser sa magie au cœur d'Azkaban sans baguette alors même que sa puissance magique ait été divisée par quatre.

-J'ai toujours privilégié la finesse sur la force et tous mes sortilèges utilisent un minimum de magie, expliqua Harry en haussant un sourcil amusé. Maintenant que mon rituel a marché, si nous passions à celui qui protégera mon petit secret en faisant en sorte que personne ne puisse jamais te l'arracher, susurra Harry en direction d'un Black hésitant.

-Euh…, Harry, mon bon Harry, tu es sûr que c'est vraiment nécessaire? Je...

-Oui ! le coupa son filleul.

-Je veux pas que tu m'effaces la mémoire avec ta fichu spirimagie modifiée ! lâcha platement Black d'un ton boudeur.

-Vois le bon côté des choses Sirius, s'amusa Harry en se grattant distraitement le menton. Tout d'abord, ton occlumancie n'est pas assez forte pour protéger mon secret et ensuite tu n'as pas besoin de connaître l'existence de ce rituel afin de vivre heureux. En fait, d'après mes calculs, il nous restera une bonne semaine sans torture ni cérémonie pour faire connaissance après cette formalité, avant que l'on ne vienne nous délivrer... Tu savais que Rémus s'était trouvé une jeunette au fait?

-Non? Raconte, s'exclama tout de suite Black en se levant d'un bond.

-Seulement après, susurra Harry d'un ton aguicheur.

-Bon, bon, vas-y petit sadique. Mais je te préviens que si ça fait mal ou que si tu effaces une seconde de plus que tu ne l'as promis, je te mordrais les fesses tellement fort que ton père sentira mes dents depuis l'au-delà !

Soupirant, Harry renouvela son serment magique de se limité au événement récent tout en songeant distraitement que Dumbledore ne s'embarrassait pas d'une telle éthique lui. Un éclair grisâtre explosa ensuite dans la pièce et Sirius ouvrit lentement les yeux en se demandant où était passé le froid ou le brouillard qui lui embrumaient d'ordinaire l'esprit. Il retint rapidement un cri en réalisant qu'il n'était pas dans sa cellule. Levant la tête, il sentit brusquement sa mâchoire tomber sous l'effet de la surprise.

Juste devant lui, un jeune homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à James Potter lui souriait. Le gamin qui paraissait avoir une quinzaine d'année, était grand pour son âge et possédait une musculature longiligne et gracieuse. Sa poitrine était ornée d'étranges tatouages sombres, et ses yeux d'un vert vibrant fixaient Sirius avec une intensité incroyable.

L'étrange clone de James lui sourit d'un air comploteur et sans autre forme de procès, Sirius tomba dans les pommes.

. . .

-Et merde, comment va-t-on passer cet éboulis? demanda Archie en voyant que d'énormes rochers obstruaient la suite du tunnel dans lequel ils étaient engagés.

-Je m'en occupe, s'exclama Cédric avant de brandir sa baguette avec élégance et de prononcer distinctement _'Wingardium Leviosa_'.

Dans une démonstration de contrôle et de force magique brute impressionnante, Cédric entreprit ensuite de léviter les énormes blocs de pierre en dehors du chemin, pendant que Archie haussait un sourcil, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'aurait probablement pas pu léviter plus de deux de ces rochers avant de tomber d'épuisement. Mais comme disait Harry, chacun devait jouer avec ses forces.

Dès que Cédric eut aménagé un passage suffisamment grand, Archie et le Poufsouffle poursuivirent leur route. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à entendre des bruits d'explosions diverses et variées. Ils infléchirent leur course en direction du vacarme et s'orientèrent ainsi dans le labyrinthe des galeries. Après moins d'une minute, les deux quatrièmes années découchèrent finalement dans la Chambre de Secrets.

Juste devant eux, un gigantesque basilic d'une cinquantaine de mètres semblait lancer dans une monstrueuse chasse et poursuivait une proie que les quatrièmes années ne purent distinguer, entre les piliers de la salle. Juste au milieu de la pièce, sous la statue de Salazar Serpentard, une petite rouquine gisait sur le sol immobile et le teint cireux.

Ce qui surpris le plus les deux garçons fut pourtant la silhouette translucide et fantomatique qui se dressait au-dessus de la gamine en sifflant au basilic des ordres qu'ils ne comprirent évidemment pas.

Brusquement, dans une roulade assez spectaculaire, Neville Londubat fit son entrée. Une seconde plus tard, la tête monstrueuse du basilic se jetait sur lui et le survivant recommençait à courir. Le gamin était en passe de se faire dévorer.

Sans perdre de temps, Archie passa à l'action. Saisissant une série de petites fioles, il les tendit en direction de Diggory.

-Tiens Cédric, bois ça, chuchota le brun afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du serpent et du spectre. C'est un élixir qui augmentera tes réflexes durant une heure. L'autre fiole te protégera du regard de la bête.

-Tu peux faire de l'alchimie ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Cédric parfaitement estomaqué.

-Oui, et bois ces fioles aussi, ajouta le Serdaigle en tenant deux fioles, l'une rempli d'un liquide doré, et l'autre d'une potion verdâtre. C'est un élixir de puissance magique, et une dose de Felix Felicis. Nous allons devoir mettre toutes les chances de notre côté face à ce monstre.

-OK, merci beaucoup, le remercia chaleureusement le Poufsouffle avant de gober deux flacons supplémentaires et de sourire. Allons montrer à ce ver de terre hypertrophié de quel bois on se chauffe, lança Cédric afin de lutter contre la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre : Archimède et Harry avaient besoin de lui et il ne flancherait pas maintenant.

Archie sourit à son tour, bût plusieurs petites fioles, sortit sa baguette et lança sans un mot un charme de silence sur leurs pieds, afin qu'il puisse se déplacer sans faire de bruit. Se rapprochant ensuite de la bête en courant discrètement de piliers en piliers, Archie fit signe à son ami de s'arrêter lorsqu'ils furent assez prêt et murmura.

-Ced, maintenant il faudrait que tu forces cette bestiole à se rapprocher de ce pilier, là. C'est l'endroit parfait, expliqua le Serdaigle en analysant avec soin leur environnement avant de mettre en pratique le point clef de leur plan en prenant deux autres potions. Regardant un instant l'étrange élixir, Archimède tendis une des fiole à Cédric d'un air solennel et bu l'autre d'une traite, ce qui le rendit aussitôt parfaitement invisible !

Cédric hocha simplement la tête, avala sa propre potion, disparut, puis tendit sa baguette afin de léviter un énorme rocher qu'il l'expédiât en plein dans la tête de bête qui était occupée à pourchasser Londubat et ne les avait donc pas remarqué.

Immédiatement, le garçon fantomatique et le basilic se tournèrent en direction de la perturbation et ne voyant rien, se rapprochèrent de la zone d'où elle venait.

Archie ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le monstre fut finalement a porté et lança avec soin une fiole contenant un liquide sombre et d'apparence visqueuse en plein dans le visage de la bête.

A la seconde où elle toucha le museau du monstre, la fiole explosa littéralement relâchant une énorme quantité de miasme noir et acide qui fit fondre les yeux et une bonne partie du museau de la bête. Celle-ci rugit de douleur, et commença à attaquer au hasard, incapable de voir où elle frappait tandis que l'adolescent fantomatique recommençait à siffler pour reprendre le contrôle de son monstre.

Sans perdre de temps, Archie sortit trois nouvelles fioles contenant une substance brune d'apparence gazeuse et les jetât toute, autour du basilic. Une seconde plus tard, une fumé épaisse et malodorante entourait la bête pendant que Cédric et Archie se protégeaient du miasme grâce à un simple sortilège de tête-en-bulle et se repositionnant pour la prochaine attaque.

Alors que la bête aveugle et désormais privée de son odorat devenait folle, Archie remercia silencieusement ses précieux élixirs qui lui sauvèrent incontestablement la vie lorsque dans un réflexe surhumain et une intuition géniale, il évita de se faire aplatir par la monstrueuse queue de la bête. Malheureusement pour lui, une seconde plus tard, son élixir d'invisibilité disparu et adolescent l'aperçut.

-Qu'as-tu fait à mon merveilleux basilic misérable cloporte? rugit tout de suite le pâle adolescent en pointant sa baguette en direction de Archie.

-Maintenant Cédric ! hurla soudain Archie sans s'occuper du fantôme, alors même que le basilic, se fiant à son audition, se retournait pour se jeter sur Archimède.

-Sonarus Maximus ! entonna Cédric Diggory en s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce et en levant bien haut sa baguette.

Immédiatement un son extrêmement puissant mais trop aigu pour que l'oreille humaine l'entende, explosa dans la pièce et le basilic siffla de douleur en s'écrasant sur le sol, alors qu'il perdait son dernier sens.

Trop choqué pour penser à réagir, l'adolescent fantomatique poussa un incroyable cri de rage en voyant son monstre se relever péniblement.

-Reducto, reducto, reducto..., entonna ensuite le Poufsouffle en lançant un feu continu et extrêmement puissant d'éclairs d'énergie bleu sur le sol autour du basilic, envoyant ainsi de multiples rochers percuter la bête qui se tournait sauvagement dans toutes les directions, incapable de savoir d'où venait l'attaque.

Les rochers élargirent et approfondirent la blessure importante causée par la potion sombre que Archie lui avait jetée à la gueule au début de l'affrontement.

L'adolescent tenta de lancer un sort et réalisa avec stupeur qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua qu'une fiole brisée se trouvait à ses pieds et comprit que le grand brun avait dû profiter de sa distraction pour le paralyser à l'aide d'une potion de stase. L'air catastrophé, le fantôme se remit à siffler de manière frénétique, pendant que Archie se repositionnait.

Lorsque Cédric eut finit de repousser la bête estropiée là où le Serdaigle le lui avait demandé, Archimède Montague s'avança. L'adolescent fantomatique écarquilla les yeux et vit le grand brun lancer des fioles contenant ce qui semblait être une substance jaunâtre et volatile.

**-Meurs ! **hurla Archimède alors que les fioles explosaient dans un vacarme assourdissant, faisant trembler la chambre jusqu'à dans ses fondations et provoquant l'éboulement du mur et des piliers contre lesquels se trouvait le basilic.

Cependant, les garçons savaient qu'il en fallait plus pour détruire un monstre de cette envergure.

Pendant qu'Archie préparait sa dernière fiole, Cédric se mit à bouger sa baguette selon un tracé compliqué, et lentement, une vingtaine d'énormes rochers, chacun pesant plusieurs centaines de kilos, commencèrent à léviter avant de s'allonger lentement jusqu'à former de puissants épieux de pierre qu'il expédiât sans hésiter en direction de la forme partiellement ensevelie du basilic qui tentait de s'extraire des décombres.

Neville Londubat ne pût s'empêcher de laisser tomber la grande épée dorée qu'il tenait à la main en voyant les prouesses magiques incroyables qu'étaient en train de réaliser le duo de quatrièmes années.

Les stalactites de pierre n'avaient pas été lancées avec beaucoup de précision mais elles firent néanmoins leur travail et pendant que Cédric, épuisé par l'effort magique, posait un genou à terre, la bête empalée par les projectiles pointus et renforcés par les multiples enchantements de Cédric, agonisait sur le sol.

Archimède s'avança, et avec une tristesse non voilée bien décider à mettre fin aux souffrances du pauvre animal en lui jetant sa dernière potion explosive dans la gueule.

La petite fiole, vola un moment, se brisa et immédiatement un vacarme assourdissant emplit la pièce alors qu'une torrent de feu et de sang explosait en son centre

-Je suis désolé, murmura tristement le garçon en regardant le cadavre de la bête se contracter une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans l'immobilité.

**-Nonnnnn ! **hurla le fantôme qui semblait à présent bien plus tangible qu'au début du combat et qui parvint à s'arracher aux effets de la potion de stase qui le paralysait jusque-là.

-Merlin, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! s'exclama Archimède en haussant un sourcil en direction de Cédric qui paraissait épuisé et absolument pas en mesure de se lancer dans un duel.

-Il se nomme Tom Elvis Jedusor et il m'a dit qu'il était aussi Lord Voldemort. Il est en train de renaître en siphonnant la vie de Ginny, hurla Neville en ramassant son épée d'un geste étrangement fluide avant de s'avancer avec détermination.

Le survivant se campa au milieu de la salle, son arme brandie devant lui et défia le fantôme de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom du regard.

Cédric toujours épuisé, ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Londubat se comportait souvent comme un imbécile, mais nul ne pouvait nier qu'il était courageux et dévoué à ses amis.

-Vo... Voldemort..., ânonna Archie sous l'effet de la surprise, avant de réfléchir intensément. Rien de tout ce qu'il avait tenter de planifier ne l'avait préparer à une tel situation. Merlin tout puissant il était certain que même Harry tout génie qu'il soit n'y aurait jamais songer. Une chose demeurait certaine cependant : Il n'était sûrement pas capable de vaincre le fantôme de Voldemort en se servant uniquement de sa baguette et il n'avait plus de potion offensive. Il n'y connaissait pas non plus grand chose en rituel et autre magie bizarre, mais il n'était pas un Serdaigle pour rien, et si Voldemort tentait de renaître en utilisant la magie de la rouquine, alors il y avait forcément un intermédiaire entre un point A (Ginny) et un point B (Voldy) afin de faire circuler de l'énergie, exactement comme pour une réaction chimique en potion entre deux états stables distincts.

Cherchant des yeux quel pouvait être cet intermédiaire, il avisa soudain le petit journal noir que Ginny paraissait tenir serré entre ses mains et qui irradiait d'une lueur malsaine.

Tom Jedusor lança brusquement un sortilège que Londubat parvint à éviter. La forme fantomatique du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers le sauveur du monde sorcier, le meurtre inscrit au fond des yeux et sans hésiter, Archimède lança sa dernière potion : une fiole contenant une substance sombre et aérienne que Marcus Flint aurait reconnu, obscurcissant ainsi la vue du Voldemort en culotte courte.

Sans attendre, le Serdaigle écouta son instinct et plongeant sur le sol, il arracha le petit journal des mains de la rouquine et le lança en direction de Neville en hurlant :

**-Londubat, explose le journal !**

Sans hésiter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, qui n'était pas dans le champ d'influence de la potion de fumée, attrapa au vol le petit journal, le jeta part terre et le transperça de son épée.

Immédiatement, un cri inhumain déchira la salle alors que des torrents d'encre se déversaient du cahier. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sortilège de fumée se dissipait et Tom Elvis Jedusor n'était plus.

-Elle a l'air d'aller déjà mieux, soupira Cédric en s'asseyant par terre et en regardant des couleurs revenir peu à peu sur le visage de la rouquine.

-Tout cela est bel et bon mon cher, mais j'ai une question, babilla Archie d'un ton exagérément guindé en s'affalant juste à côté du Poufsouffle.

Cédric le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Comment va-t-on sortir d'ici maintenant ? interrogea le brun pendant que Cédric écarquillait les yeux.

-Et merde ! résuma finalement Londubat avant de s'asseoir par terre, à leur coté en cherchant désespérément une idée.

. .

**Six jours plus tard.**

Un Fudge grimaçant marchait vers les profondeurs de la prison. Il était suivit de prêt par un petit groupe à l'air bien peu amical, composé de Archimède Montague, Rémus Lupin, Ted Tonks, et Albus Dumbledore. En effet, Ted Tonks l'avocat de Rémus Lupin, avait débarqué la veille au ministère avec un ensemble de preuves incluant une mémoire de pensine, des pièces à conviction, des preuves diverses, des témoignages multiples dont celui de Neville Londubat le sauveur du monde sorcier, bref tout un tas d'éléments prouvant tous que Harry Potter était tout à fait innocent... Et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'ordonner sa libération. Vous parlez d'une misère !

-Pourquoi nous dirigeons nous vers le quartier de Haute sécurité? demanda soudain Ted Tonks d'une voix glaciale interrompant ainsi les pensées du ministre rondouillard.

-Hum et bien..., commença Fudge.

-Il est strictement interdit, quel que soit le crime commit, d'enfermer des enfants dans cette aile. Ne me dites pas que Harry Potter y est détenu? murmura Ted d'une voix oscillant entre horreur et colère.

-Il semblerait en effet qu'il y ait eu un petit problème de procédure. Le garçon a beaucoup résisté lors de son arrestation et dans la confusion...

-Misérable vermine ! hurla le Serdaigle tandis que Ted Tonks en personne était obligé de le restreindre afin de l'empêcher de se jeter vers l'homme rondouillard qui paraissait transpirer abondamment.

-Avançons ! tonna soudain la voix glaciale de Rémus Lupin qui mit un terme à toute cette agitation.

Un simple regard dans les yeux ambrés du lycan suffisait pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter.

-Voilà nous arrivons, murmura Fudge alors qu'il atteignait le dernier sous-sol de la prison.

-J'espère que vous êtes conscient que si le garçon a été gravement blessé, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre place de ministre? Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier que cinq membres du Magenmagot veulent personnellement vous poursuivre en justice pour avoir osé priver l'équipe nationale de notre pays de son meilleur joueur en l'envoyant pourrir en prison sans aucun motif sérieux, intervint sèchement l'avocat en regardant la pâle excuse d'être humain qui se trouvait devant lui.

La seule réaction visible du ministre en entendant ces mots fut de presser considérablement le pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bon bloc de détention et pénétrèrent finalement dans l'antichambre qui déversait les quatre cellules de la zone, tous les sorcier durent retenir une exclamation de choc.

Harry Potter, vêtu d'un simple sac de toile drapé autour de sa taille, était en train de réaliser des tractions en utilisant une des anfractuosités du mur.

Arrêtant brusquement son exercice, il se laissa tomber souplement au sol et les regarda en souriant toute la petite compagnie qui lui faisait face. Outre la crasse évidente, le fait que ses cheveux aient suffisamment poussé pour lui tomber sous les épaules et la présence des fines arabesques runiques qui ornaient son torse, il ne paraissait pas spécialement changé par son emprisonnement.

-Mais qui vois-je? N'est-ce pas ce cher Cornelius? les accueillit Harry d'une voix pleine d'humour. Peut-être que cette fois vous apprendrez finalement qu'il n'est pas prudent de participer à des jeux que l'on ne comprend pas et qu'un homme possédant vos faibles capacité mentales devrait éviter de jouer avec des adversaires qui lui sont intellectuellement supérieurs? En tout cas, je n'ai aucun doute que vous comprendrez finalement la leçon lorsque le Magenmagot en aura terminé avec vous.

-Bâtard insolent ! cracha le ministre avec hargne. Nous vous avons arrêté car nous avions des preuves contre vous. Tout a été fait légalement. Vous n'avez rien contre moi ! siffla-t-il pendant que Dumbledore, ici présent en tant que représentant et président du Magenmagot, hochait tristement la tête pour signifier que le politicien disait vrai.

-Mon emprisonnement ? demanda Harry avec un surprise évidente avant de se rapprocher de la porte, de s'appuyer contre les barreaux de sa prison, et de se pencher vers le premier ministre qui paraissait désormais être plus petit que lui d'un centimètre ou deux. Ses orbes vertes brillèrent un instant alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux ardents dans ceux du petit homme afin de le défier du regard. Vous vous fourvoyez mon pauvre Cornelius, je parle, moi, du dossier que je vais instruire contre vous, pour utilisation de magie noire, complot, conspiration, emprisonnement illégal, corruption, tentative de meurtre, et meurtre, sourit Harry en voyant le petit homme reculer d'un pas.

Laissant son rire s'élever volontairement un instant devant l'attitude étonné de Fudge, il replongea ensuite ses yeux vers dans le regard confus du ministre et ajouta avec un sourire sadique.

-En fait, j'ai déjà plus de preuves que nécessaire pour étaler au grand jour le pitoyable petit plan que vous avez monté avec Lucius Malfoy... Tsss, vous auriez dû être plus prudent en choisissant votre allié mon cher Cornelius...

-Vous n'avez rien, siffla Fudge intérieurement paniqué.

Commet le gamin pouvait-il être au courant pour Malfoy? Était-il vraiment possible que le mioche possède des preuves?

-Rien? Oh mais bien au contraire, j'ai tous les éléments, toutes les preuves, ricana Harry en plongeant un brève seconde son regard dans celui d'Archimède qui hocha doucement la tête en sentant l'esprit de Harry effleuré ses souvenir les plus récent.

-En fait, je sais absolument tout depuis l'origine du journal intime de Voldemort, jusqu'à votre pitoyable tentative de vengeance, repris tranquillement Harry après quelques secondes. Vous devriez vraiment songer à mieux vous protéger contre les charmes d'écoute, notamment ceux que j'ai réussi à placer sur vous juste avant que nous ne quittions le bateau qui m'a amené sur Azkaban, ajouta Harry avec une moue pensive avant d'effectuer un petit geste de la main qui lui permit de faire apparaître un globe de lumière bleuté.

Qu... Que.. Quoi.. Bafouilla Fudge en reculant d'un pas titubant.

-La magie sans baguette est une discipline tellement utile vous ne croyez pas ? susurra le jeune sorcier pendant que tous les adultes présents, à l'exception de Rémus et Dumbledore, écarquillaient les yeux.

Cette fois, Fudge sembla avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le gamin était capable de magie sans baguette de haut niveau puisqu'il venait de lancer un charme au cœur d'Azkaban entouré d'enchantements suppresseurs de magie et de détraqueurs... Ce qui voulait dire que ses affirmation précédente devenait tout à coup parfaitement plausible !

Quel genre de monstre était donc Harry Potter pour pratiquer au cœur d'Azkaban et au tendre âge de quinze ans cet art que près de cinquante pour cent des adultes ne pouvaient pas utiliser dans des conditions normales?

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit démesurément tandis que d'un claquement de doigts, il faisait disparaître le globe de lumière magique.

-Allons Corny, reprenez-vous. Vous ne semblez pas bien, il ne faudrait pas que le journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier qui est en chemin vous voit dans cette état pour votre dernier jour en tant qu'homme libre.

-Le... La Gazette...

-Oui la Gazette, s'exclama joyeusement Harry. Voyez-vous, après le tournoi de Poker de Gringotts, j'ai sympathisé avec Rober Cook, le patron de la Gazette. Il avait des problèmes d'argent à l'époque, mais j'ai réglé tout ça, et depuis Roby et moi, on est comme les deux doigts de la main ! claironna joyeusement Harry en rapprochant ses deux index de manière caricaturale.

Toute l'assistance, médusée, le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors vous pensez bien que lorsque j'ai un peu parlé à Robert de votre complot, un mois avant mon emprisonnement, il voulait l'exclusivité. Vous imaginez un peu le titre :_ 'Star du Quidditch international survit à Azkaban pour dévoiler une conspiration ministérielle !' _Pas mal hein ? C'est pour cela qu'à ma demande, il a accepté de salir un peu mon nom afin de donner crédit à votre propagande et vous permettre de m'envoyer à Azkaban. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il m'a fourni un petit mouchard magique que j'ai glissé dans vos cheveux lorsque vous êtes venu m'arrêter et à présent, entre mon charme d'écoute, le mouchard de la Gazette et mon emprisonnement injustifié qui m'autorise à faire appel à la loi du sang opprimé pour vous forcer à comparaître en dépit de votre immunité ministérielle, et bien disons qu'un simple petit témoignage de ma part associé à quelques preuves publiées dans la Gazette seront suffisantes pour... vous détruire !

-Que... Que voulez-vous Potter ? demanda Fudge d'une voix hachée alors que le peur lui nouait soudain les entrailles.

Comme lors du procès, l'idiot laissait une fois de plus ses sentiments et sa lâcheté prendre le pas sur sa raison. Une faiblesse que Harry s'empressa d'exploiter.

-Oh, vous voulez achetez mon silence si je comprends bien? Comme c'est vilain, l'admonesta Harry, d'une voix enfantine et innocente, pour continuer de pousser l'idiot à l'erreur.

-Que voulez-vous pour garder secrète toute cette affaire ? siffla Fudge entre ses dents sans réaliser qu'il venait ainsi de réaliser une tentative de corruption et d'avouer l'existence de l'affaire en question devant témoins...

Le sourire du dernier des Potter devint soudain glacial et tous eurent l'impression que la température de la pièce baissa de deux degrés lorsqu'il reprit la parle d'une voix dure où ne perçait aucune émotion

-Je veux trente millions de Galions, et un procès devra être offert au prisonnier Sirius Black.

Une seconde plus tard, tous les sorciers présents se mirent à crier en même temps et un chaos indescriptible explosait dans la prison.

-Ridicule ! éructa immédiatement Fudge, exprimant assez clairement sa manière de penser sur le sujet. Absolument hors de question!

-Cela n'amènera rien de bon mon garçon, soupira tristement Dumbledore avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil à la cellule de Black, faisant sans aucun doute référence à l'idée du procès de Sirius.

-Harry... Tu sais ce que cela me fait de parler de cet homme, commença Rémus avec une expression de peine qui arracha un pincement au cœur du dernier des Potter.

-Suffit, coupa fermement Harry. Cornelius, vous semblez naïvement penser qu'il s'agit d'une négociation, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Soit vous acceptez immédiatement mes termes, soit vous pourrez bénéficier d'une cellule tout à fait semblable à la mienne jusqu'à la fin de vos misérables jours. Si vous l'aviez bouclée en niant tout en bloc, vous auriez eu une chance, mais il n'en est rien. Tout d'abord, vous avez utilisé vos prérogatives de ministre pour me faire enfermer en oubliant que la loi du sang opprimé annulerait votre immunité ministérielle, dusse mon innocence être prouvée. Puis, votre lâcheté vous a poussé à vous trahir tout seul en tentant de me corrompre... Je suis sûr que le grand barbu a votre droite peut vous assurer que les charges évoquées sont bien suffisantes pour assurer un emprisonnement à vie, voire même un baiser et que votre seul tentative de corruption devant plusieurs témoins digne de bonne moralité, dont un avocat et le président du Magenmagot, est à la fois un aveu et un motif suffisant pour exiger et obtenir une interrogation avec administration de Veritaserum, dont nous connaissons tous les deux l'issue. Il n'y a rien à négocier, rien à discuter, la partie est terminée, et votre vie également si j'en décide ainsi.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Dumbledore, Fudge vit le vieux mage fermer les yeux un instant et hocher tristement la tête signifiant que le gamin avait bel et bien dit vrai. Il venait de se faire rouler ! Potter avait tout planifié, tout anticipé et à présent, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'au bon vouloir d'un adolescent.

-Quant à toi Rémus, tu ne devrais pas être si prompt à juger un homme qui a été ton meilleur ami et qui, exactement comme moi, s'est retrouvé ici sans avoir le droit à un procès. Et puis surtout, tu ne devrais pas parler de 'cet homme' comme s'il n'était pas là, ajouta Harry avec un sourire en désignant la cellule adjacente du pouce.

Regardant dans la direction indiquée, le lycan fit un pas en arrière lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme squelettique et blafarde de Sirius Black. Croisant les yeux de l'homme, Rémus détourna la tête. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il reconnaîtrait ces yeux gris n'importe où !

-Vos demandes ne sont pas raisonnable et...

-Tais-toi misérable sous-créature. Soit tu payes mes cinquante millions de Galions et tu offres un procès à Sirius, soit tu finis ta pitoyable existence dans cet enfer qu'est Azkaban. Les choses sont pourtant simple non ?

-Cinquante? cracha Fudge dont les yeux menaçaient maintenant de sortir de leur orbite.

Le gamin avait presque doublé son prix.

-Oui, toute cette discutions stupide m'a fatigué, je n'ai pas de patience pour les demeurés, répondit distraitement Harry.

Fudge plaça une main sur son cœur qui menaçait de défaillir et détailla rapidement ses options. Si le gosse allait au tribunal, il n'avait aucune chance. Ce foutu mioche avait l'appui de 95 % de l'opinion public à en croire les derniers sondages, et il avait possiblement une preuve directe s'il avait effectivement posé un mouchard sur lui.

Il avait en outre une preuve de tentative de corruption, un moyen de le forcer à témoigner sous Veritaserum et était ami avec le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sans parler bien sûr du fait que sa détention injustifiée lui fournirait tous les arguments nécessaires pour instruire ses actions en justice qui sans ça, aurait pût être bloquée à l'aide de quelques pots de vin bien placés et d'une utilisation habile de l'immunité ministérielle. En un mot, rien ni personne ne pouvait plus empêcher Harry Potter de le détruire.

Lui et même le ministère, n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer la somme astronomique qu'il exigeait, mais d'un autre côté, s'il acceptait de payer, il pourrait forcer Malfoy à couvrir sa dette. Le blond était mouillé jusqu'au cou et serait obligé de casquer. Quant au procès de Black, il n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire et n'avait donc rien à craindre de ce côté-là...

-Et quelle assurance me donnez-vous que si je paye ce que vous me demandez que vous n'irez pas ensuite raconter votre histoire dans les médias? demanda finalement le petit homme acculé en plissant les yeux.

A ces mots, la magie du dernier des Potter s'éveilla comme une brise de printemps et il leva solennellement la main droite avant de prendre la parole.

-Moi, Harry James Potter, je jure sur ma vie et sur ma magie que dusse Cornelius Oswald Fudge ici présent me payer dans la semaine à venir la somme de soixante million de Galions, et s'engager sur l'honneur à offrir immédiatement et sans délai un procès équitable à l'accusé Sirius Orion Black, je m'abstiendrais en retour de toute poursuite légale ou déclaration publique officielle préjudiciable concernant monsieur Cornelius Oswald Fudge à la condition que ce dernier accepte de ne jamais révéler le moindre de mes secrets et la nature des événements qui viennent de transparaître, tout en s'engageant à ne plus tenter de me nuire en aucune manière, et ce, de manière directe ou indirecte, par son action ou son inaction, que je le sache ou que je n'en sois pas conscient ; auquel cas je serais alors libéré de ce serment, rendu conscient par ma magie de la rupture de notre pacte et libre d'agir comme bon me semble.

-Wow, ça c'est du serment, remarqua platement Archimède alors que la magie de Harry explosait doucement signe que le serment était vrai.

-J'ai eu plus d'un mois pour y penser, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Fudge lui, pondérait précisément les termes du serment. D'abord, le sale môme avait encore augmenté la somme et ensuite, accepter signifiait se refuser dans l'avenir à fomenter des plans d'aucune sorte qui pourrait nuire au gamin. Une idée qui hérissait Fudge qui bouillonnait de se venger de ce nouvel échec. Mais d'un autre côté, comme Potter semblait toujours l'emporter, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal... et puis en plus, il avait cassé la baguette du petit parvenu, ce qui avec un peu de chance handicaperait gravement son éducation magique future. Les adolescents réagissaient en effet très mal à ce genre de chose.

-Ainsi soit-il, répondit finalement Fudge en levant la main droite. Celant ainsi définitivement le pacte dans un souffle de magie.

-Magnifique, lança alors sèchement le sorcier avant de lancer un sourire mauvais à Fudge. Il claqua des doigts et la porte de sa cellule explosa dans un craquement retentissant forçant Fudge qui se trouvait derrière à plonger sur le sol pour éviter les débris.

Sans tenir compte des regards effarés de toute l'assistance, Harry fit alors disparaître toute trace de saleté de son corps d'un simple geste de la main avant de transfigurer son pagne en une magnifique robe noire d'un petit geste du poignet.

-Que… Que… comment ? balbutia le ministre.

-Voyons Cornelius, ne soyez pas surpris par mes prouesses, tout le monde ne peut prétendre à votre niveau de médiocrité magique, une chose que vous auriez dû anticiper avant de m'enfermer ici sans limiteur magique. Rendez-vous à l'évidence Corny, vous êtes un crétin incompétent entouré de débiles profonds tout aussi pathétiques, alors ne vous étonnez pas lorsque le travail est mal fait. Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais mon statut d'ancien prisonnier fait de moi automatiquement un adulte et m'octroie dès à présent un plein contrôle sur ma fortune, ainsi bien sûr que le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, comme je viens de le faire ce qui est là un nouvel avantage que je dois à votre bienveillante stupidité puisque désormais, toute forme de machination pour me priver de mon héritage, seront nulles et non avenues. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien vous donner la peine de libérer monsieur Black afin que nous puissions tous quitter ce trou à rat où seul un déchet dans votre genre a sa place, exposa platement Harry en haussant un unique sourcil.

-Votre serment ! cracha le petit politicien.

-Ne m'interdit en rien de m'adresser à vous comme bon me semble ou de vous insulter. Il m'empêche seulement de lancer des accusations publiques contre vous...Vous, en revanche, devriez être prudent. Après tout, le serment pourrait très bien interpréter une insulte de votre part comme une tentative de miner à ma confiance en moi et donc de me nuire... la notion est si vaste. Il serait dommage qu'un mot de travers ne vous envoie à Azkaban. Maintenant libérez Sirius, sombre idiot et à l'avenir, vous saurez que Harry Potter ne perd jamais, asséna l'héritier de la noble et courageuse maison des Potter avant d'aller serrer dans ses bras le pauvre Rémus qui semblait ne pas avoir compris la moitié de ce qui venait de se passer tant il était choqué.

.

.

_**Terminé ! **_

_**Je crois que c'était un des chapitre les plus épiques de l'histoire à ce stade, non ?**_

_**Bon, alors comme pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas le temps de rédiger de note de l'auteur ; cependant je vous promets que le prochain chapitre en comportera et que cela permettra de faire le point sur l'histoire, les personnages, et la direction que va prendre la fic dans l'avenir.**_

_Ps : Pour ceux qui connaissent la série 'Parker Lewis ne perd jamais' vous aurez quand même noté la dédicace..._

_**.**_

_**Je vous invite par contre, à ce stade de l'histoire, à m'envoyer une review avec toutes vos questions et tous vos commentaires ; afin que je puisse faire en sorte d'y répondre dans les notes du prochain chapitre qui seront, elles, conséquente !**_

_(Ps : cette fois je n'aurai surement pas le temps de donner de réponses en Pv mais je lirai tous vos mots.)_

_**Sinon ne vous attendez pas à avoir la suite avant au moins 1 mois. Désoler mais j'ai des partiels dans 4 semaines.**_

_**.**_

**Merci à Fredjs et à Calypso78, à la prochaine, et n'oublier pas la review !**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Le maitre des Serpents

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

**Tout d'abords je vous recommande de relire le chapitre précédent, étant donné ma longue absence.**

**Résumé : Harry Potter, élève de quatrième année a été accusé d'être responsable des attaques multiple visant Poudlard, et a été enfermé à Azkaban en raison d'un complot habilement orchestré par Fudge et Lucius Malfoy.**

**Le jeune sorcier qui s'attendait à pareil stratagème grâce aux informations délivrées en début d'année par Narcissa Malfoy, avait pris ses précaution et a profité de son emprisonnement, afin de réaliser un rituel qui, au prix des trois quart de a magie, lui a permis d'augmenter son potentiel sur le long terme. (Dans le but de soigner sa famille)**

**Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard Archimède Montague et Cédric Digori ont finalement réussi à terrasser le monstre de Serpentard en compagnie de Neville Londubas.**

**Après la défaite du monstre, à la fin du chapitre précédent, un groupe composé de Dumbledore, Fudge, Ted Tonks, Remus Lupin, Archimède et Cédric ainsi que quelques Aurors, venait de pénétrer à Azkaban afin d'annoncer à Harry sa libération.**

**Cependant le jeune mage comptait bien tirer le maximum de la situation et après avoir fait la connaissance de Black en prison et réaliser l'innocence de l'homme, Harry s'est finalement débrouillé pour manipuler le ministre de la magie et obtenir, en sus de son émancipation et d'une somme importante, un procès pour son parrain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 27 : Le maitre des Serpents**

_-Ainsi soit-il, répondit finalement Fudge en levant la main droite, scellant ainsi définitivement le pacte dans un souffle de magie._

_-Magnifique, lança alors sèchement le sorcier avant de lancer un sourire mauvais à Fudge. Il claqua ensuite des doigts et la porte de sa cellule explosa dans un craquement retentissant forçant Fudge, qui se trouvait derrière, à plonger sur le sol pour éviter les débris._

_Sans tenir compte des regards effarés de toute l'assistance, Harry fit alors disparaître toute trace de saleté de son corps d'un simple geste de la main avant de transfigurer son pagne en une magnifique robe noire d'un petit geste du poignet._

_-Que… Que… comment ? balbutia le ministre._

_-Voyons Cornelius, ne soyez pas surpris par mes prouesses. Tout le monde ne peut prétendre à votre niveau de médiocrité magique, une chose que vous auriez dû anticiper avant de m'enfermer ici sans limiteur magique. Rendez-vous à l'évidence Corny, vous êtes un crétin incompétent entouré de débiles profonds tout aussi pathétiques, alors ne vous étonnez pas lorsque le travail est mal fait. Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais mon statut d'ancien prisonnier fait automatiquement de moi un adulte et m'octroie dès à présent un plein contrôle sur ma fortune, ainsi, bien sûr, que le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, comme je viens de le faire. Ceci étant un nouvel avantage que je dois à votre bienveillante stupidité puisque désormais, toute forme de machination destinées à me priver de mon héritage, seront nulles et non avenues. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de libérer monsieur Black, afin que nous puissions tous quitter ce trou à rat, exposa platement Harry en haussant un unique sourcil._

_-Votre serment ! cracha le petit politicien._

_-Ne m'interdit en rien de m'adresser à vous comme bon me semble ou de vous insulter. Il m'empêche seulement de lancer des accusations publiques contre vous... Vous, en revanche, devriez être prudent. Après tout, le serment pourrait très bien interpréter une insulte de votre part comme une tentative de miner à ma confiance en moi et donc de me nuire... la notion est si vaste. Il serait dommage qu'un mot de travers ne vous envoie à Azkaban. Maintenant libérez Sirius, sombre idiot et à l'avenir, vous saurez que Harry Potter ne perd jamais, asséna l'héritier de la noble et courageuse maison des Potter avant d'aller serrer dans ses bras le pauvre Remus qui semblait ne pas avoir compris la moitié de ce qui venait de se passer tant il était choqué._

_._

_._

Rapidement les choses se mirent en branle et deux Aurors vinrent pour emmener Sirius, qui ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de regarder l'assistance de ses yeux gris et étrangement perçant.

-Harry, je sais que tu penses bien faire mais tu ne comprends pas l'ampleur de ce que tu fais... Ce... Cet homme a trahi tes parents et tous ses amis. C'est à cause de lui que ta mère est dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital, éructa Remus qui, trop choqué par le déroulement de l'après-midi, n'arrivait tout simplement pas à intégrer l'idée que Sirius puisse être innocent.

-As-tu vraiment si peu foi en moi Remus? demanda sans hésiter Harry en plongeant ses yeux verts dans le regard de celui qui l'avait élevé.

Les orbes d'émeraudes d'ordinaire froides du jeune garçon étaient cette fois ci pleines de sentiments que Remus connu un moment d'arrêt tandis que son protégé poursuivait son explication.

-Toi qui sais tout ce que j'ai entrepris et tous les sacrifices auxquels j'ai consenti pour ma famille. Tu penses vraiment que je ferai libérer le responsable de leurs souffrances ? De toute façon, la seule chose que j'ai demandé c'est un procès équitable avec administration de Veritaserum et après tout, si tu as raison et qu'il est coupable, il sera de retour à Azkaban avant ce soir et tu pourras ensuite oublier toute cette histoire et retourner essayer de culbuter Cassandra Whitehorse, conclut Harry dont l'expression reprit un caractère espiègle bien plus habituel chez lui.

Bien trop choqué pour répondre ou plus simplement penser, Remus ne parvenait toujours pas à intégrer toute ce qu'il venait de se passer. Était-ce réellement possible que Sirius Black soit innocent ? Bien sûr que c'était possible, sans quoi Harry n'aurait pas pris toute cette peine pour lui offrir un procès, réalisa brusquement le Lycan. Son jeune protégé était plein de choses mais stupide et impulsif n'en faisaient pas parti… Néanmoins, après tout ce temps, la simple idée de l'innocence de Sirius avait de quoi perturber grandement le lycanthrope. Nul n'aime perdre tous ses repères et voir ses vérités préétablies chamboulées de la sorte !

-Je... Je ne savais pas. Je pensais que... Oh Merlin ! Je pensais qu'il avait trahi, je... protesta faiblement Remus de plus en plus agité.

**-Tu entends ça Sirius ? Il n'a pas nié avoir envie de culbuter la petite Cassandra !** beugla soudain Harry en direction du couloir par lequel sortait à présent un Sirius toujours escorté par les deux Aurors.

**-Honte sur le vieux loup pervers ! Honte sur le barman libidineux !** hurla soudain la voix amusée de Sirius Black depuis le bout du couloir se répercutant à l'infini sur les longs corridors la prison.

**-Honte à lui !** lança tout de suite Archimède qui refusait visiblement d'être en reste et était de bien meilleure humeur maintenant que son ami était du bon côté de ces ignobles barreaux.

Sirius éclata d'un rire rauque lorsque la lumière du soleil toucha finalement son visage blafard, tandis que Dumbledore prenait rapidement congé du petit attroupement afin de rattraper l'ancien détenu et de l'emmener en direction du Ministère en compagnie de deux Aurors à l'air médusé et d'un Fudge définitivement déprimé.

-Opération Azkaban... Réussie! murmura simplement Harry Potter en fermant les yeux et en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sortit finalement de la prison quelques minutes plus tard et sentit une douce brise de printemps lui caresser le visage.

Brusquement, un éclair sembla exploser à proximité de lui et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Harry contempla avec stupéfaction la magnifique baguette d'un blanc nacré au reflet d'argent qui se trouvait dans sa main.

La baguette des anciens, qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulée avant son arrestation, était visiblement impatiente de retrouver son maitre.

Jetant un petit coup d'œil autour de lui, Harry vit immédiatement que personne n'avait remarqué la scène et sourit en comprenant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, la magie de l'artefact avait agi comme une sorte d'illusion et empêchée tous les sorciers présents d'assister à la scène.

Se demandant brièvement si les enchantements d'Azkaban avaient pu empêcher sa partenaire de le rejoindre plus tôt ou si la baguette elle-même n'avait décidé que maintenant de le rejoindre, Harry haussa les épaules et repoussa cette question à un autre jour. Il n'avait généralement que bien peu de succès lorsqu'il tentait de percer les mystères de la baguette de légende qui l'avait choisi pour compagnon quelques années plus tôt !

Rangeant rapidement le sceptre d'éternité dans une poche de sa robe, Harry Potter entreprit ensuite de rassurer Ted Tonks et Remus en leur expliquant qu'il était en parfaite santé et que du fait de son statut, Remus ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps à côté d'une prison.

En effet, après mure réflexion, Harry était arrivé à la conclusion que prolonger ces retrouvailles émotionnelles ne serait bénéfique pour personne et ce pour deux raisons :

La première étant incontestablement que quelques Aurors un peu trop zélés pourraient parfaitement profiter d'un instant de solitude du loup garou pour l'enfermer par inadvertance dans une cellule en compagnie de détraqueurs affamés dès que les officiels du ministère seraient tous partis… Faire ensuite passer l'affaire pour un accident serait incroyablement facile en dépit de la présence d'éventuels témoins. Personne ne pleurerait la disparition d'un loup garou et, malgré son influence grandissante, Harry doutait fort qu'il puisse convaincre le Magenmagot de punir les coupables qui s'en sortiraient sans le moindre doute avec une simple tape sur les doigts...

La deuxième raison était tout simplement Remus lui-même. Le loup-garou allait sans aucun doute avoir besoin de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée que Harry soit à nouveau libre et que Sirius Black soit innocent. Parfaitement conscient qu'il n'était pas particulièrement apte à réconforter les autres Harry était rapidement arrivé à la conclusion que plus vite l'homme serait de retour au Lupanar, plus vite l'équipe de l'auberge et la petite Cassandra Whitehorse pourraient réconforter et calmer le Lycan.

-Tu disais Remus ? demanda rapidement Harry en s'arrachant à sa réflexion pour regarder son gardien d'un air peu concerné.

Le Lycan lui posait des questions sans recevoir de réponse depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes après tout…

-Je te disais que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le reporter de la Gazette du sorcier dont tu as parlé au ministre n'est pas encore ici ? demanda pour la troisième fois Remus avec un léger soupir.

Son jeune protégé pouvait être si exaspérant parfois.

-Le reporter ? demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air parfaitement innocent qui ne trompa personne.

-Mais bien sûr le reporter ! Celui dont tu nous as parlé tout à l'heure, lorsque tu nous as expliqué que tu étais en cheville avec la Gazette du sorcier depuis le début. Tu nous as dit que tu étais ami avec le patron de ce journal et qu'ensemble vous aviez mis le ministre sur écoute afin de révéler toute l'affaire, explicita Remus de plus en plus frustré.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens, acquiesça Harry en hochant la tête une fois avant de retomber dans l'immobilité et le silence.

-Et bien Harry, ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ! s'exclama le Lycan avant de reprendre d'un ton plus mesuré. Il me semblait que tu avais dit qu'un reporter était déjà en chemin vers Azkaban pour t'interviewer. Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore là ? insista Remus en regardant en direction de l'air de transplanage où Dumbledore, Sirius et Fudge avaient disparu quelques instants auparavant.

-Ah ça ! s'exclama Harry d'un air théâtrale comme s'il comprenait enfin de quoi parlait son gardien. Et bien en vérité il n'y a pas de reporter, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas non plus ami avec le patron de la Gazette, en fait maintenant que j'y repense, je crois même qu'il me déteste cordialement depuis que je l'ai soulagé d'un million de Galions à ce tournoi de poker... expliqua le jeune mage en haussant les épaules.

-Tu... tu veux dire que tu... Tu n'avais aucun contact avec la Gazette, aucune écoute, aucun allié pour dénoncer toute cette affaire ? Tu... Tu as inventé tout cela ? intervint Archie en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Exactement. J'avais tout plein de projet à ce sujet, malheureusement j'ai été emprisonné un peu trop tôt pour pouvoir mettre au point toutes mes idées. En fait, j'ai tout simplement été pris un peu au dépourvu, alors j'ai juste improvisé un bluff sur le coup, histoire de voir si je ne pourrais pas tirer quelques sous de cette mésaventure. Et ma tactique a si bien marché… que même vous, avez cru à mes sornettes ! Quand je pense que tu as vraiment pensé qu'il m'avait fallu un mois pour songer à un serment magique aussi basique, tu es vraiment trop crédule mon pauvre Archimède.

-Mais alors le ministre... murmura Ted Tonks en ouvrant tout grand la bouche alors même que son esprit d'avocat prenait pleinement conscience de la partie d'échec qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Le ministre aurait effectivement pu s'en tirer sans le moindre dommage s'il avait eu un tout petit peu plus de courage, puisque je n'avais aucune preuve, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton badin. En fait, je ne savais même pas si les suspicions que j'avançais étaient tout à fait exactes et maintenant que j'y repense, je crois qu'en fait j'ai menti et improvisé sur toute la ligne… Mais bon, le plus important c'est que ça ait marché non ? s'enquit le jeune mage d'un ton faussement naïf.

-Tu imagine ce qui se serait passé si Fudge avait refusé de coopérer et n'avait pas admis sa complicité avant de prêter ce serment ? Tu aurais pu te retrouver à nouveau emprisonné pour diffamation ! grommela Remus d'un ton sombre en comprenant à son tour le sens de la comédie qu'avait joué son protégé.

-Hum, c'est peu probable, car pour envisager une telle chose, il faudrait dans un premier temps imaginer que Fudge devienne courageux et intelligent le même jour. Or, même ce vieux Ludo Verpey n'oserait pas prendre un pari aussi insensé ! Poltron un jour, lâche pour toujours, comme dit le proverbe Nain, expliqua Harry comme si cela était la chose la plus simple du monde avant de se remettre à songer au problème actuel sans tenir compte des exclamations choquées de son entourage.

Azkaban lui avait donné amplement le temps de réfléchir sur de nombreux sujets, et notamment à la manière de réagir à l'affection de ses amis lorsqu'il sortirait enfin de ce trou à rat. Harry était conscient qu'il était loin d'être un génie concernant tout ce qui avait attrait au rapport humain, mais il était tout de même suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'au vu de son niveau social catastrophique, il n'était pas la personne dont Remus avait besoin pour se remettre de ce choc. Le vieux Loup serait bien mieux entouré en retournant au Lupanar.

Archimède, quant à lui, le connaissait désormais trop bien pour s'être vraiment inquiété dans un premier temps, surtout après avoir fabriqué lui-même toutes les potions nécessaires à sa survie...

Soupirant, Harry réalisa avec morgue qu'il restait quelques petits détails à régler concernant Sirius et qu'il ne pourrait s'en charger lui-même puisque d'autres affaires urgentes devraient être réglées à Poudlard avant que l'année ne s'achève. Par bonheur, ce bon vieux Touf-Touf avait eu la brillante idée de demander à Ted de l'accompagner, ce qui offrait à Harry une occasion inespérée de s'assurer de la bonne marche de tous ses projets.

Sans perdre de temps le jeune mage revint au présent.

Harry... Harry ? **Harry, tu m'écoutes ? **grommela Lupin pendant que le jeune mage plongeait à nouveau dans ses pensées.

-Hum, non pas vraiment... répondit simplement Harry avant de commencer à préparer Remus au fait qu'il devait désormais retourner à Poudlard.

Le Lycan, trop heureux de revoir son fils prodigue, commença par s'opposer à l'idée, cependant le dernier des Potter savait se montrer persuasif à l'occasion. Insistant sur le fait qu'ils se reverraient rapidement puisque l'année scolaire était pratiquement terminée, Harry enjoignit progressivement un Ted Tonks choqué et un Remus toujours aussi émotif à lui faire leur au revoir.

Archimède et Cédric lui furent à ce stade d'une aide inattendue en expliquant au Lycan qu'il devait en effet se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas manquer leur taxi. En effet, Dumbledore avait pris sur lui de fabriquer un portoloin qui les téléporterait à Pré-au-lard d'où ils seraient ramenés à Poudlard en calèche afin de permettre à Harry de se remettre tranquillement de son expérience traumatisante en compagnie de ses amis avant de devoir être confronté à ses autre condisciples. Calèche qui, bien sûr, ne les attendrait pas éternellement.

Remus gronda sa désapprobation mais fut forcé d'obtempérer. Après des adieux larmoyants de près d'une demi-heure tout de même, Harry fut finalement contraint d'insulter quelque peu le Lycanthrope pleurnichard qui le serrait dans ses bras en le menaçant de porter plainte pour pédo-zoophilie aggravées, ce qui l'énerva suffisamment pour pouvoir échapper à ses étreintes pataudes et au combien gênantes.

Harry rajusta ensuite ses vêtements chiffonnés sans tenir compte des cris du style _'La prochaine fois, je te laisserai croupir en prison, fils ingrat!' _que lui beuglait un Remus Lupin devenu bien plus furieux que dépressif après seulement quelques minutes en compagnie de son adorable protégé. Il rejoignit finalement Archimède qui souriait à nouveau comme un bien heureux en agitant devant lui l'étrange portoloin en forme de tapette à souris que lui avait remis Dumbledore un peu plus tôt.

Harry rejoignit son ami sans accorder d'importance aux remarques de ce dernier concernant l'écriture prochaine d'un livre intitulé _'l'effet de Harry Potter sur votre santé mentale'_ et donna ensuite à Ted quelques instructions discrètes concernant Sirius qui devait en ce moment même être déféré vers le ministère, avant de saisir finalement le portoloin et de disparaître en compagnie d'Archimède.

.

**Quelques minutes plus tard au ministère**

.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pe... commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre et de se plier en deux, en proie à une violente quinte de toux.

Fermant les yeux un instant afin de récupérer, l'héritier de la famille Black repensa à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Quelques jours, ou peut-être quelques semaines plus tôt, comment savoir, son filleul avait débarqué dans sa vie sans prévenir, exactement comme une tornade. A la manière d'un ouragan qui arracherait le toit de votre maison sans avertissement et vous laisserait désemparé, Harry Potter s'était fait une place dans sa vie et depuis ce jour, son existence n'était plus que Chaos.

Tout avait commencé par une brusque perte de connaissance. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, peu de temps après s'être évanouit à la vue de ce qu'il prenait alors pour le fantôme de James Potter, Sirius avait rapidement analysé la situation et aboutit à plusieurs conclusions.

Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait que sa réaction première de tomber dans les pommes n'avait rien de honteuse car Harry ressemblait si incroyablement à ses parents que sa propre confusion n'était pas surprenante. En effet, le jeune homme avait le même visage avenant et aristocratique que son père, ainsi que les magnifiques yeux émeraude de Lily. Le simple fait d'être mis en présence de cet étrange mélange au cœur des ténèbres d'Azkaban avait de quoi stupéfier le plus endurci des prisonniers. Cependant, là ne s'arrêtait pas le mystère.

En effet, non content de se retrouver enfermé dans le pire endroit du monde avant même d'avoir quinze ans, le jeune Harry s'était d'après ses propres dires : _si bien débrouillé pour énerver le ministre de la magie le jour de son incarcération que ce dernier avait oublié de lui imposer les limiteurs magiques standard que portaient presque tous les autre prisonniers_. Ce qui avait eu pour résultat de permettre au jeune gamin de repousser en partie les détraqueurs et d'accéder aux quatre cellules de son bloc de détention... Ce qui en soit n'était déjà pas un mince exploit pour un adolescent.

-Buvez cela monsieur Black, cela vous aidera, intervint doucement Amélia Bones, la directrice du département de la sécurité magique, en lui tendant un verre d'eau qui.

S'il ne servait pas à grand-chose dans le cas présent, il avait eu au moins le mérite de l'arracher à ses sombres pensées. Il aurait le temps d'éclaircir le mystère Harry Potter plus tard. Pour l'heure, seule comptait sa libération car une chose était sûre, il préférait mourir que de retourner ne serait-ce qu'une minute à Azkaban.

-Merci, murmura doucement Sirius en songeant que malheureusement, Remus, du fait de sa nature de Lycanthrope, n'avait pu pénétrer dans le département.

Les lycanthropes n'étaient pas admis au sein de l'antre des Aurors. L'héritier Black était plus qu'impatient de renouer avec son ami d'enfance, et il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit torturé de Black que son ancien ami devait attendre anxieusement le résultat des opérations dans le hall du ministère. Son ancien ami qui, au dire de Harry, était désormais devenu l'aubergiste le plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne, songea Sirius avec un pâle sourire.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, les pensées de l'ancien détenu retournèrent donc à l'étrange sujet qu'était devenu au plus profond de son esprit le problème Harry Potter. Depuis leur rencontre, Sirius n'avait en définitive que bien peu appris sur son filleul. Il savait déjà que le gamin était un génie, cependant il n'y avait là rien d'exceptionnel car toute personne capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette avant l'âge de 20 ans l'était sans le moindre doute.

Il savait également que Harry, s'il leur ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, n'avait en revanche rien hérité du caractère avenant et généreux de ses parents... C'était d'ailleurs là le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Enfin, il avait compris, en voyant la manière dont Harry avait interagit avec Fudge, que le jeune garçon ne devait jamais être pris à la légère.

Malheureusement, son état de santé déplorable en dépit des efforts méritoires de Harry pour le soigner, ne lui avaient pas permis de glaner beaucoup plus d'informations. Dix ans passés à hurler sans fin alors que les détraqueurs le torturaient ne disparaissaient pas comme ça, après tout.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que nous dans cette pièce ? Je pensais avoir le droit à un véritable procès cette fois, demanda finalement Sirius en regardant d'un air tendu les trois visages peu familiers qui lui faisaient face.

Un grand homme noir comme la nuit répondant au nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt se tenait juste derrière lui, accompagné d'un petit brun nommé Dawlish. Les deux hommes l'avaient escorté en compagnie de Dumbledore et de Fudge jusque dans ce bureau où Ted Tonks, l'avocat de Remus et Harry ainsi que deux observateurs indépendants du Magenmagot étaient présents, afin de s'assurer que son interrogatoire sous Veritaserum se déroule dans les règles. Enfin, un dernier homme se tenait à la droite du ministre de la magie et n'était autre le maitre de potions assermenté du ministère qui devait s'assurer de l'administration correcte du Veritaserum.

-Et bien, pour tout vous dire, ceci n'est pas encore un procès, commença à répondre madame Bones. Voyez-vous monsieur Black, la seul chose que nous allons faire ici est de vous interroger sous Veritaserum dans le cadre de la procédure d'enquête standard, procédure qui doit en théorie, précéder systématiquement tout procès pour meurtre et dont vous avez été injustement spolié lors de votre dernier emprisonnement.

-Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, répondit Sirius d'un ton un brin défiant tout en se demandant pourquoi si peu de gens étaient présents pour son interrogatoire.

-Eh bien en fait, étant donné que vous n'avez jamais été reconnu coupable des crimes pour lesquels on vous à emprisonné, un simple interrogatoire de ce genre pourrait être suffisant pour vous blanchir en vous épargnant l'épreuve d'un procès devant tout le Magenmagot. Laissez-moi également vous assurer que rien ici n'entravera la bonne marche de la justice et que dussiez-vous être reconnu innocent, toutes les personnes indispensables à votre libération à savoir moi-même et Monsieur Dumbledore, l'actuel président du Magenmagot sont déjà présentes, répondit-elle pendant que Sirius hochait la tête à cette femme qui lui avait toujours paru stricte mais juste.

Voyant celui qu'il savait être l'avocat de Harry hocher la tête Sirius acquiesça à mi-voix et décida qu'il était prêt à faire confiance à la petite femme sur ce point. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment un autre choix...

-Bien, administrez le sérum de vérité, ordonna solennellement Dumbledore au maître des potions ministériel, qui se contenta de hocher la tête et s'avança afin de déposer délicatement trois goutes du breuvage incolore sur la langue de Sirius.

Les yeux gris de l'ancien détenu devinrent flous et son visage impassible lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, le plein effet de la potion se fit sentir.

-Quel est votre nom? questionna Dumbledore en lançant un sortilège de légilimencie afin d'attester de la bonne efficacité de la potion utilisant sa spirimagie ainsi que la loi le lui permettait, et de s'assurer que Sirius n'avait pas réussi à résister aux effets du Veritaserum.

-Sirius Orion Black, répondit la voix désincarnée de Sirius tandis que le vénérable directeur de Poudlard hochait la tête à l'adresse des autres sorciers de la pièce afin de leur signifier la bonne marche de la procédure.

-Bien, Monsieur Black, étiez-vous le gardien du secret des Potter, dépositaire de l'adresse de leur refuge à Godric's Hollow ? attaqua directement Dumbledore lorsqu'Amélia Bones lui en donna le feu vert, voulant visiblement établir dans un premier temps si oui ou non Sirius était coupable avant de tenter de comprendre exactement ce qui s'était passé.

-Non, répondit simplement Sirius, choquant ainsi tous les occupants de la pièce qui pâlirent dramatiquement et sombrèrent dans le mutisme lorsqu'ils comprirent la pleine implication de cette phrase.

Nul au sein de cette pièce n'ignorait la nature exacte de ce qu'il s'était passé à Godric's Hollow plus de dix ans plus tôt, et si Black n'était pas le gardien des secret, alors peut-être que Potter disait vrai. Peut-être qu'un innocent avait été condamné à l'enfer et torturé sans la moindre raison durant plus d'une décennie.

-Avez-vous trahi James et Lily Potter ? finit par demander Bones après quelques secondes.

Encore une fois, Sirius n'hésita pas un instant avant de répondre.

-Oui.

Ce mot augmentant exponentiellement la confusion de tous les sorciers présents. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Black était-il coupable ou innocent ?

-Peut être que la question était un peu vague, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton pensif. Sirius, comment avez-vous trahi les Potter ?

Sirius hésita un bref instant cette fois, tentant visiblement de résister au sérum avant de cracher le morceau.

-Je... J'ai espionné en secret Lily se doucher en septième année à trois occasions distinctes alors que James m'avait déjà strictement interdit de le faire et je les ai convaincu d'utiliser Peter Pettigrow comme Gardien du Secret, finit par lâcher l'ancien détenu.

Bones fronça sévèrement les sourcils lorsque Sirius admit être un pervers et un voyeur tandis que Kingsley Shacklebolt toussait discrètement dans sa main en tentant vainement d'étouffer un fou rire débutant qui serait bien inconvenant dans une situation aussi sérieuse.

Dumbledore de son côté, sourit en entendant la réponse et comprenant aisément comment Black pouvait imaginer à tort que conseiller Peter comme Gardien du Secret soit une trahison, il continua l'interrogatoire sans perdre de temps.

-Avez-vous consciemment trahi James et Lily Potter afin de causer leur perte aux mains de serviteurs de Voldemort ? demanda-t-il finalement en ignorant les exclamations de surprise et de terreur des autres sorciers de la pièce à la mention du nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Non, répondit honnêtement Sirius sans tenter de lutter, clôturant ainsi la question de sa culpabilité sur ce sujet.

-Qui les a trahi et a causé leur perte dans ce cas-là ? interrogea Bones d'un ton sec.

Visiblement la sévère petite sorcière ne perdait jamais de vue ses objectifs.

-Peter Pettigrow, débita à nouveau Sirius de sa voix monocorde. Il était leur Gardien du Secret, j'avais réalisé le sortilège moi-même.

Une nouvelle fois la stupéfaction fut le sentiment dominant. Pettigrow ? Le héros que Sirius avait lui-même assassiné serait en fait un traître ? Toute cette affaire encore une fois paraissait des plus troubles.

-Avez-vous assassiné les treize moldus qui ont été retrouvés morts dans la rue où vous avez été arrêté ? demanda Kingsley de sa grosse voix grave rappelant rapidement aux autres sorciers encore choqués que Sirius avait également été accusé de ce crime et qu'il fallait procéder étape par étape si on voulait obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Non, lâcha simplement l'ancien détenu.

-Qui les a tués ? continua Bones sans perdre de temps.

-Peter Pettigrow les a tué en utilisant un sortilège d'explosion que je ne connaissais pas d'un genre proche du _Reducto_ mais beaucoup plus puissant.

Une nouvelle fois la pièce tomba dans le silence tandis que tous les sorciers présents échangeaient des regards choqués...

-Pettigrow est mort, on a retrouvé ses restes, vous l'avez tué, murmura finalement Fudge, verbalisant ainsi la pensée de tous les sorciers présents.

Cependant, seul le silence lui répondit. Réalisant qu'il venait de proférer une affirmation et non de poser une question, le ministre de la magie se morigéna silencieusement d'avoir été aussi tête en l'air puis reformula son affirmation en une question.

-N'avez-vous donc pas tué Pettigrow ?

-Non, Peter Pettigrow est toujours vivant à ma connaissance, répondit Sirius du mieux qu'il put au vu des contraintes que lui imposait le Veritaserum.

-Que... Qu'est-il réellement arrivé à Pettigrow la nuit où les Potter furent attaqués ? finit par demander laborieusement un Ted Tonks choqué par toutes ces révélations afin d'éclaircir définitivement la situation.

-J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque j'ai senti le Fidelitas s'effondrer. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans leur maison, les Aurors qui avaient sûrement été prévenus par des voisins, étaient déjà là. Je savais que j'étais le principal suspect et que je ne pouvais rien faire d'utile pour mes amis dans l'immédiat, puisque les médicomages étaient déjà sur les lieux ; c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas révéler ma présence tout de suite afin de pouvoir traquer et rattraper Peter Pettigrow et lui faire payer sa trahison. J'ai fini par le rattraper dans Londres et j'ai engagé le duel. Malheureusement, il a réussi à tuer tous les moldus à l'aide d'un sortilège d'explosion et utilisé la diversion pour gagner du temps. Il a ensuite hurlé que j'avais trahi James et Lily avant de se couper un doigt et de m'atteindre avec un sortilège de confusion. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il venait de se transformer en rat afin de s'échapper.

-Peter Pettigrow n'était pas enregistré comme animagus, intervint Bones en vérifiant immédiatement le registre. Êtes-vous en train de suggérer qu'il pourrait être devenu un animagus non enregistré sans bénéficier du programme officiel de formation ministériel ?

-Je ne suggère rien, je vous affirme qu'il l'est. Il est devenu un animagus en cinquième année, lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Sa forme est celle d'un rat, répondit Sirius de sa voix creuse tandis que Dawlish et un autre petit sorcier écarquillaient les yeux en entendant ces mots.

Il ne s'agissait après tout pas d'un mince exploit que de devenir un animagus aussi jeune.

-Est ce que cela signifie que vous aussi êtes un animagus illégal ? demanda Bones en fronçant les sourcils, n'appréciant que bien peu quelque offense à la loi si minime soit-elle.

Black commença à répondre mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot un sortilège de silence le frappa et sa bouche s'agitât donc sans émettre le moindre son.

-Monsieur Black n'a pas à répondre à cette question, elle n'a aucun lien direct avec l'affaire qui nous a réunis ici. Je vous prierais d'être plus consciencieuse dans la manière dont vous interrogez monsieur Black, et je dois vous avertir que mon client, le très respectable et nouvellement nommé seigneur de la noble et courageuse maison des Potter, qui vient d'être gravement offensé par l'incompétence de vos services, ne réagira pas bien à la moindre incartade, intervint Ted Tonks pendant que Bones lui lançait un regard noir avant d'ouvrir la bouche...

Fudge cependant la coiffa au poteau.

-Bien sûr Monsieur Tonks, le ministère et son service judiciaire comprennent parfaitement votre point de vue et celui de votre client. Il va sans dire qu'un détail aussi minime n'a pas sa place au sein de cette procédure. Poursuivez donc l'interrogatoire sur un autre sujet Madame Bones, intervint le ministre en lançant un regard sombre à la petite directrice du département qui plissa les yeux dans sa direction et lui répondit en affichant une moue dégoutée.

Amélia Bones n'aimait pas les compromis, elle n'aimait pas non plus le ministre de la magie et les hors la loi, si minime leurs infractions soient-elles... Dans ce cas précis par exemple, elle soupçonnait fortement que Cornelius n'œuvrait pas avec les meilleures intentions dans le cœur mais avait conclu une sorte d'arrangement avec Potter afin de couvrir l'affaire et s'opposait donc à présent au nom de cette manigance politique au déroulement de la justice.

Secouant la tête avec mauvaise humeur, la stricte directrice du département judiciaire sorcier, songea que si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi particulières, elle aurait dit à tout ce petit monde de se taire et aurait poussé cette investigation jusqu'au bout. Malheureusement, dans le contexte actuel, elle ne pouvait s'opposer directement à la volonté du ministre, et d'un avocat représentant rien de moins que deux détenus injustement condamnés à vivre l'enfer.

-Avez-vous une idée des agissements de Pettigrow depuis votre emprisonnement ? finit par demander à contre cœur Amélia lorsque Ted eu levé son sortilège de silence.

-Non, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse nous trahir en premier lieu, répondit Black pendant que Ted Tonks s'avançait à nouveau visiblement ravi de cette dernière réponse.

-Bien, je pense que l'interrogatoire a suffisamment duré. Madame, Messieurs il est clair désormais que monsieur Black est innocent de tous les crimes dont il était accusé et qu'il ne peut en aucun cas nous aider plus en avant dans cette affaire étant donné qu'il fut emprisonné immédiatement après les évènements relatés. Je vous prierais donc de lui administrer l'antidote, demanda doucement Ted pendant que Dumbledore hochait la tête et que le maitre des potions du ministère s'avançait.

-Madame Bones, mon avis en tant que président du Magenmagot et membre de la cour suprême, est que monsieur Black est innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'a accusé et comme aucune condamnation et sentence officielle n'avait été prononcée, aucun procès formel n'est par la même nécessaire afin de le disculper. Il sera fait rapport de sa libération et de son pardon dès demain lors de l'assemblée plénipotentiaire du Magenmagot et un vote informel sera effectué afin d'entériner cette décision qui fera ainsi office de procès, suggéra Dumbledore avec un sourire, pendant que Bones hochait la tête d'un air fatigué.

Cette proposition aurait le mérite d'épargner pas mal de paperasserie, de faire gagner du temps et d'éviter que la presse ne puisse crucifier son département juste après une audience publique.

-Sirius Orion black, en tant que représentante du ministère dans cette affaire et directrice du département de la justice, je vous déclare innocent de toutes les charges qui pesaient contre vous, annonça finalement la petite femme avec une infinie tristesse en regardant Sirius avec un mélange de pitié et d'horreur devant ce que cet innocent avait enduré. Le ministère vous versera en dédommagement de votre emprisonnement injustifié la somme de 50 000 galions pour chaque année que vous avez passée à Azkaban. Puissiez-vous nous pardonner, annonça-t-elle à l'assemblée stupéfaite en lançant au passage un regard mauvais en direction d'un Fudge plus pâle que la mort.

Personne au sein du ministère n'avait pour habitude de reconnaître aussi publiquement ses erreurs ou d'offrir des compensations honorables... qui plus est, la somme importante laisserait sans l'ombre d'un doute un trou non négligeable dans le budget à venir.

Imperturbable, Amélia poursuivit.

-Je vous demanderai bien sûr de revenir afin que nous puissions discuter plus en avant de ces évènements et établir une déposition. Je vous conseille également de vérifier le département de régulation des animagus et de vous y faire enregistrer sans délai si par hasard une telle mesure vous concernait. Dans l'intervalle, vous êtes libre monsieur Black ! conclu madame Bones avec un petit sourire tandis que l'homme en question s'effondrait en pleurant à l'annonce de ce verdict.

Peu importe à quel point il avait pu paraître confiant, peu importe les multiples réassurances de Harry. Savoir que l'on allait définitivement s'échapper de l'enfer, ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent.

-Je... Je suis vraiment libre, finit par balbutier Black en essuyant ses larmes alors que Kingsley lui posait une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien.

-Oui monsieur Black, vous êtes libre. Toutes nos excuses pour votre injuste emprisonnement, confirma madame Bones.

-Je suis libre... répéta lentement Sirius en se relevant de toute sa taille visiblement remis du choc émotionnel. **JE SUIS LIBRE ! Enfin, je vais pouvoir revoir mes vieux amis, jouer au Quidditch, et tirer un putain de coup !** s'écria-t-il brusquement d'une voix tonitruante. **Tant de temps perdu. Oh et j'ai besoin d'apprendre à connaître mon filleul désormais !**

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera positivement ravi de faire votre connaissance, Sirius ! sourit Dumbledore avec gentillesse avant de se rappeler qui était le filleul en question, de froncer les sourcils, et de se reprendre d'un ton soudain plus pensif. Enfin, il sera très certainement heureux de vous revoir... ou tout du moins curieux à votre sujet... enfin disons qu'il ne vous fera pas de mal en tout cas... se corrigea-t-il finalement en hochant sagement la tête et en avalant un petit bonbon au citron sans tenir compte du regard confus de Sirius.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez bien sûr qu'il sera fou de joie ! **aboya littéralement Sirius dans sa direction avec un enthousiasme renouvelé. Ah, si vous saviez comme je suis heureux, je vais finalement pouvoir apprendre au fils de James quelques feintes de Quidditch, s'écria-il avec enthousiasme. Vous savez, il n'y a rien de tel que le Quidditch pour créer des liens, j'espère juste qu'il a hérité du talent de son père, parce qu'il va en avoir besoin si il veut avoir une chance contre moi ! se rengorgea Sirius en lâchant un petit ricanement satisfait alors même que Dumbledore se mettait lui aussi à sourire d'une manière mystérieuse tandis que Fudge et les autres employés du ministère commençaient à quitter la pièce.

Ted de son côté secoua doucement la tête et s'avança vers Sirius afin d'empêcher le pauvre homme de s'enfoncer plus en avant.

-Je pense qu'il y a une ou deux petites choses que vous devriez savoir concernant votre filleul monsieur Black, intervint l'avocat en se demandant comment diable il pouvait désormais annoncer à l'homme qu'Harry jouait déjà en équipe nationale...

**.**

**.**

**Au même moment dans un lieu incongru.**

**.**

_Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, et les dieux avaient cessé de respirer, tous conscients de l'importance du moment. _

_L'instant était crucial ! _

_Le héros s'avança, la lueur lancinante des torches flamboyantes éclairant son regard d'acier le temps lui-même paru alors se figer._

_Un éclair déchira le ciel, un cri innocent transperça la nuit, une larme passagère s'écoula sur le visage magnifique du courageux chevalier ; et soudain, dans un déluge de feu, le combat s'engagea !_

_Le monstre innommable qui faisait face au preux guerrier était armé de crocs tranchants et d'une centaine de griffes dégoulinantes de poison. Rugissant son défi, le monstre millénaire attaquait sans relâche tandis que son aura maléfique emplissait la pièce d'un torrent de fiel si malfaisant que des armées entières auraient été contraintes de poser genoux à terre._

_Le héros cependant, était d'une toute autre trempe et appelant à lui le pouvoir sacré de la justice, il dégaina son épée et regarda en face l'apocalypse !_

_Au fond des yeux démoniaque de l'abomination on pouvait apercevoir l'âme des milliers de preux chevaliers qui avaient succombé sous les coups du démon, et à leur vue, le jeune apprenti du valeureux héros défaillit, incapable de soutenir l'horreur absolue qui lui faisait face._

_Heureusement, il en fallait plus pour décourager l'incroyable guerrier qui avait bravé la fureur de dix légions infernales pour atteindre l'antre de la bête. Alors armé de son seul courage, conscient qu'il menait le plus difficile combat de sa vie, le héros brandit son épée et d'un seul coup…_

-Dis-moi Archimède, je ne voudrais pas te paraître rabat joie, mais est-ce que tu pourrais te taire ? C'est la sixième fois depuis que nous sommes montés dans cette maudite calèche que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à vaincre le monstre de Serpentard et chacun de tes nouveaux récits semble être plus grotesque que le précédent… Sans oublier que le récit de Cédric, qui est bien plus vraisemblable, n'a rien à voir avec les misérables parodies de contes de fées que tu éructes depuis une demi-heure et que Lockhart lui-même ne voudrait pas publier! soupira Harry d'un ton las.

- Comment oses-tu douter de moi après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te faire sortir de prison ? Tu pourrais au moins te montrer un peu reconnaissant non ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te permet de remettre en cause ma version de l'histoire simplement parce que le récit de Cédric diffère un peu du mien ? s'indigna Archie en affectant un air offusqué.

-Et bien voyons… D'abord il y a le fait que tu n'es pas chevalier, que la Chambre des Secrets n'a rien à voir avec l'enfer, et que le basilic est un serpent et n'a donc pas de bras… tenta d'expliquer Diggory d'un ton raisonnable.

-Sans oublier qu'Archimède n'a pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'est 'le pouvoir sacré de la justice', et ne serait pas capable de trouver par quel bout tenir une épée même si sa vie en dépendait… ricana Harry d'un ton mielleux à l'adresse du Poufsouffle qui ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire moqueur.

-Mensonge, affabulation et diffamation ! contra résolument Montague. Je le savais depuis le début de toute façon que te libérer était une mauvaise idée. Tu es un ingrat voilà ce que tu es, d'ailleurs ma grand-mère le disait toujours. Tend leur une main et ils t'arracheront les deux bras et…

Laissant son ami continuer de babiller diverses insultes, Harry songea à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Tout d'abord il convenait de reconnaitre que l'idée de Dumbledore de permettre à deux de ses amis de venir le chercher en prison puis de leur laisser à tous les trois le temps de discuter avant d'arriver à Poudlard avait du mérite.

Pour ce faire, le vieux directeur de Poudlard s'était débrouillé pour obtenir du Magenmagot une autorisation spéciale pour deux de ses élèves afin de les faire pénétrer à Azkaban et s'était arrangé pour fixer les coordonnées de son portoloin de retour à Pré au lard où les attendait la calèche qui les raccompagnerait à Poudlard en toute sécurité.

Bien sûr, le vieux mage n'ignorait pas non plus que ses deux amis en question avaient débarrassé l'école d'un Basilic, et l'idée de ce voyage en calèche pouvait tout aussi bien répondre à la simple curiosité du directeur qui n'avait visiblement pas cru à la version que lui avaient raconté Cédric et Archimède… En tout cas c'est ce que suggéraient les nombreux sortilèges d'écoute et d'enregistrement magiques qui étaient dissimulés dans la calèche et que Harry avait immédiatement vu grâce à sa vision spéciale et entièrement désactivé avant même de monter dans le véhicule.

Il va sans dire que les suspicions du directeur étaient plus que fondées. En effet, à en croire le récit de Cédric et Archimède qui lui avaient déjà conté en détails leur incroyable aventure depuis la découverte de sa salle d'étude jusqu'à la destruction du monstre de Serpentard ses deux amis avaient été particulièrement vagues concernant leur implication dans les évènements et avait entièrement omis de préciser le rôle qu'avait joué Harry. En fait, ils avaient officiellement laissé toute la gloire à Londubat qui avait de son côté réussi à pénétrer dans la chambre des secrets par ses propres moyens et s'était visiblement montré on ne peut plus brave et noble devant le danger!

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais douté du courage du Gryffondor, un tel héroïsme et un tel réalisme froid face au danger faisaient remonter ce dernier dans l'estime du dernier des Potter. Malheureusement, le jeune sauveur du monde sorcier semblait être trop honnête et bien qu'il ait accepté, semble-il à contre cœur de ne pas contredire officiellement la version de Archie et Cédric, il y avait néanmoins fort à parier que Neville ai raconté la véritable histoire à Dumbledore.

Or, même si Londubat n'avait pas été capable de reconnaître les magies utilisées par Cédric et Archie et ne cherchait pas à comprendre plus en avant l'implication de ses amis, il n'y avait nul doute dans l'esprit de Harry que Dumbledore serait à l'avenir désireux de mieux comprendre comment un Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle, tous deux sans antécédents particuliers, s'étaient débrouillés pour exterminer un basilic… Les enchantements d'écoute présents dans la calèche en étaient la preuve.

Sans parler de cet étrange journal qui avait été capable de posséder le corps de la Weaslette numéro sept… Quel genre de magie pouvait donc permettre un tel tour de force ? Et comment au nom de Merlin, Voldemort, un sorcier présumé mort, avait-il été capable d'infiltrer deux fois successivement l'école de sorcelleries renommée comme étant la mieux protégée du monde ?

Autant de questions auxquelles Harry devrait trouver une réponse plus tard. Heureusement, il restait quelques points positifs sur lesquels méditer.

En effet, l'un dans l'autre, Remus n'avait pas trop mal pris l'affaire Black. Après tout, le pauvre Lycan venait d'apprendre que tout ce en quoi il croyait, toutes les certitudes à partir desquelles il avait tenté de reconstruire sa vie, étaient erronées. Il avait dû accepter l'idée du sacrilège de son ancien meilleur ami, un homme qu'il avait délaissé durant dix années était en fait innocent !

Il y avait de quoi briser bien des hommes. Heureusement, Remus, en dépit de sa nature émotive, n'était pas un homme faible et Harry était certain que son gardien possédait au fond de lui les ressources de courage et d'intelligence nécessaires afin d'accepter cette évolution et de renouer son amitié avec Black.

Black, de son coté, demeurait pour le jeune sorcier une énigme. Après avoir effacé de la mémoire de son parrain les souvenirs de son rituel, Harry avait entrepris de discuter avec l'homme afin d'en découvrir plus sur celui qui avait été en son temps le meilleur ami de son père.

Black avait en fait étonnement bien résisté à l'effet des détraqueurs, et Harry pouvait sans peine discerner derrière l'ombre et la souffrance qui couvrait le visage de son parrain, quel genre d'homme Sirius avait été autrefois. Fier, confiant jusqu'à l'arrogance, insouciant, dragueur, charismatique et joueur définissaient bien l'homme qui avait foulé Poudlard quelques décennies plus tôt. Oui, en son temps Sirius avait tout d'un aristocrate décadent et rebelle et bien que Harry ne respecte pas spécialement ce genre de personnes, il pouvait voir quel magnétisme et quel attrait de tels individus possédaient pour les gens du commun.

Les propres récits de Remus laissaient d'ailleurs entrevoir que son propre père, James, était en tout point similaire à Sirius dans son enfance et Harry n'avait donc aucun problème à imaginer quel genre de duo les Héritiers Potter et Black avait pu former en leur temps.

Malheureusement, derrière les vestiges de ce passé glorieux, Sirius Black avait bien changé. La guerre et Azkaban avaient tous deux exigés leur dû et marqué la flamboyante personnalité de son parrain de leur empreinte implacable. Le vieux Sirius qui avait en son temps couru les filles avec James et jouait au Quidditch sans songer au lendemain était bien sûr toujours présent, cependant, dans ses yeux gris, se lisait désormais une sagesse que seul la plus abjecte des souffrances peut conférer et en un mot comme en cent, Harry n'avait pas la plus petite idée de la manière dont son parrain se comporterait une fois libéré.

Serait-il responsable et réfléchit ou au contraire intrépide et enfantin ? Tenterait-il de prendre la place de Remus en tant que figure parentale dans la vie de son neveu, ou désirerait-il au contraire jouer le rôle d'ami et de confident?

Autant de questions auxquelles Harry n'avait pas de réponse. Autant de questions qui auraient pu devenir des problèmes s'il n'avait pas été préalablement émancipé…

En effet, si son statut d'adulte nouvellement obtenu n'avait pas pour but d'anticiper un éventuel regain d'autoritarisme de la part de Sirius, il constituait néanmoins un garde-fou appréciable. Sans compter le fait que son émancipation permettrait dans un proche avenir à Harry de passer à la phase suivante de son projet concernant sa famille, et que ce statut lui permettrait, en outre, d'asseoir son pouvoir politique dès à présent en s'installant à la tête du siège de la maison Potter du Magenmagot tout en sécurisant sa fortune nouvellement vol… gagnée !

Outre ces problèmes d'ordre personnel, de grandes questions restaient également en suspens.

A quel point la diminution provisoire de ses pouvoirs magiques affecterait-elle ses performances et ses projets ?

Sans compter qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi faire de Diggory. Cédric avait toujours été un bon ami d'Archimède et un condisciple sympathique, mais l'étendue de son implication dans toute cette histoire avait de beaucoup dépassée les plus folles prévisions de Harry, qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire du Poufsouffle. Cédric était-il désormais un ami ? Devait-il lui témoigner de la gratitude ? Pouvait-il laisser les choses en l'état ? Une nouvelle fois, son inaptitude sociale venait handicaper Harry et il ne savait pas trop comment aborder cette nouvelle situation.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas l'expression d'Archimède se modifier. Graduellement, le grand brun cessa de faire le pitre et fixa son ami avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Harry pouvait le cacher admirablement mais quelque chose en lui avait changé depuis son retour d'Azkaban. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur il n'y avait rien de visible, mais pour quelqu'un comme Archie, qui avait côtoyé Harry tous les jours au cours des quatre dernières années et appris à voir la personne qui se cachait derrière le masque, c'était indéniable. Azkaban avait durement marqué le dernier des Potter et une étrange noirceur paraissait désormais tapie au fond de ses prunelles vertes.

Il avait beau tenter de détourner le jeune génie de ses sombres pensées en racontant pitrerie sur pitrerie et en réinventant sans cesse son combat contre le basilic, rien ne paraissait efficace. Quelque chose en Harry avait changé et le peu d'enfant qui restait en lui, venait définitivement de disparaître…

Refusant de se laisser envahir par des idées noires, Archie entreprit de réagir afin d'arracher le dernier des Potter à ses ruminations.

-Est-ce que vous voulez quelques sucreries ? proposa Archimède en sortant de ses poches plusieurs barres chocolatées. C'est moi qui invite !

-Toi qui invites ? demanda subrepticement Harry un sourcil dubitatif levé en signe de surprise. Je sais que tu as un travail au Lupanar maintenant mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu doives ainsi gaspiller ton argent. Cédric est bien assez riche pour payer ses propres sucreries et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de chocolat pour résister à ton aura de stupidité, expliqua le mage en direction d'un Archie définitivement vexé pendant que Cédric lui adressait discrètement une grimace en guise de représailles avant de faire la moue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon portefeuille, monsieur Mon-Silence-Vaut-Soixante-Millions, ce n'est pas l'argent que je gagne en travaillant avec Remus qui m'a permis d'acheter ces gâteries, le rassura Archie en saisissant un paquet de grenouilles en chocolat et en en enfournant une dans sa bouche avant de finir son explication avec un sourire pervers sur le visage... En fait, les recherches que j'ai dû effectuer afin de pouvoir vaincre le Basilic et te faire sortir d'Azkaban ont été des plus profitables… dans bien des domaines !

-Profitable ? demanda Cédric clairement intrigué avant de remercier poliment le jeune Serdaigle lorsque ce dernier lui tendit des dragées explosives au chocolat.

-Hum, ça fait un moment déjà que je me demandais quand tu commencerais à tirer profit de ta passion et de ton coté pervers. En fait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu n'apprennes à faire ce genre de potion… grommela Harry dans sa barbe en secouant la tête d'un air moqueur.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va finalement m'expliquer comment tu as pu gagner de l'argent en passant tes journées le nez fourré dans des livres de potions ? demanda Diggory en affichant un air vaguement perdu.

-Cédric, mon bon Cédric, mais voyons, l'affaire paraît pourtant évidente ! Il se trouve que je produis depuis peu des potions contraceptives afin d'arrondir mes fins de mois ! s'exclama gaiement Archie pendant que Cédric commençait à s'étouffer avec sa grenouille en chocolat.

Un rapide réflexe lui permit tout de même de saisir sa baguette et de faire disparaître l'obstacle afin de reprendre son souffle avant de manquer d'air.

-Mais ce… ça veut dire que les gens font vraiment ce… ce genre de chose dans votre maison... demanda le Poufsouffle parfaitement incrédule pendant que Archie et Harry échangeaient un regard éberlué avant de le dévisager comme si il était fou.

-Voyons Cédric ne soit pas aussi naïf, les gens le font dans toutes les maisons, répondit Archie avec un large sourire pervers. Et tu serais surpris du nombre de personnes prêtes à payer pour une potion de contraception à l'efficacité garantie. Vois-tu, ce genre de méthodes est bien plus sûr que les charmes préservatifs que sont incapable de lancer correctement un étudiant sur deux...

-Et combien tu les vends ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Cinq galions pour une potion assurant 24 heures de contraception. Garantie : 100% efficace ou remboursé ! répondit le brun avec fierté en lâchant un petit ricanement satisfait. Il y a même une option de garantie étendue qui autorise, pour deux mornilles de plus, l'acheteur lésé à me tabasser personnellement en cas d'échec.

-Tu as à ce point confiance en tes potions ? demanda Cédric dubitatif.

-Je ne rate jamais une potion, contra Archimède avec une confiance à toute épreuve.

Pendant ce temps Harry avait fermé les yeux et faisait rapidement de savants calculs au plus profond des méandres de son étrange cerveau.

-Dis-moi Archimède, le cout total des ingrédients pour une tel potion ne s'élève même pas à un galion, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry d'un air toujours aussi pensif.

-Oui. En fait, pour peu qu'on connaisse les bons endroits ainsi que certains petits raccourcis, on peut s'en sortir pour seulement deux mornilles, expliqua le grand brun pendant que Cédric, parfaitement choqué, ouvrait benoîtement la bouche. Harry, de son côté laissa échapper un petit rire étrange.

-Mais dis-moi mon bon Archimède, cela ne ferait-il pas un profit supérieur à 500 % ? Intelligent, très intelligent ! complimenta Harry pendant que Cédric un peu perdu regardait Harry sans trop comprendre où le jeune mage voulait en venir. Je suppose que pour obtenir de tel prix, tu importes tes ingrédients d'Allemagne, ils ont un marché très développé là-bas.

-Oui, ils sont les moins chers pour... Eh Harry je n'aime pas ce regard, qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? s'interrompit Archimède en croisant les orbes émeraude de son ami.

-Reste calme Archimède et répond à cette question : si tu devais faire confiance à une personne pour trouver un moyen de faire de l'argent, qui serait cette personne ?

-Je suppose que ce serait toi, étant donné les trucs étranges que tu sembles toujours sortir de ton chapeau au moment où on s'y attend le moins, grommela prudemment Archimède peu désireux de trop s'avancer alors que Harry préparait visiblement quelque chose.

-Tu rigoles, intervint Cédric. Tu confierais ton argent à Harry plutôt qu'à un professionnel de Gringotts ? s'exclama le Poufsouffle, confus.

-Et il aurait raison ! acquiesça immédiatement l'héritier Potter. Après tout, lorsque j'ai pris le contrôle de mon héritage il y a quatre ans, ma voûte de Gringotts ne contenait que 6 millions de galions et aujourd'hui, entre mes différents investissements dans les mondes magique et moldu, mes contrats en tant que joueur de Quidditch, le tournoi de Gringotts de poker, et le gros bonus que j'ai obtenu de Fudge, ma voûte comporte plus de dix fois plus d'or. Ce qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, est un résultat qui fait pâlir d'envie les Gobelins du monde entier en ces temps de crise économique... déclama tranquillement Harry.

Archie, qui était au courant de l'essentiel de ces informations, secoua la tête lentement avec une expression résignée pendant que Cédric menaçait de perdre connaissance.

-Bien, reprit tranquillement Harry, ravi de son petit effet. Maintenant que j'ai démontré mon sérieux, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire Archimède. Il faut que tu transforme ton petit business en une entreprise efficace et rentable fournissant toute l'école, voire même tout Londres, commença-t-il à expliquer pendant qu'Archie et Cédric se penchaient en avant visiblement très intéressés.

Archie parce qu'il savait que Harry allait faire quelque chose de brillant et Cédric parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais assisté à l'élaboration d'un des '_ProPo'_ (projets Potter) comme les nommait désormais le jeune Montague.

-Commercialiser ce genre de produits sera pitoyablement facile étant donné que les adolescents sont dominés par leurs hormones et que si on leur en laissait l'occasion, ils passeraient leur journée à forniquer comme des lapins, une chose que ta potion les encouragera à faire… Encouragements qui nous seront reprochés par cette société puritaine qu'est le monde magique, cela va sans dire.

-J'avais déjà pensé à cela. En fait, je m'étais dit que ce n'était pas si important et... tenta Archie

-Et c'est pourquoi tu es idiot, le coupa platement Harry aussi subtil et diplomate qu'à son habitude. Voyez-vous, il faut prendre en compte tous les aspects du problème. Le principal inconvénient de la potion de notre ami Archimède est qu'elle va encourager l'activité sexuelle dans toutes les maisons et probablement réduire également l'âge à partir duquel de telles activités commencent... N'est-ce pas Cédric ?

-Je… Je suppose que oui, acquiesça le Poufsouffle.

-Et bien en fait, pas du tout ! Les moldus l'ont prouvé concernant l'avortement et la contraception, comme les hommes sont en général des animaux stupides et dominés par leurs émotions, l'existence de techniques de régulation des naissances ne change pratiquement pas les pratiques sexuelles. Les hommes sont toujours bien plus efficaces pour guérir que pour prévenir et la seule chose que changent la contraception et l'avortement thérapeutique, c'est les conséquences de ces pratiques qui auraient de toute manière eu lieu. En fait, les études des moldus tendent même à prouver que le seul déterminisme fiable concernant la conduite sexuelle est en fait la culture et l'éducation et c'est là que réside le problème dans notre cas… Même si cela n'a rien à voir avec tes potions, tous te le reprocheront bientôt.

-Mais ne venais-tu pas de dire… commença Cédric.

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit Cédric, contrairement à certains je ne souffre pas de problèmes de mémoire. Cependant, même si en pratique les potions contraceptives ne changent pas les pratiques sexuelles qui sont avant tout culturelles, il reste un problème de taille...

-Quel genre de problème ? demanda Archimède en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien, le fait que des parents démissionnaires et sclérosés préfèrent ne pas informer leurs enfants de ce qu'est le sexe et de comment l'aborder ne devrait pas être notre responsabilité… Cependant, cela pourrait le devenir si notre produit devient public car lorsque ces petites demoiselles au sang pur commenceront à se marier et que leurs époux se rendront compte qu'elles ne sont pas vierges comme l'exige la coutume, les choses vont se compliquer. Imaginez le scandale à la simple idée que l'héritier d'une des anciennes et nobles familles puisse avoir pour père un ignoble sorcier au sang impur… Une telle offense suffira à déclencher l'enfer, car au lieu de garder l'affaire secrète comme au temps jadis, toute ces âmes bien-pensantes pourront alors habilement accuser ta potion de dévoyer la jeunesse au lieu d'assumer leur responsabilité et oublier que c'est en fait leur machisme, leur racisme, et leur propre incompétence qui est à l'origine des pires tragédies.

-Tu veux dire que notre potion ne changera pas les conduites sexuelles des gens mais que les parents pourraient quand même nous en vouloir et nous reprocher l'inconduite de leurs enfants.

-Exactement. Avant les charmes de contraception, les jeunes filles se débrouillaient pour avorter discrètement. Il arrivait aussi que des mariages soient organisés à la hâte pour justifier la prétendue inconduite des jeunes oisillons inconduite tout à fait subjective et dont les conséquences néfastes sont le plus souvent liées à l'ignorance et l'incompétence parentale. Cependant, si tout d'un coup nous fournissons un bouc émissaire à tous ces idiots, ils préfèreront nous accuser que de se remettre en cause, ou même de porter le blâme sur leurs enfants imprudents… Ce qui veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir ce commerce en pleine lumière et que si tu veux commercialiser un tel produit il te faut mettre au point une société bidon qui fasse office d'écran de fumée afin de ne pas avoir à souffrir des retombées négatives ou de persécutions... Une couverture qui t'évitera de passer pour l'homme qui a inventé la potion : sexe sans conséquence, alors ne vous retenez pas !

-Les gens feront tout de suite le rapprochement si une mystérieuse société fantôme apparaît brusquement et se met à vendre la potion que j'ai inventée au moment précis où j'arrête, remarqua Archie en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle.

- Un point tout à fait exact et important, que tu fais bien de soulever. Cependant il existe une parade très simple. Tu ne vas pas arrêter de vendre ta potion, au contraire tu vas continuer à essayer de faire vivre ton petit business durant un temps alors même que cette société concurrente émergera. Après un certain temps, cette mystérieuse société, disons... Hum la : _'Petite Potion Pratique Pour Pavoiser Prestement Corporation'_ ou encore la _P Corp_. te mette finalement en faillite et ne te contraigne à arrêter ton business.

-C'est une brillante idée mais outre le fait que tu n'aies aucun talent pour inventer des noms de société, je ne comprends pas vraiment l'avantage à part le fait que j'échapperais aux mères en furie, intervint Archie en s'attirant par la même un regard sombre de la part du dernier des Potter.

-L'avantage c'est qu'avec mon aide et une fois protégé par le sceau de l'anonymat, le visage de ce commerce va pouvoir changer. Finies les petites commandes et les longues heures de démarche, et bonjour à l'importation low cost en grosse quantité et la fabrication à la chaine soutenue par une campagne publicitaire orientée ! Je vais faire de ton idée une mine d'or, conclut doucement Harry.

Immédiatement, les yeux du brun se mirent à briller et un étrange reflet vaguement semblable au portrait de Merlin qui se trouvait sur les Galions sembla miroiter au fond de ses prunelles.

-C'est une super idée, acquiesça finalement Archimède en se retenant avec peine de baver. D'autant que ma potion contraceptive était juste une inspiration du moment je suis sûr que je peux inventer tout un tas d'autres potions pratiques qui se vendront comme des petites grenouilles en chocolat ! L'année dernière, j'avais déjà trouvé la recette d'une potion anti gueule de bois trois fois plus efficace que toutes les autres. Je peux aussi inventer des potions de mémoires pour aider à apprendre les cours, des sérums de vérité de faible pouvoir pour piéger votre âme sœur, et même de la Felix Felicis. Je suis sûr que tout cela se vendrait très bien, s'exclama Archie avec excitation.

Harry avala de travers sa salive et ouvrit de grands yeux en dévisageant Archimède comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Tu peux faire de la Félix Felicis, demanda soudainement Harry en toussotant afin de reprendre sa respiration.

-Oh oui il peut, et il sait faire des élixirs alchimiques aussi, c'est comme cela que nous avons tué le basilique, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais oublié cette partie de l'histoire lorsque nous t'avons conté nos péripéties dans la chambre des secrets, intervint Cédric avec un sourire satisfait, visiblement ravi d'avoir enfin pu contempler le visage de Harry lorsque ce dernier était étonné et pris au dépourvu.

Harry ne sembla pas plus surpris que cela par le talent d'Archimède pour l'alchimie et se remit bien vite de la surprise qu'avait provoquée l'évocation de la potion de chance.

-Je peux faire deux ou trois petits trucs en effet, grommela Archimède visiblement pas plus désireux qu'Harry d'étaler au grand jour ses petits secrets.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas trop mauvais en potion, je pourrais aider si tu me donne des instructions claires, intervint finalement Cédric afin de briser le bref silence qui s'était installé.

Visiblement le jeune et loyal Poufsouffle était suffisamment intelligent pour reconnaître une bonne idée lorsqu'on lui présentait.

-J'imagine qu'avec mon aide tu pourrais faire plus de potion, continua Cédric d'un ton bon enfant. Nous pourrions même préparer des catalogues enchantés afin de présenter nos produits et les faire délivrer chez les étudiants avant la fin des grandes vacances voire même mettre au point un service de vente par correspondance comme pour les accessoires de Quidditch. Il suffirait d'acheter quelque chouette et...

Les yeux d'Archie et Harry s'illuminèrent simultanément en entendant ses brillantes suggestions.

-Ce serait excellent, finit par répondre Archimède avec un enthousiasme évident. Nous pourrions travailler dans l'Antre de Lunard, comme cela je n'aurai même pas besoin d'abandonner mon job d'été. Je travaillerais la nuit pour Remus et je pourrais passer mes journées à concocter les potions si tu m'aides et que je peux dormir entre les étapes clef.

-Exactement et Harry pourrait nous aid… commença Diggory avant de se faire interrompre.

-Abandonne tout espoir, le coupa Archimède. Cette hyène ne nous aidera pas du tout, expliqua le brun en désignant Harry du pouce. En vacances, il passe ses journées à s'entraîner et à étudier et n'aime pas être dérangé. Par contre nous pourrions peut être faire appel à l'aide des elfes de maison. Ils sont en fait d'excellents collaborateurs, car ils sont entraînés depuis tout jeune à travailler dur et savent tous cuisiner, ce qui leur permet de se sentir à l'aise avec les instruments. Ils feraient des assistants parfaits et réduiraient de manière faramineuse la quantité de travail si seulement nous avions assez d'argent pour les acheter et...

-Mais vous aurez tout l'argent nécessaire. En fait, vous aurez tous vos ingrédients et une armée d'elfes de maison parfaitement entraînés prêts à fabriquer des potions en suivant vos directives. En échange, 30% des bénéfices me seront reversés après remboursement de votre dette, offrit Harry avec un sourire prédateur, parfaitement capable de flairer une affaire en or lorsqu'elle se trouvait juste devant lui.

-30%, misérable vampire kleptomane ! Tu ne nous aideras même pas à fabriquer les potions, ce qui est la partie la plus dure et le moment où nos ingrédients acquièrent leur valeur ajoutée, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. Je refuse d'aller au-delà de 10% !

-Les elfes de maison ne sont pas exactement bon marché et obtenir l'autorisation ministérielle d'en acheter n'a rien d'une mince affaire, sans compter que sans mon investissement initial, rien ne pourra être accomplit. 25% me semble un minimum, contra Harry.

-Disons 20%, ainsi qu'une permission spéciale t'autorisant à me demander n'importe quelle potion gratuitement pour ton usage personnel, y compris si la petite décoction ne fait pas partie de la liste des ventes de 'potions pratiques pour pavoiser prestement'... tenta Archie sachant parfaitement que Harry était conscient de la valeur de l'offre puisqu'il connaissait sa capacité à faire des potions incroyablement difficiles.

Voyant que son ami restait dubitatif, il joua son va-tout.

-Et en plus, je promets de ne plus t'ennuyer le soir en te parlant de Stéphanie ! finit par grommeler Archimède à contrecœur.

-Affaire conclue, s'écria tout de suite Harry en attrapant la main de Archie à une telle vitesse que Cédric ne le vit même pas bouger... Visiblement le dernier argument avait fait mouche.

-C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Archie en sautant sur place d'excitation je connais tous les meilleurs fournisseurs et nous allons avoir d'énormes rabais, et puis j'ai déjà en tête la formule d'une potion spéciale Saint Valentin qui pourrait également faire fureur, je ne peux pas attende pour commencer. Cédric tu es avec moi ? Tu sais où se trouve le lupanar, hein ? Nous devons mettre au point un emploi du temps !

-Oui je sais où se trouve la boutique, mais je n'y suis jamais allé, mon père sera ravi d'apprendre que je me suis trouvé un job d'été. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il commençait à me rabâcher régulièrement qu'un « homme, un vrai » devait connaître jeune 'la valeur de l'argent' et tout et tout...

-Bien, par contre il serait préférable de ne pas lui dire que ton employeur sera Archimède, nous ne voudrions pas que certaines personnes puissent remonter de la société fantôme vers son fondateur, intervint Harry d'un ton plat. Après tout, certains pourraient nous en vouloir une fois que nous monopoliserons le marché et il ne faudrait pas qu'une mauvaise publicité vienne entacher la bonne réputation du lupanar. En fait, je pense que tu devrais venir travailler au Lupanar comme serveur ainsi tu aurais une raison de t'y rendre qui ne te relierai pas aux potions et cela te ferai un peu plus d'argent.

-Oh oui c'est une bonne idée, d'autant que nous nous verrions plus vous vivez là-bas après tout n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas parce que Harry vit là-bas que tu le verras. En fait, je l'ai à peine croisé l'été dernier. Il a toujours des choses à manigancer et lorsqu'enfin ses petits complots sont terminés, il s'enferme dans sa chambre pour apprendre de la magie ou s'entraîner. Le seul moment où il sort de son antre c'est pour aller acheter des vêtements ou des livres, ricana Archimède pendant qu'Harry baillait ostentatoirement.

-Bien sûr que je passe du temps dans mes quartiers, rétorqua Harry d'un ton léger. D'après la dernière édition de sorcière actuelle parue avant mon emprisonnement, j'aurais déjà eu quinze enfants dont le premier d'une jeune sorcière belge lorsque je n'avais que onze ans. Un tel travail requiert que je passe pas mal de temps dans ma chambre n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry pendant que Archie et Cédric commençaient à ricaner.

Lire les idioties marquées dans la presse au sujet de Harry et citer les plus grosses énormités et incohérences était devenu une sorte de jeu pour tous les élèves un tant soit peu intelligents de Poudlard.

S'extrayant finalement de la carriole et regardant le soleil qui se couchait au-dessus de Poudlard, Harry soupira en songeant que cet été promettait d'être des plus surprenants. Entre Remus et sa chère conquête du moment, Sirius qui était enfin libre, le projet de Cédric et Archimède, son travail avec Flitwick, ses entraînements de Quidditch en vue de la coupe du monde pour laquelle son équipe avait réussi à se qualifier en son absence, ses projets d'affaires avec Lestat, le contrôle de son business vampirique au sein de l'Allée des Embrumes et surtout le 'projet phœnix', il était probable qu'il n'ait pas un instant à lui… Mais pour l'heure il avait à faire au sein même de Poudlard.

.

.

**Quelques minutes plus tard dans autre aile du ministère de la magie.**

**-Vous avez fait QUOI ?** siffla immédiatement Lucius Malfoy en direction du ministre de la magie qui venait de le convoquer afin de lui relater les évènements qui avaient eu lieu à Azkaban.

-Vous m'avez très bien entend Lucius. Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était soit ça, soit Azkaban pour tous les deux, se défendit Fudge en faisant de grands gestes pour donner du poids à son argumentation. D'ailleurs, si vous avez à nouveau besoin d'aide dans votre petite vengeance personnel contre Harry Potter, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà m'oublier et garder vos brillants plans pour vous-même étant donné leurs résultats. J'ai une position à protéger, moi !

-Ah oui, ce fameux accord que vous avez conclu avec Potter. Ce serment magique que vous avez imprudemment accepté et qui ne servira qu'à prévenir le gamin si par malheur vous rompez votre part du marché tout en lui conférant un moyen de pression sur vous alors que lui-même sera libre de faire ce que bon lui semble à l'exception de parler de cette histoire dans la presse. La belle affaire que voilà lorsque l'on sait que le gamin vous a complètement berné ! persiffla le blond au comble de la fureur. Quant à mon plan, permettez-moi de vous dire que tout se déroulait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que vous paniquiez et que votre réaction pathétique à la prison ne nous mette en position de faiblesse ! Quel genre de politicien se laisse manipuler de la sorte par un gamin ?

-Le genre de politicien qui ne peut rien faire lorsque le dit gamin est en fait un joueur de Quidditch internationalement connu qui a pour lui l'opinion publique, la loi, des preuves, son avocat et le foutu président du Magenmagot juste à côté de lui et tous prêts à l'assister si besoin, rétorqua Fudge avec humeur. De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes si remonté. Après tout, il ne s'agit que d'un peu d'argent pour vous et si Potter avait porté plainte, nous serions tous deux à Azkaban et aucun pot de vin n'aurait pu vous tirer de là !

-N'en soyez pas si sûr, susurra Malfoy d'une voix dangereuse. Non seulement j'aurai pu me sortir du problème pour bien moins cher, mais en plus il est probable que ce foutu mioche n'aie pas la moindre preuve et s'est contenté de bluffer, car je sais de source sûre que le gamin vous a mentit en ce qui concerne ses prétendues connections avec la Gazette du Sorcier et que le patron de la Gazette ne le tient pas dans son cœur. En outre, ce que vous ne semblez pas comprendre, c'est que chaque galion que Potter amasse, fait de lui quelqu'un d'un peu plus puissant et dangereux. Et étant donné la manière dont le morveux gère sa fortune, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que la grotte des Potter n'égale celle des Malfoy.

-Tout cela est ridicule Lucius. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que si le gamin bluffait comme vous dites, alors je ne suis pas plus naïf que vous, car si sa prestation m'a convaincue, elle vous a mystifié un an plus tôt lors du tournoi de Gringotts ! En outre, vous ne manquez pas d'argent du tout. En fait, votre fortune se chiffre en milliards de galions, et vous avez été élu pour la troisième fois consécutive le sorcier le plus riche d'Europe. Alors que la fortune des Potter une fois le transfert effectué, atteindra péniblement la centaine de millions de galions. R, raisonna Fudge.

-Oublions donc un moment que vous connaissez exactement le montant de ma fortune ou de celle de Potter et essayez de réfléchir, pour une fois, gronda Lucius en se penchant en avant. Lorsque Potter, du haut de ses onze ans a pris les rênes de sa fortune, il possédait à peu près une dizaine de millions de galions et à présent, quatre ans plus tard, sa fortune approche la cinquantaine de millions, la centaine même si on compte ce transfert que je vais être obligé d'effectuer par votre faute. En clair, le gamin ne cesse de multiplier ses galions comme s'ils étaient des Doxys et plus le temps passe plus sa fortune croît rapidement. En outre, Potter est devenu pratiquement intouchable pour vous à cause de ce fichu serment à moins bien sûr qu'il ne commette vraiment un crime avéré et se fasse prendre, ce que je ne vois pas arriver dans un proche avenir, gronda Lucius avant de se reprendre et de continuer d'une voix plus posée. Heureusement tout espoir n'est pas perdu, nous pouvons toujours rebondir et...

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir Lucius. J'ai assez souffert de vos manigances pour le moment, craqua finalement Fudge en interrompant grossièrement son vis-à-vis ; visiblement vexé par les réflexions du blond. A deux reprises, je me suis opposé à Potter, et les deux fois, non seulement il m'a ridiculisé, mais en plus, il s'en est à chaque fois sortit grandit. Alors bien que j'apprécie vos généreuses donations et qu'à l'avenir je porterais toujours le plus vif intérêt à chacune de vos suggestions, exactement comme par le passé ; je refuse de me faire renvoyer ou de finir ma vie à Azkaban uniquement pour nuire à un gamin qui ne se mêlera pas de mes affaires si je le laisse tranquille.

-Vous êtes en train de faire une erreur Cornelius. Je reconnais que j'ai contre lui une inimité personnelle depuis le tournoi de Gringotts qui m'a quelque peu aveuglé, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je continue de penser que nous devons agir. Cornelius, ce gamin, comme vous dites est dangereux, il l'a toujours été à vrai dire. Il suffit de voir le nombre de monstres qui l'ont soutenu lors de son emprisonnement et l'enthousiasme populaire que lui vaut son statut de génie du Quidditch. Surtout ne vous y trompez pas, si Harry Potter était une nuisance potentielle depuis l'ouverture de sa taverne, il l'est encore bien plus maintenant qu'il est émancipé et peut prétendre à des fonctions politiques et administratives. C'est pourquoi il serait sage de l'arrêter tout de suite, tant nous le pouvons encore, murmura Malfoy d'un ton soudain devenu glacial. J'admets que l'on pourrait croire que Potter a réussi à bien tirer son épingle du jeu les deux dernières fois cependant ce n'était que parce que nous avons sous-estimé ses ressources, si seulement nous pouvions...

-Non Lucius cela suffit. J'en ai assez soupé de vos incessantes machinations. Mon serment m'empêche de nuire à monsieur Potter et je n'aurais plus aucune part dans vos manigances. Faite ce que vous voulez de votre côté, je m'en moque, mais j'en ai fini avec Harry Potter, et maintenant quittez mon bureau.

-Écoutez-moi bien espèce de... commença à siffler Malfoy en s'avançant dangereusement vers le petit homme rondouillard.

**-AURORS ! **cria brusquement Fudge en reculant précipitamment alors que Malfoy se faisait plus insistant. **Faites sortir cet homme de mon bureau,** ordonna Fudge en secouant la tête devant l'obstination maladive de Lucius.

L'égo démesuré du blond l'empêchait de voir ce qui pourtant crevait les yeux. Potter s'était joué de lui à deux reprises et recommencerait sans peine si on l'y forçait... Heureusement Fudge ne serait pas là pour tomber avec lui la prochaine fois.

Deux policiers du monde sorcier entrèrent rapidement et saisirent Malfoy par les bras, cependant le blond se dégagea d'un geste brusque et les fixa d'un œil hautain avant de tourner son visage grimaçant vers le ministre.

Fudge payerait chèrement cette humiliation!

Un instant plus tard le fier seigneur de la très élégante et très noble famille Malfoy se détourna et quitta le bureau du ministre de la magie d'un pas hautain.

.

.

**Trois jours plus tard, à Poudlard.**

Harry leva sa baguette et lança trois puissants sortilèges qui s'écrasèrent sans le moindre effet sur le bouclier de Flitwick, tandis que le petit sorcier d'un geste rapide de sa baguette, envoyait Harry valdingué à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de le désarmer.

Se relevant péniblement, Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et lâcha un sombre grognement. Lorsqu'il était revenu d'Azkaban trois jours plus tôt, il s'était douté que Flitwick réaliserait que quelque chose avait changé avec sa magie et voudrait reprendre tout de suite leur entraînement afin de le tester, mais même dans ses pires cauchemars il n'avait jamais envisagé que le résultat soit aussi catastrophique.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce rituel m'affaiblirait autant, grommela Harry tandis que Filius le jaugeait du coin de l'œil. Je ne comprends pas, continuait Harry imperturbable, je favorise pourtant depuis toujours la technique avant la force brute et je suis toujours capable de faire appel à la totalité de ma magie, alors pourquoi êtes-vous maintenant capable de... de me ridiculiser ainsi, grommela le jeune mage qui prononça ses derniers mots avec une expression incroyablement dégoutée sur le visage.

-La vraie question serait plutôt pourquoi j'en étais incapable avant Harry ? soupira Filius d'un ton las avant de s'assoir et de faire signe à Harry de l'imiter. Harry, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait lorsque tu étais à Azkaban, mais ton pouvoir brut a été divisé par trois ou quatre. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que cela sera sûrement temporaire et que tu as beaucoup à gagner dans l'histoire, cependant j'aurais souhaité que tu me parles de ton projet avant de le réaliser, car ce choix remet en question tout ce que je t'ai appris à ce jour.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Harry t'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi un homme comme Voldemort était capable de terroriser toute la population sorcière ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui ?

-Il était à la fois puissant et extrêmement savant dans plusieurs branches de magie noire qui...

-Il y a plus que cela Harry, interrompit Flitwick en secouant doucement la tête. Ce concept n'est pas facile à comprendre, même pour quelqu'un de ton intelligence, alors si tu me le permets nous allons prendre un exemple. Imaginons un instant que ton unique but dans la vie soit de briser un sortilège de bouclier de type protego en utilisant le moins de magie possible, quelle branche de la magie devrais-tu utiliser ?

-La magie noire offrirait le meilleur rendement, répondit le jeune homme sans bien voir ou Flitwick voulait en venir avec cette question évidente.

-Oui en effet, et du coup Harry, si je t'attaquais en utilisant la magie noire, quel serait le moyen de défense le plus efficace ?

-Un bouclier de magie blanche ? En adaptant le type de bouclier au type de magie utilisée pour attaquer, on peut contrer un sortilège en utilisant moins de magie que celui qui l'a lancé, répondit sans hésiter Harry qui une nouvelle fois se demanda à quoi rimaient ces questions ridicules.

-Exact, la magie blanche serait alors le meilleur choix car se défendre te coûterait peu de magie et pourrait tout de même arrêter de très puissants maléfices de magie noire, ce qui veut dire que cette méthode de défense aurait un très bon rendement. Cependant même une telle défense possède des limites. Alors que ferais-tu si mon sortilège de magie noire était si puissant qu'il soit capable de percer ta défense spécialisée ?

-J'utiliserais un bouclier moins spécifique mais plus puissant, une conjuration ou j'esquiverais l'attaque, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules alors qu'il débitait cette réponse classique que tout duelliste convenable connaissait.

- Encore une fois exacte. Cependant, l'esquive mise à part, toutes les magies que tu viens d'invoquer te coûteraient plus de pouvoir que le sortilège que tu espères bloquer, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'il se défend face à un sorcier beaucoup plus puissant que lui et capable de briser systématiquement des boucliers spécifiques avec sa puissance brute, un duelliste ne peut espérer utiliser son savoir-faire technique afin d'économiser sa magie, expliqua Flitwick tandis que Harry écarquillait les yeux alors qu'il commençait à entrevoir ce que Flitwick voulait dire.

-Cela veut dire... commenta le jeune sorcier avant de se faire interrompre par son maître.

-Inversons maintenant les rôles et imaginons que tu m'attaques à l'aide d'un obscur sortilège relevant d'une branche de la magie dont j'ignore tout et que je ne puisse donc pas utiliser une défense adaptée, que devrais-je faire ?

-Utiliser une défense générale fonctionnant contre la magie indépendamment de sa nature. Cependant une telle défense coûterait énormément d'énergie, répondit Harry dont le visage pâlissait lentement alors qu'il continuait de réfléchir de plus en plus vite.

-Exactement, acquiesça Flitwick. Cependant partons toujours du principe que je sois beaucoup plus puissant que toi et que je sois capable de créer un bouclier, disons dix fois plus puissant que ton maléfice, que se passerait-il ?

-Et bien mon attaque serait alors arrêtée, susurra Harry désormais pâle comme la mort alors qu'il prenait finalement conscience de l'ampleur du problème.

-Exact mais incomplet, le corrigea Filius. Vois-tu, ce que peu de gens savent, mais que tu viens de deviner si j'en crois ta mine c'est que dans ce cas précis, la perte d'énergie du bouclier serait alors inférieure à la magie mise en jeu pour créer ton maléfice. Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre ou je veux en venir ?

-Oui ! souffla soudainement Harry qui paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Je vois que tu as compris le problème, expliqua Flitwick en hochant lentement la tête une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Cela se nomme le paradoxe de Mordred. Pour faire simple, lorsque l'écart de pouvoir entre deux sorciers devient suffisamment grand, peu importe qu'il attaque ou qu'il défende, c'est le sorcier le moins puissant qui devra utiliser le plus de pouvoir lors du combat... Ce qui bien sûr, creuse encore le fossé de pouvoir qui existait entre les deux adversaires et force donc le sorcier le moins puissant à utiliser de plus en plus de magie comparativement à son opposant à mesure que le combat avance.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la ferma. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu avancer si loin et vivre aussi longtemps sans jamais avoir pensé à cela par lui-même?

-Tu comprends maintenant, Harry, que lorsque l'écart de pouvoir entre deux sorciers est énorme, le sorcier le plus faible, quel que soit son talent, quelles que soient ses connaissances ne peut donc plus espérer remporter la victoire, car ses sortilèges seront tous arrêtés par de simples boucliers de type protego alors que ses propres défenses seront écrasées par les sortilèges les plus simples du fait de leur puissance supérieure.

-Je comprends, murmura le dernier des Potter avant de plisser les yeux. Cependant pour que ce théorème de Mordred puisse s'appliquer il faut que l'écart de pouvoir entre les deux sorciers soit énorme, reprit Harry dont l'esprit fonctionnait toujours aussi rapidement. Il faudrait un écart de l'ordre de...

-Il faut qu'un des deux sorciers soit au moins deux fois plus puissant que l'autre en effet, intervint Flitwick la voix emplie d'une fierté évidente à la vue de la vivacité intellectuelle de son élève. En dessous de cet écart de puissance critique, le théorème ne s'applique pas et c'est le sorcier le plus doué, le plus instruit, ou le plus entraîné qui gagne, car ses connaissances en magie lui permettent d'économiser son pouvoir ou de contourner les défenses de son adversaire grâce à sa technique... Cependant lorsqu'un sorcier est plus de deux fois plus puissant que son vis-à-vis, le théorème commence à s'appliquer et à ce niveau, plus le combat dure et plus le sorcier le plus puissant prendra l'ascendant. Bien sûr, à ce stade un sorcier plus doué en magie pourra toujours combler cet avantage et vaincre un sorcier plus puissant, cependant comme tu l'a déjà compris, plus l'écart de pouvoir est grand plus la maîtrise technique nécessaire afin de compenser le désavantage est énorme et c'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort était aussi craint.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement engourdie, visiblement sous le choc de la révélation que venait de lui faire Flitwick.

-Et bien le théorème fonctionne de manière exponentielle, c'est-à-dire que plus l'écart de pouvoir entre deux sorciers augmente, plus l'avantage fourni devient monstrueux. Or, toutes les estimations portent à croire que Voldemort était à peu près deux fois plus puissant qu'Albus, qui est lui-même 20 fois plus puissant qu'un sorcier moyen. L'incroyable génie d'Albus et ses cent cinquante ans d'expérience lui permettaient de combattre sur un pied d'égalité avec le seigneur des ténèbres, mais même lui ne pouvait espérer le vaincre, quant aux autres sorciers, on comprend aisément qu'ils n'aient jamais eu la moindre chance. Le plus simple petit charme de Voldemort étant capable de transpercer leur bouclier le plus puissant aussi facilement qu'un impardonnable l'aurait fait, alors que leur propre magie la plus secrète et les plus puissante se révélait incapable de mettre en défaut le plus faible des boucliers du seigneur des ténèbres... Sans parler bien sûr du fait que Voldemort tout comme Albus était lui aussi un génie en magie et en duel.

-Mais alors, cela veut dire que...

-Que tu as eu énormément de chance en effet, lorsque tu m'as combattu la première fois avant que je ne devienne ton mentor et allié. Vois-tu, j'avais à l'époque envisagé d'utiliser ce théorème contre toi et mis en place une stratégie attentiste, cependant le fait que tu possèdes une puissance sensiblement égale à la mienne et que ta baguette renforce automatiquement tes maléfices m'a pris par surprise. Aucun adolescent n'aurait dû posséder autant de puissance avant d'avoir réalisé sa puberté magique et ta baguette démultipliait la puissance de tes maléfices, ce qui une nouvelle fois n'aurait pas dû être possible. A cause de cette erreur je me suis trouvé du mauvais côté du théorème de Mordred alors que j'avais mis en place toute une stratégie se basant exclusivement sur l'exact opposé de ce qui se passait et que chaque seconde que j'avais déjà passée à te combattre jouait donc en ta faveur. A ce stade et si on prend en compte l'aide que t'apportait ta baguette, j'étais alors à un tel désavantage en terme de puissance qu'en dépit de la différence de technique incroyable qui existait entre nous, j'étais à deux doigts de perdre. Je devais donc interrompre rapidement le duel et comme en plus je ne voulais pas te tuer j'étais là aussi grandement désavantagé.

-Mais maintenant que mon pouvoir est provisoirement redevenu celui d'un adolescent normal, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Harry.

-En effet, maintenant même avec ta baguette qui vient suppléer tes sortilèges en pouvoir, je suis plus de deux fois plus puissant que toi et tu viens donc d'expérimenter le mauvais côté du théorème de Mordred pour la première fois de ta vie… Et si j'en crois ton expression horrifiée l'expérience ne t'a pas plu... Cependant, il y a plus grave Harry, car tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé ton ancien niveau de pouvoir, la majorité des adultes du monde sorcier pourront bénéficier de cet avantage contre toi. Ce qui comme tu l'imagines, remet en cause tout mon enseignement à ce jour. Vois-tu, ce que je t'ai appris en duel se basait uniquement sur le fait qu'avec tes dons pour voir et manipuler la magie, ainsi que ton pouvoir conséquent, tu pourrais tourner à ton avantage des combats qui t'opposeraient à des hommes de puissance sensiblement égale à la tienne… Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'apprendre à combattre des sorciers systématiquement deux fois plus puissant que toi qui pourront donc s'appuyer sur la puissance brute de leurs sorts pour contrer tout ton travail technique sans le moindre effort.

Harry resta un long moment silencieux, invoqua une chaise d'un geste de sa baguette et s'assit lentement avant de baisser la tête et de prendre la parole d'une voix morne.

-Je ne voulais pas vous en parler mais je suppose que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Maintenant que je prends conscience de l'étendue de mon erreur, je comprends que j'aurais dû vous faire plus confiance et vous parler de ce projet avant de le mener à jour… J'ai réalisé plusieurs rituel depuis plusieurs années, commença Harry pendant que l'expression du maître des charmes devenait pensive.

-Quels rituels ? l'encouragea Flitwick d'une voix neutre.

-Grâce à un ensemble d'éléments tels que ma vision magique, la chance et le fait que les moldus aient inventé les ordinateurs permettant de recouper d'incroyables quantités d'informations en très peu de temps, j'ai pu mettre au point certains systèmes de traduction linguistiques et exhumé pour la première une ancienne et puissante magie, oubliée depuis des millénaires et connue sous le nom de magie chamanique. Cet incroyable concours de circonstances favorisantes m'a permis ensuite de comprendre, d'adapter et même d'améliorer ces vieilles magies afin de réaliser plusieurs rituels. Comme vous le savez chaque corps humain ne peut supporter qu'un certain nombre de modifications magiques, si cette limite est dépassée, le corps en question va commencer à se désagréger sous l'effet du trop-plein de magie et il faut donc choisir avec soin chaque rituel que l'on désire effectuer puisqu'il n'y a pas de marche arrière possible dans cette branche de la magie.

-En effet, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle certains sorciers portent des lunettes, soit parce que le potentiel de leur corps ne leur permet plus de corriger magiquement ce détail, soit parce qu'ils ont préféré utiliser ce dernier pour d'autres rituels, acquiesça le maître des Charmes.

-Oui, de mon côté j'ai compris très jeune que mon potentiel dans cette branche de la magie était extrêmement important et qu'à long terme, améliorer mes capacités pourrait me permettre de soigner plus facilement ma famille. J'ai donc rapidement utilisé plusieurs rituels, les premiers par exemple m'ont permis progressivement de limiter mon temps de sommeil à un total de une heure par semaine tout en favorisant ma récupération physique, ce qui m'a permis de travailler et d'étudier bien plus longtemps qu'un individu normal. J'ai ensuite réalisé deux ou trois petites choses de plus toujours dans le but de faciliter ma quête avant qu'une révélation ne vienne chambouler ma vie.

A ces mots Harry soupira et reprit son souffle, il étudia le visage de son professeur un instant et reprit la parole.

-Indépendamment de la nature de la magie qui me permettra de sauver ma mère et ma sœur, mes calculs arythmantiques m'ont permis de déterminer la quantité de magie minimale qu'impliquera leur guérison... Autant dire que la quantité exigée sera massive... C'est pourquoi j'ai réalisé mon tout dernier rituel, et ce rituel en question m'a permis, en sacrifiant les trois quart de mon pouvoir, d'augmenter la vitesse de croissance magique mais surtout de faire en sorte sur le long terme que ma croissance magique ne s'arrête jamais. Ce qui, pour faire simple, permettra à mon potentiel magique de ne jamais plafonner et me permettra d'avoir la certitude absolue de posséder la magie suffisante pour sauver ma famille. J'aurais retrouvé mon ancien pouvoir d'ici deux ans et d'ici quatre je serais plus puissant que je ne l'aurais été au même âge sans le rituel. Le rituel m'a conféré d'autres petits avantages de peu d'importance, mais le point important étant que même si je suis gagnant sur le long terme je serais plus ou moins sans défense durant au moins les deux prochaines années... Ce qui va considérablement ralentir mes projets, car il est des risques que je ne peux prendre et des projets que je ne peux entreprendre si je suis incapable de me défendre... Et ce délai supplémentaire, pourrait remettre en question tout ce que j'ai construit jusqu'ici, finit par lâcher Harry en se levant et en regardant le petit homme avec une étrange intensité et une pointe de désespoir au fond des yeux.

Clairement, ce revirement imprévu avait bien plus de conséquences sur les projets de Harry que ce dernier ne voulait l'admettre car durant toute leur collaboration, jamais Flitwick ne lui avait trouvé un air aussi déprimé.

Flitwick plissa les yeux, parfaitement conscient que Harry était loin de tout lui avoir révéler et soupira. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait et quand bien même il aurait pu prévoir les conséquences néfastes de son rituel, Filius était persuadé qu'Harry n'aurait pas changé d'avis. Dans la vie d'Harry Potter, absolument rien ne passait avant son rêve de sauver sa famille. Filius avait choisi de tout miser sur la victoire du dernier des Potter, et il était bien trop tard pour reculer à présent. Si cet incident imprévu mettait à ce point en péril le dessin du jeune homme cela voulait dire qu'il fallait réagir ! Il n'avait plus le choix.

-Il est certain que tu seras sans défense durant un moment, cependant il existe une chose que je peux faire afin de limiter au maximum ce laps de temps... finit par répondre Flitwick en adressant conjointement une prière à ses aïeux afin d'implorer leur pardon pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire...

-Que voulez-vous dire? l'interrogea Harry qui était encore trop choqué par le déroulement de la soirée pour remarquer l'étrange expression qui avait furtivement traversé le visage de son mentor.

-Il existe des méthodes bien spécifiques qui permettent de combattre des sorciers beaucoup plus puissants sur un pied d'égalité. Cependant ces méthodes ne peuvent être utilisées dans des duels officiels pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles sont parfaitement illégales et condamnées à la peine de mort dans absolument tous les pays du monde sorcier occidental... dit Flitwick d'un ton brusque avant d'écarquiller les yeux en croisant le regard de son élève.

Bien loin d'être intimidé par la perspective d'apprendre des magies pouvant conduire à son exécution, Harry Potter s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur.

Au fond des prunelles vertes de son protégé, le maître des charmes pouvait littéralement discerner un étrange brasier argenté. Jamais au cours de sa longue vie, il n'avait croisé un tel regard, ou contemplé une telle détermination. Juste devant lui, mise à nue par le désespoir, Filius contempla un instant la pure et simple volonté de son élève et il en fut ébranlé.

Il y avait tant de pouvoir dans ces yeux, tant de force de caractère que Filius en fut à nouveau convaincu, il n'y avait rien en ce monde qui puisse de près ou de loin se comparer à l'incroyable force de caractère de Harry Potter !

-Des méthodes ? murmura Harry d'un ton légèrement sifflant qui fit remonter un étrange frisson le long de la colonne vertébral de Filius qui se ressaisit cependant rapidement.

-Oui, il existe notamment une branche de la magie bien spécifique, nommée magie de guerre, qui a été développée il y a longtemps par les armées romaines magiques afin de conquérir le monde occidental. Ces méthodes permettaient au moindre romain d'affronter les plus puissants mages sur un pied d'égalité et permettait aux cohortes de mages légionnaires de s'affranchir complètement des différences de nombre, de nature de magie ou de puissance afin de terrasser indifféremment n'importe quel ennemi.

-La magie de guerre ? susurra le dernier des Potter visiblement choqué.

Harry était bien conscient que la magie était une arme redoutable mais de là à imaginer que certaines personnes avaient développé une branche entière de la magie destinée à la guerre, il y avait un pas de géant.

En effet, les sorciers contrairement aux Moldus, n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais livré de guerre. Bien sûr ils se battaient entre eux ou contre d'autres races magiques, devaient faire face aux mages noirs et au terrorisme, mais le faible nombre de sorciers avait empêché l'émergence prématurée de nations, et le pacifisme des races magique qu'ils avaient décimé ne les avaient pas poussé à faire d'efforts dans le sens du combat puisque leur talent avec une baguette suffisait à leur assurer la victoire.

Qui plus est, les sorciers qui se gouvernaient depuis longtemps grâce à de petites assemblées de familles de vieux sangs purs ne s'étaient assemblés en pays que récemment ; or, depuis lors, la nature même de la magie qui les mettait à l'abri du besoin était telle qu'ils n'avaient rien à gagner en tentant d'attaquer leurs voisins, puisqu'ils avaient déjà tout à leur disposition. Dès lors, les différent pays qui composaient le monde magique collaboraient depuis leur récente création sans le moindre problème.

-Oui Harry, répondit Flitwick d'une voix étrangement grave arrachant le jeune mage à ses réflexions. Tout comme il existe des différences entre combat honorable et mêlée embrouillée, la magie de guerre est au duel magique ce qu'un coup de genoux dans les parties est à un combat de boxe moldus : un coup bas, honteux et interdit mais aussi quelque chose de très efficace dusse le dit combat se dérouler en dehors de tout contexte officiel...

-De quelle sorte de magie parlons-nous là ? Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? le pressa Harry.

-Je crois qu'un bon exemple vaut mieux qu'un long discours. Lance un bouclier, ordonna Flitwick en se relevant et en préparant sa baguette.

Harry s'exécuta et immédiatement Flitwick lui expédia ce qui ressemblait à un stupéfix. La lumière rouge impacta le bouclier du jeune mage, et commença à glisser le long du bouclier au lieu de disparaitre. Paniqué, le dernier des Potter étendit sa protection magique jusqu'à ce quelle forme une sphère parfaite et une seconde plus tard un éclair rouge tournait tout autour de lui en glissant le long de son bouclier.

-Ceci est un Slidder ! C'est ainsi que se nomme cet art dans notre langue, il s'agit d'une magie qui permet de modifier en profondeur les caractéristiques des autres magies. Ici un stupéfix. Lorsqu'il est bien employé, le Slidder permet de conférer deux propriétés essentielles à un maléfice commun en lui permettant de se fixer sur une cible et en l'empêchant de se dissiper à l'impact d'un boulier. Le sortilège ainsi modifié peut s'adapter au changement de direction de la cible et la suivre partout rendant toute esquive inutile. Qui plus est, lorsqu'il rentre en contact avec une autre magie, le charme va éviter la dite magie tout en continuant d'essayer d'atteindre la cible, ce qui lui permet de littéralement glisser le long des boucliers, d'où son nom. Le stupéfix que j'ai envoyé va donc maintenant glisser le long de ton bouclier sans perdre son pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse t'atteindre ou se fasse contrer de manière spécifique... Quelque chose de pratiquement impossible à réaliser pour le commun des mortels, fini Flitwick avant d'annuler son sortilège d'un rapide geste de sa baguette.

-Ce... murmura Harry parfaitement stupéfait.

-Oui c'est intéressant mais ce n'est pas tout. Ne te défends pas à présent, interrompit Flitwick d'un ton ferme avant de lancer un rayon de lumière bleue en direction de Harry, qui serra les dents et poussa un grand soupir lorsque la lumière le frappa sans avoir le moindre effet.

-Bien, à présent tente de parer ce même charme avec un Protego, continua Filius avant de lancer le même rayon bleu, qui s'envola, atteignit le bouclier et le traversa comme si il n'était pas là avant de catapulter Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Que… Quoi... ânonna le dernier des Potter en se relevant.

-Ceci est un Glidder, il ne s'agit pas d'un charme à proprement parler mais d'une utilisation avancée d'arythmancie. Si on connait le bouclier qu'utilisera son adversaire, on peut modifier certains sorts afin de les transformer en Glidder. Comme tu l'as vu par toi même, le charme une fois modifié ne peut en aucun cas blesser la personne s'il touche directement sa cible. Cependant sa force réside dans le fait qu'il traverse n'importe quelle défense, y compris les conjurations, et se reconfigurer en passant au travers d'une magie étrangère afin de devenir actif et d'acquérir ainsi ses propriétés comme l'a fait mon deuxième sort en traversant ton Protego. En fait, cela reviendrait presque à faire un sortilège en deux temps le premier consiste en la création du Glidder et le deuxième en sa potentialisation par le bouclier qui était censé l'arrêter.

-Ce genre de méthode de combat est particulièrement utile en association avec l'autre. En envoyant des Slidder on peut forcer l'adversaire à maintenir des boucliers sous peine de se faire toucher dès qu'il dissipera ce dernier, puis en analysant le bouclier on peut ensuite envoyer des Glidder qui ne seront pas affectés par ce dernier. Forçant ainsi l'adversaire à être touché par au moins un des deux sort. Presque tous les sortilèges, quelles que soient leurs origines peuvent être modifiés pour devenir des Slidder ou des Glidder. La technique des légions romaines consistait à s'aligner derrière de puissants boucliers de métal renforcé à la magie runique, avant de balayer la zone de sortilèges de destruction de grande ampleur transformés soit en Slidder soit en Glidder. L'ensemble rendait presque toute forme de protections inutiles et les obstacles physiques non magiques ne résistaient pas longtemps à leur puissance de feu classique.

-C'est... commença Harry d'une voix incertaine.

-Terrifiant, oui je sais, le coupa Flitwick une nouvelle fois. Autant dire que Gobelins, centaures, moldus ainsi que tous les autres sorciers ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose face à cette légion et que nous même aujourd'hui serions rapidement balayés par de telles forces. En fait, notre utilisation actuelle de la baguette n'est autre que l'héritage de l'empire romain déchu. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi la plupart des incantations sont en latin. Heureusement pour nous, lorsque l'empire s'est autodétruit ces magies ainsi que les trois sortilèges les plus ignobles que les romain avaient créés, à savoir les impardonnables ont été frappées de la marque du tabou et les utiliser contre un être humain est désormais passible de la peine de mort. Même la réserve de Poudlard ne contient aucune information sur ses sujets et les Glidder ainsi que les Slidder, dont l'apprentissage est long et difficile ont rapidement disparu du monde, bien que les impardonnable aient réussit à persister dans de nombreuses familles de sang pur du fait de leur relative simplicité et de leur 'utilité pratique' en dehors d'un contexte guerrier.

-Comment avez-vous pu en arriver à les apprendre si même la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne contient aucune information sur eux ?

-Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle Voldemort a longtemps voyagé en l'Europe de l'est, car dans ces pays, certains secrets qui n'auraient jamais dû être déterrés sont encore accessibles. Tout comme lui, j'ai moi aussi longuement voyagé et bien que je n'ai pas activement recherché à devenir un expert dans les impardonnables, j'ai toujours été curieux. C'est pourquoi lorsque je me suis retrouvé en Bohème-Moravie pour un tournoi de duel, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour me renseigner à leur sujet et par pur hasard, j'ai fini par trouver un unique parchemin expliquant brièvement la théorie sous-entendant l'utilisation des Glidder et des Slidder. Sur un plan purement académique, ils représentaient alors pour le jeune homme que j'étais un défi incroyablement stimulant et je n'avais jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance aux lois d'un monde qui me méprisait, alors j'ai commencé à essayer de reproduire ces magies. Et, après plus de 20 ans de travail, j'ai fini par percer leur secret et je suis parvenu à les récréer. Cependant, modifier un simple sort comme un stupéfix afin d'en faire un Slidder ou un Glidder peut prendre extrêmement longtemps, de plusieurs mois à plusieurs années, pour tout te dire... J'ai donc progressé lentement depuis lors et je suis loin d'être un maître du sujet, cependant j'en sais assez pour te l'enseigner et te laisser par la suite mettre à profit cette connaissance. Expliqua le maitre des charme pendant que son apprenti hochait gravement la tête conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter une voix qui allait changer sa vie.

.

.

**Le soir venu.**

Harry secoua la tête et siffla doucement en apercevant l'énorme carcasse du Basilic gigantesque qui gisait inerte sur le sol de marbre.

Après sa dure leçon de duel en compagnie de Flitwick, Harry avait, en suivant les instructions d'Archimède, emprunté le tunnel principal et découvert l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets qui lui avait jusque-là échappé.

Le dernier des Potter avait bien sûr déjà emprunté ce tunnel, cependant toute les fois où il l'avait parcouru avant son emprisonnement, il avait abouti à un cul de sac. Ceci était sans aucun doute dû à un des puissants enchantements de type Fidelitas qu'évoquait Salazar dans son journal intime et dont le but était d'interdire l'accès de la chambre à toute personne étrangère au sang de la lignée Serpentard. Archimède avait eu énormément de chance que Voldemort, sûr de son succès et du caractère inexpugnable de la chambre, n'ai pas pensé à réactiver les protections spécifiques de la pièce après y avoir pénétré ; sans quoi, nul n'aurait pu stopper sa résurrection cette nuit-là... Heureusement la trop grande confiance en lui de Jedusor l'avait perdu et à présent que le Basilic était mort, les enchantements protégeant le secret de la pièce avaient disparus avec lui.

Une fois informé de la route à suivre par son meilleur ami quelques jours plus tôt, c'est avec une impatience bien peu coutumière que Harry avait entrepris de transfigurer les débris qui bloquaient en grande partie le tunnel en deux grosses colonnes visant à soutenir la voûte avant de finalement pénétrer dans le saint des saints.

Délaissant la carcasse du Basilique et avançant tranquillement dans l'immense pièce, Harry Potter secoua la tête devant l'ampleur de ce qui lui faisait face. Le génie de Salazar n'était visiblement pas surestimé et avec bien peu de travail, Harry pourrait facilement convertir la chambre en un sanctuaire… Sanctuaire dont il avait bien besoin. En effet, depuis qu'il était revenu d'Azkaban sa vie était plus infernale que jamais.

Contrairement à toutes ses estimations, son emprisonnement n'avait absolument pas nuit à sa réputation au sein de l'école. Bien au contraire, la terrible histoire de son 'dur combat pour la justice' et de son 'courage face à l'adversité' que la Gazette du Sorcier venait d'écrire, associée avec son nouveau statut de 'Bad-boy' de Poudlard avaient fait de lui la toute nouvelle coqueluche de ces dames. Partout où il passait à Poudlard, des groupes de filles lui jetaient des œillades avant de se mettre à pouffer et certains de ses condisciples pourtant plus âgés avaient commencé à le vouvoyer... Un comble !

Autant dire que si Harry avait imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que son emprisonnement aurait un tel effet, il aurait demandé deux fois plus d'argent à Fudge !

Heureusement ce genre de popularité avait également ses avantages. Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui par exemple, les Serdaigles avaient décidé d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de son retour, ce qui lui avait fourni la parfaite opportunité de se débiner afin de venir explorer la Chambres des Secrets tandis que ses condisciples passablement ivres, avaient déjà oublié jusqu'à leur nom.

C'est ainsi que, par cette belle nuit d'été, moins d'une semaine après sa libération, Harry pouvait finalement explorer seul la Chambre des Secrets comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Regardant à nouveau le corps du Basilic et réalisant qu'il contemplait l'équivalent de deux ou trois vies entières de cadeaux d'anniversaire pour Archie condensés en un seul cadavre ; le dernier des Potter se surpris à sourire. Sans perdre de temps, il sortit sa baguette et entreprit d'écorcher, d'éviscérer, de vider et de découper la bête afin d'en extraire un maximum d'ingrédients qu'il stocka dans des conteneurs spécialement conjurés pour l'occasion avant de bruler les restes inutilisables… Archie qui devait avoir été trop choqué par son combat pour penser à transformer la bête en ingrédient ne se pardonnerait jamais cet oubli et Harry jubilait d'avance en songeant à la tête que ferait le brun lorsqu'il comprendrait finalement son erreur…

Une fois le cadavre entièrement recyclé, il entreprit alors de nettoyer un tant soit peu la pièce qui avait souffert du terrible combat que Archie et Cédric avaient mené. Un mélange complexe de sortilèges de réparation, de renforcement et de nettoyage, associés à quelques transfigurations de grandes classes lui permirent de transformer une pièce vieillie, abimée et sale… en une salle tout aussi vieille un peu moins abimée et presque aussi sale. En un mot, il s'agissait là d'une incroyable perte de temps.

Soupirant devant son manque de réussite, Harry rangea sa baguette dans son Holster de poignet et s'avança en direction de la tête de Salazar Serpentard qui avait selon les dires d'Archimède, servie de porte d'entrée au monstre. En effet, si Harry était descendu dans cette pièce, ce n'était certainement pas uniquement pour y faire du ménage ou récupérer quelques ingrédients. Non, ce qu'il était venu chercher, c'était le savoir, et plus particulièrement le savoir perdu de Serpentard !

_-Je vous révélerai mes secrets, si d'aventure il apparaissait, que du pouvoir vous connaissiez, l'origine et le sens premier_, murmura-t-il finalement en regardant la statue de l'homme alors qu'il se rappelait le passage qui lui avait permis de percer à jour les secrets de Salazar.

Heureusement pour Harry, le journal avait été assez clair et on pouvait y lire entre les lignes les indices permettant d'établir où et comment trouver la bibliothèque perdue de Serpentard. La toute dernière ligne du journal contenait en fait la clef nécessaire pour décrypter l'énigme et Harry était presque certain qu'il s'agissait là d'un habile stratagème du mage antique afin d'empêcher ses descendants les plus mentalement arriérés d'avoir accès au travail de sa vie. Cependant, savoir si l'idée que quelqu'un ne partageant pas son sang puisse accéder à ce même travail lui avait effleuré l'esprit, restait à déterminer.

_§§ Ipsa Scientia potestas est ! §§_ Siffla clairement Harry en direction de la statue, répétant ainsi l'expression favorite de l'homme avec l'espoir… Non ! Pas l'espoir, la quasi-certitude, qu'il s'agissait de la clef ouvrant l'accès au secret de Serpentard. (1)

Songeant avec amusement qu'il était assez ironique que l'homme qui avait fait de ce même proverbe une maxime célèbre dans le monde moldus n'était venu au monde que plusieurs siècles après Salazar, Harry recula d'un pas et attendit.

A son plus grand désespoir, la statue demeura immobile. Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement et Harry sentit naître en lui une pointe de doute, serait-il possible qu'il se soit trompé ? Salazar avait-il été plus malin que lui, y aurait-il...

L'ouverture d'une trappe juste sous ses pieds mit fin à ses réflexions et réagissant d'instinct, Harry bondit en arrière. Il se réceptionna souplement sur le sol et regarda avec stupeur une étrange lumière apparaître juste devant lui.

Craignant un piège, Harry resta parfaitement immobile son sixième sens aux aguets. Enfin, lentement, la lumière décrût et le dernier des Potter pu alors distinguer dans la cavité qui venait de s'ouvrir, la présence de marches d'un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Soupirant avant de faire apparaitre un petit globe de lumière bleutée, Harry se demanda ce que Salazar trouvait de si attrayant dans le lieu froid humide et sombre avant d'entamer sa descente.

L'escalier en colimaçon aboutissait sur un étroit corridor dont les murs étaient parsemés de torches qui s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'Harry y pénétra, permettant au jeune mage de laisser sa magie lumineuse disparaître alors qu'il s'avançait tranquillement.

Avec un haussement de sourcil, Harry remarqua que cette partie de la chambre était en excellent état, contrairement à la partie superficielle. En fait, pas la moindre particule de poussière ne semblait s'être déposée sur le sol du couloir pourtant plusieurs fois centenaire.

Les murs eux-mêmes possédaient l'éclat du marbre poli et étaient ornementés de piliers finement ouvragés et de sculptures de serpents qui paraissaient vivantes tant elles étaient réalistes.

Non, décidément rien depuis le sol en marbre jusqu'aux fines gravures ne paraissait avoir subi les affres du temps alors que plusieurs siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis leur création.

Plissant les yeux, Harry distingua un étrange enchantement de préservation si complexe et intriqué que le jeune mage sentit tout de suite poindre le début d'une migraine avant de se couper de sa vision magique. Il aurait tout le temps de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses plus tard.

Continuant sa progression, Harry arriva devant une épaisse porte double qui s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsqu'il arriva à proximité, lui permettant ainsi d'entrer dans ce lieu sacré.

Pour une fois, Harry n'aurait eu aucun problème à admettre qu'il était à la fois surpris et impressionné, car rien de ce qui se trouvait devant lui ne rappelait le reste de la Chambre des Secrets.

Finis le sol de marbre, les colonnes de pierre et les sculptures imposantes. La pièce que Harry venait de découvrir était de taille moyenne, son sol de chêne mât contrastait agréablement avec les bibliothèques claires et finement sculptées qui recouvraient tous les murs de la pièce à l'exception de la cloison opposée qui était, elle, recouverte de tapisserie et agrémentée d'une cheminée à laquelle faisaient face un sofa et une table basse.

Juste au-dessus de l'âtre se trouvait un portrait représentant sans l'ombre d'un doute Salazar Serpentard lorsqu'il était jeune... en tout cas, c'est ce qu'indiquait la plaque qui se trouvait juste en dessous.

Inspectant rapidement la peinture Harry haussa un sourcil en réalisant que contrairement à la description peu flatteuse qu'en faisaient l'essentiel des livres d'histoire, Salazar était sans l'ombre d'un doute un bel homme dans son style médiéval gothique.

Harry admira quelques instants la pièce à la fois accueillante et agréable, alliant élégance et simplicité, avant de se retourner. S'approchant d'une étagère et examinant rapidement cette dernière à l'aide de son sixième sens afin de détecter un piège évident, il tendit la main afin de se saisir d'un tome.

Il découvrit un instant plus tard avec la plus grande des surprises qu'il était incapable de sortir le livre de l'étagère. Le fichu grimoire intitulé 'enchantements et brise-sorts : l'encyclopédie universelle volume 1' refusait obstinément de bouger.

Essayant un autre volume puis un autre, Harry réalisa avec horreur qu'aucun des livres ne pouvait être sortit de la bibliothèque. Plissant les yeux et se concentrant intensément afin de couvrir plusieurs fréquences de magie, il finit par distinguer à moitié l'esquisse d'un puissant enchantement. Un enchantement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de briser au vu de son niveau actuel et qu...

_§§ Tu n'es pas de mon sang,_ siffla soudain une voix dans son dos, d'un ton plus curieux que menaçant, pendant que Harry faisait volteface dans un souffle.

Le visage figé dans une expression froide, Harry leva les yeux et croisa finalement le regard de Salazar Serpentard. Ou plutôt de son portrait qui le regardait tranquillement depuis son cadre en caressant la tête d'un petit serpent noir qui venait de pénétrer dans sa trame.

_§§ Bien vu je suppose..._ le complimenta finalement Harry en haussant un sourcil. _Je suppose que votre activation récente signifie que je suis le premier à pénétrer dans cette chambre depuis sa création..._ suggéra le dernier des Potter en se rapprochant du portrait dédaignant pour un temps les précieux livres dont il ne pouvait pas s'emparer.

_§§ Hum, tu ferais bien de me montrer un peu plus de respect mon garçon, murmura Serpentard en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Tu te trouves après tout dans ma bibliothèque privée, désireux de découvrir mes œuvres, et m'implorer ne peut que servir ta cause, _continua Salazar dans le noble langage des serpents, refusant visiblement de parler anglais.

_§§ Vous êtes un portrait,_ contra Harry en soupirant ostentatoirement. _Bien que j'eusse pu monter du respect pour l'homme que vous étiez, il est absolument hors de question qu'un simple portrait de cet homme soit digne des mêmes égards, et ce d'autant plus que, comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous ne sommes pas de la même famille._

Le fondateur de la maison des Serpents parût plus amusé que fâché en entendant ces mots. Cependant, ses yeux demeuraient froids et plissés.

_§§ Très bien jeune homme, alors pourriez-vous me dire comme un élève de Rowena a pu trouver le chemin de mon sanctuaire le plus secret avant même qu'un de mes héritiers ne me rejoigne_ ? demanda-il d'un ton sifflant, refusant toujours de parler en anglais...

Bien sûr le fait que l'homme ait vécu plusieurs siècles plus tôt rendait en fait ce langage plus pratique pour communiquer car Harry n'était que bien peu initié au noble parler du Londres des années 1000.

_§§ Et bien, j'ai utilisé votre journal, décrypté les indices et trouvé cet endroit,_ répondit calmement Harry en prenant place sur le sofa qui faisait face à la cheminé et au portrait.

_§§ Et auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire par quel étrange hasard mon journal a-t-il pu finir entre vos mains ?_ interrogea le portrait avec froideur. _Avez-vous assassiné son détenteur légitime ?_

_§§ Pas le moins du monde, j'ai gagné ce journal d'un gobelin au cours d'un jeu de tactique et d'intelligence,_ expliqua Harry sans rentrer dans les détails.

Il doutait en effet que Salazar Serpentard connaisse les finesses du poker moderne...

_§§ Un gobelin!_ siffla Salazar visiblement estomaqué.

_§§ Oui_, acquiesça tranquillement Harry. _En fait j'imagine qu'un de vos descendants le lui a cédé à contrecœur afin de faire face à un important problème financier et que le descendant du gobelin qui avait ainsi extorqué le journal n'était pas ravi d'avoir à s'en séparer..._

_§§ Les gobelins, quelles répugnantes créatures,_ cracha Salazar une expression de profond dégout inscrite sur le visage. _Leur avarice et désir de richesse n'est égalé que par celle des nains, mais au moins ces derniers sont honnêtes en affaires. Enfin, au moins mon héritier aura-il obtenu une importante somme en échange de..._ grommela l'homme visiblement vexé que son journal intime ait pu passer en de pareilles mains.

_§§ Désolé de vous contredire,_ l'interrompit Harry_, mais je ne pense pas. A moins que les gobelins n'aient obtenu le journal quelques années après votre mort, il vous faut savoir que vos descendants ont rapidement sombré dans la misère et la déchéance et je doute qu'il n'ait été en position de force pour marchander, sans compter que depuis lors, l'inflation galopante a durablement marqué notre économie. Aujourd'hui, à l'aube de l'an 2000 le prix auquel votre journal e été vendu ne permettrait même pas de couvrir une inscription à Poudlard. _expliqua Harry en remarquant avec plaisir le choc incroyable qui apparut sur le visage de Serpentard.

_§§ L'an 2000,_ susurra Salazar qui visiblement avait été si choqué qu'il n'avait intégré que cette unique information. _Cela a pris aussi longtemps à quelqu'un pour retrouver ma chambre. Je… Je savais que c'était une possibilité, tout comme je savais qu'un autre Fourchelangue que mes descendants pouvait parfaitement trouver un jour le journal par des moyens détournés, c'est pourquoi j'avais demandé à Mathilda de protéger la chambre de tous ceux qui ne portaient pas mon sang, cependant jamais je... _s'interrompant tout seul Serpentard leva brusquement les yeux en direction d'Harry avant de reprendre d'un ton dangereux. _Mathilda, que lui as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fais à mon basilic ? gronda Salazar en direction d'un Harry qui ne broncha pas._

_§§ Je ne l'ai pas tué, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. En fait, je me suis contenté de la transformer en ingrédients pour potions,_ répondit Harry avec un petit sourire, il trouvait vraiment le nom de la bête amusant. C_'est un ami à moi qui l'a tué, un élève de quatrième année, _ajouta Harry avec un brin de moquerie, puis voyant Serpentard près à exploser de colère, il ajouta rapidement. _Pour sa défense, il s'agit de l'homme le plus doué dans l'art des potions que je n'ai jamais rencontré et il n'a agi qu'afin de défendre l'école de l'un de vos derniers descendants qui utilisait votre Mathilda afin de massacrer les étudiants..._

En entendant ces mots toute colère disparut du visage de Serpentard dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent dramatiquement.

_§§ Je n'avais jamais imaginé que..._

§§ Tout cela est fascinant à n'en pas douter, l'interrompit Harry._ Mais si vous permettez je préfèrerai que nous redirigions la conversation vers ce qui m'a amener a pénétré dans cette sale. Je voudrai que vous me parliez du bâton d'Asclépius, ainsi que de la magie de soin draconique accessible aux Fourchelangues, et pour ce faire le plus simple serait bien sûr que vous m'expliquiez comment accéder à l'un de ces magnifiques ouvrages que vous avez écrit, ainsi je pourrais rapidement reprendre mes recherches et vous laisser porter en paix le deuil de votre chère Mathilda,_ tenta Harry d'un ton badin.

_§§ Misérable insolent,_ hurla Salazar _Comment oses-tu imaginer que je laisserai un imprudent petit incapable comme toi accéder à mon travail et découvrir mon génie ?_

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment, élimina une poussière imaginaire de ses robes d'une pichenette afin de gagner du temps alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. Soudainement une idée s'imposa a lui alors qu'il se rappelait une information que Lesta le vampire lui avait fourni il y bien longtemps de cela et un mince sourire apparut furtivement sur son visage qui se transforma un instant après en la parfaite expression de la souffrance...

_§§ Pourquoi vous devriez m'aider ?_ demanda soudainement Harry en levant vers le mage des yeux brillant de larmes durement contenues. _Peut-être..._ murmura Harry en continua sa performance d'acteur digne d'un oscar. _Peut-être, parce que ce sont les ordres de votre dernier descendant qui a détruit ma famille,_ expliqua le dernier des Potter en embellissant l'histoire. _Peut-être parce que suivant ses instructions, ses esclaves ont torturé ma mère jusqu'à la folie devant moi et qu'elle est depuis dans le coma luttant sans cesse contre les ténèbres et la mort,_ souffla Harry en résistant de toutes ses forces à l'envie de sourire lorsqu'il vit le regard de Serpentard chavirer_. Cela fera bientôt douze ans que j'ai vu ma mère sombrer dans le plus profond des coma, douze ans que je cherche désespérément à la sauver et qu'aujourd'hui je sais que le seul moyen nécessitera l'utilisation du sceptre au serpent d'Asclépius. _(2)

_§§ Que... Quelle était ta relation avec ta mère ?_ demandadoucement Serpentard d'un ton étrangement gentil alors que ses yeux se perdait un instant dans le vague, comme si il revivait de vieux souvenir trop longtemps oubliés.

_§§ Je n'avais que trois ans lorsqu'elle a été arrachée à mon amour,_ expliqua Harry en essuyant une unique larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue tout en songeant intérieurement qu'il était temps de ferrer le poisson. _Je ne me souviens pas bien d'elle, seules quelques images demeurent : son parfum de rose, sa douceur lorsqu'elle m'embrassait, son amour lorsqu'elle me serrait dans ses bras et surtout ses yeux et sa beauté qui chaque nuit me réconfortaient avant que je n'aille m'endormir. Elle était si brave,_ murmura Harry comme perdu dans son univers intérieur. _Jusqu'à la fin elle m'a aimé et au dernier moment elle m'a sauvé la vie en me protégeant à l'aide de son propre corps,_ conclut le jeune mage dont la voix se brisa.

Salazar Serpentard resta un long moment silencieux, les secondes passèrent et Harry, qui venait de tourner le dos au portrait afin de ne pas laisser son visage le trahir examina plus en détails la pièce pour passer le temps. Les secondes s'égrenèrent et finalement le portrait reprit la parole.

_§§ J'ai pris ma décision,_ déclara soudainement le portrait. _Je te laisserais accéder à mon œuvre, principalement parce que l'honneur me commande de faire amende pour les péchés de mon descendant, cependant j'ai une condition. Je veux que tu prennes mon portrait avec toi partout où tu iras. Maintenant que j'ai été réveillé je ne désire pas particulièrement passer les 1000 prochaines années seul dans cette petite pièce. D'après ce que tu m'as dit de ce qu'il est arrivé à ta mère je peux déjà te dire que sa situation est un mélange d'un maléfice et d'une réaction de magie accidentelle et que le bâton seul ne sera pas suffisant. Cependant il existe une cure, une cure capable de vaincre n'importe quelle pathologie quelle qu'en soit la cause : le rituel de renaissance. Malheureusement, afin de réaliser ce rituel outre le bâton, il te faudra aussi réaliser une puissante potion, une potion dont les ingrédients sont rares et te forceront à parcourir le monde,_ expliqua Salazar avec un petit sourire pendant que les yeux de Harry se mettaient littéralement à flamboyer.

Pour la première fois, il avait enfin une piste sérieuse.

_§§ Vous voulez que je vous emmène avec moi afin de parcourir le monde une fois encore ? _demanda Harry. _Je ne compte pas me balader avec un portrait accroché sur le dos partout où j'irais_, répondit sèchement Harry, en réponse à quoi Salazar sourit d'une manière déviante.

_§§ N'aie aucune crainte mon jeune ami. J'ai heureusement plusieurs moyens de circonvenir à ce genre de problème, la seule chose dont j'aurais besoin c'est que mon portrait se trouve dans tes bagages et pour quelle raison me refuserais-tu cela ? Après tout, mon travail est extrêmement important à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment m'avoir à porter de main ne pourrait pas être un avantage, attendu du fait que c'est grâce à mes recherches que tu seras en mesure d'accomplir ton ambition ?_

Harry soupira longuement et s'avoua vaincu. Serpentard avait raison sur ce point. Passant une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux sombres, Harry croisa le regard du fondateur de la maison des serpents.

_§§ Et si j'accepte vous me permettrez d'avoir accès à tous les livres de cette pièce sans exception ?_ siffla Harry peut désireux de se faire rouler.

_§§ Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais encore l'utilité, après tout je ne suis qu'un portrait,_ assura Serpentard en haussant légèrement les épaules. _D'ailleurs il semblerait que tu mérites bien plus d'en profiter que mon descendant si la moitié de ce que tu m'as dit est vrai... utiliser Mathilda pour tuer des enfants... Pitoyable !_

_§§ Bien, dans ces conditions nous avons un accord,_ conclut Harry en décrochant le canevas du mur et en le plaçant sur une chaise proche du sofa afin qu'il fasse à face à la bibliothèque. _Les tomes sont-ils rangés dans un ordre particulier ?_ demanda tout de suite Harry en revenant à ce qui avait motivé sa visite en premier lieu.

_§§ Mes livres sont rangés par ordre chronologique,_ grommela Salazar en se concentrant un instant avant d'ajouter. _Je libèrerai les livres d'enchantements qui les immobilisent, en fonction des besoins, c'est disons, une assurance afin d'être bien sûr que tu ne m'oublieras pas en route..._

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry sortit un petit cube de sa poche et l'élargit d'une petite passe de la main, puis ouvrant le lourd coffre de bois noir et de métal argenté il déverrouilla un compartiment secret dans lequel il gardait ses livres les plus précieux à l'aide d'une goutte de son sang, d'un charme de sa fabrication et de son mot de passe.

_§§ Big mac vaincra ! _Siffla Harry en Fourchelangue en direction du dernier verrou en forme de tête de serpent qui sembla onduler un instant avant de disparaître.

_§§ Diantre, de quoi peux-tu donc bien parler garçon ?_ s'étonna Salazar qui n'avait pas vu tout le procédé d'ouverture et n'avait bien sur aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un Big-mac.

_§§ C'est une invention moldue du 20ème siècle. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…_ répondit simplement Harry en souriant avec bonne humeur avant de se redresser et de joindre les mains.

Comme il avait appris à le faire à Azkaban, Harry se concentra, banda sa volonté et laissa sa magie se métamorphoser librement puis, d'un impressionnant mouvement de bras, il relâcha son pouvoir et brusquement toutes les bibliothèques de la pièce s'envolèrent et se rétrécirent jusqu'à prendre la taille d'un simple livre et vinrent se ranger toutes seules dans son coffre.

Salazar de son côté, regarda la démonstration en haussant un sourcil impressionné. Ce n'était pas là un petit accomplissement que venait de réaliser le garçon car faire de la magie silencieusement et sans baguette à un si jeune âge n'était pas donné à tout le monde et Serpentard lui-même avait déjà 19 ans lorsqu'une telle magie lui était devenue accessible.

Harry, pour sa part poussa un petit soupir en fermant sa malle. La démonstration l'avait laissé un brin essoufflé. Ce genre de magie était extrêmement demandant et son niveau de pouvoir grandement diminué depuis son dernier rituel ne lui permettrait pas de multiplier ce genre d'exploit. Comme être faible allait être difficile !

Songeant avec morgue à son duel de l'après-midi en compagnie de Flitwick, le dernier des Potter ferma un instant les yeux. Il lui restait tant de chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir se reposer, et il était si seul par moment.

_§§ Je pense que notre relation sera des plus enrichissantes gamin, par contre je ne crois pas encore connaître ton nom..._ intervint Salazar avec une moue pensive, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_§§ Harry Potter,_ répondit simplement le mage. _Maintenant je vais vous rétrécir avant de vous ranger dans un compartiment sécurisé de ma malle et il est inutile de protester, je ne pourrais pas faire cinq mètres dans l'école en vous portant sans que le directeur ne vous confisque afin de vous ranger dans son bureau…_ expliqua Harry à un Salazar de bonne composition qui n'émit aucune objection.

Alors qu'il refermait soigneusement la porte de la chambre et rejoignait discrètement son lit, Harry songea qu'en effet les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes dans l'avenir.

.

.

.

**Comme promis voici les notes de l'auteur tant attendu.**

**Si vous ne voulez pas les lire, ce n'est pas grave mais en contrepartie n'oubliez pas la review, lol**

.

.

**Remarque sur ce chapitre :**

Bon tout d'abords vous aurez le droit à la réaction des autres élèves devant l'existence de la chambre des secrets et la libération de Harry dans le prochain chapitre !

1 Je n'ai pas traduit la maxime en latin volontairement, je vous laisse chercher sur google pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas !

2 Evoquer lors des conversations de Harry avec Lestat vous aurez plus d'information par la suite.

3 N'attendez pas le chapitre suivant dans l'immédiat car j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour vous donner une date.

.

.

_**La devinette des Serdaigle : **_

Je n'ai plus le temps de les inventer moi-même alors je vous propose deux devinettes généreusement offertes par _Nécromant 70._ (Je les ai un peu modifiées à ma sauce ; j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.)

_Si vous voulez me faire parvenir la vôtre envoyez-moi un message privé !_

.

_Devinettes 1:_

On m'entend mais on ne me voit pas,

Je suis insaisissable mais pourtant entêtante,

Les hommes peuvent tour à tour me brandir ou me subir,

Et grâce à moi, changer le monde en un souffle.

Qui suis-je ?

.

_Devinette 2 :_

Je suis dans la lune

Au fond du jardin

Je commence la nuit

Et fini le matin

Qui suis-je ?

.

_**.**_

_**Traduction :**_

Chocolat, à qui je ne puis répondre en Pm pour une obscure raison m'a demandé l'autorisation de traduire ma Fic en Espagnol : Et bien c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte.

Merci à toi et essaye de m'envoyer le lien vers la traduction, après tout je ne parle pas trop mal espagnol...

.

.

_**Statistique avant la publication de ce chapitre :**_

Chapitre : 26

Nombre de mots : 360 000 soit une moyenne de presque 14 000 mots par chapitre…

Hits : plus de 200 000

Histoire Favorite/Alerte : 369/352

Chapitre le plus long : 33 000 mots

Nombre de review max pour un chapitre : 139

Nombre de review min pour un chapitre : 33

Review total : 1835 soit une moyenne de 70 par chapitre (MERCI !)

Soit une moyenne approximativement 1 review pour 50 visites, ou pour 200 mots écrits.

Communautés : 3

Nombre moyen de connexions dans la journée suivant un nouveau chapitre : 2 000 à 3 000

_**Ps : ceux qui me demandent des réponses par mail ne devraient pas oublier d'écrire leur adresse ! En sachant au passage qu'il faut séparer tous les mots car sinon censure leur apparition dans les messages et les review !**_

**Je demande également pardon à mes reviewer les plus assidus et à toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit des mots privés pour me motiver à terminer ce chapitre, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de leur répondre ! Désolé.**

.

.

.

**Les questions concernant la suite de l'histoire :**

_**.**_

_**Les voyages**_

Pour ce qui est de l'Amérique du sud, et de l'Égypte ou des éventuels voyages de Harry pendant sa scolarité, ainsi que durant l'après Poudlard, je peux vous dire cela : Harry voyagera très bientôt à travers le monde. Cependant je ne vous dirai ni ou, ni quand, ni de quoi il s'agit (hommage au film : Le cerveau…); bref, il faudra attendre!

**.**

_**Les couples et le Sexe :**_

'Harry/Tonks' et/ou 'Harry/Fleur' ?

Ceux qui ont suivi les notes jusqu'ici savent déjà quel sera le couple final ; cependant comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais dit que Harry ne rencontrerai qu'une seule fille. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est possible qu'il ait une ou plusieurs aventures avant de trouver le grand amour.

Je préciserais cependant que Harry sera monogame, que d'autre couple feront leur apparition (Remus a déjà commencé il semblerait) et qu'il n'y aura pas de Slash.

Je rappelle que cette histoire est classée M pour une bonne raison et que des descriptions graphiques d'actes sexuels pourront intervenir.

Je préviendrais alors en début de chapitre pour permettre aux âmes prudes de détourner pudiquement le regard des scènes concernées... _Et ce, même si je trouve toute forme de pudibonderie exagérée concernant cette forme d'expression non visuelle qu'est le sexe dans la littérature hypocrite et stupide; après tout l'éducation sexuelle est le meilleur moyen d'éviter les accidents et de prévenir les MST et autres grossesses non désirées. En outre, décrire un acte d'amour me semble bien moins moralement répréhensible que le fait de montrer et d'offrir une forme de publicité à des actes de haine comme le fait tous les jours le Journal Télévisé qui sous couvert d'informer se contente le plus souvent de faire de l'audience en fournissant au peuple des images choquantes et violentes propres à inquiéter et captiver l'audimat au lieu, d'ailleurs, de fournir un véritable travail de journalisme d'investigation. _

_A ce sujet, il suffit en fait d'allumer la télévision ou de surfer sur internet pour voir plus de violence et de sexe que je ne pourrais jamais en décrire. D'ailleurs son mode même d'expression via des images et du son est alors incroyablement propice à influencer les jeunes consciences (et les moins jeunes aussi d'ailleurs) et ce d'une manière bien plus directe et choquante que je ne pourrais jamais le faire via l'écriture. _

_C'est pourquoi lorsque viendront ces scènes dont vous serez au préalable avertis(ies), je n'aurais cure de vos éventuelles complaintes, il vous suffira de détourner stupid... pudiquement les yeux durant quelques lignes mais je digresse..._

(Par contre sentez-vous toujours libre de critiquer au maximum mes fautes, mon français, la trame de mon histoire ou tout autre détail, je prends toujours bien la critique constructive et je ne m'offense de rien, alors critiquez! C'est le seul moyen d'améliorer!

**.**

**Les personnages secondaires :**

Les jumeaux, Sirius, Cédric Diggory, certains joueurs de Quidditch et quelques autres personnages du récit original prendront progressivement une importance croissante, la personnalité de tous les personnages sera aussi détaillée progressivement et pour les curieux Luna aura une vrai importance dans cette histoire. (et je vous promets aussi quelques rires lorsque sa personnalité et celle de Harry agiront de concert sur de pauvres esprits non préparés et enfermés dans un espace clos.)

_**.**_

_**Remus (et sa copine)**_

On en apprendra plus sur sa mystérieuse amante et il rependra très bientôt une place plus dominante dans l'histoire (comme lors des quatre premiers chapitres)

.

_**Nathalie :**_

Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient j'ai introduit ce personnage dans le prologue de l'histoire disponible via mon profil.

Vous deviez vous en doutez cependant je suis désolé de vous apprendre que je ne divulguerai aucune information si ce n'est que effectivement Nathalie réapparaitra tôt ou tard dans mon histoire.

Quand et comment, certains d'entre vous sont proches de l'avoir découvert, cependant je suis quasiment certain que personne n'a entrevu ce que je prévois de faire et que la surprise sera de taille.

De ce fait, je ne répondrais à aucune question concernant la manière dont Nathalie et Harry vivront leurs retrouvailles.

Pour toute question concernant Jack et Nathalie, je vous renvoie au prologue et à mes notes de l'auteur de l'époque. Je n'en dirais pas plus.

_**.**_

_**Tonks :**_

Ne soyez pas impatient elle redeviendra très bientôt un des personnages principal de cette histoire.

Quant à son petit Chat éclipse, je dirai simplement qu'il vous réserve bien des surprises surtout si vous pensez déjà avoir découvert le fin mot de l'histoire.

**.**

_**Concernant le Vampire Lestat...**_

Je suis désolé mais je ne peux détailler systématiquement tous mes personnages secondaires à chaque chapitre; cependant vous entendrez très bientôt parler de lui.

_**.**_

_**Le cristal utilisé lors du Rituel:**_

Le cristal utilisé pour son rituel Chamanique est bien celui qu'il a récupéré auprès des vampires Tzimices.

Vous comprenez maintenant, en partie, pourquoi il a fait tous ces effort afin de l'obtenir (et oui le projet et l'anticipation Harry remonte aussi loin...

_**.**_

_**Sirius :**_

On m'a demandé pourquoi Harry n'avait pas vu venir l'innocence de Black, et bien tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait aucun indice !

Avant d'aller à Azkaban, Harry, comme tout le monde était convaincu que Black était le gardien du secret et qu'il avait tué Pettigrow et treize moldus lorsque ce dernier avait tenté de lui faire payer.

Aucun élément sérieux ne s'opposait à cette version, pas même le témoignage des Aurors qui emmenèrent un Black pratiquement dément à Azkaban.

Pour ce qui est de la relation Sirius/Harry il vous faudra attendre, cependant sachez ceci, Sirius n'a jamais été un fana de la finance, et Harry est déjà émancipé.

Qui plus est Sirius n'était en aucun cas été emprisonné du fait d'un complot, il a simplement été la victime d'une erreur judiciaire et d'un système perverti et mauvais.

.

**.**

_**Azkaban :**_

Alors je n'ai peut-être pas été clair dans mon histoire mais en gros :

Tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban sont soumis à des restrictions magiques les empêchant d'utiliser la magie et plus particulièrement la magie sans baguette. Ces limitations sont érigées spécifiquement dans chaque cellule et c'est uniquement parce que Fudge dans sa colère a renvoyé les Aurors et oublié de les activer que Harry a pu se servir de sa magie sans quoi il aurait été parfaitement impuissant.

Harry avait donc dès le début cerné la personnalité de Fudge et planifié de le manipuler en prévoyant de l'énerver afin de lui faire oublier ce détail.

Si Harry ne sort pas du bloc de quatre cellule et ne part pas à la recherche des autres mangemorts ayant attaqué sa famille _c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en est incapable,_ il ne peut pas s'échapper du bloc de détention dans lequel il est emprisonné. (Comme précisé dans l'histoire les enchantements sont trop puissants et il lui faudrait des mois pour espérer les désactiver, même avec sa vision magique.)

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le niveau en magie de tous les sorciers du monde est bien supérieur à celui décrit par madame Rowling. A ce sujet j'ai donc toujours trouvé ridicule que le simple fait d'être animagus puisse permettre à un homme de s'échapper de la plus redoutable de toutes les prisons. Même si ils ne sont pas très malins les sorciers ne pouvaient pas avoir laissé une brèche aussi ridicule dans la sécurité sans quoi des dizaines ou des centaines de sorcier auraient déjà réussi à s'échapper de cet endroit au cours des siècles passés.

Dans ma Fanfiction Sirius aurait donc été incapable de s'échapper en utilisant cette méthode et c'est donc l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fait en sorte de le libérer ainsi.

Sur un autre sujet, Harry avait bien sûr anticipé la possibilité de tomber sur Black ou d'autres mangemorts, mais en l'absence d'informations sur la zone où il serait emprisonné et les restrictions qui seraient mises en place, il ne pouvait en aucun cas prévoir un plan d'action, puisqu'il ne savait même pas si oui ou non il serait en mesure de quitter sa cellule.

Qui plus est se venger immédiatement de Black ou de Bellatrix ne faisait pas partie de ses projets immédiats. En effet, Harry procède de manière méticuleuse et ordonnée et il veut dans un premier temps sauver sa mère et sa sœur avant de se lancer dans sa quête vengeresse. Cet état de fait émane de la simple raison qu'inverser l'ordre de ses priorités pourrait mettre en danger sa famille et qu'à ce stade de l'histoire Harry accorde plus d'importance au sauvetage de ceux qu'il aime qu'à la destruction de ceux qu'il haït.

_Qui était le prisonnier de la quatrième cellule et pourquoi Harry n'y est-il pas allé? _Bonne question, malheureusement je n'ai pas de bonne réponse, alors disons pour le moment que ce sera une surprise. Une surprise de taille même ! Car après tout je n'ai jamais dit que Harry n'était pas allé dans cette cellule, n'est-ce pas...

_Pourquoi Dumbledore était-il présent?_ Peut-être était-ce en sa qualité de président du Magenmagot, ou encore de directeur de Poudlard venant superviser un de ses élèves, ou encore avait-il ses propres raisons pour demander à être présent, après tout il est difficile de dire non à Albus Dumbledore.

.

_**.**_

_**Les questions diverses sur l'avenir et/ou les personnages :**_

_Harry porte-t- il des lunettes ? _Non ! Ce point est détaillé dans le prologue je crois mais à la réflexion j'ai peut-être oublié de le préciser dans 'Le dernier vœu'...

_Harry trouvera-il la salle sur demande ?_ Peut-être...

_Harry participera-il au tournoi mondial de Poker dans la maison mère de Gringotts en suisse _? Faut voir...

_De quelle menace parle Grégorovitch ?_ Va savoir...

_Harry récupérera-il sa place dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre ?_ Là je veux bien répondre : Oui car il ne l'a en fait jamais vraiment perdu. Seul un match a été joué en son absence et s'est soldé par une victoire, chose qui sera expliquée dans les chapitres à venir.

_Harry sombrera-il dans les ténèbres _? Bonne question, il faudrait le lui demander...

_Finiras-tu cette histoire ?_ J'essayerai mais nul ne sait de quoi est fait l'avenir... (Sauf les politiciens qui aiment faire des promesses soumises aux impératifs d'un futur dont pourtant on ne sait rien).

_Que feras tu pour l'année prochaine puisque Sirius Black est libéré ? _J'utiliserai mon imagination... et l'histoire de Fetuccini dont je m'inspire !

.

.

_**La remarque du jour : **_

_**Les serpents sont tous sourds et se réfèrent aux vibrations transmises pas le sol, alors comment diable le basilic peut-il entendre quelqu'un gueuler ? **_

Alors tout d'abords pour ceux que cela intéresse, les serpents son effectivement presque sourd (mais pas totalement) puisque, si ils ont bel et bien une oreille interne ils n'ont pas d'oreille moyenne assurant transmission et amplification des vibrations sonore. Ils sont donc pratiquement sourds et demeurent effectivement particulièrement sensibles aux vibrations du sol, peuvent entendre les bruits transmis par l'intermédiaire de leur mâchoire lorsqu'ils la posent sur le sol et sont également capable d'entendre certains infra-sons inaudibles pour l'espèce humaine.

Les serpents terrestres possèdent donc pour chasser trois sens principaux :

Leur vision souvent très développée chez les espèces non fouisseuses.

Leur odorat assuré par leur narine mais aussi leur langue bifide et l'organe de Jacobson situé dans leur palais, qui leur permet de repérer des molécules diverses à des doses microscopique et ainsi de traquer leur gibier ou leur proie blessée.

Et enfin des capteurs thermiques qui chez certaines espèces fournissent l'équivalent d'une vision thermosensible. (Détection d'émissions de chaleur mais aussi de variations thermiques).

Heureusement, la Fanfiction n'a pas vocation à demeurer scientifiquement exacte, et comme la simple existence du Fourchelangue, qui est une langue parlée, implique que les serpents puissent entendre (et pas seulement les serpents magiques puisque un python parfaitement normal comprend Harry dans l'histoire originale). Je pars donc du principe dans ma Fanfiction que leur audition est meilleure que ne le supposent les scientifiques moldus dans certaines longueurs d'ondes non accessibles à l'oreille humaine (ce qui en pratique est probablement vrai), des longueurs d'onde qui pourraient être à la fois émises et comprises inconsciemment par les Fourchelangues. Le sortilège de Cédric avait donc uniquement pour vocation d'empêcher la bête d'entendre les ordres de son maître.

.

.

_**Question importante : Existe-il un risque que cette histoire finisse mal ? **_

**OUI ! **

Tout comme le prologue se termine tragiquement sur la mort de Jack et la disparition de Nathalie, cette histoire peut parfaitement mal se terminer.

Je déteste cette mode hollywoodienne qui veut que les histoires se terminent systématiquement bien, ce qui en soit n'est pourtant pas idiot, puisqu'il a été prouvé que c'est ce qu'attend le Plouk… Eu le consommateur ; et qu'ainsi on vend donc plus de déchets... Eu je veux dire de films grand public!

Je crois en la grandeur du tragique, et en la beauté de l'éphémère et dans le fait que dieu ou les dieux s'ils existent nous envient notre mortalité car elle rend chaque instant de notre vie bien plus beau!

Pour faire clair, je trouve triste qu'avec cette mode actuelle où tout se finit bien on perde en grande partie le suspens, la surprise mais aussi la beauté et les enseignements que l'on peut tirer d'une fin malheureuse.

_(Les japonais et leurs mangas ont beaucoup à nous apprendre sur ce point...)_

Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, rien ne dit que Harry survivra et qu'il réussira à sa famille et rien ne dit qu'il ne sombrera pas dans les ténèbres !

La fin de mon histoire pourra être heureuse, malheureuse, ou un mélange des deux, alors tenez-vous prêt.

.

.

**Harry Potter :**

_**Pour finir je veux répondre à bon nombre de question concernant la puissance de Harry ainsi qu'à certaines critiques probablement justifiées qui m'affirment que mon personnage est trop puissant, chose à laquelle j'ai tenté de remédier dans ce chapitre.**_

Je commencerai par adresser un des points le plus souvent repris : La puissance magique de Harry. Certain le trouvent trop avancé, d'autres au contraire demande toujours plus, je vais donc faire le bilan avec vous.

Alors pour commencer, je rappellerai que Harry est un génie tant sur le plan magique qu'intellectuel et possède en outre l'avantage unique de voir la magie. A ce titre, il a été rapidement capable de maîtriser plusieurs magies anciennes, chose inconcevable pour d'autres sorciers de son âge, et s'est révélé être un prodige en transfiguration notamment ; il n'est cependant pas aussi omnipotent que mon histoire a pu, à tort, vous le suggérer.

Si son intellect hors norme lui assure des notes exceptionnelles dans toutes les matières il n'est cependant pas aussi avancé que certains de ses pairs dans bon nombre de sujets moins pratique : Archimède par exemple est meilleur que lui en potion, Cédric en botanique, et d'autres élèves peuvent occasionnellement le battre en histoire de la magie, ou astronomie.

A titre de comparaison je rappellerais que certaines personnes sont tout à fait aptes à passer le bac à 15 ans et maîtrisent déjà les mathématiques au-delà de ce que bon nombre d'entre nous ne comprendrons jamais... (Et je dis cela alors que j'étais très matheux...).

J'ajouterais aussi que dans l'histoire original, James Potter venait, vers cet âge, de devenir illégalement un animagus en compagnie de ses amis, que Voldemort au même âge commençait déjà à préparer son premier Horcrux (ce qui prouve une compréhension si profonde de la magie noir que seulement quelques sorcier par siècle peuvent espérer atteindre ce niveau sans quoi les immortels courraient les rues…), et que Dumbledore du dire même de son enseignant parvenait à réaliser des choses avec sa baguette jamais vu auparavant.

.

Pour ce qui est des capacités physiques de Harry, je me contenterai de rappeler qu'outre un entrainement proprement fanatique et un patrimoine génétique au combien favorable, Harry a pu bénéficier de rituel pour améliorer sa condition physique et que d'autre sportif de notre bonne vieille terre n'ont pas eu besoin de tout cela pour faire mieux que lui.

La liste des jeunes génies du sport qui prouvèrent encore et encore que la valeur n'attend point le nombre des années est trop longue alors je me contenterais de donner trois exemple qui me semble ici adapté.

Histoire de commencer avec punch je citerai tout d'abords un certain Usain Bolt qui devint à 15 ans et 332 jours, le plus jeune champion du monde junior de l'histoire du 200 mètres dans un temps de 20 s 61 écrasant tous ses concurrent pourtant âgé de près de dix-huit ans... (N'essayer pas de faire pareil chez vous...)

Je rappellerai aussi qu'avant de péter une durite, un boxeur de génie nommé Mike Tison parvenait à l'âge de 13 ans et sans entrainement particulier à soulever facilement plus de 100 kilos au développer couché. Peu après, tout juste âgé de 15 ans et ayant découvert le noble art depuis moins de trois ans, il devenait champion olympique junior des poids lourds en battant en demi final le record du Ko le plus rapide de cette compétition (8 secondes). Il commençait ainsi l'ascension qui fit de lui un boxeur professionnel avant d'avoir 18 ans et qui le mena 2 ans et 34 victoire consécutives plus tard à devenir le plus jeune 'indiscutable champion du monde de boxe poids lourds' avant même d'atteindre l'âge de la majorité aux USA.

Enfin, dans un sport plus porche du Quidditch et au combien plus médiatisé dans notre pays ; je finirais simplement en disant qu'un dénommé Pelé quant à lui, devint le plus jeune buteur d'une coupe du monde et accessoirement le plus jeune champion du monde de football de tous les temps... Au tendre âge de 17 ans ! (ce qui sera à peu de chose près l'âge de Harry et de Krum lorsqu'aura lieu la quatrième année de Neville)

Je pense avoir réussi à faire entendre mon point de vue : Harry est un génie certes, un grand sportif certes, mais rien d'impossible lorsqu'on l'on compare au sportif du monde réel ou même au personnage fictif de J. tel que Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Pour finir, et pour prouver définitivement que Harry est loin d'être tout puissant je tiens au passage à faire un petit aparté concernant les différents combats de Harry :

1 Les trolls dans Gringotts : Alors qu'il est protégé par un sorcier et un gobelin, Harry parvient assommé deux trolls en utilisant classiquement la même technique que Ronald Weasley, lorsque ce dernier en première année réalise la même chose dans le livre original. Certes Harry rebaptise la méthode et peut le faire sans baguette ; cependant ceci n'est ni plus ni moins que de la prématurité car 50 % des sorciers adultes dans le monde que j'ai créé peuvent, dans une certaine mesure, utiliser la magie sans baguette. En un mot si un handicapé magique comme Ron peut le faire en première année dans le livre original alors pourquoi pas Harry dans ma Fanfiction ?

2 Perceval Weasley dans le train en première année : une belle victoire obtenue par surprise face à un étudiant plutôt non violent, trop sûr de lui et non préparé... Une jolie démonstration mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

3 Nymphadora Tonks : Lorsqu'il la combat en première et deuxième année, il ne remportera pas la moindre victoire contre elle. Certes il n'allait pas à fond, mais Tonks non plus puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'entrainement et qu'on le veuille ou non, Harry a perdu tous ses combats d'entrainement contre la sorcière et rien n'indique à ce jour qu'il soit capable de la vaincre en duel car si il a bénéficié des cours de Flitwick, elle de son côté a été formé par les services secrets magiques !

4 Malak Narador pour accéder à une salle de rituel protégé : Alors tout d'abord ce combat a lieu après la deuxième année c'est à dire après deux ans d'entrainement intensif avec Tonks dans le cas de Harry : Son adversaire est un vieillard (plus vieux que Dumbledore probablement...), à la magie déclinante, dont les capacités magique lorsqu'il était jeune était tout juste dans la moyenne et dont les talents en duel se sont émoussés au cours des cinquante dernières années... Et pourtant Harry se fait finalement botter les fesses et se retrouve soumis au doloris ; il ne doit en fait sa victoire in extremis qu'à la propre stupidité de Malak qui ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qu'il était mort et se fit surprendre par la spirimagie de Harry lorsque ce dernier l'attaqua par derrière. Chose qui n'aurait d'ailleurs même pas été possible si une malédiction mise en place par Grindelwald n'avait pas mis en péril l'esprit du vieillard !.. Ça vous semble trop puissant ?

5 Combat dans la ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes : Encore une fois Harry se contente de prendre par surprise son adversaire et l'assomme traitreusement avant que ce dernier n'ai pu toucher sa baguette... Bref ça prouve uniquement qu'Harry est paranoïaque et prompt à frapper le premier !

6 Les vampires : Aucun combat, il se contente de les impressionner et de leur proposer un marché ; or il faut admettre qu'entre ses différents talent tous plus variés les uns que les autre, son intelligence et son jeune âge il y a de quoi impressionner.

7 Quirrell : Heu et bien encore une fois Harry attaque en traitre un sorcier magiquement épuisé (tellement qu'il ne peut même plus tuer ses ennemis incapacités). Il neutralise finalement Quirinus avant que ce dernier ne puisse se défendre...

8 Flitwick : Hum, là il perd le combat tout simplement...

9 Flint : Hum là il se contente de maitriser un sorcier paniqué et désarmé en écartant un sortilège de Dumbledore, ce qui est en soit quelques choses impressionnant mais encore une fois qu'il faut relativiser car le vieux mage tentait seulement d'arrêter pacifiquement et sans le blesser un de ses élèves et avait donc énormément restreint la puissance de son sortilège.

10 Rogue : Harry attaque en traitre un Severus Rogue étourdi et à moitié assommé par le coup de point de Archimède, et même si Harry a clairement dominé le combat spirituel il n'a pas percé les boucliers et rien ne prouve qu'il en aurait été capable, qui plus est, il existe plus d'un moyen autre que l'occlumancie et dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de contrer la légilimancie

11 Azkaban : On en peut imaginer une meilleure configuration pour Harry, Sa nature froide, sa volonté, sa spirimagie, le fait que sa magie n'est pas été restreinte, ses dons innés pour la magie sans baguette et les charmes ainsi que sa forme d'animagus... Tous ces éléments qu'il travaille depuis toujours font de lui quelqu'un de particulièrement bien adapté à faire face aux détraqueurs. Le fait que Fudge ai oublié de limiter sa magie ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire de mal. Enfin le fait que Harry Potter parvienne en troisième année à produire un Patronus complet dans l'histoire original quand je permets seulement à mon protagoniste d'en former un incomplet en quatrième année alors même qu'il est un génie n'a rien de surpuissant (certes sans baguette et au cœur d'Azkaban, mais encore une fois ce point a été expliqué)

.

_**En conclusion : **_

Si on oublie le fait que Harry loin du Gryffondor de J K Rowling a un don pour attaquer les gens : en premier, par derrière et sans sommation, ceci est ma réponse à ceux qui me reproche de faire de Harry un personnage trop puissant. A présent que sa puissance magique a été diminué vous avez un génie certes, mais un génie en grand danger, au pouvoir considérablement réduit et aux ennemis plus déterminés que jamais, dont les précédents combats ont été tout sauf des démonstrations de supériorité en duel...

Sans compter que Voldemort n'a toujours pas fait son apparition et croyez moi, mon Voldemort fera passer celui de l'histoire originale pour un crackmol décérébré animé de gentille intention !

.

_**L'évolution après ce chapitre :**_

Harry est désormais plus motivé que jamais et Filius va l'entrainer dans de nouvelle branche de la magie autrement plus adaptées au combat, cependant sa puissance est désormais ramenée provisoirement à celle d'un adolescent normal alors même qu'il venait de laisser entrevoir sa véritable personnalité et la menace qu'il peut représenter.

En un mot Harry n'a jamais été plus vulnérable et toute la question est de savoir s'il parviendra à maitriser ces nouvelles magies suffisamment vite pour pallier à son manque temporaire de puissance.

D'un autre côté, Harry est désormais majeur et cela lui confère outre une certaine sécurité concernant sa fortune et la possibilité de réaliser légalement de nombreuse autres activités comme le transplanage par exemple, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il possède désormais un pouvoir politique accru et qu'il peut à présent tenter de gagner un siège au Magenmagot ou une fonction au ministère. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus à ce sujet ?

.

.

_Merci à FREDJS et Calypso 78 pour leur aide précieuse !_

.

**N'oubliez pas la review et tentez de répondre à la devinette si votre cœur de Serdaigle vous en dit !**

**A la prochaine**

**Thirael**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Avenir et destinée

**Ce chapitre est dédié à FREDJS, ''ma BetaReadeuse de l'extrême (à moi)'', merci Fred !**

.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

**Tout d'abords je vous recommande de relire le chapitre précédent, étant donné ma longue absence.**

**Résumé : Harry Potter, élève de quatrième année a été accusé d'être responsable des attaques multiple visant Poudlard, et a été enfermé à Azkaban en raison d'un complot habilement orchestré par Fudge et Lucius Malfoy.**

**Le jeune sorcier qui s'attendait à pareil stratagème grâce aux informations délivrées en début d'année par Narcissa Malfoy, avait pris ses précaution et a profité de son emprisonnement, afin de réaliser un rituel qui, au prix des trois quart de a magie, lui a permis d'augmenter son potentiel sur le long terme. (Dans le but de soigner sa famille)**

**Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard Archimède Montague et Cédric Digori ont finalement réussi à terrasser le monstre de Serpentard en compagnie de Neville Londubas. Ce qui a permis, à terme, d'obtenir la libération de Harry qui a profité de l'occasion pour extorquer une somme exorbitante à Fudge et Malfoy en guise d'indemnité tout en faisant libérer son parrain Sirius Black.**

**Fort de cette victoire et alors que les grandes vacances se profilent à l'horizon, le dernier des Potter a ensuite investit la chambre des secrets et dépouillé cette dernière de tous ses livres ainsi que du Portrait de Salazard Serpentard.**

**C'est là que notre histoire commence.**

.

.

**Chapitre 28 : Avenir et destinée**

.

**Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.**

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Dubois en redressant la tête afin de regarder l'imposant groupe qui lui faisait face.

-Je pense que c'est ridicule, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi nous irions présentez nos excuses à Potter. Après tout, ce n'est pas notre faute s'il a été arrêté, grommela un autre Gryffondor un peu plus jeune en entendant la remarque de son ainé.

-Je suis d'accord, Potter est déjà revenu depuis deux semaines à Poudlard et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous lui présenterions des excuses. C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, grommela un élève de cinquième année.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas notre faute, mais nous l'avons tous cru coupable et nous avons traité Montague et les autre Serdaigles comme s'ils étaient des pestiférés après son arrestation. Alors, à mon avis, le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est de lire une petite annonce lors du prochain banquet afin de nous excuser en tant que maison de ne pas avoir fait confiance à nos condisciples, alors que ces derniers étaient parfaitement innocents, intervint soudainement Alicia Spinnet.

-Je suis d'accord avec Alicia, surenchérie Angélina Johnson. Potter n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela, et être envoyé à Azkaban est une épreuve terrible, le moins que nous puissions faire à présent serait de lui témoigner notre soutien.

-Terrible, terrible, c'est vite dit ça. Moi, je ne trouve pas qu'il avait l'air particulièrement éprouvé en revenant. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il est à l'école, il se comporte comme si rien ne s'était passé, intervint soudain un élève de troisième année d'origine moldue.

Secouant la tête devant tant d'ignorance, un élève de septième année à l'air revêche pris la parole.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, MacLarad Azkaban est bien plus terrible que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et même si je ne sais pas comment Potter a fait pour survivre là-bas et revenir en aussi bon état, je peux t'assurer une chose même lui n'en est pas revenu intact. Quant à lui présenter des excuse, ce serait la moindre des choses. Après tout, sans l'aide de ses amis, Neville serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer une chose pareil ? Toute l'école sait que c'est Neville et Ron qui ont vaincu le monstre ! s'écria soudainement une petite deuxième année.

-Exactement, d'ailleurs c'est Ron en personne qui me l'a dit et même Dumbledore l'a confirmé. Moi je pense que Diggory et Archimède ont juste essayé de voler la gloire de Neville. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient spéciaux, ajouta une autre fille du même âge dont le visage reflétait une lueur fanatique.

-J'ai peur…

-…que tu ne te trompes…

-… petite créature poilue ! intervinrent en cœur les jumeaux qui affichaient leur habituel sourire.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous ne savez d'abord ? demanda une autre élève de quatrième année qui partageait visiblement l'opinion de sa consœur.

-Et bien, il se trouve que le Ronald Bilius Weasley est…

-… une espèce que nous connaissons bien ! commencèrent à répondre les jumeaux en utilisant comme à leur habitude, leur façon si particulière de s'exprimer, l'un des frères terminant systématiquement la phrase que l'autre avait commencé.

-C'est pourquoi… reprit Georges sans tenir compte des regards un peu désorienté de ses condisciples...

-…lorsque nous avons retrouvé notre petit frère à l'infirmerie juste après les évènements et…

-…que nous l'avons vu vomir des limaces bleutés avec toute la…

-…grâce habituel dont il fait montre lors de ses repas….

-…nous avons su que la version officielle que venait d'annoncer Dumbledore lors du festin…

-…laissait quelque peu à désirer puisque…

-…jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le pouvoir du monstre de Serpentard…

-… n'est pas de faire régurgiter des invertébrés, conclurent en cœur les deux jumeaux.

-C'est vrai que Ron n'en serait pas à son premier mensonge. Quand il était petit il inventait toujours des histoires abracadabrantes pour se rendre intéressant, intervint Lee Jordan qui connaissait toute la famille Weasley de longue date.

-Oui, qui plus est c'est Neville lui-même qui a affirmé que Archi et Cédric l'avait aidé ! surenchérit un élève de première année, dont les yeux brillant ne laissait aucune place au doute. Pour lui la parole du sauveur du monde sorcier avait valeur de loi et si Neville l'avait dit, alors c'était vrai !

-Peut-être, mais il n'a pas contredit Ron lorsque ce dernier a affirmé qu'il avait aidé à combattre le monstre pendant que Lockhart, Diggory et Montague se cachaient.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne l'a pas contredit pauvre idiot. Quel genre de Gryffondor ferait volontairement passer son meilleur ami pour un menteur et un affabulateur ? Ce qui est important ce n'est pas que Neville ne l'ai pas repris, c'est plutôt qu'il ne l'ait pas activement soutenu. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a anguille sous roche, intervint un septième année d'une voix dédaigneuse.

-Exactement. D'ailleurs je suis presque sûr que Dumbledore ne nous a pas tout dit. Après tout, même Neville nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire quel genre de créature était le monstre ou ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets, acquiesça une fille qui suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

-Nous n'aurons probablement jamais le fin mot de l'histoire alors il est inutile d'épiloguer. Par contre, une chose est sûre : Potter, ses amis et les Serdaigles n'avaient rien à voir avec les attaques et la seule attitude digne du courage de Gryffondor serait de leur présenter des excuses pour avoir douté de leur bonne foi, déclama solennellement Katie Bell, emportant avec sa tirade pleine de bon sens s'adhésion de l'essentiel de ses condisciples.

.

**Dans la salle commune des Serpentards.**

-Je vous le dit moi, toute cette histoire ne rime à rien ! C'est encore une machination de Dumbledore, s'écria avec morgue un élève à la mine renfrogné.

-Je suis d'accord avec Arcanos, quel genre de débile pourrait avaler qu'un petit deuxième année a été capable de vaincre le monstre de Serpentard, quand tous les professeurs étaient impuissant à faire cesser les attaques ?

-Alors comment tu expliques le retour de Dumbledore et la libération de Potter ? Je veux bien croire qu'il y ait anguille sous roche, mais mon père est au ministère et je peux t'assurer que jamais Potter n'aurait été libéré sans des éléments solides. Fudge jubilait littéralement de l'avoir fait envoyer à Azkaban et distribuait les promotions comme des bonbons depuis son emprisonnement !

-Vous avez tous deux probablement raison, intervint l'un des préfets de sa voix froide et posé. Il est certain que jamais Potter n'aurait été relâché sans preuve formelle, mais il est également évident que jamais Ronald Weasley et Londubat n'aurait pu, à eux seuls, terrasser le monstre de Serpentard.

-Et ou veux-tu en venir, Ashmore ? lui demanda soudain une septième année au visage élégant.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il y a eu manipulation, cette dernière n'a rien à voir avec la destruction du monstre, car rien de moins n'aurait pu faire libérer Potter. Là où le bât blesse, c'est concernant l'identité des personnes impliquées dans la destruction de la bête.

-Evidemment, comme si des traitres à leur sang comme Weasley et Londubat avaient le talent nécessaire pour détruire le gardien de la Chambre des Secrets, ricana un élève de troisième année.

-Oh, je ne rejetterais pas aussi vite l'idée que Londubat ai pu détruire la bête. C'est un sorcier plus que compétent et bien que je le méprise autant que vous, il faut reconnaitre qu'il ne manque pas de courage. Qui plus est, nul ne sait vraiment comment il a pu vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, et il n'est pas impossible qu'il dissimule quelque magie secrète qui le rende dangereux, intervint soudain un deuxième année.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Galileo ? cracha soudain une voix arrogante. Londubat est un raté de première et un traitre à son sang, et la seul magie spéciale qu'il possède c'est sa stupidité.

-En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'a eu aucun besoin de magie spéciale pour te ridiculiser lors du cours de duel de Lockhart n'est-ce pas Drago ? intervint soudain la voix douce et moqueuse du dénommé Arcanos.

**-Espèce de…**

- Calme-toi Malefoy, s'énerver n'a jamais aidé à résoudre le moindre problème. Qui plus est, Galileo marque un point en soulignant que Londubat est loin d'être un empoté et que nous ne pouvons pas le compter hors-jeu. Cependant Ashmore a tout de même raison de dire que quelque chose ne colle pas, en ce qui concerne Weasley, intervint une étudiante de cinquième année.

-Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea une sixième année à l'air roublarde.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'étais à l'infirmerie le jour ou le monstre a été détruit et que lorsque tout le monde a débarqué j'ai entendu madame Pomfresh lister leurs blessures à l'intention du professeur Dumbledore.

-Et pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas parlé de cela avant Serena ? l'interrogea un sixième année à l'air violent.

-Et pourquoi en aurais parlé ? Je n'avais rien à y gagner et les bruits de couloir ne m'ont jamais intéressés contrairement à certain, répondit la fière jeune femme du tac au tac.

-Suffit tous les deux, intervint sèchement le préfet. Serena, raconte nous ce que tu as entendu, intima Ashmore en direction de sa condisciple qui obéit de bonne grâce.

-Et bien Londubat avait visiblement plusieurs graves blessures et tenait dans sa main une énorme épée. Diggory et Montague, quant à eux, étaient tous deux épuisés, éraflés et brûlés en plusieurs endroits. Il y a donc peu de doute que ces trois-là aient été impliqués dans le combat d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cependant, Lockhart soufrait simplement d'amnésie tandis que Weasley avait visiblement été victime d'un contrecoup magique de charme et vomissait littéralement des limaces.

-Et alors ? demanda niaisement un petit première année qui tentait désespérément de suivre la conversation de ses condisciples plus âgés.

-Alors, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, rendre amnésique et faire vomir des limaces n'était pas le mode d'action favori par la bête. Ce qui voudrait dire…

-Que le rôle de Montague et Diggory a été plus important que ce que laissait suggérer Dumbledore, que Lockhart n'a pas participé au combat et que Ron n'a pas affronté la bête, résuma un de ses condisciples pendant que Serena hochait la tête.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! intervint soudain Malefoy d'une voix dédaigneuse. Je veux bien admettre qu'il est presque certain que cet incompétent de Lockhart et ce bouseux de Weasley n'ont rien à voir avec la défaite de la bête. Je veux bien reconnaitre également qu'il est possible que Diggory et Londubat y ai participé. Mais je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez envisager que Montague ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde sait que ce traitre à son sang est un sorcier médiocre et lâche par-dessus le marché.

-Il est vrai que j'imagine mal Montague se dresser face à un monstre. Après tout, il a toujours compté sur Potter pour le défendre jusqu'à présent et ses talents avec une baguette sont à peine au-dessus de la moyenne, acquiesça cette fois un élève plus âgé devant les paroles censées de Drago.

-Un lâche ? demanda une élève de quatrième année avec moquerie. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu tenir ce genre de propos, juste après que ce même lâche en question ne paralyse la moitié de notre maison avant de forcer Flint à boire du veritaserum en toute illégalité et devant toute l'école… ricana une adolescente qui avait visiblement été touchée par la réaction chevaleresque du Serdaigle face à l'agression de Stéphanie.

Après tout, Serpentard ou non, aucune femme n'aimait l'idée de se faire violer sous le contrôle de l'imperium, et la réaction d'Archie n'avait été rien de moins qu'extraordinairement courageuse et noble.

-Non seulement Montague n'est pas un lâche, mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser Malefoy, il est effectivement très dangereux, intervint Ashmore d'un ton sans réplique avant que le blondinet ne puisse se moquer de la gourgandine qui avait osé le reprendre. Les potions qu'il a utilisé pour appréhender Flint ne donne pas envie de rigoler et les autres potions qu'il pourrait préparer au vu de ses connaissances et de sa maitrise ont de quoi glacer le sang.

Voyant que Drago s'apprêtait tout de même à lancer une remarque acerbe, un sixième année le pris de vitesse.

-De toute façon, nous avançons à l'aveuglette. Le seul moyen d'obtenir des informations serait d'interroger directement l'un des protagonistes.

-Exactement, pourquoi ne nous débrouillerions nous pas pour attraper l'un d'entre eux et lui poser quelques questions afin d'en avoir le cœur net ? surenchérit rapidement une jolie blonde de quinze ou seize ans.

-Parce que les choses ne sont pas si simples, expliqua le préfet en soupirant. Lockhart est devenu fou et a été hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste. Weasley junior est protégé par ses deux grands frères et personne ici n'a envie de déchainer la fureur de ces deux malades. Londubat est la nouvelle coqueluche de Gryffondor et ne se déplace nulle part sans une horde de fan. Cédric Diggory fait partie de Poufsouffle et les Poufs ne se déplacent jamais seul. Quant à Montague, il est collé aux basques de Potter depuis que celui-ci est revenu de prison…

-Et bien, il suffirait d'assommer Potter, expliqua Malefoy en haussant les épaules avec incompréhension.

Car s'il était impossible de combattre discrètement un groupe de quatre ou cinq élèves, quelle que soit leur maison, assommer traitreusement un seul aiglon ne devrait pas poser trop de problème… Même si ce dernier était Harry Potter.

-Tu n'as donc rien appris ? contra tout de suite un troisième année. Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, tu jubilais en criant haut et fort que Potter en sortirait jamais de prison et tu te donnais des airs savants, comme si tu en savais plus que nous sur toute cette histoire et maintenant Potter est libre comme l'air, et le ministère tout entier lui lèche les bottes dans la presse afin de faire passer la pilule auprès de l'opinion public… Potter est dangereux, Malefoy, et tu devrais être bien placé pour le savoir, puisque nous te l'avons déjà expliqué après l'affaire Zabini !

-Sans compter que ce monstre ne semble même pas marqué par son emprisonnement. Mon père est allé voir Flint moins de deux semaines après qu'il soit arrivé à Azkaban et il avait déjà commencé à perdre la tête, intervint un septième année en secouant la tête avec effarement.

-Potter est un sorcier comme les autres, c'est juste vous qui êtes plus lâches que de raison. Et je vous le prouverais, cracha Malefoy d'un ton dangereux alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-Je ne sais pas s'il est dangereux, mais depuis qu'il est sorti de prison, il est plus sexy que jamais, murmura soudain une cinquième année en se léchant les lèvres d'un air carnassier, tandis que la dénommé Sélène hochait sagement la tête et que les garçons environnant se renfrognaient.

Pourquoi les mauvais garçons avaient-ils tous autant de succès avec les filles ?

.

**Dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles.**

-Puisque je vous dis que cela ne servira à rien, soupira Cédric en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Comment cela, tu es son ami non ? Tu pourrais lui donner la lettre, non ?

-Bien sûr que je pourrais lui donner, mais cela ne servirait à rien tout de même.

-Et pourquoi s'il te plaît ?

-Et bien parce que Harry se fiche de vos excuses, répondit Cédric en soupirant. En fait, il se fiche aussi que vous l'ayez cru coupable ou innocent, et de manière plus générale il se fiche complètement de ce que vous pensez, ou même du fait que vous existiez, conclut le gentil brun avec fatalisme avant d'aller se coucher laissant derrière lui tous ses condisciples sidérés.

.

**Dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.**

-… et c'est ainsi qu'au nom de toute la maison réunifiée, je tenais à exprimer notre soutien dans ces moment de tourmente ainsi que … Harry **? Harry ?** **Mais où est-il passer nom d'un petit gnome de jardin ?**

**.**

**Dans la salle des professeurs.**

-Albus, vous voulez vraiment nous faire croire que deux élèves de deuxième année ont réussi à tuer un basilique vieux de plusieurs siècle pendant que dans le même temps, deux élèves de quatrième année qui se trouve être les meilleurs amis de Potter, se décidaient, dans un volte-face incroyable, à jouer les gardes malade pour un professeur brusquement devenu amnésique au lieu de combattre le monstre ? souffla Mac Gonagall littéralement ulcérée.

-Et bien pour être tout à fait sincère pas vraiment. Je n'ai fait que vous rapporter la version des faits tels qu'ils m'ont été relaté par l'ensemble des protagonistes, répondit calmement le vieux directeur.

-Et bien ils vous ont menti, c'est une évidence, susurra Rogue d'une voix sifflante.

-Je ne connais pas bien monsieur Montague, mais il semble évident après avoir assisté à l'évènement Zabini, que personne au monde n'aurait pu le convaincre de rester surveiller Lockhart au lieu d'aller détruire le monstre et ce, alors que monsieur Potter était emprisonné à Azkaban. Quant à Cédric, jamais il n'aurait laissé partir des élèves plus jeunes vers une mort certaine, exposa Chourave avec bon sens.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec votre analyse, cependant toutes les versions concordent, y compris celle de Neville, et je dois avouer que je ne vois pas bien pourquoi il aurait mentit, intervint Sinistra.

-Parce que ce petit parvenu est à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de célébrité, voilà pourquoi ! intervint Rogue avec morgue. Bien que cela soit difficile à admettre, Montague et Diggory ont beaucoup de potentiel et avec une préparation adéquate ou une aide quelconque de Potter, il n'est pas du tout impensable que ces deux-là aient pu détruire le monstre. Cependant, la simple idée que Weasley ait pu _'lancer des maléfices suffisamment longtemps pour distraire le monstre'_, pour reprendre les termes de sa déclaration est parfaitement risible ! Aucun deuxième année n'a suffisamment de pouvoir ou de savoir pour lancer le moindre maléfice susceptible de simplement irriter la peau d'un basilique, siffla le maitre des potions avec morgue.

-Je dois dire que Severus marque un point. Cependant, cette théorie aussi a une faille. Pourquoi Montague et Diggory auraient il accepté de mentir afin de laisser les deux élèves de Minerva récolter tous les lauriers et empocher ainsi au passage la coupe des maisons ? demanda Chourave.

-Un point intéressant en effet, intervint Dumbledore avec son habituel sourire mystérieux. D'autant plus intéressant qu'avec l'aide de monsieur Londubat, je suis retourné dans la Chambre des Secrets hier soir et que, outre le fait que le cadavre du basilique ai été, au vu des indices magiques retrouvés, transformé en ingrédients pour potion, il semblerait qu'une salle secrète ai également été ouverte. Bien que la pièce ai été complètement vidée avant mon arrivée, il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il s'agissait de l'étude oubliée de Salazard Serpentard, et que Voldemort lui-même n'avait pas été capable de la trouver lorsqu'il a libéré le basilique un demi-siècle plus tôt.

-Comme c'est intéressant. On se demanderait presque qui pourrait avoir fait ça, car il faudrait après tout que cette personne soit à la fois un Fourchelangue mais aussi un sorcier exceptionnellement doué et instruit ne pensez-vous pas ? susurra Severus, avant de tourner son regard sombre et perçant en direction du maitre des charmes. En bref, un jeune génie parlant Fourchelangue et résident à Poudlard a vidé la chambre des secrets… Il n'y a pas des masses d'étudiants correspondant à cette description… et bien sûr vous n'avez aucune idée concernant ces éléments inexpliqués n'est-ce pas Filius ?

-Pas la moindre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous conseille d'aller demander personnellement sa version à monsieur Montague. Après tout, nous savons tous toute l'estime qu'il a pour vous depuis l'affaire Zabini, n'est-ce pas ? répondit le petit homme de manière dégagée tandis que le sourire sardonique de Rogue se transformait en une sombre grimace.

.

**Quelques jours plus tard, à Kings Cross.**

-Par Merlin et toutes ses catins, que... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? bégaya Archimède en tendant un doigt tremblant en direction de la vision improbable qui lui faisait face.

Le grand brun secoua vivement la tête, se pinça à trois reprises et se donna même une petite gifle, afin d'être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Enfin convaincu, il finit par détourner lentement son regard de la terrifiante scène qu'il fixait depuis maintenant quelques secondes et se ressaisit.

Alors, lentement, très lentement un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son regard tandis qu'il se tournait vers son meilleur ami.

-Dis-moi mon bon Harry, est ce que tu ne m'aurais pas caché quelques petites choses ? demanda le grand escogriffe d'un ton soudain narquois.

Harry pour sa part, soupira en regardant l'énorme publicité qui leur faisait face et sur laquelle était affichée une photographie gigantesque de lui-même, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon et tenant dans sa main un éclair de feu. Sa représentation picturale était accompagnée d'une jolie blonde en petite tenu et paradait fièrement au-dessus des mots : _'Vous vous sentez le balais ramollos, alors prenez une potion Zigoto. Avec les potions Zigoto, toute la nuit c'est super chaud !'_

-Ils m'ont versé beaucoup d'argent pour cette publicité, et mon contrat avec l'équipe d'Angleterre me force à accepter de participer aux réclames des publicitaires en contrat avec notre Team, grommela Harry d'un ton renfrogné tout en poussant vigoureusement Archie en direction de l'air d'apparition de Kings Cross et en maudissant silencieusement sa malchance.

Pourquoi diable avait il fallut que cette fichue campagne de réclame commence le premier jour des vacances d'été et pourquoi diable ces maudit publicitaire avait-il jugé bon de mettre une affiche géante au beau milieu de la gare de Kings cross ?

-Voyons pourquoi te précipites-tu Harry ? Regarde cette fille de sixième année, je crois qu'elle vient d'avoir un orgasme juste en regardant ta photo. Mais, Harry ne pousse pas, je... Mais, lâche-moi… pérorait Archimède tout en tentant tant bien que mal de résister au dernier des Potter qui s'enfuyait rapidement en le trainant derrière lui d'une poigne de fer.

Quelques secondes et une apparition plus tard, les deux jeune Serdaigles remontaient lentement l'Allée des Embrumes et une discussion plus calme s'était instaurée.

-Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas, grommela Archimède. Pourquoi diable ils ont exposé ta publicité dans une zone de la gare accessible aux moldus ? D'après ce que je sais, les gens dépourvus de magie ne savent pas du tout ce qu'est le Quidditch et je ne vois pas comment une publicité de toi pourrait avoir un impact.

-Les moldus ne voient pas la publicité. En fait, elle a été enchantée par un charme d'illusion de double miroir et à la place de mon image, les personnes dépourvues de magie voient un joueur de Rugby nommé Wilkinson faire de la pub pour une marque d'aspirateur… Maintenant que j'ai éclairé ton obscur petit esprit et expliquer en des termes appropriés à ta compréhension ce qu'un enfant de quatre ans aurait compris seul, est ce que l'on pourrait enfin parler d'autre chose que de ces fichus publicités ? grommela Harry avec morgue.

-D'accord, d'accord, capitula Archimède. Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, alors ?

-Et bien on pourrait parler de ton entreprise de potion par exemple. Parce qu'avant de te prêter le moindre Gallion, je tiens à être sûr que tu es sérieux.

-Tu es vraiment plus avare qu'un gobelin, Harry ça fait au moins la centième fois que je te le promets. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Cela fait déjà bien trop longtemps que je vis au dépend de la générosité des Zabini et il est temps que je commence vraiment à me lancer dans la vie.

-C'est aussi pour cette raison que tu avais demandé un job dans l'Antre de Lunard l'été dernier ? Parce que tu ne veux plus dépendre financièrement de ta famille adoptive ? demanda Harry avec une curiosité sincère.

L'étrange morale d'Archimède lui rappelait Jack qui l'avait en son temps empêché d'utiliser sa magie pour gagner de l'argent illégalement et accepter à cette fin un travail extrêmement difficile dans le bâtiment.

-C'est l'une des raisons, répondit vaguement Archimède poussant ainsi Harry à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond dans toute cette histoire.

Bien sûr, comprendre la manière dont fonctionnait le cerveau arriéré et illogique d'Archimède était une épreuve de titan que Harry était peu enclin à réaliser. Il tenait bien trop à santé mentale après tout.

- Au fait, quand comptes-tu acheter les elfes de maisons qui sont censé m'aider ? Je ne crois pas me souvenir qu'il existe de boutiques qui en vendent dans l'Allée des Embrumes ou même sur le Chemin de Traverse, interrogea Archie

-C'est parce que c'est illégal d'en vendre ainsi. Seul le ministère est habilité à en faire commerce. Il faut obtenir au préalable une autorisation qui est fort chère et réserver au sorcier pouvant justifier d'une ascendance magique d'au moins cinq générations… Et bien sûr il faut égarer quelques Gallions par ci par là sur les différents bureaux des employés du service si on désire réellement obtenir le permis d'achat.

-Et tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problème ? Je veux dire, ta mère ne vient pas d'une famille sorcière d'après ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Il n'y aura pas de problème car l'ascendance ne concerne pas les deux parents, il faut juste prouver qu'il existe à un aïeul qui soit magique. Qui plus est, vu leur position actuelle à mon égard, le ministère ne peut se permettre un autre scandale une chose que Fudge sait parfaitement. Je suis convaincu que dès qu'il sera mis au courant par les services de traite des elfes de ma demande, il fera tout son possible pour lui donner suite. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurai même pas à payer de pot de vins…

-Oh, je vois. Toute cette histoire est tout de même glauque, tu ne trouves pas ? Je veux dire, c'est tout de même terrible pour les elfes. Ils travaillent comme des esclaves et sont échangés comme du bétail au plus offrant par le gouvernement de notre pays… Ce qui aboutit la plupart du temps à les envoyer au casse-pipe servir des familles violentes qui les torturent comme si ils étaient des animaux.

-Les elfes ne sont pas des créatures comme les autres Archimède. Ils sont des parasites, ou plutôt des symbiotes, expliqua Harry en haussant un sourcil devant la réflexion humaniste et au combien surprenante venant d'un sorcier que venait de faire Archimède.

En effet, les mages, n'ayant pas connu comme les moldus de révolution morale, leur certitude d'appartenir à une race supérieure fait que l'esclavage d'espèces jugés comme inférieur n'a pour la plupart d'entre eux rien de moralement choquant ou répréhensible… Pour eux, exploiter un elfe de maison serait comparable au fait de dresser un chien. Une chose qui ne choque pas un bien grand nombre de moldus.

Impressionné par l'empathie de son ami, le dernier des Potter poursuivit son explication.

-En fait, les elfes ne peuvent survivre sans magie, et ils doivent donc trouver une source de pouvoir qui soit d'accord de partager un peu d'énergie avec eux. D'ailleurs, leur espérance de vie est liée à la puissance de la magie à laquelle ils sont liés, ainsi que celle des lieux dans lesquels ils travaillent. C'est pourquoi, ils ont toujours adoré servir les sorciers, qui possèdent tous une magie très bénéfique et patente pour les elfes. Bien sûr, nos concitoyens étant presque tous des demeurés, la plupart se sont enorgueillit de ce nouveau pouvoir et se sont mis à traiter les elfes comme des esclaves, sans même réaliser que ce genre de traitement affaiblissait considérablement la magie de leurs elfes et diminuait grandement leur tôt de reproduction…. C'est ainsi que ce qui aurait pu devenir une bénédiction pour deux races amenées à coopérer s'est transformé en une monstrueuse entreprise de traite des esclaves peu rentable pour les deux parties.

-Oh, je comprends, murmura Archimède dont le regard était impénétrable. Et combien d'elfes espères-tu acquérir ? Parce qu'avec l'aide d'un petit groupe d'entre eux, je suis sûr de pouvoir révolutionner la notion même de vente de potion par correspondance ! finit-il par lancer d'un ton un peu moins sombre.

Harry lâcha un petit hum de circonstance tout en s'interrogeant silencieusement. Cette idée décidément était vraiment brillante, car le jeune mage n'avait aucun doute concernant les incroyables talents d'Archie dans ce domaine compte tenu de sa capacité inhumaine à concocter des breuvages incroyablement difficiles. Archimède possédait en outre un don pour raccourcir les étapes, préparer plus vite les ingrédients et l'un dans l'autre, il parvenait à mettre au point ses potions avec une vitesse proprement monstrueuse. Ce qui voulait dire qu'avec de l'aide des elfes de maison, la production serait massive et bon marché et comme les recettes d'Archimède n'avaient pas vraiment de concurrent du fait de leur caractère impopulaire ou immorale, personne ne pourrait résister à leur concurrence dans le marché des potions ludique une fois que leur affaire serait lancée…

-Je vais probablement commencer par acquérir un groupe de cinq à dix elfes, et à partir de là, nous pourrons aviser en fonction des premier résultats, finit par répondre Harry en se remémorant de ne pas oublier d'offrir un énorme morceau du basilique qu'il avait découpé comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour Archie. Le grand benêt l'aurait bien mérité pour une fois.

-C'est si existant ! beugla soudain le brun en sautant sur place de bonheur sous l'effet de l'excitation, pendant que Harry soupirait et lançait subrepticement un charme de discrétion sur le demeuré... Heureusement que l'Antre de Lunard était au bout de la rue !

.

**Quelques minutes plus tard au Lupanar.**

Les deux jeunes sorciers quittèrent la salle principale et atteignirent l'une des ailes privées de l'auberge sans encontre. L'établissement était bondé, comme à son habitude et les gobelins qui venaient se délasser après une longue journée de travail côtoyaient des groupes de Lycanthropes occupés à dévorer des cotes de strangulot saignantes, ainsi que quelques humains venus prendre le thé en cette fin d'après-midi tranquille.

-Harry ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps ? appela soudain une voix de la cour intérieure privée, qui se trouvait un peu en retrait de la salle principale de l'Antre de Lunard.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais Touf-touf, surtout étant donné que ta flemme pourtant légendaire a atteint de nouveau sommet puisque tu n'as pas jugé utile de venir nous chercher sur le quai du Poudlard express, répondit Harry d'une voix un rien méprisante en se dirigeant vers une petite porte dérobée d'où paraissait provenir la voix.

-Exactement, surenchérit Archimède en suivant son ami. Quel genre de parent responsable laisserait deux pauvres petits enfants mineurs et sans défense rentrer par eux même à travers Londres et l'Allée des Embrumes ?

-Harry est tout sauf pauvre et sans défense et il semblerait qu'il soit considéré comme adulte depuis sa sortie de prison, alors n'espère pas me faire pleurer… Et si tu tiens à ton travail, évite de prendre le parti du démon qui me sert de fils ! répondit nonchalamment la voix de Remus qui se réverbéra contre les murs.

Archie, qui savait parfaitement que la menace n'était en rien sérieuse, sourit largement à Lizzy, la petite elfe de maison qui tenait le bar en l'absence du loup garou et suivit Harry qui venait d'emprunter un petit couloir qui menait à l'arrière-cour ou paraissait se trouver Remus.

Harry poussa soudain une petite porte et déboucha dans la cour privée de l'Antre. Le jeune mage se figea ensuite un instant, il ne s'attendait pas à faire face à pareil spectacle.

Là, juste devant lui, assis sur une énorme moto rutilante, habillé d'un blouson de cuir et d'un jean sortit tout droit des années quatre-vingt, se dressait un Sirius black transfiguré. Disparu les joues creuses, finit les cernes. L'homme qui se dressait fièrement sur son puissant engin et son visage agrémenté d'une paire de lunette de soleil avait tout d'un séducteur…

Cependant il y avait plus incroyable encore. Car au fond de la cour, assis sur un petit banc en chêne se trouvait un Remus Lupin parfaitement métamorphosé. Vêtu d'un costume impeccable, et coiffé avec élégance, le Lycanthrope enlaçait avec nonchalance la taille de la jeune trentenaire qui se trouvait sur ses genoux… Le doute n'était plus permis, Cassandra Whitehorse, la vendeuse la plus célèbre de sous-vêtements coquins de l'Allée des Embrumes avait définitivement succombé au charme viril du loup garou.

-Alors c'était vrai ! bégaya soudain Archie en se rappelant de la boutade qu'avais lancé Harry en sortant d'Azkaban.

A l'époque, il pensait seulement que son ami se payait sa tête et celle de Remus. Cependant au vu de la scène, il n'y avait plus de doute. Harry avait vu juste et Lupin l'indomptable loup solitaire n'était plus célibataire !

Sirius pour sa part, lança un immense sourire à son filleul tout en caressant d'une main légère sa petite moto avec un air de propriétaire satisfait, avant de prendre la parole.

-Ceci, mon très chère filleul n'est autre que mon bébé, ma joie, mon amour de toujours, commença à expliquer Black d'un ton grandiloquent en désignant sa moto d'une profonde révérence. Son nom est Dalida et elle appartient à la noble race des Harley Davidson XLH 1100. Respecte-la et en retour elle te respectera peut-être assez pour que je songe à te la prêter un jour…

Harry haussa simplement un sourcil amusé devant les manières loufoques de Black et ignora superbement son gardien tandis qu'Archie surexcité se jetait en direction de la moto et que Sirius soudain paniqué, s'interposait entre le grand brin et la Harley. Il sembla pourtant évident, cinq minutes plus tard, que Montague et Black avait quelques atomes crochus, puisque l'ancien détenu autorisa finalement l'adolescent à le tutoyer et à toucher sa moto avant de se mettre à discuter de tout et de rien comme des amis de longue date l'auraient fait…

Harry, pas étonné pour deux sous, étant donné le niveau d'immaturité respectif des deux hommes, haussa simplement un sourcil amusé en restant silencieux.

Remus fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Harry l'ignorait et plus important encore, ignorait aussi la personne qui était assise sur ses genoux. Comment l'ignoble petit malappris osait il lui faire ça, à lui qui attendait depuis plusieurs mois avec impatience de voir la tête que ferait son protéger se décomposer d'admiration et de respect devant lui ?

Brusquement un flot de souvenir revint en mémoire au loup garou.

.

_**Flashback :**_

_-Je suis content que tu comprennes ce que je voulais te dire, acquiesça le jeune mage. C'est mieux que tu te fasses une raison tout de suite Remus... Je veux dire, il n'y avait aucune chance dès le début qu'une belle jeune femme comme elle puisse vraiment tomber dans tes filets, expliqua Harry avec une feinte empathie pendant qu'il ricanait intérieurement de toutes ses forces. Après tout, regarde-toi avec tes vêtements ternes et défraichis, tes cernes sous les yeux, et ton air grognon... elle était beaucoup trop bien pour toi et vous ne jouiez pas dans la même catégorie._

_**-QUOI ?**__ Est-ce que tu essayes de suggérer que je suis trop laid pour plaire aux femmes et que Cassandra n'était pas attirée par moi ? grogna Remus à présent rouge de colère._

_-Bien sûr que non, l'apaisa Harry d'un ton gentil et compatissant. Il ne faut pas te formaliser de ce genre de chose Touf-Touf. Après tout, dans cette époque qui est la nôtre, on peut toujours avoir une chance lorsqu'il y a assez d'alcool qui coule et tu as visiblement réussit à bien profiter de cette technique hier, mais dans une situation normale, au vu de ton âge et de ton manque d'expérience, les choses sont différentes Remus. Il faut être réaliste, les femmes ne sont pas aussi faciles à satisfaire lorsqu'elles ont tous leurs moyens, tu sais._

_-Misérable, tu apprendras que c'est elle qui est venue flirter avec moi à la fête d'hier soir et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager, se défendit fièrement le Lycan._

_-Mais oui... bien sûr Remus, je te crois, lui répondit Harry d'un ton gentil comme s'il était un enfant capricieux qu'il fallait préserver de sa propre folie. Avec l'alcool, l'ambiance festive, le fait que tu sois le patron de l'établissement et la musique qui empêche d'avoir une conversation, c'est possible qu'elle ait voulu s'amuser un peu. Mais il te faut tout de même réaliser pour ton propre bien qu'en dehors de ce genre de situation, tu n'as aucune chance avec une femme comme elle. Tu sais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal et ce n'est pas pour être méchant avec toi Remus, mais tu n'es pas un mec marrant..._

_-Moi ? Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus amusant ! rugit Remus d'un ton défensif._

_-Oh, si tu le dis, soupira platement Harry en secouant tristement la tête et en regardant le Lycan avec pitié._

_-Je te dis que j'ai de la conversation, insista Remus d'un ton sifflant_

_-Écoute, Remus, arrête de te bercer d'illusions, reprit sèchement Harry. Regarde la vérité en face, tu es aussi intéressant qu'un Veracrasse asthmatique lorsque tu n'es pas bourré, alors maintenant redescends sur terre et accepte le fait tu n'aies pas eu un coup sérieux en plus de dix ans._

_-Tu apprendras petit démon ingrat que c'est uniquement parce que je refuse les avances de certaines dames et que je n'ai pas dragué sérieusement une seule femme depuis la fin de ma scolarité._

_-Oui c'est ce que je dis ! Lorsqu'on était au dix-huitième siècle tu avais encore des atouts, mais maintenant en dehors de ces soirées si spéciales où on ne peut ni parler ni voir correctement son partenaire à cause de la musique et de l'alcool c'est fini tout ça._

_-Et qui es-tu pour juger la vie sociale des autres ? Regardes toi ! se rebella soudain le Lycan._

_-Oui, tu veux parler de mon statut de génie, du fait que je sois une star de Quidditch internationale, de ma sélection comme modèle pour les publicités Boubagump ou plutôt du fait que je reçoive plus de cinquante lettres d'amour tous les jours ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil pendant que Remus s'effondrait sur une chaise, l'air dépité._

_-Cassandra t'a dit que j'étais ennuyeux ? demanda soudain le Lycan en regardant Harry tristement pendant que son protégé ricanait de plus belle dans les tréfonds de son machiavélique esprit._

_-Non, bien sûr, elle n'a pas utilisé ces mots. Mais le doute n'est pas permis. Je veux dire, c'est évident que tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une chance. Je me demande même comment tu as pu rêver qu'une femme comme elle puisse sérieusement s'intéresser à toi, se moqua ouvertement Harry pendant que Rémus se relevait d'un bond, son honneur définitivement piqué au vif._

_Cette fois le sale gamin était allé trop loin !_

_**-Pas une chance ? Vieux ? Pas marrant hein ? C'est ce que tu penses !**__ gronda le Lycan d'une voix pleine de fiel. __**Misérable petit ingrat. Eh bien, on va voir ce qu'on va voir. Je vais la conquérir et ensuite tu devras ravaler tes insultes et tes sarcasmes, sale petite liche. Je vais te montrer qui était le Casanova des maraudeurs moi ! **__beugla Remus en brandissant le poing en direction de son jeune protégé, avant de quitter la chambre de Harry d'un pas puissant et de claquer la porte derrière lui._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

_**.**_

Depuis que ce monstre de Harry avait ainsi titillé sa masculinité et son honneur, Remus s'était fait un point d'honneur de parvenir à conquérir la magnifique Cassandra Whitehorse. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait oublié jusqu'au fait qu'il soit un loup garou… L'ensemble avait donc eu des conséquences pour le moins positive, car outre la sensation d'être réellement accepté, puisque sa compagne n'accordait aucune importance à son statut de Lycan, Remus avait en outre arrêté de s'auto-flageller. Il s'était ainsi ouvert à ses propres sentiments et l'ensemble avait débouché sur ce qui promettait pour l'instant d'être une belle histoire d'amour entre lui et le belle mademoiselle Whitehorse…

Bref, il était amoureux, jeune, beau, de plus en plus aisé financièrement et surtout, venait de prouver qu'il était encore le plus grand dragueur des maraudeurs ! Bref sa victoire était totale… et Harry se permettait de l'ignorer !

-Alors comme ça, tu dis qu'elle est enchantée ? demanda Harry en regardant la magnifique moto de Sirius sans accorder le moindre regard à Remus tandis qu'un mince sourire en coin apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Ce pauvre Lupin était si prévisible…

-Oui. Dalida est capable de rouler en utilisant de la magie et non pas du pétrole moldu, grâce à une adaptation du sortilège de lévitation compensé utilisé sur les balais de course. Du coup, elle peut aussi voler, et lorsqu'elle le fait, un enchantement anti-détection moldu breveté par le ministère s'active automatiquement. Qui plus est, des phares néons d'obliviation contrôlés et spécifiquement dirigés contre les moldus assurent une sécurité maximale… Ce qui veut dire qu'il est légal de voler dans le ciel moldu en plein jour avec ce magnifique engin. Ton père était toujours tellement jaloux lorsque je chevauchais ma moto pour faire un petit tour dans le ciel alors que les lois sur le secret magique l'empêchait d'utiliser son balai de peur d'être repérer… Bien sûr à l'époque, toutes les filles se jetaient sur moi, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur de James. Tiens, puisqu'on parle de voler, est ce que tu vas m'expliquer comment diable tu as pu devenir international de Quidditch et oublier de m'en faire par pendant les semaines que nous avons passé ensemble en prison, salle petit cachotier ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins qu'avec le dernier match de qualification pour la coupe du monde qui approche, je peux à peine quitter l'Allée des Embrume sans entendre des supporters décérébrés prononcer ton nom et critiquer ton jeu à tous les coins de rue ?

-Oui je suppose que cela a dû m'échapper de l'esprit avec Azkaban, les Détraqueurs et tout et tout, répondit Harry d'un ton peu concerné et peu convaincant.

En entendant son protéger parler de la prison sorcière, Remus de plus en plus furieux par la tournure que prenait cette réunion fut assailli par une nouvelle série d'image :

_Un Harry émacié pleurant dans ses bras et le remerciant en sanglotant de l'avoir arracher à l'enfer d'Azkaban et lui jurant une reconnaissance éternelle… Remus humble et confiant lui assurant que ce n'était rien d'un ton à la ferme et autoritaire…_

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas ce qui était vraiment arrivé, mais c'était comme cela que les choses étaient censées se passer. Malheureusement, ce petit filou de Harry avait encore réussit un tour de passe-passe digne de merlin lui-même et non content d'avoir résisté aux Détraqueurs, le sale gosse avait réussi à faire chanter le ministre de la magie en personne et à lui extorquer une quantité d'argent parfaitement aberrante...

-En parlant d'Azkaban, tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué les raisons de ton coup de folie devant le ministre et…, commença finalement le Lycan incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps.

-Tiens Cassandra, tu es là ? Avec tes vêtements, j'avais failli ne pas te reconnaitre dis donc ! s'exclama Harry en affectant une expression de surprise moqueuse alors qu'il faisait référence à leur dernière rencontre où il avait interrompu la jeune femme en pleine activité amoureuse…

Sirius, qui avait depuis quelques semaines appris à connaitre le caractère impulsif de la compagne de Remus, s'apprêtait à prévenir Harry de faire attention... avant de se reprendre. Rien ne valait une approche pratique pour bien comprendre ce genre de chose. Et puis son filleul ne l'aurait pas volé à en croire ce que le lui avait raconté Remus…

Un instant plus tard, Harry se pencha brusquement en avant afin de ramasser quelque chose par terre, alors que juste au-dessus de lui, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa tête un instant plus tôt, un rayon bleuâtre explosait brusquement.

-Oh, une Mornille ! Ce doit être mon jour de chance, s'exclama Harry de manière ingénue en regardant la pièce qu'il venait de ramasser et tenait maintenant entre ses doigts. Il sourit ensuite benoitement à la ronde en affectant de en pas remarquer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Il a conjuré cette pièce, avant même de rentrer dans la pièce, murmura Archie parfaitement stupéfait en se remémorant comment son ami avec un petite sourire maléfique, avait fait apparaitre cette Mornille près de dix minutes plus tôt, avant de refuser de répondre aux questions d'Archimède.

Remus, de son côté, secouait la tête avec résignation. Le démon aux yeux vert avait bien trop d'expérience pour se faire avoir par une attaque si directe.

Sirius quant à lui, tentait fortement de ne pas exploser de rire. Lorsque son vieil ami Remus lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis son emprisonnement à Azkaban, et notamment la jeunesse de Harry, l'ancien détenu avait quelque peu douté de la véracité du récit de Remus. Mais à présent qu'il se trouvait face à Harry, force était de constater que le Lycanthrope n'avait pas exagéré. Son filleul savait parfaitement comment se rendre insupportable.

- Quand cesseras-tu d'esquiver ton juste châtiment ? gronda Cassandra toujours enragée, avant de lancer un deuxième maléfice.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Harry sans bouger d'un centimètre, en projetant en l'air d'une pichenette la Mornille qu'il venait de ramasser.

La nonchalante petite pièce intercepta et dévia le rayon lumineux en direction d'Archimède qui dû plonger par terre afin d'esquiver le sortilège.

-Bon ça, vous devrez admette que comme méthode d'esquive de maléfice, c'était sérieusement cool, commenta Black avec effarement avant de commencer à s'esclaffer, s'attirant ainsi un regard sombre de Cassandra et Remus pendant que Archie secouait la tête afin de retrouver ses esprits, après son plongeon inattendu.

C'est à ce moment que le génie en potion se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop lent et qu'une partie du maléfice l'avait frôlé de trop près, puisque d'énorme tentacule jaune était en train de lui pousser sur la tête.

Piqué au vif d'être une nouvelle fois le dindon de la farce, il se tourna vers Black dont l'hilarité avait redoublé avant de prendre la parole.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'un ancien détenu pouvait pouffer comme une gamine…

-Hey ! Je ne pouffe pas misérable petit gnome, mon rire est tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin ! protesta tout de suite Sirius.

-Hum, si ça peut te faire plaisir, lâcha tranquillement Archie d'un ton supérieur, tandis que Sirius lui répondit de manière on ne peut plus mature en lui tirant la langue.

-Je suis content de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps pour refaire connaissance, finit par lancer Harry d'un ton redevenu sérieux, en faisant référence à l'amitié qui liait Sirius et Remus depuis longtemps.

-Non, je dois dire que j'étais encore un peu confus lorsque l'accès au ministère m'a été refusé à cause de mon petit problème de fourrure, cependant lorsque Dumbledore est sorti quelques minutes plus tard en m'expliquant que Sirius était véritablement innocent, j'ai enfin réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, répondit Remus tandis que Cassandra, qui se tenait toujours sur ses genoux, lui caressait les cheveux en souriant.

-Tu aurais dû voir ça Harry. Ted Tonks a été magistral ! Tous les officiels se pissaient dessus et Fudge transpirait tellement qu'on aurait dit une fontaine. A la fin, lorsque Madame Bones a jugé utile de m'indemniser, la moitié des vieux croulants du département ont frôlé l'infarctus et avant même d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, j'étais libre. Depuis lors, j'habite à l'Antre de Lunard et Remus et moi avons passé nos journées à rattraper le temps perdu.

-Bien, j'espère que tu lui a considérablement pourrit la vie pour avoir ainsi dévoyé notre jeune et innocente Cassandra ? demanda Harry avec un sourire entendu pendant que Remus et mademoiselle Whitehorse commençait à l'insulter depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Attirant son filleul par les épaules afin de pouvoir lui parler discrètement dans le creux de l'oreille, Sirius pris la parole en faisant bien attention de parler tout juste assez fort pour que Remus puisse l'entendre à l'aide de son audition de Lycan.

-J'ai bien essayé de le culpabiliser comme tu me l'avais demandé en prison afin de l'aider à se forger le caractère, mais non seulement le vieux loup n'a plus honte de sa maladie, mais un autre évènement bien plus incroyable est venu modifier tout ma stratégie.

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? interrogea Harry ne plissant les yeux.

-Je pouvais difficilement le culpabiliser de dévoyer la petite Cassandra quand c'est elle qui porte la culote. Tu devrais voir ça, à chaque fois qu'ils font tu-sais-quoi le pauvre loup garou sort de la chambre à coucher en tirant la langue et en pleurnichant. Sans compter qu'il fait la vaisselle, le ménage, le repassage et la nourriture… soit disant qu'il s'agit de son travail en tant que patron du Lupanar, ricana Sirius d'un ton parfaitement sadique tandis que Remus piqué au vif, lâchait un grognement et commençait à expliquer sa façon de penser à son ami dans un langage des plus colorés.

Les échanges de politesse durèrent encore quelque moment et Sirius et Archie se trouvèrent rapidement de nombreux points communs. Comme leur gout pour harceler Remus, leur caractère moqueur, le fait qu'ils soient tout deux des pervers…

Harry pour sa part, pressé de se mettre au travail, finit par lâcher un authentique sourire en direction de Remus et Cassandra et hocha la tête à leur intention avant de s'excuser et de sortir de la pièce, visiblement pressé de vaquer à ses occupations.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Cassandra, le visage inquiet se tourna vers Remus.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça va aller ? Je veux dire, Harry est un garçon courageux mais tout de même laisser un enfant de cet âge avec des Détraqueurs durant aussi longtemps est quelque chose dont personne ne peut sortir indemne. Il y a une très bonne raison pour laquelle aucun enfant n'est censé être mis en leur présence. Si ma mémoire est bonne, plus une âme est jeune et plus elle est sensible à leur pouvoir. C'est un miracle que le pauvre garçon ne soit pas devenu fou en quelques jours.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Cass, Harry est quelqu'un de très fort et il ne fait jamais rien au hasard, la rassura Remus en souriant. Pour être tout à fait honnête, sa détermination et ses convictions le poussent parfois à faire des choses bien trop Gryffondors à mon gout. Cependant, il n'a jamais véritablement échoué jusqu'à maintenant et il est sorti de cette histoire assez riche pour une centaine de vie, résonna le Lycan., pendant que sa petite amie se laissait aller contre son torse l'air toujours peu convaincu.

-Cette place est l'enfer Remus, j''ai du aller y voir un ami de mon père lorsque j'étais gamine et une chose est sûre, aucune somme d'argent n'est suffisante pour compenser ne serait-ce qu'une semaine dans cet endroits maudit.

-Je dois dire qu'elle a raison Remus, murmura Sirius d'un ton soudain redevenu sombre et sérieux une facette de sa personnalité qu'il avait développée en réponse à son long emprisonnement. J'ai longtemps résisté en prison grâce à ma certitude d'être innocente et mes talents d'animagus. Mais Harry, lui, devait faire face sans cette aide précieuse, et même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment il est parvenu à résister, je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été facile, même pour lui.

-Vous êtes un animagus ? demanda Archie en écarquillant les yeux.

-Yep ! lança Black d'un ton redevenu amusé et bon enfant, avant de se lancer dans une longue discussion avec Archie sur tout un tas de sujet importants, comme les potions, les femmes, les animagus et les motos !

Au même moment, Harry émergea de l'âtre d'une grande cheminée sombre et essuya de ses épaules les restes de la poudre de cheminette qui venait de se consumer. Il releva lentement la tête, n'accorda pas la moindre importance à la gigantesque pièce taillée dans la roche et tapissée d'étranges peintures et croisa une paire d'yeux améthyste incroyablement envoutante.

-Bonsoir Lestat, murmura Harry dans un français sans défaut.

-Et bonsoir à vous mon bon monsieur Potter, répondit le vampire en affichant un large sourire qui dévoila l'un de ses crocs.

.

**Au même moment dans le wagon numéro 33 du Poudlard Express.**

-Merlin soit loué. Je suis si contente de te revoir. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu à tout jamais, mon bébé. , sanglota madame Goyle en serrant son fils contre son cœur.

Un peu plus loin Narcissa Malefoy serait contre elle son petit Drago qui paraissait inhabituellement pâle pendant qu'un tout petit plus loin, un groupe de sombres sorciers regardait la scène en grimaçant.

Voilà à présent plusieurs heures que les familles Crabe, Goyle et Malefoy cherchaient leurs enfants respectifs dans le Poudlard Express et c'est finalement un coup de génie de Lucius qui avait permis à tous les mages en présence de découvrir le pot au rose. Leurs enfants avaient tous été transfiguré en poisson rouge et soigneusement enfermé dans un petit bocal lui-même abandonné au milieu d'un wagon anonyme.

-Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je… Mes souvenirs sont tout embrouillés, bafouillait inutilement Crabbe.

Drago pour sa part restait silencieux. Sa propre mémoire avait été altérée et il ne se souvenait pas des moments qui avait précédés sa métamorphose en poisson, cependant une chose était très clair dans son esprit. Un instant, il avançait avec Crabbe et Goyle, bien décidé à attaquer Potter et Montague par derrière afin de prouver à tous ses condisciples de Serpentards qu'il avait raison au sujet des Serdaigles, et l'instant d'après il tournait stupidement dans un bocal.

Bien sur cela ne constituait pas une preuve et il n'avait aucun moyen d'accuser Potter, mais une chose était certaine. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le maudit mage aux yeux vert était responsable de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Un peu plus loin, Lucius Malefoy était arrivé à la même conclusion après avoir remarqué qu'il trainait sur la banquette un article de la Gazette du Sorcier relatant la libération de Potter. En effet, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, car seule une poignée d'élèves étaient assez doués pour réaliser une transfiguration de ce genre, et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été assez stupide pour abandonner ce journal sans une bonne raison. L'attentat était signé, et si Drago pouvait y avoir de son côté une part de responsabilité, le message lui était pourtant adressé directement. Potter venait de lui rappeler qu'en cas de besoin, Drago, son fils unique, demeurait à portée de sa baguette et que toute action perpétrer à son encontre, comme sa condamnation, aurait des conséquences.

Lucius sera les dents. L'héritier Potter ne perdait rien pour attendre, cependant il faudrait faire preuve de prudence, car le gamin était sans le moindre doute intelligent et dangereux.

Un peu plus loin, Narcissa jeta un discret coup d'œil en direction de son époux avant de porter ses yeux sur son fils unique, le visage parfaitement neutre. Enfin, une expression indéchiffrable passa dans ses prunelles gris bleu et la belle blonde fronça les sourcils, visiblement en proie à une intense réflexion.

.

**Au même moment, dans un endroit incartable.**

-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles du conclave ? demanda doucement le jeune mage aux yeux verts en s'asseyant souplement dans un moelleux fauteuil.

Le vampire qui lui faisait face se servit tranquillement un verre de ce qui ne pouvait être que du sang, avant de prendre place en face de son hôte et de répondre.

-Harry, Harry, tu sais pourtant parfaitement bien que je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à ta question… sauf bien sûr si tu es devenu un vampire sans me prévenir depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. Si tel n'est pas le cas, mon offre tient toujours, mon bel adonis, susurra Lestat d'un ton à la fois moqueur et séducteur.

Les prouesses que le vampire blond pouvait accomplir avec sa voix laissaient souvent Harry pour le moins impressionné.

-J'ai peur que ta femme ne prenne pas bien une telle chose Lestat… Car outre le fait que cela constitue plus ou moins un adultère de ta part, cela ferait d'elle ma mère et connaissant son affection sans limite à l'encontre de ma personne, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences d'une telle folie… répondit finalement le jeune mage en haussant un sourcil légèrement moqueur.

-Voyons, je sais de source sûre que ma femme et toi vous entendez bien mieux que tu ne voudrais le laisser croire. Il me semble même que vous avez discuté business ensemble et avez monté un certain projet d'entreprise… avança le beau vampire d'un ton amusé.

Il était en effet de notoriété publique que le magnifique Lestat de Lioncourt, s'il dépensait sans peine des fortunes en frivolité, ne travaillait en revanche pas du tout et laissait à sa femme le soin de gérer sa fortune et ses investissements. Un domaine pour lequel en tant qu'ancien noble français il n'avait que dédain.

-Il est certain que je préfère mener des affaires avec ta femme qu'avec toi, cette vielle folle est peut-être un brin hystérique et maniaque mais elle sait de quoi elle parle lorsqu'il s'agit d'arg…

Harry s'interrompit soudain brusquement en voyant le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'agrandir démesurément tandis qu'un petit frisson lui remontait le long de la nuque.

-Hystérique et maniaque n'est-il pas ? susurra juste derrière lui une voix à la douceur trompeuse.

-Tiens ma chérie, je ne t'avais pas vu arrivé, ricana Lestat depuis son canapé sans cessé de regarder Harry d'un air incroyablement amusé.

Le jeune mage se retourna et laissa ses yeux détailler un instant Andrielle de Lioncourt. La femme de Lestat était habillée d'une robe de satin extrêmement moulante et fendue jusqu'à la taille qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées et sa poitrine arrogante. Son visage plus fin que de la porcelaine était rehaussé de délicates boucles d'oreille en rubis qui paraissaient luire à la lumière du feu, tandis que ses yeux pénétrant fixaient Harry avec une lueur malicieuse.

Le jeune sorcier la détailla une nouvelle fois des pieds à la tête incapable, en dépit de son occlumancie, de faire fit de la vision magnifique qu'offrait ses énormes se... qualité morale, ainsi que son extraordinaire post... gentillesse.

Alors qu'il arrachait finalement ses yeux des magnifiques seins de la superbe vampire dont la robe au décoté opulent peinait à contenir les deux magnifiques trésors, Harry secoua la tête et maudit ses hormones d'adolescent.

Andrielle de Lioncourt avait vraiment une extraordinaire poit… personnalité.

Sa testostérone en furie et ses pensées rien de moins que sacrilège furent interrompu par un petit toussotement de Lestat.

-Maintenant que tes yeux sont suffisamment sustentés et que tu as fini de déshabiller ma femme du regard, il serait peut-être temps que tu me dises ce qui t'amener chez moi, finit par ricaner Lestat d'un ton résolument moqueur tandis que ses yeux améthyste jubilaient littéralement de moquerie.

Il l'adorait l'effet que produisait sa moitié sur la gente masculine et pas jaloux pour deux sous, se complaisait littéralement dans la jalousie et le désir des hommes qui venaient chez lui et contemplaient ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir.

-Oui. Mon bon époux n'a que trop raison Harry, explique nous ce qui t'amener chez nous. Tu n'envisagerais pas de refaire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de te laisser enfermer volontairement à Azkaban ? Juste avant la date de signature de notre petite affaire commune et me laisser seule payer les deux millions de Gallions nécessaires au lancement du projet, alors même que tu dois en verser la moitié … une telle chose me forcerait après tout à te discipliner, susurra la magnifique jeune vampire en glissant un de ses doigts fin courir le long de la joue du jeune mage qui jeta un regard désespéré à Lestat, lequel leva les mains en signe de neutralité.

-Je… hum, j'ai été pris de court sur le timing et… **Merlin soit damné !** grommela Harry avant de se téléporter à l'autre bout de la pièce afin d'esquiver une gifle qui lui aurait sans le moindre doute fait exploser la tête.

**-Tu me dois un million de Gallions et tu oses me traiter d'hystérique ! Reviens ici misérable vermisseau, que je te dresse convenablement,** rugit alors la belle vampire avant de se mettre à le pourchasser.

Lestat de son côté, regarda la course poursuite avec un certain amusement. Depuis leur première rencontre, les rapports entre Harry et sa femme avaient été tendues. Les deux s'étaient rapidement entendu sur l'aspect économique et la possibilité de faire des affaires ensemble… pour le reste, le caractère explosif de sa femme et la langue insolente de Harry ne faisait pas bon ménage.

Le plus amusant de l'histoire étant bien sûr que bien qu'il soit incapable de se l'avouer, Andrielle et Harry étaient en train de développer, à leur manière, une étrange forme d'amitié.

Après quelques minutes d'amusement, Lestat finit par mettre fin à la course poursuite.

-Suffit ma chère, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que Harry te remboursera bien assez tôt. Maintenant, écoutons ce que notre invité a à dire avant que la nuit ne soit complètement écoulée, finit par lancer Lestat d'un ton taquin.

-Comme tu voudras, répondit la jeune femme avant de tourner un œil sombre vers Harry et d'ajouter dans un grondement sombre : quant à toi petite vipère, tu as intérêt à me rembourser rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la peau des fesses.

Le jeune mage rajusta tranquillement sa tenue et reprit place dans le fauteuil avant de regarder Lestat d'un air sérieux.

-Les informations que tu m'as fourni étaient exacte et outre une petite centaine de tomes contenant tout le savoir de Serpentard, j'ai également déniché un vieux portrait au caractère peu amiable… Bien sûr, le fait que je ne sois pas de son sang et que je lui annonce la mort de son basilique a peut-être légèrement envenimé nos relations... toujours est-il qu'à la fin, nous avons trouvé un accord intéressant, commença à expliquer Harry en scrutant ses interlocuteurs de ses yeux vert.

-Alors ce vieux Salazard a laissé un portrait de lui. Qui l'eut cru… C'est pour le moins intéressant, remarqua Lestat à mi-voix comme pour lui-même.

-Et ce portrait a-t-il dit quelque chose d'important ? questionna Andrielle plus curieuse qu'énervée à présent.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. En fait l'une des seules choses qu'il ait faites, c'est de me convaincre de le laisser lire mes vieux livres d'histoire de la magie cependant il a soulevé certains points qui méritent un petit approfondissement.

-Comme une méthode qui permettrait de sauver ta mère et ta sœur… Une méthode qui ferait appelle à la fois au bâton d'Asclépios ainsi qu'a un puissant élixir. Un élixir dont l'existence n'a jamais été un véritable secret durant les temps passés mais dont la composition et la difficulté sont tels que nul n'a jamais pu le fabriquer, finit par murmurer Lestat en regardant le dernier des Potter avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Harry se figea un instant, alors que son esprit tournait à plein régime. Finalement, le jeune mage haussa les épaules en se demanda exactement ce que savait le vampire sur le sujet.

-Il se pourrait qu'il est fait allusion à un tel élixir et au bâton, cependant je pense que cette partie du problème pourra être résolu sans votre concours, finit par répondre Harry en regardant le couple de vampire avec calme.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Harry. Cependant puis-je te suggérer de t'atteler à l'étude de la magie Fourchelangue ainsi que des enchantements qui viennent avec, une fois que tu auras finit de découvrir les propriétés curatives de cette branche de la magie ? conseilla Lestat dont le petit sourire arrogant et mystérieux était revenu.

Prenant une petite gorgé du verre de vin qu'il tenait à la main, Harry croisa le regard du buveur de sang et sourit. Il ne buvait d'ordinaire jamais d'alcool, cependant seul un fou ou un inculte aurait refusé de tremper ses lèvres dans le grand cru vieux de près d'un siècle et parfaitement conservé que venait d'ouvrir Lestat.

-Tu peux me suggérer tout ce qu'il te plaira mon bon Lestat, finit par répondre Harry d'un ton qui indiquait parfaitement qu'il n'accordait aucun importance aux dites suggestions et n'en ferai en définitive qu'à sa guise. Cependant, je voudrais tout de même savoir d'où peut bien provenir un tel conseil.

-Ta quête de savoir dans toutes les branches de la magie n'est un secret pour personne qui te connaisse un tant soit peu, et je pensais simplement que ces vieilles magies retiendraient ton attention et ta curiosité, éluda le vampire avec un sourire tandis que le visage de Harry se refrognait.

Interagir avec les Lioncourt était toujours si compliqué !

-Je pense que tu devrais cesser d'encombrer ton esprit avec ce genre de préoccupation mon bon Lestat car j'ai déjà déterminé un programme d'apprentissage complet de toutes les nouvelles informations que j'ai désormais à ma disposition. Cependant, je vais clarifier ma question. Pourquoi sembles-tu penser que ces connaissances en particulier peuvent m'être utiles ? Et que tentez-vous de me dissimuler tous les deux ? interrogea directement Harry en plissant les yeux.

Comprenant que le temps des plaisanteries et des faux semblants étaient terminé, les deux vampires laissèrent disparaitre leur masque de jovialité et fixèrent Harry avec une intensité et une immobilité que seuls les morts vivants peuvent développer.

Le jeune mage rencontra leur regard sans flancher, ses propres yeux vert luisant d'intelligence au milieu de son visage dont l'expression était devenue impénétrable.

-Dis-moi Harry, que pense tu de l'éducation fournit aux jeunes sorciers que tu côtois à Poudlard ?

-Quelle éducation ? répondit simplement Harry d'un ton dérisoire et méprisant, en songeant au jour où Filius Flitwick lui avait posé la même question.

-En effet, il n'y a plus grand-chose de valeur qui soit enseigné, murmura Andrielle qui paraissait approuver la morgue du jeune mage concernant le niveau magique pitoyable qui était désormais devenu monnaie courante.

-Voilà un point sur lequel nous sommes tous d'accord, surenchérit Lestat. Le monde magique, s'est peu à peu enfoncé dans une autosuffisance dérangeante, oubliant de plus en plus des magies qui firent sa grandeur et dans leur décadence actuelle, les sorcier modernes sont devenus faible. Et cette faiblesse est en train de donner bien des idées à certaines personnes.

-Que veux-tu dires Lestat ? demanda Harry en plissant les yeux.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que bien que la plupart des races magiques soient trop faibles et désormais trop soumises pour remettre en cause l'hégémonie des sorciers, il reste certains peuples, certaines races qui pourraient être tentées de profiter de cette faiblesse afin de renverser l'ordre en place.

-Tu veux dire que les vampires prévoient…

-Les vampires sont loin d'être le seul problème des sorciers. Les gobelins sont une race puissante, et les nains, repliés à Tir-Marak, n'ont de leur côté jamais oubliés leur dernière défaite, le coupa Andrielle.

-Sans compter que les moldus progressent de plus ne plus et qu'à mesure que les sorciers s'enlisent dans leur racisme et leur décadence, les hommes du commun font progresser leur science et leurs armes, continua Lestat.

-Ce que nous sommes en train de dire, c'est que le monde magique tel que nous le connaissons s'apprête à changer. Voldemort, n'était pas une maladie, il n'était que le symptôme d'un mal bien plus profond qui ronge le monde magique. Harry, le règne des sorciers tels qu'il existe actuellement est déjà à l'agonie.

Harry resta silencieux, avalisant tranquillement tout ce que venait de dire le couple de vampires.

-L'analyse objective du monde sorcier est sans appel. De nos jours, les enfants pensent à s'amuser avant d'étudier, les politiciens à se remplir les poches, et les communautés magiques indépendantes minoritaires comme les centaures sont aveuglés par leur orgueil… Le temps passe, et le monde magique s'affaiblit, pendant que l'ombre menaçante des moldus grandit de jour en jour et que les dernières puissances libres complotent afin de profiter de la faiblesse relative des sorciers… A ton avis Harry, comment une telle chose va elle finir ? interrogea doucement Lestat.

-Vous êtres en train de me dire que le monde sorcier est condamné à l'anéantissement. Que l'arrogance et la décadence des sorciers vont déclencher une guerre civile qui détruira le monde magique de l'intérieur, pendant que de leur côté, les moldus continueront de gagner en puissance jusqu'à ce que finalement, il ne leur reste plus qu'à finir de nous anéantir, finit par dire Harry d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons te révéler ce qui s'est discuté lors du conclave vampirique, cependant, une chose parait certaine, si les sorciers ne se reprennent pas très vite et si les anciennes magies ne sont pas redécouvertes à une large échelle, le monde magique sera en grand danger.

-Vous m'avez donné à réfléchir, mais pourquoi me révéler ces informations ? demanda Harry en haussant un mince sourcil.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour en parler Harry. Cependant, tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour le monde magique, si certaines décisions sont prises et certains sacrifices faits. Mais assez soliloqué, tu voulais nous demander quelque chose il me semble ? finit par conclure Andrielle.

Secouant la tête afin de passer à un autre sujet, Harry se reconcentra, joignit ses mains devant lui et se pencha vers les vampires.

-J'aurai besoin d'informations sur plusieurs personnes et de conseils afin d'embaucher les bonnes personnes dans le cadre d'un petit projet qui me tient à cœur, commença à expliquer le jeune mage en capturant tout de suite l'attention de ses interlocuteurs.

.

**Quelque jour plus tard.**

**.**

_**Harry Potter Superstar du Quidditch emprisonné à tort,**_

_**Complot ou incident, la vérité enfin révélée !**_

_Un article Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter est de tous les adolescents de Grande Bretagne, le plus populaire en ce moment. Poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, récemment élu meilleur poursuiveur du monde par le magazine ' Just Quidditch ' et nommé homme du match lors de la victoire historique 565 à 240 contre la Croatie Harry Potter n'en finit plus de faire couler de l'encre._

_En effet, comme vous le savez tous, le jeune prodige fut durant un temps emprisonné à Azkaban pour meurtre lors de la dernière année scolaire, avant d'être brusquement libéré dans un revirement de situation impromptue._

_Cet évènement inédit avait provoqué bien des controverses et afin d'y mettre fin, le ministre de la magie, Monsieur Cornelius Fudge avait à l'époque offert dans un communiqué officiel ses excuses les plus sincères au jeune héritier Potter qui avait, semble-il, été emprisonné à tort sur la base de preuves qui aurait été falsifiées._

_Depuis lors, les thèses les plus farfelues se sont enchainées, certaines théories parlaient d'une conspiration de la ligue de Quidditch internationale, d'autres encore plus invraisemblable évoquaient l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, une pièce mythique qui comme le sait tout un chacun, n'a jamais existé._

_Enfin, après des mois de doute, et d'affabulation, moi Rita Skeeter, je suis enfin en mesure de vous apporter la vérité. En effet Monsieur Cornelius Fudge en personne m'a convoqué ce matin dans son bureau afin de m'offrir en exclusivité une explication détaillé de ce qui s'est vraiment passé._

_Suite à la mort infortuné du jeune Antony Goldstein, noble sorcier de pure ascendance, le ministère de la magie a promptement ouvert une enquête avec la pleine coopération d'Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard et mage suprême du Magenmagot._

_Le crime était si grave et les preuves recueillies alors étaient si incriminantes à l'encontre de monsieur Potter qu'une unanime décision fut prise et conduisit à son emprisonnement immédiat. Cependant, l'enquête ne fut pas pour autant abandonnée et à la lumière de nouveaux évènements fournis par Neville Londubat, le sauveur du monde magique en personne, le service des Aurors fut dans un deuxième temps capable de prouver l'innocence de monsieur Potter, qui fut immédiatement libéré._

_Dans sa grande mansuétude, Monsieur Potter ne jugea pas utile de porter plainte contre le ministère et réaffirma sa confiance en l'administration Fudge qui profita de l'occasion pour corriger un terrible déni de justice en libérant monsieur Black._

_Il va s'en dire que l'enquête se poursuit et que la thèse actuelle concernant l'attentat, est qu'il s'agissait d'un plan élaboré spécifiquement pour faire emprisonner monsieur Potter et que de puissants intérêts économiques se cachaient probablement derrière la machination. Monsieur Fudge n'a malheureusement pas pu m'en dire plus concernant cette terrible conspiration pour des raisons de sécurité nationale et nous ne pouvons donc que saluer l'incroyable travail effectué à ce sujet par nos courageuses forces de police._

_Monsieur Fudge a ensuite profité de notre entretien pour adresser une nouvelle fois ses sincères excuses à monsieur Potter et saluer la performance sportive extraordinaire de ce dernier lors du dernier match de qualification de l'Angleterre._

_._

Harry fronça les sourcils en reposant le journal sur la table. A quoi jouait donc Fudge avec cette histoire de conspiration ? Un tel mot ne pouvait pas avoir été employé sans raison, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agisse de la première étape d'un plan visant à manipuler l'opinion publique suite au mauvais résultat du ministre dans les derniers sondages.

Levant les yeux vers Archie et Cédric qui discutaient à voix basse en face de lui, Harry Potter sentit un petit sourire bien involontaire lui étirer les lèvres.

-Comme je te plains mon pauvre Cédric, depuis qu'Archimède ne peut plus pleurnicher dans mon giron, il me semble que c'est toi qui a récolté la lourde tâche que d'écouter ses sempiternelles complaintes concernant son éloignement avec une certaine Stéphanie Zabini, non ?

Cédric lâcha un petit rire amusé pendant qu'Archimède se renfrognait.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle me manque tant et que je la vois si peu souvent désormais… Elle ne s'énerve même plus après moi lorsque j'utilise ses petits diminutifs et je crois que je suis en train de la perdre, murmura Archimède avec des trémolos dans la voix avant de s'arrêter un moment comme pris d'une soudaine illumination. Hey, en fait cela fait si longtemps qu'elle ne m'a pas frappé qu'elle a peut-être oublié comment faire ? ajouta soudain le grand brun dont le visage était désormais plein d'espoir.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle ne t'a pas frappé du tout lorsque tu es passé visiter les Zabini le weekend dernier ? demanda Cédric en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été aussi proche d'Archie que Harry, il en savait suffisamment pour savoir la nature très physique des relations qui existaient entre le genou de Stéphanie et les parties intimes d'Archimède.

-Exactement ! acquiesça Archimède avec un grand sourire benêt. Je crois que je lui plais de plus ne plus.

-Oui, ou alors la colère a laissé la place à l'indifférence… Peut-être qu'elle s'est enfin rendu compte qu'en plus de ton caractère insupportable, tu étais affublé d'un pénis si insignifiant qu'il n'était plus digne de l'attention de son genou plus longtemps, ricana Harry.

-Et si vous arrêtiez une seconde de me torturer pour que nous puissions parler affaire ? se rembrunit Archimède en lançant un regard noir au dernier des Potter qui haussa un simple sourcil amusé.

-Parler affaire de si bon matin, mais quelle détestable idée… intervint Sirius Black en s'asseyant à la table des adolescents, avant de se servir un grand verre de thé.

-Toute idée qui n'est pas en rapport directe avec les femmes, le jeu et l'alcool t'est systématiquement détestable, intervint Harry de son habituel ton moqueur.

-Touché mon petit Veinard, je suis un expert dans les trois seules matières que tu ne pourras jamais apprendre dans tes bouquins et il s'agit juste qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne viennes quémander mon conseil, héhé, ricana Black en lançant un sourire charmeur à son filleul qui se rembruni.

-Pour en revenir à notre business Harry, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit si tu avais eu gain de cause au ministère hier soir, intervint Archie qui affichait maintenant un large sourire de connivence en direction de Sirius qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-Il est bon de voir que pour cette affaire au moins, tu sembles capable d'utiliser ta cervelle, grommela Harry avant d'appeler clairement à voix haute. Poppy ! Chappy !

Au plus grand choc des sorciers présents, deux petits elfes de maison apparurent dans un pop retentissant.

-Vous nous avoir appelé Maitre Harry ? demandèrent en cœur les petites créatures en faisant une petite courbette, tandis que Sirius Cédric et Archie contemplaient les elfes avec des yeux exorbités.

Il semblait évident que Harry avait effectivement eu gain de cause et obtenu l'autorisation ministérielle d'acheter des elfes de maison. Il était aussi clair qu'il n'avait pas perdu de temps avant d'acquérir les premiers elfes… Non, plus surprenant était sans conteste l'attirail des deux petites créatures. En effet, loin d'être habillés de vieux sacs de patates ou d'élégants costumes brodés aux armoiries de la maison Potter comme c'était le plus souvent le cas, les deux elfes de maison étaient vêtus d'un tablier et de petits gants confectionnés en cuir de dragon.

-Oh par le gnome de Merlin comme c'est mignon ! Ils ont même les mini bottes en écaille de dragon, babilla Sirius d'une voix de papa gâteaux en détaillant les elfes de la tête au pied.

-Bien, vous devrez maintenant suivre les consignes d'Archimède ici présent. C'est le grand benêt qui se trouve à ma droite, expliqua Harry en direction des elfes, sans tenir compte des railleries de son parrain.

-Alors, tu les as déjà achetés ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela irait aussi vite, finit par murmurer Archie.

-Archimède, essayes-tu de me dire que tu n'es pas prêt et que nous devrions revoir notre collaboration dans cette entreprise de potion que tu espérais monter ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil et en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

-Ah non, non, non, non, non ! cria tout de suite Archimède. Je suis prêt, je suis plus que prêt ! Les chaudrons sont déjà arrivés et les premiers ingrédients aussi, et en fait je … hum… En fait, c'est juste que je ne sais pas encore où commencer à travailler, grommela finalement le grand brun.

Harry cessa un instant d'ennuyer son plus vieil ami et redevint sérieux.

-Je pourrais agrandir ta chambre ainsi que celle de Cédric et créer magiquement quelques pièces que nous transformerions en laboratoire. Ainsi Archimède pourrait prendre en charge les étapes les plus cruciales pendant que Cédric superviserait les phases de repos de latence magique… Je crois savoir que ton père a finalement donné son accord pour que tu travailles et que tu viennes vivre avec nous ?

Diggory sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir, mélange de fierté et d'embarras.

-Il n'était pas enchanté au début, mais lorsque je lui ai dit que je voulais commencer à gagner mon propre argent tout en faisant fructifier mes connaissances magiques, il ne pouvait plus vraiment s'y opposer. Ma mère a pleuré un peu en disant que les enfants grandissaient trop vite et que j'en devais pas m'épuiser en mélangeant mon travail de serveur et mon projet en potion, mais elle a fini par accepter elle aussi…

-Excellent, commenta Harry en songeant que Cédric avait dû avoir la partie bien plus dure qu'il ne le présentait.

Monsieur Diggory était un employé ministériel de haut rang, et bien peu d'entre eux voyait l'existence de l'Antre de Lunard d'un bon œil.

-Je suppose qu'il ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper de l'expansion magique de vos chambres, conclu Harry en se levant afin de s'atteler à la tache sans perdre de temps.

-Hé, je pourrais vous aider, intervint soudain Sirius. Comme Harry passe presque tout son temps à étudier et que Remus travaille du matin au soir, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Je ne suis pas un passionné de potion, mais je me débrouille correctement. Sans compter que vous pourriez alors mettre le business à mon nom, ce qui permettrait d'expliquer d'où provient l'argent et limiterait le risque d'un contrôle fiscal, puisque le ministère me fait patte douce depuis ma sortie d'Azkaban dans l'espoir que je ne me décide pas brusquement à faire un scandale.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, acquiesça Harry d'une voix douce. Les Black ont toujours eu parmi leurs nombreux privilèges ministériels une large exemption d'impôt qui nous serait bénéfique, sans compter que je doute que qui que ce soit ne vienne se plaindre de l'indécence des potions commercialisées par un homme qui a passé plus de dix ans à Azkaban… Qui plus est, Archimède pourrait peut-être t'apprendre les procédés spécifiques à la production de masse de manière à ce que tu encadres seul les elfes de maison lorsque nous retournerons Poudlard.

-Yep, Archimède, Cédric, nous sommes partenaire ! ricana black d'un ton machiavélique en attirant contre lui les deux adolescents qui tentèrent désespérément d'échapper à l'étreinte puissante.

-Je refuse que l'on m'appelle Archimède ! tenta de se défendre Archie tandis que le sourire démoniaque de Black s'élargissait. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui ai écopé d'un prénom débile à la naissance ? grogna finalement le grand brun pendant que Cédric lui offrait en guise de réponse un sourire bon enfant.

-Ma, ma, du calme mon petit gars, puisque Harry ne me laisse pas le cajoler comme tout parrain est censé le faire, je vais reporter ma folie et mon affection sur vous héhé. Alors et si on parlait de vos vies sexuelles à présent... ricana Black d'un air sadique pendant que les deux adolescents complètement gênés devenaient plus rouge que des tomates et se retournaient vers le dernier des Potter d'un commun accord.

-Harry j'ai comme un doute… tenta Archie en lançant un regard désespéré à son ami.

Cependant Sirius le prit de vitesse.

-Voyons Archie, c'est la moindre des choses. Après tout, ce sont tes potions nutritives avancées qui m'ont permis de retrouver si vite la forme après mon emprisonnement et comme la fortune des Black est immense, je ne demanderai même pas de salaire, ce sera ma manière de te remercier, contra Sirius d'un air espiègle pendant que le grand brun se renfrognait.

-Au fait… intervint Cédric qui commençait à sourire bien malgré lui, devant l'attitude comique de Sirius. Les Black sont une ancienne famille connue pour leur utilisation de la magie noire. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir des livres familiaux traitant d'ancienne potion aujourd'hui interdite ?

-Je suppose que oui, grommela Sirius en se rembrunissant à l'évocation de sa famille pour laquelle il n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre amour. Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda finalement le repris de justice en avisant l'attitude étrange d'Archimède.

Le grand brun en effet, se tenait désormais à quelques centimètres de Sirius et le regardait avec un regard de chien battu et des petites moues désespérées sur le visage suffisamment efficaces pour convaincre Voldemort.

-Oh ça... Ce n'est rien, ça lui arrive lorsque l'on prononce les mots apprendre de nouvelle potion ou quelque chose du genre. Il recommencera ensuite de manière périodique jusqu'à ce que tu lui montres les livres en questions. Et il est très persistant, soupira Harry en se rappelant certaines des années passées à Poudlard en compagnie du grand brun… Sur un autre sujet, continua Harry en se retournant vers les elfes de maisons, est-ce que vous pourriez vous préparer à ménager des chambre magiquement agrandit en laboratoire de potion ?

-Oui maitre Harry monsieur, répondit le plus petit des elfes de maison qui se prénommait Chappy, avant que les deux servants ne disparaissent.

-Mignon petit bonhomme, s'exclama Sirius avec sa bonne humeur communicative avant de se retourner sur sa chaise comme si cette dernière était maudite et de fixer avec adoration une des clientes qui venait d'entrer dans la taverne en s'écriant : Merlin soit damné, vous avez vu les fesses de cette nymphe !

Harry haussa les épaules et ignora la remarque perverse de son parrain avant de reprendre la lecture de son journal, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bien qu'il refuse encore de se l'avouer, Sirius Black et son charisme décontracté et un brin immature, prenait rapidement de plus ne plus de place dans le cœur du dernier des Potter.

Profitant de l'occasion pour commencer leurs préparatifs, Cédric et Archie prirent congé du petit groupe et montèrent à l'étage pour commencer à mettre en place leur petite entreprise et l'agitation frénétique qui avait suivi la discussion précédente laissa progressivement place un calme agréable.

-Tu veux que je te dise Veinard, finit par reprendre Black en regardant son filleul d'un air sérieux. Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir de pareils amis.

Harry retint une grimace en entendant à nouveau le vieux surnom dont Remus l'avait initialement affublé et finit par répondre à contre cœur.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant Sirius ?

-Tout simplement parce que plus j'apprends à te connaitre et plus j'en viens à la conclusion que tu ne sais pas t'amuser. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ton génialissime parrain à la solution, expliqua l'homme en levant le pouce d'un air décidé.

-Hum et quelle solution, s'il te plaît ? interrogea Harry d'un ton neutre.

-Je vais t'apprendre, conclu le repris de justice en souriant.

-Tu vas m'apprendre à m'amuser ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Yep, l'idée m'est venue tout naturellement, assura Black en hochant énergiquement la tête. Comme il semble évident que je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'apprendre coté magie ou finance et que pour ce qui est des femmes tu as déjà ton lot d'admiratrices vu tes talents au Quidditch, donc je me suis dit : dans quoi mon petit filleul adoré est-il absolument nul ? Et une nouvelle fois la réponse était évidente : tu ne sais pas rigoler !

-J'ai mieux à faire que rigoler au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, susurra Harry dans un murmure dangereux alors que le serment qu'il avait jadis prêté de sauver sa famille lui revenait en mémoire avec violence.

-Cela aussi je le sais. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Remus depuis ma libération et il m'a parlé de ton objectif, je dois dire que je le trouve magnifique et respectable. Je peux aussi te promettre que ton père aurait été extrêmement fier de toi Harry. Cependant c'est toi qui oubli une chose, ta famille ne s'est pas sacrifiée uniquement pour que tu puisses un jour la sauver. Ils ont voulu te donner une chance de vivre heureux.

-J'aurais tout le temps de rechercher le bonheur avec ma mère et ma sœur une fois que je les aurais sauvée, siffla Harry avec une violence contenu.

-Il y a une chose que je dois t'apprendre Harry, continua Black en fixant son filleul droit dans les yeux. Il est honorable de faire des projets pour l'avenir, d'anticiper les problèmes et de planifier des solutions. C'est grâce à tout ce travail, toutes ces réflexions que tu sauveras ta famille, et je n'ai aucun doute que tu réussiras. Mais nul ne dois se perdre dans l'avenir Harry… C'est une leçon que j'ai appris à Azkaban, une leçon qui m'a permis de survivre quand tous mes espoirs et tous mes rêves m'avaient été retirés.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le jeune mage d'un ton un peu moins froid.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as résisté aux Détraqueurs, mais il est évident que tu as pu arrêter totalement leur pouvoir. Moi en revanche, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, et après seulement quelques jours, les démons d'Azkaban m'avaient tout pris. Mes rêves, mes espoirs, mes amours, mes souvenirs heureux… Il ne me restait plus rien pour me projeter dans l'avenir, ou me remémorer un passé meilleur. Je n'avais plus de mémoire, plus de projets, plus de futur… Mais il me restait le présent, Harry ! Je me savais innocent et je refusais d'abdiquer alors jours après jours j'ai appris à tirer parti de la seule chose qui me restait : le moment présent. Ressentir l'air qui entrait dans mes poumons et en éprouver du plaisir, regarder les arabesques de pierre qui s'étendaient sur les murs et y discerner des œuvres d'art, écouter le battement de mon cœur comme s'il s'agissait d'une musique. Peu à peu, j'ai appris à tirer du plaisir de chacune des choses insignifiantes qui font que nous sommes vivant et protéger par ce présent que je m'étais forcé à apprécier, j'ai trouvé la force de garder ma santé mentale et c'est cela qui m'a offert un avenir en définitive, car sinon j'aurais perdu mon âme bien avant que tu arrives pour me sauver.

Harry, cette fois, ne trouva rien à dire complètement pris au dépourvu par la confession de son parrain qui jusque-là n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de son calvaire.

-Tu es fort Harry, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet, finit par reprendre Black. Cependant, tu pourrais l'être bien plus, parce qu'au fond de toi cette petite flamme qui anime ta vie et te fais désirer plus que tout de voir à nouveau le soleil se lever est en train de dépérir. Il ne faut pas oublier l'avenir bien sûr, car seuls les fous avancent dans la vie sans préparer le lendemain, sans un but, ou un objectif… Mais il faut être tout aussi stupide pour oublier que le bonheur et la vérité réside dans le présent, et trop de grands sorciers obnubilés par leur objectif, et leur rêve pour l'avenir ont oublié le présent au point de s'oublier eux même. Harry, continue de travailler, devient un grand sorcier, sauve ta famille … mais dans l'intervalle, apprend à apprécier le présent, apprend à être heureux, apprend à prendre du plaisir de temps en temps. En fait, apprend à écouter ton cœur, sans quoi toi aussi tu t'oublieras en chemin et tous tes rêves seront réduit à néant, conclu Sirius dont les yeux gris n'avaient jamais été aussi sérieux.

Harry resta un long moment silencieux. Il voulait avec toute la force de sa logique écraser les arguments de son parrain, réduire son raisonnement à néant, mais quelque chose au plus profond de lui ne le laissait pas faire car derrière son esprit froid et désespérément scientifique, il subsistait une petite voix qu'il avait trop souvent ignoré une petite voix qui lui soufflait que Sirius disait vrai.

Etait-ce pour cela que Voldemort avait perdu la raison, ou que Salazard avaient tout abandonné derrière lui avant de se lancer dans une quêtes impossible ? Ces puissants sorciers avaient-ils simplement oublié d'écouter leur cœur un peu trop souvent ?

Fermant les yeux un bref instant, Harry ouvrit ses paupières et croisa le regard de son parrain.

-Et comment te proposes-tu de m'apprendre à 'm'amuser' ? demanda finalement le jeune homme dans un soupir.

A ces mots le visage de Black paru littéralement s'éclairer et rajeunir de dix ans.

-Et bien, je connais une moto nommé Dalida qui souffre de ne point rouler et je m'étais dit que tu serais peut-être content que quelqu'un t'apprenne comment la piloter, expliqua Sirius en souriant largement.

Harry sentit un sincère sourire apparaitre sur son propre visage et tandis qu'une étrange chaleur se rependait en lui, le jeune mage se dit que pour une fois, suivre les conseils de son irresponsable de parrain n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée... Ça et aussi le fait que Remus ferait sans aucun doute une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité !

.

**Au même moment dans une autre pièce de l'Antre de Lunard.**

-Remus, je crois que Harry ne m'apprécie vraiment pas du tout, murmura Cassandra Whitehorse en s'asseyant au côté de son amant. Tu penses qu'il est jaloux du fait que nous soyons désormais un couple ? Ce genre de chose est toujours difficile à vivre pour les adolescents.

Le Lycanthrope sourit à sa compagne avant de répondre d'un ton dégagé.

-A vrai dire Cassandra, je trouve au contraire qu'il a l'air de t'apprécier, expliqua Lupin avec un sourire.

-Et peut-on savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton un tantinet vexé.

Il lui paraissait en effet évident, au vu de l'attitude du dernier des Potter depuis son retour, que ce dernier ne nourrissait pas beaucoup d'amour à son égard.

-Et bien, la dernière fois que j'ai été dans une relation de plus d'une semaine avant de te rencontrer, remonte à quelques années. Harry avait treize ans à l'époque et l'Antre de Lunard n'était pas encore totalement fonctionnel. La demoiselle en question était tout à fait charmante, commença le Lycanthrope avant de se reprendre en voyant l'expression de sa compagne. Mais pas autant que toi ma chérie et euh… en tout cas, on peut dire que Harry ne l'appréciait pas du tout alors que de mon côté et je croyais en être amoureux. Peu après son retour de Poudlard, le petit salopiot a décrété unilatéralement qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi mais à la fortune des Potter à laquelle elle aurait pu avoir un accès indirect en m'épousant puisque à l'époque Harry n'était pas encore émancipé, expliqua le Lycanthrope, dont les yeux devinrent soudain un peu vagues.

-Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé, alors ? le pressa Cassandra peu habituer a ce que Remus parle aussi librement de son passé.

-Et bien à l'époque, j'étais complètement énamouré et j'ai refusé de croire Harry. Il a tenté de me convaincre pendant des semaines, allant jusqu'à fouiller le passé de cette femme, et m'apporter des preuves de ses graves méfaits, ainsi que les certificats de décès de ses trois précédents maris qu'elle avait, selon lui, assassiné afin de leur voler leurs biens. Mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais aveugle face aux évidences. Il a continué à m'apporter des preuves par dizaine que cette femme voulait juste m'épouser me tuer et lui voler son argent mais rien n'y faisait et le jour, ou je lui ai annoncé que j'allais épouser cette femme, il s'est décidé à agir et il m'a stupéfixié par derrière. Il m'a ensuite attaché, bâillonné et rendu invisible avant de me réveiller afin que je puisse assister à la scène, murmura Remus avant de frissonner.

-Quoi ? Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il n'avait que treize ans ! s'exclama mademoiselle Whitehorse qui a l'évidence, ne paraissait bien peu convaincue par le récit quelque peu tarabiscoté.

-Oui le sale gosse était précoce et pour une raison étrange, sa magie n'a jamais pu être repérée par le ministère, grimaça Remus en se remémorant quelques-unes des blagues de Harry. Enfin, ce qui est important, reprit Remus après une courte pause, c'est qu'après m'avoir incapacité, il m'a réveillé avant de demander à la jeune femme en question de passer à la maison. Là, il l'a confronté de manière directe en lui assenant qu'il avait vu clair dans son jeu et qu'il était aussi au courant pour les potions d'amour inodore qu'elle avait utilisé sur moi et qu'il allait tout révélé. A ce moment-là ma compagne de l'époque a dû paniquer car elle l'a menacé de sa baguette en disant qu'elle allait lui effacer la mémoire et que d'ici peu, la fortune des Potter serait à elle… prouvant ainsi qu'il avait raison.

-Merlin tout puissant et qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? demanda Cassandra en écarquillant les yeux.

Effacer la mémoire d'un enfant était quelque chose de très traumatisant et dangereux… et parfaitement illégale cela va s'en dire !

-Et bien pour faire simple, Harry avait aussi prévu cette éventualité et il n'y a pas eu de combat, parce que juste avant de l'accuser ouvertement, le petit serpent lui avait offert un verre, un verre dans lequel il avait glissé quelques gouttes d'une potion de suppression magique temporaire. Ce qui veut dire que la traitresse en question s'est donc retrouvé incapable de lancer le moindre sort, expliqua le Lycan avec un petit sourire étrange avant de baisser les yeux et d'ajouter à mi-voix. On devrait peut-être changer de sujet maintenant, Cassandra. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuille vraiment entendre la suite.

-Tu rigoles Remus, bien sûr que je veux entendre la suite ! Surement, Harry t'a alors libéré afin que vous puissiez appeler les Aurors, supposa la jeune femme avec un mélange de bon sens et de curiosité.

-Et bien pas tout à fait, car étant donné ma nature de Lycanthrope, les lois sorcières ne me protègent absolument pas et cette jeune personne n'avait rien commis d'illégal au sens stricte du terme puisqu'elle n'avait même pas pu attaquer Harry. Du coup, mon protégé a pris sur lui de rendre la justice de manière plus directe, soupira Remus avant de regarder sa compagne d'un air sérieux. Si tu veux vraiment savoir je vais te le dire mais promet moi de ne pas juger Harry trop durement. Il a eu une enfance difficile et ce genre de choses laisse toujours des traces.

-Que... qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? finit par demander Cassandra à mi-voix.

-Il a dit à cette femme que 'puisqu'elle voulait tant que cela voler son héritage', elle serait ravie de savoir que les Potter possédait de nombreuses fermes… avant de la transformer en vache. Il a alors ajouté, que 'puisqu'elle paraissait tant apprécier le sortilège d'amnésie' il allait lui en faire une démonstration afin de lui permettant d'oublier sa vie de sorcière et d'embraser pleinement sa toute nouvelle existence de ruminant, murmura Remus dont le visage s'assombrit alors qu'il se remémorait la scène.

-Merlin tout puissant, murmura Cassandra en portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

-Dès que je me suis libéré des entraves magiques, j'ai immédiatement tenté d'annuler les choses et j'ai pu lui rendre une apparence humaine, cependant je n'ai pas pu lui faire recouvrer la mémoire, expliqua le Lycanthrope en fermant un instant les yeux.

-Impossible… murmura Cassandra dont le visage avait perdu toute couleur.

-Malheureusement non. Il te faut comprendre que Harry n'est pas un sorcier comme les autres. C'est un génie en magie comme il n'en apparait qu'une fois tous les millénaires, et s'il y a bien un domaine où il excelle, ce sont les maléfices touchant à l'esprit. En fait, il étudie les maléfices d'altérations de la conscience depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, dans le but de sauver sa mère et sa sœur, et quelque part en chemin, il a appris à les utiliser… Si bien qu'aucun des médicomages de Sainte Mangouste n'a pu par la suite lui rendre ses souvenirs. Leur conclusion définitive a été que sa mémoire avait tout simplement disparut et que sa personnalité avait été définitivement transfigurée en celle d'une vache.

-Comment a…

-Comment a-t-on pu s'en tirer sans finir en prison ? la coupa le Lycanthrope. Et bien pour une raison très simple, il n'y avait aucune preuve, aucun témoin. Qui plus est, le Priori incantatum réalisé sur ma baguette n'a bien sur rien donné puisque j'ai uniquement tenté de la sauvé, quand a Harry il n'a même pas été soupçonné puisque sa baguette était censé être munit d'un sortilège de traque et qu'aucune magie accidentelle ou infantile n'avait été repéré par le ministère… et personne ne pouvait même imaginer qu'un enfant aussi jeune soit capable de réaliser ces prouesses. En définitive, il semblerait qu'une ancienne famille de sang pur autrefois lésée et ravie de voir ce qui était arrivé intervienne directement à coup de pot de vin afin de faire clore le dossier.

-Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela maintenant Remus ? demanda Cassandra d'une voix douce.

-Parce que je ne veux pas te mentir, et je ne veux plus me cacher. Je veux que tu comprennes qui je suis, et pour cela tu dois comprendre qui est Harry. Tu dois surement penser qu'il est un monstre désormais, mais ce que tu dois comprendre c'est qu'Harry a vu sa famille et ses amis se faire massacrer encore et encore au cours de sa vie. Harry parle très peu de son passé, mais je ne suis pas totalement ignorant. Sa famille a été massacrée juste devant ses yeux par des Mangemorts, ses parents adoptifs l'ont ensuite maltraité dans des proportions inimaginables avant de mourir brulé vif. L'un de ses amis d'enfance est mort dans ses bras, et l'autre a disparu. En bref, Harry a vu mourir et disparaitre tous ceux qu'il aimait encore et encore durant près d'une décennie, et a présent il n'a aucune intention de voir ce genre de chose se reproduire.

Cassandra resta muette en regardant le visage résolu de Remus.

-Bien peu de gens aujourd'hui peuvent se vanter d'avoir trouvé leur place dans le cœur de mon protéger, cependant il est prêt à tout pour défendre ceux qui ont cette chance. Toute sa vie durant, il l'a dédié à son travail. Amour, plaisir, détente sont des notions étrangères à sa vie car chaque seconde qu'il a passé depuis que je l'ai rencontré a été une seconde de dur labeur uniquement dédié à l'idée de protéger et sauver ceux qu'il aime.

Remus Lupin s'interrompit alors un long moment, comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et reprit finalement la parole.

-J'ai mis longtemps à accepter Harry pour ce qu'il était et plus encore à comprendre que je ne pourrais pas le faire changer. Après cet incident, j'ai pleinement pris conscience de la profondeur de sa résolution et de la force de son caractère : il était prêt à sacrifier l'amour que j'avais pour lui, a endosser le rôle du méchant, à porter seul tout le poids de la culpabilité et à s'attirer ma haine, uniquement pour me sauver d'une veuve noire. Il était prêt à sacrifier tout ce qui faisait son bonheur pour assurer le mien, expliqua le Lycanthrope en direction de son amante qui paraissait toujours aussi choquée. Comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir ? demanda Remus avec émotion. Comment aurais-je pu le rejeter alors même qu'il venait de sacrifier son âme pour me défendre ?

Une nouvelle fois Cassandra Whitehorse resta muette alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait mettait son cœur à nu devant elle.

-Une fois l'émotion passée, j'ai fini par remercier Harry de ce qu'il avait fait et à ce moment, j'ai compris qu'a posteriori j'étais pleinement d'accord avec ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. J'ai compris que je me fichais pas mal de la pseudo-immoralité de cette action quand les lois qui défendent soit disant notre morale m'auraient laissé impuissant face à cette meurtrière qui était prête à ruiner la vie d'une quatrième famille et à détruire la mémoire d'un enfant pour quelque piécette. A ce moment, j'ai compris que je me fichais bien de ce que pensaient de moi quelques sorciers tous prêts à m'abandonner à mon triste sort parce que je suis un Loup Garou. Ce jour, j'ai compris que le bien et le mal étaient des notions variables et qu'au milieu de ce flou artistique, je pouvais au moins être sûr d'une chose : c'est que Harry et moi étions devenue une vraie famille, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Se levant du canapé d'un geste sauvage, Remus se retourna et regarda sa compagne avec intensité.

-Harry m'a beaucoup offert : il m'a aidé à avancer dans la vie avec la tête haute, à monter un commerce dont je puisse être fier, à avoir confiance en moi, il m'a même rendu récemment mon plus vieil ami, et maintenant je réalise que c'est lui qui m'a poussé dans tes bras. Cependant, il y a une chose qu'il n'a jamais pu faire pour moi. Il n'a jamais pu m'aider à accepter le Loup-garou qui est en moi, à ne plus avoir honte de ce que je suis. Parce que ce miracle, il n'y a que ton amour qui me l'ai offert, conclu Remus en s'agenouillant devant la jeune femme qui était toujours assise sur le canapé et demeurait muette de stupéfaction.

-Cassandra, si je t'ai raconté tout cela c'est parce que je t'aime. Je veux, faire ma vie avec toi, cependant je traine avec moi des démons du passé et je ne voulais pas te mentir. Tu as été la première à m'aimer pour ce que je suis réellement, la première à ne pas voir en moi un monstre ou au contraire un pauvre hère souffrant d'une malédiction. Tu as été la première a pleinement accepter Remus Lupin le Loup garou, et pour toutes ces raisons je sais maintenant que je t'aime et… et tu as le droit de savoir qui j'étais, qui je suis maintenant, et qui est celui que je considère comme mon fils. Si notre histoire se poursuit, Harry ne va pas disparaitre et mes nouvelles convictions non plus, et je ne veux pas t'entrainer avec moi dans ce genre de vie sans que tu sache à quoi t'attendre, expliqua le Lycanthrope avant de se relever et de se détourner.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer silencieusement la porte une voix retentit.

-Remus, murmura Cassandra depuis le canapé où elle se trouvait toujours.

-Oui ? murmura Lupin en se retournant lentement.

Un instant plus tard Cassandra Whitehorse était dans ses bras.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! lui hurla-t-elle au visage avant de se serrer de toutes ces forces contre lui. Tu es exactement comme Harry ! sanglota-t-elle dans son cou. Tu m'as raconté la plus sordide de vos histoires pour me dégouter, pour me pousser à me détourner de toi, parce qu'au fond de toi tu ne te juges toujours pas assez bien pour moi, mais je t'aime Remus Lupin et je ne te laisserai pas partir.

-Je…, tenta Remus avant d'être interrompu par un long et langoureux baiser.

Une petite éternité plus tard, Cassandra mis fin à leur étreinte et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Lycan.

-Si j'avais eu cette femme sous la main je l'aurais tué moi-même, murmura finalement la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas une oie blanche Remus, après tout mon commerce est situé au beau milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais comme je n'ai pas ta grandiloquence, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te raconter mon plus noir secret comme tu viens de le faire alors il va falloir te résoudre à écouter mes pires moment par tout petit bout au cours des nombreuses années à venir, susurra la jeune femme en se pressant contre lui.

-Tu... tu crois ? demanda le Lycan d'une voix hachée alors même que Cassandra lui mordillait l'oreille.

-J'en suis sûr, lui répondit-elle avec amour avant de le pousser vers le lit.

.

**Pendant que Remus et Cassandra batifolaient tranquillement, d'autre personne bien plus sérieuses paraissaient entretenir une discussion houleuse dans les entrailles du ministère de la magie.**

-Je… euh… Etes-vous vraiment certain qu'il s'agit-là d'une sage décision, monsieur le ministre ? babilla pitoyablement l'assistant de Fudge qui paraissait visiblement terrorisé à l'idée de questionner les méthodes de son chef… mais qui pourtant ne pouvait pas sur un sujet aussi grave, s'abstenir de le faire.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, vous avez vu les derniers sondages ? Maintenant que l'affaire Black a été rendue complètent publique et que les vautours des médias sont au courant qu'un Mangemort nommé Peter Pettigrow est en liberté dans la nature, ces vampires de la Gazette m'accuse tous d'être incompétent, grogna Fudge d'un air sombre avant de d'ajouter d'un ton proprement terrifiant : puisqu'ils veulent des résultats, ils vont en avoir, foi de Fudge !

-Oui bien sûr monsieur, vous avez raison… Mais tout de même, envoyer des centaines de Détraqueurs à travers tout le pays à la recherche... d'un rat ? questionna son assistant avant de reculer rapidement de deux pas lorsque Fudge tourna la tête dans sa direction. Votre plan est sans faille bien sûr, mais je... je veux dire que les Détraqueurs ne sont pas faciles à contrôler loin d'Azkaban, voilà tout… tenta de se reprendre le petit homme.

-Les Détraqueurs feront ce qu'ont leur dira de faire, un point c'est tout, aboya Fudge avec violence alors même que son visage prenait une teinte violacée sous l'effet de la colère. Depuis qu'il est devenu de notoriété publique que Pettigrow, l'homme qui a conduit au massacre de la famille de notre poursuiveur national vedette, est en liberté, les gens se sont mis à questionner mon administration, et si nous ne réagissons pas, c'est tout mon gouvernement qui risque d'être déstabilisé après les fiascos des affaires Black et Potter !

-Je... je comprends monsieur, mais est ce que les choses ne seront pas encore pire si les Détraqueurs commencent, en plus, à attaquer d'innocente personne ? tenta une dernière fois le conseiller à mi-voix.

Fudge grinça des dents en regardant le petit misérable se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce. Comment ce crétin osait il questionner son jugement ? Ce bon à rien n'était pas payer pour remettre en question ses idées mais pour acquiescer sans poser de question et s'occuper des menus détails !

-Les Détraqueurs nous obéirons au doigt et à la baguette, gronda Fudge d'un ton si colérique que le petit assistant faillit tomber dans les pommes. Chaque jour que Pettigrow passe en liberté augmente mes chances de me faire destituer lors de la prochaine assemblée plénière du Magenmagot. Maintenant, cessez de questionner mes ordres et obéissez, sombre idiot !

-O… oui monsieur, bien sûr monsieur. Je… combien de Détraqueurs voulez-vous envoyer pour cette 'chasse au rat' ? finit par céder le petit commis.

-Laisser une dizaine de Détraqueurs à Azkaban, ce sera bien suffisant avec les Aurors en place, envoyez le reste à la chasse à travers tout le Royaume Uni. Dites-leur de ratisser chaque village, soit-il moldu ou sorcier, de retourner chaque pierre et n'oubliez pas d'envoyer un contingent spécial surveiller Poudlard, ordonna le ministre à son assistant qui paraissait on ne peut plus choqué. Informez également les pays voisins de notre opération et demandez leur coopération dans la traque de Pettigrow afin que la chasse à l'homme n'épargne pas le continent. Bientôt les Détraqueurs auront réglé ce problème et je pourrais envoyer un petit _baiser_ d'adieu à tous mes problème… suis-je assez clair sur ce dernier point ?

-Oui monsieur finit par répondre l'assistant qui paraissait extrêmement pâle et sur le point de défaillir… Le ministre de la magie venait ni plus ni moins d'ordonner que tout soit mis en œuvre pour arracher l'âme de Pettigrow avant qu'une saison ne soit passée.

.

**Une semaine plus tard, au Lupanar.**

-Woaaaa, bailla Archie. Harry ne le prend pas mal mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu m'as tiré du lit de si bon matin afin de m'attirer dans ta chambre... je ne suis pas de ce bord-là mon vieux… Et en plus c'est mon anniversaire tu aurais quand même pu me laisser dormir et m'accueillir avec un mot gentil au lieu de 'Suis moi Archimède' !

Regardant son ami un long moment en restant silencieux, Harry se remémora les sages paroles que Sirius avait prononcé quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à profiter du présent, mais aujourd'hui il allait faire un grand pas dans cette direction en demandant à Archimède de l'aide dans son projet le plus important, sauver sa famille.

Profitant du silence pour regarder autour de lui, Archimède se retrouva nez à nez avec une scène des plus insolites.

-Harry, dis-moi si je me trompe mais on dirait qu'il y a un portrait qui est en train de léviter et de lire tes vieux livres d'histoire.

Le portrait en question adressa un sourire sardonique à l'adolescent, tandis que Harry soupirait et se décidait finalement à répondre.

-Ton pouvoir de déduction me surprendra toujours mon cher Archimède.

-Harry, mais c'est le portrait de Salazard Serpentard ! finit par bégayer Archimède qui n'avait apparemment pas entendu un mot de la précédente remarque.

-Non, comment as-tu deviné ? Attends, ne me dit rien, ça doit être en lisant la plaque au bas du cadre ou il est marqué le nom du modèle, persifla Harry

_§§ Ton ami a véritablement toute la mémoire du strangulot associé à la vivacité d'esprit du Veracrasse… un mélange pour le moins misérable_, siffla doucement le portrait de Salazard.

-Oh qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda soudain le grand brun intrigué par les sifflements du Fourchelangue.

-Il a dit que tu étais un crétin, répondit Harry avec bonne humeur, avant de saisir une petite feuille de parchemin et de la jeter en direction d'un Archimède extrêmement vexé qui l'attrapa néanmoins au vol.

Archie jeta ensuite un regard noir au portrait qui lui sourit de manière goguenarde et s'intéressa finalement au parchemin que lui avait donné Harry. Il lut ensuite attentivement son contenu et releva des yeux incrédules en direction de Harry.

-Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il finalement en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Tu trouve que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Archimède ? répondit Harry de son habituelle voix froide. Pourquoi tu as lu quelque chose d'amusant ?

-Tu veux dire, quelque chose d'amusant à part le fait qu'obtenir le moindre de ces ingrédients que tu as listé relève presque de l'impossible ?

-Tu exagères surement, contra Harry dont les muscles s'étaient pourtant imperceptiblement tendus.

-Pas vraiment, répondit finalement le brun en continuant de lire et relire la liste en réfléchissant. En fait, de tous ces ingrédients, seuls deux peuvent être acheté, de nos jours. La peau fraiche de serpent Runespoor et les œufs vivant de Vorpala sont des substances régulées mais qui doivent tout de même pouvoir s'acheter chez un apothicaire pour une somme plus que faramineuse si l'on sait où chercher.

-L'argent n'est pas un problème, intervint Harry d'un ton décidé.

-En effet, mais cela n'aidera pas pour le reste de ta liste parce que de mon côté, le seul Phénix que je connaisse est celui de Dumbledore et je n'ai aucun idée de comment le convaincre de pleurer pour toi… Parce que je peux t'assurer que même Dumbledore ne pourrait pas obtenir une telle chose de son animal, sans quoi il serait déjà l'homme le plus riche du monde vu les propriétés de cette substance.

Harry, qui avait déjà plus ou moins conclu la même chose, avait secrètement espéré que Archimède, qui était extrêmement savant dans le domaine des ingrédients magique, connaisse un autre sorcier possédant un Phénix. Un sorcier qui aurait eu un peu plus de contrôle sur sa bête…

-Les arbres antiques de Mabara sont pour ainsi dire éteints, cependant certaines rumeurs font état de quelques spécimens millénaires survivants au plus profond des déserts magique d'Afrique centrale… Oh et je crois qu'on a pas vu leur écorce sur le marché des ingrédients depuis un petit siècle, puisque personne de nos jours n'est assez fou pour aller dans un endroit ou la magie ambiante est telle qu'elle peut vous griller en quelque jours… si toutefois vous arrivez à échapper assez longtemps aux Nundu qui pullule dans la région bien sûr…

Harry réalisa effectivement qu'une telle chose était un brin problématique.

-Les fleurs d'Antaris ne sont pas trop rares par contre. En fait elles pullulent littéralement sur les plus hauts sommets de l'Himalaya, parce que ces petites choses délicates ne poussent jamais ne dessous de sept mille mètres d'altitude. J'espère que tu es un bon alpiniste parce que les machines moldus ne peuvent pas atteindre les zones magiques de la montagne et que le champ énergétique naturel ambiant rend toute forme de téléportation magique impossible dans cette région.

Cette fois Harry en était sûr, son mauvais karma et les années passées à médire sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient venait de le rattraper. Se retenant de justesse de se cogner répétitivement la tête contre un mur, il continua d'écouter Archimède.

-L'extrait de lune, existe en abondance et fut pendant des siècles bon marché à l'achat… et pourtant il pourrait être l'un des plus difficiles à obtenir.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien il n'existe que certaines fleurs associées à quelques magies bien spécifiques qui puissent capturer les rayons lunaires. Le procédé est rapide et peu couteux, mais les seuls qui sachent faire ce genre de chose sont les elfes des bois… des créatures qui ont choisi de disparaitre et de s'isoler du monde après la troisième guerre runique de l'antiquité… Personne n'a plus la moindre piste concernant la zone où ils se sont cachés depuis près de cinq cents ans…

-Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? murmura Harry dans un soupir.

-Oh une ou deux choses, je vais sauter une demi-douzaine d'ingrédients tout aussi farfelus et impossible à obtenir pour en arriver à 'un fragment d'âme de Morenplis et de Détraqueur'. Là j'avoue que je suis dubitatif. Si on s'en réfère à certaines de mes sources les plus euh... obscures, les fragments d'âme font partit des ingrédients classique qu'utilisent les adeptes de magie noire dans leur potion à but rituel.

-Et cela pose un problème parce que …? demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas vraiment ou son ami voulait en venir.

-Et bien pour obtenir un fragment d'âme, il faut tuer la créature concernée et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les Morenplis et les Détraqueurs sont des créatures immortelles. En tout cas, pour nous autres, simples humains… conclu Archimède en lançant un petit sourire amusé à la vue de l'expression exaspérée de Harry.

_§§ Un nécromancien devrait être capable de tuer ces créatures. Ce sont après tous les Nécromants qui les ont créés en premier lieu, _ intervint Salazard depuis son portrait.

-Oh qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? interrogea tout de suite Archie visiblement curieux

-Il a dit que tu avais un petit pénis. Continue s'il te plait, répondit Harry sans hésiter tandis qu'Archimède lançait un regard noir au portrait qui affichait un sourire satisfait en le fixant d'un œil moqueur.

-Pour ce qui est du sang de gorgone, je dirais que cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile dès que nous aurons déterminé où on peut trouver une telle créature puisque jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elles n'ont jamais existé ailleurs que dans les légendes grecques.

Harry se passa lentement les mains sur le visage en entendant cette triste nouvelle tandis qu'Archimède continuait son énumération.

-En temps normal, je dirais que le sang et le venin d'un Basilic centenaire sont introuvables, par chance, nous avons déjà résolu cette partie du problème, continua Archimède pendant que le portrait de Salazard jetait un regard haineux en direction de Harry qui fit une petite grimace.

Continuant de parcourir la liste Archie afficha une petite expression amusée et reprit la parole.

- Par contre, trouver une femelle Vorpala mature devrait nous rappeler des souvenirs agréable, je ne sais pas vraiment où chercher, mais ce devrait tout de même être plus aisé que le reste.

_§§ Il y en avait encore plein en Roumanie à mon époque. D'étranges serpents ces Vorpala, les seuls à rechercher activement le froid à ma connaissance_, expliqua Salazard en direction du dernier des Potter qui hocha la tête pendant qu'Archie serait les dents convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle insulte à son encontre.

-Du sang de vampire donné librement. J'imagine que cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi étant donné tes contacts dans le milieu ainsi que ton amitié avec ce Lestat et son incroyablement sexy épouse…

-Rien n'est moins sûr, les vampires sont extrêmement possessif en ce qui concerne leur sang, surtout les plus anciens d'entre eux comme Lestat, le détrompa Harry d'un ton morne. Une telle substance est magiquement puissante et peut aisément être utilisé contre eux. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Voldemort a pu forcer certains clans à le soutenir lors de la dernière guerre… ce qui veux dire que même si je venais à convaincre un vampire, il demanderait probablement à verser lui-même son sang dans le chaudron plutôt que de m'en confier une fiole.

-Chaudron ? Tu veux utiliser ces ingrédients pour faire une potion ? demanda Archimède soudain extrêmement intéressé.

-Parle-moi d'abord du dernier ingrédient.

-Les roses tueuses de Marilia sont assez faciles à obtenir lorsque l'on s'oriente bien dans la forêt amazonienne. Tous les deux ou trois ans une nouvelle expédition part recueillir des ingrédients dans la région, cependant cela, fait bien deux décennies que personne n'est revenu vivant d'une telle expédition.

-Cela pourrait changer d'ici peu, grommela Harry à mi-voix avant de s'adresser directement à Archimède. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais savoir pourquoi je m'intéressais à ces ingrédients ?

Archie hocha la tête avec enthousiasme en entendant ces mots. Toujours intéressé lorsque l'on en venait à parler potion.

-Et bien je peux te répondre en partie en te disant qu'une bonne partie de ces ingrédients servent à fabriquer l'élixir du renouveau, une substance qui devrait me permettre de soigner ma mère et ma sœur.

-Je comprends, répondit Archie dont le visage prit une expression sérieuse alors qu'il réalisait le problème actuel de Harry.

Son ami n'avait jamais été aussi près du but, et pourtant, ce dernier n'avait jamais paru plus inaccessible que maintenant, au vu de la difficulté d'accès de tous les ingrédients nécessaire !

Harry cependant exaltait d'une confiance étrange lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami.

-J'obtiendrais les ingrédients de cela tu peux être sûr, affirma le jeune mage avec une conviction proprement ahurissante. Cependant deux problèmes persistent. Le premier c'est que je ne serais probablement pas suffisamment compétent pour mettre au point cette potion sans ton aide.

-Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander, intervint Archimède en adressant un mince sourire à son meilleur ami.

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et finit son explication.

-Le deuxième problème c'est que cette potion est inutile en dehors d'un contexte rituel bien spécifique. Un contexte qui nécessite que je me procure le bâton d'Asclépios, une chose qui a disparu en Egypte sans laisser de trace après qu'Asclépios ait voyagé au plus profond du pays… Ce qui veut dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, le bâton est perdu dans un territoire Egyptien protégé par un sort de fidelitas demeuré impénétrable durant plus d'un millénaire, ainsi que des enchantements relevant de magie Fourchelangue et d'art runique égyptien antique…

-Ce qui veut dire que pour parvenir à obtenir le bâton et un grand nombre d'ingrédient et survivre à l'expérience, il faudrait posséder une incroyable fortune, des compétences incroyables de brise sort, mais aussi en magie ancienne, en rune, en arithmancie et en combat magique… réfléchit tout haut Archimède dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

Harry resta silencieux tandis que son ami le dévisageait comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu. Enfin Archimède repris la parole.

-Tu… Toutes ces compétences, et cet argent que tu as amassé. Cette carte d'Egypte que tu as arrachée l'an passé… Harry ? Depuis combien de temps as-tu planifié tout cela ? murmura Archie en réalisant que tout le travail acharné, toutes les nuits passées à étudier, toutes les machinations visant à augmenter sa fortune, avait un but et qu'à ce jour, chaque seconde que Harry avait passé à étudier, chaque Gallion qu'il avait accumulé, chaque goutte de sueur qu'il avait versé, avait été tourné vers un seul et unique objectif : sauver sa famille.

-Je prépare cela depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse me souvenir. J'ai compris très tôt dans mes recherches qu'il me faudrait plus qu'un peu de savoir en médicomagie afin d'accomplir mes objectifs et je me suis donné les moyens de mes ambitions, répondit sobrement le jeune mage aux yeux d'émeraude.

Archie recula d'un pas en ouvrant tout grand la bouche alors que l'ampleur de sa découverte le frappait de plein fouet. Depuis toujours, les gens assumaient que Harry était un génie intéressé par l'argent et le pouvoir, cependant rien n'était plus faux. Tout ce qu'Harry avait fait chaque seconde de sa vie jusqu'à ce jour avait été intégralement orienté dans le but unique de sauver sa famille… et le résultat était une adéquation incroyable entre les compétences de Harry et les talents nécessaires à l'accomplissement de ce qui paraissait initialement être une mission impossible.

Harry Potter s'était condamné volontairement à une existence de travail, de frustration et de souffrance, il avait sacrifié son enfance, son bonheur, ses aspirations et ses rêves, afin de consacrer chaque seconde de son existence à sauver ceux qu'il aimait ! Et il avait poursuivi son but avait une détermination, un sens du sacrifice et une volonté qu'un dieu lui aurait envié.

Brusquement, Archimède Montague explosa de rire. Harry Potter, l'homme le plus radin, antipathique, et grognon de Poudlard avait en fait dédié son entière existence aux autres dans un geste de sacrifice d'une générosité sans égale… Et tout cela par amour ! Qui l'eut cru ?

-Oh Merlin Harry, tu as vraiment besoin de tirer un coup mon pauvre ! finit par lâcher Archimède avant de recommencer à pouffer.

-Oui c'est plus ou moins ce que Sirius m'as dit, grommela Harry fâché d'être finalement percé à jour. En tous les cas, le rituel et l'élixir du renouveau devrait permettre de ramener ma mère et ma sœur dans l'exact état de santé qu'elle avait avant qu'elle ne soit atteinte par ce damné maléfice.

-Cela ressemble plus à un rituel d'altération du temps qu'à un soin, répondit Archimède en redevenant soudain sérieux.

-C'est en effet plus ou moins le procéder. Afin de guérir ce qui est incurable, Asclépios a inventé ce procédé afin d'inverser le cours du temps au sein du corps humain lui permettant de revenir à son état d'origine et curant au passage toutes les afflictions contractées au cours du temps ainsi remonté, acquiesça Harry

-La théorie semble imparable, sauf que dans ton cas, il ne s'agit pas de remonter le temps de quelques heures avant un coup d'épée ou un empoisonnement, il s'agit d'inverser plus de dix ans d'existence et si la loi du libre-échange magique s'applique dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que la quantité de magie à fournir sera absolument terrifiante, exposa Archimède avec intelligence et un savoir surprenant dans un tel contexte.

-J'ai déjà pris des dispositions afin de palier à ce problème, répondit finalement Harry sans épiloguer, alors que ses mois d'emprisonnement à Azkaban lui revenait en mémoire. Après quelques secondes, le jeune mage sera les dents et reprit finalement la parole avec difficulté, conscient que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait demander à quelqu'un un service, une faveur.

-Archimède, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu étudies la fabrication de cette potion et que tu détermines avec certitude la localisation de ces ingrédients avant que nous n'ayons terminé notre scolarité à Poudlard… Parce que je n'ai pas la moitié de ton talent pour l'alchimie et les potions et que seul, je n'aurais pas le temps d'acquérir toutes les compétences nécessaires à l'accomplissement d'une telle mission si je dois passer des années à étudier cette potion.

Archie sentit une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, Harry venait de lui demander son aide, avec humilité.

-Hey, tu penses vraiment que je laisserais passer une chance d'étudier l'une des plus anciennes et des plus puissantes potions du monde ? demanda le grand brun en lançant un large sourire à son ami. Bien sûr que j'en suis, Harry, expliqua Archimède qui d'un simple sourire transmis à Harry toute son affection.

Il s'était juré de s'aider l'un l'autre un Noël pas si lointain alors qu'il était au chevet de la mère de Harry et Archimède Montague était un homme de parole et un ami fidèle !

-J'ai pris sur moi de traduire en anglais la totalité des livres en Fourchelangue à ma disposition qui traite de potion ainsi que le livre d'Asclépios. J'ai ajouté en outre quelques vieux tomes que j'ai obtenus dans l'Allée des Embrumes par le biais de mes partenaires vampires et ils sont tous pour toi, répondit simplement Harry en dévoilant d'un geste de sa baguette une énorme pile d'épais manuscrits à la vue de laquelle Archie se mit à saliver. Des siècles de savoir oubliés concernant les potions imprégnaient ces pages !

-Ohh ! Tu parles d'un putain de super cadeau d'anniversaire ! beugla Archie en sautant au plafond.

-En fait, ton cadeau est là, expliqua Harry avec un sourire en désignant une boite dans laquelle résidait un ensemble de tous les ingrédients prélevable sur un basilic.

Archimède regarda un instant la pile de livres qui lui permettrait très certainement d'accomplir son rêve et de trouver une cure à la Lycanthropie, il regarda ensuite l'ensemble d'ingrédients issus du roi des serpents parfaitement conservés et représentant probablement plusieurs dizaines de milliers de Gallions que Harry venait de lui offrir et resta bouche bée.

-Bon anniversaire, mon ami, murmura finalement Harry Potter en laissant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard ses yeux exprimer pleinement toute la profondeur de son amitié.

.

Lorsque Archie eut finalement quitté la pièce et refermé la porte derrière lui, Salazard reprit la parole.

_§§ J'ai passé ma vie à étudier les travaux d'Asclépios, et une chose est sûre, certains des ingrédients que tu as listé n'appartiennent pas au prérequis de l'élixir de renouveau. En fait, j'ai déjà parfaitement deviné à quoi servent ces ingrédients et ma seule question est donc : Pourquoi_ ?

_§§ Pourquoi pas ? Vous pouvez certainement voir le bénéfice direct, _répondit Harry en haussant les épaules alors qu'il poussait une petite trappe cachée sous son bureau, ouvrant ainsi un compartiment secret.

_§§ Je te côtois depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir que tu n'appartiens pas à la catégorie des fonceurs, tu planifies méthodiquement chacune de tes actions et de tes décisions et les risque qui sont associés à ce rituel devraient pour un esprit aussi rationnel que le tiens, surpasser grandement son bénéfice éventuel,_ raisonna Salazard avant de plisser les yeux et de conclure. _Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as en fait pas le choix et que réaliser ce rituel est devenu pour toi une nécessité._

_§§ Comme à votre habitude, vous avez utilisé votre esprit brillant pour analyser les faits, évaluer les probabilités respectives et conclu correctement. Voulez-vous un petit gâteau pour récompenser un travail si bien mené ?_ demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique avant de redevenir sérieux pendant qu'il sortait de la trappe secrète située sous son petit bureau un petit livre de cuir noir. _Venez en donc au fait Salazard, que voulez-vous dire ?_

_§§ Mon avis Harry, est que pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu as déjà découvert des secrets très ancien qui demeurent étrangers à ma compréhension et dérivent des anciennes magies tribales des peuplades préhistoriques d'Europe. Des secrets qu'Asclépios lui-même n'avaient pas réussi a percer dans leur intégralité et que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu tentes désormais de terminer un très vieux rituel connu sous le nom de Sargorath : le rituel du guerrier._

_§§ Je suppose que vous avez mérité votre deuxième gâteau,_ grommela Harry d'un air sombre.

_§§ Je dois avouer que je ne connais que peu de chose concernant le rite de Sargorath, cependant je sais que chacune des deux parties distinctes comporte ses propres risques et ses propres bénéfices et que l'une et l'autre sont indépendantes. Cependant je sais aussi que pour accomplir la partie numéro deux qu'a redécouverte Asclépios, il faut au préalable avoir réalisé la première. Te connaissant comme je te connais, j'en viens maintenant à la conclusion que tu as déjà accomplie la première partie, celle qu'Asclépios n'as jamais pu déchiffrer et que tu veux maintenant boucler la boucle… Or cela n'est en rien indispensable puisque les deux rituels sont indépendants. Ce qui veut dire que tes projets ne s'arrêtent pas au simple fait de sauver ta famille mais implique en vérité autre chose, une chose bien plus sanglante et violente une chose qui justifierai que tu prennes le risque de mourir pour devenir plus fort, car telle est le véritable risque du deuxième rituel de Sargorath…. Et cette chose qui te conduit visiblement à mettre ta propre vie en danger ne peut être que la guerre,_ murmura Salazard tandis que ses yeux perçant fixaient Harry sans ciller.

Cette fois Harry ne répondit pas. Il choisit de détourner les yeux et ouvrit le petit livre qu'il venait de sortir de l'étrange cachette. Les conjectures de Salazard si exactes soient elles, ne pouvaient en aucun cas lui porter préjudice.

Ouvrant le livre avec délicatesse, un mince sourire étira les lèvres du dernier des Potter alors qu'il contemplait les successions incroyablement complexes d'équations arithmantique qui s'enchainaient sur le papier blanc.

-Mon chef d'œuvre, murmura-t-il doucement en regardant le dernier diagramme qui lui faisait face et sur lequel un seul nom paraissait se détacher au milieu des équations : Amaterasu, la flamme sombre qui illumine les cieux.

Dans très peu de temps, son travail serait enfin récompensé et ses calculs aboutiraient et alors la face du monde serait changée.

.

**Le soir même, dans un lieu incartable**

Igor Moscovar Grégorovitch, regardait fixement les flammes verdâtres qui brulaient lentement dans sa cheminée. Tirant longuement sur sa pipe d'un air absent, il soupira lentement et prit la parole.

-Et bien, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène dans mon humble boutique Monsieur de Lioncourt ? demanda finalement le vieux fabriquant de baguette sans se retourner vers son visiteur nocturne.

Lestat tenta tant bien que mal de conserver son sang-froid. Grégorovitch n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait sous-estimer impunément. En fait, ce n'était pas un homme du tout à vrai dire.

Quand et comment le fabriquant de baguette était devenu un vampire était une histoire qui se perdait dans l'air du temps, cependant une chose était sure, Igor Moscovar Grégorovitch était ancien, très ancien. Il était si vieux qu'il pouvait demeurer éveillé en plein jour et supporter la présence des quelques rayons de soleil diffus qui filtraient par la seule fenêtre de sa petite échoppe lorsqu'il vendait ses baguettes. Assez ancien pour camoufler sa nature même de vampire aux êtres humains et masquer son âge réel devant les plus puissants membres de sa race.

-Le conseil demande à vous voir, finit par expliquer Lestat d'une voix neutre.

Le conseil vampirique était constitué de douze des plus vieux vampires du monde, chacun d'entre eux père d'une lignée bien spécifique de suceur de sang. Les pouvoirs de chacun des lignées était extrêmement différent les uns des autres, mais une chose demeurait toujours exacte, avec l'âge venait le pouvoir et les anciens qui présidaient le conseil étaient tous des monstres millénaires que personne n'osait défier…

-Dites aux vieux fous du conclave d'aller voir dans la fosse des Dragons si j'y suis, répondit tranquillement le marchand de baguette.

-Vous savez comme moi la pénitence qui accompagne le refus d'une convocation.

-Mais bien sûr mon garçon, cependant tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas assez fort pour me tuer et qu'aucun des vieux fossiles du conseil n'osera venir essayer en personne. Alors tu comprendras que je ne craigne pas trop cette sacrosainte pénitence. En fait, je suis également certain que toi-même tu ne tenteras rien et que tu te retireras pacifiquement une fois notre conversation terminée, expliqua le vieillard en croisant le regard de Lestat.

Le beau vampire blond frissonna légèrement en croisant les orbes gris et vaporeux du vieillard. La rumeur voulait que Grégorovitch ai été un puissant voyant de son vivant et qu'il ait conservé tous ses pouvoirs de devin dans la non mort… et Lestat n'avait aucun mal à porter crédit à de telles idées alors même que les yeux insondables du fabriquant de baguette mettait son âme à nue.

-Bien, dans ce cas permettez-moi de me retirer, finit par répondre le beau vampire blond en faisant une révérence.

-Lestat, l'interrompit la voix de Grégorovitch avant qu'il ne puisse se détourner. Avant que tu ne prennes congé, j'aurais souhaité discuter avec toi d'un certain sorcier que tu sembles fréquenter.

Secrètement alarmé par l'étendu du savoir de Grégorovitch, le vampire contrôla soigneusement les battements de son cœur et haussa simplement un sourcil curieux.

-Et que désirez-vous savoir ? finit par demander le blond.

-Oh, n'ait crainte mon enfant, il n'y a rien que tu saches et que j'ignore. En fait, je ne suis pas à la recherche d'information, je désirais simplement te donner un conseil. Lorsque viendra la troisième lune de l'ère d'erasul, tu seras amené à faire un choix, un choix important. A ce moment-là j'espère que tu te souviendras bien de mes mots. Lestat, l'espoir réside dans la vie et non pas dans la mort, aucune loyauté ne doit prévaloir devant la justice et le pouvoir des temps futurs.

-Et… Et en quoi cet avertissement est-il lié au jeune homme en question ?

-Cela tu le comprendras en temps voulu, maintenant va et ne t'inquiète pas de la réaction du conseil, ces imbéciles ne te feront rien, ton créateur y veillera, murmura Igor Moscovar Grégorovitch un instant avant que ne disparaisse la silhouette du grand vampire blond.

Tirant une dernière fois sur sa pite et reportant son attention vers les flammes vertes qui crissaient dans la cheminé, le vénérable ancêtre soupira.

-Harry Potter… Les flammes de ton destin n'ont jamais brulé si fortement, prend garde de ne point t'y aveugler, soupira le vampire avant que sa propre forme ne se dissipe lentement dans la nuit sombre.

…

**Note de l'auteur :**

Comme je suis pris par le temps je n'ai pas le temps de trop détailler les choses.

Et oui, finalement Grégorovitch n'étais pas un humain comme les autres ! Juste un vampire suffisamment puissant pour se faire passer pour un sorcier ! (j'avais laissé des indices dans un de mes tous premiers chapitres…)

Sinon j'ai essayé dans ce chapitre d'introduire le virage que commence à prendre la personnalité d'Harry qui peu à peu commence à s'ouvrir à ceux qu'il aime.

J'ai également tenté d'approfondir les liens affectifs entre les différents personnages de manière à étoffer leurs personnalités.

Le secret concernant éclipse sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre finalement, ainsi que deux ou trois surprise. Comme vous l'avez donc deviné Tonks fera son grand retour dans l'histoire.

.

Je posterais une devinette avec le prochain chapitre et la réponse aux devinettes de la dernière fois sont les suivantes :

**Devinette 1 : la voix**

**Devinette 2 : la lettre N**

**.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui penseront à la petite review d'encouragement… et à tous les autres lecteurs un peu feignants aussi !**


	29. Chapitre 29 : Des vacances sanglantes

.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, et je vous promets qu'il marque un tournant dans l'histoire, bonne lecture.

.

.

**Chapitre 29 : Des vacances sanglantes**

.

**Le 13 Juillet 1993 (été de début de troisième année du livre original)**

-Ah Severus, quel plaisir de vous voir. Entrez donc mon ami. Un peu de thé peut-être ? Proposa aimablement Dumbledore avec son habituel sourire chaleureux.

-Non merci Albus, j'ai une potion sur le feu et j'aimerais que nous fassions au plus vite si possible. Pourquoi désiriez-vous me voir ? répondit sombrement Rogue.

-Oh quel dommage, ce thé m'est fourni par un ami indien de la confédération internationale. Il est aromatisé aux baies de cassandre sauvage. Un vrai délice, insista le vieux directeur de Poudlard de sa voix amicale.

-Albus, vous me feriez plaisir en allant droit au but, j'ai véritablement beaucoup de travail, soupira Severus Rogue d'un ton sec mais néanmoins respectueux.

Dumbledore était en effet un des rares sorciers à avoir gagné ce privilège de la part du maitre des potions.

-Ah mon bon Severus, vous ne savez pas apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie. Mais pour en revenir à mon problème, je dois dire qu'il concerne Messieurs Potter et Montague.

-Et peut-on savoir ce qu'ils ont fait de suffisamment important pour que nous en discutions au beau milieu des grandes vacances ?

-Ils n'ont rien fait du tout ! En fait, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est parce que je voudrais que vous alliez présenter personnellement vos excuses concernant l'affaire Zabini à ces deux jeunes personnes et que vous les convainquiez de reprendre vos cours.

-Quoi ? Mais vous déraisonnez ! Montague m'a frappé et Potter a tenté de broyer mon esprit et vous voudriez que, moi, je m'excuse ? Si ce n'était la fortune du fils maudit de James et mes antécédents avec la justice, ces deux gamins auraient fini à Azkaban pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Cracha rogue en affichant une grimace ulcérée.

-Severus, vous n'analysez pas les choses avec clairvoyance. Si vous voulez vous faire une idée précise de, pourquoi et comment, les choses ont véritablement dégénéré vous devez tout d'abords comprendre que Messieurs Potter et Montague sont tout sauf des idiots… Et qu'en tant que tel, ils sont parfaitement capables de vous voir pour ce que vous êtes, à savoir un sorcier extrêmement compétent dans bien des domaines… Expliqua tranquillement le vieux mage.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela a à avoir avec…, commença Rogue avant de s'interrompre lorsque Dumbledore leva la main gauche pour lui intimer le silence.

-L'importance de ce point tient au fait que par la même occasion, Messieurs Potter et Montague jugent que, au vues de vos capacités magiques indéniables, il est impossible que vous n'ayez pas remarqué un Imperium aussi mal façonné… Et que vous avez donc été soit complice, soit négligeant au-delà du tolérable dans cette affaire qui a bien faillit déboucher sur le viol d'une de leur meilleure amie. Et je dois dire que sur ce point, nous savons tous les deux qu'ils ont d'ailleurs partiellement raison.

-Et comment voulez-vous que je me justifie à leur yeux sans leur expliquer que la marque des ténèbres empêche de manière systématique de fournir le moindre témoignage concernant l'usage d'un Impardonnable et ce, quel que soit la personne à l'avoir lancé ? Ce qui est, comme vous le savez, la raison pour laquelle je n'ai même pas pu essayer de vous mettre la puce à l'oreille ?

-Et bien je veux précisément que vous leur expliquez ce fait, afin qu'ils comprennent que votre manque de réaction n'était en aucun cas volontaire, mais vous avait été au contraire imposé par l'un des nombreux procédés de magie noire implantée dans la marque des ténèbres par Voldemort. Fort de cette explication, je veux ensuite que vous les convainquiez de retourner dans votre classe. Exigea Dumbledore d'un ton toujours aussi doux, mais au plus profond duquel on discernait néanmoins une incroyable autorité.

-Et peut-on savoir quel bien vous attendez de leur retour dans ma classe ? Ce que vous jugez suffisamment important pour justifier l'humiliation que vous me demandez d'endurer ? Siffla Rogue d'un air hargneux.

-Severus, l'an prochain Messieurs Montague et Potter vont passer leur Buse et il est probable que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils occupent les deux premières places de l'école en Potions et dans bien d'autres matières lors de cet examen… Or, si les deux meilleurs membres de notre académie sont les seuls à ne pas assister à vos leçons, cela fournira une excuse valable au bureau des gouverneurs pour me demander de vous limoger en arguant que la valeur ajoutée de votre enseignement est nulle, puisque les meilleurs élèves semblent avoir bénéficié de son absence… L'argument est bien sûr fallacieux, puisqu'il est aisé d'inverser le raisonnement en expliquant que les meilleurs élèves de l'école n'ont en fait besoin d'aucun enseignement mais cela ne les empêchera pas de vous mettre à la porte, une chose que je veux éviter à tout prix. Est-ce que vous comprenez Severus ? Soupira le directeur en regardant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

-J'ai peur de trop bien comprendre. Admit Rogue d'une voix grave. Vous voulez, afin de préserver ma position dans cette école, que j'aille ramper devant ces deux petits parvenus en leur expliquant les effets secondaires d'un maléfice qui me rappelle chaque jour mes choix peu judicieux du passé, cracha finalement le maitre des potions avec morgue.

-Je suis désolé de vous demander cela, croyez le bien cependant je veux que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir de cet état de fait. J'ai, de mon côté, pris sur moi de convaincre le professeur Flitwick de faire en sorte que Harry reprenne un cursus presque normal l'an prochain et assiste à tous les cours majeurs une fois par semaine afin de ne pas créer de problème lors des Buses. Cela fait maintenant un siècle que Poudlard demeure au sommet de l'enseignement de premier cycle, cependant l'écart entre notre établissement et les autres grande institutions du continent n'a cessé de se réduire ces dernier cinquante ans… ce qui veux dire que nous aurons bien besoin des points que nous apporteront messieurs Potter et Montague ! Je suis navré Severus mais je refuse de voir la réputation de Poudlard et votre propre position d'espion mises en danger uniquement pour ménager votre égo.

-Pas autant que moi, murmura Rogue d'un ton froid.

-Croyez bien que je compatis, s'excusa une nouvelle fois le vieux mage d'un ton toujours aussi calme et inflexible. Mais je sais aussi qu'un homme de votre intelligence peut comprendre que la fierté n'a pas sa place dans le travail que vous faites, et que votre position à Poudlard ne se révèlera par trop importante lorsque Voldemort sera revenu pour que nous prenions le moindre risque de la voir se fragiliser.

- Je vois, et que se passera-t-il si les gamins refusent de croire que la marque des ténèbres a le pouvoir de lier ma langue ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, j'ai comme dans l'idée que monsieur Potter en connait bien plus long qu'il ne le devrait sur les charmes protéiformes relevant de la magie noire et notamment sur leurs implications spirituelles. Je suis parfaitement convaincu qu'il sera en mesure de déterminer que vous dites vrai si vous le laissez examiner quelques minutes votre marque. Monsieur Montague, quant à lui, fera confiance au jugement de son ami et ainsi, ce petit acte de sacrifice de votre part permettra à l'école et à votre position de sortir grandie de cette triste histoire lorsque ces deux élèves reviendront dans votre cours… De plus, si vous croyez que convaincre Filius d'intercéder pour moi auprès de son protégé ne m'a rien coûté, vous vous trompez lourdement.

-Vous voulez dire que le petit parvenu de Potter a monnayé sa présence aux cours par l'intermédiaire de Flitwick ? Murmura rogue ulcéré.

-Monsieur Potter est parfaitement conscient que la place de Poudlard comme première école du monde magique européen n'a jamais été plus remise en question que ces dernières années et qu'étant le meilleur élève de notre école, il est donc un faire-valoir de poids pour Poudlard à l'approche des Buses. Qui plus est, il est également conscient que son statut de joueur international lui permet de sécher autant de cours qu'il le veut tant que ses notes demeurent correctes. En outre, son émancipation lui permet, s'il le désire de quitter notre établissement et de présenter le concours en tant que candidat libre. Fort de ces arguments, il est inévitable qu'il cherche à tirer profit de la situation. Vous plus que quiconque, devriez savoir à quel point Monsieur Potter peut se monter dur en affaire après tout, puisque votre bon ami Lucius a perdu plusieurs dizaines de millions de Gallions pas plus tard que la semaine dernière lorsque Potter a racheté traitreusement deux de ses mines d'argent en dévoilant un minuscule vice de forme au sein des actes de propriété notariés qui en offraient le contrôle à monsieur Malefoy.

-Comme vous voudrez Albus, finit par soupirer le maitre des potions, qui bien qu'il rechigna à la tâche, pouvait voir la logique qui soutenait cette dernière.

-Parfait ! Conclut alors joyeusement le directeur de Poudlard. Maintenant que ce vilain malentendu est dissipé, vous m'accompagnerez bien pour une petite tasse de thé, sourit le vieillard en servant une large rasade de la boisson ambré au maître des potions et ce, en dépit de ses véhémentes protestations.

.

.

**Une semaine plus tard dans un terrain vague près de Londres.**

-C'est ça Veinard, maintenant concentre toi à fond et essaye d'éviter de te tuer en esquivant ce vilain mur, conseilla inutilement Sirius depuis le transat qu'il occupait avec décontraction.

Le maitre de la maison Black suivit ensuite des yeux la rapide silhouette de son filleul sans jamais se départir de son sourire carnassier. Les sons pétaradants d'un imposant moteur se réverbéraient tout autour de lui alors même que Harry, au volant de 'Dalida', effectuait un nouveau virage serré.

Il s'était avéré que si Sirius envisageait sérieusement d'offrir sa moto adorée à son filleul pour son anniversaire imminent, il était en revanche intraitable concernant la nécessité de cours de pilotage approfondis afin, selon ses propres termes, 'que le premier amour de sa vie ne soit pas réduit en miettes'... Un exploit pour le moins difficile à réaliser lorsque l'on prend en compte le nombre d'enchantements d'invulnérabilité et de renforcement structurel absolument ridicule dont il avait affublé l'engin. Un dragon ne serait pas parvenu à rayer la peinture de cette moto !

Toujours est-il qu'Harry et son parrain avaient fini par trouver un compromis, lorsque Sirius avait eu l'idée d'aménager un terrain abandonné jouxtant la commune de Margate, afin d'en faire un parcours d'entrainement à la conduite de sa moto enchantée où il pourrait enseigner à son filleul toutes les astuces nécessaires au maniement d'une Harley Davidson volante.

Il va sans dire que Sirius jubilait littéralement de passer ainsi du temps avec son difficile filleul qui en temps normal préférait passer ses journées enfermés dans sa chambre à étudier.

-Nickel, Veinard maintenant fais attention à ne pas rater ton looping et fais un autre tour, s'exclama gaiement Black tandis que sa moto rugissante fonçait dans les airs.

-Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas modifier un sortilège d'oubliette afin d'effacer ce damné surnom de toutes les mémoires, grommela Harry en entendant les mots de son parrain et en maudissant le jour où Remus avait eu l'idée de le rebaptiser ainsi.

'_Maudit Touf-touf'_, songea le jeune mage en négociant avec facilité un virage serré sur la gauche.

-Bien joué Harry, ça devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui, termine ton tour et reviens, il est plus que temps de retourner au Lupanar ! Résonna brusquement la voix magiquement amplifiée de Black.

Le dernier des Potter laissa un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres, rajusta son casque et accéléra au maximum en direction de Sirius qui dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'il se retourna rapidement en direction de son filleul.

**-Harry, Ralentis !** Hurla Sirius en courant à reculons alors même que la moto lancée à pleine vitesse se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Braquant sèchement et freinant avec efficacité, Harry inclina la roue arrière sur le côté tandis que Sirius se couvrait désespérément le visage avec les mains afin de ne pas voir sa dernière heure arriver. Laissant la roue arrière glisser latéralement, le dernier des Potter arrêta finalement la moto à l'aide d'un dérapage contrôlé dans un crissement de pneus assourdissant… à une petite trentaine de centimètre d'un Sirius Black tremblotant.

-J'adore cet engin, lâcha platement le jeune mage de sa voix atone en direction de son parrain terrorisé.

Pour toute personne connaissant un tant soit peu le jeune mage, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Harry était heureux !

Effectivement, l'héritier Potter, en dépit de son manque d'enthousiasme apparent avait découvert à sa plus grande surprise qu'il adorait réellement conduire la moto. Plus encore qu'il n'appréciait les balais volants en vérité, car là où la lourde Harley perdait en manœuvrabilité, elle gagnait en revanche largement dans les domaines de la vitesse et de l'accélération… Sans parler des sensations uniques et indescriptibles qui ne pouvaient être découvertes que par l'intermédiaire de la conduite d'une moto.

Enfin remis, Black cessa de se couvrir les yeux et Harry dû ensuite se retenir de ne pas rire lorsqu'une succession d'émotions déferla sur le visage de son parrain : incompréhension, colère, fierté, et révérence se succédèrent, dans cet ordre, tandis que Sirius tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Finalement décidé, le repris de justice laissa échapper un rire rauque qui tenait plus de l'aboiement qu'autre chose et envoya une grande claque dans le dos du fils de son meilleur ami.

-Par les fesses de Morgane, Harry. On peut dire que c'était pas mal ! s'exclama l'homme dans un sourire. Par contre, tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir rayé mon bébé sans quoi je t'aurais débité en petits morceaux et balancé à la mer.

Le dernier des Potter se contenta de rouler des yeux, et attrapa l'épaule de son parrain avant de les faire tous transplaner dans la petite cour carrée de l'Antre de Lunard. L'une des seules zones de l'auberge ouverte au transplanage.

.

-Tu sais Sirius, si tu étais ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu mature, tu serais en train de me gronder sévèrement pour ce que je viens de faire en m'expliquant que plus jamais tu ne me laisseras toucher à ta moto, expliqua Harry en faisant référence à son dérapage contrôlé tandis qu'il rangeait 'Dalida' dans un hangar spécifiquement adaptée à cet effet que Black avait installé quelques jours plus tôt.

-Peut-être, acquiesça Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais je suis aussi bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas empêcher les jeunes de n'en faire qu'à leur tête alors je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, il valait mieux que tu essayes ce genre de mouvement dangereux en ma présence et avant d'avoir ta propre moto, plutôt que seul et sans entrainement. Expliqua l'homme tandis que Harry le fixait soudain avec inquiétude.

-Tu sais Sirius, ton explication est étonnamment intelligente… Tu es sûr que n'est pas malade ? demanda Harry avec une feinte expression de peur sur le visage… avant d'esquiver adroitement la taloche de son parrain.

Celui-ci grimaça en voyant l'adolescent échapper à sa juste punition et reprit la parole d'un ton bon enfant.

-Je suppose que j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour murir à Azkaban. En tout cas, c'est ce que Remus semble penser, soupira l'homme sombrement avant d'adresser un sourire absolument pervers à son filleul. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas séduire la totalité des charmantes de demoiselles qui passeront les portes de l'Antre… Après tout, j'ai pas mal de temps à rattraper, termina l'homme avec son rire habituel.

-Tu es sûr que tu as les moyens de tes ambitions ? Tu ne rajeunis pas après tout, commenta fraichement Harry.

**-Quoi ?** S'écria Sirius avec indignation, apparemment outré que l'on ose seulement remettre en question son charme et sa virilité. Voyons Veinard, je suis sûr d'avoir mal entendu. Quelqu'un comme toi n'aurait jamais pu émettre la folle hypothèse qu'une femme puisse me résister.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de m'appeler ainsi, comme si Remus ne suffisait pas, grimaça Harry en entendant à nouveau son surnom honni.

-Oh j'oubliais, tu n'aimes pas ce petit diminutif. Peut-être que je devrais t'en trouver un autre alors, un qui soit digne des maraudeurs, susurra Back d'un air malicieux.

-Je crois que je vais passer mon tour, soupira Harry dont le visage avait pris une expression fatiguée. Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire de ta liberté retrouvée. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ta participation dans l'entreprise de potion d'Archimède occupait beaucoup tes journées.

-Je compte me bricoler une nouvelle moto, un peu plus récente, mais à part ça, je ne sais pas vraiment, admit Sirius dans un haussement d'épaule. Je ne manquerais jamais d'argent vu que la fortune des Black est immense, et je ne me vois pas non plus reprendre un travail inintéressant au ministère ou dans l'administration.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus envie de redevenir Auror, vu la manière dont tes anciens collègues t'ont traité, ajouta Harry d'un ton innocent.

-Ca, on peut dire que c'est l'euphémisme de l'année, ricana Black de bon cœur. Non, en fait, je pense que je vais m'investir un peu plus dans le projet de Monty. Après tout, l'histoire a l'air amusante et la liste de potion prometteuse, surtout depuis que tu as réussi à négocier ce petit partenariat surprise avec ces deux inventeurs de génie. Leurs idées sont pleines de promesses.

-Monty ? Interrogea Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, c'est le nouveau surnom de Archimède. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il le déteste, répondit Sirius avec un large sourire.

Harry secoua simplement sa tête en signe d'amusement avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Remus m'a dit que Dumbledore t'avait offert un poste à Poudlard l'an prochain. La place de professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, si j'ai bien compris. Est-ce que tu comptes accepter ?

-Non, en fait j'ai de bien meilleures idées pour gaspiller mon temps et mes relations avec Dumbledore sont loin d'être ce qu'elles étaient depuis que j'ai été libéré. Autant dire que son absence d'efforts et de soutien actif toutes ces années m'est resté en travers de la gorge.

-Je suppose que c'est bien normal et que moi aussi j'en voudrais au garant de l'intégrité morale du Magenmagot de ne pas avoir au moins demandé à ce que soient réexaminées les condamnations sommaires après la fin de la guerre, abonda le jeune mage.

-A ce sujet, reprit Sirius en affichant une grimace ouvertement sadique, j'ai cru comprendre que le professeur Rogue est venu en personne te présenter des excuses. Il faut absolument que tu m'expliques comment tu as pu convaincre Snivelus de venir ramper à tes pieds.

-Oh ça. Disons simplement que, suite à une petite altercation, j'ai refusé d'assister à ses cours et que ce genre de chose pourrait constituer une excuse pour le bureau des Gouverneurs de Poudlard afin de le limoger une chose qu'ils essayent de faire depuis de nombreuses années apparemment. Comme l'influence de Malefoy, qui est son principal défenseur, a été diminuée ces derniers mois, il est probable que Rogue ait voulu anticiper toute forme de problème en s'assurant que les vieux administrateurs de Poudlard n'aient aucune raison de remettre en cause sa place au château.

-Ah oui, l'accident qui a impliqué votre ami. Stéphanie Zabini c'est ça ? Comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie encore jamais vu d'ailleurs ? Remarqua Sirius en hochant la tête alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la salle principale du Lupanar afin de permettre à son filleul de le précéder.

-Elle réside à Beauxbâtons maintenant et elle a un été pour le moins chargé, expliqua Harry. Comme les curriculums de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons sont assez différents, elle doit encore prendre des cours de rattrapage dans certaines classes puisque l'académie de Beauxbâtons n'enseigne que durant six ans et que la plupart de ses condisciples sont donc un peu en avance sur elle. Sans compter ses cours de français…

-Je vois, dit Sirius en prenant place sur un tabouret avant d'adresser un petit signe à Magorian, le centaure qui était de service au bar ce soir.

-Monsieur Black, les étoiles…

-Ne consomment pas d'alcool, alors concentre toi sur les commandes si tu ne veux pas que je te satellise, intervint Harry pendant que le pauvre barman servait un verre de Whisky pur feu à Sirius avant de s'en repartir en grognant.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu es dur avec lui Harry ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré un centaure qui ait à ce point les pieds sur terre, remarqua Sirius d'une voix rendue un peu rauque par l'alcool.

-Evidement, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça puisque ce ne sont pas tes Gallions qui sont investis et que tu te contentes de manger et de picoler à l'œil, grommela Harry en jetant un regard noir à son parrain.

-Merlin tout puissant, Remus avait raison, tu aurais été capable d'arracher sauvagement ses quelques galions à ton pauvre parrain tout juste sorti de prison. Mon cher filleul, tu as tout du Gobelin lorsqu'on en vient à parler d'argent, ricana Sirius en reprenant avec un infini plaisir une gorgé de ce délicieux Whisky qu'il ne payerait jamais.

-C'est toi qui abuse du bon cœur de Remus et tu as les moyens de payer ! De toute façon nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, j'ai deux ou trois préparatifs à faire avant mon départ. Grommela Harry en se levant.

-Oh, je vois. Je suppose que je pourrais t'aider dans ce cas, afin de te faire gagner du temps. Après tout, je suppose que tu n'aurais pas le cœur de laisser ton seul et unique parrain dans cette taverne quand de ton coté, tu pars en voyage en Slovaquie aux frais de la princesse… Après tout, c'est ton premier match de Quidditch depuis ta sortie de prison et un parrain se doit d'être présent dans ce genre de moment, expliqua Sirius avec un sourire entendu.

-Tu seras très bien ici pour voir le match, ricana Harry avec un sourire sadique avant de se détourner.

-Parfait alors…** hey quoi ?** S'écria Black lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait d'essuyer une rebuffade.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, une magnifique petite fille de trois ou quatre ans s'invita dans la conversation.

-Bonzour, monsieur Potter. Est-ce que vous vou'riez bwien me signez une photogwaphie ? S'y vous plais ? demanda la gentille petite demoiselle en affichant un sourire angélique et des yeux de chien battu.

Harry se demanda un instant si shooter dans l'adorable petit monstre baveux de quatre ans qui s'accrochait désormais à son pantalon lui causerait des problèmes avec ses sponsors et se décida finalement à signer la fichue photo d'un geste sec.

Regardant en direction de l'entrée de la taverne où un énorme groupe de personne venait d'entrer, Harry jugea plus prudent de s'éclipser avant que d'autres cret… supporters ne remarquent sa présence.

.

Ignorant les cris de Black, il se précipita à l'étage sans un regard en arrière pour la gamine radieuse qui était repartie en courant vers sa mère afin de monter son trésor : une photo signée du grand Harry Potter Poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre… Maudite célébrité !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre en grognant, une petite mélodie attira son attention. Regardant sa montre avant de soupirer, Harry se détourna de sa porte et suivit le bruit trop curieux pour ignorer l'étrange petite mélopée.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la source du chant, Harry remarqua avec stupeur qu'il se rapprochait de la chambre d'Archimède et lorsqu'il fut devant la porte entrouverte de la pièce, il n'y eu plus de doute. La chanson à la fois claire et juste paraissait provenir de cette direction.

Sans faire de bruit il entrebâilla un peu plus la porte afin de pouvoir se faire une idée de l'origine exacte de la chanson.

Il avait à ce stade une idée assez exacte de ce qu'il pouvait trouver derrière cette porte puisque ce complexe était réservé à Cédric et Archimède et comportait principalement la chambre de ses amis qui avaient choisi de dormir dans des lits superposés afin de récupérer un maximum d'espace pour leur entreprise de potions. Les trois petites pièces attenantes étaient occupées par un petit bureau croulant sous les vieux livres ainsi que des étagères où s'alignaient différents ingrédients à potion. Enfin, le centre des pièces était aménagé en zones de laboratoires où mijotaient les nombreux chaudrons de préparation.

En poussant cette porte, Harry savait donc parfaitement qu'il était censé tomber sur le laboratoire principal d'Archimède et Cédric, un endroit où ses deux amis passaient presque tout leur temps lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à travailler pour Remus.

Il n'est donc pas difficile d'imaginer la surprise du dernier des Potter lorsque ce dernier tomba nez à nez avec une scène digne d'un roman.

Archie paraissait occupé à tester de nouveaux ingrédients dans un petit chaudron d'étain et touillait consciencieusement la préparation en entonnant doucement de petite chanson populaire sorcière. Harry n'avait jamais été un grand fan de la musique produit par la communauté magique, cependant il était impossible d'ignorer les qualités musicales extraordinaires de la voix claire et cristalline d'Archimède. Le grand brun chantait parfaitement juste et avec un talent qui aurait mis bien des professionnels sur le carreau.

C'est à cet instant, que Harry réalisa que depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans qu'il côtoyait Archie quasiment tous les jours, il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu chanter. Perdu dans ses pensées et ses interrogations, l'héritier Potter n'entendit pas Cédric approcher et fut donc pour le moins surpris lorsque le Poufsouffle l'interpela avec sa bonhommie habituelle.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé te préparer pour ton match de Quidditch de tout à l'heure ?

**-Ha-Harry !** S'exclama immédiatement Archie en tournant sur ses talons avec la vitesse d'un éclair de feu. De… Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? demanda-t-il tout de suite, visiblement embarrassé.

-Je suis là depuis assez longtemps, répondit doucement Harry, surprenant le grand brun qui s'attendait visiblement à des moqueries.

Chanter n'était pas une activité jugée très masculine dans le monde sorcier après tout.

-Alors c'était toi qui chantais, s'exclama Cédric en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry avec une expression proprement effarée. J'étais convaincu que c'était Jerry Jefferson, ce chanteur génial qui passe de temps en temps sur 'fréquence cheminette', expliqua le Poufsouffle en faisant ainsi référence à l'un des plus grands chanteurs du monde sorcier, ce qui du coup n'était pas un mince compliment.

Le visage d'Archie répondit à la place du jeune homme en devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate tandis qu'il jouait distraitement avec ses deux index, affichant une timidité bien peu coutumière.

-Bon écoutez les amis, est ce que l'on pourrait tous oublier ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda finalement le grand brun d'une petite voix tremblotante, visiblement extrêmement gêné par la situation.

-Par Morgane Archimède, arrête de te comporter comme un bébé, tu m'as entendu jouer de la guitare et maintenant je t'ai rendu la pareille en t'écoutant chanter. Il n'y pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

-Tu joue de la guitare ? demanda Cédric incrédule en fixant Harry avec de grands yeux.

Le dernier des Potter ne l'avait jamais frappé comme quelqu'un capable de s'intéresser à la musique…

-Ca n'a rien à voir, grogna Archimède sans tenir compte de la remarque du Poufsouffle. Tu es bon avec ton instrument et tu le sais parfaitement, grogna le Serdaigle qui en dépit de sa gêne, semblait retrouver son habituel tempérament de feu.

-Aussi bien Cédric et moi-même pouvons attester que tes capacités vocales sont au-dessus de la moyenne. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ne faire toute une histoire. Exposa le jeune mage d'un ton scientifique.

**-Quoi ?** Tu rigoles Harry, s'écria Cédric. Archie est bien plus qu'au-dessus de la moyenne. Sa voix est phénoménale. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être embarrassé Archie.

Archie grommela quelque chose à voix basse avant de le répéter un peu plus fort, visiblement toujours aussi embarrassé par la situation.

-Ma mère avait l'habitude de me chanter des chansons le soir, et lorsque nous étions tous les deux elle essayait de me les apprendre, finit par murmurer le brun.

Cette fois, aussi bien Cédric que Harry, comprirent qu'il était plus que temps de changer de sujet. Le passé tragique d'Archimède n'était après tout un secret pour aucun de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Tiens au fait Harry, j'ai acheté tous les rouleaux de parchemins nécessaires à la rédaction de nos catalogues de vente par correspondance. D'ici peu, nous pourrons commencer à tirer les premiers exemplaires, s'empressa de dire Cédric d'une voix forte en se retournant vers le mage aux yeux d'émeraude.

-Parfait, répondit Harry avec le même empressement. Je me demandais justement quand vous commenceriez à les rédiger. Cette partie du travail est très importante. L'accroche du client doit être efficace.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Sirius m'a aidé et même si je ne suis pas aussi bon que certains avec les potions, je ne suis pas trop mauvais côté publicité. Mon père répète tous ses discours à la maison après tout, expliqua Cédric avec bonne humeur.

Archie de nouveau de bien meilleure disposition, hocha la tête et s'invita dans la discussion.

-Parfait Cédric, mais fait attention de bien mettre en valeur le produit, sans rien de trop vulgaire non plus. En fait, il faut surtout mettre en avant la qualité et…

-Et surtout le fait que nos potions sont les moins chères du marché ! termina Harry, pendant que Archimède hochait la tête.

Il s'agissait là de leur argument le plus convaincant.

-Au fait Archie, tu as décidé dans combien d'écoles tu voulais commercialiser nos produits pour la première année ?

-Et bien, j'avais espéré toucher toutes les écoles majeures d'Europe, expliqua Archimède en montrant un diagramme estimant la consommation probable.

-Archie, cela représente plus d'une trentaine d'écoles et des dizaines de milliers d'élèves. Tes procédés de production devraient tenir sous la pression, mais tu es sûr que l'on pourra suivre le rythme au niveau des racines de… ? Commença tout de suite a objecter Cédric avant de se faire interrompre.

-Bien, je vois que tous les deux paraissez maitriser votre sujet, observa Harry en jetant un petit coup d'œil à l'arrière salle ou une dizaine d'elfes de maison étaient afférés à préparer les matières premières avec leur habituel zèle. Maintenant je vais aller faire une petite sieste afin d'être en forme pour ce soir.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé allez à une conférence de presse avant le match de ce soir ? demanda Cédric en plissant les yeux tandis que Harry affectait une expression innocente qui ne trompa personne.

-Je ne sais pas, Azkaban a un peu trop embrouillé ma mémoire pour que je me souvienne de ce genre de menus détails, mentit sans vergogne le dernier des Potter.

-Au fait, je suppose que tu as vu ce qu'avait préparé Remus. C'est juste incroyable qu'il ait pu obtenir l'autorisation de se rallier au tout nouveau réseau de télé-pensine. S'emporta Cédric avec passion tandis qu'Archimède clignait bêtement des yeux.

Ses heures de sommeil manquées et son travail au laboratoire de potion ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour s'intéresser au monde extérieur ces derniers temps.

-Le réseau de télé-pensine ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fourbit ? Finit par demander le Serdaigle.

-Tu ne sais pas ? C'est la plus grande invention depuis le Tapis-volant autonettoyant, s'écria Cédric en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Pour faire simple, intervint Harry, un américain a trouvé un moyen pour relier entre elles différentes pensines à travers de longues distances permettant à toutes les personnes connectées au réseau de partager des souvenirs les unes avec les autres instantanément. Le problème du système est que les souvenirs ainsi partagés se dissipent presque instantanément et qu'on ne peut donc les visionner qu'une fois et juste après leur émission, cependant cela permet, pour peu qu'on ait des observateurs, de transmettre en direct et en simultané ses souvenirs à travers le monde exactement comme le ferai une télévision moldue.

-Tu veux dire que le monde sorcier vient d'inventer la télévision par pensine et que je ne suis pas au courant ? Murmura Archimède en ouvrant de grands yeux de merlan frit.

-Oh, l'invention n'a même pas un mois. Cependant, son impact est tel qu'elle s'est déjà répandue dans tous les plus grands pays de la communauté magique et Remus a investi une petite fortune afin d'être un des premiers à en bénéficier, expliqua Cédric pendant que Harry versait une petite larme de crocodile en grommelant quelque chose à propos de 'la baisse de ses dividendes'.

Peu après, Harry décida de laisser ses deux amis à leur affaire et rejoignit tranquillement sa chambre afin d'aller prendre un peu de repos bien mérité avant la rencontre de cette nuit.

.

.

Au même moment, quelques étages plus bas, Remus était au bord de la crise de nerfs. La rumeur s'était rependue à travers le Chemin de Traverse que Harry Potter en personne vivait à l'Antre de Lunard, un établissement trop longtemps décrié qui venait en fait de se doter des premières télé-pensines disponibles et qui proposait en échange d'un droit d'entrée de une Mornille, d'offrir une retransmission en direct et en images du match de Quidditch Angleterre-Slovaquie de ce soir.

Et ces informations, qui constituaient à n'en pas douter une excellente publicité pour la taverne, venaient de faire de la vie de Remus un enfer. Des milliers de supporters déchainés avaient investi sa taverne qui était maintenant remplie à saturation, que les agents de sécurité Gobelin avaient de plus en plus de mal à contenir la file des mécontents qui s'étendait dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Tous ces mala… supporters s'étaient peints le corps de différentes couleurs, commandaient du Whisky Pur feu comme si c'était du petit lait, et chantaient a tue-tête dans l'auberge tandis que le pauvre Lycan tentait désespérément de répondre à la demande et de maintenir le calme.

Cependant, en dépit du travail énorme que cela imposait, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier de lui à la vue de ce spectacle. Oubliant leurs différences, des vampires et des Loups garou se tenaient coude à coude avec des sorciers normaux et des Gobelins tous avaient revêtus des couleurs de l'Angleterre et discutaient à bâtons rompus autour de quelques verres des derniers évènements de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Tout ce petit monde, tous ces individus d'espèces différentes se mêlant pacifiquement afin de profiter ensemble et sans préjugé d'un évènement sportif, était une vision que Remus n'aurait jamais pensé contempler de son vivant. D'une certaine manière, son rêve de créer un havre de paix et de tolérance où tous pourraient vivre, manger et rire ensemble sans distinction de race, de couleur et de sang venait véritablement de prendre forme.

Une petite larme au coin de l'œil, Remus remarqua que Cédric et Archimède, qui étaient normalement de repos, venaient de descendre afin de donner un coup de main aux elfes de maison qui étaient pour une fois débordés par le travail. Il vit que derrière son bar, Magorian n'avait même plus le temps de parler des étoiles, et regarda son plus vieil ami Sirius tenter de draguer une nymphe des bois avec un succès certain.

Sans un mot, le Lycanthrope s'assit sur un des tabourets qui se trouvait à proximité. Il vit à l'autre bout de la salle Cassandra qui se dirigeait dans sa direction et à cet instant précis, Remus Lupin su qu'il était heureux.

La seule ombre au tableau était bien sûr qu'il ne serait pas dans le stade pour acclamer Harry. Cependant, son protégé avait déjà expliqué à plusieurs reprises que les sponsors du monde sorcier étant tous nationalisés, il ne pouvait obtenir des places gratuites qu'en Angleterre, pays où se déroulerait exclusivement la finale de la coupe du monde.

La déception avait bien sûr été de taille puisque les stades de tous les autres pays vendaient bien sûr de manière préférentielle à leurs propres concitoyens et qu'il était donc pratiquement impossible de s'en procurer… heureusement la découverte inopinée de la télé-pensine avait éclaircit ce sombre tableau.

Remus embrassa sa compagne qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés, et remarqua que l'une des tables basses les plus proches de la pensine-écran qu'il venait d'acquérir, était occupée par les jumeaux Weasley et un petit groupe de Gryffondors qui avaient visiblement réussi à convaincre leurs parents de les laisser venir assister au match dans sa taverne... Preuve que la bonne réputation de son établissement progressait dans tous les milieux.

Revenant à des pensées plus professionnelles, le Lycan regarda tout autour de lui afin de prendre le contrôle de la situation.

-Archie, cria le lycanthrope de toute la force de ses poumons, sa voix parvenait malgré tout à peine à se détacher du brouhaha ambiant. La table dix-neuf attend toujours ses verres.

-Je m'en occupe, confirma le jeune sorcier, avant de se retourner en direction d'une étrange petite machine magique qui jouxtait le bar et paraissait composée d'un entrelacs de tuyaux de couleurs variées. La machine émit brièvement un sifflement strident et un petit huit en fumée rose apparu à l'extrémité du tuyau principal.

-Cédric, la table numéro huit est prête à passer commande, s'écria Archimède en direction de son ami qui paraissait en ce moment aider une petite troupe d'elfes de maison à faire la vaisselle. Est-ce que tu peux prendre leur commande, je suis occupé à la dix-neuf ?

-Pas de problème, répondit Archie sans cesser de travailler. Ca va aller pour vous ? demanda-t-il aux petites créatures avant de se redresser.

-Oui monsieur Archie, nous bien allez, pas de problème, vous pouvoir aider votre ami, acquiesça l'un des petits elfes en lui lançant un large sourire.

Un peu plus loin, Remus était désormais afféré autour du mur central de l'Antre de Lunard d'où il venait de retirer une vaste draperie qui camouflait un étrange et gigantesque aquarium presque plat et totalement transparent, qui avait l'apparence d'un gigantesque téléviseur et contenait en son sein une étrange fumée grise.

Maudissant un moment le destin qui avait voulu que Harry ne puisse pas être présent pour l'aider à mettre en marche cette fichue télé pensine, Remus commença à tripatouiller l'appareil pendant que dans la salle les cris laissaient peu à peu la place à des murmures excités. Le match allait commencer dans une petite demi-heure…

.

.

**Au même moment dans la plus grande chambre de l'antre de Lunard.**

Harry s'éveilla dans son lit et émit un petit grognement. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois afin de s'éclaircir les idées, il s'assit lentement en se frottant la nuque, et en prenant soin de respirer profondément afin d'amoindrir la douleur sourde qui lui déchirait le crane.

Soupirant bruyamment, le jeune mage leva les yeux, aperçu son reflet dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils en songeant à ce qui avait causé son actuelle migraine. Azkaban et ces fichus Détraqueurs !

En effet, si son occlumancie lui avait permis de combattre efficacement les démons, cette victoire avait eu un prix élevé, car pour chaque jour passé dans cet enfer, ses défenses mentales s'étaient peu à peu amoindries.

Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas posé de problème à la plupart des sorciers, mais quelqu'un dans la position de Harry ne pouvait se permettre de prendre aucun risque et depuis sa sortie de prison, il utilisait une méthode de méditation nocturne particulièrement violente afin de remettre ses défense mentales à niveau.

Le renforcement automatique naturel de son esprit n'était en effet plus suffisant depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban et il devrait durant encore près d'un mois travailler tous les jours afin de récupérer le niveau de protection mentale qu'il avait avant son séjour à Azkaban.

Sa méthode intensive, qu'il avait d'ailleurs lui-même mis au point, lui avait permis dans un premier temps d'acquérir des défenses presque impénétrables en un temps record, mais avait pour inconvénient notable de provoquer des migraines extrêmement violentes. Bien sûr, il n'utilisait la technique qu'une fois par semaine lorsqu'il l'avait mise au point, cependant il n'avait plus ce luxe et il était désormais confronté à un désagrément qu'il ne pensait plus avoir besoin de subir et ce, seulement quelques minutes avant le début de son match.

Une perspective bien peu réjouissante, cela va sans dire….

Fudge et Malefoy paieraient chèrement ces mois de souffrance et de travail… dès qu'il aurait fini de les délester de leur dernier Gallion !

Enfin tant que personne ne découvrait cette faiblesse temporaire, ce problème passager n'aurait pas de graves conséquences et les personnes capables de vaincre ses défenses, même affaiblies, ne couraient pas les rues.

Se lavant et s'habillant d'un simple geste de sa baguette, Harry ouvrit une porte dérobée et accéda à l'étude annexe dans laquelle il travaillait. Les murs de la petite pièce étaient intégralement recouverts de vieux tomes divers et variés à l'exception notable d'un mur qui comportait un unique tableau.

_§§ Debout Salazar !_ Siffla Harry d'un ton autoritaire.

La représentation picturale de l'homme ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur et lança un regard venimeux en direction du jeune homme qui venait de le réveiller et qui lui tournait désormais le dos trop occupé à parcourir les titres d'une nouvelle rangée des livres du fondateur de Poudlard.

_§§ Fais donc attention à tes manières gamin, et dis-moi plutôt ce qui est suffisamment important pour que tu décides de déranger mon repos._

_§§ J'ai terminé l'avant dernière section de livres sur les magies de soin avant ma petite séance de méditation et j'ai donc besoin que vous me disiez quels sont les deniers tomes traitant de magie fourchelangue de guérison afin d'avoir matière à continuer mes études demain matin lorsque je reviendrais de ce fichu match. Vous vous souvenez bien dans quel tome sont situés ces informations, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Harry._

_§§ Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi sale mioche ! Et puisque tu es si intelligent, débrouille-toi tout seul. Après tout, je n'ai vécu qu'un siècle et mes livres son rangés par ordre chronologique, ce qui veut dire que d'ici quelque mois, tu auras finalement trouvé l'information que tu désires,_ siffla Serpentard d'un ton moqueur.

_§§ Je suppose dans ce cas, que je n'ai plus de raison valable d'interagir avec vous ou de vous fournir ces livres dont vous raffolez afin de vous aider à passer le temps, _répondit Harry avant de prendre un drap avec lequel il s'apprêtait à recouvrir le portrait.

_§§ Attends ! Je te propose un marché,_ s'empressa de dire Salazar. _Si tu m'apportes quelques livres de magie moderne pour compléter mes connaissances et que tu les enchantes comme les autres de manière à ce qu'ils répondent au commandement de ma voix, je t'aiderai dans tes recherches._

Harry sembla soupeser ses options tandis que Salazar réfléchissait intensément en dévisageant le mage aux yeux vert. Jamais au cours de toute sa longue existence il n'avait rencontré un être aussi obsédé par le travail.

Ce Potter, qui avait découvert sa chambre, semblait passer l'essentiel de son existence à travailler et à s'entrainer. Plus incroyable encore, il lisait à une vitesse phénoménale et comprenait instantanément les théories magiques les plus complexes. Sans parler de son ami, cet espèce de demeuré qui paraissait absolument incollable lorsque l'on en venait à parler de potion. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, Harry Potter ingurgitait les connaissances contenues dans ses livres de fourchelangue à une vitesse prodigieuse et Salazar ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté à l'idée qu'un si brillant jeune homme soit bientôt l'héritier de son savoir... Oui, son descendant direct avait peut-être bafoué l'honneur de sa lignée, mais le nom de Serpentard survivrait à travers Harry Potter.

_§§ A votre guise, je vais enchanter les livres de magie moderne que je possède et les classer par ordre chronologique afin que vous puissiez progressivement apprendre tout ce qui s'est passé depuis votre mort, et en échange vous m'aiderez dans ma quête, _finit par accepter Harry.

_§§ Ces termes sont acceptables,_ acquiesça Salazar.

Le dernier des Potter marcha en direction d'une étagère toute proche et agita un instant sa baguette. Immédiatement, les livres se mirent tous à léviter et se réorganisèrent rapidement avant de se poser devant le portrait qui testa l'efficacité de l'enchantement en lançant quelques instructions brèves comme « _Lévite devant moi_ », « _Ouvre-toi_ » ou « _Tourne la page_ », qui semblèrent fonctionner sans le moindre problème.

_§§ Tu as rempli ta part du marcher, je vais remplir la mienne. Les tomes que tu cherches sont les deux qui se trouvent le plus à gauche sur la quatrième étagère en partant du haut. Cependant, il te faut savoir que le savoir contenu dans ces livres est le seul qui ne provienne pas de mes recherches._

_§§Asclépios ?_ Interrogea Harry en haussant un sourcil curieux.

_§§ Son fils, Machaon. Cependant, il fut formé par son père, c'est une certitude. Le savoir de ces tomes te rapprochera sans le moindre doute de ton but, néanmoins comme tu le sais, même si tu trouves le bâton mythique d'Asclépios, son pouvoir médical ne sera pas suffisant sans la potion._

Harry hocha simplement la tête silencieusement avant de prendre les livres en question et de les poser sur son bureau sans les ouvrir. Il était déjà huit heures du soir après tout et si il voulait arriver à l'heure pour la rencontre, il n'avait plus vraiment de temps à perdre.

.

.

**Quelques minutes plus tard et quelques étages plus bas.**

Sirius sirota son jus de melon avec délectation avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée d'un des délicieux croissants que Remus venait de lui fournir et de se laisser aller paresseusement contre le dossier du divan sur lequel il était affalé… Sa toute nouvelle liberté était si douce.

Il avait retrouvé son charme d'antan, les femmes se bousculaient autour de lui, son ami d'enfance l'avait accueilli chez lui à bras ouverts… Oui, la vie de Sirius Black avait décidément pris un tournant dans la bonne direction. La seule ombre dans ce tableau était peut-être le peu de temps qu'il parvenait à passer avec son filleul, et ce en dépit des cours de moto qu'il lui donnait… non pas qu'il puisse l'en blâmer d'ailleurs, après tout Harry était un jeune homme très occupé entre ses études, la gestion de sa fortune, et sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch… Yep le petit morveux avait déjà une vie des plus intéressantes ! Songea l'ancien détenu avec un sourire.

Une seule chose chagrinait en fait Sirius : Le manque de réaction de Harry face à la gente féminine. En effet, à l'approche du dernier match de qualification pour la coupe du monde, de plus en plus de fans de Quidditch investissaient régulièrement le Lupanar dans le but d'apercevoir leur idole. Parmi le troupeau des supportrices toutes plus délurées et énamourées de Harry se succédaient sans relâche et à ce jour, Harry Potter n'avait pas encore culbuté une seule d'entre elle. Un péché capital aux yeux de Black… Qui se consolait néanmoins en jouant au maximum son rôle de parrain de Star et remplaçait donc avant avantageusement son filleul auprès de ces dames… héhé

Remarquant un groupe d'une dizaine de jeunes filles surexcitées qui harcelait Remus afin de savoir où se trouvait le 'grand Harry Potter', Black ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le Lycan lui jeta un regard désemparé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le loup-garou réussi à s'extraire du groupe de femmes hystériques et s'assit en face de son ami.

-Je sais que cette recrudescence de supporters est bonne pour les affaires mais des fois, j'ai juste envie de tous les fiches à la porte, soupira le Lupin en guise de bonjour, avant de regarder comment s'en sortaient ses plus jeunes employés.

Archie se trouvait un peu plus loin et s'occupait des clients habituels qui avaient été mis en sécurité dans une aile privée de l'auberge afin d'éviter qu'ils ne soient importunés par les marrées de supporters en folie qui remplissaient totalement la taverne en ce grand jour qu'était le match Angleterre-Slovaquie.

Sirius secoua la tête en regardant avec son ami la ferveur populaire qui animait les fans. Il était certain que ce match était important puisqu'il déterminerait le nom de l'équipe qui se qualifiera pour la phase finale de la coupe du monde. Sans compter qu'il signerait le retour à la compétition de Harry après son emprisonnement à Azkaban.

-Mais comment diable ont-ils pu tous apprendre le même jour que Harry vivait ici ? Moi je prends ma pause, pleurnicha Cédric en rejoignant les deux hommes tandis que Remus compatissant, repartait daredare en direction du bar afin de répondre à la demande toujours plus importante des consommateurs qui s'apprêtaient visiblement à lyncher un Magorian complètement dépassé qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre que 'Mars avait explosé'.

Black regarda un instant le jeune Poufsouffle qui venait de s'asseoir et se retint à grande peine de rigoler. Visiblement, son uniforme de serveur avait été en partie déchiré par un groupe de femmes d'une bonne trentaine d'années qui avait tenté de lui faire avouer le numéro de la chambre de Harry Potter afin selon leurs dires _'de lui offrir un petit cadeau en guise de porte bonheur avant le match'_.

-Bouarf… Soupira le jeune Diggory, visiblement éreinté.

Sirius, qui avait vu toute la scène et n'avait aucune honte à reconnaitre qu'il ressentait une pointe de jalousie pour son insupportable filleul devant tant de succès, haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Normalement seuls les gobelins et le ministère étaient censés connaitre l'adresse de résidence du dernier des Potter. Cependant dans le monde sorcier aucun secret ne paraissait résister à la puissance supérieure du ragot et la ponctualité de… Tiens, en parlant de ponctualité !

- Quelle heure est-il Ced ? Finit par demander Black avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

En effet, Harry devait partir par poudre à cheminette pour la Slovaquie dans seulement quelques minutes et il n'avait pas encore daigné descendre de sa chambre.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, il est toujours pile a l'heure, le rassura Archimède en venant s'asseoir en compagnie de Cédric et Sirius. Tenez, qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? reprit le brun en désignant la silhouette de Harry qui venait d'apparaitre dans la grande salle.

Sirius se retourna rapidement et aperçu en bas des escaliers la silhouette musclée de son filleul mise en valeur par un ensemble de vêtement moldu de couleur sombre, un sac de Quidditch jeté négligemment sur l'épaule, alors qu'il tentait discrètement de se rapprocher de la grande cheminée centrale...

**-Monsieur Potter, vous voulez un rafraîchissement peut être ?** Beugla Archie de toute la force de ses poumons, permettant ainsi à tous les fans déjà passablement ivre de se retourner et d'apercevoir leur idole qui avait jusque-là réussit à ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons.

Harry braqua ses yeux verts en direction de son ami qui sentit un mince frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Curieusement le jeune mage ne semblait pas ravi.

**-Oh mon dieu, **hurla soudain un grand rouquin.

**-Mais c'est le grand Harry Potter !** Surenchérit son exacte copie un peu plus loin afin de s'assurer que même les plus sourds des clients ne puissent cette fois ignorer le cri.

**-Il va partir pour son match sans nous signer d'autographe !** Hurlèrent alors en cœur les jumeaux Weasley une lueur rieuse dans les yeux.

**-Arrêtez-le avant qu'il ne s'échappe !** Beugla soudain Archimède, tandis que les yeux verts de Harry lançaient littéralement des éclairs en direction des trois importuns qui venaient de ruiner ses chances de fuir subrepticement la foule de demeur… de fans.

Immédiatement, un chaos monstre explosa dans la taverne.

**-Harry, un autographe !** Hurla soudain une petite brunette en se mettant à courir vers lui.

**-Je veux le même balai que vous, monsieur Potter !** Beugla un homme de forte corpulence avant de commencer à son tour à s'approcher.

**-Deviens mon petit ami,** piailla une fille hystérique avant de se jeter sur lui à son tour.

**-Je veux porter tes enfants,** implora une quadragénaire à l'air désespéré.

Grinçant des dents, le dernier des Potter évalua rapidement la situation. Son esprit puissant décomposa instantanément la scène. Une horde de fans complètement bourrés convergeaient dans sa direction et la cheminée se trouvait encore à une dizaine de mètres. Il avait besoin d'une distraction… et même d'une sacrément bonne distraction !

**-Oh Merlin, c'est Voldemort !** Hurla soudain Harry en pointant son doigt en direction de la porte.

Sans attendre, la plupart des clients trop éméchés pour réfléchir, plongèrent sans hésiter sur le sol en hurlant comme des fillettes tandis que Harry profitait de l'accalmie pour se précipiter vers la cheminée d'un bond acrobatique et lançait dans le même moment une pincée de poudre à cheminette spécialement conçue pour ignorer les enchantements frontières et permettre les voyages internationaux.

Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Mais pas sans un dernier message **: 'Les traitres sont toujours châtiés Archimède'**.

-Peuh ! Comme si j'avais peur. En tout cas, ça lui apprendra à m'avoir forcé à trimer comme un malade ce soir pour aider Remus alors que j'étais censé être de repos, ricana le grand brun en lançant un sourire complice aux jumeaux Weasley qui le regardèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire.

Avant que le jeune Serdaigle ne puisse se demander la cause de leur hilarité, Archie vit Sirius Black tomber de sa chaise en le regardant… visiblement en proie à un fou rire.

Le visage de Archie afficha alors une expression confuse et pris d'un doute il se retourna en direction de la grande glace de la salle avant de retenir un petit piaillement efféminée.

Sa tête avait triplé de volume, pris la couleur d'une citrouille trop mure et sur son front était marqué en lettres de feu le mot : **'TRAITRE'**

-Houuu, Hou, hou, ricanait toujours Sirius en se roulant par terre tandis que les jumeaux Weasley, qui en dépit de leur participation dans le traquenard s'en étaient tiré à bon compte, continuaient aussi de se bidonner. Remus, à son bar, camoufla admirablement un petit ricanement tandis que Cassandra Whitehorse, qui venait de le rejoindre, souriait à Archie d'un air compatissant... et moqueur.

Les autres clients de _'L'Antre de Lunard'_ qui avaient en l'espace de quelques secondes compris que, petit un il n'y avait pas de Voldemort et petit deux Harry avait disparu, se décidèrent à conjurer le mauvais sort en profitant de la nouvelle distraction et se tournèrent tous d'un commun accord vers Archimède qui s'enfuit en piaillant vers sa chambre… visiblement presser de mettre la main sur une potion de nullification magique.

.

.

Au même moment un dénommé Thomas Redbrige vit avec surprise son joueur vedette jaillir de la cheminée qui menait au vestiaire… une bonne heure après la conférence de presse à laquelle il était censé participer.

-Par les jambes douces de Morgane, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Redbrige en voyant le visage couvert de suie de son jeune protéger.

-J'ai dû prendre la cheminette en express, puisque mes fans ont semble-il trouvé où je logeais. A ce sujet, utiliser le nom de Voldemort est une super distraction, grommela Harry en commençant à se changer sans perdre de temps.

-Hum, j'y penserai, murmura le coach en frissonnant à la mention du nom interdit. Mais toi, tu devrais sérieusement penser à ne plus oublier les conférences de presse et n'oublie pas non plus qu'en plus des publicités, ton contrat t'oblige à être gentil et à signer quelques autographes pour tes fans lorsque tu es en public.

-Ma maison n'est pas un endroit public, grommela le jeune mage en enfilant ses robes de sports.

-En fait si, l'Antre de Lunard est une auberge. Alors la prochaine fois, n'oublie pas de faire plaisir au sponsor. Contra Redbrige avec un plaisir sadique.

-Compte dessus et bois de l'eau, grommela Harry dans sa barbe en lassant ses chaussures.

-Tu disais ? Grogna le coach.

-Je disais, comptez sur moi pour me jeter à l'eau, répondit Harry en affichant un large sourire parfaitement mielleux.

Thomas Redbrige, coach de l'équipe d'Angleterre depuis près de trente ans, ne fut pas dupe une seconde.

-Harry, être gentil avec les fans, fait de la publicité positive pour l'équipe, ce qui augmente les bénéfices que l'on tire des produits dérivés comme les maillots ou les équipements de Quidditch. Maintenant, va donc faire ta prise de sang de dépistage et rejoint tes coéquipiers, tenta de le convaincre le petit entraineur en soupirant.

Harry hocha simplement la tête avant de tourner le dos à son coach pour se diriger vers l'aile médicale.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Thomas Redbrige soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Si seulement son père avait bien voulu jouer il y a quinze ans, j'aurai pu prendre ma retraite avec honneur en gagnant une coupe du monde avant de découvrir de quel foutu caractère son rejeton avait hérité, grommela le petit homme avant de se détourner, un sourire lui effleurant tout de même les lèvres.

Pour une raison parfaitement inconnue et illogique, Harry lui demeurait tout de même sympathique… Allez comprendre !

..

..

**Quelques minutes plus tard dans l'Antre de Lunard :**

-Silence tout le monde, le match va bientôt commencer ! Expliqua Remus avant de se diriger vers son étrange tableau géant qui paraissait remplit d'une étrange fumé grise.

Tapotant le cadre avec sa baguette magique, Remus sourit lorsque la fumée s'éclaircit progressivement laissant la place à l'image d'un présentateur en robe d'apparat.

-Incroyable mais vrai mon cher frère, murmura George.

-Tout à fait, mon preux jumeaux, il semble que le système fonctionne, acquiesça Fred au comble du bonheur.

Secouant la tête en voyant Archimède revenir d'un air grognon, Cédric sourit et porta son attention vers la pensine murale que Remus avait spécifiquement acheté afin de pouvoir regarder en direct les matchs de son fils adoptif à l'aide de ce tout nouveau système que venait de mettre au point des mages chercheurs américain : la télé-pensine.

Brusquement, le présentateur contenu dans le cadre s'anima et une voix retentit dans l'Antre de Lunard.

_-Mesdames et messieurs bonsoir ! Bienvenu en direct sur fréquence Quidditch, la seule fréquence de pensine à distance 100% Quidditch, 100% direct. Ce jour, sur vos télé-pensines, l'affiche n'est rien de moins qu'exceptionnelle, et devant vos yeux ébahis, c'est deux équipes de très haut niveau qui vont s'affronter sans relâche, car une seule de ces équipes pourra se qualifier pour la phase finale de la coupe du monde et l'Angleterre tout entière semble s'être mobilisée derrière son équipe dont on dit qu'elle est la meilleur depuis…._

Les phrases que prononça tout de suite après le présentateur furent écrasées par le bruit de tonnerre que firent les nombreux fans amassés dans la grande salle du Lupanar. Tous étaient venus dans la taverne de Remus, repère désormais bien connu du poursuiveur vedette de d'Angleterre afin d'assister au match retransmis en direct via des ondes magique en direction des quelques rares télé-pensines dont l'importation était très récente et le fonctionnement très proche de celui de la télévision.

_-Angleterre – Slovaquie c'est l'affiche incroyable que nous vous proposons ce soir et sans plus attendre, je passe la parole à Thiery Dulitron et Jean-Michel Larslourd. Messieurs l'antenne est à vous, conclut le présentateur dont l'image se brouilla ensuite progressivement. _

_**-Merci mon petit gars !**__ Lui répondit soudain une voix exubérante et parfaitement inconnue des ondes._

Dans l'Antre de Lunard, le visage d'Archie se décomposa et sans un mot, il se retourna vers les jumeaux Weasley, qui paraissaient tout aussi soufflé.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il l'a fait ? Murmura Cédric en se prenant la tête entre les mains d'un air désespéré.

-Nous pensions aussi...

-…que c'était une blague…, bégayèrent en cœur les deux rouquins.

- De quoi parlez-vous, bon sang ? Interrogea Lupin avant que la réponse ne lui parvienne directement de la pensine lorsque l'image d'un métis souriant se matérialisa devant lui.

_**-Ici Lee Jordan en directe du stade de Vladivostok !**__ Je remplace au pied levé le pauvre Thiery Dulitron qui a eu un petit empêchement. Et c'est une affiche passionnante qui nous est offerte ce soir, n'est-ce pas Jean Michel ?_

_-Je hum… Tout a fait Thierry… et euh… ânonna Jean-Michel Larslourd les yeux dans le vague. Visiblement le pauvre homme était sous l'influence d'une puissante potion de confusion._

-Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû lui donner cette potion, murmura Archimède d'une voix désespérée pendant qu'au même moment sur l'écran géant, le petit métisse jetait un regard inquiet à son partenaire à l'air hagard en grommelant dans sa barbe.

_-Et merde, je savais bien que je n'aurai pas dû mettre la troisième goutte de potion, murmura l'adolescent a mi-voix alors en remarquant en même temps que les milliers de pensine-spectateurs que son prétendu partenaire le confondait visiblement avec le présentateur habituel. _

_-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? intervint soudain une voix grave derrière Lee Jordan__**. Mais… Mais, qui êtes-vous et pourquoi monsieur Dulitron est-il attaché ? Je vais ouikk… Non lâchez moi je…, au secours...**__ s'époumona soudain la voix d'un technicien tandis que l'image se brouillait un instant camouflant la scène aux spectateurs désormais hilares._

_-Bien mesdames et messieurs, ici Lee Jordan toujours présent envers et contre tout. Après ce petit incident technique, je reprends les ondes. Maintenant, fans de sport de toute origine, permettez-moi de vous dire que ce stade de Quidditch de Vladivostok n'est peut-être pas aussi large que le grand stade d'Edimbourg, cependant il faut admettre comme vous pouvez le voir sur vos pensines que l'ambiance est extraordinaire ce soir… Ça va chauffer pour les slovaques !_

_-Tout à fait Thiery et voilà maintenant les mascottes des équipes qui rentrent sur le terrain, intervint la voix de Jean-Michel Larslourd qui avait visiblement gardé suffisamment de cellule grise pour commenter le match en dépit de sa confusion évidente. Avec en première ligne les farfadets de Slovaquie qui vienne de …_

_**-Aller l'Angleterre oblitérez ces sales slovaques !**__ Beugla Lee Jordan en coupant effectivement la parole de son partenaire lorsque les marcottes anglaises firent leur apparition._

Le hurlement de Lee provoqua en réponse dans l'Antre de Lunard, une furia de bravo assourdissante qui fit trembler le bar tout entier.

_-Euuh… Tout a fait Thierry ! Acquiesça un Jean-Michel Larslourd dont les yeux regardaient résolument dans des directions opposés. Permettez-moi une petite réflexion technique et regardez donc cette incroyable invention qui décore l'une des parois du stade : il s 'agit d'une pensine automatique et aplatie qui permettra aux spectateurs de revoir directement en agrandi les images les plus importantes du match. L'invention que nous devons à monsieur Mac-Mahon, un sorcier du Kentucky, consiste en un souvenir qui provient d'un ensemble d'arbitres enregistreurs qui sont situés aux quatre coins du stade et transmettent en temps réel leur pensée à la pensine-centrale qui réémet en direct le match en direction des télé-pensines de nos pensine-spectateurs. D'ailleurs, étant donné la taille du bol à mémoire et la précision des pensées de ce soir, il n'est pas impossible que nous puissions revoir les actions en trois dimensions et …_

_**-Mais on s'en fou complètement de cette fichue pensine haut de gamme ! On n'est pas technicien bordel. Regardez, les équipes font leur entrée sur le terrain !**__ Beugla Lee Jordan en se levant de son siège pour désigner les joueurs._

A ces mots, un nouveau hurlement approbateur s'éleva de la foule amassée dans le Lupanar tandis que le métis reprenait la parole.

_-Voilà donc les slovaques qui rentrent sur le terrain. Je vous les présenterais bien, mais l'équipe a été tellement modifiée au cours des derniers jours que je dois dire qu'il est presque impossible de savoir qui ils ont finalement aligné, grommela Lee Jordan d'un air peu convaincant._

_-En effet Thierry, les derniers contrôles ont pas mal chamboulé l'architecture de cette équipe qui a été beaucoup décriée dans la presse avec tout de même ce soir au poste d'attrapeur…, tenta de reprendre Larslourd._

_-Vous voulez sans doute dire que la mise en place de ces nouveaux tests anti potion dopante a forcé ces sales tricheurs de Slovaques à aligner leur équipe bis, leurs joueurs titulaires étant presque tous chargés au sang de dragon comme un Lutin se serait bourré au miel…_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça Thierry, intervint Jean-Michel d'un ton catastrophé._

_-Bien sûr que si, d'ailleurs tout le monde sait depuis longtemps qu'ils se défoncent aux endorphines de troll depuis la naissance dans cette équipe, s'écria Le Jordan avec son habituelle impartialité. Les tricheurs slovaques viennent de finir leur entrée, à la fois bovine et peu grandiloquente. En fait et en toute objectivité, il faut l'avouer, certains ont l'air à moitié mort, les effets dû au manque sans aucun doute, continua Lee sans tenir compte de son vis-à-vis qui paraissait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie et ce en dépit de son surdosage initial en potion de confusion._

_-Euh… Thierry, on ne peut pas traiter une équipe nationale de droguée et…._

_**-Et voilà l'Angleterre ! Quelle classe, quelle élégance, voilà une véritable équipe de niveau internationale ! Jamais depuis un siècle notre équipe n'avait eu aussi belle figure ! **__Jubila Lee d'une voix extatique toujours sans accorder d'importance aux mimiques désespérées son partenaire qui parut soudain se résigner et entreprit de prendre la suite du commentaire à son compte._

_-Tout à fait Thierry. Notre sélection nationale n'avait jamais paru si dangereuse offensivement et ce visage magnifique qu'elle présente en ce moment, elle le doit en grande partie à son tout nouveau joueur vedette qui viens juste d'être libéré de prison et qui aura à cœur de remettre son équipe dans le sens de la marche, acquiesça cette fois sans hésitation Jean-Michel déclenchant un énième rugissement assourdissant dans 'l'Antre de Lunard' tandis que les centaines de sorciers et de créatures magiques levaient leur verre en hurlant._

_-Exactement, une fière formation vient de faire son entrée avec tout d'abord, dans les anneaux, le très capé gardien des Lutin de Cornouaille j'ai nommé Scotty James, expliqua Lee avec professionnalisme maintenant qu'il avait affaire à l'équipe de son pays._

_-Tout à fait Thierry, ce bon vieux Scotty commence à prendre de l'âge, mais il est toujours aussi efficace que dans ses jeunes années et sa grande expérience de la compétition sera un plus incontestable pour son équipe._

_-Un bien bon gardien en effet, secondé par deux batteurs incroyables, on les surnomme les harpies sanglantes, elles jouent d'ordinaire pour les griffons de Londres, voici Stéphy Broadchess et Janie Bigarm._

_-Et oui Thierry, à ce sujet je voudrais raconter une petite anecdote concernant la dernière personne à avoir osé insulter Stéphy en conférence de presse. Le pauvre fou a dû s'enfuir à dos de balais et esquiver des cognards durant plus de six heures alors que la jeune femme lui faisait comprendre le fond de sa pensée._

_Ricanant cette fois de bonne grâce, Lee Jordan regarda son partenaire dont les yeux paraissaient moins vitreux et haussa les épaules. Le bonhomme paraissait déterminé à l'appeler Thierry mais en dehors de cela, tout se passait plutôt bien._

_-Oui je me souviens de l'anecdote Jean-Michel, il faut dire que le pauvre fou devait avoir perdu une bonne partie de son sens commun pour insulter une batteuse professionnelle de 1 mètre 90 pour 100 kilos dans un endroit où la jeune personne en question avait accès à sa batte et à quelques cognards._

_-Exactement Thierry, cependant c'est d'ailleurs au cours de cette même conférence de presse que le coach Tomas Redbrige avait annoncé qu'il quitterait la tête de la sélection nationale Anglaise après la prochaine coupe du monde… Un entraineur des plus compétents qui sera à n'en pas douter extrêmement regretté._

_-Oui, et il n'y a donc plus qu'à espérer que comme cadeau de départ, il pourra l'an prochain partir avec la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Mais en attendant, retour sur le jeu avec comme nous le disions, l'entrée des deux batteurs d'Angleterre qui, si elles ne sont pas les plus efficaces dans le domaine de la protection des coéquipiers, compensent largement cette petite lacune par un taux incroyable de cognard au but ce qui les a classé en troisième position lors du dernier relevé de statistique juste derrière la Bulgarie et le Brésil, acquiesça le métis avec un professionnalisme bien inattendu de sa part. Prouvant au passage qu'il en connaissait effectivement plus sur ce sport que n'importe qui. _

_-Votre culture m'étonnera toujours mon bon Thierry, mais voici maintenant l'arrivée des trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe, et ils sont, ne mâchons pas nos mots : fantastique !_

_**-ET OUI !**__ Beugla Lee en revenant à son habituel mode fanatique__**. **__Ils sont comme un Lumos au cœur des Ténèbres, comme une Vélane se tenant au milieu d'un groupe de trolls femelle. Ils sont grands, ils sont forts, ils sont magnifiques : ils sont le trio Merlinesque ! Avec en tête, celui que l'on surnomme l'intercepteur de Cambridge, le capitaine de cette formation anglaise :__** Franck Cole !**_

_-Parfaitement Thiery, ce brillant joueur qui a été nommé capitaine après le départ à la retraite anticipé de Beach a de quoi être content de son équipe et de ses statistiques personnelles cette saison, car s'il n'est pas le meilleur joueur de ce tournoi, son taux d'interception de souaffle est le plus haut de la compétition et ses capacités d'anticipation sont sans égal dans le monde._

_-Mais voilà maintenant que la sirène du Quidditch, l'impératrice des terrains, la seule femme à jouer au poste de poursuiveur ce soir, j'ai nommé __**Katherine Young !**_

_-C'est en effet la troisième saison que Kathy rejoint l'équipe nationale mais son enthousiasme n'a en rien diminué depuis le premier jour et à présent que l'Angleterre possède une véritable chance de se qualifier, son jeu n'a jamais été aussi motivé et inspiré, acquiesça Jean-Michel._

_**-Sans oublier qu'elle est magnifique, Kathy je t'aime ! **__hurla brusquement Lee Jordan une larme au coin des yeux._

_-Euh oui… c'est cela Thierry, donc comme je disais, une joueuse exceptionnelle qui se démarque notamment par son nombre de passes décisives, le deuxième plus élevé du tournoi, un chiffre qui explique sûrement en grande partie les incroyables résultats du dernier chasseur de cette équipe._

_-Silence, mesdames et messieurs, __**silence !**__ intervint brusquement Lee Jordan avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton solennelle. Il est l'idole des femmes, la vedette d'Angleterre, la coqueluche des parieurs, l'homme qui m'a permis de commenter ce match ce soir, il est sûrement le meilleur poursuiveur du monde ! J'ai nommé le grand, le gigantesque, __**Harryyy POTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !**_

Remus se retrouva soudain sur le sol lorsqu'un Sirius Black déchainé le fit tomber de sa chaise d'un grand mouvement de bras hystérique alors que tout l'Antre de Lunard explosait sous les bravos. Les spectateurs déchaînés fixaient la grande pensine verticale qui occupait une bonne partie du mur du fond avec une sorte d'adoration frénétique et brusquement, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-Tournée général ! beugla soudain, un sorcier un peu plus loin alors que tous les spectateurs se mettaient à chanter et que Sirius un peu plus loin commençait à danser sur les tables.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, le lycanthrope jeta un regard désespéré en direction de Cédric et Archimède qui eux aussi paraissaient au bord de la dépression. Enfin, à contre cœur, le Lycan se leva, murmura quelques jurons en priant merlin pour que les dégâts ne soit pas trop importants.

_-Oui, tout à fait Thierry, retentit à nouveau la voix de Jean-Michel Larslourd. Il est la toute dernière recrue de l'équipe d'Angleterre et j'oserai le dire, l'une des principales raisons de son succès, si j'osais m'exprimer ainsi._

_-Ce n'est rien de le dire, il est la lumière de ces matchs de qualification et ce, en dépit des deux matches qu'il a manqué suite à son scandaleux emprisonnement à Azkaban, une chose qui, au passage, ne serait jamais arrivé sans cette conspiration scandaleuse de la fédération de Quidditch Française._

_-Voyons vous n'avez aucune preuve Thierry, tenta vainement de murmurer Larslourd._

_**-De toute façon les coupables se reconnaîtront !**__ beugla Lee Jordan une lueur folle au fond des yeux. En tout cas, reprit le petit métisse d'un ton plus calme, en dépit de ses deux matchs manqués, Harry Potter demeure encore et toujours le meilleur buteur de ce championnat ! Et oui, mesdames et messieurs, notre jeune prodige est également troisième pour les interceptions, cinquième pour les passes décisives, deuxième pour la défense active des anneaux et premier en interception d'attrapeur. Bref, il est le joueur le plus complet et le plus décisif de cette compétition et l'un des tous premiers joueurs du monde en ce moment… Et il n'a pas encore seize ans !_

_-Mais oui Thierry, il est de quelque mois plus jeune que Krum, l'autre génie de cette compétition et le oh combien médiatisé attrapeur de la Bulgarie. Encore un exemple de la tendance actuelle des équipes à recruter des joueurs de plus en plus jeunes et de plus en plus physiques, une tendance qui, je le pense, finira par amener toutes les équipes à un âge moyen de moins de 25 ans. Incroyable quand on pense qu'il y a seulement dix ans, les joueurs tournaient plutôt autour de la quarantaine._

_-Si vous le dites, acquiesça un Lee Jordan bien plus concerné par le dernier arrivant. Mesdames et messieurs, continua de commenter avec passion le jeune métisse, afin de clôturer l'introduction de l'équipe, voilà désormais le joueur vétéran de la formation anglaise, l'attrapeur légendaire qui fête sa cent trentième sélection avec l'équipe nationale, le grand : __**Albert Shearer !**_

_-Mais oui Thierry, cet homme est une légende vivante en Angleterre, et bien que ses performances soient en baisse cette année, je pense qu'il demeure résolument parmi les meilleurs du monde et que l'un dans l'autre, cette année, l'Angleterre a non seulement une chance de se qualifier pour la phase finale, mais aussi de remporter la coupe du monde, intervint Jean-Michel Larslourd._

Remus se boucha cette fois les oreilles de manière préventive alors que les rugissements des spectateurs emplissaient une nouvelle fois le Lupanar en réponse à l'annonce du présentateur. Regardant tout autour de lui, Remus remarqua Que Sirius sautait partout en hurlant des choses comme _'c'est mon filleul'_ et _'je lui ai tout appris'_ a un groupe de jeunes femmes extrêmement intéressées et particulièrement court vêtues.

_-Une chance ? __**Mais bien sûr qu'on va la gagner cette coupe nom d'un petit Lutin,**__ rugit Lee Jordan tandis que les applaudissements redoublaient._

-Ça fait vraiment bizarre de les entendre parler ainsi de Harry, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Archie en se tournant vers Cédric qui hocha la tête. Pour moi, il est juste Harry. Mais tout le rester du pays semble le voir comme une sorte de Héros, le joueur qui va nous offrir la coupe du monde…

-Oui, je dois dire que ça change des habituels sujets comme Neville Londubat. On n'en entend presque plus parler, alors qu'il nous a aidé à vaincre un Basilic il y seulement quelques mois, tandis qu'il y a encore quelques années, la presse chantait tous les jours ses louanges sans aucune raison valable. Va trouver une logique dans tout ça…

-L'Angleterre n'a jamais été en position de remporter la coupe du monde depuis un siècle, et maintenant qu'on a une équipe compétitive, les esprits s'enflamment, je suppose, supputa Archimède. Au fait, tu veux toujours devenir professionnel après Poudlard ?

-Yep c'est le plan, acquiesça le Poufsouffle. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que j'aurai un jour le niveau de Harry, soupira le Poufsouffle avec une sorte de résignation.

-Peuh, tu racontes n'importe quoi. D'abord vous ne jouez pas à la même position, et ensuite, je peux t'assurer que Harry ne te fera jamais d'ombre. Il joue uniquement pour l'argent et n'a aucune intention de rempiler après cette coupe du monde de toute façon, expliqua le grand brun afin de remonter le moral de son ami.

Cédric fronça les sourcils. Qu'un joueur du talent de Harry songe à arrêter avait de quoi rendre fou.

-Je suppose que Harry demeurera toujours une énigme, finit par soupirer Diggory. Qui d'autre que lui renoncerait volontairement à la gloire, la célébrité et l'argent facile ? Enfin, je suppose qu'il a d'autres choses plus importantes en tête. En tout cas, avant son départ, ce serait bien de remporter cette fichu coupe du monde, répondit Cédric sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-Je suis sûr que nous aurons cette chance, répondit Archie avant de se reconcentrer sur le match.

_-Ca y est, le ministre de la magie de Slovaquie vient enfin de siffler le coup d'envoi et sans perdre un instant, Harry Potter intercepte le souaffle qu'il arrache à Nedved, il passe à Kathy, qui fait le une deux. Franck est au soutien, les slovaques sont dépassés ! Potter s'échappe seul, passe et… __**et c'est le but !**__ hurla Lee Jordan de sa voix si communicative et énergique._

_-Et oui Thierry il faut dire que…_

_**-Il faut dire qu'on va les massacrer ! Allez le Quidditch, aller l'Angleterre, aller Harry, on va les bouffer !**__ hurla Lee Jordan qui avait apparemment retrouvé son rythme habituel tandis que dans l'Antre de Lunard, le Whisky pur feu coulait à flot et les chants de spectateurs redoublaient d'intensité._

_._

_._

**Quelques heures après la fin du match dans un lieu incartable.**

Nymphadora Tonks gloussa allègrement en pressant son imposante poitrine contre le bras de l'homme qui se trouvait à sa droite. La jeune femme sourit ensuite d'une manière des plus aguicheuses lorsqu'une des grosse paluches de ce même voisin trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa taille.

-Oh, Boris tu es une bête, minauda-t-elle d'une voie enjôleuse avant d'afficher une mine plus sérieuse. Bon, je vais me repoudrer le nez, expliqua-t-elle en se levant de son tabouret afin de se diriger vers les toilettes. Elle parcouru ensuite rapidement la petite distance en accentuant son déhanché de manière à ce que ses attributs féminins soient mis en valeur par sa robe rouge, moulante et minimaliste. Le spectacle ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent et sous les regards lubriques de l'assemblée, la belle disparue derrière une porte à double battant.

Une fois arrivé aux WC, Tonks se passa le visage à l'eau et se regarda dans la glace une jeune femme blonde d'un mètre quatre-vingt, aux yeux bleu, à la poitrine d'une taille indécente, et à la peau blanche lui rendit son regard…. Elle détestait profondément cette apparence !

Soupirant en se détournant du miroir, la jeune femme maudit silencieusement son don de Metamorphomage. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait intégré un peu plus tôt cette année les services actifs au sein de la division d'intervention armée des langues de plomb, son talent pour assumer toute forme d'apparence aguichante l'avait conduite à devoir prendre en charge toutes les missions les plus misérables et à côtoyer ainsi la lie du genre humain… comme ce soir par exemple.

Saisissant une serviette afin de se sécher le visage, la jeune femme songea distraitement que ce n'était pas de cela qu'elle avait rêvé lorsqu'elle étudiait jour et nuit à Poudlard afin de rejoindre les rangs des forces d'élite. Elle rêvait d'aventure dans des pays lointain, de secrets millénaires enfouis. Elle se voyait devenir une sorte de super policier, de héros de l'ombre. Comme elle était naïve à l'époque. Se rappeler ses jeunes années plongea rapidement Tonks dans une étrange rêverie. Poudlard était à la fois si proche et si loin…

En effet, seules deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ et pourtant la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'une éternité la séparait de ces souvenirs heureux.

Depuis six mois qu'elle avait fini sa formation intensive et avait été mutée dans les effectifs mobilisables, la vie de Nymphadora avait pris un tournant dans la mauvaise direction. En seulement quelques semaines, tout ce qui lui restait d'innocence lui avait été arraché. Vol, meurtre, viol, trahison, massacre, drogue…. Rien ne lui avait été épargné au cours de ses précédentes missions. Elle avait vu le visage de l'enfer, sourit au démon, plongé dans la noirceur la plus insondable qui se cache dans le cœur humain et pourtant, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que cela ne faisait que commencer, que le pire restait à venir.

Reposant la serviette et examinant rapidement son apparence, la belle jeune femme de dix-neuf ans réalisa que ses rêves d'enfance étaient désormais bien loin. Elle se souvenait sans mal de ses longues soirées d'été qu'elle passait avec ses parents à raconter à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'un jour, elle serait un héros, et qu'elle se battrait pour son pays mieux que n'importe lequel de ces machos au sang pur. Elle n'avait pas oublié non plus les longues soirées d'hiver à Poudlard où avec ses copines de chambrée, réunies autour de la petite cheminée de leur chambre, elles parlaient d'amour et discutaient des différents garçons qu'elles trouvaient mignons…

Et maintenant, maintenant qu'elle avait enfin atteint son rêve et intégré les forces d'élite, Tonks réalisait finalement qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'impliquaient ses décisions. Elle n'était pas devenu un héraut, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'existait pas de Héraut, elle était simplement un pion sacrifiable sur l'échiquier des puissants, une marionnette que l'on utilisait pour conserver les plus abjectes déviances des hommes loin du regard des gens bienpensants ! Elle n'était rien et vivait l'enfer jour après jour dans son travail, pour que d'autres puissent prétendre ignorer l'existence de toute cette misère sans avoir à perdre le sommeil.

Brusquement, alors qu'elle rajustait ses seins qu'elle avait fait grossir spécialement pour cette mission, une étrange pensée insidieuse se fraya une place au premier rang de son esprit et tandis qu'elle raccourcissait un peu sa robe de manière automatique afin de révéler le tout début de ses fesses, elle plongea dans les réminiscences de son passé heureux, et le visage de Harry Potter lui revint en mémoire.

Pourquoi elle venait de songer au jeune mage, la belle Metamorphomage n'aurait pas su le dire, mais toujours est-il que le souvenir des après-midi passés à s'entrainer avec Harry venait de lui revenir en mémoire.

Secouant la tête en souriant, Nymphadora songea que ce chenapan paraissait toujours venir la tourmenter dans les moments les plus inattendus. En fait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard le jeune mage aux yeux verts n'avait jamais complètement quitté sa mémoire. Le procès contre le ministère, son ascension au rang de vedette de Quidditch, ou plus simplement le souvenir de certaine de ses expressions et de ses moqueries, étaient autant de détails qui rappelaient sans cesse à Nymphadora l'existence du dernier des Potter.

Elle se souvenait notamment parfaitement de ce rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait peu avant la fin de sa formation lorsque son supérieur lui avait parlé de leur investigation sur cette étrange confrérie de la lune rouge. Elle n'avait pas participé à l'enquête à l'époque, cependant, elle s'était réveillée une nuit après avoir fait un rêve absurde dans lequel Harry était le chef de cette organisation mafieuse… Un rêve dans lequel l'insupportable gamin était devenu un homme et l'avait appelée 'mon amour'… Vous parlez d'une histoire !

Le psychiatre de l'unité avec qui elle avait analysé l'évènement lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une résurgence fantasmagorique d'un passé onirique qu'elle s'efforçait d'idéaliser afin d'échapper au stress du moment présent…. Quoique cela puisse vouloir dire, Tonks était plus ou moins certaine que c'était des conneries.

Incapable de détourner ses pensées de leur chemin actuel, la belle policière se remémora les longues après-midi passées à s'entrainer avec lui. Harry avait toujours été la seule personne qu'elle connaisse qui soit capable de la reconnaitre lorsqu'elle métamorphosait son visage afin de prendre l'apparence d'une autre femme… et également la seul personne à ne lui avoir jamais demandé d'assumer un visage qui n'était pas le sien, fusse pour rigoler, par curiosité ou pour répondre à un fantasme.

En fait, l'héritier Potter n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à son apparence, il n'avait jamais rien exigé d'elle, et aussi surprenant cela puisse il paraitre, il l'avait toujours soutenue… Certes avec mauvaise humeur, mauvaise foi, et en trainant des pieds, mais jamais il n'avait tenté de la convaincre d'abandonner ses rêves, quand ses parents et ses amis lui disaient tous que la profession d'Auror était bien trop violente pour une femme.

S'arrachant à ses pensées afin de se reconcentrer sur sa mission, Tonks récapitula rapidement les informations dont elle disposait. Son objectif ce soir était d'aider à un démantèlement de trafic de femmes. L'ensemble du réseau semblait partir des pays de l'est et asservissait de pauvres jeunes filles ainsi que des Vélanes afin de les vendre dans les pays plus riches de l'ouest. Bien sûr, le fait que l'on puisse traiter des Vélanes comme des esclaves n'avait rien de trop choquant pour les gens de la haute, cependant, depuis quelques temps, ce groupe de marchands d'esclaves en particulier se montrait de plus en plus audacieux et même les pouvoirs publics corrompus d'Europe de l'est ne pouvaient plus fermer les yeux devant les disparitions intempestives de jeunes sorcières.

Un programme international avait donc été monté afin de trouver l'origine exacte du complot, et Tonks avait été dépêchée en tant qu'agent infiltré… c'est-à-dire en tant qu'appât, en fait.

Elle avait donc utilisé un charme indétectable de traduction automatique afin de pouvoir parler le russe, qui était la langue magique dominante dans la région, avant de commencer une mission de longue haleine.

Son rôle était désormais de prétendre être une petite sorcière d'origine moldue, sans famille connue, et de montrer ses formes avantageuses dans les différents bars d'Europe de l'est jusqu'à ce qu'une tentative d'enlèvement s'ensuive… Bref, un vrai bonheur !

Par chance, la jeune femme était certaine d'être sur une piste ce soir. En effet, son informateur et agent de liaison le plus sérieux, qui se trouvait également être l'homme en charge de l'opération dans cette partie de l'Europe, lui avait dit que des rabatteurs officiaient dans la région. Leur mode d'action semblait également avoir été identifié : l'un d'entre eux draguait les jeunes femmes au bar et proposait de les raccompagner chez elles. Plusieurs de ses complices suivaient alors les deux personnes et au moment où la femme tentait de rentrer chez elle, le groupe de trafiquants de chair humaine la poussait à l'intérieur avant de l'incapaciter. S'en suivait un 'traitement' à base de _Crucio_ et de potion de soumission qui transformait rapidement la pauvre jeune femme en esclave sexuelle soumise et l'exportation pouvait alors avoir lieu.

Bien qu'elle soit quelque peu déçue par son travail, Tonks ne pouvait nier que mettre tous ces monstres hors d'état de nuire lui procurerait un intense sentiment de satisfaction.

Réajustant sa robe une dernière fois, et comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance, la jeune femme se résolue à retourner au bar et se força à sourire avant de sortir des toilettes.

-Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu foutais, l'accueillit tout de suite la voix de son apollon du soir.

-Oh Boris, mais tu sais comment sont les femmes, il nous faut du temps pour nous faire belles, minauda Tonks de la voix aguicheuse qu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser en complément de son apparence de ce soir.

-C'est bien vrai ça, acquiesça l'homme de sa voix charger d'alcool en caressant au passage les fesses de Nymphadora avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre place sur son petit tabouret.

Cette dernière, excédée, fit tout son possible pour ne pas monter sa répulsion et s'assit rapidement avant que le porc ne puisse continuer ses avances… Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une grave erreur.

En effet, sur le siège qu'elle venait de prendre, la jeune femme sentit s'activer un réseau de runes et une décharge magique paralysante explosa soudain dans tout son corps.

Bien sûr, elle avait été entrainée à repérer ce genre de piège, cependant les avances pataudes de l'homme l'avaient déconcentrée. Qui plus est, elle n'était pas sur ses gardes puisqu'il il paraissait impossible qu'ici, au milieu d'un lieu public, sur le banc central d'une taverne pleine a craquer, que quelqu'un ose dessiner une rune de paralysie et l'agresser devant témoin.

Avant qu'elle puisse simplement réaliser ce qui venait de se passer le barman lui saisit les deux bras et le dénommé Boris lui enfourna dans la bouche le contenu de deux petites potions.

Tonks, qui avait été entrainée à reconnaitre ce genre de substance, détailla immédiatement les deux gouts distinct et conclue avec horreur qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter une potion de suppression magique et une potion de faiblesse physique.

La bonne nouvelle du moment c'était que son métabolisme avancé de Metamorphomage lui permettait d'éliminer ce genre de potion de son organisme deux fois plus rapidement qu'un sorcier normal. En outre sa véritable identité et son visage ne seraient pas dévoilés, puisque la métarmorphomagie était une magie de transmutation définitive du corps et qu'une une fois privé de magie le Metamorphomage demeurait simplement coincé dans l'aspect qu'il avait revêtu juste avant que son pouvoir ne soit bloqué.

La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que même ainsi, elle serait complètement sans défense durant les six prochaines heures.

Tombant sur le sol sous l'effet du contre coup de l'attaque runique, Tonks se reconcentra rapidement et d'un simple regard, elle balaya toute la taverne. C'est là qu'elle comprit son erreur. Sur le visage des dizaines de personne qui se trouvait là, elle discernait une sorte de satisfaction goguenarde… Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, tous les clients étaient complices !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse pleinement réaliser l'implication d'une telle chose, la jeune femme reçu un nouveau choc lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage souriant de son informateur.

-Bonjour ma petite Camel, la salua l'homme en utilisant son nom de code.

-Vous… murmura la jeune femme en se relevant péniblement. Ses jambes affaiblies par la potion tremblaient sous son poids.

-Et oui ma belle, mais n'y voyez rien de personnel, après tout, ces gens payent bien mieux que vous. Ils payent tellement bien, qu'ils peuvent même se permettre d'acheter le silence de tout un village. Surtout qu'ils offrent en plus un dédommagement en nature, pas vrai les gars ? ricana l'homme tandis que les clients éclataient tous d'un rire gras en jetant sur la jeune femme des regards lubriques.

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Le bureau est au courant de ma position et il est impossible de garder autant de témoin silencieux, menaça Tonks en désignant les dizaines de personnes présentes d'un geste de la main.

-J'ai peur que vous ne vous trompiez ma chère, j'ai contacté vos supérieurs pour leur annoncer votre départ en direction de Kiev hier matin. Quant au problème des témoins, je dirai simplement que nous utilisons ce village pour recruter notre marchandise depuis plus de dix ans et que nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes. Voyez-vous, les choses ici ne sont pas comme à l'ouest. Les gens du coin sont pauvres et seraient prêt à n'importe quoi pour un peu d'argent… et d'affection. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'affection, ça vous intéressera peut être de savoir que ces bons messieurs nous aide même à dresser nos petites chiennes pas vrai les gars ? lança alors son informateur en souriant d'un air lubrique tandis que les autres clients du bar commençaient à ricaner sombrement.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de l'horreur mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'une des premières leçons qu'elle avait apprises lors de son entrainement était que dans la vie réelle, ce n'était que très rarement le plus fort qui gagnait… En fait, la plupart des combats ne se résumaient pas en un duel magique ou talent et pouvoir s'opposait dans une démonstration de maitrise du combat, mais plutôt à un bon coup de couteau dans le dos.

Ce n'était pas sa première mission, elle avait déjà prévalu dans des circonstances très défavorables. Elle avait déjà tué, elle avait déjà combattu. Mais ce soir, il ne s'agissait pas de se battre. Ce soir, elle s'était fait trahir par son informateur et incapacitée par un piège runique et des potions.

En temps normal et avec la pleine maitrise de ses moyens, il était plus que probable que Nymphadora ait été capable de massacrer ces brutes sans efforts, que ce soit en utilisant sa magie ou ses poings. Cependant, une nouvelle fois, la maxime favorite de Maugrey Fol Œil lui revint en mémoire : 'vigilance constante' !

Elle avait baissé sa garde un instant parce qu'elle avait fait confiance à son contact et cela risquait de lui couter cher, puisqu'elle était à présent incapable d'utiliser sa magie et qu'elle possédait la force physique d'une fillette de six ans.

Autant dire qu'elle était absolument sans défense. Rattrapée par la dureté du monde réel où la survie passait bien plus souvent par la paranoïa que par le talent, la jeune sorcière comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa première et dernière erreur.

Oh bien sûr, il lui restait une petite chance de s'en sortir vivante, puisqu'elle aurait probablement la possibilité de s'échapper lorsqu'elle serait parvenue à annuler l'effet des drogues près de six heures avant les estimations de ses ravisseurs. Cependant, à ce moment-là, il était probable que son état ne lui permette plus de fuir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse analyser plus en avant la situation, de grosses mains sales la saisirent brusquement par derrière et un instant plus tard, le visage de Boris, déformé par une grimace lubrique lui faisait face.

.

_**Avertissement, violence et Sexe !**_

Alors que l'homme l'attirait contre lui, Tonks tenta de lutter contre la potion de faiblesse mais en vain. Ses jambes avaient à présent à peine assez de force pour soutenir son poids pourtant léger.

Lorsqu'il devint évident que ses tentatives de résistance amusaient son adversaire plus qu'autre chose, la belle métamorphe tenta en désespoir de cause de lancer une manchette à la gorge de son agresseur. Ce mouvement de combat qu'elle maitrisait d'ordinaire à la perfection, lui parut cette fois d'une difficulté insurmontable et sa faiblesse physique était telle que l'attaque ne fit pas le moindre dégât.

Peu importe à quel point il est entrainé en art martiaux, un enfant de six ans désarmé n'a aucune chance face à un adulte de cent kilos.

L'homme ricana et lui saisit les bras avant de l'asseoir de force sur ses genoux, comme si elle était encore une petite fille.

Tout en tenant fermement les poignets de Nymphadora de la main gauche, le dénommé Boris commença ensuite à explorer le corps sensuelle de la jeune femme de la main droite.

Il soupesa ses seins lourds et fermes, caressa ses cuisses, son ventre, ses fesses... et se décida finalement à déchirer le haut de la robe d'un geste sec, sous les bravo de l'assemblée de malfrats.

Souriant largement, le violeur lança alors un large hochement de tête en direction de l'informateur de Tonks qui se fendit d'un petit _'je vous avais dit que c'était de la bonne _marchandise', avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune femme qui se débattait toujours, l'excitant encore plus par ses petit mouvements de hanches et ses piaillements impuissants.

-Alors comme, ça ton boulot consistait à nous envoyer en taule, hein ? Tu vas voir. Je vais t'apprendre quelle est ta place petite chienne, ricana Boris avant de se pencher pour embrasser les seins de la jeune femme.

Sans se presser, le tortionnaire commença à lécher l'un des tétons de la sorcière tandis que sa main droite se glissait sous la robe de cette dernière afin de se poser sur le sexe de Tonks.

-Tu aimes ça hein salope ? ricana le porc en gratouillant l'entrejambe de Nymphadora qui bâtit inutilement de pied faisant rire l'assemblée maintenant réunie autour de la scène.

Savourant l'instant Boris se leva et renversa la pauvre jeune femme sur le sol. Tonks tenta de se débattre, écrasée par le poids invraisemblable de son adversaire et les effets de la potion de faiblesse. Malheureusement, ses tentatives de lutte firent simplement redoubler l'hilarité de son agresseur qui lui couvrit le visage de baisers humides et poisseux avant de finir de déchirer le devant de sa robe pour pouvoir lui pétrir et lui lécher les seins sans être gêné.

Nymphadora rugit d'indignation et tenta de le mordre mais rien n'y fit. D'une puissante gifle, le violeur l'assomma à moitié avant de lui remonter sa robe au-dessus de la taille révélant une petite culote de dentelle rose extrêmement sexy.

-Tu es vraiment une belle petite pute, commenta l'homme avec un sourire pervers.

Tonks gémit et tenta de s'enfuir, mais son agresseur la retint facilement. Il lui attrapa à nouveau les deux poignets avec une seule main et commença à caresser le postérieur de jeune femme bien mis en valeur par la dentelle transparente tout en lui administrant au passage quelques petites claques.

Nymphadora se retint difficilement de pleurer lorsque le violeur fit glisser lentement la lingerie de la belle policière révélant peu à peu son petit sexe rose et parfaitement glabre, puis se léchant les doigts il approcha tranquillement sa main du nid d'amour de la jeune femme…

**-Arrêtez !** tonna brusquement une voix depuis la porte de l'auberge avec autorité.

…

_**Fin de… la première partie… potentiellement choquante ! héhé… Vous avez eu peur ein !**_

…

Comme pétrifié, le reste de l'assistance se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui venait de s'exprimer dans un russe fortement accentué. Enfin, le temps sembla reprendre son cours normal et les grimace stupéfaite laissèrent la place à des regards méfiants et des mines sombres, tandis que tous les clients du bar se tournaient vers l'étranger comme un seul homme.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi on t'obéirait mon petit gars ? demanda soudain l'informateur de Tonks d'un ton dangereux en pointant sa baguette vers l'inconnu.

-Oui d'abord, t'es qui toi, et comment tu as passé les gardes ? gronda Boris en se désintéressant momentanément de sa proie.

-On te connaît pas par ici, et c'est un bar privé, ce qui s'y passe ne regarde pas les étrangers, gronda le barman en menaçant à son tour le nouvel arrivant de sa baguette tandis que les clients du bar, encouragés par les trois hommes, les imitaient rapidement en sortant leurs armes.

Quelques secondes plus tard une douzaine de baguettes étaient pointées en direction de la silhouette encapuchonnée.

-Vous devriez arrêter vos avances, mon bon monsieur, parce que je ne paye pas pour de la marchandise usagée, répondit finalement la voix froide de l'inconnu qui releva finalement sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son visage.

**-Par Morgane et ses catins, mais c'est Potter, Harry Potter le poursuiveur de l'équipe d'Angleterre !** s'exclama alors un des clients en baissant sa baguette tandis que le regard froid du joueur vedette de Quidditch balayait l'assemblée des clients sans la moindre peur.

-Non mais c'est vrai ! Harry Potter ! **Incroyable !** Superbe match ce soir, monsieur Potter ! s'exclama un deuxième larron visiblement fan de Quidditch.

-Fermer la tous les deux ! Je me fiche complètement que monsieur soit une star du Quidditch, ça n'explique pas ce qu'il fait ici, ni comment il a passé les gardes que nous avions laissé à l'entrée, gronda l'ancien agent de liaison de Tonks qui paraissait être l'homme le plus censé du groupe de violeur.

Harry dévisagea un long moment l'assistance avant de prendre la parole d'un ton toujours aussi mesuré et dans le russe impeccable qu'il employait depuis le début.

-Je vais vous répondre point par point. Concernant les deux hommes que vous aviez laissés à l'entrée, il se trouve que tous deux sont de grands fans de Quidditch et que Marcus a accepté de me laisser passer en échange d'un autographe et de quelques Gallions, expliqua le jeune mage en haussant les épaules.

-L'incapable ! Je m'en vais lui dire deux mots, gronda le barman visiblement convaincu par l'explication du jeune mage. Apparemment l'un des deux vigiles se nommait bien Marcus et était un fan de sport…

-Je leur ai offert, cent Gallions chacun pour être précis, continua Harry tranquillement tandis que toute la salle se figeait en entendant la somme exorbitante… en cette région pauvre et reculée, cent Gallions représentaient une vrai fortune. Et il n'existait pas un homme qui puisse refuser un tel pot de vin au village de Sborovitz.

-Et peut-on savoir d'où vous viens une telle générosité ? interrogea l'ancien indic sans baisser sa baguette.

-Une telle générosité vient du fait que je suis très riche et que je suis venu ici pour gouter à votre marchandise. Qui plus est, un homme dans ma position peut et doit prendre la peine de payer cher le silence des gens qui sont amenés à l'aider, expliqua finalement le jeune mage en baissant les yeux vers la forme dénudée et tremblotante de Tonks avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier et lubrique.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait tout ce chemin depuis Vladivostok ou vous jouiez ce soir, uniquement pour vous fournir une pute que vous auriez pu trouver sur place ? gronda Boris qui était toujours agenouillé au-dessus de sa proie dénudée et paraissait encore peu convaincu.

En effet, s'il n'était pas rare que les sportifs de haut niveau aiment à bénéficier de certains services de charme, peu d'entre eux traverserait la moitié du pays pour l'obtenir sans une bonne raison.

Harry ne pris pas la peine de le détromper.

-Les choses sont un peu plus compliqués, soupira l'héritier Potter en reportant son attention sur l'homme blond avant de se lancer dans une courte explication. Après notre qualification pour la phase finale de la coupe du monde, mes coéquipiers ont voulut célébrer l'occasion en m'emmenant dans un bordel. Comme je suis le plus jeune du groupe, ils ont pris sur eux de faire mon éducation sexuelle diront nous. Cependant, vous comprendrez aisément que quelqu'un de mon standing ne soit pas aisément satisfait et qu'à l'arrivée de la mi saison, mon intérêt pour la marchandise la plus commune se soit émoussé, commença Harry d'un ton précieux et distingué tandis que le barman de l'établissement crachait par terre en grimaçant.

Visiblement lui-même avait déjà été témoin des caprices ridicules que se permettaient certains des joueurs les plus célèbres. Et s'il ne les appréciait pas, il avait appris à les tolérer afin de faire des affaires.

-Or, il s'est trouvé que pas un club de Vladivostok n'ait la marchandise que je désirais car, j'aime que mes partenaires se… hum… se débattent un peu disons, continua le jeune joueur professionnel avec assurance. En fait, je ne supporte plus les espèces de Vélanes décérébrées que les méthodes de dressage classique obtiennent, expliqua Harry en jetant un regard absolument dégoutant de lubricité en direction de Tonks tandis que tout autour, les violeurs en puissance hochaient la tête.

Ce genre de petit fantasme n'était pas rare dans le milieu.

Boris sembla se détendre un peu en entendant le récit qui était on ne peut plus censé pour un homme tel que lui, et jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction du barman qui haussa les épaules.

-Enfin, toujours est-il qu'après quelques recherches, le nom de votre établissement m'est arrivé aux oreilles, poursuivit Harry sans cesser de dévorer la forme blonde et dénudée de Tonks qui tremblait sur le sol de la taverne. En fait, lorsqu'il a su que je voulais récupérer un spécimen sauvage et non dressé, un dénommé Organus Balakovitch m'a chaudement recommandé votre établissement moyennant un petit dédommagement bien sûr. Il m'a alors indiqué que vous n'aviez pas toujours de marchandise disponible, mais qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit au monde où les produits soient plus frais. Lorsqu'il a compris que mes coéquipiers étaient déjà bien trop occupés pour songer à m'accompagner, il a même eu la gentillesse de m'indiquer les coordonnées exactes du relai de cheminette que je devais prendre pour venir, conclut le jeune mage en montrant la carte du dénommé Organus qu'il avait à la main tandis que cette fois, l'ancien agent de liaison de Nymphadora, beaucoup plus décontracté, hochait la tête en direction du barman d'un air entendu.

-Je connais Balakovitch, c'est un mec sur, grommela un des clients du rad en abaissant son arme tandis qu'autour de lui tous les hommes paraissaient enfin se détendre.

-Je sais, acquiesça le barman. Ce bon vieux Organus nous a déjà envoyé plusieurs gars de la haute, expliqua l'imposant patron en baissant sa baguette tandis que Boris se relevait complètement et rajustait un peu ses robes.

-Bon ok mon gars, tes recommandations tiennent la route, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on va te filer cette pute ou que t'avais le droit de débarquer comme ça et de me gâcher le plaisir, grommela le grand blond en donnant un petit coup de pied dans la forme prostrée de la jeune femme qu'il s'apprêtait violer, tandis qu'autour de lui tous les hommes, parfaitement détendu à présent, recommençaient à sourire en regardant les atouts non négligeable et complètement exposé de Nymphadora.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai jugé que ma mise en garde en valait la peine, répondit simplement Harry en ouvrant tranquillement son manteau.

-Quelle mise en garde ? Tu essayes de nous menacer ou quoi ? gronda Boris en s'avançant d'un pas tandis que l'ancien indic, qui paraissait être le chef du groupe de brigand, l'arrêtait d'une main.

-Et bien pas vraiment, mais comprenez-moi, mon bon monsieur, j'ai parcouru deux cents kilomètres par poudre à cheminette après un match éreintant, et tout ça uniquement pour venir ici, dans le seul but de dresser moi-même une femme toute fraiche et certainement pas pour passer après vous et récupérer une loque avarié, expliqua Harry d'un ton ouvertement dédaigneux et inhumain.

-Et en quoi ça me concerne ce que tu veux, hein ? Ça ne te donne pas le droit de me gâcher le plaisir, insista Boris d'un ton hargneux, visiblement toujours rancunier d'avoir été stoppé en pleine action.

-Ta gueule Boris, intervint le Barman qui cette fois souriait largement en regardant le nouveau venu avec un intérêt évident.

-Cela vous concerne au plus haut point, reprit Harry avant que l'homme ne puisse se lancer dans une répartie. En fait, cela vous concerne tous, parce que comme l'a compris votre ami derrière le bar, je suis prêt à payer très cher pour obtenir ce que je veux, d'où ma mise en garde monsieur : Préférez-vous vraiment vous taper une pute de plus, ou préféreriez-vous une part des mille Gallions que je m'apprêtais à offrir à votre établissement en échange des services de cette salope ? exposa simplement Harry en jetant sur le sol de l'auberge un sac plein de pièce d'or.

-Putain de bordel de Merlin ! siffla un des clients en voyant la petite fortune qui représentait plusieurs année de travail pour le moindre d'entre eux.

-Vous payerez mille Gallions pour vous taper cette chienne ? murmura Boris visiblement soufflé et incapable de détourner les yeux de l'or dont il avait déjà évalué la quantité.

-Mille avant, et autant après, répondit simplement Harry en souriant d'un air entendu.

-Je pense que dans ces conditions, nous allons nous entendre monsieur Potter, répondit simplement l'ancien indicateur de Tonks, dont l'avarice était clairement visible à présent.

Après tout, il s'agissait de presque dix fois le prix de revient habituel d'une femme.

-Mais tout à fait ! surenchérit le Barman en souriant. Excusez notre accueil un peu frustre mais vous savez comment sont les choses, on ne peut faire confiance à personne de nos jours et nous n'avons pas l'habitude de recevoir des visiteurs par ici. Tenez, pour nous faire pardonner, permettez-moi de vous offrir un verre de ma meilleure bouteille.

-Cela veut-il dire que vous acceptez le marché ? demanda doucement l'héritier Potter en souriant d'un air satisfait.

-Mais bien sûr qu'on accepte, pas vrai Boris ! gronda l'homme qui avait trahi Tonks en envoyant un regard dangereux en direction du grand blond à l'air revêche.

Celui-ci se renfrogna un peu mais finit par hocher la tête avant de s'écarter à contre cœur de sa proie.

-Et bien dans ce cas, vous accepterez certainement ce bonus de cinq cent Gallions afin, disons… de nous assurer que vos mémoires embrouillées par le whisky ne viennent jamais à se souvenir de ma présence ici ce soir, s'exclama joyeusement Harry en lançant un autre petit sac d'or avant de prendre place au bar et d'ajouter en direction du grand barman. Quant à votre verre, je dirais simplement que ce n'est pas de refus, j'ai eu une longue journée !

**-Et un verre de Whisky pur feu, un !** s'écria le barman maintenant de fort bonne humeur.

-Et votre femme, monsieur Potter, comment voulez-vous qu'on vous la prépare ? demanda finalement Boris d'un ton un peu plus serviable, maintenant qu'il avait empoché quelques poignées d'or pour faire passer la pilule.

-Oh, contentez-vous de la rhabiller, j'aime commencer le processus en les déshabillant à votre manière. On voit bien que vous savez vous y prendre d'ailleurs, après tout, c'est la seule façon de faire comprendre à ces petites putes qui commande, lança le jeune joueur de Quidditch d'un ton désinvolte, tandis que son vis-à-vis hochait la tête, flatté par le compliment.

-Pas de problème m'sieur Potter, acquiesça un quatrième larron avant de relever la jeune femme hébétée et de lui rajuster ses vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, Harry vida d'un trait son petit verre et en commanda un autre en posant sur la table un nouveau tas de Gallions.

Rapidement tous les clients de la taverne convergèrent vers le porte-monnaie ambulant que représentait le joueur international. Des parties de cartes animées commencèrent, le jukebox fut relancé, et une atmosphère détendue s'installa dans le petit bar.

-Et voilà monsieur Potter elle est comme neuve. M'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit vierge ! intervint un client entrainant Tonks derrière lui comme si elle était une poupée désarticulée.

Le soudard avait même jugé utile de réparer sa robe d'un petit coup de baguette, espérant sans doute gagner quelques Gallions pour sa peine.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

-Merci mon brave ! répondit simplement Harry d'un ton un brin éméché en lui donnant quelques pièces d'or avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme toujours trop choquée par toute cette scène pour réagir.

Sans hésiter un instant, Harry Potter saisit les cheveux blonds de Nymphadora et d'un geste brusque, la força à s'agenouiller au pied du tabouret où il était assis avant de commencer à lui caresser les cheveux comme si elle était une sorte d'animal de compagnie.

Nymphadora Tonks ne savait plus où elle en était et des dizaines de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Son entrainement l'avait préparé à faire face aux pires situations, y compris le viol, mais rien au monde ne pouvait vous permettre d'anticiper l'arrivée d'un de vos amis d'enfance âgé de moins de seize ans sur la scène de votre propre viol et son intervention visant à prendre la place de votre violeur.

Bien trop traumatisée pour répondre, la pauvre femme se laissa malmener sans réagir lorsque le jeune mage aux yeux verts la saisit violement par les cheveux et la força à s'agenouiller et à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses.

_Que diable faisait Harry ici ? Comment pouvait-il parler couramment le Russe ? Etait-il vraiment venu ici pour spécifiquement pour violer une femme en toute impunité ? Etait-il possible qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu sous l'apparence d'emprunt qu'elle avait revêtu ce soir ? Allait-il vraiment la violer ?_

-Eh, mais c'est que vous avez d'la poigne, beugla soudain une voix toute proche. Ah, si vous saviez s'que j'aimerai que mon fils vous ressemble un peu. Mais ce bon à rien n'est pas foutu de ramener une fille à la maison ou de décrocher un job alors qu'il a dix-sept ans, complimenta un client tout proche en voyant la manière dont Harry avait forcé Tonks à s'agenouiller.

Un peu plus loin le barman hochait la tête en guise qu'acquiescement.

-Oh vous savez, j'ai simplement eu de la chance avec ma carrière de Quidditch, répondit Harry avec une fausse modestie palpable qui ne sembla pas surprendre les autres membres du groupe de malfrats qui était visiblement habitués à flatter les petits fils de riches afin de leur soutirer des Gallions.

-Bien, grogna Harry en avalant un autre verre de Whisky, maintenant, si vous le permettez, je m'en vais déballer mon cadeau, ricana le jeune mage d'une voix de plus en plus déformée par l'alcool en regardant Tonks comme si elle était un objet. Où se trouvent les chambres ?

-Mais c'est qu'il n'y a pas de chambre monsieur Potter, ce n'est qu'un bar ici, pas une auberge, répondit le Barman d'un air gêné.

**-Pas de chambre ?** rugit le jeune mage qui paraissait désormais complètement pompette. **Mais j'ai besoin de mon intimité moi !**

-Oh mais comme je vous comprends, si vous me permettez un conseil, il y a une grange juste en face de la sortie du bar, vous y serez parfaitement bien installé, au chaud et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, intervint avec tact le dénommé Boris dont l'humeur était maintenant redevenu des plus joviales depuis que ses hormones s'étaient calmées et ses poches remplies.

-Voilà un homme intelligent, hip ! baragouina Harry d'un ton pâteux alors que le Whisky pur feu continuait à faire effet. Tenez mon brave, babilla le jeune Serdaigle en tendant une autre bourse en direction d'un Boris plus souriant que jamais. **Allez viens la salope !** gronda-t-il ensuite en trainant Tonks par les cheveux en direction de la porte tandis que toute l'assemblée l'acclamait en riant.

La soirée se déroulait décidément pour le mieux.

Nymphadora Tonks resta muette d'horreur lorsque le jeune garçon qui avait partagé avec elle deux années de scolarité à Poudlard la traina sur le sol comme un animal en sortant de l'échoppe. Alors qu'il s'approchait à grands pas de la grange qu'on venait de lui indiquer, sa démarche initialement incertaine et titubante gagna en efficacité, avant de redevenir parfaitement normale et brusquement, Tonks réalisa quelque chose d'important : elle n'avait vu aucun garde en sortant de la taverne !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir plus en avant, un Harry Potter d'apparence parfaitement sobre la lâcha et se retourna brusquement. Sans perdre de temps il leva sa baguette et se concentra intensément.

.

Les instants qui suivirent restèrent gravés à tout jamais dans la mémoire de la jeune Metamorphomage.

Relevant la tête, afin de voir ce que le jeune mage s'apprêtait à faire, Nymphadora se remémorait parfaitement avoir connu un instant de stupeur en apercevant les deux corps décapités qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de l'entrée du bar.

La seconde chose qui l'avait frappé, quelques instants plus tard, fut sans conteste de remarquer les étranges runes dessinées avec le sang des deux cadavres, qui paraissaient recouvrir tout l'extérieur de la taverne.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les examiner plus longuement. En effet, Tonks était ensuite incertaine de ce qui s'était produit dans les instants qui avait suivis, cependant quelques éléments demeuraient certains…

Alors qu'elle tournait la tête afin de regarder Harry, ce dernier avait levé sa baguette, et un torrent de sang issu des deux corps mutilé avait rapidement formé une petite orbe juste au-dessus de la baguette du mage. Un instant plus tard une lumière éclatante l'avait momentanément aveuglé. Et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, un gigantesque dragon composé de flammes blanches et bleues se tenait devant elle. La bête monstrueuse paraissait sortir de la baguette du jeune sorcier et se lovait dans les cieux qu'elle illuminait de toute sa majestueuse lumière.

Les rouages de l'esprit de Nymphadora s'étaient alors mis à tourner par automatisme et la jeune femme avait d'un seul coup d'œil analysé la situation comme des années d'entrainement le lui avaient appris : Harry venait d'invoquer une _Viveflamme_ : l'enchantement élémentaire le plus puissant et le plus dangereux des mages maitrisant les sortilèges de feu.

Cette invocation conjurait des flammes vivantes capables de dévorer aussi bien la matière que la magie et pratiquement impossible à éteindre une fois hors de contrôle. Le contrôle était d'ailleurs le point clef de ce sortilège, car s'il était assez aisé d'invoquer les flammes vivantes, ne pas mourir carbonisé par son propre sortilège était une toute autre affaire…

En effet, maitrisé, le brasier magique prenait la forme d'un animal et demeurait inoffensif pour le lanceur du sort. Cependant, à l'instant où le contrôle du mage en question se relâchait, les flammes vivantes acquéraient finalement toute leur chaleur et tout ce qui se trouvait autour était alors immédiatement consumé.

Or une telle maitrise était pratiquement impossible à obtenir car si, curieusement, elles n'étaient, proportionnellement aux effets, pas très couteuse en magie, elles impliquaient en revanche qu'un homme parvienne à contrôler son flux d'émotion et de magie, ainsi que la justesse des fréquences de son pouvoir et la forme de la construction d'énergie avec une cadence de métronome proche de la perfection. Sans compter qu'il fallait en général utiliser du sang humain au préalable pour initier le brasier… Une pratique relevant de la Sanguimagie qui s'avérait souvent nécessaire afin de fournir l'énergie magique nécessaire à la création de la première étincelle une pratique qui, si elle n'était pas illégale dans ce cas précis, demeurait extrêmement mal vue.

Bien sûr, comme la moindre erreur au moment du lancement, ou la moindre perte de contrôle pendant le sortilège étaient fatals au lanceur de sort il n'existait pour ainsi dire, aucun droit à l'erreur et aucun moyen connu de s'entrainer.

Du coup, maitriser cette magie suffisamment bien pour pouvoir s'en servir en duel sans prendre le risque de se suicider au passage, était un exploit que seul Filius Flitwick était officiellement parvenu à accomplir au cours des trente dernières années. Oh bien sur de nombreux sorciers parmi les plus talentueux du monde étaient capables comme Harry venait de faire de contrôler les flammes si on leur laissait le temps de les invoquer tranquillement et qu'on ne venait pas les troubler par la suite, cependant seul le petit maitre des charmes avait réussi en son temps à maitriser le sortilège au point de l'utiliser en situation de combat intense sans avoir à sacrifier son sang pour l'invoquer… Un exploit dont il n'avait jamais divulgué le secret. Par la suite la maitrise de ce seul sortilège en situation de combat intense lui avait valu le surnom de maitre du feu et avait grandement contribué à ses trois victoires successives au cours des championnats du monde de duel.

Et maintenant Harry Potter venait d'invoquer un dragon de flamme vivante suffisamment gigantesque pour illuminer le ciel !

Levant les yeux vers le visage du dernier des Potter, Nymphadora sentit un étrange sentiment lui emplir la poitrine lorsqu'elle vit finalement la lueur sombre qui brillait au fond des orbes verts du jeune sorcier. Le jeune mage semblait épuisé par l'effort magique qu'il venait de produire et il paraissait évident qu'il était déjà presque à bout de force et serait incapable de recommencer une pareille magie avant un bon bout de temps. Qui plus est sa concentration semblait tout entière dirigé vers sa création et les fluctuations de son pouvoir indiquaient qu'il parvenait tout juste à maintenir son contrôle… et pourtant alors qu'elle regardait son visage Tonks ne prêta attention à aucune de ses chose, car un autre élément s'imposa à son esprit : Jamais de toute sa vie la jeune femme n'avait contemplé une haine si profonde et si absolue.

Un instant après, Harry Potter leva haut sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche.

-Disparaissez vermines, murmura doucement le jeune mage d'une voix absolument dénuée de toute forme de sentiment, alors que son dragon de flamme lançait un rugissement silencieux et fonçait en direction du bar.

Un instant plus tard, Nymphadora comprit l'utilité des runes lorsque ces dernières, activées par l'énergie dégagée par le brasier de magie, s'illuminèrent brusquement en formant un symbole que la jeune femme reconnu. Il s'agissait d'un symbole gaélique signifiant restriction qui produisait une vague magique puissante qui empêcherait tous les sorciers touchés par l'onde de choc d'utiliser correctement leur magie durant les prochains dix minutes tant qu'ils resteraient dans la zone d'influence runique.

Un instant seulement après l'activation de la rune, au moment précis où le dragon de flamme explosait contre la bicoque, Harry Potter abandonna son contrôle sur les Viveflamme d'un geste sec de sa baguette et une chaleur infernale envahit la nuit alors que la bicoque en bois s'embrasait tout entière et que le jeune mage levait une dernière fois sa baguette.

-Accio maximo Gallion ! S'exclama l'héritier Potter d'une voie clair alors qu'un peu plus loin des flammes multicolore explosait en un brasier mortel

Il n'y eu pas un cri.

Les clients, bourrés, désarmés, momentanément privés de leur magie, et pris au dépourvu par des flammes capable de dévorer jusqu'à l'existence de l'énergie, n'avaient eu aucune chance.

Un instant le bar était là, et celui d'après plusieurs millier de pièce d'or volait à toute allure en direction de la bourse de Harry alors même que quelque mètre plus loin, en lieu et place du bar, il n'y avait plus que des cendres perdues au milieu d'une fournaise, si violente, qu'il était probable que nul ne puisse l'éteindre avant plusieurs jours.

La petite vingtaine de malfrats qui avait tenté de la violer venait de se faire incinérer sans autre forme de procès.

Nymphadora se souvint alors vaguement d'avoir remarqué que le sol de pierre paraissait fondre à proximité des flammes bleutées et formaient un magma rougeâtre, elle se rappelait également avoir aperçu les cadavres situés un peu plus loin prendre feu sous l'effet de la simple chaleur dégagée par la fournaise et enfin elle se souvenait des bras tendres de Harry Potter qui l'avaient enlacée avec douceur et de cette voix qui avait résonnée à ses oreilles alors qu'elle perdait conscience.

_-Tout va bien Nymphadora, je suis là et ils ne pourront plus jamais te faire du mal. Je t'en fais le serment._

..

..

**Quelques heures plus tard, dans un hôtel de luxe à Vladivostok.**

Tonks revint à elle avec lenteur. Comme on le lui avait appris durant sa formation, elle fit attention de contrôler sa respiration et tenta d'analyser son environnement avec sa magie… uniquement pour réaliser que les potions de restriction faisaient encore effet et qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas utiliser son pouvoir. Moins de six heures s'étaient probablement écoulé. Quant à savoir si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, il n'était pas aisé de le déterminer. En tout cas, un peu de sa force physique semblait en revanche être revenue.

Sans perdre de temps, la belle guerrière entrouvrit les yeux et, n'écoutant que son courage, elle bondit hors du lit en saisissant au passage la lampe de chevet qu'elle brandit au-dessus de sa tête et qu'elle abattit de toutes ses forces sur la tête de son agresseur.

**-Ouaille !** se plaignit un Harry Potter complètement pris au dépourvu, mais qui eut tout de même le bon réflexe de se retourner et d'arracher l'arme improvisée des mains d'une Tonks encore très diminuée par la potion de faiblesse qu'elle avait ingéré un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

**-Non mais ça ne va pas bien ? C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de t'avoir sauvé ? **grogna immédiatement le jeune mage en se frottant vigoureusement la tête et en jetant la lampe par terre pendant que Tonks se saisissait d'une nouvelle arme quelconque qui trainait a porté de main.

Curieusement, apercevoir le visage grognon au combien familier de Harry, ramena Tonks à la réalité et, secouant doucement la tête, la jeune femme se rappela brièvement les évènements de la veille.

_L'opération de démantèlement des esclavagistes, la trahison de son informateur, la tentative de viol, l'arrivée de Harry, la manière dont il avait interagit avec les clients du …_

**-Tu m'as traité de **_**Pute,**_** sale petit morpion !** cracha immédiatement la Metamorphomage en se remémorant la manière dont le dernier des Potter s'était comporté lorsqu'il était dans la taverne.

Certes une telle réaction n'avait rien de très professionnel, cependant la belle sorcière n'avait rien à perdre puisqu'elle était toujours sans défense. Alors si cet homme n'était pas Harry, autant gagner du temps par tous les moyens possibles.

-C'était du cinéma, je devais gagner leur confiance. Merlin tout puissant Nymphadora, n'as-tu donc rien à appris au cours de ta fichue formation ? Et pour l'amour des Vélanes, pose donc ce vase, tu as l'air ridicule en brandissant ce machin que tu arrives à peines à porter, siffla Harry de son habituelle voix agressive et désagréable…

Aucun doute possible, c'était bien Harry Potter. Personne d'autre n'avait ce don pour l'énerver en utilisant cette manière si particulière qu'avait le Serdaigle de prononcer son prénom d'un ton à la fois moqueur et amusé.

Réalisant que son arme improvisée était bel et bien un vase, et que Harry la regardait comme si elle était une sorte de créature stupide et indigne de son attention, la jeune membre des services secrets posa doucement le vase alors que les derniers évènement de la soirée lui revenaient en mémoire.

_La manière dont Harry l'avait trainée hors du rade pourri en la tirant par les cheveux, le moment où elle avait perdu tout espoir et s'était convaincue que Harry Potter ne l'avait pas reconnue et s'apprêtait bel et bien à la violer et puis le battement de cœur où tout avait changé et où d'un seul geste de sa baguette, le jeune homme avait traitreusement assassiné tous ses tortionnaires._

Aussitôt un millier de questions se précipitèrent dans l'esprit de Tonks : Harry savait-il qu'elle était dans ce bar ? Si oui comment, si non qu'y faisait-il ? D'ailleurs comment un gamin de quinze ou seize ans avait-il pu apprendre à invoquer une flamme vivante, et plus important encore, comment ce même gamin avait-il pu planifier le meurtre, et assassiner de sang-froid une vingtaine de personnes ?… Mais avant tout, elle devait en avoir le cœur net, en dépit des apparences, elle devait s'assurer que cet homme était bien Harry.

-Comment puis-je être sûre que tu es toi ? demanda Tonks d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, une chose bien compréhensible si l'on considérait la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Comment puis-je te prouver que je suis moi ? répéta le dernier des Potter en haussant un sourcil amusé, signifiant clairement que la formulation de la question était ridicule.

Tonks ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer. Le sale mioche était toujours aussi insupportable.

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment te _'prouver que je suis moi'_, ce que je peux te prouver en revanche, c'est que je suis bien Harry Potter en te rappelant cet épisode où nous avons tous les deux pillé la Salle Interdite de la bibliothèque et où tu as, en toute illégalité, effacé la mémoire de Rusard. Je peux aussi te parler de nos longues séances de duel du mercredi soir. Je peux aussi ajouter le serment suivant : _'Moi Harry James Potter je jure en cet instant et par ma magie ne pas avoir contrefait mon identité et être le Harry James Potter qui a côtoyé Nymphadora Tonks lors de ses deux dernières années de scolarité à Poudlard'_, continua le jeune homme en émettant une vague de magie preuve de la véracité du serment, avant de saisir sa baguette et d'envoyer un petit _Lumos_ preuve qu'il avait toujours sa magie.

Alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette, il reprit la parole en affichant l'un de ses sourires diaboliques caractéristiques…

-Bien sûr, j'aurai pu aussi parler de cette fois où tu t'étais réfugiée dans une salle de classe abandonnée après avoir un peu trop picolé afin de faire une surprise à ton petit copain de l'époque. Lorsque, dans mon infinie bonté, j'ai débarqué pour m'assurer que tu allais bien tu m'as confondu avec ton chéri et alors tu as commencé à…

**-Bon ! Bon ! Ca va j'ai compris, pas la peine de reparler de cette histoire à chaque fois !** grommela la jeune femme complètement convaincue par le serment et les exemples.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'aucune de ces histoires à qui que ce soit et ses boucliers d'occlumancie était parfaitement intacts, preuve que personne n'avait pioché de souvenirs dans sa mémoire.

-Ma, ma… tu es toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois, les années passées n'ont pas arrangé ton mauvais caractère, remarqua distraitement Harry en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Trop soucieuse pour mordre à l'hameçon, Nymphadora Tonks s'assis sur une des chaises toute proche et regarda Harry avec intensité.

-J'ai besoin de savoir Harry, murmura finalement la jeune femme.

-N'est-ce pas notre rêve à tous ? Moi-même je voudrais…, commença le Serdaigle

**-Ne joue pas avec moi Harry ! Pas maintenant ! **explosa Tonks alors qu'une unique larme coulait le long de sa joue. Ne joue pas avec moi ce soir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux comprendre… Je veux comprendre pourquoi j'ai été trahie et presque violée. Je veux savoir ce que tu faisais dans ce bar ignoble. Je veux savoir si tu savais que tu m'y trouverais. Je veux comprendre comment tu as pu invoquer une magie que presque personne dans le monde ne maitrise et surtout je veux comprendre comment tu peux être aussi décontracté après avoir fait bruler vif une vingtaine de personnes alors que tu n'es qu'un gamin de seize ans.

Immédiatement, le visage de Harry perdit toute expression et ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les profondeurs de ceux de Tonks. Le jeune mage resta longtemps immobile, son regard intense parfaitement figé, comme s'il essayait de lire ce qui se cachait dans l'âme de la sorcière qui lui faisait face. Et alors, lentement, très lentement, le masque d'indifférence qui recouvrait son visage commença à s'estomper. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Tonks pu lire les sentiments de Harry comme si ce dernier était un livre ouvert.

Dans les pupilles d'un vert si intense du jeune homme, Nymphadora découvrit avec stupeur quelque chose qu'elle n'espérait pas trouver. Elle y vit de la compréhension et de l'empathie.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, Harry Potter comprenait sa souffrance. Au plus profond de ses yeux, Nymphadora vit que le jeune homme avait souffert tout autant qu'elle, qu'il avait connu la peur, la douleur, la honte et le désespoir… Oui l'héritier de la maison Potter avait connu le pire, il avait découvert la noirceur qui se cachait dans le cœur des hommes et en cet instant précis, il compatissait à son malheur pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'avait lui aussi vécu et qu'elle comptait à ses yeux.

Peut-être était-ce parce que son visage était en fait si expressif qu'il le gardait toujours fermé. Peut-être était-ce pour lui le seul moyen de se protéger parce qu'en un seul regard, la belle sorcière eu l'impression de pénétrer au plus profond du cœur de son vis-à-vis et ce qu'elle y vit la laissa sans voix.

Tant de douleur, tant de souffrance et de solitude... et pourtant tant de force, tant de courage et une volonté si ardente, si puissante, qu'elle pourrait faire pâlir le soleil.

Sans un mot, il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres, et Nymphadora remarqua pour la première fois qu'il était désormais un peu plus grand qu'elle… Tout du moins sous son apparence d'emprunt du jour.

Alors que cette remarque de peu d'importance lui venait à l'esprit, la jeune femme sentit les bras puissants du joueur de Quidditch l'enlacer lentement, délicatement, comme si elle était une fleur fragile qui risquait à chaque instant de se briser.

Elle rencontra à nouveau son regard et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Nymphadora Tonks su avec certitude que Harry Potter était son ami et que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

A cet instant, quelque chose en elle se brisa et alors que les images ignobles de ce qui venait de lui arriver lui revenaient en mémoire encore et encore, la sorcière fondit en larme et s'accrocha aux épaules de Harry en sanglotant… puisant dans sa présence la force d'exorciser ses démons.

.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Tonks réalisa qu'elle était à nouveau dans un lit. Cependant, elle n'y était pas seule, puisqu'une présence chaude et étrangement rassurante l'enveloppait doucement. Lorsqu'elle voulut se retourner afin de regarder l'homme qui se trouvait dans son dos et l'enlaçait ainsi, les bras qui se trouvaient autour d'elle se resserrèrent délicatement et la voix douce de Harry Potter lui caressa l'oreille.

-Chuuut, tout va bien Nymphadora, je suis là et tu es en sécurité.

En entendant ces mots, le corps tendu de Tonks se décontracta lentement. Et la jeune femme réalisa que de toute sa vie elle n'avait jamais entendu Harry parler de cette manière et employer la voix chaude et rassurante qu'il venait d'utiliser. Jamais non plus, son prénom n'avait ainsi résonné à ses oreilles. Harry venait de le prononcer avec la douceur et la révérence que l'on utilise pour parler d'un trésor.

Quelques secondes passèrent silence, et sans jamais cesser de la serrer dans ses bras, le dernier des Potter reprit la parole.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ? murmura-il dans son oreille avec ce calme pour une fois si rassurant qui le caractérisait depuis toujours.

Encore incapable de parler, la belle sorcière hocha simplement la tête.

-Bien, alors dans ce cas je vais répondre à tes questions Nymphadora, continua doucement le jeune mage dont l'étreinte se resserra légèrement. Mais avant tu dois me jurer sur ta magie et ton honneur de ne jamais révéler la moindre information concernant ce que je vais te dire…

Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, ou encore le sérieux de la voix du jeune homme qui lui avais sauvé la vie. Mais sans hésiter Tonks murmura son serment et sentit sa magie affaiblit par la potion réagir au plus profond de sa poitrine.

L'héritier Potter 'une manière ou d'une autre du le sentir également car sans hésiter il reprit son explication, son souffle chaud caressant le coup de la jeune femme d'une manière sensuel.

-Tu m'as demandé comment j'avais pu tuer ces hommes ainsi. La réponse est à la fois simple et compliqué, mais je pense que la manière la plus efficace de te répondre serait de t'avouer qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon premier meurtre.

En entendant ces mots, Tonks tenta de se retourner mais les bras puissants de Harry l'en empêchèrent et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur sa nuque.

Alors, lentement, d'une voix chargée d'émotion, Harry Potter reprit la parole.

-Lorsque j'avais huit ans, ma vie était un enfer. Vois-tu, depuis aussi longtemps que je me rappelle ma mémoire a toujours été parfaite et crois-moi ce n'est pas du tout un don. C'est une malédiction. Toute mon enfance, je l'ai passé à me souvenir encore et encore du jour maudit où ma famille a été massacrée. Toutes les nuits, cette scène hantait mes rêves, et pour couronner le tout, ma famille adoptive me haïssait. Je ne te parle pas d'une antipathie ou d'incompatibilité de caractère, je te parle de haine dans le sens le plus profond du mot. Un sentiment incontrôlable, primal, une envie de voir souffrir ce qui nous est étranger. Ma famille adoptive honnissait l'existence même de la magie et la mienne par la même occasion. Alors, chaque inspiration que je prenais, chaque jour que je vivais était considéré comme une insulte. J'étais battu, affamé, humilié, forcé de travailler comme un esclave…, murmura le Serdaigle sans se presser, d'un ton où perçait presque la nostalgie.

Un silence tendu s'étira longuement alors que le Metamorphomage intégrait peu à peu tout ce que venait de lui raconter Harry.

-J'aurai pu perdre espoir et mourir, reprit-il après quelques instants d'interruption. Mais dans les ténèbres qu'étaient ma vie, est apparu une lumière lorsqu'un beau jour, par le plus grand des hasards, je me suis fait des amis. A leur contact, j'ai découvert que j'avais le droit d'exister et peu à peu j'en suis venu à découvrir des sentiments que la plupart des êtres humains tiennent pour acquis. L'amitié, l'amour, la joie, mais aussi la colère et la révolte. À leur contact, j'ai trouvé la force de reprendre gout à la vie et alors, j'ai appris à utiliser ma magie pour les protéger et c'est à cette époque que je me suis juré qu'un jour, je trouverai le moyen de sauver ma mère et ma sœur. Qu'à partir de cet instant, je dédierais ma vie à acquérir le savoir et la force nécessaire pour sauver et protéger le peu de personne que j'en étais venu à chérir. Fort de cette résolution, j'ai mis en place une fugue et avant même d'avoir huit ans, j'ai quitté ma famille adoptive afin de partir vivre avec mes amis dans le cœur de Londres.

En entendant ces mots, Tonks voulu prendre la parole, touchée par la manière dont l'adolescent lui ouvrait les portes de son cœur, mais un des doigts de Harry se posa fermement sur ses lèvres et le jeune mage reprit la parole.

-Au début tout allait bien. Et peu à peu, cette vie de liberté et d'amitié a conquis nos cœurs. Tout paraissait si parfait. Nous étions convaincus que notre bonheur durerait éternellement. Et puis un hiver, le jour de Noel pour être exact, ma famille adoptive a retrouvé par hasard la trace de mes amis au détour d'une ruelle. Et finalement, après toutes ces années, la noirceur qui était dans leur cœur a fini par émerger, la haine qu'ils me vouaient à fini par vaincre leur sens commun… Et ce soir-là, ils ont assassiné mon plus cher ami. Ensuite, une série d'incident à aboutit à la disparition de celle que je considérais comme une sœur, juste après qu'elle n'ait été vilement torturée entre leurs mains… Ce même soir de Noël, alors que je venais de perdre tout ce qui comptait pour moi les seuls responsables de ce massacre se sont enfuis. Ma famille adoptive venait de détruire ma vie une seconde fois et de disparaitre sans laisser de traces.

A cet instant et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit, Tonks sentit la voix du jeune mage se teinter d'une pointe de colère alors qu'il inspirait lentement et profondément durant quelques secondes afin de reprendre son récit avec calme.

-Après cet épisode, j'ai compris que plus jamais je ne pourrais voir le monde de la même manière. J'ai compris que ce qui me restait d'innocence venait de m'être arraché. J'ai compris que la morale était une illusion dont se servaient les forts pour justifier l'éradication des coutumes et des manières de penser qui ne leur convenaient pas… J'ai compris que le bien et le mal était des notions relatives et après ce jour, le bon sens, la philosophie et la religion, les croyances, et la morale sont devenues pour moi l'arme des lâches ! De simples excuses qu'utilisaient les hommes à travers le monde pour justifier leur exaction tout en protégeant leur propre mode de vie. A cet instant, j'ai compris que ce qui comptait dans la vie c'était simplement de protéger ceux qu'on aime afin de pouvoir accomplir nos rêves à leurs côtés tout en les aidant à réaliser les leurs. Ce jour-là, alors que je n'avais pas encore neuf ans, j'ai renouvelé mon serment. J'ai juré de sauver ma famille et de protéger ceux que j'aimais par tous les moyens possibles… Et dans le mois qui a suivi, j'ai traqué ma famille adoptive et je les ai exterminés afin que plus jamais leur haine irraisonnée ne puisse mettre en danger une des personnes chères à mon cœur.

Tonks sentit sa bouche devenir sèche et son souffle court lorsqu'elle entendit l'aveu. Harry Potter, le petit génie lunatique de Serdaigle était devenu un tueur avant d'avoir neuf ans.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, si les bras de Harry qui enlaçaient son corps ne s'étaient pas mis à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion, Tonks n'aurait jamais pu croire une chose pareille. Mais en l'état des choses, après ce qu'elle venait de voir cette nuit, elle ne pouvait nier la vérité qui se cachait derrière ces paroles.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre remord, continua Harry d'une voix redevenu douce. Je n'ai jamais regretté ce jour, parce qu'au fond de moi, je suis désormais convaincu que ce qui compte dans la vie, c'est de protéger ceux que l'on aime et qu'aucun sacrifice n'est trop grand pour obtenir ce résultat. Et ce soir, les choses n'étaient pas différentes. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu vas me réciter tes cours. Tu vas m'expliquer qu'on ne peut être juge et bourreau, que ce n'est pas à moi de décréter qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir. Et pourtant, par leurs actions, ces hommes ont prouvé au-delà de toute forme de doute, que pour continuer d'exister en ce monde, ils étaient prêts à te détruire. Il ne s'agit pas d'un jugement, mais de simples faits. Pour atteindre leur propre rêve, ces monstres étaient prêts à briser les espoirs et les vies de milliers de jeunes femmes comme toi… Et malheureusement, la morale, le bien ou le mal n'ont rien avoir avec tout cela, il s'agit simplement de business… Et du coup la seule conclusion logique c'est que leur bonheur et le tient ne peuvent coexister en ce monde, et qu'à la fin, un des deux partis devra disparaitre afin que l'autre puisse s'épanouir… Je me suis contenté de faire disparaitre ceux que je chérissais le moins.

-Certains de ces hommes avaient des familles. D'autres n'avaient peut-être pas envie de participer, se récria la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas envie de faire culpabiliser son sauveur, mais ses propres convictions morales étaient bien trop fermement ancrées dans son cœur pour qu'elle puisse tolérer des paroles qui remettaient en cause tout ce en quoi elle croyait, et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait choisi de devenir membre des forces spéciales dans un premier temps.

La réponse de Harry la prit cependant au dépourvu.

-Je sais, tu as raison. Aucun de ces hommes ne méritait de mourir. Certains étaient simplement lâches, et presque tous avaient très certainement des parents et des amis chers à leur cœur, soupira tristement le jeune homme dont la voix charriait une indubitable peine. Et pourtant, reprit-il avec douceur, à la fin, rien de tout cela n'a véritablement d'importance dans ce genre de situation. Cela, je l'ai pleinement accepté le jour où ma famille a été massacrée sauvagement devant moi pour la deuxième fois. Même s'ils ont tué mon meilleur ami, mes parents adoptifs aimaient leur fils et le reste de leur famille, ils n'étaient pas le mal incarné. Ils ne méritaient ni de vivre ni de mourir et je n'avais aucun droit de les juger. En fait, leur existence et la mienne étaient simplement devenues incompatibles, et à la fin le plus fort a gagné.

Cette fois la belle sorcière resta figée dans les bras de son sauveur. Elle-même avait déjà tué pour défendre sa vie au cours d'une mission, et elle avait mis des semaines à se remettre du choc et à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et pourtant, Harry venait de lui avouer qu'il ne pensait pas avoir raison. Qu'il ne pensait pas que les gens qu'il avait tués méritaient leur mort. Comment un homme pouvait il tuer sans une justification morale et parvenir à vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité ?

-Ma vision des choses est simple, continua Harry comme pour répondre à la question qu'elle n'avait jamais formulé. En vérité, peu importe si eux aussi aimaient leur famille et leurs amis. Peu importe leur propre aspiration dans la vie. Parce que indépendamment de leurs qualités supposées et des défauts dont nous aimerions les affubler pour mieux nous sentir, la vérité est toute autre : leur simple présence dans le monde mettait en danger quelqu'un que je chérissais, quelqu'un que je ne voulais abandonner à aucun prix, et du coup, il était inévitable qu'à la fin, un des deux partis en présence doive disparaitre. Parce que nos existences étaient devenues incompatibles, ni plus, ni moins. D'ailleurs, les animaux, les hommes, les nations, les cultures et les religions se livrent cette guerre depuis toujours ce perpétuel combat pour la survie. Ce perpétuel combat qu'est la vie ! La seul différence c'est que de mon côté, je n'essaye pas d'utiliser le bien, la religion ou d'autres arguments factices du même genre pour justifier le combat que je mène et lui donner l'apparence de la justice, quand en fait, il ne s'agit que de survivre en restant fidèle à son cœur.

-Peut-être… Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que la morale n'est qu'une illusion. Mais, tuer n'est pas la solution ! La violence n'est pas la solution, c'est le cœur du problème, finit par murmurer Nymphadora en secouant la tête avec conviction.

-Le meurtre n'est pas la solution en effet, c'est une solution parmi de nombreuses autres, répondit tristement Harry. La négociation, la dissuasion, la prison, sont autant d'autres voies qui peuvent aboutir temporairement au même résultat. Je reconnais à ce sujet que le meurtre est la solution de facilité et probablement la plus mauvaise d'entre elles. Albus Dumbledore du temps de sa grandeur, était si puissant qu'il pouvait se permettre de laisser ses adversaires en vie. Qu'il pouvait se permettre de capturer plutôt que de tuer. Qu'il pouvait prendre le temps de négocier et de réformer au lieu d'imposer. Mais en définitive, je ne possède pas cette force, et je ne possède donc pas ces alternatives. La seule chose que je possède c'est la force de mes convictions, le courage d'en assumer le prix et de porter seul le poids de la culpabilité, expliqua Harry d'une voix sombre qui pourtant charriait une détermination parfaitement effrayante.

A cet instant, Nymphadora Tonks comprit que l'adolescent qui la serrait dans ses bras n'était pas un enfant et ne l'avait jamais été depuis le premier jour où il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard. Doucement, délicatement, Harry essuya les larmes de la jeune femme et lui embrassa la nuque une deuxième fois avant de reprendre la parole.

-Nymphadora, ne pleure pas ces hommes, et ne pleure pas pour moi. J'ai choisi librement mon destin et eux aussi ont choisi leur voie en toute connaissance de cause. Ils ont choisi d'arpenter la vie sans tenir compte de leur prochain, en faisant passer leurs besoins avant le droit d'exister de leurs propres concitoyens. Et à la fin, leur appétit destructeur les a conduits à attaquer une personne de trop_. 'Ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on te fasse'_, n'est-ce pas là, la base de la morale en laquelle tu crois ? Selon tes propres règles morales, je ne leur ai rien fait qu'ils n'aient eux mêmes infligé aux autres. J'ai accepté de mettre entre parenthèses mes propres convictions, de vivre selon leur code. Et à la fin, leur existence n'a pas survécu à la généralisation de leurs convictions : celle que leur bonheur était une justification à l'éradication de l'existence d'autrui... Alors surtout, ne les pleure pas, car tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Abandonne tes remords et tes doutes, et laisse-moi en porter seul le poids. Ces hommes ne sont pas morts par ta faute, et il n'y avait rien que tu puisses faire pour les sauver de moi, Nymphadora. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, et jusqu'à la fin j'assumerai seul le sang que j'ai désormais sur mes mains… Et tant pis si tu me vois comme un montre désormais, si tel est le prix à payer je ne me déroberais pas, soupira Harry avec une tristesse palpable.

Comprenant brusquement ce que tentait de faire son sauveur, Tonks se sentit révoltée, tellement révoltée qu'en un instant, elle balaya toute résurgence de cette étrange culpabilité qui la tenaillait encore un instant plus tôt.

Révoltée contre sa propre faiblesse, cette même faiblesse qui poussait Harry à vouloir endosser seul tout le poids de la culpabilité afin de lui permettre de mieux vivre cet évènement traumatisant. Il était même prêt à renoncer à son affection pour l'aider à se remettre... Et il faisait cela depuis si longtemps qu'il en était réellement venu à penser qu'il était un monstre.

D'un geste brusque Tonks se retourna et fit face au dernier des Potter. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, elle croisa le regard torturé du jeune mage et, touchée par l'âme de l'homme qui lui faisait face, les mots lui échappèrent avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir.

-Je ne te vois pas comme un monstre Harry ! Je… Je ne pourrais probablement jamais partager tes convictions, mais tu n'es pas un monstre, de cela au moins je suis sûre.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire où perlait encore une pointe de tristesse et sans détourner le regard, il reprit la parole.

-Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, si je suis venu dans ce bar ce n'est pas pour égailler mes nuits maussades, mais bien pour t'aider, commença le jeune Serdaigle en tentant même une pointe d'humour.

Une matière qui n'avait jamais été son fort au demeurant.

-Quant à expliquer comment je savais que tu avais des problèmes, j'ai peur que la réponse ne réclame une petite explication, ajouta le jeune mage après quelques instants, avant de se lever lentement du lit.

Nymphadora ressentit un grand froid l'envahir lorsque la présence chaude et rassurante de Harry s'éloigna. Dans un réflexe bien naturel pour une personne dans sa situation, elle serra contre elle la lourde couverture en s'adossant au chambranle du lit afin de voir ce que s'apprêtait à faire Harry.

Le jeune mage sembla alors hésiter un instant, comme si il cherchait la meilleure manière de s'expliquer et finit par soupirer. Un instant plus tard, sa forme devint floue et parut fondre. Dans une ondulation d'air, le jeune mage disparut pour laisser sa place à un petit chat aux yeux verts.

-Eclipse ! murmura Tonks avec stupéfaction en reconnaissant le félin qui miaula une fois et commença à se retransformer.

-Pas tout à fait, lui répondit la voix de Harry lorsqu'il eut repris forme humaine.

-Espèce de pervers ! cria Tonks en lui envoyant un oreiller à la figure. Quand je pense que j'ai pris mes douches et que j'ai essayé ma lingerie devant toi ! s'indigna la jeune femme dont les joues avait pris une teinte rosée des plus seyantes.

Harry cracha quelques plumes et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des autres. Il jeta ensuite un regard noir à l'édredon qui avait cru bon de lui exploser littéralement au visage et reprit la parole.

-Bien que je ne puisse pas nier qu'assister aux moments inoubliables que tu as cités eut constitué l'achèvement ultime de ma vie de labeur, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, grogna Harry d'un ton sarcastique bien plus habituel chez lui.

Sans laisser le temps à Tonks de lui lancer un autre oreiller, le visage du jeune mage se concentra et quelques secondes plus tard, son ombre commença à se tortiller, à s'épaissir et brusquement un petit chaton exactement similaire à son apparence d'animagus en sortit avant de se mettre à bondir joyeusement en direction de Tonks qui resta bouche bée…

Tendant la main pour caresser le petit matou de manière presque automatique, la belle sorcière regarda un long moment le chat qui l'avait aidé bien des années plus tôt a intégrer les services secrets avant de reporter son attention vers Harry. Jamais à aucun moment de ses études, la jeune femme n'avait entendu parler d'une telle magie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? finit-elle par demander au jeune mage qui la regardait gratouiller le petit chat avec une expression amusée.

-L'explication exacte serait trop longue, mais pour faire simple ce pouvoir provient de mes dons d'animagus. Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que l'animagi est une discipline très ancienne, et qu'elle ne consiste pas seulement à se transformer en animal mais plutôt à en embrasser la nature profonde. A la base, elle servait plutôt au sorcier préhistorique afin de les aider à s'ouvrir à la part la plus sombre de leur être. Elle leur permettait d'emprisonner leurs sentiments dans une forme de totem animal et ainsi d'accepter la part primale de leur âme et de combattre leur démon intérieur.

**-Meow !** intervint Eclipse en guise d'acquiescement avant de bondir sur Tonks et de lui lécher abondamment le visage.

Prenant la petite boule de poils entre ses mains avec douceur afin de lui gratouiller les oreilles, la jeune femme tourna son regard vers Harry qui lui adressa un chaleureux sourire avant de reprendre son explication.

-Lorsqu'il se transforme en animal, un homme ressent une grande impression de liberté, car il se libère d'une part logique de lui-même afin d'embrasser ses instincts. C'est aujourd'hui ce qu'il reste de cet art ancien. Cependant, chaque magie en ce monde possède deux facettes et après certaines recherches, j'ai découvert le deuxième aspect du don d'animagi. Il consiste à libérer sa partie animale ainsi que ses sentiments logique et à les emprisonner dans un avatar animal constitué d'ombre et de magie, ce qui procure en retour une sensation de liberté intellectuelle, en délivrant l'homme de ses pulsions primaires… Ce que le livre ne précisait pas, c'est que l'avatar ainsi créé tenait plus du familier qu'autre chose et qu'il pouvait choisir de se manifester de lui-même et vivre sa petite vie de manière quasiment autonome, grommela Harry en foudroyant du regard le petit chaton qui lui adressa en guise de réponse un miaulement hautain et moqueur...

Plus de doute la bestiole provenait bien de Harry !

-Tout cela est passionnant, mais cela n'explique pas comment tu as su que j'étais en danger, finit par remarquer Tonks.

-J'y viens. Les magies préhistoriques étaient bien moins contrôlées qu'aujourd'hui et le but même des rituels était plus d'aider l'homme à trouver son accomplissement personnel que de lui offrir du pouvoir ou autre faribole du même genre. C'est la raison pour laquelle la deuxième partie du rituel d'animagi a rapidement été abandonnée au cours des temps modernes, puisqu'elle n'apporte aucun pouvoir concret à l'animagus et requiert en revanche un travail titanesque. Du coup, j'avais peu d'informations avant de me lancer dans ce projet et ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ce petit bonhomme avide de caresses que tu es entrain de gratouiller, outre le fait qu'il possède son propre libre arbitre, possède le pouvoir de se matérialiser de son propre chef quand bon lui chante tant que je ne suis pas sous mon apparence animale. Plus fort encore, la bestiole dispose de certains pouvoirs, comme celui de se téléporter d'ombres en ombres, ou encore celui d'influencer les rêves en interagissant avec la partie animale subconsciente de notre esprit… Et pour une raison que j'ignore, mon familier que tu as si diligemment nommé Eclipse, a décidé de t'adopter comme maitresse et de te suivre plus ou moins partout.

-Meow ! acquiesça le petit chat aux yeux verts avant de pousser fermement la main de Tonks de sa petite patte histoire de quémander de nouvelles caresses.

Harry sourit bien involontairement en regardant la scène et reprit finalement la parole d'un ton un peu plus grave.

-Le reste de l'histoire n'est pas trop difficile à comprendre, une fois ces bases posées. Ce soir, après le match, mon familier a dû se glisser dans ton ombre histoire de se promener avec toi et lorsqu'il a compris que tu étais en grand danger et qu'il ne pourrait pas te sauver tout seul, il a fait une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible : il m'a téléporté directement dans l'ombre de la porte juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment afin que je puisse venir t'aider.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'as pas pris la poudre à cheminette et que tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qui t'attendait lorsque tu es apparu dans la pièce ? murmura Tonks soufflé.

-Plus ou moins. La magie de ce petit gars est étrange et d'une manière que je ne m'explique pas, je sais toujours ce qu'il pense et je comprends instinctivement comment marchent ses pouvoirs... Je n'étais donc pas désorienté lorsque je suis apparu et je savais que tu avais des soucis très graves mais en dehors de cela, oui, c'était une surprise, acquiesça le jeune mage tandis que le petit chat lui lançait cette fois un miaulement approbateur.

-Mais et tout ce que tu as fait, toute l'histoire que tu as raconté, la recommandation de ce proxénète, et la carte que tu avais ? Comment est-ce possible ? bafouilla Tonks

-Oh ça, c'était surtout de l'improvisation, expliqua Harry en haussant légèrement les épaules. Lorsque je suis apparu derrière la porte de l'établissement en haut des escaliers qui mène à la sortie, j'ai immédiatement utilisé par réflexes tous les sortilèges d'illusion et de camouflage que je connaissais afin d'éviter de me faire repérer. J'ai bien dû en lancer une bonne vingtaine tellement j'étais stressé. Je suis ensuite resté immobile quelques temps et à l'aide d'un petit sortilège d'amplification sonore d'ambiance associé à un charme de sonotone, j'ai pu intercepter une conversation entre deux des hommes présents dans la pièce. Une conversation qui m'as permis de comprendre que ta couverture était compromise et que ces malfrats avait prévu de te violer et de te vendre après avoir brisé ton esprit, détailla Harry d'un ton neutre pendant que Tonks ouvrait tout grand les yeux.

Le Serdaigle venait de lui expliquer en quelques phrases que sans entrainement particulier, il avait au cours de ses recherches découvert une bonne vingtaine de sortilèges adaptés à un travail d'espionnage et que sans hésiter un instant ou même douter de lui, il avait appliqué ses connaissances théoriques avec succès alors qu'il venait d'être téléporté contre son gré en milieu hostile… bref Harry était le rêve inavoué de tous les instructeurs des services secrets qui l'avaient formé.

Inconscient des réflexions de Tonks, le dernier des Potter continua son explication.

-Comme tu l'as compris, je ne fais pas grand cas de la vie des gens qui prétendent s'attaquer à ceux que j'aime, expliqua Harry trop concentré pour réaliser que Tonks le regardait avec stupeur.

Harry venait sans même le réaliser, de lui avouer qu'elle avait une place de choix dans son cœur.

-Meow ! lança Eclipse depuis les genoux de Nymphadora en guise d'encouragement.

-Donc je dois dire qu'à l'instant où ces demeurés ont admis qu'il voulait transformer une de mes amies en une esclave sexuelle, j'ai tout de suite eu envie de tous les envoyer ad Patres, continua Harry trop concentré sur ses souvenirs pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Malheureusement, un simple petit enchantement de dénombrement actif, m'a permis de réaliser qu'il y avait bien une vingtaine de personnes dans la salle et que je n'avais donc aucune chance si je déclenchais une bagarre, même avec toi à mes coté. Du coup, j'ai adopté une autre stratégie. Comme mon sortilège de dénombrement m'avait révélé la présence de deux personnes en bas des escaliers où je me trouvais et que tu ne paraissais pas être en danger immédiat puisque tu étais au toilette, je me suis dit qu'un peu de préparation ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

-Meow ! Meow ! miaula Eclipse en bondissant sur place et en agitant frénétiquement sa queue alors qu'il regardait son maitre poursuivre son récit avec l'adoration d'un enfant à qui on compterait une histoire de pirate.

Tonks pour ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant son petit matou se comporter comme un supporter énamouré.

Harry, toujours concentré, afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs et de fournir une explication claire, poursuivit son récit sans remarquer le cinéma de son auditoire.

-Lorsque je suis arrivé en bas des escaliers, les gardes ne m'ont pas posé de problèmes, comme j'étais plus ou moins invisible, inodore, qu'un enchantement de silence couvrait mes bruits et que je venais de leur dos, les deux gorilles n'ont même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. J'ai trouvé le bon angle afin de pouvoir toucher les deux avec un seul sortilège et un petit maléfice de décapitation plus tard le problème était réglé. C'est à ce moment-là en voyant tout ce sang gaspillé que je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter pour tracer une rune de suppression et que si les choses dégénéraient, je pourrais au moins temporairement supprimer la magie des malfrats, ce qui aurait pu nous permettre de fuir avec un timing correct. J'ai utilisé ma baguette pour léviter le sang et tracer les runes et une fois fin prêt, je suis remonté vers le bar.

**-MEOWWWWW !** rugit Eclipse afin de souligner l'intensité dramatique du moment.

-Mais à quoi tu joues à la fin sale bête ? grommela Harry vexé d'avoir été ainsi interrompu tandis que Tonks n'y tenant plus explosait finalement de rire.

La jeune femme savait que Harry venait de raconter comment il avait traitreusement décapité deux homme de sang-froid, et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû rigoler, mais l'association de la tension accumulée jusqu'à ce stade, de l'attitude hilarante du chaton, et de la naïveté inattendue de Harry Potter alors qu'il racontait son histoire de preux chevalier était tout simplement plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

Son fou rire dura de longues secondes et essuyant finalement une larme qui lui perlait au coin de l'œil alors qu'elle tentait d'arrêter de pouffer, la belle jeune femme fit signe a Harry de continuer son histoire.

Le jeune homme visiblement vexé avait repris son visage grognon habituel et termina son récit avec beaucoup moins de bonne volonté.

-La suite, tu la connais. Je suis rentré dans la pièce principale et lorsque je t'ai vu étendue sur le sol dans… dans cet état, j'ai perdu mon sang froid et crié au grand blond de s'arrêter. J'ai immédiatement compris mon erreur lorsqu'une dizaine d'entre eux ont pointé leur baguette vers moi. Alors, en utilisant disons, mon talent pour savoir à quoi pense les gens, je suis parvenu à inventer sur le tas une charade convaincante, expliqua Harry en faisant ainsi allusion à ses talents de légilimen, dont Tonks soupçonnait déjà l'existence depuis leur adieu sur la plateforme 9 3/4 où il lui avait révélé avoir découvert qu'elle ne comptait pas devenir Auror mais agent secret.

-Ensuite, j'ai eu un deuxième coup de chance, continua le jeune homme sans s'interrompre. Comme j'avais les mains dans les poches et quelques informations prises à la source, j'ai pu conjurer discrètement le petit carton que je leur ai monté histoire de donner plus de poids à mon histoire. Comme par bonheur j'avais sur moi l'argent que m'a rapporté le match de ce soir, j'ai pu endormir leur dernière méfiance avec de l'or. Bien sur, le fait qu'ils soient déjà tous pas mal imbibé n'a pas manqué de m'aider.

En entendant ces mots, Nymphadora secoua doucement la tête devant la modestie bien inattendue lorsque l'on connaissait son caractère dont faisait preuve Harry en racontant son intervention. Peu importe comment il présentait les choses, son intervention tenait uniquement du génie et de l'exploit, puisque le jeune mage avait réussi à embobiner une vingtaine de personnes en forgeant ses mensonges au fur et à mesure à partir de leurs propres souvenirs…

A cet instant, Tonks fut frappé d'une étrange révélation lorsqu'elle comprit véritablement à quel point Harry était dangereux.

Au cours de sa formation, elle avait pourtant côtoyé des dizaines de sorciers aux pouvoirs titanesques et chacun d'entre eux aurait sans le moindre doute été capable de réduire Harry en bouillie en quelques secondes dans un duel et aucune Viveflamme ou autre tour de passe-passe n'aurait pu changer le cours du combat tant la différence brute de pouvoir était élevée... Cependant, la vie réelle n'avait rien d'un duel, comme le lui avait prouvé sa propre mésaventure de la nuit où pas un seul combat, baguette en main, n'avait eu lieu.

Non, dans le monde réel, ce n'était pas toujours le plus fort qui gagnait mais c'était en revanche très souvent le plus malin ou le mieux préparé. Et alors quelle écoutait Harry expliquer les différentes étapes de son sauvetage improvisé, Nymphadora venait de réaliser que l'héritier Potter possédait tout à la fois une intelligence terrifiante, un sens stratégique hors du commun et une volonté sans faille. Qui plus est, depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle le connaissait, Harry Potter planifiait chacune de ses actions, mais aussi chacune des actions des gens qui s'opposaient à lui. Bref, il avait un plan pour tout, et dix plans d'avance pour le cas où le plan initial ne fonctionne pas, sans compter qu'il avait clairement la froide détermination nécessaire pour tuer sans hésiter.

L'ensemble faisant bien sûr de lui un très mauvais ennemi à avoir, parce que si Harry Potter vous voulait vraiment du mal, il n'allait pas bêtement sortir sa baguette et essayer de vous soumettre à coup de sortilèges, dans un duel où le plus puissant, le plus entrainé est sûr de gagner. Non ! Si Harry Potter vous voulait du mal, il commencerait par vous sourire, puis vous étudier, pour enfin vous comprendre… et tout cela afin de mieux vous poignarder dans le dos lorsque vous vous y attendrez le moins.

Et pourtant, alors que le garçon... non, l'homme qui venait de la sauver l'homme qui lui expliquait froidement comment il avait planifié son sauvetage et le massacre d'une vingtaine de personnes en seulement quelques secondes, Nymphadora Tonks ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en sécurité. Parce que ce qu'elle avait découvert dans les tréfonds des yeux du dernier des Potter, c'est que jamais ce dernier ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

Un miaulement attentif de Eclipse la ramena à la réalité et elle recommença à écouter le récit du Serdaigle avec un étrange petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-… Bref j'ai eu pas mal de chance. Ensuite, j'ai simulé l'ivresse pour endormir leur méfiance encore un peu plus, avant de demander un endroit privé. Une chose qui, je le savais de par mon étude préalable de la structure architecturale de la bâtisse, nous permettrait alors de sortir puisqu'il n'y avait pas de chambres. Par contre, une fois dehors, je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a pris, mais à cet instant, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était d'être sûr qu'ils ne recommenceraient jamais. Alors j'ai plus ou moins balancé le sortilège le plus destructeur que je connaisse sur eux tout en activant ma rune de nullification magique, et ensuite, comme il me restait par chance un stock de poudre à cheminette spéciale déplacement longue distance, je nous ai téléporter dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

-Et après le petit Harrikin est devenu doux comme une Vélane et ma bercé dans ses bras en me faisant de petits bisous sur la nuque afin de me réconforter alors qu'il se mettait à parler comme une guimauve trop cuite. Termina Tonks avec une grimace moqueuse.

Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil et une grimace diabolique bien plus habituelle sur ses traits, trouva rapidement sa place alors que les derniers lambeaux de son attitude étrangement douce et réconfortante de la nuit disparaissaient définitivement.

-Tu sais Nymphadora, commença-t-il en articulant à nouveau son prénom honnis avec cet inflexion si désagréablement moqueuse que seul lui savait obtenir, je suis en train de penser à quelque chose, continua Harry dont le large sourire n'augurait rien bon.

-Ah bon, tu penses ? tenta faiblement Tonks qui avait à présent un mauvais pressentiment.

-Oui, je me disais que tu étais toujours sous l'emprise de ces vilaines potions qui font que durant toute la nuit, tu es condamnée à voir la puissance de combat d'un lapin nain, expliqua tranquillement le jeune mage dont les yeux vert brillaient, désormais d'une lueur malicieuse.

Le mauvais pressentiment de Tonks s'intensifia exponentiellement.

-Et je songeais que du coup, tu étais absolument sans défense et qu'il s'agissait donc pour moi de l'occasion rêvée de me venger de tous ces vilains duels que tu as remporté lorsque nous nous entrainions ensemble à Poudlard… Je me souviens qu'à l'époque tu n'avais pas vraiment la victoire modeste, hum…

-Tu n'oserais pas ! gronda la jeune femme en tentant désespérément d'afficher un air sévère.

-Non, jamais ! Après tout ce genre de chose ne serait pas honorable, s'exclama tout de suite Harry avant de s'interrompre en levant un index d'un geste savant. Quoique… à la réflexion, il me semble que les attitudes chevaleresques ne t'impressionnent pas beaucoup. Quels étaient tes mots déjà ? Ah oui, _'Et après le petit Harrikin est devenu doux comme une Vélane'_. C'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ? interrogea le Serdaigle d'une voix trop douce pour être honnête.

-Voyons, c'était juste une petite boutade, tenta la métamorphomage en essayant désespérément de prendre un air innocent.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je comprends parfaitement, acquiesça Harry avec bonne humeur. Mais tout de même, je ne voudrais pas baisser plus encore dans ton estime en faisant preuve d'un excès de douceur et de mièvrerie. Alors, je pense quand même, à la réflexion, qu'une bonne fessée est de mise. Une petite vingtaine de claques sur chaque fesse devrait avantageusement t'inciter à la prudence, de manière à ce que, à l'avenir, les petites mésaventures qui viennent de t'arriver ne se reproduisent jamais, et surtout, surtout, de manière à ce que je ne sois plus jamais téléporté sans préavis au milieu d'une zone pullulant de meurtriers sans foi ni loi. Sans compter que cela te donnera un avant-gout de ce que je pourrais te faire subir si d'aventure tu venais à raconter les secrets que je t'ai révéler à quiconque… N'est-ce pas là une bonne idée ? conclut le jeune mage dont les yeux verts paraissaient pétiller de la même manière que ceux de Dumbledore… Oui Harry était heureux.

Malheureusement pour Tonks, ce n'était surement pas la perspective d'un bon sorbet au citron qui aurait pu réjouir à ce point le Serdaigle.

Les yeux exorbités en entendant ce que l'adolescent avait l'intention de faire, la jeune femme tenta son vatout.

**-Attaque, Eclipse ! Téléporte-le en Chine !**

**-Meow !** miaula le petit chat en bondissant vers son maitre avec la rage du prédateur acculé… uniquement pour disparaitre dans un petit bruissement de fumée.

-Allons, allons, Nymphadora. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que parce que j'autorise ce petit chaton à vadrouiller par lui-même, je n'aurais pas les moyens de me protéger de MON propre don d'animagi, animé par MA propre magie, susurra Harry d'un ton particulièrement satisfait. Maintenant cesse d'essayer d'échapper à ton juste châtiment et viens donc t'allonger sur mes genoux comme une grande fille. Et surtout, dit toi bien qu'il s'agit-là d'une expérience purement éducationnelle et qu'au fond, avec mon petit cœur doux et mon caractère de 'guimauve trop cuite', cette vilaine punition me fera plus de mal, à moi, qu'à toi, exposa Harry avec une parfaite mauvaise foi et un sourire angélique tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette et la pointait vers la jeune femme affolée qui tentait désormais de s'enfuir à toute jambe.

.

.

**Plus tard**

Tonks sorti de la grande baignoire où elle venait de se laver et commença à s'essuyer lentement. Elle grimaça involontairement lorsque la serviette passa sur la rougeur qui lui barrait les fesses, et lâcha un petit grognement furieux.

Et oui, cet ignoble Potter l'avait vraiment fait !

Alors que ses joue rosissaient tandis que le souvenir cuisant de la fessée lui revenait en mémoire, Tonks grinça des dents en se souvenant du malin plaisir qu'avait pris ce démon à lui rappeler entre chaque fessées qu'il _'faisait cela pour son bien, et souffrait terriblement au plus profond de son petit cœur sensible d'être obligé d'en arriver là'…_

Bien sûr, l'insupportable hypocrite balançait ce genre de platitude avec un large sourire machiavélique plaqué sur le visage et, de toute sa vie, Nymphadora ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été autant humiliée.

Cependant, malgré tous ses désirs de revanche et sa colère du moment, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à ignorer la petite voix au fond de sa tête qui lui soufflait que le génie de Serdaigle n'avait pas agi comme cela par hasard. Tout d'abord, parce que Harry ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, et ensuite parce qu'entre ses pitreries initiales, le long moment où pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui avait ouvert son cœur afin de dissiper la culpabilité de la métamorphomage, et cette saleté de fessée, Harry avait finalement réussi à lui faire oublier totalement le viol traumatisant dont elle avait failli être victime.

Le fait que l'adolescent lui ait aussi balancé quelques petits sortilèges étranges et soit un expert dans les magies et les thérapeutiques de l'esprit depuis l'époque où il avait pris sur lui de sauver sa mère et sa sœur était un argument de poids en faveur de cette théorie.

En fait, si on considérait les quelques sortilèges de renforcement spirituel, de soutien psychique et d'analgésique mémoriel qu'Harry avait traitreusement utilisé sur la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était inconsciente, on pouvait considérer que le traumatisme initial avait été pris en charge si précocement et de manière si efficace qu'il serait probablement rapidement oublié. Qui plus est, ses conséquences psychologiques ainsi prises en charge avaient été en soit tant minimisées par cette simple soirée passée en compagnie du jeune homme qu'on pouvait être certain qu'il n'en resterait aucun séquelle et que Harry avait fait plus en une heure de chamaillerie et quelques charmes que n'importe quel psychiatromage n'aurait réussi à accomplir en deux ans de thérapie.

C'est pourquoi en dépit de toutes ses tentatives pour en vouloir à Harry, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre l'adolescent. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'essaierait pas de se venger à la première occasion.

Oui, cet affront se paierait cher ! songea Tonks en finissant de s'habiller avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

La jeune femme ferma la porte de la salle d'eau, se retourna et s'arrêta tout net en ouvrant de grands yeux avant de rougir légèrement lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle qui lui faisait face.

Vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir relativement moulant, Harry Potter, lui faisait face.

La métamorphomage tenta de se rappeler désespérément que le garçon n'était qu'un adolescent et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se sente ainsi gênée, mais peu importe avec quelle fureur elle se répétait cette phrase, la réalité qui était étalée dans presque toute sa gloire devant elle était tout autre. Elle n'avait pas devant elle l'adolescent, mais bel et bien le joueur de Quidditch de niveau international.

En un mot comme en cent, le gamin qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard avait bien grandit…

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle mesurait aux alentours d'un mètre quatre-vingt, et bien qu'il n'ait pas fini sa croissance, ses larges épaules avaient tout de l'homme adulte.

D'ailleurs sa poitrine et ses bras non plus n'avaient absolument rien de ceux d'un adolescent normal, et au-dessus de sa taille s'étendaient une succession de muscles minces, denses, puissants, et parfaitement dessinés. Cette musculature d'athlète acquise à n'en pas douter lors des innombrables heures entrainement intensif de Quidditch, était mise en valeur par un étrange tatouage sombre d'aspect tribal qui lui recouvrait tout le torse, le dos et les épaules et dont Tonks ignorait l'existence avant ce jour.

S'empêchant avec difficulté de continuer à se rincer l'œil, la jeune femme leva tête et croisa les yeux verts du dernier de Potter. Tonks maudit une nouvelle fois cette maudite potion de suppression magique qui l'empêchait d'utiliser ses dons de métamorphomage et de modifier sa taille afin de ne plus avoir à lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de cet insupportable démon… qui bien sûr, lui adressa à cet instant précis un sourire sardonique comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées. Maudit Potter.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, la jeune femme lui posa une question qui lui brulait à la langue depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, Nymphadora avait en effet l'étrange impression que si elle voulait obtenir des informations sur le dernier des Potter, c'était ce soir ou jamais.

-Dis-moi, Harry, comment fais-tu toujours pour me reconnaitre quel que soit la manière dont je me transforme ? La métamorphomagie n'agit pas comme un glamour, mon corps tout entier se métamorphose, ma peau, mes os, mes muscles, tous se réarrange sans laisser de trace et aucun sortilège connu ne peut repérer ce genre de magie interne. Alors comment fais-tu pour me reconnaitre à chaque fois ? demanda la belle jeune femme en tentant désespérément de ne pas paraitre trop intéressée par la réponse.

A ces mots, le visage de Harry devint sérieux et lentement, il se pencha avant de murmurer dans l'oreille de Tonks.

-C'est un secret…

-Espèce de petit, gronda tout de suite la fougueuse jeune fille uniquement pour se faire interrompre.

-Tttt. Surveille ton langage ma petite Nymphadora. Tu ne voudrais pas une deuxième fessée n'est-ce pas ? susurra Harry d'un ton qui indiquait que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de recommencer cette expérience de son côté.

Consciente que ce maudit Potter était sérieux, et qu'elle était toujours incapable d'utiliser sa magie, Tonks ravala le chapelet de jurons qu'elle s'apprêtait à déverser en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à 'tu ne perds rien pour attendre'. Et s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant, une bonne nuit de sommeil, et il n'y paraitrait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? pailla-t-elle un instant plus tard lorsque Harry, toujours aussi peu vêtu l'y rejoignit.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser le lit et dormir sur le canapé ? demanda Harry en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

-Espèce de pervers, siffla la jeune fille, pendant que l'adolescent prenait place à côté d'elle et remontait sur lui les couvertures.

-C'est ça, continue de te flatter Nymphadora. En attendant, je peux te promettre que si tu ronfles, tu finiras ta nuit sur le balcon et que demain matin, je serais parti bien avant que tu te réveilles. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de te venger. Maintenant tais-toi et dors si tu ne veux pas que ma main redevienne familière avec ton postérieur pour une deuxième séance de rattrapage disciplinaire, grommela Harry avec son habituelle gentillesse.

Tonks ravala une bonne dizaine d'insultes, incapable d'en trouver une suffisamment grossière pour bien exprimer sa pensée et finit par soupirer. Au fond, Harry Potter ne changerait jamais et quelque part, c'était rassurant.

Lorsqu'un instant plus tard, le bras musclé de Harry l'enlaça et que le souffle chaud et régulier de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie ce soir, lui caressa la nuque, Tonks se surpris à sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

.

.

**Le lendemain matin.**

Regardant rapidement autour de lui, Harry se faufila sans un bruit dans une petite venelle sombre.

Relevant sa capuche et vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas été suivit, le jeune mage poussa finalement la porte de service de l'Antre de Lunard et pénétra dans la cuisine de la taverne avec appréhension. Après la victoire de l'Angleterre de la veille, il était certain que si un supporter fanatique arrivait à mettre la main sur lui, il ne resterait pas grand-chose ce _Celui-qui-avait-inscrit-deux-cent-dix-point-à-la-Slovaquie…_

Jetant un coup d'œil discret dans la salle principale, il grinça des dents lorsqu'il vit un détachement de pochtrons habillés en rouge et blanc qui continuaient visiblement de fêter la victoire de la veille et que le Whisky pur feu n'avait pas encore réussit à anesthésier. Comment ces fous pouvaient faire la fête jusqu'à l'aube sans se fatiguer alors qu'ils ne faisaient jamais de sport tout au long de l'année, était un exploit physique propre au supporter que Harry Potter ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas aberrant que le pays célèbre ainsi la victoire convaincante, 650 à 330 que Harry avait contribué à offrir à son pays, puisque ce match gagné venait de permettre à l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre d'accéder aux seizièmes de finale de la coupe du monde un exploit que le pays avait attendu près d'un siècle.

Le regard de haine que lui avait lancé Nedved lorsque Shearer avait finalement mis fin au calvaire de la Slovaquie en attrapant le vif d'or réchauffait encore les machiavéliques pensées du dernier des Potter.

Jetant un rapide regard à sa montre et constatant qu'il était sept heure du matin et qu'il était désormais improbable que les fêtards de la dernière heure aillent se coucher, Harry se glissa dans les ombres et se transforma en un mignon petit chat aux yeux verts avant de bondir rapidement en direction des escaliers où il reprit son apparence humaine à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Gravissant les escaliers rapidement, Harry se délassa une petite dizaine de minutes sous la douche afin de relâcher les nombreuses tensions musculaires qui persistaient à le tirailler depuis la fin du match et s'habilla avec simplicité et élégance en enfilant une chemise verte faisant ressortir ses yeux, un jean sombre et bien coupé ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon des plus seyantes. Le tout formant un mélange détonant.

Une fois correctement apprêté, il saisit un étrange petit paquet cadeau avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre de Cédric et Archimède afin de discuter avec eux de la prochaine étape du développement de leur entreprise de production de potions.

Remarquant que la porte était verrouillée, Harry supposa qu'Archimède devait être en train de négocier une étape délicate de décantation et n'entendrait probablement pas s'il frappait à la porte. Sans hésiter, Harry saisit donc sa baguette et d'un geste invoqua trois puissants 'Bang' qui résonnèrent fortement et lui assurèrent que quel que soit le degré de concentration d'Archimède, ce dernier ne pourrait pas ignorer un pareil vacarme.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre longtemps car seulement quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et dans l'embrasure apparut… Une jeune femme ! Une jeune femme d'environ seize ou dix-sept ans et vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une chemise blanche, une chemise soit dit en passant d'homme, visiblement boutonnée à la hâte… et incomplètement puisque les boutons du haut demeuraient béant.

Bref, elle était quasiment nue.

-Dites donc, ne vous gênez pas surtout, grommela la demoiselle d'un ton courroucé sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux... chose pour laquelle Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Lui non plus n'aimait pas être réveillé violement.

-Je cherche Archimède Montague et à moins que vous n'ayez gagné cette chambre et sa chemise au cours d'une partie de Strip-poker il devrait être là, demanda finalement le dernier des Potter avec le ton calme et mesuré qu'il employait toujours lorsqu'il était surpris.

-Je ne connais aucun Archimède, alors si vous pouviez allez mourir plus loin et en silence ce serait une bonne chose, grommela la jeune personne qui ne paraissait pas impressionnée par son humour certes peu pratiqué mais néanmoins spirituel.

Fronçant les sourcils, le dernier des Potter n'hésita pas une seconde. Il revérifia le numéro de la pièce afin d'être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre et ouvrit tout grand la porte une fois convaincu d'être au bon endroit le tout sans tenir compte de l'exclamation outrée de la jeune femme qui ne paraissait toujours pas être capable d'ouvrir complètement les yeux si on en croyait son expression endormie.

_-Qui que c'est ?_ grommela stupidement une voix ensommeillée depuis l'un des deux lits.

Une voix que Harry reconnu instantanément.

-Cédric ? demanda Harry en pénétrant dans la pièce sans tenir compte des hurlements outragés de la jeune femme.

Le dernier des Potter regretta sa décision un instant plus tard lorsque la silhouette allongée et complètement nue du Poufsouffle entra dans son champ de vision.

**-Harry !** piailla brusquement un Cédric maintenant parfaitement réveillé en reconnaissant la voix du jeune mage**. Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! **ajouta inutilement le Poufsouffle en tentant désespérément de couvrir ses parties intimes à l'aide d'un oreiller.

L'héritier Potter se contenta d'observer la scène en haussant les sourcils. Des vêtements déchirés paraissaient avoir été abandonnés à divers endroits de la pièce, un joli soutient gorge de dentelle jaune avait atterrit sur la table de nuit et ce qui ne pouvais être qu'un petit string transparent de couleur assorti avait fini sur le bureau tout proche. De la belle lingerie sexy d'origine moldue.

Tournant à nouveau son regard vers la jeune femme qui commençait tout juste à se réveiller, mais continuait de l'insulter dans son état comateux, Harry reconnu que la demoiselle était des plus attirantes. Et que son évaluation était des plus exactes puisque la jeune femme n'avait, pour cacher sa poitrine généreuse et ses longues jambes minces, qu'une chemise blanche en grande partie transparente.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pense ? répéta tranquillement le jeune mage tandis que Cédric se débattait à présent comme un beau diable pour enfiler son pantalon qu'il avait miraculeusement retrouvé au milieu de la pile de linge éparpillé.

-Bon ok, c'est exactement ce que tu penses, soupira Cédric en rougissant légèrement.

**-Cédric, dit à ce pervers de dégager !** glapit la jeune fille toujours aussi peu vêtue mais un peu plus réveillée à présent.

Cédric se grata la tête d'un air fripon et un peu gêné avant de répondre d'une voix embarrassée.

-En fait Sarah, ce pervers est Harry Potter et comme l'établissement lui appartient à moitié, c'est plus ou moins sa chambre et je suis plus ou moins son employé tu vois, répondit Cédric d'un ton diplomatique.

-H-Harry P-Potter ? Oh M-Merlin, H-Ha-Harry P-Po-Potter ! bafouilla la jeune fille en ouvrant brusquement les deux yeux afin de regarder correctement l'adolescent élégant qui lui faisait face.

Elle lâcha ensuite un cri horrifié et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en insultant Merlin et son maquillage délavé.

-Euh…, je suppose que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, finit par dire Cédric en haussant les épaules d'un air impuissant. Au fait, super partie hier Harry, belle victoire, le match était génial et tu aurais dû voir la fête qui a suivie.

-C'est ce qu'il semblerait, répondit Harry en désignant les vêtements déchirés et éparpillés un peu partout avec un sourire entendu. Saurais tu où est Archie ? J'ai ramené quelque chose pour lui de Slovaquie qui devrait l'aider dans sa production de potions.

-Oh, il n'est pas là. Lorsque Sarah et moi sommes arrivés dans la chambre, il a préféré s'éclipser, à cause du bruit tu vois, murmura Cédric avec un air fripon et un petit sourire.

-Et sais-tu par hasard où il a pu fuir ? demanda Harry en haussant un unique sourcil.

-Je crois qu'il a parlé de la chambre de Sirius qui aurait proposé de l'héberger en cas de problème, répondit le Poufsouffle en se gratouillant le menton.

-Merci Cédric, répondit simplement l'héritier Potter avant de prendre congé.

Une minute plus tard, alors qu'il approchait de la chambre de Sirius, le jeune joueur international s'arrêta brusquement et baissa les yeux sur la forme recroquevillée qui paraissait s'être emmaillotée dans une mince couverture et dormait en position fœtale juste devant la porte de la chambre de son parrain, comme l'aurait fait un bon chien de garde.

Harry s'approcha en silence, s'assura que le pauvre hère qui dormait dans cette position inconfortable, sur le sol de pierre froide, était bien Archimède Montague, avant de le réveiller d'un délicat… coup de pied dans les côtes.

**-Ouaille ! Putain de merde cette fois c'en est trop,** beugla le grand brun en bondissant sur ses pieds.** Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que tu me jettes à la porte comme un malpropre, tu te permets en plus de me réveiller espèce de sal… Harry ?** se reprit le Serdaigle en apercevant son ami. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quand es-tu rentré ? interrogea le grand escogriffe en se grattant la tête avec incompréhension.

-Je suis rentré ce matin. Au fait, intéressante répartition des lits, répondit Harry d'un ton faussement innocent.

-Hum, je suppose que si tu es là, tu es déjà au courant pour Cédric… foutu Veinard celui-là ! grommela Archimède d'un ton morne.

-Je suis passé lui dire bonjour en effet, admis Harry en souriant d'un air mauvais. La petite Stacey ou Sarah je ne sais plus, n'a pas eu l'air ravi de me voir en revanche. A vrai dire, elle a commencé par me traiter de pervers avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle a appris mon nom…

-Sans doute ton magnétisme animal, ricana Archie. De mon côté rien de nouveau. Sirius qui m'avait initialement permis de dormir avec lui, m'a plus ou moins jeté à la porte lorsque deux de ses nombreuses conquêtes du soir sont venues le rejoindre de manière impromptue et depuis…, tenta de dire le brun uniquement pour se faire interrompre en milieu d'explication.

**-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER A LA FIN ? IL Y A DES GENS QUI DORMENT !** beugla soudain la voix de Black depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

Visiblement le pauvre petit ange souffrait d'une affreuse gueule de bois.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe mon Siri d'amour ? demanda soudain une voix endormie et suave.

-Rien Mélissa, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu es sur mon Blackounet adoré ? demanda une deuxième voix féminine.

-Mais bien sur Mathilde, répondit la voix grave de Sirius.

-Oh, mais on dirait que mini-Sirius est debout lui aussi… hum…, insista la dénommée Mélissa en gloussant.

-Je pense que… que… Oh oui, c'est là, oui, **vas-y !** gronda quelques secondes plus tard la voix de Black soudain devenue guttural tandis que la deuxième voix féminine se mettait à gémir et que d'horrible bruit de succion commençaient à s'échapper de la chambre.

-… **Et alors, il m'a mis à la porte, fait entré ces deux poules et ils ont fait ça toute la nuit. Tu m'entends ? Toute la nuit ! Ma vie est un enfer ! Sauve-moi Harry ! Bou hou hou…** pleurnicha Archimède dont les yeux paraissaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-Tu vas être content parce que je t'ai ramené un petit souvenir de Slovaquie, une sorte de complément de cadeau d'anniversaire en quelque sorte, répondit calmement Harry en lançant un petit charme de silence d'un rapide geste du poignet afin de faire cesser les bruits bestiaux qui provenaient de la chambre.

Archimède Montague, surprit par la délicate et au combien inattendue gentillesse de son ami, regarda un instant le petit paquet brun que lui tendait Harry et finit par s'en saisir avec prudence. Il ouvrit ensuite l'emballage avec précaution et senti sa bouche s'ouvrir sous l'effet de la surprise lorsqu'il aperçut son contenu.

.

.

**Cinq jours plus tard, en Italie.**

-Comment vas-tu ma princesse ? demanda Antonio Zabini en direction de sa fille, qui revenait au manoir familial après un weekend passé chez des amies.

-Ca va bien papa, on a eu un super temps et des garçons m'ont même appris à faire de la planche à voile. C'est un espèce de petit bateau moldu très maniable, expliqua la belle jeune fille brune en embrassant son père sur la joue.

-Non c'est vrai ? demanda monsieur Zabini avec un petit sourire amusé devant l'enthousiasme de son ainée. Tiens, pendant que tu étais partie, nous avons reçu une lettre d'Archie adressée à toute la famille. Il semble que les choses se passent plutôt bien pour lui à l'Antre de Lunard… Oh et bien sûr, il a réaffirmé son amour éternel pour sa 'stephinounichette en chocolat' à la fin de sa missive. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais être tenue au courant, ajouta le patriarche du clan Zabini d'un ton faussement innocent pendant que sa charmante fille émettait un grondement guttural en lançant quelques jurons.

-Langage ma petite princesse. Langage ! intervint Bianca Zabini en pénétrant dans la pièce en compagnie de Blaise, le petit frère de Stéphanie.

-Bonjour maman, répondit la jeune fille en soupirant.

Ses parents avaient peut-être abandonné les anciennes coutumes faisant des filles des princesses, jusqu'à refuser d'en parler à leur enfant, cependant Bianca Zabini n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de faire d'elle une jeune fille distinguée et policée.

-Salut sœurette, dis-moi tu es au courant de la nouvelle ? s'exclama Blaise en envoyant un grand sourire à sa grande sœur.

-De quel nouvelle parles tu ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Ton petit ami…

-Archie n'est pas mon petit ami ! s'indigna immédiatement Stéphanie en fusillant son frère du regard.

-Si tu veux, contra blaise avec un sourire moqueur en balayant l'argument d'un revers de main. En tout cas, Archie nous a envoyé des places gratuites pour suivre l'intégralité des matchs de la phase finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui se déroule en Angleterre. Apparemment, Potter en aurait récupéré tout un tas du fait de sa place dans une des équipes nationales et les aurait données à Archie. C'est pas génial ?

-Comme tu dis fiston, voir l'équipe d'Italie revenir à son plus haut niveau en pilonnant ces inutiles Anglais sera un moment inoubliable, acquiesça Antonio Zabini en claquant la main de son fils d'un air complice.

Il n'était un secret pour personne qu'Antonio, originaire de Sicile, avait toujours supporté l'équipe nationale de son pays d'origine.

-On verra si tu ricaneras toujours autant lorsque ce charmant Harry que notre Stéphanie connait si bien, aura passé deux ou trois cent points à l'incompétent qui vous sert de goal, remarqua Bianca d'un ton léger alors que son sang anglais s'exprimait sans retenue.

-L'Italie va massacrer ces petits parvenus d'anglais en moins de deux lors de la prochaine rencontre ! contra Antonio en se levant d'un air furieux.

-Peuh, vos joueurs ne pourront même pas toucher le Souaffle ! insista Bianca en tapotant la poitrine de son mari de l'index.

-Ah oui tu veux parier ? gronda Antonio en plissant les yeux.

-Sans hésiter. D'ailleurs, puisque tu es si sûr de toi, je propose que l'enjeu soit de taille : si mon équipe gagne, tu devras promettre d'abandonner tes affaires afin de m'emmener en voyage tous les weekends de l'année prochaine dans un pays différent, susurra la belle Bianca avec un air sadique.

Antonio manqua de s'étouffer. Abandonner ses affaires, des voyages de luxe tous les weekends. Cette harpie tentait de le ruiner, aucun doute !

-Alors on hésite ? La baudruche italienne se dégonflerait-elle pitoyablement devant l'ampleur de l'enjeu ? Pfiout, dégonflé ! ricana Bianca d'un ton aérien tandis que son mari, piqué au vif par la remarque, s'apprêtait à contre attaquer.

-Un italien n'a peur de rien, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que toi tu te défiles, puisque dans le cas où mon équipe gagnerait, tu devras t'engager à ne plus faire de shopping pendant deux ans, susurra Antonio avec une lueur sadique tandis que Bianca palissait dramatiquement.

-Ah, je le savais. Vous les femmes, vous êtes toutes les mêmes, vous tenez du crocodile : une grande gueule et des petits bras, jubila Antonio en forçant exprès sur son accent de macho italien.

-Pari tenu, on verra bien qui rigolera le dernier lorsque ta misérable équipe aura mordu la poussière, explosa Bianca en tendant sa main en direction de son mari.

-Ca marche, mais n'espère pas un miracle, accepta Antonio en serrant la main de sa femme.

Les deux parents Zabini restèrent un moment à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux et sans autre forme de préambule, se lancèrent dans un baiser passionné ponctué de petites exclamations du type 'Mon fougueux rital' ou 'Cara mia'…

Blaise et Stéphanie échangèrent une expression dégoutée et s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le jardin, Blaise, en ancien Serpentard qu'il était, se décida à avoir le mot de la fin.

-Quelle horreur ! Et pour moi, cela ne fait que commencer en plus, puisque dans quelques années, toi et Archie vous prendrez le relai, ricana Blaise d'un ton machiavélique avant de se mettre à courir.

-Reviens ici petit misérable, gronda Stéphanie en se lançant à sa poursuite.

.

.

**Au même moment, dans le Manoir ancestral de la Famille Londubat.**

-Alors là, j'ai regardé le Basilic dans les yeux et je me suis dit, tu ne peux plus reculer Ron, alors… Attaque ! s'écria le rouquin avec enthousiasme provoquant un sursaut chez tout son auditoire captivé.

Un peu plus loin, Neville Londubat regardaient le groupe de jeunes Gryffondors qui écoutaient le récit avec une attention imperturbable.

-Sans perdre de temps, j'ai bondit en avant, je ne sais pas très bien ce que je faisais mais les sortilèges sortaient de ma baguette les uns après les autre, continuait Ronald Weasley avec enthousiasme.

Neville soupira et secoua la tête en souriant. Ron était vraiment incorrigible.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier regarda tout autour de lui afin de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de la fête. Sa grand-mère avait eu une brillante idée en invitant la plupart de ses amis et leur famille à passer une après-midi au manoir Londubat, car la réception était des plus réussies.

-C'est là que Neville est entré en action et armé de l'épée de ses ancêtres, il…

Retournant une nouvelle fois son attention vers son meilleur ami, le sauveur du monde sorcier dû se retenir afin de ne pas pouffer. A chaque fois que Ron racontait son histoire, la version devenait un peu plus grandiloquente que la fois d'avant. Neville avait bien sûr tenté de le rappeler à l'ordre au début en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait même pas vu le Basilic en vérité, mais le survivant avait bien vite abandonné ses efforts en voyant la réaction de son ami.

Ronald était en effet le sixième enfant d'une gigantesque famille, et mis bout à bout, ses frères avaient déjà décroché tous les honneurs et les distinctions que l'on puisse espérer. En fait, tant sur le plan académique que humain, chacun des grands frères de Ron avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à s'illustrer : depuis les jumeaux qui loin d'être idiot avait à la fois de bons résultats scolaires et étaient sans conteste les personnes les plus appréciées de l'école, jusqu'à Percy qui avait obtenu toutes les distinctions académiques possibles et imaginables en passant par Charlie Weasley, coqueluche de ces dames ainsi que capitaine et attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor durant des années…

En un mot comme en cent, il ne restait quasiment plus rien que Ron puisse espérer accomplir qu'un de ses ainés n'ait déjà réussit, et le jeune rouquin vivait très mal cet état de fait. Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Ron avait en plus eut le malheur de naitre dans une famille très pauvre, et méprisé par l'aristocratie sorcière.

Ce qui avait donc automatiquement relégué Ronald au rang d'un enfant de peu de conséquence et de talent, perdu au milieu d'une immense fratrie déjà méprisée par les cercles le plus riches de l'aristocratie sorcière et ce en dépit de leur sang on ne peut plus pur.

L'association de tous ces éléments avait fait de Ronald, un enfant jaloux, envieux, et brulant d'obtenir un peu d'attention et de reconnaissance… Or, l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets venait de lui fournir une extraordinaire opportunité, et Neville n'avait aucune envie de détruire ce moment de triomphe dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Après tout, quelques exagérations n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne. D'autant plus que Montague et Diggory lui avaient expressément demandé comme un service personnel que leur implication dans toute cette histoire soit minimisée le plus possible.

Neville, qui avait bénéficié de cours et de tutorat depuis sa plus jeune enfance, était devenu assez fin psychologue et pouvait parfaitement comprendre le désir de Ron de se faire remarquer. Il n'avait aucun mal non plus à réaliser le besoin de garder un relatif secret concernant toute cette histoire de Basilic comme Dumbledore le lui avait expliqué peu après l'incident. Cependant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre l'attitude des deux amis de Potter.

En effet, suite à l'intervention d'Albus Dumbledore, l'histoire de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets avait été on ne peut mieux camouflée au grand public. La vérité avait été maquillée en mettant au point une histoire de complot, et aujourd'hui, même les élèves présents lors des incidents doutaient qu'elle ait jamais existée. Quant à ceux qui clamaient le contraire, les adultes n'y voyaient que l'imagination prolifique des jeunes esprits… Mais malgré tout cela, Neville Londubat lui, savait la vérité, et ce qu'avaient réalisé devant ses yeux Montague et Diggory était digne d'éloges… Des éloges que les deux personnes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, avaient refusés sans hésitation.

Bien sur Diggory avait argumenté avec lui que sans sa propre participation, le fantôme de Voldemort les aurait tous massacré, mais Neville n'était pas convaincu. Lui-même pour une raison assez incompréhensible était toujours resté relativement humble face à tout le battage médiatique dont il était la victime… Cependant l'attitude du Serdaigle et du Poufsouffle dépassait de loin cette notion. Et il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour que deux élèves refusent l'argent, la reconnaissance et la gloire qui leur auraient échoie s'ils avaient décidé de révéler la vérité… ce qui voulait dire que les deux élèves avaient probablement des choses à cacher. Mais quoi ?

L'arrivée d'une paire de mains puissantes sur ses épaules, mit fin à sa réflexion.

-Et bien, mon cher monsieur Basdulong, vous paraissez songeur, l'interpellèrent en cœur les jumeaux Weasley.

-Oh, ce n'est rien j'écoutais Ron parler de la Chambre des Secret et je réfléchissais.

-Ah, l'héroïsme de la jeunesse, n'est-ce pas une chose extraordinaire mon preux jumeaux ? s'exclama Fred.

-Comme vous avez raison, mon bon sir, cependant un chevalier de la trempe de Sire Basdulong ne devrait point se reposer sur ses lauriers, acquiesça George.

-Voilà pourquoi, pendant que notre preux Ronald continue d'affabuler, nous nous proposions de vous entrainer dans une quête des plus aventureuses, mon jeune sir, exposa George.

-Et bien messieurs, de quoi s'agit-il par tous les apôtres de Merlin ? répondit Neville avec bonne humeur en jouant le jeu.

-Il s'agit, mon preux jeune homme, d'aller ficeler Lee Jordan avant de le trainer dans un coin sombre afin de le torturer à l'aide de farces et attrapes et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous révèle comment par les sept enfers, il a réussi à commenter en directeur match officiel de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux jumeaux.

-J'en suis, accepta tout de suite Neville une lueur joueuse dans le regard.

Alors que les trois s'avançaient discrètement vers leur cible, Neville remarqua qu'une lettre dépassait de la poche de Fred et ne put s'empêcher de laisser parler sa curiosité.

-Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu ce genre de parchemin de par chez vous, remarqua Neville d'un air innocent.

Un seul regard des jumeaux lui permis de comprendre que son jeu d'acteur ne trompait personne, cependant George, qui devait être de bonne humeur, se fendit d'une explication.

-Il s'agit là mon jeune ami d'une offre d'association. Vois-tu, quelque noble personne ayant entendu parler de nos recherches dans le domaine des farces et attrapes a décidé de nous proposer un partenariat économique.

-En échange de la recette de certaines de nos potions et du droit de les exploiter, ces messieurs au gout si sûr, nous ont proposé la somme de cinquante Gallions, plus dix pour cent du bénéfice lié à la production de nos produits, compléta Fred.

-Et vous avez accepté ? demanda Neville.

-Vu le prix actuel des ingrédients et le prix possible de revente, nous ne pouvons pas acheter de quoi produire la potion en quantité suffisante pour faire de gros bénéfices et il nous faudrait probablement un ou deux ans pour gagner les cinquante Gallions d'avance qui nous sont proposés, répondit George.

-Sans compter que nous ne pourrons jamais réaliser une production de masse et que tenter de faire du profit en produisant nous même le produit, nous empêcherait de nous lancer dans de nouvelles recherches faute de temps libre, acquiesça Fred.

-Du coup, cette proposition est une aubaine. Mais assez parlé affaires, notre proie vient de faire son entrée, conclurent en cœur les deux rouquins en désignant le pauvre Lee Jordan qui s'avançait vers eux en souriant innocemment.

Alors qu'il approchait du pauvre métis insouciant, Neville songea que bientôt, Poudlard reprendrait et que cette année, il serait temps pour lui de découvrir le mystère qui se cachait derrière le nom de Harry Potter.

.

.

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire de longue explication pour ce chapitre, alors voici quelque remarque rapide. Je vous promets en revanche une devinette et de longue note de l'auteur pour le prochain épisode qui sera publié avant février si tout va bien._

_(Du coup n'hésitez pas à me laisser toute vos questions et remarques à ce stade)_

_J'ai volontairement laissé quelques questions sans réponse : Comment c'est dérouler la rencontre Harry/Rogue ? Lee Jordan et Harry sont-ils devenu secrètement ami ? Quelle relation s'est-il développé entre les jumeaux Weasley et l'entreprise de potion d'Archimède ? Que va-il advenir de Harry et Tonks ? Les secrets que lui a transmis Harry sont-ils en sécurité avec elle ?_

_Toutes ces questions, ne sont que quelques exemples des questions que je pense avoir insidieusement soulevé et auquel je répondrais en partie dans le prochain chapitre._

_Enfin je terminerai par une petite anecdote et un défi : Argus Rusard jouera l'espace d'un chapitre un rôle d'une importance capitale dans ma fanfic, pouvez-vous deviner comment ?_

_**Enfin, je vous remercie de suivre mon histoire et vu mon nombre actuel de review je ne sais pas si il est toujours décent de vous rappeler de m'en laisser une petite…**_

_**Oh et puis si en fait : N'oublier pas la review, sa prend pas longtemps, ça permet d'améliorer l'histoire de relever les erreurs et les points positifs, et surtout, surtout, et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur et l'encourage à continuer !**_

_(ca fait aussi office de cadeau de noël, et le tout pour pas cher en plus, 8 mots de review contre 80 pages d'histoire…)_

_**Je vous souhaite de très heureuses fêtes, un joyeux noël et une bonne année.**_

_._

_Thirael !_


	30. I am back

Salut tout le monde, un petit mot pour vous confirmer que l'histoire n'est pas abandonnée !

I am BACK !

Je n'ai pas de blocage ou autre pathologie du même genre, j'ai simplement trop de travail pour pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire !

Désolé pour le retard et à bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
